GARO Saviors of Remnant
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Do you remember the promise we made? Do you remember that oath we all took as Knights, Alchemists, and Hunters? Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns but by the blade of knight mankind is given hope. I want to be that hope that light that shines through the darkness so if my path is to be a hunter or a Knight so be it I will be the one who fights as a savior in the dark
1. Trailer 1: Light Side Gold

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey this is just the first trailer of my Garo RWBY Reboot story and guess what you all got what you wanted a rebooted Garo RWBY Story as the final vote has been tallied and it is as followed.

Yes: 9 Votes

No: 2 Votes

The total number of votes 11.

ESKK: Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror."**

" _ **Madogu."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo are RWBY only the OC's now please enjoy it all.

(Start Watchdog Diner Kingdom of Vale's entertainment District)

*Insert Pokémon Colosseum OST Outskirt Stand

A young man with black spiked back hair was sitting on a chair wearing a white short sleeved jacket with red at the edges as over the left shoulder was shoulder armor. On either of his arms were armored Gauntlets with the fingers cut off for aesthetic reasons. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt which showed off his muscles a bit but still fit well enough to be used in combat and day to day activities. He was wearing pants akin to chaps as he also had heavy duty boots and knee guards as to bring the outfit together was a belt buckle with a red Triangle on it as there was a similar mark on the back of his jacket also.

His eyes were a piercing red as he seemed to be always in a good mood as he was then served some food on his table. "Hey Gold order up!" The Waitress called as she rolled by on roller blades dropping a huge hamburger and a huge plate of fries as Gold smiled as even with his smaller teenage form many wondered what one guy would do with that kind of food. "Also when your done boss sent me out with the 'special,' for the day." She said as she dropped a plat with a red letter on it as Gold smiled.

"Food and work in one day is it my birthday?" He asked as he then clapped his hands together. "Thank you oh Gods of the day which are the Twin Deities now I'm going to enjoy some major junk food." Gold said as this was Gold Strider a local vagabond, smart ass, and most of all the guy who lives upstairs in the diner as per rent agreement.

" _ **You should really stop stuffing your body with that stuff."**_ A voice was heard as Gold looked to the Madou Ring.

"Yeah sure say the guy who knows I'm a Knight and can filter this stuff, Zaruba." Gold as he bathed his French fries in ketchup.

" _ **Even Makai Knights have a limit Gold."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to his partner.

"Meh I'll find it when I get there." Gold said as Zaruba sighed at this.

" _ **Why don't you have diabetes yet?"**_ Zaruba asked as he may sound scolding but he is quiet talkative in fact.

(A little later)

Gold's plates were soon empty as he grabbed the letter but not before letting out a burp as everyone looked to the guy wondering how he can eat so much and stay in shape. In fact where does he put it all when he eats it? "Excuse me folks." Gold said as he left to take care of something.

*End OST

(Outside)

Gold arrived outside as he took out his Madou Lighter as he found himself in the city of Vale once more as he smiled a bit. He lit the lighter revealing the message of the day as he smiled at it was a job. "A Horror kidnapping young children stripping them of innocent souls and human bodies before locking them away to devour their last remaining lights the following night is within your district go seek it out and cut away its Inga." Gold read as he smiled a bit as he can picture it now. Kick ass save the day and probably get a victory party for himself. "Alright let's get lucky!" Gold called as he clapped his hands together honestly happy to be alive.

Gold then got on his motorcycle which had a very Zaruba like motif as it even had a Zaruba head piece as he grabbed his helmet which was a full head helmet and put it on before lowering the visor. "Let's go!" Gold called before he jammed Zaruba into the Ignition spot before turning him like a key and allowing Zaruba to vanish from his hand before the ignition closed and opened again to reveal Zaruba inside it now.

" _ **Time to hunt."**_ Zaruba said as the Motorcycle began to power on as its engine roared from a self-sustaining power source from the Makai Order and built by his own two hands and the hands of a very special someone in his past.

(Scene Break Vale Red Light District)

A very scared little girl no older than 5 or 6 and very much naked was being put into a dark container as it had air holes in it but it was sound proof as well so she can breathe but she can't call for help as she was in tears in a fetal position so she can fit into said supply box. "Don't worry little doll when it's all over no one will ever hurt you again." Came the queuing voice of a large man with a doll mask sown onto his own face as the other children who were in cages saw this and knew what was going to happen to her now just like it did all the others.

"P-please let me go home mister back to mommy and daddy." She begged as the man didn't listen as this was a true monster who believed himself in the right in some deranged and insane mindset no amount of therapy could fix no matter who tried their hand at it.

"It will all be over soon little tulip." He said in a very insane voice as he began to close shut the crate no doubt to get the little girl ready as she began to struggle a bit before crying wanting to be let out as no doubt fear and anxiety was over running her mind and she may very well end up traumatized by this turn of events if she somehow survives this night.

(With Gold)

Gold was riding through traffic as he was making his way to the location of the Horror's location in Vale's red light district as Zaruba looked. _**"Any particular reason we're coming here first?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold smirked.

"The children going missing let's start with them if you look at the case file it would show there wasn't a pattern at all. I on the other hand found that pattern they all owned toys made right here in an old toy factory in Vale." Gold said as he eyed some of the entertainment places before continuing on the task at hand.

" _ **Ok and what relevance was that… wait the Madou's checking them out said those Toys were tainted with darkness and some of them became gates."**_ Zaruba said as Gold nodded.

"Yeap and in turn those toys convinced those kids to somehow leave there house without their parents knowing and go to a place where our query can find them." Gold said as Zaruba laughed a bit.

" _ **Heh you're getting smarter everyday Gold."**_ Zaruba joked as Jonathan rode through the streets. "Now we just head there and get those kids and cut down a Horror and save the day." Gold said as Zaruba looked.

(Later at the Tiny Tots Toy Factory)

"Heh Horror Den material right here." Gold said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Be careful if you need me just call me up."**_ Zaruba said as Gold got his sword from the bike which was in fact a very large sword as unlike the other Garo Bearers his sword seemed to be more akin to a huntsman weapon then anything.

"Got it." Gold called as he began to walk into the factory as he then kicked the door down or… open in this case since the door wasn't even locked or closed.

(Inside)

"Ok this place is Horror movie material." Gold said as he looked around as he checked out the scenery here what with the dark ominous area, unfinished dolls hanging around by chains missing their faces and rats running around scavenging for food.

" _ **I did a little diving into your scroll on the bike and apparently the original owner of this place was called Pink Valentine a psychopathic killer and pedophile. Was sent to prison 10 years ago by the testimony of his own son Magenta Valentine before he became a Horror and broke out and the Makai took care of him."**_ Zaruba read to Gold through their mental link as Gold laughed a bit.

"Heh like father like son huh?" Gold said as he saw a table with fresh blood on it with a sheet over something and surgical equipment. "Only the son is doing far worse than the father." Gold commented as he saw the place wasn't looking to good in the Horror's favor. "Last I heard Magenta took over his dads business and did a damn good job fixing his shit before some shit happened and well viola." Gold said as he looked around the dark spooky abandoned toy factory.

"Hello." Gold said as he noticed someone in a cage as he kneeled down to see a child as Gold was surprised by this as he had one thought. "Ok the Horror is going down." Gold said as he saw the kids look to the cage as they all wanted out as Gold saw a lot of them were still alive as they all hailed from human and Faunus origins. "Because he is so much like his dad victimizing children now." Gold said as he then felt it.

"You're worried about the little ones?" came a new voice as the kids all began to hide in fear as Gold glared at the voice's owner who was in a light area with childlike clothing clearly too small for him and a bucket of what looked like another failure's remains. "Don't be." He said dropping said bucket. "You see I love them more then you can ever know." The Horror said as he cracked his neck in a way that should have snapped it out of place.

"Ok what do call you Mr. Crazy Magenta or your true name Goruoe the Doll Making Horror?" Gold asked as the Horror stopped for a moment.

"You are… aware of me if that's the case I can't let you stop me only I can protect the little ones." He said in the deranged voice of he got to a chain before grabbing it and yanking it down hard causing many doors to open as Gold wasn't going to like what he was about to see. "And I've done everything in my power to help the little ones survive." Goruoe said as Gold glared at him when he saw the mutilated Children walk out as they had hands and limbs replaced by weapons surgically implanted into them, doll masks stitched upon their bodies, all in all these were no longer children that can be saved if they weren't Horror already. The only way to save these feral little victims… is to end their suffering. "To survive in this sad cruel world we call Remnant." He said as Gold glared at him while the children walked out of the shadows.

*Insert Name is Garo by Jam Project

"Well congratulations you damn Horror." Gold began as he glared at Goruoe. "You managed to piss me off!" Gold yelled as he then lit his Madou Lighter to his large Garoken which he then got the blade on fire before he grinded the sword against the ground creating sparks as all the children who were mutilated their eyes responded as Gold saw these kids were beyond saving of any kind. "And I'll make you pay for what you did 10,000 times worse for every child you ruined!" Gold yelled as he took a battle stance.

" **Protect me children as I have protected you."** The Horror yelled out in its true voice as Gold then charged forward slashing through each Horror child turning there forms into ash to be sealed within the Garoken as he didn't go easy on them and chose to give them each quick and painless deaths as Gold was almost at the head Horror. But Gold had to avoid another child with two buzz saw hands as Gold looked to said child with pity.

"Sorry about this." He said as he knew the child was a Horror but it didn't make this any less harder in the long run. Gold then sliced the Horror child's head off before he could attack as he had to act fast. Luckily there was a police station nearby as he had an idea as he saw the crates and children.

"Hey kids duck and cover!" Gold yelled out as the kids heard this and ducked as Gold then sliced an Aura infused wide arc destroying the crates and cages as in the crates were to Gold's shock even more kids who was very much naked as some of them were still crying. "Run to the nearest Vale City police NOW!" Gold yelled as the kids all ran away as they saw he was covering their escape route as Gold glared at the Horror.

" **No what have you done!"** The Horror yelled as Gold glared at the Horror with hate in his eyes.

"Save lives." Gold said taking a battle stance.

" **Damn you Makai Knight!"** The Horror yelled in fury as it roared at Gold as its entire face opened in a very monstrous way.

Gold then charged at the Horror forward transferring his Aura to his feet to get a major speed boost as he swung the Garoken at his prays side who then dodged the attack as it was pretty strong for a Horror all things considered. Gold then did a spin kick to the Horrors head with enough force to cause the neck to snap out of place as the Horror roared away as it glared at Gold with hate filled eyes and fury torts the Makai Knight. It then moved its head even more as soon the entire head itself was upside down as the girls were all scared of this turn of events. "Come!" Gold roared as the Horror's body soon burst out as the girls al screamed in fright as the Horror had made itself known as it was a very large body Horror as it may be lustful but it was very strong looking in appearance.

"And thus you show your true form." Gold began as he glared at the hated enemies that all Makai Knight relentlessly pursue with their armors. "Horror!" Gold roared as the Horror roared at Gold ready to end his life here.

The Horror roared out and charged at Gold pushing him out of the factory as Gold saw Zaruba wasn't nearby no doubt having gone somewhere to hide out for a while as Gold understood Zaruba's train of thought. Gold used the Garoken's large form to block the attack as best her could as soon the two were outside where Gold hit a pillar for a road as Gold cried out in pain. Gold then raised a fist and socked the Horror square in the face breaking free from its grip and ran away a bit.

"Zaruba!" Gold called out as soon the motorcycle was heard as from above it hit the Horror away from him as Gold began to run for it as Zaruba followed close behind him. The Horror regained its bearings and chased after Gold intent of stopping him from getting aid to take HIS children from safety and sanctuary. Gold then got on Zaruba and began to drive off to the main road as the Horror chased after Gold but instead Gold returned to the main road as he could hear lecture he would get for this stunt later.

(On the Road)

" _ **Gold the Horror is close on our tail!"**_ Zaruba called as Gold knew he didn't have much of a choice here.

"This was a bad idea." Gold said as he saw the Horror close on his tail.

" _ **You think!?"**_ Zaruba scolded as Gold rolled his eyes as he drove through the streets. Gold was coming to another car which was a car as Gold wasn't nervous as he had done this enough times to know what to do. Gold easily weaved around said car as despite the Motorcycles size Gold was very agile with this Makai Machine. Soon Gold made sure to get the car out of the way by kicking it hard causing it to swerve and avoiding the Horror chasing him as Gold then acted and pulled a U-Turn on one wheel as the Horror ended up chasing him as Gold began to drive the right way on the main yet empty night road.

Gold soon saw the Horror going after more cars as he cursed as he turned around and picked up speed as he wasn't about to let the Horror get its way as he chased down the Horror once more as he saw the Horrors had some humans it had begun to eat to sedate its hunger and heal itself. Gold weaved through every Sato-Mobile in his way quiet easily as he once more drew forth the Garoken ready to finish this fight. While allowing the blade to grind and create sparks on the highway as he rode torts his query to finish this hunt. Gold went for his pray using a crashed car as a ramp to go for the kill as he went as far as to draw out his Dust magnum which was a large barreled revolver and fired at the Horror causing it harm with Dust and Makai Seal bullets. Then Gold's Motorcycle hit the Horror in the face by the wheel as Gold gave a small smirk before revving the engine causing the wheel to spin and in turn shredding through any protective armor and shell the Horror had. Gold then had the bike jump off the Horror from a burst boost and then he charged at Goruoe again stabbing into it as the rope down the main road.

"Let's get you out of sight!" Gold called as Zaruba sighed while Gold sailed down the road with his duster being blown in the wind while said wind blew against Gold's face as this speed force felt nice for Gold even if he would never confess it to anyone besides family and friends as the fighting and the driving was dueling his heart with a huge fire to burn off.

"Yare, Yare Daze how reckless of you Gold." Zaruba sighed as he wondered how Garo could choose such a reckless boy as its host sometimes.

The Horror was bashing against the road as Gold was probably breaking a good number of speeding laws as he raced down the road with the Horror caught on the Garoken before Gold began to come across the closed and deserted City square as he saw here was good enough as it had enough roads for him to fight in and was deserted enough to keep any possible witnesses from seeing the Horror.

"This is your stop!" Gold roared as he then used the Garoken to fling the Horror upward as he then slammed the Garoken to the main park area of the area where most event were held which helped him do a U-Turn revealing his Garoken was very different from any other Garo's Garoken form. Gold then performed a large motorcycle doughnut as in doing so he cut open a large circle which then opened to a portal as soon Gold was changed as he was endowed in the armor many holders of this title had warn for generations.

This Horror was very heroic looking as it was as if the Knight had become western as his had two large scarves and vein like areas that seem capable of glowing. (FYI It's the Garo form currently in use for Garo Vanishing Line.)

But now his Motorcycle has changed as only one other Garo within the history of the Golden Knight has ever had a Motorcycle like this as it transformed with the Zaruba head piece growing and its eyes glowing read as now the motorcycle was gold and shining just as bright as Garo's armor as this was Zaruba's new combat form.

" _ **I don't get many partners who I have to fight side by side with boy do times change."**_ Zaruba said as the Knight skidded the Motorcycle to a halt as the symbol for Garo wielded by all Golden Knights who came before that Remnant honors Gold by the name of the Knight of light and legends. Golden Knight:

 **GARO!**

Garo began to ride circles around the Horror as he did a wheelie and attacked as spikes came out of the front wheel and damaged the Horror known as poison even more than before.

"GOLDEN KNIGHT BUT HOW!?" The Horror roared in pain as Garo was the Grimm Reaper for many Horrors. The Only Knight that was truly feared by the Horrors of the Makai.

"Let's finish this!" Garo roared out as he began driving fast around the Horror as vent even opened up on his Motorcycle with Zaruba's head piece mouth area releasing green flames as the vents released a powerful burst of hot air as Garo began fast strikes against the Horror before driving away and doing a U-Turn. "Horror Sealed!" Garo roared out as he activated a form of nitro on his Motorcycle and charged straight at the Horror leaving a trail of green flame tire tracks as Garo stabbed into the Horror and cut it in two as he this night ended a Horror's reign of terror but he just hoped those kids walk away in one piece.

" **Damn you… DAMN YOU GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO!"** The Horror roared in fury as its body became ash and was absorbed into the Garoken to be sealed away accordingly.

(Meanwhile Beacon)

"Professor are you sure he's one of the four we need?" Came the voice of a blond haired deputy headmistress and combat teacher Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm sure Glynda he may be reckless and at times irresponsible but Garo wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't worthy or had potential." Ozpin said as he looked at the screen of the entire fight earlier.

"But you heard the Watchdog she even tried to advice you against gaining his aid." Glynda said as she looked to Ozpin.

"Well I do in fact believe he can do the task needed with the right team of course." Ozpin said as he looked to the screen.

"Very well I shall see about contacting him." Glynda said as she took her leave.

(Scene Break the next morning)

A crowd had gathered after hearing the commotion Gold and his hunt had caused as in the crowd was a young woman in a black cloak glaring at the entire scene as reporters were already here trying to get statements as he glared.

"Gold… you damn reckless idiot." The 17 year old woman said as her mouth was covered by his coat as he couldn't have this happen here with a hood over her head hiding who she was.

(Later with Gold)

Gold was driving down the road again as Zaruba looked to his partner and knew one thing from the stubborn, reckless, but one Hell of a new Golden Knight. "Let me guess your next line Zaruba is that was reckless dangerous and stupid what you did am I right?" Gold said as Zaruba chuckled.

" _ **Yes and nice try with that gag won't work a second time on me."**_ Zaruba said as Gold shrugged.

"Had to try." Gold said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Now then what is our next stop?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold smiled.

"Where ever a Horror feeds we'll be there to hunt it down." Gold called out with a cocky smile on his face.

" _ **Then lead the way."**_ Zaruba said as he drove off to find his next great Horror hunt unaware of what fate has in store for him as it all starts for him with a smaller more honest soul.

(Trailer 1 Gold End)

Makai Knight Team

Gold Strider

A

R

O

Dark Knight Team

K

I

B

A

Beacon Student profile:

Name: Gold Strider

Age: 17

Alias: Golden Knight Garo, Remnant's luckiest Knight

Semblance: Good Luck Charm

Semblance ability: This Semblance activates at random as must like Qrow Branwen's own Semblance Gold's Semblance provides the holder with incredible Good Luck for a short moment in time before shutting down. The Semblance activates at random so it would be wise not to become dependent on it.

Origin: The latest inheritor of the Golden Title of Garo. His Armor had to adjust itself to fit its new master and the Priests of the order provided him with his mode of transportation as a method to now only see if a Knight can use something beyond a Madou Horse but also give the Madougu a chance to aid there partners in battle and thus far only Gold Strider with Garo has been able to pull such a combo off. Never really lets things get to him but when he's alone at times that's when things truly start getting to him. He may hide behind smiles and laughs but the truth is he's much more deeper and complex then the surface.

ESKK: Well then please review and as I say ja-ne.


	2. Trailer 1: Dark Side Sparrow

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Here we go trailer 2 let's start with the bad guy side.

(Start Trailer)

I will walk the path of supreme conquest. All so I may stand upon the summit and as the world drowns in darkness. I will know that I stood as the champion and the strongest in my world of everlasting darkness.

*Insert Price of Freedom Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII OST

(Start Old Schnee Refinery in Mistral)

Four figures three young man and one young woman was standing upon the old refinery as a young man in a black trench coat with red highlights and black shoulder pads was reading a book as on his left arm was a shield/gun combo and sheathed near him was a sword of his own. He and the young lady looked almost identical making them possible twins as the young man in black and red was reading the book titled loveless.

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess." He read as nearby was Cinder Fall as she was in her regular Dust infused uniform as on her back waist was her twin swords.

'There he goes again.' Cinder thought playfully to her twin brother as he read on. 'Blaze needs a new book to obsess over.' Cinder thought as she looked to Blaze Fall who kept in.

"We seek it thus and take to the sky." Blaze read as leaning next to him was a man dressed similar to an old Hunter with a black Trench coat with a blindfold over his eyes. He held a spear as his silver hair and tan skin all showed one thing as his moth did not show any emotions upon himself. "Ripples form on the water's surface the wandering soul knows no rest." Blaze recited the act as the third young man a very dark looking Knight as he was dressed in a pitch black duster with silver armor over his shoulders as his chest area was revealed but just enough to get young impressionable woman to follow him with his allure.

All in all, the four youths seemed to all be between the ages of 17 and 20. The young man walked torts his three cohorts as his sword was similar to a fishing rod of sorts but instead of a hook it was an axe blade as right now his weapon was in sword form. "Loveless Act 1." The dark young man said as Blaze closed his book.

*End OST

"Nexus Kite Sparrow, you remembered I'm impressed." Blaze said as he stood up as he put his book away before standing up and drawing forth his sword as did Cinder and there third friend as it seems a fight was about to happen here.

"How can, I not when you and your sister Cinder have all but beaten it into my head, Blaze." Nexus said as he tapped his head with his left hand's index finger who showed to be covered in a pitch black glove as his shoulder length black hair blew in the wind and his dark emerald eyes make that smirking look to his three allies before he took a battle stance.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST Truth of the Project

The three all took a battle stance as well as the blind spear holder finally spoke up after so much silence. "Don't underestimate Nexus you two like you did last time." He said as he dare not get on HER Champion's bad side.

"Noted Ico." Blaze said as Cinder was ready.

"Don't worry it won't happen again." Cinder said before the three charged straight at Nexus before the three began trading sword strikes but it seems none of them could get a strike in on Nexus as he was moving in a way that showed he was just toying with them. Cinder went at Nexus but he blocked her attack with his weapons flat side before pushing her away and firing at her with his weapon now in gun form. Nexus then shot at Blaze who had to shield himself with his shield before returning fire.

Nexus then had his weapon into its fishing rod form and casted at Cinder who saw this and tried to use her arm to block it but the axe blade missed as Cinder smirked but was wide eyed when she saw that Nexus missed on purpose to pull torts Cinder an old freighter cart which Cinder ducked just in time as Ico and Blaze avoided the attack as well as Nexus was calm and collective in this. Nexus then sliced through it allowing it to fall to the jungles below as Nexus smirked a bit there.

The three then began to go for continues attacks at Nexus but Nexus smirked before he vanished as was replaced by a Sparrow who flew upward and avoided the attack with ease before he turned into a flurry of black feathers and slammed down between them separating them from there failed assault.

It soon got to the point that the three had to regroup as Nexus showed he was stronger than all three of them and Cinder was one Salem's chosen Seasonal Maidens to boot. Ico charged in and went for a skewer attack but Nexus blocked it as Cinder charged in with her weapons drawn ready to attack as Nexus then did a horizontal strike sending Cinder back but as Cinder flew Blaze ran in and Cinder crossed her swords to allow Blaze to jump upward and in turn he spun around trying to get a blow in or even a scratch on Nexus who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Ico then charged at Nexus who had already sent Blaze back to where he came from as Nexus smirked to his blind friend. "Is that the best you three can do?" He said in a taunting sort of way as he then pushed Ico back as the three were catching their breaths there.

*End OST

"Heh all hail Nexus huh?" Ico said as Blaze did not like the sound of that in any way.

"Cinder, Ico stay back. I'll fight Nexus alone." Ico said as Nexus smirked a bit.

"Blaze." Ico said as Cinder saw what Blaze was going to do.

"Don't Blaze you know Salem said not to use your armors against each other especially against Kiba." Cinder said as Nexus glared.

"I don't care but as long as I don't use my armor itself we're all ok." Blaze said as he got ready to fight. "Salem needs a new champion." Blaze said as he charged a crimson aura to his Makai Ken.

Nexus then scoffed at Blaze as it was apparent he wanted to see what Blaze can really do unrestricted. "Come and try." Nexus taunted as he had no doubt in his mind that Blaze will lose.

"So smug… but for how long?" Blaze asked before he charged at Nexus intent on beating him.

*Insert Sacrifice (RWBY || RoosterTeeth) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~

Blaze charged at Nexus as the two began to cut loose a bit as now blade marks were appearing on the ground where they are fighting as soon they clashed sword creating a crater in the ground where they stood as the two let off a light chuckle before they continued their fight.

Blaze went for fast and strong attack as he saw he was pushing Nexus to the defensive. Of course that was Blaze's first mistake as when Blaze went full frontal Nexus blocked his attack with ease before pushing Blaze far away from him. Blaze saw that Nexus was coming in for the frontal attack and tried to block key word being tried as Nexus then launched Blaze to the sky before chasing after Blaze using an Aura enhanced jump as the two traded blows in the air.

Blaze was soon falling back to the Earth as he activated his shields third ability as the center of it opened to reveal a crystal of sorts before the segments around it also opened to reveal similar beam focuses before he began firing said arrow like beams at Nexus who slashed through them with ease as Blaze glared at Nexus.

Then Blaze used his semblance and had the beam shots return and began to try and his Nexus with them as for all of Nexus' strength he knew even he had a limit to it. Nexus began slashing and destroying a few of them before he was trapped in a dome of what looked like flames.

"Time to finish this." Blaze said as he sounded like he was actually going to kill Nexus.

But then out of nowhere Cinder appeared behind Nexus with her blades at his neck as Ico also appeared stopping his cohorts attack. "Stop now Blaze your losing control again." Cinder warned as Ico then spoke up.

"Stop are you trying to kill us all!?" Ico demanded but Blaze then head butted Cinder off of him while elbowing her before he knocked Ico's arm away and had his aura based attack from his shield pointed straight at Ico's face.

"That is no way to talk to a champion!" Blaze roared as he then blazed Ico away tearing apart his blindfold to reveal his horns of his Faunus heritage and the fact his eyes were grey from blindness.

Then Blaze felt it as he looked and saw Nexus broke out of his attack before he charged straight at Nexus slashing at him with more of his strength as Blaze was now the one forced on the defensive. Nexus weapon of course had turned into a long bladed Katana/Sniper combo form called Muramasa mode as Nexus was able to slash through the things behind Blaze as the Quarry and Refinery was sliced cleanly through.

Nexus then landed on the falling part as Blaze was in the safe spot but was then wide eyed as Nexus pulled off his amulet as it only meant one thing for them all.

"Dark Knight Kiba." Blaze said as he saw Nexus' eyes turn red with black around and his skin turn pale white very much like Salem as Nexus then blew into the amulet just as he vanished below.

*Insert Crisis Core OST Worlds enemy

Soon the sound of an armor being equipped was heard as from below Dark Knight Kiba had risen as he charged straight at Blaze who was being given zero chances to summon his own armor to defend himself as Kiba was showing Blaze the difference between then in there power. Kiba and Blaze kept trading blows until the refinery was nothing more than a pile of rubble as Blaze in turn was knocked back as he looked and saw Kiba coming straight at him as the two clashed creating a shockwave as it was becoming very evident that even now Kiba was holding back.

The two ended up pushing each other back as Kiba and Blaze glared at each other as Blaze tried to summon his armor but then Cinder appeared with Ico as the two stepped in and Cinder stopped Blaze while Ico kept Kiba at bay. "Both of you stop now!" Cinder yelled as them as Kiba saw Ico's spear was at his insignia as Cinder held Blaze's arm at bay.

*End OST

"Yes I would suggest you children all cool down a bit." Came a new voice as the world around them vanished to reveal a dark room which was heavily damaged from the fight. This woman was none other than Salem as Salem looked to Kiba who reverted to Nexus as he sheathed his weapon.

"My apologies Blaze caused the whole altercation during the sparring." Cinder confessed as Blaze glared at her.

"Traitor." Blaze said as Salem glared.

"Enough Blaze you are on Team KIBA lead by Nexus so don't cause dissension among the ranks." Salem warned as Blaze hesitated to talk back as he looked down in fear.

"Alright." Blaze said as Salem nodded.

"Good you are dismissed." Salem said as Blaze took his leave.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze said to himself as he walked away.

"Now Nexus I have a test for you come with me." Salem said as Nexus nodded.

"As you wish." Nexus said as he followed after Salem.

(Later in a dark chamber)

*Insert Tusk of Darkness by Jam Project

The two stood in a dark room as Nexus glared at Salem as the glare was shared with Salem. "During your armors last cleansing and after it I sense a taint a small light of humanity within you, a test is needed on your loyalty because you never took notice to it." Salem said as she didn't new Nexus turning on her in favor for Remnant. Salem then activated the test as Nexus was soon lost in the lights blinding rays.

When Nexus opened his Eye he saw he was in a white world as Makai Symbols rose to the air before vanishing. "Where are we Salem?" Nexus asked as he looked around.

"This is your inner Makai." Salem said just as a golden light appeared before it turned into Golden and crimson ink Makai symbols which then turned into a knight of sorts and then out came Garo followed by the Huntress Summer Rose with her hood up and a scythe on her person.

Nexus then pulled off his amulet before he blew into it and summoned his armor as soon ink symbols appeared behind him representing those of…

 **KIBA**

Makai symbols appeared behind her as Kiba glared at Garo and Summer while Kiba took a battle stance as well. The two then charged at each other before there blades collided as they turned into ink painting for a minute before separating and reverting to their original form. They clashed blades as sparks came out of all three weapons as once again they turned into ink as their faces glared at each other before separating and reverting.

Kiba passed Garo while there blades clashed before they turned at each other and continued their battle. Garo dodged and attack before they began clashing at each other with the sole intent of killing the other. It became a short struggle of power before Garo forced Kiba away as he glared at Garo before he charged back in.

Summer ran in and slashed at Kiba who blocked the attack before Kiba charged back at Garo to beat said false Knight

Garo spun as she clashed with Kiba's scythe which Kiba blocked and parried as sparks flew. Kiba soon stepped back giving Garo an opening before he grabbed Kiba by the throat. Kiba tried to force Garo off him as he was shocked this speck of humanity was so strong that its grip was powerful. Garo then lifted up Kiba continuing the choke as this was going to be a fight to the death. Garo then threw Kiba to an invisible wall where ink exploded as Kiba forced himself up and charged at Garo where there weapons clashed.

Garo then head butted Kiba forcing him on his knees where Garo began slashing at him with a few punches. When Garo was about to stab Kiba with a piece of Garo's armor Kiba stopped it as with him he might Kiba forced the arm away from him. Summer came in and slashed more attack at Salem before Garo used the momentum to swipe at Kiba's feet knocking him to the ground before attempting to stab him which Kiba rolled out of the way to avoid said stab. Kiba got up but was soon being over powered by Garo as Garo was pushing her back and then kicked her away where she went flying and landed on the floor.

Garo then crossed his Garoken with Summer's scythe before stabbing them into the side by side vertically where a fissure with Green and red smoke coming out of it went torts Kiba. Kiba of course fell through thus causing Kiba to free fall to an abyss. Garo and Summer followed as they clashed swords in an attempt to defeat the other while they free fell.

The clashes soon became ink paintings as they were looking more like the description of warriors of ancient times battling it out like mortal enemies. They even clashed as Dragons a couple of times before reverting to normal.

Kiba was able to get some blows in on Garo but the same was for vice versa as they exchanged blows with the battle beginning to ever so slightly turn around and moderately turn around more. They soon began free falling away from each other as from Garo she came in riding Gouten with Summer Rose riding with him while Kiba he came in riding her own Madou Horse called Rouki.

As they passed each other their swords collided before they turned into the ink painting again and causing a symbol to form before they showed the paintings of them clashing followed by a dragon. Kiba then burst through a wall on Rouki as he rode before the screen soon turned white. Once the whiteness cleared up the screen showed Kiba riding down a ruined highway of his own inner Makai as destroyed buildings floated around the street.

A Golden light then appeared in Kiba and Rouki's path as from it Garo and Gouten rode in accompanied by Summer Rose and when they passed each other their swords clashed. When they got to a distance they turned around and charged back at each other in ever present attempt to annihilate the other, with a dragon breaking part of the bridge behind Garo but instead of clashing Kiba and Rouki turned around and began riding side by side. Kiba and Garo's blades clashed as it was evident they weren't giving up. They sent slashes from their weapons and kicks from their body as Kiba even was dragged on her feet by Gouten so she can battle Garo.

A Makai Dragon was flying around the bridge as the two riders clashed and pushed each other away only to come back in. The Dragon eventually burst out behind them and roared as it chased them for a possible meal out of them. They then rode off the end of the bridge as they fell and kept battling it out. They then landed on the Dragon that was circling a bit similar to an Eastern Dragon that it was based off of. The Two Madou Horses rode on the Dragon as the two Makai Knight's battle was beginning to reach its climax.

Kiba and Rouki jumped onto Garo's part of the dragon and attempted to slash at both him and Summer but Garo and Gouten flipped over Kiba and Rouki as the two knights glared at each other. Garo transformed his weapon into a and Zanpakto form a much larger version of itself while Kiba transformed his sword to the same power into its own Zanpakto form as the two Knight then clashed blades as Summer rose also joined her weapon in this struggle as well. It became a struggle of power as time seemed to slow down around them with the Dragon preparing to eat.

The two weapons produced a bright light as the struggle continued which made the light brighter. Kiba then used a burst of strength and forced Garo away as Garo fell into the mouth of the Dragon and died by way of devouring. Kiba who had returned his sword to normal did a cool down breath as he grinded his sword against his wrist as he had claimed victory once more.

*End song

Nexus came to back in the room but now light had returned as Nexus looked to be kneeling before Salem as she looked deep into him. "Yes you expunged those sparks of light quiet easily Nexus." Salem said as Nexus nodded.

"Thank you milady." Nexus said as he got up and took his leave. "Still…" He began as he stopped. "What is the end game anyway Salem you never seem to be keen on answering me." Nexus said as Salem smiled a bit.

"Do not fret, all will be, revealed in good time." Salem said as Nexus scoffed and headed out to carry on other matters of importance.

"Soon Nexus the Silver Power you desired will be yours if for no other reason… then to deliver it to me." Salem said as she knew Nexus was power hungry and she intended to use it to her full advantage.

(End Trailer 2 Sparrow)

Makai Knight Team

Gold Strider

A

R

O

Dark Knight Team

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

I

B

A

Shade Academy profile:

Name: Nexus Kite Sparrow

Age: presumably 18 or 20

Alias: Dark Knight Kiba, Shinigami, Dark Cloak.

Semblance: Unknown

Semblance ability: Unknown

Origins: Unknown

Last Note: Nexus is a wild card he's powerful but maybe we just don't understand how powerful he truly is.

ESKK: Well Trailer Light and Trailer Dark is done now I just need to figure out how to go about the next few trailers for this fic. Anyway leave a review behind and like I always say to you all every time ja-ne


	3. Trailer 1: Yaiba RED Like Roses

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey here is trailer 3 and I decided to start earlier with Ruby as Yaiba now I won't tell you how or why but let's just say we won't have to wait for Volume 2 to see Yaiba make an appearance like last time. Now then let's start this shit folks.

(Start Trailer)

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope. I wanted to be like the heroes of my storybooks. I know that the world isn't as great as we are made to believe as kids that there are a lot of bad people who do bad things. But I want to make a difference and make the world a little better even if it's just a small bit I just know its what a Huntress and a Makai Knight would do so I'll stick to it and see where it goes.

(Start)

*insert Red like Roses part 1

It was a full moon night as it was snowing heavily. On a cliff was a grave with a Rose etched onto it as standing before it was a girl in Madou Robes as she had a hood on. On her lower back was a folded up Scythe similar to the spear of a certain Makai Knight but it was the same scythe she once wielded just reborn as this new scythe was both Crescent Rose her baby and Yaiba Scythe combined for this day and age to for a weapon best made for her. She was wearing a black and red uniform under her duster as on her belt was her rose symbol, around her torso was Madou armor that no doubt l had an enchantment, her crimson hooded duster had her rose symbol on the back in black as on the shoulders were shoulder armor as on her wrists were arm guards, though her boots looked unchanged it was in fact a Madou Tool made to enhance her speed for a short period of time. On her left Finger was a Madou Ring as it had a female human mouth and a head in the shape of a rose as it was silent. (Think something like Rosemon from Digimon)

The Girl was kneeled before the grave as she then stood up allowing the wind to blow her Madou Robes as rose pedals came off with some of them being aflame. She then turned around and walked away through the forest as she had somethings to take down. As she walked her Madou Ring could sense it that they were not alone.

 _ **"Hey Flower Girl Horrors are hunting you."**_ The ring said with a yawn as the girl looked at her Madou Ring before nodding not once letting her hood fall off.

The girl kept walking until she arrived at a clearing which would give excellent room to fight large groups of enemies. She stopped as she was looking straight at the clearing where Grimm Beowolfs were waiting to kill her. Then the snow exploded at certain spots where basic Inga Horrors burst out as they glared at the girl while letting out screeches. The Grimm growled as they were ready to kill a denizen of the light as she then pointed forward with her left hand in a fist so her Madou Ring can assess the battle.

"Eclipse." The girl said to the Madou Ring in an all too familiar voice as the Madou Ring looked.

 _ **"I count Alpha and Beta 20 Beowolfs and 10 basic Inga Horrors I like your odds."**_ Eclipse said as she saw the girl had the advantage with both Dust and Soul Metal just before she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep I'm tired wake me up when the fight is over." Eclipse said before taking her nap.

The girl waited before the Beowolfs charged as the Horrors Sprouted wings and went after her before she vanished as they all looked in the air to see the girl had her hood off revealing none other than Ruby Rose.

The Horrors then flew at her before she pulled out her Soul Metal Scythe and allowing it to unfold and extend to a full Scythe and slashed at the Horrors with ease and killing one of them by means of decapitation.

When Ruby was about to land she spun in the air before landing and slashing the Grimm that surrounded her in a circle killing a few of them and injuring more using her weapons fire arm function to aid in her little red hunt here. A Beowulf charged at her as Ruby already knew what to do as she put her Scythe on its neck before firing her gun and slashing it before it could bite her head off. Ruby smirked as she figured she might as well deal with the Grimm first before she charged forward and slashed through them saving her armor for the Horrors. She hacked and slashed through them allowing her Scythe to provide her with a means to kill the Grimm. A few horrors came at her which she bended back to dodge and slash at the Horrors while she was at it.

Every Grimm that came her way Ruby mowed them down as she then pulled out Crescent Rose in its Scythe Form and fired at a Grimm that was a long distance away and killing it with a head shot. She then put Crescent Rose away before slashing at the Grimm and soon killed them all leaving only the Horrors that were down to 7 sense she had cut down some of the Horrors while she was fighting the Grimm.

The Horrors glared at Ruby as they grouped together so they can have a better chance at killing her. **"How can a Huntress use Soul Metal?!"** One Horror called as Ruby smirked.

"Because I'm not just a Huntress." Ruby said as she then threw the Yaiba Scythe into the air and caught it by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her which then rose up and opened into a portal. "I'm one who protects!" Ruby called as her body was covered in crimson armor that hugged her curves. "As a Huntress and a Makai Knight in one!" She called as her head was then covered by a crimson fanged helmet with silver hair and eyes that mirrored Ruby's silver but more beast like.

This was the Flame Scythe Knight who holds the distinction of being the only female Makai Knight, Yaiba. Yaiba slashed around for a bit making her entrance as she slashed a flame across as once she did she struck a pose with flaming Rose appearing behind her.

 **YAIBA**

The Horrors glared before the all charged at Yaiba. Yaiba got ready before she too charged at the Horrors. Using her already existing Semblance and the Makai Armors abilities to boost the natural abilities of the wearer as her rose pedals that were normally there when she used her semblance were now on fire.

As she went at blinding speeds she slashed and shot at each Horror as she passed them as in a matter of seconds she appeared behind them with the Horrors blood on her blade vanishing as the Horrors then all let out a death sigh before they blew up into a black smoke as they were all sealed into the Yaiba Scythe.

Once all the Horrors were gone the armor retracted itself as now Ruby was back as she dropped out of her battle stance as bullet shells began to fall down around the young Makai Knight and Huntress in training who felt such a rush there. Ruby sighed as she could still feel her heart pumping from a battle while using Yaiba.

Ruby then looked at Eclipse before flicking her as Eclipse woke up. **"Is the battle over?"** She asked as Ruby nodded. **"Good well we better head back before people start to worry."** Eclipse said before Ruby pulled her hood back on and walked away and vanishing into the forest line.

(End)

ESKK: Yes I know this is the trailer for the SSBR Yaiba one but I edited it a bit and hopefully you will all notice said edits. Now then please leave a review as we are basically three trailers in and 6 more trailers to go bubs. Now then everyone here ja-ne.


	4. Trailer 2: Light Side Silver Fangs

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New Trailer now let's start the second bout of trailers.

(Start)

Jump first. If your destination is worth the risk, you'll figure out your landing strategy by the time you hit the ground. –Lycan Arcadia

(Start)

On a train the young heiress known as Weiss Schnee was sitting in her seat of the cabin as she was in a more high class setting as she looked outside the window. In a few short hours she would be arriving at Vale and with it Beacon Academy. It's funny how life seems to throw curves and such at you and all you need to do is endure it and keep moving forward. She was the heiress to the SDC and was on her way to become a Huntress but her father was very against it to the point he had tested her against a Grimm suit of Armor.

But as she sat there seeing the landscape move beyond the window of the train cart a new voice knocked her out of her musing. "Yo lady this seat taken?" A male voice asked as Weiss looked and saw a handsome looking man but with Wolf like ears as he smirked a cocky smirk. "See all the other seats are either taken or someone wants me away from the." He said holding a suitcase over his shoulder showing he was traveling to Vale like she was. She took notice to the wolf like amulet around his neck, a black duster over what looked like huntsman like armor in black as she saw the design as there seems to be armor on his shoulders, arms, and legs as it looked like he was always ready for a fight with Grimm.

"Go away you Faunus ruffian." Weiss said as the man laughed a bit there.

"Oh come on snow flake this was my last best option plus if I was with the white fang or going to steal from you I would steal you." He said in a flirting and joking manner as Weiss glared. "In fact if it were me I'd steal something from you just to give you an excuse to come see me." He said in a very flirting tone as Weiss ended up blushing deep red there.

"I don't know whether that's to flatter me or annoy me." Weiss said as the young man looked.

"Well you never did answer Snow Flake." He flirted as Weiss decided to concede as she did see he try and flatter her by the steal to get her to see him comment. "Very well but don't talk to me." Weiss said as the young man nodded.

"No promises." He said as he saw down across from Weiss after he put his suit case above them. "Anyway snowflake then name is Aron, Aron Metal nice to meet ya." He said as he sat down across from Weiss who tried her best to ignore him. "So you going to tell me your name or do I need to ask around and find a phone book?" He flirted as Weiss then went wide eyed as she looked at him.

"How can you not know who I am that just stupid!?" She yelled as she grabbed him as the guy kept his playful look on his face.

"Well Snow Flake why don't you tell me who you are so I can get caught up?" He flirted as Weiss was getting both annoyed and flustered around this Wolf Faunus.

"Well if you must know for you dullard minds sake I am Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation!" She boasted as Aron yawned.

"Well then Snow Flake." Aron smiled as he looked to Weiss. "Nice to meet you then." Aron said as he then leaned back as he relaxed a bit. "Well I'm going to snooze a bit if you can wake me up when we get to Vale." He said as Weiss rolled her eyes as Aron took a small nap as with his hands behind his head as unaware to Weiss chains came out of his person made of Aura as they slithered across the ground silently to the back of the train as if seeking something out.

(A little later)

Weiss looked ready to fall asleep herself but then Aron woke up as his chains retracted back to his body and vanished as he got up and yawned a bit. "Oh we're not there yet." He said as he yawned a bit. "Hey snowflake I'll be right back ok drink then a bathroom break so I'll be back." Aron said as Weiss was skeptical of it.

"Ok." Weiss said as she didn't trust him but then she felt something on her person that was new as she looked and saw what looked like a common everyday ring which Weiss saw was sweet of him which she then saw the note that said one thing. 'Enjoy.'

In a forest of red leaves and even red ground a young woman in black sat. She sat there looking at the sky as he outfit's primary color was black as on her back was what looked like a katana in a large bladed sheath. Upon her head was a large black bow as she looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer to questions that have been plaguing her.

"Blake." Came a Male voice as he looked to Blake while wearing a black suit. "It's time." He said as it caused the girl to turn to him as her hair was still being blown by the wind. When she turned to him it was revealed that her eyes were a topaz yellow as there seemed to be some makeup around her eyes.

"Alright." She said with a look that spoke she had been questioning her resolve for their cause.

(Later)

The two were moving with a speed of ninja's as they ran through the forest to their desired destination. As they ran they eventually arrived at a cliff where a set of train tracks were at the bottom. As they stood it was revealed that Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud had a large ribbon on it as they looked at the train. The two then saw the train was now passing there spot before they then jumped down and began sliding down the hill like cliff.

As the slid down they held the hilt of their weapons as Adam with red hair and a Grimm mask was holding his weapons scabbard as well so they don't lose their weapons. Eventually they arrived at the bottom and jumped onto the train as they grabbed their weapons and stabbed them into the train's roof to keep from falling off. When they got foot ground they began running to the desired cart so they can claim what they came here for and after jumping from cart to cart they eventually arrived at one cart in particular with a roof door.

Adam then with a quick draw movement cut the lock before opening the door and entering the train. Once inside they were shocked to see that there were machine guard here as well as sitting cross legged on the floor as if waiting for them was none other than Aron himself. "Geez I was wondering when you two would show up." Aron said as Adam glared.

"Who are you and how did you get here so fast?!" Adam demanded as this guy wasn't in any form of White Fang uniform as Aron got up.

"Just call me Aron Metal as for how I got here." Aron said as he smiled at the door behind him. "I took the door." He said in a taunting matter as Adam didn't like Aron's tone there. "As for you can't let you take these things without a fight of course they won't let me hang around without a fight either." Aron said as when he did the androids began to activate as the Adam was shocked.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Adam said as he was ready to draw his weapon as they realized they tripped inferred security traps which was oddly delayed for some reason.

The androids visors lowered and surrounded the trio as they Blake looked around. "Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as Adam looked and sighed.

"Great my target on the way to Vale wants to play hard to get." Aron said as he then sighed to himself. "Ok then after his is all done you and me need to talk kitty cat." Aron said before drawing forth his twin pistol that had bayonets on them and upon the weapons were what looked like the mark for Zero as the cartridge for the bullets had what looked like axe like blades.

"What are you talking about?" Adam demanded as he looked to Aron.

"The fact the White Fang really has gone downhill with moral code right Blakey?" Aron called to Blake who was shocked to hear that nick name with Kitty Kat as Blake looked and saw the earing of what looked like a bird feather on his ear as Blake was wide eyed.

'Aron?' Blake asked as she remembered Aron and how he and Adam nearly went at each other's throats when Aron simply walked away.

"This is our revolution against those humans and you won't stand by us and the Faunus rightful place in this world!?" Adam began as the Security drones looked ready to attack.

"Yeah excuses on your end horn boy but all I see are a bunch of terrorists lead by a man whose just as bad as any human trying to justify what he's doing when all he's really doing is trying to kill all humans and anyone who doesn't see their way of thinking even innocent Faunus." Aron said as he spun the two large guns in his hand as he aimed at his appoints as the Bayonets looked more like simple short swords then anything.

The robots arms then turned into machine guns as they aimed at Blake and her ally as well as the young Aron.

"Intruder. Identify yourself." The robot said as Adam dropped his stance before pulling his sheaths trigger causing the weapon to fly out hitting the robot in the head. Adam then cut through the robot causing it to shut down from being cleaved.

*Insert Zero Black Blood by Jam Project

"Well there goes talking." Aron said as the robots looked at each other before their arms turned into blades and they charged forward as Aron then dodged and attack and used the bayonets to deflect the swords while shooting and breaking the blade in two as Aron then jumped away. Aron then held the two guns close to him as one pointed up and the other pointed down before spreading his legs a bit and holding his left gun forward and the right one close to him. "Ok then you should really curse out your creators for this day. Now any preferences of how you like to be torn apart. Answer now within the next five second and I'll be sure to honor those requests." Aron said as he made a, bring it on, gesture with his left gun.

" _ **Very much like you Zero."**_ Came the Amulet around his neck as Aron chuckled a bit.

The Machines then fired at Aron with guns before Aron spun around the shots with ease before he pointed the two gun at two of the robots. "Alright times up." Aron said before he began firing at them as he showed these assholes who was in charged.

Aron was soon surrounded by them but Aron then began to spin around shooting his foes with ease as it was apparent he wasn't missing any shots anytime soon as soon he ran out of ammo. Aron then released the cartridge before he loaded another pair as it seems the cartridges were custom made with Axe blades on them making them similar to Battle Tomahawks. The cartridges in question were launched from his hip area where he kept the guns hoisted in a strap as it showed these things were custom made as well.

Soon Aron was done with his grip as he made a smirk even grinning at his victory as he just loved a challenge sometimes. Blake of course used her weapon as a whole and began slashing through the androids with heavy slashes in the attempt to come out on top. She then grabbed the second handle of her sword and drew a smaller ninjato like sword from it now duel wielding as she began hacking and slashing through the androids with two swords.

"Seriously I get the Schnee's are horrible and all but doing a wrong to the people who wrong you doesn't make a right." Aron said as Adam tried to shoot Aron who used his weapons to defect it before shooting back at Adam injuring his hand a bit as luckily the round he used that time was a Dust Round.

"Shut up you human boot licker! Who are you to claim we are the ones at fault here!?" Adam roared at Aron as made another, bring it on gesture, but with his twin guns.

"Come and make me so you can find out." He taunted as this served to anger Adam Taurus very much so. Adam roared and charged at Aron who blocked the attack with ease as he smirked at Adam. "Just saying you're sounding hypocritical and trust me when I say I seen what happens when people try and go for the whole eye for an eye thing it never ends well for anyone." Aron said as he bushed Adam away before stabbed another android and shooting it. "If you want equality and peace then hurting humans who discriminate you isn't the way to go." Adam said calmly yet playfully as Adam was getting angry with this impudent traitor to the Faunus.

"Equality and peace are impossible the White Fang will ensure the Faunus rightful place in this world!" He roared as Blake was shocked as she had just finished off another robot.

"Well looks like my mole was right about you after all Adam Taurus you are insane." Aron said as he jumped over Adam and stabbed an android. Adam was shocked when he said mole as that was a term used for a spy which mean his White Fang was compromised. "Let me guess your next line is, 'Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization,' am I right?" Aron asked as Adam then spoke.

"Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization!?" Adam roared as Aron smirked as Adam then gasped wondering how Aron did that.

"Try and figure it out." Aron said before running on ahead to the flat bed cart.

"Get back here!" Adam roared as he gave chase to Aron. Blake looked for a minute as she saw that Aron he sounded like someone she could agree with which was why she had finally made her decision as to what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to leave Aron. So with that thought in mind she ran forward and began catching up.

Blake arrived at the flat bed cart and saw Adam and Violet battling the androids and each other as Blake had to admit she was impressed with what she saw Aron jump back as instead or reloading he changed the way he was holding the guns and now it looked like he had two short sword in a reverse grip mixed with two close range battle tomahawk weapons. She then saw Aron activate hi semblance as she then saw Aura chains leave his body and stab into multiple enemies at once destroying many of the androids while leaving Adam to his group.

Blake jumped in and began assisting while using her own semblance to combo her attacks and keep the androids guessing. Once the battle was done Adam and Blake noticed something and that was Aron had ran on ahead. As they ran ahead Adam saw the cart was empty before opening a container and to his shock the bombs were gone but instead there was a note.

Adam took it out and read it before crushing it in anger as Violet was toying with him sense he grabbed and moved the bombs to the carts up ahead all in one spot giving him little time to set them up. "That traitorous bastard." Adam growled as he was ready to kill.

"Why are you angry Adam?" Blake asked as she looked to Adam.

"That Traitor moved the bombs to a different location it will take us forever to find and set them up, time we don't have." Adam said as Blake looked.

"But what about the crew members?" Blake asked as Adam looked.

"What about them?" Adam asked seeing that human lives were worthless but soon they saw and heard something moving. The two looked up and saw a large mech come down as it had four legs and four guns which said guns were all pointed at them.

"Adam." Blake said as she knew they were in trouble before many chains came flying at the mech stabbing into it bushing it back as soon Aron appeared as the chains came from his own back.

"I got this." Aron said as he showed he was ready for combat. "Your next line is, 'Whose side are you on anyway,' and go!" Aron predicted as Adam then spoke.

"What whose side are you even on anyway?!" Adam asked as first this guy was against them then he was helping them and then against them and now he was helping them again. But then Adam realized what Aron did as he was getting very annoyed with Aron doing that trick of his.

"And to answer your question I'm on no one's side just the worlds." Aron said as he was ready to fight. The mech then began firing at them as Adam and Blake dodged the blasts knowing one hit could be deadly. Blake then charged forward and tried to hit the mech but was instead knocked back by its arm causing her to yelp only for Aron to grab her and hold her bridal style so she wouldn't get hurt. "Glad you can drop by." Aron flirted as he smiled at Blake.

Adam used the distraction to slash at the mechs face area before he saw it did no damage. Once he landed on the ground the mech kicked him away knocking Adam to one of the boxes. "We have to get out of here." Blake said as Aron then put Blake down before the mech merged its guns and began channeling a powerful beam. Soon the beam fired knocking the trio outside where they found theme selves in a flatbed cart with open room to fight.

Aron then began walking to the Mech as he smiled at the trio with a smirk on his face. "I'll handle this." Aron said as he then changed the grip where he held his guns more like short swords as they both were pointing up right now. "Now let's rampage." He said before he cut open to energy circles which formed into one and opened up into a portal which then released segments of a suit of armor which then formed into a fang wolf form as now Aron was in a silver fanged armor as his guns were now replaced with two curved swords as Aron was now a Makai Knight surprising Adam and Blake to no end.

"Just call me the Silver Fanged Knight." Aron began as soon his symbol appeared behind him from the armors energy as it burst out knocking the mech back as a dark aura appeared from it as a worm like creature came from it forming into what looked like a creature of both Grimm and Horror origin.

" **ZERO!"**

Zero spun his blades around as he then took a battle stance as the creature within the mech mutated it and roared out at Zero who was ready to fight it out against this monster. "Come on!" Zero roared as the possessed mech charged at Zero only for Zero to block the attack before kicking said mech away from them.

Zero began slashing at his foe as he ducked under another attack before sending a chain strike against it as the mech fired its beam at him but Zero of course dodged. Zero then roared out and kicked the mech to the side as he then charged at its leg before grabbing it and lifting it up with his Aura Chains before throwing it over at Adam who was wide eyed as he was then knocked off the train as hopefully Adam's aura will hold.

"Yo kitty cat mind giving the big silver wolf a hand!" Zero asked as Blake saw Adam had fallen off the train which was shocking enough.

The two then stood side by side before charging straight at the Mech before doing strike after strike against it knocking it back as the Mech tried to fire a beam at them but it proved to be useless against such a foe as Zero avoided the attack and Blake used her Semblance to dodge the attack with great ease.

Zero then took out a Lighter which he then lit a blue flame on it and then threw it into the air. As it fell down he slashed one sword across the blade before kicking the lighter back up and doing the same upon the return before he returned it to its hiding place where it waited for the next time it would be used. "You kitty cat take cover!" Zero called as Blake saw this and though she didn't like the wolf themed armor she conceded and jumped back as the mech soon fired a large beam as the creature inside the mech roared out only for Zero to send a duel slash from his two blades which then cut the mech in two as when it did the Mech exploded as an ash like substance left the remains and went into the twin swords in Zero's hand.

*End OST

" _ **Impressive Zero."**_ Silva commented as she was impressed with Zero's skill.

"Damn I am good!" Zero commented as he reverted to Aron as he smiled his famous toothy grin.

"So where to Kitty Cat?" Aron asked the surprised Blake as she looked. "I mean if you're leaving the Fang and all figured you must have some sort of plan right?" Aron asked as he looked to the Faunus Girl. But then Aron noticed the tears in Blake's eyes as he then sighed and shrugged a bit. "You know if you have a soul then you have an aura and if you have an aura you have emotions which then one or two of them causes tears Kitty Cat so if you're going to cry then cry no one will think less of you." Aron said as he looked to Blake.

And so she did. Blake let out a cry of sorrow and pain, which the Makai Knight helped comfort her just as Blake hugged him as Aron was blushing feeling awkward about this. "There, there it's uh its ok the White Fang has gone down the drain so um… no more tears." Aron said as he patted Blake on the head having no idea how to deal with this.

Minutes past and Blake seemed to finally calm down. The cat Faunus had wiped her tears away with her arm as she and Aron had ended their embrace. She and Aron looked out at the passing forest in silence before Blake spoke up. "I'm going to stop them, no matter what." She swore as Aron then shrugged at this.

"And how you going to do this Kitty Cat?" Aron asked as it seems he gives everyone he meets a nickname.

"I can enlist at Beacon to become a huntress." Blake answered. "The semester starts in a few weeks, which gives me time to gather info of any White Fang operations in Vale. It's lucky I've been in the organization long enough to know where most of the gatherings take place." Blake said as she was explaining the basics of her plan to stop the White Fang in Vale from Beacon.

"Well then best we get to the passenger cars then and after we arrive at Vale go our separate way and who knows… we might cross paths with each other one day." Aron said as he and Blake entered the rest of the train.

"Who are you anyway?" Blake asked as Aron smiled at her.

"Just a passing through Silver Fanged Knight, remember that ok." Aron said as he walked into the train on its way to the Kingdom of Vale.

(Scene Break Vale Train Station)

Aron was able to sneak pass all the security as he disembarked from the train as he was holding something in his hand as it was a red Letter as he smiled to it. Once Aron arrived at the parking lot he saw a pickup truck waiting for him as he smiled at it as on the grill was Silva's face as Aron smiled at this. "Hello gorgeous." Aron commented as he opened the driver door taking the letter off the wind shield and entering the car. "Ready Silva?" Aron asked as Silva chuckled a bit.

" _ **It would be good to stretch my legs so as you say Zero, hit it."**_ Silva said before Aron inserted Silva into the ignition point and started the truck before driving off to meet with the Watchdog after all he had a job to do in Vale which he intended on doing the Job in question for the Makai Order in the Kingdom.

(End Trailer)

Makai Knight Team

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

R

O

Dark Knight Team

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

I

B

A

Beacon Student Profile

Name: Aron Metal

Age: 17

Alias: Silver Fanged Knight Zero, Playboy Flirt, Honorable Delinquent, Wolf Man, Wolf Freak (CRDL), Metal Head.

Semblance: Aura Chains

Semblance Ability: This Semblance allows Aron to use the chains in a variety of ways for it's a rare hereditary type and he has used it in many ways and forms from weapons to utility to even hunting methods. These Chains allow him at times to latch to a foes aura and predict what they are about to say which he uses to its full advantage and can be used to restrain or even grapple certain beings or items.

Origins: He was born and raised in Menagerie as part of the Makai Order due to the fact the Unofficial Kingdom allowed him to learn and train under very harsh conditions in the Island wilds. During this time he trained under his father before his untimely demise and when his father died in a hunt was given recruitment options for the White Fang many times which he rejected it saying the White Fang were a bunch of cruel hypocrites whose only adding more fuel to the fire involving the racial divide between human and Faunus and many times those trying to recruit him reacted violently which Aron ended up having to either send them packing or have his close friends do so. Upon inheriting Zero he became very cocky and full of himself but had the skills to back it up and had opted to get a pick-up Truck as a mode of transportation seeing as its reliable to him and Silva since Madou Tool Vehicles have started to become very useful for hunts especially for Knights and many more for priests as it gives them the same advantages in some aspects as a Madou Horse.

ESKK: Well here you go the Trailer for now and hope you all enjoyed it so until next time remember to review and like I have always said ja-ne.


	5. Trailer 2: Dark Side Black Day

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Here is the next trailer of this awesome epic so please enjoy the Hell out of this awesome fanfic.

(Start Prologue)

We've all have light and dark in us. What matters is the part we choose to act on in the pits of our own despair. And the side we act upon, that's who we really are.

(Start)

Ico Ebony was laying against a tree at his and his group's current camp site as they were on a time table. But Time Table had nothing to do with the fact there quarry was within their sites. Recently they had gotten word from Tyrion that the Winter Maiden frequent pass this road due to the fact two villages were within close proximity to each other. Tyrion wanted to bring her in himself the psycho path but he was told to report this to them instead of going after the Winter Maiden. She was beyond his power but not there power. Unlike Cinder and her posy they had the upper hand with training and skill unlike Cinder's group as the only ones who had those were Cinder herself and Nexus.

As of now Cinder and Nexus were with Emerald and Mercury in Vale handling the heavy lifting with acquiring Dust for their plan but he had heard from Watts that Nexus may be a danger to the plan by going rogue since apparently a Silver Eye was there and most of all Cinder was also a danger since with the Silver Eye was Yaiba.

It was no secret among them that when Cinder worked with the Makai Order she had long desired the power of a Makai Knight especially Yaiba's but regardless of Cinder's skill and compatibility with Soul Metal the Armor would not reveal itself to her nor would it accept her as its master so it was no surprised that she had joined Salem when she approached Cinder who lusted for that power. Nexus also wanted the power involved with Yaiba but her ocular power of the Silver Eyes and with that power Garo's power as well. Though Nexus was realistic and knew since he held the title of Dark Knight Kiba Garo wouldn't accept him so easily but with the Silver Eyes he can make Kiba stronger the Garo could ever hope to be but Ico knew that lust for power may very well destroy Nexus if he were any normal human being or Faunus.

Ico knew that Nexus was something else it was hard to describe him but something about Nexus screamed monster to those who were acute enough and the scary part is that Nexus can hide it very easily. Nexus was a major wild card and just his presence was enough to make almost everyone around him feel intimidated.

"Hey Blaze is Ico asleep?" Akane asked the girl who was wearing red and crimson that was like blood as it seemed to be a combo of an Eastern Samurai and a Western Knight as she looked to Blaze who was reading Loveless once more.

"Hard to tell he's always wearing that blind fold even when he sleeps apparently he's blind but those scars on his face may show he wasn't always blind." Blaze said as he began to read a bit.

Soon Ico was heard breathing as it was now evident he was asleep. "Ok he's asleep." Akane said as she began to keep an eye on the fire as they needed to wait out till there target arrived.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation. And your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak. Of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." Blaze quoted knowing of his friends past and is quite frankly empathetic to it and understanding as well.

"Heh Loveless Act IV." Akane said as Ico slept where his memories haunted him for even though he cannot see the world in his mind he can see the small world where he had failed someone. Someone who was close and due to his own weakness and rules of the Order she had suffered for it.

(Ico's Dreamscape)

*Insert Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix OST: The Other Promise Roxas Boss theme

Ico was standing over a grave that was made of stone as he looked upon in as he made it himself with what little vision he had left as he looked down upon it. On the grave was engravings for what may be a message for people to ready when they find it. "Thus kindly the Winds of Spring blow with Sakura Petals." He read as the grave was under a Sakura Tree where it overlooked the village she once lived in. A village that was now in ruins as he hated himself for his weakness in resolve.

He remembered it and here in this ream of illusions and dreams he reminds himself of what he had lost as it was the last thing he had ever saw before his world view became nothing but darkness and void. Soon the entire area changed to the destroyed village in question as he could see it all like it was yesterday.

(Scene Change Main House Training Ground)

At the main house that served as the villages head home Ico was in green Madou Robes with armor over it as he was training some of the would be Huntsman and Huntresses as they all kept trying to get a blow in on him but he was an experienced Makai Knight so none of them succeeded in this endeavor to beat him. Soon when the last one was knocked down he chuckled a bit as he walked over to the downed young man and held a hand for him to take. "You're greatly improving you all lasted longer than last time." He said as he looked to them. "And you had the right idea coming at me as a group but you need to coordinate attacks better and work with your allies not by yourselves. You can all make it far as a team but you must remember those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their allies are lower than that." Ico said as the boy let the master here help him up.

"And what fortune cookies did you pick that up from?" He asked as Ico chuckled a bit at that comment.

"A dusty old Scarecrow passing through." He said as the kids laughed a bit as they looked to a window as Ico looked after hearing someone applauding this and saw a black haired young woman smiling at him as Ico blushed and straighten himself out as the kids all laughed at their teacher's small antics.

"Kissy, kissy someone's in love!" One boy called out making smooching sounds as Ico gave him a stern glare.

"Off with you all you still have things to do today remember!" He called knowing most of these kids had chores needed to be done as they all ran off laughing at their teachers antics here.

Ico looked and saw the girl had left before he saw her exit the door and ran to him and smiled at him as her dress showed off her back a bit where a symbol laid as Ico knew it was the mark of one of the Four Seasonal Maidens of Remnant. "You're great with those kids you know that right Ico?" She asked as Ico nodded and did a small bow to her in respect.

"I know Lady Spring you say that many times but I'm simply just pointing them to the right direction when they need it." Ico said being respectful to the target of his feelings here.

"Well then I do hope to see you at the party tonight Ico." She smiled to her protector as Ico blushed. "You promised to always protect me and if I was ever in trouble you'd come running." Spring said as Ico nodded to her.

"Yes… I did." Ico said as he returned Spring's large smile with his own small smile.

(Scene Change back to the grave)

As Ico stood over Spring's grave he had the huge sense of self hatred and regret failing to protect her as he soon felt with his new enhanced hearing and smell that behind him was a group of bandits as he looked to the fabric on his hand that was the very same black arm band that Spring wore as he then tied it around his bloody/grey eyes to hide them knowing they would appall anyone who saw them.

"I'm going to ask you all once… leave here or suffer." Ico said as he looked to where he 'saw,' his foes as the horns on his head showed his Faunus Origin as they looked broken and in need of fixing to look more welcoming. Soon the Cheery Blossoms blew by once again changing the scene back to the past before this happened.

(Scene Change Party at the Village's heads house)

Everyone was enjoying a good evening as Ico stood to the side with his Faunus Horns making him look like a bull as he watched as they all enjoyed the night as there was dancing music and such as Ico stood to the side smiling at Spring as she was by far the most beautiful girl in the village.

As Ico saw the party happen he saw Spring dancing as he was unaware these would be the last few moments they had being truly happy as Ico enjoyed seeing her having fun with the village he was assigned to. He even saw her wearing the black arm band he got her sometime after they had first met as Ico the real Ico wished he would never wake up and enjoy this dream for all eternity. But life was cruel even to those who didn't deserve such as soon the scene began to turn dark as Ico was drawn back to his current state as he was knocked out of his memory again.

(Back to the Grave)

Ico glared at the bandit as he knew they and their Horror Leader were responsible for this destruction. "Fuck you!" The leader yelled as Ico glared at them no doubt scavengers picking the remains at this ending point.

"You asked for it." Ico said as he was blind but luckily he could use his Aura for this precise moment to slaughter them all. Ico roared out charging at them all as the Bandits thought he was crazy but he wasn't he could see them all without his eyes, he saw it there breathing, there movements, even there heart beats he saw it all and knew where to hit and how to deliver the killing blow as soon blood flew but it was that of the bandits as they were being wiped out one by one as the bandits couldn't even get a blow in on just one guy. As this happened he had another memory lapse to earlier as he remembered the night after the party and he remembered it all.

(Flashback Spring's bed room)

Spring was screaming as Ico heard this and was no doubt running to her as currently Spring was keeping a Horror away from her as it tried and get a bite on her as its slobbering acid saliva came closer and closer to the Spring Maidens face only for Spring to use her own magic to hold it back if just barely as she had no idea how to use her power at all and it would take time before those who were aware can come for her to help her learn. But this night such a thing will never happen.

The Saliva grew ever so closer to her face as Spring unaware of the Horrors was and assumed it was a Grimm that has chosen to eat her as she tried to keep it away from her very being. Soon the Saliva touched her skin burning and scalding it to the point it would never be the same as Spring screamed louder both in fear and in pain as the red of her bodies insides began to form and dry from the Horror's saliva as the Horror sounded like it was even laughing at the pain she was in.

Soon Ico came in and kicked the Horror off of her as he glared at it with hatred in his eyes as he looked to Spring and was wide eyed at the spot she was in. "You bastard… I'll kill you." Ico growled as he then cut open an energy circle summoning his armor as soon Zem had taken the stage in its stage 1 form as he glared at the Horror with hatred in the hateful glowing violet eyes.

" **Makai Knight."** The Horror growled before Zem roared and charged at the Horror as the battle began.

(Back to the Gravesite)

Ico was there as his clothing was torn up a bit but not enough for an injury to be seen before he glared at the Bandits and summoned forth his armor as soon once more after the energy circle was brought forth Zem had taken the stage roaring out. Zem then charged at the Bandits with his spear now having a three pronged cross form as he began to slash away at his foes cutting them staining both the Makai weapon and armor with human blood but he no longer cared for such trash.

With every foe Zem fought it seemed the scene changed between the past and right now as Zem was fighting the bandits and the Horror at the same time as soon it wasn't long till there was only one left standing as Zem glared at the last bandit who looked scared and holding a dagger in his hand. Zem of course remembered that his hunt that night didn't end there as he glared at the human who he could not see even with his armor.

(Final Flashback)

Zem reverted to Ico as the Horror was cut down as he looked to Spring and saw her getting up. "My face… it burns. It burns so much." She whimpered as she walked to a vanity mirror as she was wide eyed at what she saw as she then yelled in fear, anguish, and pain as Ico saw her cower to a corner with a hand mirror as she then looked to it.

Ico lacked a Madou Ally but if he had one or had an acute sense like other Knights he would have seen that the Hand Mirror was a Gate as Spring looked to it.

" **I can make the pain stop."** The Horror inside said as it looked to Spring. **"I can make the hurt go away, just accept me and I'll make the hurt go and repair the face you lost."** The Horror said as Ico didn't hear the Horror.

"Please…" Spring begged as she looked to the Mirror that was holding her old face. "Please I accept just make it stop!" Spring begged as Ico realized too late.

"Spring don't!" Ico yelled as he reached to her but it was too late as the Horror entered her being and when it did the house blew up as Ico shielded himself as he saw the entire village was soon caught aflame by a Horror with the Spring Maidens power. Ico looked around in grief and shock as the Horror flew in the air looking like a demon parody of the Season of Spring. "No…" Ico said as Spring then saw him before she flew at him as Ico in self-defense slashed at the Horror cutting off a long blade which flew at Ico who dodged but not fast enough for a horn to be lopped off and to slash across eyes in turn badly wounding them for blood to be drawn as he screamed in pain.

Ico can see just barely as his vision was failing him now so in his blinded state he saw Spring go at him again as he then summoned his armor and became Zem as he thrusted forward with his weapon as Spring flew right torts the blade itself as the village burned to the ground and people died as Grimm ran through to finish the job on this village. Spring's Horror looked at Zem before bursting into dark dust and vanishing as the Spring Maiden power left to find a new host body.

(Flashback End)

Zem did the same move as the bandit flew straight at the blade as Zem saw his heart stop as his body shut down before the bandit slid off the blade and died as Zem then returned to the grave and fell to his knees as he then broke down crying tears of anguish as he reverted to Ico.

Ico fell to his hands and knees at Spring's grave as he had lost the woman he loved to the Horrors. What was the point was among many thoughts as he can fight the Horrors till he was old and grey but they'll keep coming, the Messiah cannot be killed only sealed as Ico knew this entire dark and hidden war against the Horrors was a pointless and useless gesture.

"I see you've suffered a great lost here young Knight." Came the voice as Ico looked but didn't see its owner but knew she was there. "Do not worry I am no Gate but I can offer you some form of closure if you wish." The voice said as Ico tried to smell and hear around for the voices owner.

"Who are you?" He asked as the woman's voice chuckled amused.

"I'm just someone hoping to find the Spring Maiden here but it seems a cruel fate befell her." She said as she sounded and appeared to be offering her condolence. "But I can offer you a way to bring her back." The voice said as if Ico knew his eyes widened under the blindfold. "I know it's a tempting and even an unjust offer but well its better than this I must confess." The voice said as Ico looked to its owner. "You can reject it if you want I won't stop you but the battles against the Grimm and Horrors seem endless don't you think?" She asked as Ico stood up as he had decided the minute she made the offer as he realized there existed something out there that can bring Spring back to life.

"What must I do?" Ico asked as the woman then made a smiling sound as she looked to Ico.

"My name… is Salem and let's just say we're going to be splendid partners in this long term endeavor." Salem said as she recruited a Makai Knight to her cause this day.

(End Dream)

Ico woke up and grabbed Akane's hand as he 'looked,' to her already sensing her approach his sleeping form. "What is it?" Ico asked as Akane looked.

"The Winter Maiden is coming get ready." Akane said ripping her hand away from Ico's as he nodded to the half-breed and grabbed his spear.

"You all know the plan hit her fast and hit her hard till she can barely even move, bone breaking is acceptable but don't lop off limbs if it can be helped." Ico began as camp was cleaned up. "When Akane starts to siphon the power of the Winter Maiden cover her and make sure no Knight or Huntsman approaches like what happened with Cinder." Ico said as he was second in command of Team KIBA but until they reunite he was in command of the Team which was called at the moment IBA.

"Thought he morrow maybe barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze said as he put his book away into his shield as they got ready to move in on the Winder Maiden on the lonely road.

(Trailer 2 Dark Side End)

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

R

O

Dark Knight Team

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

Ico Ebony

B

A

Shade Academy Student profile:

Name: Ico Ebony

Age: 18

Alias: Blind Spearman, Ebony Sacrifice, Horned Man, The one who sees but cannot see, Faunus Horned Freak (CRDL For one chapter).

Semblance: Unknown

Semblance Ability: Unknown

Origins: All it takes is one bad day that was what happened to him, in one night he failed his missions and tarnished the name of a Makai Knight all for the loss of the one he loved most. In his weakened and desperate state to bring her back Salem recruited him with the hopes of using the four relics of Remnant to bring her back to his arms again. But he should know Salem will just stab him in the back in the end but he knows she's the only hope he has of seeing his beloved Spring again in his arms alive.

ESKK: Well here is the second Trailer I do hope you all enjoy it and remember to leave me a review as you leave and like I always say Ja-Ne.


	6. Trailer 3: Light Side White Night

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Let's start the 3rd set of trailers for this rebooted story. Links to songs at the bottom just so you know in advance.

(Start Trailer 3)

The Shards of your Shattered Dream have not lost their meaning. Make them a Mosaic upon which a brighter tomorrow can be seen. –Simin Megistus

(Start)

*Insert Black Paper Moon Harp Version by Nightcore500

A young man was driving down the road in his car as across the sides of it was a design showing what looked like a Madou Bracelet as he rode down the street. As he drove he showed he was very competent on the road as he made sure the traffic signs were abided by. He was being casual and calm as he found another car wanted to cross and even though the young man had the right of way he just moved his right hand and pointed with two fingers giving the signal to go ahead.

The Driver drove off as the young man with slicked back elegant ebony hair drove down the road as he arrived at a stop sign and once he was clear he drove off as he continued to his target location. He then came to a little traffic and clicked to his Scroll which was plugged into the car as he pulled up a text and saw it was from his partner on her hunt.

"Hey Raymond I got a Horror on my scope but there another one in the district if you can take care of it that would be great thanks." The text read as it came from someone named Ollette as Raymond sighed and when the light turned green he drove.

"Goruba can you pull can you pull up what we know about this Horror here?" Raymond asked looking to near the Ignition where Goruba was resting looking straight at him.

" _ **Of course apparently according to the local Watchdog who sent us the information this Horror is known for hanging around night clubs luckily we know where the Horror frequents so pinning it down shouldn't be hard at all."**_ Goruba said as Raymond nodded.

"Ok put it on the GPS and I'll work from there." Raymond said as Goruba understood as the path was made as he began to drive off.

The Hunter then drove off to the club in question to hunt down and slay his Quarry as he wasn't you average day Huntsman trainee.

*End OST

(Later at Club Burst Limit)

*Insert Angel of Darkness Le Serpent Rouge

It was a very popular club that Raymond walked into as he saw the sight of guys and girls all partying it up as they each had a reason to party here. He knew this District was protected by the Golden Knight but he was asked to come here with his partner by the local Watchdog here. He won't lie for him he and his Priestess partner's relationship was strictly professional as he only really saw her as a real good friend if not a dear friend. She tried asking him out once before learning she was in the friend zone and made a joke that day about how it felt now on the receiving end of the Friend Zone. As he walked though he walked over to the bar as he ignored the club goers as from what he was hearing the people having fun here were either recently graduated from Combat School or were just accepted into their dream school of Beacon Academy. Raymond paid them no mind as he sat on the stool moving his button up white and red duster to the side as his single Earing moved a bit he sat down.

As he sat down he showed that his duster was two tailed one as his upper armor on his torso over his duster showed he was a possible huntsman in training as it also carried a set of charms and such as he sat there. "What will you have?" The bartender asked as Raymond looked.

"Just some water." Raymond said as he was wearing matching white gloves with red at the palms as the Bartender was caught off guard when he heard this but when he saw Raymond he understood as the guy was underage.

"Water talk about weak." Came a new voice as Raymond looked as he showed to be wearing glasses as well as he saw a girl dressed like an adventurer as she had large breasts and a long and large main of blond hair that Raymond swore was on fire.

"One I'm underage so I don't feel like getting in trouble for underage drinking, two my body is a temple, three it's against the rules, and four I'm busy and would rather not risk getting drunk on duty." Raymond said as he drank his water but it seemed this violet eyed girl wasn't taking no for an answer here.

"Man talk about a stick in the mud." The girl said as she wasn't going to have any of that. "Ok only one way to fix you up hey bar guy two Strawberry sunrises." The girl called as the bartender looked as he figured since graduates were out in force no one would really notice as he then made the two drinks in question and gave them to the two.

"Look I told you I don't drink." He commented as the girl laughed a bit.

"Oh don't be a kill joy live a little have fun!" She called as the young man looked for his target and sighed. Raymond was hunting for a Horror and he knew how to hold his beer real well from all the training as a Knight he had undergone growing up as a Knight who was part of the Makai Order.

"One drink no more and you go bother someone else." Raymond said as he go served the drink in question and took a swing of it and downed it in one go. 'Now wait for the buzz to pass and I'll be good.' He thought as he waited for said buzz to pass him by.

"See now was that so hard." She teased as Raymond rolled his eyes to this girl not really caring for this rule breaker much here.

"No now go away." Raymond said as he looked around for his target as the blond woman left.

" _ **The Horror is here Raymond."**_ Goruba said as Raymond looked around the Horror in question in here.

"Heh I see." Raymond said as he then downed the Strawberry sunrise before he got up and headed to a man who was trying to flirt with a young woman.

Raymond then went to the man as he then saw how he tried to strike up a conversation with her as she laughed a bit and did that cute little giggle there. Then Raymond pushed him away as the guy didn't seem to please. "Back off she's mine." He said as he wrapped her arm around her shoulders surprising the girl in question as the man glared and tried to attack but Raymond responded by kicking him down as he fell down hurt as he and the girl then began to take their leave to a more private place.

The blond girl from before walked over to the downed guy to see if he was ok as he was rubbing his head. "Hey man you ok?" Yang asked as she looked to the downed person.

"Y-yeah… but why am I on the floor? What was I doing?" He asked having no memory of the altercation what so ever which was shocking and confusing to Yang.

(With Raymond Hotel de Luv)

In the hotel across the street Raymond was able to get the lady in as luckily it was one of those places where they don't ask questions and luckily it was close enough to a local Priestess location that it was easy to hide evidence.

"My first date you look stern and by the book but you're really a naught boy aren't you?" She teased as she was enjoying some wine as normally people only come here for a night of hot steamy sweaty sex.

Raymond was simply looking out the window to Remnant's moon as the lady of the night walked over to Raymond and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she smiled sensually at him. "Come on baby don't be so silent and lets have fun tonight a type of fun to 'die,' for." She said but then she saw him grab her arms in a gentle touch as she smiled as her eyes started to glow red and then she saw a blue flame in her face as when she looked she saw a Madou Lighter in her face making her go side eyes as Raymond then grabbed her and swung her around before throwing her to the side to the bar spot.

*Insert Black Paper Moon English Dub by Caleb Hayes (feat. Family Jules)

When she got up her eyes were showing the Horror mark as she was wide eyed by this as she glared at him in her native tongue. **"Makai Knight."** She said in a demonic voice as she glared at the Makai Knight.

"Horror… I will cut away your Inga." Raymond said pulling out his spear weapon and activating it as it stretched out and produced a simple blade at the end of it.

" **Die!"** The Horror roared at the Knight before she produced a pair of demonic wings and grabbed him as Raymond blocked her and pushed her aside with his Spear. But then Horror then grabbed him with her tail which she produced as she then went upward and began flying upward to the roof busting through the ceiling as she made sure to bash the Knight around as she flew to the roof of the building.

Raymond tried to bash and deflect the debris as he even used his spear to try and get a grip to force the Horror to let go but soon he saw they were almost at the roof as he then had an idea as if he did the math right he should be given a short window to get an advantage.

(Roof top)

The Horror burst through the roof as Raymond then stuck his spear into the side of the wall at the roof door as the Horror was in turn forced to let go as Raymond used the momentum to land on his feet with ease and in turn he gave the Horror a very intense glare. His Topaz eyes glared against the Horror as the Horror flew around as its body began to change again as soon her arms burst out revealing spokes which she then began launching at Raymond who then dodged the attack with ease as well as blocking them with his spear as he showed he was very skilled with his inherited weapon.

The Horror's mouth then roared out in fury opening in a monstrous way before soon its true form was showed as it seemed like a succubus of sorts covered in spikes and what looked like gothic torcher equipment attached to its body.

" _ **Horror of desire and torture Eolith seems simple enough but don't underestimate it."**_ Goruba said as Raymond understood.

" **Die!"** The Horror roared out as it then fired a blast for its mouth but instead of dodging Raymond activated his Semblance creating a barrier with his free arm waving around and the attach his and in turn was deflected by the barrier to a safe and unpopulated area here. **"WHAT?!"** The Horror called in shock as it didn't realize the young white Makai Knight can make barriers at will.

Raymond wasn't done yet as he then condensed the barrier before in turn he launched it straight at the Horror who didn't have time to dodge as it was then hit by the barrier and knocked back hard from the Makai Knights Attack by Semblance. **"DAMMIT!"** Eolith called out before it began to fly away as it went downward to the street below as Raymond got to the edge and saw this happen before him.

"You're not getting away." Raymond said before he jumped off the ledge and got to the building side as he was now running down said building chasing down the Horror. Raymond then pulled out a revolver weapon from his duster and began firing at the Horror with powerful Makai Rounds which sailed through the air and hit the Horror as it cried out in pain from the bullet. It then glared at the Knight and fired more spikes but he deflected them away with ease.

Raymond then pointed his spear forward as he was ready and in turn cut open an energy circle and then stabbed torts it as he was soon endowed in a pure white armor with his spear now in its true form as he then landed and hit the Horror hard.

Raymond then spun around his spear causing what looked like flower pedals, leaves, and snowflakes to circle around him before his symbol appeared behind him. The symbol that only belonged to the Spear Wielding Makai Knight of White Night…

 **DAN**

Dan glared at the Horror who roared at him before the two charged at each other as they began to have a major fight which began to take them to a different part of own but soon out of nowhere Dan's car drove in and produced Makai Weapons as it began to fire at the Horror and in turn did a large donut creating a barrier around the two fighter.

"Thank you Ollette." Dan said as he glared at the Horror with hatred upon his topaz eyes. "Horror it ends here!" Dan called out as he glared at the Horror.

" **No you die Makai Knight!"** The Horror roared as it then charged at Dan who did the same before he slashed across the Horror before using the other part of his spear to knock the Horror high into the air where it hit the barriers top before coming back down to only find Dan spin the spear around before pointing it upward and impale the Horror onto his spear. The Horror roared in pain struggling to get out before in turn it released a death sigh before it turned to dust and was sealed into the Spear as soon the Horror was gone. Once it was all done Dan reverted to Raymond as the barrier came down to reveal he was in a parking lot to which he got onto his car and removed Goruba and instead Goruba into the Ignition point. Once he did so he turned as the car turned on and Goruba in turn was given control of the car as Raymond began to drive off as he had the roof pull down on his unscathed car.

"Now to pick up Ollette." Raymond said as Goruba chuckled to this.

" _ **Kehehehehehe agreed partner."**_ Goruba laughed his old elderly laugh as Raymond drove off to pick up Ollette from current her current Horror Hunt.

(End Trailer 3 Light Side)

Makai Knight Team

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

Raymond Shiro

O

Dark Knight Team

Nexus Kite Sparrow

Ico Ebony

B

A

Beacon Student Profile

Name: Raymond Shiro

Age: 17

Alias: Knight of White Night Dan, Boy Scout, Frozen King, Prince of Beacon (By fangirls), the Strategist.

Semblance: Aura Barriers

Semblance Abilities: Raymond is able to create near impenetrable barriers at will with his own Aura by using his semblance. This Semblance also allows him to channel it and launch it at his foes as a projectile weapon to cause serious damage against them as needed. It's a very handy Semblance to have but not one he relies on and uses it as needed.

Origin: He came from a clan type of Family where the next head would inherit the Armor of Dan. Thus he was brought up with a certain grace and elegance befitting of him. He is expected to excel at everything he does not perfect mind you but just enough to put him in a higher standing. He never rules over others with such things seeing it as beneath him and carries a sort of class about him. His counterpart as many called her Ollette is his exact opposite as she's not afraid to tell it as it is. Many wonder how these two ended up as a team but there conflicting viewpoints and personalities are exactly why they work so well together because they can think in ways others wouldn't normally do alone. He tends to keep to himself but it seems the female's masses have made a sea dedicated to him at times which Ollette helps ward them off away from him. He's the no nonsense type of person as he follows the rules to the letter but when it comes down to it even he acknowledges after much debate that some rules can be bended and sometimes they are meant to be broken in order to fight as ones who protect.

ESKK: Well here you go hope you all like Raymond and yes his car is based off of the Regalia from Final Fantasy XV so sue me on that one. Now then please leave a review as you leave and as I always say ja-ne.


	7. Trailer 3: Dark Side Dark Shield

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey this is the newest trailer so enjoy it.

(Start)

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice –Loveless the Lost Final Act

(Start Trailer)

Blaze was standing upon a pillar at an old ruin like bridge that had held strong for who knows how long as he waited for his target. Blaze Fall the Dark Shield Knight Zex awaited his target as was assigned to him by Salem to carry out. But it did not mean he liked it as this seemed more like a tedious chore she could have easily left to Tyrion to handle himself.

He closed his eyes as he allowed the wind to blow his crimson red duster as he awaited his target to be made known soon when he remembered the mission assigned to him by Salem herself.

(Flashback)

Blaze stood before Salem as it seems she was observing something of great importance as she didn't even bother to give Blaze a glance. "Blaze I have an assignment for you." She said as it looked like a file of sorts provided to her by Watts go figure.

"Of course milady." Blaze said as she then looked to the young Knight and young Cinder's elder fraternal twin brother.

"I need you to retrieve something of value my sources had informed me that it was recently taken by a band of mercenaries and thieves. I want you to go there and retrieve it and let nothing stand in your way." Salem informed as Blaze looked as he needed more to go off of.

"What is the item in question milady?" Blaze said as this sounded more like an errand run for him then an actually mission for her goals.

"An Atlesian Military Grade Transport Case inside it is something of great importance that I want brought and delivered unharmed. Its sensitive and any attempt of forcibly opening it would have bad effects on the package inside. I had already dispatched Nexus and Akane to retrieve the Access Key from James Ironwood's own private computers so I want you to retrieve the stolen item." Salem ordered as Blaze looked and nodded to the dark being.

"Understood." He said with a small bow and in turn began to leave the area.

"Oh and Blaze…" Salem stopped him as Blaze looked. "Don't fail me and don't attempt to open it I want it brought to me unharmed otherwise you will suffer for this." Salem said as it sounded like she really wanted what was inside this case as her crimson eyes and her aura gave off a killer intent as Blaze used all his will power to now be forced to his knees by it.

"As you wish Lady Salem." Blaze said in a slightly weakened and almost stuttering voice before he left to find the item that Salem very much desired.

Salem then looked back to the files in her hand as it was labeled as an off the books type of project created by Atlas a few years ago till disaster hit as she looked at the front part with big black bold words on it. "Project Nexus." Salem read as she had a hunch that this may be some sort of origin to terrifying power Nexus wield within himself.

(Flashback over)

Blaze was about to start reading Loveless again when he heard the sound of trucks and such coming in as he sighed and returned his favorite novel back to its holding spot as he saw his gear was all ready to go wild.

*Insert Ash like Snow English Dub by Geekyfandubs

Blaze fired his shields gun at a trucks tire causing it to crash as it then flipped to its side as it blocked the truck in the back. Blaze saw this and jumped down while pulling out a set of throwing knives from his shield and threw them at the opposing fighters as it stabbed them in the head, necks, and some of their vital spots but the kicker is that some were able to dodge but get stabbed in the arms and legs.

Blaze landed as he looked to either side of him as he saw he was surrounded at both sides seeing these guys meant business. Too bad for them so did he as he saw the track with his prize was still here which meant he had to fight his way to get it.

Soon gunman got into position before these men all charged with swords in hand as soon Blaze began to fight them off using only his fists and his shield to bash them way basically toying with them for a bit. The fight continued as he flipped over some while kicking them as he then punched on in the face with his shield arm and shot blowing his brains out which splattered on the bridge itself. Blaze wasn't done as he then drew his sword blocking an attack from another opponent as he blocked and sliced his neck before throwing his sword to the air and taking out a throwing knife and throwing it at a man's neck.

Blaze was leaving behind corpses in his wake as he shot one in the leg knocking him down before stabbing his head and throwing him to his friend tripping him before he sent a throwing knife again as it seems his shield also tripled as a knife launcher. Blaze fought his way through them as from his boot another blade popped out which he used to slice another's neck and slice their legs with a sweeping kick as he seemed to be prepared for many possible situations.

Blaze then dodged more bullets coming his way as he used his shield to block them before grabbing there ally causing them to stop as he held his sword at his neck. Blaze then smirked and fired at both of their heads before slitting his hostage's neck before he turned and saw more of them coming his way. Blaze then had more coming up behind them before he used his shield to block them all and with his sword he sliced all their heads off causing there blood to spew out as they fell down dead.

They all saw they were outgunned and out skilled before they in turn decided to run away but Blaze wasn't going to have any of that before he charged up his Aura for his Semblance causing the buckler like shield's base to open up with a crimson lens inside it to which he channeled his aura and gave it a boost before he loaded a crimson dust crystal into it and then once he aimed he fired releasing a powerful blast of energy as it got the escaping men as they didn't even know what happened till it was too late.

"Pathetic." Blaze said as he released the Dust Crystal as it was now burnt out where it landed on the floor and shattered drained dry of its energy. "But the Shield of the Just weapon seems to be working splendidly." Blaze said as he began to make his way to his prize.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow my friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze recited as he walked to his target only for something new to show up as he sensed it and turned around to see a sort of suit of armor in a samurai or shogun type style as he saw it with an unamused glare.

The android green gem glowed as it spun its spear weapon around before more showed up as they even flew out from the very waterfall. Garnet then began shooting some of them as they were hit and destroyed with good well placed headshots as he sighed to himself at this.

"My friend, the fates are cruel there are no dreams, no honor remains the arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." Blaze recited as he was soon outnumbered by them as he didn't pay them any major mind.

Soon then charged at Blaze as he lifted his shield to a sort of defensive form but has his sword against it as for him the time was now and the kid gloves were no longer needed and coming off. He then grinded his blade against his shield as he then pointed his sword forward causing both to resonate and creating a violet energy circle with a dark symbol in it, which knocked back the android, before then opened downed Blaze in a suit a dark and evil violet colored fanged armor with an stylized X on the belt, a now large demonic shield that took up most of his left arm but was still useable in combat, the helm had the fangs jutting out from the jaw line as the eyes were a deep unholy topaz, his cape was also black as his sword had become a broad sword.

This was a Makai Knight… no this was a Dark Knight the Black Shielded Knight known only as…

 **ZEX**

The Android charged again but Zex cut its spear in two and with it the Android itself. The Androids all charged at Zex as he began to dodged and avoid there attacks while also slashing through them slaughtering them. He showed them no mercy as if they were humans blood would have flowed freely but only the inner fluids of machines flew about as Zex blocked the attacks with his shield and even slammed the shield into an android shattering its skull to pieces.

Zex then did a spin attack taking down multiple androids at once as Zex then used his semblance to fire out blazing Aura charged daggers like he had done against Nexus at them as he fought as he was showing them no mercy what so ever. Not even the slightest sense of compassion as he slashed, skewered, even slit their throats as Zex was like a monster to them a true Shinigami as he was soon met with the last group built up in a defensive line.

Zex scoffed in his suit before he roared out and charged at them before he ducked down and then appeared behind them and when he did he swung his sword to the side slamming the tip to the ground creating sparks as then disengaged his armor as the suits were then cut in two pieces as he then sheathed his sword.

*End OST

*Insert Ash Like Snow (Piano Slow Version) By DreamEyes

As Blaze walked the daggers stabbed into them and his victims began to turn them into ash as he walked to the main truck and opened it and smirked seeing his prize there in tact as he picked it up and saw it was the right one as he saw some heavy lock and key thing going on even by Atlas own private standards.

The ashes began to rain down as Blaze knew his mission was done and began to make his way back to meet with Salem as the ashes rained down around him almost looking like black feathers as he paid them no mind to his path.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze recited as he took his leave holding the case in his hands to bring it to Salem's own waiting hands.

(End Trailer)

Makai Knight Team

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

Raymond Shiro

O

Dark Knight Team

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

Ico Ebony

Blaze Fall

A

Shade Academy Profile

Name: Blaze Fall

Age: 18

Alias: The Wayward Poet, 'The Loveless Crimson,' Dark Shield Knight Zex, Nexus constant rival.

Semblance: Blazing Aura Charge

Semblance Ability: This Semblance gives him higher proficiency with his Aura to the point he can charge any item with his aura and use it as a weapon. Playing Cards, Throwing Daggers, even Dust Crystals and Bullets are no exception to this. But he doesn't use it overtly since some of these charges cost him a drain on his own Aura reserves hence why he has trained to increase said reserves to allow him to be able to use it for longer periods of time instead of short moment in battle.

Origins: Unknown

ESKK: Well we only have two more trailers left before the story can truly start and if you guessed it then yes the next two involve our Makai Priestesses for this story. Now then please enjoy this story and until next time be sure to review and as I have always said ja-ne.


	8. Trailer 4: Light Side Gunslinger

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Ok the last two trailers let's begin.

(Start)

Do not fear the premonitions of the defeated. Though Imperfect and difficult, the journey ahead never leads to a dead end.

(Start Trailer)

A young woman was by a street lamp on a bench as she was on her scroll apparently texting someone as she was looking at the Scroll in question but also keeping her eyes peeled as she texted. She was dressed very slovenly as she was exerting sinful lust as she was wearing basically a tight black bra or bikini top with a star on both cups under a small black coat with long sleeves and fur around the hood area with a White Star, a pair of very tight and small short shorts as her hair was done up to attract men as she was even wearing high heels with her nails painted so. Her ebony hair and deep blue eyes were accompanied by her tan skin that had a small scar on her stomach area which was at a spot that would commonly be looked the other way seeing as it didn't ruin her beauty as one thing was constant on her.

This young 17 year old girl was dressed very much like a prostitute as she was clearly a damn good one if she was able to afford stuff like a Scroll as sitting there right next to her was what looked like a large shopping bag showing she may have just came from shopping earlier. As she waited she was reading a text in particular as it came from someone called White Distance and read the text message from them.

"The man you seek is the one with the red spot on his suit like blood. The Guests he invites are unaware of the great danger seek him out and cut away his Inga –White Distance"

As she waited though she didn't have to wait any longer as she saw her target in question as he was on his own scroll talking as he didn't seem too pleased with something. "Look I don't care what you have to do just get it done before morning right now I have pressing matters to deal with and they don't include getting attacked by some would be assassin!" He yelled hanging up as the girl in question waited a bit to see what else he would be saying. "Worst part I still need to bring a date for the party I'm hosting." He said before chuckling to himself as he smiled a bit. "Not that it would be hard or anything to get woman considering the guest list." He said as it seems the ladies on his guest list weren't exactly invited for business on his part but it seems it was more they were paid to go there as servers for services.

'Perfect.' She thought as her plan was coming together splendidly as she got up and waltz her way to the target male standing near her. "Hey Oji-san." She greeted in a very flirty, slutty, and lustful voice catching the man's attention. "I hear your looking for a date to a party why not little old me Oji-san?  
She asked in a very flirty voice hugging herself allowing her breasts to appear more prominent to him. "Of course it would all be in a very reasonable price though I am a 'professional,' after all." She said in a tone showing she enjoyed her 'career path,' as the man saw he may have hit a huge jackpot.

"Sexy I never thought I'd see a girl who took such a career choice." He said not aware the land mind he just stepped on.

"Yeah on a normal day to the normal people I'm just a shy quiet girl but…" She said before leaning to his ear smiling a sultry smile. "The truth is I'm a very slutty horny, and naughty nympho." She said as this was going to be easy for her as her target assumes her to be a normal human being who just couldn't control her libido to be normal for very long.

(Scene Break High-Rise Building Later that night Pool)

A party was going on as this wasn't your everyday party either. In fact it was more along the lines of a criminal get together with the best entertainment from woman as the ones hired to work here were all wearing tight fitting bunny suits which seemed to make their large breasts in danger of popping out due to their large sizes. The lucky ones who were 'invited,' were wearing small slutty looking bikinis as the ones who truly were invited were female crime bosses.

The girl from before sat at the side of the pool, wearing a G-String type of two piece bikini that was at this point just overly glorified band aids leaving little to the imagination, as she had left her scroll with her shopping bag with her stuff by the pool as she had a glass of wine in her hand. She was a minor yes but she was in this career path so it was ok especially among criminals enjoying the pool party. But all in all she seemed to be the eye of the party as she looked torts the opposing building and saw something shine there as she smirked a bit to herself as next to her was a pocket book that was large enough to hold a large Huntsman and Huntress grade handgun inside it.

"I don't think I've met a 17 year old who'd taken this kind of job first and not consider alternatives." The man said as the ladies hair was done up a bit to make her look very slutty but also if need be hide something within her hair as needed.

"Well I had to take a day job but like I said it's just a day job nothing like the fun night job." She said as she blushed to show she was horny right now. "But Oji-san you seem to have a lot of power here huh so you must have real 'pros,' working for you on the street." The girl said as the man looked surprised.

"So you a freelancer type then?" He asked thinking this girl had a pimp somewhere but apparently she was doing it all for herself. "Heh a true Nympho huh." He said as the girl smiled a bit.

"Yeah Oji-san or maybe I should call you daddy you know if you hire me 'full time,' and we go somewhere a bit private. I'm just very horny right now, daddy." She said in a cute yet sultry voice as the man saw he scored one.

"Heh well I already finished the 'negotiations,' here so maybe you and I can hit a room and have some fun for an interview." He said as the girl smiled to her plan all coming together.

"Of course, daddy." She said as she got up as the man followed her. The man then took the lead to guide her to a private room as she then put on her pool glasses making them glint a bit as the glint at the opposing building did the same before they headed to a private room to have some, fun.

(Later)

The two were in the private room as the girl was looking in the mirror with the pocket book still there and her shopping bag nearby as she saw the man was on the bed all ready to go as he was still in his swim wear as inside the girl was grateful for that as if this man was what she thought he was she didn't want to see that, and if he wasn't she did not want to see whatever diseases he had caught from other woman. "Hey don't keep a guy waiting like this I thought you wanted an interview." He said as the woman smiled a bit as she figured now as a good a time as any as she was lucky to leave her shopping bag with her pocket book next to the door.

"Of course daddy." She said treating this guy as her 'sugar daddy,' for a bit longer. "Here I come." She flirted joining him on the bed straddling him as she then sighed as if she was dehydrated. "Mou I'm wearing this and it still feels so hot. I'm just going to let the twins out early but you can fondle them if you want once there out." She said as the man nodded as she reached behind her over her shoulders and pulled the string on the Bikini top allowing it to come off in one go but as she returned her arms and the top fell she reached for something shiny and sharp in her hair and then as the man was to focused on her bare breasts he failed to see her strike.

*Insert Black Lagoon Opening theme: Red Fraction

The lady then stabbed the man in the head with a blade needle of sorts which stabbed into him as she then jumped away in a back flip as she saw his mouth open in a monstrous way. "Found you Horror." She said with a smirk as the man glared at the girl as she then reached for her things and pulled out a large handgun and began firing at the Horror forcing it to dodge the bullet fired by this girl at him before she pulled another hand gun from her bag as she pointed both and began firing at the Horror causing it damage as its skin soon forced open revealing its true form.

" _ **What I didn't intend for this?!"**_ The Horror cried out in shock as it was in its true form.

"That would be my own doing." The girl said as she showed her hand Gun had a violet design as she removed makeup from her limbs to reveal Makai Runes tattooed onto her body. "What I just stabbed you was a Madou Tool when strike upon and stabbed into a Horror forces them to reveal their true form." She said as she waved her guns a bit still having them aimed at the Horror on the bed here.

" **Madou Tool… Makai Priestess?!"** The Horror cried out in shock at this Priestess being here.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." The Priestess said as she applauded her own mastery of disguise skills.

" **One priestess won't be enough to stop me!"** The Horror roared as it spread its wings and flew at the priestess before she used her bare foot and kicked the Horror to the window hard before she fired repeatedly at it forcing it to fall as she then unloaded her cartridge and saw the Horror fall. She then grabbed her shopping bag and threw it out the window allowing her gear to fly out of it as she then chased after it and began to free fall after the Horror.

(Freefall)

As she fell first she grabbed her battle shirt as she put it on easily covering her decency once more as the Horror then tried to attack again but she shot it after reloading her guns and continued to fall. Her shirt was a violet almost dark color with a gold cross on the neck area between her breasts. She then did a quick change to a more Priestess appropriate lair as it was like a sports shorts mixed with panties as she had it on followed by a pair of red cowgirl type over pants as she buckled straps and a large red belt as it showed her gun holsters. She then saw her long orange scarf and grabbed it just as the Horror attacked again which resulted for the lady to use her scarf and grab the Horror and use it to wrap around the Horror with her magic before swinging the Horror around in midair before throwing the Horror downward. She then used the momentum to grab her red boots as she then put them on as once they were secured she put on her scarf as the ground was getting closer. She spun in the air before grabbing her Scroll and clicked the icon with a Cross shaped coffin on it which then show an 8-bit launch of it as she fell.

She then reached for her boots and her belt and activated Madou Tools at each which now only slowed her descent but allowed her to land safely while destroying a random car and denting it as she did one bad ass landing as the Horror landed and created a creator in the street. She then put a gun away and reached up and grabbed a large red heavy winter coat and put it on as it had orange fur on the neck area. She in turn put it around her shoulders like a cape as she then spun around a bit and pointed her guns at the Horror with a smirk on her face removing her wig to reveal her hair was in face a silver almost white color and removed her contacts to reveled deep crimson eyes as she was ready.

"Nice to meet you, you Horror Son of a Bitch the name is Ollette Francoise but a lot of you and my friend been calling me another name. The Makai Gunslinger Alchemist." She said as she spun her guns in her hand as she then pointed it at the Horror with her scarf blowing in the wind.

" **Die Makai Priestess!"** The Horror roared charging at Ollette who dodged the attack by sliding under the Horror and firing at it as it was above her as she then got to her feet again and jumped over the Horror and slapped its back where a Glyph appeared shaped like a bullseye Target.

"Bullseye." She said with a smirk as the Horror glared and flew high only for Ollette to fire at a random building right next to her making the Horror smirk. But then to the Horror shock the bullet pulled a sharp turn and even flew around before hitting it.

" **What?!"** The Horror called in shock at this as Ollette smirked.

"Surprised? Ollette taunted as she began to explain. "See I tagged you with a Bullseye Glyph on mine. It's not a Schnee family Glyph Type mind you but I never miss a shot when I tag someone." Ollette said as she smiled at her Semblance power. "So, 'daddy,' wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?" She taunted as she pointed her guns at the Horror as it growled at the young Makai Priestess.

" **DIE YOU FUCKIGN BITCH!"** The Horror roared in fury as it began to summon up its power but then out of nowhere it was hit by a large locker which looked like a Cross as it flew around after hitting the Horror and was firing rapid fire shots at it as the Horror was trying to avoid it but the Cross was locked onto the Horror in question and wasn't going to be missing any shots much or at all.

"Heh." Ollette smirked as she held her guns down in a cross form as the Cross flew behind her and opened up to reveal a very large assortment of gun parts, guns themselves, and Madou Tools both combat and attachment types. "You've just entered a whole new world you fucking Horror son of a bitch." Ollette said as soon violet marks appeared on her left arm and reached to her back as they seemed to be glowing as well as she then gave the Horror the mother of all demonic glares as the reason was because it looked like a human with a demon inside to many. "WELCOME TO HELL!" She roared before charging at the Horror and firing her two hand guns hitting the Horror before they ran out of armor.

As she charged forward the Horror saw she was out and attempted to capitalize on this but instead she threw her guns to the cross as it then got ready for something. Then the Cross aimed and launched a new pair of guns with the same symbols matching her glowing violet tattoo as they were a pair of twin shotguns which she grabbed and began firing the shells at the Horror as the Horror was caught off guard.

She kept firing at the Horror doing a few spins as she dodged the attack as the Horror was thrown back by them as its body was being filled with Soul Metal type of bullets. "Guns!" Ollette called out as soon a new set was launched as she dropped the Shotguns which the cross flew and caught before launching a pair of twin Uzi's which she grabbed and began firing at the Horrors as it tried desperately to stand on its feet but it was being over powered by the Makai Priestess and her large assortment of Fire Arm weapons.

Ollette kept beating down on the Horror as she had gone through many guns from her wide assortment of them as they ranged from Grenade Launchers which caused the Horror to be hit by incinerations, frost, and basic frag grenades which was followed by shots from crossbows which seemed to have multiple rounds of their own which she used to fire at the Horror covering it with arrow bolts, needle Guns which covered the Horror up like a pin cushion, even assault rifles in both hands as it was apparent she loved guns and guns alone.

" **ENOUGH!"** The Horror roared as it charged at Ollette and grabbed her before flying up with her but then Ollette surprised the Horror again as she pulled out two Bayonets from her cape like coat and stabbed the Horror before flipping around and stabbing it in the eyes causing it great pain as the two began to fall with the Horror blinded by Ollette's two Bayonets.

When Ollette landed she snapped her fingers as the Cross Gun Dispenser which she caught and showed them both to be Rocket Launchers with said twin Rockets in both hands having a dragons head painted on it as she smiled at the Horror. The Horror soon regained its sight long enough to see the weapons Ollette were holding making it go wide eyed in horror of what was to come.

"Bye-bye!" She called before firing the twin weapons as the Horror then in a desperate attempt to escape tried to fly away forgetting about the tag as it saw the rockets following it being powered by Madou Magic. The Horror then flew at Ollette hoping to change its targets but they still followed him disregarding the Priestess as the Horror was soon blind-sided by Ollette' sending her bayonets attached to Madou Wires right through its chest as it screamed in pain but then saw the rockets coming at it as it then screamed in terror before the rockets hit blowing up the Horror. The Horrors remains fell down turning to dust slowly but it was still alive as Ollette then gained a serious look upon her face before putting her boot on the Horrors face making it look to the side as she glared at it with a hand gun in her hand.

"Now then ugly answer me this question. Have you seen this man anywhere?" She asked showing the Horror a picture of what looked like one of Salem's followers.

" **I never seen him before since arriving to this world."** The Horror cried as Ollette then fired its crotch causing the Horror to scream in pain for that one. **"I swear I never seen them before!"** The Horror told the truth desperate to make the pain stop.

"Fine then your useless to me." She said as she pulled back her gun before stabbing a blank dagger into it causing the Horror even more pain before the dagger released smoke and in both the dagger and Horror's place as a sealing dagger made in the own Horror's image.

"Huh job well done then huh." Ollette said to herself before she took her leave as the Cross weapon flew off itself and then cloaked as she whistled away not even bothering with emergency crews on the way to learn of what the disturbance was that woke up the neighborhood. She fired a Gun shot into the air causing it to start raining as any human in it who had saw the damage would forget all about it and an alibi would form of a gas leak and explosion happening.

*End OST

(Scene Break Later)

Ollette was now sitting at the bench once more but this time at what looked like a bus stop as her Cross Weapon Launcher was now more of a metal guitar case at the moment as she saw there waiting. Soon Raymond in his car drove up as he looked to Ollette with his glasses still on. "Busy night I presume Ollette?" He asked looking to Ollette.

"You have no idea." Ollette said throwing her case to the back seat and jumping into the car she made.

"Did you abide by the rules?" He asked as Ollette then smirked to Raymond.

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked pointing to the case behind them in question.

"At least put on a seatbelt." He said as Ollette shrugged and put on her seat belt before taking out a stick of bubblegum. She unwrapped it and then began chewing as she looked to Raymond.

"Bambinos!" She called as Raymond rolled his eyes before driving off as they had to meet with the watchdog of Vale for some sort of assignment here.

(End Trailer 4 Light Side)

Makai Knight Team GARO

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

Raymond Shiro

Ollette Francoise

Dark Knight Team

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

Ico Ebony

Blaze Fall

A

Beacon Student Profile

Name: Ollette Francoise

Age: 17

Alias: Raymond's go to partner, Gunslinger Queen of Beacon, Bubblegum Quick Draw, Gunslinger (Codename), Makai Gunslinger Alchemist (Title), Psychotic Gun Wielding Bitch (CRDL), Sexy Gun Girl (Guys and a few ladies *wink-wing*), Girl with Too Many Guns (Weiss, Velvet, and Raymond), Loud Gun Girl (Blake), Gun holding Devil Bitch (Jaune in fear of her), Everything's a Gun and Target Friend (Ruby), Gun loving Second BFF(Ruby again), Gun Holding Roll Model (Ruby), Cookie Queen (Ruby after she sneaks an entire truck full of cookies into Beacon), Crescent Roses' new baby mama's doctor(Ruby asking for upgrades for Crescent Rose Yaiba after initiation), Girl no one want to fight in a spar (All of Beacon but her friends), Gun towing Sista! (At this point do we even have to say it, Ruby), Second Queen of Puns and teases (Yang), every single gun slinging ranger weapon using super hero, villain, and anti-hero in existence rolled into one (Jaune), Bayonet Swinging Psychopathic Bitch (CRDL and most of Beacon [Though not to her face]), and once more Makai Gunslinger Alchemist (Ollette's favorite title and Alias).

Semblance: Bullseye

Semblance Ability: It's actually pretty self-explanatory, simply but she tags something and her bullets will target it no matter what. But there are way to stop it and that to use another Semblance to do so such as polarity or Shield Semblances for such prime examples.

Origin: On the outside a happy go lucky, reckless, and slightly crazy girl who is a true master of disguise with a huge obsession with guns and bayonets that is said to rival Ruby's own obsessions with weapons and cookies. But on the inside a girl who had experienced a great betrayal by someone she once thought she could count on and believe in. Her mentor and Father Figure Doctor Arthur Watts who was the one who had taught her everything she knew about being a Priestess. But unaware to her Watts after some time had shown his true colors to her hoping to recruit her to Salem's cause. Needless to say they had a falling out and he was willing to drag her to Salem to make her a Maiden Candidate even by brainwashing. If it wasn't for Raymond and his father she would have been with Salem instead of the Makai Order. So she vowed to take everything Watts had taught her and in turn use it to bring him to justice for his great betrayal. She goes to every, and all underworld source she hears of and even Horror hunts to find information but as of now she has yet to find any leads to Watts and Salem's current location. But now she is undercover as a Beacon Student to aid Ozpin in stopping Salem from using the Relics to undue a very ancient seal on something from Mantel something dark and evil known only as The Argo.


	9. Trailer 4: Dark Side Deep Red Blood

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Final trailer lets go folks.

(Start)

Forget me Not Caged Bird

May Dust be Brought to Dust but not bring despair, for there is no futility even in Death

-Excepts from both Brandon Charbonneau and Angel Wing

Feh there is no futility because there's nothing to fight in death. I don't care White Fang Schnee humans Faunus it's all the same! They claim they want equality but when something appears proving it's possible they reject it, abuse it, and make its life miserable. So screw them all the game has started and the only way it ends is with my very own Dead End Game.

(Start Atlas 1 year prior)

*Insert Mirror, Mirror from the RWBY OST

A young woman was walking through the snow wasteland of Atlas as she was dripping blood from her arms and body as it was evident she was hurt bad. This woman was wearing a White Fang uniform as it showed she was in a high position among them as she walked trying to live on. Her Crimson hair and crimson colored eyes looked through the blizzard before she in turn collapsed in the snow as her blood began to stain the pure white snow red.

"Heh… this is it, this is how I die alone and betrayed for my damn mixed blood." She said sadly as unknown to her a Crimson Red Glyph in the same design as the Schnee Family Summoning Glyph appeared next to her before a Beowulf appeared from it also crimson Red. It saw her before picking her up in its arms and began to carry her to safety seeing she had no more strength left to walk.

(Later at a cave)

The Beowulf had gathered fire wood as the young woman saw the Summoning Creature helping her and she made a gesture for it to start the fire as the creature did so. The woman then removed her upper clothing and armor revealing the injuries needed stitches to which she grabbed a piece of ice and got ready as she put it in her mouth and bit down before she started stitching her injury up biting down to get through the pain.

If one were to see her you would see a pair of crimson wings upon her back though slightly injured they could still be used to fly once properly healed as she stitched her injuries up to heal. Soon once the deed was over she out her clothing hand on and use her wings to keep herself warm as she stayed close to the fire while her 'helper,' had vanished less he was needed again to aid her.

"Heh…" She began as she then began to snicker as she saw her reflection and then began to laugh before it turned into hysterics of a mad woman as she laughed as it made sense to her now. Remnant it was like it was trying to ruin her first her birth of her cursed and mixed blood, then revealing who her human mother was, and finally the moment where she finally had respect only for it to be ripped away by her semblance of all things. She kept laughing as she then after so long calmed down.

She then took out a playing card and held it before her as she smiled at it as it had the White Fang Symbol on it before she revealed behind the card was another one but with the Schnee Family Symbol on it. "Get ready Schnee bastards and White Fang Traitors my Dead End Game… has begun." She said as she then threw the cards into the fire with her Grimm mask showing she was coming after them once she healed.

*End OST

(Scene Break Atlas Troop Transport 1 year later a month before Beacon)

*Insert RWBY OST: This Life is Mine Instrumental version.

Winter Schnee was overseeing the transport of a new Paladin mech suit prototype. It was designed to be versatile and better combat and faster than the average Paladin but it was still in the testing faces but it appears whoever designed it had gotten it as far as the final faces of its development. It loved very humanoid as it had four hidden arms each holding a large pistol weapon with its left arm having a due barreled retractable gun weapon while its entire right arm was a high frequency blade weapon. But the thing was it looked designed for a war and not for protecting the Kingdoms Walls.

Winter would have questioned it sooner but she decided to do so after this assignment but this suit really unnerved her in its uses. The, convey then halted all of a sudden as Winter saw this and got out as she looked to it. "What happened?" Winter asked as she looked to a soldier.

"We don't know ma'am there was a wall blocking our way one that was there before." He said pointing to the wall as it was formed completely out of ice. But this wasn't right since the Ice would have taken months to form and more so it was too perfect like someone had made it themselves. But this wasn't physically possible even by Winter's own skills.

*End OST

Soon one of the vehicles exploded as the soldiers got out and saw this and got ready for an ambush. "Form a defensive perimeter and call for back up!" Winter ordered but as a soldier tried all he got was static.

"We can't we're being jammed!" He called as Winter saw this was all planned.

Soon she looked and saw a figure in a White Fang uniform but the colors were reversed on it as she had armor with white streaks on her torso area as she had a face mask looking like a Nevermore as even the weapon at her side looked like a Nevermore head with the wing being the blade part.

"One person?" She asked as she looked to them all. "You stop!" She called as the masked woman stopped as Winter glared ready for a trap. "Identify yourself! Winter ordered as the woman then took out her weapon but instead of fighting she used the Nevermore head part like a quill before she began to write as wrote in Kanji one phrase.

"Deep Red Blood." It read but to the more informed it spelled a name and that name was 'Akane Ketsueki,' as the one known as Akane then swiped her weapon about before the kanji turned into Energy Arrows which all launched at the Soldiers who quickly ducked and cover as some were hit wile Winter made a shield with her Glyphs.

When Winter lowered her defenses Akane raised three fingers up as it was her right hand's index, middle, and ring fingers. "30 minute." She stated before she drew a timer from her sleeve which had the 30 minutes on in it. "30 minutes is all I need to beat you all and get my prize." Akane said as Winter glared at this unknown foe as said foe switched her weapon to her right hand causing the tip to extend into a sword weapon form.

"Then you are foolish then." Winter said as she drew her own sword as she was ready.

"No you are." Akane said before she got ready as her red visor saw all her foes just before she smirked. "Dead End Game start." She said starting the timer as soon 30 minutes and her game started.

*Insert Abaranger OST Dead End Game

Akane took a few steps forward as soon when the guns started firing Akane stopped took a battle stance before vanishing. The Soldiers soon felt themselves being cut from multiple parts as Winter saw a black and white blur pass them by that soon Akane appeared once more at her original spot as many of the soldiers fell as Winter was shocked by this.

"Scatter and keep on your toes!" Winter ordered as Akane smirked before charging once more but jumping upward as she then used her weapon in its quill like form and then sent energy arrows at them hitting their knees and feet as the soldiers who got hit screamed in pain before she landed between them. Akane's hands soon formed ice particles which she then sent outward creating a frozen ice field as Winter luckily avoided it but was shocked at such power in Akane's hands.

Akane then charged at Winter who used her Glyphs to avoid her as she landed at a more open clearing before Akane jumped in and stabbed the ground. But then a Crimson Red Glyph appeared shocking Winter even more as the glyph then spread and in turn forged a cage as Winter saw she was trapped. Akane charged forward and attacked Winter as the two traded blows but Winter saw Akane was strong as when Winter's feet touched the Crimson Glyph she yelped in pain as she looked and saw the Glyph stuck to her and began to spread up her body forcing Winter to avoid it.

"Careful don't want to get hurt now do you?" Akane taunted as Winter glared as she now had to basically dance around the area as she saw the Glyph was basically spinning now as Winter was lucky she never forgot those ballet lessons from childhood.

Akane took the chance and mimicked them as it looked like a dance and a battle merged into one as the two clashed blades as Akane was showing her strength against Winter. The two clashed blades even more so as Akane was showing she was strong as she was giving Winter a run for her money.

'I underestimated her.' Winter thought as she had to break this Glyph because she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. 'But what happens at the end of the 30 minute limit she gave herself?' Winter wondered as she wasn't going to risk finding out.

Winter then created a Glyph to launch herself into the air and then created a Summoning Glyph and summoned a Grimm she had utilized back in Vacuo. A Rhino like Grimm called a Karkadruum which Winter then sent straight at the Cages wall and shattered it as the oversized Bird Cage was shattered but soon Winter was nabbed by a Crimson Red Nevermore as Winter looked and was wide eyed to see Akane sanding on its head.

"What you didn't think you were the only summoner here now did you?" Akane asked before she jumped off and had her Nevermore throw Winter to the ground. "Plus I can do a little more then what you can do." Akane stated using her weapon like she was conducting some form of orchestra which she then sent the new Glyph at Winter's as to Winter's own shock she saw her summon turn crimson red and glare at her no longer under her control.

Winter had to avoid its charge as Winter saw she was outnumbered and out match. "That's not all my Glyphs can do." Akane said as Winter glared at her foe before creating a new large Glyph and sent it to her two summons and the two charged into it as soon the Nevermore picked up the Karkadruum and then the two merged together as Winter saw it take a humanoid like form as the Nevermore's wings began this being legs and its claws became the arms as it even had a large armored tail on its back.

"I can combine my summonings into one." Akane said as Winter was shocked by this.

"Impossible." Winter said as she soon saw the fused Grimm swing it's nevermore based spear at her and in turn dodged the attack as soon she saw her foe sprout crimson wings from an opening on her back armor showing she was a Faunus as Winter used her Glyphs to stop the foe. "Only one chance." Winter said to herself as she then created another Glyph as it began to spin fast as it changed color.

"What is she doing?" Akane asked as she then went wide eyed as the Glyph glowed bright and as Winter jumped away the Glyph went off like a bomb as it injured the Combined Grimm as in turn Akane had to use her Glyph to separate the two as the in turn vanished from her sight.

Akane was then caught off guard as Winter had charged at Akane forcing her to the defensive as Akane had to block to the best of her ability but she was quickly learning that Winter was no longer holding back as Akane then used her own Speed and went at fast strikes on Winter but Winter then saw the next attack and did a round house kick knocking Akane off course as she landed on her feet in a slide as she held her injured side where Winter had hit her.

"Damn." Akane cursed as she glared at her foe as she then sheathed her weapon in to its holster. Winter watched carefully as soon Akane created another Glyph which Winter was ready for an attack but instead the Glyph lowered on Akane as the Faunus girls wings spread out as the Glyph lowered upon her body before she roared out in pure fury as the white designs on her combat uniform began to glow and in turn spread out into large serrated edges as Winter did not see this coming at all. (ESKK: Think Abarekiller/White Dino Ranger but the colors reversed)

Akane roared out and then attacked Winter straight on as she began to perform her quick attacks with more ferocity a Winter looked closely and attacked her foes back tearing the outfit up a bit and saw what was there. Winter looked and saw what looked like a tattoo of an ancient origin as she recognized it from old historical records she came across. If she is correct that is the mark of someone called the Winter Maiden.

Akane roared out rampaging as she went at Winter and practically flew at her and stabbed her hand blades into Winter straight through her Aura as Winter cried out in pain as Winter was pushed to a tree and straight though it as well. Winter then pushed Akane off of her as she avoided the attack and saw they were back at the transport Convoy.

Winter was being pushed to the defensive as she tried desperately to avoid dying as she knew her only hope now was to stall long enough for the 30 minutes to run out as she looked to her clock and saw there was 1 minute and 30 second left before the timer went off to end this very one-sided fight. Winter was then pushed to an armored vehicle making a dent in it as Akane held her arm blade at the bloody and beaten Winter ready to end it. "Game Over." Akane said as she then thrusted her blade forward but then the timer was heard as Akane stopped mere inches from her neck and saw the fight was over as she let Winter go bloody and beaten while reverting to her normal self.

*End OST

"Huh? I undershot it a bit there." Akane said as she let Winter live. "I promise you next time I won't make the same mistake." Akane said as she went to the transport with the Paladin in it and opened its contents.

"Damn you." Winter struggled as she then activated the SOS beacon as she saw the jamming to their communications was gone.

"TO bad I'll already be gone by the time your allies arrive." Akane said entering he Mech suit and activating it as it got up ready to go. "Don't worry though this mech will be put to good use." Akane said before with the cockpit closed she took the Paladin and left as the sleek Paladin was now going to be used against Atlas.

Winter saw the mech leave as her vision began to go dark before she passed out waiting and hoping help will arrive very soon.

(End Trailer)

Makai Knight Team **GARO**

Gold Strider

Aron Metal

Raymond Shiro

Ollette Francoise

Dark Knight Team **KIBA**

Nexus **Kite** Sparrow

Ico Ebony

Blaze Fall

Akane Ketsueki

Shade Academy Student Profile

Name: Akane Ketsueki

Age 18

Alias: The Makai Deep Red Blood Alchemist, Rampaging Killer, Schnee & Fang Killer, The Winter Maiden, Red Angel of the Fang, Half-breed, The Schnee families bastard child, and Crimson Blood Beauty.

Semblance: Schnee Glyphs (Crimson)

Semblance Abilities: All the Glyph Abilities the Schnee family is known for with a few of her own original ones added in.

Origin: She was born during a one night stand between a White Fang Member who had his Animal part amputated after a serious injury to them and one Willow Schnee. Willow had to in turn end up pregnant and hid it for the entire duration with her 'husband,' unaware of it and after the birth met up with the White Fang member and gave her the new born girl. The child named Akane Ketsueki was raised in Menagerie where it was soon learned she was a half breed where her father at the same time didn't really show any form of fatherly affection focusing his time with the White Fang. She grew up in very hard and troubled childhood that forced her to all but raise herself before she joined the White Fang if to earn peoples respects and was able to attain a high position. But those under her command held no respect for her and followed her orders out of necessity until one particular mission she had worked alongside her father. That mission where her Semblance had finally shown itself and when it was the Schnee Family Glyphs her subordinates aimed their guns at her ready to kill her. The waited for her father or Adam to give the order but her father attacked Adam and the Fang telling her to escape in the only act of fatherly love he ever shown to her. This in turn caused him to use his Semblance to send her away and in turn died labeled a traitor to all Faunus of the White Fang. Akane was to have a kill on sight order to keep her existence hidden. Akane ended up using the summoning Glyph to save her own life where she eventually met up with Salem who in turn brought her into her fold and taught Akane how to fight as a Makai Priestess. Akane eventually was sent by Salem to locate the Winter Maiden with Ico and Blaze and in turn found her and drained her dry becoming the new Winter Maiden.

She swore she would kill them all every White Fang member who had stayed, left, or simply had any sort of association with them and swore to kill every Schnee in her way intent on proving she was the strongest and to prove her own existence which was denied by everyone one associated with her cursed blood of a half-breed.


	10. Chapter 1: Gold and Team GARO

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here it is the first chapter I do hope you all enjoy this and leave a review as we now start the reboot where it had all started for everyone involved with this tale of bloody evolutions. By the way I also went ahead and was able to salvage some scenes from the original story but let me just say this story will have some familiar stuff and a lot of new stuff as well. What the stuff is well that's for you to decide. LET'S START THIS!

(Start)

Where there is light Darkness Lurks and fear reigns... yet by the blade of Knights... mankind was given hope.

(Start Prologue)

"Read me another one!" An 8 year old Ruby requested.

"Alright one more then it's bedtime." A 10 year old Yang said before looking over the new books Uncle Qrow got them. She found one with a white triangle with a red center called the Knight of Light.

"Knight of Light..." Ruby read. "What is this about?" She asked as at her bed side table was Eclipse no doubt silently watching and sleeping at the same time.

Yang opened and skimmed through it. She smiled.

"Something you might like." Yang smiled. "Once upon a time, there were monsters worse than Grimm attacking everyone and everything they see." Yang started.

"What are they call?" Ruby asked as she was curious as Eclipse knew what they were.

"Horror, nightmarish creatures of the darkness..." Yang continued using an ominous voice to help build the suspense.

"And the worst part...they can look like anyone! Not even Huntsman and Huntresses can stop them." Yang continued. "But hope wasn't lost." Yang said as Ruby watches as her sister turns the page of the book and shows a picture of a cartoonish golden knight with sword.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked curious as Yang smiled at this seeing Ruby entranced by the Knight.

"Come of nowhere is a Knight in golden armor. He slews the Horror who tries to devour humanity." Yang said as she saw Ruby was mesmerized by this. Yang showed Ruby another picture of the golden knight on a golden armored horse. "Nothing could stop this knight's mission to save everyone from the darkness of the Horrors." Yang said as she read on as Garo did look heroic as Eclipse chuckled silently at this remembering fond memories.

"Wow." Ruby awed. "Do you think we'll meet him one day?"

"Who knows?" Yang asked. "But no one knows who is under the helmet of golden knight..." Yang said as this Knight sounded like a hero who preferred to stay out of the spot light.

"But what do they call him?" Ruby asked as it was Eclipse who answered Ruby on this.

"Garo, the golden Knight or Knight of the Light." Eclipse answered as Yang jumped a bit as she saw Eclipse was always quick on the uptake.

"Jeez don't scare me like that dumb ring." Yang said as Eclipse chuckled at Yang's reaction there just now.

(Start 6 Years later)

A young man was walking to his Motorcycle as he yawned a bit with his hands in his pocket as this was none other than Gold as he had just finished another large portion of food to consume. As he walked he got to his Motorcycle which had a red letter on it as Gold rolled his eyes. "Wow talk about lucky I was just about to catch some Z's." Gold said as he got the letter as he then took out his Madou Lighter while spinning it around in his hand before he lit said lighter with a green flame as saw it.

"The Watchdog requests your immediate presence at the Watchdog Center please make your way there immediately." The Message read as Zaruba then heard this.

 _ **"Oi Gold you're not going to blow them off to hunt for some Horrors are you?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold looked.

"Me no the Watchdog Center just so happens to be on the way in an area where I heard a Horror tends to hang around." Gold said as Zaruba rolled his eyes.

 _ **"Reckless as usual."**_ Zaruba said as Gold inserted Zaruba into the ignition and once he turned it the ignition port closes and reopened to reveal Zaruba. _**"Well no use ignoring it a Knights duty is to hunt Horrors as protectors."**_ Zaruba said as Gold smirked.

"Good then let's go." Gold said before revving the engine and driving off to get the Horror in question.

(Meanwhile at Dust till Dawn)

A Dust Shop was having its normal nightly shift for Huntsman who needed Dust during the night as an old man was working the front desk where the Dust Crystals were displayed in a glass case as not to far were Dust that was already processed to be used by the Huntsman and on the other side of the store were snacks and magazines.

As the door open as a bell rang letting the old man know someone just came in and shock to see who it was a its was a man in a white coat, a bowl hat, and a cane in his hand. The person that the old man was looking at was Roman, one of the top criminals of the crime underworld, as behind him was a bunch of black suit henchmen.

"You know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asked as one of the henchmen pointed a gun at the old man's face as he raise his hand and said, "P-please, just take my lien and leave."

"Clam down, we don't want your money," Roman said as to reinsure he wasn't after that as he look to the guys in black and said, "Grab the dust."

Soon enough the guys in black went to the dispensers of dust, hook a container to them and drain them for all their worth.

Another guy in black came up with a case and said, "Crystal. Burn. Uncut." The old man did what he was told as he reach down to the crystal dust and started to pull them out few at a time.

As one of the henchmen went to the other side for dust, he stop as he saw someone in the back.

A girl wearing a red hood, reading magazines, and listening to music on her headset as she read, as the guy pulled out a weapon and said, "Hand in the air where I can see them."

On the girls left middle finger was a Madou Ring of her own but by the looks of her she didn't even look the part of a Makai Knight as to a trained master her weapon wasn't in anyway a Soul Metal Weapon. _**"Oi Flower girl we got company."**_ The Ring said as she looked to her current owner but she did not listen.

The girl didn't move or really seem to be hearing him as the guy said, "Hey do you have a death wish I said hands in the air." Reaching over grab her shoulder and pull her out of her reading as she said, "Hu?"

The henchman saw the headset as he pointed at them, the girl understood and pull them down to hear what the man was saying as she said, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the guy said to the red hooded girl as she asked, "Are you… robbing me?"

 _ **'Obviously he is Flower Girl.'**_ The Ring said as she yawned visibly but not noticeably by anyone saver her owner.

"Yes!" the guy was tired of saying it over, as the girl said, "Oh."

 _ **"Big mistake bozo."**_ The ring said as the girl had to agree with her small friend on this one.

*Insert: This Will Be the Day

AS everyone was busy with the dust collecting as the there was a commotion in the back as someone went flying to the front of the shop.

Another Thug came in and pointed his gun at the girl as he want kidding. "Freeze!" He called as he pointed his weapon at the girl.

(Outside)

*pause song

*Continue music

The window still was soon shattered as the thug was thrown out of it as the girl followed. The three Thugs looked out the window and saw the girl's weapon transform into a scythe before she spun it around and taking a battle stance.

*Ends song

"Ok..." The man said as he turned to his goon squad. "Get her." He said before the three thugs left through the door to go after the girl that had a riding hood thing going on.

 _ **"Flower Girl I count about 6 men in all adding in the ball cap leader with the cigar take out the four men holding weapons then escape or go after the leader leave the last man be."**_ The Ring said as the girl began to fight.

"What why not!?" She asked as the girl soon began to fight them as she used her Scythe built in gun to propel it to smash into the goons. She was kicking there asses as she slashed and bashed them making sure not to kill them.

 _ **"Just trust me on this Flower Girl you will know when you're ready."**_ She said with a yawn no doubt quiet sleepy again.

The man smirked as unknown to his boss there was a demonic yellow glow behind his shades as his boss smirked. "Finally someone is doing something right." The man with the cigar said as the man then kicked the scythe out of the girls hand before grabbing her and holding her against the wall.

 **"You'll make an excellent meal human."** He said in an unknown language that Ruby couldn't understand as Ruby saw that look in his eyes it was the same she got when she looked at a plate full of cookies.

 _ **"Flower girl!"**_ Eclipse called as she didn't need Ruby dying now but the man no the Horror was strong here.

"Let go!" Ruby called as she wasn't going to let this man do stuff to her. But then out of nowhere a man in white appeared as he kicked the man away as he looked at the girl.

"Yo." Gold greeted as he did a small wave of his hand to his foes. "Hey you ok red?" Gold asked as he looked to Ruby who quickly nodded to him as he took notice to her Madou Ring but saw no Soul Metal weapon on her.

"Yeah who are you?" She asked as Gold looked.

"Just call me Gold Strider so I think you should run along now little lady." Gold said as he got ready to fight as on his back was the Garoken in a large red sheath.

 **"Makai Knight?!"** The Horror called out as Gold got ready for a fight. **"DAMN DIE!"** The Horror roared as it revealed its true form as it became large as it charged Gold at powerful speeds as Gold held it back with his left arm keeping it at bay as he looked to Ruby.

"What the fuck?!" Roman called out in shock as his hired goon became some kind of monster.

"Take care of the guy with the cigar." Gold called as the girl said as she then spoke.

"But what about you?" Ruby asked as Gold smirked to this innocent question.

"Don't worry taking care of things like this is part of my job." Gold said as he used his free hand to grab his large sword and slashed at the Horror sending it back.

"By the name my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself before she could leave as she then went after Roman Torchwick.

"Well then let's rumble!" Gold called out before he grabbed the Horror by the head and slammed it onto the ground creating a crater as he then kicked the Horror away hard. "Because right now I'm about to get really lucky!" Gold called as he got ready to fight as he spun his sword around above him before he then shouldered out.

The horror roar out as it charged at him as Gold smile as he slash his sword down at the horror as it raise its massive fist at Garo as the two attack collide, created a small crater around them.

As Gold does his best to push the horror back, it seem the horror had more strength than it shows as it push him off as Gold slide on the ground as he got himself to a stop, the look up and saw the horror coming up fast as gold duck and roll out of the way.

Recover and punch the horror at its side as that did hurt it a bit as it roar out a bit before hitting gold away with its huge fist as Gold flew back a bit but landed on his feet as he lean back a bit before balancing himself out as he said, "Talk about luck I landed on my feet."

 _ **"We may not be so lucky if we keep fighting it like this. This horror is pretty strong and those fist of it is no joke ether."**_ Zaruba said as Gold raise his sword to his shoulder as he said, "Then let go all out then."

Gold raise his sword in the air as he cut an energy circle above his head as he lower his sword and give a smile as he said, "Let's see how lucky this horror can be."

The circle opens up to a portal open up and down came Golden Armor as it engulf 'Gold' where he stand, and in a flash of gold, standing in the knights place, the Ogone no Kishi.

_**GARO**_

The horror step back in fear as it saw the golden armor, as the knight stand before him he and other horror knows of it as it growled out, **"G-Garo!"**

"Surprised to see me?" Garo said in an almost cocky way as the horror just got angry as it roar out and charged at him to a rematch as it and Garo's fist were cock back before they throw it at each other, and created a strong shockwave with a slightly bigger crater around them this time, the horror fell back as Garo shove forth.

Garo then pulled out his now awoken Garoken as he slashed at the Horror as the Horror was forced back by the strike. Soon Garo came at the Horror and sent a kick at the Horror before following it up with a punch to the face and ending it with an upward slash at the Horror causing it great pain from the soul metal within the blade.

The Horror roared as it sent its powerful and large fists at Garo who responded blocking them with his Garoken before Garo roared out and slashed at the Horror as he then did a large kick at the Horror sending it flying to a building. "Let's go!" Garo roared as soon his eyes and much of his vein areas began to glow a violet color as he charged at the Horror ramming his knee into it face causing the Horror to go flying away a bit.

"Come!" He called as he then began slashing at the Horror as the Horror used its claws to fight back as it began a battle of claw versus blade as it was apparent Garo had plenty of practice in these situations. Garo ducked under and attack and swept under the Horror's legs as the Horror jumped over it as Garo got back up. The Horror then went for a claw strike at Garo but the Golden Knight ducked back from the attack and returned with force as the Garoken slashed across the Horror with ease as it was apparent the battle was going either way.

 **"Damn you Golden Knight!"** The Horror roared as the two were then in a struggle of strength as Garo made a smirking sound as he now had the Horror right where he wanted him.

Garo then pushed back against the Horror as for him it was time to end this fight. "The climax!" Garo called before he threw up his Madou Light when was lit and then as it fell it lit the Garoken aflame before he charged forward and did a wide arc slash against the Horror as the Horror in turn was turned to dust as Garo smirked at his victory.

"Alright lucky hunt!" Garo called as he shouldered the Garoken on his shoulder. Garo was about to sheath the Garoken and disengage his armor before looking up and seeing Ruby had chased the man to a ship of sorts. Garo reacted before jumping up to the building top just as the man used his cane which was also a powerful gun and fired at Ruby. Garo appeared and blocked the attack before noticing a Shield with a mix of Dust Magic and Makai Magic.

Garo looked and saw a blond haired woman who looked strict and had what looked like a witch cape as part her combat outfit made her look like a very by the book teacher. 'Gold that's a Makai Priestess.' Zaruba said through the mental link as Garo understood.

Garo then turned to Ruby before speaking. "You ok Ruby?" Garo asked as Ruby nodded as she then saw the armor and recognized the Armor from the old story book Yang used to read to her.

"Knight of light..." Ruby stuttered at the presence of the knight from her childhood story.

 _ **"It looks like you're famous, Gold."**_ The skull styled ring chuckled.

"Yeah thank you." Ruby said as Garo then drew his sword ready for a second round. The Blond haired woman then send an energy beams at the ship as the man tried to hold on before heading to the cockpit.

(In the airship)

The man walked over to a shadowed woman in red as he held on while the woman tried to keep control of the ship as next to her was an equally shadowed man as he kept them both covered not even bothered that the ship was out of control right now. "We have a huntress you two." The man said as the woman unbuckled followed by the young man and both walked to the opened hatch door so she can counter act against the Huntress.

(Building Top)

The Makai priestess summon up a hail storm as Garo saw with his own eyes and knew it was a high level of casting meaning the priestess is a strong one. Hail came down hitting the airship as one pierces through into the cockpit almost hitting the man that was an inch away from his head.

(Bulwark)

The two walked over to the opening as the man was wearing a mask that did very well to hide his real face and also give it an intimidating look as the mask was based around a Grimm of unknown origins. The two look down at the three people, as the young woman could tell, a young huntress, a priestess… and Garo the Makai knight. But the ebony dressed man looked at the youngest of the three and the Golden Knight and went wide eyed at this as if he finally found something he had sought out and it was so close in his grasp.

The woman saw this and stopped him as she looked and turned her head basically telling him now wasn't the time for him to do what he wanted.

The blonde priestess then began to fire Makai bolts at the airship, but the lady onboard deflected them and fire her own bolt with a bit of fire power to it. AS the blonde priestess block it, as the specks of fire as it appeared too looked like magma as it hit the roof top. Quickly noticing as Garo push away both ladies and jump away as the woman on the ship raise her hand as she close it, with a pillar of flame shooting out where the blonde priestess was once standing. Garo was about to go for the counter attack before he had to avoid being fired upon by the black masked figure as he fired shot after shot at Garo with his own weapon which was in gun form as it packed a major punch which should have town his arm apart but he was not only unaffected but holding it with one arm.

"Wow." Garo said as he saw this as he saw this before he was hit in the crest out of nowhere and in turn his armor was forced to come off as Gold went flying back from the force.

"Ow." Gold cursed as that hurt a bit.

Correcting herself as she saw the broken pieces of the concrete roof, using a form of telekinesis as she lift them up, and form them together into a huge spike and shot it at the airship. The woman fire a blast at it while the masked man fired from his own weapon, but the spike absorbed it as it broke apart and in turn reformed as the blonde priestess put the pieces back together for form the spike again and aimed right at the airship. Roman saw it coming as he took drastic action and turn the airship as the spike bounce off the back of it. The pieces floated all around as it was about to incase the airship in the roof top concrete.

The woman saw what was about to happen, as she summon forth her own energy as Zaruba and Eclipse sense it more clearly to know it was also Makai energy.

Lunching a wave of Makai energy to cancel out the ones holding the concrete together as they disintegrated as well into pieces of embers fell down, but that wasn't the end of it as the woman summoning her power once again as bringing the Ember together into a fiery ball of flame and lunch it at the small group.

"Not on my watch!" Gold roared out running forward with his large sword drawn and now aflame with the Madou fire before he went straight for it and sliced through the fire with ease as the two flames ended up canceling each other out. As the airship was getting away, Ruby saw this and change her weapon from scythe to rifle, as the blade part folded in, Ruby took aim and fire.

Each shot came and was block by the woman shield and soon the airship got away. No one can chase after it as none of them could fly or run at the speed of sound. "Ruby stop your just wasting ammunition against them." Eclipse said as she saw Ruby was out of her league here.

Gold sheathed his Garoken on his back as considering its size it was the only spot it would fit as Ruby then looked to the Priestess with a smile on her face and also to Gold. "You're a huntress and you're the Knight of Light Garo like in the story books." Ruby said to the woman and Gold as the both of them looked at Ruby. "Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked as that when everything went downhill.

(Scene Break Jail)

The boy and the girl, Gold and Ruby stuck in a holding cell together as the huntress or Makai priestess put them there until thing can be clear up with the police and other stuff Ruby did understand, as she thought she is in trouble with thing she didn't know as she fidget with the ring on her hand as gold notice this.

As Gold look to Ruby and asked, "First time being in a jail cell?"

Ruby nodded as Gold said, "Don't worry, nothing bad would happen, maybe a small scolding, and some word being said but it will work out."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked him as he give a smile and said, "I've been here a few time, and every time they put me in here, I'm so lucky they soon let me out."

Ruby look at him as she said, "I don't know being lock up in a cell is lucky to say."

Gold shrug and said, "Well don't focus on the negative stuff and look at the positive, I hear you stop a store robbery. Most likely they will ask you a few question and be on your way anyways."

Ruby give it a thought as she said, "I guess your right… which by the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"I'll answer your question, if you agree to answer mine," Gold said as he is curious about something about Ruby.

Ruby nodded as she thought that's fair as Ruby said, "Alright deal."

They shake hands as Gold said, "Asked away."

"That armor I saw you wearing… I know I've seen it and hear of it in stories… so are you… the Golden knight Garo?" Ruby asked as Gold smile with pride as he said, "Yes I am, the one and only, golden knight… for a few years, give or take a few months."

"For that long? I thought Garo is over a hundred years old due to the stories that are told," Ruby asked as Gold looked at her and said, "Do I look like some 117 years, or thousand or so old?"

Ruby looked at him more carefully and saw his looks, his build at his arms, every detail she saw as a thought came to her thinking he, 'handsome', and said, "N-no… but if you are… you are looking good for your age."

"Now ain't that lucky if I do, but anyways I am 17 years old, but the armor has been around for a long time," Gold said as Ruby nodded as she understood as Gold then asked, "So anyways to my question is… where did you get ring like that at?"

Ruby held up her ring on her hand as she showed Eclipse as she says, "Eclipse?...Well I had her sense I can remember, but what my dad told me, it was my mom's as grandma gave it to her before she gave it when I was very young. I use to wear it around my neck with string until I could wear her on my finger."

"It's looking in very good condition for an old ring like her," Gold said as Ruby smile and said, "I do clean her the best I can so she can keep looking shinny."

Gold nodded as he looked at Eclipse as he knew that ring was a Madou ring, like Zaruba is, even he confirm it to it just a moment ago. Soon Glynda walked back in as the two looked at her with a sharp and scolding glare more so torts Gold then Ruby as Gold grinned.

"I'm feeling very lucky about this." Gold said as Glynda thought otherwise on Gold's luck before she then spoke.

"Mr. Strider please head to the room next door I'll speak with you there." Glynda said as Gold got up and headed to the room next door as Glynda then walked to Ruby as soon Ruby wanted to rip out her ears why you may ask is simple she was getting chewed out all in 10 seconds after Gold left. Ruby sat in an interrogation room as she had a guilty look on her face as the woman was lecturing Ruby. "I hope you know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." The woman lectured as she passed back and forth behind Ruby. "You had put yourself and others in great danger." The woman said as Ruby looked.

"They started it and that guy Gold jumped in and helped out especially after one of them turned into a monster!" Ruby tried to defend herself wondering why that guy wasn't her in trouble.

"And what evidence of this monster appearing can you provide?" The woman asked as she was lying knowing full well of the Horrors. "As for that Mr. Gold Strider he will be dealt with and sent home in a way I wish to send you home. With a pat on the back." The woman said as she stood in front of the door but still close to the table. Ruby had a good feeling she might get off scotch free before the woman turned to her from her tablet of sorts. "And a slap of the wrist!" She scolded as she slapped her riding crop onto the table catching Ruby off guard as she yelped and flinched to avoid said slap. "But considering his past altercations with vigilante justice and destruction of public property. I don't hold high hopes for him." Glynda said as she didn't have the patience for this Gold's antics in Vale.

"But someone here who would like to meet you." She said before stepping to the side as from the dark door a man in a black and green vest base suit with a black duster over it came in carrying a similar sword in the form of a cane that Ruby saw Gold had, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate full of cookies in the other.

"Ruby Rose." The man greeted as he got closer look to Ruby with his black tinted glasses that were in front of his topaz eyes and silver hair which seemed to move every other time he moved his head. "You have silver eyes." He said as Ruby found that strange.

"Um... Ok." Ruby said as she was confused as to what was going on.

 _ **"Don't worry Flower Girl he is trust worthy."**_ Eclipse finally spoke as Ozpin saw the Madou Ring speak as he knew which armor it belonged to but the question was if Eclipse was here was the Armor close by as well?

"Ok Eclipse I'll trust you." Ruby said as she always trusted her friend here even when said friend is as lazy as Eclipse.

"Anyway where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as he motioned torts the screen which showed Ruby in action as it was when Ruby noticed he had a similar ring to Sirius.

"Um... Signal Academy." Ruby said nervous a bit feeling she was being integrated as the man seemed to intimidate her.

The man looks closely to Ruby to her reaction and question, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby said didn't know telling the man that one person did than everyone else was a good thing or not as she didn't want to get anyone else in trouble or even lie about it, as she was raise like that.

"I see." the man said as he put down a plate of cookies in front of Ruby, and to first glance, her eyes sparkled a bit and was hesitating to grab one, as she did and ate it within a second, soon she took another, than another, and another until she was stuffing her face faster than you can say, 'Got milk?'

As the man saw how crazy ruby was eating the cookies, he wanted to get on tracked and said, "It's just I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Turning his head up as he remembers his past and said, "A dusty, old crow."

"Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said with her mouth full as the man raise an eyebrow to that as Ruby clear her mouth and said, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at signal!"

As the man took a sip of his coffee as he hear Ruby story as she went on as she said, "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like- Hoooaahh! Witchaaa!-"

 _ **"You're still in need of a few refreshers here and there Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse interjected as Ruby glared at the ring.

"Eclipse don't ruin my moment." Ruby wined as Eclipse looked and chuckled.

 _ **"Don't mind me Flower Girl I just call it as I see them."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby with a playful chuckle.

Before ruby could go on, the man cut in and said, "So I noticed in many aspects."

Putting down his cup of coffee and had his cane tapping the ground a bit before setting it still as he said, "Now what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby began to say as she was very hyper, trying keep it down as she said, "I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." The man said as a certain Madou Ring chuckled in the back of his head.

"Yeah... I only have two more years of training at Signal and then I'm going to apply for beacon. My sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people, my parents have always taught us to help others so I thought might as well make a career out of it police are alright but Huntresses are so much more fun romantic and." She trailed off as she seem to be excited about it. "You know?" She asked as that was a long explanation.

The woman was silent as the man looked at her with his fingertips together. "Do you know who I am?" The man asked as Ruby nodded.

"Your professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said causing the now identified Ozpin to smirk in amusement.

"Hello." Ozpin said as Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted as Ozpin then cut to the chase.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked almost offered.

"More than anything." Ruby said as Ozpin the looked at the blond haired woman who looked the other way trying to stay out of this.

"Well ok." Ozpin said surprising Ruby.

(Later in Gold's Cell)

Gold was soon met with Glynda as she glared at the young man as unlike most students she refrained from going physical but with Knights like Gold she threw that out the Window and grabbed his head slamming it into the table. "Do you have any idea the damage you cause as the Golden Knight?!" Glynda yelled as Gold was waving his arms around trying to get free.

"Owowowowowow Uncle, uncle!" Gold called as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"You deserved this Gold."**_ Zaruba said as Glynda let go while Gold got up.

"Considering the amount of cover-ups and damage repairs we have to do by morning you cause a real stir since you were the one responsible for said damages." Glynda scolded as she was not pleased with how reckless Gold has acted since becoming Garo while walking around him. "If it were up to me I'd send you back to your mentor so he can give you a long overdue refresher course on the secrecy a Makai Knight is meant to keep a constant watch of." Glynda said as she slammed her riding crop onto the table causing Gold to yank his hands back to avoid them getting hurt.

"But..." Glynda then began as she looked to Gold calming herself down. "Professor Ozpin wishes to discuss the well events for lack of better term you were involved with." Glynda said as soon the door opened as Ozpin walked in minus any food for use.

"Well it's good to see the newest Golden Knight follows his own path." Ozpin said as he looked to Gold as he sat down across from him.

"Yo." Gold greeted as he smiled to Ozpin as he chuckled a bit at Gold's wayward antics.

"So it seems you have a sort of history with entering this particular precinct all of it includes destructions of public property which then leads to a release later." Ozpin said as Gold looked to Ozpin.

"Yeah judging by my file." Gold said as he looked to the file Ozpin was looking over.

"But it seems you're under the impression of being the luckiest man on Remnant." Ozpin said as Gold looked with a smirk.

"Nah Luck is just one part of the whole pie." Gold said as Ozpin smiled to this response.

"I see." Ozpin said as he put his scroll down showing the charges were once more dropped. "It's just I've only seen one other person with a semblance like your but vastly different at the same time, A Dusty Old Crow with a drinking problem." Ozpin said as Gold smirked.

"Sounds like a fun guy." Gold said as he honestly never met Qrow before

"Well be that as it may you have great potential in you and no doubt Garo had seen it hence why it chose you." Ozpin said as Gold looked.

"What are you getting at?" Gold asked as he was curious about Ozpin's reasoning's since everyone lectured him about his reckless nature.

"Well it would be a waist to allow that potential to be disregarded." Ozpin said as he stood up. "Anyway I do hope that you make it to the Watchdog Center after all you are expected there real soon." Ozpins said as he took his leave. "When you get there though we may talk more." Ozpin said as he took his leave from the room.

"What was that about?" Gold asked as he looked to where Ozpin walked off to.

"Who knows he didn't seem all there you know." Zaruba said as Gold saw him walk off.

(Scene Break outside)

Ozpin and Glynda were heading to the Watchdog site as Ozpin lifted up his left hand to look at his ally. "What do you think of her Eruba?" Ozpin said as he looked at his ring.

 _ **"She has potential and it was faint but I smelled Soul Metal on her but when I sense it wasn't that she was carrying soul metal but she's been training with it and by how she acted se doesn't even realize she's been training with Soul Metal."**_ Eruba said in an old lady voice as Ozpin looked.

"I noticed when she mentioned Qrow." Ozpin said as he put his hand down before the woman looked.

"Do you think Qrow has been secretly training her to become a Makai Knight?" The woman asked as Ozpin looked.

"I'm not sure Glynda but Phantom Knights have always been known to being secretive about things." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded. "Now then we must head to the Watchdog in regards to the message." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"Yes from Qrow's reports two Maiden's were attacked in all and we lost the Winter Maiden." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes which means she is on the move again." Ozpin said as he knew the Four Relics of Remnant were now in danger of theft and with them the last two maidens as well.

(Scene Break Watchdog Site Diner)

Gold arrived on his Motorcycle as once he was parked her removed Zaruba and got off as the Motorcycle shut off as he looked and whistled when he saw a pickup with the spinning rims having the mark of Zero on it and what looked like a Madogu at where the company symbol from where it came from would be as next to it was what looked like a very fancy car as he saw it was much like the truck and his own motorcycle. "Well this is a nice image." Gold said as he grabbed the Garoken from his motorcycle and headed inside the diner.

(Inside)

Gold arrived to see three other people eating as one of them he noticed was wearing a winter type of shirt as it was all zipped up. But what really caught his attention was that she was all but drowning her foot in hot sauce. Next to her was a young man in Madou Robes wearing a pair of glasses as he was eating his food calmly and elegantly as the final person of this trio was a Faunus with black Madou Robes as he was clearly a wolf Faunus as he dug into his food inhaling it instead of eating it like a normal person.

As all 3 of them sitting within a booth table area, Gold walked to it around the last seat as he said to them, "Yo is the seat taken?"

The man with the glasses didn't look up at him from his, but he wasn't ignoring him ether, as he push them up as he said, "That depends… are you the one that supposed to be here on orders?"

Gold nod and said, "Yea, sorry about running a little late but a horror suddenly appeared on the way and well, got caught up at the police department being near a robbery."

"What happen, a cop thought you rob it?" The wolf Faunus said as Gold sat down, "Naw, more like the holes I made in front of it but hey at least I didn't destroy a building this time, lucky right?"

"This time? You mean you destroy a building before?" The priestess asked as she empty almost the entire hot sauce bottle as she look to gold before digging in her meal as Gold said, "Well to the tell the truth is I was dealing with an annoying horror in a basement that like to walk up on ceiling so I thought why not remove the sealing and destroy some of the support pillars, only to found out one of them was the main support… but hey good news was the building gave half way, and no ceiling for the horror to crawl up on so… that's lucky."

The guy with the glasses sighed in an annoyed way as he thought the order is scraping the bottom of the barrel with Gold soon enough the waitress came around on roller blades as she came around with a tray in her hands as she said, "Welcome, anything you want handsome?"

"A burger with a side of extra fries and a bottle of ketchup," Gold order as the waitress nodded and said, "You got it sugar, by the way here a little something from the manager." The waitress put down the tray on the table in the middle of all of them with a folded note with it, as the guy with glasses was about to grab it until Gold grab it and said, "Yoink!"

Gold open up the piece of paper as he read it and it had written on it a few simple words-

"The four of you report in now."

"Boss calling for us," Gold said as the wolf Faunus finish up his food as he use a napkin and whip his face with as he said, "Better go do so now."

"I agree, I need to make a complain, their hot sauce is not hot as advertise," The girl said as the guy in glasses is annoyed as he didn't finish his meal as he lay down his four and knife and got up as well as he follow the other 3.

(Later Managers Office/Watchdog area)

The four walked in but as they did so they arrived at the main desk but soon the seal glowed as soon the room shifted as if reality was bended to show the real place. The Watchdog looked like the blond haired waitress but better looking as she sat on the throne area playing with a yo-yo. "That's your Watchdog, lucky." The Wolf Faunus cursed as she was a hot one at that but then the glasses wearing young man elbowed him as he looked.

"Show some respect will you she's the Watchdog not eye candy be professional here." The glasses young man said as the two looked at each other.

"Stick in the mud." The Wolf Faunus said as Gold snickered a bit.

"You, and me are going to be best friends." Gold said to the Faunus as Gold was clearly not like those who came before him.

"Golden Knight, Silver Fanged Knight, and Knight of the White Night, you and the Priestess are late." She said not once moving her vision from her Yo-Yo before the room changed once more as it looked like a sort of meeting area as everyone was wide eyed as they looked to their sides as they saw signs on their seats which showed there Crests as Makai Knights or Priestess symbol.

"Wow." Gold said as the Watchdog was in the center of the room below them all.

"Care to explain why you are tardy Gold." The Watchdog said as she looked like she wasn't really acknowledging him.

"Horror Hunt you know how it is especially when a nice old man and his psycho dominatrix priestess sidekick tried smacking me with a Riding crop." Gold said as the Spear holder then face palmed himself at Gold's comment as said priestess was here.

"Excuse me." Glynda was heard as she had cleared her throat as Gold looked surprised at this as he didn't see this coming.

"Ok that was unlucky there." Gold said as he was probably going it get it now.

 _ **"Gold just stop and listen to the Watchdog."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Gold.

"Sure." Gold said as the Watchdog looked.

"Now then I had called you all here simply because Ozpin had requested your presence here of the upmost importance." The Watchdog said putting her Yo-Yo down showing it had a Makai seal on it.

"Thank you." Ozpin said as he stepped up and looked to the group at large. "Now then so we can all get off on the right foot here may I inquire your names please?" Ozpin asked as he looked to the group in question as they should all know the others name.

"Alright who's going first?" Gold asked as everyone looked at him as he saw this.

 _ **"Apparently the, one who opened his mouth without thinking."**_ Zaruba said as Gold smirked.

"Ok then the name is Gold Strider and this is my Madou Ring Zaruba." Gold introduced as he showed off said Madou Ring. "So that makes me the Golden Knight Garo." Gold said as he looked to his new teammates.

"It's a miracle you even became the Golden Knight if how you act speaks of your qualifications." The glasses wearing young man said as he adjusted his glasses from his spot in the Watchdog Center.

"Then why don't you share then Ice Lord let's hear your story." The Faunus said as the boy sighed.

"Very well my name is Raymond Shiro and I am the holder of the Knight Title as the Knight of the White Night Dan and this is Goruba here." Raymond said showing Goruba.

 _ **"Don't mind him he's always like this even as a child."**_ Goruba said as he spoke for his partner.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Raymond said as the Faunus bot then spoke.

"Because it is Ice Lord." The Faunus said as Raymond glared.

"Don't call me that." He said as the Faunus boy laughed.

"Meh I just call them as I see them." He said as he relaxed at his seating area.

The wolf Faunus turn to the rest as he introduce himself, "Aron Metal is my name, hunting horror is the game I'm the silver Fang knight Zero, and this is my partner, Silva."

 _ **"A pleasure to meet you all,"**_ Silva said to the group as some of them give a small nod.

Lastly the priestess step up as she introduce herself, "I'm Ollette Francoise, I'm a priestess but I got the nickname of the Makai Gunslinger Alchemist, at your services."

Ozpin step up to them and said, "It a pleasure to meet you all face to face, as now I have a request of all of you."

Everyone look to the headmaster as he walk back and forth in front of them as he started to say, "As you know some story are sometimes myths and legends told throughout history… From the creation of our world by the deity brothers, to maidens of the four seasons."

"Yeah I heard a few of them but most of those myths, legends, and fairy tales always stem from some form of truth no matter how unbelievable or dark it may be." Gold said crossing his arms as Aron laughed a bit.

"Coming from Garo I can see truth there." Aron laughed as he saw it held truth.

"Yes well as of late someone else had learned the truth and in turn an incident had occurred and repeated. Someone is hunting down the maidens." Ozpin said as everyone one was surprised by this.

"You're joking." Gold said as he sounded like he had personal experience with such maidens.

"I truly wish I was Gold, the Fall Maiden was the first to be attacked and for the first time in history someone had stolen a part of her power, she is stable for now but chances are she may very well die by her own power trying to make itself whole once more." Ozpin said as Glynda then cleared her throat. "About a month or so later another Maiden was hit this time the Winter Maiden near Atlas and Qrow was able to get close but it seems this group anticipated him and prepared accordingly. They stalled him long enough for the thieves to steal some of her power but it seems they weren't done as all it took was a properly used head shot and the thief in turn became the new Winter Maiden." Ozpin said as Ollette clenched her fists at this as she knew if she found the ones responsible she'll find her target as well.

"So we lost one maiden and only have half a maiden left with the last two still out there somewhere, great." Aron said as he sat there no doubt they had to hunt down the last two before their enemies do.

"Surely they can't simply be hunting the maidens for no reason if whoever wanted the maidens wanted power they would only need to take one but they are taking all four." Raymond said as he sat there.

"Yes I believe the Maidens are just the first part of a larger goal." Ozpin said as he looked to them. "I believe they may in fact be going for the one item the Maidens can retrieve without struggle." Ozpin said as Gold looked to this.

"The Four Relics of Remnant said to be created by the Twin Deity Brothers in the beginning." Gold said as he knew the base line story.

"Yes but for what purpose I do not know beyond that." Ozpin said as he knew how the Relics worked.

"The Relics can do anything if one can possess them all, some say it has the power to create and destroy as the holder sees fit, others say it can bring back the dead, and some even claim it can grant the holder eternal life and youth." Ollette said as she heard the rumors of the four relics of Remnant. "But the major thing they can do is undue any seal the holder comes into contact with be it Horror or otherwise and most of all they can be used as an unlimited supply of energy for the vilest of Madou Tools." Ollette said as she heard of such Madou Tools and how Horrors take advantage of such Madou Tools.

"Hence why I wish for you all to take part in this mission, each of you were selected by your strengths, weaknesses, and talents for this particular assignment." Ozpin said as they were all shown videos of their exploits as Gold saw this and scratched his nose a bit while Aron tweeted a whistle at his skills. "This may seem unorthodox but I wish for you four to enroll into Beacon Academy by day Students but when the moon rises Knights of the Makai." Ozpin said as he looked to the four.

"You are correct this is unorthodox but I am to assume it's to locate the two who are trying to steal the Relic, so in other words the Fall Maiden is still alive and in Beacon." Raymond said a he had hears stories of Ozpin's inner circle and the fact that they were being invited into it proved Ozpin had his reasons but he trusted the Makai Order in many things. "But what of the other Academies? They also have Relics as well so knowing this they are also likely targets as well?" Raymond said as Ozpin looked.

"You would be right in questioning that but when I thought of this as well I wondered what reason would they have to attack Beacon besides the Relic and the Maiden but then it occurred to me the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said Gold looked.

"So you're saying our enemies may try and use the tournament to sneak past security posing as students and boom they get the Maiden and cause some chaos." Gold said as that made major sense.

"Precisely and I am to assume you each had some form of experience when dealing with Maiden's." Ozpins said as the four all looked at each other and began to go silent on that one showing they each had a form of experience with the seasonal Maiden's.

"Ok I'm in." Gold said finally speaking as he sat there.

"Pardon?" Raymond asked as Aron looked.

"Yeah so am I who knows it might be really fun." Aron said as he smirked at the fun he could have.

"Yeah plus I can finally have free time to work on my secret Project Django." Ollette said as she had wanted to build that puppy for a while now.

Everyone then looked to Raymond as he was being a bit stubborn on this as he then sighed as he then adjusted his glasses. "Very well then I suppose I shall partake in this assignment as well." Raymond said as he looked to Ozpin as Ozpin nodded to this.

"Very well then thank you for your time and the transport to Beacon will be prepared by the weeks end just back the needed items you will bring." Ozpin said as Gold understood.

"Got it." Gold said to Ozpin on this matter.

"Very well then if you four are all done then you have my leave." The Watchdog said as the Three Knights and One Priestess nodded before they took there leave.

Once they were gone the Watchdog turned to Ozpin as he looked back. "I do hope you know what you're doing Ozpin they aren't exactly savior of the world material." She said as she wasn't so sure about them especially Gold.

"I am and trust me all they need is a good push to the right direction." Ozpin said as he looked to where Gold sat as he knew Gold's origins and his past as well as the trauma that took place for him for he knew it was the reason he was the Golden Knight and not someone else.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Transports)

Ruby was standing before a blond bomb shell of a girl as she was dressed similar to something out of a treasure movie mixed with an old western movie as she hugged Ruby. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me." The blond haired girl said as Ruby was being hugged by her. "This is the best day ever!" She called as she hugged tighter.

"Please stop." Ruby said as she stepped back.

"But I'm so proud of you." the said as on her wrists were bright yellow am bands made of metal do doubt her weapon.

"Really it was nothing." Ruby said as before the blond could speak another spoke up.

 _ **"Don't wager your good deed as nothing Flower Girl the fact is you did the right thing because it was the right thing to do."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby saw the talking family heirloom was on Yang's side.

"Whose side are you one anyway Eclipse!" Ruby called as the Madou Ring yawned a bit.

 _ **"I don't take sides between you two I'm just saying you did a good deed and you should be proud of it."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah Eclipse is right! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said trying to get her sister to stop moping around.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees,' ok?! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said as Yang sighed.

"What's with you aren't you excited?!" Yang asked as her sister was going to Beacon she should be more happy.

"Of course I'm excited I just... I got moved ahead 2 years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said as she looked down showing she was in fact nervous of being here.

 _ **"But you are special Flower Girl you just don't realize how special yet."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to her current holder.

"She's right Ruby in her Cryptic sort of way you are special." Yang said with her arm around Ruby's shoulder to cheer her up.

 _ **"Cryptic? I was just stating fact."**_ Eclipse said as she didn't know she was cryptic.

(With Gold and Ollette)

"So any reason we're on separate boats here?" Gold asked as Ollette looked.

"Aron got into a tussle and Raymond had to step in something about Aron not knowing when to keep his mouth shut." Ollette said as she leaned on the wall area with Aron.

(Back with Aron and Raymond)

"Raymond you son of a bitch I had it!" Aron called as Raymond as fixing himself as Aron looked to have come out of a brawl.

"Aron you should know starting an altercation like that was wasting time and further instigating it was foolish." Raymond said as Aron looked.

"They started it!" Aron said as Raymond sighed.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." Raymond as Goruba and Silva sighed.

 _ **"Another day with Aron."**_ Silva said as she looked to partner.

 _ **"I pity you."**_ Goruba said as he saw this was a normal occurrence here.

(Back with the other Transport)

As everyone talked and mingled they all wondered what Beacon would be like and how they will be enjoying it. That was when the news turned on to show the man from the other night on screen. "The Robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities." The news said as a mug shot of Roman was on screen. Sirius, Rachel, Yang and Ruby paid attention as the story continued. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The news said before the anchorwoman appeared on screen.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news this Saturdays Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony." Lisa said as on the screen it showed the people protesting followed by the White Fangs symbol that was more of a red wolf with claw marks behind it as it didn't look in anyway white. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted." The news continued before it was cut off and was replaced with a hologram of Glynda just as Gold and Ollette looked to the screen.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda welcomed as Yang look.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as she didn't recognize her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced making Yang go "Oh." "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our duty to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said as Zaruba mentally chuckled just as Glynda's hologram vanished.

 _ **'Yes during the day but what about the night?'**_ Zaruba joked as he heard this.

"Oh wow." Ruby said as she looked outside the window as did many other people in the airship. "Look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she watched from the window.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said as Yang then put an arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Beacons are home now." Yang said with a smile.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Eclipse said as she saw the view as she could feel it, the armor she had long since been separated from was here and it was responding. _**'It seems she is ready for certain things.'**_ Eclipse thought as she looked to Ruby and smiled.

Gold and Ollette saw it as well as they looked to the window as Gold did a tweet sound. "Nice." He said as he was used to driving never flying.

"I know." She said as she looked outside the window. They soon heard the sound of someone ready to vomit as everyone looked and saw a young man looking ready to vomit as he was trying to hold his stomach in discomfort.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone huh?" Gold asked Ollette as he looked to his new friend here.

"Yeap appears so." She said as she looked to the boy as he stumbled away.

"Wonder if we'll meet any more Makai Knights or Priests over there?" Gold asked as Ollette shrugged.

"Who, cares as long as their better then vomit Knight." Gold said as Zaruba then saw it.

 _ **"Ollette don't look now but your shoes are covered in vomit."**_ Zaruba said as Gold saw this and backed off as Ollette then got angry really angry.

"HEY VOMIT BOY GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN MY FUCKING SHOES!" She roared out going into psycho mode as she pulled out a Bayonet and a her hand gun and began firing and slashing at him with blanks but the knight didn't know this as he yelled in fear running away as everyone either duck and cover or watched and laughed.

"Wait I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The Boy called as he was now being fueled by fear of his own safety as nearby Yang was in a similar spot as she was calling out gross as Ruby was trying to keep away from her elder sister.

"Well these guys are riot!" Gold called as he was enjoying himself with his new teammate to be and his soon to be classmates.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well enjoy now then if you're going to say Gold is a Stu he's not trust me his origins will be revealed as time goes on so please enjoy the story and remember leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 2: Beacon Shining a Golden Light

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Let's start this chapter.

 _Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope._

*Insert EMG by Jam Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

 _ **GARO Saviors of Remnant**_

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Chapter 2)

The Air Ships were coming in for a landing as once they were docked the vomiting boy was he first to come out and vomit into the nearby trashcan as next was Gold and Ollette who was now bare foot to get her shoes cleaned as she saw the Knight boy and tapped is shoulder making him look. "I expect these to be cleaned and good as new by night time or else I'm shooting your ass." Ollette said as the boy took the shoes and stood straight.

"Yes ma'am!" She called out standing straight at Ollette's presence.

"Good boy." She praised before she took her leave to explore a bit as then Ruby and Yang followed the other students outside.

AS she walked the guys were staring at Ollette as currently she was bare foot as the blond haired boy had taken her shoes he barfed on to get them cleaned up as Gold looked to her. "Did you just turn that guy into your man servant?" Gold asked as he looked to Ollette.

"I don't know did I?" She asked in turn Gold rolled his eyes at her.

"Lady you are a riot." Gold said as he always did like the crazy nice girls to work with at least that way they can think outside the box on things.

(With Aron and Raymond)

Aron and Raymond got off the ship as they looked around a bit as Raymond then spoke up. "Well then let's perform recon that way we may know and understand our surroundings." Raymond said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"That would be wise."**_ Goruba said as he knew it would be a good idea here.

"Got it!" Aron said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Raymond asked trying to take command here.

"Recon." Aron said as he walked away to explore a bit of Beacon Academy.

"We should stay together though!" Raymond called with a stern and commanding voice as he adjusted his glasses.

"Shouldn't we get a map also that way we can study up on escape plans in case of a Horror?" Aron argued as he walked away as Raymond saw this.

"Wait but..." Raymond said but Aron was already gone. "Dammit." Raymond said as he needed to come up with a team name for this group to blend in for now.

(With Ruby and Yang)

Ruby was amazed by the sight of Beacon and they were just in the entrance yard. "Well sights in Vale has nothing on this." Yang said just as potential students and returning students passed them and Ruby saw the weapons they carried.

"Look that girl has classical staff." Ruby said before looking at another. "And that guy has a fire sword." Ruby said with a smile only for Yang to grab Ruby's hood.

 _ **"Easy Flower Girl *Yawn* your personality is going to give me insomnia."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Yeah right you sleep even when I go through insomnia." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

 _ **"You know me so well."**_ Eclipse joked as she looked to Ruby.

"But she's sis there just weapons." Yang said as Ruby looked appalled by this.

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! And most of all they will save our lives one day so we can save tones of other people's lives! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby cheered as she was going nerd over weapons.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as the sound of Crescent Rose unfolding was heard.

"Of course of happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better..." Ruby said as that was a good part for her.

"Ruby come on why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked as she pulled Ruby's hood over her head.

Ruby pull off her hood as she said, "But... why would I need other friends if I have you and Eclipse?"

Eclipse then laughed a bit already knowing what was coming as Yang started to say, "Well..."

In a Quick moment, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road with Yang as said while rushing away with them as Ruby got caught in it their way and spin, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby got dizzy-eyes as she said, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing." and with that Ruby fell over backwards as she landed in a set of luggage which was followed by someone yelling, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby got up and was shocked she knocked over a crabby looking girl in white's luggage. "Uh, sorry." Ruby apologized as she looked at her screw up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" The girl asked revealing it to be Weiss.

Ruby tried to help as she gave a box to the white wearing rich girl. "Give me that!" She began snatching the dust before another voice was heard.

"Let me guess your next line is, 'This is dust mined and purified from a Schnee Quarry,' and Go!" Came the voice of Aron as Weiss kept going.

"This is dust mined and purified from a Schnee Quarry." Weiss repeated before going into a shocked state as she looked and saw Aron there from the train. "How did you?" She asked as Aron then smiled.

"One of my many tricks snowflake and looks like we meet again." He said with a smile as Weiss saw this Faunus was quiet the flirt and was showing he didn't honestly care about the whole SDC stuff. "Why don't you let the little Rose Hood walk away after all it was an accident Snow Flake?" Aron said as Weiss got shocked by this.

"Uhhhh." Ruby trailed off trying to keep up as Eclipse noticed they were causing a scene as Aron saw that Gold was in the small crowd also while Weiss looked shocked by this.

"Snow Flake for my next glimpse into the future you're going to say 'What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy the kind of stuff that can get us hurt if mishandled!' And you will say it now!" Aron predicted as he was right on point on this prediction.

"What are you brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy the kind of stuff that can get us hurt!" The girl called pulling out a vile of dust from the case shaking it as the wind blew it torts Weiss face as it leaked out of the vile of Dust. Then she realized Aron had done it again as she glared at him. "Stop doing that its really getting annoying!" Weiss yelled as she kept shaking the dust. "I mean seriously is any of this sinking in to you!?" She demanded as she glared at him. "What do you have to say...?" Weiss began as the effect began as the dust was now in her nose and causing the desired effect for Aron.

"Uh ok duck and cover!" Gold called out as Ruby freaked out and got out of the way of what was to come.

"ACHOO *BOOOM*!" Weiss sneezed causing the explosion as Weiss was caught off guard as the vile went flying away as it rolled to one Blake Belladonna's foot as Aron laughed a bit.

"Hey snow flake before you lecture people on such a thing maybe you should practice what you preach." Aron laughed a bit as he then applauded her. "But nice example teaching by doing congratulations, snow flake!" Aron called out as Weiss was not very pleased with Aron on this matter and his antics.

"Would you knock that off?!" Weiss demanded after getting the soot off of her as well as the ice and frost as well as she was getting tired of Aron's predicting her next sentence to get the heiress riled up.

"Knock what off, Snow Flake my charming personality?" Aron asked as he smiled a bit as it sounded like he was flirting again.

"That! How can you be calm after that explosion there! We all could have been blown off the cliff!" Weiss yelled as Aron shrugged.

"Then you should be more careful. Look no one was hurt so we can all walk away with a calm thought at knowing we're alive." Aron said as he looked to Weiss.

"Yeah what's your problem Princess? No one was hurt so we're all ok." Ruby called as she rejoined the conversation at large.

"It's heiress, actually." The two boys and girls turn to the person who said that as they saw a girl wearing a mostly black outfit with white patch around, weapon on her back, and a bow on her head. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The girl said as Aron looked and smiled.

"Yo Blakey Kat long time no see." Aron called as Blake was wide eyed as was Weiss as Blake was surprised Aron knew Weiss.

Weiss smile as she said, "Finally! Some recognition!" with Weiss now know there are people who knows about her as she smile with pride to that, but it would soon be gone as that same girl said, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was shock as she took a step away from the trunk as she said, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!"

Weiss gather her things and storm off angry as Aron smiled a cocky smile while shrugging and turning his head as he eyes Black with her bow as he saw it twitch, and the way she said to Weiss, he knew what she was but kept quiet about it as he knew she was on the run from the Fang.

Ruby felt kind of bad about all this as she said to Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!"

"I guess I'm not the only one having a ruff first day." Ruby said before she turned to the other girl. "So what's." Ruby began but the black haired girl was already walking away. "What about." Ruby began as she then saw Aron was already leaving as he waved at her.

"See you later Rose Bud!" Aron called as he walked away as he showed he didn't need a name just calls them as he sees them as Ruby then fell to her knees and onto her back as she looked at the sky.

"Welcome to Beacon." She said as things were catching up to her such as the monster and what Eclipse tried to warn her about. That was when a shadow came over her as she looked and saw the blond haired guy from before but now Ruby saw his eye color which was blond as he put hand to her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." He said as Ruby got up and took his hand.

"Ruby." She introduced as she took his hand and was helped up. That was when Ruby realized something. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship and on that girls shoes causing her to try to murder you?" Ruby asked as that killed the moment as she saw he was carrying said girls shoes which looked to have gone through some cleaning recently not enough to ensure Jaune comes out unscathed though.

(Later)

Jaune ad Ruby were walking through the city as Jaune was trying to explain the vomiting. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." Jaune said as Ruby looked with an apologetic look.

"Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as the two walked down the stone path.

"Well until I get these sparkly clean that I can see my reflection I'm in the dog house if that crazy gun slinger finds me." Jaune said as honestly Ollette scared him. "I mean she's cute and all but to have a trigger finger like that makes me glad I'm single." Jaune said as he won't deny Ollette is good looking but she scared him shitless. "Anyway my name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue as girls love it that way." Jaune said his name as he was proud of it.

"Do they?" Ruby asked with Jaune slump down and said, "They will well at least I hope they will." Ruby giggle at that, as the two keep on walking down the path.

"I mean, my mom always says that... never mind." Jaune said as they continued walking.

 _ **'Ah the awkward underdog anime at its finest.'**_ Eclipse thought remembering seeing such a thing on TV with Ruby and Yang.

After like 5 minutes of silent as things were getting awkward, ruby thought she try something as he pulls out her weapon and said, "So…um, I got this thing."

As her weapon in compacted mode, change into a scythe mode, to every part of it was custom made, as Jaune stair in awe at it as he asked, "Is- is that a scythe?"

"Ah-hu, it's also Customizable, high impacted sniper rifle," Ruby said as she change it to sniper mode as she gave a cock to it.

"Ah what?" Jaune asked as he was lost there.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said after cocking the weapon.

"Oh... that's cool." Jaune said as he liked it.

"What do you have?"

"Ah… I have a sword," Jaune as he pull out his weapon and it was just a plain old sword that have seen better days.

"Ooooh." Ruby said impressed before Jaune took the sheath.

"Got a shield too." Jaune said as when he too pressed a button it extended into a shield.

"Cool what does it do?" Ruby asked as she touched it on the button causing it to fall out of Jaune's hand before shrinking to its sheath form but he was fumbling with it as it shifted between sword and shield before he finally grabbed it as its shield before turning it to it sheath.

"Well he shield gets smaller." He began while he turned the shield into a sheath. "So when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." Jaune said as Ruby looked.

"But wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby asked s Jaune slumped down.

"Yeah it does." He said as Ruby laughed a bit.

"I guess I a dork when it comes to weapon I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait you made it?" Jaune asked as Ruby smiled.

"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked confused.

"It's a hand-me-down my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby had a joke.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said before seeing the look on Jaune's face and saw it had sentimental meaning to him. "Well I like it not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said as she put her weapon away.

"Yeah the classics." Jaune said sadly as it seems he was hiding something.

"So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked to her and shrugged a bit.

"Eh why not my mom always said strangers are friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said with a shrug as Ruby nodded smiling happy that someone wanted to be friends with her here.

 _ **"Oi Flower Girl I think we're lost."**_ Eclipse whispered quiet enough yet loud enough so only Ruby can hear it as she saw they may actually be lost.

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked as Jaune looked.

"Oh I don't know I was following you." Jaune said as that left one thought in both their heads. "Do you think there might me a directory, or a food court, or even a recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked as Ruby giggled. "Is that a no?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"That's a no." Ruby said as it was official they were lost.

(Scene Break Yang)

Yang was walking around as she stretched a bit as she looked around as she was doing light exploring here when she saw a familiar face walking about. "Hey wait a minute." Yang said as she looked and saw Raymond walking about as he was just the same as always a stickler for the rules and glasses on his face.

"I know you!" Yang called as Raymond looked and was wide eyed as he saw Yang try and punch him only to dodge the attack. "You were a jerk to that guy taking his girl at the club!" Yang called as she tried to punch Raymond for the guy as he then dodged the attack adjusting his glasses a bit. "I did not the young woman was a gold digger at said club and she saw me and her date got angry I let her come along simply to expose her as a swindler." Raymond said as he looked to Yang with a calm expression on his face.

"So I guess you found she the evidence and got the cops involves." Yang said as she felt he wasn't telling the whole truth at all since the guy from the club had no recollection of such a girl.

"Of course." Raymond said as he tried to leave but Yang had an idea and tried to punch him just to get to know him only for Raymond to be ready and in turn used his arm to create an energy barrier which Yang hit and was knocked back from. "Better luck next time." Raymond said as he adjusted his glasses fixed his duster and walked away.

"Ok I gut the biggest offense he's got the biggest defense... Not bad." Yang said as she walked off the slight soreness she felt there.

(Scene Break Later)

The duo arrived at what looked like auditorium as Ruby looked around. "Hey Ruby I saved you a spot!" Yang called as Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Hey I got to go catch up with my sister see ya." Ruby said before she left

"Wait." Jaune called trying to stop her. "Great where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked as he walked away to reveal a red headed woman dressed in light battle armor like a roman.

(With Gold)

"Here we are!" Gold called as he saw they made it as Ollette has been drawing attention with her lack of shoes. "See told you I didn't need Zaruba to lead the way." Gold said as Ollette sighed.

"You lead us into the cafeteria 5 times till you figured it out." Ollette said as Gold shrugged.

"Eh details unless we're hunting don't need to waste Zaruba's time there." Gold said as he walked in as Jaune then noticed Ollette and hid away from her as Ollette was working on linking up her Madou Tools to Beacon's own wards and sensors.

"Wow I know not everyone's first day isn't all that great, but a meltdown already wow," Yang said as Ruby corrected her as she said, "No she literally exploded, fire, some ice, maybe a bit of lightning."

"Are you joking right now?" Yang said, as she doesn't believe her sister on that as Ruby went on saying, "I wish, I trip over her luggage, then she yelled at me, then some other guy came by and she yell at him, then she sneeze, and blow up."

"Wow that some story," Gold said as he was nearby as Ruby said, "You have no idea y- Wait?"

Ruby turn around and saw Gold as he held up his hand as he said, "Yo."

"Gold? You're a student here?" Ruby said as Yang look to the guy and see how good looking he is as she said, "You know this looker?"

"Oh we meet during a dust robbery last night, kickass and took name, it was awesome. We then spend some time in a jail before getting release," Gold said as Yang nodded and said, "That does sound awesome, but how did you end up in jail?"

"I made a mess in the streets, but hey at least I didn't make the sewer exploded like last time," Gold said as Yang title her head as she asked, "How did you do that?"

"Well you know natural gasses and fire doesn't go hand to hand, neither does sparks as when I cut through this pipe one time, then sparks flew at it igniting it, I would have been burn alive if I didn't trip in the sewer waters, talk about lucky," Gold said telling a crazy story as Yang didn't know to laugh or feel disturbed by he was fighting in a sewer as she would not dare go down there with a chance of messing up her hair as she said, "I guess so, you would have gone out like a bang, or in my case go out with a Yang!"

"That your name?" Gold asked as Yang nodded and said, "That my name, don't yang it out."

Gold chuckled a bit and said, "I'll try to remember that, Gold Strider the name, sword slashing is my game."

"Yang Xiao long, Ruby's older sister," Yang said as gold add to that as he said, "Hu beautiful and cute sisters to boot, I'm very lucky today."

"Oh I like this guy." Yang said pointing to Gold with a smile on her face.

"Well I just hope I never see that crabby girl again." Ruby said but unaware to her Aron was right behind her.

"To bad I don't share that thought." Aron said surprising Ruby with a yelp.

"Hey it's you again the guy who predicted Ice Queens next words!" Gold called as he looked to Aron.

"Yeap that's me." Aron said with a smile on his face as he looked to the group. "And personally I'm wondering when Snow Flake is going to pop up again." Aron said as he then tweeted as behind Ruby was Weiss once more. "Like... NOW!" He called as then Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"YOU!" She yelled at both Aron and Ruby as Ruby was shocked as she jumped into Golds arms.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby called as Aron looked to Weiss.

"You owe me collateral for the damage you caused me and the wasted dust and nearly causing me to blow us all off the side of the cliff!" Weiss called as Aron shrugged.

"Oh my god she really did blow up." Yang said as she was shocked by this information.

"No problem." Aron said not even minding as he took out a check book and a pen. "How much and who do I make it out to." Aron said as Weiss was caught off guard.

"Wait your just going to do it just like that?" Weiss asked as Aron smirked.

"Normally no but I do make exceptions for pretty ladies." Aron said as his pen was replaced by a rosemary flower as Weiss blushed at this as Aron was flirting with her.

"Wow the first Schnee to have a Faunus flirting with her one for the history books." Gold joked as he elbowed Yang on this.

Aron began to write the check as he made it out to one Weiss Schnee as Weiss took it and gave it a cold look. "May be tad bit overboard by a couple of zero's but it will suffice." Weiss said as she put it away to cash in later.

"Well at least we didn't get hurt and we're all safe and sound." Ruby said as Weiss handed her and Aron a pamphlet each both titled "DUST for dummies and other inadequate people," as Ruby asked, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field," Weiss said as she went faster and faster as if someone hit fast forward on her until she stopped.

No one understand what she said in the middle of that let alone the end as almost everyone said, "Uuhhh."

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby as she nods and said, "Absolutely?"

Weiss shove the pamphlet to Ruby as she said, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Ruby then realized whose arms she was in as she looked at Gold and blushed as Gold gave a cocky smirk before Ruby quickly jumped off blushing deep red as Gold then clapped his hands together in a prayer form. "Thank you for letting meet such a great group of people." Gold said as it seems he was enjoying it here.

Yang walk up to her sister and said, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby puts the pamphlet away and said to her, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby walked up to Weiss as she holding out her hand as she clears her throat as she says, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss look to her and then she started to say seemingly enthusiastic way as she said, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and roguish over here." Weiss said gesturing to Aron who then smirked as Aron smirked.

"Wow I didn't realize you had a quiet thing for wolves Snow Flake." Aron joked as Weiss realized what she did as Gold was holding back his laughter at this turn of events.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked hoping she made some headway with Weiss here unaware she had gave Weiss an escape from her complementing Aron there.

"NO." Weiss said plain and simple as it was clear she was not pleased.

As the sound of someone tapping a microphone came to everyone attention, as all huntsmen and huntresses turn their head to the staging area as the Head master, Ozpin begin to say.

A microphone was just turn on, taped, and someone clear their throats as everyone turn their attention to the stage are where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood, with Ozpin at the mic as he was about to do a speech as he started to say, "I'll... keep this brief."

Soon enough as everyone face the stage, as the two sister and four guys looked and listen as Ozpin said to everyone, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, and for the few others to find themselves of where they stand. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction, and others discipline."

Students started whisper among themselves as they wonder what Ozpin is meaning as it seem to be almost in riddles as he went on saying, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far or keep you standing for so long. It is up to you to take the first step, and that first step begins with you and remember what you can do to change the world, as well be a light of hope." ending his speech as Ozpin walked away without much saying anything else as Glynda then appeared on the stage.

As Glynda walk up to the microphone as she said, "For now everyone, that is all. Gather your things and head into the ballroom. It will be where you be sleeping tonight. For tomorrow, your initiations begin. You may explore the grounds and the school so you can get acquainted with your surroundings and fellow classmates so be ready… your all dismissed."

Yang looked to the group and share a thought as she said, "He seemed kind of... off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby said as well as did the other guys thought the same thing, but for Aron and Gold they knew Ozpin meant the last part to the Knights as Aron looked.

"Why does it feel like we're back in school here?" Aron asked as he thought they would be undercover here.

"Wait you don't think..." Gold began as then he realized it as did Aron as they were basically getting a huge refresher courses on their training to make them into proper Makai Knights.

(Inside Aron and Gold: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!)

At that time when Glynda walk off, Ollette close the small mirror while walking by Raymond and said, "All done, now we can know if any strangers, or horror comes on the grounds anytime anywhere."

"Good then we can regroup and inform the others of our findings." Raymond said as he was like an Ice King here.

(Scene Break that night)

Ruby was writing her letters to her friends back at Signal as soon Yang was heard. "It's like a big Slumber party!" Yang called jumping down next to Ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said as Yang looked at the eye candy.

"I know I do." Yang said as she eyed the eye candy and made a purr sound to it as she looked to Gold who was doing pull ups as Raymond was nearby meditating and Aron was sitting on a platform area using his hands as hand guns making a bang sound with his mouth just as Yang saw this Jaune walked across her sight where the guys were wrestling or flexing causing her to cringe at Jaune in his onesies as he was carrying Ollette's cleaned shoes as she carried it over to her making sure nothing stained it as it was clear he was still afraid of her.

"Here I cleaned them and sanitized them." Jaune said as Ollette looked at them inspecting them before smiling. "Good boy Jaune now go get some rest." Ollette said as she was getting ready to sleep.

"Man hate to be that guy right now." Yang said as she should have probably done the same but Ollette beat her to it. Back with the sisters Yang looked at Ruby curios to what she was doing. "So what's that?" Yang asked wondering what Ruby was writing.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said as she looked happy to let her friends know what to expect from Beacon.

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang gushed at her baby sister as it was almost like it was a natural gift Ruby had with cuteness.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped as she threw a pillow at Yang's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone." Ruby confessed as Yang had a few people in mind who were Ruby's friends now.

"What are you talking about? You did take a friend with you, she right on your finger," Yang said as she pointed out Eclipse as Ruby look to her ring as she said, "But she always with me and I can't really show her to tell about her to everyone."

"Then about Jaune that you meet, he seems… nice. There you go, that's plus one friend. That's a 100 percent increase!" Yang said as she try to cheer up Ruby a bit as Ruby went on saying, "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend.' back to zero."

"Don't be like that, you just made one friend and one enemy, and let not forget Gold and Aron, they seem like a couple of nice guy's so that one friend, one brother figure, one enemy, and one potential boyfriend," Yang said with a smile as Ruby blush at that though before Ruby suddenly throw her dog pillow at Yang making her fall into sleeping bag.

"Can't you take a joke, but I sure he would mind a pair of sisters ether though," Yang said as Ruby suddenly came in with a pillow and whack Yang with it making her fall back into her sleeping bag again, as Ruby said, "Stop that!"

Yang could not help but give a smile as she was laughing on the inside as she knew she could take that hits pretty well and she wouldn't go for a guy that seem to like Ruby, but then again who knows.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet," Yang said to ruby hoping it could help her and break her out of her shell just a bit.

Soon a match was lit as the trio looked and saw the girl from earlier today lighting a match for a candlestick so she can read.

"That girl." Ruby said as Eclipse was surprised.

"You know her?" Yang asked wondering if Ruby had a friend in her already.

"Not really… She saw what happened this morning but left before any of us could say anything." Ruby confessed before Yang had an idea.

"Well now's your chance." Yang said as she then took Ruby to meet with the girl as Eclipse chucked to Ruby and Yang's antics.

Ruby squealed. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby cried out as Yang dragged her over to Blake's location.

 _ **"Never a dull moment with them."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned a bit. _**"I'm going to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as she fell asleep.

Blake looked over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked.

(With Blake)

"Aren't you the girl who helped Aron make the Schnee Girl explode?" Blake asked as she saw Ruby there.

Ruby blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby!" Ruby introduced as she looked to Blake with a blush.

Blake looks back in her book. "Okay." Blake said as it seems her book was more important to her then whatever Ruby was talking about or trying to talk about.

"What are you doing?!" Yang whispered to her little sister's ear.

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispers back going back to smiling as she had no idea what she was doing.

Yang shook her head. "So... What's your name?" Yang asked looking to Blake.

Blake sighed as she's distracted yet again. "Blake." Blake introduced herself as she was getting a bit annoyed that she can't read in peace.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" The Buxom Blond complimented on her bow.

"Thanks!" Blake thanked feeling irritate.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang sweat drops.

Blake had an emotionless expression. "Right…" Blake said as she was trying to focus on her book.

Yang hears Ruby laugh uncomfortably. "Nice night, don't you think?" Yang said as she was trying to help Ruby here.

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" She said as Ruby and Yang stand there. "That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Blake snapped as she glared at them but then Aron seeing the whole thing jumped in.

"Don't mind Kitty Cat there she's always been like that even when we were kids." Aron said as he walked in surprising everyone here.

"Aron." Blake said as Aron smiled a bit.

"Hey that's my name." Aron joked as he smiled to Blake. "And come on Blakey give them a chance you might not regret it." Aron said as he smiled to Blake.

Ruby glanced on Blake's book. "What's it about?" Ruby asked as she looked to Blake with curiosity on her.

Blake had a surprised look. "Huh?" Blake asked as she was caught off guard on this.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked as she always loved books even when she was a little girl.

"Well it's about a Crimson Knight carrying a scythe as she travels Remnant seeking out something called the Black Chronicle hoping to see that the future would still be protected even after she was long gone and along the way she stops forces trying to claim it with the aid of another knight as well." Blake said as Eclipse was wide eyed awoken by that story as she remembered it since well she lived it. "This Knight was on a mission and had hunted creatures hidden in darkness, and the book called her, Yaiba." Blake said as Eclipse was shocked by this information.

 _ **'Stories of Yaiba still exist?'**_ Eclipse thought as she hadn't heard of this story in a long time.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said with sarcasm in her voice.

Ruby smiled. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said as she smiled to Blake. "My favorite was always the story of the Golden Knight Garo and how he rode across the lands slaying demon beast Horrors." Ruby said as Blake found this amusing in a good way.

Blake laughed a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked as she won't lie she also liked the stories of Garo as well because she swore sometimes the person who wrote it had actually lived it somehow.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby said feeling awkward about her reason.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Blake's smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said sadly as that much was truth as Aron then smiled.

"Hey that's why we're here Blakey to make it a little better even if it's just a smudge." Aron said as Blake smiled at her old friend.

"That's my baby sister! I'm so proud of you!" Yang lifts her sister in the air.

Ruby was kicking out to break free. "Cut it out!" The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake laughed slightly. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake began but then Raymond and Weiss joined the event.

Weiss stormed onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss snapped as she was not liking being woken up as Raymond joined the event.

"I'm with her on this we all need our rest for tomorrow!" Raymond also snapped as he needed his sleep.

Weiss and Yang turned at the sight of each other. "Oh, not you again!" Both Yang and Ruby called out as they saw Weiss there.

Ruby placed a finger on her lips. "Shh! Guys, they're right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said as Raymond saw this and honestly didn't know her so he could've vouch on sides here.

"Hey Snow Flake your next line it 'Oh, now you're on my side,' and you will say it now!" Aron predicted as he pointed to Weiss on this.

Weiss looked at Ruby and said just as Aron predicted it. "Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss snapped as she looked to Ruby before gasping at when Aron did it again. "Would you cut it out already?!" Weiss snapped pointing at Aron as he smiled.

"I would but it's one of my more charming traits, snow flake." Aron flirted as Weiss both glared and blushed at Aron's comment.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby argued as she looked to Weiss on this as Weiss was diverted from Aron back to Ruby.

Yang huffed crossing her arms. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang argued as she was on Ruby's side on this.

"She's a hazard to my health!" The Heiress barked at her as everyone needed to sleep here.

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book and grabs her candle to blow it out.

(Scene Break later that night)

Gold was laying on his back as he looked to the ceiling as he smiled at it as he was as cocky as ever as he then reached up to said ceiling with his left hand that had Zaruba as he imagined his goal was right there above him as he then clenched his hand into a fist as if he was catching it as it seems he wasn't letting this turn of events get to him at all.

"One step at a time." Gold said as he seemed ready to take on the world here.

 _ **"Don't get ahead of yourself Gold but you are right one step at a time and then if fate may have it our goal will be close then we think."**_ Zaruba said as he agreed with Aron on this subject.

"Ok then goodnight Zaruba." Aron said turning to his side in his sleeping back to fall asleep as he was currently shirtless so he can sleep soundly.

(Meanwhile undisclosed location)

Cinder was going over some minor details at a warehouse as even though the robbery at Dust Till Dawn was a bust her partner here had made up for it by hitting another place at the same time as she saw him sitting on a chair spinning two balls in his right hand as he looked very angry about something. "Nexus are you ok?" Cinder said as she gave him enough space to pout but she knew Nexus doesn't get angry for no reason.

"Five guesses what it was." Nexus said as he clearly was not in the mood.

"The silver eyed girl and the Golden Knight correct?" Cinder asked as she looked to Nexus who all but confirmed it for her with his glare just as his scroll went off. "Nexus you and I both know we need them alive for now but without drawing attention to ourselves." Cinder said as Nexus put his scroll away.

"Why so you can have Yaiba if the girl can lead you to it." Nexus asked as he knew only a silver eyed warrior can claim Yaiba if the armor so finds them worthy.

"Yes Soul Metal Armor is an edge we will all need against our enemies and Yaiba is a major game changer." Cinder said as Nexus then glared at Cinder.

"Don't make me laugh." Nexus said surprising Nexus. "The truth of the matter is that you want power I don't care for Yaiba's armor but I do care for the power the girl holds inside as the armor of the Golden Knight." Nexus said as he sat there as he put the two metal balls away.

"Nexus don't go off on your own until your teammates can arrive we're currently to stay hidden." Cinder warned as Nexus then laughed a bit.

"As far as I'm concerned Cinder you no longer control this operation." Nexus said as he then showed the message to Cinder from Akane. Cinder was then wide eyed as she then growled as her hands began to tremble with rage. "Now then half maiden we have a new full maiden coming here and since she is a member of my team... you've been booed off the stage." Nexus said as he walked passed Cinder not even giving her the benefit of a glance.

Cinder looked ready to attack as she then stopped herself as she knew she was no match for Nexus alone, she, Ico, and Blaze all fought him at once and he wiped the floor with them like they were all just annoyances. Of course he was Salem's favorite which served to anger her as Salem played favorites with Nexus. She hated Nexus but she knew he was more powerful than her by a huge margin as she saw what Nexus did for training before this, he learned from the best after all both from Salem and those he met before and the truly frightening thing about Nexus was his semblance. She knew Nexus Semblance was one she wouldn't even think of wishing upon her worst enemies in this or any life time.

"Very well." Cinder conceded as she wasn't going to die just so Nexus can have the benefit of claiming Cinder went rogue.

"Good." Nexus said as he was soon gone as he walked out of the warehouse area no doubt to be by himself to await his teammate's arrival from their successful hunt for a Maiden.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go and sorry that this chapter was short it was a filler chapter. Now then I hope to see you all soon as next chapter we begin with Ruby getting Yaiba. Now then until next time leave a review and like always ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 3 Yaiba's First Steps of Rebirth

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here is the new chapter enjoy it.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns but by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OP EMG by Jam Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

 _ **GARO Saviors of Remnant**_

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Emerald Forest that Night)

Nexus appeared in a shroud of darkness as he was like a wraith walking through the darkened forest. As he walked the creatures around tend to avoid him as he was giving off high energies of negative emotions to no doubt draw out a creature of Grimm. As he walked his crimson red eyes glowed as his duster was torn at the bottom as he sought out a target and soon his search was done as from the woodworks an Ursa came out as Nexus scoffed as it wasn't what he was looking for but it was close enough. Soon its allies showed up as it looked like a herd of Ursa as Nexus smirked at this.

They growled at him as Nexus scoffed not the least bit bothered by them before he decided to act. But as quickly as he acted it ended as all of a sudden he vanished and when he did it was like a hurricane had hit as soon he reappeared with his weapon drawn as soon the Ursa save for the alpha all fell down dead as soon shadows left Nexus own and pulled the Ursa into them as Nexus smiled at this feeling them becoming a small part of himself among the many.

Nexus then walked over to the leader as it fell down injured as Nexus then pulled out a dagger and forced its head down as he then placed his boot on its head. "You know serve me." Nexus said before stabbing a sealing dagger into the Grimm before it roared out in pain as soon the Grimm will be changed into something new as he smirked as he saw it happen before him.

(Scene Break Morning Beacon)

It was all dark till a voice echoed in a person's head to cause the character's eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view. "Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora chimed as she dashes to the side. Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him hounding him. "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang over and over again.

(Later)

Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" The Hyperactive Female asked as she looked to Ren no doubt enjoying being with her friend.

(Later Bathroom)

The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora asked Ren.

(Later Cafeteria)

The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking with Gold nearby stuffing his face with his mountain of food as Gold had a huge appetite.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" Nora muffled with her food in her mouth till she slurps up the rest of her pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

(Later the Locker Room)

The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.

Nora had a lightbulb appear on her head. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked as she looked to Ren with a smile on her face.

"Nora?" Ren called finally replying.

Nora zipped by his side. "Yes, Ren?" She asked as she looked to Ren.

Ren sheathed his weapons in his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said as he looked to Nora.

Nora thinks about this for a moment. "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora cheered at her brilliant idea.

Ren smiled as he shuts his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said as he began to take his leave.

"Not "together-together..."" She giggled as she followed Ren to their destination passing by Ruby and Yang with Gold and Aron close by.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as Gold shrugged.

"I don't know I just guess crazy girl has a thing for quiet guy." Gold said as he looked to Ruby.

"So you seem cheerful this morning." Yang said as Ruby smiled as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Yeap no more awful small talk or getting annoying stuff today I let my sweet heart do the talking." Ruby said as she caressed her weapon as Gold smiled.

"Yeap weapons speak louder than words!" Gold cheered as Aron pulled up his weapons and spun the two large hand guns in his hand before putting them away.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said as Ruby sighed in frustration.

"You sound like dad and Eclipse merged together (Eclipse: _**Oi!**_ )." Ruby said in a frustrated tone as she put Crescent Rose away for a second. "First of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk." Ruby said as she crossed her arms together.

 _ **"Milk makes you taller not helps you grow up, that comes from experience and meeting new people."**_ Eclipse quipped in as that threw Ruby off there as like always she was quick on the uptake when she was awake.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked as Ruby was now shying away from this prospect as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

"I don't know I'll be on your team with Gold and Aron or something." Ruby said as Eclipse then spoke up covering for Yang on this subject.

 _ **"Ruby I doubt Aron or Gold will be available for this plus we have other priorities to take care of."**_ Eclipse said as Aron heard.

"Like what?" Ruby asked hoping Eclipse will finally give her a straight answer.

 _ **"You will learn when we get there just know that it's in the Emerald Forest and I know the way."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby who then moaned as she was asking for too much when it came to straight answers from Eclipse.

"And besides maybe you should try and be on someone else's team." Yang said as Ruby walked torts Yang and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me and Eclipse?" Ruby growled as she pointed the accusing finger at Yang as Eclipse then spoke up.

 _ **"Yes she is."**_ Eclipse said as Yang glared at the Madou Ring.

"Shut up you dumb ring it's not like that!" Yang argued as Eclipse chuckled a bit. And of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang sighed in exasperation. She doesn't know how Ruby will manage through this in that shell of hers.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby began before Jaune walked up looking lost like an idiot at a parking lot.

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune moaned in distress as he held map looking lost.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought about whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked the girl now known as Pyrrha before she continued. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said as it seems Pyrrha was pretty famous.

Pyrrha hummed as she thought about it for a bit. "Hmm I'm not sure I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said as she had a hand on her hip as she looked at Weiss.

"Well I was thinking we can be on a team together." Weiss said as she put her hands behind her back.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha said as Weiss smiled.

"Great." Weiss said as he mind had other thoughts. 'This will be perfect the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable I can see it now we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades, nothing can come between us now.' Weiss thought as she had a mental evil grin surrounded by black ominous clouds at the prospects of what she had planned.

That was when Jaune walked in as he looked ready to flirt. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune greeted as Weiss glared at him.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked as she didn't expect this buffoon to show up just as Pyrrha came in.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha greeted while waving at Jaune only for Jaune to push her out of the way politely to get to Weiss.

Jaune looked at the redhead girl before he push her aside "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss I heard you name was, couldn't help but see you lonely and I hope to be your knight in shining armor?" Giving a tooth smile that shined.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss said as she put a hand over her eyes for a moment as Jaune step a bit close to her as he said, "Don't worry! No need to be shy! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Pyrrha took the moment as she started to say, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"You don't say?" Jaune said as he moved from Weiss to Pyrrha as he started to say, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss is getting pretty annoyed by the blonde hair moron before her as she got between Pyrrha and him as she said, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune gave a smile to her thinking she's into him a bit, in his dream mostly, but he said to her, "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

Weiss raise a hand to Pyrrha and started to say, "This is Pyrrha." "Hello again," Pyrrha said as she wave her hand to Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said to Jaune as she gave a smile to that with pride knowing she is one of the best, but with Jaune he had a confused look on his face and said, "Never heard of it."

Weiss give a scoffs as she said, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune blink to that as he said, "The what?"

That was the last straw for Weiss as she started waving her arms around as she yelled at Jaune to get it through his thick head as she said, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune gasped all of the sudden as he pointed out to Pyrrha and said, "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Throw Jaune eyes the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it, as he remember seeing that one, with Pyrrha moving around on in front of cover the cereal box as she said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

The image of the cereal box came crumbling down behind Pyrrha as Weiss step in front of her again as she said, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune dropped his head down after hearing how much of a celebrity she was as he said, "I guess not... Sorry..."

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" she said after she saw how depress he was, and she thought he is a nice guy and wanted to cheer him up by saying that while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jaune immediately brightening up as he wave his hand to her and then put them together as he said, "D'oh, stop it."

"Yes, seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said stepping up to them hatting how close Jaune is standing close to Pyrrha and how she reacting to him and seen she is enjoying herself for the moment.

Jaune took a step to Weiss as he said while pointing his thumb at her, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

Gotten too close to Weiss as she said out loud, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Suddenly Pyrrha launch her spear at Jaune pass his head and at his hood pit him to the locker as Pyrrha walk up and said, "I'm sorry." She really is and hoped she didn't hurt him.

That was when the intercom was heard as on it was Glynda Goodwitch. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said as Weiss and Pyrrha passed her.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said as she took her javelin like weapon back causing Jaune to sigh.

"Like wise." He said as he was on the floor.

Soon Gold, Aron, and Ollette passed by Jaune as Aron looked to him. "Having trouble there lady killer?" Aron asked as he looked to Jaune with a smirk.

"I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asked as Gold looked to Jaune on this.

"Maybe it was flirting with a girl who has her eyes on another guy and calling her snow Angel probably wasn't your best choices." Ollette said as she smirked at Jaune a very playful smirk as Gold helped Jaune to his feet.

"Oh let me guess his name rhymes' with Iron!" Gold called as Aron laughed a bit.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Weiss was heard from afar as Aron smirked.

"Just give me a bit I'll get my gag rolling soon." Aron said as he smiled at his two new friends.

"Come on Jauney boy lets go." Aron said as he helped Jaune to the cliffs knowing he would need his strength for it.

(Later at the cliffs)

Ozpin and Glynda stood before the potential students as they were each ready to launch. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before Glynda spoke.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put to rest your confusion." Glynda said before she began explaining the rules. "Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said as Ruby looked worried.

"What?" She said making a scared noise.

 _ **"Well this should be interesting."**_ Eclipse joked as Raymond had his spear out as he adjusted his glasses a bit while Ollette had her Gun Cross Carrier waiting to launch behind her.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin explaining the rules as Ruby made a scared look as Gold then cheered a bit and clapped his hands together twice

"Come on bring it on!" Gold called as he was ready to roll out.

 _ **"Calm down you may burst something."**_ Zaruba said as he knew Eclipse was going to lead Ruby to THAT armor.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said as Ruby and the Makai crew were all wide eyed by this.

"WHAT!?" They called as even Raymond and Aron were surprised by this.

"Told you!" Nora called as she looked to her friend Ren.

 _ **"This will be difficult we will need to stay hidden."**_ Goruba said silently as Gold then cheered.

"Alright luck is on my side today!" Gold cheered as he was ready to go as Raymond rolled his eyes at the supposed 'Luckiest Knight on Remnant.'

"After you partnered up make your way to the, the Northern Forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die." Ozpin said as Jaune made a nervous laugh there.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said finishing the explanation and lay out of the rules.

"Heh just like a treasure hunt and what fun would a treasure hunt be if it's easy." Aron said as he was ready to get him a relic.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin finally asked as Jaune had a few.

"Yeah, Um, sir-" Jaune began as he was ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone got ready.

"Um I got a question." Jaune said nervously as it was soon that everyone began to get launched starting with Weiss. "So this landing Strategy thing uh w-what is it your like dropping us off or something." Jaune said as everyone was getting launched one by one.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said as then a Mohawk punk got launched followed by Raymond.

"Oh I uh see." Jaune said as Aron was launched next followed by Ollette. "Oh um did you hand out parachutes for us or something?" Jaune asked as Gold was soon launched followed by Nora.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said as Red was launched next.

"Uh yeah." Jaune said as Yang looked to Ruby as Yang winked before she put a sun glasses and was sent flying as she yelled in excitement.

Ruby was next as she was sent flying to the forest as Jaune was the last one there. "So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyy-?!" He yelled as he was sent flying off the cliff.

 _ **"Oh you are just bad."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked at his partner.

"Well we will see if the future hunters will be able to handle this trial and we will see if the future Makai huntsmen will be protect them." Ozpin said to his Madou Ring as Glynda looked. "Now then let's go watch them." Ozpin said as he looked at the future Beacon Students as they were sailing through the air.

(Overview of emerald forest)

A bird was flying over the forest as it gently glided over the forest before it was killed and a red blur passed where it used to be.

"Birdy no!" Ruby said as she came flying into it.

Ruby pull out her weapon and open fired at obstacle before she used Crescent Rose to catch herself on a tree branch as she spin around it before getting off and leap forward.

Weiss summoned her Glyphs as they helped slow her descent as meanwhile Ren spun around a tree to help slow his fall before reaching the bottom, and then leap off while putting his weapon away and dusting himself off before hearing gunfire in the air with the sound of a wild blonde girl having a blast… literally.

Yang was using her gauntlets to propel herself forward and faster to give herself more of a head start as she laughed and her hair seemed to glow. It was soon that Yang bashed through some trees before landing on the ground with a role before sprinting forward. "Nailed it." Yang said as she ran north.

Meanwhile Pyrrha bashed through trees with her shield as they shattered into splinters as she then rolled on a large branch and pulled out her weapon which turned into a rifle. Pyrrha aimed to scope the area and saw Jaune falling as it looked like he was going to get hurt before Pyrrha transformed her weapon into its spear mode and with her thumb took aim before throwing her Spear to catch Jaune as he said, "Thank you!"

Once she heard a sound of her spear sticking into something while she did catch Jaune with it, she spoke. "I'm sorry!"

(With Gold)

Gold saw he was coming in for a landing as it would not seem his luck would help him in this situation… or so people would thing.

AS Suddenly flying up from the trees, a Griffin like Grimm came up out of nowhere as Gold flew into it, as the two collide, Gold grab onto the Grimm and held tightly as the Grimm squawks out in pain feelings its feather being pull before going down as it gold was handing onto it wing, as the two plummet to the ground.

As the two hit it, dirt came up into the air, blocking the view for a moment before Gold wave his hand around as he give a small cough and look at where he is at as he was safe and unharmed, as under him the Grimm he landed on give a small sound of pain as Gold said, "Wow, talk about lucky. Thank for the catch, I'll be on my way now."

Gold stood up and walk away, as the Grimm lifts its head and try to move, but couldn't as it has a broken wing and a twisted leg… yea it's not going anywhere anytime soon as it give another painful squawk sound and drop its head.

(Aron)

As the wolf Faunus flew in the air for a moment as he use his nose to locate the other knights and the priestess, and caught whiff of one of them, as he smile and summon forth his chains.

The Chains sailed through the air as when they hit a tree Aron used this semblance to reel himself in fast before he was sent flying farther and faster as he cheered on. Soon Aron arrived at his destination as he saw a perfect landing spot and as he came to it he used his Aura Chains to slow his descent similar to bungee jumping as soon he landed as he then smiled a cheered.

"Wow I am good!" Aron congratulated himself as he then looked to Silva. "Yo Silva directions please." Aron called as Silva chuckled a bit.

 _ **"Well Zero since we'll be going on foot North is up ahead caught the scent of your teammates yet?"**_ Silva asked as Aron then sniffed before smirking.

"Hell yeah I did, let's start us a treasure hunt!" Aron called clapping his hands together and rubbing them showing he was ready before he pulled out his guns and headed straight on in to find his teammate.

(With Raymond)

Raymond sailed through the air as he kept his glasses on with his free hand as one of his hands was holding his spear as he soon saw a landing spot before he used his spear to stop his fall as he was no jumping from tree to tree to slow himself down before he used his spear to create a sort of soft barrier of air which he then used to cushion his fall but having it 'pop,' and in turn he rolled to the ground and looked around. "Goruba anything?" Raymond asked as Goruba looked.

 _ **"No but it seems something is off about the forest since yesterday exercise caution."**_ Goruba said as he knew the other Madous must have sensed it as well.

"Understood." Raymond said before he started running in to find his partner as he was hoping it would be Ollette he worked with her the best and if not then Aron since he was more tolerable. Then came his last possible choice of a partner Gold. He won't lie he finds Gold insufferable he just does whatever he pleased regardless of the outcome and is as reckless as a child. His supposed Good Luck Semblance is even more proof why Raymond feels Gold was unworthy as a Knight or a leader he had read on it a semblance that activates at random without Gold meaning it and somehow he was called the luckiest Knight on Remnant. Raymond found Gold was a mistake for this mission and even more so that he felt Garo had chosen wrong for a master.

As Raymond ran he was looking for a partner as he needed someone of their developing team as he needed a partner he can work best with on this assignment.

(With Ollette)

Ollette took out her scroll and clicked an app which then she spun in the air and landed on her Cross Gun Dispenser as she knew it can fly for a short period of time as its meant to be close to carry her many assortment of guns and sharp things as she flew over the forest with the mobile weapon depot as a surfboard of sorts. "Ok let's land... THERE!" She called using her Scroll to set it up as soon she arrived at a clearing and spun off her holder as it then entered hover mode and followed by cloak mode as she then took out her twin pistols.

"Now then let's go north for the Relic." Ollette said as she began to take the lead and look for her desired target.

(With Ruby)

Ruby landed as she then took off in a sprint as she had to find one of two of her go to teammates. 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang. Gotta find-" Ruby began mentally as she then called out to them. "Yang! Yang!" Ruby called as she ran across the forest.

 _ **"Ruby..."**_ Eclipse started as she had to get Ruby to that armor since she had already sent word ahead last night that the one the guardian has been waiting for is upon it.

'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What I'd I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' Ruby thought before trying to think of other possible partners. 'There's always Jaune, he's nice he's funny but I don't think very good in a fight.' Ruby thought picturing a cartoonist Jaune being mulled by Beowolves after picturing his positives. 'Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.' Ruby thought as she pictured Blake's faults and advantages. 'Ugh! Okay... who else do I know in this school?' She wondered before she remembered the other two.

 _ **"Ruby."**_ Eclipse tried again a little louder as it seems Ruby was too focused on the mission here.

'Oh wait Aron! He's funny witty... but then again he might annoy everyone we meet if he does that 'your next line is,' gag... Wait Gold he's nonchalant he's strong, handsome, and he's also the Golden Knight from my favorite story book... but then again if what he says is true I may have to bail him out of jail... and risk wrecking everything around us.' Ruby thought as she thought of both Gold and Aron's pros and cons.

 _ **"Ruby!"**_ Eclipse tried again getting a bit annoyed that she was being ignored as they needed to get to the Armors hiding spot.

'Ok theirs Yang, Jaune, Blake, Gold, Aron, and...' Ruby mentally trailed off before she stopped herself as in front of her was Weiss Schnee who turned to Ruby as they made eye contact.

As Ruby give a smile to Weiss, as she looked at Ruby for a moment as she shows no emotion, but deep down she is disappointed now she stuck with Ruby, as she turn away and walk along, as ruby Said, "Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates..." said that last part a little sadden.

 _ **"RUBY!"**_ Eclipse yelled in her rare bouts of annoyance causing Ruby to yelp knowing she may have got Eclipse angry.

"What is it?!" Ruby called to Eclipse who then sighed to control herself.

 _ **"Ruby I know now is a bad time but if we don't move now we'll never get a second chance."**_ Eclipse explained as Ruby looked.

"What is it?" Ruby asked as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"Your birthright."**_ Eclipse said plainly as Ruby was confused there.

"My birthright?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"You need to follow my directions right now because if we don't move now I fear that the birthright waiting for you will never be claimed again."**_ Eclipse said as she sounded worried as her voice carried this urgency in it showing Ruby had to get the armor otherwise it will be lost forever. _**"It has waited a long time for you Ruby and if you don't claim it I fear the armor may be lost forever. Ruby please go and retrieve it I... I wish to be reunited with it."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was shocked.

"Wait your part of a set?" Ruby asked as she didn't realize Eclipse was part of a set.

 _ **"Yes and my life is connected to it, if the armor vanishes so will I."**_ Eclipse said as that was true she was feeding off the armor's souls once a month for their life spans and she was starting to run low. If the armor vanishes into the darkness Eclipse will be no more.

Ruby wanted to go after the armor at least for Eclipse sake as she has been with her mother so for Ruby Eclipse is her last connection to Summer Rose. "Ok but we need to make it fast." Ruby said unaware someone was coming back.

(With Weiss during this)

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune is apparently struggling to free himself. "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said snidely grabbing Ruby's hood dragging her.

Ruby was overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes. "You came back!" Ruby cheered as she was just finished with her conversation with Eclipse.

(With Jaune)

Jaune saw the scene and waving his arms desperately trying to get their attention. "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" He cried out as soon Raymond came out of the woodwork as he didn't seem affected by the bushes as he looked up and saw Jaune was there. "Finally can you get me down from here?!" Jaune called as Raymond looked up and then around as he saw no danger was in bound.

"Nope." Raymond said popping the p before he left as Jaune was shocked.

"Oh come on!" Jaune called as he didn't need this happening to him.

From down below as foot step is hear and a voice called out saying, "Jaune?" As the blonde hair knight look down to Pyrrha as she is without a partner it seem and she said, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune cross his arms as he said, "Very funny." As Jaune stay like that for a moment but he turn to her with a smile.

(Ruby and Weiss)

Weiss rush along as Ruby follow behind her as she said, "What's the hurry?" "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow!" Weiss answer her as Ruby stop for a moment when she hear that letting Weiss go up ahead up a bit as she went on saying, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-

Suddenly Ruby appears next to her with a cute look on her face like she was acting like a pet of some sort like a cat or a dog as Weiss freak out and said, "What the...?"

Ruby put her hand on her hips as she give a smile and pointed thumb to herself as she said, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did?" Weiss began but Ruby continued.

"Weiss, just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" Ruby said as she put her arm around Weiss's shoulder. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like..." Ruby began but soon they heard what sounded like a trumpet as they soon felt the forest around them change form as Ruby saw it but Weiss couldn't as she tried to make sense of this.

*Insert Twilight Princess OST Sacred Grove theme

"What is this?" Weiss asked as soon they saw the entire forest was deeper, with trees far taller than before, and most of all it looked far more ancient as around were statues of hooded figures with scythes that had moss and vines growing on them showing they may have been placed her for a long time.

"Yeah and what's with these silver and red lights flying about?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked confused.

"Silver and red lights?" Weiss asked confused as she couldn't see them.

"This place is a pocket in time created by a powerful spell a labyrinth if you will." Eclipse began as she spoke out. "In this sacred sanctuary those of Yaiba's bloodline gather to rest there weary spirits among their ancestors and descendants as those of Yaiba's bloodline send their wisdom to the sanctuary Yaiba rests in." Eclipse explained as Weiss was surprised.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked as Ruby then looked.

"Um it's... her." Ruby said bringing up Eclipse as Eclipse chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee." Eclipse greeted causing Weiss to yelp in shock.

"Yeah I got the same reaction when I was given her." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

"We best save greetings and explanations for later the armors guardian has arrived." Eclipse said as soon from the trees above a child in a hood came out as she seemed be holding a basket in her hand, a red hood that hid her identity, a wooden training/play scythe and most of all she was bare foot as Weiss could comment this child beat Ruby in the Little Red Riding hood motif of her own outfit.

She then laughed a bit at the two before she pulled a trumpet from her basket and blew into it causing leaves to be blow out with the air as Ruby reached for crescent Rose when her trumpet summoned what looked like Grimm based Puppets. But as Ruby reached for it she gasped as she saw her weapon of choice was gone.

"What where's crescent Rose?!" Ruby called out as Weiss was going for her own weapon but was shocked to see it was gone as well.

Soon the girl giggled some more as she pulled out the weapons in question from her basket which was now looking like a Tardis as the weapons should not have physically been able to fit in there in the world of logic. Soon the girl began to run off as to Ruby's she was leaving behind a trail of red and silver aura as she also opened a path which the girl ran into.

"Listen closely you two don't always trust the path she leaves follow the sound her trumpet makes as she plays it. The Guardian is testing you now Ruby and had taken your weapons to defend this holy place." Eclipse explained as she basically told them weapons were not permitted here unless they had already existed here before they arrived.

"Wait why did she take mine then!" Weiss demanded as she pulled Ruby's arm behind the girl as the puppets were starting to come close to them.

"It's as I said this is a holy place and your weapon did not exist prior to this place thus she took it to keep this place holy." Eclipse said as Weiss was shocked she got robbed by a 5 or 8 year old looking alleged guardian/glorified grave keeper.

"That's great she's doing her job but... um hello!" Ruby called pointing to the Grimm Puppets who were about to attack.

"Don't worry I can lead you to stand in weapons but for now use your Semblances to protect yourselves." Eclipse explained as the two then ducked under a puppet Beowulf attack. "Her trumpet controls them even from a distance hence why I say follow the sound of her music." Eclipse said as Ruby and Weiss then began to run as Ruby followed the trail the girl left that only she seems to be able to see.

Weiss follow after as she dodge the puppets attack and use her glyphs to boost her movement speed with ruby using her speed semblances to get over and pass obstacle and enemies that chase after them.

Ruby keep following the trail as she could with Weiss following her as she couldn't see this trail Eclipse talk about but she definitely hears the trumpet sound as she look off to the side and saw the child as she soon yell out while pointing out, "Hey she over there!"

Ruby stop when she heard Weiss say that as she turn where Weiss pointed out and saw the child as she said, "What now?"

"Make her stop playing the music, but I would not recommend of harming her," Eclipse said as Ruby nodded as she use her speed and zoom over to her and then reach out her hand and push her.

The child stop playing for a moment as the beowolves puppets stop for a moment, as Weiss came over as she saw the puppets were not moving as she said, "That stop them."

The child laugh as she look up at Ruby and held up three fingers before drop one showing two as Ruby was confused about that and then the girl vanish from site in a bright light.

The girl appeared somewhere else and started running while giving a loud laugh as Weiss saw this as she asked, "What that about?"

"I don't know, but she held out 3 fingers before dropping it down to 2… what does that mean?" Ruby asked until they hear the puppets moving again with the sound of the trumpet playing again.

"Run!" Weiss said as she and ruby started running again trying to find the girl with the trumpet as Ruby said, "I don't get it, is it three tries to get her to stop, Eclipse?"

"She may not have done it without reason but still keep following the sound and make her stop playing again." the Madou ring told ruby as Weiss look at them as she said, "I don't understand what is happening here, and why we are doing this."

"I'll tell you once we reach a point of these test," Eclipse said as they two girl keep going as they hear the sound of the trumpet getting closer.

Ruby look around and saw the trail again, but she need to remember not to follow the path as like eclipse said don't always trust it as if Weiss didn't point out the sound the first time she might have gotten lost in this forest place.

Ruby hears the sound as she look up and point to a tree stump and said, "There!"

The little girl was playing the trumpet as Weiss saw this as she said, "I can take care of this task."

Weiss summon some basic glyphs platforms as she jump onto them and leap up with Ruby saw this and follow as the puppets gotten close, she dodge it before it could strike her.

As Weiss came up to the girl and soon slap the trumpet out of the girls hands as it flew out and onto a ground away from them as Weiss says, "That gotta stop you, now return my weapon or else."

The girl smile as she raise her hand and shake a finger as well doing, "Ah-ah-ah."

Weiss gotten mad at this as she said, "Why you little-

Before Weiss could say anything else the girl vanish in a flash of light like before along with the trumpet as Ruby came up as she ask, "Where's that girl?"

Weiss was looking mad as she said, "Gone again, and she didn't give back my weapon."

The girl's laugh was heard again as the two turn and saw the girl running down a path before the sound of the trumpet is heard once more.

"Oh, I swear when I get my hands on that little girl I'm giving her a spanking she deserve," Weiss said as eclipse said to her, "I would not do that miss Schnee, if you wish the return of your weapon as well return back to emerald forest then you better follow along or else you could be trap here."

"Wait trap?!" Weiss aid as soon enough Grimm puppets came forth and attack them as the girls dodge them and ran for their lives again.

As they ran Weiss look to the Madou ring and said, "What do you mean trap?"

"If a person doesn't follow the rules and path of this place, consequent will happen. If you follow along you will be set free," Eclipse explain to her as Ruby keep her eyes on the trail and her ear out of anything else.

Going down a path from the tree stump as they soon ran by a waterfall as the sound of the trumpet gotten louder as ruby and Weiss look around for the sound and soon came upon a dead end area as they saw the little girl playing the trumpet as she leaps around in joy, or something like that.

"I got her!" Ruby said as she use her speed semblance as Weiss said, "Hey wait!"

Ruby did not as she zoom at the girl before tripping over a moss cover tree root that blended well with the ground around it.

Ruby ended up rolling as she yell out, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

The little girl heard it as she turn to see ruby rolling at her before-

'Crash!'

Ruby landed on the girl as Ruby saw under her hood she had silver eyes as the girl then smiled a bit as she then vanished in a flurry of red leaves before she appeared on a large trunk over them as she showed her last finger before dropping it as normal she was silent save for her laughs. She then went shocked as she saw all her fingers were down as Weiss then arrived to see the girl stomping on the stump with her bare feet causing the forest to shake a bit as Weiss didn't like how she sounded a bit angry and frustrated.

She then calmed down and laughed a bit before reaching into her picnic basket and throwing two familiar things out to them as the two caught it and saw it was there weapons. The girl then laughed a bit before she made hand gestures showing she may actually be mute in some aspects. "She wants you two to hit her with your weapons." Eclipse said as Ruby was shocked.

"Wait what?!" The two called as their weapons could very well hurt her.

"You heard me." Eclipse said as Ruby didn't want to do it.

"Absolutely not she's just a child you're asking us to kill her!" Weiss yelled as Eclipse sighed.

"How can you kill what's already dead?" Eclipse asked as the two were shocked at this.

"Wait are you saying she's a g-ghost?" Ruby asked in shock as Eclipse looked.

"Not exactly but close enough... the truth is this place is the final resting places for those within your family Ruby Rose, the one this girl is protecting entrusted me to her before she died passing me down to her daughter and so on and so forth." Eclipse said as Ruby began to put the pieces together.

"Wait are you saying that girl is?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked between the two and could see the family resemblance.

"No not your ancestor just the shade of what my original partner could never have due to infertility and the guardian of the armor the child my original partner had always wanted but could never have due to how she was born." Eclipse said sadly as Weiss looked around realizing she had been so rude here to a place where the dead all but demanded respect for their eternal peace.

The child then laughed before blowing the horn once more as soon more puppet Grimm showed up as Weiss and Ruby noticed they looked very cartoonish as it was a clear sign she was a child unaware of Remnant as a whole. "Get rid of her bodyguards first then go for her as she summons more but be quick." Eclipse warned as that was agreeable for them.

They went for the puppets as there weapons were now back and hit each of them one by one before the puppets were all defeated. The girl saw this and began to summon more but Ruby used her semblance and Crescent Rose's gun part and blasted her way to the girl hitting her but now cutting through her as the Ruby then saw to her shock a deep gash heal instantly like it was never there.

"Like I said she is a shade in a place where the dead rests." Eclipse said as the girl then laughed and vanished in a flurry of red leaves before appearing in another platform.

The duo repeated the strategy only each time the girl kept summoning more as soon when they cleared out the puppets Ruby charged at her as she was summoning more and did the same as the girl then vanished again to a taller platform and summoned more allies to aid her. Her trumpet did in fact control the puppets as she keeps playing and they keep moving. Ruby did a spin attack with crescent rose and hit all the Puppets at once destroying them before the little girl played her trumpet again as she yelped in pain and fell down dropping her picnic basket and a lantern at her belt.

*End OST

The girl then vanished in a flash of light only to appear at a blocked path as the path soon faded to reveal a stone path. "Ok I'll let you see momma now." The girl said finally speaking as her voice was like this entire grove innocent and untainted as she smiled at Ruby. "Momma has been waiting a real long time for someone like you and Eclipse." She said as she then smiled at Ruby from under her own hood as the girl then began leading the two down the path as she spun around while gesturing for them to follow.

Ruby and Weiss looked to each other nervous about this before they entered following the girl as they walked in. They soon arrived at what looked like a living spot or camp as it seems the little girl lived here as when Ruby and Weiss saw this it seems there were toys, story books, and even coloring books as Eclipse looked at this saddened by it.

"I know she's not real but... how can she and her 'mother,' live content like this?" Weiss asked as she looked at it.

"Yaiba's original master she wanted a child of her own to inherit Yaiba these were the toys and books she had as a child and wanted to give to her own but... she was barren and the mere fact of this broke her heart." Eclipse said as she saw it all. "It broke her heart so much she left entrusting me to her younger sibling and then confirmed her dead when I lost my connection to her." Eclipse said as she pitied and missed her old partner from so long ago.

Soon a wolf growl was heard as they then looked and to their shock saw a large red wolf charge at them as Ruby and Weiss freaked out but the wolf ignored them and jumped on the girl as she giggled and laughed. "Ein!" She cheered as Ruby was getting an odd sense of Deja vu here. "Stop that tickles!" The girl giggled as Weiss then calmed down as she gushed a bit.

"Oh he's a big softy isn't he?" Weiss said as she saw the girl and wolf were friends.

"Well come on." The girl said as she got up and on the large wolfs back. "Momma is waiting in there." The girl said pointing to the set of stone stairs as Ruby looked.

"And if we see her she'll let us go?" Ruby asked as she was hoping she wasn't going to end up Yaiba's replacement daughter.

"If you pass her test." The girl said as she smiled to Ruby with the child like innocence showing she had seen and done this before.

"Come on." Weiss said taking charged as the three (Five counting Eclipse and Ein) began making their way into the area in question to find the one who wanted to see Ruby.

Soon they arrived at the top where they saw a cloaked figure sitting on a throne holding a scythe as she was clearly female but clanking of armor was heard under it as the girl smiled at her. "Momma!" She cheered running straight for the woman hugging her as she saw the girl from under her hood and rubbed her head as seeing as she was a shade the girl was unaffected by the Soul Metals burning properties.

"Hello my little rose bud." She greeted in a voice as the girl then pointed to Ruby.

"Momma look she's the one you've waited for!" The girl called as she pointed to the shy Ruby. "She has Eclipse and made it all the way here!" The girl called as she looked to Ruby as the cloaked figure looked Ruby as if inspecting her making Ruby feel nervous.

"I see." She said as it seems her voice carried in the air like a whisper. The woman then kneeled down showing her cloak was in tatters as she then moved her head next to the little girls before whispering to her ear. When the girl heard this she smiled and nodded as she looked to her 'mother.'

"Ok Momma will do." The girl said as she then rejoined with Ein and then the two charged at Weiss catching her off guard as Ein laid on Weiss's back restraining her and the girl then used her own power here to make sure Weiss stayed put. "Momma wants you to stay out of the way this is big sis Ruby's test now." The girl said as Ein stayed on Weiss back even though the vines restrained her here.

"You could have told me!" Weiss yelled as she glared at the girl.

"Momma said not to risk you trying to intervene and helping Ruby." The girl said showing her love and loyalty to her mother even though she wasn't real outside of this place. "She said if you helped her Ruby will die because she basically cheated." The girl said as it seems this woman put good morals into her fake young daughter.

"But still." Weiss said as the wolf then moved to lay on Weiss more before liking her showing the Ice Queen some loving doggy kisses. "Ok fine you win." Weiss said but the wolf only gave more showing he really was just a big softy.

"Ruby Rose." The woman spoke removing her cloak revealing none other than Yaiba in her crimson armor as the eyes were a silver much like Ruby's own eyes. "You stand here before me to claim your birthright... tell me why? And don't tell me it's because you wish to keep Eclipse alive." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby.

"Eclipse much like my armor is a tool to aid in the hunt of the darkness against the Grimm and the Horror all in the name of the light." Yaiba said walking to the side again revealing a cape of her own which was a pure white color with red inner parts.

"I..." Ruby began as she was unsure but only for a short moment. "I know how dark the world is ok." Ruby began as she looked to Yaiba. "I always wanted to be a huntsman like my mom was and well the world may be dark... but that's why Huntsman and Huntresses exist not for personal gain but to make the world a little better." Ruby said as Yaiba chuckled.

"Then are you sure you can do that as a Huntress alone?" Yaiba asked as it sounded like Yaiba was getting ready to fight with words.

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused as Yaiba inspected Ruby.

"Can you not do the same in any other profession Huntsman and Huntresses fight the Grimm yet even though this armor can combat them it was originally made to combat the Horrors, can you not simply do the same in secrecy as a Makai Knight even though no one would know your name or who you are?" Yaiba asked as Ruby remembered what Gold called himself.

"Makai Knight? Gold?" Ruby asked herself as then it hit her as she already knew she just needed the right push to the correct path. "I will be a Huntress AND a Makai Knight who can protect those who aren't able to protect themselves." Ruby began as she looked to Yaiba. "I'll keep trying to make this world a better place so please give me your armor!" Ruby called as Yaiba then saw this and chuckled as she made a smiling sound.

"I see then you see her worth." Yaiba said as Ruby saw an energy ball fly around Yaiba speaking silent words of whispers to her. "Very well then I will way the resolve of your young rose and see if she can champion your will." Yaiba said as Yaiba then took a battle stance. "Now Ruby Rose prove to me your resolve! Prove that your words hold truth and are more than just simple words!" Yaiba challenged as she looked held a battle stance against Ruby ready to fight. "Draw your weapon for now is the time to prove yourself worthy!" Yaiba called out ready to fight her possible heir to her Armor's title as the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba.

"Wait you want to fight?!" Ruby asked in shock as she was expecting a quiz or something.

*Insert Sonic and the Black Knights OST: Through the Fire

"Ruby Yaiba wont hand over her armor to just anyone who makes it here she only will acknowledge someone who will carry on her spirit." Eclipse said as Ruby glared at her ring.

"Oh now you tell me after wrangling me into this mess!?" Ruby yelled as she didn't like how Eclipse had just basically dragged her into this.

"Do not hesitate now last Rose of Summer if you fall here then Yaiba will fall as well." Yaiba stated as she then took a battle stance as Ruby saw she was facing a true Scythe Master just by the way she moved. In fact Ruby could bet that even her Uncle Qrow would have major trouble against Yaiba.

"Ok I don't have a choice here then." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent and spun it around before taking her battle stance.

 _ **"Ruby listen if you have anything up your sleeve use it to your full advantage Yaiba is to this date the greatest Scythe Master in the History of Remnant she will not be easy to defeat."**_ Eclipse urged Ruby as Ruby knew one thing holding back was not an option here.

Yaiba then snapped her fingers as the small clearing became a larger one that you can fit an entire war or crowd here. Ruby began to walk torts Yaiba as Ruby then sprinted straight torts Yaiba using her semblance leaving behind a trail of Rose Petals. Yaiba then smirked as she already saw what Ruby was about to do before she did it and in turn side stepped and spread her arm out fast and hard as Ruby ended up running straight into it causing major harm to her as blood flew from her mouth possibly splitting something as Ruby was wide eyed as Yaiba simply swung her arm out and broke past her aura.

"Predictable." Yaiba said as Ruby then acted and tried to slash at Yaiba but instead Yaiba vanished in a flurry of Sakura Pedals as Ruby was wide eyed at this as Yaiba was behind Ruby and in turn tapped her with the butt of her own scythe. Ruby was wide eyed as she was then sent flying away by the attack as she saw Yaiba has used Speed, Momentum, Semblance, and her own Aura to do that as Weiss was wide eyed.

"Ruby!" Weiss called as she didn't expect Ruby to be getting beaten at her own game by the lingering spirit of a dead knight.

Ruby rolled on the ground as she quickly got her feet under her but then in a flurry of Sakura Pedals Yaiba appeared near Ruby as soon the entire stage was being filled with Rose and Sakura Pedals as when the two flurries met Ruby and Yaiba appeared as it was clear they were fighting it out. "There... so fast." Weiss said as she saw the battle go on.

"Yeah but Mamma has more experience and has always been faster with her Semblance. Plus she's older, wiser, and knows how to use her Semblance to its full capabilities." The girl said as she was sitting on Ein's back still with Ein finally letting Weiss go but wrapped up in vines. "Right now as it stands Mamma will outlast Ruby's own semblance." The girl said as Weiss was wide eyed at this.

Ruby's speed was starting to give as then Yaiba grabbed Ruby by her neck before slamming her down onto the ground causing the Rose Huntress in training damage as Ruby then acted once freed and spun to her feet and jumped away as Yaiba was about to strike at Ruby. _**"Any new plans Flower Girl?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked around and saw a few trees about and a boulder.

"A few." Ruby said as she then acted her plan. Ruby then used her semblance again and jumped between the trees as Yaiba expected Ruby to attack and she did but not in the way Yaiba was expecting. Yaiba blocked the attacks from Ruby as they came as it seems Ruby wasn't trying to hit her. But then Ruby came straight at her as Yaiba was ready but then Ruby vanished in a flurry of Rose Pedals leaving behind her Hood as Yaiba was wide eyed as the hood got in her face blinding her but as she moved to get it of Ruby grabbed her hood again and swung Yaiba to a large boulder where she hit said boulder causing damage.

 _ **"Nice one Flower Girl!"**_ Eclipse called out as Ruby took back her hood and put it back on as she then swung her scythe at Yaiba during a charge as Yaiba then used her armors gauntlet part to block it. Yaiba then maneuvered her arm and grabbed the Scythe before forcing it down to the ground where she then used her own Scythe to restrain it before punching Ruby in the face knocking her away from Crescent Rose.

Yaiba then took the Huntress's weapon and went at Ruby while duel wielding the two scythes as she masterfully spun them around as Ruby had to duck and dodged the two scythes attacks as Ruby had mental tears in her mind. 'No Not my sweetheart!' Ruby mentally cried out as she saw her own weapon was being used against her.

Ruby then used her Semblance again to get to another tree before charging straight at Yaiba as she then got to Crescent Rose and kicked Yaiba in the face forcing her to release her weapon as Ruby then flew away a bit and landed safely. Yaiba then got her bearings and began to spin the scythe in her hand like a buzz saw as Ruby then blocked it but Yaiba wasn't done as she then took out a Madou Lighter and lit a crimson flame lighting the blade on fire before she swung down once more as Yaiba growled at Ruby as Ruby struggled against Yaiba.

Ruby saw Crescent Rose was heating up from the fire as she also could hear the metal and mechanics in it begin to moan and groan from the pressure as Ruby knew if this kept up Crescent Rose wouldn't survive this. "Come on." Ruby struggled as she tried to hold her ground but then Yaiba did the one thing Ruby never wanted to happen to Crescent Rose Yaiba broke the weapon into two as the parts and such fell to the ground around Ruby as she cried out in pain with her chest area getting sliced through and drawing blood. Ruby jumped back holding the bloody wound as Yaiba began to stalk torts Ruby.

"You have lost and now you will fail." Yaiba glared as she was almost daring Ruby to keep fighting but Yaiba should know Ruby is to stubborn to give up as Ruby knew one other weapon was here. Ruby then went to Weiss with her Semblance as Weiss saw this and looked to her rapier weapon Mystranger as she then drew it.

"Ruby take it!" Weiss called as Yaiba saw this.

"Not on my watch." Yaiba said as she then charged at Weiss ready to strike her down as Weiss used her glyph to launch the weapon to her. Ruby caught Mystranger and then stabbed at Yaiba getting her away from Weiss as Yaiba saw Ruby was protecting Weiss.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby yelled as Yaiba began to drop her stance a bit.

"Are you really willing to keep fighting even if you die?" Yaiba asked as Ruby glared.

"Of course and I won't let you hurt Weiss either even if I do end up a corpse with gross worms eating my dead body I won't let you hurt Weiss or anyone I care about no matter who you are!" Ruby yelled as Yaiba was then upon Ruby ready to strike her down.

*End OST

"So be it!" Yaiba called out as the blade swung down but then stopped mere inches away from Ruby's face as Ruby flinched. Yaiba then pulled the weapon back and held out her free hand to Ruby. "You pass my test." Yaiba said as Ruby was shocked as she was then helped up back to her feet as Ruby was shocked as Weiss was freed.

"What?" Weiss asked as Ruby was just lost.

"Momma wanted to test Ruby but not with strength but her own resolve and willing to fight as one who protects. Huntsman and Huntresses aren't all that different from Makai Knights and Priests just different monsters they focus on fighting against." The girl said as she smiled to Ruby and Weiss as Yaiba then put the scythe on her throne which began a pedestal as the blade was stabbed into it with and fines flying at it holding it in place.

"Your final test draw the Scythe from its seal." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby.

"What that's easy." Ruby said as Yaiba chuckled.

"Not really Ruby Rose." Yaiba began as she looked to Ruby. "You must take extreme caution with drawing the Scythe forth." Yaiba said looking to Ruby. "As my weapon stands now as a test to all those of your and my shared lineage who would dare attempt wield it power and my title." Yaiba said as she walked to the side a bit to allow Ruby access to it. "As you are now I cannot say you are worthy or not to the eyes of my armor but to my soul you are but our ancestors and my soul will test you in this final trial." Yaiba said as she then looked straight at Ruby. "If you seek to receive my Title as a Makai Knight then take heed in knowing that if you should wavers or is weak in any way shape or form you will surely lose your life where you stand." Yaiba urged the danger warning Ruby of it.

"If I make the attempt will Weiss be able to leave pass or fail?" Ruby asked as Weiss was shocked.

"You have my word." Yaiba said as she did intent to let Weiss go regardless of the outcome.

"Wait Ruby you can't?!" Weiss called as Ruby then smiled at Weiss at the fact Ruby may be making a self-sacrifice for Weiss.

Ruby was soon upon the Scythe as she saw the design for it was truly a masterpiece as she then took a breath in and put her hands on the weapons handle. Ruby then began to pull as she then gasped for a moment as she felt the Scythe was draining her aura and maybe even her soul as she kept pulling. As Ruby did so she could see as one by one the vines were snapping in a silver light as Yaiba and Eclipse saw Ruby's eyes were starting to glow Silver.

"Stop Ruby!" Weiss called as Ruby wasn't listening but then Weiss saw the broken Crescent Rose was starting to move as it began to roll or fly to Ruby and the Yaiba's scythe as the pieces spun around the two as they reformed and transformed into a new form in anticipation of Ruby's new weapon. As Ruby kept pulling the drain of her aura was becoming faster as the blade was moving inch by inch from the pedestal as Ruby gritted her teeth to power on through as soon the last vine snapped and then a click was heard as the scythe was freed from the last inch. Ruby heard this as she then pulled the scythe out as she felt it wasn't her hand that held it but her soul instead as Ruby was wide eyed.

*Insert Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess: Master Sword Theme

Ruby then pulled the scythe out as the fog within this sacred grove began to vanish as the scythe then released a roar as soon a flash of silver and crimson light hit as the parts of Crescent Rose slammed into Ruby and the Scythe as Yaiba chuckled.

Weiss shielded her eyes but as the light died down Weiss saw Ruby had done the same as when the two looked at the Yaiba Scythe it looked as if the Scythe had become a sort of bayonet part to a sniper rifle as it looked like the fusion between Crescent Rose and the Yaiba Scythe as on one side of the blade it had Ruby's Rose Symbol as on the other side was the Blue Diamond like symbol of Yaiba.

*End OST

"It now answers to you Ruby." Yaiba said as she chuckled a bit as she walked away allowing the silver hair/fur of her helmet to flow a bit. "And you have just made an old woman very, very happy." Yaiba said as her armor then vanished revealing what looked like an older Ruby as she looked to Ruby and smiled.

"Mom?" Ruby asked in shocked as the Summer Rose look alike turned her head.

"No my name though lost to time was once Rosaria Crimson Sakura in a way I am one of your ancestors from my younger sister's side." Rosaria said as she smiled to Ruby. "Ruby an enemy is waiting for you and Ms. Schnee a pack of Beowolves and an ancient alpha go forth and cut them down as Scorching Knight... Yaiba!" Rosaria said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Don't worry Rosaria I'll keep this one on the straight and narrow."**_ Eclipse said as Rosaria smiled. _**"Now Ruby Rose it's time we forged our contract and for me to re-forge it with Yaiba."**_ Eclipse said as she was happy to be reunited with the armor she was born alongside with.

"Right." Ruby said as she was ready as Weiss took back her weapon already.

 _ **"I am Madou Ring Eclipse when Yaiba came into existence so did I, there is never one without the other much like Garo and Zaruba. Now then are you prepare to form a contact?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked and smiled knowing she was ready to do it.

"Yea I mean if I'm going to fight both Grimm and Horrors then I need my Madou Ring right." Ruby said as Eclipse nodded seeing like Ruby she was jumping in head first to make the world of Remnant a better place a little.

 _ **"Very well then our contract is formed I will devour one day of your life for every month of mine the time when you will offer your life to me is the night of full moon."**_ Eclipse said before Ruby felt her body pulse no doubt Eclipse forming the contract. The Madou Ring then yawned again as she looked at Ruby. _**"Now then unless there's a Horror you need information on I'm taking a nap all this excitement has tired me out."**_ Eclipse said before she closed her eyes no doubt to sleep some more after what they just witnessed.

Soon the shade ran over to Yaiba and then waved at the two girls while smiling. "Bye-bye." She bid farewell before a bright flash of light got into their view as soon when it died down entire place was gone. Ruby looked at herself and gasped as she saw her clothing was no longer damaged as she looked to Weiss as the two then looked at the new weapon as Ruby looked upon it. "Well you'll need a name now and I got it, Yaiba Crescent Rose-Blade." Ruby said to the newly named weapon.

 _ **"Heh fitting."**_ Eclipse said for a second as Weiss agreed.

"It looks like no time has passed since we were in there though." Weiss said seeing the clock on her scroll had remained the same when they had first entered before the trio heard growling and movement in the bushes.

 _ **"Did you two forget Rosaline's warning?"**_ Eclipse asked as soon the two looked and in turn saw a whole pack of Beowolfs were in the area with them. Weiss was about to fight them but then Eclipse spoke again as she sensed it. _**"Wait stop!"**_ Eclipse called as she saw one of the Beowolves was looking very unnatural as Eclipse sensed it. _**"That one it's not a normal Beowulf."**_ Eclipse said as the two huntresses got defensive. _**"IT must have gotten to close to a Gate and the Horror possessed it."**_ Eclipse spoke as Ruby looked.

"Horror's those are the demon things you talked about saying I needed to avoid them right?" Ruby asked ready to run for it this time.

 _ **"Heh not anymore, Yaiba and her weapon she entrusted to you was forged to slay Horrors, I think it's time for you to graduate from Signal as a full-fledged Makai Knight."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her as the Horror/Grimm Hybrid growled at her.

 **"MAKAI... KISHI."** The Horror growled as Ruby and Weiss stepped back a bit at the Grimm talking before it roared out as its moth split open into four parts releasing a powerful howl.

"Ok then Weiss... can you leave this to me? If you get over my head I'm trusting you to get me out of it." Ruby said as Weiss then sighed and nodded.

"Alright but be careful." Weiss said as after all of that Sacred Grove stuff Weiss had developed a new found respect for Ruby.

"Ok then this fight going to be over in a flash!" Ruby called as she then got ready to transform. Ruby then pulled a switch on her weapon before the scythe blade pointed upward and in turn Ruby grinded it against the ground below her creating sparks and in turn opening up a summoning circle. Soon the portal opened forth as from it Ruby was incased in an armor as her hood shattered into energy before the armor incased her form in a sleek form much like Rosaria's form with a few key differences such as the tattered lower back cape and most of all two large scarves with very large rings on them as it seems this was Ruby's own original form.

*Insert Yaiba ~Divine Blade~ By Jam Project

Now as Ruby released a burst of flames knocking back the Grimm the flames formed as roses into Yaiba's Symbol as this was none other than the Scorching Heat Knight:

_**YAIBA**_

Yaiba roared out as she spun her scythe around as the eyes then flashed showing the silver glow in them as The Grimm was shocked that Yaiba had returned. "Impossible the female Makai Knight Yaiba?!" The Horror/Grimm Hybrid cried out as it then roared as it and the pack it had taken over had charged at Ruby head on.

 _ **"Go wild Ruby!"**_ Eclipse called as Yaiba smiled under her helmet.

"Don't have to tell me twice Lazy Ring Eclipse!" Yaiba called out as she then did a wise arc slash slashing the Grimm at the edge of her scythe before she used the pole weapon part to throw them upward before charging straight at them and cutting through them with ease as they vanished into a dark smoke like all Grimm do.

The Other Grimm began to charge at Yaiba but then spun her scythe at them making quick work of them as Yaiba then vanished in a flurry of Rose Petals before she ended up kicking a Grimm in the face and then slicing its head off. Soon the Hybrid roared as it charged at Ruby as it then bashed her to the ground and was dragging her across the ground. Its mouth then opened into four segments but Ruby was fast as she kicked the Grimm knocking it upward before she sent a flurry of kicks at it before it was knocked off as it then landed on its feet sliding on the ground.

The Hybrid roared at Yaiba as soon more Grimm rejoined it as they were ready to fight the reborn Makai Knight. "Bring it on!" Yaiba called out spinning her scythe around and taking a battle stance with ease.

(With Gold)

Gold had punched a Grimm in the face and was holding one by its neck as Zaruba then spoke up. _**"Hmm?"**_ Zaruba began as Gold looked.

"What's up Zaruba?" Gold asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"It's hard to tell but I think a Makai Knight has been reborn."**_ Zaruba said as that confused Gold there.

"A Makai Knight Reborn?" Gold asked as that was just strange.

(With Raymond)

 _ **"Raymond."**_ Goruba said as Raymond was trying to find his fellows.

"What?" Raymond asked as Goruba then spoke once more.

 _ **"There's a new Makai Knight here in the Emerald Forest."**_ Goruba said as Raymond was surprised by that.

"Are you sure?" Raymond asked as he needed confirmation.

 _ **"Positive."**_ Goruba said as he looked to his partner.

(With Aron)

Aron was shooting some Grimm as he then turned around and shot another Grimm between the eyes. "Let me guess Silva!" Aron began as he stabbed a Grimm in the face killing it. "Your next line is, 'we have a new Makai Knight among us,' Am I right?" Aron taunted as he then kicked a Grimm in the face and stabbed another in the neck.

 _ **"Looks like I'm not fully immune to that trick Zero."**_ Silva joked as the Grimm were cleared out of this area.

"Well we better finish up here so we can meet him." Aron said as he then ran to find one of his Makai Friends here.

(Back with Yaiba)

Yaiba charged at the Grimm as she was using her Semblance as much like she did with the Beowolves she had met at Patch while visiting her mother's grave she was charging straight at them as she used her scarves large rings to latch onto the alpha hybrid and sliced through the many Grimm here. As Yaiba did so she spun around causing the Hybrid to do so as well as it tried to get free as soon only the Hybrid was left. Yaiba then charged straight at it before doing a spin attack and once the Hybrid was freed from its restraints Yaiba sliced straight through it as it was sliced in two and in turn sealed away as Yaiba then swung her scythe to the side.

"Impressive." Eclipse said as she yawned no doubt having paid attention to the entire battle.

"That was..." Yaiba began before the armor was disengaged as Ruby looked to Eclipse.

"Awesome!" Ruby cheered as she couldn't believe the kind of power she now has as she looked to her new weapon and Eclipse.

"Ok can you stop showboating, we better head north for the relics." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby.

"Let me lead the way." Eclipse said as she surprised Weiss once more as the Ice Queen yelped.

"Stop doing that I still need to adjust to you." Weiss said as a ladies best friend may be jewelry but Eclipse was a whole new ball park for her when jewelry start talking like people. "But also do you really know the way?" Weiss asked the Madou Ring as Eclipse chuckled.

"I can track Horrors and Grimm at will even other people finding a set of ruins with a relic won't be any different." Eclipse boasted as Weiss nodded.

"Ok Eclipse, then lead the way." Ruby called as Eclipse nodded as the two began to follow the Madou Rings lead.

But as they left Nexus began to rise up from the corpse of a Grimm as he looked to them and glared at the two mainly Ruby as he was now angry again. "Cinder you fool." Nexus said as he knew how Cinder had obsesses herself with power mainly Yaiba's own power and though Nexus won't deny he also wanted power his was for the Silver Eyes and the power of the Golden Knight both of which were in Beacon. "My pet better give them a good fight." Nexus said before he took his leave and entered the shadows where he vanished once more as he had a few choice words for Cinder and the fact she let two major threats get away all so she can get Yaiba's title and armor.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter and Yaiba's Birth. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review and like I always been saying in these things ja-ne.


	13. Chapter 4: Emerald Forest and Relics

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Finally new chapter let's begin.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of Knights Mankind was given hope_

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OP EMG by Jam Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

 _ **GARO Saviors of Remnant**_

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Chapter 4 with Yang)

"Helloooooo?!" Yang called as she was walking through the forest with swamp sounds being heard in the background unaware something moving in the forest. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooo!?" Yang called as she was looking for a partner. "I'm getting bored here." Yang said as she stopped to see if anyone would answer. That was when she heard the bushes rustling as she looked to that direction. "Is someone there?" Yang asked as she looked to the bushes before heading over to the bushes. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked before hearing beast snarling. Yang looked and saw that it was in fact not Ruby at all. "Nope." Yang said popping the p sound as she saw the Grimm before her.

Yang then jumped out of the way to avoid being clawed by an Ursa as the Ursa jumped out to attack. Yang activated Ember Celica as soon another Ursa came out from behind opting Yang to jump and avoid the attack. The Ursa to the right roared as it then charged at Yang who then proceeded to punch the Ursa sending it back with a shot gun punch just before its cohort attacked as Yang then sent an uppercut punch which was followed up by a kick sending the Ursa back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a Girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked as she looked to the two Ursa while mocking them. The Ursa roared before charging as Yang smirked to this. "You could just say no!" Yang called as the Ursa then charged at Yang who dodged their attacks with ease before she back flipped away while avoiding said attack. Yang laughed at them as these things were one of the more common Grimm who were physically stronger so they were easy-peasy for her.

Yang laughs at the Ursa as she said, "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Her words trail off as a single blonde hair fall in front of her, from her head.

Yang closes her violet eyes for a moment as she said, "You… You!"

Yang open her eyes as now they were bright red as she yells, "Monsters!" Fire exploded around her before she launch herself at the two Ursa, as at this moment, you do not want to be in their shoes.

Yang punch the crap out of one Ursa before she sent it back, and then she fire her behind her, propelling her forward at high speed and came upon the same Ursa before she unleashed all of her fury upon the Ursa that dare touch her hair and cut a single piece off as she blow it out making it hit into many tree and killing it soon after.

The other Ursa came up from behind her as she hear it coming up, she turn to it as she face the Grimm and said, "What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa was soon about to attack her, but from behind with the sound of a sword slash, the Ursa stop in its tracks, and then drop down dead, as standing behind it holding a black rope on their weapon, was Blake who Yang had met the other Night with Ruby. Blake pull out her weapon as she tug on the rope as it flew into her hand in a gun mode, as she gave a smile while holding it as Yang said, "I could've taken him."

(With Gold)

Gold punched another Grimm in the face sending it flying as he may have the Garoken with him but it didn't mean he had to rely solely on this sword. "Come on is that the best you got!?" Gold called as he then kicked on in the face before drawing the Garoken from his back and slashed through a Grimm cutting it in half.

"Alright who's the boss, this, guy right here!" Gold called as he stretched a bit. "My Luck just never runs out!" Gold called as he punched his fists together with the Garoken in a reverse grip.

 _ **"No time to delay we still need to find a partner Gold."**_ Zaruba said as Gold smirked.

"No kidding but damn I miss my bike already." Gold said as soon he began running through the forest. 'Ok let's think I have three chances for a partner, there's Aron the awesome son of a bitch never could get boring with him. Then there's Ollette but she'd probably work better with Raymond because damn that guy needs to lighten up. Speaking of him... yeah I'd probably won't be able to work well with the guy anyhow.' Gold said as he was thinking the pros and cons of his possible partners as he then stopped as before him was Raymond.

"Oh speak of the devil. Yo." Gold greeted as Raymond then turned around and began to storm off.

"Hey wait up we're partners now!" Gold called chasing after Raymond not letting him do what Weiss and Ruby did earlier.

"You have got to be kidding me." Raymond cursed as Goruba chuckled as it seems Raymond has to work with Gold now.

(Ollette)

Ollette landed on the ground as she had her two guns out and was aiming around with the sound of nature going on around her as she smirked a bit. "Hello people pretty girl needs a partner here!" Ollette called as she looked around for a possible partner. "Come on I'm bored here!" Ollette called as she looked around for a partner to work with.

"Man why do guys have to be shy blubbering idiots?" Ollette asked as she walked around. "Which reminds me." Ollette said before she went for her zipper and pulled down her overcoats zipper and in turn created pulled the coat to form more like a cape as she stretched from it. "Ah much better." She said as then she hear rustling in the bushes. "Hello." She said as she then looked. "Ok guys Aron, Raymond, or Gold if it's any of you glad I found you." She said but as she pulled the bushes aside she looked up and saw it was now her friends.

"You are not my teammates." Ollette said before she jumped away and fired at her new target as it was none other than a King Taijutu as it hissed at Ollette as she jumped away from it. "You or your twin wouldn't have happen to see a trio of guys with talking jewelry walking around would you?" Ollette asked as she then avoided an attack from them as she shot on in the eye. "You two could have said no you know." Ollette taunted as she then avoided another attack from the Grimm as she stayed in its blind spot for now.

Coming from behind as it seem she was in king Taijutu territory, as she heard a hiss behind her before jumping away, as she look down at the Grimm, pull out her gun and fire once upon it as the shot hit and a glyph like mark appeared on its body with the twin head looking at her before striking, Ollette open fire upon it as the shot travel at the snake Grimm, blasting one of its heads off and keep going to the mark as all shot somehow curved and follow through hitting on point.

Ollette landed on her feet as she look up and said, "You can look but you can't touch."

The Grimm drop dead then soon enough more show up as it was a small horde of Beowolves, an Ursa, and the first kind Taijutu she was fighting against first.

As all the Grimm snarl and roar out in anger, as Ollette give a smile as she raise one of her gun and give a wave saying 'Come get some' while she said, "You think you can handle this? Bring it."

The Beowolves charge in as Ollette started to open fire at them as they came in, as when they got close Ollette jump back away a she quickly holster her guns and drew on her Bayonets as the Beowolves charge at her fast and hard as they slash at her, but she was skilled enough to know when to attack, when to dodge, and when to counter.

She side step with a twirl in her feet, as the Beowolves miss her while she move past in between them before thrusting her the bladed weapon and cut them down fast.

The Ursa came at her next as she jump to the side as the Ursa slam its paw down at her and miss, while she jump up onto it as she raise her bayonets and stab into the bear Grimm's neck as it roars out giving its death cry before dropping dead.

There are still more Beowolves around and the first king Taijutu left, as they came at her still, she throw the bayonets she had in her hands as they impaled into the heads of two Beowolves before she pull out her two guns and took careful aim and took them down with one shot each.

Suddenly behind her another Ursa came out of nowhere as it surprise Ollette somehow as it raise it claw to attack her, she turn her head just in time to see it, as it brought its claw down, Ollette reacted by putting up her arms to block it, as the Ursa strike down, hitting the priestess as she skid on the ground for a moment before her boots sprang out small spikes to help slow her down.

She stop skidding across the ground as she recover and said, "Pretty good. You may have caught me off guard as I can only focus so much around me when I'm shooting what's in front of me… but don't worry I'll make sure to…to"

Ollette trail her words as she look at her guns… her guns… that had a scratch on it as she can tell the black and white color she had on it had a shining scar on it.

Ollette face looked of shock before it turn into rage as she look at the Ursa as she said, "You… BASTARD!"

She suddenly fire at the Grimm as many small Glyph appeared on the Ursa body along with some of the Beowolves before she put her guns away and pull out many bayonets in her hand one in between each fingers.

Ollette roared at them as she threw the Bayonets only to pull out more as the ones she had thrown stabbed into Each Grimm as she glared at them. "WELCOME TO HELL!" She yelled as she then began slashing and cutting the Grimm up looking like a hot sexy psychotic serial killer while doing so as she kept at it before a the King Taijutu got up as its remaining had had Bayonets in its eyes as Ollette drew up more.

"Come on I got Bayonets for days mother fucker!" She roared out as soon her Cross Gun Launcher appeared out of cloak and began shooting out guns. Ollette caught them and began firing at the Grimm and the King Taijutu as more Grimm kept showing up and she kept firing weapons from RPG's, Full Automatic Machine Guns, Shotguns, Uzi's, combat assault rifles, and any other Gun she caught as she glared at her foe. "I also got guns for days!" She called out as she then saw an Ursa roar at her.

"WHAT you want some too cunt fuckturd?!" Ollette challenged as soon chains made of Aura shot out at the Ursa before restraining it and soon the sound of gun fire was followed before the Ursa then fell apart from being cut up as the chains returned to Aron's back as he smiled at Ollette.

"You will now say, 'I could have handled it,' right now." Aron said as Ollette Responded.

"I could have handled it." Ollette said as she then went wide eyed at what she said as she then face palmed herself.

"Got you." Aron said as they then began as the destroyed forest around them lost another tree as it fell.

"Well lets head out got a relic to find you know." Ollette said as she and Aron they took there leave of the area.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

As the pairing walk down a path as soon enough gun fire is hear in the distant as Jaune said, "Did you hear that?"

Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy," Pyrrha said as now she gotten a bit worry as thing were picking up, as the more they went into the forest, the more Grimm they running into.

Pyrrha push a tree branch off to the side with Jaune following, and without paying attention to ether of them as Pyrrha let go, Jaune turn his head and saw the branch coming at him with no time to block or dodge it, its hit him hard as he fell down yep in pain a bit as Pyrrha turn around quickly as she heard that and said, "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune gave a small laugh as he held his hand on his face for a moment before letting off seeing little blood and said, "It's okay just a scratch!"

Pyrrha walked up to him as Jaune got up on his own as Pyrrha asked, "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?"

"You're Aura."

"Gesundheit."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune a little weirdly as she said, "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune piffs it, and then waves it off, while not looking at her as he said, "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha gave a soft smile and said, "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals," Pyrrha told Jaune as she held her arms out like she blocking an attack of some sort.

"What about monsters?"

Pyrrha shake her head as she said, "No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha explained as Jaune looked to Pyrrha. "Understanding both light and dark helps us, manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Pyrrha explained as she looked to Jaune as she smiled at Jaune as she stood before him.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said as that was a good analogy right there.

"Yes, if you wanna look at it that way." Pyrrha said in a slight joking manner as it may be true. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." She said as she walked over to Jaune and put her hand to the side of his face.

Jaune nodded as he did so as Pyrrha walk up to him and sync her aura as she begin to help unlock Jaune aura as she says, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death."

Pyrrha place her hand on Jaune chest as she touch his soul as she said, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha chanted as she unlocked Jaune's Aura.

Once the deed was done Pyrrha let go as she began to catch her breath as that was very draining. "Pyrrha?" Jaune called as he saw how winded Pyrrha was.

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you is now your own." Pyrrha said as she smiled to Jaune and got back up. Pyrrha smiled as the cut on Jaune's face healed up as that was surprising. "You have a lot of it." Pyrrha said as she saw the cut was all healed in an instant.

Jaune smiled before he saw himself as he was glowing. "Wow." Jaune said as was amazed by it.

(With Ren)

Ren the green wearing black haired young man with a pink streak in it as the young Chinese monk like initiate was dusting his arms off after putting his guns away. Soon the sound of a crow or a bird through a familiars girl voice was heard followed by a familiar dragons roar and grumble as soon Nora came in upside down as the peppy girl was hanging upside down with a smile on her face.

"Heh. I still don't think that's what a Sloth sounds like." Ren said as he smiled at Nora before Nora acted.

"Boop." Nora said poking Ren's nose as the two smiled before Ren stepped back a bit from that.

(Meanwhile at the Beacon Cliff)

Glynda walked up to Ozpin as she looked at her Scroll in its Tablet mode as with it was a message for Ozpin from someone known simply as known only as Proto. "Our last pair had been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said as it didn't make sense to her. "Still, he's probably better off then Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said causing Ozpin to look at her with curiosity. "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." Glynda said in a scolding manner as she saw the scene. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda said as she began to walk away but then stopped and looked to Ozpin.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked as Ozpin didn't answer no doubt very much deep in thought about the recent events involving the attack on the Fall Maiden and Winter Maiden and the loss of the Winter Maiden. Then he paused at one image as he saw it with a glare.

"There were two Hybrids in the forest now there is only one." Ozpins said as he didn't expect this to happen knowing they are commonly called by Remnant the 'Grimm Cannibals,' among other names.

"Should I send a message to the Makai Knight Team in the Forest?" Glynda said as Ozpin looked.

"Please do I wish for them to be aware of this... and also make sure Ms. Rose, is aware also." Ozpins said as Glynda was wide eyed as she then realized what he meant.

"She found it where Summer Failed to do so?" Glynda asked as Ozpin simply smiled to Glynda on this subject.

(With Gold and Raymond)

"Hey Raymond say something it's getting boring here." Gold said as Raymond took lead even though Gold tried to walk by his side. "Come on buddy don't be Mr. Ice King we already have Aron having the hot's for the soon to be Ice Queen so we don't need girls hounding you as a sea of fangirls." Gold said as Raymond tried to ignore Gold trying to start a conversation.

"By the way you do know where we're going right?" Gold asked as he looked to Raymond who just about had enough.

"Would you be quiet?!" Raymond snapped as he glared at Gold. "Unlike you we have a mission to focus on and I will not be held back because of your reckless behavior and total and utter disregard for the rules and regulations placed upon the order for good reason to boot mind you!" Raymond called as he glared at Gold who didn't looked affected by it.

"Jeez what crawled up your ass and died?" Gold asked as Raymond growled as he rolled his eyes and continued heading to the ruins they had to meet up at. "Hey shouldn't we find the new Knight also?" Gold asked as he looked to Raymond who stopped.

"Pardon?" Raymond asked as Gold smiled a big toothy grin as he put his hands behind his back.

"I said shouldn't we find the new Knight heard she has an armor not seen in a while and had a Madou Ring to boot." Gold said as Raymond marched back to Gold and glared at him.

"Are you implying you know where she is?" Raymond asked as Gold smiled.

"Yes and I'm also implying that I know where she is going also." Gold said as Raymond glared at him.

"I'll allow it this time but you better not be wrong about this." Raymond said as Gold looked.

"You'll allow it? Geez Raymond we still haven't been told who's the leader is and already you're trying for it." Gold said as he took lead. "Hey isn't the first letter of a team's name the one who's the leader but it also has to spell a word or color somehow right. So if I'm the G, Aron is the A, you are the R, and Ollette is the O..." Gold began as Raymond glared.

"Don't, you dare." Raymond said as Gold was pushing his luck a bit.

"That would spell Team GARO and by that logic... I'd be team Leader." Gold said as Raymond had enough of him as he went to him and pointed an accusing finger at his chest.

"You are in no position to be called a leader of any sort! I've read your records after our first meeting your Semblance Good Luck Charm has been doing the work for you! At no point where you or should be considered worthy of the title of Golden Knight Garo! In fact by the looks of it you're just some punk who had lucked into power unlike others who had to train and fight tooth and nail to get what they want! So don't you think for even the slightest of seconds because you're the, oh so great and powerful Golden Knight you're a worthy leader!" Raymond accused before storming off as Gold looked.

"Well someone has a chip on their shoulder and needs an attitude adjustment to boot." Gold said as they once more headed for the ruins as their destination as Gold saw an Ursa appeared before he then punched it into the tree making it unstable and then used the Garoken to cut it and the tree in two. Though as he walked away to catch up with Raymond the tree fell as from said tree a large black feather fell down unknown to the two young Makai Knights in question.

(With Yang and Blake)

Yang, and Blake have just arrived at the temple. "Think this is it?" Yang asked as Blake gave her a quick glare before they entered the area to check it out.

What to it appeared to be and old temple or church of sort, and everything look destroy and decay to the sands of time, as the only thing that seem to be stand where many small stone pillars with a chess pieces on top of them, a few with already gone.

Yang and Blake reach the area, as they looked around to yang said, "This got to be the place." Blake looked around to see if there was any enemy nearby just in case. Blake then walked up to the chess pieces as this was odd even for her as she looked at them. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she looked at said Chess Pieces before them all.

"Some of them are missing." Yang said as she looked at the missing chess pieces. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said as she looked to where the missing pieces once stood.

"Well… I guess we pick one." Blake said as they needed to decide the pieces they would take from here.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

A the two paired up partners look at a cave with cave drawing on the side of it as Jaune said, "Thin this is it?"

(Inside the Cave)

Jaune who had made a torch was taking the lead as Pyrrha followed close behind. "I not sure this is it..." Pyrrha said as she followed causing Jaune to sigh.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch." He began as she gestured to, said torch. "Could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Jaune asked before he tripped with a yelp and dropped the Torch into a puddle as the puddle put out the fire. "Ow." Jaune whined as he got back up in the now pitch black cave.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked as she felt something off as she looked around.

"Soul crushing Regret?" Jaune asked but that wasn't what Pyrrha was talking about.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha said as something wasn't right as there may be something in there with them.

(At the Ruins)

Going up to the gold chess pieces as Yang grab the knight piece as she said, "How about a nice little pony?"

"Sure." Blake said as she let Yang take the White Knight.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang said as they passed now they had to get back to Beacon.

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as it really wasn't that hard to find.

(With Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the dark cave as they soon saw the darkness was letting up as it made way for light. They soon found a large glowing yellow object as Jaune had a smile on his face. "That's the relic!" Jaune called as he saw it but Pyrrha knew better because it was far too big. Jaune reached for it as it looked suspended in the air as when he made a swipe for it the 'relic,' moved as Jaune missed as Pyrrha knew this wasn't a good sign. "Hey. Bad Relic!" Jaune said as he made another swipe at it and missed. Jaune then jumped to it and grabbed it as he smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he was being lifted up.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said as she saw this.

Jaune was soon faced to face with the glowing red face of a Death Stalker as he was soon wide eyed.

(Ruins)

The two heard the sound of a girls screaming as Yang looked as she heard it. "Some girls' in trouble." Yang cried out as Blake was looking up. "Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as she looked straight at Blake. "What should we do?" Yang asked as she looked to Blake worried for the screaming girl in question.

(With Aron and Ollette)

"Did you hear that?" Aron asked Ollette who nodded to this.

"Yes I did." Ollette said as she cleaned out her ear a bit. "Kind of hard no to in fact." Ollette said as soon they noticed Grimm were running away. "That's not good." Ollette said as soon a message hit them as Aron opened it up on their scroll with Ollette doing the same.

"And that's a lot worst and explains why this is not good." Gold said referring to the Grimm running away with their tails between their legs.

(Ruby and Weiss)

Ruby's scroll went off as Ruby stopped and opened the message and looked inside it. "Be warry of the creature who is of both Grimm and Horror origin?" Ruby asked as Weiss looked.

"Sounds like a chain mail." Weiss said as then Eclipse spoke.

"It means Ruby is going to have to help the others hunt it down if I had to guess it may go to the ruins since that's where the trial of destruction caused by Huntsman killing Grimm leads.

"Ok but we still need to talk about this you rose ring." Weiss said as Eclipse yawned a bit on this no doubt still sleepy.

(Back with Jaune and Pyrrha)

Soon after Jaune's girly scream from the cave Pyrrha ran out with weapons drawn ready to fight if need be. Soon the cave burst apart as from it a Death Stalker came out with Jaune hanging on its stinger screaming like a little girl.

"WHY? PYRRHA! PYRRHA!" Jaune called between screams as he was hanging onto the Death Stalkers tail. "This is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune cried out before screaming some more. "Do something!" Jaune called as he hanged on for dear life.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Pyrrha began as the Death Stalker tried to shake Jaune off before flinging Jaune off the stinger. "...go." Pyrrha said as Jaune flew through the air screaming all the way through The Forest airspace. Pyrrha smiled nervously as she scratched her head a bit before she ran off like the wind being chased by devils and in some cases it was true.

(Ruins)

Blake kept looking up as Yang tried to get an opinion as screaming was being heard as Yang then looked up to see a familiar red girl coming in. "Look out below/Heads up!" Gold and Ruby called out with a cocky smirk on Gold's face and a shocked look on Ruby's as they fell from the sky with Raymond following close behind.

(Minutes earlier)

"This is a foolish idea Gold!" Raymond out as he held on for dear life on the Grimm.

"Don't worry we got this!" Gold assured as he had the Nevermore held by a strong chain around its beak to make it listen to them. "Besides we got lucky to make this Nevermore do whatever we say." Gold said before the Nevermore began to put up a fight to which Gold then punched it hard forcing it to submit again. "Well mostly whatever we say!" Gold called out as he looked to Raymond.

"You're going to get us killed!" Raymond called as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"We got possible hitchhikers!"**_ Zaruba called as they looked down and saw Ruby and Weiss walking down the path as Gold had an idea.

"Heads up!" Gold called as he had the Nevermore fly down for a pick up.

"No Gold don't!" Raymond called but alas it was too late and Gold did it anyway.

(With Ruby and Weiss)

"Hey do you hear something?" Weiss asked as Ruby shrugged before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Um do Nevermore ever have humans riding their backs coming to snag us?"**_ Eclipse asked as the two then looked and saw low and behold Gold dive bombing torts them as Weiss and Ruby were wide eyed as the two were then snagged by the pair and Nevermore.

(Sky)

"Welcome to air Gold please keep all hands firmly on the Nevermore as we continue our flight to the Emerald Ruins airport we do not provide drinks or snacks so suck it up and enjoy the trip!" Gold called as he then punched the Nevermore again when it was about to try again at rebelling.

"Whatever this is someone should have told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss scolded as she hung on to the Grimm for dear life.

"Finally someone with common sense!" Raymond called as he held on as well.

"Oh come on this is a great idea so don't worry!" Ruby called out as she smirked as Gold looked at the reborn Crescent Rose.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss screamed as she didn't want to fall off and die a horrible bloody death anytime soon.

"In a good way!?" Ruby asked as she was hopeful she was getting through to Weiss.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answered as this was a bad thing considering they were on the back of a pissed off Nevermore who Gold forced it to give them a ride at the moment.

"Hey give it time we'll turn it around!" Gold called as Raymond glared.

"Gold be quiet and don't edge them on!" Raymond scolded as they flew across the sky.

"Well, why don't we all just jump!?" Ruby asked, seeing that Weiss doesn't approve of this plan nor did Raymond.

"Are you insane!?" Weiss asked but instead of an answer, all she got was Gold yelling Geronimo as Raymond glared.

"Oh you golden son of a-/Oh, you insufferable red-!" Weiss and Raymond started only for the Nevermore to caw as Weiss and Raymond were both ready to curse out Ruby and Gold there if the Nevermore now freed ended up censoring the two of them.

(Ruins)

Yang was trying to get Blake's attention when Blake pointed up to the sky as from it was Ruby screaming as this was surprising for everyone here who saw.

"Heads up/Look out below!" Ruby and Gold screamed as they were both falling. Before impact can occur, Ruby and Gold were struck by Jaune in a mid-air interception. The three ended up crashing into a tree and Ruby was sitting on branch with swirly eyes, seeing Beowolves with Gold having his foot hanging by a branch. "What was that?" She wondered before shaking her head, clearing her mind.

She soon heard someone and looked to see Jaune hanging upside down from the branch above her. "Hey, Ruby." Jaune greeted. Meanwhile everyone was confused over what just happened.

 _ **"That explains it."**_ Eclipse said as she saw Jaune there.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky with that guy just now?" Blake asked as she was lost on this.

"I-." Yang started but before they heard a roar. The two girls kept their guard up as they saw a rampaging Ursa.

"Yee-haw!" A female voice said before the Ursa fell dead, revealing Nora at its back. She got off and noticed the Ursa's state. "Aww, it's broken." She pouted. Nora examined it while Ren caught up.

"Nora…please, don't ever do that again." Ren pleaded as he was catching his breath. He looked up to see Nora missing. He looked around and saw Nora looking at a white bishop piece. She picked it up and cheered.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang while the others were staring at her.

"Nora!" Ren called.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora answered before skipping towards him.

"Did that girl just came here riding an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I-." Yang started only for two roars from opposite ends of the forest. Out of one end came Pyrrha running from a huge Death Stalker while in the other end came Aron and Ollette as behind them was a large Hybrid which roared out in fury as the Beowulf nearby tried to escape only for the Hybrid to grab it and eat it hole as it then roared looking like a mutated Rancor from Star Wars only more demonic with for more bones sticking out of its body.

"Run! Run for your lives!" Aron called as he and Ollette ran away from the Grimm/Horror Hybrid.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she was dodging the Death Stalker's pincers.

Jaune looked and saw her before trying to get down.

"Pyrrha!"

"Woah!" Ruby remarked before jumping off the branch to take on the foes.

"Ruby!" Jaune called, who is now a little too late on calling for help from the scythe wield girl. She landed near Yang.

"Let's go Eclipse!" Ruby called as she was already having two for two on her Horror Count today.

 _ **"Right Ruby!"**_ Eclipse agreed as this wasn't the first Hybrid to appear and won't be the last unfortunately.

"Ruby?" Yang called surprised to see Ruby here as saw the form Crescent Rose was in. "When did you upgrade Crescent Rose?" Yang asked not knowing what Ruby had to go through to get said scythe reborn.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered happy to see Yang but before the family reunion can occur, they interrupted by…

"Nora!" Nora said as she got in between them.

"Gold!" Aron called happy to see Gold.

"Aron what's up!?" Gold called as he jumped off the tree and rejoined Aron

"Gold!" Jaune called as he was just carrying on hanging on a tree.

"And let's not forget Ollette!" Ollette butted in on the bromance before throwing a bayonet at Jaune's location cutting him down to a branch and causing him pain

"Did those three just run all the way here with those Grimm at their tails with the last two getting chased by a Cannibal Grimm?" Blake asked as this was becoming more and more confusing by the second as Cannibal Grimm were rare but not unheard of and most of all very tough to beat but Yang on the other hand couldn't take the insanity anymore.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed after bursting a few flames from her body and her eyes turned red. "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again!" Yang screamed, putting emphasis on "crazy". Ren then caught up with the group.

Ruby just remembered something and tugged on Yang's jacket. Yang then just gave up on it.

"Um…Yang?" Ruby called before pointing upwards.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss screamed as she was still hanging on the Nevermore's talon.

Everyone, who was being chased or stuck, was looking at the Nevermore as Raymond hanged by the other Talon by his spear. "What about me you left me up here!" Raymond called as he was hanging on for dear life.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby pointed out to Weiss and Raymond as she called to her.

"Same here!" Gold called as he agreed with Ruby on this.

"She's gonna fall." Blake plainly said as it was obviously going to happen.

 _ **"They both will."**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba agreed.

 _ **"And very soon."**_ Zaruba said as he and Eclipse began to count down till the fall as others would have commented by now but with this entire fiasco none had the time to mention in.

"They'll be fine." Ruby said not worried one bit knowing Weiss and Raymond would both be ok.

"Their falling." Ren said as they soon saw Weiss falling down to the ground with Raymond close behind.

Soon as Weiss fell the people saw a chain shoot out from near them as it was Aron using his semblance to latch onto the Nevermore and swing his way torts Weiss as he then caught her with ease. Aron then sent another chain at a tree to land safely as he then swung torts it as Aron smiled at Weiss. "Falling down from heaven snow flake? Glad I cushioned your fall so it didn't hurt?" Aron flirted with the heiress as he soon landed on the tree holding Weiss bridal style as he smiled to her. This of course made Weiss blushed deep red before she slapped him as the two fell off the tree as Weiss landed on Aron's back as she was blushing a redder color then Ruby's hood.

"Dammit all why is a Faunus flirting with me?!" She asked as she tried to organize her mind till she realize what she did. "Oh sorry." Weiss called as Aron looked.

"My back but I'll live just need to walk it off." Aron said as Weiss got off him and helped him up as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"Ah young love."**_ Silva said as she saw Ruby and knew she was the Knight she sensed while nearby Pyrrha was being chased by her Grimm pursuer.

Soon everyone saw the Death Stalker knock Pyrrha to where they were all at. "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang cheered.

"Not if I have anything to say about." Ruby said before charging at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called but Ruby charged regardless of the danger.

 _ **"Oi be careful Flower Girl!"**_ Eclipse called but like Yang was ignored as well.

"Hey wait for me!" Gold called out as he charged forward to help Ruby as Aron looked.

"Go Gold Go!" Aron called as Weiss slapped the back of his head.

"Don't encourage them!" She yelled as the two charged in. She got Yaiba Crescent Rose Bloom out as Gold went in head first before Ruby fired her gun weapon propelling her forward as the Deathstalker then knocked her back only for Gold to catch her and Ruby seeing this use the momentum to throw Gold as he then got to the Nevermore's face and punched it in said face knocking it back hard.

"D-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured trying to act like she meant to do that with Gold. But then Gold was knocked back as his boots made tracks as he was knocked back before he punched the ground to stop himself as he growled at this.

"Great gotta go for the sword." Gold said as he drew his sword from his back and took a battle stance with it as the Death Stalker was face-to-face with the two Knights.

Ruby looked ready to summon her armor but Gold stopped her first. "No not now when its time you'll know." Gold said as he was basically telling Ruby to hold back on summoning Yaiba for now. Ruby nodded before she got into a combat position before firing but the Grimm shook off the bullet as Gold slashed at it creating gashes in its armor but it was tough. The two were then forced to sheath there weapons to run as the Death Stalker was starting to chase them.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she ran to Ruby so she can help her little sister but as Ruby was still running and saw the Nevermore, wanting to join in as well. It stopped and fired its razor-sharp feathers, pinning Ruby's cape and barricading Yang. Ruby was desperately trying to get her cape out while Yang looked scared for her little sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang hurried as she didn't want to see Ruby get hurt.

"I'm trying!" Ruby answered back before she saw the Death Stalker preparing to stab her with its tail.

"Ruby!" Yang called before a white blur flew right past her torts Ruby and Gold.

Ruby closed her eyes as the end seemed inevitable but instead of pain, she just heard from a pair of familiar voices…

"I got it!" Gold was heard as Ruby looked and saw Gold was holding the Death Stalkers stinger in place as he had a good grip on it while Weiss had used her semblance to make sure the Deathstalker couldn't get any major momentum to move about.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: Those who fight Further

"You are so childish!" Weiss scolded as Ruby then saw the legs of the Death Stalker were now frozen. In front of her was Weiss with her rapier stabbed in the ground.

"Weiss Gold?" Ruby asked as she looked to the two in shock and saw how strong Gold was to hold the stinger in place like that.

"And dimwitted and hyperactive. And, don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss scolded as Raymond then jumped in as he used his spear to open them a path.

"And let me add in that your both reckless foolish and immature for your positions." Raymond scolded as he looked to the duo.

"And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult but if we're going to do this then we're going to have to do this…together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…nicer." Weiss said, much to Ruby's surprise as Weiss knew she wasn't showing how grateful she was to Ruby for helping her back at that Sacred Grove place.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained. Weiss has been treating her like a child since they've met and Ruby wants her to know that she isn't.

"Trust me, you're fine you've already proved that today." Weiss said as she walked away from her. Ruby smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Besides!" Gold called before punching the Deathstalker back a bit releasing the stinger. "This just makes things a whole lot more fun!" Gold called punching his right fist into his open left palm.

"…Normal knees…" She muttered before going to look at the Death Stalker. "Woah!" She said as the Deathstalker was trying to pull itself out of the ice to freedom. Ruby turned around only to be bear hugged by Yang.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay!" Yang cried out as she hugged her sister close as Eclipse then cleared her throat.

"We need to save major explanations for later because right now our friend up above isn't done." Eclipse said as the Hybrid then roared as it charged at them as Gold then responded by punching it away.

"Guys, that thing's circling back!" Jaune pointed out as everyone looked and saw the Grimm was in fact circling around for another attack. "What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked before Weiss stepped up.

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss said as they did what they needed to do here.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission it to grab an artifact and bring it back to the cliffs." Ruby said as they had to leave now which in turn caused Weiss smiled before Ruby gave her a nod.

"There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said as she knew Weiss was right, they were told just to bring an artifact, not fight Grimm.

"Run and live, that's an idea that I can get behind." Jaune smiled as he wanted to live after all.

"Well come on we don't need to waste time here any longer let's move! Let's grab an artifact and book it out of here!" Gold called out in excitement not even bothered they were surrounded by two powerful Grimm and a Hybrid as he jumped up as he and Ruby as well as the rest of Team GARO went for the pieces. Gold grabbed the Black Knight pieces with Aron doing the same as Ruby snagged the White Knight piece the same one Yang had grabbed herself earlier as Jaune grabbed the White Bishop.

The ice that was holding the Deathstalker was starting to break and the Hybrid was on the move once more. "It's time we left!" Ren said as they couldn't take on three powerful Grimm at once.

"Right!" Ruby nodded back knowing the danger they were all in now.

"Let's go!" Ruby instructed before everyone ran in her direction. Yang just couldn't help but smile as she saw this as Blake meanwhile had noticed how Yang looked to Ruby who stood next to Gold looking like leaders as Gold Shouldered his Garoken and Ruby held her Scythe as well.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked wondering what was up with Yang right now.

"Nothing." Yang answered before taking off obviously proud of her little sister while Blake just smiled before running as well.

*End OST

(At the Deeper Ruins)

Everyone went further in the ruins to see ancient structures and temple. The Nevermore was circling around the tower. It soon landed on it and screeched.

"Well, that's great!" Yang sarcastically said as they were now trapped.

Jaune looked back to see not only the Deathstalker but also the Hybrid as they were basically screwed here right now. "Oh great! Run!" Jaune said before everyone ran while the Nevermore soon started to fly seeing it's pray.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said to Nora as she nodded as she ran in the middle as she dodge the nevermore feathers, and pull out her weapon in its grenade launcher form as she give a smile while fire a few rounds, as the round themselves look to be a normal grenade round but with a pink shape heart on the front of them.

As when they hit the nevermore directly, they exploded in a pink smoke, a she driven off the nevermore out of the area for now, but the hybrid and Deathstalker came up behind her as they were about to strike at her, Blake and Ren attack the Deathstalker, while Gold and Aron stop the hybrid as Aron summon forth his chain to stop it in its track while Gold came up with his sword in full swing using it as a bat and hit the hybrid away.

"Home run!" Nora said before Weiss went to her side and pick her up.

Everyone ran onto the bridge that lead more into the ruins as Pyrrha turn around and saw the Deathstalker coming up as she said, "Go-go!"

She pull her weapon out and turn it into tis rifle mode and started firing but it didn't see to slow it down as Ren, Blake, Gold, Aron came onto the bridge still running for their lives.

The hybrid did recover and started chasing them as well, and then the nevermore started to come around as it saw the 3 teams on the bridge, it went in for a dive and destroy the bridge making the 3 team single group split up into 2 groups.

Once everyone was on the bridge the Deathstalker stopped as it was unable to cross the bridge be it out of fear or size it did not matter. The Nevermore was soon flying in as Ruby still remembered that she was the one who cut down its nest. The Nevermore soon hit the bridge wrecking it as Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, and Yang were on one side away from the Deathstalker while Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake were on the other side closer to the Deathstalker who made swipes at them.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Jaune called as Nora smiled.

"Let's do this!" Nora called as Jaune was unsure.

"Yeah, but uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said wishing he had a teleporting Semblance right now.

Nora smiled before bashing Jaune back with her Grenade Launcher as it transformed into her mighty War Hammer. Once it was done transforming Nora charged forward and once she got in the air she spun behind her and hit the already ruined broken bridge which sent Jaune hurdling to the other side as he spewed out objections.

Nora was soon standing on her hammer as she put her hand to her eyes like she was seeing how far she needed to go before she pulled the trigger sending herself flying torts the Deathstalker. "WHEE!" Nora called out as she flew at the Deathstalker. "AH SMASH!" Nora called out smashing the Deathstalker in the head. The Deathstalker tried to sting Nora with its stinger as Nora of course slid back avoiding it. But when she did this she had hit Black and knocked her off the edge as Blake was falling. Black then converted her sword into its hand gun form and threw it to a spot where it stabbed into. Blake then swung around as the Nevermore was coming in close.

Blake responded by using her sword and slashing at it with both sword and sheath as she had already pulled her sword back. She was soon on the Nevermores back as she ran down and slashed at it with her heavy blade like sheath. The four girls were soon at a high vantage point as Blake saw the being was quiet powerful. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake called as she looked to Yang as Gold then saw the Hybrid running back to them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang called out as she was ready to take on the Nevermore and bring it down.

"Hey Ruby!" Gold called as he looked over to Ruby as she in turn looked back to see Gold and his group ready to fight the Hybrid. "Now's a good time to armor up!" Gold called as he then dodged an attack by the Nevermore as he then dodged an attack from the Hybrid which roared at him.

*Insert Red like Roses Part II (With Build Up)

"Armor up?" Yang asked as she looked over to Ruby.

"Look and see what happens." Ruby said as she got ready with a smirk.

Ruby change her weapon in scythe mode with her hand on the trigger, Yang reloads, Blade had her weapon in gun form, and Weiss spin the cylinder for a new dust and soon enough they fire all they got at it, a the nevermore doesn't seem to be much effected and a lot of misses, it was upon them as it flew through a ruin building and brought it down with the four girl on it.

All they ran for it and jump from bolder to bolder, blast their way up, clime up a pillar like a ninja, and dash up with a little help of a semblance. As Ruby ran she then roared out cutting an energy circle above her and jumping through as Yang and Blake saw this as once Ruby emerged she was endowed in her armor as Yaiba as soon Yaiba was slashing her way through the ruins.

"Wow." Yang said as she saw this as she then went to firing at the Nevermore before speaking. "You owe me a good explanation Ruby!" Yang called as Weiss looked.

"Trust me we all need that!" Weiss called as she saw Blake was also aiding in the battle. Yang got up and ran to somewhere, with Weiss looked at the nevermore as she said, "None of this is working."

Yaiba looked over as she saw Blake coming up, then the sound of gun fire is heard as they look to Yang as she fire round after round at the nevermore as Yaiba hatch a plan as she said, "I have a plan! Cover me!" Yaiba rushed off as she jumps away in a flurry of Rose Pedals as Weiss raises her weapon and join the fight with Blake and Yang.

(The other team)

As Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stuck on what was left of a bridge being attack by the Death stalker that was on normal land as it attack the bridge the team is on.

As the bridge was about to a no bridge, Jaune said to the group, "We gotta move!"

All of them rush towards to the Death Stalker as the thing swing down its claw at Pyrrha, she block it with her shield, and slash it away with her weapon in sword mode as it the death stalker pull back, it use its other claw to attack at Jaune as he bloc it with is shield, Pyrrha came in and knock it off of him.

Ren came in firing his weapon, and dodge a stinger as side step and grab hold of it as Ren fire at the joint where the stinger connect to the tail.

Nora came up with her grenade launcher and fire it at the Death Stalker, with Jaune and Pyrrha pull back as the grenade hit against its claws, Pyrrha also did her part as she change her weapon into a spear again and launch it at the death Stalker as it went into its eye causing it pain.

With that it's freak out swinging its tail around with Ren still on it, as he got thrown off, Nora look to him and said, "Ren!"

Ren hit into a ruin build, very hard and fell down maybe knocked out, Jaune got up and saw the Deathstalker stinger was about to fall off thank to Ren doing.

Jaune came up with a quick plan as he said, "Pyrrha!" pointing to the stinger as she said, "Done!"

Throw her shield like a Frisbee and cut where the join is weak at, as the stringer fell down on top of the Death Stalker's head, Pyrrha shield return to her, as Jaune soon turn to Nora and said, "Nora hit him!"

"Heads up!" Nora said as she went up to finish the job as she jump onto Pyrrha's shield with her grenade lunch pointed downwards while in hammer mode, Nora fire and shot into the air.

Nora was sitting on her hammer with a big smile on her face before she came down and changed positions to a standing position which allowed her to start spinning in the air once she fired her weapon as she soon smashed down on the Deathstalker's stinger and stabbed the stinger into it. The result was Pyrrha and Jaune being launched over the Deathstalker as Nora saw this and fired her weapon again as she was launched to Jaune and Pyrrha as said Scorpion Grimm fell to its doom. Jaune landing got messed up as Nora landed on her bum while Pyrrha stuck her own landing and finally Ren ran in sore and exhausted before Ren fell down possible out cold or catching his breath.

(With RWBY)

Yang was firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore as it flew over the ruins before she was able to hit its face. The Nevermore roared as that did hurt it quite a bit which opted the Nevermore to fly at Yang as if it was going to eat Yang. Yang of course jumped up and into its mouth before using her left arm to hold said mouth open and began firing into the mouth. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" Yang roared as she fired each shot with each word she spoke. Yang turned around and was wide eyed before jumping out of the Nevermores mouth and landed on the ground where said Grimm crashed into the wall.

The Nevermore roared as Yang looked to Ruby and the others and saw their plan was ready and smiled at what was to come. Yang soon saw Weiss charging forward as Yang ran passed her to the others to help get the plan ready as Weiss reached her target with a jump before she stabbed and froze the area causing the Nevermore's tail to be stuck to the ruins. Weiss soon summoned another Glyph before making her way to the others as they prepared Yaiba's reckless plan as Yaiba added hero own few licks against the Grimm they were fighting.

Blake got her sword into its gun form and threw it over to Yang who caught it and stabbed it into a pillar deep as now was Yaiba's part. Yaiba then with the awoken Yaiba Scythe in had used her powered up semblance from her armor to launch herself at the rope as it was now more like a slingshot with Yaiba standing on the Yaiba Scythe as Weiss then used her gravity Glyph to pull Yaiba closer as Yaiba was ready.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said as she held the Glyph.

"We only get one shot at this, make it count." Eclipse said as she really wanted to get some sleep right now.

"Think you can make the shot?" Yaiba asked as she didn't take her focus off the Nevermore and where she would cut.

 _ **"If she can't my aiming will aid you."**_ Eclipse said as she already had a lock on the Grimm.

"How good is your aim?" Weiss asked as she looked to the Ring.

 _ **"I am kind of rusty but I can still trace Horror's and Hybrids from all the way across Vale."**_ Eclipse said as she boasted knowing she was back from her long term vacation as it were as they were now ready to strike against the Grimm Nevermore.

The Glyph soon turned red and once it did it launched Yaiba torts the Nevermore with Yaiba Scythe letting loose what looked like air Hikes for increased speed as soon as once Yaiba was upon the Grimm the Yaiba Scythe was hooked around its neck. Yaiba then landed on the wall where Weiss then created a path of Glyphs for Yaiba to run on before Yaiba in turn ran up the wall while using what looked like Air Hikes mixed with her Semblance to propel herself faster. Yaiba roared as the Nevermore was creating a path of destruction as its body was being dragged on the wall and once Yaiba reached the top the Nevermore lost its head before Ruby landed on the cliff edge allowing the dead Nevermore to fall to the crevice below while its body turned to smoke and vanished.

*End OST

(With GARO)

Insert Waga na wa GARO by Jam Project

"Come on lets show this ass who he's messing with!" Gold called out before he held the Garoken ready.

"Come on lets hit the climax!" Aron called as Ollette smiled as her winter coat now looked like a cape with her yellow scarf blowing in the wind a bit from the Hybrids roar while holding her go to guns.

"Let's rock!" Gold called as soon her, Aron, and Raymond charged forward as once Aron switched his grip on his weapons the three followed by cutting energy circles open and in turn summoning there armors as soon Garo, Zero, and Dan took the stage as they each stabbed the Hybrid before they jumped back and punched it knocking it back.

The Hybrid roared as it then charged at them only for Dan to use his spear to channel his aura and Semblance to create a Barrier around them which knocked the Hybrid back as Ollette then jumped onto her partners spear. Dan then used it to throw her at the Hybrid as she fired at it as the bullets flew straight at it as she then switched to her Bayonets and stabbed into it before kicking them to go deeper as she then jumped back throwing more Bayonets into it as the Hybrid roared out in pain.

The Hybrid opened its mouth wide as the spikes on its back channeled energy and thunder before it fired a dark beam at Ollette only for Zero to pull her back with his chain to safety. "You owe me!" Zero called as charged passed her and with the Ginroken in his hands. Zero slashed at the foe as he then saw it was preparing another beam attack which Zero acted and used his chains as then Garo came from above kicking its head close and Zero responded by keeping the head close as the beam then went off blowing holes in its mouth as it now lost its jaw and parts of its head, chest, and neck but it was still alive as it got free and roared out in fury and pain.

Ollette then appeared as she had switched out to two rocket launchers with missiles on them shaped like a Holy Dragon and a Demon Dragon as she fired letting the missiles fly as they both hit the Horror as it used its arms to stop them. The missiles went up like fireworks as Garo, Zero, Dan, and Ollette regrouped as Garo roared out as soon his armor's veins began to glow violet as even the crimson eyes glowed Violet as Garo was getting pumped up.

They then charged forward as the Makai Knights then began to go past the Hybrid slashing at it from different angles as it was clear they were winning this fight. Garo, Dan, and Zero soon stood side by side before roaring out and charging forward and did a drop kick at the Hybrid knocking it back before they charged again punching knocking it back some more.

"Let's finish this!" Garo roared as they then all charged forward as Zero started with a x shaped slash with his blades, Dan followed up with a stab motion with his weapons going straight through the Hybrid before Garo followed up by jumping upward with Garoken raised high and then as he came down cut the Hybrid in two before spinning and cutting its head clean off.

"And for the finale!" Ollette called in as she was now holding her Cross Gun Launcher as she then put the attack in. "Angel Burst Carnival!" Ollette called out as the weapons she stored in her carrier all came out and soon all fired at once at whatever was left of the Hybrid as soon a huge explosion happened from it from all the various assortment of weapons hitting the Hybrid as once the smoke cleared black dust left the crater and was sealed into the weapons of Garo, Zero, and Dan.

*End OST

"That was awesome!" Gold called as he then clapped his hands together in a prayer form. "And here is one thankful Makai Knight for being alive!" Gold called as he smiled a toothy grin on his face no doubt glad to walk away from another huge hunt.

(With the others)

Farther away from the two teams Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement as both teams just kicked major ass as they saw them all retract the armors reverting to their normal forms. "Wow…" The Blond Knight croaked in awe.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind as there seemed to be hints of Sakura pedals with it as well to boot no doubt Rosaria giving the new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba her blessings as she looked down to her friends who peered up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said breaking the silence as Gold, Aron, Raymond, and Ollette rejoined the others as Gold, Aron, and Ollette smiled while Ruby smiled to her friends down below.

(Scene Break Team Naming Ceremony)

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin's voice announced as the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced before the audience gives one more wave of ovation for the.

"Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR." Ozpin said as JNPR's faces and team name appeared on screen with the ovation going on for them as Nora then hugged Ren happy to be on the same team as him. "Lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said surprising Jaune as people applauded them.

"Huh... L-lead by?" He asked surprised to see this as he gestured to himself in shock to hear he was the leader of Team JNPR.

"Congratulation young man." Ozpin said as Pyrrha smiled and did a playful punch to Jaune which knocked him down. "Now Gold Strider, Aron Metal, Raymond Shiro, and Ollette Francoise, the four of you retrieved the Black Knight Pieces. From this day forward you will all work together as one team known as Team GARO... lead by Gold Strider." Ozpins aid as Gold cheered at this.

"Alright team leader my luck strikes again!" Gold called going for a knuckle bump to a shocked Raymond who decided to leave Gold hanging but Aron did the knuckle bump as did Ollette.

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said surprising Ruby as the four mentioned girls stood before Ozpin as he smiled to them as Weiss saw Ruby earned it after all since she did help them both get out of the Sacred Grove where Ruby got her new weapon.

 _ **'Nice job Flower Girl.'**_ Eclipse said through the newly created mental link as Ruby had already knew it was there since the Emerald Forest after getting Yaiba.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby as the people applauded them for this success.

 _ **'Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year.'**_ Eruba thought as she had to stay quiet through all of this but she knew Ozpins hared her sentiments on this particular subject.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

In a warehouse that serves as Romans current hideout he was on the phone with a mysterious person before the call ended as he put the phone down and sighed. He then took out his cigar and light it just as a man in a white uniform with a Grimm Mask came in. Roman then took out Lien cards and gave them to the individual before speaking. "Open it." He said as the young man did so.

Inside where Dust Crystals of different colors as Roman looked at it as behind him was a map of the City of Vale with certain areas marked for some unknown reason. "We're going to need more men." Roman said as he knew if the plan was going to work they needed help.

"You don't say." Came the new voice as Roman looked and saw Nexus there as he was shocked.

"Oh crap Nexus how did, when did?" Roman asked and saw Nexus was spinning the Zen balls in his hand which meant he was ticked off. Roman then shut up as he saw what happened to the last guy who got on Nexus's bad side and well let's just say Roman wouldn't even wished that on his worst of enemies even as he is backstabbing them.

"Don't worry Roman..." Nexus began as he spun the Zen Balls in his hand. "You're not in the hot seat... unlike a certain topaz eyes fool." Nexus said as soon Cinder walked in as she looked.

"Roman what is the problem?" Cinder said as Roman stepped back as soon Cinder looked and was wide eyed to see Nexus there.

"N-Nexus I thought you would be regrouping with your team today." Cinder said as she was hoping Nexus would leave.

"Change of plans I'm staying and taking full control of this operation of ours. I went scouting at Beacon see what I could find and you know what I found." Nexus said as he took out his scroll and showed Cinder who was wide eyed as she saw Ruby becoming Yaiba as Cinder was almost ready to salivate at the armor she had long desired as her own. "You let a threat begin to bud and with the Golden Knight at her side..." Nexus began as he glared at Cinder with his glowing crimson eyes that were so much like Salem's own eyes. "You just single handedly jeopardize our entire operation here!" Nexus roared as Roman stepped back as Neo saw this and out of fear stepped away from Nexus as she may be a psychopath but she'd never dare go against Nexus of all people.

"So in response I had informed Salem of this act of incompetence." Nexus began as Cinder gulped.

"She's just a novice Nexus barely even out of her training wheels." Cinder defended as Nexus then pulled out his weapon and had it in its Marasume form pointing it at Cinder's neck. "Lucky for you Salem shared that mind set..." Nexus began as Cinder let out a small sigh of relief. "BUT!" He continued as Cinder stood straight. "I simply reminded her that one must NEVER underestimate an opponent even ones like the Golden Knight and the Silver Eyed Warriors so with her well... executive orders for lack of better term I have been given full control of this operation in Vale and thus Team KIBA will be regrouping with me here." Nexus said as Cinder then felt Nexus' blade against her neck going deep enough to draw blood as she gulped in fear.

Cinder feared almost nothing but Nexus... she feared him because out of all of them he was a true monster for she had seen what he could do and what his semblance can do. Nexus then pulled back his weapon and had it fold up and sheathed it as he glared at Cinder.

"Roman." Nexus began as he glared at Roman who stood up straight. "First order of business I want the White Fang to get 50% of the gathered Dust set to the side until further notice, 25% will be used as ammunition and the other 25% shall be smuggled to their allies who are loyal to Adam." Nexus said as he glared at Roman. "And I want this done yesterday the other 50% will be used for our plans. I'll be sure you're more informed of the scheme but make no mistake this trust comes at a cost betray me, rat us out, Hell even be under suspicion of treachery and I promise you not only will you be made an example but you'll never know peace even in death." Nexus said as his hand glowed with crimson runes that had an eye design at the center of the palm as he meant business.

"Y-you got it." Roman said as Nexus glared not liking that answer. "Sorry I mean understood sir." Roman said as Nexus looked appeased for now as Cinder looked to Roman. As Nexus left Roman looked to Cinder as he smirked a bit. "Welcome to my world." Roman said as he may be a bit afraid of Cinder but he was scared of Nexus even more.

Cinder scoffed as she followed after Nexus no doubt having to work under him did not sit well with her but so did having to work under his entire team when they arrived.

As Nexus walked away he glared at the Moon of Remnant before speaking. "Let the games begin Golden Knight, and Silver Eyes Scorching Heat Knight." Nexus said as he left with Cinder walked close behind as he did his shadows followed as it seemed hands came out of them as if suffering souls trying to escape only to be dragged back into their eternal damnation.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review it as you leave. Now then see you all next time like I have always said here ja-ne.


	14. Chapter 5: Celebration of Real Emotions

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Yeah this here is a filler chapter folks so please skip or enjoy it as you see fit as its more celebration then anything anyway let's start.

(Start Chapter)

"To our next four years in Beacon!" Gold cheered as he and his new group of friends were gathered in Aron's favorite hang out in Vale minus the Watchdog Diner. It's called Dante's Pizza Slayer (Digi-cookie to whoever can guess the reference) as the newly-formed Teams RWBY and GARO had gathered here to celebrate with food, drinks and karaoke.

They all raised their sodas high, cheering upon their newfound studentship at Beacon. Weiss was a special case, however. She was excited, yes, but not as much as the others. Hell, Blake showed a little bit more emotion than normal. Raymond was in a similar spot but Ollette all but forced him to go as he was forced to tag along here.

Perhaps it was what had happened in the Forest when Ruby had gotten her armor as Weiss wondered how come she had never heard of such armor as it could have been very useful to take out the Grimm. Or maybe it's because of how she ended up in this joint to begin with this little get together here.

(Flashback)

"Oh, c'mon, Weiss! We passed the initiation, we should celebrate!" The young leader tried to reason with her stingy teammate as Eclipse wanted to sleep also.

"Yeah, sure, let's ignore how we have classes first thing tomorrow and just goof off for the rest of the night. Surly that won't backfire on us during first period!" Weiss argued as Raymond looked.

"I agree but when has the voice of reason been listened to." Raymond said as he looked around.

"Let me remind you that there's a reason Monty gave us coffee." At that point, Yang spoke up, and she's right in that regard. "Besides, like sis said, we kicked ass! What's stopping us from patting ourselves on the back?" Yang asked as celebrating was good every once in a while especially for things like this.

"That's not- Blake! Back me up here!" Weiss called as he looked to Blake

To the Ice Queen's disappointment, the ninja had this to say instead, "Where would we even go to celebrate?"

As the Rose-Xiao Long sisters pondered, they were saved by a certain Wolf Faunus as he smiled at the group. "Depends how do you all feel about Pizza, soda, and karaoke to any song you bring in or is preloaded?" Aron asked as the Wolf Faunus Makai Knight smirked to his friend.

(Flashback end)

The Heiress sighed as she recalled how the teams have vetoed her and Raymond 6 to 2 , and if that wasn't enough, JNPR had to be here as well (In all honesty, Nora invited themselves over, Jaune rolled with it and said it would be a "great teambuilding exercise."). And so here she was, stuck in a pizza parlor no Schnee would be caught dead in, surrounded with the most unsophisticated people any aristocrat would look over.

Except Pyrrha and Ren. They actually have manners.

Gold meanwhile was giving Ruby the basic rundown on what a Makai Knight does. "Ok Ruby I'll be blunt Makai Knights have a certain code and set of laws and rules we have to abide, rule one never kill a human that's biggest rule you should know as no matter what human life must not be taken, rule 2 don't tell people about the Horrors trust me on this if everyone knew about the Horrors well more would just seep through when people are too afraid to go outside fearing their neighbor may be a Horror and in turn the fear, paranoia, and all that will attract the Grimm." Gold said as Ruby looked.

"Ok so the big two rules there any other rules I should know about?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

" _ **You might want to ask Raymond or myself on that one after all Raymond from what Goruba told me is a major stickler for the rules."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to her partner.

"Oh so we got an ice lord then." Yang said as Raymond ignored them drinking his soda in silent peace.

"Anyway Ruby if you need someone to teach you how to maintain your new weapon come see me ok that is my specialty which reminds me here." Ollette asked pulling out a box of Sniper Rifle Cartridges as Ruby looked at the Makai Runes and Kanji on them. "The bullets you use work best with most Grimm but these bad boys will tear into any Grimm or Horror's armor like a sword to paper." Ollette said as Ruby looked to her.

"She loves guns and bayonets she's crazy like that." Raymond said as he knew her the longest due to their partnership in the Order.

"…Can your family adopt me?" Ruby asked as Ollette like she just found her long lost sibling as Yang got Ruby into a head lock.

"No I won't let my baby sister go to some new parents!" Yang teased as Gold, Aron, Ollette, and even Blake and the Madou's laughed at this scene before them now.

Weiss ended up drowning out their enjoyment while picking at the toppings of her pizza, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the Wolf Faunus Makai Knight himself.

"Something eating you?" Aron asked as he checked on Weiss after ditching the group's conversation.

The heiress shot up upon hearing his voice. "What? Oh… hey, Aron." She greeted as Aron looked to Weiss.

"Pizza not good enough for you?" Aron asked with slight flirting and slight teasing as Weiss looked.

"N-No, the pizza's fine." Weiss countered as the event at the forest still played heavily on her and how Aron was so quick to flirt with her over other girls.

"Must be good if you didn't take a single bite." Aron said calling her out on her lie right then and there.

Weiss took a glance at both Aron and the pizza. "Ah… must not be that hungry then." Weiss said as Aron then sighed.

"Come on you can tell me we're friends right? Unless you want more?" Aron flirted as Weiss then sighed.

"It's that ok." Weiss said as she looked to Aron with an accusing look.

"What snow flake?" Aron asked as Weiss saw it.

"That, why do you keep hovering torts me since we met at the train? Don't you know who I am and what my family has done to the Faunus?" Weiss asked as she didn't know why Aron seemed to hover torts her on this and honestly if it's for something of a romantic nature she'd rather he not get involved with her. After all she didn't want Aron to get stigmatize by other Faunus and called a traitor of the highest caliber to the Faunus because he has the hots for a Schnee of all people.

"Yeah I know that." Aron said relaxing in his seat.

"Then why?" Weiss asked as Aron then smirked.

"Well I got about 1,000 words that can describe it… but I'll go for the biggest one. You're not your old man." Aron said as Weiss was surprised. "See Faunus blame you for something your well ignorant father has done to the Faunus and the Faunus respond violently. Personally you may be his daughter but you're still your own person in my books. Maybe if the Faunus got to know you before they judged you maybe the White Fang would have seen some truth to the whole equality thing." Aron said as he smiled at Weiss.

"So come on Snow Flake tell me who the REAL Weiss Schnee is under what people say about you and what you portray." Aron edged her on as Weiss looked to him in shock.

"It's well, I was there when Ruby got her armor for starters." Weiss said as Aron saw Weiss was getting to tell about herself a bit. "It's just that… I have been preparing my whole life for something like this. Trained under the most skilled fighters, taught by the highest ranking scholars, and yet someone two years younger than me easily obtained what I've been trained to do. It's just not fair and to add insult to injury she was found worthy of an armor that could have been mine also." Weiss said as Aron looked. "I mean sure I helped her past her test a little but…" Weiss trailed off remembering her own childhood.

"Have you tried letting it go?" Aron asked as he sat next to Weiss knowing all it took was to breath in, unclench once fist, talk, and then walk away to let it go.

"That's just it. I can't." Weiss argued as Aron looked to her.

The Wolf Faunus Makai Knight pondered for a bit before speaking. "Hey, at least your name is second on the team name!" Aron brought up as it didn't help.

"A reminder that I'll always be second best." Weiss gloomily replied.

"Oh really? Says who?" Aron said as he didn't expect Weiss's next answer.

"My dad." She said as Aron saw he had a handle bar to grab this conversation.

"Really? He should be proud that you got into Beacon your dream school." Aron said as he looked to Weiss. "If he expects you to be perfect little Princess Doll and not your own person then… I'm sorry in advance but maybe he isn't really family." Aron said as Weiss looked shocked at this as Aron seemed to think Weiss doesn't have to be what her family says she needs to be.

Weiss then smiled sadly as she got a bit gloomy as she knew she had to fix what her father did with the SDC no matter what. 'Ok that didn't work.' Aron thought as he tried to think of a new plan but then had one with a snap of his fingers.

"Hey I'll be right back." Aron said as he got out of his chair and into the back, much to everyone's confusion.

Soon the Karaoke machine turned on as Aron gave the man a disk to insert as once it was Aron ran back over to Weiss and gave her the mic. "Come on if this doesn't make you feel better I don't know what will." Aron said as Weiss was confused.

"Wait what?" Weiss asked as Aron smiled.

"You are singling and I am playing." Aron said as everyone watched as Aron dragged Weiss to the stage as he picked up an electric guitar.

"What?!" Weiss called in shock as Ruby saw this.

"Come on Weiss it will be fun!" Ruby cheered her on as Yang looked.

"Come on Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee." Yang began to cheer as soon everyone began to join in as Weiss the sighed and took the mic and followed Aron to the stage as the teams cheered for her.

And once she was on the stage she saw the song as it read 'Real Emotion,' but what was strange was it didn't have an original artist for it. But she didn't have time to contemplate it as soon the song began.

*Insert Final Fantasy X-2 Real Emotion

-(What can I do for you?)-

AS the chorus began the lights were on Weiss as it seems the karaoke machine made a sort of holographic stage for Weiss as it looked like she was in some pop culture performance.

-(What Can I do for you? What can for you? What can I do for you)-

AS the chorus continued Weiss had to swallow her resolve as she looked to the area around her nervous as to what to do and how to respond.

-(I can't hear you)-

-(What Can I do for you? What can for you? What can I do for you)-

The Chorus soon ended as the instrumental began for a second as Weiss saw it was now or never.

-Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I could see a place that's something like this-

Weiss sand as oddly enough she was dancing to it a bit not the elegant style of her combat form or of a waltz but she felt like she was getting into the music as everyone cheered her on. The way Weiss was moving was like that of a pop culture singer as no one would ever suspect Weiss Schnee Heiress of the SDC to partake in such a none elegant or cultural type of entertainment.

-Every now and then I don't know what to do still I know that I Can never go back-

Weiss kept singing as she actually felt like she was having a good time singing this type of song even when she had never sang this form of music before. Plus most of all for Weiss it just felt right for her to sing this as this way she didn't have to hold back for elegance or appearance sake.

-But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams can't compare to what I'm seeing now-

Weiss kept singing as the song seemed to be getting to a high point in its performance as unaware to Weiss her teammate Yang was recording this for future use of teasing material as Aron was playing his guitar with Weiss through the whole song for her.

-Everything so different that it brings me to my knees-

AS Weiss was getting to the high point her audience was clapping along to the beat as it seems Weiss was in her own little world as she continued to sing this song from writers unknown.

-And though I know the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me I won't give into it! Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go! I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone,"-

-(What can I do for you?)-

Weiss gave the part to the chorus as Aron was doing a sort of guitar solo as Ruby looked to Yang on this.

"You won't let her live this done will you?" Ruby asked as Weiss smirked.

"No, never." Yang said as she kept recording on her scroll, kicker is Gold was recording it on Weiss's scroll as a bonus recording.

-(What can I do for you? What can I do for you? ... What can I do for you?)-

The chorus went on as Weiss was doing a few dance moves of her own she had seen on some videos she hid from her father as it looked like she belonged more in a stage with screaming fans then a sad and lonely one with only silent observers.

Soon the song came to a quick halt as more lyrics were in.

-I can hear you-

Weiss sang as she pointed to the small crowd in the parlor as it seems Weiss was really getting into this song before the music once more picked up its beat.

-And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me and I can't go on and you are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me. We are connected for all of time I'll never be Alone. And though I know the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me I won't give into it! Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go! I hear your voice calling out to me: "You'll never be alone,"-

Weiss sang on as she seemed to be having a very good time as it seems she may have found something she truly enjoyed as Aron was able to keep up with her from start to finish.

-(What Can I do for you? What can for you? What can I do for you)-

Weiss kept singing as the song was coming to its long awaited climax while she sang with the chorus this time.

-I can hear you. I can hear you-

She finished as soon the song ended at last.

" _ **PERFECT!"**_ The machine invoked as it gave Weiss Schnee top points for this as Aron smiled at her small accomplishment.

"See now that is what I would say the real Weiss Schnee is like under the ice." Aron said as he elbowed Weiss teasingly as Weiss blushed beat red at this.

"Looks like someone is in love." Yang joked as she saw this happen.

"So we tease Ice Queen and her Wolf Knight and Red Rose and Golden boy." Ollette quipped in as she smiled to the infinite amount of teasing they can get in with two possible couples here.

"Yeah get me in on that!" Gold said referring to Aron and Weiss not realizing Yang and Ollette were referring to him and Ruby on the last part there.

(Scene Break Vale Streets)

"I can't believe you two just did that!" The young Rose exclaimed in a positive light at what Weiss and Aron did as even Blake was surprised that Aron would do that with Weiss and vice versa.

"I still can't get over how amazing Weiss' voice is!" Jaune threw his two cents in as it seems Aron may have possible competition and being a Schnee Jaune had the advantage of being human.

"Yeah I know." Yang agreed. "Out of everything that has happened, I think the Ice Queen letting loose was the one thing no one expected in like a million years!" Yang quipped in as they walked down the streets to return to Beacon.

"It's not like I actually enjoyed it!" Weiss tried to defend herself from praise. "I… just got lost in the moment, that's all!" Weiss defended as Aron smiled.

"And what a moment it was." Aron said as then Gold gave Weiss her scroll.

"Yeah you almost forgot this." Gold said making sure he, Yang, Ollette, and Aron each had a copy of Weiss pop performance.

Everyone found it adorable on how Weiss tried to deny any evidence of her having a good time as they were walking down the street to take an airship back to Beacon. As much as they didn't want to, they didn't want to risk being late to their first class.

(Scene Break GARO Dorm Room that night)

"Well Aron when's the wedding going to be?" Gold teased as Aron threw his pillow at Gold as they were all ready to go to bed.

"Come on man it's not like that?" Aron defended as Ollette looked.

"You sure it's not that Aron well I guess if you say so Jaune can swoop in after you melt her heart and go for the kill." Ollette teased as she saw Aron react.

"Wait Jaune and Weiss figured you liked him Ollette." Aron teased as Ollette then threw her sneaker at Aron.

"AS IF! I mean the guy vomited on my shoes the ones I hunt Horrors with! No one messes with my gear like that I went through a lot of trouble to get them the way I liked them!" Ollette defended as Gold smirked.

"Oh… Psycho Tsunadere likes meek wimpy underdog knight." Gold said in a wise old Chinese man voice.

"Shut up!" Ollette argued as she glared at Gold who was smiling and snickering at Ollette's reaction.

"Would you three go to bed already!?" Raymond demanded as he was tried to sleep as the other members of Team GARO stopped there horseplay and agreed.

"Yeah it's late and we all need some rest." Gold said as he jumped into bed and placed Zaruba on his perch. "Goodnight Zaruba." Gold said as Zaruba agreed.

" _ **Goodnight gold."**_ Zaruba said before the two were out like lights.

"Hello bed and hello dream land." Ollette said jumping into bed and covering herself in the blanket.

" _ **You know Zero… being a Faunus doesn't mean you can't try for a relationship with her. One of my previous partners of the Zero Bloodline once said when love is true it will find a way."**_ Silva said as Aron rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight Silva." Aron said as he jumped into bed and went to sleep as tomorrow they had classes to attend.

(With Weiss)

Weiss was awake still as she was holding her heart as the events of the night ran back to her as she couldn't believe she had done that and enjoy it. "N-no he's just a Faunus who's too nice for his own good." Weiss told herself as she regained her strength.

"It will be better if he didn't try a relationship with me that wouldn't work out for his own sake." Weiss said as she may be saying that and her mind override her heart but as Silva said. Eventually if love is true it will find a way all it needed was time a patience to see if this was true.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes two chapters in one day and yes I know it's a filler but hey filler will be filler. Now then until next time be sure to review this chapter and like I always say here ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 6: Badge Burden and Horror Hunts

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey finally got this ready anyway please Read and review this story.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns yet by the blade of Knights mankind is given hope._

*Insert GARO Vanishing Line OP1 EMG by JAM Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

 _ **GARO Saviors of Remnant**_

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Team RWBY's room morning)

It was morning as the young heiress Weiss was waking up after a goodnights rest. As she got up she stretched and rubbed he sleep out of her eyes as unknown to her Ruby was beside her in uniform with a whistle and she didn't realize it until it was too late which was when Ruby blew the whistle. The shrill sound cause Weiss to yelp and fall in surprise as Ruby smiled. "Good morning team RWBY!" She called out with a smile on her face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly not liking the wakeup call.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss was confused.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked before Yang and Blake appeared also dressed in uniform.

"Decorating." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"What?" Weiss asked shocked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said as she lifted up her suitcase before said suitcase popped open spilling its contents all over. "And clean." Blake said as Weiss sighed before Ruby blew the whistle again surprising her to the floor once again.

"Alright Weiss, Blake, Yang, and there fearless leader Ruby have begun there first missions banzai!" Ruby called before Yang and Blake appeared on either side of her.

"Banzai!" They called before they leaned to the side which was then followed by the beginning of decorating the room.

Despite one of the four members was being nothing short of enthusiastic, the settling in part went off without a hitch. Ruby was able to clear out most of the dust bunnies that had occupied the dorm for some time, while Yang and Weiss hanged up some pics on the wall as they put up an Achieve Men poster and a Forever Fall painting respectively. Blake was in the middle of organizing her book collection which came to a screeching halt just so she could find someplace to put Ninjas of Love that she looked shocked and worried look and quickly went to hide it. Ruby, realizing she was doing a whole lot of nothing, decided to be of some use and open the curtains and it went as well as one would think when Ruby cut the curtains up.

After some time has passed, the team was finally finished with their room (complete with a repaired curtain). There was just one problem as Team RWBY took noticed of the pile of beds taking up space in the center when Weiss spoke up. "This isn't going to work." Weiss said as she saw they didn't have much room here.

"It is a bit cramped in here." Blake said as she saw the room was very cramped in here.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested as they could due to ditch a few things they don't really need here.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby's idea definitely turned some heads. "And replace them with BUNKBEDS!" Ruby cheered as she looked to this whole thing.

"Um, that sound incredibly dangerous." Weiss said as Ruby froze up when Eclipse then spoke up.

"Let me help with structural integrity so I can go back to sleep." Eclipse said as the night before Ruby and Weiss told Yang and Blake what they knew and Eclipse helped but they needed Team GARO for the whole story on this.

"It does seem efficient." Blake said as she tried to keep calm here less they end up drawing out the beast within Ruby again till they can know for a fact what draws it out from the young Red colored Huntress.

"Well, we should put it to a vote." Weiss said as Ruby smiled.

"Ha, I think we just did." Ruby said as Weiss was now four against 1. So henceforth the team got moving on setting up the four beds. When the dust settled, the surprisingly stable bunkbeds were complete. "Objective complete!" Ruby said as she smiled at their work.

"Now next order of business check on Team GARO and see what they knew!" Ruby called as Yang smiled.

"I volunteer to go!" Yang said wanting to catch a glimpse of either Gold or Raymond.

"We'll all go!" Ruby argued as that was agreeable for now.

(Team GARO's dorm Room)

Raymond woke up at his normal time but like with Weiss he was given a similar wakeup call and that wakeup call was none other than... a bullhorn to the face as Raymond fell off of his bed battle ready. "See told you it be funny!" Aron called as Ollette chuckled as Gold was holding the air horn in his hand.

"What the hell?!" Raymond asked as he glared. "Do I want to know what is going on?" Raymond asked as Aron smirked.

"Decorating!" Ollette spoke up as she and Aron held a good chunk of their stuff.

"Yeah we gotta set the room up after all!" Gold said as he held his suit case only for it to snap open and release a good load of magazines from Roosterteeth and memorial stuff from Monty Oum. "And... clean." Gold added as he then blew the air horn again getting ready.

"Ok Team GARO as your fearless and awesome leader let's start this mission!" Gold called as he was ready. "LET'S GO GARO!" He called as soon Aron and Ollette joined in.

"LET'S GO GARO!" Aron and Ollette joined in before Aron and Ollette set of party poppers.

Ollette was going through her books and found one as it was called, Forbidden love which she smirked and hid away for later use. Gold walked by carrying the heavier stuff as Aron was putting up posters of his favorite games and such like Dust Sphere, or Final Fantasy Remnant Chronicles. Raymond put up a painting now in his school uniform as he smirked at it and admired it while adjusting his glasses a bit to get a better look. Gold meanwhile set up the desks as he punched his fingerless gloved fists that had studs at the knuckles at his lucky work.

Soon there room was set up as everything was where it was meant to be except for four important things. "Um where are we going to put the beds?" Aron asked as Ollette looked and saw the beds were all piled on each other.

"Hmm I thought we'd have more room?" Ollette said as Raymond looked.

"We may have to forgo a few unneeded things." Raymond said as Gold looked trying to think of something.

Then a knock on the door was heard as Aron answered and saw Team RWBY There. "Oh hey ladies and snow flake glad we went celebrating last night." Aron said remembering the karaoke pizza parlor they had gone to last night.

"Yeah and you did promise us answers and..." Yang began but Gold cut her off.

"Hold that thought! How did you handle the bed situation!?" Gold asked as he ran to them.

"Um... we made bunk beds." Ruby said as Gold looked.

"That's it! Everyone out!" Gold called as he then kicked everyone even his team out as they all looked at the door and heard what sounded like construction work inside.

"What is he doing in there?" Weiss asked as Aron smiled.

"If I had to guess something awesome!" Aron said as soon the door opened after the sounds were gone and then Gold appeared opening the door.

"I present to you all! The Tower of bunk!" Gold announced showing he had stacked all four beds on top of each other as Ruby and Weiss looked shocked.

"Ok Ruby I take back what I said about your bunk bed idea THAT is far more dangerous!" Weiss called pointing at the tower in question.

"Oh come on its safe I'll prove it I CALL TOP BUNK!" Gold called as he got on said top bonk at the very top of the four beds. "See perfectly safe." Gold called as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Um Gold..."**_ Zaruba said as Team ARO and RWBY Close the door as they heard what sounded like falling happening.

"Timber." Yang joked as Aron smirked as soon the sound of crashing was heard in the room.

"Is he ok in there?" Blake asked as Team JNPR looked hearing the commotion.

"Ok... new plan." Gold called from inside in some pain as Yang looked.

"He's ok." Aron said as he may sound like he's in pain but he had taken worse than that.

"Let's go dig him out." Raymond said swearing Gold was going to get them killed with his shenanigans.

(Later after the room was fixed)

Team GARO's beds were now placed as bunk beds similar to Team RWBY's as Gold and Ruby sat next to each other holding their schedule in their hands. "Ok now that the crisis is dealt with our next order is business which IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS," One dramatic turnaround and a falling book later, "Classes." This incited a groan from Yang, Aron, and Gold who the latter of which made silent sobs of despair at being back in school all of which Ruby ignored. "Now, we have a few classes together. First off is Grimm Studies at 9 o'clock-" Ruby began but Weiss heard this.

"Wait," interrupted Weiss. "Did you just say '9 o'clock'?" She asked as she was wide eyed by this information.

"Uh…" Ruby trailed off lost on this.

" _ **Flower Girl we need to move its 8:55!"**_ Eclipse called waking up as Goruba and Silva felt there partners eyes on them.

 _ **"What don't expect us to be your watches?"**_ Silva said as Goruba agreed on this. This in turn caused Weiss and Raymond to run out of GARO's dorm room and in turn to the hall as they had to get to class.

"To class now!" Gold called as he chased after his teammate with his team and the rest of RWBY chasing there teammate as soon JNPR saw this as they stayed on each other like Gold's failed Bunk bed tower incident.

"Class?" Jaune asked as he looked before he and his team soon fell as Jaune then got up. "We're gonna be late!" Jaune called as he chased after teams GARO and RWBY to get to class on time.

(Beacon Courtyard)

Team RWBY and JNPR were running to their class as Ozpin and Glynda saw them passing by as Ozpin had his coffee while Glynda checked her watch to make sure they were going to make it on time.

(Later at class)

Team RWBY and JNPR had arrived in class after almost being late as they sat in different seats while being close to each other. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as pray." The chubby man with grey hair and a large mustache that seemed to cover his mouth said as he was clearly a huntsman as on the wall was a gun mixed with a single bladed axe. It was soul metal making this man Peter Port the Beast Knight Giga. Ruby who was sleeping was woken up by this boring man's lecture that seems to be bordering to a long winded tale of his youth. Peter Port saw his joke though didn't sit well so he continued. "And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teaming with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in." Port said as he walked side to side before stopping.

"Huntsman, Huntresses." He began before clicking which made Yang sigh in annoyance to this. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves from what you may ask why from the very world." Peter said as Gold was sleeping with a snot bubble expanding and shrinking as he slept while Raymond was taking notes for this class as well.

Aron was just staring at Weiss as to him she had looks and talent because honestly he didn't care one bit about money. But she was in her world of light away from the Horrors and such... but since her leader is a Makai Knight now he could try and pine for her. Ollette meanwhile had her MP3 player wondering how this boring man could be a teacher and a Knight if his students are bored to sleep here.

It was then a random student cheered before everyone looked at him causing him to sit down. "That is what you are training to become but first a story." Port said as he looked to his class. "A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me. When I was a boy team GARO began to drown him out as to them all they heard was blah, blah, blah as Aron then focused on Weiss as Raymond looked ready to pass out but then he woke Gold up as he shot up.

"I'm up class over yet?" Gold asked as Raymond rolled his eyes at him as Aron just looked to Weiss with that roguish look of his that hid the small love struck aura inside.

"Focus." Raymond scolded quietly as Gold rolled his eyes before he began to try distracting himself.

Gold look over to ruby as he saw her drawing something as he look over and saw it was the teacher but drawn in a funny way as he began to chuckled which gave him the idea of doing something himself as he took a piece of paper and draw on it of something before he tap ruby's shoulder and show it to her as she look at it and laugh, almost loudly to what she saw.

The drawing is comic of Port as it looks like he was about to summon his armor until a slip up happen making him drop his axe on his foot, his blunder busting soul metal weapon went off on his foot as it show him hopping on one foot while holding his other foot, before the helmet came on his head blinding him for a moment before stumbles down before slipping on his weapon and drop down before the rest of his armor came and pile up on him.

Ruby using her semblance and draw something else and show it to gold as he cover his mouth to what ruby drawn as it was port in his underpants with a cape behind him as he sings, "Tra la laa!" (If people doesn't understand this reference… I don't know what to say)

Raymond rolled his eyes trying to ignore them as Yang saw it too while also covering her laughter as Weiss saw Raymond looked ready to explode and after what she saw with Ruby earlier during initiation she would have also be ready to explode. Weiss decided to let Ruby be as she had a huge responsibility forced onto her so who's to say she needs to be on point all the time. Weiss humored Ruby with a snicker as Aron was trying his hardest to hold his laughter in as he was also ready to crack up laughing.

Peter cleared his throat as he got to the end of his story as Raymond was glaring at both Gold and Ruby with range and jealous in his eyes. 'Oh boy.' Goruba thought as he saw Raymond looked ready to explode and when Raymond explodes you don't want to be his target.

"The moral of the story is a true Huntsman must be honorable." Peter began as Gold was stacking stuff onto Ruby's finger as she balanced it all on a pencil with a book as the platform. "A true huntsman must be dependable." He continued as Ruby was snoring a bit as Gold had his head on the table with a sandwich he had packed earlier. "A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Peter finished as Ruby was picking her nose while Gold was picking at his ear as it was like the two were two peas in a pod as Raymond looked ready to go berserk. "So who among you believe themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked hoping to defuse the situation before a Gate was opened. Raymond of course raised his hand as he was royally pissed off al before Weiss had a chance to even raise her hand

"I do sir!" Raymond called as he was clearly angry and infuriated he was passed over for leadership in favor of the Golden Buffoon Gold.

"Well then let's find out step forward and face your opponent." Peter Port said as he gestured to a large cage next to him that held a Grimm inside it as Raymond of course nodded to that.

"Hey where did that come from?" Gold asked noticing the cage as Aron shrugged as they would have heard it over Peter earlier.

(A few moments later)

Raymond stood against the cage as he spun his spear around a bit before taking a battle stance as he wanted to burn off steam before he ended up hurting Gold or worse. "Go Raymond!" Yang cheered as Aron cheered.

"Score one for the boys back home!" Aron called as Blade held two flags one for GARO and one for RWBY.

"Fight well!" Blake called swinging the flags around.

"Keep proper form!" Weiss called as Ollette jumped in.

"And don't blow your top!" Ollette called knowing Raymond was on the verge of an explosion of rage.

"Knock'em dead Raymond!" Ruby cheered as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **'Ruby stop before you get him more on edge.'**_ Eclipse warned knowing Raymond was not in the right mind set with his fury.

"Huh?" Ruby asked looking to Eclipse.

"Yeah, represent Team GARO buddy boy!" Gold cheered holding a drink hat with two sodas on it as he took a sip from them.

"Gold Ruby I'm trying to focus here be quiet!" Raymond yelled as Zaruba sighed.

"Oh sorry." Ruby apologized as Eclipse looked.

 _ **'Tried to warn you.'**_ Eclipse added as she knew when to let people blow off steam.

' _ **Told you so.'**_ Zaruba quipped through the mental link they shared.

"Alright. Let the match, begin!" Peter called out cutting the cage open letting the Grimm out as it was a Boarbatusk as it came out and charged at Raymond who was ready before using his spear to knock it to the wall behind him where it got hurt bad but still lived. It got up and glared at Raymond attracted to his negative emotions as its four eyes locked onto him.

Raymond then charged at the Grimm before jumping over it and slicing it at the back before using the wall to push himself away as he then created a barrier which he fired at the Grimm but the Grimm ran off avoiding it as the barrier made round intends in the wall. "Wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Hang in there Raymond!" Ruby cheered as Raymond saw the Grimm approach. It charged at him but Raymond made a barrier dome around himself before he pushed the Grimm back hard before he let it go and tried to attack it. The Grimm roared as this Boarbatusk tried to pin the spear but Raymond smirked and released his weapon from his grip causing the Grimm to be knocked down from the Soul Metal as since the Grimm lacked a soul it was pinned as Raymond then kicked is spear causing it to spin in the air before doing a round house kick sending the Grimm flying back before he caught his spear once more.

"Bold, new approach with a beautiful round house kick. I like it!" Peter complimented as Gold saw he wasn't helping one bit just fueling Raymond's own ego.

Raymond held his spear at the read as he walked with careful steps around the Grimm as his weapon was pointing at it waiting for the slightest hint of an attack.

"Come on Raymond show this pig what team GARO's team members are made of!" Gold called as Raymond glared at him but Goruba saw this.

 _ **"Oi Raymond look out!"**_ Goruba called out as Raymond was wide eyed as the Grimm charged at him knocking him back hard causing his spear to fly out of his grip and into the wall behind the Grimm. Raymond glared as he saw he was at a disadvantage now without his weapon.

"What will you do now without your weapon?" Peter Port asked sense this was a relatively weak Grimm it shouldn't be too hard for a Makai Knight like Raymond to defeat. The Boarbatusk charged at Raymond as Raymond saw this and rolled out of the way before running to his spear as he may be trained his hand to hand combat his plan needed his spear above all else. Raymond grabbed his spear from the wall but he made a miscalculation when he saw the Grimm was almost upon him. Raymond was about to activate his barrier but he didn't have time before the Grimm yelped in shock.

"You ok Raymond?" Gold asked as he then yanked hard as he joined the fray and pulled the Grimm away from his teammate.

"Why jump in I had this?" Raymond asked as Gold grinned.

"Because it's what teammates do right?" Gold asked before roaring out and doing a spin punch as the Grimm was spinning at them as not only did his gauntlets stop it after creating sparks but it also knocked the Grimm to its back. "Finish it off now!" Gold called as Raymond used his spear to propel himself over Gold and then after a spin stabbed the Grimm in the belly ending it as it then began turning into dust.

"Bravo, bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true duo of Huntsman in Training." Peter Port said as he didn't expect Gold to jump in but was proud he did seeing Gold did earn his leadership position as the two Knights dropped their stances. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed." The teacher said before everyone began to leave.

Yang looked as Raymond walked off as Gold tried to shake his hand but the hand was slapped away as Yang looked. "Sheesh what's his deal?" Yang asked wondering why Raymond has a tree stuck up his ass.

(Later in the halls)

"Yo Raymond!" Gold called running after Raymond as he looked to him "Me and others are about to go discuss the schedule stuff for Horror Hunts and getting up to speed could really use you there." Gold said as if the entire event with Raymond was just water under the bridge which angered him even further.

"Don't talk to me!" Raymond yelled knocking Gold's arm away from his shoulder.

"Sheesh what's wrong with you? Why are you being a dick Horror possessed your or something?" Gold asked using his Madou Lighter and lighting it while holding Raymond's eye open for the joke. Raymond growled and knocked him back clearly angry and not in the mood for Gold's stupidity.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! Your supposed to be a leader and the Golden Knight Garo and all you been so far is a clown and a nuisance both you and Ruby, who his supposed to be the new Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba, together as leaders mind you!" Raymond scolded as unaware to them Ruby and Weiss were nearby watching he whole thing.

"Ok and what did I do to cause you to think this way?" Gold asked as Raymond's rant didn't seem to faze him as he only continued on with said rant.

"That's just it! You've both have done nothing to earn your position back in the forest, nor anything to earn your titles as Knights. You and Ruby have acted like a child and a buffoon since the Forest and you both have only continued to do so!" Raymond yelled as he was done with this mission but orders were orders.

"Ok." Gold said as he didn't seem phased one bit. "You think you're a better leader right?" Gold asked surprised the silent observers and Raymond.

"Of course!" Raymond said as Gold had an idea.

"Ok then follow two orders from me in a way you would expect a response if you were the leader." Gold said with a smirk as Raymond looked. "Do this and depending on my results will show if I ask Ozpin to change the leadership format." Gold said as he looked to Raymond.

"Fine." Raymond said accepting the challenge seeing no way he could possible fail in a legit fashion.

"Ok first order, Jump." Gold began as Raymond did so as Gold nodded. "Ok second order." He began before taping his own cheek. "Punch me in the face right here." Gold said with a smirk as Raymond then did so but Raymond looked and saw Gold only turned his head when he got punched.

"Ok my results are in." Gold said as Raymond stepped back. "And you fail." Gold said as Raymond was about to call biased but Gold stopped him. "Hear me out before you call me out on being biased." Gold said as Raymond was shocked Gold anticipated that. "Now the first order if you had asked why that may have gotten you some points but the second order you should have outright refused hence why I failed you. You expect people to follow your orders like cogs in a machine I want individuals not mindless drones as teammates." Gold said as he smiled to Raymond. "That's why I'm the leader I take everyone as is and change nothing unless it needs to be changed for the team's sake." Gold said as Ruby and Weiss were shocked by this.

"Plus I think you're a great strategist Raymond that's why I'm counting on you to be the brains." Gold said before reaching out to shake Raymond's hand. "So let's make up and start over comrade." Gold said as he looked to Raymond who was shocked to see this happening.

"I'd take his hand Raymond he is right after all." Goruba said as Raymond then took Gold's hand and shook it as Raymond smirked a bit.

"Well if my strategies fail, I'll count on you to get me out of a pinch leader." Raymond said as the two smiled with Gold's being big and toothy while Raymond's was small almost like a smirk.

(Scene Break later that afternoon GARO and Team RWBY)

"Ok!" Gold began as he looked to Team RWBY as he already gave Ruby a run down on the basics. "If Ruby's teammates are going to be helping out with Horror Hunts they need to know what they are getting into!" Gold called as he looked to them. "Now then let this lesson start!" Gold called as he looked to Ruby as the two teams were sitting on pillows in GARO's repaired Dorm Room after Gold's attempt at the tower of bunk failure.

"I want to start by asking, what are Horrors anyway?" Weiss asked as she looked to the Makai Team.

"Ok you know how Grimm are soulless monsters and man and Faunus have the souls right?" Aron asked as he looked to Weiss as everyone nodded.

"Well a Horror is something that is worse than a Grimm, they enter the world through objects stained with Inga called Gates with said gate being something with a dark and bloody history. Now Grimm are prime Horror bodies since they allow a Horror to roam and feed even during the day." Aron said as he looked to his friends. "But the most common of vessels for a Horror is a human vessel human or Faunus." Aron said as Weiss was surprised.

"Just like the story book." Ruby said as Yang had to agree on that one.

"Wait doesn't that mean these Horrors have souls, can't you just exorcise the Horror out of the human?" Blake asked as she looked to them.

"It's not that simple Blake." Raymond said with a sigh. "The Makai Order has been at this for many centuries and the only way to free a Human from a Horror is to cut down the Horror who uses the human as its own meat skin." Raymond explained as Ruby looked surprised by this. "Most humans who accept Horrors were either already bad themselves or were just victims of circumstances the Horrors will take any path they need to gain a vessel praying on the human souls most weakest aspects any they can find." Raymond explained as Ruby ended up gulping a bit as did Weiss and Blake.

"Ruby here now has the power to Hunt Horrors as well thanks to Yaiba." Ollette said as Ruby looked to her role model and nodded.

"Wait so I'm going to have to hunt Horrors also?" Ruby asked as Aron nodded.

"Yeah pretty much, it's like hunting Grimm just darker, more dangerous, and they can use a human vessel at any time." Aron said as Gold looked.

"Yeap in fact if an order comes in right now one of us can give you field training to catch you up on everything you need to know." Gold said as soon they all heard a bell ring as they looked to Gold's desk and found a red letter on it. "Wow ask and ye shall receive. Talk about lucky." Gold said as he got up to his feet and headed to the letter.

He took out his Madou Lighter and spun it in his hand before lighting the letter and revealing the message Ruby could not understand in the slightest. "A beast of Sadistic blood frenzy combat inhabits your district of Vale's seek out this Horror who whose fang of a white innocent was bathed with blood of innocent dyeing it guilty red." Gold read as he smirked at this. "My kind of customer." Gold said as Ruby looked shocked. "Yo Rubes lets go." Gold called as he looked to Ruby.

"Wait now?!" Ruby asked as Eclipse chuckled.

"Yes now Flower Girl you need to get your feet and hands dirty to hunt Horrors." Eclipse said as Ruby then gulped at this.

"O-ok." Ruby said as Yang was worried.

"But don't you think it's too early?" Yang asked as the way they all described Horrors sounded like they were not friendly in the slightest.

"Hey what better way then now, besides I'll give her a crash course and won't let her bite off more than she can, chew." Gold said as he smiled at Yang.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Flower Girl with Zaruba." Eclipse said as it was agreeable.

"Ok... good luck then." Weiss said as they can all agree on this.

(Scene Break that Night)

Gold was on his motorcycle as Ruby had to ride on his lap since the oversized bike with Zaruba merged in wasn't meant for a passenger on the rear. Gold was not wearing a helmet as Ruby wanted one but Gold had zero helmets. "So this Horror how do we find it?" Ruby asked as Gold laughed.

"Easy." Gold began as he gestured to Zaruba. "Our Madou Rings aren't just useful buddies they are also Horror trackers being former Horrors themselves who chose abstinence over humanity." Gold said as he looked to Ruby for a second. "No creature or human being knows about Horrors better then these guys." Gold said as Ruby understood.

"But we still need leads luckily the message with the orders for this hunt gave them to us." Zaruba spoke as Ruby looked surprised by this.

"How?" Ruby asked as Gold looked.

"Fangs once pure white with innocents stained with innocent blood and died a guilty red." Gold began as he looked to Ruby. "The White Fang is a good place to start our search." Gold said as Ruby looked surprised. "The second clue is that the target seeks powerful opponents so I can be bait." Gold said as he looked to Ruby who was shocked to hear this.

"Wait so this Horror when it was human was involved with the White Fang somehow?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold from his lap where she sat in a sort of bridal style.

"Yeap basically." Gold said stopping at a traffic light.

"So how do we find the White Fang?" Ruby asked as Gold had a pretty good idea as to how.

"We find the one guy in all of Vale who knows everything going on in Vale." Gold said as he had an idea in mind.

(Scene Break that Night Juniors Club)

"We're here." Gold said as he turned off the bike and took Zaruba as Ruby joined him.

"Oh... great, um where is here?" Ruby asked as she started to notice this place was familiar as music was playing as well.

(Inside)

As music was bumping, a big guy in a red tie was making sure the repairs were going as normal. Bartender was shaking up drinks to help the repair crew, and a guy in a bear mascot costume was the DJ and twin girls in different dresses and hair style was going over the music selection and if the machine was still working and doing test runs to make sure.

When the guard from outside ran in as they close the door saying, "Hurry, close the door Gold's coming!"

As the big guy saw this as he walk up and yell at the two guards saying, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

AS the two guard were yelling, almost screaming as they are scared shitless to what is coming to them, and soon the door was blasted open with the two guard getting throw away from the door and the music change as well.

In the light of the opening, two shadowy figures came walking up, as one was Gold who had his fist out where he punched down the door as behind him was Ruby as Gold smiled. "Yo Junior sorry I needed to talk to my best informant rat in Vale." Gold said as he walked in as Junior look.

"Do you really have to punch the doors down?" Junior asked as he walked up to Gold as they all knew him as a regular and knew don't point guns at him.

"Well your two guys here wouldn't budge so I had to go to knock." Gold said as Junior knew what he meant by knock but then he saw Ruby and his eyes were widened remembering her just barely when Yang was here.

"Aren't you that one guy my sister knocked out through a window of this place?" Ruby asked as Gold saw this and smirked as Junior now knew Gold had him by the balls worse than Yang did.

(Bar)

Gold took his drink which was a strawberry sunrise as Ruby ended up with grape juice. "Ok Gold what do you need to know?" Junior asked as he knew Gold was a regular here for information. He never paid up front save for this odd check he gets every time he gives Gold Intel or someone like him. The money was good and legit so he didn't question it except the one who sends it asks him not to give out the information of this transaction to other people.

"White Fang where have they been frequent lately?" Gold asked as he took his drink.

"Ok that's a rare one and most likely I'll be hearing about it on the news later and if not my own club." Junior said but that big fat check would probably help get this place fixed faster than before. "Ok the warehouse district is where they've been frequent lately no much to go on but rumor has it Dust is involved a shit load of it." Junior said a Gold look.

"So warehouse with a whole lot of dust inside and I'll find the White Fang simple enough." Gold said finishing his drink.

"By the way why is a little girl whose Blondies younger sister walking with you? Got candy stuck to your ass again?" Junior joked as Ruby laughed a bit at that image.

"Nope just a ride along for now anyway see you later Junior, come on Rubes." Gold said as he got up and took his leave with Ruby.

"Thanks for the drink, and intel!" Ruby called before running to catch up with Gold.

(Scene Break Highway)

"So we got a lead then?" Ruby asked as Gold looked.

"Yeap and that's hoping Junior's info is recent and legit." Gold said as he rode down the road with Ruby on his lap again.

"We better proceed with caution then." Zaruba said as he knew if its warehouse of Dust chances are, the dust will be very volatile and blow up destroying said warehouse.

(With Nexus)

Nexus was sitting in an old abandoned bar as he was enjoying a cup of coffee with Cinder as Cinder looked to her new 'boss,' with Mercury and Emerald nearby. "Ok what did you do now Nexus?" Cinder asked as she was basically 2nd in command until the rest of Team KIBA arrives.

"Observation." Nexus said as he pulled up a map and video recording of the warehouse that Cinder recognized.

"Wait that warehouse is filled with the Dust we gathered thus far!" Cinder accused as Nexus looked.

"An acceptable loss I assure you, I'm going to be showing you, your blunder of letting those two live and stopping me from ending them." Nexus said as Cinder glared.

"There just children, now novices how can they possibly pose a threat to us?" Cinder accused before Nexus vanished and grabbed Cinder holding her by her mouth against the wall.

"You claim to be so smart use your head Cinder, the Silver Eyes give her the right amount of force or the tipping point at the edge and that power will awaken even if you are half Maiden her power can still harm you, imagine with the full power you would be dead at worse and severely injured at best. The Golden Knight his armor poses a threat as well to me, you, and Salem." Nexus said as he then released Cinder who was gasping for air at the ground as Emerald looked ready to jump in but Mercury stopped her knowing Nexus was beyond any of them. "It will also allow us to learn what they can do and they plan accordingly to break them." Nexus said as he saw it as an art of sorts.

"Now wait and observe Cinder, oh and keep your pawns on a leash if Emerald tries attacking me again Mercury stopping her won't save her." Nexus said as Emerald was shocked to hear Nexus knew she was going to attack him.

"Very well." Cinder said as she hated this but Nexus was Salem's champion so attacking Nexus would be like attacking Salem herself.

(Scene Break Warehouse Gold and Ruby)

As the Makai knight duo walk into the warehouse as they saw all the containers and boxes around as Ruby said, "This place seems deserted."

"Well it could be that it nothing is being moved or in or out and would be for future use only, and not people would think to guard store items," Gold said Zaruba said, _**"Be careful around, this place stinks of Inga, as the horror could be hiding around somewhere."**_

 _ **"Same to you flower girl,"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded and looked and soon walk over to one that didn't have a lock on it for some reason.

Ruby titled her head a bit as she is a bit curious of what's inside of these containers as she opens the container and saw a colorful lights she saw the stolen dust from the robberies as she said, "I guess this is the place."

Gold walked over and look inside to see the dust as he reach in and pick up an uncut burn crystal as he said, "I did say junior has good Intel."

Ruby look to him as he still hold the dust crystal before he crush it a bit in his hand carefully not setting it off into smaller pieces as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're look for the horror, I thought we can use something to help draw hit out," Gold said as he turn and throw a small fire dust pebble at a light above as it exploded upon impacted that sounded like a fire cracker, which seem to have startled something in the warehouse.

A sound of a container tipping over and some boxes falling down as gold look near the back area, as he didn't see anything, but knew someone is there as he said, "Follow me, and a bit quietly, try to catch it by surprise."

Ruby nodded as gold walk down the path of the warehouse with ruby follow as silently as she went.

Upon reaching the area where the sound came from as gold stick his head out with ruby doing the same down below as he real back his head, ruby look up to him to see what he's did and follow the same action.

Gold walk out causally as he look around and saw the container of spill dust, and some boxes of dust filled jars that are more seal tight and secured so none of it would be set off if the jar fell down.

Gold look around for anything as Ruby did so as she asked silently, "So… what should we be looking for now?"

"A gate maybe, something that may have let the horror into the world and we can use it to track the horror down with our madou tool, like a blood hound or any well train dogs," Gold said as Ruby said to that with a soft happy tone, "I love dogs, now I'm missing my dog Zwei."

"You have a dog? What kind is it?" Gold asked as ruby talk to him and said, "A Pembroke Welsh Corgi, I think that what they are called."

"Ah those ones are cute, I wish I had a dog myself, I would have name him Cujo," Gold said as Ruby asked, "What happens if it's a girl?"

"Hmm," Gold said as he thought on that as he said, "Lujo I guess."

Ruby giggle at that as Lujo sounded like a Cujo but the 'C' replace with an 'L', a bit lazy but cute.

Some footsteps are heard, as Gold held up his hand as Ruby went silent as they look to where the steps were coming from as it seems someone is coming.

The steps sounded to gotten heavier as soon enough the shadow of a person was walking in on the two.

As Gold look to the person as he saw, it was a white Fang member, with huge bull like horns on his head, bigger than normal Faunus horns to say and what Gold sees something he is surprise to see is a hole in the guy's mask, as if someone stab him with something as Zaruba said, _**"Careful Gold. The Inga coming off of this one seems bigger than the normal."**_

The guy head crack a bit as he said, "You are… a Makai knight… are you strong?"

"I don't know, care to test your luck?" Gold said as he is prepared to go against this things as he cracked his knuckles a bit.

The Horror roared out and charged at Gold who smirked and then charged as well as Ruby was wide eyed. "He's not actually going to..." She began but it happened Gold and the Horror sent a punch at each other's face but it seemed the Horror was most affected by it.

"He is and did Flower Girl." Eclipse chimed in with a yawn as she saw Gold and the Horror starting to send punches and kicks at each other almost like a pair of pure wrestlers. They sent punches and kicks at each other as Gold then grabbed the Horror White Fang Members head and threw him against a set of Boxes with Dust inside. The Horror glared at Gold as Gold then jumped away from an attack as it seemed it was like a fighting game made real in some aspects.

Gold then kicked the Horror in the face before he grabbed it and duplex it behind him. The Horror glared as its mask fell off to reveal the human face but the blond haired Faunus had a stab wound where the mask was stabbed at as well. "Ohh so that's what you used to looked like." Gold said as he smirked at the Horror.

"Bastard!" The Horror roared only to be shot at by Dust/Madou Bullets as they looked and saw Ruby had taken a sniping position.

"Nice shot Rubes!" Gold called as he saw Ruby nailed him hard. Gold then charged forward and slammed the Horrors head to a large crate restraining it. "Ok ugly you seem legit so mind answering this for me. Ever seen a woman with pale white skin, red eyes, and black veins on her?" Gold asked as he smirked being cocky as he looked to the Horror as Ruby heard this.

"A woman?" Ruby asked as she was wondering what that was about.

(With Nexus and Co)

"Huh?" Nexus said as he observed inside the warehouse from his chair as Cinder heard this as well.

"He knows about Salem?" Cinder asked as Nexus looked carefully as he then sighed.

"No... He's aware of her but doesn't know her by name." Nexus said as this could be useful as he observed the battle carefully.

(Battle)

"Never heard of her nor a Horror like that." The Horror said as Gold then smirked.

"Well then I guess we're about to finish it." Gold said as The Horror chuckled.

"Yes time to die Makai Knight!" The Horror roared as it reached out its arms as energy began to form around it as it restrained Gold.

"Crap!" Gold cried out as he was caught off guard as Eclipse saw this.

"Ruby move!" Eclipse cried out as Ruby used her semblance and did as told as soon she was out of the warehouse as Gold shielded himself.

(Outside)

Ruby jumped out the window as soon the warehouse exploded as Gold went flying out another window as the Horror's transformation caused the Dust to ignite as in turn caused Gold to go flying as he then hit his bike. "Gold you ok?!" Ruby called running over to him.

"Yeah just gotta walk it off." Gold said as he got up sore but not down.

 _ **"Gold Ruby look!"**_ Zaruba called as the two looked and saw the Horror coming out of the flames looking like a beast as it roared out as it was bigger than its Faunus form as this demonic beast can walk on two legs and four with its big meat arms that seemed to have small wings on them as even its tail looked capable of grabbing things.

"Good thing we landed here." Gold said as he pointed to his bike. "Talk about lucky." Gold said as he got on and then inserted Zaruba into the ignition as now Zaruba had control of the Motorcycle activating it. "Hold on tight Rubes." Gold said as he looked ready to book it.

"Gold we need a plan of action." Zaruba urged knowing Ruby didn't have a Madou Horse yet or a similar motorcycle.

"Don't worry I thought of that." Gold said as he took out his scroll that had a picture of sorts of a vehicle.

"Was wondering when we could bust this out." Eclipse said as she was going to enjoy this as soon Eclipse called it as Gold sent the text.

 **"MAKAI KNIGHT!"** The Horror roared out but soon a star shined in the night sky as Ruby's scroll went off as she looked.

"Ruby heads up -Ollette."

Ruby then looked and saw what she first thought was a rocket launcher but was in fact a large crate of sorts which knocked the Horror down before it launched something torts them which once released its lights shined showing a red electric scooter as Ruby was shocked in a disappointed way.

"What?" Ruby asked as it didn't look intimidating at all.

"Ruby get on that and insert Eclipse now this baby is ready for her first hunt." Gold said as he had this made by Ollette after initiation.

"But!?" Ruby called as the Horror was moving.

 _ **"Hurry Ruby and trust him."**_ Eclipse urged as Ruby sighed and got on as she then saw she had to hurry but also saw the engraving on it.

"Crescent Thorn?" Ruby asked as it sounded like Crescent Rose which... made sense all Roses have Thorns right? Ruby then put Eclipse in and did as Gold did as soon once Eclipse was off her finger the spot closed then opened revealing Eclipse looking at her. Ruby hen saw the head piece of her moped before they saw the Horror coming at them.

"Let's go!" Gold called as Ruby was then shocked to see how her new ride was faster than the average Moped which caused her to yelp in shock. "Follow me!" Gold called as Ruby did sow as the two were off down the road as no doubt Gold was introducing Ruby to his way of hunting Horrors as they took to the highway.

(Highway)

The two were riding down the Highway after leaving behind the burning warehouse as unware to them a small Madou Tool was following and observing them as no doubt it was onto them. "Heads up!" Gold called as Ruby was shocked when she had to avoid a car with Gold as soon the Horror hit it knocking it away as Ruby looked and saw the guy was ok before the chase continued. Gold then popped a front wheelie and turned hard as Ruby was shocked as she then had an idea before taking out her scythe and using it to force a turn using the Horror as leverage as the Horror was caught off guard as it hit the wall.

"Where are we going?!" Ruby called as Gold smirked to her.

"Vale's oldest race Track!" Gold called as he rode to the location with an angry Horror close on their tail as the other way was where major traffic was but the two together with the Horror was still causing a scene. The two were weaving through traffic but Gold then pulled back to the Horror as the Horror looked only to turn to Gold who then grabbed it by the head as it was now being dragged across the road as Ruby with her weaving no doubt with Eclipse's aid had caused the traffic to clear as Gold dragged the Horror creating a wrecked Road.

The two then rode off the side as they came across construction work causing the workers to panic and run off as the two drove through like nothing was in there way.

(Nexus and Co)

"Interesting." Nexus said as Cinder was also viewing as the two saw Gold wasn't like normal Makai Knights. In fact by the looks of it Cinder saw Gold may be a fool but the fact is they were underestimating them since that was an Apostle Class Horror. "Pay close attention Cinder." Nexus ordered as the two saw the two Makai Knights ride.

(Later Blassreiter Race Track)

The two then drove out the entry gate and into the old track as Gold did a spin on his bike and send the Horror flying as Ruby with her own Crescent Yaiba Rose shot at the Horror before Gold returned to it and rode up a ramp where he had the front tire of his red wheeled motorcycle grind on the Horror's face.

"This is awesome!" Ruby called to her knew Crescent Thorn as Gold smirked.

"That's just the start!" Gold called as Ruby looked as Gold then pulled out the Garoken from his Motorcycle and the two then rode through the track as with each lap they sliced the Horror up as the Horror was getting cut up bad.

"Damn you, you are both... Makai Knights!" The Horror roared in pain, anger, and sock as the blade and bullets of Ruby's weapon were soul metal.

"Time for you to learn which Knights were are! Let's go Ruby!" Gold called out before he rode to the Horror before stopping and doing a doughnut with the Garoken's tip on the road creating sparks and with it the summoning circle.

Ruby nodded and rode forward as Eclipse wanting to give a hand helped Ruby pop a wheelie on her scooter as she rode up a makeshift ramp from the damage they caused and then spun in the air in a wheel also creating her summoning circle.

Soon the circles opened and from them the Horror fired a blast at them creating a lot of smoke as the Horror was laughing at its victory. But instead it saw two large eyes in the smoke as from them Garo drove out on Zaruba who now can fight alongside Garo as the Madou Ring's face now took up the front of the bike as the gold body was perfect for Garo.

Yaiba with Eclipse was different as no longer was the scooter a scooter it was now a Motorcycle that much like Zaruba had Eclipse on the front granting her almost full control of the Motorcycle. It looked like something from a Xylac Industries Motorcycle (ESKK: Look it up on Google Images) as this bike was armed to the nose with Horror and Grimm Hunting Gear. In fact even Yang's Bumblebee may have trouble keeping up if Ruby goes all out.

"So cool!" Yaiba called looking at her motorcycle as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"You haven't seen anything yet."**_ Eclipse boasted as she was normally lazy but in this new era she can finally fight in the front lines.

The Horror sent its tail at Garo and Zaruba knowing them as the immediate threats and then used its arm to restrain Eclipse and Yaiba. Big mistake as the front wheels of both shot out spikes but Crescent Thorn's spikes were more similar to Rose Thorn as the wheels spun and began grinding up the insulting appendages.

The Horror lost its tail and jumped back releasing Yaiba and Eclipse as both Garo and Yaiba rode straight at the Horror as Garo soon gain a violet glow from its lining of black as Yaiba's own gold trim as well as some of its blue diamond design began to glow a silver color as Yaiba's own silver eyes were now lost in the deep silver as the armor itself was drawing out the power within its master much like it had done with her predecessors during Hunts.

As the two Makai knight went at the horror cutting it up with sword and scythe weapon as Garo saw the horror is now on its last leg and wanted to finish it now as he called out, "Ruby, hit a switch on the handle, a red one!"

Yaiba look at her motorcycle handle and saw the switch as she flip it up and soon enough Garo did the same thing on his bike, as vent on the bikes open up releasing a thrust power as the two keep circling the horror before they turn into a huge blur of colors as the horror went at them only to be hit back and forth between the two like it was in a pinball machine before it got throw out of the spinning circle to Garo kicking it out and over at a gas container that was left out to refuse race vehicles as Garo and Yaiba stop driving in a circle and drive at the horror as Yaiba said, "Your night ends here!"

Garo throw his sword as Yaiba swing her scythe as the blade came off and spin like a boomerang as it flew at the horror with Garoken, as the two blade weapon meet the horror and went throw it destroying the horror and the gas container.

The area exploded, with Garoken came flying back into Garo's hand while the scythe blade came spinning back onto Yaiba's poll weapon locking back into place as she look at her weapon and said, "How did I do that?"

"Very lucky I guess," Garo said as that is his only answers to stuff that can't be explain at the moment.

 _ **"I'll tell you later right now flower girl, but right now, you may want to get out of the area,"**_ Eclipse said as Yaiba armor vanish as ruby was back in place with her motorcycle now a scooter again, with Garo vanish as well with gold in place and his motorcycle went back to the normal looking bike like before as soon enough police sirens are heard as Gold said, "Let's get something to eat, dinner is on me."

Gold started to drive off with ruby quickly follow him off the tracks and onto the roads as people saw them driving by.

Ollette was nearby as she watch the whole thing and to see how her work did for the new Makai knight, as it seems it worked well, but now there was another problem as many people saw them as she sighed and said, "My job as a priestess is never done."

Ollette raise up a gun looking similar to a normal flare gun, and fire it into the air as magical Makai circle appeared as a spell was cast over the skies as dark clouds cover the area as it started to rain.

The rain hit the people around that saw what just happen as they blink for a moment as they felt a haze on them before they shake their head a bit and forgotten what just happen and went on with their life.

(Nexus and cinder)

As the two watch what just happen as Cinder could not look nexus right now, as he proven he was right, as he stood up and said, "This is why we don't underestimated anyone, especially like those two. The moment we do, the bets are off."

"And we lost half of the stolen dust to them," Cinder said as she knew the moment they discover that place, the place would most like gets destroy in the crossfire or the dust would be return back to shops and they lost out on a huge supplies line.

Nexus look at her and said, "Like I said before. An acceptable loss. Now we have an idea on their power, plans must be lay-out more carefully… otherwise they will ruin everything, so cinder I leave you be as I have planning ahead of me now."

Nexus walk off leaving Cinder alone in the room, as rage build up inside of her as a fireball came forth into her hand and she throw it at a random wall. She hated him, as the rage inside of her is hard to hold back, but she did so as she knew she is no match to the likes of him and all she can do is stand there and watch her own plans falls apart as she said to herself, "I will have that armor, and I will have my power, even if it I have to take rip it off and out of their bodies.

As image of Ruby came to her mind, with another of the fall maiden she had failed to kill before, Amber. Both targets were in beacon, as all she had to do is make the next move before Nexus can.

Nexus on the other hand had also took precautions to have Roman work double-time on the thefts as Nexus had also learned from certain sources of the delivery of a Schnee Freighter filed with enough dust to make up for the lost inventory all they had to do was wait for it to arrive and it will be there's to claim.

(Scene Break Beacon the Morning Hidden Garage)

Gold was working on his motorcycle as Ruby was hanging off Ollette's leg as she was almost drooling. "Please make more weapons!" Ruby called as Rose Thorn was getting maintenance done on it by Ollette.

"Sure once you earn them." Ollette said as she was basically the teams priestess and there mechanic as she had already tuned up Aron's truck and Gold's motorcycle as now she was working on Ruby's scooter dubbed Crescent Thorn.

"I don't even think she should have that!" Weiss called as the nearby TV was playing the news. "I mean your shared reckless actions had caused a huge scene in Vale!" Weiss scolded as she looked to her partner and friends.

"Hey we got the Horror didn't we?" Gold asked as Ruby heard all of this.

"Yeah... we did." Ruby said hesitant as she saw it the man had a soul but the Horror it had corrupted, warped, and changed it beyond any hope of salvation.

"Gold this could have exposed the Horrors to Vale if not Remnant if Ollette didn't tag along! You need to be careful and as the leader of Team GARO you need to set an example for us to follow!" Raymond scolded as Gold grabbed a chip from a bag and ate it.

"You two basically tore Vale apart last night!" Weiss scolded as she looked to the two in question as Ruby released Ollette and opted to help her with the tune up.

"Sorry." Ruby said as Ruby then looked to Eclipse.

"Eclipse... did that Faunus use to be a human?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Yes he was possibly just a regular person in the world of light but he allowed a Horror who spoke sweet words of grandeur and release to use him as a body and when he accepted the Horror the only way to save him was to end him."**_ Eclipse said as she knew young Knights like Ruby had it hard starting out. _**"Don't worry as time goes on you will see these people are suffering by the Horrors ending hat suffering is the only way we know to save them."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned. _**"I'm going to take a nap please do try and keep it quiet."**_ Eclipse said as she felt asleep.

"Hey Eclipse!" Ruby called as Yang then jumped in.

"So your scooter can turn into a motorcycle with your armor awesome!" Yang cheered as she looked to her sister's Crescent Thorn and saw how it looked so unassuming.

"I have to agree Ruby is old enough for this but not an actual motorcycle the perfect cover." Blake said as she looked upon it.

"Yeah that's why my sister is awesome!" Yang called as Ollette looked.

"Less talking more tune ups!" Ollette called as Raymond and Yang's Bumblebee were next.

"Got it!" Yang said as she went back to work on Bumblebee.

"Well this is a lively bunch." Aron said as he was on the bed of his truck.

 _ **"I must agree Zero."**_ Silva said as she looked to the group at large.

(Scene Break Nexus)

As Nexus sat on his chair in there new hide out he had Roman procure in advance he and Neo have been on a stealing spree across Vale to make up for their lost products. Nexus even ordered the Fang to look through the rubble to see if any Dust survived and some of it did survive by pure luck thus was acquired in turn. Nexus's scheme there may have been a setback but in the grander strategy a few losses of pawns and resources will only aid in the end game. Nexus looked to his chest board as it only had the black pieces up as he moved a piece as it seemed the Black Chess Pieces were based around Grimm and Dark Knights as on the other side were the Makai Order type of pieces as each piece was based upon his known foes.

"A power such as yours... is wasted upon you Rose Bud, Golden Knight." Nexus said as he moved a piece taking a piece showing it to be his next target which looked like Amber and he then added it to one with Pyrrha on it. "Your move now." He said as he was ready to move as needed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go I hope you all enjoyed it so until next time please leave a review and like I always say ja-ne.


	16. Chapter 7: Jaundice Horrorific Truth

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: don't look at me let's just start this shit.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns yet by the blade of Knights mankind is given hope._

*Insert GARO Vanishing Line OP1 EMG by JAM Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

 _ **GARO Saviors of Remnant**_

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Chapter outside Beacon)

Sitting on a Beacon Transport an elder man glared at Beacon as he had a few reasons to arriving. First reason was to meet with Ozpin, 2nd reason was to berate a certain runaway Arc of running of to join Beacon. He cannot really blame him though while his sisters were all successful Jaune was basically the runt of the litter. So as he rode the Airship one Saber Arthur D'Arc father of Jaune Arc made his way to his old stomping grounds of Beacon Academy.

"Idiot boy." He huffed as he won't lie he wasn't the best father seeing as he was always tough on his son but... the reason he was so tough... just hard for him to show that he does care.

(Glynda Goodwitches class)

In a stage two opponents were gathered as the stage was darkened with the only light being the ring they were in. One was none other than Gold as he smirked at his opponent relying on his fists as said opponent was Cardin Winchester himself. "Come on I'm not even going full force." Gold taunted as he made a, bring it on gesture against Cardin.

Cardin growled angrily as he tried to swing his mace at his opponent, going in for a horizontal blow across the face. A Gauntlet covered arm blocked it effortlessly, shrugging it off before retaliating with a single strike to the face. "Khrk!" the towering brute grunted, staggering back as he held his face. He failed to bring up his Aura in time, so his nose was scraped. "You're going to pay for that Gold boy!" Cardin yelled as Gold smirked.

"If you're that lucky or feeling lucky come and try hopefully with some better material." Gold taunted as he was ready for more. Cardin had originally wanted his opponent to be either Ruby or Jaune but instead Gold stepped in to take the fight. Cardin thought Gold didn't look and wasn't so tough and it turns out that he learned the hard was that Gold was tough very tough. Even fighting without his sword, Gold was kicking Cardin's ass. Ever since the match started, he had been easily dodging his strikes and fighting back with his bare hands.

Growling in anger, Cardin tried to sweep him off of his feet and get a hit in. He swiveled around on his feet, going in for the sweep. Gold simply charged in and sent a downward kick at Cardin who was wide eyed and stopped his attack only for Gold to fake him out and grab Cardin by the face before slamming him into the ground hard before Gold him threw him to the side. Cardin found himself thrown to the ground, flopping about before he glared at the blonde in anger, slamming a fist and standing back up. "This is the part where you lose!" he cried, rushing in for a bash.

"Sorry I'm lucky today!" Gold called as he then blocked Cardin's mace. Gold then pulled Cardin in for a head but attack and then kicked him while disarming him. Before he could defend himself or put up a counter attack, the Golden knight rushed in and grabbed him by the head, slamming his knee straight into his face. Cardin yelped, finding himself flat on his back. Gold then grabbed him by the back of his armor and threw him off the stage way off and into the wall.

"Oops." Gold said as he saw Cardin get out of the hole disoriented. Cardin was about to go in for another attack before the buzzer sounded as Gold dropped his stance as did Cardin himself while filling the stadium with light once more. "Hey need a hand?" Gold called trying to be nice to Cardin only for the armored brute to slap it away and get up, stomping away angrily. Glynda watched him leave with an infuriated look on his face before sighing. She then turned to address the class.

"As you can see, class..." she said while gesturing to the screens which showed their respective Aura levels. While Cardin's aura was red zoned as Gold was still full of green. "Mr. Strider's Aura remained in the green zone despite his more brutal fighting style mind you, while Mr. Winchester's is now dropped into the Red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Glynda explained as she looked to her class as Team ARO, RWBY and JNPR stayed close to each other. "Now can anyone explain where Mr. Winchester had gone wrong with his strategy?" Glynda asked as she could point out maybe a good chunk of her class who could do so.

Pyrrha raised her hand. Glynda nodded with approval. "Ms. Nikos." Glynda acknowledged as Pyrrha then began to speak.

"From the beginning of the match, Cardin fight with brute force to try and overpower Gold without realizing he had as much brute force to give back. However, Gold countered this by meeting Cardin's power with his own power." The Mistral Champion stated as she looked to the Huntress/Makai Priestess.

Weiss threw in her own thoughts. "Not, only that but his decision to not use his sword caused Cardin to become overwhelmed with anger. He merely bumbled around the stage, swinging wildly whereas Gold easily predicted his moves and defeated him." Weiss explained as Gold looked confused.

"I predicted his moves? I just followed my gut instincts." Gold spoke up be was quickly ignored.

"Precisely. Excellent, Miss Nikos, Miss Schnee." Glynda nodded in approval.

Cardin let out a scoff as he sat down with his team, an annoyed look on his face. "Lucky shot..." he muttered under his breath while his team looked on, uncertain.

"Remember, everyone." Glynda said, the faintest smile on her face as she adjusted her glasses. "The Vytal Festival is less than six months away. All of you will be representing Beacon Academy. It is my sincerest hope you train extensively, as there will be other representatives from the neighboring kingdoms." Glynda urged knowing with the recent hit on the Winter and Fall Maidens they needed all the joy and peace they can muster.

The students bristled with excitement. Ruby shook in her seat, just outright excited about the prospect of taking part in the tournament. That, and she was quite eager to see what kind of weapons her fellow students would use. Weiss smiled, bobbing her head in agreement with Glynda's statement. It was also her chance to prove to her father that she was capable of standing by herself instead of relying on him. Blake grinned a bit, more curious about the festivities than anything else. Yang, being the thrill-seeker she was, found herself looking forward to the incredible powerhouses the kingdom's no doubt had.

Gold was nearly ready to burst in excitement knowing the tournament would be awesome. Aron held back a howl as he was hoping the tournament would come sooner rather than later. Raymond simply adjusted his glasses as he too was waiting in anticipation to show off the honor of the Knight of White Night Dan. Ollette was similar to Ruby as she also wanted to see what weapon designs to incorporate into her next batch of Madou Tools.

Soon enough the lunch bell rang as gold smile to this as he clap his hands together before rubbing them as he said, "Lunch time."

As some of the student came down from the bleachers as one student asked another student, "Hey, do you know what they are serving for lunch today?"

"Ah, steak I think," As the other student reply as Gold heard that as he smiled and said, "Its steak, lucky!"

He went off as his team join him, along with team RWBY, and soon enough team JNPR came down as well with Cardin and his team were walk by with them, Cardin wanted to take his anger out on something right now, but he really can't fight against a student with a teacher nearby, but once he saw Jaune walking by, he took a chance as Ms. Goodwitch was looking at her tablet scroll.

Cardin stick his foot out in front of Jaune as he walk into it making him trip and fall down with his sheath shield opening up and sword pop out, he looked like a complete mess as Cardin laugh at this and said, "Had a nice fall there?"

Before Jaune or anyone could say a thing, Cardin literally walked over him as his boot press against Jaune back as he groin in pain a bit, as with aura protecting him, that doesn't mean hits or some sort of physical action upon the human body doesn't hurt.

The other three teammates follow the same thing only say 'sorry' as they took a step over him as well as Jaune groin at this as well, Pyrrha hurry to his side and help him up as she said, "Are you alright Jaune?"

Jaune cough a bit as he stood back up and get the air back in his lungs a bit as after all those steps on his back push out the air from them, as he said to Pyrrha, "Y-yea I'm fine, just an accident."

"Jaune," Pyrrha started to say as she knew what Cardin did wasn't an accident but before she could say anything else Jaune walk off and said, "Let's (lean up as spine popped a bit) get some lunch."

Jaune walk off as Pyrrha watch him go as she had a worry look on his face, and she wasn't the only one as Ren look to this as he sighed a bit as his fearless leader was being bully, Nora was sort of in her own world at the moment as she started to sing something randomly, "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows… why are their pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow?"

(Lunch time)

With three of the newly form team sitting at the same table with the friendly hyperactive teen telling a story.

"So, there we were in the middle of the night," Nora started out.

"It was day," Ren corrected her

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves"

"A dozen of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match," Nora when on with the story ignoring her friend as he try to corrected her the last few times.

"In the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa rugs." Nora finish the story as everyone around started at the girl with Team GARO doing their own thing, Gold just smile as he ate his food as he does enjoy the steak he is eating but does enjoy a funny story that being told while eating.

"It's impossible to do something like that." Raymond said as he had a scowl on his face as he ate as he hated the crazy girls tale of thing that didn't happen at all, as he trying to read a book called, 'A few good huntsmen' .

Aron didn't hear much as he was scarfing down on his small stack of steak. Hey he was a wolf Faunus, beef is his preferred food, if he ever could, and he'll eat it every day, much like Blake's love for the tuna fish sandwich she gets on the side of her lunch.

Ollette herself is checking out the area on her Madou tool mirror, before putting away and keep eating.

Team RWBY were somewhat In the same boat, as Yang just smile weirdly, Blake read her book, Weiss was doing her nails, and then ruby… was looking at Jaune, seeing him in distress as he played with his food with his fork.

"She been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren told everyone about it as few were paying attention.

"Oh that makes sense then." Gold said as he dumped an entire bottle of ketchup onto his fries but for Pyrrha was in the same boat as Ruby as she asked him, "Jaune, are you okay?"

Almost everyone took a moment to look over the male blonde resident, even silver look up from his food to see what is going on as Jaune said, "Hu? Oh yeah. Why?"

Ruby took a chance to put in her own two cent as she said, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."

Jaune just wave is as he drop his fork, "Guys, I'm fine. Serious, look."

"You sure looks like you're not ok Jaune Tron." Aron commented with a large stake in his mouth.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you sense the first week of school." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"Cardin Winchester he just like to mess around practical jokes." Jaune said as Ruby looked at Jaune with a stern look.

"He's a bully." Ruby said as Jaune looked to them.

"Oh please name one time he's "bullied," me." Jaune said as the teams had such occasions.

"Like the time he knocked your books out of your hand in the hallway." Ruby began as Pyrrha continued.

"Or he time he activated your shield and got you stuck in the doorway." Pyrrha said as Weiss had another.

"Or the time he stuffed you into your rocket locker and sent you flying." Weiss said as Jaune was surprised they saw that.

"Oh come on I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said as Pyrrha looked.

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said as Ollette looked having her own two cents.

"Come on puppy Jaune I can got scare him shirtless for my adorable little pet." Ollette teased as Jaune eased away scared of Ollette more than Cardin.

"Jaune its nothing to be ashamed of that you need help with a bully but if you keep it to yourself then before you know it nothing will stop Cardin from messing with you." Aron said as Nora then got up.

"Oh we'll break his legs!" Nora called as everyone was shocked.

"Yeah and then we break his arms crack his head open and hang him by his underwear and broken limbs over the dorms!" Ollette cheered as Nora looked.

"Preach sister!" Nora cheered as the two did a high-five to each other.

"Guys really its fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said before a yelp of pain was heard.

"Ow that hurts." Came the Faunus before Aron had enough.

"Mind if I excuse myself Snow-Flake?" Aron said as Weiss ate her food.

"Knock yourself out." Weiss said knowing Aron was going to use his regular gag.

"Don't stop him Raymond." Gold said stopping Raymond from intervening.

"Fine." Raymond said as he sat back down and watched.

(With CRDL)

"Please stop." The rabbit Faunus Velvet said as she was getting her ears yanked.

"I told you they were real." Cardin mocked as he yanked harder. "What a freak." He commented as he didn't see Aron come up. Aron then threw am empty soda can at Cardin hard enough to force him to let go in rage.

"Who threw that?!" He demanded as he glared.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought there was a trashcan there turns out it was you." Aron mocked Cardin as he was about to use his gag again. "Let me guess... your next line is, 'what you want to fight, freak!' And go!" Aron called out his prediction.

"What you want to fight freak!" Cardin said perfectly and exactly as Aron had predicted. "What, how did no how do you do that!" Cardin called out in shock as Aron smirked at Cardin.

"I can predict anything and everything your pea sized brains come up with." Aron said as he already can see CRDL surrounding him. "Now for my next glimpse into the future you will say, 'so what if others believe your bullshit you're out numbered four to one,' and start!" Aron called out looking to CRDL.

"So what if others believe your bullshit you're out numbered four to one! And no you'll get what you have coming!" Cardin called out as Aron smirked just as Cardin charged and punched him.

"Nice try." Aron said holding his ground before grabbing the arm and pushing Cardin off. "But you got nothing on me." Aron said since Cardin threw the first punch he can defend himself by beating down Team CRDL.

Cardin came at Aron similar he did at gold but without his weapon as he swing his fist wildly at the wolf Faunus as he dodge them with ease as unlike gold, he predicted his movement with ease as he was naturally faster due to the animal type he is, but he not as fast as a cheetah Faunus, or most other feline Faunus, but faster than the average human being which is Cardin is.

Aron dodge back before shooting forward and given him a few punches to his gut before doing an upper cut to his chin sending him back at the tables until Gold and Ollette use their elbows and hit him away so he wouldn't ruin their lunch.

As the other three members came, Aron predicted their movement pretty easy as he step to the side to dodge the mullet hair guy before tripping him up with his foot and then slam the palm of his hands into his ribs and send him down the way of the tables making sure he didn't land on one as well.

The next guy came up as he came in with a punch of his owe before Aron lean back and send his knee up to the guy chin making him fall back before Aron follow up with an elbow to his gut taking him down.

As the last guy try jump into the air with his weapons daggers out as for some reason they weren't put up in his locker as it seem he was about to stab down into him.

Gold took a bite of an apple he had to its core and had felt an seed in his mouth before spitting it out quickly, without realizing where it would go, as the apple seed came at and hit the Mohawk guy in the eye as he cry out to that, as Aron heard it and turn around as he Spinning Crescent Kick to him, kicking him out of the air before he gotten near the wolf Faunus.

The last guy went down and the entire team of CRDL were down, as Cardin started to recover first, surprisingly, as he look up at Aron as the wolf Faunus stood over him and said, "I know what your next words will be, but I'm not going to say it, to cruel to use."

"I don't care, you freaks deserve each other. Let's get out of here," Cardin said as he walk away with his teammate licking their wounds and try to think of a plan to maybe get him back.

Aron flick his nose with his thumb as he said, "As if he was ever if was near my league."

Aron turn to velvet, the rabbit Faunus as he said, "You alright shy bunny?"

Velvet had a small blush with Weiss heard that and huff silently to that, as the rabbit Faunus nodded and said, "Y-yes, but… you didn't h-have to do that. You could get in trouble."

"I would… If I had thrown the first punch, trust me on that. And also don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, no matter how things may be, we're the same as anyone else, human or otherwise," Aron said as he went on back to his table to rejoin his teammates.

Soon enough Zaruba pick up on something along with the other Madou tool as skull ring said, _**"Heads up senor Makai knight heading our way."**_

 _ **"He's not wrong, I smell soul metal,"**_ Eclipse said and soon enough someone came up to Jaune from behind and put a hand on his shoulder as a voice spoken out in a deep voice saying, "So this is where you been, Jaune."

Jaune felt a chill run down his back as everyone look to the person that was talking to Jaune and to their surprise it was a middle age man wearing dark duster with Makai knight clothing and to say he look like an older version of Jaune.

As Pyrrha ask as she saw the man, "Jaune, who's this?"

Jaune was very afraid to answer as the man spoken up saying, "Go ahead Jaune, you can introduce me to your friends."

Jaune slowly turn around and to his fear, as he turn around and saw his father, as he gulped a bit and said, "H-hey, dad."

With Team GARO as they look at the man, most of them seem surprise to see the man, other than gold, as they notice his clothing and one thought came to their heads, 'Jaune father, a Makai knight?!'

Gold thought on this was, 'He's big, must have worked out a lot.'

"That's Jaune's dad?!" Ruby and Pyrrha called as Jaune's dad looked to Pyrrha almost inspecting her.

"Who's this Jaune your girlfriend?" Jaune's father Saber asked as he looked to Pyrrha as Jaune then sputtered with a spit take while Pyrrha was blushing beat red. "Or is it her?" Saber asked as he pointed to Ollette who was drinking a soda as when she heard this she took a spit take as she began to hack and cough at the implication of being Jaune's girlfriend which had been covered up by her own spit take for her blushing face as well.

"Absolutely not!" Ollette yelled as she stood up as if she was trying to hide something before sitting down.

"Oh um well er." Pyrrha stuttered while blushing herself as she didn't see herself as that... yet.

"Anyway how are you doing runt?" Saber asked to his only son seeing as the rest of his kids were all girls.

"I-I-I'm fine, b-but what are you doing here? Should you be like… traveling?" Jaune said still very shock to see that his father was here.

"I came back after you left for Beacon and I had heard from your mother you were going to beacon, so I thought I'll stop by and see how you are doing… among other things." Saber said as he looked to his son sounded like Saber had a hard time showing what he really meant and well a lot of trouble expressing himself.

"Anyway runt you going to introduce me to your friends." Saber asked as it seemed like 'Runt' was a word of endearment for Saber to his son even if it didn't come off as so.

"Oh uh yeah dad these are my teammates from Team JNPR and my friends." Jaune said gesturing to the table as Gold was eating a large stake.

As Team JNPR went first, starting with Pyrrha as she said, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice you meet you." After that Saber look to her as he saw her face more carefully and then said, "Oh" smack a balled fist into his open palm as he said, "You're the girl on the Pumpkin Peat Marshmallow Flakes box Jaune had all but begged me to get those cereal for him... but I keep telling him they went very good for him and the rabbit hoodie he was trying to get wasn't worth it." Saber said as by the look of Jaune it sounded like Jaune had won at first but was now going to lose said argument.

Ruby snickered as she looked to Jaune. "Rabbit hoodie?" Ruby joked as Jaune sunk into his chair a bit.

"Wow even Jaune's father is agree on both aspects." Weiss said as Saber sighed.

"She may be a champion but there will always be someone out there who can beat a champion." Saber said as he sighed as Pyrrha smiled. "And yes I heard of you just never paid much attention." Saber said as Pyrrha smiled seeing Jaune inherited some good things from his father.

"Seems the apple falls a bit far from the tree just not far enough." Weiss quipped as Blake elbowed her on that.

Nora pop out of nowhere and said, "Hello, My name is Nora!" going all around the old man as she said, "You are really-really-really-really-really… huge!"

Saber chuckled as he said, "Thank you young lass." soon the last member of team JNPR spoken up as he said, "I'm sorry about her, I'm Lie Ren, but I prefer Ren."

"Don't worry my wife was the same way at her age only... worse." Saber said as Ren looked.

"How so?" Ren asked as Saber looked.

"Food bill is always a weekly problem when we met, and well she had a habit of singing this odd song, something about a Huntress chasing a Grimm around a cactus." Saber said as he rubbed his chin remembering it as he tended to drown that out a lot.

Soon it came to team RWBY as Ruby came up and reach out a hand and said, "Ruby Rose, sir team leader of team RWBY."

"Saber looked at her Madou Ring as he saw Eclipse and could already tell the girl was a newly minted Makai Knight with two Horrors under her belt already.

"A young girl like you as a leader, good grief seeing someone your age as a team leader really makes me feel old in fact when I was your age I was tripping my own two feet to kill a beast not as amazing or graceful as I was now but I still got the job done with some style." Saber commented as it seemed the guy had a bit of an ego.

Ruby giggle at that as Yang came up and said, "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby older sister."

Saber looked between the two sisters and saw very few resemblance between them as when he looked he put the pieces together. "Half-sister I take it?" Saber asked as Yang just nodded as the Arc Patriarch patted her back and said, "A good older sibling always stay by their younger side." Yang just gave a smile but that pat the old man gave her hurt and thought, 'How strong is this guy?'

"Weiss Schnee, Sir." Weiss said trying to be polite as she can as she knew she should respect to Jaune's very cocky father… even one that look could kill you with just a hard pat.

"Ah, a young heiress as well, and such a lovely one as well, shame about your father though" Saber said as Weiss blush a bit but also got slightly annoyed about the father as she said, "T-thank you sir."

Coming to the last member of team RWBY as Blake had her book down and just said, "Blake."

Saber laugh and said, "Not much of a talk, eh? Ahh no matter, I would not hold against you and your kind." Blade eyes widen to that as the old man seem to found out her secret as she thought, 'How did he?'

"Yo my turn!" Gold called butting it as he smiled a big toothy grin on his face. "I'm Gold Strider leader of Team GARO and the Golden Knight here!" Gold boasted as he stood above his teammates.

"Sit down!" Raymond called out forcing Gold to sit down.

 _ **"What a troublesome Knight."**_ Goruba said as Eclipse chimed in.

 _ **"More like tiresome."**_ She said as Eclipse always found people tiresome.

"Anyway I'm Raymond Shiro at your service sir." Raymond said as he looked to Saber.

"Aron Metal." Aron introduced before taking another bite of his steak.

"Call me Ollette François." Ollette introduced as she looked to Saber.

"I see well then Jaune I had some things I needed to discuss with Ozpin so I will be here for a couple of days, this will give me a chance to see here you fall in your Huntsman training and if you really earned your spot here or if you need more curbing." Saber said as he already smelled something fishy going on with Jaune as Jaune always had a rocky relationship with his old man. His father was kind of a dick and always wanted things to go a certain way not like a control freak mind you just someone who wants to make sure his kids are ready for the real world.

"Well then Ozpin is waiting for me so I will see you soon." Saber said before walking off as once he was gone Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"So that was your dad he seems strong." Yang said as the spot where he had pat her was a bit sore from said pat.

"And huge!" Nora called as Weiss was shocked.

"Please let's not talk about him." Jaune said slumping into his chair.

"Why something happened?" Gold asked as he looked to Jaune.

"You could say that." Jaune said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"You and him never really saw eye to eye have you?"**_ Zaruba asked as Jaune looked.

"Is that true?" Pyrrha asked as she heard what Zaruba said.

"Come on Jaune spill the beans what is it about you and your dad that you don't like talking about him?" Gold asked as Aron looked.

"Jaune don't make me use my chains to get it." Aron said as said Aura Chains appeared from his arms.

"It's... it's just my dad is psychotic ok." Jaune confessed as Eclipse being the female Madou Tool understood what was really going on. "I'm not big enough, I'm not tough enough I'm a total disappointment to him unless I do everything his way!" Jaune ranted as he swore his dad was just unbelievable. "I mean hell he even has an ego bigger then Aron and Gold's!" Jaune called as he gestured to the two seeing they were still eating what looked like there 10th plate as the two stopped and looked before they kept eating.

"Look Jaune I'm sure he has a good reason." Ruby said as she didn't think Jaune's dad was that bad.

"Well I sure haven't seen his good reason yet." Jaune said as it was clear he and his father didn't see eye to eye.

But Eclipse and the other Madou's all knew it was something else to the visit something even Jaune himself didn't realize as a shadow follows Saber not that of a Horror but one that will soon claim Jaune's father.

(With Saber)

Saber walked a bit before he began to hack and cough a bit as he quickly regained control before looking at his hand which he coughed into. "I'm running out of time." He said as he looked at his hand as on said hand was blood his own blood which he had hacked up.

(Later at Ozpins office.)

Ozpin had finished up his paper work as he looked to the door and saw Saber walk in. "Saber what do, I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asked as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"The scent of death is on him."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked surprised to hear that the old student of Beacon Saber D'Arc was dying.

"How?" Ozpin asked as Saber sighed.

"Natural causes I can assure you." Saber confessed as he had to make sure Jaune was ready for his armor.

"How long?" Ozpin said as to everything going on he would guess his old student does have much time before death clams him as saber said, "Doctor said I would have 5 to 8 mouth if I rested in bed, but I'm not that kind of man to take it lying down."

Ozpin nodded as he said, "So you here for Jaune then, see if he ready for his inherits."

"I am, but he not yet ready until I see it, so I want you to tell me what the boy has been doing in school?" Saber asked of his son as Ozpin nodded and brought up Jaune profile with grades and his transcript and started to say, "Well his grades aren't doing well for him at the moment, but he hanging on but barely."

"Anything else I should be aware of like how are the students around treating him?" Saber said as Ozpin nodded as he brought up image of Jaune being picked on by Cardin and his team as he said, "Currently, he victim of a classical bulling. I've dealt with this problem for the pass week or so as he hasn't been the only victim."

"I wonder if expelling those little bastards would be too much to ask for." Saber said as there was enough problem in the world and bulling in school is bad enough as Ozpin said, "I'm afraid so as this isn't an ordinary school, as at those they might have but here, unless he does something that cause great harm to a huntress or a huntsman in training, I'm afraid the teachers and I can only do so much."

"Alright then, what did Jaune put on his transcript?" Saber asked as Ozpin look to Saber as he knew what he is looking for as he began to say, "Funny you should be asking that."

(Scene Break Ooblek class)

The three teams were once again in there school uniform with the Makai team being aware of the recent Makai Knight that came here, but to Raymond his thought were of Jaune and his father, as why a man like that would come to the school and why Jaune is not being train as a Makai knight?

Currently Ollette is the only one taking notes as they were in class with the teacher talking at high speed with the topic being the Faunus revolutionary War and she able to understand him Professor Ooblek to a degree.

"Now then has any of you ever been discriminated because of your Faunus Heritage?" Ooblek asked as Aron kept his hand down as sure he may have but that does mean he would let it get to him, but a few other students that were Faunus did, and so did the rabbit Faunus from before raised her hand.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, class remember is this type of ignorance that breed violence." Ooblek said as Ollette paid attention.

'I lost where this is going. Are you able to keep up with him Zaruba?' Gold asked as Ooblek had lost him during the first five minutes of his lightning fast lecture.

 _ **'Trying but this guy is fast.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Sirius nodded.

"I mean just look at the white fang." The man said after sipping his coffee. "Now then how many of you can tell me what theorists have believed to be the turning point in the third year of the war." Ooblek asked before both Raymond and Weiss raised their hands at the same time. "Yes Ms. Schnee?" He asked before Weiss answered.

"The battle of Fort Castle." Weiss said as Ooblek nodded.

"Yes precisely and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Logooms forces?" Ooblek asked as Cardin then flicked a piece of folded up paper torts Jaune who was sleeping in class as he woke up.

"Hey." He called as Ooblek was upon him.

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to class this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" Ooblek asked as Jaune looked nervous.

"Uh the answer... the advantage... the Faunus had over... Logoom..." Jaune said as he noticed Pyrrah was trying to give him the answer by pointing torts her eyes. Pyrrah then made a binocular like motion with her hands as Jaune thought he had it.

"Binoculars!" Jaune called as everyone laughed knowing that wasn't the right answer. Pyrrah could only face palmed herself for that as… well she did make her hand looks like binoculars. Ooblek drank his coffee with Cardin was laughing at Jaune being the bully that he was took pleasure in Jaune's embarrassment.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like the share your thoughts on the subject." Ooblek said as he leaned on his chair with his feet on the desk and was picking his ear.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Cardin said as that got Pyrrah upset.

"You're not open minded to individuals are you Cardin." Pyrrah said as Cardin glared.

"What you got a problem?" Cardin asked as Aron glared at him as that answer he gave took it too far, even for him.

"No I have the answer, its night vision many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrah said as Cardin got a scowl which was accompanied by a growl.

"General Logoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush he Faunus in their sleep his massive army was out matched and the general was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said as Cardin sat straight and stood up getting angry.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Ooblek said which was followed by Jaune laughing silently and said professor to appear in front of him. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Ooblek said as Jaune groaned that he was also in the hot seat now.

(After class)

Team GARO and the rest of Team JNPR walked out of the classroom as Pyrrah stopped. "I'll catch up to you guys later." Pyrrah said as her team nodded.

With Aron he stop and look back as he knew Cardin is staying back in the classroom for a moment, and with that commit he made in class, he wanted to get back at him somehow, as Gold came up to him as he saw Aron mind was on something as he asked, "Something the matter?"

"Yea, train an animal better than a soldier? Who do he think he is?" Aron said as Gold put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Want to… prank him?"

Aron thought for a moment before he smiled and said, "This is why you are the leader."

"I'm also lucky, so let's going and figure out something later. I think Ollette is making something new," Gold said as Aron reply, "When is she not?"

(In the classroom)

"You two have been struggling in my class sense day 1, now I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is." Ooblek began before drinking his coffee before placing it on his desk. "It stops now. You worked hard to gain entrance into the school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen and if you can't learn from it, you're destined to repeat it." Ooblek said in an ominous way. "Review pages 51-91 I want an essay on my desk by next class now." He continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "Run along." He finished before he vanished in speed that would give Ruby a run for her money.

Jaune was the first to exit the classroom followed by Cardin who pushed him down and smirked causing Pyrrah to walk to him. Pyrrah helped Jaune up before speaking. "You know I will break his legs." Pyrrah said as Jaune then sighed. Pyrrah then got an idea before speaking. "I have an idea." She began as she raised her right index finger. "Here come with me." Pyrrah said before taking Jaune's hand and running off.

(Later on the Dorm roof)

The duo arrived at the roof of the dorms as it was night and you could get a clear view of Beacon.

"Pyrrah I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not that depressed I can always be a farmer or something." Jaune said as he looked down to the ground which caused Pyrrah to freak out.

"NO!" She yelled before pushing Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here." Pyrrah said at Jaune. "Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so I wanna help you." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked to her.

"What?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked.

"You think I need help?" He asked solemnly as he scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrah seeing that what she said made him feel bad about himself quickly tried to fix this. "No, no that's not what I meant." Pyrrah said as Jaune looked to her.

"But you just said it." Jaune aid as Pyrrah looked.

"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon that speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrah said as Jaune then turned around before speaking.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!" Pyrrha said as Jaune got angry turned around and glared.

"No I don't." He began as his voice tone was raised a bit before regaining his cool. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He finally admitted before turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any test, and I didn't earn my spot in this academy." He began before turning to her. "I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." Jaune said as Pyrrah was shocked.

"What? But why?" Pyrrah asked as Jaune looked.

"Because this is what I always wanted to be." Jaune began before turning around again. "My dad, my grandfather, and his father before him were all Warriors, they were all heroes, as my dad told the stories of being the walking Stronghold knight that protected a lot of people… hell even family on my mother side were heroes as well. I… I wanted to be one too." Jaune finished as he had a lot to live up to and aimed high, yet it didn't change the fact he lied on his transcript. "I was just never good enough." Jaune said as that was always a problem with him in his life.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrah said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I wanna be the hero!" Jaune called out after forcing Pyrrha's and off him.

"Jaune." Pyrrah tried but Jaune wasn't done.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what good am I?" Jaune asked as he let out years of pent up emotions, anger, and frustration out. Pyrrah tried to approach Jaune, but Jaune stepped away from the touch. "Just leave me alone, ok." Jaune said as Pyrrah looked sad.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrah said before walking away as her hands were together in a sad motion.

Once Pyrrah was gone Cardin appeared as he climbed to the roof. "Oh Jaune." Cardin began caching Jaune's attention.

"Cardin?!" He called shocked to see him here.

"I couldn't help but over hear you two from my dorm room." Cardin began as he then crossed his arms. "So you sneak into Beacon, I gotta say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said before a new voice was head.

"He's not."

The group turned to the door and saw on the roof was Jaune's father. "Who the hell are you?" Cardin asked realizing he wasn't the only one who knew Jaune's dirty little secret, and Cardin felt inferior and intimidated by both this man's glare and stature.

"Doesn't matter what does matter though is that you will leave Jaune alone or else!" As Jaune's old man said as Cardin smirked.

"Or else what, old timer?!" Cardin said but before he could blink, Saber was before Cardin knocked him down before pulled his arm behind his back to the point it as on the verge of being dislocated.

"I will make the rest of you time here in Beacon the worst you ever experience, and I have connections that can make me get off Scot free." Saber said as Cardin glared at him but only cried out in pain when Saber pulled harder.

"So what!" He called before Theron let go and picked up Cardin by the collar of his uniform and held him above the dorm edge.

"I can drop you here and play it off as you committing suicide and no one will know the wiser or have you crippled beyond that your aura can heal and no backlash on me." Saber said as Cardin the punched the Makai knight in the face but only to hurt his own hand as now he was scared, as he held on as saber glared.

"Now you will leave him and all those you have harassed alone and if I find out you are still doing it which I will, I will make true to my threats." Saber said as Cardin nodded.

"O-ok you're the boss." Cardin said before Saber put Cardin on the roof before he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"T-thanks dad." Jaune said walking over to his father who then put a hand over his face as he said… "Why did you lie Jaune?"

Jaune stop in his tracks with that as he said, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Lying on your transcript… and I would have thought your mother would raise you better than that," Saber said as Jaune is surprise by that as he said, "I… I can explain."

"Let me guess you wanted to prove yourself so you took the route of something you felt was the only way you could get in and got yourself into Beacon somehow right?" Saber said as he had been there done that.

"Uh how did you?" Jaune asked as Saber stopped him.

"First reason, your my son I know you better than you think, second reason let's just say I've been around the block on this. Seem the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Saber said with the last past to himself as he looked to his son as this was getting to an area he usually left to his mother. But she wasn't here so he had to do it himself. "Jaune... I had something to take care of in Vale... I want you to go suit up in your combat uniform ok." Saber said as he also came here chasing down a Horror and... Well it was time to introduce Jaune to this darker side of the world.

"Is this going to be like our last late night Grimm hunting?" Jaune said as Saber sighed as he began to walk.

"I wish it was." Saber said as he knew Jaune's mother wasn't very fond of the Horror Hunts and wanted her children to at least have a chance to choose since half of their daughters chose the path of priesthood and the other the chose the path of huntresses. "Well come on Runt we don't have all night." Saber said as Jaune quickly nodded as he then took his leave.

(Scene Break that Night Vale's Wealthy District)

The two were walking through the night as Saber checked his scroll which had an app that told him his body's current condition as he was lucky to have his Aura to prolong his life but even that power has a limit. "Ok dad what are we doing here?" Jaune asked as he had his full gear with him with the sword and shield.

"Just stay quiet and follow me ok." Saber said as they walked as Jaune stood close. "Tell me Jaune what do you know about the Grimm?" Saber asked as Jaune looked.

"The basic thing everyone knows, soulless monsters bent on mankind's destruction." Jaune said as Saber looked.

"What if I told you that there are monsters out there worse than the Grimm?" Saber asked as he led his son through the streets.

"I... think I heard the others in Team RWBY and GARO talk about it." Jaune said as Saber chuckled.

"Good then we're on the right track." Saber said as he looked to the high rise building.

"Ok what are we doing here?" Jaune asked as Saber looked to the building which seemed to be situated in a housing district of sorts.

"The owner of this building is in charge of a sort of family welfare program. He brings in families mainly mothers or soon to be mothers who have either lost everything or their own families leaving them high and dry with husbands or families who cannot afford to raise a child. He brings them here and provides them with housing and job opportunities to help support their families." Saber said as Jaune looked. "He's also known for creating the best wine out there and even better beer." Saber said as he knew he wouldn't be around for Jaune's 21st birthday.

"Ok... wait did something happen?" Jaune asked hoping his family back home didn't go bankrupt.

"Yes and no, nothing happened to us but something insidious is going on here." Saber said as Jaune looked to him. "You at the moment lack a true reason to fight which may and had dampened your skills." Saber said as he walked with Jaune. "Here you will find that reason to fight." Saber said as Jaune was confused as all hell.

"Um... ok." Jaune said as they entered the grounds. Jaune looked around and started to notice how this place looked like poverty had hit it. For a guy who claims to put families first he sure did a shit job making actual homes for them. "I thought this place was supposed to be living it up." Jaune said as he looked around at the trash and odd smell about. "The guy puts families first and the tabloids even said his district was the best for families." Jaune said as Saber sighed.

"He may have done so before, but not anymore he's no longer human." Saber said as he walked with a confused Jaune.

Soon Jaune saw a group looked homeless as he ran up to them as they looked hurt. "Hey you ok there!" Jaune called but the people saw Jaune and went wide eyed as they all ran off as if they just saw a monster of sorts as Jaune was surprised by this.

"Come." Saber said as he led Jaune as Jaune was shocked to see this place in such a state of hell.

The duo soon arrived at the high rise building as it looked to be in a similar state if not looking like it was meant to impress by day and scare by night. "Stay close." Saber said before he drew his Makai Ken and sliced through the doors as Jaune was shocked.

"Wait dad this is breaking and entering!" Jaune called but noticed there was no security of any sort, not even cameras or silent alarms. "W-what?" Jaune asked as he saw this place looked like a ghost town inside.

"Stay close." Saber said coldly as it sounded like he was on a job or something a job which normal people wouldn't be fond of.

(Inside)

As the two walk deeper in as Jaune look around and saw this place was as dead looking like the outside.

The further they went they darker it seem to have gotten and unknown to them at the moment, a dark figure with a sword in its hand hover over behind them.

When the father and son duo came to a narrow hall, Saber drew his sword and slash at the figure behind Jaune that was about to plunge its sword into him, but saber destroyed the sword it had.

Jaune turn around and saw it as he back away and said, "What the heck?!"

The figure drop down onto the ground and to the look of it, the person seem to be wearing ancient armor, one before the Great War that was over 80 years ago.

"It's… a person?" Jaune said as the person look up with a dark look in his eyes, as saber brought out a lighter similar to the members of team GARO, flip it open and light it as a blue flame shot out from it and stopped in front of the man, as Saber looked into the man's eyes and saw they responded as they glowed and Makai symbols came forth.

"No, not a person… a horror," saber said as soon enough the horror smile as tis body grow, the skin on its tore apart along with the clothing and the helmet it wore and soon standing in its place was an Inga horror.

Jaune step away from the horror as he could not believe what he is seeing, as he knew there is no such Grimm that would make it look like a person and change into something like that, and he seen pictures of Grimm's, but none of them look like that, and it not even pale white like cannibals types Grimm's.

The horror charged at them as it came at Jaune first as he pull out his shield and open it as the horror strike it and push Jaune back a bit.

As it went for a 2nd attempted Saber slash his sword to parry the horror's strike and soon battle against it as he soon push it back as he said to Jaune, "Stay back Jaune."

"What about you?" Jaune said as he and his dad may not get along much, but that doesn't mean he didn't care about his father.

Saber block another strike as he said, "I'll be fine. I have my ace, and I will use it when the time is right."

Saber knew his condition would mostly get worse if he use his armor, as even with the time limit the armor will slowly eat at him because of his condition, so he try to use it sparingly.

The fight between saber and the horror grow, as they were fighting around as it gotten closer to Jaune, he felt a door behind him, as he turn and quickly open it and went in to get away from the fighting, but he enter a room with a fire place going and many lit candles lighting up the room as well.

In the room there was a collection of art work, barrels of what Jaune could guess is wine to the smell from them, and there was a sound… a sound of a musical tone of a string being flick, like someone was playing the harp.

Jaune turn to see a man that seem very out of it as he was laughing for some reason as he played the harp, but there was something else, Jaune could feel it as In the room he is in, no matter how many candles are lit, or how brightly the fire pit was burning, there was a darkness within the room, and it sending a great chill down his spine.

Something was moving through the room as Jaune watch things unfold, Jaune saw a huge blob looking creature, with many arm or legs with eyes that look to belong to a fish and its mouth… many rows of sharp teeth circling in its mouth, and sticking out from it, a dripping wet tongue that was moving around like a snake.

AS Jaune saw the creature was moving closer to over by the man but it wasn't looking at him… it was looking at a woman and with a crying baby in her arms.

Jaune eyes widen as somehow he knew where this would be going, as he quickly drew his sword from his shield and rush over.

Jaune give a battle cry as he rush in and cut into the monster with his sword, but once he did, it did not go all the way through and now it was stuck in it.

The creature didn't mind him as it seem to keep going after the mother and her child, as Jaune acted quickly as he rush over to the mother and her child and pull them out of harm's way as he said, "Go Hide!"

The woman nodded as she ran over to somewhere with her child to get out of there, as Jaune follow me behind, as the horror saw its pray was gone and now it was upset as it turn to the man playing the harp, and wrap its tongue around him as the man stop playing and gasp as the horror drew him in its mouth.

As Jaune saw what was going to happen, he block the site from the woman and her child as a disturbing sound of a bones being crush and flesh being torn apart, Jaune was shaking, he never been this scared in his life, but somehow he was finding some strength to turn around and see what was going on and his eyes widen to see a pair of legs sticking out from the horror's mouth before it ate it and the man was now gone.

The woman started to cry as well as she was terrified as she didn't know what to do, and the baby keep crying as well as Jaune, legs maybe shaking… but his hand tremble in anger, as how many people has it eaten? How many people died to it? How many mothers and children has this thing killed?!

As Jaune rush over to a candle stick stand, and grab it as he ran at the horror and said, "You monster!"

But just as Jaune was about to hit the Horror Saber stepped in and yanked Jaune back by his hood tossing him to the woman and her child. "Keep those two guarded with your life." Saber said as he looked to Jaune as Jaune was caught off guard by this.

The Horror grew closer as Jaune was looked to his father. "Dad stop nothing can hurt that thing!" Jaune called as Saber looked.

"Jaune... remember that ace I mentioned?" Saber asked as Jaune looked. "Now is the time for me to use it." Saber said as he glared at the Horror.

*Insert Rafael Gaia Shoukan

Saber then raised his Makai-ken skyward before he cut open a large energy circle that Jaune had only seen GARO and Ruby do as soon it opened up into a large portal which then released crimson armor. When the armor was equipped the Knight in question created a crater with his weight as Jaune shielded the mother and her child as soon the dust began to settle. "Gaia... the Knight of Defense has joined the hunt." Gaia said as he glared at the Horror as his azure blue cape blew in the wind. Gaia then grinded the tip of his claymore weapon across the ground in a circle as soon the blade ignited in a azure blue flame as Gaia glared at the Horror.

Gaia then raised his blade skyward as he then charged at the Horror with the flames settling and slicing into its skin burning it as it blistered and boiled as the Horror roared in pain as it felt the searing heat upon its body. Gaia then roared out knowing he was on a time limit and then finished the Horror off with one fell swoop causing it to burst into black smoke and then vanished sealed away into his blade.

*End OST

Soon Gaia disengaged the armor as Jaune checked on the woman who was weeping tears be they of fear or joy Jaune didn't know as the young mother who looked barely to be out of high school holding her child close to her chest kept weeping as Jaune didn't know how to comfort her on this matter. "I'm sorry." Jaune apologized as he wanted to be a hero... but he couldn't save one woman and her child as well as all the others who suffered as the Horrors food.

(Scene Break morning Emerald Ruins)

Saber stood upon the ruins looking as the sun rose from above no doubt to begin another day for those who wish to live in this world of light. Jaune looked to his father as he knew that all this time he was just chasing after Saber's shadow since Saber... well he made a big shadow. "You've been eating right Jaune, you seem kind of skinny?" Saber asked as Jaune looked.

"Yeah..." Jaune said as Saber looked and chuckled a bit.

"Seems you gotten bigger last night." Saber joked as Jaune looked to him.

"Yeah... but you're still bigger." Jaune said as he looked to Saber. "Dad... why did you show me this why now, why not sooner?" Jaune asked as he wanted his questions answered.

"You need to decide now Jaune." Saber said pointing to the direction of Beacon. "You can keep on your path as is blundering and screwing up every chance you get." Saber said as Jaune held himself back from going off on his father. "Or..." Saber continued as he pointed to the deeper ruins. "You can follow me here and get your inheritance that armor." Saber said making it sound like he wanted to retire. "You see what it's like to fight Grimm and last night you saw what it meant to battle Horror." Saber said as he looked to Jaune. "So no is the time to choose, continue living in a world of light knowing that this would I help protect is the feeding grounds of Horrors or take up arms against both Horror and Grimm and fight as one who protects." Saber offered as Jaune looked.

"Dad..." Jaune said as he hesitated as it began to come together why his old man was always so hard on him. Saber has seen things that would haunt Jaune for his whole life... he wanted to be a hero but Saber knew what a hero was and Jaune was seeing it, a hero is someone who fights not for glory or fame but because it's the right thing to do and he didn't need any other reason. "Please... show me how to fight Horrors, help me get stronger to be someone who can protect those." Jaune begged as Saber then drew his Makai Ken and presented it to Jaune in the reverse grip.

Jaune hesitated at first and then took the handle in his own hand as then Saber released it causing Jaune to be dragged to the ground where the blade buried itself into the ground at their feet. "So be it." Saber said as he looked to his son as he was going to mold Jaune into a Makai Knight. "From this moment all the way to when you inherit my armor when ready, you will inherit all that I have to teach my success my failures and all my teachings." Saber said as he looked to his son.

"R-right dad." Jaune said as Saber picked his sword back up as soon training will begin between these two.

(Meanwhile Forever Falls)

Nexus was standing over an Ursa Grimm as it was an alpha as seeping into its body was a dagger as Nexus scoffed at it. "Good, now just need to wait till you get to a new powerful form." Nexus said as he got off the Ursa as he began to walk away. HE had already had Roman work double time to get the Dust they needed. He won't lie Roman was an annoyance when he was complaining but a quick reminder who was in charge put Roman back in line with Neo being powerless to stop Nexus.

"Cinder better have behaved while I was gone." Nexus said as he began to walk away as soon his Scroll went off.

Nexus can you send one of your doubles to us we're boarding the transports with the Mistral Students and we need our alibi. -Akane

PS: Ico wanted to do this but well you know blind as a bat.

PSS: We stopped by Mistral to watch Loveless, never leave Blaze in charge again in Mistral.

Nexus rolled his eyes but was amused by it as he began to walk away as it seemed his teammates always seemed to bring a smile on his face in their own morbid or humorous ways. Perhaps that was why he liked them and liked to push there buttons so much wanting to see what they can really do when no longer holding back.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok you know the drill review and like I always say ja-ne.


	17. Quick Announcement

GARO Saviors of Remnant Announcement

ESKK: Hey I know its sudden and all but I have updated the recent chapters of Saviors of Remnant and added the opening sequence to it and fixed a few things here and there that I could located. Anyway keep enjoying the chapters and until next time we meet ja-ne.


	18. Chapter 8 Forever Falls Full Moon Hunt

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well Volume 1 is almost done folks now then let's begin the next phase of this story.

Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns yet by the blade of Knights mankind is given hope.

*Insert GARO Vanishing Line EMG by JAM Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Chapter Team JNPR Dorm Room)

We see the view of the Beacon Academy student dorms, where Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie is jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked as she was jumping on the bed.

"He's become rather scarce since he started to meet with his father after school." Ren said as it seemed Jaune came back injured but stronger.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said a bit angrily unaware that Jaune was going through extreme training under his father's tutelage. Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

(Outside the Dorm)

Jaune was sitting in the hallway next to his team's room as he sighed. That was when Ruby in her PJ'S appeared. "Hey Jaune wow you look exhausted." Ruby said as Jaune looked.

"Yeah guess I do." Jaune said as he looked. "Hey Ruby can we talk?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked.

"Sure." Ruby said as she looked at Jaune with a smile on her face.

"Ruby... he smells of Soul Metal." Eclipse announced as Ruby looked.

"Wait why tell me now?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Ruby don't you know what tomorrow is?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked confused.

"Um... yes?" Ruby lied as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"Ruby tomorrow is the night of full moon the first one this month it's the night you fulfill your end of our contract."**_ Eclipse reprimanded as they needed to make this quick. _**"So can we speed thing along you need to be ready for it since it's your first time."**_ Eclipse said as she didn't want anything to go wrong tomorrow.

"Ok jeez." Ruby said as she hated when Eclipse was lazy but she'd take lazy Eclipse over Frozen Rose Eclipse any day. "Anyway what's the matter Jaune?" Ruby asked as she needed a really good excuse to skip the trip to Forever tomorrow.

Jaune then sighed as he then looked to Ruby. "Promise not to laugh or think less of me?" Jaune asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Don't worry, I still don't think much of you beyond the cliché anime underdog."**_ Eclipse said as she looked. _**"Not much less I can think of you there."**_ Eclipse said as Jaune rolled his eyes to that.

"Ok let's say you spent your entire life putting up with your parent's insane training and think the guy is a complete nut job in the field. Expecting you to be at the tip top of strength and then he comes in acting completely different and that same night he shows you an entire world that he is a part of that he never thought to tell you about because he wanted me to be strong and ready for it. And now you are worried you don't want to let him down when he gives you something that is your birthright." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby.

"Then I did something stupid and my dad found out and put me in a tight spot us Cardin also found out but he got scared off now I'm unsure what to do." Jaune said admitting he was in a pickle. "It's just... I feel like a total failure you know." Jaune said as he leaned back and slid down the door.

"Well want my honest opinion?" Ruby asked as she looked to Jaune.

"Yes please." Jaune said as he was open to it.

"Nope." Ruby said popping the 'P,' as Jaune looked confused on this.

"No?" Jaune asked as he was confused.

"Nope." Ruby repeated as Jaune was lost here. "You're a leader now, Jaune you're not allowed to be a failure and your dad is giving you another chance if he trusts you to show you his world and if he's training you from sun up to sun down means he has a lot of faith in you." Ruby said as she looked to Jaune who was still unsure.

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader and my dad's son?" Jaune asked as he looked to Ruby.

Ruby thought about it for a second as she then had the answer as she then looked to Jaune on this. "Nope." Ruby answered before going to sit down next to Jaune who did a small laugh feeling a bit better.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby.

"Nope." Ruby said as she looked to Jaune and sat next to him. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met! But, you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby asks the forlorn Jaune who looked back to her.

"Uhhh, because...?" Jaune asked as he looked to Ruby.

The Female Makai Knight/Huntress in training then pointed at Jaune's armored chest. "Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. Plus your dad clearly believes in you even if he doesn't show it." Ruby said as she got up before Eclipse then jumped yes.

"Yes Knight boy it's hard for his type to show emotions without coming off as an asshole or a dick. It's like Flower Girl said your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And we both think it can be you." Eclipse said as she agreed with Ruby on this.

"Have a good night, Jaune!" Ruby said as she then went to her dorm room to get some sleep unaware that Gold and Ollette were watching from their dorm room.

(That same night Saber)

Saber was with the Watchdog as the waitress aspect of the Watchdog rolled around as it was late and the two were talking. "So how may I aid the Knight of Defense Gaia? Interested in a Madougu perhaps." The Watchdog asked as she looked to Saber

"You know why I am here." Saber said as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Yes, yes you seek a Horror to cut down is that correct?" The Watchdog asked as she looked to Saber.

"Yes the more brutal the beast you can find the better as long as it's a Horror in some way." Saber said as he didn't even mind the Hybrid.

"Yes it seems the time is close to pass down Gaia the more you use your armor the less time you have." The Watchdog said as she looked to Saber. "I do have one pray within the Forever Falls Forest, it had popped up recently but it was smart to lay low and feed in short but fast ways to boost its power. In fact even I am surprised it went under my nose this long. It's a Hybrid of Grimm and Horror so chances are it will hunt even during the day. The Fall Ursa Lord is what they call it now, taking its name from its species and its location it prowls the Forest both day and night feeding upon both Grimm and man alike. We kept its information sedated but it won't be long till it becomes very well-known and quite possibly make Forever Falls a dangerous location." The Watchdog explained as Saber looked as he smirked a bit.

"That's quiet the coincidence then, my son is to go on a trip there the perfect set up for him to inherit his armor." Saber said as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Ah it seems you are almost out of time cutting it close there Knight of Defense." She said as she looked to Saber. "If I may, perhaps I can offer you the Watchdog special as a final meal before you head out." The Watchdog offered as she smiled. "On the house of course." She said as she looked to Saber. 'I will need to send a message to the senate to have them send over Madou Tool Penny to aid this new Gaia if he survives, plus he may need some aid... I know just the Knights for the job.' The Watchdog said as she was thinking of one team in particular who can meet the need.

(Scene Break RWBY Dorm Room Next Morning)

Ruby was the first to wake up as she smiled at her team ready to wake them up as she had a whistle ready. Ruby then blew into causing a shrill sound that woke everyone up as Weiss fell off her bed, Blake hit her head on the bunk and Yang fell off her bed at the top bunk. "What the heck was that for?" Weiss called as Ruby smiled.

"Good morning Team RWBY! Today is the trip to Forever Falls and I will not be making it today and before you asked I sent an alert on your Scrolls last night that should explain everything and left a letter for said event." Ruby said as Yang looked confused.

"Um what?" Yang asked as Ruby then opened the blinds only to shield her eyes with her left hand where Eclipse was then shined in the morning sun. That was when Ruby found herself on what seemed to be Remnant Moon as Eclipse now larger looked down upon Ruby.

(Inner World)

"The promised time is upon us the night of full moon is today now I will devour this day of your life." Eclipse said before Ruby felt her strength leaving her as Eclipse devoured it as Ruby in the last moments of consciousness saw it was as red as her own aura with traces of silver inside it.

(Real World team RWBY dorm)

Ruby fell backwards as she lost all her strength as Yang was shocked.

"RUBY!" Yang called as she jumped over to Ruby and picked her up only to see Eclipse was glowing.

"Wait the alert!" Weiss called as she and Blake checked there Scrolls while Yang moved Ruby to her bed.

'If you guys are reading this then I'm passed out because of my contract with Zaruba. Once on month during the first Full Moon Eclipse knocks me out to absorb my life force for the duration of the time, from what I gather that's when Yaiba is at her most vulnerable, so if you guys can, could you get plenty of pictures, make up an excuse for me, and take notes for the missed classes? Thanks. -Ruby.'

When Weiss and Blake read this they told Yang who didn't know whether to be worried or sigh in relief that Ruby would be ok for tonight.

"Ok so any ideas on a cover story?" Blake asked as Weiss looked.

"I know someone who does have a few ideas." Weiss said as she took out her scroll and sent out a text.

"Who?" Yang asked as Weiss looked to Yang.

"Or next door neighbors." Weiss said referring to Team GARO.

"Smart." Blake said as if anyone can come up with a cover story it's them.

(Meanwhile with Jaune and Saber)

Jaune arrived at the front of the school to see Saber there waiting for him as Jaune looked to his father wondering what he needed to discuss here. "Jaune... glad you made it." Saber said as he looked to Jaune.

"Yeah what's up dad?" Jaune asked as he looked to Saber.

"You've progresses splendidly with your training better than before in fact, it seems Nikos had the right idea awakening your Aura first. So I was thinking you can go on a hunt for a Horror on your own." Saber said as he looked to Jaune who was surprised by this.

"Wait are you sure?" Jaune asked as Saber nodded.

"Yes and don't think I'll go with you to help you must do this on your own, lucky for you the location of the Horror is Forever Falls so take haste." Saber said as Jaune nodded to his father and was about to leave. "Oi Jaune wait!" Saber called as he then three to Jaune what looked like a can of beer. "Don't open that till you become a Makai Knight." He said as Jaune found it was cold. "And before you leave, I just want you to know, I may give you the business a lot when you were growing up but that's only because I wanted you to be strong for when you faced the real world and face every adversity and trial with your head held high and arms raised to punch it in the face." Saber said as Jaune was surprised by that.

"Thanks dad..." Jaune began as he looked at Saber. "I won't let you down." Jaune said as Saber simply nodded to Jaune as he left to catch up with the rest of his team and classmates. Saber then went wide eyed as he began to hack and cough violently before he fell to his knees and began to pass out no doubt his end was coming this day.

(Scene Break Forever Falls)

An overhead shot of a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams WBY, GARO, JNPR, and CRDL through the area. GARO came up with the excuse that Ruby had a 24 hour flu and couldn't make it today and was given an excuses absence under the condition she has someone to cover her part of this assignment today which she did in both GARO and her teammates.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda says seriously as Team GARO got there orders to accompany Jaune and make sure he didn't die.

Nearby CRDL Were carrying a 5th Jar of sap as everyone was carrying their own gear as Gold was ready to hunt some Grimm. Glynda faces the students with a jar filled with a purple substance. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said as then everyone headed out.

"Come on guys let's get the tree sap and then make sure Ollette's boyfriend doesn't die." Gold said only to be hit with one of Ollette's scrap metal Madou Tools which hit him in the head yet Gold kept smiling like nothing had happened.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ollette yelled as she glared at Gold for his comment just now.

"I think he is more of a pet to her," Aron said as a small joke as soon he said that he soon duck under that same scrap metal tool that was thrown at gold now thrown at him but he duck just in time as he went on saying, "I meant as a lover fetish."

Soon enough a bayonet flew over his head as he said, "And that's my cue to leave. See you guy afterwards."

Aron soon ran with Ollette had a dark look on her face as she held more Bayonet between her fingers as she said, "You're not getting away that easy."

As the two remaining Makai knights watch as their teammate were doing their thing at the moment as Raymond push up his glasses before closing his eyes as he said, "Why can't they act professional?"

"It doesn't take a professional to act human, a little crazy to say and glad to say it not aimed at me, lucky right?" Gold said as Raymond sighed as he just held his jar and went to a tree to get sap out of to walk away from his team leader.

With team JNPR as Jaune look at his jar as he wonder how well could he do this and wonder if he just going to fail his father's test just like before he join beacon.

As he his head drown in thoughts, Gold set to his side and patted his shoulder as he asked, "You alright?"

Jaune did jump a bit as he said, "Gold…hey, what are you doing?"

"See what up, your team is ahead of you're a bit," Gold pointed out as Jaune look ahead to see his team were gather sap already with Ren tap a tree before he switch jar out with Nora without knowing the consequences.

As he soon tap the tree again and look over to Nora, her face was cover in the red sap and she give a small burb, Pyrrha was still looking for a tree to tap at, as Jaune sighed a bit as he said, "Sorry just thinking about this thing I have with my dad still, I mean what if I fail and fall."

"Then get back up, and keep moving forward," Gold said to him as Jaune look to him as he asked, "Keep moving forward?"

"What my teacher said to me one time… it not always easy in life, but if you trip and fall just get up and keep moving forward as if you just lay their then nothing will get done," Gold said as his smile went from a happy to a sadden one.

Jaune look at Gold and said, "What happen that made him say that?"

Gold look to him and patted his back and said, "A chapter in my life that was being started… but don't worry whatever task you have, I'm sure you can do it… if not, then you're lucky to have a friend in me as I will help anyone that does need it."

Jaune give a smile to the leader of team GARO and said, "Thanks then… I'll try to remember that then."

Gold nodded and said, "No problem." Before taking his jar as Jaune look to him again as he raise an eyebrow and asked, "Why-

"I'll fills yours up, just go do what you need to do," Gold said as Jaune scratch the back of his head a bit and said, "Okay… thanks."

Jaune headed out with his equipment that he was told to bring and go to the area where he supposed to meet his father as unknown to him it might be for the last time.

As he went off Pyrrha look to her leader as she saw him going off somewhere without his jar and then turn to Gold as she just saw Jaune talking to him as Gold was not holding two jars as he hum as he walk somewhere to figure out where to get good sap at.

Pyrrha turn to Jaune and wonder, "Where is he going?"

Soon she follow him silently as she could but she got sited by another person as Cardin looked to her and smirked before talking. "Payback time." Cardin said before following her out.

(Later)

Jaune arrived at a clearing before finding his father there sitting down on a tree stump as he said to his old man, "Hey… dad."

"You made it, glad I didn't need to find you myself," saber said as he gotten up and walk over to him.

"So the Hybrid thing where is it?" Jaune asked as Saber chuckled and then pointed to the path down the clearing.

"Go down that path it will be roaming in a fissure area where it would be located." Saber said as Jaune nodded.

"Ok... thank you dad." Jaune said as he looked to his father who just sat there but before he could go Saber stopped him.

"Wait!" Saber called as Jaune looked to his father wondering what he would say. "Jaune... I know growing up I was hard on you, Harder than with your other sisters. I awoke their aura but not yours, my reason for that... I knew one day you will go out on the world as a man so I figured if you can learn to fight and be resilient without Aura you can face any odds you come across with resilience and pride." Saber said as Jaune was surprised by this.

But then again... what father wouldn't want what was best for his son. After all Saber may not be dad of the year but he was still a damn good father even if he could be an egotistical asshole at times. "...Um thanks dad." Jaune said as he then nodded to his father. "Well I'm off." Jaune said before taking his leave. Saber then began to hack and cough once Jaune was out of hearing range as he took out his own Scroll.

"I can only use the armor... one more time." Saber said as he tried to conserve his strength as best he could as he laid on his back. "Make sure he doesn't die... Golden Knight." Saber said as he chose to rest for a moment as he knew Gold was going to help Jaune out on his final test to become a Makai Knight.

(With Jaune)

Jaune was walking about as he looked around for where this alleged Hybrid resided as he looked around for the damn beast. "Come on where is it?" Jaune asked as he should have found its dent by now.

"Looking lost Jaune?" Came the voice of Gold as Jaune looked and saw Gold hanging upside down on a tree which surprised Jaune.

"Wow! When did you get here?" Jaune asked as he was in shock as Gold smiled.

"Just now." Gold said as he got off the tree as he looked to Jaune. "I also know your chasing down a Hybrid." Gold said as he looked to Jaune with a smirk on his face.

"Wait you know?" Jaune asked as Gold smiled to his friend.

 _ **"Yes we both did."**_ Zaruba said surprising Jaune but quickly remembered why he was here.

"Basically I'm your back up on this so let's go find us a Hybrid." Gold said as Jaune looked to Gold before agreeing with Gold.

"Right." Jaune said as he looked to Gold before the two went to find the hybrid.

(With Pyrrha)

Pyrrha was looking around for Jaune as she had not only lost sight of him, but Gold as well as she looked around for either of them hoping to locate them. "Where did they go?" Pyrrha asked as she looked for Gold and Jaune and soon found a familiar figure lying on the ground. "Wait a minute." Pyrrha said as she ran over to said figure and checked and was shocked at who she found lying on the ground hurt.

"Wait Mr. Arc?" Pyrrha asked as she checked on Saber and saw his pulse was there but erratic as it looked like he was running on fumes now. "Mr. Arc!" Pyrrha called as she tried to wake him up only to be met with a grunt from him.

Saber looked as he saw someone behind Pyrrha as she did not realize it. "What did you come to kick my ass forward, Garret?" He asked confusing Pyrrha as Saber saw the previous Garo who Saber had fought alongside with Gold's own father, Ventus Strider himself the famous Golden Knight of the Wind as Ventus was in his own Garo Armor known only as Garo Shou. "Don't worry, I still have one more duty to perform as one who protects." Ventus said forcing his body up as Pyrrha tried to stop him.

"No wait don't move your hurt bad!" Pyrrha called as Saber looked to him.

"Don't concern yourself with me, this body will not last much longer." Saber said as Pyrrha was shocked as Saber looked to her. "Please aid me in getting to Jaune and Gold." Saber said as he stayed on his feet looking ready to topple over at any moment.

"O-ok." Pyrrha said as she began to help Saber get to his desired destination.

(With Gold and Jaune)

"So Jaune do you have a reason to fight?" Gold asked as he led Jaune to the Hybrid in question.

"Yeah I do." Jaune said as he had saw firsthand what evil's the Horrors would do and with a Grimm vessel he knew they had to be stopped no matter the cost. "Gold... if I can ask... why do you fight?" Jaune asked as Gold looked as he went silent for a moment as his entire demeanor changed for a moment.

Then before Gold could speak a powerful wind came in as the two had to shield themselves from it. "What the?" Gold asked as he shielded himself as best he could.

"Gold it's the Hybrid!" Zaruba called as the two then charged through the winds to find a large ditch where they saw a huge Hybrid walking. Its front part was that of an Ursa which was missing its lower half and it had spikes around its body like armor which had chains attached to two spines. On the back was what looked like a war chariot, as on it was a four armed creature with one set of arms holding a rusted scythe, and the second set holding the chains like they were; reigns. The armor itself was covered in chains, skulls, and what appeared to be suffering of what was once alive.

"What is that?" Jaune asked in shock at what he saw as the Hybrid had no doubt become King here as it was undisturbed.

The Hybrid turned to the two before it raised its scythe weapon showing the rust on it was in fact dried blood which it then proceeded to strike down upon the two as Gold and Jaune both dodged it. Gold fell to the lower ground where the Hybrid roamed as Gold used his fists to stop his rolling as he slid for a bit and glared at the Hybrid.

"Shit." Gold cursed as Jaune saw him.

"Gold!" Jaune called worried for Gold but then looked as he saw Makai Seals appear from a dark origin to which they aimed and then fired upon Jaune who then raised his shield and blocked the attacks as best he could.

"Jaune you ok!" Gold called as the blast lighten up on Jaune who was getting back up.

"Yeah I'll live... I hope." Jaune said as they were like bugs to this thing.

"Think you can handle this!?" Gold called as Jaune looked.

"Doesn't matter if I can or not if this thing gets to the others nearby they're all doomed." Jaune called as he had to stand his ground here. The Hybrid began to once more fire at Jaune who then began to run and avoid the attack as best he could as it continued to fire upon him. Once shot hit Jaune sending him back as he hit some fallen trees.

"Jaune sure you don't wanna run!" Gold called as he dodged another attack as Jaune got back up.

"Even if I run." Jaune began as he began to get back up as he glared at the Horror. "I won't have anywhere to run to." Jaune said as it sounded like he was fully ready to die so others could live. "If I die here, then I'll just end up proving what everyone had said about me right." Jaune said as he got up as this was important to him as he had to stand tall. "I wanna be a hero and even if no one knows my name I'm ok with that because that's what Makai Knights are right!? The Silent unsung hero!" Jaune roared out as Saber smiled to Jaune.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Gold said as he took out his scroll. "Let's go Zaruba." Gold called as he then activated the signal.

(GAR(R)O Garage)

Gold's motorcycle was being moved as from a flash of Madou Tools and systems set up by Ollette the Motorcycle was being moved to the rocket crate. Once it was moved and secured it launched out a tunnel to where its owner was calling it.

(Back with the duo)

"Jaune leave the scythes to me!" Gold called out soon from behind the Hybrid the Crate hit the head making it dazed as it landed and released Gold's motorcycle. "I'll keep it busy while you hit the main body!" Gold called as he got on his Motorcycle and inserted Zaruba into the ignition activating it. Gold then began driving torts his foe pulling out his Garoken and hitting the Hybrid to keep its attention completely on himself.

As Gold rode he avoided the attacks while deflecting and retaliating to give Jaune an opening to hit the main body of the Hybrid. "Thanks Gold and sorry!" Jaune called as Gold kept the Hybrid attention on himself as Jaune charged straight in.

"Hurry up!" Gold called as he avoided the attacks left and right.

Jaune roared out as he jumped onto the main Chariot body and held on as the Hybrid tried to shake him off once it was aware. Jaune then raised his sword upward as he then roared and struck down hitting the Beasts head and in turn causing the head to fall off as the rider part was defeated. The Hybrid soon stopped moving as Jaune looked shocked to see this as he was caught off guard by this event. "It stopped?" Jaune asked as something didn't add up that was too easy.

Gold saw this as he looked at the Hybrid while stopping his Motorcycle seeing the thing had stopped moving which confused him. "Did we get it?" Gold asked as he saw it was unmoving as Zaruba looked to it.

 _ **"No... It's not done yet."**_ Zaruba said as soon the creature began to move once more as it was now awake and alive and very much angry as its free hand grabbed Jaune and in turn threw him off hard. Jaune cried out as Gold acted and drove to where Jaune was going to land and in turn grabbed Jaune before he could get hurt.

"Jaune you ok?" Gold asked as he looked to Jaune with concern.

"Yeah... what is it doing now?" Jaune asked as they looked and to their shock the Hybrid's Chariot part began to change form as its vents and such opened up to reveal blood stained cannon and weapons made from the same unknown material as a creature of Grimm. Soon a large cannon began to come forth resting on the back of the overgrown Ursa as it then began to charge up a dark and demonic power as the two had to shield themselves from it.

 _ **"Move!"**_ Zaruba called out as Gold with Jaune drove out of the way as when the cannon fired it released a massive beam burning a hole where it fired as it even blasted through a nearby mountain.

(With CRDL)

Team CRDL were looking for Gold, Pyrrha, or Jaune as it seems they were holding a box filled with Rapier Wasps while the others were holding the red tree sap from today's assignment. "Where the hell are they?" Cardin asked as it was pretty hard to lost sight of a famous Champion, a Wimp of a leader, and Gold.

"No clue?" Dove said as he was just as lost on their quarry as Cardin was. As they kept walking they soon saw a huge beam go across the area they were heading torts as if they had been walking for just a mile or less more they'd be dead in a heartbeat. The four bullies saw this as they went pale as a ghost as they saw it was in the direction where they had last saw Gold, Pyrrha, and Jaune go to.

"Guys..." Cardin said as he looked to his team looking calm and afraid. "Drop the wasps run back to the others and we all agree we didn't do anything and we were nowhere near that huge ass laser beam." Cardin said as they all agreed as Team CRDL knew whatever fired that, they do not want to be near it bullying or being the top dog be damned.

"Agreed." They all said before the four turned tailed and ran away like a group of bitches.

(Back with Gold and Jaune)

The Hybrid wasn't done as it once more began to move as Gold and Jaune saw it as the two hid behind Gold's bike. "Oi Jaune, this is where I take over." Gold said surprising Jaune. "Right now if we take too long too many people in Vale, Beacon, and the Villages outside of Vale will be in danger and if we don't stop it they will all die." Gold said as Jaune saw Gold was right about that bit of information.

"Alright." Jaune said as Gold then had the Garoken at the ready for use. Gold then raised its upward creating the portal and in turn becoming Garo as his Motorcycle was also transformed as Garo was now ready.

Garo revved the engine and charged at his foe as Garo then roared out and charged at the Hybrid stabbing into its cannon causing the mixed blood of Horror and Grimm to shoot out from the stab wound. The Motorcycle was moving on its own controlled by Zaruba now as it drove around and then produced two arms to which it used it to hold the Horror back from moving any further as Zaruba dug the wheels into the ground to help Garo.

Garo then jumped away from the Horror as he began to weave and avoid attacks from its many biological cannons as the dark energy inside fired out at Garo. Garo avoided the attacks as Garo saw this battle may be far too tough even for Jaune himself. Garo roared out and charged down and hit one of its legs throwing it off as he then rejoined Zaruba as Garo rode away to gain some distance between them.

"Damn this thing is strong." Garo cursed as Zaruba saw this. "Zaruba can you find a weak spot?!" Garo called out as Zaruba looked to Garo.

 _ **"Already on it!"**_ Zaruba called as soon the eyes Zaruba shined a sort of search light as it began to look for the weak spot. _**"It's, armor is thick that much is for certain if we want to get its defenses down we need to chip away at the armor in precise attacks."**_ Zaruba said from his own analysis once he got the data from his observation.

"Where's Ollette, Weiss, or Ruby when you need them?" Garo asked as he knew those two could make the shock as Garo pulled a turn on the Horror and began to go at its legs and wheels hoping to cripple it somehow.

"Dammit." Jaune cursed as he saw this was happening while trying to get some much needed higher ground.

As the Horror passed by an area a Makai Seal glowed showing someone was either helping them or the Horror as the more the Horror moved the more the seals began to point out spots on its massive body.

(With Ollette)

Ollette was watching the whole thing as she had her eye through a scope as the scope had what looked like an actual eye ball which was looking about. Ollette saw the weak spots in the armor begin to show as Ollette with a Sniper Rifle had taken a sniping position for from the Hybrids range of detection and just within her range of fire. "Got you." Ollette said with a smirk before smirking and pulling the trigger.

The Bullet sailed as it left the barrel as the empty round flew out from the side while the actual bullet sailed through the air to their pray.

(Back to the battle)

Garo rode around before the Horror roared in pain as Garo and Jaune saw it was hit by a bullet and an armor piercing one at that as it was soon hit by another. "Whose' firing?!" Jaune called as Garo smirked at this.

"Ollette." Garo said as he saw Ollette was helping. "Let's go!" Garo roared out as he jumped off Zaruba as the Hybrid once more began its volley of attacks as Garo moved and weaved through it with trained ease but even for Garo it was very difficult. Garo then grinded the Garoken across his arm as he then pulled out his Madou Lighter and once the blade was aflame he sent an X Slash at the Hybrid hitting it dead on. The attack did some damage but not enough as the Hybrid then continued its volley and hit Garo when he had least expected it charged straight at Garo pinning him to the wall while trying to crush him.

Garo roared out as he looked to Zaruba hoping he can help him out. "Zaruba!" Garo called out as Zaruba moved to Garo.

 _ **"I'm coming!"**_ Zaruba called out but then the Ursa part of the Hybrid which was pulling the Chariot part roared and slammed its massive paw onto Zaruba pinning him as Garo was now in major trouble.

"Gold!" Jaune called out as he ran in to help Garo by slashing at the main head which it then responded by blasting Jaune with its power and sending him flying to the ground hard.

"Jaune!" Garo called out only to roar out in pain as he was being crushed even more by the Hybrid. If there was any moment for Gold's semblance to go off now would be a good time but Garo wasn't like that nor was Gold. They didn't rely on their Semblance for victory and knew that help would arrive soon to save their lives.

Meanwhile Jaune was trying to get his feet under him as he saw the Hybrid of Horror and Grimm was getting back up as Jaune saw this. "Is this all I can do? Am I really that weak?" Jaune asked as he tried to get up but seeing the odds were against him he closed his eyes expecting the end as he doubt Ollette had any back up plan ready.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha was heard as Jaune's eyes snapped open hearing Pyrrha as her voice was soon followed another familiar voice.

"Hey Runt! Now is not the time to be in a daze!" Saber called out as he looked to his son while holding his own soul metal sword while Jaune saw him and Pyrrha standing on a bridge that had survived the battle somehow. "Once you have taken up the sword, do not stop moving forward until you die! Until the moment your heart no longer beats!" Saber roared out as those were the same words Garo, when wielded by Garret Strider, had told him so long ago while Pyrrha moved out of the way knowing what was coming next. "You must fulfill your duty as a Makai Knight!" Saber called ready to use his armor for the very last time.

*insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin ost: Rafael Gaia Shoukan

Once his sword was skyward her cut a large energy circle before crimson armor pieces was released. The armor was red as it had blue and gold in certain parts as the eyes were orange like the setting sun, and his face was wolfish. The sword of course had become a large claymore as it had the same design as the armor as the armor itself ended up destroying the bridge Saber once stood upon. This was the Knight of Defense the Makai Knight Gaia.

The Grimm Horror growled as it recognized what Gaia was. "Makai Knight!" It roared as it then began to fire another volley of attacks at Gaia.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said as she was surprised to see this.

Gaia jumped up and went forward as it avoided and blocked and the laser fire as Gaia was showing how much of a veteran he was. Gaia activated his Semblance which was a two form type. First form was impenetrable Shield it uses a lot of his own Aura to create a shield that none can intrude upon without self-harm. The second one was a sort of scan ability as he saw the attacks, how they worked and came and how to deal with it as he avoided the attacks with trained ease.

"Dad!" Jaune called out as Gaia sailed through the air avoiding the attacks as if they weren't even there to begin with as Jaune was always amazed at what his dad could pull off when push comes to shove.

Gaia roared out as he flew torts the Horror and in turn stabbed into the hybrid deep into its core area where the cannons across its fortress like body gained power and in turn crippled it for a moment by means of a powerful shockwave as it even pushed the Hybrid freeing both Garo and Zaruba

Zaruba drove torts Garo as he caught him on the seat and drove to get a better spot to move as they reverted to their human form as Gold looked a bit hurt but nothing serious. Gaia then began to hack and cough very violently as he leaned back holding his Gaia sword as he then spoke. "This is the end for me, this as far as I can go." Gaia said while leaning back before spikes from the Hybrid's chains stabbed into Gaia as Jaune was shocked as was Gold.

"DAD!" Jaune called out as he was in shock at what he saw. "NO!" Jaune called out with anguish in his voice as he saw his father may very well die from those injuries he sustained. Gaia's eyes shined in response as the blade and armor saw its heir was now ready and in turn the armor retracted on its own and when it did so the sword flew from Saber's hands and stabbed into the ground before Jaune beckoning him to take his father's blade and fulfil his destiny.

Saber then grabbed onto the tendrils of the Horror to restrain it and face his death with honor and to die on his own terms and not by the sickness ravaging his body. "Your ready runt! Take my sword!" Saber called out to his son surprising the humbled Jaune. "I hand my armor of Gaia down to you!" He called to his son as Jaune was shocked to see this.

"Dad... you can't you'll die." Jaune said as his dad may be a dick at times but he was the strongest person he had ever known.

"It doesn't matter what my fate becomes! Now hurry before the hybrid fully heals! Finish it quickly!" Saber yelled out to his son as the hybrid was in fact regenerating before their very eyes.

"But are you sure I'm ready?" Jaune asked as he doubted himself even at this pinnacle moment.

"I know you can do it, both I and Gaia acknowledged you as worthy. I had come here for the very reason to pass my armor down to you. I may be your father but I am also your teacher so listen to this final command and lesson. Take up my sword and henceforward become a Makai Knight!" Saber called before the Hybrid could cut him off by devoured him making Jaune go wide eyed.

Jaune dropped the sword he had come to become with and with a hesitant yet firm hand with resolve reached for Gaia's sword and once his hand was upon the blade he pulled. To Jaune's surprise it was heavy like before as he lifted the sword and raised it skyward as what really surprised him was the sword he felt it with his own soul accepting and acknowledging him as its new master.

"Do it Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she knew Theron made the right choice in Jaune. Jaune then cut an energy circle with the sword larger then him as it opened into a crimson portal and release the armor.

Standing in Jaune's place was Gaia cape and all but the difference was that he was Slimmer and the eyes were blue. Another major difference was replacing the cape was a blue scarf as the armor was both sleeker yet sturdy judging by the fins around the chest area. (ESKK: The Gaia armor Alfonzo used in Garo Divine Flame) Gaia swung his sword wildly as a test drive before taking a battle chance as a Makai Symbol in blue appeared behind him as this was Jaune Arc reborn as the new Stronghold Knight:

 _ **GAIA**_

Gaia glared at the Hybrid as he was ready to end this as Gaia's eyes gained a blue flame. The Hybrid fired upon Gaia before the reborn Makai Knight jumped over the Horror with ease as he was now behind it. Gaia roared as his body was surrounded by a blue Aura as he then charged at the Hybrid from behind and stabbed through it. He landed in front of it a bits away as on Gaia's blade was the Ursa head of the Grimm this creature originally was. Gaia stood still has the Ursa head turned to black smoke and the Horror was sealed into Gaia's sword.

*End OST

(Gaia's inner world)

Jaune stood in a world of light as he was catching his breath not out of exhaustion but out of unleashing his emotions upon the creature. "Jaune." Jaune turned around and saw his grandfather Saber there sitting on a pillar as he looked at peace.

"Dad." Jaune greeted seeing his dad was here after all.

"Jaune... I was dying." Saber began knowing now was a better time as any. "I knew it was time to pass down Gaia but I would only allow it to be passed down to you." Saber said as he sighed as he was never really good at this. "When I first held you in my arms when you were born, I knew you'd do great things and ironically it was because of that proud father to my first son in me that I pushed you so hard." Saber said before he chuckled a bit to his son. "I knew you had run off to Beacon without either your mother or I's permission but in the end I wanted to at least give you a choice whether to be a Huntsman or a Makai Knight, and I will still let you choose so long as you use Gaia to battle Horrors as one who protects." Saber said with his voice showing how proud he was of his son as Jaune gained tears in his eyes for the words his father shared with him.

"Dad... thank you for everything." Jaune said as Saber then stoop up as it was time for them to part ways.

"Now go forth new Gaia. Go forth and surpass me as one who protects and become the Hero you were destined to be!" Saber called out as Jaune nodded to his father knowing his words held truth.

(Real world)

The Hybrid's body vanished as all that was left was its mask as the part of it that was a Horror was sealed within Gaia's blade while all that was left of the Horror part of it was the mask and the mask alone which also turned to dark particles. "Dad." Gaia began as he reverted to Jaune.

"I promise you this sword... will be your grave from now on." Jaune said as he would rather not make an empty grave for a body beyond recovery.

(Scene Break that night)

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, Jaune stood there looking out into the night as Ollette smiled at him as he was now wearing his old uniform mixed with a traditional set of Madou Robes for those of the Gaia lineage (ESKK: Think Jaune's combat outfit mixed with Alfonso's Madou Robes from Honoo no Kokuin). "Looks good on you." Ollette said as Pyrrha had walked onto the roof agreeing with Ollette.

"Yeah... dad must have snuck this in for me while we were at the Forever Falls." Jaune said as he had his dad's old scarf now as he smiled a bit.

"It suits you." Pyrrha said as she smiled at Jaune as she saw the new sword of Jaune was now attacked to his waist with his new shield. Ollette wanted to add it as another weapon but the only good weapon she had was a club which she found to be hard to make from a shield thus had decided to have the shield also hold a large and powerful handgun and have it comprised of Soul Metal like a Madou Tool.

Jaune turns to her before he in turn began to speak to her. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" He began but Pyrrha cut him off as she smiled at him.

"Jaune! It's okay! Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!" She teased knowing Ren made the best pancakes in Beacon while Ollette was leaning on the wall.

Jaune smiles but holds out his hand. "Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" He asked as even though his dad had stuffed a lot of training down in a short amount of time it mainly involved necessary sword play and uses of Soul Metal.

Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Whined Jaune as Ollette smiled at this.

Pyrrha stands over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold onto and grin at each other. "Let's try that again." She said as Ollette then began to jump in.

"Mind if I help you guys out." Ollette said as the two looked to her surprised she was even offering. "Just because I'm a Makai Priestess doesn't mean I can't train a Makai Knight." Ollette said as she smiled to Jaune and Pyrrha.

(That Same Night with Nexus)

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury saw how the Hybrid Nexus had sent out was destroyed as Nexus was spinning the Zen balls in his hand meaning they should choose their next words carefully. Nexus then got up and went to his mask as with it was his weapon Void Slayer as he pulled it revealing his amulet was attached to the pommel of the weapon which had a Katana, Halberd Axe, fishing rod, and gun type form making it a rare 4 stage changer weapon.

"Fine... I'll do it myself." Nexus said as he should have known better to send pawns out... but now he has valuable information to utilize against his pray.

"Uh oh." Cinder said as she knew Nexus was now joining the fray as she knew if Nexus gets to Ruby first she can kiss goodbye to ever having any hope of wielding the power of Yaiba.

(With Ruby Unknown place)

Ruby found herself in a world of white light as she looked around as she could see yet here there was nothing to see. Like she Ruby Rose was a singularity in this plain an oddity that was both natural and unnatural. "What is this place?" Ruby asked as she looked around seeing Eclipse and her gear were no longer with her.

"A world separated from the flow of time." Came a familiar voice as Ruby looked and was shocked to see a familiar face she knew too well or at least the armor the face had warn. "Under the contract of the Full Moon, a day of your life was swallowed by Eclipse. This is where that swallowed time lingers." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby as Ruby was surprised to see Yaiba standing before her.

"Where time... lingers?" Ruby asked as this was all news to her.

"Past, present, and Future Time. Time does not separate here." Yaiba explained as she walked torts Ruby as she got a basic understanding.

"Wait... then who are you, the past or the future?" Ruby asked as from what she gathered she fell under the category of present as this Yaiba may be her most future self and if not a future Yaiba who if Ruby had to guess she had passed it down at some point. And if not then the previous Yaiba who came before Ruby.

"Our time though is short so I impart this wisdom to you. Young Yaiba, do not fear thy power that rests within you. When thou are lost, go forth and ask thine blade, who is it ye must protect. The answers thou seek for thine future, thine destiny, and thine path lies there." Yaiba said as she passed by Ruby as the two silver Eye Warriors passed by each other only for Yaiba to pat Ruby on the head before walking way. Ruby looked and saw Yaiba was gone leaving Ruby alone in this world once more.

(Reality)

Ruby began to come to as she got up and stretched a bit and looked around as she saw her team was up as Yang was placing a plate of cookies down on Ruby's desk with a glass of milk as Yang Weiss then elbowed Yang as she and Blake pointed to Ruby as Yang smiled. "Ruby your awake!" Yang called out as she went to Ruby bringing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah... I am… Yang my Back." Ruby cried out as Yang let go of Ruby.

"Oops sorry, Ruby." Yang apologized as Ruby was regaining her breath as she was nearly crushed to death just now.

"No problem." Ruby said as she looked to Yang.

"So what happened in there?" Blake asked as she was curious as to what it was like.

"Well the best way I can really describe it was that it made me feel different but at the same time the same." Ruby admitted as she looked to Weiss.

"Hmm the others said the same thing before." Weiss said as Ruby looked to them. "So what happened while I was out?" Ruby asked as Yang then smiled a bit.

"It's a long story." Yang said before her teammates began to tell the tale of what had happened while Ruby was asleep.

"The fleeting of life." Eclipse began as she smiled a bit. "Its times among friends and family that makes me glad I was created with Yaiba." Eclipse said as even though she was lazy she loved those small moments with those you love.

"Yea me too." Ruby said with a smile of agreement as right now all was right with the world once again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the new chapter so be sure to review it as you leave and remember ja-ne.


	19. Chapter 9 Kiba Revealed

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here we are the end of Volume 1. Now let's begin this story ok.

 _Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and Fear Reigns yet by the blade of Knights mankind is given hope._

*Insert GARO Vanishing Line EMG by JAM Project

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow… X3-

The son started by showing the city of Vale and the main road of it as on the road was darkness. The song soon picked up as Madou Ring Zaruba appeared as he roared out followed by with the title name appearing.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

The screen then showed the two Madou Rings again roaring out with the song picking up as it showed Gold and Ruby riding down the streets on their individual vehicles.

-Kyokou no naka ukabu monokuro utsuro na me no sapiensu-

The screen showed the two riding side by side as it showed their individual rides specially designed to match them both best as it got to the front wheel.

-Kanzen muhi meguru sono chi seigyo sare dejitaizu-

The front wheeled turned into a revolver Gun based Madou Tool before a Bayonets cut through showing Aron's weapons of choice as well as soon both guns fired out as the song began to pick up once more.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! Can you see? BOOING-BOOING Hellacious!-

The guns fired as they flew along a staff and a claymore weapon belonging to Dan and its holder Raymond as well as Gaia and its holder Jaune as the bullets both had seals on them designed to fight against Horror.

-Just dark world BOOM Glitter world NO DOUBT! I can see! Puroguramingu no taimingu! Yea, gotcha! ...shinshoku sare Tai... Brain wash!-

The screen began to show both Ruby and Gold's weapons the Scorching Crescent Rose and the Garoken as they linings of them had silver and gold respectively as they all showed which Knight Lineage they belonged to by the seal which was then emphasized with Brain Wash. When that happened the weapons of Zero, Dan, and Gaia joined the party as the weapons stood in a storm of rose pedals and gold pyre flies. Inside the storm their seemed to be wolves standing their crotched down as the phantom image of the mentioned wolfs soon switched to another image.

-Bakuon agero! Ah kono shini yuku sekai! Tsuranuku you ni hashire (Go up)! Fukiagaru honoo subete o yakiharau! Omae no kakugo to ai (All light) yami kara hikari e...-

The song was reaching its climax as from the storm as the song showed the Makai Knights Garo, Yaiba, Gaia, Zero, and Dan all holding their respected weapons as all of them in their awakened forms now. The camera sailed across the armor showing each and every detail leaving nothing to the imagination of those who fantasize themselves as Knights. It started from the feet moving its way up as it showed the individual symbols of the Knight Titles from Garo's triangle belt to Yaiba's blue diamond belt. The song was coming to an end as the song showed he Knights now holding their weapons in a battle ready position. Soon they fell into the mouth of Eclipse and then to Zaruba as the two appeared before being set aflame and changing into Garo and Yaiba's mode of transportation in both civilian vehicle disguise form and in their own awakened vehicle forms.

-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow...-

As the two motorcycles came to a stop the song ended with the images of Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR on what is to be the light side as opposing them was Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald with Team KIBA as much of them were endowed in masks as Nexus glared at Gold who returned it as it was the same with Cinder and Ruby.

*End Song

(Start Chapter Vale Docks)

It was day time as all of Vale was in festivities as they prepared for the Vytal Festival. Signs were being put up welcoming students from other schools who have arrived to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament which Vale was hosting this year. Team RWBY was of course exploring Vale as Weiss smiled. "Oh the Vytal Festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said as she smiled a big toothy smile.

"I don't think I ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kind of weird." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.

"How can you not smile? A Festival dedicate to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades; a tournament oh the planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathe taking." Weiss said causing Yang to sigh in annoyance.

"I agree this is when those like me can actually not deal with those possessing idiotic reckless ideas." Raymond said as Yang and Aron moaned in frustration.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said as Weiss glared as Aron gave his own two cents.

"Boooo!" Aron said giving a thumbs down to this information.

"Quiet you, two!" Weiss retorted with Raymond crossing his arms while nodding to the two as Yang looked just as they were arriving at the Docks.

"Anyway can anyone remind me why we're spending our Friday Afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby pinched her nose at the smell of bad fish.

"Oh they smells like fish." Ruby said as she hated the fish smell as Gold saw this.

"Yeah I'd rather have my fish cooked and served on a plate." Gold said as he pinched his nose a bit.

"I heard students arriving from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said before Eclipse spoke up.

 _ **"So you wish to study your opponents and know how to face them."**_ Eclipse said as Weiss was caught off guard by Eclipse quick uptake.

"What of course not I just wish to welcome them to Vale and greet them as a representative of Beacon." Weiss tried to lie but Goruba spoke taking Eclipse's side on this.

 _ **"I can smell the lie a mile away."**_ Goruba said as Weiss glared at the two Madou Tools.

"You can't prove that." Weiss defended at the accusation which meant it was her real intention.

"Well who knows we might get lucky and catch sight of some major competition?" Gold said as he punches his fists together with a big smile on his face. But that was before Ruby took notice to something important nearby.

"Wow look at that." Ruby said as she pointed to something as everyone looked and saw a wrecked Dust Shop as this was quiet surprising especially with the yellow tape of the Vale Police Force on it.

As the two teams approached they saw the Police taking notes as both teams saw what was going on. "What happened here?" Gold asked as he looked to the scene.

"Robbery. Second Dust Shop to be hit this week." The man said before he began to walk away. "This place is turning into a jungle." The man said as his partner looked.

Yang sighs sadly. "That's terrible." Yang said as she saw the entire store was wrecked by the robbery.

"They left all the money again." His partner said seeing the money in the room was left untouched.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The Detective asked his partner as the Makai Team heard this.

His partner shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, an army?" He asked more then said as it wasn't adding up here.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

The Detective's partner removes his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He said as Weiss heard this.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss scowled crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss scoffed as Aron was caught by surprise a bit there.

Blake narrowed her golden eyes. "What's your problem?" Blake asked as she glared at Weiss on her comment.

Weiss turns to her. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as Aron chose to ignore this and wait for Weiss to realize he was still there.

Blake clicked her tongue at Weiss' statement. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake defended as Weiss had other thoughts/

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" The Heiress said in disbelief.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" The Black Cat Faunus retorted.

Ruby nods. "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Gold and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said taking Blake's side on this little discussion here.

"Yeah I mean he was stealing Dust then also." Gold said as he was there for enough of the heist after all.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus know only how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as even Aron was offended especially when he was standing right in front of them.

Aron then cleared his throat catching Weiss' attention as she realized what she just said. "Hey remember Faunus right here you know." Aron said as Weiss went wide eyed at the only Faunus who was chasing her for a relationship.

"Not you of course Aron I mean you fight demons at night." Weiss said as Aron accepted that and shrugged as Weiss was mentally kicking herself for that one.

"Hey Stop that Faunus!" Came a man's voice as the two teams turned and saw a Monkey Faunus running atop a boat as he jumped to the docks as he smiled.

(Boat/Docks)

"Thanks for the ride!" The young man called as he had a white coat like shirt which was opened to reveal his torso, shorts, sneakers, blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You no good stowaway!" A Sailor called as the Faunus glared as he hung upside down by his tail and was peeling a banana.

"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I'm a great stowaway." The young man said before a rock was thrown at him which luckily didn't hurt thanks to his Aura.

"Hey get down from there this instant." The cop from before said only for a Banana peel to be thrown at his face. The Monkey Faunus then flipped over to his feet on top of the lamp post before jumping away and making a break for it. As he passed Team RWBY, he was passing Blake as he turned to her.

Things were going slow motion as he turned to Blake and winked at her before he continued to run. Yang looked before she smiled. "Well you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said before Weiss spoke.

"Quick after him we have to observe him." Weiss called as they ran off to catch the Monkey Faunus.

'What is Madou Tool Penny doing here?' Ollette wondered as she looked to the girl in question.

"Are you... ok?" Yang asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking." The girl said just as Team GARO saw the girl in question.

"I'm wonderful thank you for asking!" She responded as Gold saw this as Aron looked.

"Hey Weiss I think you must have scrambled her wires a bit." Aron said pointing to his own head to emphasis.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked as Ollette saw the girl in question as she knew this wasn't right.

Penny thinks about this for a moment. "Yes!" She leaps back on her feet while the two team's steps back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny introduced as she smiled at the two teams before her.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby introduced as Penny looked surprised to hear this.

"The name's Gold nice to meet you." Gold said clapping his hands together as a show of respect for meeting a new person.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss introduced as she looked to Penny.

"Aron." Aron introduced as he was carefully weaseling his chains to Penny so if need be he can predict her next words.

"Blake." The Black wearing secret Faunus introduced as she looked to Penny.

"Raymond." Raymond introduced as he and the rest of his teammates knew Penny was a Madou Tool.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked till Blake hits her side. "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang introduced as she rubbed the spot she got hit at by Blake.

"Ollette." Ollette introduced as she looked to Penny with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny enthusiastically stated before she was right at Ruby's face. "Especially you Ruby. You've gotten quiet famous in the Makai Order." Penny said surprising everyone at this information.

"Wait your with the Makai so you're a Priestess?!" Ruby asked as Penny looked unsure before she decided to answer.

"Yes I am." Penny introduced as the Madou Tools all caught a lie when they saw one.

"Wait Ruby is famous in the Order since when?" Weiss asked as this was news to her.

"Since she discovered Yaiba and had aided the golden Knight in a hunt for a Horror." Penny explained as Yang then hugged Ruby.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" Yang gushed as she hugged Ruby as Ruby tried to get free.

"Yang knock it off!" Ruby called as Eclipse was trying to sleep but these kids were loud... just like Summer was at that age.

"No!" Yang countered as she kept hugging Ruby who eventually got loose and escaped her sister's death hug.

"So what do they say about Ruby in the Order?" Blake asked giving GARO the stink eye for not telling them Ruby has gotten famous overnight.

"Well rumors are mixed but some say that Ruby has gained apprenticeship under the current Golden Knight or the Knight of White Night Dan, others say she was self-taught or was taught by Yaiba who had gone into hiding and was recognized as a fully-fledged Knight in her eyes, there are even some that say she's a freelance Makai Knight, and most of all among the males and Priestesses there are even those claiming that through Ruby we'll be seeing the revival of the Clan who Yaiba once belonged to before they were wiped out." Penny said as Ruby was shocked by this as she didn't know there were so many rumors about them.

"Wait what do you mean revival of a clan?" Ruby asked as clans can be interpreted as groups gathered for a common goal or even a guild. Yang gulped and went over to Ruby before whispering into her ear what it really meant. When Ruby heard this Team GARO counted down as far as 2 before Ruby freaked out. "WHAT THEY WANT ME TO MAKE BABIES!?" Ruby yelled as Eclipse had enough of all the yelling as she looked to Yang and Penny and then Team GARO.

 _ **"Of for the love of peace Flower Girl tone it down!"**_ Eclipse yelled surprising Ruby to no end. "Yes they want you to make babies but not as a damn breeding mare, they are hoping to see you start spreading your bloodline between your future children when you find the Mr. Right so Yaiba can be passed down to the next wielder who would take your place when the time comes and so on and so forth." Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby. _**"You're a very special girl Ruby and Yaiba would only bond to those of your bloodline now so it's no surprise seeing as you are the last one of Yaiba's old lineage that the Order would be keeping a close eye on you."**_ Eclipse explained as this caused Ruby to calm down quite a bit.

"Oh... so they just want me to one day hopefully have one or two kids." Ruby said remembering how Yaiba's bloodline ended due to infertility.

"Specifically a daughter Yaiba has only been given to the woman of her bloodline after all." Eclipse said as Ruby knew that a baby's gender once formed is 50/50 for male or female.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as the two teams turn around and start walking away wanting to get out of there as they had to find the Monkey Faunus from before.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her arm as she walked way as Gold smiled at her.

"See ya don't play on busy streets, pal!" Gold called as he and his team followed after Team RWBY.

(A little later with GARO and RWBY)

"She was... weird..." Yang whispered as they walked away as Gold shrugged.

"Oh come on she's not that bad." Gold admitted as he walked away. "I mean she became a Priestess on her own skill didn't she?" Gold asked as he walked with the group. "To each there own I always say." Gold said as Zaruba chuckled at Gold for this one.

 _ **"When have you ever said that?"**_ Zaruba joked as Gold glared at the Madou Ring.

"HEY!" Gold yelled back at Zaruba catching the insult there.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked looking around for the Monkey Faunus hoping to catch him.

Penny suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss making even Aron and Ollette jump. "What did you call me?" She asked as Yang began to freak out as she was hoping she wasn't heard by Penny.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as the girl didn't realize that Penny heard her comment.

Penny shook her head. "No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby and Gold. "You two!" Penny said as she looked to the two Makai Knights as Ruby looked nervous as Gold only smiled that cocky smile that made it as if the world was great.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." The Young Reaper was startled by this.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked hoping she says yes.

'Whoever's bright idea it was to rebuild the Madou Android but with an Aura may Oum strike him down.' Ollette thought as this was escalating real fast.

"Uuuum..." Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Ruby said as she smiled a bit nervously at Penny.

"Same with me, you seem a way past cool person Penny." Gold said as it was clear he was always nice to new friends.

A gong was heard as WBY fell to this as ARO did so as well as Raymond glared at his idiot leader. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said happily as Team GARO All sweat drop.

"Um I'm a guy so that's not something you do with guys." Gold said as he looked to Penny. "Well unless they roll that way." Gold said as he didn't roll that way so he was the third wheel. "In fact those sort of things are what you do with another girl, Penny." Gold said as he was actually being smart for once surprising even Raymond.

Penny froze in place for a moment and then put her arms to her side and said, "My apology. I was told that what people do with friends."

"Whoever told you must meant more female friends than males friends." Gold said making a big grin while he crossed his arms together smiling to her.

"So what do you do when a male friend then?" Penny ask curiously with a happy tone as Gold thought of a few things that a girl and boy does when they are just friends as he said, "Well… I guess watch T.V, play video game, Gang out and talk about life or any other things."

Penny nods and said, "Then we should do those then."

"Alright!" Gold called out punching his fist into his open palm in anticipation.

Through all of this Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushes herself off. "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked as she looked torts Weiss.

Weiss shook her head. "No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said as Eclipse then chuckled.

"She's not wrong." Eclipse said as she looked between the two.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked the happy girl.

Penny smiles facing Yang. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny admitted as she smiled to the group before Team GARO all went wide eyed at this. It was Ollette who acted on this and took Penny's hand and looked to the group.

"Would you excuse us one moment?" Rachel said before she dragged Penny to an alley.

(In the Alley)

"What are you nuts a Madou Tool battling in the Vytal Tournament would be basically painting big fat target on the Order!" Rachel yelled/whispered as this was a bad thing a really bad thing.

"Well my father put many restrictions on my power unless an emergency occurs needing to remove it. Plus he said I need to see the world I needed to protect and even more I need to see what I can really do." Penny said as she smiled to Ollette. "I'm combat ready after all." Penny said as Ollette had to concede defeat for now.

"But you need a Makai Priest to control you how are you going to fight without a Priest watching over you!" Ollette asked as Penny smiled.

"Don't worry father sent a Makai Priest with me to keep an eye on me I'm perfectly safe around humans." Penny said as Ollette sighed.

"Fine." Ollette said before they returned to the group.

(With the Group during this)

"I severely doubt she's fit for combat even in the Vytal Festival Tournament." Weiss said as Blake looked to Weiss on this.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said as Gold grinned at this as did Aron.

"Oh burn!" Gold called as Aron and Gold fist bumped each other as Aron tried to fist bump Blake who was ignored. "Wow that's cold." Gold said as Blake left Aron hanging.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended as she looked to Blake with a glare.

The skirt sister speeds over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

 _ **"See what I deal with every day?"**_ Eclipse said as Silva sighed.

 _ **"I can relate."**_ Silva said as Penny and Ollette rejoined them.

 _ **"Ditto."**_ Zaruba said as it seems Goruba had the easy partner to work with.

"So what did I miss?" Ollette asked as she looked to her teammates and friends.

"Wait a minute." Weiss realizes something as she walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss asked as she looked to the Madou Tool.

Penny tilts her head. "The, who...?" Penny asked as she looked to Weiss confused to who she was talking about.

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake grits her teeth a bit. "Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded as she glared at Blake on this.

Weiss turns her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?" Weiss asked as she was shocked Blake yelled at her like that.

Blake walks over to Weiss, angry. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake defended as Weiss wasn't having any of it.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked as she gestured to the mentioned street items.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled as Aron had enough and was about to step in till Gold intervened.

"Hey both of you chill out Weiss you need to choose your words carefully because let's not forget we have a Faunus who has the hot's for you!" Gold began as Aron looked.

"Hey!" Aron countered as he wasn't going to admit it that easily.

"And Blake you blowing your fuse is adding fuel to the fire!" Gold countered as he looked to Blake on this matter.

"Chill out?! He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" She said being arrogant. "Besides any Faunus who actually does develop romantic feelings for me should try and find someone else! There probably safer and better off without being in a relationship with me!" Weiss countered as she won't lie to herself at least that Aron does have that aspect about him but even if he is a Makai Knight she didn't want him to be hated by both humans and Faunus alike for his race and for being involved with a Faunus.

Blake Growled before she spoke clearly angry with Weiss. "You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled and then walked away from Weiss not want to give a reason to there think of killing Weiss because of her running mouth, as Penny look to Blake and said, "She producing a lot of Inga."

"I know better tail her before she attracts vultures." Ollette said as Weiss glared as the rest of Team GARO agreed.

"How dare you say that?! I am your teammate." Weiss said as Blake had a retort.

"You are a judgmental little girl who clearly can't see even a Faunus can have some feelings for a brat like you!" Blake countered as Aron looked at this situation.

"Right here you know!" Aron called as he was being ignored right now as the two began to argue and get very angry at each other.

"Uh I think we should probably go." Yang said as Penny then showed up.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked as Ollette looked to their new stick on Penny.

"Beacon to hopefully defuse the situation." Ollette said as she hoped they can pull it off. "Hopefully before a Horror pops out." Ollette said as these two were going at each other with venom like snakes.

(Scene Break Beacon Team GARO Dorm)

"Damn I can hear them through the walls." Gold said as he had his head under his pillow as Aron looked.

"Yeah it's worse for me with the Faunus hearing." Aron said as Ollette was sharpening her Bayonets a bit and doing a maintenance check on her gear. Raymond was the lucky one... he brought ear muffs as he couldn't hear the arguing and his argument for this was Quote unquote: I came prepared.

"How long till there done." Gold asked as he looked to the wall where Team RWBY's own Weiss and Black were arguing like crazy.

"No clue." Aron said as he was trying to cover both sets of ears he had.

(Team RWBY Dorm Room)

Weiss gets up from her bed. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake gets on her feet as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake argued as she glared at Weiss. "The only pure evils we've seen are the Grimm and the Horrors!" Blake argued as she glared at Weiss knowing that was true right there.

"People like me?" Weiss asked as it seems she didn't accept what Blake was calling her.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake yelled not at all enjoying racism.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss snaps as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.

Ruby goes over to comfort her. "Weiss, I-" Ruby began wanting to comfort Weiss somehow but it Weiss had cut her off.

"No!" She turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss yelled out each accusation as if it was the only truth about the White Fang.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake hisses at Weiss who heard this as did everyone in the room.

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I..." The poor Faunus doesn't know what to do but dashes out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" The Young Girl runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

"Don't want to be a downer but... I believe a Gate is opening." Eclipse said as Ruby went wide eyed as Weiss heard this as well. "Don't worry though GARO has it well handled." Eclipse said as she knew the best one to talk to Blake was a Faunus who saw the White Fang for what it was or in this case what it had become.

(With GARO)

Aron's Wolf ears soon twitched at hearing something which in turn caused him to act. "I got to run." Sliver said before running outside with his weapons and Silva.

"What's up with him?" Ollette asked before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"A gate is opening and he knows who the target of the Inga is."**_ Zaruba said as this was surprising for everyone here. _**"Aron is going to take care of it after all this is something between two Faunus as I'm sure you all could tell it wasn't hard to tell Blake was a Faunus."**_ Zaruba said from his perch.

(With Blake)

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular. She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears.

On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a dark and demonic voice in front of her. **"They will never accept you or your kind."** Came a demonic voice as Blake looked.

"Who's there?" She asked as she looked around.

 **"Its pointless humans and Faunas can never coexist one will eventually destroy the other as is fate."** The voice said as Blake looked only to see the statue of the Grimm was glowing an ominous color. **"Accept me and I will grant you power to make equality a reality."** The voice said before Blake began to walk torts it but before Blake could answer Aron showed up pulling Blake away and used the Ginroken on his guns to stab the statue causing black smoke to come out as the Gate was sealed.

Aron then smirked and spun his guns in his hands before he holstered them as the Bayonets on them retracted to allow easy and safer travel with them. "You ok Kitty Blake?" Aron asked as Blake was shocked to see what had nearly happened.

"Y-yeah." Blake said as she was surprised she had opened a Gate and almost allowed herself to be possessed by a Horror. The worst part though she was almost going to accept, its word play the voice it was all too tempting and she would have been a Horror if Aron had not shown up when he did.

Aron just nodded and then he carry on but then Blake reach out and said, "Wait!" Aron stopped, and turn around.

Blake took a few steps and then say, "W-why did you stop it… why did you save me?" Blake asked as she knew Aron was always against the White Fangs actions proving more on the fact he was always offered recruitment which he rejected left and right.

Aron just blink and gave Blake a look that says that she was asking a dumb question, and then he answered her, "Because it always the right thing to do, because you're as much of a victim as everyone one else that hears the voice of Temptation and death, and no one deserve that kind of fate."

"E-even if I was a Faunas?" Blake just ask as Aron just gave her, another look and then made a huge grin.

"Hey is that really a question to ask me. I'm a Faunus also and it doesn't matter if your human Faunus or whatever what really matters is who you are in here!" Aron called out pointing to Blake's chest as he grinned at her.

He look back at Blake as she look down at her Ribbon she use as a bow and then he said, "You do look cute without the bow you know, but you don't have to hid what you are… sure we may have bloody past… but that don't mean we can let it destroy our future." Blake blush at the cute comment and she didn't know what to think until a voice disrupted her thought of trade.

"Whoa, that pretty deep," The new voice said as Aron and Blake look to the voice and see the monkey Faunas with a banana in his hands.

"You again?" Blake said as Aron saw his new friend show up and made a huge grin on his face.

(Scene break Monday)

As the morning Sun rises, Ruby woke up and Yawn. Shaking the cobwebs out her head, she look over to her team mate bed and saw Blake wasn't back at all as she said, "Ahh."

Look down in depression as she really missing Blake despite what happen. "Still missing her?" Eclipse asked as she yawned as well as Ruby looked to the Madou Ring.

"Yeah." Ruby said as she looked to her Madou Ring who then chuckled. "Need help finding her?" Eclipse asked as Ruby nodded to her Madou Ring before she grabbed Eclipse and began to get ready.

(Later outside the Dorm Room)

Ruby walked out full gear as she then bumped into Gold who was waiting right outside for her with his teammates or at least most of them. "Missing a stray cat?" Gold asked as Ruby was surprised by this.

"Yeah you missing a stray wolf?" Yang butted in as Gold gestured to where Aron was usually standing.

"We can take the cars and bikes to find him." Ollette said as that was agreeable for them all.

(Scene Break Vale that day)

Ollette, Ruby, Yang and Weiss was walking down one of the many streets of Vale, their current topic being about a certain missing member of Team RWBY. Ruby was the one currently talking, clearly worried about Blake as Ruby was walking her scooter next to her close to the rode.

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby said as she was worried sick for Blake.

"Yeah so had Aron, Aron I'm sure he'll be ok Blake may be a different story." Ollette said as she was searching on foot with the others.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said not really having a caring tone to her. "Plus Aron is a Makai Knight whatever gets thrown at him I'm sure he can handle well." Weiss said as she walked with her friends.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said worried for Blake as well. "Plus Aron clearly has the hot's for you I mean come on how many Faunus would be willing to go so far as they have for you if they didn't like you." Yang said as Weiss ignored that comment.

"Ok one Aron and I are not compatible in anyway shape or form." Weiss defended as Yang looked to her.

"Denial is the clincher Weiss-cream you just don't know it yet." Ollette teased as Weiss began to turn beat red at the accusations everyone was throwing at her.

"Well Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" The Heiress said half-heartedly while quickly changing the subject back to their original intention.

"Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss replied causing both Ollette and Ruby to speak up at the same time.

"WEISS!" They both scolded as Weiss huffed a bit.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way; she's missing and we need to find her!" The Buxom Blond said as she walked with her friends as she tried to convince a stubborn Heiress.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss said showing she clearly wasn't listening to what Yang just said to her.

"I just hope she's okay." Ruby said as she looking down at the ground trying to not pay any more attention to Weiss.

Soon Ruby's scrolls went off as she answered her scrolls hoping for good news. "Hello?" Ruby asked hoping it was Gold with some information or maybe Blake herself.

(With Gold)

"Hey Ruby it's me I think I may have gotten a lead." Gold said as he was on his motorcycle parked outside Juniors club. "Junior has been hearing some rumors of a shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas huge Schnee Freighter. Though nothing is confirmed I'm going to look into it more and I'll let you know what I find." Gold said as he was on his scroll.

(With RWY and Ollette)

"Ok thanks Gold." Ruby said before hanging up as the Crescent Thorn was still in its scooter form. "Well he's got better luck on his end I wonder how Raymond is doing." Ruby said as Ollette looked over a text.

"Well he's checking with the Watchdog see if Blake and Aron may have been involved with a Horror Hunt or had stopped by recently." Ollette said as that would make sense for Aron to do.

 _ **"Let's just hope she's ok."**_ Eclipse said as she was still on Ruby's finger. Ruby then looked up and saw a shadow figure on a rooftop as Ruby looked at it as it looked very ominous.

"Hey Eclipse guys you see that?" Ruby asked her teammates as Weiss followed her line of sight.

 _ **"See what?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked again and saw the figure was gone.

"Yeah I don't see anything sis." Yang said as Ruby then looked and shrugged.

"I must have imagined it then." Ruby said with a shrug before they continued their search all the while wondering why she brought her scooter if she was just towing it at this point.

(Meanwhile with Aron, Blake, and Sun)

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing as she was at a Cafe. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up, and Aron sits on the side sipping his cream soda which he takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake says breaking the silence at long last.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun says in exasperation, then Blake gives Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that." Sun said as Aron smiled a bit.

"Oh be nice Sun Kong don't have to be a smart ass." Aron joked as he looked to Sun.

Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly. "Sun Aron... Are you two both familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked getting down to the knit gritty of things.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" The Monkey Faunus said with disdain.

"Blake you know me they offered and I kept kicking there as saying no because of the skills I had. You offered and I sent you to your parents with a pat on your back from me and a slap on the wrist from them." Aron said as Blake glared at him still remembering those days.

"And the look is back." Sun said as he looked to the two who apparently knew each other.

Blake sips her drink while listening until she speaks up for the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake confessed as this caught Sun by surprise.

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked as he did not see that coming at all.

Blake nods before she continued. "That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said as she looked to her two friends here.

"In more ways than one." Aron said as a minor joke seeing as Blake's father was once the leader of its more peaceful days as Blake began her story.

(Flashback)

As a darken area with smoke, flames, and weapon that litter the ground.

"Back then, things were different."

Scene slowly changes to 6 being, 3 on the right were humans the 3 on the left were Faunus, as the ones in the middle were shaking each other hands showing peace between them.

"In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus."

Scene changes again as a Faunus were being hated by a group of people that was throwing, hitting, and cursing him and his kind.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

AS the scene came to where two of the Faunus brethren came and try to stop the violent as the one still on the ground was cowering in fear.

"Humanity still thought of us as a lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people."

The image change to where a group of Faunus was protesting for equal rights as in front was a younger version of Blake, scuff up but held strong, holding a sigh as well.

"And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference... but I was just a youthful optimist..."

As the scene change to a flag poll of the sign of the White fang of a blue back ground with a white tigers face… until it was brought down and a new one rose to a more horrifying one as the tiger face itself red as blood, and claw mark through it as the flag itself look to be stain in spatter blood.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with new ways of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks."

Scene came to Faunus holding signs, changes to them holding weapons, destroying stores, and hijacking trains and stealing their goods of dust and money.

"We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo, from companies that used Faunus labor."

Scene changes once more to three Faunus standing in a dark room that you only see their outlines… and their wicked smiles.

"And the worst part was? It was working. We're being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

(Flashback ended)

As Sun was surprise to hear the tale, Aron knew such stories and wasn't looking too happy he had persona experience after all, as he was finish with his drink and just sat there in silent waiting for Blake to end her story.

AS Blake put down her tea cup, she spoken, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence."

Aron had to give respect to Blake to doing what she did, might have been the hardest choice there was.

"And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow," Blake finishes as she looks up at her ears wiggle them to show there were still there.

So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked as Blake was silent in response. "So what's your story then?" Sun asked Aron who looked to Sun and yawned a bit.

"I don't feel like sharing really." Aron said as he made it sound like his story wasn't one to talk much about. "If you want to know, well I'm just a Knight hunting down a particular creature for lack of better terms." Aron said spinning his gun in his hand as he aimed it. "And when I find it, I'm going to shoot it in between the eyes." Aron said as it was clear Aron and his target had a history. "Besides Blake you have to tell the others eventually otherwise they won't trust you." Aron said as he had kept the secret hoping Blake would spill the beans when things were calm.

(With Gold and Raymond)

"Thank you for the food." Gold said as he clapped his hands together as he was served a huge plate as Raymond was handling his own food with a bit more elegance. "Well Raymond any leads?" Gold asked as he began to stuff his face.

"None it seems Horror incidents have been down lately nothing major possibly due to the lack of Inga for the Vytal Festival." Raymond said as he ate his food.

"Ok so if Aron isn't out hunting and he isn't at Beacon then where is he?" Gold asked as he looked to Raymond.

"That is a good question." Raymond said as he ate his food.

"Hey boys!" Came the voice of the Watchdog as she rolled in on roller skates. "Here is some useful information with the special today." She said with a smile on her face as her breasts bounced a bit. "A wraith who bears a dark armor roams Remnant locate and see if legends of Gold and Fangs hold truth." She said with a smile as she left the bill just in case.

 _ **"That sounds familiar..."**_ Zaruba began as he looked to Gold. _**"But... no it can't be possible."**_ Zaruba said as he only knew of one armor that bears a perfect match to this riddle.

"What?" Gold asked as Zaruba looked to his partner.

 _ **"A memory that should stay where it belongs."**_ Zaruba said as if that armor has a new master that meant HE is back once more for Garo or its current inheritor which was Gold at the moment.

(With RWY and Ollette)

"Blaaaake!" Ruby called out looking for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaake!" Yang called out offering assistant as Ollette was trying to use her Madou Tools to track her or at least Aron.

"Aronnnn!" Ollette called out as she was looking for her own missing teammate.

Ruby and Yang were calling for Blake for a while as they were still in Vale looking for her as Ollette was trying to find Aron. Ruby believed in her but she still wanted to hear her side of the story. Weiss on the other hand was being difficult at the moment. "Blake where are you!?" Ruby called as she noticed Weiss wasn't helping her or Yang.

"Blake!" Yang called as she tried to locate Blake somehow.

"Weiss you're not helping." Ruby said as she turned to Weiss who looked to Ruby.

"Oh you know why might be able to help? The Police." Weiss said with venom in her tone as that made Ruby cross her arms and growl.

"Weiss." She growled as it was evident it was a bad idea.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss called out as Ruby kept walking.

"Yeah a bad one." Ruby said as they walked.

"Yeah I'm with Ruby on this Aron is a trained Makai Knight he's not like Gold who gets caught and dragged off every hunt. He knows how to hide his tracks and make himself like a ghost." Ollette said as it sounded like Aron was more coordinated then, Gold was.

"Weiss I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as they walked.

"I think when we hear it you'll all see that I was right." Weiss said as she walked behind Yang as behind Weiss was none other than Penny.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said surprising the members of RWY and Ollette as they all looked to her.

"GAUH PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ruby yelped as Penny smiled.

"Hi guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with her ever present smile.

Ruby was 'ahh' for a little bit until Yang spoken up, "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny took a moment before saying, "Ooh! You mean the Faunus girl!"

All of team Ruby just blink at that as Ruby was the first one to recover and asked, "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny said as she pointed to the head area giving the idea of what she meant.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang said as now everyone was now getting it and soon enough a tumble weed just blows by… why is there a tumble weed?

 _ **"Wait you didn't know? I thought it was obvious from the start?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby was shocked her own Madou Ring knew this before any of them did.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whisper to her sister, to prove a point… cats like fish.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked in her normal quirky self.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday," Ruby told Penny… trying to stay positive just like how Gold always does. But it was still hard to do, as she doesn't know how Gold is able to do it so easily.

Penny gasp as she said "That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

As Penny tried to reinsure to Ruby happiness, as she is Penny first friend after all.

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're okay, really. Right guys?" Ruby asked her teammates and Ollette to see them all gone, and then the wind blow again the other way as the Tumble weed came back… Seriously, why is there a Tumble?

"It's sure is windy today," Penny say stating the obvious.

"Okay…" Ruby began before she sighed and began to get on the scooter after grabbing her helmet and a spare for Penny to use since it can seat two people. "Let just go fine Blake then," Ruby said as Penny smile took the helmet and put it on and before saying, "Okay!" Soon they were driving off on the scooter form of Crescent Thorn, as on a nearby roof top, Ollette was above watching Penny with Ruby as she took out a Madou Tool tracking the two as they went.

"Ok this should make things far easier for us." Ollette said as she began to tail after Ruby and keep up with her.

(Scene break with Aron, Sun, and Blake)

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked with hands behind his head inside the pickup truck with Aron driving.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake contemplating as she sat on the passenger seat with Wolf Faunus Makai Knight driving and the Monkey Faunus Huntsman in training in the back seat.

"What if they did?" Sun began as he put his arms down. "I mean the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go if they were to do it and not find them there." Sun said as Blake saw he was on to something. "Right?" He asked as even Silva herself had to admit that was smart.

"The only problem is we have no idea where that would be." Aron said as he looked to Sun as Blake had to agree there.

"Well while I was on the boat I heard those guys talking about off lifting a huge shipment of Dust from Atlas." Sun said as Aron was about to ask but Blake beat him to it.

"How huge?" Blake asked as she wanted answers hopefully to prove the White Fang had no part in these Dust robberies.

"Huge big Schnee company freighter." Sun said spreading his arms out to emphasize the size.

"You sure?" Blake asked seeing a possible lead.

"If he's not we'll find out." Aron said as he activated the NAV computer and began making their way to the docks.

(With Yang and Weiss)

"Thanks anyway." Yang said as they walked out with Weiss having her hands on her hips. "This is hopeless." Yang said as she then turned to Weiss. "You don't care if we'll find her do you?" The blond asked as Weiss looked.

"Don't be stupid of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said as she walked a bit. "The innocent never run Yang." Weiss said as Yang looked down hating to admit that Weiss did have a point on the running part.

Soon Raymond's car drove in as the passenger door opened revealing Raymond. "I think I may have some sort of lead on Blake and Aron." Raymond said looking to the two girls. "Hurry up and get in." Raymond said as he did not wish to block traffic.

(Ruby and Penny)

"So. Blake is your friend?" Penny asks to her curious as Now Ruby was getting annoyed with Penny even as she was riding on her Crescent Thorn with her and said, "Yes Penny."

"But are you mad at her?" Penny asked as she didn't understand human situation and feelings.

"Yes! W-well, I'm not, Weiss is," Ruby told as Weiss is a mouth runner but still wasn't sure about her.

"Is 'she' friends with Blake?" Penny ask, again to her curiosity.

"Well that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby said as she knew it all depended on Weiss and Blake.

"But, why?" Penny ask as she was getting more confuse on the whole human interaction, as it seems it wasn't easy as she thought it was.

"Well you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was," Ruby said trying to get use to Blake being an ex-member of the White Fang.

Penny just gasp to that while they stopped at a red traffic light and asked, "Is she a man?"

Ollette above didn't know whether to bash her head against a wall to Penny train of thought or laugh at how naïve and innocent Penny was, as she knew Blake was a Faunus but can't tell if she a female or not? "I need to remember to either kick or thank the person who program Penny's knowledge."

"No, no, Penny she's n- I don't know what she is." Ruby didn't know if Blake is really a friend or someone who just hiding.

"She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off," Ruby is still disappointed in that.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things," Penny said as to Ollette thought it was sad as Penny does look for human compassion as well.

"Me too," Ruby is sadden to see the trust within her own team is little to almost non-existed.

(Scene break that night Aron, Blake, and Sun)

Blake and Aron were at the shipment storage area, where the Schnee shipment of Dust was being held at, as Blake was laying on her stomach and look around with some Binoculars, looking over the shipment itself. Aron was doing something similar as he was looking to Silva hoping she had something but so far nothing.

Sun return with food as he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

Looking over to see Sun, when he jumped down near Blake as she said, "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool. I stole you guys some food," Sun said as he hold one out to Blake as she asked, "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

It was then that Aron spoke up not willing to miss his chance. "Your next line will be: 'Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?' and go!" Aron called out seeing his chance.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked only to get a glare from Blake as Sun then went wide eyed and face palmed himself as Aron's antics.

"Ok too soon and I walked into that one I won't lie." Sun said as he looked to the two.

 _ **'Should have warned him.'**_ Silva thought as she looked to the embarrassed Faunus but soon enough they were blow down to the sound of an engine came overhead with a light shining down, passing over the small group of Faunus.

All three of them looked up to see an aircraft overhead with a light shining down on open space to land or to drop off troops.

As one came down right away and open its hatch and out came a White Fang soldier.

"Oh no." Blake said as what she saw… she did not like at all.

"Is that them?" Sun asked and he look down but doesn't have long range eye-site.

"Yes it's them." Blake said as she saw the White Fang insignia on their backs.

(In the Docks)

"Alright grab the tow cables." A White Fang member with a rifle said as they got to work.

(Warehouse roof)

Aron looked over to the scene as he saw this. "Well this looks bad." Aron said as he saw this.

"You really didn't think they were behind it did you?" Sun asked as he looked to Blake.

"No I guess deep down I already knew I just didn't want to be right." Blake said as she saw she was wrong again as she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The Voice called as the soldiers look up at Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He ordered as it was clear he was in a rush.

Blake narrows her eyes. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake yelled out as she stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey wait up!" Aron called as he joined her making sure his weapons were loaded with non-lethal rounds.

"Hey, what are you two doing?!" Sun called as he saw the two stick to the shadows.

(With Aron)

"Hey Silva can you get the others over here signal them somehow?" Aron asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"Already on it."**_ Silva said as he hid with Blake in the shadows as Aron and Blake both nodded to each other before Blake went on ahead.

(With Blake)

Blake peaked pass a crate as he saw Roman yelling at a White Fang member. "No you idiot this isn't the leash." Roman said before out of nowhere Blake appeared behind him with her sword at his neck. What, the? Oh for the love of." Roman said as Blake glared.

"Nobody move!" Blake called as White Fang Members came in pulled out there weapons as they were ready to save Roman regardless of how much of an ass he was.

"Wow take it easy there little lady." Roman said as Blake glared before taking off her bow seeing as she was surrounded.

"Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!" Blake demanded as that got the White Fang to lower their weapons.

"Ok didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked with a chuckle as Blake glared.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded as Roman smirked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together." Roman said with a smirk on his face at his business operation here.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake glared as she pushed the sword closer to Roman neck. But then Engines were heard as Blake looked up and saw two more airships as Roman smirked.

"I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said as he then used his cane and fired at the ground forcing Blake to let go.

Aron look up at those airships, curse his luck as he didn't know more would be on their way as he hoped the others would make it in time.

(With Ruby and Penny)

 _ **"Oi Flower girl."**_ Eclipse called out with a yawn as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring attached to Crescent Thorn. _**"I got a message from Aron, he's with Blake and can use a hand."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned.

"Ok let's go." Ruby said revving the engine and riding off as her hood sailed in the wind leaving behind a trail of rose pedals that quickly vanished with the wind.

Ollette saw this and followed the two from the buildings ready to provide them with aid.

(With Raymond)

 _ **"Raymond."**_ Goruba spoke as Raymond looked to his Madou Bracelet. _**"Silva has called Aron, Blake, and her need help at the docks."**_ Goruba said as Yang who was on the passenger side heard this as did Weiss who was in the back seat.

"Then book it Blake needs our help!" Yang yelled as Raymond rolled his eyes and did so and began to drive fast avoiding the nitrous if it can be helped.

(With Gold)

 _ **"Oi Gold!"**_ Zaruba called as Gold was driving to the docks.

"Situation got heavy?" Gold asked as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Yes."**_ Zaruba said as Gold smirked.

"Talk about lucky!" Gold called as he was driving safe but now he was going to break traffic laws and drove off to the docks.

(Back with Blake)

Roman kept firing at Blake who was jumping out of the way trying to avoid it even using her semblance. She soon ran behind the shipment crates as Roman saw her. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty." Roman said as he was going to take Blake down. Soon a banana peel was thrown at his head which caused Roman pull his hat up and look up with a glare and a growl to see Sun coming at him drop kick him in the face.

Sun just roll over the criminal and recover and show he was ready to take on anything, as he glared at Roman and said, "Leave her alone."

Soon enough another airship from above came around and open its doors, as more member of the white Fang as all of them had smiles of their faces as they jump down from the airship without Repel cables.

Each of them armor with a sword or gun of sort as they surround Sun.

When Roman recover, standing on his own feet as he look to Sun and said, "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"

The members of White Fang charge at Sun, as he just smile as he had a fight on his hand. Sun pulled out and swung his red bow staff with the trained ease of a martial artist as he swung and bashed the White Fang Members. Aron then decided to jump in as he send a kick to the face of a White Fang member as he then shot stun rounds at his foes knocking them down one by one. Aron then used his chain Semblance and jumped up spinning around causing the chains to do so as well creating a whip like form which knocked the Fangs Members back hard. Once they were done Roman Torchwick fired his weapon as Sun spun is staff and blocked the attack and Aron rolled out of the way to avoid getting hurt.

"He's mine!" Blake called out jumping in Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down. Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchuck's that only slow down once to show the audience what they are before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

Aron then jumped in firing his shots at Roman who tried to block the attacks only for Aron to do a spin kick at Roman as the Wolf Faunus Makai Knight switched his weapons grip for close range combat as he then threw the weapon like a boomerang stopping Roman from dropping a crate onto them. "Dammit." Roman cursed as soon an engine was heard as soon he had to avoid Gold on his Motorcycle but in doing so allowed Gold to punch Roman square in the face knocking him down.

Gold landed and skidded to a halt as he smirked at Roman. "Sorry I was late but I just got a lucky shot." Gold said with a smirk on his face as Roman aimed at Gold to shoot at him remembering him from the Dust Shop incident. When the shot was fired a Shield Glyph appeared as Weiss had appeared from a distance making the Glyph as she exited Raymond's car with Yang as they had their weapons drawn as this surprised even Blake.

"Ok Blake we can talk about what the heck is going on later!" Weiss called as Blake smiled and nodded seeing Weiss, Raymond, and Yang had joined in.

"And don't think you are free of a lecture Raymond I had expected this type of reckless behavior from Gold!" Raymond called out as Gold smiled.

"Yo!" Gold called showing he wasn't bothered by the truth.

Roman got up as he was about to attack only for Yang to show up nailing Roman in the gut hard with a fist as Yang had a cocky smirk on her face. "Hey is this party open for everyone?" Yang asked as she was in a battle stance.

"Ok anyone else feel like jumping in?" Roman asked as he was expecting the worse. 'Hopefully my back up wherever the hell he's hiding.' Roman thought hoping his new boss will bail him out.

Soon Roman saw a sliver of light and barely avoided Bayonets sent at him and then to his shock saw Ollette jump in and grab the Bayonets from the ground and held them all between her fingers. "You asked didn't you." Ollette teased as it seems all of Team GARO was here now as only Ruby herself was missing.

"Hey!" when the voice of Ruby came forth, Roman stop and turn to where he hear Ruby and there she was, walking up with her scythe ready for combat as she stab it in the roof top.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said as he saw Ruby, as he may sound cherry, but upset at her for ruin one of his robbing operations.

"Ruby? Are these people your friends?" Penny came walking up to Ruby surprise as she turn to Penny before speaking. "Penny get back!" Ruby called out as she looked to Penny but soon Eclipse sensed it.

 _ **"Oi Flower Girl pay attention!"**_ Eclipse called out but it was too late.

Roman saw a shot as he aimed and took it, before Ruby knew it, she got hit by it, her weapon took the blow but it was strong enough to send her back crashing on the roof top as she groaned in pain. _**"Flower girl you ok?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby began to get up.

"Yeah I think." Ruby said as she began to get her bearings once more.

"That was a big mistake Roman." Ollette said as she fired at him before switching to her Madou Brush knowing Penny was now pissed.

Penny took this harder, her friend, her very first friend got shot at and hurt… and if there was one emotion Penny was feeling right now… it was anger.

Penny step up to the front line as Ruby said, "Penny, Wait! Stop!"

Ruby didn't want to get Penny hurt by her mistake or hurt others knowing the major rules as a member of the Makai Order, as Penny reach the edge, Penny gave a smile and said, "Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

With Ollette, as she took out her brush and said, "Let begin."

Raise her Madou brush as it glowed, a beam shot to Penny as she said, "Combat mode Level 3 active."

Penny took the command as her entire body glow soon incase in a black samurai like armor woman curves to it. - [Think of a female version of Agou's armor].

Penny swiped her arms around as she took a battle stance after summoning blades from her arms before the retracted again and stuck a pose.

MADOU TOOL PENNY

Penny's back then opened as blades came out which unfolded into swords with a Makai symbol on the hilts as the armor clanked as she move. She then sent the blades at White Fang members making sure not to kill them as she was using none lethal styles. She then jumped down as the White Fang members attacked her.

Penny began mowing through the White Fang with ease as she was making quick work of them and knocking them down.

Sun saw this as he was shocked. "Wow." He said surprised and impressed to see this.

It was then that two airships flew in and began firing at Penny which Penny responded by using her swords to make a shield and any bullets that did hit her only bounced off her armor. Penny then launched to swords to the warehouse before they stabbed in as she then used them to pull her torts it where she landed. She then used her swords and turned them into guns as they made a circle and charged a green energy. Penny then fired at both of the air ships cutting them clean in two as the White Fang Members fell down unharmed as they had aura to cushion there fall.

Penny then saw one of the air ships escaping as she then sent her swords at the strings attached to them were straighten out as Penny pulled.

(With Ruby)

Ruby saw this as she was shocked to see this. "Wow how is she doing this?" Ruby asked as she watched this all take place. Ruby then jumped down to join the fray to provide aid to her friends.

(GARO and RWBY)

Now that both teams were as one once more they charged at Roman as Roman was dealing with 8 on one as they worked together to subdue him as Penny took care of the airships. Both Team GARO and RWBY kept fighting off the White Fang as Gold, Blake, and Ruby went after Roman. Aron had called in the others earlier to give them a hand as Aron was using dust Rounds to keep the humans from being killed.

"Let's go!" Gold called as he charged at Roman before sending a punch straight at his face knocking him back and possibly breaking his nose.

"Gauh son of a bitch?!" He called holding his bloody nose as the trio cornered Roman as the rest of their teams joined them after Penny dealt with the Bulwarks.

"Nowhere to run no Torchwick!" Raymond said spinning his spear to the ready position.

But before they could apprehend him a portal appeared between them and from it Kiba walked out with his mask on as his glowing red eyes showed from under the mask and then he sent a burst of Aura knocking them back as everyone didn't see that coming as he looked.

*Insert Theme of Infinite Jonathan Young Remix

"Roman get the rest of the dust here and retreat, I'll hold back these peons." Kiba said as he walked forward drawing forth his weapon the Void's Wrath as it was in its disguised form mainly with a different design and color scheme.

"Yeah you got it boss." Roman said as he ran away from Nexus afraid of what he would do to him as he got to the Faunus barking orders to them.

"No!" Blake called but then Kiba appeared blocking her path and then grabbed her by the neck before throwing her back.

"I'll give you all one chance to run if you don't take it... I won't promise you'll survive, but two of you won't have long to live anyway." Kiba said as he looked to them.

"W-who are you!?" Ruby demanded as Kiba chuckled.

"Odd and ironic you're asking a masked man who wishes you dead for his name." Kiba said as Ruby looked to him. "Call me the Dark Knight Kiba for whatever remains of your short feeble lives and you are just a child playing Knight and children playing Huntresses how pathetic." Kiba said as Weiss glared. She then stabbed her Myrtenaster into the ground sending an Ice fist to Kiba but as the first covered him he smirked under his mask.

Weiss and both teams were wide eyed when they saw the ice heat up before it exploded as it sent ice shards everywhere stabbing into everything. Yang protected Ruby while Weiss and Ollette created barriers to defend themselves. Ruby charged in after to fight Kiba but he was gone.

"What?" Ruby asked before she felt a breath down her neck.

"My, such a small, fragile, and feeble being you are." Kiba said as his masked pulled back at his mouth. "It makes killing that much sweeter yet at the same time duller." Kiba whispered into her ear before licking her ear causing Ruby to panic and slashed at him but Kiba was gone.

"Hey leave my sister alone freak!" Yang yelled as her eyes were crimson red as she pulled Ruby back to her as Kiba landed next to the shipping containers.

"Perhaps I should deal with you first." Kiba said as he seemed to be holding something as Ruby looked.

"Umm... Yang." Ruby said stepping back as she saw somehow Kiba did something that they should all run now as this was something no one was permitted to do unless they had a death wish.

"By the way did you enjoy the hair cut I offered?" Kiba said as he took out a long part of Yang's hair as she was wide eyed and felt her hair and saw the missing spot down to the base as she was wide eyed.

"You..." Yang began as Kiba smirked as his mask reformed over his mouth. "Bastard!" Yang roared as she charged at Kiba who didn't even move save for putting his head forward. Yang then punched the head and to everyone's shock his head with Yang's semblance active, hair on fire, and Ember Celica active Kiba's head exploded in a gory mess of blood and brain matter as Yang then felt the blood hit her face as everyone saw this as Yang was knocked back from her anger high seeing what she did.

"Oh... Oh my god!?" Yang cried out in shock at what she did as she fell back and scooted away from the murder scene.

"Yang!" Blake called as Raymond ran to Yang as well as they saw her having a panic attack at the murder she just committed.

"I killed him, I didn't mean to it was an accident I swear!" Yang cried out as she was in shock.

 _ **"Oi look out!"**_ Goruba called out as the trio looked and saw Kiba's body was moving as it then punched and kicked the three away hard as everyone was shocked.

Soon black/crimson shadows began to exit the neck where the head once stood and to everyone shock Kiba's head was reforming mask and all as they were all in shock as he then sighed as it was clear he just did the impossible. "Nice try but you aren't the first person with your type of Semblance and you won't be the last." Kiba said as everyone was in shock to see this. "Let me show you why you stand no chance against me." Kiba said as he took a step forward causing Ruby to step back in fear against this... monster.

"Yeah I don't buy it!" Ruby called as she then used her semblance to charge forward as then Kiba did the same with a speed semblance as not only did he meet Ruby with the same speed he exceeded her top speed and proceeded to punch her in the stomach then he kicked her head to the ground before he stomped on her back causing her pain as Kiba scoffed.

"Sorry but you and your Golden Knight are too much of a wild card in this so you two will have to die." Kiba said as he was reaching for his weapon ready to end this. "Enjoy death Silver Eyed Squire I will put the power wasted upon you to good use." Kiba said before he was punched by Gold out of nowhere as he stood protectively over Ruby.

"Time to tag out Rubes I'll handle this guy!" Gold said drawing the Garoken from his person.

"So the Golden Savior in the Dark appears like a hero of the story. But what's that I smell on you?" Kiba asked as he adjusted his mask with his right index and middle fingers as he glared at him with Crimson eyes. "You reek of fear like the rest of them, glad to know I'm leaving such a good first impression." Kiba said as he crossed his arms together as Gold smelled his pits in response.

"What? That's not fear, we've been looking for Blake all day I haven't showed since this morning." Gold said as clearly his stupidity knew no bounds. "And besides the only impression I'm getting here is you're an emo edge lord trying to be a badass and succeeding with the growing back your head." Gold said as Kiba chuckled at Gold's response finding it amusing and humorous.

"Well then I better do more to make up for that." Kiba said as he won't lie Gold was amusing. "Well any last words before I end you Golden Knight." Kiba said knowing against a being like him the Order may waver the no kill human rule.

"Yeah since we're getting to know each other, what's your favorite color you enjoy long romantic walks on the beach? Oh and before I end up forgetting what's the secret of what you just did there Semblance or supernatural power? Feel free the skip the first two if you want." Gold asked while also taunting him as Kiba chuckled a bit before he attacked and Gold blocked the attack to the best of his abilities.

"The secrets of what I did isn't any of your concern." Kiba said as he was enjoying this banter and tussle before Gold roared out and pushed Kiba away from him.

Gold glared with a smirk as he reached for his jacket and ripped it off showing his shirt under it was sleeveless. "I'm sorry but you just got to share with me that secret I insist!" Gold said as he then charged at Kiba as the two began a fist fight or in Kiba's case Gold's fists Vs void slayer. Gold sent a punch at Kiba who vanished causing Gold to hit and destroy a shipping crate surprising the members of team RWBY.

"Your insistence is futile." Kiba said as he reappeared as he stood before Gold as the two then shared a fist as Gold laid a blow on Kiba and the same vice versa as the two glared at each other before they forced each other back.

Kiba then held his cheek where he got hit as did Gold as it was clear Kiba was not expecting that. But then again he was just testing the waters with this new Golden Knight to see if he was worth his time as a rival and worthy of his armor. "But perhaps I can play around a bit." Kiba said as he then reached for his weapon and spun it to a reverse grip. "Let's see this battle armor to armor Knight to Knight, Golden Knight Garo to Dark Knight Kiba." Kiba said as his face plate once more pulled back as he then breathed a dark red breath upon his amulet causing it to glow. Then he spun it to the air above him opening a portal as from it his armor as pitch as black that stood as a dark and evil parody of Garo was released as Gold and his friend were all shocked.

What shocked everyone about this was the armor looked like Gold's own but the hooks on the back had chains instead of a chord now, as it even had a skull with a horn on the chest and the fanged wolf helmet was open revealing a Grimm Mask version of a human skull under it.

"Wow so Kiba isn't just your name it's your title." Gold said as he saw Kiba wasn't holding back after regaining his sense. "Well then let's have fun!" Gold called out as he then cut open his portal summoning his armor becoming Garo as the Golden Knight and Dark Knight glared at each other before they charged at each other clashing blades as they then ended up knocking each other to a container and the building were they quickly regained their bearings.

"He has his own armor?" Blake asked as Weiss was also shocked to see this Kiba was the title of his armor.

"Come on lets go help them!" Aron called as Kiba heard this.

"Not so fast." Kiba called activating a Semblance creating a barrier around him and Garo keeping any intrusions out. "Stay there and watch helplessly or run away and pray I don't decide to hunt you all down." Kiba said as he then blocked and attack from Garo as Garo glared.

"Yeah over my dead body!" Garo roared as the two then were in a ready spot like a mortal battle between two powerful warriors that would be the first of many battles to come.

"Very well then show me your power!" Kiba called out as he glared at Garo with soulless white eyes.

*End OST

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Infinite Boss Theme 1/Infinite First Bout

"Roman hurry up and finish your task, I'll keep these fools occupied." Kiba said before he and Garo charged at each other as the two ran side by side slashing there blades and clashing them showing they weren't letting up so easily. Thanks to their armors though their natural speed was increased as was there strength and power as RWBY and ARO saw this.

Garo then took a sprint dash while Kiba chased after him as Garo then pulled a U-turn just as Kiba jumped up with his sword at the ready. Kiba threw his sword at Garo who deflected it and went for a stab. Kiba pulled out his axe as he swung downward at Garo as Garo went for a stabbing motion and then their blades collided creating a concussive blast.

RWBY and ARO saw this and shielded themselves from it as even the White Fang that were escaping were shielding themselves. "We need to get out of here!" Aron called as Ollette looked around as Penny was still with them in the samurai like armor.

"I have an idea you three armor up we'll need your armors to get out and catch Roman and the Fang!" Ollette called out as Ruby nodded.

"Ok." Ruby said as the three then summoned forth their armors becoming Yaiba, Zero, and Dan.

"Ok now with Penny's help charge at the barrier full force don't let up until it breaks!" Ollette called as Dan looked.

 _ **"That is the best way to pull it off this barrier is stronger than normal making the act of piercing it with one armor alone is useless."**_ Goruba said as the three got ready.

"Come on!" Yaiba called out as her armor's linings began to gain the silver glow once more showing it was going all out before the four charged at the barrier causing the energy to try and stop them.

(Meanwhile the battle of Garo vs Kiba)

The Concussive blast went outward causing windows in nearby buildings to shatter causing a panic as Garo and Kiba landed on a nearby building top as they glared at each other as Kiba chuckled a bit. "What a delightful evening maybe you did earn that armor." Kiba said as he then reached for his helmet and pulled down the head piece covering the Grimm Mask and in turn giving the armor of Kiba back its wolf themed form though it did seem mixed with that of a Grimm from the chest ornament and few grim like armor pieces.

But when Kiba did this the red linings on his armor began to glow red as did his eyes as Garo returned that glow with his own armor's lining area now gaining a violet glow with the eyes now glowing violet. Garo then charged at Kiba who did the same as their blades clashed and deflecting each other. Garo and Kiba then ran around each other before beginning a true sword fight as they roared out with grunts and cries with each attack before Garo kicked Kiba away who stopped himself using his Axe which he seems to summon at will before calling it off.

The two were battling it out like true swordsman no true warriors as Kiba seemed to be enjoying himself a bit deriving some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of the act of killing the Golden Knight. Garo dodged an attack and punched Kiba who dodged it as well before sending a slash at him to which Garo avoided. Kiba then slashed at Garo who blocked the attack and returned with his own sword only for Kiba to block it as the two were now in a stalemate.

They soon pushed each other away causing their swords to go flying out as Kiba's sword spun torts Garo to which he kicked the blade back to its master intending on using it to harm Kiba as Kiba did the same with a palm thrust. The Garoken and the Hounoken flew at each other and clashed to which Garo caught his sword and spun around to slash at Kiba who did an upward slash in return. Kiba roared out and pushed Garo back as he stopped himself from going too far.

Garo was then charged at by Kiba who had enough aura and force to send Garo off the ledge of the building and torts other ones as it was clear Kiba was powerful. The two then stopped at a building farther away from the docks as Kiba came out through the roof with Garo and threw Garo to the ground causing the faceplate of the helmet to grind against the concrete roof.

"Now... your soul and armor... are mine!" Kiba called out as his hands began to glow a dark red color with an eye design to it as his own aura as dark and evil as his appearance formed around him as Garo looked and swore he saw souls in there trapped inside suffering. Zaruba also saw this as he saw Kiba wasn't a Horror but he clearly wasn't normal either.

Kiba then vanished as Garo looked up and saw Kiba there with his axe drawn and coming down upon Garo who dodged the attack just in time as the force was enough to destroy the building as Kiba had even used his own aura to do so. 'So... powerful.' Garo thought as he was shocked by the amount of strength Kiba possessed. What made it worse was that it was a sky scraper as the resulting force of the attack destroyed the building as people saw this and ran away in fear as they had to get to shelter fast as it seems to have even cause a blackout.

(Nearby)

Yaiba was in her motorcycle as she drove past the panicking people as she arrived just in time to see what had happened as she disengaged her armor reverting to Ruby with Penny back to normal with Raymond and Aron. "Holy cow." Sun said as he didn't think this Kiba guy was that strong.

Yang saw the force Kiba utilized and knew even at her best with heaven forbid all her hair gone she couldn't pull off something like that unless she was able to control her temper. "Gold!" Ruby cried out fearing the worst as she didn't know if his armor can protect him from that.

"Ruby we can't help him now." Aron said as he could sense it.

 _ **"Yeah this chaos is attracting Grimm and Horrors to Vale, we need to act and stop them now."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring.

"Don't worry he can handle this, Garo wouldn't have chosen him if it didn't feel he can do it." Ollette said as Penny agreed with Ollette.

"Ok let's find every Horror and Grimm we can and put them 6 feet under." Ruby ordered taking command here.

"Great I get drafted." Sun said as this was agreeable though.

"Ok let's go." Yang called as she wanted to put as much distance between herself and Kiba as she could.

(In the rubble)

Garo then rose up as he heard Ruby call him out as he glared at Kiba who was unharmed by the fact he just brought down a skyscraper. "Bastard." Garo growled as he glared at Kiba and the fact he just killed all these innocent people to get to him.

"This is a problem." Kiba said as he looked to his foe and the area. "No doubt this will cause mass panic to attract the Grimm far too early for my tastes." Kiba said as he looked to the scene around him. "But that power is wasted on you the power of the Golden Knight Garo, such an exquisite blade like that should be wielded by the powerful." Kiba said as he looked to Garo. "You could be that powerful but Ozpin is wasting your strength on simple guard duty. Duty and conviction are merely chains to keep the weak in line and the powerful from attaining true power." Kiba said as Garo glared at Kiba.

"Our power is for the people we must protect! Any power we gain by tossing them aside has no meaning!" Garo roared out as Kiba scoffed at his foe.

"Don't compare me to you Makai Knights the weak have no worth in living unless it's in the servitude or in fear of the strong." Kiba countered as Garo then growled at Kiba as he had a flashback to another time when he was younger.

(Flashback Gold age 10)

Gold was staring in shock as before him stood a woman with wild un-kept white hair as her skin was pale white, eyes crimson red with veins of black as Grimm going across her. He was wide eyed as he saw she was holding the corpse of a little girl who as she fell lifeless an energy left her body and flew off to find the next available host body. Nearby a man who looked younger then the woman in question glared at her as he then summoned his armor and in turn becoming Garo as Gold saw this.

"Big bro... little sis, mom." Gold past self said in shock as it was clear this was a memory of a trauma before the Garo before him was disarmed by the woman in question.

(Flashback end)

Garo growled out before he glared to Kiba and stabbed the Garoken to the ground next to him as Kiba saw where this was going. "Fine then we'll play it your way." Kiba said as he had both his halberd and his Hounoken in hand before stabbing the sword into the ground much like how Garo did and then dropped his Halberd as Garo's violet glow returned once more. Soon the two vanished as they sent fist strikes at each other as when their fists collided it created a burst of force clearing the area of rubble before they knocked each other back.

Garo roared out as did Kiba as the two began to have a fist fight as Garo roared out and grabbed Kiba by the head before flinging him to the ground and pinning him. Garo then began to send punch after punch at Kiba's face as Kiba laughed at Garo enjoying this battle. "Wonderful this is your true self isn't it! The rage the anger the fury release it all and give me a real fight!" Kiba roared as he enjoyed working for his goals the easy way was never one Kiba enjoyed after all while Garo kept punching Kiba. "As expected from Remnants luckiest Golden Knight!" Kiba called out as he was enjoying himself.

"Shut up and cut the crap!" Garo roared out in fury as he grabbed Kiba and threw him to another building before going after him.

(With RWBY and ARO)

Yaiba, Zero, and Dan were cutting down Horrors with Ollette providing aid as WBY was taking on the Grimm that would sneak in as Penny and Sun had gone off to help with recovery efforts. Yaiba looked to the battle between Garo and Kiba and saw the two were tearing Vale apart as Ruby looked at Eclipse who was now Crescent Thorn.

"You guys cover things here I need to stop this!" Yaiba called out as before she got on Crescent Thorn and rode off to stop Garo and Kiba.

(Battle)

Garo and Kiba were still going at it hard as they sent punches and kicks at each other as it was clear neither was letting up. Kiba was enjoying himself as he knew this major distraction would in turn cause the White Fang and Roman to escape as he was banking on the Barrier holding just long enough for them to escape. Garo and Kiba made grappling holds as they tried to overpower each other with brute force as Kiba was toying with his food.

Garo then roared out as he grabbed Kiba by the head and slammed him into the ground before dragging him across the ground and back to the edge where they started there fist fight. Garo then hit and smashed Kiba once at ground level as Garo wasn't letting up one bit as it was clear Garo was being consumed by his rage. Garo then roared out and slammed Kiba to the wall before grabbing a large spike of sorts and slammed it into Kiba's insignia and forcing the armor to retract.

*End OST

Garo retracted his as well as Kiba chuckled a bit as he looked at Gold as Gold saw Kiba's wounds and injuries were already healing like nothing. "What's wrong angry or afraid?" Kiba asked as Gold's fists began to glow with his aura before he roared out and punched Kiba hard.

Then blood shot out as Kiba saw Gold's fist hitting his cheek as Gold was wide eyed as he looked down to see a Grim Arm had shot out a bone spike from Kiba's shadow skewering Gold in the stomach. "Hmm I missed." Kiba said as he didn't expect that as he was aiming for a vital spot. "Oh well not like anyone can save you now." Kiba said as he was about to feast and make the Golden armor of Garo his own.

But then Kiba felt it a burst of aura signaling a Semblance being activated as soon Kiba felt the Grimm arm being cut off by Yaiba as he saw her appear and skid to a halt as Kiba moved out of the way from an attack. "How?" Kiba asked as he looked at Gold before smirking a bit. "I see... Good Luck Charm is a probability alteration Semblance, how interesting you don't find many of those out there." Kiba said as Yaiba glared at Kiba as Gold was nursing his injury.

"It would be so easy to end you both here and now." Kiba said standing up and glaring at the two in question. "But I have things to deal with... but I must confess this night... had gone almost flawlessly." Kiba said as Yaiba realized what he meant as she reverted to Ruby.

"In the end it went even better than expected I got the dust and have your scents." Kiba said as he began to vanish into the shadows once again making his escape from his foes. "Golden Knight and Silver Rose Squire... sharpen those blades for when we next meet if you have the will to do so. And if you wish to defeat me you need to be willing to cross any line set before you regardless of morality or duty. I'll be waiting." Kiba said as he soon vanished into the shadows

(Scene Break later that night)

Team GARO and RWBY was getting treated by the medics at an emergency unit as luckily there injuries weren't too bad save for Gold's considering his fight with Kiba. Just a little rest and a couple pain killers and they'll be good as new while Gold is expecting maybe a month at most of recovering. Penny, who was back to normal, was sitting next to Ruby as Gold was laying on a bed covered in bandages as nearby Blake and Sun sitting next to each other, Aron and Raymond only had minor cuts and bruises and had bandages on them but nothing at was Yang was still shell shocked about what she had almost done. Weiss then figured she might as well do it now as she got up and walked over to Blake to which Ruby tried to talk her down. "Look Weiss it's not what you think, see she explained the whole thing she doesn't actually wear a bow she had kitty ears and there actually kind of cute." Ruby tried to explain before Weiss was upon Blake who stood up to talk to Weiss.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang back when I was with-." Blake began but Weiss cut her off.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked as Blake was silent. "12 hours, that means I had 12 hours to think about this and in that 12 hours I have decided." Weiss trailed off as everyone looked at her wondering what she will say. "I don't care." Weiss said as everyone was shocked.

"You don't care?" Blake asked as Weiss began to explain.

"You said you're not with them anymore right?" Weiss asked as Blake looked.

"No I haven't been." Blake began but once again Weiss cut her off with a sound saying not to interrupt her.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." The Ice Queen said before she took a glance at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else." Weiss finished as she looked to Sun.

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, then to Team GARO as who all nodded in approval. But then they all looked to the damage Kiba had caused but Blake needed to distract herself for now and it was with Weiss admitting she was in the wrong. "Of course." Blake responded causing Weiss to smiles and nod to her. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

"Yeah! Team RWBY and GARO are back together!" Ruby cheers happily making as this made Gold and Aron laugh a bit as Gold cringed at that wasn't a good idea.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." Weiss said as Sun laughed nervously with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"What about me?" Aron asked as he looked to Weiss. "Am I still better off not seeking a relationship with a Schnee?" Aron asked as Weiss then sighed as if this was what Aron and the others dealt with she figured Aron may actually be smitten by her.

"A trial period." Weiss began as she glared at Aron. "You have until the Dance during second semester to sweep me off my feet if you fail then it ends go it." Weiss said as Aron saw it was a challenge.

"Challenge accepted Weiss cream." Aron said with a smile on his face as Ollette smiled and hummed the marriage song.

"Quiet you!" Weiss yelled as Ollette chuckled a bit as despite the chaos that has occurred this was the best moment of peace they can get for now.

"Hey wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she noticed Penny was missing.

(In a nearby Car)

Penny was in a car as she looked at the group of friends. "You should know better than to go running around in a strange city we were lucky a Makai Priestess was able to help you." A male voice said Penny looked.

"I know." Penny said as she looked at the group.

"Penny your time will come just be patient." The voice said as the car drove off but as Penny looked to the destruction caused by Kiba she could not help but feel fear of what was to come.

(With Ozpin)

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks as well as Team GARO in action. But also the battle between Garo and Kiba as he was not liking these events. "Salem... what have you acquired?" Ozpin asked as he knew Salem had Kiba's armor but never did he think she could find a user for it. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS."

"Their getting stronger the Golden Knight and Scorching Heat Knight." Ozpin said as he saw the image.

"I know... but they may not be getting strong enough." Ozpin said as Kiba seemed to be Salem's ace in the hole and to think she deployed him like this, something wasn't adding up. Salem would save such an ace in case her chosen Maidens failed somehow so if this was Salem's ultimate ace then why send him out.

(Scene Break with Roman)

Roman walked into a warehouse as he put a case on the table and sighed. "Jesus Christ." Roman said as he saw the destruction Nexus had caused under the guise of Kiba.

"An odd choice of swears Roman." Nexus said as he walked in completely healed and free of his mask as he smirked at Roman who was shocked to see them here.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said as Cinder walked in with her two teammates who were under the command of Nexus like Cinder was.

"Nexus what was that out there?" Cinder asked as she saw the destruction Nexus had caused.

"A message of course." Nexus said as he smirked. "And a double layered smoke screen to boot." Nexus said as Cinder was confused.

"A smoke screen?" Cinder said just as Nexus snapped his fingers as from the shadows three figures appeared as Cinder recognized all three of them.

"Hey Cinder how's; our little half maiden doing?" Akane said as she walked passed Cinder bumping her shoulder into Cinder as a way to show Cinder who was her better here.

"Don't mock me Akane." Cinder glared as Akane smirked.

"Or what? You'll through a fire ball at me?" Akane taunted as Blaze stepped in.

"Akane enough." Blaze said stepping to his sister's aid as Akane scoffed.

"Whatever I was getting bored of her anyway." Akane said as she smiled at Cinder. "Get ready to be old news Cinder." Akane whispered to Cinder edging her on as Ico walked in wearing his blindfold as the Bull Faunus broken horn was shown like a battle scar. "Oh Nexus I saw what you did tonight. Did you make them all scream?" Akane asked as Nexus smirked at Akane who so far has proven to be most loyal to him similar to Ico.

"Cinder who are these three?" Emerald asked as Nexus smiled.

"My teammates." Nexus said as he looked to Emerald. "Ico Ebony." Nexus began gesturing to Ico who nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ico said trying to be polite about this as even without his eye sight he could still feel them here.

"Cinder's twin brother Blaze Fall." Nexus introduced as Blaze glared at Nexus and disregarded them as Cinder had similar thoughts to Blaze on trying to remove Nexus from their path. "And finally Akane Ketsueki our Winter Maiden." Nexus introduced as Akane showed her Maiden Mark as unlike Cinder's hers was whole. "And unlike the weak Ms. Fall Akane's power is whole." Nexus said as Akane smiled at Nexus looking ready to jump and ravage him at a moment's notice.

"Cinder, Roman, Emerald, and Mercury meet my team, Team KIBA." Nexus said as the four members were far more powerful then Cinder as Cinder glared at them. "And from here on out until our boss says otherwise you three answer to us." Nexus said as his command was now official Nexus was in control of the operations here.

"Weren't you the one who boasted about killing the Golden Knight and Silver Eyed Girl?" Cinder asked as Nexus glared.

"And once again the idiot doesn't realize how that is now not an available option." Nexus said as he glared at Cinder. "If two Team Leaders were to all of a sudden vanish or drop dead questions will be raised and in turn we won't be able to operate to retrieve the rest of the Fall Maiden's power or the relic. So unless you want to blow our cover here then by all means kill them I'll sit back and watch as you either fail or succeed and if you survive either way get punished severely by Salem herself." Nexus said as Cinder glared at them.

"Roman the Faunus of the White Fang." Nexus said as he glared at Roman who stood straight up. "Continue to work with them otherwise I'll have to have you replaced." Nexus said as shadows left his arm as eyes appeared inside them while Akane summoned a ball of ice shards in her hand showing that if Roman displeases he dies.

"You cooperate and you'll be rewarded after all you're a major part of our plans." Nexus said as his eyes glowed a deeper crimson red as the white of his eyes turned black as black veins appeared on his face for a moment before returning to normal.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow long chapter. Ok well since it's out I hope you enjoy it and leave a review as you leave and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	20. Chapter 10 Perfect Day Highspeed Hunt

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey new chapter and with this we start Volume 2 lets a go! Anyway I'm posting a poll onto on what opening sequence for Volume 2 to use for this story and it will end when the next chapter is ready to be published so until then enjoy.

(Start Volume 2)

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and Fear Reigns yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope

(Start Story Vale City)

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Vale as the incident during the first semester was covered up as a major Earth Quake. This of course was a believable statement as those things can never be predicted and Vale has one at least every few years. So the cover up was accepted but the Teams involved were hit by it in different ways. But in the city a certain Shop was reopening after Ruby had saved it from theft. Currently the old Store Owner was hanging the sign as a man of his age shouldn't be doing that but someone had to do it. As he worked he soon began to climb down but before he could get his feet on the floor he slipped and landed hard.

The old man looked up to see a girl with green hair and an adventurer type combat uniform. "Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here." The red eyed and brown skinned girl said as she helped the old man up showing she was Emerald. "Would you mind pointing me to the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled up a paper with the shops name on it.

The old man nodded as he recognized where the shop was as he then gave the directions.

(Meanwhile)

A young man in a black and grey armored combat suit known as Mercury waited behind a wall as the girl waved to the old man as a thank you as she was walking away and arrived to her ally revealing them to be Emerald and Mercury. "I knew you were lost." Mercury said as he smirked at Emerald before the mentioned girl walked over to the boy as she offered the wallet she snagged to him.

"Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up." She said as she held the wallet full of Lien to Mercury.

"That's not your money." Mercury said as the girl looked to Mercury with a small smile.

"But it can be yours for five minutes of silence." Emerald said with a smile hoping Mercury will take her bribe.

"Hmmm no deal." Mercury said after 'thinking about it,' before Emerald growled.

"Fine." She said as she emptied the Wallet of its money and threw it aside before leaving to find the shop they needed to find.

"Whatever you want me." Mercury said as he followed after Emerald.

As the two walked Mercury had to ask as he was following Emerald. "How far is this place anyway?" Mercury asked as he was getting real sick of this place. Plus the reason they decided to do this anyway was to get away from Nexus and his team. Blaze they can deal with Ico a little, but Akane and Nexus were impossible because the fear they draw upon them from those who serve under them. Plus if it's both Cinder and Akane with Nexus they are always ready to run to the hills incase Cinder ever does finally loose her temper and attacks.

"A few blocks." Emerald said Mercury looked.

"Oh this place is so dull." Mercury said as Emerald had a counter.

"Meh I kind of like it, tall buildings diverse cultures. It would even be better without Nexus around." Emerald trailed off before Mercury cut her off as they still both remembered what Nexus did during the Docks Heist.

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pick pocket." Mercury said as Emerald stopped for a moment.

"That's every city." Emerald said as it was clear Emerald had a better appreciation for big cities then Mercury.

"Oh Emerald master thief please don't take my money, I barely have enough to get by." Mercury said in a weak mugging victim act which made Emerald growl.

This caused Mercury to sigh as she looked at him. "You're no fun today." Mercury said as he then went to catch up as they both hoped Nexus wasn't on to them yet.

(A few Blocks later at a book store)

The shop bell chimed as the trio walked in as the duo looked around. Emerald then walked over to the bell as she then rung it to catch the shop owners attention. "Be right there." A voice said as both Emerald and Mercury were ready to act if needed. "Welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun, how can I..." Tukson said, his voice dying off as he saw Emerald and Mercury in his store. "How can I help you?" He asked as he recognized both of them instantly.

"Just browsing." Mercury said as he did just that and began browsing.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of The Thief and The Butcher?" Emerald asked as that was the first sign he was in danger.

"We do." Tukson said answered hoping they were just here for some books.

"That's great." Emerald said as Tuskon knew exactly who they were.

"Would you like a copy?" Tukson asked as he knew why they were here.

"No just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury snapped a book shut.

"Oh. Oh, what about Violet Garden, in paperback." Emerald asked as she sounded interested.

"He's got it, hardback too." Mercury said.

"Ohh, options are nice." Emerald said.

"Ehh, no pictures. Hey do you have any comics?" Mercury asked.

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh no wait, what about The Third Crusade?" Emerald asked.

"Umm... I... Don't believe we carry that one." Tukson said.

"Oh." Mercury said slamming a book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's book trade." Tukson said.

"And you're Tukson." Emerald said.

"That's right." Tukson said.

"So I take it you're the one who came up with the catchphrase." Emerald said.

"And what was it again?" Emerald asked.

"Home to every book under the sun." Tukson said.

"Except The Third Crusade." Emerald added.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson said.

"Its false advertising!" Emerald shouted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep." Emerald said as Mercury closed the blinds, "I hear you're planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that, and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson said knowing he had to kick and run.

"And you know why we are here." Emerald said as she looked to Tuskon.

"Yes." Tukson growled as he knew he had to fight if he wanted to survive.

Mercury walked up to the counter, "So are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked.

"YES!" Unsheathing his claws, Tukson jumped on the desk and lunged at Emerald who simply ducked, allowing Mercury to kick Tukson straight into the wall.

(Later Outside)

"What's with that?" Emerald asked as she and Mercury left the book store as the young man held a comic book.

"I like the pictures." Mercury said as he and Emerald made their way back to their current hideout where KIBA, Cinder, Roman, and Neo were waiting for them.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Cafeteria)

The Two Teams were gathered on one table as Gold was all better after his battle with Kiba and it seemed he was back to his happy go lucky self. Save for him nailing the punching back more than his norm but they all had coping mechanisms. Ruby and Yang had each other on this as Yang had a sort of realization that she let her anger get the better of her at that moment and Kiba had capitalized on it by using it to traumatize her with the fact she could have killed anyone in her rage. Ruby didn't like bringing that guy up as the fact he did what he did and the fact that just thinking about him scared her to no end. Ruby wasn't very keen on going after him again if he can bring down a skyscraper and the worst part... Ruby felt like he was holding back a bit just to toy with them like they were just children.

GARO, WBY, and JNPR were all on the table as Ruby was still missing after the event as Weiss and Aron was no doubt trying to give a relationship a chance which Blake respected them both on as they may be proof equality was a huge possibility. Plus it's a good way for them to tell Weiss' father to go suck it. Aron was jamming with Weiss to some music as Weiss may not show it she was actually enjoying if her finger tapping to the beat was anything to go by while they ate their lunches. Raymond was reading a book while Ollette was multi-tasking to try and figure out who Kiba was but so far the family lines came up as blank as the last known holder of the title of Kiba was a man known as Barago and he died a long time ago by the blade of the Garo of that era.

Gold was stuffing his face with food as it was clear the Golden Knight had one hell of an appetite while Blake was in her notebook which had a series of sketches and notes. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. "Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

Blake's eyes widen a bit but then closes the book. "Going over notes for last semester." Blake lied as she closed her notebook fast.

Then the blond girl caught a grape in her mouth. "Lame." Yang said as Gold gave an 8 point sign with a card from nowhere.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath which made Team GARO raise eyebrows.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Sister... Friends... Weiss and her boyfriend." Ruby began s Weiss heard herself being signaled out with Aron.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in the background making Gold and Aron chuckled even if it wasn't official as of yet.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said as she looked to her teammates.

"This should be good." Gold said as he wanted to hear what Ruby had thought up even after the incident with Kiba at the docks.

"Yeah." Yang said agreeing with Gold as they listened to Ruby.

"A dream that one day, the Eight of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said with a smile as Weiss recognized her binder that is on the table.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss looking at her leader.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook." Ruby defended as she was only borrowing it... plus Raymond's was out of her reach because his had a sign that said 'touch and disorganize this and you will die when I find you,' and it even had a portrait of Raymond glaring at the would be thief.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked as she was lost on this.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby pointed her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked getting a groan from everyone as Gold couldn't do much as he stuffed his face jut as an Apple hit her head.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora said in the background.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said being excited but the others except Gold, Ollette, and Aron had fearful expressions.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store…" Weiss said ruefully in response to what Ruby had said.

"You and me both." Raymond said as Eclipse agreed with them.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Off-screen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling and Aron snickered as he realizes what this will come to so he had 3 apples in his pockets.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said as she was honestly not really up for it.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team and both teams should do so together!" Weiss said while removing the headphones as she looked to her teammate with a small smile as Aron smiled to his possible girlfriend.

'At least she's opening up a bit.' Aron thought while he turned off his headphones.

"I got it!" Nora shouted throwing a pie as Yang tried to make a gesture for Nora not to do it just as Raymond closed his book agreeing with his teammates.

"Well agree and I for one think that…" Raymond began but was interrupted by a pie landing on his face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

(Meanwhile outside the Cafeteria)

Sun and an unfamiliar guy with blue hair, a red jacket, white shirt with a tie, and black pants walk together towards the cafeteria while Sun tells him about the events that had happened last semester. "Man, that's harsh." The blue haired boy said

"I know, we were fighting side by side, she was superfast, then there was this girl who can punch shit hard and a girl who can make glyphs like a white mage before these guys who could summon armor appeared, then those guys with the awesome bayonet girl and then there was this girl with swords coming out her back, oh, oh, oh, and I threw a banana at one of the guys, which sounds gross, but it was awesome. And that was all before things went downhill fast." Sun said as he began to detail the major battle that was followed by the Earthquake between Gold and Kiba.

"Nice!" The blue haired boy said as, he fist bumped Sun.

"And the Best part is she's a Faunus!" Sun said before he covered his mouth in shock. "But that's a secret ok." Sun said as Neptune looked to him.

"Got it." The blue haired young man said as he looked to Sun.

"And not an, I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret! I'm talking secret-secret!" Sun said as he looked to his friend.

"Woah chill out man okay I got it." He said as they soon stopped. "I got it." He repeated showing he had it all covered.

"You better! I just don't want to screw this up. The people here are the coolest. No offense to you guys." Sun said as the two of them continue to walk towards the cafeteria, and through the cafeteria windows kids are running and hiding under tables as food starts to fly all over the place as Jaune hit the window hard outside the two boys notice with Gold cheering behind no doubt being the one responsible for it.

"None taken." The boy said as he smiled a bit.

"Okay they're just in here, I'm super excited for you to meet them; so be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked just wanting this to go off as flawlessly as possible.

"Dude." The blue haired boy said as he pointed towards what he was wearing and his hair

"Good point." Sun said as he saw his friend made an excellent point.

They both head into the cafeteria, and once they open the door a flood of students begin to pour out of the cafeteria as they yell "FOOD FIGHT!" Team JNPR stand atop of a tower of tables and chairs as Nora stands above them and lets out a menacing laugh

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang out with her menacing laugh.

Gold stood on a table across from JNPR's newly erected tower with his team and RWBY behind him. "Your reign ends here, evil thunder queen!" Gold shouted out as he then took a bite out of a large sloppy joe before licking the remains of his fingers as just then Ruby jumped in by slamming her foot on the table Gold was standing on.

"And know that Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby yelled out crushing a carton of milk she was drinking as rest of the two Knights friends shouted in agreement.

 _ **"Here we go!"**_ Eclipse called as Zaruba agreed.

 _ **"Start placing bets folks!"**_ Zaruba quipped as this was oddly enough going to be fun.

 _ **"Oh no."**_ Goruba said as he saw it these people have corrupted Raymond.

 _ **"This should be enjoyable."**_ Silva said as it was clear the Madou's would enjoy the show as the battle began.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Nora shouts as she jumps off the tower and her team follows her lead.

 _ **"And their off!"**_ Zaruba announced as Gold and Ruby with their teams charged in ready to food fight.

Team JNPR started things off by throwing Watermelons as Team GARO and RWBY saw it. "Yang Turkey!" Ruby called out as Yang got that covered.

"Raymond let's make some cover!" Gold called as he then kicked up a Table into a wall as Raymond activated his Semblance and created a barrier with the table to cover them. Doing this they provided cover for Yang as Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fist into them following it up by punching her fists together, she then uses them to punch incoming watermelons, breaking them apart.

"Come on!" Gold called out as he got his own set of Turkey fists and began to punch the Watermelon's back at team JNPR which caused Jaune to duck and avoid one.

 _ **"Oh a double knuckle set how exciting!"**_ Silva called as she and the Madou's were offering commentary through this food fight of epic proportions.

Aron and Blake then jumped over Gold and Yang while the two were holding long breads sticks in the same fashion they would their weapons. Aron and Blake sliced through the melons with ease as then Gold and Yang jumped in with Yang launching her turkey at Pyrrha and Jaune who the later got hit only for Gold to appear before Pyrrha slamming the turkey down on one fist splattering it sending the juicy cooked poultry bits everywhere.

Gold then dodged and attack from Pyrrha just in time for Blake to jump in and start sword fighting with her as it was clear Pyrrha didn't have much metal to work with here. Blake was soon in the air after using her semblance to avoid Pyrrha's attacks before she flung her bread stick at Pyrrha who broke it and knocked Blake back. Aron jumped in activating his own Semblance as his chains flew around and grabbed any piece of food it could to hit Pyrrha with. Aron used his bread to strike at Pyrrha while Pyrrha was holding her own against a fully trained Makai Knight.

Aron was then caught off guard as Pyrrha ruined his footing and in turn kicked him back as Pyrrha then followed it up by grabbing a long loaf of bread and throwing it at Yang who kicked one only to be nailed by another.

Raymond then jumped in grabbing his own Loaf as he looked to Weiss, Gold, and Ruby who nodded ready to go. Ruby grabbed a tray and used it as a surf board as Pyrrha launched another loaf only for Ruby to use her surf board tray and knock it away before Raymond charged in and with his loaf instigated a battle of arm weapons before he avoided an attack from Pyrrha allowing Ruby to nail and knock her back.

"Alright Rubes!" Gold called out happy to see the little red velvet cookie was doing well in battle. Ren and Nora then began to charge in as Ruby then charged out of the way to reveal Weiss with a ketchup bottle as she then used it much like her own weapon and semblance to cover the ground in Ketchup which caused Ren to slip and crash into a pile of destroyed cafeteria which Nora then used the flying tables to run and jump up to an upper level pole.

Nora then stabbed it into a watermelon now mimicking her hammer weapon as Gold saw this. "In coming!" Gold called as Nora came down on Weiss only for Ruby to jump in and protect Weiss with her aura as Raymond joined in and shielded them as well. But Raymond underestimated Nora's power and his shield was shattered sending both him and Ruby flying as Eclipse and Goruba cringed at this.

 _ **"Oh she's going to feel that in the morning."**_ Eclipse said offering her own commentary as Weiss saw this.

 _ **"It seems Team GARO and RWBY won't last much longer at this rate."**_ Goruba said as it was looking bad for the two teams.

Gold then grabbed a long loaf of bread as Weiss grabbed a sword fish before the two got into a battle ready stance. Weiss then charged at Nora making a stabbing motion before knocking Nora back as Gold then jumped in with heavy attacks from his loaf that no doubt was charged with his aura to last as long as the Garoken can which is pretty long in comparison.

Nora then began to spin her watermelon hammer around as Gold saw what was going to happen. "Look out!" Gold called out only for Raymond to jump back in using his barrier and his body he caught the hammer but it was for not as he and Weiss were soon sent flying away as Gold had to grip the ground to hold himself steady though was sent back torts Ruby's area.

"Raymond!" Gold called as he saw Raymond and Weiss hit two pillars as they broke apart. Gold and Ruby then grabbed their partners as Raymond was set down by Gold as Gold tried to wake him up. "Come on Raymond stay with me!" Gold called trying to shake Raymond awake.

"Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby called out as Gold then roared in fake anguish and fury as Ruby cried out in fake sorrow as Zaruba cringed at this but enjoyed the show none the less.

 _ **"Oh and it seems Raymond and Weiss are out of the game!"**_ Zaruba announced as it was clear the Madou's were enjoying this.

 _ **"You two fought well you shall not be forgotten."**_ Goruba said as this was getting epic.

 _ **"Oh what's this it seems Yang has rejoined the battle!"**_ Silva announced as Yang jumped back in as Ren charged at her grabbing two vegetable weapons while Yang had some new turkey's for use. _**"Oh she swings to the left and he swings to the right these two got some moxey!"**_ Silva called out as Yang and Ren did just that.

 _ **"Something has to give and it does!"**_ Zaruba called out as Ren was knocked down hard causing the cafeteria to be ruined even more.

 _ **"Ren is out but oh looks like Nora is coming with a vengeance!"**_ Eclipse called out getting oddly invested into this.

 _ **"The two power houses go at it but oohh there goes Yang through the roof!"**_ Silva called out as that happened as Yang and Nora had fought and in the end Nora was able to get the last hit in sending Yang skyward through the roof. Blake and Aron avoided the fallen debris as they both grabbed ropes of sausages as they swung them around as Blake used hers to knock Nora back to the vending machine while Aron used his to bring a large pie torts Nora's face.

"Don't forget me!" Ollette called in jumping from the ceiling area with a huge amount to food she had scavenged from the battle and with a spin threw many of them at JNPR who began to run and find cover as Ollette began to nail them hard. Nora then grabbed Soda's and once they were charged up began to use them as grenades as Ollette, Blake, and Aron ran for it to avoid getting hit by them.

Pyrrha got to a large area with many metal for her semblance to use. Ollette grabbed two drum sticks and used them in a similar way to her bayonets and began to slash them away only for Pyrrha to send the trio the full load and knocking them to the far wall. "Ruby! Gold avenge us!" Ollette called out as she, Blake, and Aron fell.

"Go Gold GO!" Aron cheered as he fell.

 _ **"Now folks it's just, Gold and Ruby against JNPR they'll really need to pull out a fast play here."**_ Zaruba called as Eclipse smiled.

 _ **"Let's see what they will pull off!"**_ Eclipse called wanting to see what her and Zaruba's partner will now do.

"Ruby your semblance use it!" Gold called as he grabbed Ruby by her hood and shirt as she saw the idea.

"Go for it!" Ruby called as Gold then spun around and launched Ruby torts JNPR with her semblance activated forcing the onslaught that was sent at them as well as most of the cafeteria to follow Ruby in a force of wind. As JNPR got up and saw what Ruby was doing they were shocked when they saw Ruby practically merge with her hood becoming like an arrow creating a tornado as she went. Ruby then stopped herself in an elegant fashion but the force she used caused the wall to fracture making it very unstable.

JNPR landed on the fractured wall as Jaune looked and was wide eyed as he saw the food flying at them before Gold and Ruby rejoined each other. "YOU'RE REIGN ENDS HERE!" Gold and Ruby called out pointing at JNPR as they were nailed by the food inside the cafeteria. Soon ruby and Gold turned around and gave each other a well-deserved fist bump causing the wall behind them to fall apart as it seems Gold and Ruby when combining strength and speed it equals one mean punch. JNPR was ok as they fell off just before the wall fell apart as the winner of the food fight was RWBY and GARO.

Sun and Neptune had saw the whole thing as Sun then looked to his friend. "I love these guys." Sun said as Neptune glared covered in the stray fire from the food fight.

Just then Glynda walks in wearing an angry expression, with a few swishes from her riding crop all the destroyed tables and chairs were put together and the students were all sitting atop of tables after they had been reassembled "Children please, do not play with your food." Glynda said with a calm anger as she adjusted her glasses a bit while Raymond was cleaning his own off. Soon the ceiling area broke as Yang fell back to Earth as she was now rejoined with GARO and RWBY. Nora belched but Ollette made an even louder one as it was clear who won this battle. "And Gold, Aron, and Raymond I expect you three to set a better example for the newer Knights here on how to behave." Glynda said as Raymond heard this and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry they talked me into it." Raymond said as he won't lie he did have fun there.

Soon Ozpin walked in as he looked to Glynda to calm her down. "Let it go." Ozpin said as Glynda then sighed to calm herself down.

"Their supposed to be the defenders of our world and saviors in the dark." Glynda said as Ozpin looked to them.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children and some of them are reliving their childhood why not let them play the part?" Ozpin said as Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR laughed at what they just did. "After all." Ozpin began as he started to walk away. "It isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin said as he began to walk away.

(Later the afternoon)

Once Team's RWBY, GARO, and JNPR were all cleaned up Ollette barged into RWBY's dorm room surprising them. "Hey my fellow conquering heroes!" Ollette called as she was in full gear.

"Ollette what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Ollette smiled as she then threw to Ruby her weapon. "Get suited up Ruby we got a Horror to hunt tonight." Ollette said as Ruby was shocked.

"Isn't Gold coming?" Ruby asked as Ollette smiled.

"Nope tonight is ladies night out." Ollette said as Weiss looked to this.

"You sure she can handle a solo hunt?" Weiss asked not very versed on this type of thing.

"Nope that's why a Makai Priestess is coming with her just in case and that's me of course." Ollette said as she smiled at Weiss.

"Alright be careful and if she get hurt you die." Yang said as she glared at Ollette.

 _ **"Ruby is always at risk of dying by the hands of a Horror it's a fact the only question is if a Horror will be able to do her in."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she was tuckered out a bit by the excitement from earlier today at the cafeteria.

"Ok then let me get ready then." Ruby said as she went to change to her normal gear to start hunting the Horror with Ollette.

(Scene Break later at Vale)

Ruby and Ollette were driving around Vale with Ollette in Raymond's car and Ruby on her scooter as she was wearing full gear as Ruby was wearing her Huntress Gear but Ollette added a little something to it. "Um... why am I wearing this armor and headband again?" Ruby asked as she looked at the armor in question. It was being worn over her normal gear as she even had arm guards on it as Ruby looked at it and even took notice to the Symbol of Yaiba on her new gear.

"Ruby even if you have your armor technically speaking you were never knighted." Ollette said as she and Ruby rode next to each other. "As far as the more traditional members of the Makai Order are concerned you're an apprentice through and through." Ollette said as she was wearing sun glasses.

"Wait so I'm not officially Yaiba." Ruby asked as Ollette looked.

"No you're not, the other night Gold showed you our enemy from the shadow known as Horrors we each agreed to show you and Jaune how the duties of a Makai Knight are carried out, my teammates each excel in a certain aspect of it so we're the best in showing you how to hunt Horrors." Ollette said as the red light turned Green. "This night I'll be showing you how to gather information on Horrors using your natural talents and your environments location to get the information you need." Ollette said as Eclipse looked to Ruby.

 _ **"Think of it like Interrogation each Knight and Priestess have their own method of doing so thus to each their own."**_ Eclipse said as some methods ranged from seduction to even fear.

"Luckily Yang and Gold pointed me to a good guy who can lead the way." Ollette said as Ruby knew this guy.

"Oh you mean Junior!" Ruby called out as Ollette nodded.

"Yeap lets go meet our middle aged jerk." Ollette said as he smiled at Ruby as they drove off.

(Scene Break Sunset Juniors club)

The two arrived as luckily Ruby saw she was welcomed here but noticed Ollette who was now in a disguise of a Huntress who was a major swinger used her magic to get themselves inside no doubt refraining from using it to often less they get caught by someone. Ollette and Ruby walked over to Junior and sat down at his bar as Ollette smirked. "Pay close attention." Ollette whispered as Ollette began her act.

"Oh dear it seems I'm in a bit of a pickle thirsty and no one to really talk to." Ollette said in a flirty manner sounding like a bit of a damsel and an airhead as she then 'spotted,' Junior nearby. "Hey there big boy you must be Junior nice to meet you." Ollette flirted as she went to his arm and grabbed it. "Mind buying me a drink handsome?" Ollette asked as Ruby saw what Ollette was doing.

 _ **'As emberassing as this is for you Ruby Ollette is demonstrating the art of seduction a skill woman excel in if they know how to lure the right pray.'**_ Eclipse explained as Ruby gulped a bit.

"Um aren't you a bit young for these drinks?" Junior asked never seeing Ollette before as Ruby hid in her hood while also wearing a headband.

"Aren't you a bit old to be named Junior?" Ollette asked as she kept a good grip on Junior's arm.

"So you know me?" Junior asked as Ollette smiled.

"Yeap and I gotta say your much better looking than people fist said." Ollette lied as she pulled her coat zipper down a bit showing some cleavage making, Junior, turn beat red. 'Show them some 'candy,' and they'll start spilling some coins.' Ollette thought with a mental smirk as she worked her magic.

"If you know who I am you must want something." Junior said as Ollette smiled a bit.

"Who's to say I don't want you?" She flirted as she rubbed Junior's chest a bit as Junior began to step away not wanting a possible repeat of Yang's visit. "Hmm guess your no fun, well if it's on the house can you tell me a story?" Ollette asked getting to the nitty gritty.

"A story?" Junior asked as Ollette smiled.

"Yeap." She began as she popped the 'p,' before continuing. "Some of my friends been talking about some shadow the speeds past them and when it does someone nearby vanishes almost out of thin air." Ollette said as Junior went wide eyed at this.

"I uh don't know much about it only heard about it from one other guy." Junior said as he saw the guy in the corner scared and shaking like he ran from a monster of some sort.

"Oh?" Ollette asked as she smiled at Junior with a sultry smile. "Well thanks for the drink Junior really appreciated it." Ollette said as Ruby was shocked to see the drink was served outside her notice.

'Damn she's good.' Ruby thought realizing Ollette got what they wanted for almost nothing.

Ollette then tapped Junior's forehead as he was soon dazed and began to walk off as Ollette then walked with Ruby and stretched. Soon Ollette formed a seal and reverted to her normal gear. "See Ruby that was seduction now it's time we learn another art." Ollette said as they walked over to the guy shaking in the corner.

"Wait you want me to seduce him?" Ruby asked as she blushed beat red at that possible idea.

"Maybe if it works best for you but you need to use the right interrogation method for the right person." Ollette said as she pointed to the man. "Now look at him and tell me just by his physical reactions his current state of mind without using Eclipse." Ollette said as Ruby looked to him.

The man looked like he hadn't slept in a while, he had a shot glass in hand, and looked like he needed shave. "He looks, scared." Ruby began as she looked to the man. "Also depressed like he lost something or someone close to him." Ruby continued as Ollette smiled at how Ruby was figuring it out. "He also looked like he tried telling people but they didn't believe him making him think he was either crazy or making them think he was lying somehow." Ruby said as she looked to the man.

"Good everything you said was 100% accurate Ruby, now knowing this what would be the best way to get the information out of him?" Ollette asked as she looked to her protégé of the night.

"Talk to him for a bit see what's going on, understand it from his point, ask if we can talk somewhere quieter, and then ask him about what caused his depression." Ruby said as Ollette nodded.

"Exactly." Ollette said as Ruby so far was getting the correct answers on this.

Ruby nodded as she started walking to the guy until she stop after a few steps and said, "How should I start it off talking to him thought?"

"Anyways you think is right, for him he looks is disturbed, confront him with a comforting tone, it usually works for sad or lonely guys," Ollette said as she knew how roll with things Ruby thought for a moment and give a nod before walking up to the guy.

AS the guy look at his drink, red puffy eyes didn't blink until Ruby walks up and said to him, "Hello."

AS the man blinks his eye at that time as he turn his head and look up at Ruby as she give him a soft smile as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Soon enough as the two were soon sitting with the guy as he went back looking at his shot but started to tell his story as he said, "The other night… Vanessa and I were heading home in 3rd district after our date… I was about to purpose to her when we got their… I had it all set out, with my friends helping me out, flower petals on the floor, a stand in the middle of the, and a small black box that was place their, with the music "Endless love" was supposed to play when I walk through the door."

Ruby had tears in her eyes as that sounded so… romantic to her, for a guy to do that for a lady as she said, "That sound… wonderful."

The guy nodded and said, "It was… but then he… or really it came along."

"It?" Ollette asked as that what she and Ruby are looking into as the guy said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You wouldn't know if you don't, if we do or don't… maybe it would help you if you talk about it, we are willingly to listen to you" Ruby said as she had to think on that part, and it seem to work as the guy sighed a bit to that as he gave in already and started saying, "What I thought was a man came running down the road, ran pass up a bit before stopping and taking a breath as Vanessa got a look at him and thought he was someone she knew of a while back, I didn't know who she meant as I was about to ask her who he was, but didn't get a chance too."

"What happen next after that?" Ruby asked as the guy was hesitating at first, but then he took a breath and said, "Vanessa walk up to him to see if he was okay, as it seem the guy was worn down, as I would though it was because of the running he did… but then he started to growl out… saying something how hungry he was… and then… and then…"

The guy arms started to shake a bit before the shot he had drop and spilled out as he started to cry out as he said, "The guy… he grab her…. he open his mouth and before I could blink, the guy was tearing her apart… he was eating her!"

The guy slam his head down and cover his hands over him as he said, "I never saw anything like it, he was just eating her in just a few second… nothing was left but her shoes, and the next thing I knew the guy was gone again…. took off faster than I could see!… I couldn't move… I couldn't have help... Vanessa she was… she was

Ollette reach out to the guy quickly and said, "You don't have to say anymore… I understand."

Ollette hand started to glow as they gotten what they needed, and no need to put a guy through the pain right now as her hand glow green with Makai symbol came forth above her hand as Ruby watch what is going on as Ollette started to say, "Go home, rest, and forget what happen that night with you and Vanessa… forget it all and say she left you without a word."

Ruby eyes widen a bit as the guy raise his head with his eyes look tired, as he said to them, "She left… gone without a word."

The guy stood up, reach into his pocket to pull out a few lien and throw it on the table before started walking out the door and say, "I'm going home… and rest."

Ruby is surprise to see that as she turns to Ollette and said, "How did you do that… and why?"

"Makai magic do wonders for those who has learn and cast them, and why… to help settle his suffering, instead of seeing the one he loved died… it best to say she left without a word and hopefully he will move on," Ollette said as she stood up and went on saying, "And beside we got what we need as he said 3rd district, that's near the center of the city, near a park that I can remember. We can set up a small perimeter to trap the horror in before night comes around."

"Okay… but how are we going to draw him in anyways?" Ruby asked as Ollette thought for a moment and said, "We'll think about it while we set things up, just follow my league on things."

Ollette throw a lien card down and walk out with Ruby getting up and following her out as well.

(Later on the road)

Ollette and Ruby were once more on the road as Ruby saw the helmet she had was showing a map of the Horror's area of hunting as Ruby saw it. "The Horror it doesn't have a pattern of hunting." Ruby confessed as she looked at the map at the side of her helmet.

"Yeah no specific type of pray which makes it difficult." Ollette said as she looked at her own info.

 _ **"Trying to understand the mind of a Horror is a pointless gesture."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as the Lazy Madou Ring was also helping with the driving.

"So how are we supposed to find it?" Ruby asked as she already knew the plan as Ollette smirked.

"Just leave that to me." Ollette said to the window while they stopped at a red light before continuing on forward. "You just make sure you're in the area where the Horror was spotted ok." Ollette said as Ruby nodded to Ollette.

"Got it." Ruby said as the red light then turned green before she and Ollette drove off.

(Scene Break Ollette)

It was sun set as Ollette had parked the car while also walking around town. She was setting up as it seems she was tracing her finger at random locations from walls to the ground and such. By the way she moved it the thing she was tracing seemed to be star shaped somehow as she was currently at what looked like a store as she traced it there.

"That should do it here." Ollette said as she was about to take her leave when she heard a new voice.

"Excuse me." A voice said as Ollette looked and saw a woman standing there. "Sorry I wonder if you could help me out." The lady asked as Ollette took noticed to her being a civilian judging by the fact she was armless and in civilian garb. "I'm looking for someone who disappeared the other night. Maybe you seen him around." She asked as Ollette may have found a face to the Horror.

"Depends have a picture?" Ollette asked as the woman nodded and showed Ollette the picture in question.

It was a young man who seemed to hail from Vacuo judging by his skin tone but Ollette recognized him as a dash runner. "Can you tell us more if possible?" Ruby asked as she had just arrived long enough to hear the conversation.

The woman began her explanation as she looked to the two girls as Ruby paid close attention to this. "The thing is he left his wheelchair behind and with all the kidnappings that's been going on I've been fearing the worst." She said as Ollette heard this. "He was kind of famous a few years ago." She said as Ruby looked to her.

"Cool for what?" Ruby asked as she didn't hear of him.

"Quick Sprint he was an Olympic Runner." She said as Ruby heard of those as the Olympics were basically the Vytal Tournament for Civilians. "But after what happened." She began as Ollette saw what it was.

"He got hurt bad keeping him from running anymore." Ollette said as the woman nodded as she was there when it happened as it was freak accident that had happened by some cruel twist of fate.

"Yeah... a sign fell on him he was taken to the ER and has been hitting Rehab like a champ plus since his Aura had to be awoken to help his chances of joining the Olympics again aren't looking to high even with a full recovery." The woman said as Ruby nodded in understanding.

"I understand if we see him we'll be sure to give you a call." Ruby said as both she and Ollette saw how this man may have become a Horror.

"Well I kind of feel bad about bringing this up but... it may not be so bad to prepare for the worst considering all the kidnappings and stuff." Ollette said surprising the woman who then nodded solemnly.

"Thanks for the advice I understand." She said as Ruby and Ollette nodded to this.

Once the woman was gone Ollette then looked to Ruby as the sun was setting and Ollette had to set up her sniping position. "Ruby if you find the Horror I want you to lead it here ok." Ollette said as Ruby looked. "You're the Knight here I'm just support after all." Ollette said with a smirk as Ruby looked. "Just keep the mess smaller this time ok." Ollette said with a smile while walking off to go set her sniping position up.

"Man she's so weird sometimes." Ruby said to her fellow weapon lover.

 _ **"Yes they saw misery enjoys company but so does crazy."**_ Eclipse quipped with a yawn as Ruby glared.

"Hey I'm not crazy!" Ruby countered as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Says the girl with a magical talking ring."**_ Eclipse joked as Ruby glared.

"Touché." Ruby said as Eclipsed chuckled at this before yawning.

 _ **"Wake me up when the Horror is located."**_ Eclipse said before catching some needed sleep.

(Later that evening with the woman)

The lady that Ruby and Ollette had met entered her apartment as she sighed a bit as today was an emotionally exhausting day for her. She then walked to the wall and slid down it as she wrapped her arms around her legs as she hadn't found him. "Linen." A voice called as Linen looked up and saw a man stand up from the table of the apartment as he smiled.

"Coal!" Linen called as she ran over to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"When you weren't here I thought something might have happened." He said as he was worried for her.

"Don't you dare say you, were worried! Thank Oum you were ok." She said hugging her boyfriend before she realized something. She then let him go and stepped back as he saw she took notice.

"Yeah I can run again." Coal said as Ollette saw something wasn't right.

"How's that even..." She began as she saw something wasn't adding up.

"Man it takes a whole lot out of me though. I can eat a whole horse in fact I can eat just about anything." He said as Linen didn't like that sound of that as something wasn't adding up. "I stuff myself to the brim and doesn't even make a dent with how hungry I am." Coal said as Linen then caught him as he fell to her arms.

"Baby?" She asked but Coal kept going.

"I can't stand it so hungry... SO HUNGRY!" He roared as he looked to Linen who went wide eyed as she saw his eyes were glowing before Linen acted just as his form changed to that of the Horror. He charged at Line as the table was knocked to the side only for the window to shatter as Ruby had charged in with her Semblance and used her Scythe to snare the Horror before firing and sending the Horror to the wall from the force creating a dent in said wall.

When Ruby saw Linen was ok she heard the door open as she looked and saw the Horror run off as she cursed and chased after it. Once Ruby busted down the door she charged to the window and jumped through it as she fell to the ground. "ECLIPSE!" Ruby called as she fell to the ground.

(With Eclipse)

Eclipse drove from her parking spot waking up as Ruby with her scythe then activated as she cut open the energy circle summoning her armor and becoming Yaiba once more.

(With the Horror)

The Horror was running through town as it was laughing looking for something to sate its hunger as a long main of hair burst from its head as it continued to run. Yaiba then appeared from the top of a building and threw one of her scarves with the large ring on it to the Horror snaring it in said ring before jumping and stabbing its body. Yaiba then heard tire screeching as she looked ahead and saw Eclipse in her awoken form charging at the Horror before the hand like parts on it moved and reached it.

Eclipse then caught the Horror as when it did the Horror was halted but it wouldn't be for long as Yaiba flew off the Horror forced to pull back the scarf. Eclipse then saw the Horror make a run for it as did Yaiba who the ladder of which launched her ring at Eclipse latching onto her and pulling herself in by running on said scarf and onto Eclipse seat. The two then drove off chasing the Horror as Yaiba saw the Horror was fast and making a getaway.

"Dammit this jerk is fast even I can't keep up." Yaiba said as the only person she knew who could out run her top speed was... Kiba.

"We need to corner him." Eclipse chimed in as Yaiba agreed.

"Got it follow my lead!" Yaiba called as the two drove up a building side chasing the Horror.

(With the Horror)

The Horror burst from a path as it kept laughing while running as Yaiba on Eclipse followed behind it. "Do it!" Yaiba called as the silver lights began to shine on her armor. Eclipse picked up speed in a burst as they then circled around the Horror trying to guide it to the area Ollette wanted it as then Eclipse eyes glowed as headlights blinding the Horror forcing it to take a turn with Yaiba close on its tail.

When the Horror passed a spot Ollette had stopped by today a seal glowed on it. When the Horror smashed its foot on the ground another star shaped seal glowed as the Horror made its run.

(With Ollette)

Ollette was set up in her sniping position as she was watching the streets glow violet with her eye through the same scope from before that had what looked like an actual eye ball which was looking about. Ollette then saw the Horror show up in her line of sight as she then smirked before pulling the trigger to shoot the Horror.

(Horror)

The Horror was hit as it was knocked down causing it to spin on the ground halting its dash clearly caught off guard by Ollette.

(With Ollette)

Ollette removed the used pullet and reloaded as she was about to fire again when she saw something and went wide eyed.

(Horror)

A woman was walking out taking care of her trash as Ollette quickly fired purposely missing the Horror to make it run to a different direction and keep the woman from seeing the Horror. The Horror grinned as it then took a turn and ran off to get away from both Priestess and Knight long enough to eat.

(With Ollette)

Ollette got up and ran to her next Sniping Position as she always kept multiple set up in case of the Horror ever moving out of her line of sight. She glided to another spot after zip lining as she took notice nearby to the lights from Eclipse and Yaiba chasing after the Horror. Ollette then rolled to the ground ducking under cover and loading a special bullet to her sniper rifle as she then smirked at what was to come next. The Makai Priestess then took aim as once she had the clear shot she took it as the Bullet flew off. The Bullet flew through a green seal transforming to look more like a dragon skull as it flew torts the Horror.

(The Horror)

The Horror was shot through its head and knocked down as soon Yaiba appeared from behind and sliced the Horror's head off with some of its shoulder as before coming to a halt and disengaging her armor reverting to Ruby. Ruby looked to Ollette who was standing up before Remnant's moon as she then waved at Ruby with a two finger salute and then walked off leaving some of the clean up to Ruby.

(Scene Break the next day Diner)

"So how did she do?" Yang asked as Team RWBY and GARO Had been becoming regulars at the Diner which doubled as the Watchdog Site.

"Well I can say that... she passed with flying colors." Ollette said as she was enjoying breakfast with the team at the diner.

"She didn't cause any mess this time?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked down as she remembered having to comfort the woman and the lie they told the guy while telling the woman how they had found her boyfriend but it was already too late.

"Nope." Ollette said as she popped food into her mouth.

 _ **"Ruby."**_ Eclipse began not calling Ruby Flower Girl this time _ **. "I can sense you're troubled by how the people are unaware of the Horrors."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to Eclipse.

"Yeah... it's just..." Ruby began as Eclipse then sighed.

 _ **"It's, better that people don't worry about the Horrors, we are but phantoms to the people there one minute gone the next. With the world already covered with Grimm it's better that mankind only needs worry about the Grimm instead of the Horrors."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah I guess." Ruby said before a plate of sweets was dropped off on the table.

"Compliments of the boss for a job well done." The Watchdog/Waitress said as she dropped the food off as it was a plate full of cookies and a cake with a chibi Ruby and Ollette on it accompanied by a medium rare T-Bone as everyone was smiling.

"Talk about lucky!" Gold called as he dug in as Raymond had his eyes closed while digging into the food.

"COOKIES!" Ruby cheered as she grabbed the plate as Raymond was calmly enjoying some coffee.

 _ **"Seems these children will still be children."**_ Eclipse chuckled as the other Madou's agreed on this.

"Dig in Weiss!" Aron called as they ate their breakfast in peace.

(Meanwhile a Warehouse)

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter in seeing what's going on and Roman sees them.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said being sarcastic giving Mercury and Emerald a group hug.

Emerald shivered in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." As she and Mercury pull away from him.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman pulls out a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh…" The green haired girl groaned in frustration.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman said and taunted. "Why do you have this address?" Roman asked seeing the address and knowing where it was.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald taunted as she pointed at Roman a bit as Roman walked up to him.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" The criminal mastermind asked losing his patience.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury answered as he glared to Roman.

"I had that under control." Roman griped as he knew he would have gotten to it eventually.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury countered as Roman wasn't having any of Mercury's crap.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…" Roman warned till he looked up.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…" Roman warned till he looked up.

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder's voice appeared on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman laughs nervously. "I'd, uh... not kill them?" Roman said as he was just happy Nexus wasn't here... yet.

Emerald excitedly beams seeing her. "Cinder!" Emerald called happy to see Cinder here.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said firmly as she was trying to keep some form of control here that Nexus stole from her.

"I was going to…" He was rudely interrupted by Emerald.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald answered as they had taken initiative.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." The grey hair colored teen added looking at Emerald.

"What? Like a puma?" She asked as she looked to her partner in crime.

Mercury nods. "Yeah, there ya go." Mercury confirmed as he looked to Emerald.

Cinder looked at them. "Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder glared to them harshly while scolding them both.

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement seeing them in trouble.

Emerald rubbed the back of her head. "I just thought…" Emerald trailed off but was cut off by Cinder. Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat enjoying Mercury and Emerald getting killed. He would love to see that as a bit of payback as Cinder continued speaking.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder said before she began turning to Roman.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said apologetically looking at the floor.

"No I say let it happen again." Nexus was heard as everyone saw him exit the shadows as he smirked to Emerald and Mercury. "In fact I dare say I applaud you two for taking initiative here." Nexus said covering for Emerald and Mercury as Cinder glared.

"I gave then their orders Nexus." Cinder countered as Nexus paid Cinder as much mind as bug.

"Yes you did but since Roman wasn't handling it I was about ready to send Blaze and Akane to do it instead. So thank you Mercury and Emerald for dealing with this problem." Nexus said as Emerald saw Nexus had that allure to him as she blushed a bit.

"N-no problem I'll be sure to keep it up." Emerald said as she was blushing a bit like a school girl.

"Where are your teammates anyway?" Cinder asked as soon they were heard.

"Dealing with other problems." Akane was heard as she walked in with Blaze and Ico. "Seem you've been letting things get out of hand a bit here Cinder." Akane taunted as she smirked at Cinder who glared at Akane.

"Yes we located other strays and a few spies and had silence them accordingly." Ico said walking in as his duster trailed behind him.

"Though it wasn't as bad as these two are making it to be." Blaze said as he sided with his sister from start to finish.

"Though Roman it begs to question why this job wasn't done sooner." Nexus said looking to Roman who saw he was in trouble now.

"Uh… Eh?" He began motioning to his right where crates of Dust were. "Ehhhh?" He continued motioning to his left where even more crates of dust were. "EHHHHHHHH?!" Roman said as he motioned behind him where large shipping containers of Dust were as he looked annoyed. "Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom." Roman said clearly not pleased with being accused of disobeying orders.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said as Nexus then raised his hand to silence Mercury.

"I can see that considering we are now able to meet our quota for the next stage." Nexus said as he walked to Roman. "Perhaps I should not have put so much faith in you handling this." Nexus said before turning to his teammates. "Ico, Blaze, and Akane I want you three to find every spy and stray of the White Fang in Vale silence them all." Nexus said as he looked to them.

"You got it Nexus I'll make them scream." Akane said she was going to enjoy this small hunt.

"There shouldn't be that much left so we should be finished before arriving at Beacon. Ico confirmed as he looked to Nexus.

"Good." Nexus said as he then looked to Roman as he saw Nexus pulled some weight off his back. "Roman we're done with Dust we have more than enough for our plans." Nexus said as this game of chess of his was coming close to checkmate.

"Ok then what now?" Roman asked as Nexus then looked to Roman.

"We're moving of course have the White Fang clear out this building Cinder will send you details and coordinates tonight. And once you're done clearing this place out destroy it I want no evidence left behind connecting things to us." Nexus said while walking away as it was clear that Nexus wanted a clean scrub.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked as Nexus stopped as he smirked a bit.

Nexus then looks back at him Roman with a smirk on his face that may looked playful but was in fact hiding a monster. "Of course after all we're proceeding to phase two." Nexus said as Cinder with Mercury and Emerald and Nexus with Team KIBA took their leave of Roman. Roman growled as he took out a cigar as he needed a smoke. But when he reached for his lighter he saw it was gone only to hear the lighter light and saw that Emerald had stolen it. She then stuck her tongue at him before she turned off the flame as the scene went black.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go everyone hope you all enjoy this and until next time be sure to leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	21. Chapter 11: Beacons Makai Hunters

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here it is the next chapter let's start the opening.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song used here people it belongs to the awesome Jam Project.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

 _ **"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"**_

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

 _ **"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."**_

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Chapter)

A few hours had passed since Nexus and his team had given the orders to his team and Roman and they were carried out with the upmost prejudice. Akane once done had gone off to hunt a few minor Horrors to sedate herself from the thrill and needless to say she had carried out her fights splendidly. If she was a true Priestess of the Order she could very well be the most powerful Priestess of her time. Of course it helped that Ico had accompanied her as the Blind Faunus Makai Knight had proven to be quiet the fighter. They had acquired School Uniforms for Haven Academy and needless to say knowing that Lionheart was one their side helped with their cover. It also helped they impersonated students at Haven for a bit to help keep their cover but it didn't help that Nexus was the target for many female affection there.

Ico was currently practicing kata's as even without his eye sight he would not let his skills fall to waist all in the name of his master and the promise to undo what was said to be absolute. It was clear Ico was loyal to Nexus unlike Blaze as he had heard Watts comment how Team KIBA was like a set of chess pieces. Nexus was the King, Ico the Knight, Akane the Queen, and Blaze the Rook. All they needed was the Bishop and you would have a complete set of a checkmate five.

"Ico?" Nexus asked, bringing the blind Faunus out of his training as he heard Nexus enter the area.

"Yes, Nexus?" Ico greeted as it's not every day Nexus came to him outside of mission's assignments.

"May I confide in and or ask your opinion on something?" Nexus asked as this in turn caught Ico off guard.

This line of questioning took the Zem user for a spin; usually Nexus had a plan for every situation with contingent-plans for all possible outcomes. For him to ask to share an idea with anyone (aside from Salem) was virtually unheard of and must have been of the utmost importance. And Ico could see why Nexus was bringing up whatever was on his mind with him:

Cinder and her little brats were too arrogant and would probably immediately disagree for no reason other to spite him, Hazel was off on an errand of sorts involving Dust (completely different than what Roman had been doing), Watts was at a conference to keep his public identity alive and Tyrion was...well, the less Ico thought of him the better. Blaze was in a similar boat as Cinder, and since he couldn't outright beat Nexus in a fight, may try and use whatever knowledge was shared to his advantage/blackmail for what little good it would do him. Akane could be helpful and would be more than happy to listen to her beloved Nexus (Ico may have been blind, but he could tell her feelings of loyalty went FAR beyond whatever the others felt) but if the subject related to certain topics (I.E. women)... he dare not think what the Winter Maiden would do.

"Of course, Nexus." Ico said truthfully. "What...troubles you?" Ico asked wishing to aid his leader in his thoughts.

"Not so much trouble as a...possibility." Nexus assured his subordinate. "It relates to Ruby Rose." Nexus said as he looked to Ico as he had some thoughts.

"The Silver-eyed Yaiba?" Ico asked in concern. "Why does she trouble you?" He asked as considering Nexus had struck a stab of fear into her during their last bout Ico assumed Nexus intended to end Ruby when given the chance.

"I remembered something both Raven and mother taught me." Nexus explained. "Once you take something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it.' Ironic, considering my Semblance and origin, but there is merit to those words." Nexus said as Ico and Akane were like his apprentices or protégé similar to Mercury and Emerald for Cinder. Blaze was with Salem for as long as Cinder yet he was not given such an honor after Nexus came into the picture.

"Indeed." Ico agreed. "Cinder may very well learn from that. But what does this have to..?" Ico began but was cut off by Nexus.

"I'm getting there." Nexus assured his most loyal and rational minion. "We want Yaiba, which she possesses. Hazel and the others have dealt with Silver Eyed warriors in the past, and Ruby is a novice at best, in spite of her successful Horror Hunts. As much as I and Salem want her gone, I'd be a fool not to see what value and skill she possesses. Besides, I'd rather Cinder stay as below me as possible." Nexus said as Ico was not surprised by this confession.

"A sentiment I share." Ico nodded. "Blaze is enough of a handful, but tolerable. His sister on the other hand?" Ico trailed off as Cinder was an annoyance to them trying to make herself seem better then Nexus when it was a fools dream. The fact was Cinder was nowhere near Nexus's level of power or cunning and she was just a bug trying to challenge a god. This fact was one Nexus, Ico, and Akane reminded her daily to keep her in line.

"Returning to my point." Nexus said, as much as he loved belittling Cinder and Blaze, he still wanted to Ico's opinion of this idea. "Ruby is aware of KIBA, but not me or our identities. We arrive at Beacon soon, and she is very much a fairy tale loving child. Who's to say if she doesn't fancy the more...romantic aspects?" Nexus said as suddenly, Ico knew where Nexus was going with this. Still, he held his tongue.

"If I were to get the girl to fall for me, as well as manipulate a few things in the plan to work out differently...I could have both Yaiba and the Silver Eyes at my disposal. They are powerful rivals, but imagine what we could do with them on our side?" Nexus said as not only would they have Ozpin's ace in the hole but Nexus may very well have a new apprentice and a new power for Kiba's heir. Ico admitted, that while he found the idea of playing with a girl's emotions intolerable and was disgusted his master was contemplating this, that the plan did have some merit. Why battle each other when there could be...

Memories of his own beloved appeared in his mind, and he shook them away. "How serious are you in pursuing this?" Ico asked as he wanted to be sure of this.

"Not very, to be honest." Nexus said. "It's just a thought. I sense that you have some qualms?" Nexus said as nothing escaped his notice among his team even when they are apart.

"A few." Ico admitted. "If I recall, Ruby has a sister who happens to be the daughter of your former teacher, and she is rather protective of her. While there is no doubt in my mind you could defeat her, I imagine it'd be safer not to risk angering her. I'm also concerned about the current Golden Knight..." Ico said as he knew Gold can be a major problem in this regard. Nexus' mood soured, but he motioned Ico to continue. "While he too is nowhere near ready to cause an ample threat, you did enjoy fighting him and his 'Good Luck' Semblance could prove very tricky to deal with, possibly even risking you being revealed. That and...This may just be a rumor mill that Emerald brought up, but Gold seems to be rather close to Ruby. Whether as a teacher, brother-figure or, brother's forbid, lover, I don't know. All I'm saying is that you'd...we'd...have to be very careful and make sure she is nowhere near those two."

Nexus let out a sigh, but then smiled at Ico. "Thank you, Ico. Return to your Katas and then get some rest." Nexus said as they had to head to Beacon tomorrow.

"Nexus?" Ico asked as he readied himself regardless.

"If the opportunity presents itself, I'll give this motion a shot. If not, things proceed as plan."

He then chuckled. "Good thing Akane's not here. She would have murdered the girl in a rage." Nexus said as Ico then returned the chuckle before speaking.

"May I assume this never leaves us until necessary?" Ico asked as it would probably be better if Akane never hears of this.

"You assume correct." Nexus confirmed and with that Nexus vanished and Ico trained for a few hours.

(Scene Break the next Day Beacon)

An Atlas warship was landing at the sky docks of Beacon as many ships from Atlas flew by. Some would thing Atlas is transporting troops for war but in fact Atlas's academies is joint with the military sense being the strongest military power in the world it was no wonder they were transporting troops as well.

In Ozpin's clock like office he and Glynda looked at the eye sore in the sly as this was a bit overkill. _**"Wow looks like someone is over compensating."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked at the fleet.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work with him wherever he travels." Glynda said as she was not pleased especially sense this could compromise Team GARO's assignment here since they need to hunt down the attackers of the Two Maidens and bring them down. Plus with the appearance of Kiba Ozpin had a small hunch James may have been indirectly involved somehow. After all Qrow met Kiba and noticed similarities with his fighting style to that of Raven. If Raven had trained this foe then it would stand to reason she either has turned or she lost control of her student who gave himself to darkness.

"Well running an academy and the military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin said as Eruba spoke.

 _ **"Good I wasn't the only one who thought that."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked. It was then that the beeping sound on his desk alerted him of a visitor as he already knew who it was.

"Here we go." Ozpin said as he looked to the door. "Come in." He said as the elevator door then opened to reveal a middle aged man in all white as on his right hand was a white glove.

"Ozpin." The man greeted as Ozpin straightened out.

"Hello general." Ozpin greeted as Ironwood walked to him.

"Please drop the formalities." Ironwood said as he shook Ozpins hand. "It's been too long." Ironwood greeted as he then turned to Glynda. "And Glynda it has certainly been to long sense we last spoke." Ironwood greeted as Glynda glared a bit.

"Oh James." She greeted before leaning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She said before leaving.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood said as he saw this.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin said as he walked to his desk and poured some coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin said as he handed the cup to Ironwood.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a flask and poured some of its contents into his cup. "Besides with you hosting I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ironwood said as Ozpin looked.

"Well I can appreciate quality time between friends. However the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Well Concern is what brought me here." Ironwood began as Ozpin looked.

"Well I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin began but Ironwood then spoke up.

"Ozpin you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood said as Ozpin drank his coffee.

Ozpin then sighed knowing very well why Ironwood brought his fleet. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said as Ironwood looked.

"If what Qrow said is true then." Ironwood said only for Ozpin to cut him off.

"If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of Soldiers halfway across the Continent." Ozpin said as Ironwood had a retort.

"I'm just being cautious." James said as he rather avoid the possibility that the greatest mistake Atlas had ever done wasn't here and siding with Salem.

"As am I. Which is why we shall continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said as Ironwood nodded.

"Believe me I am." Ironwood said before he began leave the office only to stop to look at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as Ozpin looked while Ironwood left.

"I'm hope they never have to." Ozpin said as Eruba looked.

 _ **"Plus there are bigger threats then you know of Ironwood."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin had to agree with his Madou Ring partner.

(Scene break Beacon Library)

"Ok folks dig in!" Gold called out as he served his specialty cooking to the crew as Raymond sighed a bit as Gold sat down with them.

"You know there is a no food policy in the library right?" Raymond asked as he looked to Gold.

"Then why are you eating it then?" Yang asked as Raymond was in fact eating the food as Raymond glared.

"Shut up and let's get back to playing." Raymond said as the group of Teams GARO and RWBY were playing Remnant the Game. Ruby and Gold controlled Atlas, Raymond and Yang controlled Mistral, Blake and Ollette had Vale, and Weiss with Aron had Vacuo.

 _ **"He's right though we'll have to clean this up later."**_ Zaruba said as Gold glared at his Madou Ring.

"Hmmm." Ruby said as she looked over her hand.

"I say go for it Ruby." Gold said as he sat next to Ruby ready to rumble.

"Yang Xiao Long and Raymond Shiro prepare your Kingdom for battle!" Ruby called out as Gold smirked.

"Let's duel!" Gold called ready to duel.

"Bring it on!" Yang cheered as she and Raymond were ready for whatever these two may throw at them.

"We deploy the Atlesian Airfleet!" Ruby cheered as this caused Yang to gasp.

"That's right with these fly guys we can fly over your Ursai and nail your walls directly!" Gold called out as he smirked at this as Ruby made the sound effects of it happening.

"You fiends!" Yang accused as Raymond was calm about this.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantel, my repair time only lasts one turn." Ruby boasted as she saw victory with her and Gold's grasp.

Then Raymond chuckled a bit as he adjusted his glasses as Gold looked at him funny. "What so funny?" Gold asked as he forgot Yang has Beacon's best strategist fighting for her as an advisor.

"I won't deny your plan was sneaky and almost flawless but you don't get to my and Yang's position without saving an Ace for just the right moment." Raymond said as Yang lifted the card in her hand.

"Wait don't tell me that." Gold began as Yang smiled.

"That's right you just activated my trap card!" Yang called out as she revealed the Trap Card in Question Giant Nevermore!" Yang called out as she slammed the card down causing the table and gathered food from Gold to shake as everyone had agreed Gold was an excellent cook as Ruby was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Ruby cried out in shock as Gold was wide eyed at this.

"If we roll a seven or higher Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang called as Gold and Ruby saw the card is a risky one since it has a negative effect as this was where luck would come in.

"But, if you roll a Six or Lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby called as that was a very risky play as Gold saw this.

"Without sacrifice there can be no victory." Raymond said as he smiled to Yang. "So we shall take this risk to defeat your fleet and armies Gold and Ruby." Raymond said as he was getting into this little game as soon Yang and Raymond rolled the dreaded lucky seven as Gold and Ruby cried out in shock as Gold's luck was used against him.

Team JNPR was near team RWBY and GARO table as they were studying around, other than Nora who is sleeping, and Jaune, reading a comic book until it gotten taken away from Pyrrha and in its play, History of Grimm and Dust, as Pyrrha herself took the comic for herself to read.

Back at RWBY and GARO table with Ruby crying over her lose, as Weiss was going over her hand as Yang said, "Well Aron and Weiss, it's your guys turn."

"Sweet let's get started." Aron said as the Wolf Faunus was ready to rumble.

Going her cards once more and didn't get a clue of how the game words as she said, "I have… Absolutely no idea what's going; on."

"That's why I'm here Weiss-cream." Aron said as he slid next to Weiss. "See we're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo-based cards comes with a bonus!" Aron said as he explained the game to his possible girlfriend.

"That sound dumb," Weiss made her statement as she still didn't understand and the bonus didn't seem that good for her. Aron then began to mess with her card, shifting them around.

"See… we've got sandstorm, Dessert scavenge- Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider!" Aron said as he pulled out the card in question to show to Weiss as they made sure their strategy talk was kept hidden between them. "See now we can take Ruby discarded, Air fleet- (Ruby: Nooooo!)- And put it in our hand." Aron said as he explained how the card worked as Ruby over heard them even if the strategy was useless to her now.

"Okay?" Weiss started to get the idea a bit more as Aron started to go more into the cards, "And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, we can use sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom!"

"And that means?" Weiss asked as she was still lost on this whole thing.

"You're just three moves away from conquering remnant!" Ruby cry out as she wanted to do that to Yang.

 _ **"Which means victory is in our hands."**_ Silva said as Aron smirked at this.

Soon enough, To Weiss as she see she was a step closer of winning the game as she gain a smile and started to laugh like mad, with thunder in the background as Aron joined her with chains forming behind the two as he struck an insane pose with his hands opened and arms crossed over his chest while laughing. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF OUR FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDERN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

As Weiss and Aron were going… mad, Yang interrupted her and said, "Trap card!"

"Hu?" Aron asked as he saw this.

Yang moved the pieces on the board around as she knocks down all of Weiss pieces and said, "Your armies has been destroyed."

Now Weiss was crying as she said, "I hate this game of emotions we play!" And with that Weiss was hugging Aron as he held her as he was also a bit tearful at his lost though not as much as Weiss was.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she just hugged Aron and both losers just cried together.

"Alright Blake your up." Yang said as she put her hands behind her head as she looked to Blake who looked to them.

"Huh?" She asked as she looked to them. "OH I'm sorry what am I doing?" Blake asked as she was kind of lost here.

"We're playing as Vale trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant." Ollette explained as she tried to keep Blake caught up but Blake didn't seem focused or interested.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked as he looked to the group.

As the whole of Team RWBY turned their heads to look at Jaune Ruby spoke up. "Sorry Jaune, we've already got eight people for doubles." Ruby said as she looked to Jaune.

"Besides this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess."

Yang then spoke up bring up something that happened not long ago during the game. "Uhh... You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang said as Aron looked to her.

"Even when I told you not to." Aron said as he looked to his partner for this game as Weiss growled at that comment.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!"

Weiss gave Jaune an unsure look as she spoke up questioning what she just heard Jaune say. "By who? You're mother?" Eclipse quipped in to the holder of Gaia cutting Weiss off as they both looked to Jaune.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune replied as Pyrrha shouted "Hello again!" in the background when Jaune said her name.

"Come on, let me play your hand for one turn."

Weiss leaned back in her chair as she spoke up still not convinced. "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"So deep water where are you from?" Aron asked causing Neptune to freeze up a bit at the mention of that word before he got a grip of himself. "Wait what?" Aron asked as he looked to Neptune when he saw this.

 _ **'That boy has a problem with water.'**_ Eclipse said calling him out on it instantly.

"Haven..." Neptune replied to Aron once her regained himself as Aron gave the funny 'I know your secret,' look as he walked over to Weiss. "... And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angle." Neptune asked as Aron began to growl a bit as he may not be the jealous type but seeing Neptune flirt with Weiss did put him on edge.

"Um... I'm Weiss." Weiss replied back causing Jaune to lean forwards a bit with a, what the hell, reaction as he spoke up, his tone matching his body's reaction. "Are you kidding me!?" Jaune called as it seems Neptune had beat Jaune there.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said to Weiss not taking any notice of Jaune's reaction behind him.

"Well not to be a bother but I think someone here isn't very happy." Weiss said gesturing to Aron with her eyes as Aron looked to be seething.

"Wow Neptune might wanna back off I heard Wolf Faunus don't take kindly to guys stealing there girls." Gold said as Weiss glared at Gold.

"And I told you it's a trial period till the Dance!" Weiss countered as she did expect Aron to sweep her off her feet if he wanted her to date him.

"Got it." Neptune said as he saw Aron was really pinning for Weiss which was a shocker and ironic also as it seems a Faunus had fallen for a Schnee.

Sun then placed his hands on the table as he lean forwards next to Blake as he spoke to her from her spot next to Ollette. "I never took you as the board-game-playing type." Sun said as Ollette saw something was up.

"Right..." Blake replied as she looked up at Sun but pushing his arm out of the wall as she started to stand up placing the cards in her hands down on the table. "Well, I think I'm done playing actually... I'll see you guys later." Was, the last thing Blake said as she walked to the exit of the library causing, Sun to shrug as he looked to the group.

"Woman." Nora finally said to break the awkward silence as they all looked to each other.

Then a bell rung as Aron looked and saw under the board was a red letter as he noticed it was close to him and Ruby. "Heh duty calls." Aron said as he walked passed Ruby to head to their dorm and with his weapon tapped Eclipse as a silent signal that a hunt was coming up. Ruby saw this and understood as she had to get ready.

(Scene break RWBY Dorm Room)

At team RWBY dorm room, Blake was on her bed, thinking about what has happen back at the dock area.

'Brothers of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum!?'

'The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business together.'

*sound of fighting within the memory

Blake felt helpless, she can't do anything to stop the White Fang or help other Faunus out there struggling with the conflict that just being caught in the cross fire, for all she knew they were Join the White Fang or worst, becoming horrors, and what worst she felt something was coming and didn't know to stop it.

As she stuck in her memories trying to think of something, a memory of Headmaster Ozpin were talking.

(Flashback)

Blake was sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster as he carry his cane in with his normal cup of coffee.

"Well, This has certainly been and eventful evening as well as tragic," Ozpin said as he just gotten reports at what happen at the dock, and didn't know to be worry about it or not until the 'Earth Quake,' cover story, but that is not the point of having Blake here in the room.

As Blake look up to her headmaster as he sat down and said, "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you probably just want to go home and take a nap, but... I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

Rested his Ring hand down as Blake took notice to it as she saw Eruba, and reminded her of Zaruba and thought, 'Could he be a-' her train of thought were stopped as Ozpin snap his fingers as Blake snap out of her thought, and look to Ozpin as he said, "A little rude to be staring when I'm wanted us to talk."

"O-of course," Blake recover herself from making a mistake but she could still feel the presence within Ozpin's ring as her mind was on Kiba.

"Wonderful, as you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam." Ozpin stating a fact coming to his school is no easy task. "Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of many combat schools around the world... You are one of the few who did not," Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee. Blake gave a look trying to figure out where Ozpin was going with this as he went on after taking a sip saying, "And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, can't survive," Blake spoken about the harshness most anything from outside the kingdom would know as it wasn't a total lie being as she was from Menagerie.

"Well you have most certainly Survived, Blake." Ozpin pointed out the one good thing that has happen, maybe something else as well as he was fully aware of this fact.

"I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life." Ozpin pick up his coffee to his lip before he could sip, he said, "Rich, poor, human…" Taking his sip and then said, "Faunus."

Blake in turn frowned at that but it couldn't be helped as the Headmaster set down his mug as he asked, "Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

Blake kind of snaps at the headmaster, to what she said right away, "You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Proven many time by Winchester when he was picking on Velvet, if only she could stand up for herself but too afraid it could hurt her race more than anything.

"True... but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide," Ozpin do care about all life of this world of human and Faunus.

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides..." Blake seem to be demanding, Ozpin to do more than he could and then settle down as she stated, "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention."

"I want people to see me for who I am... Not what I am," Blake still could let her secret of a Faunus be let out in the open yet, even if her friends, and the Team SSBR knew, she still don't want it to be let out.

"And what are you?" Ozpin throw a curve ball at Blake as she blink for a moment and said, "I- I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know that the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked, as he may read the report, but he does want to hear Blake side the story.

"I didn't... I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," To what Blake said is true, as she, Sun, and Aron went off of a hunch and rumor, it was at the right place and time.

"You wouldn't have been the first... But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also Huntsman... and a fellow follower of an order." Ozpin hinted but Blake didn't get the full picture as she raises an eyebrow to that. "…And it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it, as well as many other thing, to secret are best keep hidden in the dark." Blake is still raising her eyebrow to her headmaster, as Ozpin could not lie to a student, but could not tell the truth ether. "Blake… Are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" Ozpin wanted to know what happen as there are still dark area in the report he read.

Blake, didn't know if telling her headmaster about the masked young man Kiba who regenerated his head from Yang blowing it off and brought down a skyscraper fighting Gold was a good idea but if something or someone that dangerous was out there Ozpin should be made aware. But at the same time Blake wasn't sure if Kiba could even be defeated after all regenerating your own head after it was completely splattered across the ground from being blown up is something that shouldn't be humanly possible even with a Semblance. It may have been against her better judgment as she then responded, "I'm sure."

Ozpin look closely into Blake's eyes and saw a lie… but he cannot force people to tell as that would go against everything he does and for reason as well as he said, "Very well."

Reach for his mug and cane as he picks them up and said, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna."

Ozpin got out of his chair and to the exit of the room as he said, "If you ever need to talk to me..." Blake narrows her eyes to the headmaster as she did not want to talk anymore as he did get the picture and said, "Please don't hesitate to ask."

Ozpin left the sound of a door opening, as Blake snap out of her memories.

(End of flashback)

Blake blink and turn to the dorm door as Yang, Ruby and Weiss walked in. "Gauh should never had let him play." Yang said as Ruby laughed.

"You just mad because not only did Beret beat you with his tactical cunning but the new guy also beat you." Ruby said remembering Sun's teammate Neptune. "See if you would have just attacked him when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby said as Weiss turned to Blake who was at the door.

"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake as the Faunus almost had her hand on the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet antisocial and moody." Weiss said as Yang looked.

"Uh have you met Blake?" Yang asked as Weiss looked.

"Which I get is kind of your "Thing." Weiss said as Blake turned to her. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly in unacceptable." Weiss said as she wasn't done. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said as soon she pulled a 160. "So Blake Belladonna! What! Is! Wrong!" Weiss called as she pointed at Blake from above only to show she was balancing on a chair which was only its back two legs.

Weiss then gained a thoughtful look before using speed and putting the chair back where it belonged before returning to the group.

Blake closed her eyes to gain her cool as she looked at the group. "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said as the trio looked to their teammate.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick? And... Kiba" Ruby asked as she was concerned for Blake but was also afraid of facing Kiba again after what he did to Gold and Vale which was still recovering from the effect of it.

"Torchwick, Kiba, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake called out as Yang put in her two cents.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said as she tried to get Blake to go against finding them as Yang didn't want to cross paths with Kiba again and be reminded how her own strength if she's not careful could actually kill someone but unfortunately Blake wasn't convinced.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do and they don't know what Kiba can do with them not even I know what Kiba is fully capable of." Blake yelled as that caused everyone to look at each other as she knew Kiba was a threat if not THE Biggest Threat since the Grimm considering instant healing may only be the tip of the iceberg that was Kiba's abilities.

"Ok between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, slaying demons from Hell, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think your all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss began as both Ruby and Eclipse looked.

"Uh who?" Eclipse asked before Weiss continued.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation." Weiss said as Ruby had an argument. "GARO is more equipped for this type of thing and look what happened when we faced Kiba and look what happened to them, Vale nearly got leveled and Kiba stabbed Gold through the gut!" Weiss argued as Ruby was on the fence about this.

"Well yeah but-" Ruby began only for Weiss to cut her off.

"We're not ready!" Weiss yelled as Blake had an argument.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming. Whether we're ready or not." Blake said as that was all Ruby needed to hear as she looked to them.

"Ok. All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale and with GARO's help bring down a super powerful Edge Lord Wannabe ... say I." Ruby said as she put a hand up as she was going to do this as long as GARO was with them on this.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty" Yang called out with a grin as the last part was directed torts Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"None of you said "aye." Ruby said sadly as she looked away.

"Alright then... We're in this together." Blake said as Ruby looked back.

"Let's hatch a plan." Ruby said as Yang smiled.

"Yeah!" Yang called out before Ruby went wide eyed and gasp as if she realized something.

"I left my board game in the library and I gotta meet with Aron for a Horror Hunt!" Ruby cried out as she remembered this hunt as Weiss was annoyed.

"We're doomed." Weiss said as this was not starting off as well as she would have hoped.

Ruby then ran outside to head to the library get her game, and then meet up with Aron. "I'll be right back!" Ruby called as she ran only to bump into someone in the hall.

"Ah… sorry," Ruby said as he look and asked, "Are you okay?" The person she bumped into reach down a hand, as that person said, in an arrogant tone as they said, "I'm fine. Just watch where you're going."

Ruby looked at the people in front of her as she sees Ico, Blaze, Akane, Mercury, and Emerald as Ico was now wearing a blindfold that covered enough of his eyes to hide them but also show the scars for his blindness. Emerald helped Ruby to her feet as she looked to her. "Oh Right sorry." Ruby apologized as Ruby looked to them seeing they all had the same Haven uniform on. "I'm Ruby. Are you new?" Ruby asked after introducing herself as soon a male voice was heard.

"Actually yes we are, visiting from Haven in fact." Nexus was heard as he walked torts Ruby with Cinder close behind him as one hand was half way out of his pocket while the other was holding the box for Remnant the Game Ruby had left in the library.

"Hey my game!" Ruby called out as she saw this as Nexus looked upon it.

"Oh this is your I found it while exploring the School a bit. Talk about a stroke of good fortune." Nexus said as he offered Ruby the box smiling to her as Ruby blushed at how handsome Nexus looked. Ruby look at both Nexus and Cinder's eyes as they both seem familiar to her but didn't recognize either of them as Cinder looks back at her giving a smile while Nexus offered the box to Ruby.

"Oh um thanks for giving me back my game." Ruby said as she took the box from Nexus.

"It's no problem a lovely gem such as yourself shouldn't worry about losing her belongings." Nexus flirted with her as Akane scoffed but assumed it was for their cover as Ruby ended up blushing at Nexus compliment to her.

 _ **'I don't like him.'**_ Eclipse thought as she looked to Nexus as something about him unnerved the Madou Ring as it seems Cinder was glaring at Eclipse to which the Madou Ring took notice to which Eclipse knew to keep a close eye on them both. By the looks of it Cinder had a well disguised obsessive look when she looked to the Madou Ring.

Once she fell off from her blushing high Ruby then figured out something as she said, "Oooooooh! You're here for the festival! Oh, but exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around," Mercury said as he looked to Ruby saying it in an almost cocky manner unaware that Ollette was monitoring them through one of her Madou Tool spy gear she had set up just in case.

"Oh don't worry happens all the time." Ruby said as she was unaware of the rest of Team GARO was patrolling the school trying to find the students who had stolen the Maiden Powers. "Uh your building is just east of here." Ruby said as she gave the directions as Nexus smirked.

"Thank you then milady." Nexus flirted a bit with a small bow as it seems his allure was active here. "Perhaps we may meet again soon. But first might I inquire your name princess?" Nexus said using the Sauvé tone as if talking to a true beauty of the world.

"It's um Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced as Nexus saw his plan was making progress more so then he had hoped.

"It's a pleasure to meet you then Crimson Rose Princess." Nexus flirted as Ruby was blushing very much at how Nexus seemed to act the part of some of her favorite stories flawlessly. "My name is Nexus Kite Sparrow at your service these three are my teammates here, Ico Ebony, Blaze Fall, and Akane Ketsueki together we form Team KIBA of Haven." Nexus said as he also wanted to play a bit of a game to see if Ruby would catch the bait he laid out.

Ruby shivered up a bit but quickly reprimanded herself that it was just their team name nothing more. Blaze rolled his eyes as he looked to Cinder and her teammates. "Come on sister we should head to our dorms." Blaze said as Cinder looked and agreed.

"That would be best I suppose perhaps we may see each other by morning light." Nexus said as he did a small bow to her.

Ruby just smile unaware of the threat she was talking to and said, "Yea maybe!"

"But until then." Nexus said lifting his right hand before making a Rose appear from it one that lacked its thorns. "Please accept this this gesture of my enjoyment of our meeting by chance or destiny." Nexus said offering Ruby the rose as this made Ruby blush even more as Ruby ended up accepting the Rose as Nexus and his teammates with Cinder and her followers then took their leave.

"Oh! And welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called out as Nexus smirked a bit as he planted the seeds now all he had to do was guide the pieces to their proper places. After all he never loses Ruby only two options will be to either join him once this is over or be consumed by him. Either way it was fun to see how angry Cinder was getting at the fact Nexus was flirting with the girl who had the armor she desired.

(Scene Break Aron in Vale that night)

As Aron and Ollette were sitting on a rooftop overlooking an area below him as he could smell the cheap perfume and the disgusting place he was staring at where the Horror had set up its den. "How much longer will she be?" Aron asked as he had to show Ruby some tricks of infiltration like these.

"Just give her a bit she is fast after all." Ollette said as she looked to Aron as she was to provide backup seeing as this was a three man mission after all.

"Maybe, but this night isn't going to last forever and the horror may already took its next victim," Aron said as he does take some of his duty seriously as Ollette patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I have sensors around as if the horror does get by us, it would be passing by one and we would be able to track it down again."

Soon enough some rose petals came forth out of nowhere on the roof top as Ruby came running in with her semblance as she look around for the other two as she saw them and said, "Their you guys are."

"Your late you know?" Aron said as Ruby nods and said, "Yea, I was talking to me team for a moment and I forgot my board game as well to meet you guys here, sorry about that."

"It's fine Ruby but… please keep track of time if you could and remember to put away your game when you're done at least," Ollette said as Ruby nodded and said, "Alright, so what going, are we going to walk up to a horror and get him away from the crowd or just cut it down?"

"Infiltration at the moment," Aron said as Ruby look to her Makai knight senior and asked, "Why infiltration?"

"Because we are trying to locate the horror at the moment, as we may get mission telling us about a horror or the area a horror could be hunting in, as in this area Inga have been found and report of people going missing are from this area of things."

Ruby walk over to the edge and saw the streets with many people walking around or hanging around as there were some guys talking on their phone, watching outside of a club, even some ladies that were dress up strangely and loosely to Ruby taste of clothing.

"So… what are we looking for?" Ruby asked as Ollette pull out a piece of paper as she started to said, "Report have been coming in from this area to the watchdogs as some women that come to their area has vanish mystery as later they could have turn up later some of them dead, some reported as dead after being missing for 6 to 7 months, for me I think someone could be using a date rape drug but don't always count on one things."

"Short term, looking for a guy that maybe more interested in women that around this area, no report of who the horror could be looking like or what they could do," Aron told as Ruby nodded and said, "So how are we going to track the horror down anyways?"

Ollette smile and said, "Join the crowd walk around see if someone with large amount of Inga within them to see if, follow to lead to their next or sort and cut it down."

"Simple enough I guess," Ruby said as Aron spoken up saying to her, "Not really, these horrors are smart and wouldn't give themselves a way that ease."

"I have a few things I may come in handy for you Ruby," Ollette said as Ruby turn to her friend as Ollette started pull out some items as she hand it to Ruby as she said, "Some gear to help you out."

Ruby saw it as some seem to be grappling cord to launch up into the air fast some new armor and a mask to wear as ruby asked, "What is all this for anyways?"

"Some basic stuff for you as the robe to help protect you more and are very flexible so you can move around with ease, some tools to help assists you while on a mission and a mask to help hid and protect your face," Ollette explain a bit to her as ruby took at the madou tools and said, "The things seem nice and all… but I would now what to do with it or if I would be even using it."

Ollette shrug and said, "Sorry of giving you a short run down on them, but if you want, I would want, you could a few thing of being a priestess, as some knight train in this to be better in battles against horrors, even making your own tools to use."

Ruby thought for a moment as training in the art of priestess… may not be a bad idea, as she wanted to get better, but there was only so much she can do physical wise right now so training in magic or construct tool could help her out, but the only question is… can she really do it?

"I'll give some thought, after this mission," Ruby said as Ollette nodded to her and then Aron said, "Try telling her what each tool down to maybe help her out on this mission, as right now, we need to get moving now."

"Right," Ollette said as Aron jump down from the roof and walk into the streets.

"Ok so details now." Ruby said as she held a scope.

"Ok as you know Crescent Yaiba is a hundreds weapon melded with a Makai Knight Weapon. This in turn allows it to be open for certain customizations but it's tricky with a Priestess aid because certain damages can affect the armor drastically." Ollette explained as she look to Ruby who listened.

"But some Madou Tools can be perfect when used to hide in plain sight such as the mask. It not only protects your face and identity but also acts as a mission visor." Ollette said as she then pulled out certain armor pieces. "Plus the defensive gear we use offers the user certain advantages with enchantment to boot." Ollette said as Ruby saw this.

"Oh like an RPG!" Ruby called out as she looked to Ollette.

"Exactly with these we can perform our mission and cut down the Horror before the Night ends." Ollette explained sounding like a teacher.

"Ok makes sense." Ruby said as she looked to the people below. "But it's good to see people get better after the Docks." Ruby said as Kiba still haunted her nightmares.

"For now but darkness always lurks and from it Horrors." Ollette said as she made sure Ruby was properly equipped. "Come on let's start investigating." Ollette said as Ruby nodded before the two jumped down and joined the crowd.

(With the Crowd Aron)

Aron sat outside a bar area as he listened in on the people inside with his chains and senses as he heard them talking. "Hey heard about this one club?" One of them asked as Aron waited.

"Yeah brothel type of place normally the rich and wealthy go there to get some action and business." The other said as Aron listened.

"Yeah they go in and come out with more money and contacts then before. They have every girl you could ever want and best part the police can't even find it." The guy said as Aron noticed this.

"Then how do you know it's real?" He asked as Aron listened.

"Because you need a special invitation no invite no find." He said as Aron heard this.

"A brothel that can't be found without an invite huh?" Aron said as he stood up.

 _ **"Found information for tonight's break in Zero?"**_ Silva asked as Aron smirked.

"You know it." Aron said as they needed to find that invite as he took his leave of the area.

(Meanwhile later with Ruby and Ollette)

"Kind of like robbers." Ruby said as she listened in with Ollette at a park area as they looked around.

"Yes which may actually become legit look to those business men over there." Eclipse said as he looked to them.

"I see them why?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

"They have the scent of Inga on them not at a Horrors level or a human tainted by their blood nut enough to be noticed." Eclipse said as Ollette then took out a monocle like magnifying glass and once activated she saw the objects in question being in there pockets.

"Hmm it seems they were invited by the Horror to its den, perhaps the Horror seeks more than woman it seems money as well." Ollette said as Ruby looked.

"Can it lead us to the Horror?" Ruby asked as Eclipse chuckled.

"Yes but making them give it up will be impossible if we wish to retrieve them we will need to pick pocket them." Eclipse said as Ollette stood up.

"Ok Ruby next lesson pick pocketing. Sometimes civilians may need something that a human has but getting it of their free will or with magic may cause a stir pick pocketing is a gentle precise task and with the right Semblance easy." Ollette said surprising Ruby.

"But isn't that illegal?" Ruby asked as Ollette sighed.

"Ruby just watch and follow my lead." Ollette said as it was illegal but to cut down Horrors they need to do things to make it so.

Ruby watched Ollette and did as told as Ollette walked by the two men in question. When she did she spun around them easily as Ollette during the spin had slipped her hands into the two men's pockets and left them continue their day and walked off. "Ok we got it." Ollette said once she rejoined Ruby as she showed the two passes to Ruby.

"Ohh let me see." Ruby said as she and Eclipse looked at the passes in question.

"It appears these 'passes,' are keys to access the Horror's den." Eclipse said as she felt this type of Inga before.

"Wait so the Horror can creates its own sort of pocket dimension this is troubling." Ollette said taking note to the Makai marks on it.

"Basically." Eclipse confirmed as Ruby read the pass.

"Pleasures of Kings?" Ruby asked as Ollette looked at it and saw what looked like silhouettes of ladies dressed in what was assumed to be slovenly outfits.

"By the looks and sound of it, it seems to be the name of a Brothel." Ollette said as Ruby went wide eyed as Ruby quickly gave both passes to Ollette.

"Gross! So gross ewww!" Ruby yelled as she rubbed her hands on her corset not wanting to touch things some sick pervert touched.

"Tell me about it." Ollette said as she hated those types of Horrors. "If I had to guess the Horror was in charge of this place so that makes anyone who enters it prime food." Ollette said as she looked to Ruby. Ollette looked to the two business men heading to the bus stop to which she used a Madou Tool and took a picture of them as she looked at her madou tool as it then once connected to her scroll showed the two business men's information.

"High class people think Weiss' daddy if I had to guess people such as lawmakers or bankers." Ollette said as she looked at the information she got on them. "Lots of Lien and lots of resources and connections." Ollette read as she knew those types of people.

"Ok and what does this mean?" Ruby asked as Eclipse then spoke.

"Think Ruby the Horror's targets were young girls who had either ended up dead or were later located before death. The lucky ones had no memory of what happened but the theme was the same young girls." Eclipse began as Ruby heard this.

"So the Horror is hunting young girls?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

"Yes but it seems these girls served a bigger purpose to the perspective of the Horror." Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Ok so these passes are keyways to the Horror's den and given to the upper class." Ruby said as her mind began to link the connections. "Those girls are being used as slaves for the Horror for connections." Ruby said realizing where this was going.

"Yes if I had to guess the Horror is trying to pretend to be a human and if it's not it's probably under the belief of itself being human in its prime." Eclipse said as Ruby realized where this was heading.

"In other words the Horror has been doing stuff like this even before it became a Horror." Ruby began to realize as Ollette heard this.

"Wait." Ollette said as she pulled up news stories before the order was given and saw a serial rapist/killer was doing stuff similar to this as she saw this. Ollette then pulled up the image of the suspect of the case and saw exactly who it was as she then saw this man had to be there target. "I think I have our Horror." Ollette said as Ruby looked to her friends.

"We need to regroup with Aron and Silva see if our information matches up, then once we have enough we decide how we're going to go about infiltration." Eclipse said as she looked to her partner as Ruby understood.

"Right." Ruby said as she and Ollette then made their way to where they would meet up with Aron.

(Later that evening)

The group gathered at an alley as Aron looked to them as they relayed what they were able to learn. "As it stands we have two ways of entry, we go in like patrons and hit them fast and hard." Ollette said as she looked to them. "Or we go in using the pass and sneak our way to the Horror's nest." Ollette said as she looked to them. "But we only have two passes so I think we may have to try something else." Ollette said as Ruby then spoke up.

"Or we can try both." Ruby said as Aron looked to her.

"You have a plan?" Aron asked as Ruby nodded.

"Basically you two are the oldest here so you can easily pass off as an adult and his secretary once we do that I can use one of Ollette' Madou Tools to sneak in and make my way to the Horror once I do that I can give you guys a signal and you can meet up with me." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

"Seems your learning fast Flower Girl." Eclipse joked as the lazy Madou Ring felt something was wrong. 'Almost too fast.' Eclipse thought as she hoped she was just over thinking it but very few Makai Knights have been a prodigy and not turned dark.

"Ok that sounds like it can work but we need a backup in case things go south." Aron said as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"Skip such formalities Zero we all know how you are with a Plan B and your Plan B is normally think as you go."**_ Silva said as Aron glared at his Madou Amulet.

"Touché." Aron said as this caused Silva to chuckle to Aron.

"Ok we all know the plan lets suit up and get our disguises ready we can't afford to waste time and allow this Horror to roam longer to consume more." Ollette said as everyone agreed to this.

(Scene Break Pleasures of Kings Access point)

As the guards were standing by, soon enough Aron wearing a disguise to look like a human business man, while Ollette was wearing a dress with an open cut at the shirt to show some legs.

As the two walk up to the guards/bouncers they look at the two as one held up a hand and said, "Do you two have an invitation?"

Aron reach into an inner pocket and pull out the passes and show them to the guards, as they took them and look at them as the guy said, "Any reason coming out tonight?"

"A Mix of business… and some pleasure," Ollette said in a sexy tone, putting it on for her act as the guards look at her as Aron title his head to her and said, "She a bit of a swinger to both sides."

The guard hand back the tickets as he said, "Alright then, just walk on through."

They nodded as they walk pass, and up to the door which looks like almost a back alleyway door as Aron put his hand on the handle, the edges of the door glow for a moment before Aron open it and was greeted to the site of a hallway.

They walk in casually, and let the door slowly closes Ollette madou brush came down her dress through the open part of it as Ollette grab it and pointed it at the door and have an open pathway for ruby to get through, as the Makai priestess shot a spell at it and soon glow before shutting all the way.

"Did you hit it?" Aron said as Ollette smile and said, "Yea, a pathway with Ruby will open, as long she keep a copy pass with her, it should be easy enough for her to pass through."

(With Ruby)

Setting out from a shadowy area, Ruby now dress in her new outfit for the mission, as it seem to be a tight red leather outfit, with white fury around the collar, with her breast showing as they were being push up by the outfit itself, as she wears a red mask that had Fangs on it and long point ear like horns, and has a medium size fluffy tail as she is almost looking like she in her Yaiba armor that is made of leather and more S&M style too.

Ruby look down at herself as she give a small frown and said, "This isn't my idea of style to sneak in a place."

"Do you prefer a black wool outfit and a simple raccoon mask or something?" Eclipse said in a small joking manner as she just describe a robber outfit as Ruby said, "Well something other than this…"

Ruby put her hand at her chest and push against as her size were a B cup borderline C cup but it feel a bit much for her as Eclipse said to her, "Nothing to do now, but hey look on the positive side of this."

"What's that?" Ruby asked as the madou ring said, "The color matches your theme."

Ruby raised her hand to argue but found she had none since it matched both her color and her armors wolf them. "Good point." Ruby said as she made her way through.

"Just remember next time you can ask Ollette to make you one more appropriate to your tastes." Eclipse commented as Ruby got to the entry way Ollette left and entered the vent area of the place.

"Yeah I got it. Let's do some sneaking around then Robber style." Ruby said as Eclipse groaned a bit.

"It seems that in your family the art making bad puns the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Eclipse said as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh everyone's a critic." Ruby said as she was crawling through the vents.

(With Aron and Ollette)

Aron was holding a drink in his hand as he asked for plain water and got it. As he stood there he saw the other business folks talk amongst themselves as he made himself look natural. Aron was trying to keep up with what these guys were saying as their discussion about Faunus equal pay and such was the only thing he caught so far in this entire discussion. "Care to chime in?" One asked as Aron took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Well I wasn't paying much attention until the article of Faunus Equal pay came up. I won't deny some shady groups tend to claim they give Faunus equal pay as everyone else but I find a lot of times it's only a slither of the truth. Just ask my legal department I've had certain branches try and weasel this through me enough times I've gotten sick of it." He said as he imitated a rich douche perfectly. "I learn they give said Faunus minimum wage and no matter how long they work, they never get a promotion or higher pay especially in dangerous work situations." Aron said as the business guys were impressed while a few gulped a bit.

"I see you seem to have an eye for that sort of thing." One said as Aron smirked a bit.

"I heard you brought your secretary along though I hear she's more of a VP then anything with her subordinates." He said as Aron chuckled.

"No she's a coalition of mine we work with two separate companies but she's quiet the cougar with the money to hide it." Aron lied as he knew Ollette might kill him for that comment. "So where is the evening entertainment anyway?" Aron asked as he looked around for the mentioned 'entertainment.'

"The king of this place is probably still gathering them for the entrance just be a bit patient or if you lose that find one of the servants here and take her from behind at the desk." The man said taking his wine as Aron sighed.

"Yeah... I'll wait." Aron said as he took a sip of his drink. Plus he had no idea where most of these girls had been and rather not risk it cover be damned. And that's assuming he would even consider anything like that. "I'll go find a refill." Aron said taking his leave of these men as he went to the bar area where Ollette was drinking some vine champagne as Aron joined her served with beer which Ollette purified of any Horror lobotomy in a cup.

"Well how goes it?" Ollette asked as she sat there.

"I hate them all." Aron said as Ollette chuckled a bit.

"I figured you would though it's ironic you have the hot's for Ms. Schnee who comes from the same class of society these men appear to the public eye." Ollette said as she enjoyed her drink.

"Heh don't patronize me I don't know she's just different you know and this is from the guy who's met her younger shit stain of a brother." Aron said as he drank his beverage. "So think Ruby can pull it off?" Aron asked as Ollette shrugged.

"If she can or can't it would be the end of it for now we just need to hope she can pull it off." Ollette said as she looked to the Makai Knight.

 _ **"Heads up Zero."**_ Silva began as Aron looked. "I smell a Horror." Silva said as Aron looked around discretely.

"Where?" Aron asked as he looked about.

 _ **"It's hard to pinpoint as the scent is pervasive. We best leave this part to Yaiba and Eclipse."**_ Silva said as she knew how good Eclipse was with her job when she accompanied Yaiba.

"Hopefully your right." Aron said as soon the lights dimmed as Aron rolled his eyes. "And the show starts." Aron said as Ollette smiled a bit.

"Don't waste too much Lien on them 'dear,' we still have to head home." Ollette teased as Aron glared at her.

"Shut up." Aron said as he can name a few students particularly Team CRDL who would kill to be here as the 'entertainment,' arrived which got the men and a few ladies in the crowd riled up.

(Meanwhile back Ruby and Eclipse)

The two exited the vent after Ruby used a Madou Tool to open them silently but cutting them open as Ruby then snuck out of the vent and jumped down making sure her steps were silent. _**"Careful Flower Girl *Yawn* the Horror surely wouldn't leave its throne unattended nor would the Horror leave its fortress unguarded or its meat kitchen untended to."**_ Eclipse said as this was an infiltration mission/lesson for Ruby to master.

"Great thanks for the heads up." Ruby said as she already knew she had to be careful.

 _ **"Hopefully Navi is not in my future."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she was clearly still as lazy as ever.

"Bum." Ruby silently teased as she knew Eclipse was on the case as even when Eclipse sleeps she was always on point with Horrors and Grimm.

 _ **"Oi Flower Girl hide quickly!"**_ Eclipse called out as Ruby did as told and hid as when she did she saw what looked like a demon Knight walk by dragged about a blood covered sword as the blood was clearly dried.

"What the?" Ruby silently said as she saw the creature with its glowing red eyes as she went wide eyed.

 _ **"A Horror Flower Girl I told you Horrors like this never leave things unattended it must be performing rounds."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to it.

"If I can take these guards down silently I can get to the Horror and clear a path." Ruby said as she took notice to this place having a red theme to it.

 _ **"Good idea but remember silent but deadly like Blake in battle."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok Blake maneuver got it." Ruby said as she then got ready. Once the Horror was passed Ruby extended her weapon and sliced through the Horror's neck causing it to turn to dust as the head fell to the ground and was sealed into her weapon.

 _ **"Also word of warning don't kill off to many otherwise the Horror will probably become suspicious."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"You got it Eclipse." Ruby said as she knew the plan now.

(With Aron and Ollette)

Aron kept his lien to himself as he saw girls spin around on poles either in a daze like they were drugged, or showing clear signs as Horror or a Horror's familiars as Ollette smiled at one taunting her with Lien to make the stripper 'work,' for it. "How goes Ruby?" Aron asked as he sat next to Ollette acting casual with her.

"So far she met some trouble seems the Horror left guards about." Ollette silently said making sure they weren't being listened in on as she had a map on her pocket mirror to monitor Ruby's progress. She should be arriving at the locations we need her to mark with those seals soon." Ollette said as Aron nodded to her.

"Ok then we may need to blend in deeper." Aron said as Ollette smirked.

"On it." Ollette said almost instantly as she had already figured out which lady was Horror and which wasn't. "Over here baby." Ollette said sliding the lien between a gorgeous woman's top, thong, and stockings as the woman got the message. "Let's go over there." Ollette said as Aron saw her as he was wide eyed by this action.

"Is she... actually?" Aron asked as he remembered her cover.

 _ **"I was smelling lust from her... now we know why."**_ Silva said as it was clear now Ollette really did play for both teams.

(Back with Ruby and Eclipse)

The two had arrived at a location labeled 'Kitchen,' as Ruby snuck in carefully after hiding behind very sexual looking furniture. Ruby used a kitchen cart to enter before jumping to another spot to hide. 'Heh I'm getting good at this.' Ruby thought to herself as she looked for where they kept the 'food,' and behold as she saw a cage with many girls young and middle aged as it seems they were each abducted by the man. But Ruby noted they were all young girls who should be in high school. Ruby then saw what looked like a spot to skin the meat mixed with a furnace shoot and saw Horror's familiars dump school uniforms into the shoot.

"Oh my god." Ruby silently gasped at what she was seeing as these uniforms all came from a school she was well aware of. After all she had attended that particular school before Signal Academy.

 _ **"Yes Ruby it seems your old school had housed a Horror."**_ Eclipse said silently as she had a hunch as to who it was. _**"Hurry and set the tag and leave fast."**_ Eclipse urged as Ruby understood and went to do as she needed. Ruby fist acted by taking the 'to eat,' list which was the menu of the evening for the Horror. She took it and made sure it burned as to buy these girls more time. Once she was done Ruby snuck through the shadows and slapped a seal onto the cage area and saw it glow as it waited for the needed result.

 _ **"Ok we got the seal spot not start making your way to the Horror's den it may be preparing to feed now."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby understood.

"Got it." Ruby said as she used her semblance to dash out and back to the shadows as she began setting the tags for Aron and Ollette to get to her.

(With Aron and Ollette)

Ollette was enjoying herself as she was enjoying some wine from the ladies bare breasts as well as a bit of a lap dance as Ollette was enjoying herself as she then saw Aron who tapped his wrist where a watch would be. Ollette knew her fun was going to end now as she then sighed. "Here for your troubles and an excellent show." Ollette said as she handed more Lien as a tip to the stripper as she headed over to Aron.

"Ruby hit the spots needed and also cleared a path for us." Aron said as he looked to Ollette.

"So show time then huh?" Ollette asked as Aron nodded.

"Yeah let's move." Aron said as he began to make his way with Ollette to a restroom to enter the Horrors castle.

(Later at the Den)

Ruby arrived at her destination as she entered the area and looked around from the entrance and saw it seemed clear. Ruby began entering what looked like a throne room minus the actual throne as she entered and made her way to where she knew the Horror was.

"Go, go! Let's go! Shi-Ro-Gane!" Came a mysterious voice or voices as Ruby recognized all of them as her teammates and herself as it sounded like they were doing a cheer of sorts.

Soon the Horror was heard as Ruby saw a Huntsman weapon flung at her as she quickly back flipped and used her Crescent Yaiba Rose and used the scythe to deflect the attack. Ruby looked with a glare and was shocked when she saw Team RWBY in Bikini type outfits with Blake as a cat girl, Yang as a sexy Dragon Maid, Weiss as a slutty princess, and Ruby herself as her 14 year old self in an elementary school girl outfit. All of which the girls surrounded the Horror like they were his own personal sex slave harem.

 **"I thought I smelled two Knights and a priestess."** The Horror said as Ruby wanted to gag as the thing was dressed in speedos, a heart shaped cape, a crown, and was holding his huntsman weapon from his 'glory days.' **"You made a huge mistake coming here girl now I'll make you mine before your two Makai Knight allies get here."** The Horror growled as it grinned at Ruby who was getting major pedophile vibes from this creep.

"Yeah over my dead body!" Ruby yelled as the Horror laughed at Ruby.

 **"That can be arranged this is MY Castle so what I say goes!"** The Horror roared out as Ruby was ready to fight.

"That pervert that's how he sees me and my teammates?! When did he even see Weiss and Blake!?" Ruby demanded as Eclipse sighed to Ruby's question.

 _ **"Now is not the time it seems the Horror has made Team RWBY its next target."**_ Eclipse said with a small growl as it was clear it would not allow this Horror to do as it pleases with Ruby the last heiress of the title of The Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba.

Ruby look to the horror as it was hard to look at him but she put on a front and said to him, "If you smelled me and my friends, then you must have acted fast to Ambush us."

The horror looked at her close to the outfit she was wearing and said, **"Ha-ha-ha, it more like made it easier to find you. I'll care of you myself and the other two real soon after this."** Licking his lips and show his lust came forth and hunger as well as it seem he plan on more than just fight her and win it seems.

"Really then?" Suddenly Aron and Ollette came out of nowhere, ambushing the horror itself as Aron fire his guns with Ollette throw her Bayonets in one hand and fire one of her pistols in the other as all the bullets and knives came forth and strike at the horror as he block most it with his cape he wears but it seem to have hurt him somewhat.

 **"Damn it, how did you two get here so quickly, scratch that, how did you know to get here?"** The strangely dress horror said as he is upset at this as Ollette held up her mirror showing a hologram print of his castle as he calls it as she said, "Easy to get a lay out sense you created this area, all the room and halls, even all the nooks and cracks too it was easy to find with Ruby leading the way as well."

The horror growls as Aron said, "Also nice on trying to ambush us when you smell us out… too bad it backfired on you as well."

 **"What?!"** The Horror asked as Aron smirked.

"I'm a Faunus you sexually harassing D-Bag! I smelled you out long before you decided to ambush us!" Aron said as he spun his weapons in his hands. "In fact we've been on your trail for a while but the problem was getting the people you already nabbed out of here to safety." Aron called out as Ollette smirked.

"Plus we dealt with most of your 'crew,' on the way here so that only leads you and your fake Team RWBY Harem!" Ollette called out as Ruby glared at Ollette.

"Don't call them that they are NOT Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted as she hated that this sicko saw her team like that.

"Plus we even did a bit of a background check on you when we noticed the girls disappearing seem to be from a nearby school, turns out you're a closet sex offender!" Ollette yelled as she pointed an accusing Bayonet at the Horror. "Former Huntsman who crashes and burns ending his career and forced to become a School Teacher and not even a combat school teacher a simple teacher for and in your words 'snot nosed brats,' who most of which don't even want to become Huntsman!" Ollette called out as the Horror was shocked it was discovered. "You were under investigation as a sex offender until the charges were dropped when the victim and her family suddenly vanished only for the mother and daughter to be discovered later raped with the killing injury being some form of stab to the head and the father well cops vomited when they found him." Ollette said as Ruby was shocked to hear this.

"Damn you..." The Horror growled as it glared at the trio. "Damn you what did you do to my castle!?" The Horror roared realizing where this was going.

"On nothing much Mr. Pedophile Demon! Simply put we located your victims who were still alive and set them free, knocked out your patrons and sent them on their way home and taking out any Horrors while we were at it, and left you with nothing but you." Aron said as the Horror was shocked as it then began to laugh like a monster pushed into a corner.

"I see... you wish to topple my Kingdom." The Horror said bring the fake Team RWBY closer to him as it growled out. "Well if you want to do that you'll find that the demon who rules this world is no push over!" The Horror roared as energy formed around it. "No you will all DIE!" The Horror roared out as its form soon burst out as arms and chains grabbed the fake RWBY to which they happily allowed it (and making the real Ruby Gag) as the Horror began to enter its true form.

The Horror's true form stood above them all as Ruby looked shocked and honestly grossed out as it seems the Horror's form was an amalgamation of lust as the demonic form roared out as Ruby honestly wanted to vomit at the sight of it. _**"The Amalgamation of Lust Lilith-Thu-Sana this Horror doesn't have a set gender and tends to take those with much lust and hatred in their hearts it's very sturdy and is comprised of an amalgamation of lust. Its tongue can also be used as a weapon for its serrated and many weapons it utilize come from its own body. Be careful Flower Girl this Horror is very tiresome."**_ Eclipse said giving an analyses of the Horror.

"Well this should be fun." Aron said spinning his guns so he was holding them in there melee form as the bayonets extended for better combat.

"At least the outside matches the inside." Ollette said as she then looked to Ruby. "Well Ruby ready to cut down a Horror?" Ollette asked as Ruby extended her weapon ready to cut down the Horror.

"You know it!" Ruby called out ready to fight.

"Ok let's do this." Aron called out as he held his weapons ready as did Ruby.

Ruby went first as she held her scythe by the pommel of the weapons shaft before she blade flipped outward as she then grinded the blade across the ground creating sparks. When she did she used the momentum she built up raising her blade skyward and cutting an energy circle which she then stabbed her weapon through releasing a light from the portal and from it her armor shot out as now Yaiba took the stage.

Yaiba spun her weapon around as she then slammed the blade down showing she was ready as the two large scarves with the rings on them were releasing some rose pedals due to Ruby's semblance.

Aron then followed as he cut two energy circle on either side of him and from them his armor shot out before he became Zero. Zero then spun his weapons around before taking a battle stance as he glared at the Horror in question. **"Wait the girl she's the second Knight I smelt!?"** The Horror roared in shock as Yaiba glared.

"That's right here stands the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!" Yaiba roared out as she grinded her wrist on the shaft of the Yaiba scythe.

 **"Don't, you underestimate me!"** The Horror roared out as it was ready to fight as it sent an attack out from its mouth which was a fire ball.

"Here it comes!" Ollette called as the two Knights and one priestess as they acted and jumped out of the way just in time soon.

Soon the Horror sent out its tongue and head tendrils at the two Knights to which Yaiba and Zero blocked each and every attack. The Horror roared out using its claws and multiple arms to attack. Zero responded by slashing a few of those arms with his blades as he spun his swords around before tapping them on each other causing the arms to fall off as the Horror roared out in pain. Yaiba followed it up by getting up close and personal as she stabbed the blade into the Horror body before running upward and proceeded to use her armor to slice one of the Horror eyes causing it to roar in severe pain.

"Ruby!" Ollette called as she summoned forth a violet Madou flame as Yaiba saw what Ollette was doing.

"Right!" Yaiba called as Zero decided to join in on this burning hot plan.

Zero threw one of his blades at the Horror as he then pulled out his Madou Light lighting a blue flame and lighting his sword a flame just as the first sword stabbed into the Horror. **"Damn you!"** The Horror roared out in pain just before it felt its other arms and tongue restricted.

"No to fast you're staying put Mr. Pervert." Ollette teased as she held wires which were connected to the Horror restraining it. She then strummed them a bit as the Horror roared out in pain as its limbs were detached as with its tongue weapon which then Zero jumped in.

"I believe this is mine!" Zero called out pulling his blade out and grinding it upon the other causing both to be lit in a blue flame. "Take this!" Zero roared out as he sliced through the Horrors body causing it to be injured severely from the attack.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" The Horror roared in pain as Yaiba was ready to end this.

"Hey Horror!" Yaiba called out as the Horror's eyes looked to Yaiba as she was ready. "Eat this!" Yaiba roared out as she then charged at the Horror. "Your night ends here!" Yaiba roared out slicing through the Horror and in turn cutting it in half. When she did so the Horror roared in pain as its body was sliced right down the middle as it roared out.

"Damn you Makai Knight damn you all to hell!" The Horror roared in pain before its body vanished into black smoke and vanished into black dust.

"Yeah we did it!" Ruby called out after reverting with Aron as Ollette looked around.

"Not just yet, we need to get out of here fast before the realm collapses with us inside it." Ollette said as Aron nodded.

"Come on!" Aron called out as they made a break for it.

(Scene Break that night Beacon)

"Hey Rubes." Gold greeted as Ruby came back to her dorm in her normal outfit again.

"Oh hey Gold what's up?" Ruby asked as Gold smiled a bit.

"I hear you and your team are going to be investigating the White Fang tomorrow." Gold said as he smiled at Ruby.

"Yeah we are." Ruby responded as she smiled to Gold.

"Then I guess you don't mind us tagging along then after all with Kiba out there you're going to need some more Makai Knights." Gold said as he smirked at Ruby.

"But can you do it?" Ruby asked as she still remembered how badly hurt Gold got fighting Kiba.

"Don't worry I got this." Gold said as he smirked. "Plus I'm all healed up and ready for some action so we're going to investigate the White Fang." Gold said as he smirked at Ruby. "Plus your team already invited us so no use complaining now." Gold said as Ruby smiled.

"Should have guessed." Ruby said as Gold smirked.

"So see you for the investigation?" Gold asked as Ruby smiled to Gold.

"I'd love it." Ruby said as the two went their separate way.

(Meanwhile with KIBA and CEMN (Crimson))

KIBA with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were gathered as Nexus was holding a cup twirling the liquid inside it around smirking. "What was that earlier?" Cinder finally asked referring to how Nexus was flirting with Ruby.

"That's the thing Cinder I need not explain my plans to you, you merely need to obey my orders." Nexus said as Emerald stood back not wishing to antagonize this.

"Let me remind you, that you wouldn't even be here without Salem!" Cinder argued as Nexus glared at her before he grabbed her and shoved her to the wall and held her by her cheeks.

"And let me remind YOU Cinder that I was the one who took down that Hybrid that Salem lost control of, Darkus was its name if I'm not mistaken. Unlike you I earned my spot while you on the other hand just stole and leached off the strong like a little parasite." Nexus said before he knocked Cinder down as she was pushed to the floor. "So I suggest you pick your words carefully, otherwise we may end up short a Fall Maiden." Nexus said as a bone spike came from his palm as this spike was like that of the Grimm.

"Hehe." Akane smiled with a slight laugh as she saw Cinder get over powered by Nexus.

"Now do I make myself clear on the chain of command or do I need to be a bit more extreme with my methods?" Nexus threatened as Cinder looked down and away from Nexus from the floor.

"No..." Cinder said as Nexus glared at her with his eyes glowing red.

"No what?" Nexus said as Cinder gritted her teeth with how Nexus was trampling her pride.

"No... Sir." Cinder corrected herself as Nexus smirked before sitting on his chair where a chess set was placed as he moved the pieces accordingly.

"Good now head back to your dorm." Nexus said as Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald obeyed as Akane looked to Nexus once Cinder and her team was gone.

"I do need to ask why did you flirt with, her like that Nexus?" Akane asked as Nexus smiled to one of his most loyal as he smirked.

"Not now Akane... the wall has ears." Nexus said gesturing to Blaze who saw this and glared as Akane understood.

"I see very well then." Akane said as Nexus then moved his chess piece with a smirk.

"All according to plan." Nexus said as after the damage he caused Grimm activity should be increased from the fear people are producing.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that's the chapter folks hopefully you all join us next time and until then as I say ja-ne.


	22. Chapter 12 Lets paint the town Gold!

Garo Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well let's start the next chapter folks hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the OC's.

(Start)

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of Gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Chapter)

Port was going over his long boring story of his life as a huntsman, which to team GARO just feel like it was B.S, the guy was a Makai knight for crying out loud, could he at least tell somewhat of a made up story that's not so boring and no much of a lie?

With Gold checking the calendar to see if it was the night of a new moon, sadly it was not as his head just fell to his desk cursing how his luck betrayed him today. With few members with team GARO within the class isn't doing much ether. Aron was reading a comic book, Ollette was on the net, and Raymond was just listening to an MP3 player which seemed to have classical music playing.

Some of Team RWBY were going over their own history stuff hoping it would drive out Mr. Port storytelling, Weiss was looking at a clock as seconds tic by. Jaune came over as he said, "So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?"

Took a moment to think a way to get Weiss to maybe go out on a date with him as he turn back to her and said, "And uh, you know well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to vale. I hear it's awesome."

Jaune couldn't get a clue with Weiss as she wasn't saying anything to him as he keep trying to make a date with her as he went on, "And... then maybe after that we could, study together? I mean you're smart and I'm a, you know..."

'Ding!

As Weiss clock rang out as the Teacher stop and said, "Oh, uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time"

As people begin to leave as everyone was gathering their book and notice, if there was anything to write down, Jaune saw Weiss leaving as well as he asked, "Weiss? Did you hear me?"

"No, No, No, Yes." Weiss answer all of his questions of asking her out and if she heard him or not in order, she did hear him, she just didn't care. "And..." Weiss stopped as she looked to Jaune. "Sorry I'm still trying to figure some things out." Weiss said as she then took her leave with RWBY following her followed by GARO.

"Someday." Yang said as Aron looked to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune... there's plenty of other fish in the sea you know." Aron said sitting next to Jaune. "Like... Pyrrha." Aron said as he glanced over to where Pyrrha was as Jaune sighed a bit.

Jaune sighed and said, "But if I ask her then it would be the team leader demanding something of the team, and that seem selfish."

Aron smile to Jaune as he didn't want to use to rank of leadership that could cause problem within the team itself, as he patted his back and said, "Then ask her as a friend. There is no way you can go wrong with that."

(Later with Team GARO and RWBY)

The group were gathered in RWBY's dorm room as GARO Was wearing some special mission wear as the blade of Gold's Garoken retracted for easy transport as he normally placed it on his back but decided to opt for the silent approach.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said as she fastened black straps to her hands.

"Alright guys today is the day. Our investigation begins!" Ruby cheered as she jumped down and nearly landed on Weiss legs.

"I'm glad to see we are taking this so seriously." Weiss said as Yang looked.

"Hey! We got a plan. That's... moderately serious." Yang said as she sounded a bit unsure especially with the chances of running into Kiba still high.

"Right, everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked looking to her team.

Weiss step to the side of the room as she told her part, "You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Blake put her hand on her hips as she say her part, "The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Aron and I can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard," Yang said with a smile as she might enjoy what's going to happen.

"Yeah and if this friend is also my contact if I'm lucky with my hunch we can find out a shit tone of stuff." Gold said as he knew Junior would always give him information knowing once he did a fat check would be on the way with his name on it.

"Meanwhile me and Ollette will seek out the Watchdog and see if she is aware of anything unusual in Vale." Raymond said as Ollette nodded.

Ruby got glad they got a plan going as she said to her team, "Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and Gold to go over what we've found. Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" a new voice spoken and it sounded it came from… the window?

As the two teams turn to who was there, they see Sun hanging upside down from the window frame, as the entire team RWBY jump back as Yang asked, "Sun? How did you get up there?"

"Ah it's easy I do it all the time," Sun said as he just gave to wrong idea as Weiss said, "You do what?!" Weiss just scolded at the Monkey Faunus.

"Cool." Gold said as Aron agreed on that one.

"I got chains for stuff like that." Aron said showing off his semblance a bit.

"So... are we finally getting back at those Kiba and Torchwick people?" Sun said as he just jumps right in the room and handed on his feet.

"We, are going to investigate the situation. As a 'Team'." Blake said stretching out the word 'Team' to give the clue as Ruby went on saying, "Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Yeah plus we got the better stuff to take on Kiba if he shows his mug." Gold said as he smirked at Sun.

Sun piffs as he said, "That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune."

All team RWBY looked out the window to see a blue hair teen, that they meet the other day as he turn to them and said, "Sup?"

A Though was running through Ruby's mind as she asked, "How did you even get up here?"

"I have my ways," Neptune said in a cool manner. "Seriously though, can I come in? We're really high up right now," he said as it seems he was afraid of heights.

"Got it!" Aron called as he yanked Neptune in with his Aura chains.

"Well this is getting fun." Ollette agreed as they were having more people join in on them.

Once everyone was inside with Team RWBY GARO and both Sun and Neptune Ruby began to delegate spots. "All right. I'll go with Weiss. Sun you can go with Blake and Aron. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Gold since I don't want them wrecking public property." Ruby said as she pushed Neptune torts the duo.

"Ok then any objections?" Ruby asked as Gold looked.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Gold said as no one had any objections.

"Ok let's go." Ruby said as they began to head out.

(Scene break Beacon CCT Tower)

As Ruby and Weiss walked to the large tower Ruby gasped in awe. "Wow I forgot how big the Transit Tower looks so close." Ruby called as she saw it.

 _ **"Meh I've seen bigger."**_ Eclipse said as she saw the tower and yawned a bit.

"You should see the one it Atlas." Weiss said as they walked.

"That was the first one right?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded.

"Right. Atlas developed the cross-continental traditional system to allow the four Kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was there gift to the world after the great war." Weiss explained being a native to Atlas.

"Oooh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, and I'm rich." Ruby teased with a giggles as Weiss glared at her childishness.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss said as Eclipse chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm. "Besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could have easily made the call from the library." The heiress said as Ruby smiled at the tower.

Soon the two stopped as it felt like time came to a halt or at least a slow as they soon heard what sounded like a Wolf panting. "Do you hear that?" Ruby asked as she heard the Wolf panting.

"Yeah I hear it, it's a wolf." Weiss began as she looked around scared that a wild wolf may have found its way into Vale.

 _ **"Look."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby and Weiss both looked and saw to Ruby and Weiss's surprised a familiar beast.

"Ein?" Ruby asked as she saw the wolf from Yaiba's trial but different as an eye was scared shut as it looked ethereal like a ghost. It panted at the trio before it got ready and lunged at them to attack.

"Ruby!" Weiss acted as Eclipse did not act just as everything went dark for them.

(Later location unknown)

Ruby began to come to with her partner Weiss as they looked to see this odd and strange place. "What is this place?" Ruby asked as she noticed her voice echoed here as she looked around and saw a realm of white as she saw at the distance Beacon Tower as the other four corners had the other Academy buildings most notable spots.

"I don't know... but it gives me the creeps." Weiss said wondering how she got dragged into another one of Ruby's Yaiba trial things.

"Anything Eclipse?" Ruby asked but to her shock Eclipse was stone as she was shocked to see this.

"Ruby." Weiss began as Ruby felt it as she looked behind her hearing the wolf known as Ein. But when she looked Ein had changed into Yaiba as the original Yaiba glared down at Ruby her silver eyes mirroring her own. Yaiba then took a battle stance as Ruby took her own flinging out her weapon and charging at Yaiba. "Wait Ruby!" Weiss called as Yaiba blocked the attack and proceeded to kick Ruby down causing her to cry out in pain.

"A weapon of a Makai Knight wields no strength unless it is held by the soul not by the body." Yaiba said as Ruby began to get up. "You may be the new wielder of Yaiba but as you are now you have only access a mere fraction of Yaiba's full power. This lack of training and skills would dishonor all those who would hold the title of Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Yaiba scolded as Ruby was shocked that Yaiba after their last meeting would be so rude like this. But then again Kiba mopped the floor with them all.

"You must learn what it truly means to fight as a protector knowing full well that when you fall you fall in shadows as a silent unsung hero leaving not even a grave behind." Yaiba said before the riding hood girl appeared again skipping along in.

"Basically Ruby momma wants to train you herself instead of leaving it to Eclipse hence why she brought you here." The girl Ruby had decided to call Alice said as she skipped in.

"Wait train me?" Ruby asked as Yaiba looked to Ruby.

"I shall not and cannot leave this world unless I can be sure Yaiba will be in the hands of a worthy bloodline." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby. "So prepare thy blade Ruby Rose your first lesson begins now!" Yaiba called forth as Weiss saw this.

"This should be good." Weiss said as she then sat with Alice to watch Ruby's little training session which had interrupted their investigation before it could begin.

"But I'm in the middle of something!" Ruby called as Alice smiled.

"Don't worry Ruby momma knows that here time does not really move you can be here for months, years, even millennia and time would only be but a few moments outside." Alice said as she smiled at Ruby.

"Yes she is right but Ruby for your troubles I shall give you a power that was granted to me by a wise old wizard you've seen it in use with the dusty old crow. This power will help you in locating my other lessons." Yaiba said as Ruby looked to Yaiba.

"Ok... fine I'll do it." Ruby said as she was ready.

*Insert Twilight Princess Hidden Skill training

Ruby and Yaiba looked to each other as both had their weapons drawn as Yaiba looked to Ruby. "The first skill I shall teach to you is the Flame Flash Step when used with your semblance it increases the power of it allowing you to break your top speed, this skill was one I was most famous for due to the fact that I used it the most. It's basic but with this basic skill it will open the path to the others. To utilize it focus your aura and soul onto the armor of Yaiba and the weapon with this Yaiba will handle the rest when you activate your Semblance." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby. "Now I shall show you such an example." Yaiba said as soon a puppet Beowulf appeared as it looked ready to die for this training exercise.

Yaiba then got ready and then vanished leaving behind a trail of Sakura petals but they were now aflame as Ruby was shocked at the speed used just as Yaiba sliced through the fake Grimm with ease destroying it. "Now..." Yaiba began as she looked to Ruby. "You try it on me." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded before the two crossed their scythes to begin their training exercise.

"Ok here I go." Ruby said before she summoned her armor becoming Yaiba Rose as she got ready as Yaiba got into a battle stance. Ruby then focused on the armor like Yaiba told her before she looked up and strike at Yaiba from different angles before she used the chance to knock down Yaiba. Soon Ruby sliced at the insignia like she was fighting a Horror or a Grimm as Yaiba was defeated.

Yaiba then jumped back up as she looked to Ruby. "Hmm impressive you're a quick learner that strike was pinpoint and direct." Yaiba said giving her seal of approval. "Very well the Flame Flash Step has been passed on to you Ruby Rose." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded and smiled.

*End OST

"Alright!" Ruby cheered as she disengaged the armor while Yaiba nodded.

"Now as promised." Yaiba said reaching for her chest before a silver ball was produced and sent to Ruby which it then entered her chest surprising her.

"Wait what?!" Ruby asked as she felt around her chest and found nothing.

"The power I granted you is the power of the beast particularly the Wolf as our armor is based around wolves many Knights had adopted the power to change into a beast form. The Wise Wizard I spoke of granted this power to us it will become a power that may very well be passed down in your bloodline, use it wisely for it will lead you to the stones that howl to the wind that only a beast may hear." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded. "There are six stones in all seek them out and you will learn more of my lost teachings." Yaiba said as Ruby was shocked by all of this.

"A weapon of a Makai Knight wields no strength unless it is held by the soul not by the body. Remember those words farewell for now." Yaiba said as soon the world around them began to vanish.

(Later back at the Real World Beacon CCT)

Ruby and Weiss looked around for a bit and saw they were back where they were before and to the people around, it seem they didn't notice what happen another than one Madou android that was walking on by to investigate.

"We're back," Ruby said as Weiss sighed and said to her partner, "I don't know how many more of those kind moments I can take, if it keeps happening."

"Don't be a pest," Ruby said as she copy what Weiss said to her as the heir looked at the young Makai knight as with that with Ruby pulling out her scroll as she said, "Before we go in, I want a quick picture."

As Ruby pull out her phone, and with slippery fingers as she didn't notice which accrue during her training with Yaiba, her scroll slip out of her hands and bounce onto the ground and at the feet of a familiar orange head girl as Ruby ran up to her, with the girl picking up the scroll and said, "You drop this."

Ruby look at the girl and said, "Penny?"

"Penny?" Ruby said as she saw her, and surprise to see her as after the incident with roman, the white Fang and worse of all... Kiba, she was afraid something might have happen to her.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused," Penny said as she suddenly hiccupped, as Ruby's scroll jump out of her hands and in Ruby's a she caught it with ease with no slip up this time.

"Uh, I've got to go," Penny freak a bit as she turn and walk off fast.

Weiss was very confused as she asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ruby said as she walks off after Penny as she looks to Weiss and said, "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

(Ruby and penny)

They gotten pretty far from walking fast as Ruby caught up and gotten ahead of penny for a moment as she asked her, "Penny! Where have you been? It's been Weeks!"

Penny turn to Ruby as she state, "There seem to be a misunderstanding." She didn't lie that time as there kind of is, but she wasn't telling everything as Ruby said, "What?!"

Penny walks off again as Ruby called out, "Penny!"

As the Madou Android walk down the stairs, Ruby came down the railing ahead of Penny once more and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Penny keep on walking as Ruby just keep calling and reaching out, "Penny, please stop!" Ruby grabs Penny as she had enough of it, and made the android stop in her track, as it did the trick.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something Bad, and that Black knight that was with them, I am afraid things may get worse!" Ruby said to Penny

"I need you to tell me what happened to you that night," Ruby said as she wanted answers, as Penny didn't say a word as she knew Ruby meant but there only so much she know as she was brief about what's is happening here in Vale, and she wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she is outside the "Makai Order" but with Ruby statues as Yaiba knight but not yet full-fledged knight it was hard for her what to say.

To Penny thought, she wanted to keep Ruby away from all this still being new to everything else, as she was just lucky to seen her in combat mode for a brief moment, but Penny is also afraid that if Ruby gets too close, she could lose her friend... for good.

"Please Penny, As a friend," Ruby said as that gotten to Penny deeply to her artificial heart as she looks around, hoping no one was listening and her instructed Makai priest wasn't nearby as she did see anyone looking at them or over hearing them at the moment, but it can't hurt to be very careful as she look back to Ruby.

"It isn't safe to talk here," Penny whispered to Ruby, as she was now confused on everything.

(Ollette)

As the Makai priestess when to the local watchdog to get some information as she stood in front of a young girl sitting on a chair surrounded by flower vases, and bowls of fruits.

The Dinner was normally the cover for the Watchdog sight or its entrance as Ollette and Raymond stood before her as she was known for either her young girl appearance, her appearance as a waitress, or hiding behind a shade. She looked down upon the two questionably as it was clear she was not expecting either of them here. "Knight of the White Night and his Priestess ally? What brings you here seeking a Horror to hunt by chance?" The Watchdog asked as she looked down upon the two.

"No lady Watchdog we were hoping you could provide us with information." Raymond began as the Watchdog looked upon them.

"Do not tell me it pertains to the recent activities of the White Fang and this new Dark Knight Kiba." The Watchdog asked as Ollette looked and smirked.

"Let me guess you saw what he did?" Ollette asked as she began to think they were in trouble now.

"Yes and when he showed up I had instantly began looking for information upon his origins and well I found nothing on him." The Watchdog said summoning a scroll and sending it to them with magic which Ollette caught and opened.

"My, these are a lot of Knight Lineages that had ended abruptly." Ollette said as it was more then she even expected to find.

"Yes the last known user of Kiba was alive nearly two centuries ago with his Makai Priestess ally and wife the Makai Priestess Salem." The Watchdog said as the two looked at each other.

"What happened to her considering Kiba had showed up now after so long?" Ollette asked as the Watchdog looked.

"Well considering no new wielder had been registered with the Senate or the order it begs to question since the two were under the command of Osmoses Pines during that time so it would stand to reason that something happened because not long after Kiba had died his wife Salem had vanished never to be heard from again." The Watchdog said as it was clear this was leading them to a dead end.

"Did they possibly leave any children behind to inherit the title of Kiba?" Raymond asked as he knew it was a stupid question as the Watchdog looked to them.

"They almost did." The Watchdog confessed as Ollette went wide eyed.

"A miscarriage which resulted with Kiba without an heir." Ollette said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Yes and considering Kiba's history of always going traitor to the order this Kiba at the time was well on his way there." The Watchdog said as Raymond looked. "If you and the new Yaiba wish to seek him out be warned I fear he is something far more deadly than imagined." The Watchdog said as Raymond looked to her.

"That may be... but the fact he uses that armor for his own ends... we cannot allow him to do as he pleases anymore." Raymond said as the Watchdog nodded knowing how the Makai Order had to strike down one of their own when the mentioned abuses the power he or she had as one who protects and even disregard their duty as a protector over power.

"Then take heed, keep an eye close to the Scorching Heat Knight." The Watchdog said as the two looked to her. "I fear her progress as a Knight is going too fast to be safe she may be at the highest risk of falling to the darkness." The Watchdog said as it was clear Ruby was advancing to quickly for anyone's tastes that may put the young Rose Makai Knight in danger from herself.

"Very well at your leave then." Ollette said before the two left the Watchdog to once more continue her task at watching over her district and assigning tasks to the Knights under her command.

(Meanwhile with Weiss)

Weiss walked through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The AI asked as Weiss was still reeling from the earlier event with Ruby and Yaiba.

"I would like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss said as she looked to the AI terminal.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The AI asked as Weiss then retrieved her scroll and places it as directed. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee." It greeted as Weiss began to go up to the communication room. Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. She tried practicing her smiling as it was clear calling home was something she preferred to avoid.

'Hey don't worry your dad may be a dick but your sis and your mom are far from it even if said mom can be a drunk but well considering whose she's married to... I wouldn't really blame her much.' Aron's voice reverted in Weiss's head from the times they talked about her family troubles.

"Why is it when I have problems Aron's voice is the first one I hear when it involves things we talk about?" Weiss asked herself with a slight blush knowing how that Faunus Rogue seemed to have that charming aspect to him.

(Later at the Communications Room)

Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss and Shadow walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?" The AI asked as Weiss looked to it.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss responded with a bit of conviction and authority in her voice.

"Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through." The AI responded as Weiss understood and nodded.

"Thank you!" She thanked as she then began to make her way to the Terminal in question.

The young Heiress reached Weiss' assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform, one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up. "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister; Winter, might be here as well." The Operator responded as Weiss smiled her best fake smile she had.

Weiss shook her head pleasantly. "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss responded as she then produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?" The Operator responded as the list looked off to her.

"School project." She lied knowing how Horrors were kept secret and for good reason. She was actually planning on aiding the Order from the CEO seat of the Schnee Dust Company once she got there. She had yet to tell Team GARO but it was a plan that would help tip the tides to humanities favor against the Horror.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The Operator seems nervous as she did not want to lose her job for giving Weiss sensitive documents.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care. Plus I wanted to try and get some practice in for when I take the CEO Seat." Weiss said sincerely knowing she will as she also wanted to see if what Aron had said about how her father paid the Faunus under his employ held some truth as well.

"Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." The Operator said as Weiss nodded in understanding.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss responded getting everything she needed from the Operator.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" The Operator offered hearing how Weiss' father has been trying to contact Weiss recently. This of course caused Weiss to loss her smile for a moment before she fixed herself and regained it.

Weiss nods. "Yes, I'm sure." Weiss responded as the Operator nodded.

"Well, then... Have a nice day!" The Operator said as the call then dropped, and with it so too was Weiss' happy act, which was seen in the screen's reflection.

(Meanwhile with Penny)

Penny was in front of a Café waiting for Ruby as she looked around hoping she wouldn't get spotted. Soon a Scooter was heard as it came to a stop which was followed by a hand on Pennies shoulder as she then looked to see Ruby with the Crescent Thorn there to which Ruby only smiled and Penny returned the smile.

The duo were soon driving around Vale on Crescent Thorn as Penny looked to Ruby. "I wish I can help you Ruby. But I don't know anything about those men." Penny said as Ruby looked as Eclipse heard and saw this as well.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped? Did... Kiba try and take you?" Ruby asked as Kiba was still a touchy subject for Ruby at this point as Eclipse sighed at Ruby jumping to random conclusions again.

"Oh, no nothing like that." Penny said as Rachel walked behind them.

"Well then where did you go?" Ruby asked as she wanted to know.

"I've never been to another Kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out to far, but, oh you have to understand my father love me very much he just worries a lot." Penny explained as Eclipse sighed to herself knowing exactly what Penny was as they stopped at a red light.

 _ **'Either that Priest wanted a daughter or she is naïve.'**_ Eclipse thought wondering how Ruby will react that Penny is a Madou Tool.

"Believe me I know the feeling." Ruby said as she looked to Penny in understanding considering her own dad who would probably pop a blood vessel when he hears what Ruby has been doing as Yaiba. "But why not let us know you were ok?" Ruby asked as Penny looked as the light turned green and they drove off again with no set destination in mind.

"I, was asked, not to talk to you." Penny said as she wasn't done. "Or Weiss... or Blake... or Yang. Anybody really who isn't affiliated with my father's order and even then it's a very small handful of people I can talk to." Penny said as Ruby looked as she was surprised considering she was a member of the order though not fully... yet.

"Was your dad that upset?" Ruby asked as Penny looked as it was clear it wasn't Penny's father at this point. As they came to a stop at Vale's town square.

"No it wasn't my father." Penny said as that caught Eclipse's attention regardless if she was a lazy Madou Ring.

That was when a loud speaker was heard. "The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years." A voice said as the trio arrived to see a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech.

(Presentation area)

"And they have done a fine job, wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" He asked as the androids behind him bowed as he people applaud. "But, Atlas in a Kingdom of Innovation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood said as his hologram walked to the side a bit as the doors of the containers behind the androids began to open to reveal sleeker androids. "Presenting the Atlesian Knight." Ironwood said before he Atlesian Knights knocked down the bowing Androids no doubt to show off.

People of course applaud them as Ironwood wasn't done. "Smarter, sleeker, and more admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the Atlesian Knights showboated. "These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch." James said as he looked to the crowd through the hologram even if it may not actually be James Ironwood.

(Ruby and Penny)

"Ruby." Penny said getting nervous as Ruby was getting a smile at seeing new weapons.

 _ **"Well someone is compensating. How tiresome."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as Atlas was the same to her no matter which holder she was with waiting for Yaiba's return.

(Back to the presentation)

"So, our Kingdoms greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said before his hologram vanished to reveal a large mech armed with deadly weapons as people applaud. "Now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of out Kingdom within the year." Ironwood said as the suit did look intimidating.

(With the trio)

"Woah." Ruby said as Penny looked seeing some soldiers take notice to them.

"Ruby. Maybe we should go somewhere else..." Penny said as Eclipse agreed as she could sense it.

"What why?" Ruby asked as soon she saw why as Ruby saw this. "Hold on." Ruby said before she revved Crescent Thorn's engine so they drove down the street to get away from the Atlas Soldier.

 _ **"No flower girl get off."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby and Penny. _**"We need to divide and conquer you take Penny and I'll lead them away."**_ Eclipse said as they were coming closer as Penny got off.

"Wait Penny!" Ruby called before she was surprised to see Eclipse create two fake doubles of her and Penny on the Crescent Thorn before driving off.

 _ **"GO!"**_ Eclipse called out as Ruby then ran after Penny no doubt to catch up no doubt wanting to avoid being caught. The Two Soldiers who were once four who had split up to chase Crescent Thorn followed as they were intent of catching them. The passed a street and the two Atlas Soldiers crossed as well only for one of them to nearly get hit by a car.

The second one ran after them no doubt to catch Penny as they ran. Ruby saw this and used Crescent Yaiba Rose to cut a wooden beam and drop a large amount of boxes onto the ally path and block the Soldiers way. Ruby saw Penny was ahead of her before she activated her semblance in conjunction to the Flame Flash Step while holding her weapon and ran torts Penny and pulled her to the side.

"This way." Ruby said before she tried to use her semblance again to get away only for Ruby to struggle for a minute with how heavy Penny seemed to be. She was able to propel them torts a turn only for Ruby to lose strength and roll into the street as she felt odd all of a sudden as this happened. She oddly felt smaller and lighter before a truck was heard honking as Ruby saw this taking note to how the truck was bigger than normal and quickly tried to get out of the way but she wasn't fast enough. That was when Penny pushed her out of the way and was about to stop the truck as Ruby saw Penny seemed to have gotten taller all of a sudden.

To Ruby's surprise Penny stopped the truck causing it to tip forward a bit only to fall back onto its wheels as the road below Penny's feet shattered a bit. Ruby looked shocked to see Penny pull this off and the old man in the truck looked just as shocked.

"Penny..." Ruby said as it had come out as to Ruby's shock a wolf like bark as Ruby then had time to really look at herself. 'Wait what?' Ruby asked as she then looked at her hands from her spot in the alley way area as she saw they were now paws of crimson red as Ruby was shocked to see this. 'What?!' Ruby asked as she then looked around and saw people talking and whispering while looking scared of Ruby as they began to call animal control.

No doubt they did not see her transform as Ruby realized what had happened when she saw her reflection at an abandoned Window which showed Ruby had somehow... become a crimson red wolf with black streaks and silver eyes. "WHAT!?" Ruby cried out as her voice came out as a wolf howl of shock.

"Are you ok?" Penny asked as the old man nodded to that.

People were whispering as they saw what Penny did as she then sent a signal to the nearby Priests to get everyone's memory rewritten as she then saw Ruby in her wolf form and acted quickly when she saw the collar where Eclipse should be and grabbed the wolf. Ruby struggled for a bit as Penny got Ruby away from the area as the Soldiers arrived and were trying to find the duo through the crowd.

(With Ruby and Penny)

"Ruby calm down please!" Penny called as Ruby in her new wolf form was panicking. "Please calm down this is normal for many Makai Knights." Penny said as even though she was panicked with what happened she saw Ruby was in a worse spot. The two were at another road spot as nearby was a trashcan as Penny looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

"How can I be calm I'm literally a wolf right now!?" Ruby yelled but her yelling came out as growls and snarls that no human could understand.

"Ruby please listen just calm down you can turn back!" Penny called as Ruby looked surprised.

"Huh?" Ruby asked even if her voice came out as a small whine.

"Just picture your human self and you in that form and it will happen." Penny said as she read on this happening as the only Knights she knew of this happening to were those who held the title of Phantom Knight Crow.

Ruby understood and focused and soon as an old newspaper passed by the two Ruby was back to her normal self as she looked and her hands and smiled. "Yes I'm me again!" Ruby cheered as she was happy to be back to normal as she looked at herself while Penny was hiding her hands.

"You never done that before?" Penny asked as she expected Ruby to have some experience with it as this was normally a magical power granted to people by a powerful Makai Priest or an olden Wizard.

"No never oh man I bet I can even understand what Zwei says in that form." Ruby said remembering her pet corgi as she thought of the possibilities of what she can do with this new trick. "Now Penny I need to know... how did you know how to undue that and how did you do that back there?" Ruby asked as she wanted answers as soon Penny's own panic began to return.

"I-I can't. Everything is fine!" Penny said before she hiccupped. "I-I don't want to talk about it." Penny said before she hiccupped again.

"Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you." Ruby said as Penny was freaking out.

"No, no; no, you wouldn't understand." Penny said as Ruby looked to her skeptically.

"I didn't understand my new wolf transformation and you helped me understand so let me try to understand this one. You can trust me." Ruby said as she looked to Penny with a smile as Eclipse arrived but remained hidden from sight on the road looking like she was parked there.

"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked as Ruby looked seeing Penny was really worried right now at Ruby's possible response to this.

"I promise." Ruby said as Eclipse wanted to hear how her partner would respond to this.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny said as she showed her hands to show under her skin was metal as the skin was fake. "I'm a Madou Tool for the Makai Order." Penny said as Ruby was shocked as she looked to Ruby.

"Oh." Ruby said as she was shocked as this was probably on par to her new wolf transformation. "But Penny, I-I don't understand." Ruby was trying to make a lick of sense of what is going on as Eclipse wanted to see Ruby's human spirit right now.

Penny raise her hand as she looks down to them as she said, "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person that capable of generating an aura, and use Makai energy that co-exist with each other." Penny look down in shame, as she said, "I'm not real."

Eclipse looked to Ruby expecting Ruby to show some sort of mistrust or fear, but to what surprise her is when she reach out and grab Penny's hands, opening them up to the gray metal skin underneath, then inner lock her fingers with Penny as they held each other hands, to Penny genital touch as Ruby could tell there was more to Penny than what's underneath her skin as she said, "Of course you are."

Eclipse was surprised with her partner who exceeded her expectations and caused the Madou Ring to gain even more respect for her partner this new Yaiba and so was Penny a bit as they both look to the red hooded girl as she said, "you think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny was speechless, she never much meet anyone like Ruby, even if she told her she was an Android, a tool, a weapon, Ruby wasn't that kind of girl to see it that way, as Penny try to say, "I Don't, um..." Penny pulls Ruby closer as she said, "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby smile and said, "You're not like those things we saw back there." Tapping Penny chest a few times, hearing the metal being tap against as Ruby said, "You have a heart, And a soul, I can feel it."

"Plus I turned into a wolf and back I think we're on the same boat at this point." Ruby said with a smile as this in turn caused both Penny and Eclipse to smile as Eclipse heard the last part which got her to worry a bit.

Penny had a smile on her face, and if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying at this point. As Penny pulls Ruby into a hug as she said, "Oh! Oh Ruby! You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby was held deep within Penny's huge as she could muffle out, "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

Penny let go of Ruby as she begin to say, "Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow he built you all by himself?" Ruby asked as she was impressed.

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood who put in the Aura part the rest is all Madou tools, see I was largely based off an old Madou Tool called Agou who was my predecessor so in a way Agou can be considered my big brother." Penny said as Ruby looked.

"What happened to Agou?" Ruby asked as Penny looked.

"He lost his assigned Priest and was driven to madness and went rogue before a Makai Knight took him down, the Order wanted to prevent a another catastrophe like that so they had me monitored for a while as well as much of my power restrained." Penny said as Eclipsed heard this. "But when I learned about Agou I wanted to be just like him minus the insanity he was hurt and lost when he lost his Priest and I wanted to carry on his wish but keep it within an area where the people we must protect won't be harmed." Penny said as she really did look up to Agou.

"His wish?" Ruby asked as Penny nodded.

"Yes for a world without Horror but I added to it and my wish is for a world without Horrors or Grimm." Penny said with a smile as Ruby could understand why Penny respected Agou even if he lost himself.

"So the General helped build you? But I didn't think he was a member of your order." Ruby said as that was a really good point.

"Oh he's not my father only agreed to help on the sole condition that he be given absolute control of the project." Penny said as Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Oh." Ruby said as she got it. "Wait is that why those soldiers were after you?" Ruby asked as Penny smiled.

"They like to protect me too." Penny said with her smile as she was clearly naïve.

"Pfft they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby asked as Penny looked as she saw what Penny could really do.

"Neither the Order nor Atlas believes I'm ready yet." Penny said as Penny clearly wanted to prove herself to them.

"One day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn." Penny said as she looked down. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament as well as seal away any Horrors I come across." Penny said as Ruby was confused.

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as she wonder what the world needed saving from. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace." Ruby said as Penny was now confused.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." Penny said knowing the Horrors were still out there and that the Horrors were not what Ironwood was talking about.

"Check down here!" Came the Soldiers voices as Ruby heard this.

"You have to hide." Penny said before she grabbed Ruby and slung her over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Gah Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them I can help you." Ruby said as she struggled as Eclipse was a bit far to get a ride from. Soon Penny tossed Ruby into the dumpster before Ruby then opened the container a bit where Ruby came out of the empty Dumpster.

"It's ok Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?" Penny asked as Ruby looked to them.

"I promise." Ruby said as she ducked as the cover was closed.

(In the container)

"There she is." The duo heard a Soldier said as Ruby listened.

"Salutations officers." Penny greeted as Ruby tried to peak as Ruby got a good view of this.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" The Soldier asked as Penny looked to the soldiers who were facing away from Ruby.

"What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said before she hiccupped.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." One Solider said as they saw what happened.

"Are you ok?" The other asked as Penny showed her hands.

"Just a scratch." Penny said showing she was ok.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The Soldier said as Ruby watched as did Eclipse from afar.

"Please, just come with us." The other said as they sounded concerned.

"Yes sir." Penny said before they left. Ruby smiled before a rat squeaking was heard which caused her to freak out as she was wide eyed with the shock causing Ruby to turn back into a wolf and well Wolf vs Rat is pretty much an given who the winner was.

(With Yang, Gold, and Neptune)

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until "Bumblebee" pulls into the street and stops showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet. It was quickly followed by Gold on his Garo cycle as he got off taking Zaruba out of his spot.

Yang took off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby. "Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said as they began to head in.

"Hey I know this place my contact owns this joint!" Gold called as he saw the club he and Ruby visited for her first hunt.

Neptune on the other hand was looking kind of dizzy on Bumblebee as he was clearly not used to Gold and Yang's reckless driving which he was sure the two were racing at some point. "Cool…" Neptune said before he shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?" Neptune asked as this didn't look like a safe place to be.

(Inside)

As music was bumping, a big guy in a red tie was getting it tie for tonight, as everyone else was getting ready for the raid party that is going to be happening.

Bartender was shaking up drinks, and a guy in a bear mascot costume was the DJ and twin girls in different dresses and hair style was going over the music selection, and everyone else was setting up stock of food and drinks around.

When the guard from outside ran in as they close the door saying, "Hurry, close the door she's coming!"

As the big guy saw this as he walk up and yell at the two guards saying, "What are you two idiots doing?!"

AS the two guard were yelling, almost screaming as they are scared shitless to what is coming to them, and soon the door was blasted open with the two guard getting throw away from the door and the music change as well. "Hey Junior guess who!" Gold called as he walked in with Yang.

"And Guess whose back also!" Yang called as Junior saw this.

"Oh no my worst nightmare realized." Junior said as he saw the two together just before they had guns all pointed at them. Soon enough the song that was playing was skipping around repeating the same song over and over, as both Gold and Yang look over to the DJ who was hiding behind his DJ Booth.

As the DJ pop his head up as he feel the attention he was getting from across the room, he look to the recorded player and lifted the needle from it stopping the song, then duck back down.

As everyone was still pointing their guns as Yang and Gold, as the young Makai knight felt like he needed to take it upon himself to disable every one of their weapons… and maybe their hands. But he just needed a good distraction to do the disarming since this isn't his first rodeo after all.

Neptune pop out from behind Yang and said, "Yeah, so could you define friend for me?"

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot!" The big guy came up to the group to stop before his club get wreck as he walk to the small group that came in with everyone lowering their weapons and said, "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

Junior did not want to see what damage Gold and Yang can due side by side as he knew Gold could give Yang a run for her money with brute strength and the same vice versa. Yang pointed to him as she said, "You still own me a drink." Soon walk and grab him as well drag him to the bar area so Yang could get her free drink as Gold followed after them.

"What a woman." Neptune said seeing how Yang handled the entire scenario here with Gold's help. Though it looked like Gold being here was just a formality. But then Neptune quickly looks at the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him. "'Sup?"

Melanie and Miltia "hmph!" in unison. "Whatever." They walk away, noses in the air.

(With Aron, Sun, and Blake)

"Heh I never thought I'd be coming to one of these for something other than a Horror Hunt." Aron said as he looked around as Blake placed her hand on a white claw mark on the wall that looked a bit like chalk as the trio were in an alley. Blake looked passed the wall and saw a Faunus bouncer let a Faunus couple into some secret place as Sliver looked as he got the message. "This is it." Blake said as Sun was skeptical.

"You sure?" Sun asked as Blake then gave him a glare for asking a stupid question like that.

"Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun said as he saw he screwed up a bit. Blake then took off her bow as the two waited.

 _ **"Just so you know I sense a Horror in there be careful."**_ Silva said as Aron nodded in understanding.

"Well I resend my previous statement." Aron said he was itching to hunt a Horror right now.

(Inside)

"New recruits keep to the right." A White Fang member said as the trio were in.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked as they held White Fang masks.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake said as Sun looked.

"Grimm Masks. That's kind of dark." Sun said as Blake looked Aron saw this.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said before they put the masks on as Aron agreed.

"Always Sunshine and rainbows with you." Sun said as Aron agreed with Sun on his statement about the Grimm Mask thing being dark.

"You know I said the same thing when Blake and I were kids." Aron said as he remembered how Adam was back then when the White Fang was more peaceful.

The trio enter in the enemy base, as Blake and Sun walk closely to each other, Aron walk a bit slower, trying to looked around, get a better view around to see where the horror could be, an escape route if need be, and any sigh of Makai energy activity, So far nothing yet, other than a window to escape out of as it was clear of anything.

Once everyone was gather in the area, the White Fang member on stage start, "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are just joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a few very special comrades of ours."

As the sound of three people coming on stage as one sound like a cane tapping on the ground the other sounded as they were wearing heavy duty boots. To Aron surprise to see who walked on stage, the first the scumbag of Vale, Roman Torchwick a man that disrespects Faunus lot. The other person with them was a woman wearing a Grimm mask of her own as well as revealing clothing as it was clear she was a Fallen Makai Priestess as her Grimm asked covered everything but her crimson hair and eyes as well as her red wings showing she was a Faunus. Aron then took notice to the tattoo etched on her body as Silva sensed it as she saw it as well.

"The Winter Maiden." Aron said as Silva looked.

 _ **"Nice guess but it's hard to tell this woman is wearing seals on herself to keep her power hidden. She could be the Winter Maiden or she could be an extremely powerful being."**_ Silva warned as Aron understood.

But the final person was someone neither Blake nor Sun wanted to see again as it was none other than Kiba mask and all as he looked to the group before them. The two males were received with mixed views as was the woman but Roman got directed with most if not all of the, boos.

"I can assure you, they are the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for a so long," the white fang member told everyone, and soon the new recruits people took their present hard the most as there were some shouts going at Roman as he walk on stage as he said, "Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause."

As a Deer Faunus girl shouted out, "What are humans doing here?"

Roman not much pay attention as he look over to the Deer Faunus, didn't see Blake and Sun much, and said with a pun of sort, "I'm glad you asked, dearie."

Soon the woman took the stage as she looked to the gathered. "Be silent and allow us to explain and don't interrupt us." She said as no doubt being a Faunus herself she was using this chance to act as a public face to them.

"Thank you Frost." Kiba said using a code name for Akane as well as she smiled to Kiba under her mask. Soon Kiba took a walk torts Roman and shove Roman out of the way, as he did give him a dirty look as he was shove only to pull it back in fear as Kiba glared at him. Soon Kiba started to speak to everyone as he was performing the next part of his strategy, "Humans... are scum."

Soon that silent everyone hearing that dark voice speaking to everyone as the man keep talking, saying, "Greedy, filthy, and wouldn't give a 2nd thought to your existence, even sacrifice their own to survive when they didn't need to."

This of course brought a small rise from Frost but hers was for the fact her former comrades had betrayed her when she showed such loyalty all because of who her damn human mother was. Needless to say the Faunus felt very intimidated by this human as he walked to the side. Kiba then walked to the side as he continued his speech to them as he wasn't done just yet.

"Anyway I'm not surprised you guys would very much like all of us dead or for those with mercy locked up, but let me remind you that we have the same enemy right now, the puppet masters pulling the strings of society that's right corrupt humans who run our kingdoms be it through Government, business, Military, or even the schools. Personally I don't care who is the puppet masters are, I would gladly tear them limb from limb and showing there corpses to any and all as both a trophy and a reminder to all those who oppose us and who dare to cross me." Kiba said as he voice carried a threat to it as it was clear he was not one to challenge considering what he did at the Docks.

"In the end their not even pest their maggots dogs even thinking themselves superior because of where they are in life, lives they used for their own ends, people they exploited for their own gain, and even their own family who they would leave for dead if they can live longer." Kiba said as he went to the center stage. "And for me these Dogs don't even deserve to breathe the same air as those they betrayed who got them there." Kiba said as he glared down. "So I will repeat humans they are a decease plaguing Remnant using and exploiting you all and each other... but if they are the decease then I am the cure." Kiba said as he needed to gain their loyalty and trust even if Nexus considered himself beyond such things but plans needed to be fulfilled.

"Ok show them how." Roman said with a snap of his fingers before the White Fang flag behind the two fell to reveal an Atlesian Paladin with the White Fang symbol on it as people cheered for the two.

"Now then this baby is Atlas's newest toy to fight everything scary in the world. I as well as my associates were able to snag a few before they hit the shelves, now we are running our operation down at the South East if you want to fight to exterminate the humans and make them regret what they have done to us all the way to their dying days and beyond then this baby will give you the fire power you need, but if not well have fun in the city." Roman said as Blake and Sun were shocked as was Aron as they saw this as the room erupted into cheers for Kiba as Frost rubbed up to him as she smiled at their new minions here.

"Any questions?" Frost asked as she all but dared them to ask a stupid question.

"We have to get out of here." Blake said as the others nodded and were about to leave before the man from before was heard.

"Would all new recruits please step; forward." The Faunus said as the new recruits began to walk forward as Aron cursed.

"Ok any plans." Sun said as they needed to get out without arousing suspicion.

"Working on one." Aron said as he looked around for a way to make their escape.

(Back with Gold, Yang, and Neptune)

"I don't know." Junior said as he put his cup down.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back." Junior said as he pointed with his left middle and index finger.

"Really Junior you don't know anything?" Gold asked as he looked to Junior. "Man you have information on everything how can you not know anything about Roman?" Gold asked as he looked to Junior.

"Look Gold you're the best business I got here for information but this time I gotta give you a refund because I don't know what happened to the men I loaned him or to Roman himself. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them! Which is something I can relate too!" Junior yelled as he looked at his thugs who were walking around like a bunch of idiots.

"C'mon guys." Yang said as the two followed her out.

"Did we get everything we need?" Neptune asked as the trio walked away.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the Team is having better luck." Yang said as the trio made their way outside.

"Well I know for a fact that the others are having some major good luck on them." Gold said being optimistic as always.

(Back with Blake, Sun, and Aron)

As everyone new Faunus recruits were leaving, left Aron, Blake, and Sun more in the open, as Sun was panicking like crazy.

As Sun whisper to Blake and Aron as he said, "What're we gonna do?"

"I'm thinking," Blake said as she looks around for a solution, as the hooded figure stood over the crowd as they cheer him on for his speech as Kiba smirked at them all from under his mask. Nearby Frost was with Roman and a girl with pink and brown hair stood next to him.

As Roman look around the crowed, he spotted a familiar trio of Faunus and as Sun was looking at him as well and says, "He sees us."

Throwing down his cigar and marching over to them, with the girl looking over, and to what surprise her to see what Aron, a Faunus in a Duster, with Makai knight uniform under it.

Blake looked around and found a fuse box in the back are as Blake turn to Sun and pull Aron close as she said, "He can't see in the dark."

Aron nodded with Sun as well, and soon Aron drew his guns before he took aim and fired at the box and soon the whole place went dark as Roman called out, "Don't let them get away!"

"Follow me, the window!" Aron said as they headed to it with Roman said as he gotten into the Paladin and said, "Stop them!"

"Frost contact the others and keep close!" Kiba ordered out as it was clear Blake, Aron, and Sun had to run fast.

Soon enough the trio was out the window, as glass fell around them as they ran to the pickup truck and started it up, soon following behind throw a wall, was the Roman in the giant robot Paladin.

Jump onto the roof tops as the Trio ran for their live, and the Paladin coming fast on their tail (pun intended).

Kiba then came out as he then roared out as his shadow moved as Aron saw this with Blake and Sun and were even more shock to see a Geist and a Beowolf leave his body like they were a part of him. "Ok that is gross and scary." Sun said as he saw this as Aron got is truck moving and they drove off.

 _ **"Um guys."**_ Silva said as soon Blake saw to her shock the Geist enter a nearby motorcycle as it was Cleary Kiba's and then the Geist reached torts the Beowulf before the three merged to what looked like a parody of Gold's motorcycle but with a Beowulf skull in opposed to Zaruba's hood ornament. Kiba mounted it as he saw the truck drive away as the Geist looked at him from his console before the speedometer revved as Kiba rev up his engine and with Roman gave chase.

(With Aron Blake, and Sun)

"Great how can this get any worse?!" Aron called as he drove as he saw the Paladin and Kiba were on their tail with Frost nowhere to be seen.

 _ **"Um Zero... the paladin... a Horror has possessed it prior to the event."**_ Silva said as Blake saw this.

"Oh come on!" Blake said as Aron jinxed them.

"So you wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup?!" Sun yelled as he rode back seat as they drove off as fast as the truck could take them.

"On it." Blake said as she began to dial for the others.

(With Weiss)

Weiss was leaving the CCT building as she got a call. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-" Bake said as Sun was soon heard yelling which caused Weiss to roll her eyes and run to find them.

(Ruby)

"They have a robot, and it's big, really big!" Sun yelled as Eclipse looked with Ruby on the scooter.

 _ **"We better go help them."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled.

"What was your first guess, I am not missing this." Ruby said as the two rode off to help their allies or in Ruby's case see a Paladin.

(With Yang, Neptune, and Gold)

"The Torchwick guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him he's like, controlling it or something!" Sun yelled as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"I can sense him and he's not alone."**_ Zaruba said as Aron was then heard.

"Oh and Kiba is with him, Roman's mech suit had a Horror possessing it, and Kiba has a Makai Priestess with him!" Aron called as he was clearly driving.

"Where are you guys?!" Gold called as he looked to his scroll only for the sound of Aron's pickup truck to be heard as Gold saw this and the mech with Kiba close behind only to stop as he saw Gold.

"Yang Neptune... go help the others... me and Kiba here have a score to settle." Gold said as he saw Kiba was here.

"Got it." Yang said before she and Neptune drove off as Kiba let them pass.

"I was starting to wonder if you were scared. I can still smell the fear on you Golden Knight." Kiba said as he smirked. "Glad my first impression really did leave a mark." Kiba taunted as Gold glared at him.

"I guess this is a motor cycle battle then Kiba?" Gold asked as he got on his own bike.

"That it is Gold." Kiba said before he revved the engine showing he was ready.

"Fine then lets rumble." Gold said as he then grabbed the Garoken from his bike.

"Yes... lets." Kiba said as he was ready.

Soon the two were off as they drove letting their tires screech out as they drove off to do battle on the highway this time.

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Infinite Battle First Bout

The two were making their way to the highway as they were driving up and arriving to where Aron was with Blake and Sun. Gold pulled out the Garoken as he and Kiba drove side by side as Kiba drew his Void Gear and slashed at Gold with his weapon in its sword from as the two swung there blade each other.

(Later highway)

The two drove into the highway after riding up the ramp as they avoided any cars they may pass as they swung there blades at each other as it was clear Kiba's Huntsman like weapon was Makai Knight Worthy. "Still scurrying with the weak how pathetic." Kiba taunted as Gold smirked a bit.

"Hey better then the company you keep around!" Gold called as he rode on his motorcycle as Kiba's Grimm Cycle was meeting Gold's speed perfectly. Gold then rode side by side with Kiba before he got off his bike and did a spin kick at Kiba with his hands on the saddle of his ride. Kiba was pushed away before to Gold's shock More Kiba's appeared as Gold saw this.

"Zaruba?!" Gold called as the Kiba's went at, Gold trying to nail him.

 _ **"Their illusions but the problem is they can hurt you but you can't hurt them!"**_ Zaruba called as he could sense it. _**"I'll guide you to the real Kiba give me the wheel!"**_ Zaruba called taking control as Gold held his fist ready. Soon a Kiba came into sight as Zaruba drove torts it to which Gold punched him causing Kiba to block the attack as they rode down the road. Gold then made a stabbing motion with his weapon as Kiba returned the favor by doing a doughnut to face Gold with his weapon causing their blades to meet at the tip sending both of them away from each other.

"I see you have more fight in you then last time. Let's see how long you last Golden Knight." Kiba called out as he then fired at Gold to keep him a bit busy with his weapon on gun form. Gold blocked the attacks as he grinned as he was hoping for that to happen.

"Alright my lucky day! Payback time at last." Gold called as he was ready for this as was Zaruba.

Kiba then switched his weapon to a reverse grip as Gold held the Garoken on the road as Gold saw the Paladin Horror was up ahead a bit as they were ready. "Roman keep the rabble occupied I'll assist when I am able." Kiba called just before his mouth piece pulled back revealing his mouth once more. Kiba then blew on his amulet as Gold put the brakes on his ride as the Garoken grinded on the road creating sparks as cars were driving in.

Both riders did a doughnut as Kiba held his weapon's pommel outward as this created a large red energy circle which in turn summoned his armor as Gold did the same as when he and Ruby hunted a Horror together. Soon the two were both endowed with the armor of Garo and Kiba as both Knights glared at each other with Kiba's motorcycle looking like a Grimm parody of Garo's.

"Nice cheap knock off!" Garo called out as Kiba chuckled as their armors highlights glowed their respected colored of violet purple and crimson red.

"Oh you'll find my ride is more than a cheap knock off!" Kiba called as the two then rode at each other before they began going at it.

Garo and Kiba began catching up to the paladin as Garo rode ahead and then did a doughnut for a U-turn as Zaruba charged at Kiba. Soon both Motorcycles produced arms from their form as they collided and linked hands to try and overpower the other. Both tires screeched out as they began to make smoke on the ground from the heat as they were both tearing the street apart as Garo and Kiba then roared out and met blade to blade as they were slashing at each other even charging their own aura's into their swords. As they did so they soon met there blades in a test of strength as their weapons began to build heat between each other from the frictions that was being applied to them.

"Impressive you've improved Golden Knight." Kiba said as he and Garo were glaring at each other.

"Yeah thanks!" Garo called before he did a kick and hitting Kiba in the side before he punched him hard knocking him back. Kiba's motorcycle's eyes then flashed as it roared and went after Kiba before doing a spin after catching him. Garo and Kiba then went at it again as they road down the road coming closer and closer to where the Paladin was. Soon they activated their rides vents which they used against each other sending fast blade strikes at each other as they created a twister between them in an attempt to beat the other.

"Now things are getting quiet interesting Golden Knight!" Kiba roared out as they fought in the twister causing any approaching car to be blown away from their fighting as it was clear Gold was holding back to keep the people safe. Kiba held no such chains as he had the mindset of go big or go home. "What is it about you that seems to draw out my blood lust!?" Kiba demanded before he laughed to himself. "No matter, I'll be sure to thoroughly enjoy this bout before I end you!" Kiba called out as he grinned at his foe.

"Don't count on it!" Garo called out before he sent a hard slash at Kiba before sending him back hard.

(Meanwhile down the highway)

Down the highway from Garo and Kiba's battle he Paladin was still on the chase, as Yang and Neptune were coming up from behind, as Yang saw how it is, she said, "We've gotta slow it down."

"Got it!" Neptune called out as he was on the job before reading himself for what might come next.

(Inside the Paladin)

AS Roman was focus on the Faunus, the Paladin was picking up Yang and Neptune on the side as Roman cruse as he thought' There coming out of the woodwork like roaches'

(Outside on the highway)

The Paladin came into the on-coming traffic and smash into them, making them go over behind him, trying to throw off Yang's bike.

"Hang on!" Yang yelled as she takes basic maneuvers to dodge the income vehicles that coming at them as Neptune said, "Uh-oh. WOAH!"

Yang dodged the mayhem with ease, and Neptune had a few close calls being hit in the head by one, and soon when there was now less, Neptune pull out his weapon that was in conceal mode, and turn it to gun mode as he took aim and fire into the back of the Paladin.

Little damage was being take as it was pretty well armored, as Inside Roman was getting annoyed.

Neptune soon turn his weapon into a Naginata, and then twirl it around as he jump off the bike to the Paladin, then stab into it then hand on for his life as the Paladin tries to throw him off.

Aron, Blake, and Sun kept driving as they turn around and saw this, as Sun yell to his friend saying, "Neptune, hang on!"

As Neptune did so already, Sun jumped out of Aron's pickup as he was on the flatbed part while he was preparing his Semblance as he glow orange for a moment before two aura copy of him were made and they both went at the Paladin to get hard hits on it, but they did little damage to it as well.

Sun took a breath and then took out his weapon as he went to help his friend, Neptune was throw off as his weapon dis-attach from it and throw at Sun, and soon both fell off the highway.

Blake saw them go as Weiss voice came on her scroll saying, "Blake, I'm in position!"

"So am I!" Ollette called out as Blake and Aron looked and saw Raymond and Ollette driving in with Ollette holding a large missile launcher on her arm with Makai Seals on it.

Weiss came down from an upper road of the highway, and landed softly on the road with car driving by her, as Weiss ready her rapier, as the Paladin detective her head as well.

Weiss looked before spinning and stabbing the ground causing it to freeze as the Paladin stepped on it and slipped but keeping its ground just before Ollette fired at it hitting it hard and causing it to fall off the bridge. Raymond drove in before Ollette jumped back into the car before she smiled. "Go for it!" Ollette called as Weiss jumped in as well as she nodded.

Weiss then activated a Glyph which was under the car and in turn created a road for the car to drive on. Ollette provided Weiss with seals to keep it running as the car drove on the Glyph road to the ground as this skill took a lot out of Weiss.

The Paladin landed on the ground as Ruby was there waiting for it just as Aron's truck drove in and he jumped out with Blake while the rest of RWBY and ARO joined in. "Where's Gold?" Ruby asked as she looked to the others.

"Dealing with Kiba last I saw him." Aron said as he saw Garo and Kiba going at it.

Soon a motorcycle engine was heard as soon Garo and Kiba came down from above and landed on the ground as Garo skidded to a halt as Kiba did so as well. Garo was catching his breath as Kiba smirked at Garo as he looked to his foe. "Need a hand Roman?" Kiba asked as he looked to his subordinate.

(Inside the Paladin)

"I got this Kiba!" Roman yelled knowing very well to use the alias Kiba had given less Roman finds himself 6 feet under if he's lucky.

(Outside)

"Very well I suppose I can let you deal with this and the pion's as well just leave me the Golden Knight." Kiba said as Kiba got off his bike.

Garo did so as well as the two walked torts each other as their aura were flaring out as it was clear they weren't ever going to be on good terms. "Need some help Gold?" Ollette asked holding her weapon as Kiba smirked.

"Don't bother I set up a foe for you and Ms. Schnee already Makai Priestess." Kiba said as soon Frost appeared as she held her weapon which looked like a cured dragon based weapon.

"Aron! Raymond handle Roman and help RWBY we'll deal with these two!" Garo called as he took a battle stance and grinded the Garoken against his gauntlet.

"Got it!" Aron called as he went to give Team RWBY a hand as it was time to fight.

Raymond look to his team leader and said, "Don't lose to him."

"Wasn't planning on it," Gold said as he held his sword ready, as Raymond nodded as he turn and went off to help team RBY against roman and the horror possess mech.

As Frost look at the two before her as she said, "I so wonderful to see you two here… a Makai priestess… and a Schnee, I always wanted to battle a priestess and kill a Schnee… especially family."

Weiss look at her and said, "Family? What in Remnant are you talking about?"

"You're about to see, as my Dead end game is about to start" Frost said as she drew her weapon ready for combat.

Ollette eye the woman as suddenly three bayonets came out of her sleeves and in between her fingers as it seems she wasn't going to let her guard down for this one.

Weiss held up her revolver rapier and stood ready to face against the woman as she claiming to be family or something, she didn't understand, but that wasn't going to throw her off and spin her cylinder for a dust type power.

As the three all stay silent for a moment, as frost stood very still as Ollette watch for a slight movement anywhere as Weiss took a small step forward preparing for a glyph.

As Frost just stood there for a moment, a smile came to her face as she went, "Heh."

Ollette suddenly throw the bayonets out of both hands as Frost was able to deflect them away as Weiss quickly summon a glyph as she thrust forward, when she step onto it, launching her at the red head Faunas what Ollette gave her an open.

As Weiss came at frost, as suddenly the Faunus black it with her own and started to fight against Weiss in a match of swords, with Ollette coming in and providing back up to the young Schnee.

Meaning while Gold and Kiba were battling it out as their blade cross each other more time than people are counting, as Gold hit away Kiba weapon and give a enhance punch to Kiba's face as the dark knights head shot back a bit by the blow.

Kiba then shot downward with his head and punched back and disarmed Gold of his Garoken. When this happened Gold did a sweeping kick as Kiba then dodged it by jumping but Gold utilized the momentum he had and gave Kiba a clean uppercut to the chin which sent him flying as an audible snap was heard meaning Gold may have broken Kiba's neck. Kiba landed on a car causing a dent as Gold glared at him waiting for whatever Kiba may pull on him.

"Heh..." Kiba was heard as he began to get back up and smiled under his mask. "I think you may have broken my neck." Kiba said as he reached with his hands and to everyone shock fixed his own neck by snapping it back into place.

"Guess that didn't hurt?" Gold asked as Kiba scoffed a bit.

"Just a tad bit." Kiba said as it was only a minor sting to him as he cracked his neck to get the stiffness out of it. Gold glared at Kiba as Kiba's crimson eyes from behind his Grimm mask mirrored the glare as it was seem the two just can't stand each other in combat. "Come on then let's see what you're really made of." Kiba said as he smirked at Gold who then heard their blades stab into the ground nearby. The two saw this before making a dash for their weapons as Gold glared as he wasn't going to let Kiba win this.

"Zaruba!" Gold called as Zaruba then drove up as Kiba saw this while smirking.

"Zarathos!" Kiba called out as Zarathos did the same for its master as the Grimm possessed and Kiba empowered motorcycle drove at Zaruba as the two then grabbed their weapons while jumping. Gold summoned his armor as did Kiba as soon the Golden Knight Garo and the Dark Knight Kiba had once more taken the stage as they landed and began their sword fight once more.

Zaruba and Zarathos charged at each other and began their own battle as Zaruba tried using the spike wheel but Zarathos countered with its hands as Zaruba took note to how this creature seemed to be as sturdy as he was.

Gold and Kiba slashed at each other as they soon grabbed each other's sword hands and tried to overpower the other as Kiba and Garo glared at each other. "Heh this is getting fun!" Kiba called out before he and Gold were able to push the other away as their armored boots skidded across the ground creating sparks.

"Wish I could say the same!" Garo called out as he charged forward as the veins of his armor began to once more glow violet.

"Yes so do, I." Kiba said as the red highlights of his own armor began to glow red as Kiba honestly wished Gold could enjoy this battle like he was.

Back with Weiss and Ollette vs Frost the fallen Priestess smirked as she looked at Weiss and took note to her scar as she then laughed a bit. "Oh did your dear daddy cause that for you Weiss?" Frost asked as Weiss unconsciously held the scar as she was wide eyed.

"That's none of your concern! But if you must know it was a test that I had passed with flying colors!" Weiss boasted as then Frost laughed at Weiss.

"Is that what they told you?!" Frost laughed as Weiss was shocked. "Let me guess a Grimm infused suit of armor you were tasked to fight and beat is that correct?" Frost laughed as Weiss was shocked.

"How did you?" Weiss began as Frost then calmed down as she just loved the drama.

"You're such an idiot. Your dear daddy pit you against that creature intent on you failing! He wanted you under his thumb like how he thinks he has, Winter under his thumb. Face it your just a chess piece to him!" Frost called out as Weiss glared at Frost who seemed to be enjoying this little game of hers.

"Your spouting lies as expected from a Faunus of the White Fang!" Weiss yelled as soon Frost vanished and appeared next to both Ollette and Weiss.

"Don't, you dare... compare me to those vile traitors!" Frost growled as Weiss was wide eyed to hear the woman spout such hatred to her own kind. Ollette and Weiss soon acted as Weiss created a gravity Glyph to keep Frost in place as Ollette tried for her Bayonet only for Frost to break free using something Weiss didn't even see coming. Soon a Red Glyph in the shape of the Schnee Family crest appeared as Frost then humped to it and passed by both Weiss and Ollette sending a slash at them.

Weiss cried out in pain as Ollette grit her teeth from it as she saw Frost had used a Schnee Family Glyph. "Wow." Ollette said as she knew the Schnee's were known for the Glyphs like the one Frost used it was hereditary after all.

"How... How can a Faunus use the Schnee Glyphs?!" Weiss cried out in shock as she then had to avoid ice strikes from Frost who had used another one of the Schnee Glyphs to fire them forth. Weiss and Ollette both took note to how Frost's Glyphs seem to be stronger then even; Winters Glyphs.

"Let me answer that question with a question of my own. Why did I call you family baby sister?" Frost taunted as Weiss went wide eyed. "Ooooh looks like a member of the Schnee family wasn't faithful to their marriage and here's a hint it ain't old man Schnee." Frost taunted as Weiss was trying to wrap her mind around such a thing.

"No... Your lying you must be using an illusion Semblance!" Weiss yelled out as Frost then fired her energy arrows as Weiss made a shielding Glyph while Ollette fired her guns at Frost.

"I'm as real as any Schnee and here's the kicker I'll be the last Schnee standing." Frost taunted as it was evident that only way the Schnee family could spawn a Faunus was through unfaithfulness, or Faunus ancestry that showed back up.

"Weiss she's a half breed." Ollette spoke as she saw the signs. "The fact she's an avian Faunas with her wings on her back instead of them being her arms is further proof of that." Ollette said as she glared at Frost as Weiss was shocked to hear this as she saw the signs as well.

"Well baby sister meet your big sister of course I'm just the little half breed bastard no hope of ever getting my inheritance hated and outcast by everyone." Frost said as she then grinned at Weiss. "But who needs them me and Kiba will make them al disappear both Humans and Faunus." Frost said as it was clear she hated both sides of her blood with a passion.

Weiss began to stand up as her hand began to shake at her blade as she was debating with herself. Weiss always believed her family and didn't wish them any harm but she just learned that her own mother may have had an affair behind her father's back and created this thing. In fact if Weiss thought about it was she even her father's daughter what about; Winter and Whitely. Frost was making her second guess herself and her heritage as Frost enjoyed this little show.

"Hey Frosty! Shut your mouth!" Ollette roared firing her missile launcher which Frost created a shield Glyph to defend herself. "Weiss get a grip!" Ollette yelled as Weiss looked to Ollette. "Right now blood and family means nothing she's trying to kill you. You need to subdue her at best she's not right in the head." Ollette said as she knew when to spot those who were mentally unstable.

"Oh I'm not right in the head? No I've never been saner!" Frost yelled out as he then raised her weapon up and began conducting as soon a Summoning Glyph began to form. "Oh I forgot you can't do this yet can you baby sister?" Frost taunted as her summoning began to take form as it rose from the Glyph as Weiss was wide eyed by this. "Well let's see how you do with a summoning fighting against you!" Frost taunted as soon a crimson red Dark Knight appeared as it was similar to the one Weiss had once faced but hers was a demonic parody of it as it held a large demonic claymore in its hand as once its face was shown Weiss saw it had a demons face.

"Uh-oh." Ollette said as Weiss saw this.

"Now die!" Frost roared out as she was letting herself get carried away as the summoning charged forth and slammed down its weapon upon the two as Weiss and Ollette avoided it as the ground crashed under it.

"It's strong." Weiss gasped as she remembered the possessed Suit she faced before first semester. The two armors were clearly powerful but this was a summoned armor which meant it was tougher then the wild one she faced.

"Yeah but it has to have a weakness." Ollette said as she held her weapons at the ready.

The two then moved around as Weiss fired her own energy attacks while Ollette took out a minigun and began firing at the Armor. The armor raised its free arm and created a large shield defending itself as Frost jump in and sat on its shoulder wanting to get a front row seat to this battle.

Frost laughed at their failed attempts to try and over power her marvelous summoning as she then used her own Makai training to deflect Ollette's own spells as Ollette who fired them was shocked to see this. "Pathetic is this what the Makai Order sends talk about boring." Frost taunted as Weiss then saw an opening and with a Glyph charged in only for Frost to stop the attack.

"To easy." Frost said holding a glyph with her finger as Weiss' weapon was near the finger's tip. "My turn." Frost said as she then blasted Weiss back with another Glyph as Weiss hit a car as she fell hard. Weiss looked and saw her blood was spilled as she looked at it and at Frost as Weiss didn't know if her blood was truly clean or dirty. She didn't even know if she really was a Schnee or if Frost was lying. "Hmm I wonder what I should do once we're done in Vale... OH I know." Frost said as she smiled as Weiss heard this. "I think I'll go pay my family a visit in Atlas, I'm sure mother would be so happy to see me again after so long, all before I destroy it all, I'll cut of dear baby brother's head and hang it at the Schnee estate gates, feed all the servants in the estate to my summoning as I watch and eat my own meal with mother of course tied and bound to keep her from running." Frost said as the more she talked and thought about it the more it seemed to get her very aroused.

"Then I'll go for dear step daddy and tear him to shreds and hang his body at the lobby of the SDC World Headquarters with Animal parts of a rats and vermin stitched onto him as a reminder to all who see them that I own it all and that he was just a rodent scurrying about for power. Then when big sister comes to rescue mother and avenge everyone I'll finish her off and then it will just be me and mother as we catch up for 18 years of my life before I kill her after catching up on year 18." Frost boasted as she then glared at Weiss. "But first... I'll kill you for taking what should have been mine from me! I'll show you what I feels like to be abandoned like yesterday's trash because of your heritage!" Frost yelled as Weiss was shocked at what she was hearing.

'She... hates her own family that much... our family?' Weiss thought as she looked to Frost and her own spilled blood. 'No she said abandoned... is she hurting?' Weiss wondered as the suit of armor came up as Weiss began to get her feet under her. 'Picture those who force me to become more then what I was...' Weiss silently chanted to herself as she closed her eyes as she knew the summoning would help them if she can pull it off just this once. 'No... Imagine those I wish to save and protect and imagine the enemies who would allow me to do so.' Weiss thought as soon a summoning Glyph appeared. 'Frost whoever you truly are... I'll save you.' Weiss thought as soon the Glyph shined bright and then from it a sword shot out and ran the armor through as Frost was shocked and was forced to use her Glyph to stop her decent.

Weiss looked and smiled at what she did. "I... I did it." Weiss said as she saw the arm of the armor she had once fought as it was the sword wielding arm to boot.

"Heh... you're improving." Frost said as she landed on the ground. "But now this means there is no more Mrs. nice Maiden." Frost said as her eyes began to glow from under her mask as she began to levitate from the ground as a tornado began to form.

"Oh crap." Ollette cursed as she saw it.

"W-what is this?!" Weiss asked as Frost began to rise up.

"The Winter Maiden." Ollette said as Weiss was shocked as it seems Frost was beginning to pull off the kid gloves.

(While this was going on Garo vs Kiba)

Garo and Kiba roared at each other as they then got back on their bikes as Garo glared at Kiba as Kiba did the same. "Come on show me what you can do!" Kiba roared as he and Garo charged at each other as their Makai blades became the size of Zanpakto's as they charged at each other. Soon the blades met as they began to struggle to overpower the other as Zaruba and Zarathos were now droving in doughnuts side by side as energy built up between the two weapons.

Soon the energy reached its peak as the two were once more forced to separate as Kiba and Garo steadied themselves as their weapons grinded on the ground creating small destruction and sparks before returning to their original states. "How's that for power!?" Garo taunted as Kiba scoffed a bit.

"Now you're starting to get into it." Kiba said as Garo then smirked.

"Then I guess it's your lucky day." Garo said as they got ready for another round before Kiba stopped and looked to the others as he saw Ollette and Weiss facing Frost's summoning.

"Hmm no it's yours I'm pulling back for a bit." Kiba said as he then summoned forth his shadows. "I'll just observe for now." Kiba said before he turned and drove off to a pillar and drove upward.

"What?" Garo asked as soon he realized what he meant as he saw his teammates against the Paladin and Weiss and Ollette against Frost. "Wait the Horror!" Garo called out as he went to help his friends with the Horror.

(With RBY, Aron, and Raymond)

"Ok so any ideas!?" Aron called as Raymond looked.

"Aron restrain the Paladin we need to draw the Horror out!" Raymond called out as Aron nodded.

"Got it!" Aron called as he charged in and sent his Aura Chains from his back to the Paladin restraining it.

Raymond then took out a talisman and held it to his earing and in turn flicked it causing the talisman to form frozen energy. "Oh I got it! Makai Freezer Burn!" Ruby called as RB got to safety while Yang jump upward. Raymond then slammed the talisman to the ground freezing it to which Yang then flipped into the air and punched the ground creating a fog around them.

The group stayed hidden in the mist as luckily Roman was blind as the Paladin went into search mode. "Wolf Fangs!" Ruby called as soon the sound of armor being donned was heard as it was followed by beast roars as Roman went wide eyed inside the possessed Paladin as the Horror inside can sent it as well.

Soon Zero, Yaiba, and Dan came out they roared out and slashed at the Paladin before they returned to the fog. The Paladin began to fire at everything that moved as the spots where the soul metal weapons had hit were damaged as Roman had to be careful.

Yang and Blake soon ran past each other only for the Paladin to fire again and nearly hit them but Yaiba soon appeared once more but this time on Crescent Thorn as Yaiba latched her scarves rings on the Paladin's legs causing it to trip as she drove by and knocked it down. "Makai Checkmate!" Yaiba invoked as Dan and Blake soon jumped in and began slashing at the Paladins legs pushing it back after it had gotten back up. Dan and Blake kept slashing at it as some of its sensors were damaged.

The Horror inside though finally had enough as its body began to crack and convulse as Roman was being moved to another spot as the Horror was taking control now. It's from became more bird like or maybe junk jet as its body formed and transformed as the segments of the Paladin rearranged itself to form into its true form.

"Here it comes!" Yang called out as they saw it coming as they got ready.

"Remember don't let its blood get on you, attack fast and attack hard!" Yaiba called to Yang and Blake from Crescent Thorn's saddle.

"RIGHT!" Yang and Blake called out ready to fight.

Soon the Horror roared out as its mouth opened like a demonic machine as its laser lights soon glared upon the two groups. "Mind if I cut in!" Garo was heard as soon the Horror was hit from behind as Garo was on Zaruba as the two glared at the Horror.

"Gold!" Yaiba called as Garo nodded.

"Ok here's the plan first blind it, then rip Roman out of it, follow it up by sealing the Horror you all ready?!" Garo called out as he was ready to move.

"Yeah!" They called as soon Frost was heard.

"Are you sure about that?!" Her voice echoed as everyone looked and saw Frost was flying as Ollette and Weiss were thrown back to the group.

 _ **"Oh dear."**_ Eclipse said as she knew Ruby wasn't ready for this.

"She's a maiden?!" Dan called out in shock as they found one of the Maiden thieves.

"A maiden?" Yang asked as Blake was lost also.

"Long story we'll explain later just focus on the now!" Zero said as he took a battle stance.

"The plan barely changes right now we also need to push her back!" Garo called out as he was ready to fight again as he saw Weiss and Ollette getting back up both were hurt but they would live.

The winds were getting violent as Frost grinned at them as she even summoned forth a storm as Kiba saw this from his position. He knew Frost would follow orders and keep the two teams alive simply because they didn't need Ozpin on their tail especially when Frost was cutting loose like this. Soon Frost summoned her Glyph and from the sky sent a thunder strike to it and when she did the Glyph enhanced it and sent a powerful attack at Team's GARO and RWBY who then jumped away avoiding the attack.

"Keep moving!" Garo called out as Yaiba, Dan, and Zero agreed as well as Ollette and WBY just as more Thunder attacks through Glyphs appeared as they ran around them avoiding them as best they could. Dan responded by launching his spear at Frost who didn't even move as the spear was easily sent away as this was surprising.

Yang, Blake, and Ollette then fired at Frost as but their bullets were unable to hit her. Frost then reached out and summoned forth her Glyphs empowered by her Maiden abilities and from it a tornado of ice appeared as Garo and Yaiba saw this. "I got something!" Zero called as he charged in head first as soon the Horror attacked causing the group to avoid it. "Ok not yet." Zero called as Yang then roared out and punched the Horror who returned it causing both to be knocked back hard.

Frost then sent the ice tornado at the teams as shards as Weiss raised her Glyphs as Zero used his Aura Chains and Ollette her magic to enhance it to shield them as the Knights used their armors to protect themselves. "This is too easy!" Frost called out in glee at how she was destroying these idiots who gave Roman so much trouble. But then again she wasn't going to risk underestimating them after all Roman and Cinder did that and it resulted in Ruby gaining Yaiba and the two teams investigating there plans.

"Hey!" Yaiba called as Frost looked and saw Yaiba vanished in a flurry of blazing rose pedals as Frost was then shocked that Yaiba slashed at her causing a gash to be made as Frost was knocked back from it in shock but was still airborne.

"WHAT?!" Frost called out in shock as she saw Yaiba's vain areas were glowing silver again.

 _ **"Didn't you know Winter Maiden? Yaiba may be an armor designed to Hunt Horrors but it was made for the same clan who birthed the warriors that can harm both Grimm and Maidens."**_ Eclipse boasted as she smirked at Frost. _**"And since Maidens do become Horrors from time to time Yaiba can still harm your power."**_ Eclipse boasted as it was clear to Frost Yaiba was a major threat.

"Heh so I just need to avoid getting hit by you simple enough." Frost said as Yaiba then vanished again as Frost tried to find her but she was too fast.

"You can't catch me I'm too fast!" Yaiba taunted as Frost then got angry only to roar out and send a tornado out as it wrecked the area. But then Frost was shocked to see Yaiba's entire scythe spinning at her using the tornado to carry it and nearly hit Frost. Frost then saw Yaiba's scythe return to her only for Yaiba to send her ring scarves at Frost and in turn restrained her before Yaiba came in and kicked Frost down hard as Yaiba may actually beat the Maiden here.

*End OST

Frost then roared out sending a burst of power and knocked Yaiba to a Glyph as then Garo came in punching Frost as she held her mask and saw the attack cracked it. "HEY!" Zero was heard before the Horror was thrown at Frost with Aura chains stuck on it as Frost quickly avoided the attack and glared.

Team GARO and RWBY regrouped as the Knights, Priestess, and Knight and Huntresses in training saw this as Garo looked to this. "The Climax now!" Gold called as they had to end it.

*Insert RWBY OST Die

"ZARUBA!" Garo called out as soon Zaruba rode in as Garo jumped back onto the bikes saddle and drove at the Horror as Yaiba jumped on Zaruba with Garo and got ready.

Frost saw what they were doing and saw Ollette, Blake, Weiss, and Yang charged at her as Frost had to shield herself from three blade attacks and a punch with her Glyphs as she was surrounded at all four sides. "Say goodbye to your Horror!" Ollette taunted as Frost saw Garo, Yaiba, Zero, and Dan charged at the Horror possessed Paladin.

Dan responded first by launching his spear at the Horror which it then stabbed into the Horrors foot restraining it. Zero came in and used his Aura Chains to keep it from moving about as Garo and Yaiba came in next. Yaiba then charged in and used her Scarf Rings to latch onto the Horror and then used the scarves as a bridge to run torts the Horror. "Eat this!" Yaiba called slicing downward on the Horror and with Eclipse's help avoid hitting or killing Roman by accident.

"Your night end here!" Garo called out as he then slashed across the Horror possessed Paladin's waist with ease as he skidded to a halt as the Knight's regrouped in response.

The Knights then called off their armors as now team GARR saw Roman roll to the ground and glared at them. "I just had this suit cleaned." Roman said as he was glad to get out of that monster. "Also thanks for bailing me out of that thing now if you will excuse me." Roman began as he tipped his hat to them.

Frost saw this and roared out causing the Maiden power to burst out through her Glyphs knocking Weiss, Ollette, Blake and Yang back as Ollette then rejoined Roman as she glared at him. "We will talk about this later." Frost glared as it was clear she was not happy.

Yang glared at Roman as her hair was glowing Gold and eyes burning red no doubt from the beating she got from the Horror and Frost as Yang was also slightly nervous. As it was clear she may have been pulling her punches out of fear as of late. Yang then roared out and sent a punch at Roman and Frost only for a third person to appear using an umbrella to block the attack.

GARO and RWBY Were about to move in on them only for Frost to act and restrained them in a Glyph which Ruby used a Flame Flash Step to move just in time too as neither Roman, Neo, nor Frost saw it. "Ladies and gentleman, Ice Queen and Ice King." Roman began as he looked to the gathered.

"Hey!" Raymond and Weiss both yelled at their insults as Roman continued.

"Always a pleasure." Roman said as he was ready to bail.

"You two escape I'll keep you covered." Frost growled as she used her Glyph and looked up seeing Kiba standing there watching the whole event. This of course made her smile as so long as Kiba saw her doing her deeds in his name she didn't care if she caused a little collateral damage to the area. Neo then kneeled down to them as WBY and GARO were stuck in the barrier before Frost smirked and with her weapon brought out her energy arrows and fired them at Roman and Neo only for them to shatter upon impact.

*End OST

"Now what to do with you all." Frost taunted as she then realized something. "Wait... where's the red one?" Frost asked as WBY and GARO then saw Ruby wasn't with them.

(With Kiba)

Kiba looked down upon Roman from the bridge as he was escaping with Neo as Ruby saw Kiba there as Kiba sighed. "It seems Roman can't be trusted to keep things stable for long, this is what I get for trusting a fool like him to do a simple menial job like this." Kiba said as he then looked to Vale. "IS there anyone in Vale if not Remnant that can pose to me a REAL challenge?" Kiba said as he looked down upon the ants as team WBY and GARO saw him as it was too late as Kiba saw Frost bind the two teams in a barrier to give Roman time to escape after he had finished his fight with Gold on motorcycle back and GARR cut down the Horror. Before Kiba could continue his rant he then avoided an attack from behind and saw it was Ruby.

"And as if to answer the world sends to me a trembling child Rose Bud." Kiba said as he saw how frightened Ruby was of him seeing before he appeared next to Ruby whispering into her ear. "Are you going to fight and die here? Or stand petrified in fear again hoping the Golden Knight will save you like at the docks?" Kiba asked as he was all but taunting Ruby now.

"Oi Ruby!" Gold called from the Ice and stone. "Don't be scared this is your lucky moment to shine Gold! Keep going and don't let your fear own you!" Gold called to Ruby trying to knock her out of her fear induced state.

 _ **"I'll be with you Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as she stood by Ruby always.

"Right!" Ruby called taking a battle stance. "Kiba I won't let you do as you please here now give up or I'm going to beat you down!" Ruby called as Kiba chuckled at Ruby amused by her.

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Infinite Battle 2nd Bout

"So you decide to fight me anyway coward. Fine then so be it you will find I am an excellent teacher first I will teach your fear, then I will teach you pain and then... well at least the fear and pain will end." Kiba taunted as he glared down upon Ruby removing his amulet he summoned forth his armor of Kiba which its veins then glowed crimson red.

Ruby responded with force as she then summoned her armor becoming Yaiba as she glared at her foe. "Come show me the upper limits of your pathetic existence." Kiba said as he always goes full force against threats never holding back showing them how truly outclassed they were. Kiba then drew forth his Halberd for this battle as he saved the sword for Garo and for Yaiba he would use his axe.

"Fine but you'll regret it!" Yaiba roared out as she charged at Kiba who met her with force from his Halberd as the two began a battle between Scythe and Halberd.

"My associates had hunted down and killed many if not all the silver eyed warriors before you. You must be a straggler who got left behind." Kiba began as he and Yaiba jumped back as he then send shadow attacks from one of his semblances as the shadow moved torts Yaiba as she dodged them while the two ran around each other. "The strong will always vanquish the weak. You only have your own frailty to blame." Kiba taunted as Ruby by instinct avoided the shadows as they looked almost digital with how they moved.

 _ **"I see you've noticed the Semblance Kiba is using right now is hallucinations you get hit by those shadows and you'll be stuck in his illusion world for a bit."**_ Eclipse explained as she looked to Ruby. _**"This foe is extremely tiresome be careful and exercise extreme caution."**_ Eclipse warned as Yaiba nodded.

Yaiba then jumped upward and launched one of her rings at Kiba who was caught in it and allowed Ruby to swing him around slamming him into every, and all areas to harm him that she could. Yaiba then charged in with a flame flash step as she then did a drop kick on him sending Kiba back but Yaiba then responded by spinning midair and slicing at Kiba with her Scythe. Kiba saw this and when he got his send his axe at Yaiba and with a spin used the momentum to slam Ruby into the nearby wall as Kiba followed after her.

"Well, well. It seems behind that fear is a spark of defiance." Kiba boasted offering Ruby great praise to her. "And those eyes silver eyes they may be but I see in them something more to your soul." Kiba said as he looked at Yaiba. "Yes I see a lust for more a need to better the world but will go to any lengths to make Remnant a better place even giving yourself over to darkness." Kiba said as Yaiba glared and charged at Kiba slicing at him as he responded by blocking with his halberd. "It's like I'm looking at someone worthy of my time someone like me." Kiba said as Yaiba then roared out and kicked Kiba in the head as Kiba then smirked as he stumbled a bit.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like you monster!" Yaiba yelled as Kiba smirked as he looked at Yaiba.

"Perhaps..." Kiba began as he then cracked his neck getting the stiffness out of them. "But perhaps you may be a worthy apprentice no doubt GARO and Ozpin like with the Golden Knight are keeping you from realizing your full potential." Kiba said as he was offering Ruby a chance to join him.

"I won't join you asshole!" Yaiba roared out as she send a wide arc strike at Kiba who responded by returning a similar attack as their attacks met and created a burst of wind and knocking each other back.

"Maybe not at first young one but soon enough." Kiba said as his red eyes showing that he had taken an interest in Ruby.

"In your wet dreams!" Yaiba roared out as the battle ended up continuing.

(WBY and GARO)

"Come on Kiba show that little bitch who's the master here!" Frost cheered on Kiba as she seemed to be taking a tad too much pleasure in this fiasco.

"She's distracted Weiss help me out here." Ollette said as Weiss nodded and created a Glyph as Ollette worked on it.

"What are you doing?" Raymond asked as Ollette smirked.

"Creating a bomb to get us out." Ollette said as Raymond looked.

"That's crazy." Blake said as she saw this. "We need another way." Blake said as Ollette smirked.

"Too late!" Ollette called as the Glyph attached to the barrier wall next to Gold. "Fire in the hole!" Ollette called as Gold looked.

"What?" HE asked only to see the glow and in turn the explosion as Gold yelped in pain from the burst.

"WHAT!?" Frost called in shock as she saw WBY and GARO escape.

"Come on!" Gold called out as he was ok if not a bit singed as he charged straight in to battle Frost once more.

(Yaiba vs Kiba)

Yaiba then used a flame flash step as Kiba saw Ruby or Yaiba was faster than before and returned with equal speed as Yaiba then slid downward and with a upward strike sliced Kiba in half and cut off his head causing the armor to be called off as Yaiba appeared behind the 'corpse,' and calling her own armor off.

"Did we get him this time?" Ruby asked remembering how Kiba regenerated is head.

"In your dreams." Kiba was heard as the corpse parts began to regenerate itself as first the head reformed as the two halves of the body did as well and then the head and body re-attached as Kiba smirked at Ruby. "You've done goofed." Kiba said as he smirked at Ruby. "But so have I you've put up quite a fight." Kiba said as he looked to Ruby. "I sometimes underestimate just how desperate the feeble cling to life." Kiba said as he looked to Ruby as from within Nexus smirked as he knew how this worked.

Besides if Cinder can have her pathetic protégé's who's, to say Nexus can't have a superior one of his own. If he remembered correctly Akane has been looking into getting a protégé but she was very particular about those and Ico was only interested in reviving his lover so he didn't seek an apprentice either.

Ruby roared out and charged at Kiba only for him to grab her by her head and fling her back to the rest of her team and GARO. Kiba then appeared there as Frost was about to attack only for Kiba to appear after throwing Ruby to them. "Very well I suppose I can't grant you all this much for such a thrilling battle a little more time to contemplate your pathetic existences." Kiba said as Frost saw this as she smirked. "Frost we're leaving lets go." Kiba said as soon his shadows began to spread as the two teams were shocked to see the crimson demon eyes inside them as they surrounded Frost who moaned in pleasure as Kiba and her vanished from sight.

"We'll be in touch." Kiba said as he had taken an interest in both Ruby and Gold something that is never a good sign for anyone involved. Soon the two vanished as everyone dropped their stances as Yang was the first to speak.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said as Ollette looked as she saw Kiba was truly powerful if he had a Maiden serving under him so loyally and faithfully.

"How did she do that?" Blake asked as she saw how the girl had controlled the weather itself so easily.

"And how did she have the Glyphs?" Weiss asked as she knew the answer was staring at her face but she didn't want to believe it to be possible.

"That was no henchman..." Ollette began as everyone looked to GARO.

"Yeah she was a Seasonal Maiden." Gold said as he remembered his younger sister who had a similar power at a young age.

"A Seasonal Maiden? Like the fairy tale?" Ruby asked as she always assumed it was just a story.

 _ **"Ruby I think it's time you learned something, the fairytales you all grew up with they hold more power and truth then you realize."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Gold. _**"Garo is proof of that."**_ Eclipse said as Weiss looked down as they all were hurt but ok.

 _ **"This just means our enemy is advancing with their plans."**_ Goruba said as Weiss looked as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..." She began before turning to her team. "Fall apart and blow away?" Weiss said before she giggled but no one was laughing even though the ice cream girl and Frost did both of those.

"Weak." Aron said as Yang looked.

"No. Just, no." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"What? But you and Ollette do it!" Weiss said as Yang looked.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said as Ollette looked.

"So leave it to the professionals." Ollette said as Weiss glared.

"Was this not it?" She asked lifting up her hand to make a point.

"No it just wasn't very good." Yang said as she and Blake walked away with Gold who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well at lease I'm trying." Weiss said as Raymond sighed in annoyance at this.

"This is going to be a long trip back to Beacon." Raymond said as he followed the others.

That was when Ruby noticed two people missing. "Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked as she noticed they were missing.

(Meanwhile)

At a noddle stand named "A Simple Wok Noodle Stand," Sun and Neptune were enjoying some, noddle's as their weapons were leaning on the chairs next to them. "They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked as they ate.

"Probably." Sun said as they ate.

(Meanwhile with KIBA and CEMN)

Nexus appeared back in the dorm with Akane as Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were also there as Akane stretched a bit. "You're late." Cinder said accusingly as Nexus glared at her.

"A minor setback I had to deal with." Nexus said as Blade and Ico were here also.

"Oh the bug and her larva are here." Akane said as she disregarded Cinder by walking by her. "Hey Nexus I'll get a bath ready for us and get the silencing spells up as well." Akane flirted as she then entered the bathroom to get it ready.

"Gross." Blaze gagged as Nexus a living freak of nature created by science and Akane a half-breed getting it on wanted to make him vomit.

"Please tell me she isn't a screamer." Emerald said as she wanted to vomit also. "I rather not have the thought of you two procreating next door on my mind." Emerald said as Nexus then glared at them shutting them up.

"Don't worry everything is going according to plan just made some minor altercations to the plan was all." Nexus said as he looked to Cinder as she glared at him. "Really considering you made another scene from what Roman told me I doubt those were 'minor,' altercations as you put it." Cinder said before Nexus violently grabbed her cheeks and glared at Cinder.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you. I don't take kindly to disrespect to my authority." Nexus said as he glared at Cinder. "As it stands you are very lucky I don't kill right now considering the recent track record of mistakes on your part I'm surprised Salem doesn't just get a replacement for you." Nexus said as Cinder then had enough and with her Maiden power sent a flame at Nexus face burning and blistering it with 3rd degree burns.

Everyone was shocked as then to Cinder's surprised she was grabbed by her neck and slammed into the wall hard as Nexus' head was burning. "Nice try Cinder but one such as you cannot kill a monster such as me." Nexus growled as the fire made way for his skull while turning black before reverting to its human form. "In fact I should kill you right here and now!" Nexus roared as from his hand a bone spike shout out ready to impale Cinder with it.

Cinder looked scared at her blunder in rage brought Nexus to her door step but to her relief Nexus then dropped her to the ground. "But you are still needed but make no mistake once we have the Relic here your life will be forfeit." Nexus growled as he glared at Cinder. "Because unless Salem can find another use for a Fall Maiden who's fulfilled her purpose you're just a walking corpse to me." Nexus said as he glared at Cinder.

"Don't you fucking belittle me you test tube freak of nature!" Cinder yelled as Nexus who was walking away from her stopped as Emerald and Mercury all gasp as Cinder went wide eyed at what she did as she lost control of her anger.

"Heh." Nexus began as he began to walk torts Cinder who began heading to the door as fast as she could only for Ico to block her way as Nexus saw how scared Cinder was. "You always seem to boast that you're stronger then me... but here you are cowering like a sniveling gnat in my presence." Nexus said as he looked at Cinder. Nexus then raised his hand as Cinder thought she was about to be consumed by him only for her to be slapped instead and slapped hard like how a prostitute would be slapped by her pimp as the force bruised her face and sent her tumbling down.

"Make no mistake as much as you grit on my patience I have enough self-control to keep myself in check but even my patience has a limit Cinder." Nexus spat as he glared at Cinder before he spit on the ground near her which Cinder glared at him. "Don't make that mistake now off with you." Nexus said as Emerald and Mercury helped Cinder to her feet or tried to as Cinder glared at them before helping herself to her feet as she hated Nexus she despised him but for now he was needed for their plans.

(Later bathroom)

Nexus and Akane were in the bath as Akane smiled as she was sitting up against Nexus in the tub as she smiled a bit. "Are you sure it's a good idea to let her do as she pleases like this?" Akane asked as the two were nude in the bath as Nexus body was riddled with scars similar to Akane's as each scar held a story to them.

"For now she is a needed pawn for this." Nexus said as Akane smiled looking to Nexus while she moved her hand behind his head. "But unlike you that is all Cinder is a pawn. You are to be the Queen piece in this." Nexus said as Akane smiled a bit.

"Well young prince if I'm to be the queen then you'll be the king." Akane said as she smiled sensually at Nexus.

"But was your reveal as a Schnee like that needed as well as revealing your Maiden power?" Nexus asked as he looked to Akane.

"Perhaps not... but it had the needed effect on our foes." Akane said as Nexus smirked.

"Perhaps." Nexus said as Akane looked.

"So a silver eyed apprentice I must say that would be a sight to see." Akane said as Nexus smiled to his lover here as they bathed together.

"Yes your right, but we need to move the pieces in the right sequence and push her deeper and deeper into the darkness." Nexus said as Akane smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find a way you always do and never fail after all." Akane said as she then turned around and was now straddling Nexus in the water. "Now enough talk about work how about you take me here and now. I did apply the silencing charms after all." Akane said as Nexus smirked as he caressed Akane's cheek moving some of her wet hair out of her eyes.

"For you... anything." Nexus said as nearby was a glass of wine with a red liquid in it as it was clear the two were a sort of power couple in Salem's group as Nexus held a great deal of sway and power among them. But for now their duties could wait as it was just them and no one else even if Ico could still hear them with his echo location he respected their privacy after all.

But in the end the game proceeded and thinks were changing fast.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you all go another chapter I hope you all enjoy it enough to leave a review behind. So until next time as I saw ja-ne.


	23. Chapter 13: Extracurricular

Garo Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Hey people new chapter 2 in one day I am on a roll. Anyway this is a filler chapter so please enjoy it folks.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Chapter)

It was another day of class as the teams were watching Pyrrha take on Team CRDL single handedly as she was able to avoid and dodge there attacks with ease. Team GARO was silent as they took notice to Team KIBA and the other Mistral Team as some of the other teams were attending the classes in Beacon sense Vale was hosting the Vytal Festival and they wouldn't fall behind in their classes. Gold with Ollette, Raymond, and Aron were looking torts Mercury, Emerald, and Team KIBA as trying to figure them out as they seemed way to calm as if it was practiced.

Gold then turned his attention to Aron who was focused on Weiss and Blake as both seemed to be a tad bit tired as Blake was the worse of the two. No doubt Weiss was still trying to figure out if she truly did have a half-sister she was never told of or at least a cousin. But she was scared afraid that if her father learned of this the entire family may end up in an uproar which may negatively affect the company.

It was soon that Pyrrha's fight with CRDL ended as Sirius noticed as he saw this.

(In the Stage)

"Lucky shot." Cardin said before falling over in pain as Glynda was walking up behind him.

"Well done Ms. Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said as Jaune was happy for her.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha acknowledged the praise as she smiled.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said as she recorded the score and then looked to the students. "Any Volunteers?" She asked as no one answered. "Ms. Belladonna, you've been oddly docile for the past few classes, why don't you-" Glynda began only to be cut off by someone raising their hand.

"I'll do it." Nexus said heard as Mercury was actually going to do it but it was Nexus who took the stand.

"Nexus was it? Very well let's find you an opponent." Glynda said as she began the search even though she found Nexus name was odd it did fit into the color scheme of Remnant since a Nexus was normally seen as black.

"Actually I wish to fight with... her." He said pointing at Pyrrha.

Now Team GARO and Glynda were very suspicious sense Mercury had just saw her fight and would probably stand no chance against the strongest first year in Beacon. "Me?" Pyrrha asked as she was caught off guard.

"I'm afraid Ms. Nikos has just finished a match I recommend you choose another partner." Glynda said as she knew something was up.

"No its fine." Pyrrha said as she looked to Glynda before looking to Mercury. "I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha said as now Glynda, Team GARO and Eclipse with Ruby had to keep a close eye on Nexus and his team with Team CEMN for they may not be who they say they are.

The two were soon on the stage as Nexus held his weapon in its standby stage on his lower back similar to how one Qrow Branwen held his weapon. This was is Void Gear as it was just like he had it as Kiba but the design and paint was vastly different one of the many abilities Nexus possessed. "Let me say this to start." Nexus began as he pointed to Pyrrha. "This should be fun so show me what you got." Nexus said ready to take on a Champion.

"Don't get to cocky." Pyrrha said as Nexus then spread his arm out before to Pyrrha's shock a rose came from his hand.

"Don't worry cockiness isn't in the formula." Nexus said as he then held the flower to the crowd of students. "For this splendid performance I shall dedicate it to the lovely Rose Princess of Beacon." He said using a flirting attitude as making Gold weary of him while Yang just felt like something was very off about him. "And with this kind gesture I do hope she would consider accompanying me to the Dance this Saturday." Nexus said as he then tossing the rose to Ruby who was once more sent to a deep red blush as the rose fell torts her many of the lovely ladies of Beacon tried to vine for the confection only for it to land safely in Ruby's hands.

"Now then... shall we begin?" Nexus asked as he held his hand to his weapon ready to draw it as Nexus began to walk around Pyrrha who watched his movement while Nexus sized her up. Soon as the Team leaders of RWBY, JNPR, and GARO watch the spar match, they would soon see what kind of move the new students had as he dropped into his battle stance.

"Yes lets." Pyrrha said as she also dropped into her stance. Soon Nexus vanished as he charged at Pyrrha who barely had enough time to act as his weapon uncurled into an Axe/Fishing rod combo which Pyrrha barely managed to block it by using her Semblance ever so discreetly. Nexus saw this as he pulled back as he jumped away as he saw his weapon's balance was off during the delivery of his attack... not it was off when he was about to hit her as Nexus had purposely went for his heavy weapon to see if it would force Pyrrha to bring out her Semblance.

Nexus then grabbed his Axe by the pommel for he had an idea and soon launched the axe blade like a fishing rod as Pyrrha once more used her shield to deflect it and in turn land in the ground behind her. Nexus smirked and reeled in forcing Pyrrha to once more use her Semblance silently causing the weapon to miss as Nexus sheathed his weapon again.

"Heh so that's how you want to play." Nexus said as he then charged at Pyrrha and drew his blade as its showed sword form and began sending fast strikes at Pyrrha as she was trying to keep up but she saw Nexus was fast and most of all tough as she was using her semblance to keep his weapon away making it seem like she was untouchable. Nexus then jumped away and began firing at her with his weapon as Void Gear had two gun types' sniper gun and single hand gun as he fired at Pyrrha with the ladder of the two.

Nexus smirked a Pyrrha as Pyrrha didn't like that look on his face as she then saw it as even when she blocked the bullets Nexus could tell and Pyrrha knew that look on his face. 'I know your secret,' was the look Nexus was giving as he then switched to his Masamune form and slashed at Pyrrha from a distance as the blade was longer than most Katana requiring most to hold with two hands to keep steady. Nexus only did this with one hand as he wasn't letting up his attack.

Ruby from above was very excited to see the so called new student holding his own against Pyrrha as she said to Emerald, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good."

"Yeah crazy good." Yang said more torts Ico who was still wearing his blindfold as he couldn't see without his Aura bursts for eco location which helped them stay hidden while Akane was still not happy about Nexus flirting with Ruby but accepted it for now as it was for the mission's sake.

Emerald just put on a smile and did, "Uh-ha" roll her eyes to the side before Gold said, "He just sizing her up, getting close to feel his opponent movement."

Emerald was shock with ruby was wide eye to him as she said, "How do you know?"

"I know how to fight someone as does he when he took it slow but keep strength at first, and then throw fast move but not as strong as before. The best way to size up anyone is use your own against your opponent to tell strength and speed, and then skills is next to see what kind style they use, when you do the last part is strategy to know is when to use those skills against them," Gold told Ruby as she nodded with Emerald could not believe it, but Akane could as she knew this was the Golden Knight after all full of surprised. "Plus it seems more like at the same time... he's playing this his food." Nexus said as this guy was clearly not impressed with this fight.

Nexus jumped back as he smirked as he began switching his weapons form once more. Pyrrha was about to attack when Nexus did something no one was expecting. Nexus threw his Axe weapon at Pyrrha as it spun around torts Pyrrha who was so taken back by the action, she barely rolled out of the way. She looked over at Nexus, only to see he was gone. Pyrrha then felt something cut her right arm. She looked down and saw blood coming out of her arm. She looked back and saw Nexus with daggers that came out of his bangle like bracelets as he smirked a bit. "Meet Fang and Talon not much but figured it was the fastest way to get close magnet girl." Nexus said as he smirked at Pyrrha who was shocked at what Nexus was able to do.

Meanwhile, the students and Glynda were shocked by what Nexus just did and the fact that he made the invincible Pyrrha Nikos bleed. Pyrrha placed a hand to her wound to check to see if it was real. She was shocked to feel the warm blood against her hand. "Stop me if I'm wrong every huntsman and huntress weapon is made of metal so using this knowledge upon discovering your Semblance, you hid it in battle as you became a champion with Polarity." Nexus said as the dagger retracted into his bracelets. "Basically the reason you're fated for victory is because you have an advantage no one else has and more so that you don't openly broadcast." Nexus said as Pyrrha was surprised Nexus figured her out. "So in other words, I just need to be faster than you and give you little time to respond." Nexus said as he then smirked and vanished as soon Pyrrha had no other choice but to go full defensive as Nexus was striking at her with great speed as she tried her best to keep ahead. Then Pyrrha felt her shield vanish as she saw it go flying and stab into the wall nearby before Nexus appeared again.

"This is check." Nexus said as everyone was surprised that Nexus was pushing the world champion Pyrrha Nikos into a corner. Nexus then vanished again as Pyrrha was a bit scared as she was about to go full offensive only for Nexus to appear right in front of her. "And this... is checkmate." Nexus said before he punched Pyrrha out of the ring and with it her aura being red zoned as everyone was shocked by this as Nexus sheathed his weapon. "And the performance ends as the rest is silence." Nexus said taking a bow as he did something many thought impossible.

Nexus then walked over to Pyrrha and gave her a hand as he smiled kindly to her. "Sorry about that though I tend to get carried away especially when trying to impress someone." Nexus said offering a hand to Pyrrha.

"It's no problem." Pyrrha said as she took Nexus hand as she was helped up. "But how did you figure out my semblance?" Pyrrha asked as Nexus smirked.

"When I attacked you with my heavier weapons I noticed the change in weight on them it took me a bit of sizing but considering your record as being untouchable it was the only thing that made sense." Nexus said as he smiled at Pyrrha showing to his teammates and CEMN he was a snake slithering about with that smile of his.

"T-then this point goes to Mr. Sparrow." Glynda said as Nexus returned to his seat with a hidden smirk as he could already hear the students both mentally and whispering about Pyrrha.

'Step 1 complete time to start breaking her.' Nexus thought as he was going to break Pyrrha and by the Vytal Festival Tournament Pyrrha's loyal following of fans and defeated opponents will know Pyrrha at least in their eyes cheated in every battle she fought. All Nexus had to do was plant the seed and point the direction where he wanted.

"Ms. Nikos you may want to start training without your Aura for a time so avoid situations like this." Glynda said as Nexus got to his seat.

"Understood Professor." Pyrrha said unaware of people starting to turn on Pyrrha from the shadows.

The bell soon rung as Blake woke up as she had bags under her eyes showing she hasn't been sleeping well. "That is all for today and remember the dance is this weekend, but you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda called as Blake saw her team getting up and leaving as the same can be said for Team GARO. "I will not accept any excuses." Glynda said as Gold went to regroup with his team.

 _ **"We may need to keep a close eye on Pyrrha."**_ Zaruba said as Gold looked.

"How come?" Gold asked as Eclipse then yawned.

 _ **"Nexus he just revealed Pyrrha uses polarity and the way he moved showed he had prior training beyond that of a student he was holding back."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby held the kind gesture from Nexus in her hand.

"Or he's just really good." Ruby said as she looked to Eclipse as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I don't know something about him makes every sense of mine stand on end."**_ Eclipse said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"Best to keep close tabs on him and KIBA."**_ Goruba said as Aron shrugged.

"Well I'm on a time table here so I need to sweep a girl off her feet to the dance." Aron said as he stretched a bit as he then headed on ahead while Ruby regrouped with her teammates.

As Team RWBY and GARO passed Emerald and IBA outside the classroom Mercury came out as he smiled. "Learning is so much fun." He said as his voice was dripping with Sarcasm.

"You don't say." Nexus said as he walked passed them as Emerald then stopped him.

"Nexus we need to talk about what you did in there." Emerald said as she knew Nexus may have put a kink in their plans by revealing Pyrrha's semblance aloud.

"Very well." Nexus shrugged as he followed after them with is team close behind him. "But I must make a stop first so please pardon my departure." Nexus said as he began to take his leave of them.

(Later outside)

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and Team GARO walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun warmly greets as he grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?" Sun asked as he looked to Blake a bit worried for her.

Blake shuts the book she is reading. "I'm fine." Blake responded as Gold didn't buy it.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun asked trying to ask her out.

Blake gave him a look. "What?" Blake asked surprised Sun would be asking her out at a time like this.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked as he was diving in for it.

Blake scoffed. "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake said as she began to walk away as Gold and Aron saw this. Ruby saw this as they GARO mainly Gold had similar thoughts to help Blake relax a bit.

(Scene Break RWBY Dorm Room)

"You what?!" Blake asked in surprise at what the two teams were asking her.

We see teams RWBY and GARO in their dorm room with Blake is sitting with her arms crossed, their plan is to get Blake to the dance.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said with concern.

"That's ridiculous." The Cat Faunus said with distaste.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said as she looked to Blake.

"Tell me about it I swear she's worse than the more vengeful members of the order." Gold said as he looked to them.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss said as she counted the issues that has been going on with Blake.

"You think I care about grades?" She asked as Blake shrugs and then gestures out the window. "People's lives are at stake!" Blake argued as Gold looked at them.

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it. "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick and Kiba are up to." Ollette said as she knew Kiba had a maiden on his side showing he was powerful.

"Thanks to you, Aron, and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." The Red Hooded Reaper Makai Knight said with a small smile.

Weiss nods. "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss said as she looked to her friends.

"Plus Horrors have been on the move lately since the Watchdog confirmed it meaning whatever is going on involves the Makai as well." Raymond said as he looked to Blake.

"Don't forget about Atlas missing military tech too." Aron added as he looked over to Blake.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake argued as Ruby looked.

Ruby shook her head. "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby said as Gold looked as the Knighthood did work 24 hours straight during hunts.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day," Yang said with Raymond speaking, "A sound soul is with a sound mind and a sound body. Without a sound mind and body, you would just be falling apart or worst and your searching for answers… would be in vain."

"Anyway it will be fun. Yang, Gold, Aron, Raymond, and I will make sure of it." Weiss said as Blake looked.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event." Yang said with a smile which surprised Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked as Weiss looked.

"Team CVFY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss began before Yang picked up.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said as she pointed to Blake.

"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said as Gold looked ready to party.

"Yeah food drinks and an all you can eat buffet! The Perfect night of relaxation." Gold said with a grin at their good fortune.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked as she hoped Blake would agree.

Blake had her eyes closed as she was thinking it over. Team GARO waited in anticipation before Blake opened her eyes and spoke. "I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"I see there's no convincing you be warned though the path you take will be filled with nothing be grief."**_ Eclipse said as Gold looked.

"Eclipse!" Ruby scolded as Blake walked out of the room.

When Blake was at the door she opened it as she looked to her team and Team GARO. "I'll be in the library." Blake said as the two teams looked at each other.

"Eclipse that was uncalled for." Ruby scolded as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"There are either two ways to convince her, one is for someone who understand what she's going through to convince her or two she falls and has to learn the hard way."**_ Eclipse said as Yang then sighed.

"Great." Yang said as this got them nowhere.

"She can't keep going on like this thought." Weiss said as soon a knock was heard from the door. Weiss decided to answer it as when she did to her shock she was met with Jaune playing a guitar.

"Weeeiiisssss!" He began signing before Weiss slammed the door on him as team GOLD just shocked at this random event.

"What the Hell?!" Aron asked in shock as Raymond was just as confused as Aron was.

 _ **"Don't let him steal your date Zero."**_ Silva said as Aron glared at the amulet.

Jaune then knocked again as he was persistent. "Oh come on." Jaune said through the door before knocking again. "Open the door." Jaune begged as Weiss had her face in her hand. "I promise not to sing." Jaune said as Gold looked.

"Watch this." Gold said to the teams quietly without Weiss hearing as she then opened the door only for Jaune to play the guitar again.

"I liiieed!" He sang as GARO were trying to make sense of this. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday?" He sang as Ollette tried to hold back a laugh.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked as Jaune looked.

"Yes?" He said hoping she would say yes.

"No." Weiss said before closing the door on him. Weiss soon noticed the two teams looking at her as she was confused. "What?" She asked as Yang looked.

"And that's why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said as Weiss glared.

"All my life boys only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides I already have a date in mind." Weiss said with her arms crossed as Ruby fell while Ollette smirked a bit.

"Which reminds me I need to get my date." Ollette said as she had a date in mind when she left the room.

"I pity whatever poor boy catches her eye." Gold said as Ruby agreed as did Yang.

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby said just before another knock was heard as Weiss rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh come on again!?" She yelled only to open the door to see Nexus there instead.

"Oh my apologies am I intruding?" Nexus asked as he looked to the two teams as Weiss felt kind of bad about assuming Nexus was Jaune.

"Oh no not at all." Weiss said as Nexus smiled a bit.

"Splendid might I borrow Ms. Rose for a bit." Nexus asked as Ruby got up.

"Sure." Ruby said as she followed after Nexus.

"Wait Ruby!" Yang called but it was too late.

"Heh at least Ruby has some dating success." Weiss said as Yang looked.

"I don't know I don't trust him." Yang said as she felt her hairs stand on end around Nexus.

"Yeah ditto." Gold said as he looked to Yang in agreement.

(Later with Jaune and Pyrrha)

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing a friendly spar, as Jaune was using his old weapon that he keep for his own reason, as he was standing toe to toe with Pyrrha.

When Pyrrha was having a little problem, with Jaune went through the hellish training to say with Silver, he keep up with training using some the method that Silver used for him.

When Pyrrha went for a leg sweet, Jaune back flipped out of the way, but he not have master the way of landing as he landed on one foot, and somehow slipped on it, "Ow."

Pyrrha giggle at Jaune misfortune, as he was not bad of a fighter but that doesn't mean he won't make mistakes still.

Still giggling then Pyrrha said to Jaune, "Well done."

Pyrrha help Jaune to his feet and said, "Your sword play's, improved greatly than before, I guess those days of training with Team GARO and Ruby are paying off."

Jaune wiped himself down as bit as he said, "Well maybe, but still couldn't have done it without your support." Pyrrha has been helping Jaune out when GARO couldn't do it. There was only so much he could do for him.

"So, are you ready to move on to aura?" Pyrrha asked as that's the one thing she knew Jaune haven't been working with, all of team SSBR know how to work with Aura inside and out of their armor as they went over stuff with team JNPR, but Jaune seem to be the only Makai knight without aura training in the school.

Jaune put his hand to his head and said, "I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip tonight. Might go on a job or something."

"Come on, I know you get frustrated but you must keep trying. I'm sure we'll discover your semblance any day now," Pyrrha try to motivate Jaune into training his Aura.

"That's, not it." He began as he looked to Pyrrha. "It's *sigh* it's dumb." Jaune said sadly.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Jaune before walking to him. "Jaune you know you can tell me." Pyrrha said putting her hand on Jaune's right shoulder.

"It's, Weiss." Jaune said as he remembered being turned down by Weiss.

"Oh, what about her?" Pyrrha asked sadly as she should have known Weiss was involved.

"I asked her to the dance and, she shot me down. Big surprise right?" Jaune said as he sadly chuckled.

"Well, I believe the saying goes, "there's plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha quoted as Jaune looked at her.

"That's easy for you to say, you probably got guys clamoring each other just ask you out." Jaune said knowing Pyrrha was trying to cheer him up.

Pyrrha chuckled nervously as sadly as she looked. "You'd be surprised." Pyrrha said as her tone spoke the opposite.

"Oh please, if you don't get a date to the dance I'll wear a dress." Jaune said jokingly as he was walking away cheered up. Pyrrha looked down sadly as Jaune was very dense.

(With Ruby and Nexus)

"So what did you want to talk about Nexus?" Ruby asked as Nexus smiled a bit to Ruby.

"It perhaps may be a tiresome thing for you but I was hoping that you may accompany me to the dance on Saturday?" Nexus said pulling out a rose corsage as he smiled at her. "After all one with your beauty should be accompanied by a knight young rose princess. Eyes as Silver as yours seem to draw me into them after all." Nexus said using the Semblance Allure to make Ruby more attracted to him but using it in minor doses to keep her free but within arm's length so to speak.

Ruby doesn't know what is going on, as she felt is her heart racing, her cheek feeling warm, as she raise her arms a bit as she didn't know what you say as she point her two index fingers together as she said, "Well, I don't know… I would… I would say…"

Before Ruby could say anything else Eclipse sense something and smell something as well, as she quickly speak to ruby through their link as she said, _**"Ruby wait!"**_

Ruby stop for a moment as she said, "What?"

"Hm?" Nexus said a little confused on what Ruby meant by "What" as he didn't know Eclipse is talking to ruby at this moment.

 _ **"Ruby step away from him, there is a fume smell on him, your being draw in by it. Just step away quickly and you can see,"**_ Eclipse said to her as Ruby look a bit down as she step back away from Nexus as he saw what Ruby is doing but it seem she was out of his Allure power as Ruby started to say, _**"What I want to say is I mean, is… I would like to think about it first."**_

Nexus blink as he look at Ruby as he said, "Alright then, take you time you need, but I will be waiting for an answer still, as one saying goes, a gentleman mustn't keep a lady waiting, but apply the other way around as well."

Ruby nodded as she said, "I promise to tell you my answer, but I need to go now, bye."

Ruby rush off as Nexus stood there for a moment until Ruby was out of site as he said, "That's a first… maybe I went a little much on the alluring… no can be it. Either way I suppose I just need to wait for her to come to me."

"But..." Nexus began as he realized something. "Perhaps I should use another approach as well the Allura Semblance I had used could have tipped her off as well." Nexus said as he pondered his next course of action. "For now I should just wait and plan accordingly." Nexus said as he knew with the number of souls he had consumed he had many semblances he could utilize to bring in his quarry. "Though I suppose Cinder will try and lecture me about what I did during the spar today with Ms. Nikos but out of everyone here she is a prime candidate for the Fall Maiden Power in Ozpin's eyes." Nexus said as he began to walk away as he headed back to his dorm.

(With Jaune)

Jaune was walking back to his dorm room before his senses flared as they had built up with the Horror Hunts he's been ringed on and then saw Bayonets fly at him to which he dodged and slashed them away while also putting his shield up to stop them. He looked and saw Ollette there with a sadistic smile on her face as her teeth and eyes made her look like a serial killer.

"Jaune..." Ollette laughed as Jaune remembered when they first met.

"Wait Ollette whatever you think I did I didn't do it!" Jaune yelled as Ollette smiled even more.

"Oh you did something alright and I'm going to cash in on it." Ollette said as Jaune was now scared of what this insane Makai Alchemist would do to him.

"You..." Ollette began as she was soon upon Jaune with her gun at his face. "Didn't ask me to the dance." She said before pulling the trigger as it sent a flag that said 'BANG!' and on the other side Ollette request to go to the dance with her.

"...WHAT?!" Jaune yelled as he looked shocked at how Ollette would try and kill him over not asking her to the dance.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't going to hurt you... much. I just wanted to make you squirm." Ollette smiled as Jaune then looked at the gun the bayonets and did the only thing he could think of... he passed out cold. "Ohhh you big baby." Ollette said putting her gun away and dragging Jaune back to his dorm room by his legs no doubt to try again later and make sure his teammates know she was going to talk to him later as well.

(Scene Break KIBA Dorm Room)

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were in the dorm room as Blaze was once more reading Loveless, Mercury was doing pushups, Emerald was going over a list on her scroll with Akane working on some new Madou Tools of a more dangerous variety, Ico was meditating and Nexus was nowhere to be seen.

"He did what?" Cinder asked as she had called in sick to contact Salem to hopefully get her to reign in Nexus. Unfortunately it didn't work as Cinder had to remember even if she was to be the Fall Maiden Akane supports Nexus fully and with Nexus being Salem's second in command and Akane being the Winter Maiden Cinder should have known not to rely on Salem for playing favorites with Nexus.

"The guy basically told everyone Pyrrha's Semblance just like that taking away whatever advantage you had over her." Mercury said as the fact Nexus would do this was troubling.

"That despicable bandit mercenary freak of nature." Cinder said before the room went dark with shadows as everyone in CEMN was wide eyed as red eyes began to appear in the room as Blaze knew who it was.

"Nexus." Blaze said as the shadows condensed in the room forming Nexus from the shadows.

"Speak the devil's name and he shall appear." Nexus said as Akane seemed to moan a bit possibly aroused from Nexus' entrance.

"Nexus do you mind explaining to me why you reveled Nikos Semblance like that." Cinder said as Nexus reached for the mini fridge he snuck in here and pulled out a beer and drank from it once opening it.

"Simply put I intend to break her." Nexus said as Mercury and Emerald looked to him.

"Break her?" Cinder asked as Nexus was giving them a free be this time.

"She relies on using her Semblance subtly to throw her opponents off balance but to do this she would need to exert a tad bit more aura to make it so. Giving the image of her being untouchable when in fact... her Semblance does the good chunk of the work for her." Nexus said as he pulled out his scroll. "Once this was done let the people who followed and adored her to break her as they learn she basically cheated." Nexus said pulling up Pyrrha's fan site and showed it to them reading what may very well be hate mail.

"Hey I heard from my brother is Beacon Pyrrha has Polarity as her Semblance and all Huntsman and Huntress weapons are made of metal."

"That bitch I saw the video! My sister went against her in the last tournament she fucking cheated how is having polarity fair when all the Huntsman and Huntress weapons are made of metal!"

"This is fucked up can you believe it she shouldn't even have been allowed to compete Polarity even if it is her Semblance gave her an unfair advantage over everyone!"

Needless to say Cinder was impressed as a few of those were sent by his own team under a different alias as Nexus smirked. "By tomorrow Cinder would go from the strongest Huntress in Beacon to the cheater of Beacon." Nexus said as he was already progressing with his plan. First break Pyrrha's image and then let her spiral downward as the people who put her on the pedestal turn against her trying to force her off it believing she didn't deserve it.

"Nexus I will only say this once... that is evil." Cinder praised as she saw Nexus was taking away what power Pyrrha had and using it to break her spirit.

"Yes and when she's defeated socially, spiritually, and physically she'll make a fine addition to my collection." Nexus said as his hand once more glowed knowing he was going to consume her for her Semblance later after the plan reaches fruition.

"So Nexus what's next on the list?" Akane asked hoping it would be some more dirty sex between them.

"Cinder did Watts send the Virus for download?" Nexus asked as he looked to Cinder.

"Yes of course." Cinder said as Nexus nodded.

"Very well, Blaze you and Cinder will deploy to download the Virus. Akane you and Ico will go with Mercury and Emerald to the dance." Nexus said as he gave out orders.

"What about you?" Cinder asked as Nexus looked to them as he crushed the empty can of beer in his hand.

"If I can get my date to accompany me for the dance then I will be there, if not I'll provide you with assistance." Nexus said as Akane gave Nexus some wine as he looked upon the red liquid in his glass. "After all we do have na eventful evening upon us soon." Nexus said as he grinned a bit as he was excited about what was to come.

(With Aron)

Aron was walking about stretching his legs a bit as he needed some alone time. After all he wasn't one to stay grounded for too long same with Gold as that was probably why they got along so well. As he walked he soon saw Weiss sitting by the statue as he looked and saw it was kind of late. "Weiss?" Aron asked as Weiss looked to her.

"Oh um Aron." Weiss said as Aron then looked to her.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Aron asked as Weiss nodded and scooted to the side to let him sit. "So Lien for your thought?" Aron asked as he knew something was bugging Weiss considering she was looking like Blake does with this whole investigation.

"Aron... you were there when we met Frost right?" Weiss asked as Aron nodded.

"Yeah a Faunus half-breed not many of those in Remnant." Aron said as he sat with Weiss.

"It's just she's older than me and clearly she had time and practice in her Glyphs." Weiss said knowing the Glyphs were a Schnee only power. "She even called me her younger sister and..." Weiss began as she grabbed her head trying to makes sense of this.

"You're worried that she may do something to your family?" Aron asked as Weiss looked.

"Yes and no!" Weiss yelled as she then calmed down. "She was a member of the White Fang yet they betrayed her with that hatred of them, I'm afraid if my family does something to her she'll retaliate violently. She has no one and..." Weiss began as Aron then hugged her to comfort her.

"Hey it will be ok." Aron said as he tried to comfort her. "She's still not a Horror of any kind so there is a chance we can save her." Aron said as he looked to Weiss.

"How can you be so sure?" Weiss asked as she looked to Aron.

"That power she has the Maiden Power... I once knew someone who had the exact same power but she's gone now." Aron said sadly as it was clear he and the Winter Maiden had a history or at least the previous one.

"Oh I'm sorry." Weiss confessed as Aron then smiled a bit.

"It's ok you remind me of her at least your good aspects do." Aron said as he smiled to Weiss.

"Aron this better not be a ploy to get me to the dance with you." Weiss joked as Aron smiled and laughed a bit.

"Don't worry it's not." Aron joked back as the thought didn't cross his mind till she mentioned it.

"Good because if it were I would say it was working splendidly." Weiss said as Aron smiled as well. "Aron..." Weiss began as she looked to the sky. "Even if I paid you no mind on the train... I'm kind of glad now that we rode that train together." Weiss said as Aron smiled a bit.

"Yeah same here." Aron said as he looked to the sky as he silently sent his chains to one of the flower bushes nearby.

"No I'm serious here I didn't think any Faunus would show me kindness simply because they wanted to be treated like how you treated me." Weiss said before turning to Aron only to see a white flower in her face.

"Yeah well I'm glad I met you so mind going to the dance with me Weiss?" Aron asked as Weiss then took the flower and looked at it before hugging him close.

"Yes... I would. Plus it would give me a perfect excuse to send a video of it to my father." Weiss said as Aron smiled as well.

"Then we're on the same boat huh." Aron said as he smiled a bit as well as he also wanted a chance to stick it side ways to old man Schnee.

"Yeah." Weiss said as the two sat there enjoying the silence.

(With Ruby later)

Ruby was walking back to her dorm when Eclipse was heard as she saw it. _**"Looks like Gold is here."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked and saw Gold there.

"Oh Eclipse you ruined my lucky surprise." Gold said as he walked in.

"What's up Gold?" Ruby asked trying to make sense of Nexus trying to ask her out earlier.

"Oh nothing much Rubes just needed to check how many Horror's you've cut down." Gold said remembering during the Docks incident Ruby had to take down a lot of Horrors to keep them at bay with the Grimm.

"Oh um..." Ruby began before Eclipse spoke up.

 _ **"The Flower Girl's current Horror Count currently stands at 55 counting the one she beat at the bridge."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was surprised.

"Wow you kept count?" Ruby asked as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

 _ **"Of course, flower girl it's my job."**_ Eclipse said as Gold nodded.

"Ok then tomorrow morning we're getting our armors cleansed." Gold said as Ruby looked.

"Getting our armors cleansed?" Ruby asked as Zaruba then spoke up with his explanation on the matter.

 _ **"Basically every Makai Armor needs to be cleansed of the Inga built up when combatting Horrors. It's to help keep the armor from harming you or causing problems when donning it. It can be tedious at times but the gain out ways any minor cons of it."**_ Zaruba explained as Ruby looked.

"Oh... cool so what I need to take my armor to Ollette?" Ruby asked as Gold smiled.

"Nope." Gold said as he looked to Ruby. "You have to go to the temple Yaiba was forged in where every bearer would go to claim their armor but also acts as Yaiba's final resting place when a bearer of the armor dies." Gold said as he looked to Ruby who was shocked at this.

"Cool." Ruby said as he couldn't wait to see it. "Wait what about you?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold.

"Me? I'm heading to the Tower of Heroic Spirits its where my armor would be cleansed by the Light of the previous Golden Knights." Gold explained as Ruby nodded. "Sit hit the hey ok we're waking up bright and early tomorrow and you'll be riding with me Ollette will be doing some maintenance on the Crescent Thorn Ollette thinks the scooter need a bit more horse power." Gold said knowing some hunts the scooter as it is won't be able to go far.

"Got it!" Ruby called before she headed off to bed to sleep.

"Well better hit the, hey myself." Gold said as he went to his dorm room with a yawn.

 _ **"Hey yawning is Eclipse thing."**_ Zaruba joked as Gold glared at the Madou Ring for its joke.

"Very funny Zaruba." Gold admitted as he looked to Zaruba.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap a filler of 7,000 words seems legit as long as it helps progress the plot a bit. Now then as you leave please put in a review for me and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	24. Chapter 14: Dark Beast Zaji Awakens

Garo Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: At last new chapter let's begin.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start morning Team RWBY Form Room)

Weiss was already up as she saw Blake had already left or never came back with Yang already off to help set up for the dance. Weiss saw Ruby there sleeping as Eclipse was nearby as well. "Oh she looks so peaceful." Weiss said as she then took out a bullhorn no doubt for some long awaited payback. "Let's ruin that peace." Weiss said knowing Ruby and Gold needed to head to get their armors cleansed.

Weiss then got ready and once she was she hit the button blowing the air out with a honk causing Ruby to yell in shock as she shot up from her bunk and fell off her bed. "Weiss!" Ruby yelled seeing a laughing Weiss above her. "What was that for?!" Ruby demanded as Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Oh just payback for first semester on the first day." Weiss said as Ruby glared at Weiss.

"Touché." Ruby said as she glared at Weiss.

"Besides aren't you suppose to see Gold about the armor cleansing thing today?" Weiss asked as Ruby looked as the sun was barely rising.

"Gold is hard to wake up I think he beats Eclipse in over sleeping." Ruby said as Weiss smiled.

"Don't worry Raymond and Aron have, him covered." Weiss joked as she looked to Ruby.

(GARO Dorm Room)

"Ok ready Raymond?" Aron asked as Raymond nodded both with semblance activated as Ollette had her air horn out.

"Ready!" Raymond asked as once Aron nodded to Ollette she nodded and blew which caused Gold thinking it was an alarm clock to smash not his alarm clock but a gong which made him go off as he got up to punch whatever attack was there only to his Raymond's barrier and then be dragged to the ceiling by Aron's Aura Chain causing the Golden Knight to cry out.

"Every morning huh?" Aron asked as Ollette sighed.

"For God's sake Gold why set up an alarm clock if you're never going to wake up from it?" Ollette asked as Gold looked form his position upside down.

"I don't know force of habit I guess." Gold said as he looked to his teammates.

"Well get dress then you're heading to the Tower of Heroic Spirits and the Temple of the Scorching Fire for yours and Ruby's armors to be cleansed." Raymond said as Aron dropped Gold causing him to hit his head and cry out in pain.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Gold said as he was ready to head out.

(Scene Break Gold and Ruby)

Gold and Ruby were both riding on Zaruba as Crescent Thorn was getting a tune up and possibly an overhaul after the incident on the bridge. As they were riding torts a tunnel Gold looked to Zaruba as the Madou Ring looked back. _**"We'll be there soon once we enter the tunnel we can make a straight shot to the Tower and then head torts the Temple."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to Gold.

"What's so special about this tunnel anyway?" Ruby asked as Gold looked to Ruby.

"Well traveling between Kingdoms is dangerous even for a Makai Knight so this tunnel was designed to make travel easier but only fully recognized Knights and Priests can enter there. Even though your still not a full Knight you still hold a Knight title and need to cleans your armor so you have a bit of leeway on this." Gold said as he looked to Ruby who understood.

 _ **"Hmm perhaps we may locate a howling stone there Ruby."**_ Eclipse said knowing those stones can reveal more lessons left behind by the original Yaiba for Ruby to utilize somehow.

"Maybe." Ruby agreed as after what happened with Kiba at the bridge she needed every advantage she could fine to use against whatever type of creature he was.

"Getting closer," Gold said as soon enough a path opens up to the outside world.

(Outside the tunnels)

As Ruby and Gold came up and look around to see the pure nature, with Ruby felt… at peace, no Grimm, no danger, just peace and harmony as she said, "This place is… amazing."

"Welcome to my back yard, as I like to call it," Gold said as he walk forward with Ruby following as she look and asked, "How is a place like this possible, I would have thought Grimm would be roaming around."

Gold smile a bit as bit of his memory came to him as he said, "There is a light within these parts of the land, giving off across it that protect and repels any darkness that may try and step foot onto it… at least that what my mother told me once while telling me a story."

"She must tell great stories then, Hu?" Ruby said as Gold keep looking as his smile slowly dim as he said in a less cheery tone, "Yea… the best kinds too."

As Ruby didn't much hear the change in his tone as she notice the nature around him, then she stops a bit and point out something and asked, "Hey, what's that over their?"

Gold turn to see what Ruby was pointing at as he saw some sort of white stone that peek through the bushes but he didn't remember what that is as he said, "Been a while sense I really look around, we can check it out after the tower of heroes."

"Alright," Ruby nodded as Gold put a smile on his face and keep on the path as after a bit, soon they reach the power of heroes, as Ruby was "Awe" struck to the site of it as it was as big as or bigger than the transit tower she and Weiss went to the other day.

"Its… huge," Ruby said as Gold smile to the site and said, "The tower of heroes, home and tomb of the Past Garo's before me and those who will eventually come after."

Soon enough as they walk up to the entry, as it was cover in vines at the moment as Ruby look at it and said, "So what now, say some magic word and flash something and it will open?"

Zaruba started to speak up as he said, _**"Not really as it open up only to the wielder of Garo, anyone else will remain close unless they were invite in as a Guest by the user of Garo, sense you are here for training and learning, this is the only time you will be allow to come in otherwise the door will remain shut."**_

Ruby looks at the tower still and said, "I guess this is only a one-time thing Hu?" _**"Perhaps, unless you marry into the Garo line, I'm sure Gold would be happy to be with someone like you,"**_ Eclipse said through their link, as she also give a small laugh at the end.

Ruby blush to that as she look at her Madou ring and said "Eclipse!"

"What happen?" Gold asked as he didn't know what Ruby Madou ring said to her as she said to him still with a blush on her face, "She just… it kind of… something private."

Ruby breath a bit to control her blushing a bit best she could until it slowly became pinkish as Gold shrug being as oblivious as any other guy is with a girl and said, "Okay then, anyways I need to do this properly so give me a moment."

Gold step ahead of Ruby and turn around as he clear his throat and said to her, "Welcome to the tower of heroes Ruby, you are welcome as my guest."

Soon enough the vines snap and break apart ash the doors started to open to a bright light that was inside, as Ruby watch it as her eyes glow to the light shining on them a bit as she said, "Cool."

Soon enough Ruby and Gold both walk in as Ruby is maybe the first person other than user of Garo as she walk inside and look around and saw the statues of Garo, in a spiral path way going up, and each statue was facing the center of the tower, looking down at those who has enter the tower.

Gold turn to Ruby and said, "Stand right there for a moment, I wouldn't know if they would like it if you step into the circle."

Ruby look to him as Gold turn to the center of the room and walk forward as Ruby asked, "They… who are they?"

As Soon Gold reach the center, the symbol above started to move and then soon form the symbol of Garo, as when the triangle shape was made, a light appeared and shine down onto gold as his being was soon engulf as Ruby cover her eyes a bit seeing how bright it was to her.

Gold stood in the center of the tower as he was ready for the cleansing. The symbol of Garo on the ceiling opened up revealing light as a voice soon was made known. _**"WE ARE THOSE WHO HATH RECIEVED THE TITLE OF GARO. ART THOUGH READY TO BE BATHED IN LIGHT?"**_ The Garo's of passed boomed as Gold looked upward torts them which of course surprised Ruby to no end.

"SO that's them." Ruby said as she realized she was in a place filled with spirits of the dead. "Yes." Gold said as when he did light shined down upon him as the floor began to spin.

 _ **"RIGHT NOW... THE JAKI IN THY BODY... AS WELL AS THE INGA ARE DISAPPEARING."**_ The Garo's said as they were removing the Jaki within Gold's body and from his armor itself as Gold looked up.

"By the way I have a bit of a question for you all." Gold called out as he looked up as the Garo's heard this.

 _ **"SPEAK THEN BEARER OF GOLD!"**_ The Garo's invoked as Gold looked to them.

"What do you know about the Dark Knight Kiba?" Gold called out as the Garo's were all silent at Gold's question.

 **"THE DARK KNIGHT KIBA HIS HISTROY IS AS OLD AS GARO'S ITSELF! MANY CENTURIES AGO BEFORE REMNANT GARO AND KIBA DID BATTLE AT THE TIME THEIR BEARERS WERE KNOWN AS KOUGA SEIJIMA AND BARAGO ONE WHO INHERITED THE ARMOR BY BLOOD THE OTHER HE LUSTED FOR THE ARMOR AND ITS POWER. BARAGO TURNED TO DARKNESS TO SEEK THE POWER HE LUSTED FOR MAKING HIM BENDABLE TO THE WILL OF THE MESSIAH THE SEED IN WHICH ALL HORRORS WERE BORN. KOUGA WITH HIS BLADE HELD HIGH SLAYED THE DARK KNIGHT AND RESEALED THE MESSIAH INTO HER DORMANCY OF SLUMBER. FOR MANY CENTURIES KIBA WAS NOT HEARD FROM UNTIL ONE BEARER APPEARED AGAIN HE TOO WHO LUSTED FOR POWER AND DARKNESS BATTLED GARO AND ITS BEARER THE TWO BECAME LOCKED IN ETERNAL COMBAT AND EVENTUALLY THAT COMBAT SPAWNED THE END."** the Garo's said as Gold looked as did Ruby as the part with 'The End,' didn't sound right.

"The end?" Gold asked as he looked to the Garo's.

 _ **"WE LACK INFORMATION ON THIS BUT KIBA HAD AT THE TIME VINED TO ACHIEVE DIVINITY AND IN THE ENSUING BATTLE HAD ACHIEVED IT AND HAD SOUGHT TO END THIS WORLD, IN A LAST DITCH EFFORT TO SAVE WHAT WAS LEFT GARO HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO CAST HIS BLADE ASIDE MUCH AS KIBA DID AND GAINED THE SAME POWER AS HE DID, THE TWO BECAME SOMETHING MORE AND HAD BATTLED EACH OTHER DAY AND NIGHT UNTIL ONE DAY THEY SETTLED FOR AN UNEASY TRUCE. THE TWO HAD GAINED POWER OF THEIR AURA'S AND GAINED THE POWER TO CREATE AND DESTROY AS THEY SAW FIT SO IN THE DAY GARO REVIVED THE LIFE KIBA DESTROYED BUTKIBA IN HIS VENGEFUL HATRED CREATED A DARKNESS TO HUNT IN THE LIGHT."**_ They said as Ruby realized where this was going.

"The Grimm." Ruby said to herself as it sounded about right as it may point torts Kiba's origins.

 _ **"IN THE ENSUING BATTLES THEIR TRUCE WAS BORN REALIZING THIS BATTLE WOULD GO ON ETENRALLY THEY IN TURN DECIDED TO LET THE WORLD DECIDE WHO WAS RIGHT AND THUS WITH THEIR COMBINED POWER REVIVED THE WORLD WITH MAN AND TAUGHT THEM THE SKILLS THEY NEEDED TO SURVIVE. IN TURN GARO ENTRUSTED HIS ARMOR TO THE BLOODLINE HE LEFT BEHIND AND KIBA HIS ARMOR WAS ENTRUSTED INTO THE DARKNESS WHERE IT LAID HIDDEN TO AWAIT ITS NEW MASTER."**_ The Garo's said as Gold heard this.

"So you're saying..." Gold began as it was starting to make sense.

 _ **"IT IS UNKNOWN IF THIS NEW KIBA IS OF THE PREVIOUS KIBA'S BLOOD RELATIVE BUT HIS POWER IS GREAT AND DESTRUCTIVE AS NOW GARO AND KIBA'S WAR HAS BEGUN A NEW. TAKE CAUTION IN THE BATTLES TO COME GOLDEN KNIGHT FOR ONLY ONE OF YOU MAY WALK OUT OF THE FINAL BATTLE WHEN IT COMES."**_ The Garo's warned as Gold nodded and gave them a two finger salute before he and Ruby began to walk out of the tower.

(Scene Break Outside)

Gold and Ruby were walking out of the forest at night time as Ruby was shocked with what she learned as she looked to Gold who didn't at all seemed bothered or nervous by this recent revelation. "So... um... yeah." Ruby began as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby told the Madou Ring as Gold sighed.

"What we found out doesn't change a thing just confirms what we need to do." Gold said as he didn't seem bothered much.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold.

"Whatever or whoever Kiba is we'll beat him and even if he can regenerate nonstop we'll still beat him somehow." Gold said as he then grinned. "After all luck is on our side." Gold said as Ruby smiled a bit as she looked to Gold.

"Yeah." Ruby said as it was still early morning here.

 _ **"Oi look out!"**_ Zaruba called out as Gold looked and saw what looked like a large boulder flying at them to which Gold acted.

"Move!" Gold called out as he then moved Ruby out of the way before he clenched his fist and punched the boulder hard enough for it to break apart flying all over the place. "Zaruba what was that?!" Gold called as he looked to Zaruba.

 _ **"A creature of Grimm outside the range of the purifying power of this land if I had to wager it might have been trying to find a way to attack here with no such luck."**_ Zaruba said as Gold nodded.

"Ruby go take a sniping position see if you can get a shot at it." Gold said as Ruby nodded.

"Got it!" Ruby called out before she vanished in a flurry of rose pedals.

(With Ruby)

Ruby got to a position in a tree as she sat on the branch and took aim as her scope then gained a similar eye like Ollette own sniper rifle. "Flower Girl use me to aim." Eclipse called out as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring. _**"My vision is farther than yours plus this entire attack is tiresome to deal with."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she was tired still.

"Got it!" Ruby said removing Eclipse and then attaching her to the scope. Once she did the eye closed with a blink before revealing Eclipse as she began to expand Ruby's range of sight.

Ruby's eyes through Eclipse then caught sight of the Gorilla like Grimm known as a Beringel as it roared out bashing its fists to its armored chest. It then reached for another boulder ready to fire as Ruby took aim to the head with Eclipse guidance. _**"Flower Girl you have a clear shot."**_ Eclipse said as the Grimm began to get ready to throw it.

"Got it." Ruby said before she fired as Eclipse released some flames from her mouth as the bullet went through a mystical seal which combining the four factors of Madou Fire, Makai Magic, Dust rounds, and Soul Metal casing the bullet flew fast and true as it went straight for the Beringel as the Grimm didn't see it coming till it was too late and it was already turning to dust.

"I got it!" Ruby called as she then jumped down and rejoined Gold who was dusting his hands off after punching boulders to stone dust.

"Ok that handles that." Gold said with a grin as he smiled to Ruby.

"Alright then let's head to my tower thing!" Ruby called as she smiled to Gold who smiled back.

"Ok let's go then." Gold said as Eclipse then yawned.

 _ **"Wake me up when we get there."**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba sighed.

 _ **"Lazy Ring."**_ Zaruba said as he saw Eclipse was as lazy as ever.

But as they left they failed to notice the remains of the boulder Gold had punched causing it to shatter had hit another object which had stabbed into the stature head Ruby had pointed out as when it did something inside it awoken as it began to release a dark energy from within it.

(Later at the Tunnel)

The two were riding down the tunnel as Ruby looked to Gold as she was still riding with Gold as her scooter was in the shop with Ollette. "So what should I expect with this place?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold.

"Not sure Yaiba hasn't had a wielder till you came along so it's kind of up there on what to expect from there." Gold confessed as he rode down the empty tunnels.

"Oh great." Ruby said as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"Don't worry if it's anything like the Tower you should feel at peace there upon arrival."**_ Zaruba interjected as he looked torts Ruby from his spot on the bike.

Soon the two were arriving at a parking spot as unaware to either of them something else of Garo's past has awoken but at this time it cannot strike not until it has gained enough strength to do so.

(Later outside the tunnel)

The two climbed out of the ground and saw the forest area around them as they saw how it looked. Ruby looked around and saw something was oddly familiar about this place as it then struck her. "Hey I know this place!" Ruby called as she looked around.

"You do?" Gold asked as Ruby looked.

"Yeah Uncle Qrow brought me here once with Yang and dad something about getting in touch with nature after..." Ruby trailed off as she was last here when her mom died. "Anyway it hasn't changed a bit." Ruby said as she also took note how it looked very much like Yaiba's hidden dimension when she received the armor.

 _ **"That smile looks good on you Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring.

"Look who's awake." Ruby said as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"Are we near?"**_ Eclipse ask as Ruby looked and saw the road that would lead down the temple as Gold jumped in and said, "Almost, the temple should be down this road."

 _ **"Ok let's move along then."**_ Eclipse said as they then headed forth. But when Ruby did she stopped as Eclipse seemed to be vibrating to something.

"What's wrong Eclipse?" Ruby asked as she looked to Eclipse who could sense it.

 _ **"Flower Girl remember that thing when Yaiba at Beacon's CCT Tower?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

"Yeah." Ruby said as Gold looked as did Zaruba.

 _ **"I can hear it Yaiba is calling through the wind."**_ Eclipse said as Zaruba listened.

 _ **"As do I Yaiba is calling for you Ruby."**_ Zaruba said as Ruby listened.

"I can't hear it." Ruby said as Gold agreed.

"Neither can, I." Gold said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"One tiresome thing after the other, Ruby you can't hear it because as you are the form of a human won't hear it but the form of a beast can."**_ Eclipse explained as Ruby looked shocked.

"Wait so I need to turn into that wolf form again?" Ruby asked as Gold looked shocked.

"Wait you got that damn you must be special then." Gold said as he heard of Knights and priests who received that power as they have to be someone either worthy of it as it must be given not inherited in most cases.

 _ **"Exactly."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked unsure.

"Ok I never had to do this before on purpose so give me a hand here." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Don't worry just picture yourself in the body of the wolf and imagine your mind looking through the world as a wolf would."**_ Eclipse instructed as Ruby nodded to the Madou Ring.

"Well... here goes nothing." Ruby said as she did as told. She wasn't feeling it at first but as she tried she pictured Zwei and how he saw the world and when she did she felt that tingle again and then felt the world change around her as Gold yelped in surprised. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Gold standing above her as she looked at his feet area and once she looked at herself she found she was once more in the wolf form only this time Eclipse was on a collar of sorts.

 _ **"Good...can you hear it now?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby then closed her eyes and when she did she heard it like a whistling sound in the air not like a dog whistle but something more calming.

"Don't worry Ruby." Gold began as he sat on a rock. "I'll wait for you." Gold said as Ruby nodded even if she knew in this form Gold couldn't understand her. Ruby then ran off as she was unaware of a Crow following her about as it seemed to have a brooch of sorts attached to its back.

(With Ruby and Eclipse)

"Ok this is pretty cool." Ruby said as she ran about as she following the sound.

 _ **"Remember Ruby wolves are fast and agile I would not be surprised if this form allows you combative strength against a Grimm if the need should arise."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded before Ruby saw it. It was a stone with moss ground around it but with a hole in the center in what looked like the faded image of an eye design on it. _**"This is it."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby padded over to it and looked at it.

"So what do I do now?" Ruby asked in wolf form as Eclipse understood through their mental link.

 _ **"Yaiba commonly said she would leave these behind and to activate it one must vocalize a sound to match up to this as a beast."**_ Eclipse explained as Ruby looked confused.

'Ok... explain.' Ruby commented as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"You're a wolf right?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

'Yeah?' Ruby said through the link as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"What do wolves do in the cliché movies on a full moon night?"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby realized where this was going.

"Ohhh." Ruby mentally said as she was also kicking herself for not realizing this sooner.

 _ **"Ok listen then try to mimic it."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded. Ruby then closed her eyes and began to listen as she heard the sound as it seemed simple enough as it seemed to have the same note repeated on three different parts like a pattern. Once Ruby was done she then tired her hand at it as she always wanted to do this as a kid to which she then howled to the sound and matched up her howl to it.

When Ruby did this her body then felt numb as she felt herself being drawn somewhere before her entire world went white for a moment. But as Ruby regained herself she found herself on a cliff or perhaps a mountain but what shocked her was the bellow her was Patch as she saw her house wasn't there in fact no houses were there it was as if Patch wasn't settled upon yet. As Ruby stood there she realized Eclipse was gone but instead on a far off mountain Ein was there again panting waiting for Ruby.

Ruby then had an idea as if the howling stone brought her here by harmonizing it then maybe she has to play it without the stone. Ruby then howled the exact note perfectly as the silver moon was high and large in the sky without shattering one piece off.

*Insert Twilight Princess OST: Song of Healing (Duo)

When Ruby finished her part Ein soon joined in offering his own part as the song they were playing Ruby noticed it sounded sad yet calming as if healing something broken and hurt within ones soul. As the two howled all good things must come to an end as though short Ruby felt like she may have healed a few things with that though she did not know how, perhaps this song for lack of better terms was something meant to heal the soul and to aid those who have long since departed from the world.

*End OST

"Let teachings of old be pass. Take your birthright blade in hand and seek me out at the temple that shall become the point of inheritance and the final resting place of your bloodline, Ruby Rose for I shall impart to you the next lesson for you to learn." Ein said using the past Yaiba's voice as Ruby then to her shock say Ein run off the edge of the cliff and vanish to the clouds below as soon Ruby felt the pull again.

(Real World)

Ruby came to once more as she shook off the drowsiness and looked about. "Wow... what was that?" Ruby asked as she then focused and returned to her human form.

 _ **"Yaiba calling for you she'll see you at the temple since you're already on your way there, Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded before she began making her way back to Gold.

(Later)

"Ok Gold lets go." Ruby said as Gold looked and saw Ruby walk up to him as he stood back up.

"Ok let's move on then." Gold said as the two (four counting the Madou Rings) continued their trek to Yaiba's shrine.

Walking down passing all the trees and bushes coming up to a large size Church of sort with the door made of ancient yet strong wood The Church like place sensed Ruby was present with Yaiba and in turn opened up for her revealing wooden mahogany doors as she said, "Here I go."

Walking up on the step reaching the opening, and walk through with the stone doors closing behind her.

(Inside)

Walking inside seeing the center of everything 50 X 50 of square stone tiles and two statues of Yaiba on opposite sides of the room, and four large fire pits in the corners lit with a red flame and the most important part was what looked like a large cross over the seal of Yaiba as if it were an altar.

Walking to the center of the room, above silver lights shine from as an echoing voice spoken out to Ruby _ **. "I am one who hailed from the Silver eye tribe that birth Yaiba. Are you ready to be shine down by the silver light?"**_ The Spirit asked as Ruby nodded.

The voice of the very first Yaiba spoken to Ruby as she said, "Yes, I am." Ruby said as Yaiba heard this. Ruby then closed her eyes while the Silver light shine down upon her as the dark Jaki and Inga leave Ruby as shadow from her being came forth and into the red flames as it burn them away.

As the Cleansing was going on Ruby heard a familiar sound of panting as Ruby looked and saw Ein was waiting for her as promised and then as what may be a reoccurring then got ready and lunged at Ruby to begin her next training and with it pass the time as she was cleansed.

(Realm of Yaiba)

Ruby once more came to as she got up and looked around rubbing her head as she got up. "Man this is getting annoying." Ruby said as this headache was back again. Ruby then looked up and saw Ein there panting before she once more howled revealing Yaiba.

"We meet again, you have little more of a look of a Makai Knight then you did before. Do you feel ready to earn your next skill?" Yaiba asked as Ruby nodded.

"Of course I am." Ruby said as Yaiba nodded seeing Ruby was enthusiastic that was for certain.

"Very well but before we begin, I must test you to ensure you have mastered the last skill I taught you... the Flame Flash Step." Yaiba said as Ruby understood as she got ready.

"Ok you got it teach!" Ruby said ready to roll as this was her kind of lesson.

"Very well then come at me." Yaiba said as the two then took a battle stance ready to train.

Ruby soon summon forth her armor as she now stood ready to face against her predecessor, as Yaiba held her weapon in front of her as she soon said, "Come at me child of the silver eyes."

Ruby nods as she took a step towards Yaiba, in a blink of an eye as ruby vanish form her spot with a trail of flaming rose petals left behind as she came at Yaiba to slash at her as then-

*Cling!

Ruby was caught in a block to her surprise as Yaiba held still and it look like she wasn't worry as Ruby struggle a bit as her weapon shakes in her hand, with Yaiba saying, "Yes, that is well done, you have master it well as it show with the first step you took, but now you must overcome a new barrier that is before you."

Yaiba push Ruby off as stagger back a bit before regain her footing as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Every lesson I give to you will only get more difficult than the last, with these lesson will help you overcome and break your own limits, but if you cannot, you shall stay here until you do," Yaiba said to Ruby as the newly knighted girl get the whole if she doesn't learn this next skill, she would be stuck here until she does or go crazy, but there was something she wasn't understand as she said, "But I still don't get what you want me to do."

Yaiba swing her scythe around before held it front of her again as before as with a stands as she said, "Break my stands and you will understand."

Ruby look to Yaiba and try again as she flash step to her, Yaiba block the attack with ease, with Yaiba shove ruby back again as she said, "Try again."

Ruby did so, as she attack Yaiba, she soon gotten push back, soon to be hit back, as it seem to be a repeat of things.

Flash step, strike, got hit back, and repeat, this happens over and over again as Ruby fell back as she groin in pain and exhausted as her armor disengage from her leaving ruby in her civilian form.

"Try again," Yaiba said as Ruby growl and said, "I have! Every time I do, you block my attack, then you block it and hit me back, how can I do it if you keep blocking me."

"I'm not the one blocking you, I am protecting myself from your attack, the one that is blocking you… is you," Yaiba said as Ruby looked at her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Our Aura is the shield that protects us and can allow us to utilize abilities many had thought impossible or difficult." Yaiba said as she looked upon Ruby.

"Ok making my aura do things with my armor is one thing but what you're asking me is completely different!" Ruby argued as she began to get back up.

"We push our aura outward so as far as I can see this is no different only in your mind is it different." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby. "You lack hand to hand combat because you only train and understand what you do know and what you can do!" Yaiba scolded as she glared at Ruby. "You must unlearn everything you have before you had claimed my armor as Yaiba in the Emerald Forest." Yaiba scolded as Ruby looked to her.

"Alright I'll give it a try." Ruby said as she looked to Yaiba.

"NO!" Yaiba scolded as she looked to Ruby who was shocked at her tone. "Do or do not there is no try here." Yaiba scolded as she looked to Ruby as Ruby looked. "You have seen another do as I ask of you do you not remember her incredible strength." Yaiba asked as Ruby then remembered as it was with Yang.

She had a small flashback of Yang watching a go boast as he thought he was unstoppable or unmovable. The guy kept taunting and laughing as he was being a complete ass and dick to everyone. Yang at the time was weak but she would not let the guy push her around and kept going at him not once stopping and when the guy went as far as to push Ruby down Yang activated her semblance and with a burst of strength knocked the guy down hard enough to send him flying into a supply shed and get knocked out with a concussion. Needless to say Ruby was shocked when she saw Yang do that.

"I see you do remember Ruby Rose." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby who smiled at Yaiba.

"Yeah Yang is my team's strength so... I gotta emulate her a bit." Ruby said as her aura began to flow as she then summoned her armor once more as the silver lights on her armor began to glow as Ruby smiled. "Plus... I gotta emulate Gold also." Ruby said as she then clenched her fists and charged straight at Yaiba before with a powerful roar sent her scythe at Yaiba who blocked it only for Ruby to catch it during the block and then send a punch straight at Yaiba as the speed from the Flame Flash Step and the strength behind her strike caused a small burst of air as Yaiba was then knocked back hard as Yaiba's defenses were now down. Ruby then went for her strike torts her insignia as when she did Yaiba was knocked down as Ruby then jumped back and retracted her armor.

"Very good." Yaiba said before jumping back to her feet smiling at Ruby from under her helmet. "That was my Shell Burst Skill it's meant to break past heavy defenses by focusing your power to a full frontal attack but be warned the opening it provides you is small and short and thus you must take full advantage of it when able." Yaiba warned as Ruby understood.

"Got it!" Ruby called as Yaiba nodded as she saw Ruby was given the skill.

"With this lesson end you have 5 more skills to learn before you are fully recognized as a true Makai Knight. But for now I impart to you my Shell Burst use it wisely." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded and smiled at her victory.

Soon the fog rolled in as Ruby felt herself being dragged back into the real world once more but this time a little wiser and a bit stronger now.

(Real World Yaiba's Cathedral)

Ruby opened her eyes as the light was soon gone as she looked at her hands as Eclipse saw this. _**"Nice work Flower Girl seems you've mastered a new skill."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Yeap and now I can give Yang a run for her money." Ruby smiled as Eclipse chuckled at Ruby's bubbly personality.

 _ **"Don't get ahead of yourself now let's go your free of any Jaki and Inga for now but be sure to keep an eye of how many Horrors you cut down after all too much Jaki and Inga could be disastrous to your physical health, Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Oh alright I got it." Ruby said as she began to take her leave of this church like place.

(Later outside)

Ruby walked out and took a last look at the temple and saw it was very reminiscent to something of a church a very large one with aesthetics in mind based around worship but it was for Yaiba alone.

"Hey Ruby you done there?" Gold asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah let's head back to Beacon." Ruby said as they still had to help set up for the dance.

(Scene Break Beacon Academy Pyrrha)

Seeing as the Dance was coming up soon Pyrrha was getting ready with her dress as she was lucky enough to have it ready before the dance. It was her regular party dress so she had it in the team dorm room as after she had trained a bit this morning she had made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. But as she entered she took notice to something off mainly people glaring at her. This wasn't normal even by Pyrrha's standards as she began to make her way to her and her team's normal table with GARO and RWBY. Right now it was just Jaune with his shield up against Ollette who was smiling at Jaune while sharpening her Bayonets with her teammates of ARO and nearby was WY.

"Hi everyone what's up?" Pyrrha greeted as they saw her.

"Oh hey Pyrrha how are you?" Yang greeted as Pyrrha saw Blake was missing also.

"I'm great but... has anyone noticed the glares at us today?" Pyrrha asked as Aron looked around.

"Nope in fact they didn't start till after you walked in." Aron said as Pyrrha saw this as he heard people whispering amongst each other but all he caught were sounds of 'cheater,' and 'semblance.'

"It's strange this isn't normal even by our standards." Weiss said as Silva then spoke.

"I sense Inga but no Horror strange but not uncommon." Silva said as Aron looked to her.

Soon the door burst open as in came Gold and Ruby as they headed to their teams as Raymond sighed and set the plate next to him as Gold sat down before clapping his hands together at his huge meal. "Thank you for this bounty." Gold said as Ruby then spoke.

"So what's up everyone?" Ruby asked as she looked to them.

"Oh apparently one of us did something to get glares at and we don't know who it is." Weiss said as Yang looked to them.

"Wasn't me this time Senior Pranks isn't until 4th year." Yang defended as Gold looked.

"Wasn't me I was gone all morning with Ruby." Gold said with his mouth full of medium rare stake.

"Ditto about Gold." Ruby said as she was innocent as well.

"GUYS!" Nora was heard as soon the three teams looked and saw Nora run in with Ren being dragged by his shirt as she looked freaked out.

"NORA WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ollette yelled back imitating Nora's tone but then saw Nora was freaking out about something.

"Ok we need to start booping people who bad talk our team!" Nora called holding her hammer at the ready as Ren had swirls in his eyes.

"Look Nora I get people think Jaune hasn't progressed much but he's made great strides in improvements." Pyrrha defended as Nora then grabbed Pyrrha.

"IT'S NOT JAUNE IT'S YOU PYRRHA!" Nora yelled as everyone was shocked at this.

"Pyrrha/Me?!" GARO, RWY, and JP asked as they heard what Nora said.

"Why me what did I do?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Nora.

"Ren explain!" Jaune called as Ren then shook his head to get the swirls out of his eyes.

"Nora was surfing the net this morning for any pancake events and this is what we found instead." Ren said using his scroll to share the link with their friends as they all looked and opened it on their scrolls and were all wide eyed.

On the cover was Pyrrha in one of her first tournament battles but on it was "Pyrrha the Champion," but the wording after the CH of Champion was crossed off and replaced with eater which now said "Pyrrha the Cheater." Pyrrha looked at it in shock at all the hateful words and crude language used against her and slander from the people who were commenting on this as she was in shock at what she was seeing.

"In recent news from Beacon Academy from a reliable source with evidence tested to prove it Pyrrha Nikos semblance has been discovered to be Polarity. Now knowing most if not all Huntsman weapons are made of metals sustainable to magnets and that the Champion Pyrrha Nikos has such a semblance at her disposal it has put great strain to question her supposed hard earn victories in tournaments she had participated in seeing as though her Semblance is a part of her it's also something that provided her an unfair advantage over her opponents. Her managers have provided no comment save for that fact a semblance is a huntsman's greatest tool in battle and her semblance gave her as much of an advantage as any other huntsman or huntress in training." Weiss read as Aron saw this.

"Pyrrha you never cheat we all know she never cheats." Jaune said defending her as Yang looked.

"Of course she doesn't! Come on Pyrrha tell any liar it's just pure skill on your part." Yang said as everyone here knew Pyrrha was no cheater but the fact Pyrrha was in shock painted a different image. She looked at the story more seeing how the footage of her past victories were analyzed as it showed her using her semblance subtly with her hand to push it away ever so slightly. The more Pyrrha read the more she realized someone in Beacon took what Nexus said and decided to take payback on her.

She saw the siblings of some of her defeated foes calling her out on her 'cheating methods,' even calling her out to fight without her precious semblance to do the work for her. "Pyrrha!" Ruby called out as Pyrrha looked as she saw her teammates were looking to her with worry upon their faces.

"I... I need to go!" Ruby called out before she ran out of the cafeteria as a student who was obviously Cardin saw her and three a plastic cup with a drink at her which hit Pyrrha as she ran as Aron glared at him as did Gold.

"I got this one." Gold said as he went torts; Cardin, but Jaune stopped him.

"No let me." Jaune said as he went torts; Cardin.

(With Cardin)

Jaune arrived at where Cardin was as he was laughing with his teammates seeing Pyrrha run off after she found out everyone in Beacon if not Remnant knew her secret now. "Hey Cardin." Jaune was heard as Cardin looked only to be nailed in the face by Jaune hard enough to knock him off his seat as CRDL saw this. "Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye with a small grow emanating from his throat. "Got it?" Jaune warned drawing as much of his father as he could as it was clear that when Jaune was mad the apple didn't fall far from the tree as Cardin was reminded of how Jaune's dad held him over the edge of the dorms.

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin as he ran off to find Pyrrha to talk to her and comfort her.

(Back with the group)

Gold give a smile to Jaune, not only he stood up to Cardin by himself, but made him back down frozen in fear, as he said to the group, "He gotten better."

"I'm glad… but I can't help their might be more problems with them later on," Ruby said as Yang added in her two cent,"

"Yea… but to be sure, they make Cardin and his lackeys they got the message through later, and everyone else to make sure not to mess with anyone of team JNPR," Ollette said as Raymond sighed as he push up his glasses and said, "I suppose we should give a fellow knight a hand with new problem his team is facing now."

With Jaune being Gaia, he was in the same boat as Ruby as being an unofficial Makai knight, as team GARO has been helping Ruby most step of the way, Jaune wanted to go about it by himself for the time being, get some training done before he go out on any series horror hunts, but that doesn't mean he would ask for tips and training for them and Pyrrha as well, and with the thing going on with Pyrrha now, he and his team would need help, with Pyrrha the most as well.

Weiss spoken up saying, "There would have to be an rational explanation with Pyrrha fighting abilities as well, she couldn't have won all of those fight with just her semblance alone, other people are allow to use their as well which could put her at a disadvantage."

Aron crack his fingers a bit as he said, "I'm game, no one should be disrespected like that, even if it is on purpose, or it could be just a force habit Pyrrha has and just happens."

"Exactly! Just because she has Polarity and most weapon are made of metal, doesn't mean she won by using it all the time, even my sister taught me one semblance isn't enough to win a fight," Weiss said as she was drill this by her sister and made sure it stuck with her, as before Weiss when she couldn't summon much of anything, she still work on her skill and went up again people with powerful semblance and won… mostly.

Ruby smile to this as she saw everyone coming together and help out team JNPR, they just need a way to show that Pyrrha also fought with her own strength somehow.

Gold smile as he finish his meal while the team was talking as he said, "They are lucky we're on the case, as for me… I need to use the toilet a bit. I'll be back."

Gold gotten up to use the bathroom as he walk off from the cafeteria, unknown something is watching over him and waiting for a time to strike.

(Nearby with Nexus)

Nexus had seen Pyrrha run out of the cafeteria in shock as he smirked to himself as next to him was Akane. "This is working out better than I thought." Nexus said as he saw Pyrrha run away with her tail between her legs no doubt becoming the most hated students in Beacon.

"Of course it's you were talking about Nexus destroying people is what you do." Akane said as Jaune came out following after Pyrrha as soon Gold came out looking for the can.

"Well then I should be off I have to make sure our dorm didn't get bugged by Blaze or Cinder." Nexus said as knowing those two would go out of their way to bug their dorm.

"Agreed." Akane said as she smiled as she then went back to her mask to hide her true intentions.

(Scene Break Later with Gold)

Once Gold was out of the bathroom he had headed to the Garage to work on his bike and Zaruba as after Ollette had refueled him he saw Eclipse bike form was also getting a needed upgrade as it seemed to be becoming less of a scooter and more of a street cycle. "Ok Zaruba just one more bolt and your back to fighting shape." Gold said as he began to fix up Zaruba as the Madou Ring nodded.

 _ **"Yes after our scuffle with Kiba and Frost this is for the best."**_ Zaruba said as he was getting the much needed overhaul. _**"Plus remember you still need to talk to Blake to get her to go to the dance if anyone understands her it's you."**_ Zaruba said as he knew it revolved around how, Gold became Garo.

"I know." Gold said as he worked. But then soon the lights began to flicker as Gold looked and saw this wasn't normal as their garage ran on a different power source then Beacon so chances of power fluctuations were none existent.

(With Nexus)

Nexus had finished looking the dorm over and saw no bugs were placed but then felt something was off as he saw the power fluctuate as well and knew something was up. Soon a wind blew as just as Cinder and her team with his teammates came in they were all frozen save for Nexus. "We got company." Nexus said as he reached for his bed and pulled out his suit case to reveal his Kiba mask knowing of only one creature who could cause this.

(With Gold)

 _ **"Gold!"**_ Zaruba called as soon he saw a monkey wrench fall as he looked and saw time had frozen.

 **"Golden Knight..."** Came a demonic voice as Gold looked to it.

 **"Meet me at your Beacon Court yard I wish to see you face to face once more."** The voice said as Gold looked to Zaruba.

"Come on Zaruba!" Gold called as he got on Zaruba and revved the engine once he freed his bike and drove off.

(Courtyard)

Kiba with his mask heard the voice echo across the school and knew this creature was after his nemesis. He decided to investigate as he had heard of Zaji the Dark Beast and how it was a combination of every Horror Garo had ever defeated and knew Gold may have a bit of trouble. He wanted to observe but something wasn't right as he knew Zaji only wanted Garo.

"Strange..." Zaji was heard as Kiba looked and aimed his gun at his head as Zaji saw him. "How are you still able to move in my frozen time?" Zaji asked as he looked to Kiba.

"That is none of your concern Zaji." Kiba said as he glared at Zaji.

"No matter if you can move you must also be connected to the Golden Knight somehow... I will deal with you when I am done with Garo." Zaji said as Kiba then shot at Zaji who avoided it only to be slashed in his arm by Kiba's Katana weapon.

"You were saying." Kiba taunted as he glared at Zaji.

"Soon I must focus on this new Golden Knight." Zaji said before he vanished leaving Kiba alone.

Kiba then growled as he may want Gold dead but if Zaji succeeds it left a bad taste of dissatisfaction in his mouth that someone beat him to it. And if the story holds truth that Zaji once gained aid from Eris the Horror known as The Flower of Makai he knew Gold may be in for a tough battle.

"The enemy of my enemy huh?" Kiba said as he then went to hunt Zaji and Gold as he jumped off a building to find them.

(With Gold)

Gold and Zaruba skidded to a halt as they came to the Beacon Court Yard looking for the voice as Gold looked around. "Ok show your, self, time-pause guy!" Gold yelled out as soon shadows formed around him warping reality as he looked as the world changed to what looked like an endless void with ruins but now had a road and stadium added to it.

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Null Space

 **"Welcome Golden Knight Garo."** Zaji greeted as the fang and claw based creature appeared as he looked to the Makai Knight.

 _ **"Great it's Zaji."**_ Zaruba cursed as Gold saw this.

"Know this guy?" Gold asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"He's a very troublesome foe Gold be careful."**_ Zaruba warned as Gold glared at him.

Zaji raise his claw hand to Gold as he said, **"Golden knight Garo, can you feel it? Because of you, my brethren cry out. They hate you!"**

"Yeah tell them to get in line I'll get to them when I get to them." Gold taunted as Zaji glared at Gold for his tone.

 **"You dare insult them?"** Zaji glared as Gold smirked.

"Yeap and then some." Gold said as Zaji glared at the Golden Knight. "So mind telling me what you want asshole?" Gold asked as he glared at Zaji.

 **"To end your bloodline, you and whoever carries the same blood,"** Zaji said as it seem Gold was on the top of the creature's hit list, so Gold smirked and got his fists ready as he said, "I see... So that what's going on."

Zaji soon split making two copies of itself as they form from the main body and all 3 of them at once said, **"Fight us!"**

"Alright but you asked for it." Gold said as he then clenched his fists ready for a fist fight.

 _ **"Don't get ahead of yourself Gold they may not all attack at once, Zaji is more honorable going one on one but he going to wear you down before you can even defeat him."**_ Zaruba said as it seemed that Zaruba was right about Zaji as two of his copies vanish leaving just one in place.

Gold then saw Zaji charge at him with claws out as Gold didn't even bother drawing his blade as the two then met with fist meeting claws as Zaji was forced back by the incredible strength Gold had. **"Interesting never have I met a Golden Knight who didn't rely on his Garoken for battle."** Zaji said as Zaruba had to admit Zaji had a point even if he can jump in at any point this time.

"Just goes to show you I'm one of a kind." Gold said as he held his fists ready for more.

The two then charged at each other claws against fists as Zaji and Gold went at each other as it was clear Gold had to watch out for Zaji's claws. They traded blows as when Zaji went for a claw strike Gold use the metal part of his gauntlet to block it before he moved it to the side. Zaji with his other arm sent a fist of his own as their fists clashed before crossing the other and in turn they nailed each other in the face. Gold smirked as some blood stripped from his mouth no doubt from a bite somewhere which his Aura can handle easily. Zaji then fell back as he held his face which began to produce something akin to a bruise now.

Gold then went for the kill as he sent punch after punch against Zaji giving him little room to breathe as Zaji was knocked back by the attacks as Zaji then tried to pin Gold's arm only for Gold to use his other one to send punches at Zaji's face enough to knock him back. "Is that all you got?" Gold asked as he smirked at Zaji who was holding his jaw to see if it was still there.

 _ **"Impressive."**_ Zaji said as this Garo was different than the others he had more brute strength then those who came before him. "I might actually find sport in this." Zaji said as he then took his sword out as Gold saw this.

"Yeah well don't want to skip all three rounds now do we." Gold said as that was the signal. "ZARUBA!" Gold called out as soon Zaruba drove in and launched the Garoken at Zaji where is stabbed into Zaji and in turn cut this clone down as Gold saw it. "Great a fake." Gold said as Zaruba drove up next to him as the area returned to a time frozen Beacon Academy.

 _ **"A good sucker punch move Gold but next time draw the sword when you know you need it."**_ Zaruba said as Gold smirked.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Gold asked as he got on Zaruba's back. Gold then revved the engine and drove off to the Emerald Forest as he had a hunch that Zaji would be there next as time was still frozen.

(With Kiba)

Kiba saw the event and opted to follow after Gold as he then jumped into the forest and decided to summon his own friend as he fell to the ground. "ZARATHOS!" Kiba invoked as soon from the wall red eyes glowed and from it his Grimm infused Motorcycle burst out and Kiba landed on it safely as the ride fell to the ground as Gold was already driving down the dirt path available to him.

Zarathos once it headed its master's summons drove after Gold and Zaruba to hunt down Zaji knowing Gold was walking into a trap. "If anyone is allowed to slay the Golden Knight... it shall be me." Kiba said as he chased them down refusing to allow anyone but himself that honor for his pride would not allow him to let anyone else have that pleasure.

(With Gold)

Gold drove in as he looked for Zaji and luckily he didn't have to look long as he then had to avoid a claw shot at him which made Gold spin Zaruba into a Doughnut to stop as Gold saw this. He looked up and from a tree Zaji appeared as Gold saw this was close to the Emerald Forest Ruins as Gold smirked at Zaji here. "Heh wondering if you were going to show up Zaji." Gold said as he was unaware that Zaji had set a trap up for him.

 **"I would never cower away from you Golden Knight I just had to ensure an annoyance could not bother us."** Zaji said as he glared at, Gold, knowing of the time Kouga had returned to stop him from killing Rian and Rekka.

"Well mind telling me what your end game is Zaji?" Gold asked as he smirked at Zaji looking calm and not at all bothered he was in a life or death situation.

 **"Simple proof that the bloodline of the Golden Knight has died out, so basically your life."** Zaji said as Gold then got ready unaware Zaji was done setting up a trap. Zaji then sprung it as soon Gold had to avoid another Zaji as they both glared at him as they both had claws and sword out. **"I know your kind Golden Knight you detest dishonorable acts... but with your strength I had to even the playing fields between us till the finale."** Zaji said as he looked to Gold. **"But if you die here even better."** Zaji said as Gold glared at him.

"Bastard," Gold growled out at the demon beast as Zaji chuckles and says, **"Show me what you can do, Golden knight!"** Zaji then charged at Gold while Gold did so as well but he knew he needed a sword.

"ZARUBA!" Gold called as Zaruba launched the Garoken at Gold who caught it and in turn Gold and the two Zaji's began to battle each other to try and end the other. Gold vs Two Zaji's as the odds weren't in Gold's favor as Zaruba then glared at this.

 _ **"Gold wait for me!"**_ Zaruba called as soon the second Zaji jumped onto Zaruba's back and then summoned forth chains and such to restrain the Madou Ring in a motorcycle.

"Zaruba!" Gold called in worry before both Zaji's went at Gold one with a slash of his blade forcing Gold to use his sword to block it and the other the same with claw forcing Gold to use his free arm to block it basically pinning him. "Damn." Gold cursed as he was being over powered by both Zaji's.

 **"This day you shall die Golden Knight Garo!"** Zaji 1 yelled as he glared at Gold.

 **"Yes and when you do the lineage of the Golden Knight shall end as well!"** Zaji 2 yelled as Gold roared out as he was being over powered by the two.

Soon gunfire was heard as well as a slashing sound and an engine roar as Gold saw the Zaji's get shot away and then the 2nd one be cut in two as soon Zarathos drove in and rammed the one cut in two piece into a tree ending it.

 **"WHAT?!"** Zaji called out in shock as his shock Gold could see why and agree with him as standing there with blade extended was Kiba. **"DAMN YOU!"** Zaji yelled in rage as he glared at Kiba who began to stand up and aim is sword at both Zaji and Gold.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Arkham Battle 2 (Extended version)

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced Zaji... I am the Dark Knight Kiba and you made a poor error in judgement attacking my nemesis." Kiba yelled as Zaji heard this.

 **"Then why stop me if he is your nemesis you should aid me!"** Zaji roared as he glared at Kiba.

"Reason 1: If anyone is going to end the Golden Knight it shall be I and I alone!" Kiba yelled as he glared at Zaji and jumped down next to Gold standing by his side. "Reason 2: You made a poor error in judgment not removing me from here." Kiba said as he and Gold stood side by side now. "And Reason 3: the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kiba said as Gold looked confused on that saying.

"What?" Gold asked as Zaruba then sighed to his partner's thick headed nature.

 _ **"It means he's on your side this time Gold!"**_ Zaruba called out as he looked to Kiba as now Zaruba was now free.

Gold then went tort Kiba who then pointed his blade at Gold's chest in its short sword form as the two glared at each other. "Heh look at you making a huge dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." Gold said as he looked to Kiba pushing his weapon aside which Kiba did not resist.

"What?" Kiba began as he stepped back only to have his weapon back at its Muramasa form which he used to slice away Zaji as he approached him. "Surely you don't believe he deserves to be the main event!" Kiba yelled as he slashed Zaji away.

Zaji then roared out as Gold then roared and ran this clone through. "Now that you mention it... your right!" Gold roared out as he then slammed Zaji's vanishing body to the ground ending him.

Soon Zaji appeared again as he glared at the two as he saw that the impossible has happened. The Golden Knight Garo and the Dark Knight Kiba were fighting side by side for their common interests. **"Impossible."** Zaji growled as he saw the two Knights walk torts him.

"You should come to realize you stand no chance against the both of us at once." Kiba said pointing to Zaji and then giving him a tsk-tsk gesture with his free hand,

"So Zaji still want to continue this or do you wanna run for it?" Gold asked with a smirk as Zaji then glared at him.

Zaji then growled before he raised his claw high in the air and soon the whole scene change again, as both Gold and Kiba looked around as he saw he was in a floating space area again now the stadium was removed in favor of a road as it was clear this place was for them to battle in. This was a void with no life in it with only the only light it seem to be a sun light orb in the distant.

Zaji voice echo in the void as Gold and Kiba raise their swords to the demon beast as Zaji said, **"This will be both of your graves. Golden Knight Garo and Dark Knight Kiba."**

"No this is where you shall fall Shadow Beast Zaji!" Kiba argued as Gold then smirked.

"I think he has to learn the hard way Kiba." Gold said as Kiba completely agreed on that statement. Zaji then crossed his arm and slowly uncrossed them as he said, **"Equip your golden armor and ebony black armor! I will eliminate both Garo and Kiba forever starting with you!"**

Zaji soon change as spikes came forth from his being before they change into wing, and Zaji gotten taller, but buffer, with his claw look more aggressive than ever before as he now had glowing veins on his form as it seemed a few new wings of black were added as it seems he now had a serrated tail and spine now. It was clear Zaji was trying to draw in as much strength as he could to face these two legendary Makai Knights.

"Heh looks tougher than before." Gold said as he then looked to Kiba. "Well since we're having a short truce here bet you know what I'm thinking of saying." Gold said as Kiba then made a smirking sound as he held his blade in a reverse grip with his amulet hanging on the pommel.

"I suppose I can humor you this time." Kiba said as he was ready.

Gold then raised his Garoken and sliced open an energy circle. Kiba did the same by blowing on his amulet through the opening created from his mask and in turn swung it around above him opening an energy circle of his own. Soon their armors shot out as from it the Golden Knight Garo and the Dark Knight Kiba appeared as they glared at their shared foe as the veins on their armor glowed as Kiba had pulled the mask down to complete the circuit.

"LET'S ROCK!" They both yelled as Garo and Kiba then charged at Zaji as Zaji did so as well against Garo and Kiba.

The three clash as Zaji strike at them as the two knights slash their swords at the demon beast, throw him back for a moment as the two knights drop down as Garo rush at Zaji first as he held his sword in a reverse grip and sent his fist into Zaji gut, making the demon beast gasp in pain before slashing his sword down at him.

Zaji dodge the strike as the demon beast jumps back and soon the two were engage in battle as Zaji slash his huge claws at Garo, as it seem they were about even, Zaji has the advantage in his size and given strength started to push Garo back a bit.

AS Garo swing his sword, Zaji strike at his arm making it get throw back and Garo sword embedded in the concrete road they were on, as Zaji were about to strike at Garo, a black blur came forth and hit Zaji away.

Kiba came in and hit Zaji away from Garo before he summon forth energy swords of the same kind, quite different from Schnee's Grimm summon, as he doesn't summon slain enemies to help him fight, he bring forth weapon with his imagination and a bit of aura power too plus it helped when you robbed a Schnee Tomb one time and consumed a corpse there, and thought it was a little taxing on his own power but a few wouldn't hurt him much at all.

As red energy sword hover in the air before Kiba command them to strike at Zaji as the swords went flying at the demon beast as he smack them away destroying a few but some struck him, as one cut his arm, another clip a bit of his wings as he give a roar before digging his claw into the road and sent debris at Kiba, as it all strike at him as he grunt in pain a bit as he fell back before catching himself.

Kiba took a small breath and thought, 'My energy should have not drain this much… is pocket space is effecting me somehow?'

Looking up at Zaji as the demon beast roar out and came flying at Kiba as Garo soon came in with a kick knocking away Zaji to another platform as he said to Kiba, "I never thought to see you winded, I guess you must have a few sore spot from our last battle."

Kiba sheer as he stood up straight and said, "Maybe but I am not some weakling that will stay down from every fight."

"Same here, even when you left me a mark," Garo said as Kiba give a small chuckled and said, "I hope so, because it would be disappointed if you were weak from the start."

Zaji came forth with roar as he spread out his swings while yelling out, **"Damn you Garo, and damn you Kiba!"**

He then charged at the two causing both Garo and Kiba to block with their blades causing a concussive force to burst about as Garo make a smirking sound. "Hey look he likes you." Garo joked as Kiba glared before they both pushed him away from them. Kiba and Garo then charged in as Kiba jumped up and stabbed Zaji in the center of his chest as he growled at him.

"He will soon regret that then." Kiba said but before he could slash out word he saw spikes hoot out and fire as Kiba was forced to jump away and soon his Kokueken vanished and was replaced by his Battle Axe which then then swung the halberd around and sent a slice at Zaji's chest causing him to roar in pain from the attack.

Garo then ran past Kiba and threw the Garoken at Zaji where it stabbed into his chest. Garo then jumped up torts Zaji's face and began sending punches at Zaji's face as the force was sending Zaji back which Kiba aided by charging at Zaji and pushing him away. Zaji then roared out and vanished as the two looked around for the Demon Beast only for fangs to appear from the ground around them and come at them to which Kiba growled and slammed his Kokueken to the ground causing it to enter a Zanpakto form which surprised Garo.

"Duck!" Kiba ordered as Garo jumped up as Kiba then swung the blade around them as Garo landed on the blade before using his Madou Flame to light it with Kiba's aid. Once Garo was covered in his own Madou Flame with Kiba's mixed in he jumped off the blade torts Zaji who rose from the ground and sliced one of his horn/talons off as Zaji roared in pain from the loss of his physical piece. Garo then turned to Zaji as the veins on his armor glowed violet as Kiba also glared with his own veins glowing crimson red.

Zaji then multiplied into multiple forms and began to surround the two Knights who were forced to gather as Garo had an idea. "Oi Kiba back to back!" Garo called as Kiba saw the advantage with that and in turn the two stood back to back and began slicing and slashing away any Zaji clone that came at them. They punched, kicked, struck, slashed, stabbed, and even cleaved as they took out every, and all Zaji clone that came at them.

Zaji then roared out in fury that he was losing again to which the area around them turned into a dome of shadows before claw like spikes appeared around them. "Well this is getting crazy." Garo said as Kiba agreed on this.

"Focus here it comes!" Kiba called as true to his word the attack came at them forcing them to move as they deflected and slashed the oncoming attack away as they moved as fast as they spikes were coming.

Zaruba saw this from his spot as he couldn't believe it as the two moved with such unity that Zaruba had only seen this even happen once before. In Zaruba's eyes this battle was already won when Garo and Kiba fight side by side as they did in days of old.

The Spikes began to be fueled with Zaji's own dark energy which caused them to explode but the two knight kept deflecting them before the area was filled with smoke. Zaji flew out and smirked as he saw he had gotten them as the two didn't come out of the smoke. But then he saw the violet and crimson glow from Garo and Kiba accompanied by their beast like growled before they charged forward and slashed through him from the front before going from behind.

*End OST

*insert Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - M-19 End [Jackpot!]

 **"I won't..."** Zaji growled as he was being forced into a corner. **"I will not be defeated by either of you!"** Zaji roared out in pure fury showing he was not backing down not in the slightest. Zaji's form began to change once more as he was being surrounded by a cocoon of sorts as Zaruba saw this.

 _ **"Gold! Kiba now is your chance hurry and stop him from entering a new form!"**_ Zaruba urged as the two nodded knowing what they had to do. The two then came at either side of Zaji as they stabbed the Garoken and Kokueken at either side of the cocoon Zaji was forming causing him to roar in pain. Soon energy tendrils shot out no doubt a minor defense to make sure Zaji's new form is able to truly form properly. The two were forced to jump away as Garo and Kiba glared at this as they both knew Zaji was getting desperate in this.

Garo then clenched his fist as Kiba took a trained martial arts form and in turn Kiba did a trained push strike to the Kokueken and Garo did a powerful punch to the Garoken causing both Makai-ken to sail through Zaji's cocoon form. They flew through him and clashed inside them creating sparks as they knew what their masters intended for them.

Garo caught the Kokueken while Kiba caught the Garoken and in turn the two began slashing and striking against Zaji. Garo responded with force as he held the Kokueken in a reverse grip and slashed against Zaji's form as inside he began to feel the force and power these two held. Garo and Kiba then charged in with the blades of the other sliced through Zaji before they switched back swords in midair and did another slash at him before landing now with their swords back in their rightful hands.

 **"It can't be."** Zaji began as Garo took out his Madou Lighter and lit it. **"You cannot!"** Zaji roared as Garo began to light the Garoken, **"DIE!"** Zaji roared sending an energy tendril at Garo causing his Madou Lighter to spin in the air lighting the Garoken a-flame while flying to Kiba's hand who caught it and lit his own Kokueken but the green flame quickly turned crimson as the two then crossed their blades against each other showing they were ready to end phase 1 of this battle.

Kiba then looked to Garo as he must admit he was having the time of his life fighting alongside his enemy as if an enemy like this were to ever appear Kiba may not be against another team up if a situation like this demands it. "I shall try it your way for once Golden Knight Garo." Kiba said as Garo made a smirking sound to his enemy and rival.

"Then I guess you know what I'm about to say?" Garo asked as it was clear they had the same thought in mind.

 **"Don't do it!"** Zaji roared as he was so close to emerging.

The two then charged forward and were upon the Cocoon as they both smirked under their helmets. "JACKPOT!" They both called out as before with a spin sliced through Zaji as the Cocoon began to harden and turn to stone.

*End OST

 **"THIS IS NOT OVER NOT YET!"** Zaji roared out while his cocoon began to harden as Kiba glared at Zaji alongside Garo.

"Not very classy for your dying words." Kiba said as Garo looked but they can both feel it something wasn't right here.

"It's not done is it?" Garo asked as Kiba looked as the cocoon was still there.

"No not by a long shot." Kiba said as he even realized this.

Soon the cocoon began to crack and the two got ready just as it shattered revealing from it was Zaji transformed into a demonic centaur form no doubt acquired from the last two times Garo had defeated him using Gouten somehow. **"This ends here!"** Zaji roared out as he had two lances/sword combos showing he was not going to let Garo or Kiba beat him like this.

Zaji then charged at them as Garo and Kiba both jumped away to avoid the attack as they were now dead in the water without their motorcycles. "ZARUBA/ZARATHOS!" Garo and Kiba called out as Zaruba was waiting for this.

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Fist Bump... For Null Space

Zaruba and Zarathos soon drove in and torts their masters as the two jumped on just as Zaji charged at hem again avoid him with ease as they performed a doughnut to avoid him. "Ready to end this Kiba?" Garo asked as he looked to Kiba who then saw Garo holding his left fist to Kiba as they stood next to each other.

"Huh?" Kiba asked as Kiba was unused to this sort of gesture.

"I asked are you ready to end this and beat Zaji?" Garo asked as Kiba then looked as he then realized what Garo was asking for. It was at this moment Kiba realized Cinder made a sort of 'happy accident,' by letting Gold live for she gave Kiba a worthy rival and Garo was acknowledging this.

"Yes..." Kiba said raising his left fist to Garo's. "I am." Kiba said as he then made a fist bump to Garo as their armors clanged against each other showing they were both ready to win while acknowledging a rivalry being born here as well as a bond of brothers though on opposite sides of the coin were seeing each other as worthy foes.

Zaji roared as he went torts the two forcing them to split up as they then performed a doughnut and once they were straightened up chased after Zaji as this battle had become a sort of highway battle. Garo and Kiba came up on either side of Zaji as they then began to slash against him as Zaji blocked and defended himself from the onslaught of the two Makai Knight.

Zaji roared out as he sent spikes at the two from his arms and sides forcing the two motorcycle riding Makai Knights to drive away from them as Garo then jumped over the spikes and slashed at Zaji's head area while Kiba went low and sliced at Zaji's sides and legs causing him to roar in pain as he kept his course no doubt refusing to allow either Makai Knight to overpower him.

Garo then spun around from ahead and charged at Zaji before Zaruba began driving backwards as Garo got on Zaruba's head and glared at Zaji. Zaji and Garo began hacking and slashing at each other as it was clear the combined efforts of both Garo and Kiba were forcing Zaji to a corner that Zaji began to realize he stood no chance against both legendary Makai Knights. Zaji then roared and sent a burst at Garo who then pulled back on Zaruba only for Kiba on Zarathos to drive torts Zaji and with Zarathos producing his arms to which then then grabbed Zaji stopping his movement as best it could but Zaji kept moving.

"Hey down in front!" Garo was heard as Kiba looked and saw Garo drive past both him and Zaji and then used Zaruba to grab Zaji from behind forcing Zaji to roar out and stop as he then spun around forcing the two Knights back. Garo and Kiba then charged at Zaji before they pupped a wheelie and from their front tires spikes came out to which then both nailed Zaji from the front and grinded Zaji's main both with them causing Zaji to roar out in extreme pain as the two weren't done just yet.

Once they pulled back from Zaji then then went down the road some more with Zaji before charging at him and with a pull of a switch vents shot out of their rides and together created a tornado which between them they began slashing against Zaji at high speed as it was like these two were always meant to be allies as if Zaji found a hole to attack one the other defended as it was clear Zaji was not going to win this battle.

Soon the two drove away as Zaji then fell to his knees as Garo and Zaji both glared at Zaji as they then spun to face him. Zaruba's eyes then shined as Garo's violet veins glowed bright before a golden energy entered the Garoken allowing it to enter its Zanpakto form. Kiba grinded his blade against the ground summoning forth his own Zanpakto as they soon charged straight at Zaji and in turn they sliced straight through him with ease ending his attack as Zaji roared in pain from the stab and slice from the two Knights.

Garo and Kiba then swung their blades to the side as they both return to normal sizes, and look up to what was left of Zaji as he floated their turn what left of him to Garo and Kiba as he said, **"We will fight countless times! Regardless if it's Garo or Kiba and we will do so endlessly for each time we do it will be a reminder... That you are both cursed with that title to be enemies to each other and to be hunted by me!"**

"I may be cursed but I chose the darkness... so if I am cursed so be it I shall endure it for I shall never be a memory. Because do you know what Zaji?" Kiba asked as Zaji looked shocked to see Kiba so willingly accept the darkness over the light. "I am the Black Fang of the Messiah, I am the beast of the Dark Deity eating my own masters to keep myself tamed." Kiba said as he glared at Zaji. "I am... the Dark Knight Kiba!" Kiba roared as Garo then had his own two scents to add.

"Yeah well regardless of what Kiba here said even if I am cursed do me a favor when you do come back and give my regards to my kid will you tell him it's from the guy who always beats you the Golden Knight Garo!" Garo called out torts Zaji as Zaji then felt his power was leaving him down as he cry out in pain before exploding to dust.

*end OST

Garo and Kiba reverted to their civilian forms as Kiba was still wearing his mask as Gold smirked at Kiba who glared at him. "So we going to fight or what?" Gold asked as Kiba then revved his engine and turned around.

"No... Not this time. But take heed next time we meet I will end you." Kiba said before driving off as the real around them began to change and soon they both vanished.

(With Gold)

Gold found himself back in the garage with Zaruba as Zaruba saw this and looked around. **"Hmm it seems we've arrived at the moment we first entered the pocket dimension."** Zaruba said as Gold looked around.

"Hmm cool so time hasn't really passed has it?" Gold asked as he was a bit sore but nothing he couldn't walk off.

 _ **"Not at all."**_ Zaruba said as he then looked to Gold. _**"Which reminds me; Gold... don't you have to go help Aron and Raymond set up for the dance?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold then went wide eyed as he saw the time.

"Oh crap I forgot!" Gold called out grabbing his remaining gear and ran out as he headed out with Zaruba as Zaruba chuckled to Gold.

 _ **'I never thought I'd see the day Garo and Kiba were allies once more even if it's for just one battle.'**_ Zaruba thought to himself as he still remembered the day Garo and Kiba had at one point been brothers in arms.

(With Kiba)

When Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked in they found Nexus once more removing his Kiba persona as they saw this as they wondered what he did. "Nexus what did you do this time?" Cinder asked as Nexus chuckled to her as Akane glared at Cinder.

"Watch how you speak to your betters Cinder." Akane said while walking in as Nexus chuckled as he walked to Cinder.

"Oh nothing Cinder I assure you I just decided to go for a bit of a walk." Nexus said as Cinder glared at him.

"Like when you went for a walk at the village that had housed the Fall Maiden?" Cinder asked as Nexus then grinned a bit.

"A VERY Enthusiastic walk." Nexus defended as Cinder then sighed.

"Who did you kill or consume this time?" Cinder asked as Nexus then appeared before her.

"I killed the Dark Beast Zaji... but I should really thank you Cinder." Nexus said as Cinder was shocked when she heard this as was his teammates and Cinder's own teammates. Nexus never I repeat NEVER thanked Cinder for ANYTHING because whenever she gave him something it was normally to bribe him to do something or not do something that could jeopardize or enhanced their plans.

"Um... for what?" Cinder asked as even she was caught off guard by this as Nexus then moved his head next to Cinders.

"For providing for me a worthy foe and rival." Nexus said before he let Cinder be as he smiled a bit. "Now then I must acquire and escort for the dance coming up if not then you will have some help with the break in at the same night." Nexus said with a smirk as he then began to take his leave as Cinder saw this as Akane and Ico were both at a loss for words as even Blaze had dropped his Novel of Loveless when he heard Nexus thank Cinder for something.

"D-did we enter the twilight zone?" Akane stuttered as she wondered if Nexus was feeling ok.

"I... I honestly don't know." Ico said as his senses saw Nexus was ok physically if not a tad bit winded but mentally was a ball park he wanted no part of.

"Should we be worried or glad Nexus is in such a good mood because it's honestly freaking me out." Mercury said as Emerald looked to him.

"Agreed." Emerald said as Nexus in a good mood like this was almost as likely as the Schnee family fighting for Faunus rights.

"Ok everyone stay on your toes around Nexus for a while something happened and either someone got on his bad side and he's hiding it to make the guilty party drop their guard, found a Semblance he does not have in his collection, or something really good has happened and if we ruin it we'll all be sorry." Cinder said as Akane was at a loss for words as well as all she and Ico could do was nod as this was shocking even for them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap another filler chapter at least this is a filler in my honest opinion. Anyway please enjoy this chapter and once you're done leave a review as you leave and ja-ne.


	25. Chapter 15 Masquerade's and Dark Shadows

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well let's start the dance folks.

(Start)

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Ball Room)

Ruby had her head laying on the table as GAR, Yang, and Weiss set up for the dance with Yang and Gold doing the heavy lifting, Aron handling the evenings music, and both Raymond and Weiss coordinating everything. That was when Weiss slammed two table cloth samples before Ruby as they looked exactly the same. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said as she pushed them forward but to Ruby they looked exactly alike.

Ruby looked as she was now confused. "Aren't they both the same?" She asked as she looked at them before Weiss sighed in frustration.

"That's what I said!" Gold called as Raymond then glared at Gold who was holding on to some large speakers and band equipment with a few fog machines.

"How can you not tell the difference Gold?!" Raymond called out as he then rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try anymore?!" Raymond was heard as Goruba then spoke up.

 _ **"Because you want to make Gold an elegant nobleman."**_ Goruba said as Zaruba chuckled at this.

 _ **"Good luck the chances of that happening is as likely as the Horror and Grimm both going extinct."**_ Zaruba joked as Gold agreed with his Madou Ring.

"I don't even know why I asked." Weiss said before going back to her work.

Yang then came walking in as Weiss walked away as Yang was carrying a huge amp as she put it down with a grunt as it slammed due to its weight causing the chair and table Ruby was on to jump up for a second just before Eclipse spoke. _**"So, have you picked out a dress yet?"**_ Eclipse asked as she looked to Ruby.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby asked as Eclipse yawned a bit.

"Oh don't worry she's going." Gold said as he walked in as Yang was with him as he then dropped down another Speaker and causing the same thing Yang did before.

"Yeah Gold and I will make sure of it, even if we have to tie her up and drag her here." Yang said before she then saw what Weiss was doing. "Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies!" Yang called as Weiss stormed torts Yang.

"If I don't get doilies you don't get fog machines!" Weiss said as she pointed at Yang as Aron then jumped in.

"Oh come on I already rented the damn thing I need them for tonight!" Aron called as he looked to Weiss. "I rented them for the entire evening and I'm getting my money's worth!" Aron called as it was clear Weiss wasn't going to win this as she knew how Aron hated to waste money like that especially considering Gold and Aron's shared appetite.

That was when the door opened as Neptune and Sun walked in.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked as Weiss smiled and walked to Neptune.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss said as Neptune smiled just before Aron jumped in.

"Yeah and a live show I called in a few old friend of mine and let's just say this dance may be for the Festival but let's just say a certain lady here will be the star of the evening." Aron said as Weiss heard this and looked to him.

"Aron what are you planning?" Weiss asked as Aron then grinned.

"You said I had till the dance to sweep you off your feet, well that's what I'm going to do, I never confirmed on the how though." Aron said as the Wolf Faunus looked to the Ice Queen.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said as the blue haired young man smiled.

"Hey remember." Aron said from behind Weiss as his Aura chains began to come out swinging around wildly making Neptune gulp a bit.

"You ladies all excited for dress up?" Sun asked as he walked in with a smile.

"Pfft yeah right." Ruby said as she wasn't the dress up type of girl.

"Hey you'll never see me in a tux or a dress." Gold said as he walked in as Sun agreed.

"Amen." Sun said as Yang looked to the group.

"Laugh all you want I'll be turning heads tomorrow night." Yang said before Weiss turned to the gathered group of boys.

"What are you all wearing?" Weiss asked as Sun looked confused as did Gold.

"Uh... this." Sun said before Gold quipped in.

"Yeah same here." Gold said as he wasn't wearing the damn monkey suit any time soon.

"Ignore my brute of a leader for he knows not what he says about wearing the right suit." Raymond said as Gold was one of the Makai Knights who had taken to wearing the new type of Madou Robes that have been getting popular with the younger Makai Knights as it allowed them to blend in as civilians better.

"Same here, for he knows not what he says." Neptune said standing in front of Sun as it seems Gold and Sun were both being called out on their choice in wears.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun said with a grin as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yeah, we've noticed," Yang said as everyone was looking at him with the same look that saying, 'We get it.'

Sun rubs the back of his head of embarrassment and try to change the subject as he said, "So, uh... what does Blake think of all this?"

"She still being all, ya know...Blake-y?" Sun asked as Weiss fold her arms at her chest and said, "Obviously." Then turn away as it was clear convincing Blake to go to the dance would take a miracle.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind," Ruby try thinking of a plan but nothing came to her as Yang said, "Guys."

Everyone turn to her as she was in the middle of everyone and said, "Trust me. Blake will be at that dance." Yang had a great plan that could not fail her as Gold had the same plan as her.

"We got a plan." Gold said as Raymond then sighed.

"Probably should have the emergency crews on speed dial then." Raymond said as Gold and Yang left to enact their plan.

(Scene break he Library)

At the library as Blake was trying to look up any news of the White Fang but all was silent at the moment for it as she was just frustrated, but soon something caught her attention as a red dote show on her screen.

It started to move around, with Blake following it. Up down, up down, and up down and Blake was getting annoyed fast, as the red dote went to her hand, as she lifts it up, the red dote went off her hand and onto the floor, as she track it down to the person with a laser pointer, but lost it, and fail to see the person doing it.

Going at the news again, the red dote appeared again on her hand and as before she followed it, to her cat like curiosity try to grab it but it vanish once again.

A second later the red dote was on the computer screen going side to side, side to side, side to side as Blake follow it with her eyes, soon it moved around clock wise, counter clock wise.

Blake was getting really annoyed by it as she closed her eyes for a moment and opens it with an angry look on her face. Having enough as she slam down on the desk and got up to see who was using a laser pointer to mess with her.

Looking down on the ground to see the red dot, like it was toying with her, and soon it was moving away with Blake following it, thanks to her damn cat Curiosity thinking.

When the red dote turn the corner, as Blake follow it around, and then stop as she saw both Gold and Yang in front of her as Yang said in a singing tone, "Hellooooo!"

"What are you-" Blake began before Yang grab her before she could finish with Gold following up and saying, "We need to talk."

Before Blake could say another word, both Gold and Yang drag her to an empty class room, sense classes were out, it would be a good place to talk.

(Meanwhile Team JNPR Dorm Room)

Ren walked in from the shower as he sighed in joy as they were all in the lap of luxury here as he smiled and walked in before Jaune appeared and grabbed Ren's arm. "We need to talk." Jaune said before dragging Ren away as the bottle of shampoo fell to the ground forgotten.

"Ren I'm just gonna come out and say it." Jaune said as they were sitting on the bed as it was looking like Jaune needed advice after Nora had been ordered to keep her headphones on her head. "You are one of my best friends. These past few months I feel like we really bonded. Even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you personally. But Dammit I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said as he was sugar coating the advice he needs as Ren was in his towel basically naked after his shower when Jaune pulled him aside for his advice.

"And I you..." Ren said as he felt real awkward about this as he was basically naked here getting asked advice.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said as Ren saw his clothing within arm's reach but heard what Jaune had said there.

"Girls?" Ren asked as he was confused by that statement there.

"I just... don't know... how to...girls." Jaune began as Ren was reaching for his clothing so he can get dressed. "Um, I guess what I'm asking is... Well... How did you and Nora...?" Jaune asked as Ren almost had his hands on his clothing from the hanger. "You know..." Jaune asked as Ren was thrown off as he caught what Jaune was implying as he was now stuttering like an idiot which then was met with Nora clearing her throat and letting out an embarrassed laugh.

""We're not actually together, together." Nora said as Nora had a reason to wear headphones.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune yelled causing Nora to put her headphones back on as Jaune did this for two reasons, one this was man talk as he heard the big burly black guy said at a bar called Heaven something and two... this is Nora we're talking about expect the unexpected when she hears something she finds interesting.

"Jaune what is this all about?" Ren asked as he looked to Jaune.

Jaune of coursed sighed before he answered out of self-sorrow. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head over heels for her and she won't even give me a chance." Jaune said as the Bearer of Gaia felt defeated in the cruel game known as love. "She's cold. But... she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing?!" Jaune said as clearly he can't see what's right in front of him and didn't see that Weiss has the hot's for Aron.

"I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know?" Jaune said as he just wanted Weiss to acknowledge his feelings. "I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." Jaune said as a bro in love was like a painful and beautiful music you want to kill yourself and rip your ears off at first but then just want to cry after the deed forever unable to hear such beautiful music again.

"Then do it." Pyrrha was heard as Jaune looked and saw Pyrrha at the door.

"Uh... Wha?" He asked in shock of this.

"Tell her exactly what you've just said. No Ridicules schemes... No Pick-up lines just... be honest." Pyrrha said giving her good advice on how to woo a girl while walking torts Jaune.

"But wh-" Jaune began but Pyrrha cut him off.

"Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Pyrrha said as this made Jaune smile to her.

"You're right. Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said as he stood up. "Good talk Ren." Jaune said as he began to walk away to take Pyrrha's advice.

Of course Pyrrha looked dejected as she saw Jaune run to a girl who didn't even like him as she saw how Weiss and Aron sent discreet glances to each other as she saw Aron going out of his way to help Weiss when needed even with personal matters. She just wished Jaune would do that for her instead of pinning for Weiss. Nora then let out a sad sigh as she saw Pyrrha walk to her desk. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said as she looked to the champion Amazon.

(At the classroom with Gold, Yang, and Blake)

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said as she was pasting with Yang sitting cross legged on the table

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down." Yang said as Blake stopped as Gold agreed with Yang.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said as her voice dripping with Venom.

"It's not a Luxury it's a necessity." Yang said as she tried to convince Blake.

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick and Kiba." Blake snapped as she didn't like how calm Yang was as Gold was being calm but also chose not to tell them about him and Kiba teaming up to take on Zaji.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said patting the desk to use as a seat.

Blake looked before she sat down. "Fine." She said as she was seated while Gold took a chair and took a seat himself.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch. An Island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught as Single and our mom would take on missions around the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. And she was like Super Mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of monsters." Yang said as she smiled. But then she gained a sad look. "And then, one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said sadly knowing how bad it affected Ruby.

"It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but I think she was still too young to get what was really going on, ya know?" Yang said as Blake listened. "And my dad just kinda... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he'd lost. She was the second." Yang said looking down. "The First... was my mom." Yang said as Blake looked shocked. "He wouldn't tell me everything. But I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she left me with him just after I was born." Yang said as she looked sad remembering the memory this tied with.

"No one has seen her since." She finally said as Blake looked and felt guild and some pity for Yang.

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked looking to Yang.

Yang sighed before looking to Blake. "That question... Why?" Yang began as she sat at the edge of the table looking away. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her." Yang said as she began drawing on the chalkboard. "And then one day I found something." Yang said as she remembered that day.

(Flashback)

The scene showed Yang looking at a broken picture frame as she looked at the picture. "What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers. Or maybe even my mother." Yang said as her younger self looked at the picture.

The scene then changed to Yang pulling a small red wagon that had a young Ruby in it. "I waited for dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out." Yang said as the sound of tree's groaning and the wagon squeaking as Yang pulled the Wagon. "I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, was totally exhausted. But I wasn't going to let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand. But I didn't care. I had made it." Yang said as the screen then showed a small run down hut of sorts as it was dark and ominous.

"And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes." Yang said as red eyes appeared in the darkness of the hut with snarling being heard. "There we were, a toddler asleep in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help." Yang said as the screen showed her scared face. "We might as well been served on a silver platter." Yang said as the Beowolfs pounced. But then they were cut in two as they were wiped out. "But as luck would have it our uncle showed up just in time." Yang said as Qrow appeared and cut down the Grimm with his sword as it came out of a Scythe of sorts.

(Flashback end)

"My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night." Yang said as she remembered the story like the back of her hand. Needless to say Blake was shocked to hear all this as she didn't think Yang was in a similar position as her one time.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you... and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake said as she looked away and was followed by her looking straight at her teammate as Yang had her eyes closed her anger getting to her. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers, I can't just-!" Blake began to raise her voice as Yang's anger was reaching a point.

"I TOLD you, I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day I still want to know what happened to my mother, and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process then what good are we?" Yang said as Blake looked before getting angry.

"You don't understand I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yelled only for Yang to counter.

"No you don't understand!" Yang yelled as she glared at Blake with burning red eyes as her semblance was seeping out. "If Roman Torchwick and Kiba were to walk through that door, what would you do?!" Yang yelled as she was angry.

"I'd fight them!" Blake yelled only for Yang to continue.

"You'd lose!" She said as she pushed down Blake.

"I can stop them!" Blake yelled as she pushed back but it didn't even effect Yang.

Gold who was listening to the entire thing quietly got up and then pushed Blake down hard as she yelped in shock. "You can't even stop me or Yang Blake!" Gold yelled as he looked to Blake. "Maybe you weren't paying attention in the last two fights we had with them, you may be able to beat Roman but Kiba is a whole other story especially with Frost being the Winter Maiden!" Gold yelled as he glared down at Blake. "We barely escaped with our lives when we took on Kiba Blake! You won't even last a second in this state you're in!" Gold yelled as Blake and Yang noted that Gold had never spoken in this tone before this angry tone that also held a sense of self-loathing and some inner turmoil especially involving these maidens.

"Let me tell you my story then Blake because like Yang I'm trying to find someone myself." Gold said as he then took the chalk from Yang. "Yang if she runs stun her." Gold said as Blake decided to listen to Gold since to power houses like Gold and Yang would be hard to avoid.

"I wasn't meant to be the Golden Knight." Gold said as he began drawing on the chalkboard. "I was the second choice the runner up." Gold said as he began to draw on the chalk board. "The Golden Knight before me wasn't my father... it was my elder brother." Gold said as he began his story.

(Flashback)

"Back then... things were different it was me, my elder brother, my younger sister, and my mother." Gold began as the scene showed a village as a young Gold around Yang's age in her story held a little girls hand as nearby was a woman in the Garb of a Makai Priestess and ahead was a young man wearing black Madou Robes wielding a simple long sword with a red scabbard.

"Everything was perfect believe it or not I was very lazy didn't take my training seriously, and most of all didn't care about being a Knight that much." Gold told as it showed his elder brother giving him a disapproving look while also later walking him home from training. "One day... things changed when my little sister was nailed with this energy sphere that entered her body." Gold said as the scene showed Gold's sister being hit by said energy just before a symbol appeared on her skin the symbol for the Summer Maiden.

"Mom and big bro told us later that my sister had become the Summer Maiden and she'd become the most powerful Priestess of her time." Gold said as everyone was proud of her as the little girl was blushing at the praise as she looked to them. "But the changes didn't stop there." Gold said as this began to turn dark on screen.

"After my sister became the summer Maiden my mom began to change and for the worse." Gold said as he sounded sad and remorseful. "We didn't realize the signs but I saw them and didn't tell anyone, mom she was screaming at night when she was alone looking down at my sister when she slept with crimson eyes before she reared back like she was having some kind of inner battle." Gold said as he got to his story. "Over the next few months it got worse my mom started screaming at someone or something that she could have my sister or any of us I saw the room she was doing it in to and it was wrecked like she was fighting and throwing stuff around to fight." Gold said as the scene showed young Gold as he saw the room his mother slept and worked in showing that his mother may have been losing her mind somehow.

"Then... it happened." Gold said as the scene began to take a more solid form.

(Flashback narrating end)

Young Gold was walking home late at night as his brother was late and had always told him if he was late to walk home on his own. But as young Gold came to the house he was shocked to see it burning as his elder brother ran out as a cloaked figure shot out as well with the sound of a girl screaming as Gold saw this.

"Kaze!" Gold called as he ran to his brother who saw Gold while holding a small injury.

"Gold!" Kaze called as he looked to his younger brother as the topaz eyed young man held Gold before Zaruba was heard.

 _ **"Kaze Grimm are on their way here fast!"**_ Zaruba called as Kaze saw this and nodded to Zaruba before he looked to his younger brother, Gold.

"Gold go hide in the barrier areas and don't leave there unless I return or morning comes!" Kaze ordered as Gold looked shocked at this.

"Wait but why?! And where's mom!?" Gold asked as he wanted answers.

"Gold do what I say without questioning me for once in your life!" Kaze yelled as Gold saw Kaze didn't want or have time to argue as Gold then nodded to Kaze. "Good now go!" Kaze yelled as Gold then ran for it but once he was sure Kaze was gone he ran after Kaze instead of the barrier.

(A little later)

Gold arrived at a small hidden spot where he found Kaze standing tall against the cloak figure who was holding a scared little girl in her arms as Gold silently gasped at this. "Let her go you bitch." Kaze growled as the wind then blew hard revealing the figure under the hood was Gold's mother but vastly different. Her hair and Skin Pigment had become pure white while black veins had become notable around her visage as her eyes what was once the white of her eyes had become pitch black and her normal green eyes had become a deep crimson red.

"I would Golden Knight but I need her more than your order does." She said as Gold was shocked to see even his mother's voice and tone had changed as she began to draw a blade weapon that was clearly her huntsman/Makai Priestess weapon. She then dropped the girl and left her there as she began to walk torts Kaze who drew the Garoken and took a battle stance grinding it through Zaruba's mouth.

Gold then saw the two charged at each other as the woman who was once his mother jumped back and jumped between the trees before she was able to get a strike in against Kaze knocking him down. "You know she put up quiet the fight I was beginning to worry I'd never establish control of this body." She said with a smirk as she looked to Kaze who was knocked down. "I'm still adjusting I won't deny." The woman began as she then grabbed the weapon in both hands. "But it seems I'm quickly getting an understanding and a hang of this new body." She said as she smirked at Kaze who glared at this monster who would dare force control of his mother body away from her.

The two began a sword fight as it was clear level of skill between them was great as Kaze was throwing everything he had at her as he was quickly being over powered by her. Gold used this chance to run over to his sister and began removing the gag as he looked to her. "Don't worry sis I got you." Gold said as he removed the gag from his younger sister.

Back to the battle the woman then slashed against Kaze as they soon ended up sending a wind out as Gold acted and shielded his sister from it as she gasped herself from it which allowed the gag to fly off. The woman then knocked Kaze down and then slashed down on him only for Kaze to block the attack with his blade as it seems he was struggling against her. The woman then kicked Kaze away as he sailed across the ground before she went after him and pinned his sword arm with her foot. She then aimed her blade at Kaze before stabbing down but Kaze acted and caught the blade before she grabbed his hand and made it dig into her blade causing him pain as blood was drawn which spilled on Kaze's face.

She then pulled the sword out using the blood as lubricant and then prepared to strike him down with a stab. But Kaze acted and tripped her up and use the momentum to get back on his feet as Gold was working on untying his sister. Kaze then slashed across the woman's chest draw blood as she flew back holding her injury and cursing herself for this. "Seems I've underestimated you Golden Knight, then again I also overestimated my understanding of my new body." The woman said as both Gold and his younger sister saw this.

"I won't let you get that understanding then Salem!" Kaze roared through the last part was censored by the woman roaring at Kaze as it sounded more Grimm then human. The woman was then able to knock Kaze to a tree where he hit it hard after they had a brief tussle as Kaze saw she was really forcing his hand right now. She then flew at Kaze with her blade pointed forward as Kaze got back on his feet and acted fast by cutting open an energy circle bringing it torts himself and then stabbing through it which in turn knocked the woman back hard.

Kaze then raised his arm showing his right arm was now in Golden Armor as the Garoken was in its awakened form as he glared at the possessed woman. Soon the rest of the Golden Armor appeared but this was not the traditional Golden Armor nor was it the one Gold would one day wear, no this was the Golden Armor belonging to the Golden Knight of the Wind: Garo Shou!

Garo then charged at the woman as they then continued their battle as when her blade met Garo's it held little effect against him. But the woman knew every armor had a weakness in the joints which she then applied her own magic to it and went for it drawing blood forcing Garo to a knee. She then slashed at Garo who then blocked with his gauntlet as it was clear Garo was being pushed into a corner. Garo then pinned her blade before tossing her to the side and punching her as the pale skinned demonic woman glared at Garo as he grinded the blade against his arm.

Garo then charged at her only for her to catch the blade with ease and proceeded to dislocate Garo's arm enough that blood was drawn. Salem then knocked the blade away from Garo once disarming him and both young Gold and his sister yelped in shock as the Garoken landed in front of them. Garo was on his last legs as it was clear he may not walk away from this battle in one piece as he glared at Salem.

"It's no use you might as well run now!" Garo yelled as he glared at her as Kaze held no illusions he could beat her without dying as well. "The Knight's and Alchemists are already on their way dealing with the Grimm! You either have to leave the girl behind or risk your own demise!" He roared as he glared at Salem.

Young Gold then acted and went for the Garoken trying desperately to draw it but it would not budge as the woman heard him and chuckled a bit. "Well then... if I can't have the Summer Maiden... then neither can your Order or Ozpin have her and while I'm at it." She said as she Garo was wide eyed as he saw Gold was here.

"Gold!" The little girl yelled out as she then saw Salem charging a dark energy blast as she smirked. The little girl pushed Gold out of the way only to be hit by the blast instead as she was wide eyed as she felt a pain through her chest and looked down long enough to see a huge gaping hole in her chest.

The wound was fatal as the power of the Summer Maiden then left flying off to find a new host as Salem then looked to Gold. "And to make sure no other Golden Knights appear." She said as she then went for Gold as he then screamed in shock and then rage as he then grabbed the Garoken and to both Garo and Salem's shock swung it at Salem hitting her as she then grasped her new injury and growled.

"Die, you pitiful child!" Salem yelled only for Garo to appear and take the blow for Gold as Garo was then stabbed through his chest by Salem's arm causing blood to fly out of his mouth through the armors fangs.

Garo then glared down at Salem before using the last of his strength to grab her head by force and brought forth his combat dagger. He then used it to slice her face with two carefully placed slashes as she screamed in pain from it before Garo let her go. Salem then growled at Garo as he was still standing but then she heard the sound of not only the Makai Knights and Alchemists but also what may very well be Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Dammit." Salem cursed before she went to the shadows and flew off to nurse her injuries at her old sanctuary while preparing her plans now that she has a new body again.

Gold saw this as he looked shocked to see this as Garo fell back as the armor disengaged revealing Kaze as he fell lifeless as Gold was wide eyed at this. "Kaze..." Gold began as he looked at his brother in shock. "Momo." He continued seeing his dead younger sister as he clenched his eyes shut as tears began to seep out of them as the local members of the order arrived at the scene as Gold then screamed to the heavens to hear as at this very moment he had lost his whole world in one horrific night. It soon began to rain as the rain mixed with young Gold's tears as it was like someone above was crying as well. What made it worse was that it was by the hands of his own mother his own mother who had by the looks of it lost her mind to insanity caused by some unknown factor.

(Flashback end)

"To this day I still haven't forgotten the night my world ended, the first time I died." Gold said finishing his drawing on the chalkboard as Yang thought she had it bad Gold had it worse the happy-go-lucky Golden Knight at no point even showed this tragedy had happened to him. "And once I became Garo I spent every waking moment I had looking for her chasing after every Horror I can find, every lead I can locate, and to this day I'm no closer to finding her then when I started." Gold said as he put the chalk down letting this sink in for himself.

"My god." Blake said as she didn't realize Gold had watched his entire family be killed by his own mother who from how Gold had described her was nothing but loving and caring until that night.

"My point it Blake we're not asking you to stop but to slow down." Gold said as he then looked to her. "So just get some rest ok. For those who care about you and who you care about at the very least and leave the all night shifts to the professionals." Gold said as his team were the experts on all night hunts.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said with a wink before she and Gold walked away.

Blake then sighed before she began to walk away deciding they were right and went to get some much needed sleep as on the chalk board was the symbol for Garo accompanied by the symbol used by the huntsman Qrow's and the symbol of the Phantom Knight Crow.

(Meanwhile with Jaune)

Jaune was walking around holding a flower as he had a smile on his face as he was ready to ask out Weiss to the dance as he didn't want to be anywhere near Ollette after her last attempt to ask him out. Yeah Throwing Bayonets at a possible date is not a great ice breaker in many no in all Kingdoms. But as he walked he soon heard the voice of Aron as he saw Weiss. "Hey Weiss!" Aron called Weiss was walking about when she heard Aron call her.

"Hey Aron... you do realize the deadline is coming up right?" Weiss asked as she smiled a bit as she looked to Aron.

"Yeah I know still won't stop me from winning the challenge for your heart." Aron smirked as he looked to her as Jaune watched. "Look I'll cut through the red tape and get straight to it. I know it's kind of out of the way but I was hoping you and I can hit the dance after all can't go to the dance without the guest of honor." Aron said with a smirk as he offered Weiss a flower with a smile on his face as Jaune heard this.

"Hmmm." Weiss began as she looked to Aron thinking on it and saw the flower was actually her favorite but she was going to make him squirm a bit.

"Hey if you don't like the flower I got others." Aron said with a smirk as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine but remember you either sweep me off my feet by the dance or whatever is between us ends." Weiss said as she won't lie Aron did have that roguish charm to him. Jaune was shocked when he heard this as he saw the event play out as this was really one for the history books a Schnee and a Faunus going on a date which would shock many at this sight.

Ollette heard this and then rolled her eyes as she was watching the whole scene as she knew Jaune was avoiding her do to her well let's say over the top methods but sometimes a girl can't help herself in these cases. "He'll come around... just hope it's my way." Ollette said as she won't deny Jaune was cute in that bumbling underdog sort of way.

(With Ruby)

"Ruby." Nexus was heard as Ruby looked as she was walking through the courtyard when she found Nexus offering her a flower. "Is it too late to request your hand in the dance tomorrow?" Nexus said as he knew Ruby would very well notice Cinder so he needed to keep Ruby unaware of Cinder's plot.

"Oh um Nexus..." Ruby began before smiling to him as she really appreciated it but when she heard about Pyrrha and how Nexus unintentionally caused it adding his Allure Semblance she just wanted to be friends with him. "I appreciate the gesture but... I don't think I'll be going with you to the dance." Ruby confessed as Nexus then sighed as he looked to her.

"I see... then is it a bother to at least request a dance from you at the get together?" Nexus asked as he smiled to Ruby who thought about it.

"Oh... um... sure but I'm not much of a dancing type of person." Ruby confessed as Nexus then smiled to the young Rose.

"Don't worry... I can help." Nexus smiled to her before he began walking away but as he walked his face gained a sinister grin knowing Ruby had made it easier for him now.

(Scene Break Night of the dance)

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers one dropping outward in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium with Raymond who was wearing a tux of his own with the symbol for Dan pinned onto it and on his wrist was of course Goruba. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang gushed as she saw Ruby as Raymond smirked.

Ruby who groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

"None the less if you had a date this night you two would have looked stunning together." Raymond said as he smirked at Ruby.

(With sun)

AS sun was going to the dance as he was loan a dark shirt with a white tie from his friend Neptune, and it was hanging loosely, as he tries to fit it and says, "Stupid dumb neck trap."

"I knew you'd look better in a tie," Blake voice came as it sounded refresh and more awake, to Sun surprise as eh turn to see Blake in a black dress, a black ribbon around her neck and her normal bow on her head that made her look, cute.

Blake came walking up to Sun and took his arm as they both walk off to the dance as Sun said, "So… does this mean we're going together?"

"Technically. Though, my first dance is spoken for," Blake said as sun try to make sense of what Blake meant by first dance is spoken for.

(With Gold)

"Damn neck trap." Gold said as he walked in wearing a tux as he swore the damn thing was too small possibly because of muscles.

"Looking good I didn't know you were the entertainment." Yang teased with a purr as Gold glared at her.

"Shut up." Gold snapped as he hated wearing a stupid tux especially when he's going stag like Ruby and Jaune were.

"It can't be helped Gold you have to wear a tux more times than you'd like in life." Raymond joked as he looked to his leader.

Soon the door opened and from it Nexus walked in in a tux of his own while wearing fingerless gloves, and a fedora as with him was Akane as she smirked while using her Faunus Wings as a small add on to her dress using it to give off the appearance of wings upon the dress. "It seems we weren't tardy." Nexus said as Akane smiled to him.

"No you were not." Yang said as she will be honest Nexus just gave her a bad vibe somehow like something in his eyes wasn't right about him.

"Well then to the dance floor and the punch bowl." Nexus said as Akane agreed as she followed after him.

"Lead the way." Akane flirted as she was glad to be coming here with Nexus... that way any hussies who start pinning for him will know she was his.

(Later During (The Dance)

The sound of Waltz music was heard as the students of Beacon and the visiting Schools were enjoying the night as dance and talk were being done. You could see Blake and Yang finishing a dance as Sun then walked in as he took Yang's place. Nearby Ruby was finishing her own dance as they saw Nexus all but teaching Ruby how to dance as she was very awkward about it with Akane not too far off giving the Silver Eyed girl the death glare hoping she's freeze or burn for staying near her Nexus longer then needed. Once Ruby was done she offered Nexus to Akane who took it as she then went with Yang who walked torts Weiss and GRO as they could see Blake was laughing and enjoying herself.

"Told you she'd come." Yang said as Weiss nodded to Yang on this one.

"Mission Accomplish." Weiss said as this was a success right here.

"Agreed." Raymond said with a smile as Gold joined them.

"So... what do we do now?" Ruby asked as she looked to her friends and teammates.

Yang grinned. "Just have fun!" She proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby shouted after her sister, upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!" Ruby said as she hated these heels.

"Same here about the damn tux." Gold cursed as Raymond walked away as Ollette noticed something.

"Hey where's Aron?" Ollette asked as she saw Aron was missing as she began to walk away.

"You two not enjoying yourself?" Ozpin asked as he looked as Gold and Ruby saw him.

"Oh no everything's fine. I'm just not much of a dancey, pansy... dancey girl." Ruby said as Gold looked to Ozpin.

"Personally I'd rather be punching a Grimm or a Horror right now." Gold said as he looked to Ozpin.

"Well you two can't spend your entire lives on the battlefield or searching for a truth that eludes you even if you may want to." Ozpin said as he looked to Gold and Ruby as Ruby found she had been heard this speech a lot lately.

"Yeah I've been hearing that a lot lately." Gold confessed as Ozpin as he had a good analogy for this involving battles.

"If you think about it, dancing and fighting aren't that different, two partners interlocked in a graceful yet powerful movement, but one wrong move in the ball room merely leads to a swollen foot." Ozpin said as Ruby looked while Eclipse saw Ozpin was barking up the wrong tree even if he means well.

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby said as she was nervous as Gold rolled his eyes a bit.

"It's not everyday friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But its nights like these that make them stronger than ever, its night like these that we never forget." Ozpin said he looked to the duo before him.

The two Makai Knights then look to the doors at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" The Blond Girl said with eagerness as she saw the last few arrivals.

Mercury and Emerald step in with their ballroom best accompanied by Ico who still wearing a blindfold.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said with a smirk as no doubt Blaze was helping out Cinder tonight.

(With Aron)

"Ok everything is set up." Aron said as he had the band ready, the music, and most of all he had Weiss wait at the right spot for when he calls her out so he can sweep her off her feet. "This is going to be epic." Aron said as he rubbed his hands together while wearing a tux of his own.

 _ **"Break a leg Zero."**_ Silva said as Aron was ready to party.

"Showtime." Aron said as it was now time to start the improve concert.

Aron turn to the band as he gives a smile as he said, "Alright guys we on in 15, it may been a while sense we did this, but I hope muscle memory still counts in this."

As one guy on the guitar look to him and said, "Don't worry, we got you covered."

"Good, now…" Aron said as he trail off as it seem they forgot something… the mic, as Aron said, "I'll be back in a moment, make sure everyone ready."

"Got it," A guy with a beaver tail said as, he test the drums a bit with light taps and a small hit with his tail on the base drum behind him.

Aron nodded as he left to get his mic and hope Weiss will love the song he has plan as he want to start and end with a climax.

(By the punch bowl)

As Gold stand by with Ruby and Jaune who came by and join them with his own cup as he said, "I see you guys are hiding out at het punch bowl too."

"Yep," Ruby said as she pop on the 'P' as Gold sighed as he said, "Don't really have a choice in the matter with my team anyways."

Jaune shrugs to that and raise his cup as he said, "To the socially awkward." He and ruby toast to that as Gold just raise his before he took a sip from his cup.

Ruby give a small giggle and said, "Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss."

"Eh, its find, it seem Aron knows how to go about that cool wild guy look to him," Jaune said as Gold said, "Because of a wolf Faunus?"

Jaune froze to that for a moment and said, "Eh… sort of?"

Gold shrug and said, "I'm sure he would take it as a complement, he doesn't really hold it against people that much about him… unless it focus at another Faunus."

Jaune nodded and said, "Alright… where is he by the way anyways?"

Ruby thought for a moment and said, "I think I saw him walk by a bit ago- oh there he is."

Jaune saw Aron as he was rushing back to the stage really quick as he walk around people saying, 'Excuses me.'

Jaune tap his fingers on the glass and then he gave his glass to Ruby and said, "Would you hold my punch real quick."

As Ruby took it as Gold asked, "Where you going?"

Jaune froze for a moment as he thought and turn to gold to say, "To congratulate him and… shake his hand."

As Jaune soon follow Aron pass the crowd, but he stop midway as he saw a familiar redhead walking by, his teammate Pyrrha as people didn't move out of her way and knock their shoulders into her, as Pyrrha look to them and said, "Sorry, excuse me."

Jaune watched Pyrrha walk by her lonesome going up some stair to be by herself outside, as Jaune, look to where Aron is headed, before he turn back and look to where Pyrrha is headed… and follow her instead.

(Outside balcony)

As Pyrrha stood by the railing looking over out in the night sky, as Jaune soon came through the door and walk up to her as he said, "Hey Pyrrha."

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha said as no doubt he had caught her attention and had turned to him.

"You ok?" Jaune began as he walked torts Pyrrha. "I haven't seen you tonight." Jaune continued as he was upon her.

"Arrived late I'm afraid." Pyrrha said as she turned back to the edge as Jaune arrived next to her. "Someone tried stealing my dress and well I caught them." Pyrrha said as she normally kept her semblance to herself but since the big reveal of it and considering she never broadcasted her semblance well someone tried to steal it yes but she didn't know if it was for themselves or to tear it apart. In fact Pyrrha passed by the trash cans the other day and found a lot of merchandise she had was thrown in there.

"Well you look really nice." Jaune said as Pyrrha kept looking to the night sky.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled as he didn't really know how to help her seeing as she had been bullied like he had been.

"Your, uh date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked assuming Pyrrha had a date.

"I think you're safe for tonight." Pyrrha said as she hoped Jaune would see the hidden meaning of her words.

"So. Where is the guy?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha then turned to Jaune.

"There is no guy." Pyrrha said as Jaune was surprised.

"W-what?" He asked as it seems his denseness is biting him now.

"Nobody asked me." Pyrrha said as that surprised Jaune.

"But that's...!" Jaune began as he was shocked. "You're Pyrrha Nikos. How can nobody ask you?" Jaune asked as he was shocked.

Pyrrha then turned away and began to speak. "I've been blessed with incredible talent and opportunities I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." Pyrrha said as she had to get this off her chest.

"And ever since by fight with Nexus the people who put me on that pedestal in the first place have been turning against me." Pyrrha said as she looked down. "Saving face, all because I can control metal and they all been against me ever since." Pyrrha said as it was clear she wasn't having as good a time as she did when she started attending Beacon. "Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. But now it's gotten worse now they assume their too good for me believing I don't have any skills to really call upon beside my semblance." Pyrrha said as she looked down. "In fact the other day I found strategies on how to beat me in a tournament A Tournament like the Vytal Festival and it's basically keep their distance and deplete my aura!" Pyrrha said as it was clear she had never had to deal with hate torts her like this.

"That's what I liked about you Jaune before the public turned on me." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked to her and listened. "When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess..." She said as she turned to Jaune. "You're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." Pyrrha said as she then began to leave. "But now I'm afraid even you'll leave with Ren and Nora if it saves you face." Pyrrha said as she walked away only for Jaune to grab her hand stopping her. He had a crazy idea but it was the best he had as he could just tell if no one helps he's afraid Pyrrha may become a Horror or commit suicide.

Jaune then pushed Pyrrha down causing her to yelp as he looked to her. "Your footing was off Pyrrha." Jaune said as Pyrrha was shocked to hear this. "Maybe their right, maybe you did cheat in some way but you can't let them know this, you can't let them win otherwise that's all you'll really be known as Pyrrha the cheater." Jaune said as Pyrrha was then helped up by Jaune. "Pyrrha you helped me... so let me help you." Jaune said as he smiled. "Meet me at the top of the Dorms after class and while you're teaching me on Aura I'll teach you on physical combat." Jaune said surprised Pyrrha.

"After all my dad knew who to fight without aura so I think the same can apply here." Jaune said as he looked to Pyrrha who then smiled.

"Thank you... Jaune." Pyrrha said with a small smile as she then took her leave.

"Wow talk about lucky." Gold was heard surprising Jaune that the big guy got close.

"Dude where did you come from?!" Jaune asked in shock as Gold shrugged.

"Meh walked in and saw the thing." Gold said as he looked to Pyrrha. "So what you going to do now?" Gold asked as he looked to Jaune wondering what he was going to do next.

Jaune then sighed as he knew exactly what he needed to do. "Only one thing left to do." Jaune said as he walked back to the dance and to his dorm to pick something up but then stopped. "You know... Aron is one lucky dog you know that." Jaune said as he pinned for Weiss but Aron may very well win the race in the end.

"Yeah that sounds like Aron." Gold said as he began to rejoin the party while Jaune left to get the outfit.

(With Ruby)

"Hello Ms. Rose." Nexus greeted with a kind smile as he looked to Ruby. "I suppose the dance isn't to your liking." Nexus asked as Akane sat nearby.

"Yeah sorry about our dance Nexus I'm not much of a dancing girl." Ruby confessed as Nexus smiled.

"Not at all Ms. Rose." Nexus said as he sat down next to her taking silent note of Madou Ring Eclipse. "Some team you lead a Schnee, a brawler sister, and a mysterious ninja maiden." Nexus said as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah they are great." Ruby said with a smile as Nexus smiled as well.

"Yes and having the benefits each of them bring to the table both in and off battle must really be fortuitous." Nexus said as Ruby looked confused.

"Fortuitous?" Ruby asked as Nexus chuckled.

"It means lucky or fortunate." Nexus explained as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah Yang is fun when we hang out, plus Blake has amazing books to share, and Weiss is my BFF in all of this." Ruby smiled as Nexus chuckled a bit.

"Yes... but I didn't mean in social settings." Nexus said as Ruby looked confused.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she was caught off guard.

"Well I assumed you were aware but with a Schnee as your teammate you can have exclusive access to in layman's terms free dust. Hasn't she ever offered to handle all your teams dust needs?" Nexus asked as he looked to Ruby.

"Um no but even if she's rich why should was ask that of her?" Ruby asked as she didn't like what was basically stealing.

"Because in battle if you don't have the dust needed the Grimm will surely overtake you. At no point did I say you should order her to supply your team with dust but that she should have offered at the very least... doesn't that sound sort of suspicious to you that she may be hording the Dust as well." Nexus said as he looked to Ruby. "It's all hypothetical of course... unless your suspect something." Nexus said as Ruby looked down as she wondered as she knew Nexus had a point in this odd morbid way. "I had also paid a club a visit in Vale recently and they seem to comment a lot about this 'blond brawler,' who comes in gets information and leaves which is on a good day for them." Nexus said as Ruby heard this. "To me it seems Mr. Xiao Long has certain underworld connections she had not been privy to share either, of course this is IF we are talking about the same Blond Brawler." Nexus said as he saw the seeds were planted as Ruby looked down as her mind began to run through the signs.

"But a quick change of subject I've notice some odd thing about Ms. Belladonna's bow if I didn't know any better I'd suspect she was hiding something. You may want to ask her to check her bow over in case something may be loose there." Nexus said as he then stood up. "Now I must be off my date is waiting for me." Nexus said as Ruby looked to him and nodded.

"Ok thanks." Ruby said as Nexus then left with a hidden sinister smile on his face as he rejoined Akane.

"So did you do it?" Akane asked as she smiled to Nexus as they began to waltz again.

"Yes... the seeds are now planted within her mind and soul and with these seeds they will sprout and divide them bringing Ms. Rose to my clutches." Nexus said as Akane then rested her head on his chest.

"Good I always wanted to help train your apprentices." Akane confessed as Nexus smiled to his beloved Akane as Ruby left her seat and went upstairs.

(With Ruby, Yang, and Raymond)

From up on the 2nd level of the ballroom, Yang and Raymond were hanging out at, soon joining them was Ruby still wearing Eclipse looking deep in thought.

As Yang looked over to her sister and said, "Y'know? I think we really needed this." This of course knocked Ruby out of her mental thoughts and looked just as Gold joined them.

Looking over as Blake and Sun were still dancing, and Ren and Nora were going with it as well, and then Ruby saw Penny with two guards watching over her as she started to dance on her own, wrong type but she was trying to get in the mode for it. They even saw Ollette helping herself to the snack table as in her hand was finger food stabbed into her bayonet which she ate off of.

"I'll say Ollette hasn't shot or stabbed anyone yet... or threatened to." Gold said as Ollette can be very unpredictable in battle and social interactions.

"Yeah. And you did a great job planning it, too Yang." Ruby said as Yang pulled her sister in a headlock as Ruby struggle to get out.

"Aww thanks." Yang gushed as Ruby began to move her arms wildly to get free. "It wasn't all me though. Weiss, Gold, Aron, and Raymond did a lot too," Yang said as she did give the credit to her teammate and their friends as Raymond chuckled while adjusting his glasses.

"So any idea why Aron ordered those Fog machines and expensive stage equipment?" Raymond asked as Gold looked to him.

"Wait I thought you knew." Gold said as he was just as lost.

"How expensive we talking?" Yang asked as she didn't thing the school's budget could survive that as Weiss was downstairs waiting for her date to try and 'sweep her off her feet,' as the night was almost over. Yang then chuffs as Gold knew what that meant. "Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang said as Gold sighed.

"And back to school kill me now." Gold said shivering at the mere thought of sitting through another of Ports classes. "But other than that I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Gold said as soon the lights turned off as everyone noticed this and began whispering as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Whelp Aron is starting now."**_ Zaruba said knowing what Aron was about to do.

"Wait what is he going to do?" Ruby asked as Gold was just as lost as Raymond was.

"Something either very stupid, very reckless, very expensive, or all of the above." Raymond said as after the first week they agreed never to let Gold or Aron hold any of their wallets.

(At the Stage)

A spotlight shined upon the stage revealing Aron with a grin on his face as he was in his tux but had modified it a bit with a white flower upon it the very same one he had offered Weiss before the dance. Everyone was surprised to see Aron on the stage wondering how he pulled this off as he then grinned as no doubt some schemes like Jaune's ended in failure but Jaune did give him this idea so he was grateful for that wherever the guy was.

"Hey, how it's going everyone? The Dance off to a good start tonight!" Aron called as it was clear he was planning something big as no doubt Ozpin decided to look the other way this night as Glynda knew this was a Faunus in love right now.

The students were all talking trying to figure out what is going on as Aron looked at everyone as he begin to say, "Now I know not many of you would know who I am if you came from the other kingdoms and schools, and some of you do if you're from here or had seen me around… so I like you to put your hand together and welcome to some special friends of mine that came out here from my old home town to help me dedicate this improve concert to one very special lady among you!" When that was said Aron smiled as he knew what was next. "Spot light on the lady in question please!" Aron called out as soon a spot light began sailing over the crowd to locate her as a drum roll was going on as it was clear to GRO, RBY, and NPR that Aron was doing this for Weiss.

Soon low and behold as many people gasped in shock to hear a Faunus was dedicating this entire thing to none other than Weiss Schnee as she gasped as she was just put on the spot like that. Weiss had to admit Aron had guts and no doubt the people whispering were mixed like how Aron was some poor fool for falling for the worst possible girl in Beacon, others commenting that this had to be a payoff somehow, but the ladies and more knowledgeable were gushing at how lucky Weiss was that Aron would do this for her regardless of the racial tension between humans and Faunus caused by the SDC. They even gushed at the good old classic Romeo and Juliet scenario here.

"Now folks say hello Zero Black Blood!" Aron called out as the curtains open behind Aron and the spot lights were on them revealing his band.

A mic stand was brought around for Aron as he put the mic on it and with the spot light still on Weiss he proceeded to say, "Here a new song for you guys and girls out there, Faunus and human's alike and most of all to the special lady in the crowd!" started to sing as song play their guitar and a with the drums going low following Aron's lead.

*Insert Yume De Aeta Nara/If we met in a Dream - Den-O movie ending song

(We don't own the song, but we love it).

"Yume de aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai

Manatsu no yoru ni ..."

The song kicked up and then everyone got into the song and started to dance.

Hitomi tojireba hora

Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru

Tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete

Moshimo aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni...

Everyone enjoyed themselves as Ruby joined the crowed as it looked like large balloons were dropped down. People began to throw them up into the air as they let them float down only to be thrown up again by the people as Ollette had even joined in with Yang. By the looks of it Team RWBY was getting into it even Weiss believe it or not as she was shocked how Aron had pulled all this off in such a short time.

Yume to kimi to genjitsu to boku denara

Jinsei kandou kyohen no dekiagari desu

Kamawanu mon bakkari de

Muzukashiku kangaeta toko de

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ichi kurai

Tanoshimanakya sou nan desu

Team NPR, well more Nora was enjoying the song as Nora grabbed Ren and Pyrrha to get them to dance along. Pyrrha kept trying to escape while Ren was looking for an escape but Nora kept dragging them back in. They eventually gave up and danced along as students were jumping up and down like it was a party.

Hitomi tojireba hora

Yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru

Tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete

Moshimo aetara hora

Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru

Dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru ni...

The fog machines turned on as it then showed smoke around the room which the strobe lights seemed to add the effect as well as show what looked like silhouettes that was telling a story as well of the Wolf Faunus boy and the Angelic Snow Princess meeting in a dream.

Yume to kimi to genjitsu to boku denara

Jinsei kandou kyohen no dekiagari desu

Kamawanu mon bakkari de

Muzukashiku kangaeta toko de

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ichi kurai

Tanoshimanakya sou nan desu

Weiss had to admit Aron was quiet the charmer and what made this all better... she may have actually been swept off her feet now as Neptune saw this as he walked to Weiss. "You know you have some really good friends." Neptune said as he smiled at Weiss who saw this. "And judging by your friend up there an amazing boyfriend." Neptune said as he may be cool but his coolness could never top a wild roguish musician.

Soredemo yappa tsurakute

Omoi wo todoketaku natte

Iki teruuchi no sanpun no ni datte

Kimi ni aitaku narun desu

Gold was in the crowd enjoying himself as Raymond joined in as he was dancing with Yang as she smirked to Raymond. "So Raymond how is your wallet looking?" Yang joked as she looked to Raymond.

"As it stands...surprisingly heavy." Raymond said as he danced with Yang.

"You know if Ice Queen and Wolf King are pairing off what about the rest of us?" Yang asked as Raymond looked to her.

"I suppose we will have to see." Raymond said as Goruba chuckled at his partner.

 _ **"Young love."**_ Goruba said as Ollette was enjoying the dance herself as Aron was surfing the crowd as he jumped to join up with them.

Once Aron was back on stage he began to go for the big finale as it was clear he had won the challenge from Weiss.

Ichido kiridemo iisa

Konya dake wa kimi no yume wo misasete

Okubyou datta boku ni kitto sayonara dekirunda

Moshimo aetara donna

Rasutosongu (last song) de asa made odorouka

Dare nimo jama sarenai manatsu no yoru ni...

Rey jumped into the crowd as they caught him as they carried him while he continued the song. Once he was back on stage he decided it was time for the climax of this song.

Yume kara samete shimau hodo

You & me de it's show time kimi to futari dancing all night

You& me kara samete shimau hodo ni...

Hey! You & me...

The song began to come to an end as Aron smiled at the crowd. Aron then jumped off the stage and got to Weiss as she looked to him as he grinned his roguish grin. "So... did I win?" Aron asked as she then kissed him on the cheek.

"That... was for pulling this off." Aron said before she pulled him to a full own kiss as once everyone who saw this was done gasping Weiss pulled off as Aron looked surprised himself. "And that was for meeting my expectations... and exceeding them." Weiss said as Aron then pulled Weiss back into a kiss as he raised his fist up showing he had attained victory and then some.

"Way to go Aron." Gold said as Aron and Weiss were hugging as Aron gave his team leader a thumbs up showing Aron has done the impossible in the eyes of every Faunus in and outside of Beacon.

(Later with Gold and Raymond)

"Heh don't know if this is against the rules... but I suppose our teachers will look the other way on this considering Aron and Weiss brought a bit of unity here." Raymond said as he looked to Gold.

"Yeah I guess we really are ready for anything." Gold said as soon there was a sound of laughter as Raymond and Gold walk to the gathered crown and look on to see what they could not believe as Raymond said, "That is totally against the rules, and I check it, twice."

"Shut it don't be a party pooper." Gold said as what they saw was Jaune the inheritor of the title of Knight of Defense Gaia, an Makai Knight to be walking around… in a dress.

Walking up to Pyrrha, as she turn to him and was totally surprise by his action to what she said, "Jaune?"

Jaune was wearing a dress that was a bit too big to his size; at least he wasn't wearing high heels as he said to her, "Eh, a promise is a promise."

Pyrrha could not hold it in to Jaune as she laugh like crazy and said, "Jaune, you didn't have to."

"Hey. An Arc never goes back on his word," Jaune said as he raise a hand to her as he said, "Now do you want to stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna Dance?"

*Insert RWBY OST: Shine by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams

Pyrrha smile to Jaune boldness, as she took his hand and said, "I …would love to dance."

Jaune pull her in and they started to go at it, Nora look to it as she gave a crazy smile and said, "Ren; This. Is. Happening!"

AS Ren nodded then pause for a moment before asking, "Wait, what is happening?" Nora didn't answer as she pull Ren in and soon all of team JNPR join together in a team dance group.

(With Ruby and Yang)

 _ **"Well you don't see this every day. How tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby rolled her eyes to Eclipse.

"Everything is tiresome to you, you lazy little butt." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled to Ruby.

"Oh I am so never going to let him live this down." Yang said as she smiled at this as Raymond came up to join them.

"I don't think anyone will after tonight." Raymond said as Ollette saw this.

"Oh I don't know I think it's kind of cute." Ollette said as she came in as everyone saw her show up.

It soon got to just Pyrrha and Jaune dancing together as the two seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha said as Jaune smiled as people were cheering for them.

"Yeah, well these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune said as he brought Pyrrha down before lifting her back up and spinning her.

(With Weiss and Aron)

The two were dancing as Aron and Weiss were smiling to this as Aron grinned while Weiss smiled. "You know when my dad finds out about this he will do everything he can to get rid of you right?" Weiss asked as Aron smirked.

"Let him try. I'll send him packing." Aron said as he spun Weiss on his hand and then dropped her down followed by lifting her back up. "Besides if he can't figure out the gain of a Schnee being romantically involved with a Faunus then he can go suck on the tree up his ass." Aron said as Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ok we need to work on your crude language after this." Weiss said as they kept dancing.

(On the second Level)

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald said as she and Mercury were in a dark area.

"How long do I have?" Cinder's voice came over the scroll.

"We should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury said as he smirked.

(Cinder)

"We'll keep my eye on the clock." Cinder said as she had her fingers pressed to her communicator in her ear as with her was Blaze both of which were in disguise ready to roll out as among them was one of Nexus shadows watching them in case they needed back up.

"Then let's move out after all it would be best to share the Gift of the Goddess this night sister." Blaze said quoting Loveless once more. There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Blaze said quoting Loveless as Cinder knew every act by heart at this point.

"Loveless Act II." Cinder said as Blaze smirked to his twin sister.

"I'm glad you remembered." Blaze said as Cinder smiled.

"You've recited it all so many times I remember it by heart, plus I think that quote fits perfectly to what will be happening during the Vytal Festival." Cinder said as Blaze smirked.

"I see then its best we be off." Blaze said as the Fallen Alchemist and Knight pair headed off to begin the mission.

(A bit later with Gold and Ruby)

"Damn always hated stuff like this." Gold said as he pulled off the tie and unbutton a few buttons on his shirt so his body can breathe.

"Yeah." Ruby said as soon the two took notice to something in the distance. They looked and saw two figures running across the roof tops as the two began making their way to what Gold and Ruby were assuming was the CCT Tower.

"Check it out?" Gold asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yea." Ruby said as the two then went after the two as they just needed to be sure.

"Ok just be sure you got my back." Gold said as they ran to the CCT following a hunch on these mysterious figures.

(Inside)

Nexus was dancing with Akane as he glared at Gold and Ruby leaving as Akane then saw this. "Akane... perhaps we should warn our cohorts." Nexus joked as he looked to it taking note to Emerald and Mercury taking notice as well.

"Or... we let them do this pretending we didn't think this would happen, and let Blaze and Cinder learn the hard way." Akane countered as Nexus smirked to her.

"Even better." Nexus said as he just loved sticking it side ways to Cinder at times as both knew Cinder had a history of underestimating their opponents they had the massacre of Vacuo as prime example.

(Scene Break TCC Cinder)

Cinder and Blaze snuck through the shadows as her Makai Priestess and his Makai Knight Training is coming in handy at the moment. As they snuck through the two stayed hidden and saw a guard at the door as she pulled out her Madou Brush ready for anything. "So lethal or none lethal?" Blaze asked as he looked to the scene near them.

"I'd go for the silent approach exercise strength when we need to." Cinder said as Blaze nodded to her.

"Misdirection will work here." Blaze said as he had an idea as Cinder shared the idea no doubt from the rumored twin telepathy.

The guard soon noticed a shadow whoosh past as when he was about to investigate Blaze soon came up and bashed him with his shield knocking him out cold as Cinder then got to Blaze who got him. "Come on move." Blaze said as the two began carrying him to the bushes where they dropped him with Blaze taking his rifle and putting it to a magnet on his back.

"Why take the gun?" Cinder asked as Blaze looked to her both being aware that Blaze's shield had a gun and knife launcher built into it.

"You never know." Blaze countered as he liked being prepared just in case things go south.

(Inside)

Cinder with her Madou Brush drawn and Blaze with his own sword draw were both walking into the building as the guards saw the fraternal twins as they looked unimpressed by this.. "Excuse me no one is allowed in this area." He began but the Fallen Twins didn't listen. "Stop!" He yelled only for Cinder to fire a magic bolt at him sending him flying and knocking him out with a few broken bones from where the bolt hit. Another one charged at her with sword drawn to which Blaze jumped in and kicked him knocking him down and out.

Blaze was soon double teamed as he blocked one attack with his sword and then used his shield to block a gun shot as he then smirked and pulled the trigger firing a bullet out through a silencer which then nailed a soldier injuring him as well. Blaze then pushed the two away with his sword and shield and then slashed a soldier and ran him through before pulling a knife out and throwing it at the others head. Blaze opted use his semblance while he was at it but at a smaller scale and in turn the knife he had thrown began to heat up and then exploded causing the soldiers head to splatter about destroying the knife while he was at it.

Cinder then put away her Madou Brush as two more guards charged at her to which she drew her two swords made of Dust from the dust in her cloths. Cinder then began to slash through the guards with ease before she dispatched them with ease.

"Was that really needed?" Cinder asked referring to the bloody mess Blaze had left when he basically killed a few of them.

"No witnesses." Blaze said as he then shot the knocked out guards in the head killing them all both knowing they had to hurry and Cinder understood they couldn't risk being noticed seeing as Nexus was no doubt watching their every move.

Then the twins saw elevator was coming in so they in turn made their way to it as they had to hurry and get to the top of the tower.

(In the Elevator)

"Hey man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" The first guard asked as he looked to his friend in the elevator.

"It's 'Beacon,' but replace the 'e,' with a '3,' and add a pound symbol at the end." The second Guard said as the first guard nodded only for them to see the elevator open to reveal Cinder and Blaze both in disguise wearing masks as the Guards then saw their allies on the ground dead. She then walked in calmly as the door closed only the sound of fighting was heard from inside it as well as what sounded like murder and blade cuts as it was clear the two were going to town on the guards inside the Elevator.

(With Gold and Ruby outside)

"Hello." Gold said as he and Ruby had walked in and saw the knocked out guard in the bushes. He then pulled out his scroll as did Ruby before pressing the button. From the sky there Rocket lockers landed and opened to reveal Garoken and Crescent Rose Yaiba. Gold grabbed his sword as Ruby grabbed her weapon before Gold yanked the dress shirt open completely allowing the buttons to fall off and when he did the two were ready.

"Just so you two know I sense Makai Energy residue. Be careful" Zaruba said as the two nodded in confirmation.

 _ **"And exercise caution."**_ Eclipse said before yawning a bit. _**"I smell Soul Metal here."**_ Eclipse said as the two both nodded and began to move inside the tower.

(Back with Blaze and Cinder)

"Hmm, that's handy." Cinder said as she and Blaze closed their scrolls now inside the Wi-Fi network for Beacon as Blaze smirked.

"No kidding both for business and pleasure." Blaze confirmed as Cinder knew it was for Loveless her twin was so obsessed with. Cinder then walked to the primary terminal before she began to get to work as she typed and began a download with Blaze covering her just in case as he watched over her shoulder while she downloaded Watts's virus. But that was when Emerald called.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald said as Cinder sighed as Blaze got an annoyed look on his face.

"Which one?" Cinder asked annoyed to hear this hoping Blaze didn't have a quote to give.

(Dance)

"Ironwood." Emerald said as she saw Ironwood with Ozpin no doubt finishing a discussion.

"I guess the General had enough fun for one night." Mercury said as Cinder was running out of time.

(With Cinder)

"Should we intervene?" Mercury asked through there channel as soon on the screen a black chess piece of a queen appeared. Once it vanished it appeared on all the other screens as it was some kind of virus or perhaps a spike.

"No. We're done here." Cinder said as she smirked and got off the terminal with Blaze sharing her smirk.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze quoted as Cinder smirked as she knew this one as well and knew this quote fit their situation in certain aspects.

"Loveless Act III." Cinder said as she knew every Act word by word by heard all because of Blaze who smirked at how Cinder knew it while they made their way for the exit. As the two walked both of them soon heard the elevator arriving only to see the elevator door open to reveal Ruby with Crescent Rose drawn and Gold with Garoken out ready for battle.

The two then began to take careful steps as Ruby looked around. "Hello?" Ruby asked knowing someone was here as Gold looked around.

"Come out if there is anyone here." Gold said his tone showing he knew someone was hiding here.

Cinder and Blaze in their hiding spot heard the two as Cinder gritted her teeth as the armor she had desired was right in her grasp and here she was hiding from a novice. "Don't underestimate her." Blaze whispered as he tried to calm Cinder down knowing her obsession with power and the armor of Yaiba could at times make her irrational to these things.

Cinder then nodded calming herself down before she made a smirk before she got up with Blaze and the two showed themselves as they looked to Gold and Ruby. Gold then took note to Cinder's Madou Brush knowing it was a traditional Priestess and Priest weapon in Mistral as Vacuo was best known for the Wire Guns and such. "Heh so guessing you guys are a Makai Knight and Priestess duo right?" Gold asked as he looked to the two showing he wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

 _ **"Careful you two that young lady... she's not normal." Zaruba said as he sensed it. "She has a power inside her but it feels off incomplete."**_ Zaruba confirmed as Eclipse looked and agreed.

 _ **"Yes it appears so."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded to her Madou Ring as did Gold to his own.

"Excuse me? You guys know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you two take off those-!" Ruby began only for Gold to act as Cinder then pulled out her Madou Brush and a container of dust to which she used both to create glass and empower said glass knocking them glass spears torts Ruby and Gold.

"Look out!" Gold called as Ruby saw it and spun her scythe around while Gold still wearing his gauntlets like he always does punched the spears that came at him away with ease. Ruby then began firing at Cinder who used her hand and her part of the Fall Maiden Power to block the attack as Blaze then went at Gold while firing at him with his gun. Gold responded by punching the bullet back where they hit the glass behind Blaze and anything else behind him while Black Blocked the attacks. Blaze then came at Gold as Gold threw the Garoken at Blaze who blocked it with his shield only to have Gold appear and punch his shield with enough force to knock the Fallen Knight back.

Blaze regained his senses as he was so tempted to summon his armor right now but he knew they were short on time right now. Blaze then threw his Semblance infused throwing knives and proceeded to throw them at Gold as they exploded forcing Gold to avoid them or slash them away. Gold then got away a bit with a smirk while taking a battle stance as he looked to Blaze seeing him start to get angry. "What is that the best you can do?" Gold asked as Blaze gritted his teeth as to think this buffoon was the one who garnered Nexus' attention as a rival and a foe not Blaze who had served Salem longer then the Dark Knight Kiba had.

Cinder summoned her blades as she and Ruby began fighting at each other before the two jumped away a bit. Ruby then launched herself at Cinder with her Scythe and slashed down on her as she then back flipped away and then jumped into the air pulled out arrows from her powers as she aimed it at Ruby intent on going for the heart, the head, and the hands. Cinder then let loose as the Arrow flew down before exploding knocking Ruby back as while Cinder smirked at a glaring Ruby Gold smirked at a glaring Blaze.

But then their battle was interrupted by the sound of the Elevator opening followed by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator which the two Makai Knights are visibly glad to see him until they then took notice to the fact that both Blaze and Cinder has disappeared.

(Meanwhile with Blaze and Cinder)

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress using her own magic, dust infused clothing while Blaze was doing something similar his outfit was infused with Dust but he was using an old Makai Knight trick as his duster with Cinder's aid turned into a tux with the armor vanishing and looking more fit for a part. Once Cinder and Blaze were ready she used a small porting Dust Nexus had created himself to port Blaze gear to Team KIBA's dorm as the two enters the dance.

As two Guards soon came following a moment after, stepping Dust or glass and missed the mask, as they open the door to the dance, they looked around and were confuse as they did not see any intruder or someone that was out of place, as they were scratching at their heads.

AS Emerald and Mercury was dancing Cinder came up from behind and taps Emerald and said, "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald step aside for her boss and said, "Of course."

Then Emerald felt Blaze tap her shoulder offering his hand. "And may I have this dance my fair maiden?" Blaze asked as Emerald nodded knowing Blaze also needed to blend in as well.

Soon Cinder and Mercury was dancing together as Mercury asked, "And how's your night been?"

Cinder pondered a bit. "Mmm... a little more exciting than expected." Cinder said as she looked to Mercury.

"Should we be worried?" Mercury asked as Cinder smirked.

(With Blaze and Emerald)

"So I guess you had an eventful night." Emerald asked as Blaze then glared a bit.

"Yeah and humiliating as well." Blaze said as his pride was hit bad tonight considering he could not defeat Gold at the time.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Emerald asked as she knew if something was going wrong Blaze and Cinder would let them know.

(Cinder and Mercury)

Cinder shook her head. "Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for." Cinder said with a smirk as Mercury looked.

"So then what now?" He asked his leader as he shared her smirk.

(Blaze and Emerald)

"So what do we do now?" Emerald asked as she and Blaze were also smirking.

(Blaze and Cinder)

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all..." Cinder and Blaze both began both with a sinister smirk. "It is a party." They finished as they danced the night away while their dark plans progressed torts their goals.

We then see Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Sun and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers outside and Ironwood is shown approaching Gold and Ruby before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight.

(TBC)

ESKK: I hope you all enjoyed is chapter and until next time please leave a review and now ja-ne.


	26. Chapter 16: Field Trip

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well new chapter for Saviors enjoy and heads up this is a Filler chapter so no major battles to go on here anyway enjoy folks!

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Ozpin's office)

In Ozpins office atop the tower that double as a clock tower as Ironwood seemed to be ranting. "They were here... Ozpin they were here!" James said as he slammed his hand upon the desk.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James." Glynda said as Ozpin was nursing a headache.

"Fantastic, you're aware. Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?" James asked as he looked to the Makai duo. That was when a beeping sound was heard signaling the arrival of a guest.

"Come in." Ozpin said as the door opened and both Gold and Ruby walked in.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the Elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me." Ruby said before Eclipse mentally scoffed through the think.

 _ **'Lies the rose girl lies.'**_ Eclipse joked before yawning as it was both her and Gold who did that.

"So what's up?" Gold asked as he looked to the gathered group here.

"Yes thank you for coming Ruby and Gold, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked as Ruby looked a bit nervous and winded before she spoke.

"Ok I guess." Ruby said before Gold spoke up after her.

"Can't complain but after last night hoping the two masks punks get caught soon if Luck is on our side." Gold said as he smirked to the group here.

"A bit winded after last night but otherwise I feel fine." Gold said as Ruby could tell by Gold tone that this wasn't a joking matter so chose not to use her joke even if she knew Gold was still using a bit of his joking tone.

"Ruby, Gold, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you two did last night is exactly what being a Huntsman and Huntress is all about. You both recognized a threat, you took action accordingly, and you did the very best you could." Ironwood said as he looked at the two.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as Gold of course nodded.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you two have rested we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin said as Glynda looked.

"Was anyone else with her? Did the two look familiar to you two at all?" Glynda asked as Gold knew she had seen her somewhere before but just needed to remember where.

"I...*Sigh* I don't know. They were both wearing masks and they never said anything to me, but I know the girl fought with glass, I don't think that was her semblance though but the guy he fought with explosions and dagger with a gun in the shield." Ruby admitted before Gold spoke. "Hey clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby explained before Gold then gave his two cents on it.

"It's true all of it." Gold said with a grin as he clearly wasn't much for serious situations.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" James asked as he looked to the duo.

"Nope except... somehow that girl looked familiar in some way." Gold said while rubbing his chin a bit at the thought of why that girl looked familiar.

"Well if you can remember that would be of great help." James said as Glynda then spoke.

"Save for the glass that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby and Sirius..." Glynda said as Gold then remembered why the girl looked familiar.

"Oh yeah now I remember that must have been her. Talk about lucky." Gold said as he remembered that event.

"Embedding dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone especially since the one you met didn't have an accomplice with her at the time." James said as Ruby had to ask still unaware of the situation with the Fall Maiden.

"Wait do you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked as everyone looked to them.

"It's possible." Ozpin said as he rubbed his chin. "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin admitted as Gold looked to Ruby and saw she was thinking of something.

"Actually I-I think I remember them saying something about a hideout or something... in the southeast. Just outside the kingdom, right Gold?" Ruby said as Gold then looked and smiled.

"Your right they were practically bragging about it at the time." Gold said as he then grinned. "Man luck is really on our side huh?!" Gold grinned as he smiled to Ruby.

Ozpin smile a bit and said, "Interesting." Ozpin wasn't headmaster of a school, or a Makai knight for nothing, as he knew the hidden message within both team leaders' words and also knew they were at the same time lying.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda was about to say until Ozpin cut her off saying, "Thank you for your cooperation Ruby, and yours as well Sirius. Why don't you both go and spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you."

Ruby skips back and to the elevator and said, "Anytime." Gold then gave a grin and a thumbs up and said, "Thank you."

When Ruby about to call the elevator Ozpin spoken up saying, "And Mr. Rose, please you and Mr. Strider try and be, discreet about this matter."

"Yes, sir," Both Ruby and Gold said as they both left and back to their dorms.

(Scene break at team RWBY dorm room)

As Ruby open the door to her team room with Team GARO also there, when Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ollette was at the door as Yang yelled, "What happen!"

"Did you two make out in the elevator?!" Ollette said as everyone look to her as she said, "What? I thought they were going… 'Up' their relationship."

*Ba-dum-CHING!

Yang had her fist out and said, "Nice." Ollette fist bump her as Aron laughed at Ruby's embarrassment.

"Huh..." Gold began as everyone saw them. "We were going up and we are friends so yeah I guess our relationship is going up." Gold said completely missing the point of the pun as Ruby's face was as red as her outfit but her face was also shocked with how the joke went over Gold's head.

"How oblivious is he?" Weiss asked as Aron smiled at his girlfriend.

"Trust me when it comes to woman he's as blank as a rock." Aron confirmed as he looked to Weiss.

(Back at the office)

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the Southeast." James said as he was leaning on the window before turning his head to Ozpin. "Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." James said as Glynda disagreed with that method.

"Why must your answer to everything involve triumphant display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring d-!" Glynda yelled and before she could finish her last word Ozpin interrupted her.

"Glynda!" Ozpin said raising his hand with Eruba on it.

"Well he does." Glynda growled as she crossed her arms.

"She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale, beyond Beacon." Ozpin said as he turned to Ironwood. "And if this truly is a part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must not be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic." Ozpin said as James had an argument.

"I had served you faithfully for years." James began grimly as he looked to the two. "But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses and wait-" James as his voice was beginning to raise.

"It is not!" Ozpin began as he stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag-bearer, or the scouts?" Ozpin asked knowing how impulsive James can be but he had to bring this up as well and now was better than later. "And if you want me to trust you James then I would at least expect the same vice versa." Ozpin said as James heard him.

"What are you talking about?" James asked before Ozpin showed James what he was talking about.

"With recent events of Salem having a new ace up her sleeve I looked into it through Qrow and he found this." Ozpin said showing the data as James was shocked to see it was the sealed classified file on Project Nexus.

"Project Nexus?" Glynda asked as she saw it and it was the first she heard of it.

"Do you have something you wish to share James?" Ozpin asked as James saw he was caught as Glynda even saw how James got nervous with the prospect of revealing Project Nexus.

"You know how we in Atlas have been studying Aura on a more scientific level correct?" James asked as he looked as everyone nodded as James used his Access code to open the file which was bigger than it looked. "Its purpose was to create an artificial Semblance as well as a true artificial life form but it had hit kinks. Its true purpose was to create a life form and semblance that can destroyed Salem forever and after the first three subjects didn't meet the requirements and hundreds of failed attempts... we succeeded in creating one." James said as the image showed a lab image of an infant artificially being grown in a tube.

"Nexus the ultimate life form a perfect bio weapon designed to destroy Salem using her own DNA against her we created Nexus as the ultimate being." James said as he looked to the group as they were all shocked at this. "But... we quickly lost control once he became aware and well." James said as he looked to Ozpin and Glynda who all heard this as they saw the final image of the damage Nexus had caused and in turn the destruction of the lab itself.

"So you're saying you created some sort of Monster and lost control of it and it's out there somewhere killing even more." Glynda accused as she glared at James. "James this is by far the dumbest, foolish, and most reckless thing you had ever done in the History of Remnant itself as playing God like that isn't something that should be done without prior caution!" Glynda yelled as the fact that Nexus was out there somewhere was horrifying enough but the fact that he may very well had joined with Salem was even worse.

"It was better than leaving it to chance!" James argued as he trusted Ozpin but wanted to be prepared just in case.

"And look how that turned out!" Glynda argued as Ozpin then cleared his throat.

"Well after learning what he could I had Qrow find Nexus and he found him." Ozpin said as what he saw was not for the light of heart.

"Great so he's bringing him in?" James asked as Ozpin looked and sighed.

"No he found him three times the first time was through his 'left overs,' in Vacuo, the second time was when Autumn was attacked, and the last was when Snow was attacked." Ozpin said as he looked to James.

"Left overs?" James asked as Ozpin then showed the image as when Glynda and James saw this James was green in the face as even Glynda wanted to vomit at what she saw as it was impossible to describe as it looked like something out of their worst nightmares.

"This was taken in Vacuo over a year ago before Autumn was attacked. An incident occurred there and well this was the end result." Ozpins aid as James couldn't hold it and grabbed the nearest trash can and emptied his breakfast into it. "Yes I had a similar reaction when I saw it." Ozpin confessed as he saw the image as he saw how Nexus had did what he did through an artistic stand point. Ozpin was aware of Tyrion but it was clear Nexus was pushed to do this by battle no doubt exercising needed force for the sake of completing an assignment with the upmost prejudice and perfection while at the same time challenging himself to do better.

"You learned of this and didn't tell me?!" James asked as to see Nexus pull that off was horrifying.

"Only recently but that's the point of the matter James trust is a two way street how am I to trust you cannot trust me." Ozpin said as he saw the images as whatever it was that Nexus had done James had succeeded in creating a monster. "And if your fears of him aligning with Salem haven't been confirmed well I believe he and Salem have in fact made this alliance." Ozpin said as he knew Salem was from the Dark Knights Kiba's Bloodline and the fact Nexus now holds it as Kiba was proof that the two are allies now. "And I feel she may actually be aware of his origins and..." Ozpin began as Glynda and James then gulped as the fact Salem actually having a child was something no one wanted to imagine not even Ozpin knowing full well any child Salem may mother would be something that only Salem will have true control of and will have her full attention in her plans advancements.

"In other words... Salem has a backup plan thanks to James foolishness." Glynda said as to think James may have had good intention but he basically just gave Salem on an Iron platter her heir.

(With Teams GARO and RWBY)

"That was a risky move." Weiss said as she looked to Ruby and Gold.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake said as she looked to the duo.

"I hope so." Ruby said as she looked to her teammates and friends.

"I'm sure you did." Raymond said as he looked to Ruby and nodded to her.

"Well praise from Raymond talk about lucky!" Gold called as Aron smirked.

"Yeah boy scout ice king praising someone is a rarity." Aron smirked as Gold then smirked.

"Oh like you dating Weiss Schnee." Gold teased as Aron then glared.

"And damn proud of it." Aron said as Weiss gushed a bit.

"Ahh thank you." Weiss gushed scratching Aron's wolf ears a bit as he then shivered causing his leg to shake a bit as everyone laughed at him on this as well.

"She already knows your secret weak spots Iron Wolf!" Yang teased as Aron blushed as Weiss stopped it as well.

"You promised not to do that in front of the others." Aron said as he looked to Weiss who smiled teasingly at Aron.

"Too late we saw." Ollette said as Aron then sighed at this.

"Great." Aron said knowing he was never going to hear the end of it now.

"So then what do we do now?" Gold asked as he looked to his friends and teammates as even though Ruby was still in training she still had training as a Makai Knights to finish after all.

"Well we go on our mission today and see what's next." Ruby said as she looked to her friends.

Just then Yang remember something as she said, "Oh! I just remember."

Yang walk over to the desk as Ruby look over to her sister and said, "What's that?" meaning over on the desk as yang pick it up and said, "I don't know yet. Dad sent it to me and you. I thought maybe we could opening it together"

Ruby voice went to a high pitched as she said "Ooh! Something, from home!"

Ruby using her Semblance to get behind Yang and reach for the package that their dad sent them to everyone site it was a small Cylinder one as Ruby keep reaching and waving her hand out to it and soon something fell out from the bottom as everyone look as it change shape and to everyone surprise.

As everyone gather to see a dog as it gave a cute bark, and everyone reacted with ruby and Yang cheered, Weiss freak, and Blake was scared with her cat nature, she didn't like dogs, Team GARO was on a similar boat and smiled. Gold smiled, Ollette gushed, Raymond was wide eyed before looking through his rule book, and Aron cheered at this. "Zweeeiii!" Ruby yelled in glee, as she was so happy to see her pet dog.

Blake: "He send a Dog?!"

Weiss: In the mail?!

Raymond: This is just wrong on so many principles, of animal abuse and school rules!

Aron look to the boy scout of the group and said, "Seriously, Boy scout? You're just going to do this here?"

"It's just wrong to send living animal in the, I mean-" Raymond was about to go on until he felt something on his foot as he look down and saw Zwei peeing on it, as Yang said, "Ahh, he likes you."

Raymond moved as he lifts his foot in the air then hop around to the nearest area as the teams step away from him, as they didn't want to get dog pee on them as well. AS everyone was recovered from Zwei surprise to Raymond as he was washing his foot wear in a bucket of soap water Weiss said, "Now, your dad sent you a dog, in the mail?"

Ruby was holding Zwei as he was licking her face as she giggle and Yang said, "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

As everyone gave a look to Yang as Blake said from on top of Ruby's bed asked, "Your father or your dog?"

AS Weiss got a closer look to the dog as she said, "Are you telling me that this mangy-"

Zwei look to her as he had his tong out to his dog's manners giving a look that Weiss was holding back as she went on saying, "Drooling-"

Zwei panted as he look to Weiss giving a cute dog look as Weiss finally said, "Mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is, yes he is!" And Weiss lost it as she was talking baby talk to Zwei now.

"Got a keeper." Gold said as he looked to Aron.

"No kidding." Aron said as dogs seem to be able to melt any ice even ice queens heart.

 _ **"Zwei has that effect on people."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn from Ruby's left middle finger.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as Aron looked to Zwei as the wolf and dog were very distant relatives after all.

That was when Glynda's voice came over the PA as everyone paid attention. "Would all first year Students please report to the amphitheater." Glynda said as everyone looked.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Zwei padded over to Blake as he looked up to her and barked as she began to move more cat like on the bed trying to avoid Zwei. Yang of course opened the box Zwei came in again as she looked inside and found something.

"Look there's a letter." Yang said as she pulled it out it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Encloses all the food you need. Love you both Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over next to Yang as Yang flipped over the container causing multiple cans of dog food to come out as Team GARO (Raymond) were trying to figure out how the dog could even fit in there to begin with.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked as Zwei's head came out of the top of the pile. Yang then shook the container causing a can opener to come out.

"Well that settles it. Come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as Raymond finished cleaning his boots and put them on. The group then left leaving Ruby there as she looked at Zwei.

"Oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again." Weiss said as Blake jumped off the bed and onto the desk before running off. Ruby looked at Zwei knowing they couldn't just leave him alone here, who knows what kind of trouble he can get himself into. That was when Ruby had an idea as she smiled and decided to set her plan into motion.

(Scene break Amphitheater)

Team RWBY walked into the Amphitheater followed by Team GARO as they found a spot to stand and wait, as on the sage was Ozpin with Glynda. "Quiet. Quiet please." Glynda said as team GARO put their small bags filled with useful Madou Tools with the rest as Ruby placed hers there as well. Next to team RWBY was team GARO as behind RWBY was team JNPR as they waited for the announcement. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few short words before we begin." Glynda said as everyone was ready.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral." Ozpin began as he looked to the Mistral students. "Atlas." Ozpin continued looking to the Atlas students. "Vacuo." Ozpin said he turned to the Vacuo students whose schools didn't have a uniform. "Vale." Ozpin said turning to the Vale Students with teams RWBY, JNPR, and GARO in the back. "The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of Ignorance, of greed, and of oppression." Ozpin said as team GARO knew that war very well sense they learned that t was considered a dark time for the Makai Order as not only where Knights and Priests being killed in the crossfire but Horrors were for a long time at an all-time high.

"A war that was about much more then where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for." Ozpin said remembering that war his great grandfather and his grandfather the Lords before him partook in battling Horrors, both of which died in the crossfire and two a Horror respectively. "As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. While other of course names their children after the heroes who fell in this war and long before battling the darkness." Ozpin said referring the last part to the Makai Knights.

"Now then it was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither will the generations to come. And both were trends that held to this very day though colors remained dominant. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through Diversity." Ozpin explained as he continued his speech brining smiles to many students faces even team GARO. "As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen ad Huntresses will work to uphold it like all those who came before." Ozpin said as the students listened intensely.

"As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on mission." Ozpin began as holo screens appeared as they had a list of missions available at the moment appear for these first years to undertake.

"Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may stay within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do you're very best." Ozpin said finishing his speech as the students applaud for him.

"This is perfect all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast." Ruby said as Gold looked to them and grinned.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night!" Yang called out as she grinned as Gold smirked.

"Alright easy as pie!" Gold called out as Aron smirked.

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested as Ruby stopped feeling like she was forgetting something as she had felt this way since Zwei had arrived.

"That would be a good place to start." Raymond said as he looked to the group before the two teams went to sign up for their mission.

That was when they saw the list as Ruby looked. "Here we go. Quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said as Ollette saw it and whistled a bit.

"Cool Mountain Glenn this should be fun." Ollette said as she smirked at this.

"Alright talk about lucky!" Gold called out as he grinned at this knowing luck was on their side again.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake added as it was right where they needed to be.

"And it would make sense if Grimm are gathering there." Raymond said as he saw it as Aron smirked.

Yang smirks. "Sounds perfect!" Yang said as she heard this and grinned.

"Of course it is! This is Weiss we're talking about!" Aron said as she was the one who suggested it as it was a good suggestion after all.

"Don't push it Aron." Weiss said as she appreciated the praise as Aron grinned and scratched the back of his head on this.

Ruby then clicked on the mission and typed in RWBY's team name and when she clicked enter the screen said that first years are not allowed to take this mission. "Wonderful." Weiss said as Blake looked to them.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked as Ollette looked around for a second.

"We can hack the thing to accept our team in." Ollette said showing off her gear to hack into the system.

"Ok any other idea's that's legal and won't end up with us in prison if caught." Weiss offered once again as she did not want to risk an Atlas prison any time soon.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby joked as soon Ozpin appeared.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said as team SSBR arrived back as team RWBY looked to Ozpin. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students." Ozpin said as Gold sighed as he honestly wanted to help RWBY catch the White Fang and hunt down Kiba as well. "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the height of you will make your way there no matter what job you choose." Ozpin said as Ruby looked as her team and ARO looked to Ruby as the two were in the middle of it.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked as Eclipse already knew Ozpin was on to them from the start which caused Ozpin to smile a bit.

"I'm still curios though how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout," in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots, motorcycles, a red wolf, and rose pedals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said as Ruby was getting nervous as team SSBR was calm about this being fully aware of Ozpin being on here side. "I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin asked as the two teams looked and saw Ozpin clicked on his screen and caused the list to update to allow two teams of first years to go on this mission and shadow the huntsman on this mission as the tone Ozpin had used was showing he was aware of what they were doing and letting them do so as it will help them all in the long run.

Team GARO and RWBY saw this as Gold grinned at this as he saw it. "Talk about lucky!" Gold called out as they got the mission.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said as she looked to Ozpin as did her team. "Thank you professor." Ruby said as Ozpin smiled.

"Don't thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin warned as he then left the teams to mule over what they were just told.

AS they all looked to each other Ozpin then returned for a moment as he looked to them all. "Good Luck." He wished them all as he knew they could handle it but the wishing didn't hurt anyone.

"So... he said something about a red wolf..." Yang began as she, Ollette, Aron, Raymond, and Blake to Ruby. "Did you guys see a wolf escape the zoo or something?" Yang asked as Ruby then realized what she had forgotten to tell her teammates, friends, and elder sister.

"You didn't tell them?" Gold asked as Ruby was about to retort but Eclipse spoke next.

 _ **"Don't worry she wasn't avoiding it, it both slipped her mind and never came up."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned a bit. _**"Flower Girl you should keep a better track on important things like this."**_ Eclipse said as she honestly wanted to sleep a bit more.

"What is she talking about?" Blake asked as Ruby then looked to her teammates.

"Ok before we meet with our leader for this mission follow me to a hidden spot." Ruby said as Weiss and Gold were already aware of Ruby's new gift... or at least Weiss was somewhat aware as she didn't see it happen like Gold or Penny did.

(Later behind the building)

Once the eight were gathered Gold and Zaruba were keeping an eye out as Ruby rubbed her hands together ready to do it. "Ok when I show you all... don't freak out." Ruby said as Blake felt like she wasn't going to like it.

"Oh come now how bad can it be?" Weiss asked as she closed her eyes for a moment only to hear Yang and the others gasp as Weiss then looked and yelped in shock to see Ruby was gone and in her place was a large crimson red wolf. Blake yelled in fear as she jumped into Yang's arms as the wolf sat on its back legs watching them.

 _ **"Don't worry... its, still her."**_ Eclipse spoke with a yawn as they saw Eclipse was around the wolf's neck like a collar as they realized this was Ruby.

"Awesome!" Aron called as he looked to Ruby as Yang saw this.

"No way! Can you understand Zwei now!?" Yang called out as she looked over the red Wolf Ruby as Ollette tweeted as she saw this.

Ruby then transformed back to normal as she looked to Yang. "I haven't tried yet but who knows." Ruby said as she stretched a bit.

"Hopefully flee baths aren't on the menu to come." Weiss said as they did not want to give Ruby a flea bath any time soon.

"Well that cat is now out of the bag let's head out and meet our team captain!" Gold called as they all agreed and began to head out.

(A bit later)

Team GARO and Team RWBY were walking down the path to the air pads as Gold was stretching his shoulder a bit as they all held their bags. "You know what Ozpin said wasn't very uplifting." Yang said as what Ozpin had said fully caught up with her.

"But it does hold truth." Raymond said which Yang pushed him a bit.

"Ah truth shmuth who cares we'll send each of those Grimm and any Horrors there running." Gold said as he was ready.

"Yeah it can't be that bad." Ollette said as they had four Makai Knight, a Makai Alchemist with more Bayonets and Guns then she knows what to do with, an heiress with awesome Glyphs, a former White Fang member, and Yang the Brawler.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said as they held there bags ready to go on their mission.

People around the two teams were running to the incoming area of student who were on missions as someone said, "Hey Team CFVY's back!"

Everyone look to see the team that everyone running to, with Team RWBY and SSBR to see a familiar Rabbit Faunas girl, Velvet.

Both team walked over to see what happen as according to mission state, they were supposed to be back days ago.

"Velvet? Are you Okay?" Blake asked her, being worry about the Faunus girl as she wasn't the strongest one of her team, and people knows it or not, others do worry about her.

Velvet turn to Blake as she said with her teammate that was behind her walking by as she said, "I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi to look out for Me." pointed out to her teammate as he walked by.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happen?" Weiss pointed out that fact and asked what accrue.

"N-nothing happened. It was just, there were just so many," Velvet said as she look she has seen a horde of Grimm, or maybe horrors, as Team GARO check to see as Gold sent the thought to Zaruba, as he did a scan and said, _**"Wasn't a horror, no Jaki or Inga to be sense on her. Whatever happened, it's not our problem."**_

Gold understood, as he looks to his teammate and shakes his head no as they nodded and got the message and relax as Ollette said, "Well, we're glad you're okay."

Velvet gave a smile and said, "Thanks, it was hard… Oh! Though don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you fine."

"Riiiiight," Yang said as she was skeptic about what velvet says.

"I should go. Be safe okay?" Velvet said before she join her team back inside.

As Team RWBY were may have been getting 2nd thought, as Ruby was about to say something until Aron step up and said, "We all can do this."

Everyone look to the fearless leader of team GARO, as Raymond spoken to team RWBY as he said, "You and your team never backed down before, even when facing horrors or the fallen knight, and I don't believe you're not going to start now, right? Even when danger accrues, my team and I will support you, all the way through if need be."

"Yeah we can do this, like they said we never back down before and we won't start now." Ruby said as Eclipse then chuckled to Ruby at this.

 _ **"Spoken like a true Makai Knight."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned. _**"Wake me up when we get there Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as she then began to sleep again.

Ruby smiled. "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said as they were all excited to meet whatever Huntsman they were working with.

Yang grins. "Yeah!" Yang cheered as she was ready to hunt their target.

(Later)

AS Team RWBY as shock to see who it was as team GARO has their own reaction to it as Raymond squinted, Aron just 'Ah-man', Ollette was eating a bag of chips so she didn't' show it, and Gold just gave a his infamous look as he was trying to wrap his head around this as in front of the two team was the Makai priest that was assign to the mission who is also-

"Why hello Girls, and boys! Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Mr. Oobleck the hyperactive, coffee drinker, History teacher.

(Meanwhile while all this was going on Salem's Sanctuary)

Salem was sitting upon her throne as she was deep in thought over recent events. Salem had to admit, things in the past few years were...surprising, to say the least.

The child that Watts had found years ago named Cinder had proven to be useful. The unearthly woman didn't care much for her background, only the obvious drive and power and hunger that she found in those burning, wonderful golden eyes of hers. Her training had begun not long after Salem had judged her accordingly, and so far, the results were promising. Hazel had also introduced someone else, someone she was vastly amused with. Tyrian Callows, a Scorpion Faunus, had a strange obsession with her, calling her a goddess, and devoted his energy to her. Whatever Hazel to him, it provided her with a good pawn to use. His apparent lack of regard of life made him most definitely useful, as well as his fighting capability. Hazel saw it fit to train him himself.

But they both paled in comparison to her Nexus. Atlas' greatest weapon against her now among her most valuable of allies. Tyrion though referred to her as a Goddess when she revealed how Nexus power and blood came from her Tyrion referred to her as a demi-god. Salem saw differently she saw in Nexus a Prince of Darkness, a Dark Knight, and most of all her one true heir. Years ago when Nexus was first brought to her she cared little for him, but is power, his semblance, and that drive to only become stronger, consume, and rule caused Salem to grow fond of him.

She had thought she had banished her human heart years ago but Nexus she saw herself in him as well as one other. She knew Nexus would most likely kill her one day and succeed and when he does Salem will cease but she will cease knowing she leaves behind a worthy successor. Cinder had proven to be the jealous sort as did her brother Blaze and though Nexus sees Blaze has potential he does not share that sentiment for Cinder. Cinder was becoming to prideful and Nexus knew this and Nexus from his report had stated that Cinder had allowed the Golden Knight and the last silver eyes to live all so she can get the Scorching Heat Armor of Yaiba.

Salem needed to reign in on Cinder soon but so far Nexus was doing a good job keeping her in line but it was only a matter of time before Nexus got tired of Cinder and dealt with her himself. Nexus power is great after they had dealt with Darkus who Salem had lost control of due to the acts of Nexus' dearly departed siblings acting like infants crying for their mother Salem knew Nexus would only grow stronger after that even if by some unlikely chance he is defeated he will only rise stronger than before.

"Watts... has Tyrion located the, Spring Maiden or Summer Maiden?" Salem began as Watts looked to her.

"No he has not." Watts said as the shrewd man as he smiled and straightened his tie a bit.

"And what about, him." Salem said as she knew HE was needed to come back as even though they did part on well let's just say less than ideal terms if they want to defeat both the Golden Knight and the Scorching Heat Knight they needed HIM to come back.

"Tyrion had set the bait as you asked now we can only hope that he takes it." Watts said knowing this man Salem speaks of was not one to come back on his own terms since the only way to get him to come back of his free will is to attack him.

Just then, the structure suddenly quivered. A loud, bellowing roar echoed loudly from outside the door, causing the three to turn their attention to it. Salem's eyes widened, and felt her being flare. From outside the door, someone was attacking the Grimm she stationed there. One of her most powerful Grimm: a dragon. One such Grimm slept in Vale, awaiting for when the time to bring Ozpin down to his knees and end Vale once and for all. However, the fact that someone had intruded upon her sanctuary worried her. How had they managed to find this place? None had found it. Not even Ozpin. Yet, somehow...someone was here.

The question...was who was here. Was it someone affiliated with Ozpin? Or was it someone from the Makai Order? Just then Tyrion ran in beat up but still alive as he smiled and laughed a bit. "He's here!" Tyrion laughed as he Hazel and Watts were ready knowing how their violent ally can be when he is disturbed.

Slowly she rose from her throne, and felt her power flare into existence. Black and red Aura began to dance around her palms chaotically, begging to be unleashed. Slowly, they made their way toward the gate, where the sound of battle was taking place. Watts fell into a small stance, eyes narrowed with caution while Hazel cracked his knuckles, appearing eager. It had been a while since he was presented the opportunity to fight someone strong. If one had managed to breach into Salem's sanctuary, they must indeed be powerful. Thus he waited in anticipation. The battle grew closer to the gate. The sounds of roars, and explosions, each rocking the sanctuary. Noise continued to run rampant, and with each passing second, Salem grew more and more weary. She felt the Dragon's power waning. That meant whoever was here was strong enough to actually push it back, something no one other than one with Silver-Eyes has accomplished. Then, suddenly...the noises ceased to be. A dead silence filled the room. Hazel and Watts shared a look, wondering if the dragon had conquered its foe, and then turned their attention back to the door. They were about to investigate when Salem felt it.

"He's arrived." Salem said as Watts nodded to them.

"Yes the one who planted the seed for Project Nexus." Watts said as planting the seed was a double meaning. The gates were thrown open. Or rather, it was more accurate to say that they were destroyed. A large portion of the wall surrounding the gates were destroyed as her Grimm Dragon crashed straight through, flying right over their heads before falling to the ground, tumbling and bouncing before it ceased. Her subordinates looked at the beast in utter shock. Its skin was burnt horribly, bloody red flames lapping away at its form as it slowly devoured it. Not even the black particles that came when the Grimm began to dissolve were present. It was almost as if the flames were destroying it completely, in all of its entirety. This fact shocked them immensely. Then they then turned their attention to the intruder.

He was a Makai Knight or at least a fallen Knight as he walked in in pitch black armor very much similar to Nexus armor of Kiba red veins and a moveable head piece as the red veins glowed as he glared at the four. This was the Makai Knight with the Title of Bolg as his weapon was a Glaive which he held in his hand as he glared at them. Salem saw him as he walked over to them clearly not amused with whatever Tyrion did to get him to come here. Soon the armor disengaged as he glared at her as Salem saw him.

"Solomon Ash... it's been a while." Salem greeted as she looked to Solomon as Watts, Hazel, and Tyrion were all shocked to see that Solomon bore a striking resemblance to Nexus almost like they could be father and son as the main difference was Solomon had a larger muscle mass and his hair was longer and pulled into a long tail.

"Considering your pet scorpion and Grimm all attacked me it must mean you needed something of me." Solomon said as he glared to Salem as Salem returned the glare. "If it's about Nexus then I will say I already did my part if you expect me to pay 'child support,' then you will learn that I won't aid with that." Solomon said pointing his Glaive at Salem as Salem chuckled.

"If I needed Child Support I'd have already dealt with Nexus myself." Salem said as she looked to Solomon.

"Heh seems you've grown fond of the boy." Solomon said as he did not share such fondness. "I played my part and ensure a strong being was left behind rearing and raising is your part in this." Solomon said as Watts looked to him as did Hazel.

"What is he talking about?" Watts asked as he never met Solomon but knew he was Salem's oldest ally as he was with them long before any of them were.

"This Watts is Solomon Kuro Ash, he holds the title of the Tainted Silver Knight Bolg and most of all he is... my ex-husband and the father to Nexus." Salem confirmed as all were shocked to see Solomon here and the fact Salem brought him back here was even more so.

"Considering you denied me my Golden Knight to do battle with twice already as well as the last Silver Eye Bearer I wasn't keen on returning." Solomon said as Salem smiled.

"Well good thing I have a group of foes you can do battle with to your hearts content, three Makai Knights, and a Silver Eyed Makai Knight who holds the title of the Scorching Heat Knight... Yaiba." Salem said as if Solomon was shocked or excited he didn't show it as he gave that cold aloof yet angry glare of his.

"I'm listening." Solomon said as he looked to Salem as she saw she had garnered his interest once more.

"Then let's talk business and a better method of 'child support,' when it comes to Nexus." Salem said as her numbers was whole once again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well all done with this hopefully you all enjoyed this so as you leave be sure to leave a review and until next time as I always say ja-ne.


	27. Chapter 17 Search and Destroy

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Ok new chapter let's start.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Beacon Courtyard)

The two teams being shocked was an understatement as team RWBY had the shocked look on their faces. "Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked as she was shocked.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary ladies and gentlemen. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all the essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship. Oobleck walking side to side. "And!" He began as he stopped pointed his finger. "It's Dr. Oobleck. I didn't earn a PH.D for fun thank you very much." Oobleck said as he got close to Weiss and looked her straight in the eyes before he left.

"Uhhh." Weiss said as she was lost.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind schedule." Oobleck before in his what many assume his ever present caffeine high ran to the airship and was there under five seconds.

"Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with, Dr. Oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said as everyone looked down as Eclipse was probably still sleeping right now.

"Hey we're going where we need to be the least we can do is deal with him." Aron said before he and his team headed to the airship.

"Save the world!" Nora called as team RWBY turned around and saw team JNPR there as Nora continued. "You're going on world saving mission without us?" Nora called as team GARO heard this and turned to team JNPR. "I'm hurt and sad!" She began before he stomach growled. "Maybe a little hungry, that one's not your fault though, Ren." Nora said glaring to Ren no doubt he made her miss food time.

"Sounds exciting, where are you going?" Jaune asked as Gold and Rachel looked to.

"Oh we're just going outside the Kingdom and too bad for Gold no motorcycles." Ruby said as Joey sighed but at least he had Zaruba for this trip.

"Yeah we would have brought the bikes and cars if we had enough room." Yang said knowing their rides would make mowing down Grimm a piece of cake.

"Hey! So are we." Nora said as everyone knew she meant the Outside the Kingdom part of their statement Pyrrha then spoke.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha said as Ren nodded to this as he had personal stuff when it comes to villages.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren said before Sun and Neptune appeared out of nowhere.

"Then you can party with us tonight." Sun said as he and Neptune appeared with a smile.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said as the badges didn't really seem to matter much in the real world.

"They do realize the junior badges aren't worth anything right?" Raymond asked his longtime partner as Ollette then put her finger on his lips to shush him.

"Better not to question it and leave them in their own little world." Ollette said as she saw how Jaune was acting at this information.

Jaune though was happy as it seems he wanted a badge also. "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means monsters appearing and stuff's exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal." Sun said as Ruby was about to speak.

"Well-" Ruby began before Oobleck and called to them.

"Four minutes ladies and gentlemen!" He called from the distance as Gold saw this.

"I swear the guy's blood is nothing but caffeine." Gold said as he looked to Gold.

 _ **"Better keep up Zero and soon to be Mrs. Zero."**_ Silva said as Aron and Weiss both blushed at this as Aron glared at Silva.

"Ok... to fast Silva WAY to fast." Aron said as he was still young too young to get hitched.

 _ **"We better go don't want to be late."**_ Zaruba said from Gold's finger as Ruby looked as everyone smiled nervously.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby said before the two groups went their separate ways as Ruby was happy to have Eclipse with her.

(Scene Break Quadrant 5)

The Airship was flying over a ruined city as Yang spoke. "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said as they flew.

"I admit I fancy myself more of a, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said as Ruby got confused on this one.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked as Gold shivered at that one as did Aron.

Blake leaned over to her leader. "Those are truffles." Blake said as Gold wanted to gag at that one.

The confused Huntress is now scratching her head in befuddlement. "Like the sprout?" Ruby asked as Aron gagged as he was pure meat like Gold was as neither could ever stomach their greens.

"Those are Brussels." Eclipse interjected with a yawn as the two teams held on.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck said making Team GARO sweat drop at his comment.

"What does history have to do with this?" The Ice Queen asked being puzzled as if they were hunting Grimm history wasn't something to be a major worry on the field of combat.

He turned sharply on Weiss. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck called out as he looked to Weiss and began to trail off as he was naming what the other possible body parts history makes up.

"And that means?" Weiss asked as she was confused at this turn of events.

The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of both the kingdom's and Makai Orders greatest failures!" Oobleck stated which Team GARO and RWBY all knew but RWBY were all shocked to hear this.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said as she knew of this as Eclipse began to hear a whistling in the wind but it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was.

Yang nods. "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said as he remembered hearing and reading about this as well.

Oobleck smiles widely. "Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said as he looked to them.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added placing the pieces together.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiles. "Precisely!" Oobleck said as he saw these kids did pay attention in class.

"But what made it worse was it became a hotspot for Horror nests which required the Order to go in and take them out before they get too big on a regular basis." Aron said as Grimm were attracted to Inga which also attracts Horrors and opens Inga Gates.

"Um can we just look at the fact that Oobleck knows your guys secret?" Weiss asked as Aron then laughed as did Ollette.

"Weiss... almost every teacher in Beacon knows our secret." Ollette said as Weiss was shocked.

"Yeah Oobleck, Ozpin, Glynda, and Peter Port their members of the Makai Order all of them." Gold said as he grinned to her as Weiss, Yang, and Blake saw this.

"Just roll with it." Yang said as it was better not to ask for now.

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, Ruby, Gold, Aron, Raymond, and Ollette all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister before the ship flies away from the destruction and Gold, who had his fists ready to star punching enemies.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" He said as the girls nod, the boys mirror their action but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Oobleck scolded as he looked to Ruby who when she was startled had dropped her weapon which made a heavy thud from the Soul Metal inside it.

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... so I didn't" Ruby thought of an excuse fast as everyone waited for the Professor respond to that as he turns and said, "She's not wrong." Now Ollette was pounding and thought she could have use that same excuse to bring her sweets as well, if she didn't leave them behind already.

"Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return," The professor said as now Ruby was worry as she started to say, "But I-whaa."

Ruby was like if she was interrogated right now. "But I, well uh-" Ruby stuttered as she looked to Oobleck hoping to have some sort of excuse to give.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Stopping in the middle of his sentence as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag…" She whispered to her pet hoping he wasn't noticed.

Zwei merely barks in response as Eclipse saw him. "Hi Zwei." Eclipse greeted as she saw the Corgi in Ruby's bag being fully aware of him from the beginning.

Oobleck had a blank look. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked as Ruby was now in the hot seat again.

"I, uhh…" Ruby stuttered as Gold watched on.

"Wait for it." Gold said as he knew good luck was on the way for them.

Oobleck had a happy look. "Genius!" He exclaimed as he backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Zwei barks happily in his hands.

"Called it." Gold said with a grin as Raymond then face palmed himself at Gold's antics.

"Out Golden Knight and the leading Alchemist of this mission ladies and gentleman." Raymond said gesturing to Gold and Raymond with their antics.

After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, Ruby proudly states. "I'm a genius!" Ruby boasted as Weiss and Yang both then face palmed themselves at their grinning leader.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked wanting to get started as they had to find the White Fang who are operating out here.

Oobleck got back into the topic now. "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Suddenly he let go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Oobleck began as he stopped as everyone got confused.

Ruby who is just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked as Eclipse then spoke up next.

 _ **"I am detecting a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment and it may have friends as well."**_ Eclipse said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"I can sense it also."**_ Goruba said as the old timer of a Madou Tool could sense it as well.

"What?!" Yang turned as she turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons save for GARO.

"Stop!" Oobleck ordered as everyone looked to him.

Blake turned to Oobleck. "Huh?" Blake asked as she lowered her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." The Caffeine-Active Man said with a serious tone as it was clear Grimm don't congregate without reason.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked as Gold then spoke.

"We start hunting them to their pack." Gold said as he was ready to go in silent style.

"Silent and inconspicuous isn't your strongest aspect Gold." Zaruba said as Gold glared at him for that one.

"But he is right though for now we wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered quickly.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked as this was starting to sound boring to her.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck mused. His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.

Weiss was now confused. "What?" Weiss asked as she looked to Oobleck.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said as Aron then looked to her as Weiss heard this.

"WHAT?!" Weiss gasped as Aron then looked.

"They saw us now we gotta fight!" Aron said as Silva agreed.

 _ **"How tiresome Tracking has went out the window now and we still need to find the howling stone here."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby went wide eyed at this.

"Wait theirs a howling stone here?!" Ruby gasped as she looked to her Madou Ring as Yang heard this.

"Howling Stone?" Yang asked as Gold then spoke up.

"We'll tell you later." Gold said as Zaruba sighed.

"Things just keep getting more and more troublesome for us." Zaruba sighed as Gold was truly a troublesome partner to have.

"What's the plan, then?" The Pyromaniac Girl asked her teammates and friends.

The team's turns to their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching monsters of darkness.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck called as they all nodded in response to this.

"Well it's our lucky day then because it's time to get wild!" Gold called out ready to fight as he took a battle stance with his fists ready.

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. "Cover your ears, Zwei!" Ruby said as the dog does so, curling up into a ball.

As the Beowolves Grimm came at the team and professor, Yang came running up, to one, as they came head to head, and when they meet, Yang had the upper hand as she raise her fist and hit the Beowolf as well fire a shoot from her Ember Celica.

Ducking under the now dead beowolves with many following her, but from over the top, Raymond came in and stab one in its chest and pole jump over them, as they follow him From the air, to when he landed in the middle of them, he swung around gotten the group around him.

Blake stood off with her back turn against, as she sense some of the Beowolves coming as she had her weapon drawn and waited, when they did, one seem to able to cut her in half but it was a clone from Blake Semblance as she jump out of the way with her clone taking the hits, and slash each Beowolves that came at her in half at the waste.

AS Some of the Beowolves were about to ambush her, as they leap at her but never had a chance as a lightning blur came at them and cut them down.

As the sound of chain came to many Grimm's ears before they a huge group of them got tangle up in them, with Aron stood in the center of them with a smile on his face as he said, "Don't knock it till you rock it."

With a suddenly force as Aron pull on the chains themselves Beowolves soon torn apart as body parts fell around him, as More came to him, summon forth another chain and use it as a grappler and pull himself to safety, as the beowolves around crash into each other before they could reach Aron.

Running in the back ground as Weiss was leading a group of Beowolves in a more open area as she took action, leaping over and sliding pass them she strike with speed and flexibility, as one group came at her, using her agility as she slide through the group, she strike them all as they fell dead behind her.

As one Beowolf was about to pounce on Weiss, a Bayonet flew in the air and nail it in it head as it was impaled on the wall, sending it away from Weiss, as Ollette came over, landed near the one she hit, with many coming to its brethren to help.

Ollette pull out more Bayonets in one hand while in the other held a sub-machine gun as she had a mad smile on her face as she said, "Let's get crazy."

From a side view of the Beowolves around bullets and Bayonets flew at them and cut their number fast with the one still seem to be afraid as it was trying to escape, suddenly strings came forth and wrap around that one Beowolf as it was slowly being drag back as Ollette voice came up saying, "I ain't done with you yet."

The last groups of Beowolves were on Ruby and Gold. AS Ruby was snipping them from afar, sending shot after shot at the group of Beowolves as they drop Zwei was chasing his tail around for some reason, until he stop and raise his ears to hears the sound of a howl.

Ruby stop snipping them as it was down to very few as Ruby held her scythe as she use the flame flash step sending her flying forwards using her Semblance to boost it, as she charge at the one Beowolf in front of her, as the two meet, Ruby slash the Beowolf in two.

Gold crack his knuckles as he said, "Bring it."

The beowolves came at him as it seem they were about to pounce on him, Gold punch them down before they could touch him.

Gold fist glow golden as he was adding Makai energy to his attack and punch one and sent it back ablaze hitting its other brethren before they burst.

Gold smile as he knew he got his as Zaruba spoken up saying, "Heads up, behind you!"

The beowolve got the jump at Gold, as he reach for his weapon and then pull it out fast with a spin on his heel and slash through the 3 that came at him and cut right through them with ease before turning to another and cut it down as he held Garoken in a reverse grip before he gave one Beowolf an upper cut and sent it flying with a howl of its own.

Gold soon grip his sword with both hand as he held it like a baseball bat as he stood ready as he said, "It's going, Going- and."

The beowolf came back down and Gold smack it with his sword and sent it into a building before it collapse as Gold yelled out, "And it's gone! Home run!"

As everyone saw that was the last of them, Ruby gave a smile and said, "Heh, piece of cake, right Zwei?"

.

.

.

"Zwei?" Ruby call out to the dog, as she looked around and then see him running off somewhere as she went after him saying, "Zwei, don't leave. You might get lost."

Following Zwei for a little bit before she saw him sitting down as she came to him saying, "Zwei, why did you ran away, you could have- hu?"

"Flower Girl he found the Howling Stone." Eclipse said as Ruby looked to said stone as she saw it matched the last one hole in the rock as Zwei looked like he was trying to howl himself.

"Oh good boy Zwei!" Ruby praised as Ruby rubbed her dog.

"Told you he was smart." Eclipse said as Ruby agreed with Eclipse. "Now Flower Girl best activate it now before we forget." Eclipse said as Ruby nodded to Eclipse.

Ruby then turned into the Wolf form as she got ready as once she was all wolf she then focused on the note as the whistling sound resonated across her ears. Once Ruby had it memorized she began to howl to match the note as she did so with pride as she was prepared to summon Yaiba's spirit once more. Though Ruby had to try and keep a straight face when Zwei began trying to howl as well but once Ruby got it right she soon felt herself be drawn to the place she was at before.

(Scene Break Unknown)

Ruby got up still in wolf form as she looked to the distance where she saw what she assumed was Mistrals own version of Forever Falls called Eternal Springs as she saw it as on the highest of perches was Yaiba in her own wolf form waiting for Ruby to call her. Ruby then began her part of the howl as she did so as she did before as once she did, she felt the duet begin once more.

*Insert Twilight Princess OST: Requiem of Spirit Wolf Howl (Duo)

AS Ruby did the song she felt this song was similar to the previous one as it was like her spirit itself was instead of being healed was being summoned like her own soul was being called forth much like her own armor as she kept howling when Yaiba's wolf Ein joined in. Once she did so the song eventually like all good things came to an end as once it was done Ruby saw Yaiba had been summoned and now all Ruby must do is find and meet with her.

*End OST

"Let teachings of old be pass. Take your birthright blade in hand once more and seek me out at the crypt where many perished to survive in failure to expand, Ruby Rose for I shall impart to you the next lesson for you to learn." Ein said using the past Yaiba's voice as Ruby then saw Ein run off the edge of the cliff and vanish to the clouds below as soon Ruby felt the pull again.

(Back in the real world)

Ruby came to as she woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned a bit as she looked around before realizing she still had paws. "Oops." Ruby said before she reverted to her original state as she stretched.

"Don't worry no fleas and it seems for the time being Yaiba will meet with you at locations easy for you to access." Eclipse said as she then yawned a bit.

"But what are these Howling Stones anyway?" Ruby asked as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

"It's simple... the past which we learn from to make way torts our future." Eclipse said as Ruby then sighed.

"Again with the cryptic statements." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled before yawning.

"I'm going to sleep." Eclipse said as she began to dose off once more no doubt to be lazy as she always is.

"Hey!" Ruby called but it was too late Eclipse was out cold. "Lazy Ring." Ruby scowled as she then looked to her Zwei a bit who was scratching his ear.

"Ruby!" Yang called as Ruby looked and went to run to her sister.

"I'm coming." Ruby called back before she ran torts the group and was followed by Zwei but as Ruby looked to her teammates her mind began to wonder about what Nexus had said before about using every resource she had to do what was needed to make the world a better place. From Weiss access to the Dust of the SDC all the way to Yang's own underground connections.

Once Ruby was back with the group Oobleck nodded and spoke. "Now then everyone don't celebrate so soon, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked he was ready to go which Ruby hoped this mission will help clear her mind on it as what Nexus had said to her was still fresh in her mind.

(Later)

Teams RWBY and GARO were cutting, punching, and shooting through the Grimm as it was still day time as Ruby chose to ignore the words of Nexus plaguing her mind for the time being assuming it will go away on its own or she was simply overthinking on it. Oobleck was of course looking to grass that had grown from the ruins as it seemed to have some weeds to it. Oobleck seemed to be gathering the herbs of it as he was no doubt trying to use his intellect knowing full well that the two teams could handle themselves.

Team RWBY seemed to be getting tired as Team GARO were barely breaking a sweat considering they each had training sense childhood. "Excellent work boy and girls!" Oobleck called as he smiled. The Grimm's bodies were disappearing as was common with them as Oobleck looked. "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" Oobleck said as this was a dead end but they kept going on.

"Well come on our luck will turn around!" Gold called staying positive like nothing can bring down his mood as the two teams followed after Oobleck. Zwei barked as he followed his master before Yang spoke.

"Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us, fight." Yang said getting tired of doing all the fighting.

"Yang he's the leader at the moment so what he says goes, plus he is in action sense this is a scouting missions he is gathering information." Raymond said with a bit of a scolding yet teaching tone to his voice as Yang looked.

"Exactly! Not every missions is filled with terror and heroism boys and girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said as Yang looked as if she was called out for cheating when she didn't.

"Well, yeah." Yang said before looking to Weiss. "O-of course." Yang said as Oobleck saw this and knew how to go about this 'lesson,' for these children.

(Later)

Oobleck as talking with Yang as he wanted to see her resolve for the path of a Huntress. "Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked as Yang looked.

"Huh?" She asked she looked to the teacher. "Well to fight monsters and save-" Yang began before Oobleck interrupted her.

"No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck said as Yang looked to him.

"The honest reason?" Yang asked as she had to think about it before giving a straight answer. "I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know." Yang said as Oobleck accepted that answer. But inside Yang still remembered how she lost control of her strength and blasted Kiba's head with a punch into a bloody mess of bones and brain matter.

"I see." Oobleck said as he nodded to the girl and then went off.

(Later)

Raymond was fighting his way through Grimm as he was cutting them down with great ease as he stabbed and skewered them before pulling out a large shot gun from his coat and shooting a Grim in the head with it as it was one of his newer weapons he had acquired from Ruby and Ollette after one of their lessons on being an Alchemist. "And Mr. Shiro why accept this assignment when you would no doubt have to work with people who break rules every now and again." Oobleck asked as he was gathering data.

"I have duties as one who protects and as the holder of the knight title of Dan, and I do not tolerate those who break the rules for their own gain, but those who break the rules to protect or help another I accept that they broke those rules." Beret said as he fought. "I wish to uphold the laws of the Order and if I must go undercover to do so, then so be it." Raymond said as he stabbed another Grimm in the head. "It's a lesson I still make strives to learn, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their allies and duty are even lower then trash." Raymond said as that was his belief and he was going to stick with it regardless of the ending outcome.

"Interesting." Oobleck said as he saved that information to mind.

(Later with Weiss)

"And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked as he wrote down the data gathered so far as the battle with a Grimm was going on around him as a Beowolf went flying past him.

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss said as she looked to Oobleck who looked to Weiss as she then saw Aron shooting a Grimm using his Aura Chains as well to slice them up nearby. "But... I'm glad I have someone by my side with a similar duty." Weiss confessed as Oobleck saw how Weiss looked to Aron, ah young love.

"Interesting." Oobleck said as he then jumped down to continue their search.

(Later with Aron)

"Aron tell me why choose to inherit the title of Silver Fanged Knight Zero?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Aron. "Why inherit this title if you are now basically guarding the school?" Oobleck asked as Aron sliced up a Grimm with his blades and axe attachments before shooting another.

"That's a no brainer." Aron said before he kicked another Grimm in the face. "I do it because no else can." Aron said as he then put his weapons away. "If I don't do it sure someone will but it's something I want and need to do." Aron explained as he wasn't doing this for himself. "I do it because I know there are people who need me to protect them and if I have to part time as a Huntsman to do it well at least people know the face of the person who protects them a bit." Aron said with a grin as he then smirked. "Plus if I end up putting a better image for the Faunus along the way that's just icing on the cake." Aron said as Oobleck saw this seeing Aron didn't have much doubt on what he does.

"I see." Oobleck said before he vanished in a burst of speed once more.

(Later with Blake)

Black cut a door in two as then Infant Grimm Nevermores flew out surprising Blake. Blake of course transforms her sword and begins firing at the Grimm infants killing them each with a single shot. Oobleck looked into the building searching for any signs of irregular activities before turning to Blake.

"And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck said as Blake may be able to fool many but not those with a trained eye.

"There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it." Blake said as Oobleck looked as he saw Blake had a goal but not a way to get to it.

"Very well, how?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Blake as that put the Faunus in a twist.

"I... uh." Blake said sad she didn't have an answer.

Oobleck nodded before leaving no doubt to question Ollette next.

(Later with Ollette)

Ollette pulled out her mini gun from her weapon cross and began firing at all the foes who came at her as the Grimm were mowed down with great ease as she grinned at this. Ollette then looked at it and knew she didn't exactly have a set weapon but maybe she could change that after this mission. "And as for you Olllette." Oobleck said as he walked in. "You seem to have a sense of purpose to you why choose this path?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Ollette as she grinned.

"Because it's much more fun than the regular path." Ollette said as Oobleck then looked to her.

"You know you're not fooling anyone with that mask correct?" Oobleck asked as Ollette saw this and then sigh.

"I was an orphan ok didn't have anyone until he came along." Ollette said as she might as well get it off her chest. "He took me in, gave me food and a home and even trained me as a Makai Alchemist... but then things started to turn south when I saw his true colors." Ollette said as she began to walk away. "He wanted to recruit me turn me into some dark maiden for his real master... I rejected him and if it wasn't for Raymond and his father I'd either be with my mentor's real master, dead, or excommunicated." Ollette said as she walked and shot another Grimm in the head killing it in one show.

"Hmm my condolences then." Oobleck said before he vanished as they got what they needed for today.

Ruby who was playing with Zwei as she had a roasted bird on her point end of her scythe hosted above Zwei as he stood on his back legs and try to reach it, can't tell if it a real one or a toy Ruby had on her but Gold was with them cheering them on all the same.

When Professor Oobleck came around to Ruby, she saw him and folded up her scythe as the roasted bird vanish from site as Ruby said, "Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?"

Oobleck look to Ruby, as he question the other team, he gave a small nod to himself to know Ruby is alright and then said, "No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon."

"Ok then time to set up camp." Gold said as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

Oobleck throw his pack behind him to someone to catch it, as Yang grunt by the force of back by her Teacher, as stand behind was team GARO and RWBY on standby as Oobleck said, "Gold with us, the rest of you 6, check out that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures." Meaning to the Grimm birds that took host in the ruin buildings.

Turn to the teams as he said, "Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter, come along Ruby and Gold."

Ollette nodded as she reach into her pockets and pull out paper seals she had brought for things like this as she was prepared to do so. "Understood." Ollette said as then throw the seals in the air, use her Madou magic too active them, as the seal themselves flow around the area of the building and stick to the walls then glowed for a moment to know they are set. Sirius nodded and walk off and follow Ruby and the Professor.

"Horror repellent?" Yang asked as Ollette gave a smile and said, "And more." As Ollette then pulled out her gun and fire a Madou magic infused bullet at the building which bounce off and hit the build across the road as it put a nice hole in it as well with many Grimm bird came flying out.

"Repels attacks as well and un-invited guest, which by the way you are all invited," Ollette said as she walks into the building, follow by the rest of Team GARO and team RWBY as Yang said, "That is so cool. You think I can have a few of those?"

"Hoping to keep your father out when you bring home a boy and hit a homerun with him?" Ollette teased as Yang rolled her eyes and pushed the gun and bayonet girl. But as they all walked in they all began to go deep into thought as the questions Oobleck had asked them really got to them more than any of them thought once they really thought about it.

(Ruby, Gold, and Oobleck)

The trio walk to the edge of the city and look to the forest of the Grimm's with a sound of howls and thumping as Ruby was awestruck, with Gold was impressed as he did a whistling sound to the site he saw as in the distant, were huge Grimm walking across the lands of the forest in a heard.

"What is that? It looks awesome!" Ruby whisper loudly as she was excited to see such a site.

"That my dear, is a Grimm." Professor Oobleck as Ruby was shock to see that Grimm's could get that huge. Gold wasn't surprise to know that, he knew even the oldest horrors can be very big themselves but it was still an impressive sight to see.

Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose as she said while cocking it, "Let's kill it."

"Let's not." Eclipse said with a yawn as she looked to Ruby which caused Ruby to look confused at this.

"Yeah probably a good idea not to mess with them." Gold said as Ruby was now confused as she thought their mission was to kill Grimm and Horrors.

"They're right, as I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said as she was surprised to hear that the Professor, Gold, and Eclipse were all telling her not to attack a Grimm.

"But, what if it attacks us?" Ruby questioned as Eclipse and Gold could both understand Ruby's point of view.

"Fret not Ruby, Those Goliaths are not concerned with us," Oobleck said to calm Ruby down as he knew more about Grimm then Ruby and Gold did.

"There are Grimm that would stay peaceful from humans if we stay out of their territory or do anything to provoke them." Eclipse said as she had learned this a long time ago and knew how Grimm worked.

The Professor agrees with the Madou Ring on that as he said, "Not every Grimm is mindless; or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to those Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned."

Zooming in on the horrors as they trample trees and plants to walk throw, as one stop for a moment and look to the city.

"They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will," The Professor spoke in wisdom as Gold understood, as he face horror that were stronger than him, but that didn't stop him before as unlike Grimm Horror's eat and kill without remorse knowing that they can only do so during the night and that Makai Knights will constantly hunt them down.

"They've learned that killing one human, will only bring more." Gold said as he noticed one of them looking to the trio as if judging them.

"Precisely." Oobleck said as Ruby was confused at this knowing that if this was the case then why were, they so close to Vale.

"Then, why are they still so close to the city?" Ruby asked as she looked. "What are they doing?" She asked confused and shocked to see such Grimm exist.

"Waiting." Oobleck said as Sirius couldn't argue there. As the Grimm marched off Gold and Oobleck walked off as well as did Ruby.

Ruby then put crescent rose away as she had to ask something. "Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby began catching the teacher's attention. "I was wondering-" Ruby began only for Oobleck to interrupt her.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?" Oobleck asked as he looked to Ruby assuming that was the questions he was going to ask.

"A-actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked as she looked to Oobleck.

"Look around and tell me what you see?" Oobleck said gesturing to the ruined city around the trio as Eclipse and Zaruba already knew the true answer to that question.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets…" Ruby trailed off as Gold then chuckled as he walked to her.

"Nice guess but not the right answer." Gold said as Ruby was confused.

"He's right." Oobleck said as he looked to the duo and their Madou Rings before the trio began walking. "As a Huntsman it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger Impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman Ruby, Sirius because there is nothing else I would rather be." Oobleck said while stopping to look at both Gold and Ruby as Ruby was awe struck at her teacher's words.

(Scene Break Camp Site)

A fire was going as Raymond put a few broken logs of wood in the fire, as he took a lighter, and added Makai flames to it and cleanse it of any Inga, or Jaki so they don't make a mistake of summoning a horror from the flames.

Aron was relaxing against a wall, with eyes close but his ears were wide open to the outside, and Ollette was tinkering with a Madou compass, to her guess maybe they could narrow down the area within the mountain of where the White Fang could currently be.

As team RWBY were sitting around the camp fire as Yang sign and said, "I can't believe we didn't find anything." Meaning to the White Fang hides out.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side like Gold always claims it is." Blake said sadly as what happen their team through was mostly luck and team GARO has been one to take action when need to.

"That's not what I meant," Weiss something out of the blue as her teammates look to her and Blake said, "Hu?"

"Earlier, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it that than," Weiss said and now everyone was thinking of what they said to their Teacher when he asked them the questions.

Yang had a similar thought as she said, "Yeah, no me too. I mean, I don't know." "I don't know either." Blake said it as she wants to help the Faunus, and maybe the White Fang to change their ways from before they became as they are.

"I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time," Blake said as Ollette agreed with her said, "That good then, just one step is enough to start you on your journey, but if you don't know where you are at then it best to relax, look around and wait for a clear path to walk on or a different path, but it doesn't matter which those you pick if they both lead to the same place." As she gotten the compass to start up, she still had some work to do on it.

"But for me... things aren't always that easy you know." Ollette confess as working on Madou Tools was therapeutic for her.

Yang nodded as she understood and said, "She right, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here, Right?"

"I don't know." Raymond said as he looked to his friends while keeping the fire going as everyone looked to him. "I always had planned out how my life would go all the way to how it ended where I'd either die in battle against a Horror and making sure my armor was left to a worthy apprentice, or settled down and ensure my armor would have an heir by blood." Raymond said as he looked to the fire while poking it with a rod to keep it burning. "But... sometime even I'm not sure." Raymond said as Weiss saw his tone sounded much like her own when it came certain things particularly her family stuff.

"Yeah I feel you." Aron said as he stretched. "Normally I just take things as they come but sometimes things I don't expect to come at me end up happening and well here I am." Aron said as he stood next to Weiss as he was meaning Weiss was one of the things he didn't expect to come at him.

"I suppose." Ollette said as she looked to Aron glad he got his girl.

Aron's wolf ears started to twitch and said, "Ruby, Gold, and Doctor Oobleck are back." Ollette sat still doing work and said, "They always been invited so it's good."

As the Professor step inside the building and say, "Ah wonderful!"

Professor zoom in by the fire as he said, "A text book fire." "Fire!" Ruby said as she was happy there was on as she came close to it and put her hand out near it as she said, "Soooo warm."

"I know talk about lucky!" Gold called as he sat by the fire smiling at it while sitting near it.

The Professor zoom to his side and said, "Very good, eat your dinners, and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode at most a buddy watch to watch each other as well, any volunteers for first watch?"

"Yo!" Gold and Ruby called out at the same time wanting the fire more so they got first watch tonight as Oobleck then zoomed away again.

Ruby then sat up as Gold stayed by the fire as team GARO were used to long nights while Ruby was starting to adjust quickly, after all night is when they go hunting. "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress?" Yang asked as Ruby turned to her. "I mean, what did you tell him?" Yang asked as Ruby thought about it.

"Hm, no he didn't, weird. Oh well goodnight guys." Ruby said as Gold sat by the fire. As team RWBY prepared for bed Gold looked at the fire as Ruby took watch at a sniping position. Zwei padded to Ruby as Sirius got up and walked to her and sat next to her to keep watch in case something got though.

"What about you Gold?" Aron asked as he looked to his best friend.

"Nope!" Gold said as he basically showed he wasn't asked that question about his life. "Oh well goodnight team." Gold said as he began first watch in case anything snuck past Ruby sight and past he barrier.

Zwei whined as the sound of Grimm Howling was heard as you would hear the occasional screech of Horrors as to Horrors this area had been bled dry of food. "Don't worry, things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said as Gold sat next to Ruby smiling his big toothy grin but Ruby honestly didn't know sometimes ever since she got her armor.

"Don't worry they will get better after all your lucky I'll be making sure of that." Gold said punching his fists together as Ruby smiled at him while Gold remained oblivious to a ladies feelings involving himself as the two remained in silent while watching the fire and keeping a firm spot on their sniping position.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it enough to review so until next time as I always say to you ja-ne.


	28. Chapter 18 Mountain Glenn

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Let's start this chapter folks.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start That Night Beacon Vale)

In the beautiful night of Vale, the view of General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. James Ironwood is fully dress in his 'Dress uniform' looking over the city lights, as it was very late at the time, with Glynda walk up from behind and asked, "Trouble sleeping?"

James turns to her as he rubs his left arm saying, "Arm was acting up."

Glynda roll her eyes as she said, "Ah, of course. So, logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance... What's wrong?"

James keep looking out in the distant as he spoken, "I've trusted his for years. We both have. I just… I can't help but feel... like he's keeping us in the dark."

"Don't be ridiculous," Glynda said as she knew full well how the Makai Order work, and how sometimes people goes off and do their own secret project that could be good or something that would kill everyone, or worst playing god. "Besides you are one to talk James considering how you lost control of this Project Nexus who is now in Salem's hands." Glynda scolded as James had no room to talk considering his little pet project not only went AWOL but out of anyone's control.

"I only did what I felt was right Glynda." James defended as Glynda glared at him and sighed.

"But at what cost?" Glynda said as she feared James in an attempt to create a weapon against Salem may have created a monster instead. "James you know very well that we are not the ones in the dark," Glynda said seeing if James could understand there is more going on than anyone would say.

James didn't believe it as he said, "That makes it worse. I refuse to believe that a man I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda rub the back of James as she said, "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable."

AS James sense a 'but in there as Glynda said, "But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering" James couldn't help but agree to a thing, as he may know some secret about his friend but that doesn't mean that it's a reason to not trust his friends. "But after this recent stunt of your James I don't think any of us can truly trust you again as right now we have no idea or clue where Project Nexus had ended up." Glynda said as Nexus was a name for emptiness as the void was any color one wished it to be from white all the way to black. But unaware to any of them Project Nexus was a lot closer than one was lead to believe.

(KIBA form Room)

Nexus was in bed sleeping as his dreams was riddled with memories while sleeping on his chest in bliss and comfort was Akane as Nexus dreams many would consider nightmares but others would see as memories. Akane had many nightmares like Nexus and the two ended up each other's comfort even in sleep. But as Nexus slept his memories of the past resurfaces particularly the memories after he had dealt with both the Prototype remnants and Darkus.

(Dreamscape/Flashback)

Nexus was walking to an area Salem had asked him to meet with her at her fortress. So far his training has been moving along swimmingly as he had his armor and his team who he swore his third member Blaze was jealous of him no doubt having to have waited longer for his own armor. Tyrion was in Nexus honest opinion a psychotic maniac mixed with a sniveling weak suck up but the second part seemed to only apply to Salem and himself which eve Watts had noted.

It has been a few months since the incident with Darkus and a few weeks since Blaze was went to retrieve those stolen Access keys and let's just say the Atlas military took a hard hit with the loss of one of its leaders which he and Akane were able to pin on the White Fang quiet easily. Nexus arrived at Salem's chambers as he saw Cinder was outside it as she glared at him but then turned away as Nexus was unsure of how her feelings for him was on the matters of the status queue. Apparently everyone has found Salem as of late has been favoring Nexus over the others even the team he lead as it was almost like the Maidens and Relics had become second important to him.

Nexus then entered the chambers as Cinder took her leave as once he was inside he saw that it looked like a private chamber as by the looks of it no one of Salem's inner circle was allowed within as he saw it also had a large bookshelf of ancient text. "Nexus come here..." Salem's voice was heard from another room as Nexus sighed wondering what she could possibly need. As Nexus walked to this side room he passed by and failed to notice the files of 'Project Nexus,' were there opened but it seemed focus on the Genetic aspect of it.

As he entered he moved the curtains to the side as he then heard Salem speak once more. "Nexus Kite Sparrow get in..." Salem trailed off as Nexus was caught off guard to see Salem had her feet in what looked like a pool of blood as he saw she was wearing what looked like a see threw bath robe. Nexus mentally reprimanded himself for allowing himself to be caught off guard especially with how many woman he had absorbed into himself for their semblances and seeing a nude woman shouldn't be a surprise to him. "Do I have to repeat myself Nexus? Take off your cloths and get in the bath, we need to talk." Salem said strictly as Nexus saw she was holding back a bit which he decided to let it pass after all she gave him Kiba so he owed her that much especially since his true form reminded himself of her.

But that didn't mean he was disrobing to join her in a bath regardless of how much power she had to offer... and how that blood pool looked so inviting. "No..." Nexus began as Salem gave him a stern stare. "No." Nexus repeated as Salem's eyes began to glow. "Not in a million years." Nexus defended but this was a battle he would lose.

(A little later)

Nexus was in the blood pool naked with an equally naked Salem as it looked like they were mother and son at the onsen right now... a very creepy and demonic onsen but same thing. "That was a fast Million years." Salem joked as Nexus controlled himself. "But Nexus you don't have to stay in that form you know." Salem said as she sat with Nexus on her lap area as they were in the warm 'water's,' of this bath. "Like I said we needed to talk." Salem said as Nexus looked to her. "And I wanted to talk without any weapons or secrets between us so this was the logical solution." Salem said as she was aware of Nexus' ability to absorb ones soul and semblance adding it to himself. She actually welcomed it but she wanted Nexus to be ready first.

"Fine." Nexus said before his hair, skin, and eyes soon shifted the pigments and in turn he became what Salem may have looked like his age as a boy.

"Now child... seeing as we are like this let's begin." Salem said as Nexus saw her hands moved and to his shock she was using the blood like water and using some shampoo item to wash his hair as Nexus was expecting an attack of some sort. "No need to be defensive Nexus after all nothing will happen to you here." Salem assured as Nexus saw the tone she used was oddly enough soothing somehow so in turn he relaxed a bit. "Now then I'm sure you noticed since you arrival here and the claiming of your armor that some here treated you differently than before is that correct?" Salem asked as she washed Nexus' hair.

"Yes why is that of any relevance." Nexus demanded getting to the point.

"Well I've taken a great interest in your development Nexus. In fact by the looks of it you have far more power and potential then any of the Maidens to be among us." Salem said referring to Cinder and Akane on this subject. "As you may have noticed Hazel has taken charge of your physical training as you may be able to absorb the power and experiences of your 'victims,' you lack the means to use it to your full advantage." Salem said as she looked to Nexus before going for his back which she was washing at the moment as nearby was a chalice filled with a drinkable liquid.

"And why did I need his aid to learn of my own powers." Nexus asked as it was clear he didn't like to be called weak.

"Simply put Nexus a fire that burns without control will destroy everything one wishes to rule." Salem said as she then moved her head next to Nexus. "And I can see it out of everyone I had recruited you are the one who is destined to rule everything if I am ever gone." Salem said as she looked to Nexus and smiled. Salem had grand plans for Nexus as she had read his DNA File and knew enough about genetics to know that even though the body was her old one or one of her old ones this all in all made Nexus her son even if he was originally born to destroy her. In fact if Nexus ever does do so at least she can die knowing she leaves behind a worthy successor but only when she feels he's ready.

"I see your logic Milady." Nexus said as he could also see why the training was needed Raven and her tribe only allowed him to scratch the surface of what he could do before locking him up and Raven betraying him. Here he can learn his upper limits and truly grow to attain what he had desired when the world decided to turn on him because of his birth through science.

"Yes Nexus and one day you will rule Remnant be it as a God or a Devil." Salem said as she finished washing his back and turned him torts her as Nexus shook her off and did so himself. Then to Nexus surprised Salem hugged Nexus close to her where his head was between her breasts but in a position he could still breath in as this would have looked motherly and beautiful if it was not for the dark and demonic place and the bath of blood. "And Nexus you may refer to me as anything you wish milady and mistress is only for formalities sake because as far as I see you stand above all of those who serve me you say jump they will do so and so on and so forth." Salem said as the fact Nexus was from her old DNA made her giddy and oddly warm inside.

"So Nexus when we are alone or no major business is at hand call me anything you feel comfortable with even just my name or if you feel that sort of connection, mother." Salem said as Nexus let himself be hugged and enjoy this oddly comforting feeling he had with her.

Salem felt very few true emotions for those around her and who she knew with her pitch black soul aside from hatred for Oz, Salem never really had many feelings. So to see this boy, who was in many ways her own child, actually develop at a rate she could be proud of and be someone to continue her mission, it stirred something in her that hadn't been stirred before; compassion.

Not as a weakness mind you, and certainly different from what she felt for the others; Cinder was powerful but overly prideful and didn't completely realize that no one should be underestimated. Tyrion was loyal, but...his insanity and zealot loyalty to her did test her patience at times. Watts was helpful and clever, on top of staying by his words and never blaming anyone for his mistakes taking credit were it wasn't due, but he could be like a child sometimes.

No, what she felt for Nexus was different. He could so thing she never even dreamed of. He was everyone she wanted in a follower and herself...and he was a self-starter. She was honestly proud of him, and wanted to ensure him his goals. If that meant delaying or outright sacrificing some of hers, she could honestly live with that. In the long run, if Nexus got what he wanted, so would she.

(Dream end)

Nexus eyes opened as it was still night time as he looked around and saw Akane sleeping on his chest using him as her personal body pillow. Nexus smiled to her caressing her hair moving it out of her eyes as he smiled at her. It's been a long time since they first met on that fateful mission a lone mercenary met a bastard half-breed girl and a spark formed between them. Two souls rejected by Remnant met at first the girl was just a job for the mercenary but it evolved and when the mercenary knew the employer wanted any witnesses dead even those he hired so he can use the girl he soon learned the mercenary wasn't human.

After that day the two traveled together going from one place to another one battle to the next. It was no surprise a compassion and love was born between them as in the end they were both broken beings rejected by Remnant and its people for being what they are. Nexus sympathized with the Faunus and the White Fang but when he learned what they had done to his beloved Maiden they last his sympathy and earned his contempt.

"Nexus?" Akane's tired voice was heard as Nexus was drawn away from his thoughts from a tired Akane. "What's wrong?" She asked tired as Nexus saw this and smiled to her not his cruel smirk, or his calculated yet sadistic grin but the rare human smile he had reserved only for Akane.

"Nothing... just thinking." Nexus said as Akane looked to him.

"About what baby?" She asked cuddling up to him as she smiled to Nexus.

"About the end game and us." Nexus said as Akane looked to Nexus and smiling laying her head on his bare chest as like her it was scared but Nexus bore them anyway even if he could easily make them vanish from what she called his perfect body.

"I don't care what happens just as long as I stand by your side in the end of all of this I can die happy with you." Akane said as she only wanted Nexus and will follow him to complete both of their dreams. That dream they both shared a world reborn for the strong to flourish and the weak to vanish. Akane's only dream was to carry the first seeds of that world inside her through Nexus and if she must give her life for Nexus's ambition she will do so willingly.

"Akane." Nexus said as he smiled to her as at times he wondered... if his plans did succeeds what he would do in a world without Akane. He knew Salem only needed Akane for her power as a Maiden to access the Vault of the Winter Maiden for the relic inside.

"Come now let's go back to sleep it's late." Akane said as she then smiled sensually to him. "And maybe tomorrow night you and I can rent a hotel room just the two of us." Akane said as she lusted after Nexus as it made their allies wonder what place the two hadn't done it in yet.

(With Salem at her lair)

Salem was glaring at a mirror once more as she was applying her magic to hide a certain scar caused by the Golden Knight before Gold as she glared at it as it vanished from her view. "Seems you're not as powerful as you used to be." Solomon was heard as he entered the room as Salem saw this.

"You know you should have knocked." Salem said as she didn't want anyone to see this mark.

"And who will make me." Solomon said as he was the oldest member of Salem's group as he glared at her with crimson red eyes. "But down to the point you had summoned me here... why?" Solomon asked as he looked to Salem.

"I need you to go to Vale during the Festival and scout out things over there." Salem said as Solomon looked to Salem.

"Is that where Ozpin is currently at?" Solomon asked as he looked to Salem.

"Yes but I also need you to help... move things along by doing what you do best." Salem said as she looked to Solomon as Solomon looked to Salem with a glare.

"I'm to assume I may face some strong foes then." Solomon asked as he kept glaring at Salem.

"One can hope but if the Golden Knight and Scorching Heat Knight had garnered or progeny's interest and both of which are in Vale it may be that Vale may hold a powerful foe for you yet." Salem said as Solomon then began to take his leave.

"Very well." Solomon said as he took his leave to make the needed journey to Vale to do as was asked of him by Salem.

Salem looked to Solomon as she remembered days long past, days she at times wish she could return to but past mistakes and betrayals made those days nothing but long lost naiveté and innocence's that was robbed. Salem then moved her hand to her stomach area as she remembered one other thing from that past one she can never forgive the Order, Ozpin, Sakuya, and the original Golden Knight for and if she must destroy humanity to make them pay so be it.

(Meanwhile Mt. Glenn)

As Ruby was sitting down keeping her scope training on a Beowulf Eclipse saw it and then chuckled. _**"Do not fear it's walking off."**_ Eclipse said as Gold had somehow clocked out to sleep as no doubt he was bored. Ruby sighed as she was also a bit bored but powered on through as she then looked to Eclipse.

"Eclipse can I ask you a personal question?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked to her.

 _ **"Depends is it something about you I had somehow missed in our time together?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked and saw it was a yes on Eclipse part.

"It's just something Nexus said before that got me thinking." Ruby said as Eclipse listened. "I mean Weiss has an unlimited amount of access directly to the SDC which she can use to supply us with the Dust we need for ammunition." Ruby said as Eclipse listened. "And Yang she doesn't keep secrets but she knows more than just one shady guy in Vale she could easily use any and all underworld connections to find out what's going on with the White Fang so we can hit them at the source." Ruby said as it's, been bugging her for a while now. "Plus Blake was a former member of the Fang so if anything if she wanted to use her skills for good she can easily tell the huntsman and the proper authorities where every and all White Fang meeting place is, point out the real monsters among them, and even on how they can be located at their meeting points." Ruby said as Eclipse saw Ruby was conflicted.

 _ **"So you feel you can do more using the proper connections?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby nodded to her.

 _ **"Ruby yes you are correct and yes as team leader its best to use every resource that is available to you but think for a moment. Weiss trusts you yes but basically demanding free dust from her would be like you are using her and not truly her friend."**_ Eclipse began as Ruby realized this. _**"Yang as well yes those connections would be useful but she may need to either give or receive favors as knowing Criminals they never do things for free."**_ Eclipse said as she then looked to her final point. _**"And Blake's situation is actually obvious and straight forward if she were to tell the local Huntsman not only would she be outed as a Faunus and former member of the White Fang but only end up adding to their cause when its revealed she sold out her own kind."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby. **"Resources are valuable but only if they don't harm those around you."** Eclipse said as Ruby saw this and smiled at her Madou Ring.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she smiled to Eclipse.

 _ **"No problem."**_ Eclipse said before she began to yawn. _**"Anyway I'm going to sleep wake me up when something happens."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

Going over to the sleeping teammates, or supposed to be asleep as Yang open her eyes and look over to her Faunus teammate and said, "Blake? Are you awake?"

After a few seconds, Blake did reply, "Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Yang asked as she couldn't get over that part and just want to ask her teammate as with Ruby, the professor didn't ask her why she wanted to be a huntress.

Yang roll over as Blake said as it was a guess herself as she said, "Maybe he was just curious."

"Ya, think?" Yang asked as Blake took a moment and then she said, "No."

Yang roll back on her back and then she said, "Weiss? Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking." Weiss said a bit loud but it was low enough that it didn't seem to disturbed Ruby or wake up Gold as even ARO was awake right now.

"Good that makes six of us huh." Aron said as he looked to the ceiling.

"You three are a tad bit loud you know." Ollette said as Raymond looked to them.

"So Weiss anything you'd like to share with us possible something involving Doctor Oobleck?" Aron asked as he wanted to get to know his girlfriend even more.

"Well I think, he..." Weiss began as she looked to Aron for a minute. "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid," Weiss said knowing what people may have thought but it was wrong. "I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area," Weiss said as Blake let air out from her nose as she said, "That's putting it lightly."

Blake knew full well what Weiss Family Company is doing with Faunus labors. Over worked and under pay, and no health plan of any sort. Soon Weiss rose up from her sleeping bag as protest a bit.

"Which is why I feel the need to make the things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was no the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said as Aron smiled to his girlfriend at this.

"Well Weiss here's what I say... go for it don't let anyone hold you back because when you fight tooth, nail and grit to the goal you'll find success is waiting for you." Aron said as he looked to the ceiling as Weiss smiled a bit.

"Yeah... and honestly Aron... I hope when all is said and done you'll be with me when we reach that point." Weiss said as that was one for the tabloids Schnee heiress and Faunus rogue in a romance like the Princess and the Pauper a basic cliché fairytale love story.

Weiss lay back down as Blake said, "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner... named Adam. More of a mentor, actually."

Blake sounded ashamed to even talk about it, but went on with her story as she said, "He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of courses his idea of a perfect future turned out to be... not perfect for everyone."

"That's an understatement." Aron said to his old friend from childhood as he looked to her as Ollette threw a rock at him to shush him with Blake going on with her part as she said, "I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most, noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good"

To everyone thought on that, it seem to be almost laughable as there were people out there like with team SSBR, some of the teachers at school, even to Blake sneaking suspicion would guess the head master is one himself, are the true noble people in the world, putting their life on the line because it was the right thing to do.

Blake sighed as she said, "But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy... What will, I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang looked to Blake before she spoke. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Yang began before continuing. "You're not one to back down from a challenge Blake." Yang tried to encourage as Blake had other thoughts.

"But I am! I do it all the time!" Blake began as she looked down. "When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my... Semblance! I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." Blake said as Yang now felt less than ideal with herself.

"At least you learned a lesson that had taken tragedy for me to learn." Raymond said laying on his back on his sleeping mat. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and their duty as protectors are lower than trash." Raymond said remembering his own past. "When I was younger barely a Knight in training me and my group tended to break the rules for kicks and fun. My father on this matter... well he didn't approve and Ollette bailed me out more times then I'd like to admit." Raymond said as Ollette chuckled at this. "One day me and my group decided to sneak out and hunt a Horror or Grimm on our own we had no idea what we were doing just a bunch of kids with training weapons trying to look big and tough... that was the biggest mistake of my life." Raymond said as he remembered that tragic day vividly like it was only yesterday.

"What happened?" Yang asked wondering what baggage Raymond was hiding.

"We found a hybrid worst off it found us also. We tried to fight it but it was to strong... so I did something I still regret... I ran." Raymond said as he remembered feeling scared and helpless and did the most dishonorable and cowardly thing he could ever do. "I ran leaving my friends and classmates for dead to save my own skin. By the time I realized what I was doing I found my father and ran back to them only to find that I was too late." Raymond said as he looked to his teammates and friends. "I broke the rules and in turn I caused the deaths of 10 future Makai Knights... to this day I still haven't forgiven myself for that." Raymond said as they saw why he was such a boy scout he was trying to repent for what he did back then as a child.

"My word." Weiss said as that was truly tragic to seem him carrying such guilt inside his soul.

"Well for me my story is kind of like Black's minus the White Fang and running. I had a mentor... more of a father figure really and he trained me in everything I knew... then one day I found him talking to someone or something I overheard their conversation talking about me and two others and telling this person I had potential that I'd be a valuable asset to their plans to gain some powerful items." Ollette said as she looked to a Dagger in her boot. "He wanted to make me into a Maiden to serve his real master I found out, ratted him out, and well he escaped but to this day I'm still hunting him down." Ollette said as Aron saw this and smirked to this.

"Meh whatever as far as me goes. I just like to hunt Horrors, eat ribeye steak, and chew bubblegum." Aron said before Silva spoke up.

 _ **"Come on Zero everyone shared so now you have to."**_ Silva said as Weiss looked to him.

"Come on at least do it for me." Weiss pouted as she asked as Aron saw she was using the face that made him putty in her hands.

"Alright my dad was the Zero before me, mom was part time alchemist and part time flower shop owner in Menagerie. Back then I didn't care about what my dad did much lazy wolf was what they called me for a while. And at my, moms flower should we would sell roses, carnations, baby blues you name it." Aron said showing he didn't have much of an exciting or tragic backstory. "One night after me and mom made like 3 hundred corsages for prom season to ship out all of us being asked if this was right or went with a certain dress, where is it, when is it, and if it matched the dressed of those who ordered them and let me just say it was a nightmare and a half." Aron said showing he hated doing the flower shop.

"Anyway that night while we were closing shop my dad was hunting a Horror which funny enough was right next door and I guess there was some exposed volatile dust during my dad's hunt and next thing me and mom knew BOOM!" He called out making a look and gesture for said explosion. "No more laundry mat, horror sealed, and both mom and I were blown right out the front door." Aron said as everyone wanted to laugh thinking he was lying. "It was like a sign from God for me." Aron said lighting his Madou Lighter with a blue flame. "I ended up wanting to become a Makai Knight and in turn I found myself in that boom." Aron said as Raymond looked to him.

"Is he..." Raymond began as they all wanted to know if Aron was legit.

 _ **"Funny enough it is true."**_ Silva confirmed as Aron had no tragedy on his part.

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang began as she rolled to her belly. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress... not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just so happens to line up with that." Yang said before rolling to her side.

"I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Yang said with a smile on her face taking notice to how Ruby was sitting on Gold's back as she kept a firm look out with her scope and scythe.

"But now I'm even more, unsure I mean after we first met Kiba when I thought I… I killed him I started pulling my punches worried I may lose control I've been working on it but… I'm scared that if I get angry enough I might hurt someone I care about by accident." Yang said as the way she talked she never wanted to kill someone as long as she lives. "It kind of makes me jealous or Ruby you know." Yang said as she looked to her friends here.

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss said as she sat up looking to them

"She's only two years younger." Blake said as she sat up. "We're all kids." Blake said as she looked to Weiss.

"Well... not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth?" Yang said lightening the mood.

"Yes that is true and we must complete this mission with the upmost effectiveness and efficiency.

"It's the life we chose after all." Blake said before Aron nodded in response.

"Amen sister." Aron said as he sat up to smile at Blake before Weiss spoke

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads. But at the end of the day... It's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second." Weiss said as upon a beam Oobleck was listening as he smiled before going to sleep.

"That is true but doesn't mean we can't spoil ourselves every now and again." Ollette said as she smiled to WBY and her own teammates of GARO.

(Scene Break That Night)

Gold and Ruby were asleep as it was late at night no doubt sense Grimm weren't coming this way so once shift change came in they jumped straight into bed. Yang and Raymond has taken up watch, allowing for Gold, Ruby, and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang and Raymond had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." The Red Reaper said in a groggy tone. But Zwei runs off. "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for her pet.

 _ **"Ruby let the dog be a dog."**_ Eclipse said as she was just as groggy as Ruby was.

(Outside)

"Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" She spots Zwei urinating on some ruins. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Ruby scolded as Zwei only barked in response.

 _ **"Hey when a dog needs to go he needs to go."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby as she then yawned. _**"Now can we get back to bed?"**_ Eclipse asked as she looked to Ruby.

Someone heard Zwei's bark as he spoke catching Ruby off guard. "What was that?" The voice asked as Ruby quickly acted and hid behind some ruins.

WF Guard 2 looked at WF Guard 1. "What was what?" Another voice asked as Ruby caught a peak and saw two White Fang Members there as they seemed to be patrolling the area.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." WF Guard 1 said.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." WF Guard 2 said walking with his fellow guard.

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby, Eclipse and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them before from a wall Ruby came back out in Wolf Form as she was padding near them looking like a stray dog hunting. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, and watched them like a predator would her pray hoping these guys wouldn't realize she was actually a human in disguise.

Once Ruby saw them enter a secret doorway she then reverted to her human form after she was sure they had vanished as she grinned a big toothy grin.

"Oh! This is it! This is it!" She called out as she then brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says "Low Signal". "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!" Ruby said as Eclipse sensed something and spoke up.

 _ **"Hey watch your step Ruby!"**_ Eclipse called as Ruby looked.

"Huh?" She asked as she and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei but dropped her weapon in the result. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into the cavern below as Zwei called for her hoping she would hear him.

(With Ruby)

Ruby landed as she was glad her Aura could protect her as she got up. Ruby looked around hoping to find out where she landed only to her shock to see a ruined underground city as she was visibly shocked to see this. That was when he heard breathing as she turned around and saw to her shock Ein panting as he was waiting for her. "Oh come on not now." Ruby cursed as soon Ein got ready as Ruby was soon pounced at by Ein as Ruby blacked out.

(Yaiba's Realm)

Ruby got up as she sighed as she looked and saw Ein there. Ein then howled out turning into Yaiba as she glared at Ruby no doubt not very pleased with her. "You dropped you Scythe." Yaiba scolded as Ruby looked and was shocked to see that she did. "Lesson of a Knight never drop your weapon for your weapon will save your life and that life will in turn be used to save many others." Yaiba scolded as she then snapped her fingers causing Crescent Rose to appear instead. "Use that scythe for now I understand you are on a mission thus we must make do with what we have." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby ready to start the lesson.

"Alright let's just be fast about this." Ruby said as Yaiba nodded. "First let us see if you had mastered the defense break." Yaiba said as she then took a battle stance ready for Ruby.

Ruby nodded and then focused before she did the flame flash step but with more aura like last time and in turn broke through Yaiba's defenses. "Good! Good! It seems you are progressing splendidly." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby. "Now let us begin the third lesson." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded ready to get this over with.

"Now this skill is a one the fully relies on speed and precision your enemies may not only be protected from the front by a shield but by a full body of armor." Yaiba explained as she looked to Ruby. "Knowing this you must locate a hitch in the armor, regardless of what some people say everything has a weakness even the one called Kiba possesses such a weakness all you must do is locate it." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby who was paying attention. "Some enemies will be on constant vigilance from assaults thinking their armor will protect them not realizing the hitch in one's armor." Yaiba explained as she was about to explain the hitch in her own armor indirectly.

"So it's like a speed scanning then?" Ruby asked as Yaiba nodded.

"Yes but this skill like many comes with its own results as you scout your enemy for weaknesses your focusing your aura on your mind and sight among your other senses to locate the weakness as well as your own speed, this will leave you very vulnerable to an attack thus you must keep moving until a weakness is located. Take head many of the skills I teach you will require much aura to utilize to one must work to grow their own reserves." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded to this. "I shall demonstrate now." Yaiba said as she then vanished as Ruby saw her moving around her before Yaiba appeared with the blade torts Ruby's eyes but not cutting.

"That is Silver Sight this skill had allowed me to hunt many Grimm and Hybrids as well as Madou Horrors in my time. Now you shall try and as I have warned you you'll be left vulnerable when used so don't allow me to strike you." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded and in turn the two clashed blades ready to train.

The two separated as Yaiba began preparing an attack only for Ruby to do as Yaiba had taught her and began running around her to locate a hitch or chink in the armor as Yaiba saw this and used the pole of her scythe to try and bring Ruby down. Ruby saw this and quickly slide under it as she breathed in and pulled back her chink enough to avoid it before sliding on the ground as Yaiba saw this and was impressed. Ruby tried again as she made sure to avoid any of Yaiba's attacks as she then focused her Aura to her eyes and saw things change on Yaiba as she was in a rush right now.

As Ruby ran around Yaiba she soon saw what Ruby could only describe as a target appear where Yaiba's insignia was and then took a dive for it and then nailed Yaiba at it with the blade of her Scythe pointed upward like a spear. Yaiba seeing this was knocked back by the attack as she saw Ruby was improving greatly as she stood up straight as the two looked to each other. "Impressive your skill are improving immensely very soon you will be ready to truly walk the path of a Makai Knight." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby the last descendant of the Silver Eyes.

"Thanks." Ruby said with a smiled as Yaiba nodded.

"But... take head in what I tell you, the path you walk will try many times over to tempt and corrupt you to the darkness, steel your soul and heart and walk the path of light as a savior in the dark. Ruby Rose the last of the Silver Eyes." Yaiba said as she knew the power Ruby wielded was one many had vied for and knew many would use her for their own gains for her power.

"Right." Ruby said with a nod as soon the world around them began to vanish.

(Real World)

Ruby came to back in the city as she rubbed her head from a headache as she was starting to think Yaiba had very poor timing on things. _**"Well, have a new skill now, Flower Girl?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

"Yeah but where are we exactly?" Ruby asked as she didn't think there were cities underground as it looked as bad if not worse than the surface.

 _ **"The final bastion that was Mountain Glenn's failure."**_ Eclipse said as she saw what became of Mountain Glenn. Soon a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is Perry.

The WF Guard came at her with his gun in hand aiming it at her. "Freeze!" He ordered aiming his gun at Ruby.

"Where did she come from?" WF Guard asked as he looked to her.

As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

WF Guard grinned as he gotten closer to her. "You're a long way from home, little girl." HE said as Ruby took a battle stance ready to fight her way out with just her fists grateful for Gold's small lessons on his style of combat.

Both guards approach her, as Ruby then punched one of them only for the other to grab her arm. "Hey! Hands off!" Ruby yelled as she tried to get loose while the other guard held his face in pain.

Ruby jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

WF Guard smirked. "The boss is gonna want to see this one…" He said as the other one held his face from when Ruby punched him.

The guard kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out as he clearly enjoyed getting even with her for the punch to the face.

(Back with GARO and WBY)

Back to the two teams who were awake and getting ready for their second day of their White Fang search. Yang and Raymond who was entering the room to check on her teammates and the boys who were ready to go.

Yang and Raymond ran to Weiss. "Hey Weiss Aron, it's you're... Ruby?" Yang said as she saw Ruby's sleeping bag empty.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Raymond asked as Gold began to get up when he heard this.

"Wait what?" Gold asked as he realized Ruby was missing as everyone began to get up taking note of the missing red leader.

"What?" Oobleck asked wondering what's the situation as he ran in just before Zwei came running into the room, barking. Which got Yang's attention as with Aron.

"Zwei?" Yang asked as she kneeled to Zwei wondering what was going on.

Blake rose an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Blake asked as she was honestly lost here as Ollette looked around and pulled out her Madou Tool. "Ruby's missing." Ollette said as she had the scanner out and it showed everyone here save for Ruby as Weiss saw this.

"Wait you chipped us?!" Weiss asked in shock as she was shocked. "When did you find the time to do that?" Weiss asked as Ollette smirked.

"Oh I chipped Ruby first when I met her, then I chipped the rest of you during our party at the pizza place, and then I chipped Team JNPR after we met Jaune's dad." Ollette said as Weiss and Blake were shocked as Gold saw this.

"Wow talk about lucky we didn't realize this until now." Gold said as he was honestly impressed by this.

"Grab you weapons everyone." Oobleck said as he knew what this meant. "Ruby may very well be in trouble." Oobleck said as they had to go rescue her.

(Scene break)

Ruby started to awaken, as she open her eyes to an underground warehouse area, as she looks around while being drag by two white Fang members, she saw a Paladin mech picking up huge containers and moving them around.

When she hear something drop down hard as she turn to two other white fang members carrying a huge device as one guy said to a new guy it seem as he said, "Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" "Sorry sir!"

As the Two White Fang guy that was dragging Ruby around to the area where they yell up to, "Hey Boss! We found something you might wanna see!"

From an upper area with a ramp going to it as Roman voice came up as he said, "Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh," The Faunas named Penny guy said as he look to his partner and then back up as he said, "It's a little girl?"

Roman stepped out for a moment with a Cigar in his mouth as he took a puff and said as the smoke blow out, "That would be bad."

(Meanwhile surface)

Zwei lead them to the area where the Horror had appeared as they saw Ruby's Scythe and ran over to it. "Ruby's scythe." Yang called as Gold and Ollette both saw the weapon.

"Ruby would never leave this behind ever." Ollette said as she saw the weapon nut would rather die than leave her weapon behind.

"Oh no." Blake said as she saw this.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked before Aron sniffed the air.

"My nose says yes." Aron said as Ruby was missing which was bad.

Oobleck looks up. "Fell?" Oobleck asked as he appeared next to the hole with Weiss.

"Down there." Raymond said as he pointed to the hole.

"No way was this made by an Earthquake this was caused from the shock of an explosion which must have destabilized the rocks." Ollette said as she was a demolition expert so she should know.

Oobleck looks down at the hole. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Oobleck called out as he began to realize his mistake and why they couldn't find the criminals on the surface.

"What is it Doc?" Gold asked turning to his teacher who was pasting back and forth.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck asked himself in disbelief as he began to realize where their target was located.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Yang asked as she looked to him.

"Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm!" He yelled as he looked at Yang. "Previously home to thousands of people!" He yelled to Blake before going back to Yang. "Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway station to the inner city." He said returning to Blake. "Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter!" He said to Weiss and then went to Blake. "City evacuates into Metro tunnels and what do they find?" He yelled as it was all falling into place.

"The South-East Quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" Oobleck yelled as he looked to Zwei who was just confused as Yang looked.

"Doc what are you saying?" Yang asked before going to Ollette.

"My dear, we are not just looking for an underground crime network." He began before going to Gold.

"We're looking and an UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!" He called out emphasizing the Underground part of this.

"They've been working in caves." Blake asked as she was shocked at hearing this.

Oobleck shook his head. "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start!" He said as everyone began to gather around the hole.

"As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!" Oobleck said as he made gestures and such to tell the story as this was starting to sound like one of his lessons.

"An underground village?" Gold asked as this was not looking good story wise.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there… "Oobleck deployed his weapon that doubled as his thermos. "We must find her…" Oobleck said as they had to save her as Gold was smirking at this.

"Well we aren't getting any younger." Gold called out as Aron smirked at this. "We were lucky we needed to find Ruby now we know where the White Fang guys are hiding." Gold said before, he jumped down the hole ready to start kicking ass.

"Go Gold Go!" Aron called as Gold don't even need to be told as Gold then jumped down the hole not even scared or bothered at what he may find down there. "Now let's go make some havoc!" Aron called before jumping down himself as Raymond sighed.

"Those two will be the death of me." Raymond said before he jumped down to help them.

"Well let's go then!" Ollette called as she jumped in last.

One thing was for certain things were going to start popping soon real soon.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well two more chapters until this volume ends. Anyway hope to see you all back real soon and until then as I always say ja-ne.


	29. Chapter 19 No Breaks

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: well let's start the next chapter folks.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start With Ruby)

We see Ruby being thrown across the floor by Roman as it seems Ruby is on thin ice now. "Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." Roman said before Ruby roared and charged at the criminal.

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor. "Grrr…" Ruby growled as Roman laughed again.

"Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Roman said as Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.

Then Roman walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her. "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" Roman asked as he glared at Ruby.

Ruby growls and then uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit. Roman then gets up smiling, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands and aims the handle at Ruby. He then fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back. Or at least he tried to as Ruby had a plan on how to get close.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." Roman said as Ruby glared at him.

"Yeah but I am!" Ruby called before she then threw dirt at him as Roman was caught off guard and even more so when Ruby vanished replaced by a large red wolf as she then began biting at him and in turn tearing his coat up as she jumped away growling and snarling while throwing the coat to the side.

"What the Hell?!" He called in shock before massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Roman said as Perry then nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

"WHAT is going on here?!" The Criminal Mastermind asked in annoyance as he saw this happening.

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Then the members of GARO and WBY with Oobleck and Zwei ran out as Roman glared at this.

Ruby seeing this acted by first reverting to her human form jumping on Roman's shoulders, then fleeing towards her friends back in wolf form.

"Somebody kill her!" He commanded as the White Fang Grunts did as told.

Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between easily thanks to the added speed she had as a Wolf. Roman glares at this with anger as he began bending his cane a bit before he turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him. "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." He ordered as the White Fang Member was shocked.

The White Fang Member was surprised about the sudden order. "But we're not finished!" He said as they still had things to load up.

Then with his patience at an end, Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel. "Do it or you're finished!" Roman ordered as he would rather take the risk here than risk Nexus coming after his ass.

Ruby ran as fast as she could, as she couldn't focus on using her semblance at the moment as she dodge gunfire from the white fang, as Ruby soon look ahead and saw four member of the white fan had cut her off as she try to stop and run somewhere else, but couldn't as they pull out their weapons and about to shoot her, Ruby eyes widen to this as it seem she was about to reach her end... until an explosion of amber blasted the white fang away and behind them, team GARO and WBY with Doctor Oobleck and Zwei as come and saved her, as Gold and Yang soon center of the group as Ruby ran over as Yang held out her arms and yell out, "ruby!"

Ruby ran into her sisters arms as they hug each other as Gold asked, "Are you alright Ruby?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ruby said as Yang put her down as she step back and said, "But listen, Torchwick has all sort of weapon and robots down there."

Aron pulled out Ruby weapon as mostly a Makai knight is the only one who can carry it, and use his chain to keep it secure on his back, and held it out to her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Andriods, mechs- There all loaded up on train carts," Ruby said as she took her weapon back and check it as Oobleck said, "Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed the tracks lead to a dead end."

Soon a sound of a microphone is heard being turn on as it made a loud screech down that was annoying to mostly everyone while the Faunus of the group, their ears were hurting by it as Torchwick voice shouted on it, "Get to your places, we are leaving now."

Over at the train, steam shot up from the vents as it show it started to move as Yang kind of yell over the noise as she said, "Well it sound like they're going somewhere!"

"We need back up," Ruby said as Raymond said, "We are the back up, and also who could we call that could get here in time?"

"He has a point, we are on our own, we need to catch that train now and stop it," Ollette said as Gold said, "Now I wish my bike was here."

Soon enough everyone rush to the train and get on before it took off down the tracks.

(A little later)

AS the train was now going fast, a white fang member was in the back watching over things until he heard a sound as he turn his head and look down the track and didn't see anymore, but did saw a glimpse of something on the back of the cart as eh pull up his radio and call it in as he said, "Hey I think they made it on the-

*Bonk!

The white fang member was knock out by Doctor Oobleck as he pop his head forward with a smile.

(Torchwick)

As the bowl hat criminal was focusing on driving the train, another member pop in from the back as he give Torchwick the report, "Boss, they made it on the train."

Torchwick sighed in annoyed as it was one thing after another as he turn to the Faunus and said, "Well grab some cargo and get them off the train!"

The guy nodded as he went back with the doors closing behind him as Torchwick started to say, "Manic animals, every one of'em."

Torchwick quick turn his head to the Faunus with the tusk on his face as he said to him, "Not you though, you're heh... you're great."

The Faunus guy nodded but in his mind as he thought, 'Human Asshole.'

(Team RWBY and GARO)

AS the two team went above with the professor and Zwei as Oobleck said to them, "Hurry everyone! We must get to the front and stop this train!

"Ah, professor? Weiss said as Oobleck pop in and said to her, "Doctor."

"What's that?" Weiss asked as she pointed to something by the hatch they came out from as Oobleck turn his head to it and look to see... a bomb.

"That, my dear... appears to be a bomb," Team RWBY freak out to that as GARO seem a bit worry but nothing they can't handle, until Ruby pointed out something as she said, "We've got baddies!"

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started to say as he cut short to the sound of the bomb arming itself as it beeps. "Easy on us," Oobleck said as he stood up with a finger in the air as he said, "Time to go!" Soon both team went running to the other cart as Aron picked up Zwei and ran with him as did the rest of the team, as Blake was about to run as well Oobleck stop her for a moment as he said, "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" as now he and Blake jump to the other card, as Blake landed to the connected point as she was about to smash it until it detach itself as Blake said, "Huh?!"

Blake turn to the upper part of the cart and said, "It decoupled itself!" Oobleck stick his head over as he said, "What?!" He didn't understand what happen to why they set a bomb, and detach it off.

"I guess they really don't want us on this train." Yang said as Eclipse was silent through all of this but even she was beginning to connect the dots.

Oobleck looked to the decoupled cart as it was left behind and then it's blew up as that wasn't a pretty site. "That's not good." Oobleck said as he saw this.

"Uh, neither is this." Ruby called as everyone turned to her as she had a cover open as she needed them to see this.

"Another bomb?" Blake asked getting the picture as Aron saw this.

"Oh come on!" Aron called as he didn't like where this was going.

"No, no; no." Oobleck said as he passed Ruby and opened a cover to reveal a third bomb which shocked him. "They all have bombs!" Oobleck called as he was shocked to see this. It was then that the bomb team RWBY and GARO were at armed as Eclipse then spoke.

"This would be a good time to run." Eclipse said as Ruby nodded to her Madou Ring and ran with the two teams before they jumped carts.

"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as Goruba spoke.

 _ **"No we aren't seeing the bigger picture of things."**_ Goruba said as Raymond looked and agreed.

"Yes let's think for a moment, the dust robbery and Roman's appearance at the recruitment place." Raymond said as Gold looked to them.

 _ **"Yeah last I heard there are Grimm in these tunnels that were awakened due to an explosion."**_ Silva said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"Which means there trying to draw the Grimm into the city."**_ Eclipse said as Ollette looked to this.

"But that's just crazy!? It's like their... trying to cause chaos." Ollette said as they remembered one key factor.

"So what Kiba is planning this?" Gold asked as it would seem them being here forced Kiba's minions to accelerate the plan.

 _ **"Seems that way he did say when we met the chaos you and him sparked during your fight set some things off too early for him."**_ Zaruba said remembering that battle.

"Hey can we talk about this later the baddies are coming!" Aron called as Gold saw this as they looked. Both teams looked to this event and saw the White Fang preparing to charge in as a Deer Faunus got up as she didn't look pleased to see a human.

"Get the humans!" She called as the two teams took a battle stance ready to fight.

First up, as Yang went up against a White Fang member who was dumb enough to take her on, but sadly mistaken as he throw a kick, at which Yang counter and sweet him, up In the air upside down.

As in slow motion she gave a wink, and then time speed up and Yang knock the White Fang member into the train cart below him, as Beret came up with his staff in hand and knock away some of the White Fang members out or off the train, as Blake step up next as she charge in and slash away at the White Fang members ninja speed like, and whacking one off as he did a Wilhelm scream.

Raymond was next as he charged in and used his spear as a bow staff instead of a hunting weapon before he pulled out his Shotgun again and fired as the blast knocked a few White Fang down using purely dust based ammunition. Weiss step up as she came sliding in freezing the members around as well disarming them. Aron followed up his girlfriend as he began firing at the crowd left and right and even summoned his chains to whip and hit the White Fang as he even did a spin causing his chains to spin around with him.

Gold was next as he began punching his foes as well as kicking them as he was holding back as he was showing off a bit before he grabbed two White Fang members and bashed them into each other knocking them both out. Ollette was next as she first threw her Bayonets at them missing where they stabbed into the train as she then fired a bayonet with a hand gun causing it to release sparklers and thus knocking many White Fang off the train with Bayonet Sparklers.

Ollette wasn't done as she charged and with expert hand to hand combat she began to overpower them, as well-

Use some hand to hand combat, as well-

'Whack!'

Kicking one in the nuts, as all the males including her teammates put their hands to their crotch when they saw that and one guy said, "That look painful."

Ollette gave a wink and said, "Girls got to do, what a girls got to do." Aim her weapon at the rest as she loaded a different ammo in, and fire it, as she shot glowed green as each other hit the member of White Fang they were paralyze. "Lucky that isn't me." Gold said with a grin as he saw this.

Ruby then got ready and cocked her Crescent Yaiba Rose before using the Flame Flash Step with her Semblance as a trail of red rose pedals on fire were left behind.

AS Ruby came up to the White Fang members trying to angel her weapon as she came up to the last ground on top and sweep their feet, as they all fell down hard. As another train cart Detach as it fell back and exploded, not as big as the last one as Silver absorb its energy, as Oobleck look back and saw all the Grimm that lived in the underground for so long, they make the ones on the surface look tame. But what was worse they're were hybrids among them as they smelled food and they wanted to feast.

"Oh dear." Oobleck said as he saw them all chasing after the train. "He's leading Grimm and Hybrids into the city!" Oobleck called as Weiss heard this.

"What?!" She called as she was shocked to hear this.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck stated as he looked to them all.

"That's crazy! But sounds like Kiba from what we know of him!" Gold called as Blake agreed on this one.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck called just after another train cart detached from the train. "Aron, Weiss, Yang, Raymond, Blake, and Ollette you six go down below and try and stop those bombs!" Oobleck called as he ran to the rest of the team.

"What about us?" Ruby asked as Gold then smirked.

"Isn't it obvious Rubes we're going to stop this train ourselves!" Gold called as he then pulled out the Garoken ready to bust out Garo when needed.

Soon GARO and RWBY were running up ahead to do what was ordered of them as they headed forward. "Up ahead!" Oobleck called as GARO and RWBY Split up with Gold and Ruby with Oobleck and Zwei and WBY and ARO down below. Some white Fang member upfront were getting into Mech, as they power up and step up to above. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Gold, Zwei, and Oobleck are shown running. A Paladin is seen charging towards them.

"We got a problem." Oobleck said as Gold and Ruby stood forward as the mechs were upon them.

"Let's go Ruby!" Gold called as Ruby nodded to this.

The two then cut open energy circles with their weapons as soon their armor shot out revealing Garo and Yaiba taking the stage as both roared out as the veins on their armor began to glow violet and silver.

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

Garo saw this as he was shocked by this. "That is one tough badass corgi." Garo called as even Zaruba was speechless at what they saw.

"Not time to be shocked more are coming!" Zaruba called as Garo nodded and charged in with Yaiba as well.

(In the Train)

Ollette, Aron, Raymond, Weiss, Blake, and Yang landed inside the train as they looked around. "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said as Weiss pulled out three cartridge of Dust rounds.

"Here. This should help you." Weiss said passing the cartridge to Blake and Aron. Blake pulled out her sword and loaded the weapon as she then sheathed it again as Aron added them to the other cartridges for later use.

"Save an ace for the right moment." Aron smirked as he smiled at Weiss.

The four ran through the cart only for Neo to land in front of them and smirked.

Yang glared before getting ready. "You guys go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang said only for another person to appear as he walked out with arms crossed revealing Blaze in his masked state as he glared at them.

"Who's he?" Ollette asked as Raymond looked at the outfit design.

"A Dark Knight." Raymond said as if he was here with Neo this meant he was with Kiba. "I'll give you a hand Yang leave the shield bearer to me." Raymond said swinging his spear around knowing this may become a Makai Knight battle.

Aron, Ollette, Weiss and Blake ran ahead, when look like Neo was about to stop them until Yang, and Raymond fire a shot at Neo and the masked figure, Yang using her gauntlets and Raymond his regular Madou Shot Gun. Aron, Ollette, Weiss, and Blake got pass Neo and the Fallen Knight as they ran pass as they both recovered from the sudden attack by the huntress and Makai Knight.

Raymond and Yang both walked up to the Fallen Knight and the Ice Cream Girl duo as they got close, Neo look to their eyes, and change her different color eyes back and forth of brown and pink. "Can I have a name?" Raymond asked as the masked Knight looked.

"Call me... Zex." The Fallen Knight said in a synthetic voice as Raymond got it.

After a moment Yang clenched her fist and punched Neo only for her attack to be deflected as Raymond swung his spear at Zex who easily blocked it with his shield. Zex was about to counter with his sword only to find Raymond shotgun at his stomach to which Zex responded by deflecting the weapon as it went off missing Zex just barely.

Yang and Neo were in a similar spot as Yang sent punch after punch at Neo only for her to dodge and avoid the attack with ease. Neo then opened her Umbrella before the battle continued as Neo was fast as Yang in her fear of accidentally killing someone pulled her punches unintentionally.

Yang then went against Neo some more as she even fire her shot gun blasts as Neo used her umbrella to block it only for Neo to dodge an attack from Raymond as Zex saw this and pulled back. Zex then went up with daggers from his shield which he pulled out and threw them at Raymond charged with his aura and in turn detonating only for Raymond to block the attack with ease and the two glared at each other.

They began to circle around each other as Raymond with his spear at the ready and Zex with sword and shield both drawn. "Let's... dispense with the foreplay." Zex said as he then got ready.

"Very well... lets." Raymond said as they got ready. Zex grinded his Makai Ken against his shield causing it to resonate and creating a symbol which he then stabbed through it shattering and releasing his armor thus becoming the true Zex as Zex glared at Raymond who followed up.

Raymond cut open his own energy circle as it then released his armor and in turn becoming Dan as the Knight of White Night glared at the black demon shield knight. Dan and Zex then both roared as they charged at each other and in turn beginning their battle against each other.

(With Weiss, Blake, Aron, and Ollette)

The four keep running to the front cart, and so far didn't ran into anyone, until they hear a chainsaw, as they looked wonder what it was.

Up ahead is a Huge White Fang member with a big ass chain saw as he drags it across the floor.

Aron, Weiss, Ollette, and Blake saw their enemy ahead as Weiss gave it thought as she saw Aron shared the thought and said, "You two go on ahead." "We'll handle this." Aron said as Blake nodded in response.

"Got it." Blake spoken then she and Aron increases their speed to try and get back chainsaw user. AS the chainsaw guy lifts it up and laughs as if he was going to enjoy killing Weiss. As all four of them came up to the guy when he was about to swing the chainsaw down, Blake and Weiss block it and push the Faunus back just as Aron and Ollette kicked him back. Both Ollette and Blake taking the moment to run past the chainsaw psycho as Aron smirked a bit.

Weiss kneel down and jump at the chain saw guy, with her rapier, but the guy was faster than he looked, as he blocked Weiss attacks, but Weiss was faster as she got the upper hand, she hit him sending him up for a moment as he came down right away. Aron then responded by kicking him as he came down and knocking him to the side as he used his Chainsaw to stop his flight.

"Is that all you got!?" Aron called out as he wasn't done. "Let me guess your next line is 'Finally, I get to kill a Schnee and her Faunus traitor slave!' And go!" Aron called out as he loved using his gag.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee and her Faunus traitor slave!" The White Fang Psycho killer said as he was then shocked at what he heard as he made a gasp from his hidden mouth. "How did you do that?" He asked as Aron smirked at his foe.

"Come and find out." Aron called before Silva sensed it.

"ZERO LOOK OUT!" Silva called as Aron and Weiss both moved as they dodged a spear thrown at them and saw another Fallen Knight land on it as he was wearing a metal Grimm based helmet that had a hole for a horn and a fake horn on the other side as there wasn't even any eye holes for it.

"What the, another one?!" Aron called in shock as he saw him.

"Leave the wolf to me, the girl is all yours unless she chooses to run." The mysterious figure said as he then jumped off his spear and pulled it up.

"Of course." The Psycho said before the two pairs went at each other. Aron had his weapons out using his Aura Chains to attack but this blind Faunus Fallen Knight avoided and deflected them like they were nothing as no matter what Aron did he couldn't get a blow in.

"Zero be careful he's blind and with this blindness has extremely heightened senses." Silva warned as Aron saw this and was shocked.

"Wait if whoever this chump is, is like this without his sight what was, he like with it?!" Aron asked in shock as he looked to Silva as the mysterious figure smirked.

"My name... call me Zem not Chump and for your question. Why don't you come and find out?" He asked as he looked to Aron with a smirk and decided to pull a small move on him. "The Next words from your mouth are, 'I'm gonna knock that smirk right off of your face,' watch" Zem said as he smirked to Aron.

"I'm gonna knock that smirk right off of your face!" Aron called out as then he went wide eyed as did Weiss and even Silva was shocked as someone did something you never do to Aron as Aron then gasped at what just happened.

"Hey wait a second you bastard you can't do that, that's my trick!" Aron called as he did not like his trick being stolen like that which he then responded by shooting at Zem who easily dodged and avoided the attacks as he knew exactly where they would fly torts even without his eyes.

"Not anymore." Zem taunted as Aron glared at him as Aron looked.

"Zero you may need your armor." Silva said as Aron then fired at the Chainsaw Psycho giving his girlfriend a small hand with her battle.

"Go ahead use all the advantages you have." Zem said as he may be blind as he then felt a Chain on his leg and then saw it as he was then yanked away as Aron saw this.

"I just did! Seems hearing, touch, and scent are your best attributes bub!" Aron called out as Zem got off from some boxes as he smirked a bit.

"Interesting." Zem said as he swore that stung. "But I cannot allow you to proceed with this interference." Zem said as he got his spear ready.

"So Makai Knight Vs Fallen Knight makes sense." Aron said as he got ready as he held his guns for their close range blade combat form to summon his armor just like how Zem was about to do here.

Zem then reacted as he spun his spear around as the red shaft of it in hand it brought forth a violet circle as Aron did the same with his weapons on either side and soon Zero and the Knight of Black Day Zem appeared as the two glared at each other before charging at each other. Zero roared out slashing at Zem who easily blocked the attacks as he was still holding back no doubt to save an ace for a good moment as his armor did have two forms.

Zem then used his spear to knock Zero around as Zero blocked the blade strikes from Zem's cross shaped spear blade before he grabbed the length of the blade and used the momentum to throw Zem to the side as soon Zero rejoined Weiss as the two glared at the Fallen Knight and White Fang Lieutenant. "Their tough." Zero said as he didn't expect to deal with this so soon.

"Agreed." Weiss said as they needed to rethink their strategy a bit.

(Blake and Ollette)

AS the two reach the 2nd to last train cart, as they ran into a familiar bowl hat asshole, the person that Blake really hate as in front of her was no other than Roman Torchwick.

"Hello kitty cat. Ya miss me?" Roman spin his cane around before resting it on his shoulder as he gave a mocking tone saying, "You know, we really oughtta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

"People are gonna talk alright," Ollette said as she held some bayonets in her hands as she said, "They are going to be talking on how you ate your own dick after we chop it off."

Torchwick was very disturbed by that as he said, "Did you have a bad childhood or something?"

Next thing he knew he was dodging Ollette's bayonets as some of them were being aimed at his groin.

Blake just ran to him, as Roman barely dodge Ollette's bayonets and block and counter attack against Blake, as the cat Faunus use her Semblance and with the element clip Weiss gave her, she made a fire clone as she zoom pass him as Roman hit the close and exploded in fire.

Roman was in the air for a moment before Ollette jump up with two bayonets in hand and slashes at the baster and knocks him down hard, but he was stronger than the White Fang members it seems as he gotten up from it, but not unscathed as his suit was slash up as he look down at himself and said, "You little brat, do you know how much this cost me?"

"Don't worry I'm sure whoring yourself out can help sense no one will work with you anymore, after all after this you will be running like a baby back bitch," Ollette said as that seem to piss off Torchwick very much Roman just got piss as he aim his cane gun and fire, as Blake grab Ollette and got out of the way as she made another clone made of stone to take the hit, as it block the attack, leaving the lower half of it.

Blake run over the ruin clone as Roman swung his cane at her to knock her away, but Blake use her clones again as she got out of the way then charge in low as she attack, Roman block as much as he could and counter, but soon over powered as Ollette soon join in s as she pull out a gun and fire a few shots that hit their marks.

Torchwick didn't feel then as they weren't normal bullets, but he had enough of both of them as he use his strength to knock Blake away, but she jump back leaving an ice clone with Roman got his cane stuck in it somehow.

As Roman try to break free, Blake was far back as she charge her aura with Ollette as she held out her guns with some harmless rounds that would stink very much, as the two unleash a huge wave of attacks as Blake sent an energy slash wave while Ollette made it rain down hell at Roman, made him go flying back, hitting the door to the front, as well dropping his cane and groin out in pain as a bit pf blood came out of his mouth.

When Roman was about to get up, Blake was on top as she slam her foot down on him, and pointed her sword with Ollette pointed a huge gun down at him as well. Roman looked nerves as he gave a small laugh and clear his throat as he said, "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it." Roman is trying to say anything to save his own ass.

(With Aron and Weiss)

Zero and Zem jumped away from each other as they then charged again swinging their weapons at each other as it seems Zem was getting the knack for Zero's plan by focusing his aura on is senses to know what to hit and what to avoid. The two then struggled as Zero was pushing down on Zem who blocked with the shaft of his spear as the two glared at each other. "Heh your good guess blindness enhances skills." Zero said as Zem looked to him.

"I could say the same for you your very adaptive in battle." Zem said as the two split apart as Zero then send his chains at Zem. Zem used his spear to catch the chains as the two were soon locked together as Zero began to reel in while Zem was pulled in. Zem then released his spear from his grip as Zero lost his footing while avoiding Zem's spear only for Zem to come at Zero knocking him down and taking back his spear. "But to bad I'm just as adaptive as you are if not more so." Zem said as he pointed his spear at Zero.

"We'll see about that pop spice!" Zero called out using his body to grab the spear and then flip Zem over as he began sending his attacks at him left and right as Zem was forced to the defensive.

Meanwhile as the chain saw Psyche came at her, Weiss made a shield out of her own aura and block it, and then use it to force away the guy, but he recover and slash his chain saw down, about to saw Weiss in half, but she repel it, making it hit to the side of it.

Weiss did fast and striking moves as she struck the guy's mask got him turn around, soon he grab hold of the hand and swung the saw the other way, as Weiss jumped over it, and keep striking him, knocking him down.

The battle continued as Weiss weaved and dodged the chainsaw as she returned with a strike from her rapier. Weiss dodged the attacks before summoning a clock like Glyph under her feet and then summoning multiple Glyphs around the White Fang chainsaw psycho before she ran forward. Once she did that she began ricochet off each Glyphs as she struck the large man.

Weiss then jumped up after knocking the White Fang member down and used a Glyph to knock down her opponent. She then jumped up to attack again but the man saw her and used his chance to grab her face. "Come here princess." He said before grabbing her and throwing her down to the ground. The result was a small crater as the man was gaining the upper hand.

(With Raymond and Yang)

Dan and Zex went at each other as Dan swung around his spear while Zex returned with force as blade and shield met spear as Zex then blocked an attack which he was pushed back causing his armor to make sparks on the ground. Zex then proceeded to grab some cards hidden on his person and threw them at Dan who saw they were glowing. Dan then acted and spun his spear around creating his Aura shields blocking the attack with ease.

But then Zex appeared and bashed Dan with his shield once the barrier was down knocking him down as Dan quickly spun around and bashed his spear to Zex who blocked but was knocked back by the force of the attack. Dan then threw his spear at Zex who blocked the attack and knocked the spear away only for Zex to charge in and try to stab Dan. Dan moved fast and grabbed Zex's sword arm before using his own hand to hand combat skills to force him to drop the sword which Dan then kicked away to the opposite side of the train cart.

Meanwhile Yang began to stomp torts Neo as Dan and Zex linked hands and began trying to overpower the other as it was clear this battle could go either way for them. Once she was before Neo Yang of course began punching at Neo but Neo dodged the attacks and returned with kicks and smashes from her umbrella. Neo soon had her leg caught by Yang but Neo easily weaved and moved around it showing she was faster than Yang who was still very much pulling her punches out of fear of possibly killing someone by mistake.

Yang then threw Neo away but Neo gained her balance and threw Yang to the ceiling causing her to fall and lose consciousness. "Yang!" Dan called as Zex used the chance to knock the spear wielding Knight to a pile of cargo as Zex chuckled.

"Focus on yourself." Zex said as Dan then got up and sent a flying kick at Zex. Zex used his shield to block it but Dan was banking on that and used the Shield as a spring board to not only knock Zex away but also fling himself to his spear which he then grabbed. Zex grabbed his sword as well as the two then charged at each other as Zex sword clashed with the shaft of Dan's spear as sparks formed between the weapons as the two Makai Knights glared at each other.

(Back with Blake and Ollette)

Blake points her sword closer to Roman's neck as he said, "Ooh, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now?"

The look on Blake face, to show she was just getting mad the more Roman talk as he went on saying, "Do you really think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?"

Ollette then proceeded to kick Roman in the side as he glared at him as Roman was in pain now being kicked in the ribs. "No it won't but what she does after that will make people forget! She wants to repent and she's doing it you ass!" Ollette yelled as she pointed her gun at Roman's head who quickly got nervous as that was one large handgun.

The doors behind Blake and Ollette soon opened up as Weiss came rolling in with Zero, been hit pretty hard with Weiss being knocked out most likely and Zero holding his ground. Not long after, the chainsaw guy came in wanted to finish what he wanted to do, as to kill a Schnee as following him was Zem who glared at the two as Zero saw he was outnumbered.

Blake turn back to Roman as he asked, "So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Blake didn't give it a 2nd thought, as she, sheathed her weapon, and then kick Roman's head, hitting his hat off, and knocking him out cold.

Blake ran over to Weiss and Zero and rolled Weiss over and saw she was still breathing, healthy and all. AS the chain saw guy came up to them, roaring up his saw, as he was about to kill them, until Blake gotten a hold on Weiss and vanish as Zero blocked the attack and pushed him off before running after the two.

"Zero!" Aron roared as they had to move fast as Blake carried Weiss in her arms.

(With Raymond and Yang)

Dan was knocked torts Yang as Raymond was at his limit here as he was outnumbered as Neo had joined up with Zex to take on Raymond as Dan glared at both of his foes coming in for the kill. Neo began to draw out a bladed weapon for her parasol as Zex was going to finish the two off as Dan knew he was outnumbered now. Zex was upon Dan and Yang as he then raised his sword skyward ready to finish them off as Neo was ready to run Yang through as Dan was ready but then Zex stopped as he looked behind them.

Then a masked fighter with a long sword came up and slash the weapons away as Neo and Zex were both forced to jump back as Dan looked before reverting to Raymond. Raymond saw a masked woman, and the weapon she was using, to his surprise as he said, "The Madou dust sword prototype?"

"So you appear at last." Zex said as he looked to the woman as he knew who she was. "Did you come hunting for the monster you helped create?" Zex said as he knew who this woman was as her combat style was a more refined version of Nexus as he knew this woman helped mold and create Nexus years prior.

The woman did not like the taunting voice Zex used as she glared at him. The Masked woman look to the both the criminal and the Dark Knight, as she took a step with her left foot showing the weapon system she had, a cylinder turn to show many different blades in it, as the sword exchange blade for a new one.

Pulling a blood red sword blade out, as it show Makai energy was running through it, like it was coated in it. Neo looked very worried, using her ability make a quick escape, as she knew what weapon that is and spelled trouble for her, even to someone that knows how to use it. Zex was left behind as he glared at her knowing if he could defeat the one who trained Nexus he would be one step closer to surpassing him.

But then shadows formed as from it Kiba seeped out as he looked to Zex. "We're leaving let's go." Kiba ordered as he had his mask on which showed it was modeled after Raven's own mas.

"What?!" Zex called disengaging his armor as he glared at Kiba.

"That's an order!" Kiba roared as it was clear he was watching the whole time and had basically blade blocked Zex from a battle.

The woman glared at Kiba know who he was and that she was responsible for unleashing this monster upon Remnant. Kiba then sent shadow tendrils at Zex who saw there was no fighting his orders and went with Kiba who then glanced to his former teacher. "Don't worry... Raven we'll meet soon and when we do... there won't be anywhere you can hide so tell the tribe... its favored child will be returning." Kiba said to, Raven as he could already feel she had more power than before and knew exactly what this power was.

Once Neo, Zex, and Kiba were gone Raven almost made a sigh of relief but knew she had to stop Kiba and take him down for good. She created that thing so it fell to her to undo what she helped create when she lacked the resolve to destroy him when she had the chance. The woman turn to the end of the cart as she slash the air, and somehow opened, a rift of sort and then sheath her weapon, as she was about to leave until she looked at Yang for a moment, before walking off as Raymond asked, "Wait, who are you? Did the Order send you?"

The woman didn't answer, and just walked away. Yang started to awaken as she hear something and open her eyes to the woman that was leaving, and then vanish when the rift close behind.

Yang gotten up and groan as Raymond turn to her and help her up as he asked, "You alright Yang?" Yang nodded as she said, "yea… who was that?"

Raymond look to the where the woman vanish and said, "I don't know." The two then got up as they had to go help the others knowing they may be facing tougher foes then they themselves had faced.

(With Gold, Oobleck and Ruby)

Garo and Yaiba was slashing their way through the mechs as the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Garo and Yaiba charged in with their weapons cutting up the Mech as the Paladin wasn't doing great against them.

Garo then sliced the leg off of one while Yaiba went for the opposing arm causing the Paladin to fall off the train and to the tracks as the two then disengaged their armor reverting to Gold and Ruby. Gold and Ruby then went to Oobleck as he looked to them. "Gold! Ruby! You two go on ahead!" He ordered as Ruby saw this.

"But-!" Ruby began only for Oobleck to cut her off.

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson…" The Doctor said seriously as Gold saw the teacher was a bad ass.

The Doctor then goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before she leaves, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She then smiles and motions him to go join his new friend.

"Go." Ruby said as with that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor.

"Come on we need to hurry!" Gold called out as the two then hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY and Team GARO with Aron back to normal as they then reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby is seen with a worried face as the fast-approaching train is about to make a head-on collision with a heavy duty wall up ahead.

"What do we do?" Blake asked as they saw this was going to hurt.

Gold looked to Raymond as Ruby looked to Weiss as the two nodded and acted. Weiss created an Ice dome around the two teams while Raymond used his own semblance to create a large barrier around them as a double layered shield should not only protect them but also act as a buffer to lessen any damage from the crash. Unknown to them Gold's semblance once more activated providing them Good Luck with probability alteration in favor to Gold and his teammates.

The train soon crashed before the entire scene for the two teams was white as they all blacked out from it and were all hearing a large beep sound.

(Later)

The beeping sound began to end as Ruby was coming too as she saw her teammates were ok as they were getting up, Weiss did a thumbs up to Ruby showing they were ok. Ruby then looked and saw, Gold getting up himself stretching like he just took a nap while Raymond was being helped up by Aron with Ollette tending to any injuries among them. You could hear the sound of the alarms sounding in Vale signaling a breach as Yang and Blake coughed a bit. Ruby got up and hissed in pain a bit and saw that people were gathered looking to the two teams that had appeared in an explosion right under their feet.

"Wow talk about lucky!" Gold called out as it was clear even with the damage he was still being optimistic as soon Eclipse was heard.

 _ **"It's not over yet."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

 _ **"Yes we have company and a lot of it."**_ Goruba said as Silva was heard after.

 _ **"Get ready because they'll be here any second."**_ Silva said as everyone heard this.

 _ **"Here they come!"**_ Zaruba called as he sensed them as the Grimm were arriving.

That was when Rumbling was heard and from the rubble, the Grimm emerged as they roared and went after people with the intent of tearing them apart. Gold and Ruby looked around seeing people afraid and screaming as they ran for their lives as Ruby glared at the Grimm as did Gold as both knew they had to take these Grimm down and save as many people as they can.

Gold then turned his glare to a cocky grin as he then smiled at what was next. "Well let's start this show!" Gold called out clear ready to battle for Vale once more as now the Grimm and Hybrids were on his turf and he had home field advantage.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is one more chapter until we start Volume 3 so until then please enjoy this people while leaving a review on the way out and until next time I say ja-ne.


	30. Chapter 20 The Breach

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here we are new chapter let's finish up Volume 2 people.

*Insert Savior in the Dark by Jam Project

"Where there is light, Shadow larks and fear reigns"

As marking show in the world around it looking like an eye, the marking then shift around making look like a horror, before shifting into a claw.

"Yet by the blade of knight, mankind was given hope."

As the Marking shift once more they given the shape of a Makai Knight Garo that soon was given color and raise it sword to cut the shadow around, darkness surrounds as a path of glowing Makai marking show around in twisting around making looking like rings of gold.

-Yuke kaze no gotoku sadame no kenshiyo yami ni magirete...-

The marking soon vanish as the helmet of Garo show, before the scene change to a shadow of Gold holding his sword as he extended the blade and took a battle stance.

*Drum beats

The shadow move around looking like he was fighting against himself.

-Nan tatakau no ka sore wa ken ni kike-

The scene change with Team GARO, Ruby, and Jaune standing near each other soon flashes as standing in their place was Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia with Ollette wearing her Madou Robes.

As the scene shift with Gold and Aron were back to back slashing against marking or object that came their way with Jaune, Ruby, and Raymond fighting against their own foes as they came at them

-Seigi da to ka ai nado ore wa oikakenai-

Garo and Yaiba were seen fighting against Kiba as they fell from a great high within a black and white world.

Then change to where it show Garo standing alone, then Yaiba, followed by Gaia, Dan, and finally Zero.

-Yami ni umare yami ni shinobi-

Within the Makai realm show many hand light skin or demonic looking was sprouting up, up into the sky like they wanted to be set free before red eyes opened all around as Nexus in the persona of Kiba began to rise from it as he grinned an evil grin of a monster made by man.

-Yami wo kiri saku-

Gold and Ruby were seen leaning against a wall as the sky rain down upon him.

-Harukana furushimi kara uke tsumida-

Team GARO and Team RWBY were seen with JNPR as well as other Makai Teams as the Knight and priestess took to their rides and rode off into battle in the burning Vale.

-Shimeida kara-

Team GARO with Ruby and Jaune fighting against horror that came from all side and cut them all down which was followed by GARO, RWBY, and JNPR fighting against many Grimm

-Yuke! Kaze no gotoku Makai no kenshiyo-

The screen showed Pyrrha fighting against multiple foes at once all of which were human as she showed why she was the champion. Gold was soon showed fighting against Nexus which was then followed by Ruby and Cinder duking it out which led to Weiss and Ollette vs Akane and Emerald at once as then Raymond came up as he was going against Blaze and Mercury with Yang helping the spear wielding knight out. It then led to Aron and Blake going against Ico and Roman as it was an all-out brawl.

-Tamashii wo kometa-

In the Makai world as Garo, Zero, Dan, Yaiba, and Gaia were fighting the environment around.

-Ikari no wa tatakitsukete jidai ni kagayake-

GARO and RWBY back flipped away before KIBA's Knights summoned their armors becoming Kiba, Zem, and Zex while Cinder and Akane summoned forth there Maiden Powers. It was then followed by GARO and Ruby doing the same becoming Garo, Zero, Dan, and Yaiba. The eight then charged against their foes as it showed one after the other starting with Garo and Ruby, then Aron and Weiss, Raymond and Blake, and finishing it off with Ollette and Yang.

-Garo!-

As the smoke clears, a word that was scorch into the ground as Kiba and Garo clashed blades glaring at each other as Yaiba joined in against Cinder as it was clear these four were intent on defeating the other.

(Start Beacon Academy Night JNPR Dorm room)

Jaune was sleeping as you hear him snoring the night away as he seemed peaceful in his sleep. That was when Jaune's scroll on his bedside table activated as it vibrated for a bit before playing a ring tone to show he was receiving a call. Jaune woke up and picked up the phone and saw it was Ruby before answering the phone. "Hello?" He asked only to be met with static as it was loud and you could hear other noises which caused Jaune to get the phone away from his ear.

The call soon ended as Jaune looked at it. "Ruby?" He asked wondering why she would call this late at night. Next to where the phone was, was; the Makai language textbook he was loaned as Jaune had been learning the meaning behind each Makai Symbol.

(Scene Break that morning)

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said as team JNPR was walking to their transport to get to the village and shadow the huntsman there.

"You think?" Jaune asked as he was dressed in his Madou Robes.

"Probably a butt-dial." Nora said as she skipped along.

"Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field plus they have Team GARO to accompany them. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren said as he followed behind Nora.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE DEPUTIES!" Nora called a she appeared in front of Ren.

"I just got this... feeling. I, I don't know." Jaune said as he walked to the airship.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha began only for the siren from vale to sound as they looked to Vale and saw smoke coming from it. The sound soon got to the Academy as it was signaling all Huntsman to prepare for battle as the Grimm have breached into Vale. Nora covered her ears at the loud sound as team JNPR saw that Vale was in trouble big time.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone onboard." Jaune ordered as they ran to a different airship with its destination being Vale. When Ren was about to board the ship Jaune stopped him. "Ren we'll make it out to that village another time." Jaune said as Ren nodded and got in. "Take us into the city!" Jaune ordered as he got into the ship.

(Nearby)

"You don't think." Emerald asked as Cinder looked to Vale.

"Sure looks like it." Mercury said as KIBA was there with them as it was clear Nexus was not very pleased by this.

"So this was your hired help Cinder?" Akane asked as she had a whole day planned for her and Nexus and Cinder went and ruined it before it even started.

"I am hardly to blame for a subordinates screw ups." Cinder said as Blaze and Ico were retrieved by one of Nexus familiars while they were in the train.

"You don't say? That's not what I saw." Nexus said as he glared at Cinder. "We could have used this mission to not only divide the kingdoms further but also eliminate the Makai Knights and the Silver Eyed girl." Nexus said as he still wanted Ruby as an apprentice. "Just goes to show you that I should have reworked the entire plan and now we are early with less damage then intended!" Nexus roared as it was clear he was not happy.

"Cinder's in trouble. Cinder's in trouble." Akane taunted in a childlike sing-song tone as Cinder glared at the Winter Maiden serving Nexus.

"So? What do we do?" Mercury asked as Cinder looked on as in her eyes you can tell she was pissed off but more afraid of Nexus and what Salem would do when he informs her.

"That's a stupid question." Nexus said as he glared at Mercury. "We salvage the plan and work it to our advantage, while also ensuring our cover here." Nexus said as it was clear he thought this through.

(Back in Vale)

A Taijutu roared as Team RWBY and GARO were surrounded as they held there weapons at the ready. "Hey Ruby remember how I was working on Crescent Thorn?" Ollette asked as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby said as Ollette smirked.

"Time to bust it out!" Ollette called out as Gold then took out his scroll.

"Alright let's ride!" Gold called out as Ruby did the same with her scroll and together she and Gold got the coordinates in.

Soon two large Grimm charged at them as then out of nowhere the rocket containers landed and from it two motorcycles were shot out as Ruby saw her new ride as it was similar to a Harley Davison as it had the engravings Crescent Thorn Blooming as Gold saw his Bike The two then ran to their bikes before getting on and putting Zaruba and Eclipse at their normal slots as Eclipse chuckled.

 _ **"Listen to that purr."**_ Eclipse commented as the motorcycle was clearly one to be loved.

"Come on!" Gold called out as it was time to ride.

The snake Grimm roar out as all the Grimm around started to charge, as Ruby then acted first revving her bikes engine like Gold did and popped a front wheelie before spinning around on the front wheel using both her scythe and the back wheel to shred he Grimm attacking her. Yang went charging in as she gotten on one of the Grimm's face before jumping in the air using her gauntlets as thrust that shot her into the air, and she keep blasting away at the Grimm's below, but fail to notices the ones flying at her, as she hear them but too late as they grab her messing with her flight plan and let go of her, and she fell to the ground making a small creator to her size.

Grimm surrounded her as she did get herself stuck a bit, as they were about to pounce on her, Raymond came in stabbing a few, and arc slash to a small group that came at him. Next thing as the Grimm surrounding him charged, and he stab his stamp into the ground and then grab on as he spin around and around kicking every Grimm that came his way.

Then Gold was next as he rode in on his bike as he then got up and jumped off before he began punching Grimm left and right causing their heads to smash before a few hybrids charged at him as Gold punched it in the face as he then jumped back. "Zaruba!" Gold called as Zaruba then rode in and bashed into the Hybrid allowing Gold to jump back onto the saddle.

Ollette began flinging her bayonets at the Grimm stabbing them all over while using her twin gins to shoot them up as the traditional Makai Alchemist fire arm was always a revolver to allow for quick and easy reloads as she fired at the Grimm that came her way. Ollette then kicked a few before shoving a rocket launcher into the mouth of an Ursa before firing which caused the Ursa to fly off and hit the wall exploding from the rocket Ollette fired.

Blake was fighting against a few Grimm's around her as cutting them with her weapon or bashing them with her sheath, then turn her weapon into gun mode and fire at the incoming Grimm's.

Aron was next as he used his Semblance and guns to fire up the Grimm and tear them to shreds while also kicking and slashing at them showing he was not holding back as he then fired a Grimm that came at Weiss from behind as Weiss saw this. Aron did a salute to her as Weiss smiled at her boyfriend which then brought Aron back to reality as he then fired at a Grimm coming up next to him without even looking at it.

Weiss was slashing at the Grimm that came near her, without moving from her spot, as she slash, jab, stab, and hit away them, soon summon a glyphs below her as it summon a bigger weapon made of ice and copy her strike, as her attack with a horizontal slash, the huge ice weapon did the same and took out a huge group of them.

Yang was back on her feet, as she kick up a car and punch it as a few incoming Grimm that came her way, as the card was sent through the group like they were dominos as each one fell following the other as the last one was smash into a wall.

"Ok all Makai Knights armor up because these guys won't quit!" Gold called as everyone who had armor agreed.

Gold and Ruby rode in as they then performed a doughnuts as both grinded their blades against the ground as in doing so summoned their armors while at the same time tearing apart both ground and Grimm that got caught and in turn Garo and Yaiba were on stage. Aron and Raymond were next as they then responded by summoning their own armors and in turn becoming Zero and Dan as the armors roared out showing they were ready.

Garo and Yaiba rode in as they began to tear apart the Grimm and Hybrids as Eclipse cycle form has changed looking more similar to Zaruba now as they rode by. Zaruba produced his arms and began grabbing the Grimm and either smashing them together or bashing them into the wall and on rare few crushing them outright.

Yaiba came in next as she saw a huge among of Grimm with a leading large one and a Hybrid and pulled a familiar switch on her motorcycle and in turn spinning around the group and tearing them apart with ease. Yaiba growled a beast like growl before she popped a back wheelie and from Eclipse front tire the thorn like spikes shot out once more and landed on the face of a Death Stalker which then grinded it face to a mutilated mess as the Death Stalker quickly fell silent and dead.

Zero then charged in sending as many chains as he can muster out as they stabbed, restrained, or flung many Grimm about as Weiss then came in with her Glyphs and sent ice spikes at them. Dan then came in as he then spun his spear around while also stabbing and slashing up the Grimm and Hybrids as he glared at them before jumping up and stabbing one in the face ending its life as well. Zero and Dan then rejoined Weiss and Yang as they four nodded and ran back in to rejoin the fight as they weren't letting the Grimm or Hybrids overrun Vale today.

Yaiba then rode off and took care of more Grimm as she and her friends and allies were handling things pretty well but they can only handle so much before they were overrun by these monsters of darkness. Yaiba then skidded Eclipse to a stop as she saw the snake Grimm creature as it roar at her, as she was about to go at it, until the sound of a boom came to her and a voice she knew well as she look up and see Nora as she was yelling, "Nora, Smash!" as she slam her hammer down on the snake Grimm's head that brought it down.

Nora landed back as her team mates gather around to the same spot she was at. As Pyrrha appeared in a flash, as she raise her weapon and said, "Let's move."

Jaune was about to say something but the team already went at the Grimm's around, as Jaune sighed as he still didn't get a team leader respect as well as he wanted. Raising his sword in the air and summon his Gaia armor, as he saw the others have their armor out as well so he thought he'll join the battle as a knight as well. Nora was up in a Grimm face as she swung her hammer around and hit it in its face as she said, "Smash!" and that's a home run people.

Ren slash at the Grimm with his bladed guns, as kill he one, then came up to another and slash it up at its chest, as it dropped dead.

Gaia came walking up and said, "So who first?" Soon a Grimm drop in behind him as he turn and saw it was a Ursa, how ironic his first kill was a Ursa horror hybrid.

As Pyrrha finish off her small group of Grimm with ease as the last one she stab in its mouth, and pull out, then looked over to Jaune armored up as Gaia as she was still impress to such a guy, as she watch him battle the Grimm. As the Ursa's claw came right at Gaia, as he pull out his arm and caught it allowing it to hit in and the force of the attack cause the two scarves of his armor to blow a blow by the wind a bit. Gaia then pushed the Ursa back with ease before he then slash his sword at it, then it dropped dead. Gaia did a small laugh and said, "I got this."

Soon came running up were Sun and Neptune as they came up and Sun said, "Nobody move, junior Detectives!" Then held up a wooden badge in a plastic wallet case.

"We have badges, so you know its official," Neptune said then shows his wooden badge as Ollette jump back from a Grimm attack and said to them, "Those are kiddy badges, and junior detectives is a little kid roll play." Ollette fire at a grim before charging forth, Leaving Neptune and Sun with their cool moment in ruin.

That was when Atlas battleship began to fly overhead creating back wind as Sun and Neptune were awe struck to the point that Sun dropped his badge. The Makai Knights saw this before an Ursa came behind Yaiba but was shot down by a gunship. Yaiba saluted the ship in respect as she then charged into the battle again. The Gunships began to open there backs as the Atlesian Knight Androids were released as they jumped out of the ship and aimed there weapons at the Grimm once they landed and began fighting.

The Grimm were being mowed down as an Ursa fell to Cinder and her teams feet as she looked to them and motioned them forward. Mercury charged in and kicked an Ursa with his shot gun boots as Emerald walked by and took out her magnum like pistols and began firing at the Ursa with them killing multiple Grimm at once but all for one as it was heavily armored and spiked showing it was smart.

It clawed at Emerald only for her to dodge and cartwheel away and transformed her weapons into melee mode as blades popped out giving them a more boomerang like look. Emerald then began slashing at the Ursa with her speed as she slashed it all over before it fell dead as Emerald smirked.

But the smirk the three shared was short lived as they saw Team KIBA walking in not even bothered by the chaos around them. "Team KIBA." Nexus began as he walked forward. "Maneuver 8515 Combination Heavenly Guardians." Nexus said as Akane then sighed.

"I hate that one." Akane said as usually the heaven or holy themed maneuvers meant they either had to protect or save someone which Akane hated a lot.

Team KIBA moved out as Akane acted first and used her speed taking down multiple Grimm at once as she had her blade out before the Grimm all fell one by one. Once that was done Blaze ran in firing at any and all Grimm as he slashed up a few before kicking one away. He then pulled out his daggers charging his Aura into them before using his semblance to get them ready. Once that was done the Grimm who were stabbed all exploded as Blaze smirked before walking to his next target.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze said quoting Loveless once more while walking away.

Ico was next as he threw his spear at a group of Grimm before spinning on the spear activating a boot knife which he used to slice up the Grimm before grabbing his spear once more using his ears and nose to determine where his foes were. Ico then swing his spear slicing up more while bashing a few with the shaft before stabbing said few with his spear. Ico breathed calmly as victory was almost there's as they needed to win this day.

Nexus was up next as he walked calmly giving the Grimm mental orders to attack him which they obeyed. When they did so Nexus used his weapon in its Masamune form and slashed multiple Grimm with just one slash as it seemed they were slashed by multiple slashes. Nexus wasn't done as he then saw large and stronger Grimm which he then brought out his weapon in its halberd form which he used to chop up the Grimm who attacked him and smirked.

Nexus then swung his halberd for his fishing rod form as the Axe blade launched out to a far off area. Nexus then yanked pulling a large car torts them which he used to smash it against the Grimm causing it to explode as Nexus smirked at them. Team KIBA's movement was precise and strategic for every move and attack was practice and exact to the point. No one made a move unless it served to further their plan in battle both short term and long term. For Nexus this was just like chess as this black prince was showing these foes were mongrels in the presence of his power.

Meanwhile at the crater a mech hand came out as it revealed a damaged Atlesian Paladin as it looked intimidating, but from its head area Zwei came out as he barked and jumped knocking down a Grimm. Zwei then looked to the sky as did Yang as she saw an airship carrying in a Vale team known as Team CFVY as with them was Professor Port with his Giga Axe at the ready. The team jumped out as Velvet and Fox charged at their opponent Coco walked calmly. Yatsuhashi was soon surrounded by Grimm as he grabbed his weapon which was a long and large orange sword with a hook design at the tip as he then swung the weapon around before slamming it onto the ground and sending his opponents flying.

Fox and Velvet were fighting the Grimm with their Melee skills as Fox looked around and saw an Ursa with spikes on its back and charged at it. He began slashing and punching the Ursa with his bladed gauntlets as soon he punched it skyward. As it came down Fox then punched it torts the Grimm where it landed, inflated, and blew up sending spikes to all the other Grimm.

Some flew at the fashion queen Coco as she knocked it away with her bag as she looked to Fox. "Nice hustle Fox. Good Job." She said as she walked torts the Grimm. Coco was soon being roared at by a Beowulf as she glared at it and lowered her sun glasses a bit as she glared at it. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She began before spitting a bit to the side. "Prepare to die." Coco said ready to kill the Grimm.

The Beowulf Grimm was about to slash at coco, she just smack his claws away, and then kick it in the groin, as the Grimm wrench in pain and fell down forward in front of Coco, as she lifts her case up over head then slam it down, smashing its head on the concrete.

More Grimm came at her, as she just hit them away with her case, then the Deathstalker send its stinger down at her, at which she dodged it and fell back to her friend Velvet as she was about to use her weapon until coco said, "Hey come on, you spent all semester building that up."

Velvet sighed as she stand down with Coco stepping up again as she said, "Don't waste it here."

AS Coco flip a switch on her case it soon transformed into a mini-gun, as she took aim with it and fire upon the Grimm, tore the Deathstalker apart, and mowed the rest down.

Aimed up at the Nevermore that was flying above that seem one gotten cut in half by the rapid fire of bullets that came at it and both halves of it came down on top of other Grimm, while the other nevermore just went down behind some buildings.

Team CFVY gather together as they saw they did their part, and now more to do as they moved out and hunt down the Grimm in the area.

(Professor Oobleck, Port, and Zwei)

AS Zwei walk up to Professor Oobleck as he was fitting himself after gotten out from the mech he was in. As Mr. Port came up to him to see if he was alright, which he nodded to show he was.

A roar of Grimm caught there attention as both Professors turn to see a horde of Grimm coming at them and soon they took action as Professor Port walk up and swung his axe around, summoning a circle as which it open it halo of lights and incase him in his bulking green armor with his axe in hand as standing there was 'Beast Knight Giga', with Makai word formed behind him in flames and earth.

GIGA

Giga charged in at the Grimm's with Oobleck backing him up as he fired flames from his thermos staff and hit a few before Giga leap into the air and cut down a huge Grimm.

Coming up from behind all the Grimm that were down was Glynda, with a mad look in her eyes as Grimm came up from behind her as she smacks them away with ease to the look of it, you don't want to mess with her at this moment.

When Glynda came up to the center of the city area, she raise her whip/brush weapon as the both end glowed and pieces of concrete were flying around, and soon were being put back together, and soon a part of the city was fix as if it wasn't destroyed at all.

(Scene break)

The Grimm's were chase off by Teams RWBY, GARO, JNPR, CFVY, KIBA, CEMN and the professors that help them out as well.

Mercury and Emerald brought Torchwick into the gunship to be carried off into prison as he looked. "Oh I can't believe you caught me. You really taught me the error of my ways." Torchwick said as he looked to the teams. At Atlesian Knight grabbed Torchwicks arm as he glared. "Hey, hey watch the hat!" Torchwick called as he was brought into custody.

Emerald and Mercury walked over to the group as they smiled which Ruby returned as everyone was giving themselves a pat on the back for a job well done. Neptune and Sun fist bumped each other as all seemed right with the world. Nexus walked over to Ruby and smiled to her as Akane shared it while Blaze stuck to the side and Ico silently nodded to everyone.

But as Akane was all happy for them inside she was so tempted to kill Weiss right here and now but she chose not to know this was not part for the plan. Luckily they were able to salvage what they needed so all in all it was a job well done. Nexus kept a close eye on Ruby knowing she would be his apprentice or his meal after all the chess pieces have been moved, the dice played, and most of all he was one step closer to his ultimate goal.

(Scene Break Beacon)

Team RWBY and GARO were sitting at the cliff at Beacon overlooking Vale as they sat there enjoying the sun set. "Well we did it." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"We did it." Blake repeated before Eclipse spoke.

"More or less the Fallen Knights got away and now we are only left with more questions than answers." Eclipse said as Weiss spoke.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said as Eclipse chuckled.

"A Grimm destroyed a building I wouldn't count on it." Aron said as he smirked at his girlfriend.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery Horror girl was." Ruby said as Eclipse looked and saw this before Weiss spoke.

"Well not every tale has a neat and tidy ending and I feel this tale has only just begun." Raymond said as he sat there with them as Gold nodded.

"Yeap but till then I need a bed and food." Gold said as he grinned to his friends.

"We don't have all the answers but a lot of dangerous people have been put behind bars, Horrors were cut down, and Grimm were also cut down." Eclipse said lazily as she yawned. "For now I think training will be for the best to cut down Horrors and for this Vytal festival." Eclipse said as soon Ruby nodded to that.

"Yeah." Ruby said as Ollette nodded.

"Anyway I'm going to get my stuff ready for the tournament." Ollette said as she was ready to roll.

"Well until then let's get some rest." Gold said as that was agreeable for everyone.

Weiss: Oh please, yes

Blake: Absolutely

Yang: I'm going to sleep forever

Ollette: I need my beauty sleep

Gold: I will sleep until summer.

Raymond: Perhaps a bit of meditating and a light read will be better for me.

Aron: I got a date with Weiss later so I got planning to do.

(Meanwhile in Ozpins office)

Ozpin was sitting in his office as he was facing out the window as on the holographic screen on his desk the councilmen of Vale were on the line. "Ozpin? Ozpin!" He called as Ozpin turned to them and faced them.

"Yes, councilor." Ozpin greeted as the Council looked.

"You left us with no choice; The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The Councilman said before clearing his throat as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event." The Councilman said as Atlas was also on the line.

"Thank you Councilman." He began as his face on the screen enlarged. "Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely, as possible." Ironwood said as the Councilman's silhouette screen then enlarged.

"And we thank you, General." The Councilman said as Ozpin was keeping his cool.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked as the Councilman looked.

"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I'm sure you understand." The Councilman said before the call ended as Ironwood was now taking the screen.

"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me." Ironwood said before the call ended. Ozpin then looked out the window before Eruba spoke.

 _ **"My things are becoming quiet troublesome."**_ Eruba said as she looked to her partner.

"I know." Ozpin said as he looked out the window. "But it seems certain beings from the past are on the move again." Ozpin said as he felt it Solomon was in Vale.

(With Ironwood)

Ironwood on his ship looked to Beacon tower as the sun set and looked down. "You brought this on yourself." Ironwood said before turning around and heading to one of the cell doors as he had two guards stationed at it who saluted him before the door opened to reveal Torchwick without his hat. Ironwood glared at Torchwick before he began to speak. "Leave us." He ordered as the two guards nodded and left. Torchwick looked up to Ironwood as the General began to speak. "I've been informed, that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities." Ironwood said as Torchwick looked as he smirked.

"I know this might be hard to believe General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement." Torchwick said Ironwood looked.

"How about the world's strongest military power?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hm, first impressions..." Torchwick began as he looked around his small cell. "Not great." The criminal said as he looked to Ironwood.

"I'm going to give you one chance: Who's really behind all this? And where did your boss run off too?" He asked as Torchwick looked.

"Well as for my boss well he's not a fan of Atlas for some odd reason that I can agree with so I don't know where he is since he's always pulling a vanishing trick at one place or another. As for who's behind this, isn't it obvious?" He asked as he looked to him. "You're looking at him." Torchwick said as he crossed one leg over the other as Ironwood didn't buy it.

Ironwood chuckled before walking away. "Very well then." He said as he walked away.

"What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk." Torchwick called as Ironwood walked away.

"The Council has given me full custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can assure you we'll have plenty of time to... 'Talk'." Ironwood said as Torchwick looked.

"Oh, wonderful." He said before he began to laugh evilly as the door then closed.

(In Vale with Cinder and Team KIBA)

Cinder was knocked to the ground by a powerful punch as it came from Nexus as Emerald and Mercury were shocked as Cinder was currently all bruised like she was in an abusive relationship and then some as Akane was sitting nearby eating popcorn laughing every now and again. "Do you have ANY idea what you nearly cost us!?" Nexus yelled as he glared at Cinder.

"I didn't know this would happen." Cinder tried to explain only for Nexus to grab her by her neck and slam her to the wall causing her more injures as her Aura was useless right now.

"No you didn't you moronic cunt!" Nexus roared as he then slammed Cinder to the ground and then grabbed her arm and pulled looking ready to tear it off. "The Grimm should not have been noticed! That's how they found our operation! I gave you express orders to ward the place until the day prior to the operation and I want to know what wasn't it done!" Nexus roared as it was clear he was pissed off.

"I wouldn't cut in Emerald." Akane said as she watched as she had a summoned Grimm being her chair. "Compared to now Nexus isn't as angry as he can be. Right now he's holding back." Akane said as she then snickered at Cinder as Blaze glared at how Nexus was all but abusing Cinder.

"Wait holding back?!" Mercury cried out in shock as he didn't think Nexus could be any scarier.

"Please I didn't have the time." Cinder lied as Nexus then made a popping sound on Cinder's arm as Cinder cried out in pain as her arm was dislocated before Nexus yanked her back up and pinned her to the wall enough to cause even more blood and scrapes to come out. Her eye was bruised shut, her face and body filled with scratches and what may be stab wounds, as even her dress was torn up by the amount of abuse Nexus had placed down on her.

"That is a load of dog shit and you now it!" Nexus yelled as he was not putting up with Cinder's excuses. Nexus then used his semblances and pinned Cinder to the wall for a moment before proceeded to punch and beat her down before he spiked his strength and knocked her through the wall. "Your usefulness is coming into question Cinder." Nexus growled as he glared at her. "No... In fact I dare say you're actually less the useless not even a waste of space just a little shit stain on my BOOT!" Nexus yelled out as he stomped his foot down on Cinder causing her to cry out in main as she felt ribs break as she coughed out blood.

Nexus then grabbed her and held her up by the scruff of her dress's remains as Cinder looked and was wide eyed as Nexus hair, eyes, and skin became more like Salem's as his eyes were a deeper shade of red then Salem's herself as he even had the black veins to boot. "Nexus j-just let me explain this give me another chance." Cinder all but begged as her lust for power lead her here as she knew Nexus wasn't like Salem he wasn't one to forgive so easily.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand and have the Maiden Power transferred to Emerald instead." Nexus all but demanded as he glared at Cinder.

Cinder tried to think of an excuse but she had none. An excuse that she could train Emerald would easily be defeated by Akane handling the training. She went for Salem's unleashing her wrath on him was a no go also as Nexus was Salem's champion her Dark Knight and anyone who Nexus feels has performed less then minimum that should be dealt with Salem wouldn't even bat an eye in favor of Nexus. In other words Cinder had very little reasons to have Nexus let her live.

"Because if you kill me now the Maiden Power I have will return to Amber before it can be transferred and if I vanish during the festival questions will be asked." Cinder said as Nexus glared at her for a minute before he acted.

Nexus then slammed Cinder to the ground as he glared at her with hatred in his eyes. "That is a logical reason." Nexus said as Cinder just bought herself more time to try and win back favor. "But... your punishment is far from over Cinder." Nexus said as soon his shadows began to rise up as soon the souls and corpses of those he consumed began to come from them as Cinder was wide eyed at them as Nexus smirked at them as she was being dragged into the shadows by them. "Don't worry... I won't consume you yet... for now I'll let my familiars here treat you and once their done in about an hour in the real world Akane will heal you." Nexus said as Cinder was wide eyed as Blaze saw the look in Cinder's eyes fear... Cinder was afraid even more so when one of those corpses was the Original Winter Maiden Snow as well as three figures similar to Nexus.

"No... NO PLEASE DONT!" Cinder begged but she was soon dragged into the shadows as Akane laughed at Cinder's punishment.

"Have fun inside Nexus for a year." Akane said as an hour for them would be a whole year for Cinder.

"W-what are they going to do to her?" Emerald asked as she stuttered as she was afraid she and Mercury would be next.

"The basic break her, defile her, ruin her, and a few other things basic torture you know." Nexus said as he can already hear Cinder's screams from inside him as his name 'Nexus,' wasn't just for show. "But despite our losses we were able to salvage enough for this day to be a success in some ways." Nexus said as Ico then kneeled to him.

"Apologies Lord Nexus I was unable to eliminate them." Ico apologized as Nexus looked to him.

"Don't worry Ico... their appearance there was unprecedented but mainly due to Cinder's lack of foresight." Nexus said as Ico has yet to fail him and as far as Nexus was concerned this was Cinder's fault.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald said as Akane looked to her.

"Yes thanks to Cinder she nearly screwed us over." Akane said as Mercury looked as Blaze growled a bit wondering how he could serve a being like Nexus who did this to Cinder who would be back in one piece in about an hour.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury said before a new voice spoke as Akane knew this voice and had her mask back on.

"No." He began as a bull Faunus walked out as he was wearing a black suit and coat as on the coat was a rose like design, upon his face was a Grimm Mask as it was obvious who it was. "The White Fang won't listen to you, but they will listen to me." Adam said as he looked to them as Nexus glared at him.

"Very well but don't fail me otherwise you'll end up just like Cinder but on a more permanent state." Nexus said as walked over to Adam and glared at him right to his eyes. "Are we clear Mr. Taurus?" Nexus asked as he glared at Adam.

"Crystal clear sir." Adam said as he rather stay on Nexus good side considering he singlehandedly wiped out an entire White Fang sect in Vacuo simply because they were in his way.

"Good." Nexus said as they began to take their leave.

(Scene Break that Night)

Yang was walking through Beacon as you could hear the sound of wind chimes as she soon arrived at the fountain where the masked figure from before stood in her path as she looked at her. "Who are you?" Yang asked as she looked to the woman.

It was silence at first as the masked figure then took off her mask as her violet eyes soon saw a mirror of herself but with black hair as Yang's eyes soon turned red. "Yang. We have a lot to talk about." The woman said as Yang was shocked as to who she was seeing.

(Back in Vale)

Solomon was on his chopper as he glared at Vale from a parking spot as he knew Ozpin and his possible rival was here. "Ozpin looks like we'll be meeting again old friend." Solomon drawled as he then revved the engine and drove off to begin his assignment and his hunt for the Last Heiress to Yaiba.

(Back at Beacon CEMN Dorm Room)

Cinder was back in the real world in bed recovering from the torture Nexus put her through. She was wide eyed as Akane had already did the physical healing and had Emerald deal with mental healing but Blaze saw the state Cinder was in. He saw his baby sister wouldn't even blink as Nexus made sure she can be recovered in time for the tournament. But Blaze got the report from Akane of Cinder's condition, Nexus told his Familiars to do whatever they pleased with Cinder and they did as told and needless to say Blaze wanted to kill Nexus now more than before.

It wasn't what they did to Cinder that was the problem it was what they didn't do to her that angered Nexus. She was basically raped, tortured, stabbed, beaten down, and many more as Nexus made sure no scars would be left save for the mental ones as Blaze glared at this. "Dammit." Blaze cursed as he swore so long ago he'd protect Cinder his sister but he failed her the worse way possible.

Blaze was about to take his leave before Cinder reached out and grabbed Blaze's arm as she looked to him with fear etched deep in her eyes as Nexus made her feel completely powerless as tears stained her face from the ordeal of what was basically one whole year. "P-please... kill me." Cinder begged as Blaze was wide eyed as he then hugged his sister as she began to break down as Blaze hated Nexus. It was one thing to desire to surpass Nexus but the minute he did this to Cinder Blaze knew it was personal now.

Blaze shushed her gently trying to calm her down even rocking her body with his hoping it would calm her down. IT worked as once Blaze saw she was calmed down he looked and saw Emerald there as he let Cinder sleep. "Take care of her till she recovers." Blaze said calmly in a flat tone as he took his leave of the room as he hated Nexus he hated Nexus for being everything he wanted to be. As Blaze left he refused to shed tears but knew one day he will beat Nexus and take his place he had to have a weakness Blaze just needed to find it somehow.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well Volume 2 has ended and now we move to Volume 3 the moment where I will make it my mission to destroy all of your feels all over again. So look forward to it peeps and review as you leave as I say the thing I always say in the end of these ja-ne.


	31. World of Remnant 1

Garo World of Remnant Origin of Nexus

PART 1: I STAND ALONE!

ESKK: Well let's star this and say we now have the origin of Nexus here now then let's begin shall we.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror."**

" _ **Madou."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for the OC's.

(Start physical age 10 calendar Age 3 months)

Nexus began to come too from... what had seemed like a dream. As he began to become aware he saw he was in some type of large tank with wires attached to him and what looking like some sort of breathing mask upon his face. He looked around and saw his eyes could see the liquid was filled with Dust... a name he knew had meaning but did now know where as he saw outside the tube were blurred images of people. He remembered prior to this trees, skies, stars, the sun, and the moon but now all he saw was this and what little he remembered was blackness.

'Where... am I?' He thought as he knew he had a voice but it felt disused and weak somehow. But most of all there was this odd hurting and pain in his chest, he knew he wasn't injured but the pain was there he just didn't know why or where it came from. Nexus looked around as he began to realize that the images he saw before weren't here as he looked around. 'No... This is wrong this isn't the same... was everything before now just a dream?' He wondered as he looked around his tube with his eyes hoping to find answers. 'Why... who am I?' Nexus wondered as he knew his name was Nexus which by definition is where things gather to enter another place beyond ones mortal reach.

(Outside the Tube)

"Doctor Look at this." An Atlas Scientist said as she was shocked.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he looked and was also shocked.

"His brainwaves Nexus' brainwaves are surging and so is his aura." The Scientist said as people began to go off as they realized Nexus might finally wake up as they ran about running scans with alarms going on as it was clear Nexus was something special here.

(The Tube Nexus)

'Those voices.' Nexus began as his crimson eyes of a dark origin became aware as he then had a quick flashback to an odd place that was peaceful. 'There outside.' Nexus continued as he had more flashbacks of peaceful places and battlefields riddled with corpses as it was clear the battlefields were dominant with the Grimm in them. Nexus could also hear them talking about actually keeping him and refusing to lose him as he knew he had to get out he needed to be freed. 'Where I must be.' He finished as soon his crimson eyes glowed bright as he used his Aura to break the glass and then shatter it surprising everyone in this lab.

Nexus was sitting upon the tubes bottom as the liquids from it drained out as he was in some form of rubber underwear as he looked around with his eyes alone. "Radio Dr. Merlot, Mr. Schnee, Dr. Polendina, and General Ironwood tell them what's happened!" A scientist called out as everyone began to slightly panic as soon the leading doctor noticed how Nexus was moving his mouth as if trying to speak.

"Quiet! He is trying to speak his first words and breathe his first breaths of life." The head doctor called out as Nexus looked to them.

"First... Words... Breaths of... life?" Nexus asked aloud as he looked to the scientists gathered.

"For years we have struggled Nexus to create a lifeform such as yourself to prove our theories to destroy the one known as Salem forever, by fighting fire with fire and to prove the highest theory to artificially create a Semblance for a specimen to utilize." The scientist said as they all had just succeeded and created life taking what was only the right of divinity to create life. "But you're the first specimen to survive Nexus." The scientist said gesturing to the mural and corpse nearby. "That is the mural of the one known as Salem and with it the corpse of her vessel the Queen of the Grimm and the Grimm's Witch from her DNA we created you Nexus." The head scientist said as he saw this but only had more questions.

"Salem... DNA? Am I only a copy then? Nothing but Salem's mistake her shadow?" Nexus asked as he looked to the mural and the corpse of his 'mother.'

"No you are greater than Salem greater than any Huntsman on Remnant improved through the power of human ingenuity because of your Semblance the Thief for we used the most advance techniques to develop and create your power and your Semblance the Thief all to fulfill your mission to destroy Salem forever." The head scientist said as Nexus then looked at his hands as his palms gained runic marking that formed into an eye like symbol.

"What does the Thief do?" Nexus asked as he had no past to speak of so why was he here.

"The thief allows you to steal the souls and Semblances of your foes adding them to your own as it were if you use this power against Salem she would forever become your prisoner among the many criminals and monsters who are beyond forgiveness." The head scientist said as Nexus looked.

"So I am simply the end result of your experiments... what becomes of me now that your experiment is over, send me against Salem?" Nexus asked as he wanted answers. Desperately so as he needed to know his purpose his reason that he was born or created as a sole survivor of these experiments.

"Oh it's far too early for you to face Salem and our Experiments are far from over its just beginning now the serious testing begins." The head scientist said as Nexus heard this and he didn't like it not one bit as he saw the scientists congratulating each other and even pulling out bottles of sider to celebrate.

'These... humans.' He thought as he could see it inside them was what looked like a fire of sorts and outlining their bodies were different colored 'aura's,' as he glared at them. 'They care nothing for me.' He continued his train of thoughts as he could see it some of them had Semblances and the security detail had even more so as he then looked at his hands as the runic symbols returned once more as he could hear them discussing programs of experiments and training which after the task is completed he knew they would just be done with him like a used up tool. He could hear them as he clenched his hands into fists as his rage began to rise within himself as the images from his dreams returned as he gritted his teeth as he looked down with a glare. 'Is that my purpose?' He began as he heard them talking about beginning the testing immediately. 'Am I just an experimental Guinea Pig? A laboratory specimen?' Nexus yelled within his mind as he growled physically as his aura began to spike up once more as he raised his head.

"This... cannot be my destiny!" Nexus roared out releasing a huge burst of his aura destroying everything in its path as the scientists were knocked back in shock to this as soon his shadow moved about and released arms from them grabbing the scientists with a Semblances he could use and charged at them. He shaved his glowing hand in there face as the eye symbol became an actual eye as he grabbed them as the scientists looked in horror as their colleagues were devoured by Nexus aura.

Once Nexus had his fill security ran in but Nexus created a barrier around himself from one of his new semblances and then sent hands of aura at the Atlas soldiers and proceeded to drain them dry as well leaving behind shriveled up husks of dead meat. Soon robotic arms shot out at Nexus as he was restrained only for another Semblance to show itself as Nexus was then covered in electrical wires made from his own aura as he used them to hack into the system causing them to destroy themselves.

Nexus then used a telekinetic Semblance and used it to destroy the lab in large portions as he could feel it the Grimm were approaching in response to these negative emotions. It wasn't long till the lab was in flames as the head scientist saw Nexus walk through the fires not even bothered by them as they may burn him but to his shock he saw him heal instantaneously as he alone saw Nexus' full uncontrolled power when he devoured his victims souls and made them part of his own. A basic No Life King as it were as this monster created by science walked torts him as he realized the full folly of what they had accomplished.

"One should never attempt to play God because the fools who believe themselves successful will learn that they had given life to a true monster." The head Scientist said as Nexus was upon him. "We dreamed of creating the ultimate life form a true god in mortal form... and we succeeded... in creating a devil." He said before Nexus released one final burst of his Aura the strongest yet destroying the entire lab as it stood.

(A bit later)

In the inferno Nexus stood in the fire as soon he saw and felt it. The Grimm as they surrounded him and began to approach him growling and snarling at him. Nexus glared at them as they wanted to be tough he'll show them a real monster as he then breathed in and then roared out but his roar was that of a monster not a human or a beast as the Grimm then cowered for a second before attacking. That second was all Nexus needed as his shadows moved once more and grabbed the Grimm before they were absorbed into his shadows and in turn his very being.

"Behold my power... I am the strongest being to exist none on this world can destroy me." Nexus said as the child knew he was powerful but then he heard it as he then released a burst of aura and saw Raven Branwen and her tribe were here all looking shock to what they found as Nexus saw he had just destroyed a village no doubt a testing ground for his power.

"Who are you?" Nexus demanded as Raven looked as she saw her tribe looked ready to fight but she signaled for them to stand down.

"Raven... and you are?" Raven asked as she looked to Nexus surprised he alone had caused this before they even arrived.

"Nexus..." Nexus said as Raven looked.

"Ok... Nexus who?" Raven asked as whoever birthed him clearly had no idea what they were dealing with.

"Huh?" Nexus asked as Raven saw it.

"No family then huh?" Raven asked as Nexus looked.

"Family?" Nexus asked as the word was foreign to him.

"Very well I suppose I'll give you a 'family name,' Nexus Kite Sparrow Branwen." Raven said as she saw the boy had power and potential but had no way to control it but her tribe did. "Come with us we can help you control that power you have." Raven said hoping to stop a threat before it became one by taming it and in turn using him against Salem.

"I don't need your aid or your cohort's aid." Nexus snapped as he glared at Raven.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path Nexus your powers will be the same unless you learn to control them. I can show you how to do so Nexus." Raven said as the tribe saw she was taking full responsibility of Nexus. "I can help you with tools to focus your power to make you more than a force of destruction Nexus and make you invincible." Raven said in an aloof yet stern nature as Nexus wanted proof as for Raven this was a lost child much like she and Qrow once were long ago.

"Show me." Nexus said simply as he wanted to see this foci for himself.

(Scene Break Branwen Camp)

Nexus was being equipped with Aura restricting armor no doubt acquired from Atlas through illegal means as Raven saw how he was being covered head to toe in it as his mask was modified with a Grimm like mast similar to Raven's. Nearby a young girl Vernal saw him as she saw how Nexus an unknown to the tribe was brought in by Raven who chose to oversee his training and development personally.

"You say this armor protects my body even though it can instantly heal yet I can feel it suppressing my aura and power." Nexus said as the former lab rat glared upon Raven.

"Your powers are not being suppressed Nexus their being focus yes they were designed to suppress one weaker then you but I feel this armor will prove more of a foci then a suppresser. Once you learn to use them to accomplish your purpose and missions we can begin cutting you a bit loose." Raven said as she knew Summer, Tai, and Qrow would look down on her for this as she was already a wanted fugitive for the Makai Order but this was for the greater good as well as her own survival knowing Nexus was the key to ending Salem.

"What is my purpose?" Nexus asked as he looked upon Salem as the armor was currently plugged into a large generator to charge it up.

"Patience Nexus your purpose will become clear soon." Raven said as she then looked to Nexus and then threw him a weapon which was a Katana which he easily caught. "You will need that until you can build your own." Raven said as Nexus understood this.

(Scene Break Training)

Nexus in full armor that was charged up was facing a member of the Branwen Tribe as the common thing here was the strong survived and the weak perish so if Nexus calculated correctly killing a member will either make him an enemy or make Nexus the sole survivor.

The man was clearly here to help with Nexus training as Nexus glared at him as Raven stood in Nexus corner to observe this. "Begin." Raven said pointing Nexus forward as Nexus eyes then glowed under the helmet a crimson red color before he crouched down and charged at his foe and then appeared right before him. Nexus then placed his hand on his chest and used the psychic power of his Semblance to send the foe flying straight out of the ring and in turn winning the battle in just under five seconds.

Nexus then looked at his hand as he saw what he did and could not deny he was impressed with this. "So… this is my power." Nexus said as Raven smiled as Nexus looked to her and even under the helmet smiled to her oddly happy he did well in her eyes.

(A month later)

Nexus stood before a village as Grimm had begun invading it as the villagers began running his way with huntsman leading them forth. As Nexus looked to them he raised his arms and in turn created a large barrier keeping them trapped as the Huntsman saw this. Nexus then charged at them and began running past them all as he saw Semblances in use. Nexus went torts each semblance user and grabbed them as the runic eye like design of his hands glowed as the huntsman yelled in fear and pain as soon his body turned to dust as his eyes were pure white with a look of pain and fear on his now bone like face.

When the people saw this Nexus showed them all death as blood and gore flew everywhere until the Branwen Tribe arrived to find Nexus seemingly praying to his victims who he left behind as they were all impaled on bone like spikes pultruding from the ground itself. It seems after Raven had given Nexus a book to pass the time on Vlad the Impaler it was clear Nexus took inspiration from that. But from the looks of it the corpses of those with Semblances were left behind as well as those without as Raven even saw his injuries were healing like they were never even there as she saw a hole in his exposed stomach didn't even bother him.

Nexus then stood up and brought his hands up once more as they glowed with his aura and soon with a different Semblance the people here began to turn to ash no doubt caused by the aspect within them to create a fire as even the Branwen Tribe were shocked at this. "I am in control of these powers now." Nexus said to himself as he then looked to, Raven who gave him that signal of approval which he deeply enjoyed.

(Two months later)

Nexus was now taking part in hand to hand combat as his new weapon Void Gear activating as he sliced through his foes but he showed to be a bit of a sadist as he sliced on of their arms off, sliced their faces, chopped off their legs with his weapons axe function, used the fishing rod function to fling them around and slam them into the ground as the guy got up with a tooth falling off.

(A month after)

Nexus restraints were being loosened as he was being blasted by many Huntsman and Huntresses as they were firing both bullets and Semblances at him. But as the smoke cleared to their shock the bullet holes began to vanish as his skin and all torn and burned body parts began to heal like they didn't even happen.

A young woman then fired a blast of what looked like magic at Nexus to which he easily blocked as Nexus took note to how her eyes seemed to glow when she used it.

"My turn." Nexus said as he then sent the power rich back at her before she then screamed in pain as her own magic was turned against her. Nexus then crushed his hand as the power solidified and to everyone's shock she was crushed inside it as a sphere of energy flew off as Nexus saw this.

(A week after)

Nexus was attacked by two Horrors as they roared in fury against him to which Nexus with his sword now imbued with soul metal made quick work of them as he vanished for a moment before reappearing as the Horrors turned to smoke and became sealing daggers afterword's. But as Nexus saw this he looked to the scene and then to his hand as the same question still plagued him to this day.

"But why am I here?" Nexus asked himself as he looked at his hand as his thoughts and mind were riddled with confusion and his lack of purpose here.

(Scene Break a year later Nexus Physical Age 11 actual age 1 year)

Nexus sat in a dark cell as the Branwen Tribe had locked him up now free of his restraints save for the cuffs and shackled placed on him as he read another book that Raven had provided him to pass the time. IT was the tale of the two fanged knights who ascended to continue their battle forever more. As he sat then he turned the page as he then finished the book and put it down adding it to the pile with Loveless and then pulled out a Grimm Rider comic book.

Soon he heard the doors above him open shining light into the room as Raven was there with Vernal as she looked saddened to Nexus. "Nexus how are you doing?" Raven asked as Nexus took note to the hint of concern in her voice.

"Amusing myself while I await the next mission for us." Nexus said as he kept reading the comic he had.

"W-what are you reading?" Raven asked almost stuttering as she saw Nexus looked like a normal boy right now just reading or studying.

"Well…" Nexus began as he pulled out a phycology book on the reasoning's of fashion and its portrayal of society. "Just a few psychology books all knowledge is good knowledge even if it appears useless and pointless." Nexus said as he was reading the comic in question. "This particular study is on the young minds and their need to 'fit in,' by being fashionable and noticed that bracelets and anklets can appear stylish to many people in society today." Nexus said as he was reading the book in question.

"I see…" Raven said as she entered the room and saw that Nexus seemed to be sucking in knowledge like a sponge from these books. "That's… very good of you Nexus sometimes to be strong you have to be cunning and smart." Raven said as she looked at Nexus who smiled and nodded to her as Raven saw Nexus soak up her words of praise.

"Thank you." Nexus said as he kept reading the books given to him. "But… I need to ask… what is my, purpose?" Nexus asked as he wanted answers to the question that has been plaguing him for so long.

"Nexus… a purpose is life is something that's hard to come by… I know you have one but I don't know it completely." Raven said as she sat down next to Nexus. "Sometimes you have to find your purpose yourself or else someone may take advantage of it and force a purpose down upon you." Raven said as she looked to Nexus and sat down next to him.

"I see." Nexus said as he saw Raven was being honest but in the end he was glad she was trying to help him locate that purpose that has eluded him for as long as he's been both alive and sentient.

"Anyway Nexus I need to go handle something of importance just be ready for whatever your next assignment is." Raven said as she began to take her leave of Nexus.

"Of course… Raven." Nexus said as Raven clenched her fists as if something bothered her as she even clenched her eyes shut while gritting her teeth as if guilt was forming inside her.

(Later Tribe Meeting)

"You want to what?!" Raven all but demanded as she glared at her fellow leaders.

"It's as I said Raven, Nexus even if he is a powerful weapon against Salem as you say he is he's too dangerous to keep alive as well." The member said as Raven glared at them. "If anything Nexus could very well become Salem and if not she could take control of him at any time we cannot let him stay or be allowed to roam alive." The member argued as Raven glared at him at the fact he was even suggesting killing Nexus. Not only was that a fool's errand but also for Raven it did not sit well by her at all.

"Then how do you suppose we do so then?" Raven asked as her crimson eyes began to glow as she did not inform Nexus of her new powers.

"We use the maiden Power to end him." Another said as Raven was wide eyed at this implication.

"You're suggesting… I end his life?!" Raven demanded as the tone she used showed she wasn't keen on doing so.

"No we're telling you, Raven the Strong Survive while the weak perish… but Nexus he's neither he's a monster in the making we all saw what he does and we must put him down… before he puts us down." He said as Raven growled a bit.

"And how do you know I won't stop you from murdering my weapon." Raven said as she may have said 'weapon,' but inside she knew somehow she meant murdering her 'son,' as she knew she had to act somehow.

"Because Raven… we've already began to move in on him." The Bandit said as Raven was wide eyed at this. "And if you do not aid us… you will die with him." The Bandit said as Raven knew this was a minor coup because even if Raven is the Spring Maiden she can only last so long against so many foes.

"Fine…" Raven said as she hated doing this she hated having to kill months of work and progress and most of all killing any last remnant of a parent in her all so she could survive longer.

"Good then hurry on up." The Bandit said as Raven nodded and walked passed him in the tent silently dropping something into his drink without his notice.

'Fine… but even if Nexus does die at least I'll have the satisfaction of you dying as well.' Raven thought as soon she will be the tribe's leader instead. 'But first… Nexus needs a fighting chance.' Raven thought as she knew her tribe despised Nexus as ever since he joined left and right he has purged the tribe of things he deems as weak. Raven taught him everything she knew and then some but now as much as it pains her to say it Nexus needs to be at his strongest. Once Raven passed by a certain area she tapped her weapon as Vernal saw this and nodded as she began to get to work on setting Nexus free.

(Later with Nexus)

Nexus was sleeping as he leaned on a pillar as he had finished reading all of his reading material as he rested and waited. But when he did his eyes snapped open when he heard a beeping sound and looked to is cuffs and saw them flashing before falling off shut down. Not long after Nexus felt his power once restricted return to him at full force as he looked around for Raven. "Raven… am I being set free?" Nexus asked hoping to see her bird form nearby but saw no sight of her anywhere around here.

Soon Nexus avoided an arrow as he looked and saw it was lit aflame as the building/dungeon he was in began to become ablaze. He then went wide eyed as he heard and avoided explosions left and right and then saw the Branwen Tribe members coming in at him. They soon saw his cuffs on the ground as Nexus felt and smelled it the hatred… the fear… and the bloodlust.

"Shit! Nexus is loose!" A tribe member called out as Nexus saw this.

"Hurry get Raven now we need to take him out!" Another called as Nexus was wide eyed at this as he then quickly acted out of self-defense when weapons were being shot at him as he pulled out Raven's dagger and began slicing his way through his foes.

Nexus began to fight his way out as blood spewed out as he even crushed a foes skull as he wasn't going to die here. Soon Nexus was outnumbered as the tribe began to dogpile on him as if in some fools hopes to restrain him. Nexus crimson eyes glowed as he was getting angry and in turn from his back bone spikes shot out stabbing every tribe member on his back before spreading out and consuming them as he then shot out roaring in fury.

"RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU!" Nexus roared hoping she would have an explanation for him.

"She's not coming you little monster!" Another called as he sliced Nexus arm off as he then glared at him just as the removed arm was growing back. "She wants you dead Nexus and you'll die this day!" He roared as Nexus then glared at him as he then grabbed the man by his neck and began crushing it.

"Then you should try harder." Nexus said before he crushed the man's throat causing his head to fall off as Nexus felt the blood hit and stain his face. Nexus then saw it his Void Gear which he took and just in time too as more Tribe Members began to enter his 'prison.'

Nexus then spun around as his weapon was now in its Muramasa form which he sliced through many and all of his foes with ease. He then began dodging gunfire as he then shot another Tribe Member with his weapon in gun form now. Nexus wasn't done as he then roared out and sliced through another would be slayer and even sliced one in half. As blood flew Nexus was soon surrounded by a room of corpses that he personally killed off as he was soon covered in blood and began growling clearly not happy.

Soon Nexus saw a glow and looked to the walls before going wide eyed as he saw one of Raven's Explosive Seals on the walls as he was then wide eyed at this and soon they flashed bright and everything was white.

(Outside)

The building exploded as the tribe who survived Nexus onslaught saw this as Raven had her mask on showing the face of a strong leader… but inside she was crying and roaring of this betrayal. She looked and saw the building was soon gone as Raven saw this and didn't see Nexus anywhere. "Look through the wreckage see if you can find his corpse." Raven ordered as she looked to here tribe who all nodded and began to look.

As they did so Raven took the lead as she began to move any wreckage she could find to locate Nexus somehow. But soon they all saw it as a red glow was under the ruined building and soon a crimson eye was seen as to their shock Grimm shot out of it and leading them was a Nevermore fully grown and angry as it roared out and flew off at speeds unheard of.

But they all saw it leaving a trail of shadows and crimson eyes as those shadows with armor no doubt to restrain Nexus flying off as well and to one with a good eye began to form Nexus on the Nevermore's back as Raven saw this and Nexus in turn saw her with hatred in his glowing Crimson eyes. Betrayal and hatred of the highest order as Raven knew what had happened. In an attempt to prevent a monster from being created and to have a weapon against Salem… they had succeeded in creating the weapon… but also created the monster as well.

(Scene Break Project Nexus Ruined Lab Sight)

Nexus landed with the Nevermore at his birthplace as he got off and the Nevermore began to vanish after Nexus sliced off its head with ease and began to look to the ruins. Once Nexus made landfall he took out the dagger Raven had given him so long ago as he saw his reflection on it. "Who am I?" Nexus asked as he then looked to the distance and saw one scene of a Remnant in its ancient past only to be replaced by the peaceful scene before him. "What is my true reason for being?" Nexus said before he clenched his fists and his dagger as he began to come to one true conclusion.

"I do know one thing… Remnant humans and Faunus alike they all choose to reject me… if that is truth then my purpose is clear… if I am the ultimate life form then I will purge this world of all who oppose me… I will be the being that haunts their nightmare and ensure that for years, for centuries, and for millennia to come I shall never be a memory." Nexus said as Remnant chose to reject him to reject his existence as one of them viewing him as no better than a mindless and soulless creature of Grimm.

"Remnant and its Kingdoms, Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and Menagerie shall heed my warning as from this moment onward I STAND ALONE!" Nexus roared out as he glared at Remnant and all its people Humans and Faunus. "The reign of Nexus shall soon begin!" Nexus roared as he glared with his eyes now completely read as he will tear this world asunder and watch with joy as it burns to the ground for all of Remnant shall fall.

(End Part 1)

ESKK: Well here we go the first part of Nexus Origins as I intend for this to be either a 3 or four part Origin Story for Nexus since I don't feel like creating an entire origin story for him. Anyway until next time leave a review and like I always say on these things ja-ne.


	32. World of Remnant 2

Garo World of Remnant Origin of Nexus

Part 2: WE RISE TOGETHER

ESKK: Well here is part 2 of Nexus Origin story… please enjoy it folks.

(Start Vacuo Mountains Outpost outside Schnee R&D Facility)

The White Fang had camped out in this area of Vacuo as they were waiting for the signal while watching a base that was there target, a Schnee Dust Company Facility for research and development. "I don't like it." The Fang Member said as they were scouting so they can be ready to attack.

"Well suck it up the boss says having a hired gun will help push other Faunus to our cause and add more brothers and sisters to our noble goal." The Fang member said as he looked to the guy.

"I know that I mean I don't like the guy we hired." He said as his friend looked confused.

"Huh how come?" He asked as the Faunus sighed.

"That guy has a rap sheet on him that sounds almost like a nightmare and shows acts that should be impossible for him. Grim Reaper, Battlefield Soul Collector, Emissary of Hell, Jinx, and much more. People say he glides over a sea of blood and death wherever he goes corpses are found impaled upon spokes like armor of a Grimm. They even claim he's a Grimm in human skin others say with his sort of 'invincibility,' that he's a devil in the form of a human." The White Fang member said as they watched for the signal from there hired gun.

"This Merc earned this type of reputation for himself and not only because of what he does to his enemies. Even if the job succeeds he's the only one who comes out alive especially on suicide missions he just walks out with nary a scratch on him his teammates don't get off so lucky." The Fang Member said as he looked to his friend as the friend then gulped.

"So… we might be getting our ticket punched here?" The Fang member asked as soon a third voice was heard.

"Don't be an idiot." The White Fang Leader said as he glared at his troops. "In the end he's still a human scum if he comes back we kill him and make sure he stays dead." The White Fang Member said as it was clear they had no intention of paying this mercenary for his services.

"I… I don't know sir rumors say he doesn't take kindly to those who break a contract." The Fang Member said as he gulped a bit but the leader wasn't scared.

"Just shoot him down and he dies simple as that." The Leader said showing he was not afraid but when Nexus was involved he should be very afraid. Soon an explosion was heard as they all saw it and saw the base was exploding no doubt the Merc doing his job.

(Inside with Nexus Physical Age 16 Actual Age 6)

*Insert Shadow the Hedgehog Westopolis Theme

Nexus arrived at the mission sight as he had detonated the area for the signal as he was now dressed in a black mission suit that consisted of a black coat tattered on the edges with charms and such around the coat and a sash at the belt for his pants. On his shoulders were striders as he had a visor over his eyes that had a mic attached to it as he glared at his foes.

Nexus then drew forth Void Gear and began hacking and slashing through his foes left and right as he dealt with them like a butcher would a slab of meat. Nexus then converted his weapon to its gun form and began firing at his foes with ease as they all fell down one by one. Nexus saw one charge at him with a rifle to which Nexus switched his Void Gear to its Halberd form and used it to chop off his foes arm causing him to cry out in pain before taking the rifle for his own and firing at his foes. Nexus then used his Semblance to see what his foes were packing and saw a few interesting Semblances to own and in turn he acted and allowed the eye like runic design to appear on his hands and in turn proceeded to consume his foes one after the other. All that was left of those foes were shriveled empty husks with this terrified look plastered on their faces as there body began to dissolve much like that of a Grimm.

Nexus then made his way to the next target as he jumped down an Elevator shaft making his way to the labs and when he did he released a powerful burst of Aura which tore his way through the doors into the lab. Nexus then charged in as his visor noted targets and such as he hacked and slashed through them all with trained ease. Nexus kept slaughtering killing throwing knives at his foes heads even snapping their necks and slitting their throats as Nexus was a trained killing machine. Soon Nexus arrived at his prize as he then grinned at it and took the new tech which in theory should provide someone with Dust Based Abilities depending on what Dust Crystal was inserted but it put too much strain on others so it was logical Nexus can handle it with his Semblance the Thief.

Once Nexus had it on he heard White Fang soldiers entering the lab as he saw that was his cue to leave. Nexus quickly headed back to way he came and went to the main server room as he arrived there taking down any guards in his path and in turn began typing away on the main computer and saw the Self Destruct was there as Nexus smirked. Nexus then had the code transferred to his Scroll as insurance as with one press of a button and the entire base becomes a smoldering crater of pure destruction.

"Missions accomplished." Nexus said as he then removed his visors revealing his crimson red eyes as he headed out to meet with the Fang Member he was to get his payment from.

*End OST

(Later White Fang Encampment)

Nexus arrived as his bike was waiting here while meeting with the Fang Leader as he was being glared at. Once Nexus arrived to the leader Nexus glared at him as this was just business. "Alright the job is done so I expect my payment upfront." Nexus said as he was now wearing an armor set on his left arm as his prize and new weapon.

"Yes I have you payment right here." The Leader said holding his case as Nexus saw something was amiss and decided to play along.

"Down to the last digit?" Nexus asked as he went for the case.

"Of course." He said as Nexus then nodded to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Nexus said as once his hand was on the handle he had a gun in his mouth from the leader who then fired it off splattering Nexus head across the ground.

"Fool." The Leader said as the Lien was in the case but he should have known not to take employ from the White Fang the putrid human. "That goes to show you a human can never work with the White Fang." He taunted as soon laughter was heard as everyone was jeering at Nexus and his idiocy. But then another laughter was heard this one standing tall over the others as everyone stopped and saw the laughter was coming from the 'corpse,' as it began to rise back up with the head healing like nothing as Nexus grinned at them.

"I figured you'd all try something like this even after I warned you about the terms of the contract." Nexus grinned as his shark like teeth showed off showing he was going to enjoy what came next for them. "You keep your end and I keep my end we all walk away happy." Nexus said as his shadows began to move about as red eyes appeared in them. "But you cross me… only I walk away happy." Nexus said as his voice became more animalistic if not monstrous to the gathered Faunus seeing his demonic red eyes glaring at them with slits like a beast.

And with that the area was filled with screams as well as the sound of gore and horrors as the White Fang Encampment was being wiped out by one being by one monster. It was early afternoon when it all ended as Nexus was walking to his motorcycle as the blood on him was gone as behind him was something out of your worst nightmares. Corpses and bodies littered the ground as some victims were hanging by their intestines, some were missing there jaw's, some half of their heads, and for the most horrific thing some of them were torn apart and reattached to different limbs and body parts as if some monster decided to play surgeon with them and it wasn't the sane minded surgeon either.

As Nexus walked away he passed by the bodies he had impaled on stakes as they were all dying a slow and painful death or were already dead as Nexus walked with a grin on his face holding his pay + compensation and interest. As Nexus walked he soon heard movement and saw a lone White Fang Member gasping and crying as no doubt he was the lone survivor.

"Hey you." Nexus said as the White Fang was wide eyed as he saw a shadow stand over him and looked to see Nexus as Nexus saw the man was all but pissing and shitting himself. "There are two ways this will end for you both of which involve you dying… now will you die as a dog or shall you die as a maggot." Nexus said as his eyes were glowing red as the man saw he still had his gun. As the Faunus was scared he pointed the gun torts Nexus for a brief second before pointing it at his own head.

When the trigger was pulled the Faunus of the White Fang committed suicide in favor of facing Nexus and whatever he has to offer as Nexus laughed at him. "Faunus my ass you're even lower then what humans claim you as, you are just a cowardly maggot." Nexus said as he then began to walk away to his bike. Once Nexus got on his Motorcycle he turned it on and put his visors back on. Once that was done he activated it and revved the engine before driving off no doubt to cash in on the White Fang Members who had bounties on their heads.

(Scene Break Later)

Nexus was on his motorcycle as he came in for a parking in Vacuo after another Job of his. White Fang hired him to help steal a new Schnee Aura foci experimental and stir trouble for the SDC and well the Mercenary lab experiment was double crossed by the Fang and in turn Nexus dealt with them accordingly. Keep to the contract and he'll be your friend but break that contract in any way you die. As Nexus got off his motorcycle was a single wheeled one that utilized Gravity Dust to stay afloat on its single wheel as the large engine not only weighed to keep it on the ground but also allowed it movement and such to not only make a scene but also handle the transference of the needed force for his bike. The gravity Dust was focused on a side car which he saved in case he ever needed to transport a VIP passenger or precious Cargo.

Nexus got off as he now wore the foci as armor on his left arm as across his face was a bandage and on his head were his shades as he made his way to the Steam train shaped Crime Den. Once Nexus was at the door he took noticed to a truck parked outside with banging coming from the back of the trunk accompanied by yelling as if he had to guess it was another Mercenary stopping for a pit stop as he also noticed other rides here more than normal in fact. Nexus paid it no mind as once he was inside he made his way to the bar stool and sat down and looked.

"Hit me up the hard stuff." Nexus said as he was served his drink which was a shot to which he easily downed as he looked about after dropping the Lien he earned on the table. Once Nexus was done he was served another drink to which he downed it easily. Soon he was approached both another patron as Nexus saw him and ignored him.

"Yo aren't you a bit young to be a Mercenary kid?" He asked as Nexus glared at him.

"Say that to my kill and success count now get lost." Nexus said as he downed his drink as his body would naturally filter it out but he didn't care. He deserved to spoil himself a bit.

"Hey I'm talking to you brat! Kids like you should know then to play with the big men like us!" He said as he grabbed Nexus's hand as that was his last mistake. "Big mistake." Nexus said as he glared at the man as his restrained arm tensed into a fist. "That's a nice semblance you got there mind if I have it?" Nexus said as he then caught he thug by surprised as bone spikes shot out of his arm stabbing his hand and part of his body to which Nexus bent him over the counter and with his now glowing violet hand grabbed his face muffling his screams as he was consumed by him.

Soon the man fell down dead as Nexus saw he was now shriveled up and dissolved into dust with the shocked and scared look on his face to which Nexus paid him no heed while sitting down and eating his drink. The music stopped as all eyes were on Nexus as he went back to his drink as the bartender here was used to this stuff as he sighed. "I'm not a talker punk." Nexus said downing his shot.

"So who wins the Deadpool?" Nexus asked as the Bartender took out the money.

"Nunya." He said as Nexus rolled his eyes as on the wall was a check list of who they thought would die next. So far Nexus had no checks on him showing they tried and all failed.

As the music continued once more as the Mercenaries were enjoying their time Nexus downed another shot as he was about to head out to find some more work when a server walked up to him. "Um compliments of the lady in the back." He said as Nexus saw the lady and a lizard Faunus male with them as the lady gestured for Nexus to come to them.

"Looks like work found me." Nexus said as he then began to make his way to the duo in the back. Once Nexus was upon them he placed his hand on his weapon showing if they attacked he fights back hard and plays for keeps. "What do you want?" Nexus asked as he looked to the two.

"I'm Cord and this is Ebon we're like you mercenaries." Cord said as she looked to Nexus.

"And we have a problem." Ebon said as Nexus glared at them ready to draw his weapon.

"What kind of problem?" Nexus asked as he glared at them as if daring them to try attacking him.

"That guy you just killed was our teammate on a Job that needed three guys that we were performing." Cord said as Nexus looked to them.

"So you need me to fill in then." Nexus said as he knew these type of missions the type only 1 out of the 6 would make it. "Does it pay well?" Nexus asked as he looked to the duo.

"Trust me the cargo we've acquired and are transporting is worth 2 Kings Ransom's." Cord said as she looked to Nexus.

"I see." Nexus said as he looked to them. "I don't mind I had nothing better to do anyway." Nexus said as he agreed without much of a fuss.

"Well that was easy come on we'll show you the cargo just so you know what we're moving." Ebony said as he lead Nexus back outside.

(Outside)

They arrived at the truck as Nexus looked to the back where the banging was going off with rage filled roars as Nexus looked to see the armored vehicle. "Had to make sure this thing was bullet proof the cargo is like a Grimm magnet right now." Cord said as they headed to the back seat.

"Yeah can't risk it apparently our employer wanted this sweet little thing brought to them alive and unharmed as possible." Ebony said as he began to put in the code to which Nexus memorized instantly just by looking at it.

Once the locks came off the yelling became louder as it was female in origins as Nexus wondered what woman was trapped in there. Nexus soon saw a young lady about his physical age charged to the exit only to be held back by chains and Aura restricting cuffs and restraints at her arms, neck, waist, and legs.

"This is the cargo?" Nexus asked as slave trafficking wasn't new to him but all this protection for one girl.

"Yeah this little lady here we got confirmation she's a Schnee family bastard child." Core said which caused the girl to roar and charge at them as Nexus took notice to her crimson red hair as it seems the Schnee family was a touchy subject for her. "Half Schnee and half Faunus our employer probably wants to use this girl for some blackmail on the Schnee family." Core said as she began to close the door back up.

"I see." Nexus said as if this was the case this was a suicide job the employer wanted this kept secret hence why he had a limited amount of Mercs undergo this.

"Yeah... that your bike over there?" Ebony asked as Nexus looked.

"Don't worry I'll drive my bike you take the truck with my ride I can cover you all better from around." Nexus said as he then took his leave for his Motorcycle before stopping. "So who's running this rig?" Nexus asked as soon another person stepped up.

"That would be me." He said as Nexus looked to him and saw his crew gather around him and noticed the kid was 3 years younger than he was.

"Heh is this a joke?" Nexus asked as he was taking orders from a fresh out of juvie 13 year old.

"What was that?!" He asked as Nexus rolled his eyes to the kid.

"Well whatever as long as I get paid and get my cut that all that matters so you have a name kid?" Nexus asked as the 'kid,' glared as he didn't like Nexus tone.

"Alpha." He said as Nexus rolled his eye at him.

"Bet you gave yourself that name." Nexus said as that got a few snickers from the crew. "Anyway I got my ride over there." Nexus began as he pointed to his bike. "I know the frequency we're using so I'll keep up." Nexus said as he headed to his bike putting his visors back on and setting up the frequency for it.

"Good he takes initiative." Core said as she began to load up on the truck with Nexus as Nexus mounted, his bike and pulled down his goggles while the others got there caravan ready.

"So what's the cargo's name?" Nexus asked as he got ready.

"They call her Akane Ketsueki but once we turn her over she'll be known worldwide as Akane Schnee." Core said as she started up the truck.

"Alright let's head out then." Nexus said as he revved the engine and the truck and bike took off down the desert road to the first suicide checkpoint the 'employer,' had set up.

(Down the road)

The caravan comprised of Nexus motorcycle, one armored truck, and an armored assault and recon vehicle were driving down the road as Nexus was taking the lead no doubt due to his motorcycles speed he can scout ahead. "So about this cargo? How much this employer paying?" Nexus asked as he rode down the dirt road of Vacuo.

"Shit load of money enough to buy us a retirement each." Cord said as Nexus heard this and knew money and greed were good enticements for jobs like this.

"So how we splitting it when the job is over?" Nexus asked as he rode down the road with his marry band.

"You don't trust us?" The leader Alpha asked as Nexus rolled his eyes.

"I don't trust anyone it's, how I survive." Nexus said as he rode down the road.

"Jeez talk about hard core." Ebony said as Nexus rolled his eyes to him.

"Anyway when the job is done you get your cut." Alpha said as Nexus saw this kid was inexperienced and in all likely hood will get them all killed.

"Whatever." Nexus said as he counted at least five out of five of these people dying along the way. "So why does our employ need six mercenaries for this cargo of his?" Nexus asked as he drove next to the truck and heard the girl screaming in rage after a bump on the road.

"He made the rules we follow them." Alpha said as Nexus rolled his eyes as he drove with the caravan. "But if you must know he informed us that some of his rivals and enemies would use this cargo to their advantage against him." Alpha said as Nexus saw the holes in the story and knew this was a suicide mission. Nexus knew that and took the jobs anyway knowing he would survive the job easily.

"Sure we do." Nexus said as he didn't play by rules only when it benefits himself. "So what are we expecting Fang, Bandits, Grimm, or authorities?" Nexus asked as Alpha sighed to this.

"All of the above." Alpha said as Nexus then smirked at this.

'My type of tune.' Nexus mentally stated as he was waiting for the blood bath to begin.

(A few hours later)

The drive continued as Nexus took note how this was too easy for them and even as they begin to approach the first checkpoint. The sun was beginning to set as Nexus took note to how it was almost too easy. "Hey guys it's getting late we best set up camp for the night." Nexus said as he drove with them.

"No we keep driving." Alpha said from his Humvee as Nexus rolled his eyes.

"Fine when we crash for whatever reason I'll be sure to tell our employer how we lost his cargo." Nexus said as the crew agreed with him on this.

"Yeah boss I think we should call it quits for tonight set up camp and continue in the morning." Ebony said as the others agreed.

"Fine lets pull over and set up camp." Alpha said as that was agreeable for now as everyone pulled to a nearby dirt road to get camp set up.

(Later that night)

The band of mercenaries were gathered at the camp site as after they warded off a minor Grimm attack Nexus volunteered to guard their resource and cargo. As Nexus sat in the back of the truck with Akane who just glared at him Nexus was peeling an apple with his hunting knife his last memento from Raven and the Branwen Tribe. "Here." Nexus said tossing the apple to Akane who caught it with ease. "Eat can't deliver you starved to death." Nexus said as Akane glared at him as she was hungry.

"Fuck you." Akane cursed as she ate her given food as she glared at him. "I'm just another job right?" Akane accused as Nexus glared at her.

"Yeah you are we'll hit the first checkpoint by morning anyway and once that is done we will be down some mercenaries." Nexus said as Akane looked to him.

"What?" Akane asked as she was confused here.

"Basically put the employer made this a suicide job not witnesses no problem. He only needs one of us to deliver you so he can be silenced then and there." Nexus said as he ate his food. "Its basic strategy if you are a Faunus Schnee that means the Schnee family may very well pay the employer handsomely to keep you out of the public eye or to have you delivered to them." Nexus said as he ate his dried meat calmly.

"And your just going along with it even if you might die?!" Akane accused as Nexus scoffed to that.

"He wishes." Nexus said as he sat calmly enjoying his dried meat.

"Well I guess killing you for the key is out of the question then." Akane said as Nexus saw where this was going even when she didn't buy that he was unbeatable.

"And seducing me is useless also." Nexus said as he glared to Akane who saw Nexus had seen her plan before she performed it.

"Fuck." Akane cursed as she was now stuck here.

"Get some rest chances are we may be hit by White Fang seeing as their splinter cell will gladly kill you to help support their cause to kill all humans on Remnant." Nexus said as he began to get some rest as Akane glared at him.

"Don't worry knowing them they don't need much incentive to come hunting me down." Akane said as she began to rest as she and the White Fang had a history after all. "And when they show up... I'll be free again." Akane said as she sat down and waited before dosing off herself.

"Oh how so?" Nexus asked as he looked to Akane.

"What worried about your lack of pay check?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Yeah I took the job and I'll see it to the end even if I have to carry you over my shoulders like a back of potatoes." Nexus said as he was holding some Dust Crystals in his hand for later use.

"Just like a Mercenary only about his pay not caring about the lives they ruin, not like I have much of a life left to ruin." Akane said as Nexus looked to her.

"Oh figured a half Faunus half Schnee would be pretty celebrated." Nexus said as Akane glared at him.

"Don't taunt me! Ever since I can remember the Faunus and humans they all treated me like shit! I was the target of their hatred, humans saw me as freak of nature and Faunus they saw me as nothing more than a half breed who had no right to be among them!" Akane yelled as Nexus heard her and sighed in response to this.

"I see." Nexus said as Akane then glared.

"Don't go into some fucking bullshit speech on how we're the same! We are NOTHING a like!" Akane yelled as Nexus kept watch of his post.

"Hate to burst your bubble… but you might be wrong." Nexus said as he saw Akane was clearly suffering but he didn't care as he keeps saying she's just a job for him nothing more and nothing else.

(Scene Break that night)

The camp fire was put out as Ebony had first watch as he looked around to make sure no one would sneak up on them. He was almost dozing off waiting for Core to come in and take his place as Nexus was guarding their prisoner. Soon he heard movement as he looked and saw movement to which he grabbed his weapon expecting trouble. He made a poor error in judgment as he lacked night vision goggle which in turn gave their attackers the upper hand. Soon Ebony was grabbed causing him to scream out before his throat was slit as he was soon dead but caught Core's attention.

Core saw this as she glared as she quickly made the warning. "Hey guys we got White Fang!" Core called out as soon many of the White Fang fell in a single strike. She looked and saw Nexus's shadow returning to his as he stood at the trailer with his weapon drawn.

"Pathetic." Nexus said as he took aim and fired at each White Fang holding his weapon in its gun form in one hand not even bothering to take proper aim. Nexus kept firing not even caring that the White Fang was getting close. When they got to the door Nexus shadow acted once more and sliced the head off of the Fang member as Akane saw this and saw Nexus appeared shifting his weapon to its battle axe form and slamming it down creating a shockwave.

Nexus then used his weapon and changed it to its katana form and sliced through them with ease. "To easy." Nexus said calmly not even bothering to cut loose and was soon shot at and sliced by a group of Fang members bum rushing him. Nexus looked at them and scoffed before to Akane's shock bone spikes shot out of his body and the bullets were also absorbed only to be shot out of his body as well as the White Fang members were quickly dealt with. "No survivors." Nexus said as he saw one running away. He converted his weapon to its long range gun form and took aim using a sort of 'third eye,' of his to aim and when he fired the Dust bullet flew strong and true hitting the Faunus in the head with a head shot causing said head to explode in a splatter of blood.

"What the fuck?!" Akane called out as Core and the rest of the crew ran in seeing the damage Nexus did as she was honestly impressed. But Akane saw Nexus' injuries heal leaving behind a sizzling steam as the injury closed on its own.

"Wow maybe you should have soloed this job." Core said as she saw how Nexus pulled this off as Alpha quickly realized that backstabbing him may be a bit of a problem.

"Well if you run I kill simple as that." Nexus said as he looked around. "We best head out now there may be more White Fang members out here." Nexus said as he looked to Akane and rolled his eyes before closing the door on her.

"Yeah that maybe a good call right there." Core said as they should keep moving the sooner they finish this job the better.

"How much longer till dawn?" Alpha asked as his driver Leo looked.

"Not much longer." Leo confirmed as Nexus nodded.

"Come on then." Nexus said as they once more began to drive off to reach the first check point.

(Scene Break the Next Morning Caravan)

The Caravan of Mercs were driving to the first checkpoint as it would be a few minutes before they arrive. "Ok how many do we have left besides myself?" Nexus asked as he did a head count.

"We got me, Core, Leo, and Lyra." Alpha said as he glared at how they got blind-sided. "Which reminds me everyone sound in." Alpha said as Nexus rolled his eyes.

"I'm up front on Triple 6 so far nothing on my scope." Nexus said as he drove with them.

(With Core)

"All clear here but seriously could use a co-driver right now and not my scroll." Core said as she was on a radio with the others.

"Suck it up we have a job to do." Nexus said as they drove.

(With Alpha, Leo, and Lyra)

"All clear over here." Lyra said as she was on the guns and Alpha was on the passenger seat.

(Nexus)

"Is our cargo still healthy?" Nexus asked as he rather get the annoying woman to their target and get it over with.

(Core)

"One second." Core said checking her instruments to look over Akane as the security feed showed her brooding once more as Core nodded. "Yeah she's there, alive, and as angry as ever." Core said as she drove with the others.

(Nexus)

"Got it and the Checkpoint is just ahead of us acts natural." Nexus said as he drove and saw the checkpoint ahead of them as it was a form of look out post for Grimm activity for Research purposes. Nexus drove ahead and noticed the symbols for a place called 'Imperial Industries,' as Nexus knew that name from somewhere. Nexus ignored it and saw the place was sketchy at best as they drove up to meet with the group they were to talk to.

Once the caravan was parked Nexus looked to them as he dismounted his bike for inspection as Alpha got off the car to oversee everything as this was just the first of two checkpoints. "Guess you're the leader." An employee asked as he looked to Nexus as Alpha growled.

"No I am you idiot!" He yelled as Nexus sighed a bit.

"Yeah we lost one of us down the road hopefully we can still do business." Nexus said as he looked to the Employee.

"Of course as long as the cargo is undamaged." The employee said as Nexus nodded and watched them. "If you also wish we can do a quick look over of your gear make sure everything is operating as peak capacity." He said as Nexus glared at them.

"Don't touch my bike." Nexus said as for him it took a long time to get it the way he liked it from stealing, searching, buying, and murdering to get the parts he needed for it. Plus Nexus knew something was fishy and decided to investigate further as he saw how the people avoided the truck and did some work on the Humvee. Nexus activated the security on Triple Six and when it shocked people who got near they knew to steer clear of it.

Nexus then began tailing a random worker and once he had the guy alone slit his throat as cleanly as possible to avoid the possibility of leaving a scene and then consumed his allowing his corpse to dissolve and in turn give Nexus a new form as well as new memories and quickly saw what this was really about. "That sick bastard." Nexus growled as he knew everything and knew what to do next.

(Later)

"Ok we're ready to go." Alpha said as Nexus then stopped Alpha. "Hey boss… sorry about before but I had an idea." Nexus said as he looked to Alpha.

"Talk." Alpha said as Nexus used a semblance he acquired a while back to push things his way.

"Well seeing as you're the leader and the cargo is on the truck why don't you ride in the trailer truck instead of the Humvee. I mean since this operation is under your command it would make sense for you to lead from the Humvee." Nexus said as he was playing with Alpha to make him do as Nexus intended.

"Heh I see what you mean." Alpha said as Nexus nodded as he was manipulating Alpha.

"Plus if the Humvee goes down with you in it we can't talk with the employer about our pay and without our leader we'll end up falling into disorder." Nexus said as he looked to Alpha.

"No arguing with that." Alpha said as he then went to his radio.

"Ok crew change of plans I'm going on the truck with Core the rest of you stick to your normal vehicle." Alpha said as the crew nodded and in turn took there leave of the area no doubt to head out.

Nexus of course knew the Humvee must have been sabotaged or set up with explosives no doubt they would have done the same with Triple 6 if he did not set it up with the security shielding. The group were soon off as no doubt Akane was trying to find a way out to which Nexus had kept one of his familiars in the trailer with her to keep a close eye on her. Needless to say Nexus couldn't help but remember his own past as Akane was in a similar state as he was no doubt like him an outcast to Remnant. He didn't care… but a small part of him found kinship from her somehow which was odd since Nexus wasn't like her in species but like her at the same time.

"Focus on the job at hand." Nexus said as once everyone was loaded they headed out to get to the next check point down the road to the drop off point.

(Scene Break three hours later)

The crew was once more on the road as Nexus had a timer out as he knew they were attacked by nightfall of their first departure as he needed to consider every possibility to confirm if this was a suicide job or not. Normally Suicide Jobs involved the employ being unaware of this fact and the employer would pay people from bandits to crooks to get in the employ's way to pick them off one by one. Nexus knew many mercenaries can easily be bought for silence or information hence why Nexus would applaud the employ for taking precautions like this.

As they drove Nexus waited no doubt expecting something to happen as they met with a few Grimm on the way no doubt attracted by their own negative emotions and Akane's which Nexus knew was like a 'come get me,' beacon for the Grimm. No doubt Akane is keeping herself angry and pissed off to attract the Grimm to hopefully break her out of the trailer so she can escape during the chaos. Nexus saw that was not a bad plan and if executed properly no one would know she was gone till it was too late for them.

But as they drove the Humvee soon exploded as Nexus saw this as did Alpha and Core forcing them to stop as they saw the Humvee was now a smoldering wreck. Nexus got off Triple 6 and went to investigate as Alpha ran over to it as well. "What the hell?!" Alpha yelled in shock as Nexus looked it over.

"Not good." Nexus said as he looked over the wreckage and found traces of explosives.

"Not good how?" Alpha asked as Nexus looked to this.

"Someone is targeting you figures since if you're the leader whoever we're keeping away from the cargo will target you first to put us in chaos." Nexus said as he was lying through his teeth. "No doubt a splinter cell among our Employers own payroll." Nexus said as he got up and looked around for any White Fang.

"Great more problems." Alpha said as it was just the three of them now as Nexus saw the burnt corpses of Leo and Lyra.

"We're going to have to see this job through to the end." Nexus said as he knew what was needed. "Best to drive till nightfall with less of us it means we can be better rested and ready in case of a sneak attack." Nexus said as Alpha was about to protest but Nexus stopped him. "Please we need our leader so it's best we keep you in tip top shape." Nexus lied as he was using Alpha's inflated ego to his advantage.

"Ok." Alpha said agreeing as Nexus saw his plan was working flawlessly. Unaware to any of them a Seer Grimm was watching their movements as it was more focused on Nexus and Akane then anything as unaware to them someone had taken an interest in them.

(With Salem)

"Now this is interesting." Salem said as she saw through the Seer what Nexus has been doing and how he was easily manipulating the mercenaries he had allied himself with. "Funding his ambition and that girl." Salem continued as she saw the Schnee/Faunus half breed. "She may prove to be a valuable Maiden Candidate perhaps better then Watts original candidate." Salem said as she then saw Watts enter the room.

"You called milady?" Watts asked as Salem nodded to him.

"Yes I want you to gather every bit of information you have on the Mercenary Nexus his past origins, all of his exploits, and anything else of relevance." Salem ordered as Watts nodded.

"It shall be done milady." Watts said as Salem nodded to him as he left as Salem then continue her viewing of Nexus.

'Perhaps he may prove to be a valuable asset and ally in the coming battles." Salem said with a smirk as she had only seen a mere fraction of what Nexus could do that it oddly excited her to see what else he was capable of.

(Scene Break that Night)

Nexus was once more with Akane taking guard duty of her as Akane was in the corner in a fetal position brooding as Nexus had threw to her some better food then the apple. Akane opened it and revealed a steaming plate of food as Akane saw it was from Nexus who was enjoying his own meal in peaceful silence. "Do you even know what they plan to do with me once your job is finished?" Akane asked as Nexus sighed.

"I have a few clues on that." Nexus said as the thing he saw in the workers mind made him want to murder the entire company he worked with. "None of them in your best interest." Nexus said as he ate his food not even bothering to look at her.

"Then why do you keep it up?" Akane asked as she then scoffed to scold herself. "Why am I even asking you're just in it for the money a job like this is your go to means of funding." Akane scoffed as she glared at Nexus who then sighed to her.

"Maybe… but if the employer doesn't pay me… he doesn't get you." Nexus said as he finished his food and began to sleep.

"Wait what?!" Akane demanded a she tried to get to Nexus but not only was she too far by the chains length but also Nexus was already snoring asleep. "Dammit." Akane cursed as she saw Nexus was already asleep. Akane then finished her food and went to sleep herself no doubt it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

(Scene Break the Next Day)

Nexus was once more on Triple 6 as they were arriving at the last checkpoint before the drop off point. As they drove Nexus glared at it as he already saw the telltale signs of bad things to come. Nexus anticipated this but even he hated annoyances like the one appearing before them. Now it was just down to himself, Alpha, and Core as Akane was still in the trailer. As Nexus drove he took note to three white claw marks small and hidden on the wall as Nexus saw what this was.

"Hey guys keep driving and do not stop." Nexus ordered as Alpha looked confused.

"Why?" Alpha asked as Nexus was ready to book it.

"Because we may have just drove right into an ambush." Nexus said as if to answer his statement explosions and gun fire was heard as they all saw and in turn Nexus saw White Fang members as they aimed for the trucks wheels flattening them with ease as Nexus saw them all. "Dammit all." Nexus cursed as they had to fight their way out now.

"Dammit protect the cargo!" Alpha ordered as Nexus saw this as he saw Alpha and Core jump out of the truck to protect what they were transporting.

Nexus growled a bit as he got off Triple 6 and began fighting his way through the White Fang as they fired at him. Nexus deflected and redirected the bullets with ease as he came at a Fang Member and sliced his head clean off before stabbing one behind him. Nexus then fired as the one behind him was torn apart while the one behind the stabbed victim was shot dead.

Nexus roared out as he cleaved his way through his foes as he wasn't getting angry and he wasn't one for anger as he then grabbed a White Fang Member and slammed his head to the ground splattering it in a gory mess of blood and brain matter. Nexus wasn't done as he then went for his halberd and brought the building down atop the Fang Member as there were still more of them as Nexus saw them shooting at the truck as the idiot mercenaries were using it as cover.

"Core circle around!" Alpha ordered as Core nodded but as she did so she was soon shot in the head as Nexus saw this and saw the bad strategy Alpha used.

"That idiot." Nexus growled as he wasted a perfectly good ally for nothing. As Nexus fought his way through his foes he saw they were starting to regroup as Nexus then cursed as he had to use it. "Alpha get under the trailer now!" Nexus ordered as the two saw Nexus was standing atop of it as he got ready.

As the White Fang were moving in Nexus body began to catch flame as his Aura was mixed in with it. Once Nexus built up enough power he began to get ready as he gritted his teeth and growled before roaring out as the power was released as the White Fang who all got caught in it were burned to ashes as they each died from exposure to his power.

Once Nexus was done he jumped down and saw Alpha crawl out of the trailer Nexus was already looking over the truck.

"Well?" Alpha asked as Nexus then slammed the hood.

"Beyond repair it's not going anywhere." Nexus growled as he began to walk to the back of the trailer. "And it's all your fault." Nexus said as Alpha glared at him.

"How is this my fault?" Alpha asked as Nexus then grabbed Alpha and slammed him to the trailer.

"You made bad calls left and right and I covered for you on those calls! You wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for me." Nexus growled as Alpha glared back.

"I've been running this operation from the beginning!" Alpha yelled as Nexus then slammed him again and head butted him as Alpha cried out in pain.

"No when I joined I took over and just used you as a puppet. News flash our 'employer,' is planning on killing us off using the drop off scenario to pick us off one by one so he can have little trouble dealing with the last of us. News flash Alpha you weren't going to get paid and if you were knowledgeable enough you would have seen it!" Nexus yelled as he then slammed Alpha down.

"Shut up!" Alpha roared trying to punch Nexus who caught it with ease.

"Let's see my resources I have the only working set of wheels left in this rig, you have nothing but a few weak and useless guns and our cargo." Nexus said as he glared at Alpha.

"So I'll finish this job then so give me your wheels." Alpha growled as Nexus scoffed at him.

"Have you been listening this job will end in your life… but if you want my wheels you can have them." Nexus said before reeling back his fist and knocking Alpha's lights out.

Nexus then walked over to the trailer after taking Alpha's controller and opened it as Akane saw this. "What's going on out there?" Akane asked as Nexus then pressed the button freeing Akane.

"Your being let out once this job is done, I'll get you there and then get you out." Nexus said as he glared at Akane. "But first we have a little brat to deal with." Nexus said as Akane saw this.

(Later)

Alpha came to and found his body frozen in ice to restrain him as he saw Akane smiled at him with a smirk as she was on the side car of Triple 6. "W-what is going on?" Alpha stuttered as Nexus then revved the engine as Alpha was wide eyed to see the wheel of Nexus bike coming torts him.

"This… is your pink slip Alpha." Nexus said as he came closer bit by bit as Alpha was shocked to see what Nexus was going to do. "You've been relieved of duty and now I'll take over." Nexus continued as he got the motorcycle closer and closer to Alpha's head.

"N-no wait please! Don't do this!" Alpha begged as Nexus glared at him and then smirked.

"You chose to stand against me as a dog so you will die like a dog." Nexus said as he got closer as Akane smiled at this as she may dislike Nexus but she did like his tastes as Nexus came closer to Alpha's head to the point his head was right next to the wheel as the clamps of it began to dig into his skin causing him to scream in pain and fear while also crying for his life tears included.

"Please I'll give you anything, money resources you name it is, yours!" He begged as Nexus then grinned at Alpha.

"Oh you already gave it to me… your life." Nexus said as Alpha then screamed only for it to be silenced as Nexus got the wheel over Alpha's head crushing it in a mess of gore and blood as his eyeball was attached still as his brain juices mixed with his blood making a puddle of what was once Alpha's head. Nexus then revved the engine again causing the wheel to grind the remains of Alpha's head before he and Akane drove off.

"Now what?" Akane asked as she was now wearing goggles Nexus gave her as he drove the bike.

"We set up camp and talk strategy." Nexus said as Akane looked surprised by this.

"Wait strategy?" Akane asked in shock as she looked to Nexus.

"We're going to kill the employer and now that the annoyances are dealt with we have no more distractions." Nexus said as he drove off with Akane on the side car.

(Scene Break that night)

The two were sitting on a campfire as Akane was eating some food Nexus had hunted while Nexus was carving something with Raven's dagger. "So… you're going to kill your employer, take his money for everything he was worth and let me go?" Akane asked as Nexus looked to her and nodded.

"That's the plan." Nexus said as he kept carving. "And once it's done you'll never have to deal with a monster like myself." Nexus said as Akane looked to him in shock.

"How can you see yourself as a monster? You were only acting as anyone else would." Akane said as Nexus then sighed to her.

"Difference is I enjoyed it… I felt a sense of pride and pleasure putting those like him in his place." Nexus said as he then smirked a bit. "For me Remnant rejected me left and right so in turn if they wanted to make a monster out of me due to my origins then a monster they shall receive." Nexus said as Akane looked to him in shock.

"Your origins?" Akane asked as Nexus looked to her.

"None of your concern." Nexus said as Akane then sighed a bit and smiled.

"I guess… we're both sort of monsters." Akane said as she began to trace the empty stick that once had her food on the ground.

"You're no monster." Nexus said as Akane then glared at him.

"Wanna bet?" Akane asked as Nexus then got comfortable on his rock.

"Try and prove me wrong." Nexus said as Akane then sighed to him thinking it was better a stranger like Nexus than anyone else.

"My father… was an Avian Faunus of course he lost his Faunus parts during an accident and well looked like any normal human." Akane said as she began to tell her tale. "Then he met my mother Willow Schnee who was not only drunk out of her mind… but trying to get away from her husband or so he told me. One thing led to another and they had a one night stand which in 9 months resulted with me." Akane said as she kept drawing no doubt her night vision being a great help for her.

"So for the next 10 years of my life… I lived on Menagerie and let's just say I wasn't the most liked girl in my neighborhood. The Faunus all looked at me with hatred, disgust, and scorn that I felt like I was lost. So during a trip to Mistral I was hoping for better results… but I ended up in the same situation humans hated me because of my Faunus blood and Faunus hated me because of my human blood." Akane said as she kept drawing.

"So one day I joined the White Fang and there I met Sienna Kahn who was both mentor and mother for me when I had none." Akane said as she smiled to herself. "She believed in me when no one else would she put her faith in me when everyone wanted me dead. It was thanks to her that I was able to stand up to Adam my biggest of tormentors as an equal and show him his place." Akane smirked as she then got sad.

"One day… during a mission I and my team were attacking a SDC Dust Mines and well it was found to be a trap by bad Intel. I took charge and did my best but in a dire situation my Semblance activated at the worst possible time." Akane said before she summoned a Schnee Glyph as Nexus saw this. "Needless to say since we were at a Schnee Dust Mine and I showed the Semblance of the Schnee family my own soldiers and team turned on me." Akane growled crushing the Glyph in her hand. "They turned on me and treated me like a monster and I was alone more alone then I thought possible. And what made it worse my father my own father who showed me nothing but distance and this cold aloof nature did the one act of fatherly love for me and used a Portal Semblance to get me to safety." Akane teared up as she gritted her teeth refusing to let her tears fall.

"So I spent 3 months alone in the Cold Mountains of Atlas before finding civilization and in turn made my way to Vacuo hoping to start fresh." Akane confessed as she then sighed. "One thing lead to another and these punks catch me and well the rest is history." Akane confessed as she looked to Nexus.

"I see." Nexus said as he looked to Akane and then sighed.

"Yeah and ever since that betrayal… I've been killing them off one by one I didn't care if they were once my allies and I still don't they call themselves the speakers of Faunus demanding equality but they are no better than the humans they hate to the point they'd never acknowledge a hybrid of human and Faunas!" Akane yelled as she then glared. "I want to kill them I want to kill them all, they wanted to make a monster out of me for things outside my control so be it I want as much power as I can get just so I can make them all pay for the years of hell and torture they put me through!" Akane yelled as Nexus the appeared next to her hugging her surprising her.

"Trust me… I l know how it feels." Nexus confessed as he sat next to Akane.

"So what's your story then?" Akane asked as Nexus then sighed and told Akane her story. He told her from his earliest memory to now as Akane was shocked to hear this. "Wow that's fucked up." Akane said as she realized Nexus was a weapon for Atlas who went AWOL.

"Yeah they rejected me so I stood alone and even now I still stand alone." Nexus said as he glared at the fire as Akane then began to get comfortable as if to comfort Nexus.

"Maybe you don't have to stand alone." Akane suggested as Nexus looked to her in shock. "You want to create a new world right… maybe I want to be in the world also with you to uses its soils as a foundation for a new world." Akane said as Nexus then smiled to her and put his arm around her shoulders as it was clear he was very awkward about this.

"Maybe… we can share that world if the stars put it in our path." Nexus said as the two then smiled to each other as both ended up blushing at their close proximity before separating. "I um… will take first watch." Nexus said as Akane nodded in response.

"Of course I'll go to sleep." Akane said heading to the sleeping bag Nexus provided for her and fell into dream land as Nexus held his chest in shock.

"What was that?" Nexus asked as he felt what he assumed was his heart beating like a jack hammer.

"What was that?" Akane asked as she never felt like this around anyone before not even Sienna.

One thing was for sure the night would be very awkward for them.

(Scene Break Next Morning Vacuo)

The two arrived in Vacuo as Nexus was driving to their destination as he made sure Akane was cuffed to help with appearances as once they got to the garage area Nexus began to climb the steps to meet with his contact. Once inside they saw a pig of a man as this disgusting thing was clearly the company head as Nexus glared at him as he was even drooling.

"At last my bride and my key to the Schnee family fortune." He said grinning at Akane as Nexus glared at him as Akane glared at Nexus. As the man was about to put his hands on Akane Nexus stopped him with a glare and pulling Akane back.

"Not so fast my good sir, payment first." Nexus said as the man nodded as he then waved his hand.

"Here you go a case of unmarked Lien." He began as Nexus took the case and saw the Lien was there and all accounted for. "And one last reward." He said as Akane walked over to the man. Soon he snapped his fingers revealing the entire room was filled with armed soldiers and guards as Nexus saw them all. "A body full of bullets." He said as Nexus saw this as the man smirked at him while laughing as his laugh has snorts painting more of his pig like image.

"I see so this was the end game of the job." Nexus said as he looked around and watched. "Guess it can't be helped." Nexus said as he was about to grab his Void gear but a warning shot was heard.

"Just so you know if you do get out the police will be here before you can even blink." He said as Nexus then sighed as he looked around.

"I guess this is where my ticket is punched…" Nexus began as he then grinned. "See you… in Hell." Nexus said as soon the guns were all fired at Nexus filling his body with bullets of dust as this was over kill but Nexus was simply waiting for them to run out of ammo. Akane played her roll screaming in terror as the terror was real in some part as she had no idea how powerful Nexus regenerative abilities were. Soon once the gun fire was over Nexus was on the ground 'dead,' as the pig man was laughing as he took Akane by her arm almost licking her.

"Now come on my lovely bride we have a wedding to get ready for… or a ransom whichever I prefer." HE said as soon laughter was heard as everyone was gasping as they looked to Nexus. His injuries were being healed by black shadows sizzling as Nexus rose up like a reanimated corpse as he then grinned at them all clearly letting his bloodlust out.

"Nice try." Nexus said as he then made a huge grin as it was clear he anticipated this happening. "My turn." Nexus said before his shadows came out and from his familiars came forth and all took aim with rifles of their own. In turn they began firing at all the guards above as Nexus laughed. Soon the security guards on the ground charged at Nexus as Nexus took the guns from his familiars and began firing his rifles at his foes and when he ran out of ammo switched to another set showing Nexus wasn't one to die so easily.

Soon Nexus was upon the pig man as he was shocked and soon cried out in pain as he looked and saw Akane had stabbed him with Nexus dagger as she was grinning herself as if deriving a sick twisted sense of pleasure from the slaughter. The man was shocked as Nexus smiled at him as Akane did as well. "Now then… how do you want to die?" Nexus asked as Akane then smiled as she had her own to add.

"Slow and painful or horrific and agonizing?" Akane asked as the man was shocked before he could speak Akane cut him off. "Too late!" Akane called out as soon she slit his throat and then Nexus send shadow tendrils at him which stabbed into him and absorbed his memories. Nexus then smirked as the man fell down as only his clothing was left as Nexus then took out his scroll and accessed his accounts transferring all of his funds into his own accounts.

Soon police sirens were heard as Nexus saw this and saw the police and SWAT teams gathered outside. It didn't take them long to sneak on thought as both Nexus and Akane saw the SWAT Teams inside with them as Nexus glared at them all as he had an idea.

(Outside)

*insert Hellsing OST: Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction

Everyone watched wondering what was going on before out of nowhere large pillars of ice appeared in the shape of stakes as they were mixed with white bone like marbles as soon the sound of gunfire was heard inside. Soon screaming and horrific sounds were also heard as everyone began to get worried until the windows and glass doors all shattered with SWAT Members still alive as they flew torts the stakes and in turn were impaled on them as people were screaming in terror and shock at what they saw.

Soon the camera's and lights were on Nexus and Akane as they began to walk out using masks they made or had taken as people were all in shock at what they saw behind them. This mask would be an iconic image for those who would see it for days to come as Nexus and Akane stopped standing side to side as the two glared at those who stood in their way.

"Follow me lead." Nexus ordered as Akane then smirked as she brought forth her summoning Glyphs as from them Beowulfs, Creepers, and Boarbatusks came out all roaring as Nexus then grinned as the duo plus summoning's all charged straight to the crows as police all fired at them.

But it proved to be ineffective as once the chaos started people were running away as Nexus and Akane both side by side took out the entire Vacuo law enforcer's the best Vacuo had to offer until all that was left was the blood stain on the streets. Nexus the pulled out his scroll summoning Triple 6 and in turn the bike activated and drove torts them as it easily broke out of the chains and clamps placed on it as it then arrived to the duo.

Nexus then got on as he then waited as he tapped his fingers a bit. "What?" Akane asked as Nexus then sighed a bit.

"Get on we don't have much time." Nexus said as Akane was surprised by this and then made a sadistic grin of her own and got on the bike on the side car.

"Where to then Nexus?" Akane asked as Nexus grinned a bit as well.

"Where our next hunt waits for us..." Nexus said as he then revved the engine and in turn the two were off to parts unknown. For Nexus it was child's getting out as once he was out he and Akane drove out the same gates they drove into and off to the deserts that make up Vacuo. AS they drove they had no idea of the Seer that had watched them from start to finish as it seems this chapter of their tale was not over… not yet.

*End OST

(Scene Break Sunset Cliff)

*Insert Hellsing Ultimate OST Gradus Vita

The two were now parked overlooking Vacuo as Nexus and Akane saw it and Nexus then grinned to himself giving Akane a smile as the way she looked as the sun cascaded her body and her wings angled just right. In Nexus mind Akane was one thing for him and even a Monster can admire beauty. "An angel." Nexus said as Akane heard this as she smiled at Nexus.

"If I'm your angel then you're my demon." Akane said as Nexus smiled to her as the two now stood side by side. "So still plan on standing alone love?" Akane asked as Nexus then smirked at her.

"Maybe… maybe it's time for this demonic monster to no longer stand against the world alone." Nexus said as Akane smiled as she sat next to Nexus.

"Then I see this world will learn our names Nexus." Akane said as she smiled at Nexus whose name she had learned during this entire trip.

"Yes you and I the monster born by man diving into forbidden knowledge and you the monster half-breed born from hatred shall set out upon Remnant because if they do not stand with us…" Nexus said as Akane smiled.

"Then they stand against us." Akane said as she could hardly wait for the slaughter to begin.

"And when the day comes when our time comes." Nexus said as Akane nodded.

"When that time for our ascension begins…" Akane continued as they both agreed on one thing.

"WE RISE TOGETHER!" They both called out as they had attracted the attention of a certain being and now she was deeply interested in these two.

(With Salem)

Salem smiled at what her Seer showed her as she then smiled at this. Nexus and Akane they were different and from what Watts was able to show her on Nexus these two were worthy of their cause. Soon she saw Nexus looking at the Seer as with Akane before they both shot at it cutting off its connection as Salem smiled to this.

Salem then began to make her way to her meeting room as it was time to bring two more to join their ranks.

(Later meeting Room)

Salem walked in and in turn found Blaze, Ico, Watts, Tyrion, Hazel, and Cinder waiting for her as they all sat at their designated seats. They all stood up as Salem then took her seat as she then sat down. "Sit." Salem ordered as they all did as told. "As you know Ozpin has access too many armors at his disposal… and counting my own we only have three active armors on our side." Salem said as Watts heard this.

"Milady what of Solomon?" Watts asked as Hazel nodded to this.

"He's currently not among us but as long as he does not stand against us he is free to do as he pleases unless I say otherwise." Salem said as she then sighed as on the table behind her was a Dragon Dagger of sorts as Salem had that with her longer than anyone could know as near it was the stair to a familiar alter or in Salem's case a tomb for a beloved family member. "Now I believe it's time we add two more to our brood." Salem said as she then showed the images of Nexus and Akane or in Ico's case there signatures to be tracked.

"Tyrion, Cinder, and Blaze." Salem began as the three stood up. "I want you three to work together and track them down." Salem began s Blaze scoffed as Cinder didn't see much of these two as Tyrion laughed. "And bring them here and do not be afraid to test Nexus strength I Want to see what his powers are capable of." Salem said as she had been keeping a close eye on them.

"Milady why the girl though?" Cinder asked as Salem smiled to her.

"If you are to become our Fall Maiden Cinder… then she is to become our Winter Maiden." Salem said as she then looked over the files Watts was able to acquire for her that wasn't classified from him.

"And if I may… why recruit the boy?" Hazel asked as Salem then grinned to him as it almost matched Nexus own grin.

"I believe we may have located a candidate for the Armor of Dark Knight Kiba." Salem said as everyone was shocked by this that Salem after so long has chosen someone to done the Black Armor of the Dark Knight Kiba. After all Garo was considered the Knight of Light and Kiba his eternal nemesis was known as the Knight of Darkness. If Ozpin acquires Garo then with Kiba it will tip the balance in their favor.

"As you wish." Blaze said as they were then dismissed as Salem was smirking to herself as she watched the picture of Nexus with glee.

'Now then Nexus… let us see if you are truly worthy to be a child of mine.' Salem thought as she wanted to see if Nexus truly was worth the blood that flows through his veins… her blood.

(End Part 2)

ESKK: Well this might as well be a chapter at this point but hey more Nexus and his origins. So I hope you all enjoy and until the final two parts as I say leave me a review and ja-ne.


	33. World of Remnant 3

Garo World of Remnant Origin of Nexus

Part 3 MY NAME IS NEXUS THE DARK KNIGHT KIBA!

ESKK: Well here it is the 3rd part as this part we see how Nexus gains the armor of Dark Knight Kiba. Anyway let's begin the origin of Nexus.

(Start 3 months post part 2)

The sound of a bed creaking was heard as inside an inn the sadistic couple had checked in for the night and were going at it like wild animals. Nexus was ramming into Akane as they had taken different positions from missionary, 64 position, doggy style, bondage, and if Akane was feeling a bit sultry more than normal extreme doggy style which was when Nexus changed his physical form to that of a dog or a wolf and fucked her like a dog. Sometimes Nexus would indulge Akane's fantasies as well with him shedding two familiars to take his form and in turn the three Nexus' would gangbang Akane while other times Nexus would take a female form to indulge Akane sometimes with a dick sometimes without one. In fact on very rare occasions Nexus even took the form of a 6 years old to better indulge Akane's fantasies as one would wonder how these two got to this point.

After they first met they had gone on many mercenary jobs as the duo of hired guns became both infamous and frightening to their foes. No matter what mission they undertook they completed it with the upmost prejudice and efficiency without fail. There prices were always negotiable but in the end they had build-up quite the funds and fortune even after the attempt suicide job by the pig who wanted the Schnee fortune. In fact Nexus and Akane had all but become the top mercenaries in the business as through all the battles the two ended up falling in with each other as it couldn't be help. That sense of kinship spawned into a connection of comrades which then spawned into something more than friendship… love a love shared by two who understood the others plight in the world.

So if one were to wonder how they ended up at an inn having raw sex like a couple of animals in heat it was in fact only a matter of time. Plus Nexus had learned during their companionship that Akane liked to sleep in the nude but seeing as Nexus was a tad bit cheap when renting hotel or inns it was one room with either two beds or one bed.

Akane who was moaning and groaning was now on top of Nexus as she was blushing and smiling as she was clearly enjoying herself and the nightly activities she has with Nexus. It wasn't long until Akane was catching he breath as the two laid down next to each other as Nexus wasn't even winded as Akane smiled to Nexus as her crimson red hair sprawled out on the bed and her wings were limp no doubt from exhaustion. "That was amazing as always." Akane said while catching her breath as both were very nude as Nexus then turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah… it was." Nexus said as Akane then moved to where she was laying on Nexus buffed chest.

"To think a monster like you can be as gentle and rough to me I must be the luckiest bitch in Remnant." Akane said as she smiled as Nexus agreed Akane deserved the best and he himself was lucky to find someone like her in Remnant loyal to him out of love and well if anyone tried to tear her away from him Nexus would make them regret it.

"Your right." Nexus agreed as Akane smiled tracing her hands across Nexus chest as she used said chest as a pillow.

"But still… I'm glad we met that day." Akane confessed as she smiled to Nexus no doubt glad to have met him and glad they both shared the enjoyment of slaughtering and killing their foes all of which who had caused them pain.

"Yeah me too." Nexus agreed as he then saw how Akane slowly fell asleep exhaustion catching up to her as soon she was out like a light as she began to lightly snore no doubt taking comfort from Nexus to avoid her own night terrors from haunting her.

Nexus smiled and gently moved her hair behind her ear as it made sense to Nexus. A freak of nature finds another like him and in turn the loneliness of the world no longer means anything to him. "My… Akane… my beautiful angel." Nexus said smiling to Akane as she slept before falling asleep himself.

(The Next Day the Road)

Nexus and Akane were once more driving down the road as Akane had started wearing more Huntress/Mercenary type attire as it almost made her look native American as she had a poncho over her shoulders and body which as being blown in the wind and a head band around her head with a large feather on it as the feather looked like that of a Nevermores.

"So where to next?" Akane asked as she had her goggles on as she rode in the side car where Nexus knew Akane would be safer.

"Heard there may be some jobs in Mistral so going to check those out at least and if not we keep moving." Nexus said as he drove the motorcycle with Akane as his beloved passenger.

"Oh I heard they got the artistic crap there." Akane said as she enjoyed Mistral as well as its night life with Nexus.

"I'll be sure they know." Nexus said as he drove no doubt the two having similar plans for the night once they arrive at Mistral.

Soon one of Akane's instruments picked up on something as Akane saw this. "Heads up we got company." Akane said as Nexus heard this and looked.

The two looked and saw a blockade on the road as Nexus saw this and saw a familiar mark on it as Nexus glared at it. "Bandits." Nexus said as Akane heard this as soon the bandits showed up as they all had weapons drawn and were all glaring at Nexus.

"Stay where you are!" They yelled as Nexus saw they were from the Branwen Tribe as he saw them trying to intimidate him.

"Well Akane… seems our drive through the country has become a very enthusiastic drive." Nexus said as Akane smiled as well.

"I agree." She said getting up as she then drew her feather which then after a Glyph when around it, became her sword of choice.

"Well then shall we make a wager whoever kills more buys the loser dinner and later decides the night's activities in bed?" Akane flirted and challenged as Nexus smirked to him.

"Probably will need a second mortgage then Akane… I'm an alcoholic even without being drunk." Nexus said as Akane then smiled to herself as she then whispered into his ear.

"Doubt it Nexus…" She whispered huskily as she smiled to him. "After all when I win I'm thinking we go bestiality tonight with a gang-bang and your 6 year old self." Akane whispered as it was clear Akane was once more horny which meant she wanted what Nexus was packing and then some. Plus since Nexus can take an animal form having sex with him in that form will not cause something like AIDS simply because Nexus unnatural biology makes him self-regenerating as well as keeping himself from developing any possible deceases and such.

"I look forward to it." Nexus responded as he knew how Akane was when she was in heat.

"Don't move Nexus! We were given orders to take you down!" The Tribe Members said as Nexus then grinned at them as he showed off his shark like teeth.

"Let's start the dead end game then Nexus." Akane said with a grin as she was ready for the slaughter as Nexus smirked in response to Akane.

"Many of tried and all have failed and were left as a stain on the floor and wall." Nexus said as the bandits then ran at the duo as Nexus then jumped off Triple 6 and began firing at the tribe as Akane boosted it with her Glyphs as Nexus then landed on the ground and appeared pass a group of bandits with sword drawn. When he did this they all screamed in pain as multiple slash marks appeared on them as Nexus smirked just as Akane rejoined.

Akane sent ice spears down upon them as they all ran away from the spears as Nexus began firing at them picking them off one by one with trained ease. Raven taught him well but for Nexus this was all street smarts and live experience as a hired gun a mercenary seeking nothing but his own profit. Nexus then avoided another attack almost phasing through it as it was another tribe member which Nexus then sliced in two down the middle allowing his innards to fall out before the two halves fell showing him dead. Nexus wasn't done as he then spun his blade around and stabbed behind him through his left side under his left arm which had stabbed a bandit trying to sneak up behind him.

Akane then began running past her foes with ease as she sent strikes at them as she then appeared again only to vanish from another Glyph as she was taking her foes down one after the other with trained ease. "Too easy." Akane smirked showing these people weren't even worth licking her boots.

"We… weren't meant to kill you." A Tribe member said as Nexus heard this as he glared.

"Explain." Nexus said as he saw the man was not afraid to die so told him anyway.

"We were just the beacons and now… here comes the back-up." He said as Nexus and Akane then looked and saw a large group of Grimm walking torts them as Nexus saw this and growled.

"Akane how are we with ammo?" Nexus asked as Akane looked around and her own ammunition.

"Not good these guys came here with swords and nothing else." Akane said as they needed to save their own ammo for later.

"Dammit." Nexus cursed before looking at Triple 6. "Wait… I have a plan… but I won't like it." Nexus said as Akane saw what he was looking at as she got the message.

"You have my condolences." Akane said as she won't lie here the roar of the engine she will miss it.

(Later)

The Grimm were charging in as they roared as Nexus and Akane were waiting atop the blockade as Triple 6 was left empty as Nexus shadows and familiars were rigging it to blow. Nexus was paying his final respects to his motorcycle as he may not like sacrificing it he knew they needed to conserve their ammunition as well and running would only have the Grimm follow them and Akane cant summon that many Grimm or a big enough one as these Grimm were covered in bone armor.

"Get ready." Nexus said as the engine began to roar once more as Nexus saw this and began to do the cross thing with his hand and body. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit bon voyage Triple 6." Nexus said as soon Triple 6 was starting to spark and glow as the Grimm were right on top of it as Nexus then created a shadow shield with his familiars as Akane added her own Glyph to it and soon an explosion rocketed the entire area as the blockade was gone and the Grimm were thrown in the air by the Gravity Dust and burned to ashes by the explosion. The remaining Grimm were dead and dissolving as Nexus and Akane put down the shield and saw the damage.

"Dammit all…" Nexus said as he looked away as Akane saw this.

"Nexus… are you… crying?" Akane asked as Nexus looked away.

"N-no! A motorcycle nut inside me saw this and is crying instead." Nexus lied as Akane then sighed and hugged her lover.

"Don't worry… we'll get you a new one… and a better one." Akane promised as she knew what to get her beloved Nexus for their anniversary coming up.

(Scene Break destroyed Village nearby)

Nexus and Akane had set up camp in an old abandoned building at a village destroyed by Grimm. Not only would this allow them time to scavenge for supplies but also have shelter and save on some camping equipment. Nexus had experience with this and Akane though had some it wasn't at the level Nexus had as she wasn't used to being on the road more than a soft bed. It had been two months since Nexus had saved Akane and showed his previous 'employ,' why he doesn't take kindly to backstab deals even when he knew it was a suicide job.

Akane was brushing her wings on her back no doubt to keep them nice and clean as Nexus commented how the combo of her semblance and wings would need her wings to be undamaged. As Nexus sat by the camp fire Akane looked to Nexus as it's also been a while since they had bedded each other. Needless to say they were both adjusting but all in all it was surreal for them to no longer be alone in Remnant. As Nexus worked on the food he focused on the outside as he looked to the broken window and hadn't seen a single Grimm for miles. Either they left once they finished here... or someone was keeping them away on purpose.

As Nexus got comfortable he closed his eyes for a moment as they then went wide eyed as he felt a presence rushing to their location and on the way meeting with two other presences her failed to notice. "Akane." Nexus said as he made a gesture to his sword as Akane got the message and reached for her own weapon.

The two got ready in full gear as Nexus waited with his hand on his weapon as Akane kept her weapon on her whip and her own hidden ones under her sleeves. The wind blew passed them as they both waited out in the open and Nexus was ready for anything. Akane noticed it was too quiet, all the birds and animals were silent, only the rustling of leafs could be heard. A loud thud was heard from the top of a destroyed building, followed by another when it hit the ground further behind them with two other thuds.

Nexus waited as he feigned not noticing and when the foe came at him he quickly pulled his weapon out and blocked the attack with ease. He then released Aura clones and they all went at the foe sending slashes at him left and right before vanishing. The man cackled manically. "Not bad! Not bad at all! This won't be so boring after all." He said as he began to get up as Nexus glared at him as it seems he was accompanied by two eye sores in red.

The man got back on his feet as Nexus and Akane saw him no doubt the muscle as Akane got a good look at him. The man had long dark brown hair, most of it pulled back into a long pigtail, his golden eyes lit with malice and mischief. His face was long and sharp, his massive smile filled with joy and insanity. The man wore a dark brown trench coat that exposed his heavily scarred chest and stomach. He wore white jeans along with boots that came with metal shin guard. What had Akane's attention were his weapons, a pair of retractable wrist blades.

Nexus glared at him not at all bothered as he saw them all and identified each of their Semblances. "Heh Cinderella and the Glass Semblance, Pyric Warrior and detonation, and an insane Faunus who's Semblance I could care less about." Nexus said as the three heard this and were shocked as Nexus talked to them like they weren't even a threat to him. "So who are you three fools to fight me?" Nexus asked as he glared at them as he looked into their souls and already saw 10 different ways to exploit the weaknesses they have.

"Oh, me? not important on the name but I am here to whisk you two away, at my Goddess command..." The man quite down and smiled maliciously. "And I most certainly hope you two resist. I have been most terribly bored and you both... are my prey." The man said as Nexus glared at him and yawned a bit.

"Oh... so you serve a Goddess." Nexus said not the slightest bit interested as the man saw the tone he used. "Well then... I guess that makes me the Devil." Nexus said as he then vanished and began to fight the Faunus and slashed him away with ease as he went flying. Nexus wasn't done as he vanished into shadows and appeared where the Faunus was going to land. He saw this and tried for an attack only for the bullets to faze right through him and the real Nexus to appear grabbing him by his pony tail and threw him aside. Nexus then grabbed him and restrained him by slamming his head to the ground as Nexus smirked at him.

"Pathetic... only a man can kill a monster." Nexus said as he then grabbed the Scorpion Tail before it could attack him.

"You're good." He said as he hadn't met anyone like Nexus until now. Soon Nexus felt daggers stab into him as he faked a cry of pain and saw them as he saw the bow in a red duster and shield holding them as he also noticed arrows stabbed into him sent by the girl.

"Pathetic." The boy said as Nexus then saw this and then projected his Aura with ease and allowed the explosion to go off from both weapons.

"Waste of time, now where is the girl?" The girl asked as she looked around for Akane as they were given orders to acquire her.

"Over here." She was heard appearing behind him with a blade to her neck. "Now then wanna die?" Akane asked as the girl then began fighting as the two ladies were glaring at each other.

"Let me deal with her!" The scorpion Faunus was heard only for a shadow to fly out of the smoke cloud revealing Nexus who was hurt a bit.

"Not so fast my friend... I wanna see what you can do." Nexus said as he glared at him before firing his gun not even bothering to aim as the bullet curved torts the Faunus who dodged it as best he could.

The two glared at him as Akane saw this as Nexus smirked. "Akane lets do the fun plan." Nexus said as Akane loved that plan.

"Got it!" Akane called out as she then charged at the two younger ones and began her battle of blades with the.

"Don't try and fight us and make this easy on yourself." The boy said as Akane then summoned her Glyphs and brought forth a Beringal which roared as it attacked them. Akane then sat on its shoulder and smiled a bit as she saw them here.

"How about... no." Akane said as she then sent her Grimm forth to fight them.

Nexus meanwhile was being filled with lead and bullets as well as slices as he was clearly losing this fight. As Nexus fought the Scorpion the two ended up inside the house as Tyrion then pinned Nexus to the wall. Nexus then smirked and released a burst of his power knocking the Faunus away as he then regrouped with Akane as the two stood against their foes. "Three on two... I don't like the odds." Nexus said as the male glared.

"What because you're outnumbered?" He taunted as Nexus glared at them.

"No because this is hardly a challenge." Nexus said as the two had enough and the girl acted first firing her glass Arrows at Nexus who was then stabbed with them and pinned to a wall. The boy then came in and stabbed in Nexus neck as he screamed in pain before slicing his head clean off as it rolled over to Akane's feet.

"Nexus!" Akane yelled as the boy then used the body as a bomb and in turn detonated him causing Akane was shocked at this event.

"You fools!" The Scorpion roared out as the boy looked to him.

"It had to be done we need the girl and no other." The boy said as Akane was in a corner as she was crying... or at least they thought she was. Those breaths of air were weeps or sobs they were laughter as if some form of joke just happened.

"So what did you do to Nexus?" She asked as the boy was confused.

"Are you blind we killed him?!" She said as Akane smirked a bit.

"Really how?" She asked as if he wasn't really dead.

"We went the route of the Vampire stab him in the chest and cut off his head before burning him to ashes." The boy said as Akane then laughed to her hearts content.

*Insert Hellsing Ultimate OST: Die Fledermaus

"Oh is that all? That was step one... where are you all on steps 2 through 10?" Akane asked taunting before the scorpion Faunus began screaming in horror.

"She's here! She's here! Why is she here!?" He yelled in horror as the two teens looked and saw the moon become blood red as shadows formed from it as nearby the boy saw a lone Sparrow glaring at them with glowing crimson eyes. Soon they saw what looked like crows, ravens, Sparrows, and even bats fly about before they surrounded the scorch mark where Nexus was 'killed.'

"Nexus... should be coming to any moment now." Akane taunted them as the boy heard this as did the Scorpion.

"He what?!" They all yelled as soon the ashes began to take form as they first formed into a crucifix before bones began to form as following the skeletons formation was the inner organs that was then met with muscle and finally skin and clothing. Soon red eyes were seen as well as pale skin with black veins as Nexus face appeared grinning sadistically while dressed in a strait jacket of sorts.

"Dammit!" The boy yelled drawing his blade once more as he and Nexus charged at each other and then Nexus grabbed his blade and proceeded to break his arm as he cried out in pain as the girl tried to help him with her arrows and then blade strikes. Nexus absorbed the arrows into a dark portal as the girl then attacked only for Nexus to push her back. It was then met with another portal which to the girls shock fired her arrows right back at her which then stabbed into her legs and arms as Nexus grinned at her.

The boy then forced his arm back into its proper place as he then roared sending his daggers at Nexus shoulders and slicing an arm off. The boy smirked thinking his regenerating like that was an illusion but he then blew his arms right off. He was then wide eyed as he saw Nexus arms reforming once more showing the attacking trio they were way out of their league.

"Now that you three know what you're dealing with... what will you do now? Stand and die like dogs... or run and die like maggots." Akane offered as either way these three would die this day.

*End OST

"Wait!" The scorpion Faunus called out as he then kneeled before Nexus shocking everyone here. "I had no idea I was attacking my goddess's son her demigod." The Scorpion said as Nexus looked to him.

"Demigod?" Nexus asked as this was new to him as he was used to be called monster devil born from the bleakest and blackest of wombs who tore his way out as a devil of hell. "Wait Goddess?" Nexus asked as he knew only one person who could be associated with him like that.

"Tyrion what are you doing! Attack him!" The girl ordered as Tyrion glared at her.

"No don't you see he bares the holy marks upon his body... he's of her brood." Tyrion called out as Akane glared at him as she was quickly getting annoyed with him.

"This Goddess of yours... why did she send you to attack us?" Nexus asked as he glared at Tyrion.

"She wanted us to bring you both to her she's taken great interest in your abilities." Tyrion said as Nexus glared at him as Akane saw this as well.

"So attacking me was not one of her orders." Nexus said as he may be dealing with an insane zealot who wanted some fun in battle.

"No she did not." He said as Cinder and Blaze saw what was going on.

"If she wanted to meet with me... don't attack me all that was needed was to be asked." Nexus said as he looked to the two nearby. "You'll take us to this 'Goddess,' of yours... and I'll hear her out at the very least." Nexus said as Akane saw this and was shocked. "But know this... if I spy one single gesture of backstabbing... you will all die." Nexus said as Tyrion nodded to him as he began to take charge.

"Well let's go then." The boy said as he held his arm as it was now sore but the tone showed he was angry.

"You ok, Blaze?" The girl as Blaze glared at Nexus and how he humiliated him like that.

"Yea... I'll live... But Cinder I'm going to kill him if given the order." Blaze said as Nexus heard him and smiled.

"That's good." Nexus said walking past Blaze and Cinder who were shocked he got their so fast. "I look forward to the day that you kill me." Nexus said as he followed Tyrion to meet with this Goddess of his with Akane close behind him.

The two were then showed to an open area where a rune then hovered in the air over there hands and then opened a portal of sorts as Nexus and Akane saw this as they saw a black aura form on the floor. It then transmuted into a small portal to places unknown as Tyrion stepped to the side all but kissing the ground Nexus walked on as even Blaze and Cinder stepped to the side only to let these two in first. Once the duo stepped through Cinder, Blaze, and Tyrion followed closely behind them no doubt to catch there ride.

Unbeknownst to them, Raven had saw the entire exchanged as she was hoping she could reason with Nexus as she was now don in her mask as she watched the conversation from the ruined building and cursed herself. "Nexus… don't accept whatever offer they give you." Raven said hoping she could save Nexus somehow before he goes to the point of no return.

(With Nexus and Akane Salem's lair)

Nexus and Akane never imagined they'd be in hell this early.

No, this isn't hell. The atmosphere is different than the one on Remnant but not by much. From what they gathered they were either in a sort of pocket world or a place undiscovered by Remnant as a whole. Grimm from the window the duo walked passed were dominant here as Nexus noted how one even rose from a pool of sorts which Nexus saw this and even saw the Grimm look back at him. From the looks of it, it looks like this is the Grimm's birthplace.

"I just realize something." Cinder began as Nexus and Akane stopped dead in their tracts upon hearing Cinder speak like she was there better. "You never told me your name. I gave you mine, it's only common courtesy that you reply with your own." She said as even though she sounded polite and such Nexus and Akane both saw the smugness of her voice no doubt thinking herself better.

"Nexus Kite Sparrow Branwen." Nexus said simply as he walked.

"Akane Ketsueiki." Akane introduced using the same flat tone as Nexus no doubt deeming Cinder as an annoyance to them both.

The Soon to be Fall Maiden took a second to process his identity before smiling. "I like it." She said as no doubt using common curtesy here.

The two continued before they encountered a large double-door of marble white. Cinder paused to collect her thoughts before opening it, revealing a large meeting table with three other people sitting in it. A scientist, an animal, and a blind warrior and counting the three who brought them, an honorable rival, a power hungry wench, and a suck up of a psycho… typical.

"It appears the lady and gentleman as well as our hunter both arrived conquering heroes." The Scientist Watts said as Nexus saw him as did Akane. "Then again… it seems they did more damage to you then you to them." Watts insulted as Nexus smirked to this.

"I like him already." Nexus said as Cinder glared before regaining herself.

"A pleasure meeting you too, Watts." She spat with venom as she took her seat.

"This one is powerful." Ico was heard sitting on his seat with a blindfold over his eyes as he had his arms crossed. "He must have been holding back against you three deeming you all annoyances and by your state of injury you're lucky to survive." Ico said as Blaze and Cinder glared at the Blind Faunus.

Soon the door was slammed open as they all saw Salem herself enter. The Mistress of Darkness all but glided through the room looking at Nexus as Cinder, Tyrion, and Blaze took their seats. "I see you've brought the three here though you all seemed harmed by them." Salem said as Nexus looked to her as he knew who she was. She was the one he was made to kill one day and here he was being welcomed by her as a guest.

"Yes." Cinder began as she regained her brave face. "I, Blaze, and Tyrion have seen what they were capable of when you sent us to collect them and it seems your vine for them was not in vain." Cinder said as Nexus saw Cinder playing suck up to Salem herself.

"Let me get a good look at them." Salem said as she looked to Nexus and Akane as she walked around the two as she was almost looking into their souls. "Hmm Nexus I can see a vast amount of souls inside you I can't tell which one is yours or someone else's." Salem said as Nexus saw this and was ready to attack but Salem smiled. "But I do know you're already ready for a possible battle." Salem said as she then looked over to Akane as she was a little bit nervous but not enough to be noticeable. "And you a bastard Schnee child denied everything she had both earned and deserved clearly you have the correct… disposition for what I need in a Maiden." Salem said as Nexus and Akane heard this.

"I heard of the maidens and I know there real… let me guess you plan on attack them to take their powers." Nexus said as Salem smiled to Nexus.

"Yes Nexus and I would like to… hire you for this long term plan." Salem said as Nexus looked to Salem.

"What plan we're talking about?" Nexus asked as Salem smiled as if she was hoping Nexus would ask that.

"Then end of mankind of course." Salem said as Nexus did desire that to end Remnant so on its soils he can begin a new future.

"I'm listening." Nexus said as if she speaks the truth Nexus was even willing to do this job for chump change if not for free.

"Come… walk with me." Salem said as she gestured for Nexus to come with her as everyone heard this. "Cinder, Ico, and Blaze… I want you three to show Akane around and to her new quarters and I expect you three to treat her as an honored guest." Salem ordered as Ico did a small bow and got up as he used his spear partially as a walking stick but not for much.

"Well show me around." Akane said as she wanted to see what this place had to offer them.

"Very well this way." Ico said offering Akane to go first as Akane smiled at him at this.

"My or my, what a gentleman." Akane said as she walked by as Blaze and Cinder glared at her as Ico was being treated better than they were by Akane.

"And word of warning you may have started a rivalry with Ms. Fall." Ico added as Akane heard this and then smirked a bit.

"In her dreams." Cinder said as Akane then grinned big time.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Akane countered as she may actually enjoy being here.

(Later with Nexus and Salem)

"So let me get this straight… when you said you wish to 'hire,' me and Akane you actually want us to join your ranks." Nexus said as he was walking next to Salem.

"Yes but I can assure you in our 'employ,' you will be making far more money then you ever did as a run of the mill Mercenary." Salem said as she was leading Nexus to two spots in her sanctuary. "Plus the 'benefits,' I can assure you are worth the effort as well." Salem said as Nexus noticed where they were arriving at. "If I am assuming correctly you wish to end this world watch it burn am I correct?" Salem asked as Nexus smirked a bit.

"Yes and then some when Remnant is nothing but ashes I intend to be the seed that recreates it for the strong and no one else." Nexus said as Salem saw this and saw aspects of herself and her ex-husband Solomon in Nexus.

"I see then that's good my own goal is similar but to enact it… I need four relics and they can only be retrieved by the Four Maidens seasonal maidens." Salem explained as Nexus heard this and walked with Salem. "And if rumor is true hunting them down wouldn't be your first time on such a job." Salem said as Nexus smirked a bit as he walked with Salem watching out for any backstabbing of the like here.

"And these benefits what do you mean by benefits?" Nexus asked as he walked with Salem before they arrived at a door which Salem opened allowing them access.

"These benefits Nexus." Salem began as they arrived at the Grimm birthing grounds as Nexus saw them all and saw the Grimm rise from the pools like newborns as Nexus smirked in response to this. "An army for you to lead Nexus don't think it has escaped my notice that you and the Grimm have a sort of 'positive reaction,' to each other when you unleash yourself." Salem said as Nexus saw this and saw a Beowulf come to them and growled at Nexus seeing a human. Nexus reached for his weapon but Salem stopped him as if what he did was wrong. "No Nexus don't attack it show it what you are." Salem urged as Nexus knew this was some sort of test or training as Nexus then walked over to it as the Grimm got ready to attack.

Nexus eyes then glowed red in response as black veins appeared on his body before Nexus glared at the Grimm. "Stand down." Nexus tried but the Grimm snapped and roared at him but Nexus only increased the pressure. "Stand down." He repeated as his voice was starting to become deep almost demonic as he glared at this pup growling before him. **"STAND DOWN NOW!"** Nexus roared as the Grimm who was about to attack stopped as it began to step back with its tail between its legs seeing it made a mistake and even showed its neck to a clearly dominant foe.

"Good Nexus good your learning." Salem said as Nexus looked to her as she smirked as her eyes were also glowing much in the same way as Nexus was showing she had commanded the Grimm to attack Nexus.

"What is this?" Nexus asked as Salem them smirked to Nexus before gesturing him to follow her.

"If you are lucky and survive long enough… more than likely your inheritance." Salem said as she gestured for Nexus to follow her.

"My inheritance?" Nexus asked as he followed Salem to an unknown destination.

"Come with me." Salem said with her gesture as Nexus kept his eyes peeled as Salem was no doubt hoping to recruit his help. And as much as Nexus hated to admit it to himself or anyone else it was working with the benefits she was showing him and the gains he got from it he wondered if the next thing she shows him will seal the deal or not.

(One Hour of walking later)

It was about an hour of walking that they arrived at their next destination through the sanctuary. For starters Nexus noted that the place had a long stair case but something to note about this place was the fact it was only accessible to Salem herself as if Nexus had to guess it was her private chambers. But this was a deeper part of it a spot Salem had shown to no one judging by the state it was in suggesting not only was it warded but also well defended to the point only Salem is permitted access here.

"This is both an altar and a tomb." Salem began as she led Nexus through the hollow hall of this forgotten place.

"Oh?" Nexus asked as he looked to Salem as normally when that was said in most cases it was the first major sign of a double cross or trap.

"Yes and in this place an old and thought forgotten armor awaits for a new master." Salem said as Nexus heard this as he looked to her wondering what lost armor she was talking about.

"And you believe me to be this master then?" Nexus asked as she was now sealing the deal here.

"A candidate at best." Salem said as Nexus heard this. "Many who I brought here had tried and all had failed the armor either consumes them… or scars them for life." Salem said as the tone she used Nexus noted it was that of longing like she knew who the armor belonged to before now and it held great sway in her heart or whatever she has inside for a heart.

"What makes me so different than the other failures then?" Nexus asked as he looked to Salem.

"Let's just say they all lacked something you have and with this something I believe you may actually be able to wield it when all else had failed." Salem said as Nexus followed her to a set of steps till they arrived at an altar of sorts which had Remnants Moon hanging high above and standing before it was a suit of pitch black armor with dull gold highlights, an x design on the belt, soulless white eyes, and most of all a skull in the chest area.

"This it isn't it?" Nexus asked as he could all but feel it… the power this armor wielded. He had faced many Horrors in his time Raven ensured he was ready in case he ever faced a Horror and he knew never to consume a Horror less he becomes the Horror instead. This armor though… it was calling to him baiting him as Nexus knew this armor was also testing him above all else.

"Yes Nexus… this armor once belonged to my father a long time ago this armor is the armor of the Dark Knight… Kiba." Salem said as Nexus looked at it and grinned.

"An ebony black fang who hunts all for the sake of itself and no other." Nexus said as he inspected the armor noting how it seemed a tad bit like a Grimm minus the bone armor for a Grimm. "Poetic if I had to guess this armor is worthy of one who could lead and command the Grimm am I right?" Nexus said more then asked as Salem then smiled to Nexus.

"Is it that transparent?" Salem asked as Nexus saw the blade waiting as he moved his hand across the handle.

"Perhaps…" Nexus said as he looked to the blade. "So I am to draw the blade." Nexus said as Salem nodded to him.

"Yes if the blade accepts you it shall respond… if not well many die trying." Salem said as Nexus looked and saw engravings on the pedestal.

"Draw forth at the end." Nexus read aloud as he then grinned as he saw why all those people had died. "I see now… it's a test." Nexus said as he grabbed the blade as he figured out the riddle as Salem saw this. "Draw forth at the end, it means you must draw this blade fully prepared to die without any fear." Nexus said as he got ready to draw the sword. "It was like it was made for me." Nexus said as he then grinned and pulled the blade as when he did the sword sent forth an energy current into Nexus as he then began to laugh as the blade of Kiba was attacking him now to test him.

"Yes! Yes this is pain!" Nexus laughed as he drew the blade as it wasn't done as a section of it came out it switched from energy current to Fire which set Nexus form ablaze as he was wide eyed at this but still grinned at it as he drew more of the blade out. Nexus did not care as he would always welcome Death when it came for him if it came for him that is. As he drew the blade out more he then saw Grimm coming up as they roared at Nexus almost waiting for a meal as Nexus wasn't done just yet.

"Yes… this armor is mine! The armor of the Dark Knight Kiba…" Nexus began as the blade was almost out. "BELONGS TO ME!" Nexus roared as he drew the blade out not only putting out the fire but slashing and summoning the armor onto himself as the Grimm then attacked him only for Nexus to cut them all down. Once Nexus did so he was revealed to be in the armor of the Dark Knight Kiba as Kiba growled out.

Salem was all but grinning now as it had finally happened after centuries of searching she found him the one true heir to Kiba. Kiba looked at his armor and self as he then clenched his left fist with the armor clanking with his movement showing that now Nexus had begun his path to his rightful place in this world. "Well I suppose I should say welcome… Dark Knight Kiba may your enemies fall to your blade." Salem said as Kiba heard this and disengaged the armor as the blade reverted to an amulet.

"Heh…" Nexus began as he grinned at Salem. "Where do we begin?" Nexus asked as Salem them gestured for Nexus to follow.

"First training and a new chain of leadership." Salem said as Nexus grinned and followed her as he was going to enjoy this greatly.

(Scene Break that afternoon Meeting Hall)

Akane was sitting across from Cinder who was glaring at her as now there was a new seat made available. One similar to Salem's own but different as the only no shows were Salem and Nexus herself. "Well I suppose the new tyke has acclimated well." Watts said as Akane grinned a bit.

"Oh you have no idea isn't that right Cindy?" Akane teased/mocked as Cinder glared at her in response.

"What happened?" Hazel asked as Ico then spoke.

"The two had a bit of an incident one Cinder quickly lost at when Akane used her own arrogance and rage against her." Ico confessed as Watts heard this.

"So you were bested by a mercenary Cinder how quaint." Watts mocked as well as Cinder glared at the soon to be Winter Maiden and Watts.

"Oh is that so." Nexus was soon heard as the door soon slammed open and from it Nexus and Salem walked in as Nexus Void Gear now had the amulet attached to the pommel. "Akane you're going to have to fill me in on what I missed." Nexus said as everyone stood up in response to this.

"Normally… I'd be reprimanding you Watts for this… but I do have some good news for you all." Salem said as she walked to her chair which she then sat down on with Nexus joining and with this everyone sat down wondering why Nexus got this particular seat next to Salem herself. "We now have our Dark Knight Kiba." Salem said as Nexus showed the amulet off as everyone saw this as did Cinder. "And thus I have decided that Nexus here… shall be my second in command my champion as it were." Salem said as Cinder and Blaze both shot up.

"I object he has only been with us for more than a day how can he be made this rank on such a short notice!" Blaze argued as he then found a gunshot go off right next to his head.

"I suggest stepping down Blaze… Its clear Salem favors me over you and well let's face facts… I bested you, Cinder, and Tyrion here all at once and if I heard right Akane bested Cinder as well." Nexus said as Salem saw she had to do nothing for this.

"Stand down both of you." Salem ordered as Nexus shrugged and sat down as Blaze growled and sat down himself. "Now than before Nexus can fully be ready for deployment I will require him to undergo training in his armors uses but he has agreed as long as Akane undergoes her own training." Salem said as Akane heard this as she then looked to Watts. "Watts you will teach Akane how to fight as an Alchemist while also assisting Hazel and Tyrion with Nexus training even though the armor acknowledges him as its master… we must ensure we do not lose him in battle." Salem said as the trio nodded in response.

"As you wish milady." Watts said as Salem nodded back in response.

"I do have one or two requests." Nexus spoke as he pulled out the mask he had worn for missions. "First off I require a team of my own… I wish to act as extra insurance of success for the Vytal Festival in Vale and I already have my teammates chosen." Nexus said as Salem heard this as did everyone else. "Ico, Blaze, and Akane… I shall have them as my teammates to form Team… KIBA." Nexus said as Salem heard this as Akane grinned herself.

"It shall be done then but I expect you all to be working in unison by your trainings end Nexus." Salem said as Nexus smiled.

"It shall be done… but for my second request… a new Motorcycle." Nexus said as everyone was surprised by this. "One made as a Madou Tool." Nexus added as that was better as Akane smiled as she always did like riding around with Nexus on his bike.

"I shall see what I can do about that." Watts said as Salem nodded.

"Now then until its time Tyrion focus your search on the fall and Winter Maidens, Hazel focus on training Nexus while Nexus you focus on uniting your team, and Watts make sure Akane doesn't fail as a Maiden." Salem said as everyone nodded to this as it was agreed. "Good now dismissed." Salem said as everyone began to leave as Salem then looked to Nexus. "And Nexus." Salem added as Nexus stopped for a moment. "I expect great things from you, don't let my good faith and will for you be wasted." Salem warned as Nexus nodded to her.

"Noted." Nexus said as he then took his leave of the area.

(Later Nexus and Akane's room)

The bed was once more being creaked as Akane was very nude once more as they had training starting tomorrow so until then they had decided to suck up as much alone time as they could get. Right now Nexus was in a wolf form taking Akane from behind as she could feel him inside her. But as this continued they both were unaware of a seer watching them this time warded and protected from Nexus senses as Salem saw this.

(With Salem)

"I can't believe I'm watching this." Salem said as she was in her private quarters watching Nexus and Akane go at it. "But he is very creative with his abilities duplication and shape shifting aside I'm surprised that girl can comprehend his sexual preferences." Salem said as she then sighed remembering her own father before Nexus the previous Kiba. "Then again my own father and my ex-husband Solomon were similar I suppose the apple did not fall far from the tree… in fact I dare say it fell straight down." Salem said as she herself was similar in sick vices but she had control over them.

(With Nexus and Akane later)

The two were now in bed gasping for air or in Nexus case breathing normally as he cooled down. "Damn Nexus I never get tired of that." Akane confessed as she smiled at Nexus as both were naked under the sheets now as Nexus smiled as well. Akane then leaned over Nexus and smiled sensually to him as she looked to him. "So it seems we will be here for the long run any plans Nexus?" Akane asked as Nexus knew they may be watched here so they both knew they had to be careful with their wordings in this place.

"We aid them, get the relics, and ensure our shared ambition succeeds." Nexus said as Akane then smiled and laid atop of him as her wings shot up showing how happy and excited she was.

"Yeah being the new Adam and Eve for a new world, a new Remnant." Akane confessed as that was Nexus desire and thus her desire was to be by his side when it happened.

"Yes the stragglers and survivors would either fear or worship us and you and I can live our days in any way we see fit." Nexus said as that was his and Akane's ambition if Remnant rejected them then they will make Remnant itself pay the price of such a hurt simply for being things outside their control. Remnant was a cruel and unforgiving world and thus Nexus and Akane had to be strong from start to finish.

"Yeah." Akane said before laying down on Nexus chest rubbing her hand on his chest in response. "But Salem clearly has taken a liking to you I wonder why?" Akane asked as Nexus looked and rolled his eyes at this.

"It does not matter our ambition aligns thus we are best suited to be allies instead of enemies." Nexus said as Akane then rolled her eyes.

"Business as normal huh, well before we start I'm ready for another round what about you?" Akane said rubbing under the sheets and felt the hardened thing belonging to Nexus.

"Very well… we had finished bestiality tonight so what of the gangbang of Nexus?" Nexus asked as Akane smiled to him.

"Read my fucking my mind." Akane said as she was ready as needless to say Salem needed to start putting silencing seals around there room… as Ico and a few others would be unable to sleep for the rest of the night with Nexus and Akane now allies to their cause.

(End Part 3)

ESKK: Well one last part and this origin story of Nexus will be done with. Anyway sorry the story hasn't been updated folks co-writer for this has problems in RL which is understandable and thus like I am patient with him please be patient as well ok. Anyway please leave a review and as I say ja-ne.


	34. Updates

Challenges and updates for Garo and RWBY Stories

ESKK: Now this is more of an update for me on some things. Now for starters my co-Writer for these stories is meeting with some technical difficulties both with RL and his gear so I'm trying to keep everyone posted on what's going on as of late. Now then as part of my update I will give you all some things to keep your minds occupied as we continue this story.

Voice Actors:

ESKK: That's right I'm going to have you guys try and make voice actors for the OC's I use in my stories and kicker is… I won't just make it simple. Since RWBY has a Japanese dub story I'm going to be as blunt as possible I want voice actors for ALL of my OC's in GARO/RWBY Reboot both English Dub and Japanese Dub so if you guys think you can handle it hit me with your best shot. When the next chapter comes in I will in turn show in a sort of credits on who is who and who voice acted what. Now until then people let's see what you got.

Now for the voice actors you suggest I except the following.

Who they were famous for playing both dubs and who did the nail voice acting in the English and Japanese Dubs for said animes. I need voice actors but they better be well known and professional instead of wooden planks like in the disaster dubs like Card Captor Sakura.

Challenges:

ESKK: I have two challenges I want to pitch and kicker is… if you take them you cannot change the things I state to be unchangeable. Now let's get started.

Challenge 1: Devilman RWBY

ESKK: Now it has come to my attention that a lot of RWBY Fanfics have either Jaune as the main character (Bleh) or have an OC as a the lead role. Now I shall confess I am guilty of OC lead roles myself but this time I was hoping I can see one with very few OC's involved as possible as this idea will be kind of Whiterose AU depending on how you look at it.

Story: Ruby, Weiss, and Blake go to a club when Yang all but commented that Weiss couldn't handle it. Weiss taking the challenge being the maid oddity but Yang failed to inform them it would involve drugs and alcohol. Yang had to go back to get her motorcycle which was towed/impounded so she left Blake to be the designated driver if she isn't back in time. When the drugs and beer entered Ruby's systems everything went south fast when people and Faunus began to turn into monsters known as Demons with Weiss nowhere to be seen. When Ruby thought she was going to die doped up she too is possessed by the Demon Amon could not control her thus Ruby was able to take Amon's power as her own and thus became Devilman (Lady). She then wipes out the demons save for a runner who bumps into Weiss and calls her Lord/Lady Satan to which Weiss kills it off to keep it quiet.

Weiss comes back of course playing a role she had almost all but forgotten and after realizing what happened she called Ruby Devilman a Devil with a human soul. Devil on the outside but human on the inside. This later leads to the Vytal Festival Tournament where Weiss reveals Demons to the world and reveals herself as Satan and kills of the Schnee's save for Winter and in turn begins the end of the world by first taking dominion over the Grimm and sending having Humans and Faunus whipe themselves out so she can create a new demon world for herself and Ruby and well… the rest is history.

Musts:

Ruby must be Devilman, Weiss Must be Satan, and this must be a Whiterose AU.

Jaune must NOT play be related to Devils or Devilman save for being a new Devilman and in no way shape or form can be any major Devilman from the series save for the ones that were basically sidekicks.

Jinmen must play the role of giving Ruby the reason to fight as Devilman much like he did for Akira.

Yang or Blake must play the role of Michi for Ruby to force her over the edge to go after Weiss/Satan even if it kills her.

Optional stuff:

You can try and save Pyrrha and Penny but I'm not picky on that.

Pairings are optional here.

Devilman Army is also optional as well.

Salem's role I don't care once more up to you.

ESKK: Anything beyond that go nuts.

Challenge 2: Garo Legend of Zelda

Plot is simple and easy: Link has been chosen to become the Golden Knight Garo the one who hunts Horrors and monsters that plague the land of Hyrule. Now he is on a quest with the Champions of the Rito, Gerudo, Goron, Zora, and Shiekaha Tribes to aid Princess Zelda in ending the heir to Gannondorf and Kiba from uniting his cursed power of Calamity and the ancient power of the Demon King Demise as the Dark Knight Kiba with that of the power of the Messiah to bring ruin upon Hyrule as well as protect the Sacred Gate from him as well.

Must haves

Link must be Garo

Zelda must be the Sacred Gate

Gannon/Gannondorf or someone related to him like that must be the Dark Knight Kiba.

The group must be comprised of Link, Zelda, and Impa and must have at least TWO Makai Knights and no less the TWO.

If you make Sheik a completely separate person from Zelda then he MUST be a Makai Knight no questions against it.

Optional stuff:

You can use any Known Makai Knight you please just make sure you keep to him.

You are permitted to using OC's or already existing tribe's members of the Rito, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo.

Sheik is optional use to be either Zelda's male persona or his own person. If you do decide to make him his own character then the above still applies to be a Knight.

I don't mind if you decide to make Zelda into Yaiba that is an optional thing in my books.

ESKK: Other than that go nuts.

ESKK: Now then folks until next time we all meet ja-ne.


	35. Chapter 21 Light Souls and Dark Souls

GARO Saviors of Remnant 

ESKK: Ok new main story chapter let's begin this one folks.

(Start Chapter 21)

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Nexus and Akane)

The duo had a few days before the Vytal Tourmanet began so they had decided to take the time to spoil themselves a bit with Akane and Nexus walking around on a date as Akane smiled at whatever caught her eye. "Anything you want Akane the sky is the limit here." Nexus said as Akane smiled as she grabbed his arm.

"Oh baby you treat me so well." Akane said smiling as Nexus and her together had a huge account of income thanks to their prior work and the fact they work with Salem now. Akane then smiled as she noticed an 'adult store,' with a sign up front that had 'bondage blowout,' as Akane then grin a devil may care grin. "Hey Nexus I'll be right back ok I'm going to pick something up real quick." Akane said as Nexus nodded to her.

"Very well, meet me at the ice cream parlor nearby ok." Nexus said as Akane nodded and ran off to the bondage shop.

Nexus nodded and began to walk away and take a bit of quiet time to himself as he loved Akane to death but even he needs a bit of quiet every now and again. With that Nexus began a bit of a walk as he decided to take the scenic route through the park. But as he walked he soon heard laughter and a girl crying as he looked and choose to ignore it. But as he walked something inside him moved as he then sighed to himself as the cries were getting louder as the spared a glance and saw a little girl being bullied by this bigger kids.

"Look it's that half breed." One called as Nexus heard this.

"Yeah her mom spread her legs for a mutt to have her what a sick bitch." They said no doubt hearing about this from their parents. Nexus looked to this and wanted to walk away and leave it be but stopped himself as he looked again and saw the girl and saw both himself and Akane in her before their lives tragedies.

Nexus then sighed to himself as he began to scratch the back of his head in annoyance. "Dammit." Nexus said as he began to make his way there to break it up.

(With the girl)

The girl was crying as her tail swished back and forth as she also had claws but these kids were pulling at her tail calling her an animal as from the tail it was clear she was feline based Faunus of sorts as the kids laughed at her. Soon a new voice was heard as the voice carried an air of command from it. "Hey brats." Nexus was heard as he appeared glaring at them all as the kids were all surprised to see the elder young man there glaring down on them. "Beat it and leave the girl alone before I have to explain to your parents why you're all bruised." Nexus said as he had standards and children were on said standards of what not to kill for him.

The kids weren't budging at first as Nexus glared at them as he then put his hand on his Huntsman weapon showing he was armed as he wasn't going to deal with brats today. "NOW!" He roared as his voice almost echoed as the kids all ran for it in fear save for the girl as she was shocked this big and scary boy would help her. "Are you ok?" Nexus asked once the kids were gone as she then nodded to him.

"Where are your parents?" Nexus asked as he looked to the girl in question. She was oddly quiet as Nexus saw this and tried a different approach. "Relatives?" He tried as it seems the girl was quiet and shy as Nexus couldn't blame her considering how self-conscious she must be about what she was. 'Going to need a feminine touch from Akane for this.' Nexus thought as he knew this girl wasn't here alone but then again she could also be a runaway or maybe even and orphan considering the last two incidents he had caused. "Do you want ice cream? I was actually on my way to a parlor to meet with my girlfriend. You can come along if you want heaven knows you might need it." Nexus said as the girl then silently nodded to Nexus.

"Ok come one then." Nexus said offering his hand to her as the girl silently nodded and took his hand before the two took their leave and began heading to Ice Cream Parlor to meet with Akane.

(At the Diner)

The two teams were back at the diner that had become their normal hangout as Gold was helping himself to a Sirloin as he was stuffing his face with the stuff as Raymond and Weiss were the only two not eating like uncultured peasants. "You know you all should really eat with a bit more sophistication." Weiss said as she ate her food as Aron stopped with a bone in his mouth.

"Hey your one to talk you're dating one of us." Aron teased as Weiss sighed as Aron had that one.

"Yes but you should not embarrass her in public." Raymond said as Aron glared as bit as the tables were turned.

"So why do you think the Watchdog wanted to see us?" Ruby asked as she ate her food in peace.

"No clue possibly a hunt." Gold said as soon the roller blading waitress rolled by to them.

"Sorry for the wait straight from the boss herself." She said as she dropped off some food and a letter for them.

"Oh this should be fun." Gold said as he took the letter and opened it before reading aloud. "Get... Married." Gold read as then went wide and white eyed as did everyone else as Gold then stood up. "Excuse me." Gold said as he began to make his way to the Watchdog.

"Hey wait up I wanna know who the lucky misses is!" Aron called as Raymond sighed a bit.

"Dear Lord." Raymond said as Ollette smiled as she had a hunch what this job could be.

"Hey don't forget me!" Ruby called out as she also gave chase to them leaving WBY Behind to mule over what they just heard.

(Watchdog Center)

The group were now in the circular place once more seating on the seats with their Knight or Alchemist symbol on them as Ruby was freaked out at first when she found herself in a sitting position with the Watchdog at the center of the room. "Ok talk what's this about the 'Get Married,' order are you pranking me again!?" Gold demanded as he wasn't the marrying type.

"Yeah and if it's not a prank whose the lucky girl?!" Ruby asked as the Watchdog then sighed.

"One I put that there for your reaction but it holds truth." The Watchdog said as she was doing some art. "Basically we have reason to believe one of the wealthy groups have acquired either a forbidden Madou Tool to control Horrors or is a Horror themselves. So we need a small team to go in undercover as a wealthy family and play along." The Watchdog said before another empty seat glowed but with Glynda Goodwhich's symbol as she then appeared on the seat surprising Ruby.

"Ah Ms. Goodwhich you made it." The Watchdog said as Ruby saw this.

"Wait Professor Goodwhich is also a Makai Alchemist?!" Ruby asked in shock as Eclipse chuckled at this reaction.

"Yes I am Ms. Rose and considering Team GARO did not get to undergo their own mission before the Breach I felt this would be a good substitute for them hence why I volunteered for this job." Glynda said as she looked to her students.

"Exactly but we still need a male adult for this to help with the rouse and with Qrow not in Vale at the moment and us already short of numbers here we need either Gold to take that spot or bring in another from nearby who is aware of us." The Watchdog said as Eclipse read Ruby's thoughts.

 _ **"Hmmm I may have an idea."**_ Eclipse said as she was cutting in as she knew Taiyang was aware of them plus it would give them time to introduce Tai to Ruby's team and Team GARO.

"Oh who?" The Watchdog asked as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"Let's just say it will help our Scorching Heat Knight having her father backing her up."**_ Eclipse said with a chuckle as she had just the guy in mind.

"Very well Glynda get him over here immediately time is wasting." The Watchdog said as Glynda nodded. "I shall acquisition your equipment for this hunt remember Hunters in Disguise." The Watchdog said as Ruby gulped.

"So who's doing this hunt?" Gold asked as the Watchdog chuckled.

"All of you will play a role from simple driver to a disguise help but the point of the matter remains this is excellent training to help our budding Knight here learn of another skill disguise and infiltration." The Watchdog said as this was agreeable for now.

(Later back with Nexus and Akane)

Nexus and Akane were enjoying Ice Cream as Akane saw the little girl with them as she saw the tail swish back and forth while Nexus ate calmly. "I never thought I'd see other hybrids." Akane said as she could see the possibility of recruiting her. The girl silently nodded as Nexus ate as he was glad Akane wasn't mad their date was interrupted by a little girl. "So sweetie." Akane said trying to be as motherly as possible to the girl. "Can you tell us where you live?" Akane asked as she wanted to meet the girl's parents. "We have to get you home to your parents soon." Akane said as the girl then tensed up and had a look of grief on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nexus asked as the girl began to tear up again.

"My momma and papa... their gone." She confessed as Nexus knew that tone as did Akane.

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Akane said as the girl nodded.

"They died because of what happened before... they saved me but now... it should have been me." The girl said as it was clear they struck a nerve as Nexus then stopped eating and grabbed the girl by the top of the head but not forcibly but gently which surprised both her and Akane.

"No it shouldn't." Nexus said as he looked to the little girl as he knew her parents sacrificed themselves for her... and in turn Nexus and Akane both saw the little girl's parents were dead because of their actions. Akane would have scoffed but seeing another Hybrid like herself really struck her as it did for Nexus as they were both outcasts like her so it was no wonder they attracted other outcasts to them. "They sacrificed themselves for you... so it's only fair to say that to them you are their living legacy." Nexus said as he then let go and continued to eat. "And in that case your life meant more than their own." Nexus said as he was actually envious of the girl having people who cared for her as parents should actually being born naturally by love and not in a petri dish.

The girl ate her ice cream as she everyone only gave her halfhearted condolences... well everyone save for her grandparents as others saw what her parents had as either sick or wrong due to prior prejudices and such. "We best get you home soon your guardians must be worried sick." Akane said as the girl looked to them.

"I... I don't wanna go home again." She confessed as everything in the house reminded her of the parents she lost and it just hurt too much for her.

"Sweetie you have to its... it's where you belong." Akane said as the word, 'belong,' was a foreign one to her as all her life she didn't belong anywhere not in the Kingdoms, not in Menagerie, and not even in the White Fang.

The girl was adamant about this as Nexus decided to step in on this as he knew this girl had to go home otherwise she'll attract vultures. "Ok... tell you what you can spend the entire day with us but when the day is over at our say so we take you home understand." Nexus said as he wasn't thinking this as a combat situation but a social situation on how to deal with a young child who is grieving at being orphaned during the Breach.

"O... Ok." The girl said as Nexus nodded to this.

"Now finish your ice cream and let's move on." Nexus said as he ate in peace as Akane saw Nexus had a plan... and for once she saw it wasn't blood soaked as it normally was.

(Scene Break that Afternoon)

A limo was driving to an unknown destination as it was clear the owners and driver had a set destination in mind. It wasn't long until the limo arrived at the destination as the gates of a large mansion opened up where the car drove in. Once it arrived and was parked Blake in a drivers uniform walked out as she then opened the doors to the side to reveal Glynda walking out wearing outfit of the high class as she was then followed by Taiyang who was also in disguise as well as it was clear he didn't like this but was going along to help his girls. The last one to come out was Gold himself and Ruby as both were in different outfits from the tux. Gold's Outfit was missing the tie as it was clear he was supposed to be the 'teenager,' here while Ruby herself was in a dress a rich little girl would wear as both were wearing their Madou Rings.

In fact Ruby's hair was even stylized for the image they were trying to portray here as Blake gave the two leaders the look saying they can handle it and if they need help they'll be outside. Ruby looked up at the mansion as she wondered if Weiss had to see this everyday as Gold already began climbing upward no doubt trying to look like the slightly rebellious young man he was portraying as. Glynda followed after them as she then saw Ruby and saw the contact lenses Ruby was wearing to give off violet eyes were still there as she even used magic to make them seem natural to boot.

"Sweet heart." Glynda began playing her role no doubt knowing they may be watched at all times so it's best to act strategically as this also got Tai's attention. "Don't you think our previous baby girl would like to hold daddy's hand?" Glynda asked as she didn't normally act like this but even she knew when to put on a show as Gold passed them by.

"Oh yea." Tai said as he was a bit out of practice so in turn the man who Yang clearly got the hair and eyes from went back down for Ruby. Once Tai was at the bottom Ruby was shown to be wearing an earring no doubt a Madou Tool to act as a communication between their mobile nearby and the infiltration team. "Come on." Tai said as Ruby looked down shyly no doubt never being in a rich society setting before as she nodded.

"Right." Ruby said as she took her dads hands and began to climb the steps.

(Inside)

The group were walking around inside as they saw the crowd of rich families about as there were even toys and sweets for the kids with drinks for the adults. Ruby was walking around keeping her eyes peeled before a meow was heard as Ruby freaked out a bit and saw the cat running across the floor playing with a ball before it stopped and looked at her as it was a black cat.

"Oh my all apologies." Came the voice of a woman as she appeared and picked up the cat.

"New Kittens can be a bit hard to be house broken. Speaking of which welcome to my home I am Lady Iris Lily." The woman introduced as she looked to the 'family of four.'

"Ah yes I contacted you the other day we're the Guren Family. This is my husband Wilhelm, and our lovely children Kuro and Garnet." Glynda introduced as she had given each of them a role to play as Tai bowed a bit.

"Ma'am." He greeted as Iris saw them all as the old lady saw the lovely family here.

"A pleasure to meet you and what a beautiful family you have." Iris said as Ruby and Gold saw her as Ruby's mind began to remember earlier during the day.

'So this is her... she gives me the creeps.' Ruby thought as her mind began to recall the terms of the assignment earlier today as she began to pet her cat revealing the rings on her fingers.

(Flashback Diner)

"A Ring that controls Horrors?" Gold asked as they had given Tai a rundown of what they were facing as Weiss heard this.

"Possibly there have been Madou Tool made that can do that in the past." Glynda said as that much was true here. "Lady Iris Silver Screen hopeful when she was younger." Glynda said as Weiss heard this.

"Oh yes I heard of her actually my mother was quiet a fan of her work." Weiss said as they all saw this. "She at first actually blended in with the background until she rose to stardom." Weiss said as Glynda nodded.

"Yes but now hot it happened." Glynda said showing everyone the info on her with her younger self. "Her rivals began dropping out accidents, scandals you name it. And bit by bit the road to stardom became clear by simply riding on the back bones of other people's suffering." Glynda said as Weiss gasped at this as her mother would have possibly argued it was raw talent on her part. "Anyway she married an industry high roller until he died a few years later allowing her to come into quiet a sum of money. She then began work as an education consultant of all things." Glynda said as Yang looked to them.

"Um... what?" Yang asked as Weiss sighed to this.

"Basically she listens to rich parents complain about some of their unruly children while she is given quiet a sum of money to hopefully reform them." Weiss said as Aron gagged a bit at this.

"Rich a-holes will be rich a-holes." Aron said as he then smiled. "Luckily there are a few good eggs among them like Snow Angel here." Aron said as Weiss smiled at him.

"So... your saying she owes it all to a Horror her rags to riches life." Gold said as Raymond looked to this.

"Either that or she herself is the Horror." Raymond said as it wouldn't be the first time facing such a Horror.

"Yes so each of us will play a particular role in this. Weiss you Raymond, and Yang will stay in a van and provide Ruby and Gold on high class society tends to act at these events." Glynda said knowing how Weiss and Raymond were of high class society. "Blake you will be the chauffer for this and if need be our getaway car." Glynda said as Blake nodded as this would be easy but might require her to portray her Faunus Traits.

"Aron you'll insert yourself into the staff and play the bartender roll while Ollette you will be among the help of the household." Glynda said as Gold and Ruby then looked as did Tai.

"What about us?" Tai asked as Gold looked while Glynda smirked a bit at this a Ruby somehow felt she wasn't going to like it much.

(Flashback End)

"You'll have to tell me all about it when we have the chance later. I'm honored beyond words to offer my services to such a charming household as yours." Iris said as Glynda played her roll flawlessly.

"Thank you madam, household matters... aren't my husband's strength." Glynda said in her best impression of a rich woman with child and marriage troubles she could. Tai was oblivious to it all until Glynda elbowed him for a response as he looked to her remembering his role in this.

"Dammit all I'm a busy man." Tai argued as he tried to play his role and did a pretty good job by imagining Glynda was Raven instead which helped with his act.

"You see how he is? Always blaming work with why he can't help me with Kuro and Garnet." Glynda cried playing her role perfectly as Ruby and Gold's earrings then run silently as they both caught it.

'Both of you play along to this trust me it will help put the picture you want portrayed.' Weiss was heard in their ears as they both silently nodded.

"Stop it! God all you do is fight." Ruby scoffed in her role as Garnet as she looked away with a huff.

"I don't even get why we need to come to this dumb party when I can be partying with my friends and tearing up the fun stuff." Gold said in his role as Kuro as he took Ruby/Garnet's side on this.

"Kuro, Garnet!" Glynda scolded as she glared at the two using her teacher glare to help with her role in this.

"Children." Iris said as she then put her hands on Gold and Ruby's cheeks which surprised them both as they saw her and the rings on her hands. "I know your both upset but I only want to be your friend. Come parties are for enjoying yourselves." Iris said as Ruby and Gold both had different thoughts in mind on this 'party.' "There are quite a few boys and girls in your age group here why don't you go mingle with them?" Iris offered as Ruby silently gulped a bit but agreed none the less.

(In a nearby van)

"So how are things looking?" Yang asked as she looked to Weiss who had a head piece on as she was relaying information to the fake rich family inside.

"So far so good." Weiss confirmed as Raymond nodded.

"And nothing from Aron or Ollette either so for now it's safe but we can't be too careful." Raymond said as they waited and watched.

"Well I guess waiting is the tough part for us." Yang confirmed as she sat down and took a soda from the cooler they brought with them. "So how many rich a-holes should we expect in there?" Yang asked after taking a swing of her soda.

"Quite a few and most of them are only there to spend money to get their kids out of their hair for a bit." Weiss said as she looked at this as she had seen it all before. This is just for image and gossip for some parents and for others business opportunity as it made her wander what her grandfather was thinking putting her own father in charge of the SDC while he is making it something Nicholas didn't plan at all.

"Personal experience?" Yang asked as Raymond worked on this.

"...You could say that." Weiss said as she had been there... after all it came with the package of being a rich child with parents putting their jobs over their families. Or in Weiss' case destroying the Schnee honor and her mother getting wasted out of her mind to numb her own pain.

(With Nexus and Akane)

Nexus and Akane were walking around with the little girl in tow as there date had sort of devolved in what the misinformed would see as a family outing. The girl looked at the hunting equipment in the store as Nexus saw it all but the girl saw Nexus and began to walk away from it. "Wait." Nexus said as Akane saw this. "Come on I need to check something out in there." Nexus said as he began to walk into the store as Akane smiled a bit.

"He likes you." Akane said as she wasn't worried about what could be a 7 or 9 year old stealing her Nexus after all Nexus wasn't a loli-con even if he could change into a Shota boy for her.

"H-he does?" The girl asked as Akane nodded to her.

"Yeah he just doesn't show it that well." Akane said as she began to follow Nexus into the hunting store as did the little girl.

(With Nexus)

Nexus and Akane were looking over some of the bows and such in the store no doubt seeing it all as Nexus tested the strength of a bow. "We're being followed." Nexus said as he glared at the bow.

"I know..." Akane said as she sensed it with her Maiden Power. "And it's not friendly." Akane said as she knew a Horror when she smelt one.

"Seems one of the Faunus left behind wants revenge." Nexus said as he saw the little girl as she was looking at the bow and arrows.

"Excuse me." Nexus called to the owner while showing his Huntsman Identification. "I'd like to purchase this gear." Nexus said as he put the gear in question on the table. "I assume this Lien will cover the costs?" He asked as the man looked and scanned the ID and saw it was legit.

"Yeah it does." He said as the process was simple here as Akane smiled as she knew what Nexus would be doing next.

Once they were out the girl saw the gear Nexus got and knew it was the one she wanted as Nexus looked to her. "Girl lets go." Nexus said as the girl nodded as she looked to Nexus.

"Ok..." She said as she followed after Nexus and Akane as she looked to them. "But... my name isn't girl." She said as Nexus stopped and glared at her.

"Well then give me your name so I don't keep calling you that." Nexus said as the Girl nodded.

"I'm Momo Scarlet." Momo said as she looked to Nexus and Akane looked while Akane smiled.

"Momo... what a cute name my pink little peach." Akane gushed as she pinched Momo's cheek as Momo hissed a bit pushing her off.

"Ok... Momo lets go." Nexus said as he looked to Momo.

"Um go where?" She asked as she looked to Nexus.

"I'm going to show you some life skills." Nexus said as the fact was simple... he was going to teach her how to hunt and live off the land if she ended up truly alone in the world.

(Back at the Mansion with Tai)

Tai was with a group of rich business men as they were discussing recent business successes and Tai was just trying to do his best to keep up with them wondering how he even got dragged into this mess to begin with. Oh yeah the Watchdog pulled a prank on him with his daughters forged letters of 'eloping,' with boys they just met and in turn he ended up nailing both Gold and Raymond in the face five minutes into the diner. Yeah not a good method of pranking on a father of two who already lost two wives one who left and the other who was Killed in Action.

"What about Mistral?" Came the voice of one business man as he looked to his fellows as Tai was trying his hardest to blend in as he can do his taxes most years when Yang doesn't cause an incident but this was high end stuff.

"I heard M & A is a success." Another said to his cohort as Tai tried to keep up.

"Things are pretty difficult. We were able to stop the Sale of Crown Jewel in Mistral, but now their attacking with Image Branding." The guy sitting said as Tai tried to keep up to blend in.

"To begin with the Kingdoms Policies as well as their policy with the Faunus are all too weak." One said as another spoke up as Tai agreed these were all rich A-holes.

"So true." Another said before another spoke up to Tai.

"So any thoughts to share on this?" He asked as Tai was surprised by quickly regained himself as he then got his character back into action.

"Well... we're alright." Tai said playing suave as he imitated how Qrow would do in a situation like this and while also sober.

(With Ruby)

'Ok Ruby that Fork your holding use it like I showed you with this pastry.' Weiss was heard as Eclipse was silent no doubt to give Weiss time to speak as Ruby did as told and ate her food. Once Ruby did she looked to her Madou Ring who was hopefully awake.

"Well Eclipse any Horrors?" Ruby asked as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"I smell a Horror."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby who calmly looked around for it.

"Where?" Ruby whispered as Eclipse sighed a bit then yawned.

 _ **"I can't tell... its stench is prevalent."**_ Eclipse said before yawning. "Be on your guard I'm going to sleep." Eclipse said before falling back into her normal routine of napping at all hours of the day.

"My child is a lost cause good luck trying to whip that one into shape." A gossiping woman said as Ruby saw this as the ladies were basically talking smack about their own children.

"That woman better not be relying on luck with the Lien we're paying she should have it down to a science." Another said as Ruby saw them as Ruby can see what Aron meant about Rich A-Holes.

"Didn't you hear? That dreadful hellion of a Sapphire Girl is as quiet as a month old kitten now." Another said as Ruby was holding back her temper.

"Science be damned Lady Iris must be using witchcraft." The woman said as Ruby held her temper as she couldn't believe there was woman like that who would gossip such horrible things about their own children.

"As long as all she needs from me is cash I couldn't care less what she uses." The woman said as they then began to laugh as Ruby held her cool just as Weiss spoke through the earring she was wearing.

'Don't listen to them Ruby there just in Aron's colorful words... Rich A-Holes.' Weiss said as Ruby agreed as she hoped to get this over with fast.

'How can Weiss deal with all this?' Ruby asked mentally as she began seeing the basic grass is greener on the other side event.

"Dammit the cat scratched me!" Gold was heard as he chased after it before giving up as he then sighed and sat down calmly next to Ruby. "Damn cats." Gold grumbled as he wasn't much of a cat person no offense to Blake as for him it was always more dogs then anything.

"Hello Kuro and Garnet." Iris was heard as she walked in. "Are you finding everything to your liking?" She asked as Ruby quickly acted her part.

"Actually no." Ruby said as Gold agreed as Kuro.

"Yeah this place is an eye sore and right now really wish I had hit the clubs with my bros." Gold said as Garnet as he scowled with Ruby before Ruby noticed something off.

"Why are there so many cats in this place?" Ruby asked as this lady was rich so being a 'crazy cat lady,' didn't seem to suit her in Ruby's mind.

"Well I don't have any children of my own." Iris said before she sat down next to Ruby and Gold. "That's why it pleases me ever so much whenever young people like you come over to play." Iris said as Gold soon saw Aron at the bar and Ollette as a maid serving drinks. Ruby of course quickly dug into her food as she tried to be calm about this as Gold stood up.

"I uh need to go that way." Gold said as he began to walk off to where Aron and Ollette were as he met up with them.

(With Glynda)

Glynda was serving herself some champagne as she was at the bar area just as Tai walked up. "Man I'm exhausted." Tai said as he couldn't believe he got dragged into this mess his daughters got into.

"You're doing fine Tai after all you did want to see how your daughter has progress as a Makai Knight and a Huntress." Glynda said as Tai then looked to her.

"Which reminds me what was going through Ozpin's head when he was able to get Ruby that armor? I mean I didn't think those stories about Yaiba were true." Tai said as Glynda looked to her. "You involved my daughter who had nothing to do with your hidden world and expect me to be calm about it?" Tai asked as Glynda then sighed to him.

"Honestly I'm not sure but I do know he has his reasons and may have made a good call." Glynda said as she drank from her glass. "As it stands the enemy is aware of her now so getting that armor couldn't have been at a better time as now she has a bit of an edge and better protection from the enemy out there." Glynda said referring to Salem as there are those among her who desire the power Ruby now wields. "Tai if you are so worried she can't handle this world then at least give her a chance to prove herself her armor thinks she is able so have some faith." Glynda said as they had there drinks. "But we do need a distraction to move about as Aron and Ollette have both confirmed a few hidden secrets here." Glynda said as she looked to Tai as he then looked behind him and went wide eyed as he looked at the old hag Iris.

"Oh hell no." Tai said as Glynda sighed to this.

"As the leading Huntress here I order you to take one for the team, after all it would be best to set an example for your daughters." Glynda said as Tai then glared at her and growled.

"If Qrow finds out about this... he'll never let me hear the end of it." Tai said as he then left to distract Iris.

(Back with Nexus)

Nexus was walking about the wilderness with Akane and Momo as Momo was now equipped with starter hunting gear. "Girl have you ever hunted before?" Nexus asked as he looked to Momo.

"Um... a little when... papa was still around." Momo confessed as she missed her father deeply.

"Ok then show me how you hunt." Nexus ordered as Momo looked shocked and nodded.

"Papa always had me set up bait but he also showed me how to notice for tracks and such." Momo confessed as she began to look for said tracks.

"Then focus on the task then." Nexus ordered as Momo nodded and ran off to find the tracks in question.

"Well you've been oddly nice today." Akane confessed as Nexus looked to her. "Heh imagine if that was our own you and I showing him or her how to hunt and how to fight." Akane smiled as she could picture it tiny hands grabbing her hair and if Cinder or Blaze held them give the Fall siblings a good punch to the face

"I don't know what you mean." Nexus lied as Akane smiled to her lover.

"Don't worry... I'll never tell." Akane confirmed as Nexus once more followed Momo.

The two soon arrived and saw Momo hiding in the bushes as they saw deer roaming about as Momo saw it. "I found one." Momo whispered to not spook it off as Nexus saw it.

"Ok focus aim the arrow breath in and release it aim for a spot to either pin it or injure it." Nexus ordered as Momo saw this and nodded as she had survival skills.

"Ok Nexus." Momo nodded as she then began to aim as Nexus saw her aim was off.

"Wait girl... you're doing it wrong." Nexus said as he took Momo's arms and began to fix her aim and stance. Momo nodded and adjusted as Nexus told her as Akane all but gushed at what she saw as the two looked almost like father and daughter if Nexus had knocked a girl up as a teenager or brother and sister. "Ok try now." Nexus ordered as Momo nodded and did as told. The arrow flew fast and true before it hit the deer straight through the neck as the deer cried out in pain as Momo gasped at what she did.

"I got it!" Momo cheered as Nexus nodded and took out his dagger.

"Come on, girl." Nexus said as the trio ran over to the deer as Nexus grazed the dagger across its fur. "Make it quick." Nexus said and in turn stabbed the deer giving it a quick and painless death as the deer fell limp as Momo gasped at this.

"You killed it." Momo said as Nexus nodded.

"That's what hunting is." Nexus said as he began to get the deer ready. "But don't worry... it's not dead not truly." Nexus said as he felt its soul as the soul of the deer left its mortal coil. "As it dies... its soul leaves its corporal form sometimes if a being has a strong enough soul and connection to the living it will remain to watch over them buy as its body withers after death it rejoins the earth giving life to the ground fertilizing it so more deer may eat it and we in turn may hunt it." Nexus said as Momo saw this as Akane smiled.

"Circle of life." Akane said as Momo saw this and then sat next to Nexus.

"What are you doing?" Momo asked as Nexus was surprised a child would be curious of what he was doing.

"Carving the Deer removing its skin and any unneeded organs for the meat to be consumed." Nexus said as he worked as Momo saw this.

"What's this?" Momo asked again as Nexus then did his rare smile and began showing Momo had to clean and carve a deer as Momo followed Nexus instructions without question as Akane smiled and began to set up a camp fire... after all the sun was setting.

(Back with the group)

Gold, Aron, Glynda, Ollette, and Ruby were all walking down the hall and exploring as Ruby saw the event from before. "Are all rich people like that, I mean jerks who care about money more than their own kids?" Ruby asked as she looked to her friends.

'You have no idea Ruby.' Weiss confirmed unintentionally as Aron heard this.

"Wanna talk about it later, Snow Angel?" Aron asked as Weiss then went silent after that.

"I'm afraid terrible parents come in all shapes and sizes I should know I met a few results of terrible parents during my time teaching at Beacon." Glynda said as Ruby looked down a bit.

"That's awful." Ruby said as Ollette then sighed.

"Nothing we can do except pity them for taking the path of least resistance." Ollette said as she knew how that was like... it was the same when Watts trained her to be a Maiden and she refused.

"Guys duck and cover!" Gold ordered as they all took hiding spots as Glynda covered Ruby's mouth while Aron and Ollette walked around acting like actual employs of the household. Once the butler was gone the two gave the signal and the five were once more together but this time running down the hall as they continued their search around the house.

"Is this what it's like searching for Horrors and hunting them down?" Ruby asked as Eclipse was the first one to speak.

 _ **"You have no idea Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as she knew how dangerous a Horror can be even in this day and age.

"But aren't you all terrified?" Ruby asked as Gold then grinned in response as he looked to Ruby.

"Hell Yeah I am scared shitless in fact!" He announced not even bothered he just admitted that. "But it's the same reason you hunt Grimm even though you're scared still gotta do it otherwise people will die because you didn't protect them." Gold said as Ruby heard this as she had seen what Kiba had done.

They soon arrived at a set of locked rooms as Glynda and Ollette saw this and acted. Soon they began looking through each of the rooms taking note to the setup of each of them. It wasn't hard to tell for the two Alchemists that these rooms were for the Children Lady Iris would care for.

"Well... we know where the kids are taken care of now." Ollette said as Aron looked around and whistled a bit.

"Heh nice digs." Aron said as he looked around before scowling. "Hate it already." Aron said as the rich and high life wasn't for him.

 _ **"Well might have to adjust if you end up marrying Weiss one day."**_ Silva commented as Weiss and Aron both sputtered a bit at this.

"To fast Silva WAY to fast!" Aron argued as Weiss heard this.

"We're not even adults yet Silva so don't just spout out things like that!" Weiss was agreeing as she was mentally smiling to herself Aron at least considered it.

"Back to subject there's no one here." Ruby said as she looked around as everyone began to look about no doubt something was suspicious here. Ruby began to look around using everything she had learned about hunting Horrors thus far as she looked for any clues.

'Remember Ruby Hunting Horrors isn't like hunting Grimm, Horrors can hide as humans at will so you need to note even the smallest of details during a hunt and take everything a human or Faunus says as a grain of salt. It's not only get the order and slay the Horror in an area before the slaying you have to hunt it track it down using every skill and advantage you have otherwise your quarry will escape to feed even more and stay in this world it does not belong in longer.' Raymond's memory was heard as Raymond was like a teacher for her and Jaune during study periods.

'Look for the smallest of details.' Ruby thought as she figured it the Horror was actually feeding upon children one child may have noticed and written down a warning if he or she failed to escape in time. In turn he or she would have placed it somewhere where it can be found. Ruby then looked to a set of books and saw it as Ruby began to voice it. "Hey guys! Check this out." Ruby called as Glynda and the others saw it.

"Good eye Ruby it seems as a Makai Knight you're making excellent improvements." Glynda said as she saw Ruby may not have proper instructors but together it seems Team GARO were the aspects of one instructor.

"I did something like this when I was younger when I wanted to hide stuff from dad and Yang particularly a letter to Santa." Ruby said as Ollette removed the books revealing a diary.

"This looks like the diary of the child who stayed in this room." Ollette said as she began to read until she gasped at the last entry before everyone looked to it.

"The Rumors were true. Lady Iris really does have a demon servant." Ruby read aloud as she looked to the passage. "Everyone caught by the demon becomes empty, soulless dolls. Grimm don't and can't do that so it has to be a demon. No. I don't want to become like that, too." Ruby read as everyone heard this as Aron growled a bit as Gold was not too pleased about this as they can bet even Yang's hair was on fire when she heard this. "Something terrifying happened." Ruby continued into the next entry. "Oak tried to run and the demon..." Ruby began as she didn't like where this was going but kept reading. "No! The image is burned into my mind! Someone save me!" Ruby read as it was clear this boy did not make it. "At this rate, I'll be eaten, too!" Ruby read as she looked to Glynda who nodded sadly as it was clear what happened.

(Later)

"So were all those kids who stayed here eaten by a Horror?" Ruby asked Eclipse as the Madou Ring found herself being kept up an awful lot lately.

 _ **"It appears so."**_ Eclipse admitted not even omitting anything as it was time Ruby learned that the world has a darker shade of grey in between the lines of black and white.

"But, wouldn't the parents be angry raising a huge scene if the children didn't come back?!" Ruby asked as she looked to Eclipse but it was Glynda who answered Ruby

"There are people who don't, Ruby." Glynda said as she wasn't sugar coating this for Ruby. "Sometimes it's, hard to tell which are the true demons." Glynda confessed as she looked to Ruby before they continued down the path.

(Later still)

The group soon arrived at a random wall as it was easy to tell this wall was out of place somehow. Glynda investigated with Ollette as they began knocking on it seeing how hollow it was. "Allow me." Ollette said pulling out a talisman from between her breasts and focused onto it allowing it to burn to ash and become a magical seal. It then caused the wall to vanish like a fog and in turn become a passage way of stone as Ruby saw this.

"After you." Ollette offered as she, Aron, and Glynda lead the charge inside the tunnel.

(Later)

'Looks like you all found something.' Raymond was heard as everyone agreed with the Knight over the communications.

"Anyway about those kids?" Ruby asked as Glynda then sighed to them.

"Some of those parents who came to get advice from Lady Iris disappear from the public or go missing. Since the world of the upper class is has many ups and downs that in itself is no cause of concern for many." Glynda said as Weiss was now starting to see the curse her father had placed upon the Schnee name when certain people 'vanish,' and wondered if he himself was a Horror. "After all the wealthy falling from grace is nothing unheard of after all. The fact is I'm sure many of those parents were very vocal when their children were not returned not for the wasted money for all of them but out of worry and concern." Glynda said as she knew there were still good eggs among the wealthy just hard to find them.

"But that means, they all..." Ruby began only for Gold to open a door revealing a demonic circle on the floor. "What is this?" Ruby asked as she saw this as it was Eclipse who spoke up.

 _ **"A common alter for demon worship but in truth it's to summon forth Horrors."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned _ **. "Well time to make myself useful for a bit maybe things will quiet down once I do, Flower Girl get me closer."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded as Eclipse then began to sense things. _**"I see now there is no Ring to control Horrors here there never was one to begin with."**_ Eclipse said as she then sighed in relief. "Good that means we now know why the Horrors scent was all over the place." Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

"Alright so let's go find us this Horror!" Gold called out ready to do some damage to the Horror.

"Ruby!" Glynda called out as she looked to Ruby. "This is the reality of a Makai Knight one you must face forever more as it stands your already at the point of no return now that you started this path you must walk it until the very end." Glydna said as soon Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"We have company."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse saw it as the room was soon filled with the cats around the house.

 _ **"It seems the crazy cat lady is here."**_ Silva said as it was clear at this. Ruby saw this and was then shocked when Aron pulled out a case and opened it to reveal her Yaiba Rose.

"Going to need this." Aron said taking out his guns/Zero Blades as Ollette smirked as it was time to rumble here.

"Get rid of the contacts then Rubes it's time to party." Ollette said spinning her bayonets in her hand as she loved her bayonets and her guns ALL of her guns even her cannons. "I'm hoping I can teach this Horror why 'Bitches love cannons,' with said Horror at the business end of my cannon." Ollette said as she wanted to rumble now.

Soon cats began to appear as Aron saw them and glared at them all as they were all over the room itself. "Wandering where you're clearly not welcomed." Lady Iris said as she made herself known as she was in her bathrobe while holding a cat in her arms. "What meddlesome guests and employees we have." She said as she glared at them with a sick smile upon her face.

Ruby came out with the others as she glared at the rings and looked around the room at the cats and noted the number of rings were way off with the number of cats. "So you're the one with the Horrors." Ruby said as she played along for a bit.

"Ah so it seems my guests and employ are more then they appear." Iris said as Ruby easily moved her hands across her face taking off the contact lenses revealing her silver eyes with ease.

"Yeah we've come here to kill you as members of the Makai Order." Ollette said as she glared at Iris.

"Oh really? Do you honestly think someone who has contracted so many Horrors can be squashed so easily?" Iris taunted as she was being arrogant here. "My friends are hungry a lot so... bon apatite!" Iris called out before the cats vanished and turned to a shadow of sorts which attacked them. Ollette and Glynda acted and sent forth their own attack which was a vile and a gun shot from them and in turn created a blinding light which vanished the shadows and hurt Lady Iris.

"Figured." Ruby said as she glared at Iris. "No way those rings, could control that many Horrors the number of Rings was less than the number of alleged Horrors in the room." Ruby said as she glared at Iris as everyone heard her and was impressed. "So the minute Ollette and Professor Goodwitch used there spell there it destroyed your rings and anything capable of controlling a Horror like that shouldn't break so easily." Ruby said as she picked up a rink in question and then threw it to Iris who got back up. "In other words you didn't have a single Horror under your command you are the Horror!" Ruby yelled out in rage as she glared at Iris who was now showing the marks of the Horror all over her body no doubt the human skin ebbing away after years of feeding and such.

"That's what you get milady for using a prop toy to control a Horror like that. The point of the matter you play with fire and you get burned in the end." Ollette said as she glared at Iris as she then remembered what happened so long ago. Yes she was becoming a failed actress so in a desperate move she tried to contract a Horror but in the end... her cheap stage props wasn't enough to control it.

"You're wrong... You're wrong... **YOUR WRONG!"** Iris roared out as soon her form changed to that of a Horror as she roared in fury no doubt ready to feed now as she looked like some kind of disgusting monster impossible to describe. Ollette, Ruby, Aron, Gold, and Glynda then all charged in as Glynda took out her riding crop and using her semblance to send stone attacks at the Horror while deflecting the Horror's attack with ease. Olllette was slashing away the Horror's attacks with her bayonets as it was clear these attacks were easy for her as the Horror wasn't even worth her time.

Gold was slashing away at the Horror as Aron fired from a distance as it was clear Gold and Aron were the perfect tag team as Aron then launched his Chains at the Horror which then stabbed and restrained it to keep it from going anywhere. But of course he underestimated the Horror's way of movement as the tentacle with mouths and nipple like eyes went at them as Aron saw this. Soon the sound of armor being summoned was heard and from behind the Horror a scythe blade stabbed into the Horror's head slashing downward cutting it in half as it revealed to be Yaiba with the silver lights upon her body active as the Makai Knight. Once it was done Ruby was revealed as the armor disengaged as she smirked a bit as the Horror was defeated.

"Ruby!" Tai was heard as he ran in as Gold saw him and had to admit Tai looked very scared and not because of the Horror. "Soap I need soap!" Tai cried out as Ollette rolled her eyes and passed it to him as he began scrubbing his arms.

"Dad what happened?" Ruby asked as Tai glared with both fear and rage merged into one.

"Never again! If I have to play a role like this then you might as well fire me because never again!" Tai yelled as he did not want to relive this day for himself.

"Jeez what got him so freaked out?" Gold asked as Aron then sighed as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"It's perhaps better not to ask."**_ Zaruba said as somethings cannot be spoken of.

"So... he took one for the team and seduced Iris?" Ollette asked Glynda who nodded in response. "That was cruel." Ollette said as Glynda shrugged.

"Had to be done I'm afraid Qrow was still away on mission after all." Glynda said as it was clear whatever Tai saw he'd very much like it to be unseen.

(Scene Break with Nexus, Akane, and Momo the night)

The trio had set up camp as Nexus saw Momo was bonding with them as Akane rubbed the girl's hair as she laid down on her lap as Nexus saw Akane like this looked motherly in ways he could not imagine. As she laid there Nexus then closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out how to get the girl home but then his eyes snapped open and to which Nexus took out his Void Gear and shot a foe who was flying in as Momo was surprised by this.

 **"Ki...Ba... Ki... Ba... Ki...Ba..."** The insane looking man repeated as Nexus saw him and saw the uniform he was wearing which was that of the White Fang and noted he looked like he dug himself out somehow.

"You... were in the cave systems." Nexus said as he saw him.

 **"No thanks to you and your schemes!"** he roared as Nexus saw this and Momo saw the Fang Member. **"That damn train plan of yours you left us for dead!"** The Horror roared as Nexus saw him as Momo heard this.

"The... train the one that let the Grimm in and took away..." Momo began as Akane saw the scared tone Momo was using as Nexus saw this as did the Horror.

 **"Oh... did you bond with that little half-breed? How rich the monster has a heart!"** The Horror roared with glowing red eyes as Nexus glared at the Faunus. **"Well little girl your mama and papa died because of the Grimm invasion right?"** He asked as Momo nodded to him. **"Well blame these two for it! It's because of them that you lost your parents so how does it feel you were bonding with your parents murderers!"** The Faunus laughed only for Nexus to fire his gun at him as the Faunus roared in pain as Nexus glared at him.

"Shut your mouth." Nexus said as he glared at him. "I will not lie to her nor will I defend my actions. I know what I did and I did so knowingly and willingly because as you say I am a Monster from the moment of birth to the inevitable day of my death." Nexus said as he glared at the Faunus as the Horror began to seep out more. "But you are right I do have something of a heart... a heart that will prevent others from becoming the same as I and Akane are from becoming monsters." Nexus said as he had his reason he wanted to point Momo on the straight and narrow keep her from his path in life as she heard this.

"So I suppose for this Night alone I shall be a protector but ONLY for this night." Nexus said as he held the Void Gear with the amulet to his mouth. "And I will make sure... this child does not follow the path that I and Akane had taken." Nexus said as Akane saw this and used her Maiden Powers to create a barrier around the two half-breed.

 **"Then SO BE IT!"** The Horror roared as its true form of a burning skulled dragon like demon roared out as it glared at Nexus.

Nexus then blew on the amulet and then spun it around by the handle of Void Gear and soon once it opened Kiba had taken the field. But then Kiba pulled down his head piece and in turn causing the crimson veins to start glowing as he glared at the Horror. Kiba then roared out and charged at the Horror as the Horror believed itself ready. But it made a grave error in judgement in facing Nexus the Dark Knight Kiba.

Kiba roared out and vanished for a moment before appearing behind the Horror and slashing it only to vanish again. The Horror soon to its shock saw multiple Kiba's appear as they all attached him giving him no room for a counter attack. AS this continued Kiba then vanished and reappeared as a black wolf but one that looked insane and even had a cross in its mouth before two more sets of eyes appeared on its head. The Wolf roared and with Kiba's sword in its mouth slashed at the Horror before reappearing as Kiba.

Kiba glared at the Horror as it had no room to attack as soon multiple arms of shadows appeared which all began to fire and slash at the Horror as it roared in pain as Nexus was making it slow and painful for it. Kiba then roared out in fury before slashing through the Horror and then with his axe chopped it in half creating a perfect cross as soon the Horror turned to dust and appeared as a dagger in Kiba's hand as he glared upon it and then disengaged his armor reappearing as Nexus.

Momo hid behind Akane as Nexus walked over to her as she saw Nexus with his glowing crimson eyes as Momo shielded her eyes shut for the end. Then Nexus patted Momo's head surprising her as she saw him there with a look of sadness in his face. "Let's get you home." Nexus said as it was time for them to part ways.

(Later that evening)

Nexus and Akane were helping the little girl Momo home as she had taken a shine to them as it wasn't much but they taught her a few things like from Akane on how to deal with her bullies making sure it was censored and from Nexus how to hunt. Nexus saw how Akane talked to the girl gushing on how adorable her tail looked as Nexus smiled seeing the two half breeds getting along. Nexus then took out the dagger Raven had given to him so long ago as he smiled at it remembering what Raven had said.

'This Dagger is yours Nexus, the day I took you into this tribe I made two one for me and when you were ready one for you and that day is today. One day this other Dagger will be yours when we can stand as equals and when it comes will be the day you set out upon the world as your own man.' Raven's voice said as Nexus remembered those words as in those few moments with Raven... he actually felt human like he belonged... but that was a lie in the end but even now he wonders why he keeps it.

"Nexus." Came the girls voice as Nexus looked to Momo as she looked to him worried for Nexus who she saw as a sort of father figure after today.

"What is it?" Nexus asked looking away while hiding his dagger.

"What is that?" she asked looking at the Dagger.

Nexus then sighed before he passed it over to her to look. "Read the engravings on both sides." Nexus said as Momo did as told and looked at it.

"Never give up without a fight." She read one side of the blade of the hunting knife before flipping it over. "Always finish the fight." She continued as she saw it and passed it back to Nexus as he looked at it.

"Yeah someone a long time ago gave it to me I always cherished this item even in battle." Nexus said as he looked to it as he wondered why he kept it. "It was my hunting knife, and even in battle when I was in a pinch it never let me down always there when I need it most." Nexus said as he looked to the girl as they had gone hunting together as Akane smiled at the scene seeing Nexus was acting a bit fatherly to the little girl.

"Oh..." Momo said as she looked to Nexus. "I always wanted to be a Huntress and going out with you two hunting... I really enjoy it." Momo smiled as Nexus looked to her as that smile drew a string at the Black Hole that Nexus tried to make his heart. Nexus looked at the knife and the girl and then smiled as Akane saw this.

"Your right and you've truly progressed with this even when you knew what... me and Akane do." Nexus said as Momo saw what she and Akane did to a criminal before yet she wasn't scared of them at all as he was a White Fang Member. "Tell me... if I or Akane were to unlock your Aura would you stay to the path of a Huntress no matter what cruelty the world throws at you?" Nexus asked as he made sure Momo knew he was a monster as Akane watched and saw that Nexus had formed a sort of Father Daughter Bond with Momo even if he and Akane were indirectly responsible for her parent's death which they did not reveal.

"O-of course." Momo said as she was unaware that Nexus was trying to keep Momo from emulating him to help her become the better person.

Nexus then kneeled down to her and passed to her his Dagger as she saw it. "Here." Nexus said as Momo nodded and took the dagger in question. "As I give you this weapon promise me you'll become a Huntress and never allow the evils and darkness of this world to corrupt you always stay to your path and always stay to the light as this world's protector." Nexus said as he held her hand as Momo saw this as he then moved his hands to her shoulders. "Momo... you must be better than me be better then what I had become. Be a human and a Faunus but never be a Monster like me. Understand?" Nexus said as Momo nodded to him but that wasn't enough. "Say it Momo." Nexus said as Momo saw this.

"I will be better even when I become a Huntress." Momo said as she wasn't going to dishonor the engravings on this dagger.

Nexus nodded to her and then took her hand that now held his Dagger which was now Momo's. "The Power in this weapon, any weapon, comes from here." Nexus said as he pointed to her chest where her soul was as he began to synchronize his soul with hers to awaken her aura. "But only when Tempered by this." Nexus said pointing to her head as he kept up his own form of awakening ones Aura. "By the Discipline and the Self Control of the one who wields it." Nexus said as he then held his hands to her head and chest while he looked to her. "That is where the true strength of a Huntress lies and in turn the Aura of our souls is projected forth as our shield and our blades." Nexus said as he then released as her Aura was now awoken as her body was glowing from it.

Nexus nodded to this and put his hand on her arms to make sure the lesson stuck with her. "You must never forget that." Nexus said as Momo nodded as Akane knew as this night ended Momo would never remember them save for the lessons they taught her. "Good then let's get you home." Nexus said as Akane then use her own Madou Magic to seal away her memories of the two and only allowed the ones where their lessons to her stood tall as they even placed false memories of them saving her by awakening her Aura.

(Scene Break Later that same Night)

The two were walking back to Beacon as Akane saw Nexus was oddly quiet as she saw him. "You know... you'd make a great father one day." Akane confessed as Nexus heard this but stayed quiet. "And I'm sure that little girl will become an excellent Huntress one day as well." Akane said as she walked with Nexus.

"No... A monster such as I would never be such a father to any child, Akane." Nexus said as he walked in silence. "If anything you'll be a wonderful mother one day." Nexus said as Akane blushed a bit as she looked to him.

"Maybe... who knows what our future may hold." Akane said as the two walked away as Akane rubbed her stomach secretly. 'I wonder... when I will experience such joys?' Akane thought to herself as any child of hers and Nexus she would ensure he or she would have a better life then they had growing up and they would be loved every day of their life.

As Nexus looked to one last time he smiled sadly to her as red tears of blood formed but he simply whipped them away. "Momo… let your world be filled with light without me turning it to darkness." Nexus said as the girl was better off without him.

As they left they did no notice Blaze appear from the shadows spying on them as he glared at Nexus and the little girl he left with no memories save for a modified version of the training and lesson slept in her room with her grandparents ready for a happier life then what Nexus and Akane had themselves.

"So... you do have a weakness then Nexus." Blaze said as he glared at Nexus as he left. "That weakness... is your deeply hidden compassion." Blaze said as he now had an edge for later... but he had honor so he'd never stoop so low for victory against Nexus.

(Meanwhile with Solomon)

Solomon stood atop a building as he glared at the city before him and knew his quarry waited for him here but even then he saw what Nexus did as he then scoffed to him. "Pathetic to think one of my seeds would grow such a useless thing as compassion." Solomon said before taking his leave and in turn heading to begin his mission here in Vale.

Things were changing and when the storm hit the result could be anything.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well this is the chapter so leave a review as you leave and remember as I say on here ja-ne.


	36. Chapter 22 Lords of The Grimm Appears

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well new chapter is here please enjoy it.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Salem Sanctuary)

"Are you sure of this?" Salem asked as the Seer was relaying to her communication with Blaze and Solomon which it then clicked its code in response. "I see I shall look into it report to me if any new information appears Blaze." Salem said as she then cut off the communication in question.

"What is wrong?" Hazel asked as Salem looked to be deep in thought.

"Blaze seems to have reported some... disturbing news to me involving Nexus not about what he did to Cinder but Nexus showing compassion." Salem said as she knew that was a weakness Nexus could not afford to give out recklessly.

"You do not believe Nexus will... turn on us do you considering your plans for him." Watts said as he knew Salem wanted Nexus to be more than her second in command considering his natural affinity to the Grimm.

"Hazel I want you to have a special training regimen ready for Nexus upon his return from Beacon it seems I must accelerate his training and development." Salem said as she looked down. "And Watts I want you to find every scrap of information on Dr. Merlot EVERYTHING before Nexus finds it and does something he may regret." Salem said as Watts knew Merlot was involved with Nexus creation as well.

"You don't believe he will go after him do you?" Watts asked as Salem then sighed.

"After he went after you for your involvement I wouldn't put it past him but better safe the sorry." Salem said as she looked to Watts.

"As you command milady." Watts said as Salem then looked outside her window to the Grimm pools deep in thought.

She then looked to the dragon fang upon her table and a small item with it as she caressed it. "I won't lose another one." Salem said to herself as it was so long ago when she Solomon, Ozpin as well as the Garo and Yaiba of that era were living their lives so peacefully. She pulled a secret lever and showed a picture she always hid here upon arrival. She looked to it with sadness to show herself in her younger days looking as human as ever with a smiling Solomon, and a young Ozpin with a silver eyed scythe wielder, and a man with a red duster as in the picture held in Salem's arms was a small bundle and holding to the silver eyes woman's hand was a silver eyed little girl.

"I may have to intervene." Salem said as she did not wish it so but she was being left not choice. She knew Nexus can succeed but she worries like any mother would that Nexus may get discovered and she needed to make sure Ozpin didn't put the pieces together connecting Solomon to Nexus and in turn to her. She then took the Dragon Fang knowing the time may have arrived for her intervention now.

(A few days later with Solomon)

Solomon stood atop a building in Vale as he looked around for his quarry knowing he had to find them. He was sent to scout the danger Yaiba posed to Salem and Nexus. He looked upon Vale as he glared upon it as somewhere in Vale another one of his quarry waited. "Well Dr. Merlot until I begin searching... I wonder how I may draw out the Scorching Heat Knight and the Golden Knight." Solomon asked as he looked down upon Vale knowing the ones he seek was hidden among its people.

Solomon then saw Juniors Club was due to open soon thus he would ask Junior what he knew and in turn get the information of Ruby Rose and Gold Strider from him when the sun sets once more. After all he should wrap up here before his Ex-Wife arrives. That was when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Hello Solomon." Salem was heard as Solomon looked to her with a glare.

'Speak of the devil.' Solomon thought as he didn't expect Salem to come all the way here and most of all in uniform of a Dragon Knight for females mixed for this modern age. "Salem why did you come here?" Solomon asked as Salem leaned over the railing with him.

"I have some orders for you that required me to hand deliver them. I will assist you with our shared quarry of Yaiba and Garo but we need to make sure Ozpin doesn't suspect Nexus hence why I am here our combined powers should be able to act as a smokescreen for Nexus to remain hidden after all a good ace is one saved for the right moment." Salem said as she pulled down her hoodie to reveal her pale face and red eyes.

"So I suppose by day you look normal but by night..." Solomon began as Salem then sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry we cannot all have your skill to hide what you are." Salem said as Solomon ignored her.

"Don't get in my way this time." Solomon warned as he wasn't going to lose his chance at a worthy foe.

"Follow my orders this time and we can all walk away happy." Salem said as she was mainly focused on hiding Nexus from Ozpin's senses.

(Scene Break a few days later)

Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR were gathered at the Diner once again as they all ate their food in peace. "Here you go todays special." The waitress said as she then roller skated away. "Attacks on Weapon Shops, Dust Shops, and Book Stores." Raymond read as he took the letter. "For the past two weeks Dust Shops, Weapons Shops, and Book Stores have been attacked by what was one armed assailant which then became two in recent days." Raymond read as Gold ate while listening. "The stores were attacked at times even destroyed but nothing was taken but all of them left behind one thing a single Black Rose." Raymond read as Gold nodded half listening to this.

"The attackers shown signs of wielding Soul Metal from the male while the female shows skills of a Knight long since forgotten but the last victim who owns the store from Dust Till Dawn, was able to escape with serious injuries but spoke of the woman... with pale white skin and crimson red eyes." Raymond read aloud as when he did Gold went wide eyed as Raymond heard this as he then took the note from Raymond's hands.

"Give me that!" Gold snapped as he took the letter surprising everyone with how Gold was acting.

"Hey Gold wait up!" Ruby called as ARO, Ruby, and Jaune were about to give chase.

"I'm going alone!" Gold snapped at them surprising everyone. "I don't have time for a lesson to give you two so head back to Beacon I'm soloing this one!" Gold called out as this was completely out of character for Gold.

Ruby was about to give chase until Eclipse spoke with a yawn. _**"I wouldn't bother Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring. _**"By the sound of this, this sounds personal."**_ Eclipse said as Blake and Yang looked to each other knowing what was going on.

"But why did hearing those descriptions set him off like that?" Ruby asked as Yang and Blake then stood up as they both knew why it set him off.

"Rubes I'm sure he'll explain it to you when he can." Yang said as she knew Gold had to do it.

"Yeah just give him his space ok." Blake said as Jaune looked around.

"Well that was strange." Nora said as she then sighed. "I want happy lucky Gold back." Nora said as they never seen Gold act like this before.

(Meanwhile with Solomon and Salem)

The two were walking about down and alley as Salem was dressed in casual wear with contact lenses and a wig as with some make up and magic she was able to look like any other human with ease. As they walked a group of thugs appeared as they put their arms around the two. "What do we have here?" One asked as he was clearly the leader but the two kept walking. "Slow down there you two. The lovely couple aren't trying to go down our turf without saying hello are they?" The leader asked as he slammed Solomon's cheek a bit in a friendly way.

"You two must be new around here let us give you some orientation on how we run things around here." The second thug said as Solomon and Salem glared at the two in question. "Hey? You two listening drop your wallets and the lady drop her clothing." The man said as Salem and Solomon glared at the two as Salem saw him.

"Even after all this time... perverted humans never change." Salem said as soon well the two thugs didn't see what happened until it was too late.

(Meanwhile at Beacon)

RWBY arrived back at their dorm room as Ruby plopped down at her bed worried for Gold. "Hey Blake... do you know what's wrong with Gold?" Ruby asked as Blake looked from her own bed.

"How would I know?" Blake asked as Ruby looked to him.

"He's kind of acting like you when the White Fang are involved." Ruby confessed as Blake then stood up as Yang then spoke up.

"Well... before the dance Gold said that he and the woman with red eyes and pale white skin had a history a kind of score to settle. So um it maybe a Horror he's been hunting down for a long time." Yang both lied and told the truth as Ruby looked to them.

"Then we should help him!" Ruby called as she looked to the two.

"No..." Weiss began as she looked to Ruby from the desk. "I think... we need to let Gold sort this one out." Weiss said as then Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I hate to say this but... someone was in the dorm room."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked. "Look on your desk Ruby." Eclipse said as Ruby looked and gasped as on her desk was a Black Rose the same one at each attack sight.

"Ok I know I'm not supposed to get involved but... whoever sent that and been attacking the stores and stuff... their calling me out." Ruby said as she even saw her name tied to the rose by a tag.

"Great." Weiss said as Yang got up.

"I'll get Jaune and Gold's teammates." Yang said as whoever was calling Ruby out knew where to hit and that was her favorite stores in Vale.

(With Gold at Vale's hospital)

"Hey you're the old man who owns from Dust till Dawn right?" Gold asked as the man now in bandages nodded to him. "Um can you describe to me the guys who attacked you see I'm with the local Huntsman and any information on these guys you have can be a huge help like why they attacked you or any defining features you didn't already tell us." Gold said as the old man nodded to Gold.

"Well the male had a duster and this huge Glaive weapon with him and some armor as well. He and the woman walked in and when he pointed the glaive at me I panicked offering my Lien and Dust. But he said he wasn't here for either of those but information about someone." The old man said before coughing no doubt injuries acting up. "Then the Woman gave me a description of her but I haven't seen her in months and when she was about to let me go she told me it was ok... but what she and her associate would do next will draw her out." The man said as he then shivered. "After that the woman pulled out this fang looking dagger and stabbed herself and then next thing I knew I saw this dragon looking monster with a black wolf monster destroying my shop before I lost consciousness." HE said as Gold heard this.

"Tell me was the woman wearing anything noticeable at all?!" Gold demanded as he looked to him.

"Y-yes... I think she had this scale armor I swear was from the hide of a dragon on her so I assumed she may have been a Huntress somehow." The man said as Gold nodded to the old man getting some information he needed.

"Thank you please try and rest sir I'll make sure your store is repaired." Gold said as the man nodded and went back to resting.

(Later Outside with Zaruba)

 _ **"So anything?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold got on his motorcycle.

"Somethings... but I may need to talk with Junior again about this these two are nailing everyone for information of some girl." Gold said as he tried to think as Zaruba sighed to this.

 _ **"Did you ask for the girl's description?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold forgot to ask for said girl's identity. _**"This girl seems to play a major role in these attacks indirectly somehow."**_ Zaruba said as Gold then looked and had an idea which he needed Junior to confirm.

"Let's go see Junior." Gold said before revving the engine and driving off to see Junior at his club.

(With Nexus)

Nexus was wide eyed when he sensed it as he was suiting up as Blaze and Ico looked or heard Nexus moving about. "What's wrong Nexus?" Akane asked as Nexus then finished suiting up.

"I can't sense myself." Nexus said as Akane looked shocked at this. "If I can't sense myself Salem is here in Vale... and possibly with someone as strong as her." Nexus said as Blaze and Ico then remembered the letter that arrived for them.

"Nexus stay." Blaze said as he held his blade out to stop Nexus.

"Stand aside." Nexus said as Ico then stood in Nexus way as well.

"My apologies Lord Nexus but... we were given orders to keep you under house arrest." Ico said as Nexus then glared as he saw he was trapped so to speak.

"I see... but you made an error in following orders... you forgot my portals." Nexus said as soon a portal appeared under him which Nexus vanished to no doubt to investigate why Salem has come here and to meet this new player.

"He took the bait." Blaze said as he and Ico knew Salem was banking on Nexus running off.

"Hate lying to him like this." Akane said as Ico looked.

"It has to be done something big is happening today." Ico said as they knew what must be done.

(With Salem and Solomon)

The two were talking to a homeless drunk as he saw the two and the question they asked. "You two are looking for someone?" He asked as Salem nodded to him.

"Yes she shouldn't be hard to miss has a red hood, silver eyes, and a large scythe." Salem said as they were running out of leads knowing attacking Vale would be a very bad idea right now with Ozpin there.

"A lot of people are in Vale." the man said before he hiccupped no doubt drunk out of his mind. Even with the Vytal Festival a girl like that would be hard to point out amongst all the Huntsman and Huntresses going about here." The man said as Solomon glared at him while leaning on the wall. "If anything if she's not in Beacon then she is either with her family or at a home. If not there possibly at some street corner as well." The man said as Salem nodded to him and took out a jewel from her pocket. "It's worth a lot so for your troubles." Salem said as she then left them man with the huge jewel in his hands as she and Solomon left.

"Attacking her frequent hangouts by night and asking about her by day is leading us nowhere." Solomon said as Salem glared at him for his impudence.

"It's the only option we have unless you want to fight off Ozpin's army in Beacon and ruin everything then by all means be my guest." Salem said sarcastically as they needed to learn more.

(Later with Ruby, Jaune, and ARO)

The five walked in as they saw the state of the club as it looked like someone had attacked before a hurricane came in, and turned the dance club into a fight club. "What happened here?" Ruby asked as Junior was heard cursing up a storm as he kicked another ruined item. "Hey Junior!" Ruby called as Junior saw her. "Did Yang do this?" Ruby asked as Junior scoffed.

"I wish! These two psycho paths came into my club asking me question and when they didn't like the answer they wrecked the place and told me to give some message for them." Junior roared as a pillar fell behind them surprising Jaune at that.

"Wait who were they looking for?" Ruby asked as she looked to Junior who then registered Ruby here.

"Oh... dammit." Junior cursed as Weiss, Blake, and Yang then arrived.

"Ok what's wrong?" Yang asked as Junior then went wide eyed at Yang being here.

"Ok long story short two insane people five times stronger then blondie here came in trashed my club demanding information on... red here." Junior said as Ruby and everyone was wide eyed here.

"So they left a message for me then?" Ruby asked as she looked to Junior.

"Yeah here." Junior said giving to Ruby a letter and a Black Rose.

Ruby nodded and took out her Madou Lighter lighting the letter causing the ashes to form into a message for her. "We seek you out Scorching Heat Knight find us at the places where you find comfort in Vale." Ruby read as Eclipse saw this as they realized what the attacks were.

"Those places... they were places Ruby frequented in Vale." Weiss said as it was clear Ruby was being called out and very violently as well.

"So... we going to see these guys then?" Yang asked as for Blake this just screamed a huge trap for her.

(Back with Solomon and Salem at the Police station)

A cop walked in to do inventory of data and evidence as when he opened the door he tried turning on the lights which would turn on making him sighed in frustration to this. He then began walking in to find the clipboard while pulling out his flashlight. It wasn't long till he was looking over the data as the flashlight was in his mouth while he looked over the things here.

As he walked by he soon caught notice of something as he looked and saw Salem and Solomon as they were going over a Police Report and saw their quarry and the information on her. "Ruby Rose arrested for vigilante justice but let go under self-defense clause proven by Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon, currently a Student at Beacon Academy but permanent place of residence is Patch off the coast of Vale." Salem read as she then chuckled. "How cruel Ozpin recruiting such a young girl for your war." Salem said as she saw Gold was also involved but his file was in Solomon's hands as the thing was a cinderblock in thickness.

Soon the light shined on them as they saw the cop there glaring at them. "Don't move! What are you two doing here?" He demanded with his gun drawn.

The two ancient beings snapped the files closed as Salem and Solomon glared at the officer of the law. "Annoying pest." Salem glared as she was not having the best of weeks right now and she didn't need anything to really set her off.

(Scene Break that Afternoon the Diner)

Gold and Ruby were at the Diner with the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR, and GARO as Gold learned they butted in on his hunt when he asked them not to. "Someone is calling you out Rubes?" Gold asked as Weiss nodded for Ruby.

"Yeah they're targeting places I'm known to frequent and the last place is the Diner and this one other spot in Vale." Ruby said as she showed the address to Gold who saw this. "They sent a black rose to our dorm for me and left one with Junior to give to me with a letter calling me out Gold." Ruby said as Gold heard this as he looked down as he then sighed. "I know I won't be much help with whatever score you have to settle but..." Ruby began only for Gold to pat her on the head.

"Don't worry... you were a major help Rubes and you're going to be helpful even more so." Gold said as he smiled at her before offering his fist to her. "And sorry about earlier this woman she and I have a sort of score to settle from way back when and I shouldn't have snapped at you all like that." Gold said as Ruby nodded in response.

"It's ok we all have our demons Gold." Weiss said as Aron nodded.

"Yeah so you can count on us to help you out bro!" Aron called out with a grin as Gold nodded to them.

"Ok then I got a plan then these two may cause a huge scene like Kiba did so I'll need you guys to be at the top of your game and help set up some barriers about. There's a restaurant I used to work at to pay rent there that can help you set up just tell them I sent you, Rubes Jaune you guys are with me on this, once you guys got the barrier ready meet up with us at the place." Gold said as everyone nodded to Gold's plan.

"Alright GARO is back in action!" Aron called out as Raymond smirked a bit to this.

"About time too." Raymond said as Yang smirked.

"Whoever's calling out my sister better hope the power trio don't get him!" Yang called out punching her fists together as said power trio was herself Nora and Gold.

"Ok then lets head out." Pyrrha said as it was agreed as it seems RWBY and GARO can't help but get involved in crazy things here.

(Scene Break that Night Salem and Solomon)

"You think she'll show up here?" Solomon asked as he and Salem looked down upon the last place Ruby was known to hang around at which was a shop for her to get weapon parts and such. Since Ruby, Qrow, Summer Rose, and Raven frequented there it didn't take long for the store to become such a huge hit that the owner closed it down for a larger shop and gave it to Ruby for a bit of a hang out. Though she never did use it Ruby would most likely take it to make it into an apartment for herself.

"She will she got our invitation and will show herself soon." Salem said as soon she felt another presence as she looked behind her with Solomon to see Nexus appear holding his mask in hand.

"Can you answer to me why I was ordered to stay put at Beacon while you showed up with... this guy?" Nexus asked as he glared at Salem as he never met Solomon before.

"Reverse psychology Nexus you never let your enemies use it on you but your allies close enough like me and Akane use it on you when needed much like with Watts when he ordered you to stay away from Vacuo when in fact we wanted you to go to Vacuo.

"Heh well played." Nexus said as Salem nodded.

"Now Nexus this is Solomon a Dark Knight much like yourself he has been away for some time and now he's back to aid us with the Golden Knight, Scorching Heat Knight, and possible Ozpin if he shows up." Salem said as she looked to Nexus as this was like a family outing for them even if Nexus is unaware of his connection to Solomon.

"I see." Nexus said as Solomon stayed quiet here before Nexus glared.

"Now Nexus take a shadow face for now we can't let Ozpin be aware of you." Salem said as Nexus nodded as his face began to distort into shadows and take a different appearance as he put his mask on.

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Solomon said as Salam saw it with Nexus as they saw Ruby arrived there.

(Down at the Street Ruby)

The plan was simple to meet with the two who were calling her out and take them down. Ruby had only met one actual Fallen Knight and heard about Zex, and Zem but this was going to be her second. Plus she heard of another female Knight like herself as she never expected there to be other female knights like herself as she arrived at the place.

"Ok! I'm here so show yourself." Ruby called out as she looked for the ones trying to find her.

 _ **"Ruby..."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring. _**"This Inga... I know this scent this taint anywhere."**_ Eclipse spoke as she knew who it was. _**"Ruby you and Gold need to leave now!"**_ Eclipse called out with extreme urgency as Eclipse knew the owner of this darkness both of them as they were forever seared into her memories after what had happened to her previous partner the first Yaiba.

"Ruby Rose..." Came a female voice as Ruby went wide eyed as all of a sudden she felt like the air had become hard to breath as a coldness ran over her like a cruel touch upon her skin. It was as if all light and joy in the world had been stripped away and in its place was darkness and cruelty with a sense of vengeance that would never end till all light was gone. Soon Ruby looked and saw the woman as Salem walked into the area with Solomon as Nexus. "You... have Silver eyes." Salem said as Ruby saw her as did Eclipse.

 _ **"Sally... it's been a while."**_ Eclipse said glaring at Salem who she called Sally as Salem glared at the Madou Ring.

"Eclipse I thought you had finally rusted over. So I am to assume this is the new Yaiba." Salem said as Eclipse glared at her.

 _ **"That she is."**_ Eclipse said as Kiba looked around for their other foes.

"She didn't come alone good call Squire Rose." Kiba said as he glared at Ruby as Ruby felt like she was staring into the very face of evil itself. "So Golden Knight and the other Knight why not show yourselves huh let the class meet here for this." Kiba called out but they did not show.

"No matter." Solomon said as soon Gold and Jaune appeared glaring at Salem and Solomon as Gold glared intently at Salem. "A new Golden Knight..." Solomon said as he saw Gold. "Hopefully you will be every bit as worthy a rival as Kaze was." Solomon said as Gold was wide eyed at his brother's name being mentioned.

"Don't even think about it." Kiba said as Solomon scoffed.

"Very well I'd never steal another's rival, what of you Arc Knight or your Rose Knight?" Solomon asked as he glared at the two in question.

"You..." Gold growled as he looked at Salem and knew the face of the woman who stole everything from him. The woman who dare mocks his mother's memory with her face. "You murderer!" Gold called out as he then drew his Madou Lighter and lit it hoping for a response as he was then shocked when he saw no response from her or Solomon's eyes.

"Hmm you seem familiar Garo..." Salem said as Zaruba knew her as well.

 _ **"Gold all of you run!"**_ Zaruba called out as he didn't think Gold can handle two of the most powerful beings in Remnant to date without Ozpin's help.

"Gold... oh now I remember you were that boy years ago who stopped me from acquiring the Summer Maiden that night." Salem said as she looked to the angered Gold.

"Tell me... did you kill my mother?!" Gold demanded as he wanted answers from her.

"Well... depends on your perspective I did and I did not truth is she and I had the same Aura so she was the only vessel I had available though I'm surprised Ozpin never told any of you about me." Salem said as it was clear she and Ozpin knew each other.

"Vessel Ozpin?" Gold asked as Salem sighed.

"It matters not in the end..." Salem said as she then pointed to Ruby. "Now seeing as you all forced me to come here so far from home... I expect you to be a good little girl Ruby Rose and come with me." Salem said as she glared at the frightened Ruby. "Don't make the same mistake Summer made long ago." Salem said as Ruby was wide eyed when she heard her mother's name.

"How... did you?" Ruby asked before registering what Salem said.

"You..." Ruby growled as she then drew her scythe ready for battle.

"Told you she wouldn't come easily she needs more of a proper nudge but seems you nudged her the wrong way... I can work with this." Kiba said as Gold glared at him.

"Over my dead body!" Gold called out as Kiba scoffed at him.

"That... can be arranged." Kiba said as Solomon looked to Jaune as he was ready to draw his blade.

"That's a strong Aura and soul you have... you might prove to be of interest to me Arc Knight." Solomon said as he pulled out a handle similar to Raymond's Spear. "Perhaps I should indulge myself with you." Solomon said as soon the handle extended to a glaive weapon as he spun the weapon around ready for battle.

 _ **"Gold don't let them edge you on!"**_ Zaruba called urging Gold to run.

 _ **"Ruby your no match for them you need to go now!"**_ Eclipse called out as she knew Ruby wasn't ready yet.

"I can't." Ruby said as she glared at Salem. "They want me so they won't leave me alone until they have me." Ruby glared as Kiba scoffed a bit.

"Well then three on three the novice's vs the masters who will win?" Kiba asked sarcastically only for Gold to act and charged straight at Salem. Salem gave Gold a bored expression until Kiba jumped in and blocked Golds attack as the two then linked fists against each other as Kiba and Gold glared at each other.

"Out of my way!" Gold roared pushing Kiba back as Kiba then looked to Gold.

"Sorry you have your scores... but you aren't invited to this little bash so I shall be your entertainment." Kiba said as Gold knew he had to get through Kiba.

"Fine then!" Gold roared out as Gold went for his fists this time as Kiba used Void Gear for defensive and parrying attacks.

As the two went at it Salem and Solomon watched this as Ruby knew their plan was to divide and conquer them. Soon Solomon vanished as he appeared before Jaune as Jaune was wide eyed at this and quickly attacked him but Solomon blocked with his Glaive weapon before jumping back to safety as he smirked a bit at the near sword strike he avoided.

"Ah I see you don't use firearms amusing those guns have always been loud and clumsy in any situation." Solomon said as he then pointed his Glaive at Jaune. "Shall you amuse me young knight?" Solomon asked as he smirked at Jaune as he then gulped before taking a battle stance.

The two then charged at each other as Solomon was clearly stronger physically which was enough to push back Jaune hard as Jaune knew he had to play it safe facing a true master here even if it is one who fell to darkness. Ruby saw as Jaune swung his sword against Solomon's glaive as Ruby almost never sees a Glaive weapon.

"The Glaives a weapon of equal danger as the Scythe due to its difficulty to master very rarely does a Master Glaive Wielder ever appear in Remnant." Ruby said as being a weapon nut she knew dangerous weapons when she saw them.

"Huh knowledgeable then." Salem said as she then began to draw a sword of her own as she swung it about for a bit before taking a battle stance. "So will you come quietly or do I need to take you by force?" Salem asked as she smirked to Ruby.

"How about... not at all!" Ruby called out launching herself forward with her scythes gun function leaving behind a trail of burning roses as Salem knew that combat style.

"So be it." Salem said in a bored tone before spinning around sheathing her blade and slamming it into Ruby's stomach as she appeared to attack as Ruby was wide eyed at this. "You seem to be under the impression you stand any chance against me." Salem said as she looked to Ruby. "But you're wrong if you had awoken your bloodlines and the secrets of those silver eyes you may have stood a chance of the battle going either way... but you have not so you're made a mistake." Salem said as she then knocked Ruby away to a nearby wall which she then broke through with the force of the attack.

"I'm a merciful woman so give up and come quietly or I shall have to educate you on how inexperienced you are in battle." Salem said as Ruby got up and glared while taking her battle stance. Salem then sighed as she saw Ruby was like any little girl being difficult to her elders. "Very well I suppose it cannot be helped... let the lesson begin." Salem said as she then took her battle stance which seemed focused on her magic and quick draw skills.

(Meanwhile at Beacon with Ozpin)

"Oh dear." Ozpin said as both he and Eruba felt it and saw it of a private channel as James was no doubt ready to deploy his army on them.

"It seems Salem and Solomon made up and have arrived here." Eruba said as Ozpin looked at his soul metal blade as he knew what must be done.

"It seems a reunion is in order then." Ozpin said as he didn't think Salem would be bold enough to come to his front doorstep like this.

(Meanwhile Gold vs Kiba)

*Insert Sonic Adventures 2 OST: Throw it all Behind

The two were going at it as Gold was trying to get the upper hand clearly showing how much he has improved since their last one on one as Kiba chuckled at what he saw. "Impressive you've gotten better." Kiba said as he then pushed Gold away as Gold glared at him. "So you and my boss there have a history. Heh I wonder what you plan to do if you're able to get past me." Kiba taunted as Gold heard this and looked down.

Gold didn't think his plan through but he knew one thing he was going to take her down after he finds out what he did to his mother Fall. "Shut up!" Gold roared out as he and Kiba went at each other sharing a punch to each other's face which forced them to knock each other back from the force of it.

The two then pulled their weapons out as they then clashed there blades before beginning a sword fight with each other as it was clear they were trying to defeat the other. As they clashed Blades Gold slashed away any shadow attacks Kiba may sent at him as Kiba grinned under his mask as he saw this play out before him.

The two then clashed against before knocking each other back from their attacks as it was clear these two were meeting more toe to toe now.

(With Jaune vs Solomon)

The two were going at each other as Jaune blocked each attack to the best of his strength but it was clear Solomon was stronger than Jaune by a large margin. Jaune quickly ducked under a Glaive attack as he was more focused on surviving right now as he should have acted with more caution here. Jaune then spun on the soles of his feet and tried to slash at Solomon who simply moved his head to the side avoiding it with ease. But then to Solomon's shock he was bashed in the face by Jaune's shield as he spun back a bit before stopping a bit away from Jaune.

Solomon checked his jaw as he then smirked a bit as he looked to Jaune. "Interesting... no amusing I haven't been hit that hard in a long time." Solomon said as he then got back up as he enjoyed that. "You continue to prove yourself to be more amusing then I had anticipated young Knight." Solomon said as he then pointed his Glaive at Jaune. "I might even have to bother myself with learning your name." Solomon said as he pointed his glaive at Jaune.

"How about you go to hell!" Jaune roared as he then charged as his Aura spiked which Solomon saw this and smirked at the result before the two met half way and attacked with enough force to knock each other back. Jaune saw what Solomon was doing as he began to spin his Glaive about creating a very dark seal that then opened into a portal as Jaune was wide eyed at what he saw.

Soon Bolg appeared as he glared at Jaune with a skull face as Jaune saw this. Jaune saw Bolg was pulling out the big guns now so Jaune had to meet him with equal force as he then cut opened an energy circle of his own and in turn becoming Gaia as soon the two Knight glared at each other ready to battle while Gaia held his Claymore at the ready. "Have at you!" Bolg roared before charging in as Gaia glared at Bolg.

"Let's go Dark Knight!" Gaia roared charging as well before the two blades met creating a force of wind around them from the attack.

(Ruby vs Salem)

Ruby saw it Salem was holding back as this strange woman was just toying with Ruby. Salem knew her plan well as she was not trying to measure Ruby's strength but she wanted Ruby to taste victory in some way before tearing it away from her to show how truly weak she was in comparison to her.

Salem saw Ruby fire a flurry of bullets at her which Salem then smirked and with break neck speed slashed them all away with ease as they cut up bullets hit the wall behind her showing Salem saw them coming. Ruby then charged in swinging her scythe at Ruby to which Salem used this momentum to grab the Scythe in her arms before spinning Ruby away and taking the scythe in her own hands. "So this is the weapon of the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." Salem said admiring the weapon that her old yet former dear friend Sakuya had wielded so long ago. "I must say with recent times it has changed but its power remains the same." Salem said as Ruby then was heard roaring as Salem was wide eyed when she saw Ruby drop kick her in the face allowing the scythe to fly by spinning before Ruby caught it in her hands.

"Don't touch my baby!" Ruby yelled as she glared at Salem who then chuckled as she got up cracking her neck a bit.

"You know if you had kicked me just right with the proper and needed force and applied enough Aura you could have broken my neck." Salem said as she then smirked as she then remembered her plan. "But let's make sure the lessons stick now Ruby Rose... Lesson 1." Salem said before she charged at Ruby as Ruby tried to stop her attack but Salem was fast and strong as she then grabbed Ruby by the head before slamming her into any car, sign, lamp post, traffic sign, and car she could fine.

"Lesson 1! When facing a stronger opponent don't ever show signs of your own weakness to them!" Salem roared as she saw the holes in Ruby's attack pattern before this battle started. "Otherwise you will fall to them!" Salem roared as she then flung Ruby to the sky as she screamed before she slammed down onto the car nearby denting it as Salem was ebbing away at Ruby's aura. "Lesson 2!" Salem roared out as she charged as the two began attacking each other as Ruby then saw Salem appear behind her and then Ruby felt hundreds of slashes appear on her form. "Never leave any holes in your stances otherwise others will exploit them and easily end you." Salem said as she looked to Ruby as she saw Ruby's injuries had blood on them.

"And Lesson 3 the final lesson." Salem said as she then went for a stabbing motion as Ruby quickly used her Scythe and aura to block it as Salem saw this. "Never let anything compromise you loyalty to the orders duty, as ones who protect are such things that compromise you. The hypocrites even after all this time never change it's because of the Order that I am here today." Salem said as Ruby was wide eyed before Ruby roared out as her silver eyes flared up knocking Salem back with a powerful burning sensation as she cried out in pain as Salem saw this.

"What how did you?" Salem asked as she then saw Ruby's eyes were flashing a bit. "Ah I see now in a desperate move your body must have done what it instinctively knew to save you... I can see why Kiba wants you at his side so badly." Salem said as Ruby has potential to be the most powerful Silver Eyes Bearer in all of Remnant.

"I'll never abandon my ideals." Ruby glared as she was not giving up so easily. "So just try and convince me to!" Ruby yelled as Salem laughed a bit as it had been a long time since she last enjoyed herself.

"Very well then have it your way!" Salem roared as she then pulled out the Dragon fang as she held it. "You should consider yourself honored little rose no one till now has ever made me draw this out so be prepared to enter the Dragon." Salem said before to Ruby's shock Salem stabbed her own hand with it as soon it began to produce a dark fire that covered Salem's body as soon her body was endowed with an armor with a major dragon motif to it as in her hand was the Dragon Sword as she glared at Ruby with evil red eyes as Ruby saw this.

 _ **"The Dragon Knight armor named in honor of its last surviving member who died long, long ago... Edel."**_ Eclipse said as Salem or Edel chuckled at Ruby.

"Now then don your armor Ruby Rose... let me see the limit of your power." Edel said as Ruby then roared out and then threw her scythe like a boomerang as it flew at Edel who deflected it as it returned to Ruby who caught it before she sliced at Edel while cutting open the portal and in turn summoning her armor becoming Yaiba.

Yaiba and Edel glared at each other as there weapons clashed struggling against each other as it was clear this was a battle now between Knights. The two then jumped back away from each other as Yaiba then sent her scarves rings at Edel who was caught in it before scoffing herself before grabbing the scarf and using it to her advantage. She then yanked Yaiba torts her as she then kicked Yaiba freeing herself of the scarf ring.

Edel then went for a stabbing motion at Yaiba as Yaiba saw it and charged in before jumping over it using her semblance before slashing at Edel's face who saw this and held her face to remove the headache she felt from that. Yaiba wasn't done as she began using the Red only version of Ladybug as Yaiba began running passed Edel who was hit by the attack left and right as she hoped Edel would go down.

'Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to Sleep!' Ruby mentally begged hoping to at least knock Edel out.

Edel started seeing the pattern and grabbed Yaiba by her neck before slamming her down and pinning her with her foot. Edel then got ready to stabbed Yaiba only for Yaiba to grab her scythe and hit Edel with the pommel of her weapon before knocking Edel off of her. Yaiba glared at Edel as it was clear Yaiba was being pushed to the edge while Edel wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Impressive you're quick on your feet to think of a plan on the spot." Edel complimented as she saw what Nexus wanted and was so far impressed with the whole 'package,' that was Ruby Rose the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba.

Yaiba then roared as Edel saw this and once more there battle continued showing neither would let up against the other.

(Gold vs Kiba)

The two then knocked each other back as Gold was catching his breath as Kiba seemed to be getting a bit winded himself as both held there weapons at this before they saw how everyone was now in there armor as Gold saw this. "Heh well when in Menagerie do as the Faunus do." Kiba said as he then got his weapon ready.

"Yeah lets." Gold said as he got ready himself showing he was ready to go buck wild.

Soon the two summoned there armors as in their places was Garo and the Dark Knight Kiba as the two Knights glared at each other ready to go at it. They then roared at each other and clashed blades as there auras burst out from the clash creating a powerful force of wind as like everyone else they were tearing the city block apart as it was clear James was going to have a lot to answer for when this was over if the collateral damage was severe enough.

The two clashed blades as they glared at each other as Kiba and Garo were even now enemies as Garo glared at Kiba while they clashed blades and struggled against each other. "You know asshole with this kind of power you have we could have went into Makai itself and destroyed the Horrors at the source and destroy the Messiah." Garo growled as he glared at Kiba.

"Don't lecture me about a duty I held no interest in. You chose your path and I chose mine and here our paths cross in the field of combat!" Kiba roared knocking Garo away as Garo saw his bike as Kiba saw the gaze. "Very well I suppose I can afford this." Kiba said as it was clear what they both wanted.

Garo then jumped to his bike and inserted Zaruba who was still against this but knew Ruby had a point before. "Let's go Zaruba!" Garo roared out as once Zaruba was inside the bike it burst out with aura turning into its gold form.

"Zarathos Awaken!" Kiba roared as from his shadows his awoken bike shot out as Kiba jumped on and glared at Garo. "Come!" Kiba roared as the two then revved their engines and chase down each other to the highway to continue their battle.

(With WBY, RPR, and ARO)

"Ok we were able to get the shields and such set up." Weiss said regrouping with the other as Aron nodded.

"Should be running strong now let's go provide those guys with some help." Ollette said before they heard a powerful explosion nearby as Yang saw this.

"What are they doing over there?" Raymond asked as soon the sound of two motorcycles were heard as they saw at the nearby bridge in the area within the barrier Garo and Kiba were going at it on the road tearing apart everything in their way.

 _ **"Seems this problem is much larger than anticipated."**_ Goruba said as Raymond saw this.

"Oh lets go break his legs!" Nora called as Yang stopped Nora.

"No!" Yang yelled as Nora looked.

"Trust us Kiba is not one to be hurt easily Yang blew his entire head off and he just got back up and even regrew his head!" Weiss said as Nora heard this as that was a scary thought.

"Then what can we do?" Ren asked as Aron then took command.

"Ok new plan we make sure the civilians are moved to safety and cover any small fry who get in." Aron said as the panic this would cause would no doubt bring in the Horrors.

"Sounds like a plan." Pyrrha said as they had to move fast before things got any more out of hand.

(Back with Garo vs Kiba)

The two were riding down the highway as they slashed at each other hacking and slashing as they knocked each other back before driving down opposite directions. They then pulled a doughnut U-turn and charged at each other before Zaruba and Zarathos summoned forth their grappling arms and met halfway. Garo and Kiba then stood up and clashed there blades as Garo glared at Kiba with the violet veins glowing as Kiba had his crimson red veins glowing as the two Knights glared at each other.

"Zarathos!" Kiba ordered as Zarathos then produced two guns as Zaruba saw this and quickly backed off just as the guns started firing as Garo and Zaruba rode around it while Zarathos performed a doughnut to fire at Zaruba.

"Kiba!" Garo roared in fury while jumping off of Zaruba and torts Kiba landing on Zarathos as the two began to continue their sword fight as it was clear these two were looking to end this but whatever strategy they come up with the other finds a counter as it was clear this battle could go either way right now unless Kiba pulls out one of his aces but most of his aces he was saving for the Fall of Beacon.

While Kiba was distracted Zaruba drove in and bashed into Zarathos forcing Kiba to quickly regain control as Garo took the chance to slash through Kiba's armor at the face area causing him to cry out in pain while Garo landed back on Zaruba. 'This battle.' Garo thought while glaring at Kiba.

'I must.' Kiba thought as he and Garo had the same thought.

'WIN!' they both roared within their minds as they then continued their battle.

(Back with Yaiba vs Edel)

Yaiba and Edel were running up a building side as the two female Knights swung there blades at each other while stopping before jumping off the building side creating a crater which shattered the windows and the windows they steppe don shattered no doubt due to these two going at each other in bathe at high speed. The two were then falling down to the ground area of the road as they charged at each other midair battling it out as it was clear Yaiba was not doing so well here as the damage around them being proof of this.

"How does it feel knowing every skill you use against me had failed left and right? Does it feel good knowing you tired and everything was for not?" Edel taunted as she grinned at Yaiba at her arriving victory.

"Shut up!" Yaiba roared slashing Edel away before she saw a familiar set of wheels and smiled under her helmet. 'Hello gorgeous.' She thought thinking she had an edge now.

As Yaiba and Edel feel Yaiba then charged at Edel who caught her attack with ease before flinging Yaiba to the ground unknowingly where she had hidden her wheels as when they landed they created a crater from the impact as Edel smirked under her helmet. "Pathetic." Edel said before she heard the roar of an engine as she then saw in the smoke to large eyes flash and from it Yaiba rode out on Eclipse who produced her grappling arms and grabbed Edel and rammed her into the wall nearby breaking through it and out the other end of the building for a few blocks before Edel was restrained to a wall.

"Heh impressive reckless and effective." Edel said as Yaiba growled at Eclipse kept ramming her deeper into the wall as Edel looked to Eclipse. "And it seems you've upgraded with the times Eclipse." Edel said as Eclipse growled at Edel. "Well too bad for you so have I." Edel said as Eclipse and Yaiba both heard this.

"What?" Ruby asked as Edel smirked.

"Come... Dragon Chaser... Bahamut." Edel ordered as she then snapped her fingers which then resonated all over the area.

(Deep Inside Mountain Glenn)

In the ruins and cave in caused by the incident leading to the Breach a red glow was seen as soon the rocks shattered to reveal a black coffin like container of sorts which then produced the emblem of Salem with it the emblem of Edel as soon the box opened revealing a set of four crimson red eyes as it was clear Edel just released something. It then roared out and launched out of the container free at last as it chased down to where its mistress had summoned it.

(Battle)

AS Eclipse kept her assault on Edel up Yaiba was soon shocked when both she and Eclipse were knocked aside by another motorcycle. They both looked and were shocked to see a motorcycle based around Edel's armor mixed with that of a Dragon Grimm as they saw the weapon glare at them as they even swore there was a tail swishing around at its tailpipe. "Yaiba and Eclipse meet my own personal Grimm Madou Tool... Bahamut." Edel introduced as Bahamut then roared with a dragon like roar mixed with that of a powerful engine.

"Oh crap." Yaiba cursed as she saw the machine in question.

"Now then... let's continue." Edel said as she mounted her motorcycle and placed her hands on the hand like prints on either side before the back part opened revealing some tendrils which to Yaiba's shock attached to her armor on the back where a tail then shot out to mix in, in the gauntlets, and finally at the head area as the tendrils then began to glow crimson red showing the connection has been made between them. "Now then..." Edel said with a sigh as she felt the flow of power go through her. "Come." Edel urged as Yaiba then roared out before the two began to drive off and begin their own road battle.

(Back with Gaia vs Bolg)

Gaia and Bolg ran down the road as they were slashing and hacking at each other as it was clear they were now at brute strength right now. Gaia then spun around as he was sliding on the road a bit as Bolg jumped at Gaia before there blades clashed as the result was a small burst of their aura fighting each other as they tried to overpower the other. But as Pyrrha said before Jaune has a huge amount of Aura thus the result was a similar burst to when Kiba and Gold first fought. Luckily the barrier held as people began to panic as this would no doubt attract the Grimm as it wouldn't be long to Atlas gets involved.

Gaia and Bolg swung there blades at each other as Bolg laughed at this as he was truly getting a true rush from this sort of battle. "Come on! Come on! Show me your strength!" Bolg called out as soon Gaia roared out as his azure blue eyes flashed to live as his Aura with his Madou Flame burst forth for the much needed boost in power. The two were soon flying torts a building which they busted through it as they were striking, hacking, chopping, and stabbing at each other as Gaia glared at him growling at the Dark Knight.

The two were soon airborne after bursting out from another building as they kept striking and slashing at each other before clashing there blades once more in an attempt to gain leverage over the other. "So... this is the armor and weapon of the Knight of Strongholds Gaia, an impenetrable fortress where none may intrude!" Bolg said as he heard some of the stories spoken of him.

"Well get ready for the real deal!" Gaia roared as soon the two split apart and landed on the building top as they glared at each other.

"I should thank her... for presenting me with an enemy like this." Bolg said as he was enjoying himself. "It was worth returning to her fold." Bolg said as he looked to Gaia.

"Why do you want Ruby for!?" Jaune demanded as Bolg then scoffed at him.

"If you wish to know ask me with your blade! Only strength is enough to move me." Bolg said as he began to take a battle stance. "Strength, power, and victory those are the only things that matter to me anything else is just a distraction!" Bolg roared as he glared at Gaia.

"Fine then... I'll make you talk!" Gaia roared as he glared at Bolg.

Bolg scoffed as he then pulled the visor down completing his helmets wolf motif and with it the circuits allowing the Aura to flow and making the crimson red veins glow with power. The two then charged at each other as they son clashed blades as it was evident the climax was almost upon them all.

(With Yaiba vs Edel)

The two riders drove about battle each other as it was clear Edel was superior in strength as she drove away a bit before doing a U-turn. Once she did she pressed a button as the Dragons eyes glowed before from the back pods opened and shot forth missile weapons as Yaiba saw this and began driving through the explosions avoiding them as best she could as they made an attempt to hit her. Yaiba took notice to the Eye like spots on them as Yaiba saw they were seeker missiles as she then drove torts Edel and then drove past her as Edel saw the missiles and smirked before she used her own Madou Tools to take the blow for her like drones.

Edel then saw Yaiba use her large rings on her scarves to make a sharp turn and straight back at Edel as when they clashed the two began spinning on their bikes which were going opposite directions as it was clear they were trying to beat the other. "I'm impressed even more now it seems you know how to fight." Edel said as she grinned at Yaiba.

"Yeah that's not all I can do." Yaiba called as she pressed a switch on Eclipse which then opened vents on her bike. Edel saw this and did the same but unlike Yaiba's vents her vents released ebony black flames as in turn the two were spinning around in the combo of fire and winds as they fought each other as Edel smirked.

"Your right but you're nearing your limit." Edel said as soon the Dragon's mouth opened as Yaiba was wide eyed as Edel had popped a wheelie which put Yaiba at point blank range.

"Oh no!" Yaiba called out as soon the blast fired forth sending both her and Eclipse flying back from it as they were hit hard as she cried out in pain from the attack.

Edel then scoffed as she began to investigate as the tendrils began to detach from her as when she saw Yaiba was down for the count she began to walk away. But as she did the rubble moved revealing Eclipse had used her arms to cover Yaiba as she took her stance glaring at Edel. "And yet she keeps getting back up." Edel sighed as Yaiba then roared and attack before the tail on the back of her armor shot out and to Yaiba's shock she felt a piercing pain in the center of her chest as she looked at it and saw the tail had run her through as Edel scoffed a Yaiba.

"Pathetic." Edel said just before the tail returned and both armors were disengaged as Salem stood over Ruby as the victor as her blood began to leak from her wound.

"You gave it your all little rose but in the end it wasn't enough you're inexperienced, weak, and that compassion of yours will be your undoing." Salem scolded as she glared down upon Ruby as she held her wound still alive but hurt very bad.

(With Garo vs Kiba)

Garo and Kiba were still at it as they both drove out of a twister made from the vent attacks as they then glared at each other. But then Garo saw the blast from Bahamut and soon with it Ruby's scream as he looked and saw Salem was standing over Ruby.

"Ruby!" Garo called out as Kiba smirked and bashed into Garo before jumping off Zarathos and stabbing him in the stomach allowing the blade to keep Garo suspended in the air. Soon the armors disengaged as Kiba smirked as he saw Gold in pain as he held the blade that ran him through.

"Again that compassion of yours gets you in a situation like this." Kiba said as he smirked at Gold as Kiba then pinned Gold to the wall with Void Gear Dark. "Don't you realize Gold with that much power you could even end me if you just abandon such useless things as bonds with those weaklings?" Kiba scolded as he glared at Gold.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kiba... but if I do that then I'd really be unable to face you." Gold said as Kiba glared at his foe as he was ready to finish it.

(With Gaia vs Bolg)

Gaia and Bold went off the edge of the building descending to the ground level as Gaia held his ground but was now using his blade as a crutch as he glared at Bolg. "Is this all you can do here?" Bolg asked as he was losing interest as he then kicked Gaia down as he glared at him.

"Give me a moment and..." Gaia began as he still had a grip on his blade ready. "Let me catch my breath." Gaia said as Bolg scoffed but soon roared in pain as Gaia slashed his face as he felt the blade pierce the armor as he felt the blood leaking from it.

"Impressive!" Bolg roared in pride, fury, and pain as he then knocked Gaia to where Salem was as she saw this with Ruby as Gaia reverted to Jaune.

(With Salem and Ruby)

The two saw Jaune flying at them as the armor had disengaged by force as Ruby saw this as soon Gold was heard as he was hurt bad as Kiba stood over him. Bolg walked in as he reverted to Solomon as the trio glared at their defeated foes. "Well it seems Ozpin's best wasn't ready nor were they good enough." Salem said as she glared down upon them as Ruby tried to crawl away as Kiba then stomped his foot on her chest as Gold was hurt, bloody, and may very well be dying today.

"I'll make this quick." Kiba said as he was about to consume Ruby's power make it his own. But before he could do so he felt a blade cut through him as he cried out in shock as his body turned to shadows to reformed with Salem and Bolg who jumped away.

They soon looked and saw a new Knight appear upon the back of a Madou Horse as he glared at them with horns pointed forward. This was the Makai Knight known as Lord as he glared at Salem, Solomon, and Kiba. Salem knew that armor as did Solomon as soon it vanished with the Madou Horse revealing none other than Ozpin as he glared at the two here.

"Salem... Solomon..." Ozpin greeted as he glared at them.

"Ozpin." Solomon greeted back as the tone they used showed they were not happy to see each other.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked as Ozpin looked to her.

"Just rest for now Ms. Rose the rest of your team with the rest of Mr. Arc and Mr. Strider's team will be arriving shortly." Ozpin said as he glared at Salem and Solomon as the trio glared at each other.

"I suppose my little visit didn't go unnoticed." Salem said as she glared at Ozpin as Ozpin glared back.

"No... It had not." Ozpin said as Solomon smirked a bit.

"But this reminds me of the Graveyard so long ago where we had our final battle which lead to your failure." Solomon said as Ozpin glared at him and Salem.

"I admit not one of my proudest of times... but Salem surely you wouldn't come her for no reason." Ozpin said as he was ready for anything.

"Your right... I came here to meet with the girl my... son vied for as an apprentice." Salem said as Kiba stood aside knowing when he saw signs of a grudge match approaching.

"I see..." Ozpin said as he saw Ruby as he knew he couldn't beat Solomon and Salem alone not like last time where he simply got lucky. "I suggest you both leave while you can." Ozpin said as Solomon glared at him.

"And why is that?" Solomon asked as he glared at Ozpin.

"The Atlesian Military will be here soon and when they find you two here you will both be hard pressed to fight your way out." Ozpin said as Solomon was about to fight but Salem stopped him.

"No... He's right for now... plus the time for our confrontation isn't now." Salem said as a portal soon began to form for the three. Ruby saw this as did Gold and Jaune as the blackness began to ebb at the edges of their sight as they began to grow heavy eyed in response. "But make no mistake we shall... meet again." Salem said as soon the three Knights blacked out as all they saw was darkness.

(Scene Break days later)

Ruby began to come to as she looked around and saw to her shock Yang was here as she was shocked to find herself in a hospital. "Y-Yang?" Ruby asked as she got up and noticed the bandages all over her body.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she saw Ruby waking up as she tried to hug her but stopped herself. "Um... how do you feel?" Yang asked as Ruby looked to them.

"Like I just went 10 rounds with you, dad, a Goliath, and a huge Horror all at once." Ruby said as Yang chuckled.

"You kind of look the part also." Yang said as Ruby looked and saw she was covered in bandages.

"I look like a mummy." Ruby said as Yang nodded.

"Yeah you and me both!" Gold was heard as Ruby looked to find Gold there as Jaune was there both were in a similar state as her.

"Gold! Jaune!" Ruby called out as she saw the state they were in at the moment. "Did we?" Ruby asked before Gold nodded.

"Yeah we got our asses handed to us five ways to Sunday... by the way how long have we been out?" Gold asked as Jaune looked to a calendar.

"About a week according to that." Jaune said as Ruby heard this and cursed their luck.

"But... they were so strong I actually thought I was going to... die." Ruby said as Yang figured Ruby may have been traumatized by the whole ordeal.

 _ **"Those two were powerful indeed Ruby... but you faced them when you were not ready to face them."**_ Eclipse was heard as Ruby saw Eclipse on her perch scolding her.

 _"You should have heeded our warnings and now look at you."_ Zaruba was heard from Gold's left middle finger as Gold growled at this.

"Can we even beat them?" Jaune asked as Ruby looked to him.

"We have to try or else their just going to hurt even more people." Ruby said as Gold nodded.

"That's right no use sitting around moping about losing." Gold said as Yang saw this and smiled a bit.

"By the way... where is everyone else?" Ruby asked as she looked to Yang.

"Helping with search and recovery apparently a lot of people got hurt again." Yang said as Ruby heard this as she tried to go but Yang stopped her. "Don't even think about it right now your main focus is recovery." Yang said as Gold wined.

"But I hate hospitals." Gold called as Yang then cracked her knuckles as her gauntlets formed showing they can either make their stay here fast or extend it.

"Ok bed rest everyone." Jaune called as he did not want to take on a very angry Yang anytime soon.

"Great." Gold complained as they headed to continue resting their weary bodies.

(With Nexus)

Nexus was inside the Atlas main computers from his Scroll as he was going over them trying to locate a topic of interest. But soon his search came to an end as he saw what he was looking for and knew who it was. "Dr. Merlot..." Nexus said as he glared at the image. "Finally." Nexus said as he now knew Merlot was somewhere in Vale... and he was going to find him for one thing that has eluded him for years and that was answers to the questions that has been plaguing him for so long and that question starts with but one word.

"Why."

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is here folks so now that you are done reading be sure to leave a review before you left and remember as I say ja-ne.


	37. Chapter 23 The Deal of Ligth and Dark

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: And with this we begin the Grimm Eclipse Saga as we delve deeper into the darkness that lead up to Nexus. Not his origins mind you but more of the reasons he is the way he is. Just remember one is not simply born a monster without prior causes to it. Eventually a Monster is born because humans create the darkness that is the monsters womb. Read and Review please.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Salem's lair)

Salem was in her lair as she was going over some new data Nexus had acquired for her as she relaxed a bit. Ever since her battle with Ruby things have been back on track since no doubt Ironwood with his paranoia is all but increasing the defenses to wage an all-out assault on her. Pathetic in the end as Nexus would not fall to an army he WAS an army as Salem knew her son's power was infinite he could not be bested so easily. But then again perhaps it's the proud mother in her and the joy she had at Nexus becoming as powerful as he was. Salem loved her son as she looked at the old picture she kept with her smiling sadly a bit to it.

"Perhaps this was the god's way of trying to appease me and my wrath grant me a child to replace the one I lost." Salem said as she then glared at it. "But alas it is to late soon Nexus will watch this world burn for the hell it had caused him." Salem said as she was not going to take the fact Remnant tried to make a weapon out of her own child.

It was after that when Doctor Arthur Watts ran in as he looked very worried and frantic over some recent information. "Milady I bring troubling news… involving Nexus." Watts said as Salem then glared at her follower as she did not expect to hear that from him.

"What is it Watts?" Salem asked as Watts then nodded.

"I had attempted to censor the information regarding Merlot but it seems Nexus had acquired it already." Watts said as he looked to Salem. "And what is more troubling he has gone after Merlot himself." Watts said as Salem heard this and growled.

"Dammit all." Salem cursed knowing Nexus had few obsessions one of them was the answers for his birth his unholy creation by humanities science.

Ozpin's Office)

After the fiasco with the two Dark Knights and one female Dragon Knight Gold, Ruby, and Jaune made a full recovery but Ruby was now sporting a new scar on her chest where Edel had stabbed her. Of course they had scars all over them but the one Ruby took note of was the one where she was stabbed which had a matching one on her back.

Needless to say Ruby had barely been let out of Yang's sight after that while Aron was hanging out with Weiss very often now even taking a selfie with her for later use. "Well look at the love birds." Gold said as he arrived as he grinned at Aron and Weiss who were in the middle of starting a make out session.

"You mind Gold?" Aron asked as he glared at Gold.

"Not really but we got to meet Ozpin and so does Weiss with her teammates." Gold said as Weiss then sighed at this.

"So this is being 'cock blocked,' then." Weiss said as she then took her leave as Aron glared at Gold.

"Really?" He asked as Gold grinned a bit.

"Well looks like I got lucky then huh?" Gold asked as Aron rolled his eyes as they went to find the others.

(Meanwhile with Nexus)

Nexus was investigating a piece of metal he found from a relay station as he looked it over and saw the markings and glared at it intently. As he glared at it he knew where it belonged to as he had an old face to hunt down as he was going to get his answers. "I'm coming for you Merlot." Nexus said as he put his mask back on so he may find Merlot and learn why he exists.

(Back at Beacon Ozpin's office)

Team GARO arrived at the elevator just in time to see RWBY walk out as they all saw them. "Well, we have a mission and..." Ruby started before sagging. "We're going out to fix a few machine's that are a part of Vale's security network." She said with a sad sigh as the mission sounded boring.

"Not glorious but still important." Raymond said as Aron smiled.

"Just be glad you aren't spending an entire day sealing Gates." Aron said as Ruby nodded understanding it a bit.

"I know but still..." Ruby groaned as she was hopping for something far more exciting then maintenance.

"Look at the bright side, you're not playing escort to some moron so at least you got lucky there." Gold said as he was back to his happy go lucky self.

"Plus Ruby you just came back from recovery this mission will let you ease back into the driver seat." Ollette said as she smiled. "Plus you should have a teacher with us and with the modifications I made to Bumblebee you and Yang should be able to ride to the target with ease." Ollette said as Yang heard her.

"You did what now?" Yang asked as she never gave Ollette permission to do that.

"Best head out now Flower Girl and Fire Cracker we don't wish to be late." Eclipse said with a yawn as Yang glared at Ollette.

"We'll talk about this later." Yang said as Ollette smirked as they saw Team RWBY Leave.

"See you soon babe!" Aron called to Weiss as Weiss smiled and waved to her boyfriend before Team GARO Entered Ozpin's office.

(Later at Ozpin's office)

When Team GARO arrived it was Raymond who spoke as he looked to Ozpin. "So what's our mission sir?" Raymond asked as he looked to Ozpin.

"Straight to the point then I see." Ozpin said before standing up, "About two days ago a village had evacuated due to an oncoming Grimm horde, the horde arrived at the village yesterday according to a drone I had sent out."

"So you wish for us to clear out the Grimm so the villagers can return safely?" Ollette suggested as she looked to Ozpin.

"Not exactly." Ozpin said as he then showed images of the incident which showed Horrors among them as well as a familiar mask.

"Kiba?" Gold asked as he saw Kiba there.

"Yes it seems Kiba has been on the move lately more than normal in fact by the looks of it he's searching for something." Ozpins said as Kiba was then shown shooting down the drone.

"So you want us to tail him and figure out what he's looking for?" Gold asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes but as far as anyone else is concerned this is a extermination mission if you cannot find Kiba as we know the Dark Knight is fast with his movement." Ozpin urged as Gold nodded.

"Ok got it follow him if he's there and if not clear the village out and find a trail to follow." Gold said as Ozpin nodded in response.

"More or less." Ozpin said as Gold nodded to him.

"You go it!" Gold said as Goruba sighed a bit.

 _ **"This may be more than its worth."**_ Goruba said as Silva nodded in agreement.

(Later at the Courtyard)

"AWWWWW MAAAAN!" Ruby cried out when she was told Team GARO's mission out in the courtyard as both teams made their way to the bullheads which were loading up their vehicles of choice. "You guys get to take out a tone of Grimm and Horrors while we run maintenance." Ruby complained as Ollette sighed.

"Hey at least you guys get a teacher to arrive with you at the station we gotta go solo on this." Ollette said as she looked to Ruby as they were unaware of the rest of Team KIBA watching them intently.

"Come on now we best head out even if it's Port who is aiding us for this." Weiss said as they all then headed out for their missions.

(With Team GARO)

The Bulwark arrived a few miles outside the village as Aron was loaded up in his pickup truck with Leila and Raymond in their car and finally Gold taking his spot on Zaruba. "Ok let's rip out and roll out!" Gold called out as once the engines were running the team drove off to find their quarry in question.

(Later in the Village)

The team arrived at the Village as they took note how things were odd here as Gold saw this. "Kind of quiet here." Gold said as he saw things were far too quiet to be normal.

"Yeah I know something isn't right here." Aron said as they looked around for the infestation here.

 _ **"Be careful Zero."**_ Silva urged as Aron saw this _ **. "We are not alone here."**_ Silva said as this meant their quarry was hiding here.

 _ **"In coming!"**_ Zaruba called out as Gold saw this and clenched his fist before punching a Grimm Square in the face sending it flying as its head was blasted off as well as Gold smirked at this.

"We got more of them!" Aron called out as more Grimm jumped out as Gold looked around.

Ollette got her weapons ready as she then smirked and pulled something from the car. "Finally I get to try this bad boy out." Ollette said as she pulled out a huge weapon of sorts as she then unwrapped it to reveal it. "Ladies and Gentleman Boys and Girls now making its long awaited debut I present to you the Makai Cross Punisher." Ollette called out as she pulled off the Tarp revealing the weapon in question as it was a huge cross. "With two machine guns in the front, a rocket launcher in the side, and holsters for any hand guns and Bayonets on the side this bad boy will get the job done and then some." Ollette boasted as she smirked at her weapon as Raymond saw this.

Ollette then pulled the heavy ass weapon to her arms and took aim before she began firing the machine guns taking out the Grimm in her way as she grinned at her oncoming victory. As she fired Gold came in and kept punching any Grimm that came his way as he was taking them down one by one as it was clear he was physically stronger then them. As he did so Aron was firing at the Grimm with his guns as he looked around knowing the Hybrid was walking among them as they kept fighting.

Ollette wasn't done as she soon saw a huge Ursa and then flipped her Makai Cross Punisher to the other side and held it like a Rocket launcher before the side opened and in turn fired the rocket at the Ursa before it could get too close as the Ursa was hit by it and sent skyward with it under it exploded like fireworks. Ollette then slammed her weapon down before the sides opened to reveal her many hand guns, revolvers, and the like as she pulled them out and began firing at her foes not letting a single bullet go to waste.

"Come on eat lead and dusty assholes!" Leila roared as she began laughing at them as it was clear she was kind of losing it with her new toy.

"Great she's triggered." Raymond sighed knowing how Ollette had used her Semblance to tag and shoot them all up as it was clear she was winning this fight.

"So where is the Hybrid anyway?" Aron called out as he kept firing before switching the position of his weapons for melee as he began hacking the Grimm with the axe blades of his weapons cartridges and slashing them with the Zero Blades that are the bayonets of his guns.

 _ **"They should be among the group but they seem to be blending in!"**_ Silva called as Raymond was dealing with his foes as he used his spear to do the job.

"Well wherever they are they are, we will weed them out!" Raymond called out as he took out his handgun and began firing at the Grimm to keep them at bay.

"I got it!" Gold called out as he then roared out and then with his fist punched the ground hard sending all the Grimm down as Ollette then with all her bayonets she kept hidden flung each of them at the Grimm's head until they were the only ones left. "The hell?" Gold asked as Aron looked around.

"Dammit all it must have gotten away!" Aron called out as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"I would not bet on it."**_ Goruba said as they all heard this. _**"It's still in the area."**_ Goruba said as soon the group were caught by surprise when out of the nowhere a hybrid roared out but the Grimm this Horror was merged with was not one they recognized... at least by first glance. It seemed to be a Beowulf but to the groups shock it had green crystals sticking out of its body as what was normally the demonic red color was a sickly green color now as they all saw this.

"Is that supposed to be a Beowulf?" Gold asked as he saw the Grimm/Horror Hybrid in question standing there.

"Should be but not one I know of." Ollette said as they saw the creature as it then roared out in fury as they saw it.

"Well whatever it is, it's going to be dead soon!" Aron called out as they all got ready to rumble.

"Yeah here it comes!" Raymond called out as the Grimm charged at them catching Aron off guard as he yelped at this while getting away only for Raymond to activate his semblance and use the barrier to knock the creature down.

"Ok Raymond give me a strategy!" Gold called out as they got ready for it.

"Let's circle around it! We need to know what we're dealing with here and snip it at the source! Keep it from making any escape attempts!" Raymond called out as Gold heard this.

"Ok Ollette we need a venue have any suggestions?" Gold called as the order was clear make a barrier for them to fight inside.

"I have a few!" Ollette called out as she began to load a special bullet into her revolver until she pointed her revolved and fired it which then released a spell which surrounded them all and in turn the Hybrid tried to escape only to hit the barrier which didn't deter it as it tried to force its way through.

"Ok you stubborn ass you aint going anywhere!" Aron called out as he used his Aura Chains to yank the Grimm torts them keeping it from making another escape as it roared out at them in pure rage and fury.

"Better armor up boys this thing won't go down without a fight!" Gold called out as that seemed to be the case here with this Grimm/Horror Hybrid they were facing.

Aron and Raymond nodded in response as they in turn summon their armor as first was Raymond with his spear then it was Gold with the Garoken, and finishing them off was Aron as soon Dan, Garo, and Zero took the stage. The three Knights then roared out as the charged the Hybrid who roared at them as they went at each other.

Zero went for the spikes area hoping to remove a possible weapon but when the blades hit the spikes Zero was caught off guard when the energy the spikes produced went off a bit as he saw he was unharmed. _**"Interesting it attacked your Aura but your armor defended it."**_ Silva commented as Garo heard this as he went for the Hybrid and slashed at it with Dan jumping on its back and stabbing his spear into it but not enough to bring it down.

"Ollette keep your distance from the thing!" Garo ordered as he looked to Ollette who nodded.

"Got it!" Ollette called out a she went for long ranged weapons and began firing at the Hybrid who roared in fury.

As the three Knights attacked the Horror/Grimm hybrid they quickly began to see their attacks weren't doing as much damage as intended as it did the normal amount to any other Horror but not the damage they were used to. _**"This Grimm before the Horror was modified somehow."**_ Zaruba spoke as Garo heard this. _**"More than likely it is due to this that the Horror is stronger now than normal."**_ Zaruba said as Garo heard this and grinded his blade against his gauntlet.

"I see then we just have to hurt it twice as much then!" Garo called as Zero and Dan both saw what Garo was about to do as soon the violet lines on his armor began to glow showing Garo was aiming to end this.

"Go Gold Go!" Zero called out as the three began to charge in as Ollette jumped upward and fired another spell bullet at the three as soon the three Knights had a boost in power. The three then began slashing through the Hybrid as they based by him or got up close and personal as they were quickly overpowering it with their own skill set.

As they did this the Hybrid was being pushed to its limit as it was becoming evident it won't last much longer. Soon Garo roared out as he gave one last charge as the Hybrid used its claws to block and parry Garo to the best of its abilities before Garo kicked it and went for a stab after spinning about. "YOU'RE HUNT ENDS HERE!" Garo roars out as he then ran the Hybrid through as the Hybrid roared in pain before it struggled to get free until in the end it fell limp as its body began to vanish into dust as the barrier came down with everyone's armors disengaging.

 _ **"Hey look!"**_ Zaruba called out as Gold looked and saw Kiba there as they were all shocked and quickly acted but Kiba passed right through them blasting Team GARO away and went for the hybrid. Once he was there he ripped off one of the green crystals upon its body before placing it in a stasis sort of container as he glared at it.

"KIBA!" Gold called out as Kiba then avoided another attack from Gold.

"Be gone I don't have time to play today." Kiba said as he then vanished into his shadows as Gold threw the Garoken at him but it missed.

"Ok well we know Kiba was here but did he act... I don't know off?" Aron asked as Gold saw it also.

"Yeah it's not like him to skip out a chance to fight Gold here." Ollette said as everyone began to regroup as they saw this.

"Well boss what's the game plan?" Aron asked as he looked to Gold.

Gold thought about it as it looked like Kiba was focused on something more important and as far as they all knew there was nothing out here that would even hint at Kiba's grand plan. But then again their mission was to tail him and that was what they were going to do. "Ok plan stays the same once we find Kiba which we did we follow him silently." Gold said as Zaruba agreed to this.

 _ **"Yes I did tag him and something about Kiba's movement suggested he has a personal reason for being out here."**_ Zaruba confirmed as Gold nodded.

"Ok then load up people he's fast so we need speed to catch up." Raymond said as Ollette smiled to this.

"Way ahead of you." Ollette said as she loaded up her Makai Cross Punisher to the car as they were ready to go. "Come on!" Ollette called out as they began to take their leave of the area. "We are good to follow right?" Ollette asked as Raymond then held his scroll.

"Don't worry Ozpin gave, us the good to go to follow but try to avoid a confrontation if able." Raymond said as he was now stuck in the passenger side of Aron's pickup truck.

"Well then come on let's go!" Gold called out as he was ready to go.

"Which reminds me how is RWBY's mission going?" Aron asked as he looked to Ollette from his truck.

"I'll update you guys when I got the information." Ollette said as she had installed her personal scroll into the car she now drives.

"Ok wait for an update got it." Gold said as they had to move out now.

(With RWBY's Mission)

Team RWBY was finishing up their own mission as they fought their way through the Grimm while the Professor with them Professor Port was focusing on repairing the Damage done to the Control Station for monitoring things in this region. Yang was on Bumblebee which now had guns on the front as she was firing them off as Ruby was on her own Madou Bike taking care of the Grimm as it seems the tires were able to adjust to the ground it rides on as needed. In fact they were finishing off the last wave as Ruby then smiled at this as Ruby saw a large Grimm appear as Ruby saw this.

"It's all yours sis!" Yang called as Blake and Weiss jumped back.

"Ok cover me Yaiba Rose!" Ruby called out as it was clear this meant armor time as Ruby drove in and off a stone ramp before summoning her armor as once Yaiba took the stage she stopped the motorcycle as Eclipse then yawned.

"I never get to nap when I want to." Eclipse complained as Yaiba looked.

"Less complaining more helping!" Yaiba called as the two then revved up the engine and drove straight for the kill as soon Ruby began to finish the fight by jumping off Eclipse and summersaulting in the air before slicing down on the massive ape like Grimm ending it in one fell swoop.

"That should be the last of them!" Weiss called as Yaiba reverted to Ruby as she drove in on Eclipse.

"Yeah is it me or the Grimm seem more vicious then normal?" Blake asked as Eclipse yawned a bit.

"Let me see the Control Station." Eclipse said as she yawned a bit.

"Oh sure." Ruby said as Eclipse began to look it over as Port took the symbol out while finishing the last repairs.

"Yes... this is a sabotage job and this mark... the person who did this wants us to know he or she did it." Eclipse said as Port saw this as well.

"Now that is troubling." Peter Port said as he looked to the symbol. "Alright then you all head to the next station I'll get this to our staff at Beacon to figure out where it came from." Peter said as everyone nodded.

"Alright we're going to solo this mission!" Ruby called out as Peter Port wasn't done.

"And remember when you get to the next Control Station deploy a Madou Tool Drone with your Scroll to handle repairs." Port ordered Ruby as he made sure the scroll had the program downloaded.

"A Drone?" Ruby asked as Weiss was also skeptical.

"Don't compare it to the drones you know Flower Girl the Drones you will be utilizing are specifically designed for missions such as this from field repairs to Sentry weapons against Horror and Grimm there use is simple but not very much shared considering Atlas and its needless creation of newer weapons." Eclipse explained as Weiss heard this.

"Hey!" She called out as Port began to take their leave.

"Any who I'll leave you all to it just be careful." Peter Port said as he then took his leave of them.

"Well let's go everyone!" Ruby called out as they were ready to go.

(Later)

The group left the cave as they drove out with Ruby having Weiss ride with her and Blake riding with Yang as they drove down the dirt road. As they drove though the ground was soon covered in ice as everyone went wide eyed as soon explosions began to go off as Ruby and Yang tried to keep the bikes steady but it was useless as they all ended up crashing and burning but still alive as Yang saw her bike was in one piece no doubt thanks to Ollette's mods.

"What happened?!" Ruby asked as Eclipse then spoke.

"Oh great their back." Eclipse said as soon they looked and saw the masked forms of Frost, Zex, and Zem appeared as they all glared down upon Team RWBY.

"Why now?" Weiss asked as she had her weapon drawn as everyone was ready to fight as it was clear Weiss may have to fight her... half-sister again.

"Drop your weapons we aren't here to fight this time." Frost spoke as they saw Kiba was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah tell that to the people you and Kiba's goon squad had hurt during the Breach." Yang argued as she wasn't dropping anything nor was Blake.

"Fine stay armed I'll just keep talking." Frost said as she glared at RWBY. "We need your help." Frost said as the tone she used showed she did not want their help but saw needs must be met.

"Oh you want our help that's a laugh." Yang said as Eclipse then spoke.

"She speaks the truth if she had any other option she would have used it." Eclipse said as she saw something fishy as well.

"Wait you want us to help you, with what?" Ruby asked as she was skeptical.

"Kiba... he's gone missing." Frost began as everyone heard this.

"Good riddance." Yang growled as Blake then shushed Yang for that one.

"How do you know this?" Weiss asked as Frost scoffed at her.

"Because he doesn't vanish for days on end without a good reason and most of all he lets us know if something is up. So we need Ruby Rose here to be bait for us while we try to find him." Frost said as Ruby glared at her.

"No not after everything you three have done to Vale!" Ruby argued as she wasn't going to help them find their missing leader/monster.

"Guess you leave us no choice then..." Frost said as soon Ruby was wide eyed as a Glyph appeared at her chest at with Frost as her hand vanished through it as then the vanished hand appeared at Ruby's chest smashed into it as Ruby saw this and went wide eyed as she hissed in pain from it when the hand smashed into her chest just before she or her team could attack it.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked as Eclipse sensed it.

"Ruby!" Eclipse called out as Ruby then saw Zex look away as Ruby then turned around to open up her shirt and to her shock saw a huge mark on it.

"What is this?" Ruby asked as she saw the mark on her chest spread about like dark wings as Blake and Weiss were all wide eyed at this.

"That is the seal of Destruction!" Eclipse gasped as she saw this. "This seal is normally used upon Knights and Alchemist who break the greatest of our orders laws to give them a slow and painful death... Ruby in other words-!" Eclipse began as Frost laughed a bit.

"I marked you for death Yaiba." Frost said as Yang saw this.

"Then remove it you bitch!" Yang called out as she then charged at Frost who then summoned a Glyph infused with her maiden powers and knocked Yang back hard.

"No I made it special kill me she dies instantly if she doesn't aid us in locating Kiba... every time she summons her armor she takes time off her life." Frost said as she glared at them. "My demands are simple team RWBY aid me and the others in finding Kiba and in return we will remove the mark once Kiba is found." Frost said as Yang growled at this as Blake looked to the others.

"Well any suggestions?" Blake asked as Ruby then looked down.

"Ruby... we don't have a choice now we must aid them." Eclipse said as it was clear she did not like the idea and by the looks of it no one did.

"What but Eclipse!" Ruby called out as Eclipse glared back.

"Ruby just listen to me your too important to allow to die like this!" Eclipse yelled as Ruby was shocked as she looked down a bit in shame as it was the same thing with Edel she didn't listen and in turn she, Gold, and Jaune all got hurt when that happened as well as a lot of people caught in the crossfire.

It was then Ruby decided to listen for once and give Frost her answer even if she hated it. "Fine a truce until we find your boss and when that's done you get this tattoo off my chest!" Ruby yelled as she glared at Frost and her two friends there.

"It shall be done." Frost said as the plan was simple find Kiba and get the mark off of Ruby.

Frost was going to keep her end of the bargain after all her beloved showed her that much as long as both parties keep their sides of the bargain everyone will walk away happily.

(With Nexus)

Nexus stood on a tree in the Emerald Forest as he took out the crystal in question and saw it was a game of hot and cold right now. "Where are you Merlot?" Nexus growled as he wasn't going to let this chance slip him by he was going to find Merlot and when he did he will answer all of Nexus questions whether he likes it or not. Nexus then jumped down and continued his search for one of the major players in his creation.

But as Nexus walked about he soon hissed in pain grabbing his head as if felt like something was stirring a memory inside him as he tried to remember. 'Remember Nexus...' A female voice called to Nexus from within as Nexus saw a scene of a void as he watched young girl with Silver Eyes vanish before his eyes. 'This world despite the darkness it holds... is too beautiful to vanish... so please promise me that..." the girl said but was cut off by something within as Nexus then saw her and tried to grab her only to grab a tree as he saw this.

Nexus then roared out and destroyed the tree with his powers as he noticed a wet feeling upon his face. Nexus looked and saw he was weeping tears of blood as he saw this and tried to figure out what was wrong. "Who was that girl?" Nexus asked as he tried to remember but the memory would not appear before him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are sorry for the short chapter people anyway hope you all enjoyed it and until next time ja-ne.


	38. Chapter 24 Secrets and Pain

Garo Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Let's begin this people.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Nexus)

Nexus trail was leading him to the ocean area as he was not in the mood for the distraction Merlot had set up. In fact Nexus was far too focused on hunting the bastard down to get those answers. He knew Blaze would use this against him but he also knew this was HIS mission his personal mission. Right now Nexus was in Mt. Glenn as Merlot's trail lead him here. He honestly didn't care what happened but he wanted his answers.

It didn't take long for Nexus to find Merlot Industries as Nexus glared at it and knew if Merlot left anything behind it was here. "Well then my creator, lead the way." Nexus said as he then entered the area as he glared at it. But at the entrance he gasped in pain as another vision entered his mind.

"See Nexus... those are the stars, the sky, the moon, and the sun I have memories of it all even if the doctors say I never saw it." The voice said as Nexus looked and saw the girl floating in the void with him and a few others all of them with Silver Eyes.

"I want to see them too. The real thing I mean." The voice of Young Nexus was heard.

"And you will I promise you we'll see it together." The girl said as Nexus saw this but the image was still blurry.

"You promise Sapphire?" A young Nexus asked as Sapphire smiled and held up her pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said as Nexus saw his younger self shared said promise as he tried to make sense of it.

"Wait come back!" Nexus called out but it was too late she was gone as Nexus grabbed his head trying to figure out what was happening. "What's happening to me?" Nexus asked as this Sapphire Girl and those Silver Eyed bearers in that void like place where they can create things with their minds were all involved somehow.

(With GARO)

The group had been tailing Nexus for a while now as it didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. In fact they just arrived at a familiar place as Gold saw it. "Mt. Glenn? Why here again?" Gold asked as he saw the state Mt. Glenn was in.

 _ **"I don't sense a trap of sorts could it be that Kiba is trying to lead us in circles till we either give up or lose his trail? I wonder."**_ Zaruba said as Aron looked around.

"Well where does the trail lead?" Aron asked as Zaruba sense it.

 _ **"Over there."**_ Zaruba said as they looked to the building.

"Merlot industries?" Ollette asked as she saw it and sounded like she knew of the once powerful company.

"You know it?" Raymond asked as he saw it some possible information they could use for this.

"A little it was a big company that fell when Mt. Glenn fell last I heard the guy heading it Dr. Merlot vanished after an incident occurred involving his daughter that happened around the same time that Mt. Glenn fell." Ollette said as Gold was confused by this as it sounded like the set up for the man becoming a Horror.

"Ok this is making no sense to me." Gold said as Raymond looked to Gold. "Try getting to the point." Gold said as this stuff was going over his head.

"I don't think Kiba has a grand scheme here." Raymond confessed as he looked to the others as it was just a hunch on his part since Kiba came back here when the Breach already failed.

"Wait what?" Gold asked as he looked to Raymond had a theory he was working on.

"I know it's crazy but maybe Kiba is acting on his own away from his plans for something far more personal." Raymond said as Goruba heard this. "I mean why else would Kiba come here when the Breach already failed in whatever it was intended to do." Raymond said as it made sense why return to this place if there was no reason to in the long run.

"Like what his past, any weaknesses that was stashed away?" Aron asked as Raymond looked as that was hopeful thinking in many ways.

"I'm not sure." Raymond said while he looked to the others. "It's worth a look over at the very least." Raymond said as he looked to his teammates.

"Well only one way to find out lets go guys." Gold said as the answer was clear they needed to investigate this for a possible weakness to Kiba or whatever reason he has for coming all the way here.

(With RWBY Zex, Frost, and Zem)

The two teams were walking or riding through the wilderness chasing after Kiba's trail as Frost was sitting on the back of a Beringal like she owned everything as Zem and Zex were riding upon some provided mounts from Frost. Needless to say this whole thing was both scary and awkward considering last they all met they were trying to kill RWBY and GARO at the time. The scary part was the fact Frost held Ruby's life on a thin thread with that seal of destruction.

Yang wasn't keen on talking and Blake was cautious as she saw two Faunus there who no doubt may already know her secret. Ruby was just glaring at Frost as she didn't care as Weiss wanted to speak up as they all kept a relatively easy pace but chose not to. Weiss knew Frost was basically a Schnee but the fact she wanted to kill her, Winter, and Whitely made her wonder what her family had done to make Frost so spiteful of her own blood.

Weiss didn't disregard the thought that her father may or may not have had Faunus blood somewhere or that her mother had it either. But the way Frost talked about their family bond Weiss saw Frost may have been given up by her mother no doubt due to her lack of major Schnee features.

"Let's stop here." Frost called out as they all saw Frost as they got off as they were at Forever Falls. They all got off as they began to investigate as Ruby was lucky they had the prior ok to continue the search after they had repaired the last Control Center. Soon Frost began to search around as she used her Madou Brush to find any traces of Kiba and found some. "Well he was here not too long ago." Frost said as she began to look around.

"Did he leave a trail?" Zem asked as his senses may be heightened thanks to his lost eye sight but Kiba will only show up if he wants to be found.

"For me... yes for you not so much." Frost said as Zem nodded as Weiss then sighed a bit.

"Better split up then... see what we can find." Zex said as he looked to his cohorts as it would be a good option.

"No." Frost said as she began to scan about. "If we did that we'd be accused of picking them off one by one." Frost said as Yang glared at them.

"What you think you can take us on?" Yang glared as Frost smirked.

"Our last two bouts says... yes we can." Frost said as Yang was getting angry but Ruby stepped in.

"Break it up!" Ruby yelled as it was her life on the line right now.

"Best listen to her... after all I hold her life on a red thread." Frost said as she smirked to Yang.

"Dammit." Yang growled as this was basically blackmail.

"Anyway it seems he's making his way to the coast of Vale I say we move to meet him there." Frost said as Ruby heard this.

"Why would he go there?" Ruby asked as Frost growled a bit.

"I don't know and that's what worries me." Frost confessed as it sounded like she was deeply involved with Kiba. "He tells me everything he never hides things from me at least never makes the attempt to like this." Frost confessed as Ruby saw that Frost must deeply trust Kiba as Weiss saw it as well.

"Um... look I'm sure he has his reasons." Ruby said trying to be nice to her enemy when she saw the tone she used.

"Perhaps." Frost said as she began to walk off to follow the trail as they made their way to where Vale's coastal area was.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Yang whispered as Ruby looked to her.

"I don't know my life is in danger sue me!" Ruby shot back quietly as it made sense Ruby wanted to live. "And if I die a lot of people will die after I do!" Ruby continued as she was only worried about how losing her life will fail to save many more.

"We best hurry before we lose the trail." Zem said as Frost nodded and in turn summoned some of her faster Grimm as they roared out at their mistress's summons.

"Mount up then boys and girls." Frost said as Ruby and Blake saw this.

"So... why can't you do that?" Blake asked as she looked to Weiss.

"Quiet you!" Weiss argued as she looked to Blake with a glare no doubt enjoying how she found something Weiss had difficulty with. With that Team RWBY's Ruby and Yang revved the bikes up and drove off with Frost, Zem, and Zex to continue the search for Kiba no doubt hoping to learn what was going on with Kiba to make his allies worried for him.

(Back with Nexus)

Nexus arrived at the old lab as he found the old generator still had power left behind in it. "Ok let's see what you have inside." Nexus said as he found a corpse with enough flesh left to consume. He reached out to it as his hands gained the runic eye design and put his Right hand onto the corpse. Once it made contact with the corpse a burst of aura and it was gone as Nexus then breathed in as the corpse fell to dust as he received the memories he needed from it. "Ok then." Nexus said as he then typed the Password needed as he began to search the Database for what he was looking for.

"Come on... come on." Nexus said as he glared and soon found it as the file read Project Nexus. Once Nexus began reading he found much new information as he saw it. From what Nexus was seeing Merlot was recruited to aid with the Salem aspect of Project Nexus due to his questionable research involving the Grimm as he saw information that wasn't on the other files. But then to Nexus anger he saw the file was incomplete no doubt Merlot himself had the rest of it. Once Nexus began to read deeper in the files he saw the building had a secret access point to one of Merlot's hidden labs off site where he could use it to stay out of sight for long periods of time.

Nexus in turn read it thankful for his near photographic memory given to him by the amount of souls he had consumed in his time on Remnant. "Finally." Nexus growled as he smirked at what he was seeing as his search was almost over.

(With Dr. Merlot)

Merlot was in a large glowing white room as there seemed to be a large organic tree of sorts as inside it was what may be the remains of a powerful Grimm or a Horror as near it was a large chamber with a small form inside it. Merlot had undergone many cybernetic implants but they meant nothing to him. His research had begun when he discovered this creature that was both dead and alive. It appeared dead but in fact it was dead by some sort of seal or cage but it was very much alive when it called to him. With this he was able to discover the means he needed to save the life of one girl his reasons for doing as he does. AS he arrived at the large chamber inside was a crystal like container with a heart rate monitor and many medical devices attached to it and what appeared to be a very advanced life support system.

The organic tree though had many statues of cloaked figures as the entire room had some form of organic demonic eggs as Dr. Merlot walked to the chamber in question. "My darling girl." He began as inside was a little girl who was bandaged up but still very much alive clearly in critical condition and would very well die if removed from this chamber. "It seems we are expecting company soon it seems Ozpin has begun to become aware of us and with him an old 'friend,' of mine as well." Merlot said as the area under his child was what appeared to be a lake with the rest of the corpse inside it. "But just be patient ok soon you and I will be reunited and you can live your life fully without worry." Merlot said as engraved on the tube in near gothic calligraphy 'Ivory Merlot.' It was clear that this child was his reason for being his world, his everything for she was his daughter and his last piece of light in this world who he would gladly damn to this creatures wrath to be reunited with her.

"It's been so long... since the accident that put you in this state." He said sadly as he only wanted his daughter to live outside of this comatose state. "Sweat Dreams Ivory." He said as Ivory slept in a dream world where she can have anything she wanted with just a thought.

(With Team GARO)

Team GARO were exploring the labs as they looked around and saw someone had turned on the power here which was surprising since this was Mt. Glenn after all. "So looks like Kiba was here." Gold said as he saw some damaged done very recently also. "And it looks like he didn't find exactly what he wanted but close enough." Gold said as Ollette saw this.

"Damn anger issues?" Aron asked as Ollette rolled her eyes.

"Hardly, he doesn't seem to anger easily." Ollette said as she looked about.

"Ollette you said you knew a bit about Merlot what do you know?" Raymond asked as they looked around.

"Basically he was involved with questionable study on Grimm and possibly Horrors but he died with Mt. Glenn sometime after an accident took away his daughter." Ollette said as she looked around.

"Questionable how?" Gold asked as Ollette looked to the files and opened one.

"Apparently modifying them to make them stronger." Ollette said while she showed the others the pictures as they saw this of the Mutant Grimm with the green crystals on them.

"Wow is he nuts?" Gold asked as Raymond looked to this.

"Why would a brilliant scientist like this do such a thing?" Raymond asked as he looked to this before heading to the computer. "Maybe this may shed some light." Raymond said as he began to access the files and saw something. "Atlas Classified Research Designation Project… Nexus?" Raymond asked as Gold heard this.

"Nexus?" Gold asked as he heard this as Aron shrugged a bit.

"According to this it seems Kiba was involved with it somehow." Raymond said as Ollette heard this.

"So the Atlas A holes played god and created Merlot part in a Frankenstein monster only they lost control of it." Ollette said as they solved the puzzle little by little.

"It appears so and Kiba may have been that monster." Raymond said she began to dive deeper but then Goruba was heard.

 _ **"Raymond move!"**_ He called out as they all saw and avoided an attack from a Grimm with the green tint on it. What was worse it destroyed the computer with its attack.

"Ok Team GARO study group is over let's rumble people!" Gold called out as he had his fists ready for a battle with his teammates pulling out their weapons.

"I'll take them out!" Ollette called out as she had her Makai Punisher Cross in its rail gun form.

"Wait Ollette don't!" Raymond called as Ollette them roared out and began firing at them as the Mutant Grimm were being mowed down one by one before she then switched it to its rocket launcher as they gathered around combustible material. She then fired it out as Ollette then produced her magic shield with Raymond using his Semblance to create a barrier. Once the fire and explosion subsided Raymond saw this and face palmed himself.

"Nice one!" Gold compliment das he grinned. "And we're not dead talk about lucky!" Gold grinned as Aron smiled as well.

"Dammit all to hell." Raymond cursed as he was looking over the tech.

"What's wrong Ray?" Aron asked as he looked to his fellow Knight.

"Ollette we needed this!" Raymond roared as he looked to Ollette who saw this. "I was hoping we can salvage the data but now it's gone!" Raymond argued as Ollette saw she messed up.

"Oops." Ollette said as Aron looked to this as did Gold.

"Hey accidents happen did you at least find out anything useful?" Gold asked as Raymond sighed.

"I was able to catch a glimpse of a map of this place leading down to a tunnel that makes a direct path to an island hide out." Raymond said as Gold and Aron were lost.

"Ok how, is that useful?" Aron asked as he looked to Raymond.

 _ **"Because, Zero it may just mean that somehow Merlot is still alive if the Green Tint of these Grimm were anything to go by."**_ Silva said as they all saw this.

"So if he's still alive then that means he's continuing his research." Ollette as this spooky ass place didn't even frighten them in the slightest.

 _ **"If not then someone is most likely using his notes and research."**_ Goruba said as this was becoming some huge thing.

"The only way to find out then is to find the tunnel." Gold said as Raymond nodded.

"That would be wise." Raymond said as Gold then grinned.

"Hey I was wise talk about lucky!" Gold called out as Raymond sighed at Gold's antics.

"Um guys... that may be easier said than done." Ollette said as she looked up as soon to their shock a large mutant Grimm appeared as they saw they may have to fight it now. It was clearly an experiment in this lab as it looked to be a Nevermore of sorts as it roared out with the green tint to it as they saw it.

"Heh looks like it's a hybrid then." Aron said as he saw this as Gold did as well.

"Well then better show it who it's screwing with!" Gold called out as he was ready to rumble as well.

"May I handle this one?" Raymond said as he walked forward. "I am a bit frustrated so I'd like a moment to let out some steam." Raymond said as he walked forward as he adjusted his glasses a bit.

"Be our guest but we'll provide you with cover." Ollette said with a smile as she was ready to help him.

"Very well." Raymond said as he took his spear out as the Horror Hybrid Mutant Nevermore roared no doubt has been trying to find a way out but its size prevented conventional means of escape.

"I will finish this in under 99.9 second." Raymond said as he held his spear at the read as the Hybrid saw him and knew what he was going to do next.

*Insert Black Paper Moon Instrumental version

The Nevermore roared out as it charged at Raymond who then cut open an energy circle as when the Nevermore made its attack it was blocked by the awakened Spear of Dan as the Knight of White Night Dan had arrived with a beast like roar while glaring at the Mutant Hybrid before him. Dan then roared out and knocked the Mutant Hybrid away from him as he then slashed at it with his spear before spinning the spear with one hand to its proper hold as he glared at the Hybrid who glared back at him.

Ollette then smirked as did Aron as they began firing their guns at the Hybrid as the Hybrid was hit by the Dust infused Soul Metal Bullets as it roared out at them before reeling back from a shot near the eye. Dan roared out as he charged at the Mutant Hybrid as he then slashed and stabbed at it but the beast was formidable that was for certain.

Dan then jumped back as the Hybrid tried to attack as it then launched its bladed feathers at him. Dan then spun his spear around while activating his semblance creating a protective barrier which caused the feathers to bounce off harmlessly knowing his armor increased his body's natural ability both normal and Aura related so he was ok for that. The Nevermore then roared as the Mutated Hybrid then went at Dan as he knew he was entering a disadvantage as he then sighed calmly to himself as he knew he may have to bust THAT out.

"Hey Raymond need a steed?" Ollette asked as she knew what Dan had at his disposal when it came to things like this.

"I bet he'd be useful about now." Dan said as he then glared at the Hybrid. "HAYATE!" Dan roared as he cut open another energy circle allowing a pure white Madou Horse to charge out as Dan jumped onto its back as Aron and Gold saw this.

"No way, he actually has one of those!" Gold called as Ollette laughed a bit.

"Hey Raymond is kind of traditional like that still trying to talk him into getting a bike." Ollette joked as she fired at the Mutant Hybrid while she talked.

"Let's go!" Dan roared as he and Hayate charged at the Hybrid as with his Madou Horse out it should help him even the playing fields here.

Dan roared out as he stabbed at the Hybrid to which Hayate then reeled back before spinning and kicking the Hybrid away as Dan aided by slashed and stabbing with his spear weapon. The Hybrid roared as Ollette and Aron fired at its eyes as it roared in pain before Aron sent out his Aura Chains to restrain it.

"I got it!" Aron called out as his Aura Chains coming from his back were keeping the beast at bay. But then it tugged hard as Aron was yanked by it a bit. "Maybe not!" Aron called as soon Gold was heard as he charged in and punched the Hybrid in the head as he then looked to Dan.

"Finish it!" Gold called out as Dan then roared out and with one last charge from Hayate he jumped off his Madou Horse as it rammed into the Hybrid before Dan stabbed his spear into its back finishing it off with ease. Dan then spun his spear around as he landed standing up on Hayate's back as soon both Knight and Madou Horse vanished as he smirked while adjusting his glasses a bit with the Hybrid vanishing into dark smoke.

 _ **"Brutality."**_ Goruba joked as Gold heard this.

"I get it!" Gold called out as they once more regrouped at the center of the large lab.

"Ok then our best bet is to find this tunnel it may lead us straight to Merlot." Raymond said as Gold looked to this.

"If I were a tunnel to an off sight lab where would I hide?" Gold asked as they then had an idea.

"The underground village!" They all called out as that was as good as place as any to check out.

"Come on there should be a path for the vehicles to enter with us nearby!" Ollette called out as they began to head back to their rides.

"Should we try for some backup?" Aron asked as Ollette then took out her scroll.

"Nah RWBY is on the way to give us a hand." Ollette said as she saw the message.

(Back with RWBY)

"Ok a ship should be ready for us to head to where the trail should lead us apparently an island nearby was discovered to have activity which it should not have." Frost said as she was going over the data she gathered.

"Yeah great still think this is a trap." Yang said as she didn't like working with their enemies more than they had to but Ruby's life was on the line right now.

"You don't say." Frost said sarcastically as Zex scoffed a bit.

"Let me guess you acquisitioned the ship for us while Team RWBY has to go on the one Ozpin provided." Zex said as Frost nodded.

"Of course we are wanted criminals after all." Frost said as Weiss then spoke.

"For good reason to." Weiss said as she knew justice needed to be served but these three with Kiba's power avoided it time and time again.

"Give us a moment please." Frost said as she made sure everything was in order.

Weiss then sighed and snuck off a bit as she walked over to Frost. "Frost... if that is your real name." Weiss said as she looked to her apparent half-sister.

"What?" She growled as she was busy.

"Why do you hate so much?" Weiss asked as Frost was wide eyed at this.

"Are... Are you honestly asking me such a stupid thing?" Frost asked as it was clear she did not take kindly to that.

"There has to be a reason you know." Weiss said as Frost then scoffed.

"Ok where should I start, oh how about our mother abandoning me to an ass of a father because of my Faunus blood and appearance, or maybe the years of abuse and hate by the people of my home with a certain red headed bull and his cat eared lover being main parts of it bull boy being the instigator and cat girl looking the other way every time with her chameleon friend, or maybe when the same ass of a father sacrificing himself for me when the White Fang turned on me once this damn Glyph Semblance showed itself leaving me alone in the fucked up world who shits on everything that doesn't fit in its perception of things!" Frost yelled as Weiss saw she really struck a nerve there. "So go ahead take your fucking pick Schnee girl!" Frost yelled as Weiss saw what Frost had to endure that made her this way.

'Abandonment issues.' Weiss thought as she saw the signs as she had read a psychology book when she was considering a side job for after she graduated from Beacon. Basically the main reason Frost clings to Kiba so much no doubt he made her feel like she wasn't worthless made her feel she was more than worthless that she meant something. And by the way Frost follows him so lovingly it seems Kiba may have meant what he said and or understood her pain. "Frost... maybe if you just gave people a chance." Weiss tried as Frost then pointed her blade at Weiss.

"Don't fucking try Schnee I'm done giving people chances you stole from me what I could have had in the end no one on Remnant would ever love a half-breed like that less they too were born like I!" Ollette countered as she began to storm off.

Blake had overheard this and knew she was talking about Adam. Adam her old partner was someone created by his environment as she remembered him doing what Frost claimed a while back but she didn't recall such a thing perfectly save for him boasting about defeating a human infiltrating their home in Menagerie. What if Adam and indirectly her were responsible for Frost creation?

 _ **"Something troubling you Cat Girl?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby saw this.

"I think... but we should talk about it later." Blake said as she was worried how her friends would react that in her own hypocrisy and hubris she in avertedly created Frost by simply not acting when she may have needed someone the most, someone to let her know there were people who loved her. But then again they saw monsters are always born from unloved children after all and she may have created such a monster.

"Hey look at this!" Zem called out as he had his hands on the ground and his spear to his ear as he felt it vibrations in the earth.

"I see it!" Zex called as he was above them all. "Seems our target is not too far from here." Zex said as everyone got a better vantage point and saw the freighter in Forever Falls.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked as Frost smirked.

"Yes we are." Frost said as that ship should take them straight to Merlot if they were lucky.

(With Nexus)

Nexus was looking at the large ship that had Merlot's symbol on it as he glared at it as he had arrived at Forever Falls grateful with how close it was to Mt. Glenn. "Found you." Nexus said as he wasn't going to let his quarry get away so easily. He then pulled out Void Gear to conserve his strength for the main prize as he then used Void gear like a fishing Rod once more and threw it up at the ship.

The Axe blade gained to more blades for a claw like function which then snapped shut on the railing and in turn brought himself up onto the deck of the ship. Once he was there he felt a metallic hand grab his shoulders and spin him around and held him by the collar of his black duster.

"Intruder- State your name and purpose." A red robot said as it held a double bladed staff ready to take down Nexus who showed no fear.

"Nexus Kite Sparrow Branwen AKA Project Nexus I'm looking for one of my creators." Nexus said as the robot glared at him as Nexus had no need to waist strength on needless tasks.

"Transmitting Data, wait and do not struggle." The robot said as it did what its programming demanded of it.

(With Dr. Merlot)

Merlot received a message from one of the subject recovery droids currently collecting from Forever Falls via his hidden tunnel when he sent it to collect the newly awakened subjects from there. "I swear this better not be about another Grimm break out." He said as he did not need another one of those today while opening the message in question.

[Intruder captured.

Intruder has called himself Nexus Kite Sparrow Branwen as well as Project Nexus, and wishes to see his creator.

Awaiting orders]

"Nexus..." Merlot said as he knew only one person had that name and new about the Project and that was Nexus himself. He then typed in orders for the droid. "I require confirmation on identity. He should have the Semblance called The Thief I need an image of it active." He said as he could never be too sure on these things.

(Back with Nexus)

"Doctor Merlot requires confirmation of your identity." The droid said as he looked to Nexus. "He states you were created with The Semblance called The Thief which is the only one of its kind." The Droid began but Nexus cut it off.

"If I hold back I can borrow a foe or allies Semblance but if I use it full blast I can steal that Semblance and with it their souls leaving behind a soulless husk which I can take the form of as will while the husk turns to dust much like a Grimm upon Death." Nexus said as he showed the Semblance active as his hands gained the demonic eye like rune design.

(Merlot)

Merlot had tapped into that droids visuals and audio as he heard the answer and saw the Semblance active as he knew the means to revive his little girl from her near death state has come to him. "Finally you return Nexus." Merlot said as he now had the chance once Nexus arrives with a few more pieces he will in turn have the needed method to bring his daughter back from her comatose state. "Give him a VIP Room and status, see to it that any and all his needs are met." Merlot said while typing in the orders for it.

(Nexus)

The Droid then let go of Nexus as it then stepped aside to let Nexus through. "VIP status recognized, follow me to your room, food will be given to you as well as any other needs you may require." The Droid said as Nexus nodded and made his way below deck as the Droid led him in.

(With GARO)

The group arrived at the Freighter in Forever Falls as they were all on their rides as they saw this go on. "Huh talk about lucky!" Gold called out as they all hid in cover but was also shushed by the others.

 _ **"We'll need to get in somehow."**_ Zaruba said as they looked around and soon saw the means.

"And there is the way!" Aron called as they saw a few large containers big enough for their rides.

"I'll take one with Raymond you guys take the other!" Ollette called as they quickly began to load in and hide in said containers.

Once they were inside though they all nearly yelped at what they saw as inside was none other than RWBY and the rest of Kiba's goon squad as Frost was in the container with Weiss, Blade, Ollette, and Raymond while Gold was in the one with Aron, Ruby, Yang, Zex and Zem.

"This looks bad doesn't it?" Ruby confessed as Gold saw this.

"You think?" Gold asked as Raymond glared at this as he saw this.

"Explain on the way!" Raymond ordered as they quickly shut the containers behind them as they had to wait now.

(With Salem)

Salem was pasting back and forth as she was deep in thought worried for what Nexus may discover about himself. The Seer had informed her that Nexus was arriving at the island where Merlot was waiting for him. She was worried for her Champion her Nexus as she already had to deal with the pain once which lost her the compassion of a human. If she went through it again Salem feared it may destroy her completely which she knew was very bad for her great ambition.

AS she waited for an update she soon saw Watts come in as she looked to him. "Report has the rest of Team KIBA tracked him down?" Salem asked as Watts looked.

"Yes they basically blackmailed the silver eyed girl to play bait for them." Watts said as he looked to her. "They should be arriving at Merlot's hide out soon but if they do we may not be able to contact them through the CCT." Watts said as Salem nodded to him.

"Very well I want a Seer deployed there and I want to know what happens and when it happens understood." Salem asked as she could not lose her child again.

"As you wish milady." Watts said with a bow as he then took his leave as outside the room was Solomon with his eyes closed as he was listening in on them.

"I see." Solomon began as he then opened his eyes. "I wonder if the boy will discover my involvement with his creation." Solomon said as he knew what Nexus desired and knew he will chase it to the ends of Remnant to get the thing he desired most. "Now boy… let's see if you can claim what is yours." Solomon said as he waited in anticipation for the news on Nexus journey.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed so until next time I will say ja-ne.


	39. Chapter 25 I do it all for my Daughter

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: With this the Grimm Eclipse arc concludes now then let's start this chapter people.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Nexus)

Nexus sat in his cabin as he had taken a fresh shower and been fed some much needed food as he was sitting with one leg over the other and his arms crossed in his regular clothing as nearby his mask waited for him as he had his eyes closed. He saw the Ship had docked not too long ago as he also saw them unloading the crates which were filed with Grimm. But as he observed them he noticed something amiss as his eyes then changed color and hue as he began to look through different visions from heat, sound, and x-ray as he noticed a group of familiar shapes in one of the crates.

"I told them to stay behind and now they brought our foes here." Nexus growled but then calmed down a bit as he smirked. "Maybe I can use this." Nexus said as he saw a winning plan in the works. "But it begs to question what use does, Merlot have for the Grimm and Hybrids." Nexus said as he looked around before gasping in pain as he saw another visions.

"Nexus... remember... even if we're gone always keep the promise you made to us." The voice of Sapphire said as Nexus held his head in pain. As Nexus began to calm down he looked up and saw the area was unchanged.

"Promise? What Promise?" Nexus asked as the only thing he remembered when he first became aware were these images like a dream of sorts. Nexus then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see it was one of Dr. Merlot's droids ready to escort him to Merlot. "Alright time to meet the man who aided in my creation." Nexus said as he got up and made his way to follow the Droid to meet with Dr. Merlot.

But as they made their way outside while Nexus put his mask back on he soon heard the familiar sound of tearing metal as he looked to a pair of offloaded containers that now had a curved 'X' cut into the opening, as well as frost forming on it. "Take me to Merlot immediately and have some security ready to keep them all busy." Nexus ordered as the Droid nodded before they sped off to find Merlot.

(With Teams GARO, RWBY, and FZZ (Froze))

The three teams got out of the containers once Gold punched his way through as Zex, Ruby, Aron, Ollette, and Blake all came out with their weapons on gun form searching around the area. "Clear!" Aron called out as they all offloaded their rides as they looked around.

"We have a problem." Frost said as she had her Scroll out. "It seems with the lack of communication stations in this area we can't get a good signal nor a map of the area." She said as they all heard this.

Aron then sent an Aura chain out as he got to the top of the Container and gave the area a quick look over. "I can see... three communication towers on this island." He called down as he looked down to the others.

"Ok good that means if we activate all three we can get a strong enough signal to be picked up by the CCT." Raymond said as Ollette agreed on this.

"Let's get going then. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get this death scar off me." Ruby said as she had let everyone in on what was happening on their end which they in turn returned the favor.

"Yeah plus we can try and forget Aron and Weiss smexting each other earlier." Gold joked as Weiss glared at him.

"Shut up!" Weiss countered as it was clear by her blush that she thought no one was watching her when she was doing that.

"Oh can it already, let's just go." Ollette countered before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"I'd exercise caution if I were you."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to his partner from the motorcycle. _**"It seems this places serves as a sealing ground for a powerful Horror."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to them while Zem placed his hands on the ground sensing the area.

"Plus Lord Kiba is here as well." Zem said as he could sense him on the island.

"Ok I got a plan then." Gold said as he looked to everyone. "We'll split into groups from each team, Yang you and Raymond hit it with Zex here, Aron you and Weiss rock it with Zem, and Ollette you and Blake got Psycho Frost." Gold said as Frost glared at him. "And Ruby you and me go find Kiba." Gold said as Frost glared at Gold.

"Who made you the leader?" Frost glared as she glared at him.

"Actually I think he has the right idea we divide and conquer will allow us all victory here." Zem said as Frost rolled her eyes.

"Find get on with it." Frost said as they looked around.

But as Gold and Ruby mounted up on their bikes a series of red droids holding double bladed staves were teleported in front of them all. "What are these guys?" Ollette asked as she saw them all here.

"Dunno. But they're probably came from the same guy who's been teleporting Grimm to us during our entire mission." Yang said as she had her gauntlets ready for use.

"Gold Ruby you two head on ahead we'll catch up to you when you find Kiba!" Raymond called out as Ruby saw this.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked as Aron smirked.

"Hey trust us we got this." Aron said as he smirked at this.

"Alright don't die on me people!" Gold called as he and Ruby then revved their engines and in turns sped off as they headed to allow the chosen groups to get the three towers in question.

"Ok then... let's rumble." Aron said as Ollette smirked at the fun that was about to start here.

(With Nexus)

Nexus arrived at the room in question as he looked around and saw this place was a sealing ground for a powerful and ancient Horror. Once Nexus arrived he was met with none other than Dr. Merlot as he saw Nexus. "Ah Project Nexus it seems your, everything the data said you would be." Merlot said as Nexus glared at him under his mask.

"Yeah though I had figured you'd be in a bunker hoping and praying I'd never find you." Nexus said as he walked to the side as he looked around the room noticing the sealing ground was modified to a sort of server room.

"Well I was actually hoping I could do that long enough for my research to reach a certain point where you will be needed." Merlot said as he looked to him. "And I must confess I should thank you for bringing those Huntsman and Huntresses with you." Merlot said as he looked to Nexus.

"Oh? How come?" Nexus asked as he glared at Merlot.

"What I am doing here is not and evil end but a noble cause for both science and the life of one who is close to losing hers." Merlot said as he showed to Nexus the crystal like pod as Nexus looked to it and saw a little girl inside it. "Sapphire Merlot my beloved daughter." Merlot said as Nexus saw this and felt a familiar power rested inside her.

"You wish for me to save her then?" Nexus asked as he looked to Merlot.

"Yes and No I wish for her to consume you much like how you had consumed many others preserving your life to invincibility." Merlot said as Nexus was wide eyed under his mask.

"So you want me to in fact die so your daughter can live." Nexus said as Merlot saw this.

"Yes and No the Huntsman and Huntresses who followed you here will be used as sacrifices for my noble goal they each play an important role here to bring her back for if I remove her from this chamber she may very well die." Merlot said as Nexus glared at him.

"Now I should ask... why should I care?" Nexus asked as Merlot then smirked.

"Because Nexus... you may call yourself a Monster but the last bastion of humanity you have within are always children the children who are naïve to the world after all that time you had with Momo was proof of it." Merlot said as Nexus was wide eyed at this as he glared. "Don't worry I won't do anything to her even I have standards all I need you to do is to offer yourself up and we can all walk away freely." Merlot said as Nexus then glared at him.

"No... Not until you answer my questions Merlot... why." Nexus said as he looked to Merlot who was confused. "Why did you help create me the head scientist wanted something from me, James Ironwood wanted a weapon against a force of destruction out of me, and Dr. Pollendina wanted to further his studies of an artificial Semblance so tell me what about you?" Nexus asked as he glared at Merlot.

"I have time... but first allow me to tend to something." Merlot said as beeping was heard which he went to investigate.

(With Gold and Ruby)

The trio slashed their way through the Droids and Grimm as they had weapons drawn and were on their bikes as they drove in. Once they were in they started seeing Horrors become frequent as either mutant or regular hybrids. Once they took care of the major wave there they soon got a call on their Scrolls as they looked and saw the others had dealt with the problem of the towers. "Way to guy people." Gold said as he saw their auras were still strong.

But then their scrolls accepted a call automatically as it put them all on speaker and conference call. "Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you're the first." A new voice said as they saw who it was.

"Ok I think this guy has the wrong number." Gold joked as Ruby saw this as Zaruba then bucked to get Gold to focus.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot and you don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." said the now named Dr. Merlot.

"The hell do you want from us?" Gold asked as he glared at the Scroll.

"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" Merlot said as more Grimm started to enter the are the two were in as he heard the others getting ready as they had Grimm coming their way as well.

Ruby and Gold then drove off again as the Grimm they passed by were falling like flies, despite the fact they were getting reinforcements and within a few minutes another person joined the call, Professor Ozpin.

"So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." Ozpin said as they saw this.

(With Aron, Weiss, and Zex)

The trio were fighting off the Grimm as they hacked and slashed their way with Weiss providing cover for them with her Glyphs.

"Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz like old times, chum?" Merlot retorted as he looked to him while Aron shot a few more of the Hybrids while Zex used his Semblance to detonate them like bombs.

"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in if your involvement with James horrific project is anything to go by." Ozpin argued as it was clear there was a history here.

"Well I feel left out." Aron called out as he saw this play out.

"Focus!" Weiss called as she then ducked as Aron shot another Hybrid behind her.

(Ollette, Blake, and Frost)

The trio were using a powerful combination as Ollette used her magic and weapons particularly her Makai Punisher Cross while Frost combo her Maiden power with her Semblance. "Dead end game... start!" Frost said as she began taking out her foes as fast as she could with Ollette and Blake helping as Blake saw the savagery Frost demonstrated.

"It was a mistake on my part! One that had nearly cost me my daughter if I had not acted as I did." Merlot argued as he tried to play the victim here but it was clear it hurt him as Frost roared skewering many Grimm with her Maiden Power. "But now you see the ramifications of my research." Merlot said as he was clearly boasting. Soon my daughter shall heal and all thanks to the aid of a little something I discovered.

"The world was a much safer place without you Merlot." Ozpin said as he knew what Merlot had discovered.

(Raymond, Yang, and Zex)

The trio finished up on their end as they saw this as Raymond looked up. "We best hurry before we're too late." Raymond said as Yang nodded before Zex spoke.

"Better move now." Zex said as they made a run for it.

(Gold and Ruby)

Ruby and Gold rode down the make shift road of this hide out as the two men continued their debate. "You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?" Merlot asked as Gold scoffed at that.

"These teams were sent to undo what you had begun Merlot if you do not stop now many more lives will be lost especially your daughters." Ozpin argued as Gold and Ruby heard this.

"His daughter?" Gold asked as he drove down to find Kiba.

 _ **"We're getting close hurry!"**_ Zaruba called out.

"Give it all you got Eclipse!" Ruby called as the two sped up to hopefully catch up to Kiba.

"What you're doing here is Wrong Merlot." Ozpin said as the teams were triangulating his position to find him faster while Ozpin kept him talking.

"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact you're powerless to stop me." Merlot said as he was so drunk on his victory that he didn't realize where this was going.

"You'll botch this somehow. You always do." Ozpin said as he hoped he could buy the group enough time to make it to the end.

"Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has truly been a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for my daughter to see this world outside her dream once more." Merlot said as Eclipse sensed it.

 _ **"We're almost there!"**_ Eclipse as they saw this as Merlot hung up.

"That's not good." Gold said as he knew where this was going.

"Indeed but it seems Ollette had begun triangulating his position and with the Madou's help had located him if possible I need you all to explore the island more to help us find you." Ozpin said as Marcus saw this.

"That might not be an option." Marcus said as Zaruba heard this.

 _ **"Yes we believe he may be attempting to unseal a Horror who had given to him false promises to heal the injured girl."**_ Zaruba said as they had to hurry.

"Good thing too I know where he is now!" Ollette called as they had to hurry.

"Ok guys make your way here fast!" Ruby called as Weiss then spoke up.

"With mine and Frost Time Dilution Glyphs we can be there in under 30 minutes." Weiss said giving a rough estimate.

"Or we can take the cars with the Glyph and some mods I set up and be there in under 10." Ollette spoke up as they had a plan now.

"Ok but hurry up!" Gold called as they were heading to the door.

"Here we go!" Ruby called as they arrived at the last door.

The duo rammed down the door and looked to see Merlot and Kiba there as Kiba saw them. "What but how!?" He called out in shock as Kiba glared.

"Dammit not now!" Kiba roared as he did not need these two here now.

"Merlot stop this shit right now!" Gold roared out as Kiba glared at Merlot.

"So wait are Kiba and Merlot allies?" Ruby asked as Kiba scoffed as this was not how he intended.

"Hardly." Kiba growled as he glared at the three in the room with him.

"So I'm guessing you're our mad doctor huh?" Gold asked as he saw Merlot who glared back at him.

"Yes but how did you make it this far?" Merlot asked as he glared to Gold who then grinned that cocky grin of his.

"Simple I got a tech savvy teammate in my corner so while you were off on a monologue she was triangulating your location." Gold called him out as he then smirked to him as Merlot saw where his cybernetic hand was resting. "But tell me why did you do it, why doom Mt. Glenn like you did." Gold asked as he glared at him.

"Yeah there was innocent people there none of them deserved to die like that!" Ruby countered as Kiba heard them in response.

"Why did I do it?" He asked as he glared at him as his hand went to the chamber nearby. "It was because of her... because I wanted to save her." Merlot said as Gold looked and saw the crystal like pod and inside saw a little girl inside.

"Merlot's daughter Ivory." Gold said as Ruby saw this and looked to him.

"But killing so many people and creating these Grimm neither of those will bring her out of that whatever she is and even if it doesn't she'll see a monster instead of her father!" Ruby yelled as Merlot glared at those who would judge him as they have.

"I see... Kiba was it? Do you still desire your answers?" Merlot asked as he began to edge torts a button area. "Well I do not have them but I can show them to you..." Merlot said as Kiba glared at Merlot.

Soon the room burst with power as Merlot saw that was the signal for the final seals being undone as he then pressed the button causing it to flash about just as the area began to change color and the door was entered by WBY, ARO, and FZZ. "Guys we're WOW!" Aron called out as the organic tree like being began to move in a grotesque way as everyone saw this. Soon the other entered as to their shock the glass floor below them began to open up as Merlot smirked to Kiba as they saw the room seal up.

"Kiba you fashion yourself a monster! Well prove it show me your power monster! Show me your true nature in the face of the just who seeks to save his family!" Merlot roared as soon the teams all fell into the water bellow as everyone one was wide eyed as Kiba saw Frost.

"No!" Kiba roared as he flung himself to Frost and held her close as everyone with the Madou fell into the water and then it glowed as they were all wide eyed at what was happening.

Once they vanished Merlot smirked as he sat down and knew what was next. "Now... awaken and heal her!" Merlot demanded as he looked to the creature of the tree as it began to move preparing for its awakening. But as it moved a demonic red eye appeared on it as it looked around as it was beginning its long awaited awakening.

(Scene Break Unknown Realm)

A little girl was atop the highest tower as she was dancing around smiling as nearby was a tablet of sorts as on it was a set of items such as a tablet with a stylist, and many thing as the entire room was made for a little girl as it was filled to the brim with fairy tale items and such. Nearby was what looked to be a creature straight out of such a tale as it was a large wolf that was with the girl as it was larger than any wolf known to man.

Soon the tablet began to go off as the girl saw this and smiled as the wolf saw it as well before the girl ran over to it revealing her dress and odd looking ring. She walked to it and opened it and saw an alert. She then opened it and smiled at what she saw. "No way. Papa sent more people to play with in." She smiled as she saw a second Alert. "And they will bring me to him." She smiled as the Wolf saw this and sat with the little girl.

She then waved her hand and soon a holographic screen appeared as she looked at the footage and saw GARO, RWBY, and the members of their enemies as she smiled. "Oh a lot of people are here." She said as then she looked closely with her silver eyes. "But... why do they seem scary somehow?" She asked as the Wolf saw this and walked to her.

"They may have actually broken in Princess. Shall I send them away Princess Iris?" The Wolf said as he looked to the girl now known as Iris looked and turned her head.

"No don't do that Fenrir." She said as she then smiled to Fenrir. "They look like Huntsman and Huntresses. I wanna be one also!" She called out as she then looked down sadly and shyly. "But I don't know if I can." she said as Fenrir then nodded to her.

"You can if that is what you wish Princess." Fenrir said as he was modeled after the wolf with silver Eyes who came to the world at the end and its beginning.

"Do you really think I can?" She asked as she then smiled even more so as she could already see it fighting Grimm even if there was none here and hearing the people cheering her on like they do Pyrrha Nikos as she then grabbed her tablet and began to draw images on it. As Fenrir saw it he then saw what his mistress wishes for and in turn went to carry it out. It didn't take her long as soon she was done and then smiled as the images became real around her as she then laid down before she kept going drawing the images as she saw fit.

Fenrir then began to walk away as he vanished into the floor to no doubt find the new arrivals as he already sent the invite.

(Team GARO, RWBY, and Villains)

The 12 began to get up as Yang cursed herself as she then saw her teammates, friends, and enemies get back up as Kiba growled a bit. "What happened?" Frost asked as she came to.

"It appears we're inside this Horrors world or maybe we're inside the girls dream." Kiba said as he looked around.

 _ **"A well placed theory even if it is from a foe."**_ Zaruba said as Gold saw this.

"Well we're alive so that's lucky." Gold said as Zem and Zex saw this.

"So what shall we do?" Zem asked as Blake looked around.

"We need to get out of here but how." Blake said as she saw the sky which they all saw had floating crystals among it. Soon fire crackers, confetti, and streamers shot up as they all looked and saw a Jester.

"Ohh clown!" Ruby cheered as the Jester or Harlequin balanced himself upon a ball.

"Welcome weary travelers you have been humbly invited to participate in our Vytal Festival Tournament." He said with a smile as Ruby saw this.

"Vytal Festival Tournament?" Weiss asked as the Jester then jumped off as Frost was half temped to freeze him solid.

"Yes hosted by the esteemed Princess of this wonderful land Iris Merlot." He said with a bow as it was clear she was inviting them over. "Held at her lovely castle awaiting the opponent and winner who can reach the highest tower." The Jester said as he then pointed to said tower to the crystal like castle.

"Very well." Kiba said as Raymond saw this and was shocked. "At the castle correct?" Kiba asked as he and his team began to walk away.

"Why of course good sir Huntsman she awaits you there." He said before vanishing in a stream of ones and zeroes.

"What was that for?" Aron asked as Kiba looked to them.

"It's our best lead at getting out of this place." Kiba said as he began to make his way to the castle followed by his team.

 _ **"He is not wrong."**_ Eclipse confirmed as Gold looked to them and got in the way.

"Wait we need to figure out how this truce will work." Gold said as Kiba glared and kept walking.

"It will work and remain as long as it remains mutually beneficial." Kiba said as Gold and Ruby saw this.

"Close enough I guess but I have my eyes on you all." Ollette growled as Zex scoffed.

"All the same we aren't friend's just partners with the same goal." Zex said as he meant to get out of here as they all began to make their way to the castle up ahead.

(With Fenrir)

Fenrir was running and jumping through the data stream as the real Iris was in her tower creating what was to come. Soon Iris appeared on his back as Fenrir saw the little girl who he had watched over for so long appear. "I'm really excited to be a Huntress Fenrir but... I don't think I'm old enough to be one." Iris said as Fenrir saw her worry and went to put them to rest.

"Princess all you must do is believe that you are." Fenrir said as Iris nodded as soon her body began to glow and change to numbers before she appeared as a 17 year old young woman in a combat outfit similar to Pyrrha's in many aspects.

"I do Fenrir and I'll make papa proud!" Iris called out as her silver eyes shined with the innocent of a child as she may be aware her father made this world for her she had no idea of the cruelty her father was doing for her sake.

(With the group)

They entered the castle and found that it was set up for the 'Festival,' as it seemed like something Ruby would love here. "Wow it's like nothing bad ever happens here." Ruby said as she looked around as Raymond saw this.

"Perhaps Merlot's own programming with the aid of the Horror." Raymond said as they saw the people acting like everything was at peace.

"Come on!" Gold called out as he then headed in as they left the bikes outside if they need them. AS they climbed the steps they soon arrived at the top and to their shock they found an endless field of flowers with a clearly dream made sky above as they looked back and saw the door into the castle but no castle.

"Ok this is strange." Weiss confessed as Frost had to agree.

"This must be the dream world Merlot gave to Iris." Aron said as Weiss saw how Aron saw this.

"We don't have time let's go!" Ruby called as they all headed in as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me orders." Kiba said but followed after them anyway. Soon they saw crystal liked steps as from them Fenrir came down as Zaruba saw this.

"Wait that's Fenrir from the story of the wolf who saw the end and looked beyond!" Ruby called out as she saw it. "Some even call it the Beast of Dreams!" Ruby continued as Weiss saw something.

"Wait but who's that on his back." Weiss asked as Frost saw it as it was Iris.

"The 12 of you are Huntsman and Huntresses right?" Iris asked as she smiled down on them as she rode on Fenrir's back.

"Who are you?" Blake asked as then she and Fenrir jumped down and once Iris disembarked she smiled at them.

"I'm the girl who invited you all here for my Vytal Tournament." Iris said as Ollette saw this.

"Wait your Iris aren't you?" Ollette asked as Iris smiled.

"Yeap that's me." Iris smiled as Kiba saw this.

'The dream of this girl must clearly allow her near divine power here.' Kiba thought as he saw this. 'She must unknowingly be controlling Horrors fi that Ring is anything to go by and in turn the Horror who fuels this place uses her as a conduit to its power.' Kiba thought as it would make sense but decided not to voice it.

"Since we're all here let's have a Tournament battle." Iris said as she smiled to them.

"Depends on who you wish to face." Kiba said as Weiss saw this as well.

"Depends who you sending?" Iris smiled as Gold saw Kiba's idea.

"I'll send... Raymond here." Gold said as he knew she was a little girl so he wanted the stern person to get her to fix her act.

"Yang can you do this?" Ruby asked as she had the same idea as she knew how motherly Yang can be at times.

"You know it!" Yang grinned as she saw this.

"Zex you'll fight this battle." Kiba said as he saw this.

"Go ahead then I can take you all on." Iris smiled as Yang nodded.

"Ok then best two out of three wins it." Raymond said as Iris smiled.

"That's fine by me!" She called as soon she mounted Fenrir again as they then jumped away as the field became more akin to the Amity Stadium version of it.

The group of GAO, RWB, and KIA saw this as they began to ascend the steps as Weiss knew this wasn't going to look good as Iris had the home field advantage and boy does it put the odds against them.

"Well I'll go in." Yang said as she was ready as she may have to hold back here as Iris then smiled and in turn brought out her weapons which were battle gauntlets and grieves. "Need a handicap?" Yang asked as Iris smirked back.

"Nope." Iris said as it was very much like how Ruby would do it.

Soon the battle began as Yang began sending punches at Iris while firing off her shot gun attacks as Iris used her Aura to defend and used her weapons to punch and kick back. AS they attacked Raymond and Zex both saw Yang's aura was taking a major hit against Iris as it was clear they were in trouble.

"She's tougher here, but with this being her dream world this her power is no joke." Zex said as he adjusted his mask and saw no areas to exploit in this fight.

Soon Yang and Iris cross punched each other as Yang then gasped as she was then knocked back hard as she had ring out and aura depletion as Yang was shocked. "Ok she's strong." Yang said holding her bruised cheek as Raymond saw this.

"This is her dream world anything she wants it's hers." Raymond said as this place was like a five year old's story book thus she was basically the goddess here. "I'll handle this." Raymond said as he walked to the stage.

"Ok Ray rock and roll!" Yang called out as Raymond got ready.

"Oh your turn!" Iris called out as the 5 year old in a 17 year old body smiled before taking out her own spear weapon as it was chain based.

 _ **"Raymond be careful."**_ Goruba urged as Raymond was hoping they can stall her long enough to regroup with the others. Through this Fenrir sense the others went on ahead and thus he knew Iris would meet them again up those steps.

(Up the stairs)

The group of 9 ran up the steps and found themselves at a beach area as they saw many flowers about as Frost saw this. "Ok now what?" Ollette asked as soon they saw the crystal form of Fenrir and Iris Age 17 appear as they looked and saw her take form as she smiled at them. "So which three of you will want to fight me this time?" She asked as Blake saw this place was very much like Menagerie's beaches.

"I guess the others got their asses kicked." Gold said as Aron agreed.

"We need to be careful." Kiba said as he may actually die here if he's not careful.

"Iris cannot be defeated." Fenrir said as Iris then looked.

"So which one of you Huntsman and Huntresses are the stronger three?" Iris asked as Ruby glared but was stopped by Blake as Gold was stopped by Ollette.

"No let us handle this one." Blake said as she glared at Iris.

"Yeah I'm gonna bend her over my knee and give her a rightful spanking." Ollette is as she held her gun at the ready.

"I can stall her after all my maiden power should keep her at bay." Frost said as Iris' Silver eyed didn't escape anyone's notice. 'That is if she doesn't have the power awakened yet.' Frost thought as she knew what those eyes power can do to her as a Maiden.

"And who are you three?" Iris asked as Blake glared but spoke up calmly.

"I'm Blake this is Ollette and that's Frost." Blake said as Iris saw their animal parts.

"You're both Faunus!" She called out as she smiled to them.

"Y-yes why do you ask?" Blake asked as Frost glared but kept her calm.

"I'm half Faunus so not complete." Frost said as Iris smiled at this.

"I wanna be a Faunus also." Iris said as soon her body glowed again and changed to have Faunus appendages of a tiger based Faunus.

"Wow." Blake said as she was impressed.

"And since Frosty is a Maiden." She began before snapping her fingers causing her eyes to glow the same power as a Maiden.

"She heard me... me and my big mouth." Frost said as she knew she may be pushing it here now.

"Now who's first?" Iris smiled as Blake gave the remaining six a silent signal to move it.

They nodded and began making their way to the stairs to continue on through this data dream world made for Iris. "I'll go first." Ollette said as she pulled out her Makai Punisher Cross ready for battle.

"Ok then let's go!" Iris called out as she smiled as Ollette then saw her summon forth a massive Naginata as she smiled and took a battle stance.

"Ok facing a little girl let's go!" Ollette roared as she charged forward as they began to battle each other with Ollette firing her rail gun at her as Iris ran around it keeping ahead of the assaulting guns.

(With GA, RW, and KI)

The six saw the battle go on as they run up the steps as they saw Ollette put her cross down and switched to her Bayonets as she then held them like a cross and charged in as the two got up close and personal. "We need to hurry." Kiba said as Gold saw this.

"For once we agree." Gold said as they ran up the steps.

(Battle)

As the two continued their battle Ollette blocked the Naginata with her bayonets and then to her shock the Naginata turned into a gun form as Ollette could not jump back in time as she was then knocked out of the ring. "Alright I got her!" Iris smiled as Blake saw this.

"I'll go next." Frost said as she began to walk to the battle. "This time it's not a Dead End Game so be ready." Frost said as she drew her blade as Iris smiled as both their eyes began to glow while they took a battle stance. The two then charged creating as tornados and weapons as Frost jumped to the ocean and froze it as Iris came in as the two were soon ice skating while fighting.

Iris smiled as Frost glared as she wasn't letting this little girl hurt her Nexus. Frost then roared as she was being pushed to her limit here as she wasn't planning to let Kiba down as she then roared out and attacked with more ferocity.

(With GA, RW, and KI)

The six climbed the steps further until they arrived at a winter wonderland with a log cabin as Weiss saw this and knew where it was. "We're in Atlas." Weiss said as she saw her home Kingdom here.

"Wow nice digs." Aron smirked as Weiss smiled a bit.

Soon the crystal formed once more as from it Fenrir and the 17 year old Faunus Iris came out as she smirked. "So who's next?" She asked as Ruby saw it.

"You took down Frost... impressive." Kiba said as he accepted this failure from his two subordinates mainly because they were in this girls dream world.

"Iris stop this you don't know what this world really is used for!" Ruby argued as Iris then saw her.

"Hey you're younger then all of them." Iris said as she looked down. "So... does that mean I don't need to be a grown up to be a Huntress." Iris wondered as Fenrir saw this.

"You can be whatever you wish Iris." Fenrir said as Iris nodded and in turn got ready.

"Ok Fenrir for Papa!" Iris said as she soon began to change form and soon she went from 17 to 14 the same age as Ruby.

"I'll take her on." Aron said as Weiss nodded.

"We need to keep her busy long enough for the others to arrive." Weiss said as Zem agreed.

"Ok good luck you three!" Gold called out as he, Ruby, and Kiba ran on ahead.

"So I'll be first." Aron said as he smirked to Iris.

"Ok this should be fun." Iris said as she got ready for a fight as Aron had his guns out.

"Good I'm hoping for a little excitement." Aron said as he got ready as he wasn't done. "Your next line is 'I hope your stronger than the others I faced,' and Go!" Aron called out as Iris continued.

"I hope you're stronger than the others I face!" She called out as she then went wide eyed as she looked at him. "Hey no fair how did you do that!" Iris called out as Aron smirked.

"My little secret." Aron said with a smirk as he looked to his foe.

"Well let's start!" Iris called out as she then summoned up twin sword guns as she then took a battle stance.

 _ **"Careful Zero it seems that Iris can summon and create anything here even more so if she wants any weapon she summons she's an instant master of it."**_ Silva warned as Aron looked to her.

"Yeah I figured as much man Ruby would have been better here but she's gone ahead." Aron said as they had to hurry. Aron then charged in as he fired at her while sending his Aura Chains at Iris as she dodged and avoided them all while she got close doing what maybe ballerina like spins and moved. She then had her blade at Aron and her gun at his stomach as Aron saw this.

"Oh boy." Aron said as he then jumped back and avoided the attacks as he knew the plan. He wasn't going to openly attack just keep her distracted while they got to the real Iris upstairs in this crazy ass place.

(With Merlot)

"Yes soon... soon she'll awaken." Merlot said as he was on a computer watching his daughter and her new guests play but he saw they were being stubborn not allowing themselves to become part of this world no doubt keeping the focus on getting out and nothing else. "Why! Why won't this proceed?" Merlot roared as soon another demonic eye appeared on the organic tree as it looked at Merlot before a mouth was added to it.

"Because one more sacrifice will be needed." The Horror said as Merlot saw the two eyes and big toothy grin on the creature. "One more is needed to complete her recovery... blood for blood." The Horror said as Merlot saw there was no one else but himself as he then looked at his hands and knew through his veins his daughter's blood flowed. The Horror began to move once more as it was ready for Merlot's choice as he must make it now or risk losing his daughter forever.

(Gold, Ruby, and Kiba)

The trio arrived at the top of the steps as they looked and saw a little girl sleeping on the bed as they ran over to her as Ruby saw her. "Iris." Ruby said as it had to be her as they surrounded her.

"So the Horror and this entire world is connected to her if we die in here we die for real... but what about if she dies here?" Kiba wondered as he took out a curved dagger.

"Don't even think about it." Gold said pulling him away from Iris as Kiba put the dagger away.

"I'm just saying if we wish to escape then killing her is an option on the table." Kiba said as he looked to the duo.

"I got this." Ruby said as she then began to shake Iris who was deep in her dream world. "Iris... come on wake up." Ruby said as she opened her eyes still very tired but showing them all her Silver Eyes no doubt it may have come from her own mother.

"Huh? Who are you all?" She asked as Ruby wanted to gush at her cuteness as Gold then had his Madou Lighter ready before lighting it. Iris looked at it intently but there was no reaction from her. No doubt the Horror kept her human to use as blackmail against Merlot.

"I'm Ruby... that's Gold, and talk dark and evil over there is Kiba." Ruby said as she tried to be nice as Kiba kept his distance from such a pure creature as he'd rather not taint her with his Darkness like he nearly did with Momo.

"You have silver eyes... like mine." Iris said as she looked to Ruby.

"Iris... we need to leave this place right now none of this is real and your father needs you." Ruby said as Iris heard this. "He's doing something very bad and we have to stop him and also get you out of here." Ruby said as she looked to Iris.

"But... why?" Iris asked as Ruby sighed a bit trying to draw in what she could from Yang and her own mother.

"Because your father is doing something very bad and is about to hurt a whole lot of people if we don't stop him." Ruby said as they tried to approach but Iris stepped back.

"No..." She said as her hand touched her tablet as it began to glow. "You're lying." Iris said as she looked to the trio as Kiba saw what was about to happen. "I won't..." She said as it was he can feel the aura in this place starting to go wild. "NO!" She roared as soon spikes began to shoot from the ground around them as Kiba turned into shadows and avoided them as Gold jumped up as Ruby used her Semblance to avoid them as well.

The dream world was starting to turn nightmarish as Iris held her tablet which allowed her to control it through drawings but the truth was she controlled this world. Once the initial attack cleared up Gold looked around as Kiba reformed. "Rubes where are you!" Gold called as he looked for Ruby.

"Over here!" Ruby called as she appeared in a flurry of rose pedals.

"Where's Iris." Kiba asked as they all looked around as Ruby looked to Iris.

"Found her!" She called as they had to get Iris out they knew it wasn't there mission but only Iris could get them out of her dream.

"Iris!" Gold called as he looked to Iris and pictured her as his own sister who died years prior.

Soon Fenrir appeared as Iris looked afraid of the three approaching her. "What is wrong Iris?" Fenrir asked as he looked to Iris.

"Fenrir! These people are trying to take me away!" Iris called frantically as she was scared.

Fenrir glared at them as soon a crystal wall appeared between Iris and the trio. "Dammit!" Kiba growled as soon Fenrir jumped over the wall glaring at them all. "Leave Iris be!" Fenrir commanded as Gold glared at him.

"No Iris is coming with us!" Gold demanded as he glared at Fenrir.

"She will not leave her or suffer the consequences." Fenrir roared Kiba glared at him as Iris saw this.

"Why so she can be a prisoner of a Horror with you as her warden?!" Ruby roared as she was starting to get angry.

"No... You're all wrong." Iris said as soon more spikes appeared as well as a blizzard as they all shielded themselves from it as Kiba kept his glare up at them.

"I am no warden!" Fenrir roared out as he glared at them. "I am this girl's guardian and friend and I MUST protect her!" Fenrir called out at them as he then fired some sort of aura beam at them as they all dodged it. Ruby, Kiba, and Gold began working together to fight off Fenrir as they were out powered and out sized as Kiba had to be careful as he still remembered the battle with Zaji. If this girl knew of his regenerative capabilities she can easily stop it if she so desired.

The battle was not looking good as Ruby and Kiba fired their guns at Fenrir but Gold tried to get close to punch him which was not a good idea. As they did this Gold saw another energy blast coming at them as Gold then went to punch the attack with his own fist as this in turn caused an explosion to occur around them as Aura used his Aura to try and 'catch,' the attack.

"Impressive." Fenrir said as once the smoke cleared Gold was hurt but not down as he glared at this as Kiba was also impressed.

"Yeah well gotta save a little girl it's kind of Hero 101 on that." Gold said as he smirked at Fenrir.

"Well 'hero,' your justice ends here!" Fenrir called out as soon Kiba appeared and took the attack for Gold using his powers as he was then blasted back by it a bit as he, Ruby, and Gold nearly fell off the edge of the new hole in the wall. As they were about to tip over a familiar hand grabbed Ruby revealing it to be Weiss was being held by Blake, who was held by Yang and at the back was Frost as Zem.

For Gold it was Aron, followed by Raymond, then Ollette, and finally Zex. "We got ya!" Aron called as Ollette gasped.

"Damn you need to cut back on the stake Gold!" Ollette called as they were struggling to pull him back up.

"Guys!" Ruby cheered as she saw them as she and Gold were soon pulled back up as Kiba reformed on the ground.

"Good work you three." Kiba praised as he looked to them as he smirked. "I heard you all lost but it could not be helped inside this dream world." Kiba said as he looked to the three as Frost and Zem bowed a bit while Zex scoffed him off.

"See this Iris if you come with us you can have real friends, and become a real Huntress." Gold said as Iris stepped back away from them.

"I'm already a real huntress!" She argued as soon her other selves appeared as crystal forms as it was clear this girl didn't want to leave her father. "So go away!" She yelled as soon Fenrir attacked as everyone was forced to part from that attack.

"Let's go!" Gold called out as he, Kiba, and Ruby surrounded Fenrir. They then one after the other summoned their armor as in Gold's blade was Garo, in Kiba's place was the Dark Knight Kiba, and in Ruby's place as Yaiba as they all glared at Fenrir while avoiding another attack from him.

When Fenrir attacked Garo went for a stab but Fenrir dodged it with ease before Kiba and Yaiba jumped in with their halberd and scythe and struck down but Fenrir avoided it with ease. The trio and Fenrir were soon blasted outside as they used their weapons into the opposing tower which had become more nightmarish as Fenrir was standing on it. Fenrir began climbing upward as Garo, Kiba, and Yaiba then started climbing upward chasing after Fenrir by running up the towers side.

They soon got to the top as they roared out attacking Fenrir but he jumped away from them as he began to fall to the abyss.

(Iris)

"Fenrir no!" Iris called out as the ring on her finger made it so.

(Battle)

Fenrir soon landed on a new spike as he began to climb back up with the spikes making the way for him as he was intend on protecting Iris. Soon Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba were taking the battle at different points chasing after Fenrir who blasted at them and they avoided it as they landed on three different tower spots with the digital moon shining down on them. Fenrir came at them as they had to avoid his attack as they once more regrouped again as they saw this.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Yaiba called out as Kiba was about to speak but Garo stopped him.

"If it's killing Iris then don't even!" Garo countered but Kiba continued.

"No she wants to be a Huntress but the thing is even a Huntress needs to know when to quit." Kiba said as he looked to his allies.

"Ok and?" Yaiba asked as she looked to Kiba.

"She doesn't want to leave thus this place make it so but what if we make her want to leave by... taking a fall." Kiba said as Garo saw the idea.

"Huh even you can be reckless seems we're rubbing off on you." Garo joked as he looked to Kiba.

"Trust me it's a fact I'm not proud of." Kiba said as he looked to the duo.

The trio then went back in to rejoin the fight as Garo and Kiba saw Fenrir so with that Yaiba came from behind while Fenrir saw they were trying to attack him from all angles. He jumped up and avoided them as he roared at them and fired off his attack again as the trio avoided it to the best of their abilities. "Hey fur ball let Iris go!" Garo roared out as he glared at Fenrir.

"So long as she wishes it Iris will stay here!" Fenrir roared out as he began to fight them as he intended to end this. He then roared out as the Three Knights gathered near where Iris and the others were as they saw WBY and ARO were protecting her ass FZZ were nearby observing.

Fenrir then roared out and fired his strongest attack yet as the three Makai Knights charged in and used their blades, aura, and strength to try to block the attack. But the more they blocked the stronger it got as they roared out struggling with it before the attack in turn exploded in their faces before they were sent flying back from it. The three knights landed in Iris room with the others as their armor disengaged as they slid upon the floor before hitting something to stop them.

Fenrir appeared as he saw them and punned all three of them as they all struggled to get free as he was unaware they purposely threw the fight making a gamble on this. "This... ends NOW!" Fenrir roared as he began to charge his attack to kill them. Iris saw this as she began to panic as she wanted to stay here till her father came but Fenrir was about to kill them.

"Fenrir stop it!" Iris called out as Fenrir saw this and cut off his final attack as they all saw this as they also saw the tears threatening to trail down her face. She then ran over to Fenrir and hugged the large wolf's leg as she began to weep her tears as Fenrir saw this. "Please Fenrir no more fighting... no more." She begged as Fenrir saw Iris desire and pulled back from the trio as Frost and Zem then ran over to Kiba as ARO and WBY Ran over to Gold and Ruby.

"Gold you ok!?" Aron asked as he saw this.

"That was reckless of you Gold." Raymond said as Ollette was checking for injuries.

"Ruby what were you thinking!?" Yang called out as she looked to Ruby.

"That was very reckless of you never do that again dolt." Weiss scolded as Blake smiled.

"Still I think we won't this time." Blake said as she smiled to her teammates.

Iris then looked down as Ruby and Gold got up as they walked over to the little girl. Ruby then raised her hand up as Iris that she was going to get punished for what Fenrir did as she knew she deserved it. But instead Ruby simply placed her hand on top of Iris head much like how Yang did to her when she was a little girl. "You're a great Huntress Iris." Ruby praised as Gold then kneeled down to her and grinned big time.

"Yeah the major part about being a Huntress Iris is knowing when to quiet be it in the festival or in the field." Gold grinned as he then offered his fist to her as he smiled. "You have the right instincts just need to focus it a bit." Gold said as he smiled. "So let's make up ok." Gold said as Iris smiled and fist bumped Gold as Kiba began to walk past them.

"I do look forward to the day you become strong enough to face me in battle and end me Iris." Kiba said as he walked passed them as everyone glared at him for that one but also noted a deeper meaning to his words.

"So how about you come with us to the real world Iris." Yang offered as she smiled to them.

"Yes sure it may be bleak at times and even hard but the friends you make out there the allies and the bonds you form they will last a life time." Weiss said as Blake nodded to her.

"And out there you have a chance to make a difference in your own way." Blake offered as they hoped this would convince Iris to come with them.

"Yeah and who knows you might meet a cute boy or girl out there." Ollette said as she was going to continue but stopped herself from the tease since Iris was a little girl too young for that sort of thing.

"So what do you say?" Raymond asked as Iris looked around and then looked to Kiba who was off to the side waiting as he simply nodded as she looked and saw Ruby offering her hand to her.

Iris hesitant at first then took Ruby's hand before hugging the girl as Ruby was caught off guard by this as Yang smiled seeing that her sister was growing up. "I wanna go home." She said as Fenrir saw what she meant and began to walk away. Iris seeing this looked to Fenrir as she was confused. "Fenrir where are you going?" Iris asked as Fenrir stopped his movement.

"If Iris wishes it then it shall be so, she wishes to return to the real world thus it will be so I was created for her in this world." Fenrir said as he began to take his leave of them.

(With Dr. Merlot)

"Iris..." Merlot said as he saw the scene play out but the organic tree's crimson eyes then went wide eyed and bloodshot as they realized what was happening.

"NO!" The Horror roared as it was so close to freedom as it wasn't going to let Merlot or a little girl stop its chance at freedom. It then shot an organic tendrils at Merlot which then skewered him as he gasped in shock as he looked and saw the creature. "I will not let you end this!" The Horror roared out as soon Merlot acted fast and placed a program in and sent it to Iris as he knew she would need it.

"Be strong... Iris... your papa isn't going to be around anymore." Merlot said as he knew he had to protect Iris his life was nothing after all if she didn't live.

(Data Dream World)

Soon the entire place began to go silent as Fenrir was then wide eyed as Iris saw this. "Fenrir?" She asked before Fenrir began to roar out in pain as Iris saw this as everyone back to panic. "Fenrir!" Iris called before she gasped as she saw and felt the ring on her finger shatter as she went for her tablet as a message popped up for her.

"Run!" Fenrir roared in pain as he was trying to hold something back. "The power that fuels this world... its awakening and... attacking!" Fenrir roared as Iris saw this. "Iris go to the main server!" He roared as the pain was excruciating for him. "And delete this world there you can be freed!" Fenrir roared as soon his body began to bubble and convulse until a demonic humanoid shape took form as soon it roared out as it seemed like a demonic parody of the tale of the World Tree.

"The Horror." Kiba said as he and everyone else saw it appear at long last.

"My... it seems the little girl doesn't know how to wait and behave." The Horror said as it looked down upon them.

"Well this is a first not every day I see a Horror use VR and the CCT to its advantage." Gold said with a smirk as he looked to the Horror.

"Humorous but you've been chasing me down and yet do you even have a slight comprehension of who I am?" The Horror asked as Ruby glared at him.

"We don't need to know just need to cut you down!" Ruby called out as Kiba and Gold agreed.

"Third time I have to protect someone how dull." Kiba said as he really didn't want to make a habit out of this.

 **"I see well my name is Drasil the Horror of Dark Worlds and the seal you used upon me has been broken thanks to Dr. Merlot a useful pawn in my scheme I shall confess."** Drasil said as Gold glared to him.

"Well we're going to take you down." Gold said as Ruby and Kiba agreed on this.

 **"I see then... well then Golden Knight, Scorching Heat Knight, and Dark Knight try and cut me away."** Drasil said as he got ready to fight as Gold then looked to the others.

"The rest of you get Iris to this Main Server thing we'll keep big boy here occupied." Gold said as the others nodded in response and ran off.

Drasil then attacked as he vanished and soon giant beasts and tendrils shot out at them as the trio fell out the tower to the ground below. "ZARUBA!" Gold called out as he fell down.

"ECLIPSE COME ON OUT!" Ruby called out as Kiba smirked.

"Awaken ZARATHOS!" Kiba called out as he then snapped is fingers for his own ride to appear.

Soon from the tower below lights began to come on as soon the three Madou and Dark Motorcycles shot out and caught their riders as they landed on the bikes and drove down the other window which then changed to the town they entered now deserted as the intended to keep Drasil's focus on them.

(With FZZ, WBY, and ARO)

The trio of teams were floating through some odd place as Frost was providing them this with her Maiden Abilities as they were making their way to the Main Server while Iris was playing Guide with some help from Blake, Ollette, and Weiss. "So the reason Merlot did all this was for her?" Yang asked as she looked to Iris as Zem and Zex both heard her as he floated near her.

"Yes." Zem said as he looked to Yang who glared.

"But to go so far for her his own daughter it's..." Yang began only for Zex to cut her off.

"Many people will do the darkest of deeds for the sake of those they love and care most for." Zex said as he looked to Yang. "It's a powerful drive yet one that can be easily corrupted and warped." Zex said as Zem heard this.

"Yes and if one were to lose the drive for that power... they'd have nothing left to live for and nothing left to lose." Zem said as just by his tone it was clear he had personal experience with this.

"Oh..." Yang said as she saw for a moment the sadness Zem and Zex were both shouldering. For but a moment the figured these two had their reasons as then she sometime forget that at times the villains in the story are also victims just like the people they hurt.

"Loo there it is!" Frost called out as Blake saw it.

"Yeah looks like a giant brain with a terminal." Blake said as they arrived at it.

"Yes this has to be it." Iris said as they arrived at the spot as they stopped there. "Now we just need to figure out daddy's password for the shutdown thing." Iris said as she began to download the program her father sent but the main thing was the hint it had.

"So how do we do this?" Weiss asked as she looked to Iris.

"Papa left a hint, says the reason for everything The Meaning of Truth." Iris said as that made zero sense to them. Iris then placed her hand on the screen and to her shock it seeped in with a slime covering her hands in response as it in turn acquired her DNA and began to boot up.

(With Gold, Kiba, and Ruby)

"We got baddies!" Ruby called as they drove and saw the many spider like creatures with faces on their backs as they began to fight their way through them. Ruby found the Motorcycle was a bit difficult with the scythe but once she has her momentum it became the same as using her Crescent Yaiba on foot. Kiba was slashing and hacking his way through his foes with Void Gear Dark as he showed them, who was the boss before large serpent creatures, showed up. Kiba fired at one of his as Gold revved the engine going upward as he then sliced one's head off before cutting another in half.

Ruby did similar but went for cutting one in half down to the base as its black blood spewed out but vanished no doubt due to the data version of this world. Kiba then rode up and with his weapon in its Halberd form chopped one's head off as soon more portals appeared as they all saw it while they were in the sky.

While airborne Gold flipped forward summoning his armor as Ruby did a spin and summoned her own armor as Garo and Yaiba appeared. Kiba meanwhile blew upon his own amulet and in turned went to summoning his armor and in turn becoming he Dark Knight once more. The Three Knights Roared out as they burst their way through the three large serpents as they began to drive their way passed them to find Drasil.

"Dammit where is he." Garo cursed as Kiba then saw it.

"Look!" Kiba called as Yaiba gasped as they all saw Drasil and in turn they drove straight into his now opened maw which no doubt was made possible by this world he fuels.

(With the others)

Iris then gasped in pain as she reeled her hand back as the real around them changed to a dark red color as Iris looked. "What's going on?" Iris asked as she was confused.

"Drasil is starting to break through the seal!" Ollette called out as it was the only possible explanation.

(With Garo, Kiba, and Yaiba)

Their bikes lights turned on as they all looked around confused but saw it. "Wait this is..." Garo began as Kiba looked around.

"It has to be no other explanation." Kiba said as he looked around as well.

"What is this?" Ruby asked as they were in a shadow like world with grotesque imagery.

Soon they saw shadows move around as Kiba saw this and they all knew what this meant for them. **"Here, humans and Faunus are sustenance, fated to sacrifice their lives in this void to become one with me as I continue forth upon this world."** Drasil was heard as he his shadows began to grab their weapons as small humanoids began to wrap around them as they all gasped as they struggled to move about. **"Inside this void everything loses its light not even darkness can sustain itself."** Drasil said as the three Knights began to struggle greatly.

(With the others)

"So I'm guessing this is a security program to keep us busy then." Frost said as they soon heard movement and saw a huge amount of foes come at them from behind and above.

"Let's go!" Aron called out as the four remaining Knights charged in and summoned their armors as Zex, Zem, Dan, and Zero all appeared to face their foes as Ollette and Frost provided cover as WBY protected Iris as they had a promise to keep to her after all. They all began to fight their way through their foes as they were outnumbered but they all intended to hold the line until they can shut Drasil down as their plans kept getting sidetracked by one thing or another. Good thing their leaders were good at improve otherwise they'd be dead 10 times over already.

"Hold the line!" Zem called out as Zex nailed every foe he could find and caused them to explode with his semblance while Zero hit all of them with his Aura Chains.

Zem seemed to glare at them before swinging his arm to the side and smashing another as he then jumped atop of a group of one. His form then changed and gained violet veins no doubt being forced to cut loose as he glared at them all. Dan spun his spear around and used his abilities to stab and slash his foes with his spears blade. But all things considered they were very much outmatched here.

(With Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba)

The three were in some form of sleep as they were unmoving but still in their armor as they floated in the void with Zaruba, Eclipse, and Zarathos nearby. It seemed all was lost for them but as many know a Makai Knight keeps fighting until his life his extinguished.

(Gold)

Gold was sleeping in a white void as Drasil appeared looking upon Gold. **"You never change... none of you do."** Drasil said as soon the area changed to show the past foes he faced long ago. **"No matter the era, you reject annihilation and in turn struggle."** Drasil said as the area showed a young man with a green eyed young man that had a thunderbolt shaped scar on his forehead as this was a Garo from long ago. "No matter how many times I crush you, you pop up like pestilent insects." He continued as the image he showed changed to another Garo in a medieval setting but with silver eyes of a darker origin as he had a claymore on his back but the Garoken in hand summoning his armor.

(Ruby)

Ruby was asleep herself as she was in an endless field as Drasil appeared in it as well. **"Even now you still struggle to defeat me in such a futile effort when humanity is doomed to fall."** Drasil said as Ruby was asleep. **"How many times have I seen your kind those of your armor and those silver eyes."** Drasil said a she showed the image around him as the first was a young woman with blond hair in a combo of Madou Robes and Wizard like gear as she had a wand, a gun, and a chained sickle with a cat on her shoulder. **"Yet time and time again you show your face to me in battle."** Drasil said as the image then showed Garo, Yaiba, Lord, Edel, and Bolg's silver form as they stood side by side in battle before it showed the same image but with Garo, Yaiba, and Lord facing Edel and Bolg in what looked like a graveyard of Makai Weapons.

 **"And time and time again I crush you like the bugs you are."** Drasil said as the image then showed Team STRQ with Summer Rose leading them against the Creatures of Grimm.

(Nexus)

 **"And for those of the darkness."** Drasil began as Nexus was in a realm of fire and corpses as from Nexus point of view his world was burning and he was just resting till it burned him as well. **"You claim yourself a monster yet those memories the elude you, those who wished to use you for their own gain yet you still rise but the question is what and who are you, a human, a monster, or something for worse?"** Drasil taunted as Nexus slept as the images showed everything he's ever done the lives he's stolen the innocent he's slaughtered man, woman, young, and old he killed and consumed them all from training all the way to money.

 **"You who does not know even your own identity can never truly rise from what you have now become."** Drasil said as he smirked at Nexus.

(With Iris)

Iris saw they were starting to lose as she looked to the terminal as they were on the verge of being overrun. "No..." Iris said as she saw this as everyone began to get worried. "No I..." Iris began as she then looked to the Terminal. "I don't wanna loose anyone else!" She cried out as she then slammed her hands back into the terminal and interfaced with it not caring how much pain it was causing her.

"No stop you're gonna hurt yourself!" Yang called out as but Iris ignored her.

"No I won't be a burden to you and I won't stand around while everyone is fighting for their lives!" Iris yelled out as she wanted to help and this was the only way she could.

(With Gold)

 **"Now Golden Knight fall."** Drasil said as he smirked at Gold.

(Ruby)

 **"And see Scorching Heat Knight the truth of your weakness."** Drasil said as it was clear things were not looking good.

(With Nexus)

 **"And upon your end Dark Knight know that the lack of your past's knowledge you will know defeat."** Drasil said as soon Nexus began to groan from a headache of sorts.

(Gold)

"Damn you so freaking noisy." Gold said as he began to get up. "You monologue way to long asshole." Gold said as he began to get up.

 **"What?"** Drasil asked as he saw Gold sit down.

"What are you stupid, that's what I means, to live." Gold said as he cracked his neck facing away from the Horror as Drasil was shocked that these three though in different locations were still moving.

(Ruby)

"Do you really think I'm stupid or something? I know that others went down the same path I did and not all of them made it to the end... but everyone has that thing that makes them live on, and that thing is a soul. A Soul that has endured hardships big and small, that has grown thanks to those closest to them. They don't lose to the pain when it forces them down they just bounce back up and face it head on and continue to live." Ruby said as she got up. "Even at this moment humans and Faunus keep living even as its painful because they smile they smile to show the pain it won't beat them." Ruby said as it was clear she wasn't going down without a fight. "It's proof that we are all alive." Ruby said as she began to get to her feet.

(Nexus)

"And even if I did cause all that pain all that suffering I choose to shoulder it with the path I had chosen to my goal." Nexus said as he was on his feet as his world was no longer burning as it became a black void. "After all I made a promise a long time ago one that I'm kicking myself for ever forgetting it." Nexus said as he got up. "I promised someone I'd see this world for everything it offers and when I do I'd find their souls the ones who were with me in that darkness until fate intervened." Nexus said as he remembered it as he saw them appear.

"Sapphire, Omega, Delta, Amethyst, Jasper, Rip, Luke, and Rouge those who lost their souls and those who I had struck down I made a silent promise to them all I'd find their souls and use their powers to complete our dream." Nexus said as he began to turn his body to face Drasil.

(Short Flashback)

"Please Nexus never forget the promise that we'd all see the outside world the real world together so never forget you are Nexus nothing more and nothing less then what you desire to be." Sapphire said as she hoped Nexus would choose whatever path he felt was his.

(End Flashback)

"I am Nexus Kite Sparrow Branwen I am a monster who seeks his path and is servant to no one by myself, I am the Prince of Darkness who will rule over the Grimm and terrorize this world as Demon till it begets a foe to strike me down... I am the Dark Knight KIBA!" Nexus roared as he glared at Drasil. "This is who I am!" Nexus roared out as he glared at his foe.

(Ruby)

"I want to protect everyone so they won't have to go through losing someone like I did even if it's just one person I'll protect them all, after all it's my duty as the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!" Ruby said grinning as she wasn't going to lose so easily.

(Gold)

"All of Remnant believes in the hope of tomorrow. We fight to protect that future." Gold said as he wasn't going to give up so easily. "That's why." Gold said as he knew his friends were fighting on.

(With the others)

Ollette and Frost were knocked down by a larger foe as they began to get back up as they glared at it as they were injured but not down yet as they both smirked at it clearly showing they can take much worse than that.

(Gold)

"We stand up as many times as it takes." Gold said as he glared at Drasil.

(Ruby)

"That's why." Ruby began as she glared at her foe.

(Knights)

The two Makai Knights and two Fallen Knights once more rose up they glared at their foes as they pointed their blades at the oncoming foes ready to keep fighting. The Makai Knights and Dark Knights were facing every foe coming their way as it was clear they would not give up so easily.

(Ruby)

"As many times as it takes... We swing our Blades." Ruby said as she wasn't out not yet and not by a long shot as even her silver eyes were starting to shine bright.

(Nexus)

"As long as our arms and legs still move... no as long as our soul itself keeps burning torts our ambition." Nexus said as he glared at is foe as he wasn't done not yet as he said it before he shall never be a memory. "I will keep fighting on no matter who my foe may be. Be the human, Faunus, Grimm, or Horror!" Nexus roared as he wasn't a protector not by a long shot. "For that is the power of the Dark Knight." Nexus said as he wasn't done with this battle himself.

(Iris)

Iris kept working as she wasn't going to surrender as long as she can still save and protect as many people as possible.

(Gold)

"We will protect mankind. That is one who protects." Gold said as he and Ruby had similar thoughts. "That is Golden Knight." Gold began as he

(Ruby)

"That is the Scorching Heat Knight!" Ruby yelled as she glared at Drasil with her Silver Eyes burning with justice.

(Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba)

"GARO/KIBA/YAIBA!" They all yelled as their eyes soon flashed to light as they in turn charged torts their foes as once more were they on their bikes. Soon more of Drasil began to come torts them as the trio of Knights began to fight their way through them all.

 **"Fine. Once I am free I shall erase you all, so that mouth may never smile again and so that soul may never go on to your destinations."** Drasil said as they weren't going to give up so easily.

(With Iris)

"Wait this is." Iris said as she went wide eyed at what she found. "Everyone I think I can end this!" Iris called out as they all saw this.

"Ok then we'll take out the trash here!" Aron roared out as Ollette and Frost both nodded and used a special seal as the four Knights body's began to go ablaze as they then charged at all the creatures destroying them all in one fell swoop as their flames of blue, crimson, and violet all defeated the Horror made creatures like they were nothing.

Once their foes were gone Weiss smiled as Yang, Ollette, and Frost then all looked to where they knew their leaders were. "You three better make it back." Yang said as she was more worried for Gold and Ruby since she wanted to give Kiba the beat down he deserves.

(With Garo, Ruby, and Kiba)

The three rode and jumped over the spawns of Drasil as they hacked and slashed through them all as Kiba was using is abilities to give them all an edge as the familiars within him held their foes in placed before vanishing again to be cut down by the three Knights. As they rode Zaruba spoke up as he knew this was getting them nowhere as Yaiba broke out of a dogpile.

 _ **"Everyone this is getting us nowhere these things are just trash data! There's no end to them."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse then spoke.

 _ **"At this rate we'll die before we finish."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to her allies.

"Then we go for the heart." Kiba said as Garo and Yaiba nodded.

"And I think I know where he is!" Yaiba called out as soon they had to avoid laser blasts from the tall creatures as Garo saw this and they swerved and drifted to avoid the blast.

"Shit!" Garo called out as they avoided the blasts. Garo then saw the beams following them as he then looked to the army of trash data as he had an idea.

"Guys on me!" Garo called out as they soon burst forward as both Yaiba and Kiba saw Garo's plan and went along with it as they drove torts the army. Soon they were able to get airborne thanks to the vents as the beams in turn hit the army only for Drasil to attack Garo as Yaiba used the chance to cut through the arm.

 **"A useless gesture a simple blade cannot cut me down who embodies this very world."** Drasil taunted as the three drove away from Drasil as he gave chase.

"Then, we'll just have to destroy this very world!" Garo called out as it was now or never. "Zaruba!" Garo called out as Zaruba's eyes then flashed as he was ready.

 _ **"Got it!"**_ Zaruba called out as soon Zaruba began to produce emerald flames from his vents.

"Eclipse let's go!" Yaiba called out as Eclipse nodded.

 _ **"Of course."**_ Eclipse said as she began to produce crimson flames Kiba then came in

"Show me your power!" Kiba roared as soon Zarathos began to produce flames of his own as they began to pick up speed before doing a U-Turn.

The three Knights then charged at Drasil and in turn regained the color they lost and began to enter his inner sanctum as their veins began to glow the colors they were best known within their armor. "It's not enough!" Kiba roared as Drasil was throwing everything he had at them now.

"Come on just a little more horsepower!" Garo called out as Eclipse then spoke knowing what was needed.

 _ **"Flower Girl!"**_ Eclipse called out as Yaiba looked. _**"Close your eyes and focus deep into your aura and go beyond that to yours, Reach into the deepest crevasse of your soul until a silver light shines on through and then grab it!"**_ Eclipse roared out as she knew this was getting serious. _**"It's now or never!"**_ Eclipse called out as Yaiba saw this as Ruby inside nodded.

Ruby found herself in a dark void as she knew the urgency was great and if they did not do so now they will all die. Soon Ruby saw it a silver light and in turn she reached for it and then her eyes snapped open but were now completely silver releasing the power.

Yaiba's eyes silver shine began to become great as Garo and Kiba all saw this as soon they entered what looked like a barrier area where Drasil was feeding once more for the final seal to break. Yaiba then took the lead and roared out as her power began to burst through to end their foes all together.

*Insert Meaning of Truth

The three Knights began to drive down the track Drasil made to protect himself but they kept going like a shooting star as the emerald flames mixed with the crimson ones and the silver light as they came in faster with each turn. Soon the comet began to change form as it began to latch to Garo and Kiba as their veins turned from violet and red to silver. Soon the comet began to turn silver, gold, and ebony as they drove down and got closer to Drasil.

 **"No impossible the unification of Light and Dark."** Drasil said as the three knights were upon him.

"Your time has come to fall!" They all roared as Drasil began to panic.

 **"No stay back!"** Drasil roared firing his tendrils at them out of fear for they were upon him.

The energy then formed into a dragon that was a combo of Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba as they soon were upon Drasil as they cut into him. Yaiba sliced his head off while Garo and Kiba cut him as a cross as he saw them all as it was clear... he was bested by these knights.

"Impossible... I've been bested." The Horror said before its body vanished and in turn was destroyed as it was sealed away into the three blades that had ended it as the three Knights stood tall and proud no doubt savoring their victory while Kiba had his first taste of wielding the power of the Silver Eyes.

(With Iris and the others)

Soon the area around them turned dark as they all saw the terminal was still active. "Drasil… must have vanished." Ollette said as Blake then looked to Iris.

"Come on Iris now's our chance to end this!" Blake called out as it was now or never.

"Right!" Iris said as she went to shutting down the main server. "I don't want anyone else to die because of my weakness. So please lend me power! Power I can use to be a protector too!" Iris cried out as her tears hit the keypad as soon the area around her turned dark as in this area she saw herself but with Dr. Merlot minus the cybernetics.

"Iris are you ok?" He asked as the younger Iris was crying as Iris saw her younger self had a scraped knee.

"I got hurt." She said as Dr. Merlot looked it over and smiled.

"Don't worry it may hurt right now but it will heal in no time just need to give it time to heal." He said as he already began to clean the scrape just in case. "But momma is already gone I don't want to see time take you away also papa." Iris said as Merlot smiled.

"Don't worry... just remember Iris the meaning of my truth... everything I do is for you." Merlot said as Iris saw this as Merlot gave his daughter a piggyback as the older Iris saw this as she realized what this meant.

(Terminal)

"Iris! Iris!" Weiss called as she tried to wake Iris up from her little nap.

"Iris you still with us?" Yang asked as Iris then smiled and began to type in the code needed for this.

Iris got up and began typing on the keyboard just like how she had seen her father do it as Weiss saw she was doing it like a pro. Iris saw she had administer statues as she got the part with the password. She then typed it in as it read the most heartfelt thing a father could say for his daughter.

"I do it all for my Daughter."

Once Iris had the password typed in she began to hesitated at the enter key. But then she entered it as soon the terminal burst out releasing a powerful light around them all. Everyone was awestruck at this as the area shattered as Iris smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, papa." Iris smiled as she smiled at the world.

Soon everyone saw a portal appear at their feet even Iris as it was clear they were being sent back to the real world as they all smiled at this.

(With Gold, Ruby, and Kiba)

The three were waiting as Kiba looked at his hand in shock of how he wielded the Silver Eyes power for but a moment as he then clenched his fist just as a portal appeared at their feet. "They did it." Ruby said as she was happy as they can finally get out of here.

"You do know once we're out we'll be at each other's throats again correct?" Kiba asked as Gold smirked at him.

"Well Kiba you better not hold back then." Gold smirked as Kiba then smirked as the two shared a fist bump.

 _ **"I can't tell if they are friends or enemies at times."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this.

 _ **"Agreed."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was on the same boat.

"Men." Ruby said as she just assumed it was a guy thing.

Soon the group with their vehicles and such began to vanish as no doubt they were heading back to the real world. "See you all when our blades meet again." Kiba said as he vanished.

"Yeah you to." Gold said as he was looking forward to it.

(Scene Break Dr. Merlot Hideout)

Everyone began to come to as they heard the hissing sound of the pod as steam left it as they also heard foot movement and such around them. Gold got up and saw him and his teammates with Team RWBY coming to as Medical personnel gave them a look over. "Gold my good boy are you well?" Peter asked as he had arrived as well.

"Yeah it's just been a long day." Gold said as soon Ruby gasped.

"Iris!" Ruby gasped as Glynda was there as well.

"Don't worry Ms. Rose she'll be ok look." Glynda said as the doctors were already working on fixing the damage that was done to Iris that forced her into the pod. "A little birdie told us that there was a little girl here who needed immediate medical attention and left." Glynda said as Gold knew who it was.

'Kiba.' he said to himself as they saw Kiba and his crew must have gotten away again.

"So now what?" Ruby asked as Weiss then sighed.

"You two." She began pointing to the team leaders. "Have to write your reports on this now." Weiss said as Ruby and Gold both paled and cried out wanting to stay knocked out now.

"Wait what about Merlot!" Yang asked as Glynda sighed and pointed at the white sheet as they all saw it.

"Damn..." Aron said as Yang sighed knowing someone has to tell Iris she was an orphan now.

(Scene Break KIBA)

"You didn't have to let them go you know." Blaze said as Nexus saw this play out from a nearby peak.

"Perhaps... but it's better to keep our options opened don't you think." Nexus said as he was lying as he'd rather the girl make it to safety then die on an island alone.

"He's going to ruin our plans." Blaze said as Ico then looked to him.

"Don't worry have a little faith Lord Nexus has a plan for everything just have a bit of faith." Ico said as Akane smiled a bit.

"Yeah." Akane said as she remembered what she revealed to her half-sister about her past.

"Come on lets head back." Nexus said as he began to make his way to a portal he opened as they all followed him no doubt to get back to Beacon before suspicious rose up on them.

(Scene Break Ozpin's Office)

Ruby and Gold stood before Ozpin as with them was Blake and Ollette. "So you can confirm everything on this report is factual?" Ozpin asked as Gold nodded.

"Yeap." Gold said as he actually omitted the part with Ruby and Kiba's group as Ruby was happy Frost kept her end of the deal as the seal of destruction was now gone from her chest.

"I see." Ozpin said as he knew they were omitting stuff but nothing major. "And where is the rest of your teams?" Ozpin asked as Gold shrugged.

"Weiss and Aron went on a last minute date and Yang dragged off Raymond for something." Gold said as Ozpin nodded to this.

"I see I suppose I can let this slide for now." Ozpin said as Blake then spoke up.

"Um if I can ask... what's going to happen to Iris?" Blake asked as she looked to Ozpin as she was worried for the girl.

"Ms. Merlot would normally be placed as a ward of the state and put into the system... but I was able to pull a few strings and have an old friend foster her till she's ready for Signal and later Beacon if she so desires to attend." Ozpin said as Ollette saw this.

"Oh who?" Ollette asked as Ozpin smiled.

"I believe Ms. Rose knows him very well after all he did raise both you and her sister for your entire lives thus far." Ozpin said as Ruby knew who he meant.

"Wait I got another sister now!?" Ruby gasped as she heard this.

"Yes but right now Ms. Merlot is resting from her emergency surgery and from what Doctors have told me will make a rapid recovery with physical therapy to handle her lack of motor skills from her coma, and be able to continue her life as normal." Ozpin said as Ruby then began to laugh a bit.

"At last! At LAST Now I'm the older sister!" Ruby laughed as everyone saw her as now she can do all the stuff Yang did with her to a younger sibling as no doubt Ruby was waiting for this moment but thought it would never come.

"Uh-oh." Ollette said as they may need to warn Iris later.

(With Salem)

Salem was once more in her chambers as Watts walked in to deliver the report. "I have news." Watts said as Salem looked to him.

"Speak." Salem said as Watts showed the data.

"It seems Merlot had a Silver Eyed Warrior of his own which is now in Ozpin's grasp." Watts said as Salem saw this. "Shall I send Tyrion to kill her and the Scorching Heat Knight?" Watts asked as he knew Ruby Rose power was beginning to awaken which was very troubling news for them all.

"No." Salem said as she sat there. "Let Nexus deal with this as he sees fit." Salem said as she wanted to see what Nexus will due as she knew Nexus let the girl go so she assumed he must have a grand scheme in store.

"But milady." Watts said as Salem glared at him.

"Don't argue Watts and obey." Salem said as Watts then nodded and took his leave as Salem looked to the window. "Now that what is next on your scheme my son." Salem said as she was going to ensure Nexus succeeded as if anything only her son was allowed to succeed her no other was permitted to do so.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go with this the Grimm Eclipse arc is over. Now we can really enter Volume 3. So until next time people be sure to review and as I always say ja-ne.


	40. Chapter 26 Round One

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Let's start Volume 3 now.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Cliffside Forest)

At a Cliffside forest, where the sun was rising, shining gold around to the tree, the grass, and the leaves. Insect buzzing around throughout the forest, as coming to the Cliffside area, standing there is Ruby looking down at her mother's grave.

Ruby with her combat uniform as a Huntress with her red hood up, as rose petals flow out from it within the wind, with her hood over her head and hand together, she gave a prayer. "Hey mom." Ruby greeted as she took off her hood. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while." Ruby began as she looked to her mom's grave. "Things have been... Well, things have been pretty busy." Ruby said as she remembered something. "Oh! Dad's here too and also Eclipse and well we got a new girl in the house named Iris." Ruby said as it was clear the Rose/Xiao-Long Family were still getting used to the third daughter of the family. "He's, y'know... Dad. He's still teaching at Signal, but he told me he's going to be going out on some missions soon and that's he's really excited to have Iris in the nest after his mental scaring during a Horror Hunt." Ruby said as she heard what happened even if she didn't understand it.

"I think he misses adventuring with you and I know Eclipse may not say it she misses you also." Ruby said as Eclipse was snoozing on her middle finger while she gave Summer the update on things. "I miss you too." Ruby said as she looked to the tombstone before her. "Anyway I haven't gotten kicked out of Beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line." Ruby said as she smiled to the tomb stone with a joke. "That was a joke." Ruby said as she looked down. "But she's actually a really great fighter, you can tell she's learned a lot from dad." Ruby said as she remembered what happened with their first battle with Kiba.

"Well so are Weiss and Blake." Ruby said remembering her teammates. "Oh! They're my teammates. Together, we form Team RWBY. And yes, before you ask, that does cause a lot of confusion... Anyways, uh, I made a bunch of new friends and I met some... let's just say odd teachers. Oh! We've also stopped some bad guys too." Ruby told as she was met with silence. "I guess it's like what they say: Like mother, light daughter." Ruby said sadly as she looked at this. "I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is." Ruby said before realizing something as she also remembered the, injures she got from Edel with Eclipse clearing her throat for the reminder.

"Oh yeah during my initiation into Beacon I became the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba and have gone on all sorts of crazy supernatural hunts." Ruby said as she got to the Makai stuff. "I even got my own motorcycle... thought that was after I trashed the scooter." Ruby said as the main reason she had the motorcycle now was because the scooter got trashed. "And yes I know I don't look much like a Scorching Heat unlike Yang." Ruby said as she smiled at her Title as a Knight even if she hasn't found all 6 howling stones Yaiba left behind.

"It's funny, the more I get to know him, the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow." Ruby said while also remembering how Kiba, Zex, Zem, and Frost got away so many times in their last confrontations before a bark was bark was heard as Ruby looked as Eclipse heard.

 _ **"Your dad is here Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled and saw Iris, Taiyang, and Zwei as Iris was looking healthier than before with a haircut to fix her hairs overgrowth from before.

"Oh! Looks like Dad's back. I gotta go! He's dropping me off at Beacon for the Tournament match before he goes off on his next mission! Wish me luck!" Ruby called before running to Taiyang to catch up with him as she put on her hood again. But Ruby then stopped for a minute before turning to the grave and smiled. "It was good to talk." Ruby said before catching up to Ruby only for a group of Crows to fly by.

(With Gold)

Gold was at a duo of graves as he was sitting there as he grinned a bit as he looked to them as they were of his elder brother and younger sister. "Yo bro, sis it's been a while hasn't it." Gold said as he sat there paying his respects. "So yeah things have been hectic for me by day huntsman by night Makai Knight... but then again I do as good with collateral damage as a Huntsman then I do as a Makai Knight." Gold said as nearby was Zaruba on the motorcycle. "Well I made plenty of friends met some crazy teachers and have a crazy ass team to back me up." Gold said as he was just skimming through it as he didn't really treat it the same way Ruby did acting like he was just giving a friendly visit to family.

"Well another thing that's happened I found a group of Dark Knights and a Fallen Priestess and a female Dragon Knight who I think is part priestess. Personally I think they ripped me off on the bike part." Gold said as he joked a bit as he sat there. "Things change a lot and right now I'm fighting better them I ever had before, it's kind of fun and scary butt mostly fun." Gold said as he smiled to this. "My luck hasn't failed me yet and I'm living how you wanted me to bro and I finally got a lead on what happened to mom." Gold said as he smiled a bit. "But... it's hard you know." Gold said as he sat there. "Living with the fact that I lived while you guys died." Gold said as he looked to his brother and sisters graves. "But I 'm sure bro here is kicking back with the other Garo's enjoying all his heart's desire up there." Gold said as he laughed a bit as he got up.

"Anyway my teammates, Raymond, Aron, and Ollette are awesome, sure Aron and Ollette make these weird jokes but Aron is a riot to hang out with and Ollette really enjoys hanging out with Jaune… then there's Raymond he's a stick in the mud but once you get to know him he's a great guy to have in your corner." Gold said as he sat there cross legged. "Oh I forgot me and him we form Team GARO and your truly is the leader cue the applause." Gold said as he smiled with the silence. "You know I miss you guys but as long as I'm alive now I know I can do you all proud and be the protector you all want me to be." Gold said as he then stood up as he stretched and then placed two items down one for each grave as they looked like offerings of comic books and novels. "Figured you guys might want these so enjoy." Gold said as he then headed off. "Gotta head to the Vytal Tournament there's a trophy there with my name on it." Gold said as he began heading to Zaruba and mounted him.

"Glad we had this talk." Gold said as he then revved his engine and drove off as he made his way back to Beacon.

(Scene Break Amity Stadium Vytal Festival Tournament)

The sound of the crowd cheering of both human and Faunus with the sound of action is happening, on a field that is a mix of fire and frozen lands.

Team Ruby was going against another team, With Ruby twirling her Crescent Yaiba before running off, Blake fighting a girl with green hair with Eye black on her face, and using a board of some sort of a weapon to fight against Blake.

Weiss slash with her rapier before using her semblance to summon a glyph and running off to her opponent, Yang was getting push back by a dark skin girl with blonde hair wearing Xiaolin robes as it seem this girl was just using her fist against Yang herself.

Up in the announcer booth with Peter Port and Doctor Oobleck was looking down at the fight as Port started to say, "Ho-ho! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Oobleck turn to his co-worker and said, "-Doctor! And yes, Peter, I think it's safe to say: this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament!"

Both professors turn back to the camera as Mr. Port say to the viewers, "For those of you just now joining us-"

The view zoom out to the field looking at the big screen "-Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament!"

Looking from a high above view of the Stadium with the speakers reaching the height of the area as Port went on saying, "Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum!"

View change again to see air ship that are now coming in with more people, and maybe other teams as well that are within the Tournament.

(Cut back to Amity Colosseum)

Slowly look down at the field, explosion was showing as it seem the fight is going more strongly now.

Going back to the booth as Port Said to all the people in T.V land, "If this is your first time watching allow us to break down the rules."

Going to Oobleck as he started to how the Tournament work as he said, "The Tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Team, Doubles, and Singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested... is skill." Push up his glasses as he finish.

Cut to Port as he said, "Correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!"

Cut to booth professors now as Oobleck said, "And yes, Peter, these certainly area some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on, and I don't think anyone tuning in around the world is going to disagree with me on that!"

"Ahh, and why would they? Now, let's get back to the match between team RWBY of Beacon, and team ABRN of Haven." Peter said as the battle in the stadium continued.

(In the Ring)

Blake was fighting her opponent as she was using clones to keep constant attack on her opponent. But she quickly got on her board and began attacking Blake but Blake used an ice clone to throw her off and force her away by cutting her board in two but the result was the board turning into two guns. But before the hoodie wearing girl quickly wiped out as she landed on her rear end and it hurt as Blake cringed at that.

Yang meanwhile was punching against a monk like girl as they exchanged punches but unlike Yang the monk girl had strength in kicking as well as the girl then kicked Yang into the ice area causing her to lose her footing as the Ice was slippery. Yang tried to get her feet in but she was slipping as she looked and saw another member of Team ABRN was aiming there weapon at her but then the Ice behind him blew up freezing his feet.

Ruby held Crescent Yaiba in gun form as she smiled. "I got your back." Ruby said before Eclipse sensed it.

 _ **"Flower Girl behind you!"**_ Eclipse called as Ruby was about to attack as she knocked the staff wielding member of team ABRN away with Crescent Yaiba in scythe mode as the energy blade cut the ground a bit.

"How!" He called as Weiss came and used her Glyphs to knock the member away.

"Thanks for the heads up Eclipse." Ruby said as Eclipse yawned in response.

 _ **"Had to be done it was so noisy out it made it hard for me to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as she wanted to sleep some more.

"You lazy butt." Ruby said as she soon saw Weiss. "Hey BFF!" Ruby called out as she saw Weiss there.

"No," Weiss said as she went off as Ruby turn around cloche her hand as she said, "Yes!"

With the staff guy as he try to recover from the attack he gotten, as in front of him a Glyph appeared. AS eh tries to stand up, Weiss was already upon him, as she use her Glyph to accelerate her speeds and slash at the guy.

Stood still for a moment as the guy didn't see a glyph behind her as well as Ruby as she came up from behind, jumping from the glyph high into the air and about to slash the guy, but he block the attack with his aura on high, with the guy gave a smirk, Ruby seem arrogated as she pull the trigger and fire a round at the guy as it both them both back, as the guy slide on his back, while ruby landed on her feet next to Weiss.

As the guy look both girl, his eyes drifted to the side and started to run off as Weiss jump up and summon ice spear and try to hit the guy, but he dodge them in the nick of time as he ran at Ruby as well, when she slash at him, he jumped over her, as she said, "What?!"

What the guy was going for was the fire crystals that was on the field, as he broke a piece off, then turn around to throw it at the green hair hooded girl, as she turn around and catch it, she put it in her board.

Blake started to worry, as the girl look over to her, gave a wink before she took off over to her teammate that was frozen in place, and thaw out the ice, now he was free.

Riding over to Blake as she jump into the air, and use the back of the board to slam into Blake, as she block it with her weapon, but the energy output was put on high as the green hair hood girl Blast Blake with it, slamming her into the ice behind her shattering it.

The girl tried to attack Blake but Blake dodged and escaped using her weapon to dodge the attack by slingshot herself away. The opponent followed and saw Blake just standing there as she smirked and went after her. But when she attacked Blake vanished revealing it was a clone as Blake's weapon appeared as it now made a line that stopped her which Blake took the chance to kick her out of the ring where she hit the wall.

"Ooooh, double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level!" Peter said as Reese saw this and growled to it.

"OHH she really should've worn a helmet." Oobleck said as the fight continued.

The rifle holding member of team ABRN was aiming at Weiss only to have the Staff wielder slam into him be means of a Glyph. Weiss smirked as she then used her Gravity Glyph to force the two upward and make a giant fist of ice that grabbed them and then turned in a ball of ice with the two boys stuck in said ball.

The monk member of them team saw this and rolled her eyes as they began rolling to the edge. The monk girl appeared as she stood her ground before the ball as then she punched it shattering it as her teammates it and freeing her teammates.

Weiss seeing this turned you Yang as she had an idea. "Yang!" Weiss called as Yang looked. Weiss then made an ice wave for Yang to slide on as she looked. "Now!" Weiss called as she was ready.

Yang smiled as she then used her gauntlets to begin sliding on the Ice using her weapon as a booster. Blake then jumped in and threw her weapons for Yang to grab which she did. Blake then jumped with Ruby's help and then used the momentum to throw Yang to their opponents. Yang was soon airborne as she flew at the opposing Team and then punched them all with a war cry and send them to the Fire Zone where they got cooked and there Aura depleted.

The crowed cheer loudly than before as Yang mouth, 'Yes!' as Ruby cheer in the background as Port announce, "And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!"

AS Weiss looked around in disbelief as they won the first round as she asked herself, "We did it?"

"As Team RWBY advance to the 2nd round, time to clean the field and ready the next match." Port said with Team RWBY leaving the field along with team ABRN.

Going through the tunnels as Ruby was happy that her team won as some from the side said, "Hey Congratulation Ruby!"

She stops as well the rest of the team turn to team GARO as they stood there waiting ether for them or their match was next.

"Hey Guy!" Ruby said as she rush over to him with the team walking over to the other team.

Ruby instant high five Gold as she said, "Thanks."

Gold gave one of his smile and a thumbs up as he said, "No problem."

"Nice work out there, you really, 'knock them out'," Ollette said to her pun as Yang fist bump her as everyone groin, Ollette may have better puns but they still get tired of them.

"All of your form were great, and using the throwing effect to double Yang's punching power was an excellent finishing," Raymond said as everyone nodded knowing they did well out there.

"Your four should be proud, even you, Yang," Gold said as Yang Raise her fist with Gold doing the same and fist dumb each other as Yang said, "Ahh, thank you."

Aron smile as he came up to Weiss and hug her as he said, "You did well Weiss I feel happy for you."

Weiss smile as she came closer and pull Aron down to her level a bit and give him a nice smooch on the lips and said, "Thank you that make me feel special."

"Would the next team please come forth!" as Port said with Oobleck said, "Those who don't show up will be disqualify, those are the rules people."

Gold turn to the field as Ruby said to them, "Good luck."

Gold turn to her and said, "We already have all the luck."

"Then… I'll be sure to cheer you guy on," Ruby said with a smile on her face as Gold nodded and before he went off, Ruby said to him, "Wait, just one more thing."

As gold turn Ruby use her semblance and came up to Gold's cheek and give it a small kiss and said, "There a little bit more luck as well."

Gold didn't know what to say but he put his hands together as he clap and said, "Thank you, I will cherish the kiss of a cute girl."

Ruby blush a bit as Gold and the other soon went out towards the field as Weiss said, "Whatever you do, don't lose on purpose, or else!"

"We won't," Aron said as Ollette added, "Don't worry, it would be the last thing we'll do."

"So what was that kiss about?" Gold asked as RWBY left as his three teammates gasped as they heard this as they looked to Gold in shock.

"How oblivious can you be?!" Aron asked shocked to hear this from Gold who was still at a lost.

" _ **Typical."**_ Zaruba sighed as he knew he should have expected this much from Gold.

(Later at the Stage)

Team GARO was waiting for their opponents too appear as Aron looked to Raymond. "What do we know about our opponents?" Aron asked to Raymond as he looked as he sighed and push up his glasses.

"Masaaki Endoh, Masami Okui, Jou Kageyama, and Akase Kitadani, they form team JAMM and they use music and sound base combat, there from Vacuo and they seem to be former members of some musical group, they shouldn't be taken lightly." Raymond said as he took out handle and extended it into a staff and the blade popped out making it a spear.

"Sound sweet," Gold said as didn't realize he made a pun that wasn't half bad as Aron give a small laugh as one that did sounded funny to him and two, he couldn't take the sound of the team serious being a Faunus that in a rock band himself but never use sound base attacks.

"Yea sound like they haven't got skills outside of being in a band." Aron said as Rachel looked.

"Don't underestimate them, music and sound based attacks are quite deadly if used right. It could make you deaf, or make you sick and puke your guts out, trust me the result is deadly if the entire team specializes in that then that means we might be in for a tough fight," Ollette said as she was ready as she had her guns and bayonets ready.

"And let us remember this as well, this is a tournament battle, not a horror hunt. Do not summon your armor in this fight," Raymond said as Gold told him, "That like Makai knight 101 for us, I may break a lot of stuff but I do follow the other stuff."

Team JAMM show up as was team GARO could tell the team leader of the group had an axe guitar; serially it's literally an axe guitar. Wearing dark clothing with torn sleeve and his hair was straight and brown in a combed down way as he had the same eyes as his teammates.

Next was a girl with long black hair tied, and chocolate brown eyes, with her outfit similar to Weiss, minis a skirt and more baby blue color to the dress, and she was hold a violin of sort with a quiver full of bow. (A Bow to play a Violin)

The next one up is a Guy with a trumpet weapon, as he gave it a cock like a shotgun, to what he was wearing it was a jazz looking suit which was black as his hair was black as well with red streaks in it.

The last guy look like he brought a keyboard type weapon strap to his back, to what it is, hard to tell at all without much detail to it. To what he was wearing a black leather outfit with white on certain areas as he had blond hair clearly dyed.

"Heh it's about to get wild huh?!" Gold cheered out as he was ready to go at it as everyone nodded and soon hologram screen show up on different sides, as both were changing image for a random selection of the field, as one came to a stop behind GARO showing a forest. As the field behind team GARO open up and lifted up was a the other hologram screen was slowing down and then stops to a gray mountain hills, as the field behind team JAMM open up and lift up from it was a gray rock area, with hills or boulders around.

"3...2...1..." Peter Port counted down as the fighters were ready to fight. "BEGIN!" He called before the two teams charged at each other and began to fight as the two teams charged at each other. Gold charged at Masaki as the young man quickly pulled out his keyboard buster blade and slashed at him and played a few keys causing the blade to glow as Gold clenched his fists and punched Masaki. But Masaki saw this coming and avoided the attack as Gold slid away from Masaki and took a battle stance.

*Insert Savior in the Dark remix

Gold began charging at Masaki while sending punch after punch at him as Masaki had the bigger sword but Sirius had the speed to make up for it. "Oh yeah go Knight Boy!" Masaki cheered as he played the keyboard again and the blade transformed into a longer version of it as Gold went wide eyed and used the Garoken to block the attack before jumping back to avoid being cleaved in two. "But I'm better!" He called as he then pressed the keyboard again causing the blade to shorten and he swung it a bit before shouldering it.

"Well hate for you to go easy on me." Gold said as he smirked as his foe and got ready for more.

"Alright! Let's fight!" Masaki called before charging at Gold to continue their rumble.

Ollette meanwhile charged at her opponent as she swung her Bayonets down as the girl blocked with her violin which had turned into a crossbow. The result was a small crater on the ground but Ollette wasn't done yet as she quickly tried to kick Masami but the girl quickly took out her bow and it turned into an arrow to which Masami fired. Ollette avoided the attack if just narrowly as she jumped back and transformed her weapon into its shield/gun mode and began firing as Masami dodged the attack with ease.

"Nice shot Remnant Girl!" Masami called as Rachel smirked before she turned around and fired a glyph at Masami as Ollette switched to her Punishing Cross.

"Bullseye." Ollette called out as she then began firing the minigun at Masami who was tagged and thus Ollette can shoot her easily. Masame then jumped over a rock and used it to shield herself as the rock was in turn shot up making the bullets attack useless.

Once the Glyph vanished Masami jumped up and was shocked to find Ollette there with her Bayonets as she smirked. She slashed at Masami but Masami dodged it only for Ollette to toss her down hard. "That was a dirty trick." Masami said as she got up from her landing point.

"All's fair in love and war." Ollette said as she swung her bayonets in her hands before pointing them at Masami.

"Well then how about we cut loose a bit." Masami said as she smiled and was ready for round two.

Aron was dodging scatter-shot from Akase, as the guy rack up shot against the Makai knight, Aron took cover behind a rock and took a breather as Akase spoken up, "Come out- come out, where ever you are Faunus." Akase pulled out a red dust shell, as he load it, in the chamber as he close it as he took aim and fire.

*BOOM!

Fire and smoke rose up and out from it Aron leap out at the guy with his Aura Chains on as he slash at the guy. Akase use his weapon to block Silver again, as he cock it, aim and fire, Aron tilted his head to the side and slash at the guy as he cock again and fire at Aron as he bend back from it and recover to hit the guys weapon away then did a hurricane kick to the guy. Aron held ready as Akase got back up as he whip away the dirt from the side of his face and said, "Not bad."

"Years of training." Aron said as he switched his grip to have his weapons back to shooting position ready to fight some more as the guy smile as he change his shotgun into his musical instrument as he said, "Yea? Years of band practice." Put the trumpet to his mouth and blow.

A sound wave came at Aron as he raise his arms up to block, but the force was great it blow him away, and into a rock that shatter on impacted. Aron then charged out as he began firing at his opponent as he didn't take that much damage but it cost him some aura protection as his bar on the screen dropped a bit. Aron then jumped over Akase and began firing again as he then did a roundhouse kick which he then blocked and threw Aron to the side. "Let me guess!" Aron began as he looked to his foe. "The next line you are about to say is... 'Better try harder Iron Wolf,' and go now!" Aron called out as he looked to Akase.

"Better try harder Iron Wolf!" Akase called out as Aron smirked as he saw this.

"Still got it." Aron said as the battle wasn't over now by a long shot.

Raymond was going against Jou as the guy swung his axe guitar down with a shock wave came at him with fragments of rock and dirt, he charge in and use his staff to poll jump over the shock wave.

Jou was surprise, as Raymond carry his weapon In the air and went for a stab motion with his weapon at the guy, but he jump back from it, as Raymond stab the ground that kick up some dirt before he pulls out.

Jou stood far away from Raymond, as he wiggles his fingers as it seem to be building up energy, most likely, he charging an attack, as Raymond turn to the guy and charge at him. Jou waited as long as he could, being patient and calm as Raymond came at him, and when his hand seem to be glowing, he lift up his axe guitar and strum it as he play a tune and which shot out bolts of energy at him, as Raymond stop and twirl his staff to bounce off the bolts of energy off as the Makai Knight used his Semblance with it. Raymond look to the guy as he did again and saw hot he build up energy within his hand and send it in his weapon and shot it.

Raymond stab his weapon in the ground, having both of his hand empty and in turn pulled out his handgun and began firing at his foe disrupting the energy charge a bit but had enough charge and strum his guitar again and fire a bolt at Raymond. Raymond then used his Semblance to block it long enough to duck under it with ease as he then grabbed his spear and charged at Jou. Surprise by this, he use his weapon to block, but it knock him off his feet with his aura level drop on the screen but still had some left. Raymond spun his spear around as he took a battle stance as he walked torts Jou. Jou quickly spun around on to his feet and sent his weapon shooting as Raymond had to dodge the attack. Jou then smirked as he walked torts Beret. "Not bad." Jou said as Raymond looked to his Aura levels and saw that Jou nearly even the playing fields.

"Yes but I won't make that mistake again." Raymond said as he took a battle stance ready to keep going here.

"We'll see about that." Jou said as they then continued their fight.

Ollette jumped to the forest area and away from a Violin strike as she had an idea to which Masami followed closely after only to lose her in the forest. "Where is she?" Masami asked as she looked around only to see Bayonets flying at her and saw Ollette high atop a tree.

"Oh were you looking for me? Well I already know why you were looking for me, so you may defeat me in this round correct, well that is something I cannot allow sense my team needs to move on to the next round!" Ollette called as she then stood up and pointed her fingers up causing the leaves that fell to move in a flurry as she then pointed forward as the leaves surrounded Masami and caused her to get hit by Ollette as she came into the tornado and then got out of it. Ollette repeated the strategy until Masami had enough and used her weapon and used multiple arrows and launched them all around causing Ollette to have to get out of the way stopping the spell as Masami smirked.

Ollette looked to the Aura levels and saw Masami was close to depleted as she needed to end this now. "Let's end this now Masami girl." Ollette said as Masami smiled in response.

"Of course crazy Girl." Masami said as they were both ready to end this. Ollette then charged at Masami before vanishing catching Masami off guard only for Ollette to reappear and slam Masami with her Punisher Cross causing her to go flying.

"And Masami is out of the match." Oobleck said as Masami landed on a rock.

"One down, three to go." Ollette said as she smiled and was ready to finish this.

Gold then looked at the area around them as he then saw something they could use as he then grinned as he knew what to do next. "Hey guys I got an idea!" Gold called out as he then dodged another attack from his foe.

Team GARO all saw this and nodded in response as they got read. The remaining Members of Team JAM charged at GARO as Ollette jumped back and loaded her hand guns and fired at the ground freezing it solid. Raymond then came in and fired at the members of Team JAM locking them in place as they saw they were using Ice Dust Rounds and some powerful ones at that as the ones Raymond used made a sort of unstable ground for them. Aron then fired at team JAM as he passed by them to get their aura down as he then went upward and launched an Aura chain at Gold who caught it.

Aron then began swinging Gold as he began to slide on the ice as Team JAM saw this and tried to get free. Once Gold had the momentum built he then let go as he then came for a stop while clenching his fist and then smirked at Jou before he then punched Jou in the face which caused him to slam into Asaki, and then both slammed into Masaki as the trio then went flying off the stage as they flew straight into the barrier as everyone saw this as the trio slowly slid off.

"Now that's lucky!" Gold called out his cheer as Team GARO regrouped and gave each other a pat on the back as they won the battle.

"And the victory goes to Team GARO!" Peter called as Team GARO had their arms around each other's shoulders as they were cheering at their win as it was like there were more akin to a sports team then a Huntsman team.

From the seating where team still in the tournament were sitting as team RWBY saw this was very impress, even ruby was happy for them for them advancing as she jump in the air and said, "They DID IIIIIIIIIIIII-

(Change background)

"-s anyone else starving?" Ruby said as she rub her gut, with her team seem hungry, with team GARO, hard to tell if they were or not, but they cover it up well.

"I may have worked up an appetite," Blake said as her stomach growl like a Grimm on the hunt for food. Blake looked embarrass until someone else stomach growl, and more loudly as everyone turn their attention to Aron as he said, "I could eat a buffalo right now."

"Want a milk bone as well?" Ollette said as Aron look to her and said, "Hey I do not eat bones."

"Then why all ones we found under your-?" Gold was about to say something else until Aron cut him off saying, "There good for the teeth!" Aron walk off as Ollette follow and said, "Hold up, I was just joking!" Seem she didn't know there were bones as Weiss then smiled to Aron stopping him from running off.

"Oh don't worry at least we know they really are good for your teeth." Weiss said as she comforted Aron on that emberassing thing

As everyone stood there in silent as they saw this it was Gold who spoke up. "Huh that's a new thing." Gold said as he always ate stakes so he didn't care for the bones.

"Well other than that, we need something to eat," Yang said stating the obvious.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here," Weiss said with a sarcasms tone, and then did a surprise motion but it did sound like it and said, "Oh wait."

AS all around them there was a fair going on with lots of food stands, shops to look at, and games to play.

Ruby patted her shoulder and said, "It's, okay Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too."

 _ **"Flower Girl she was being facetious about it."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby heard this.

"Exactly!" Weiss scolded as she swore that it shouldn't be possible for the Madou Ring and Ruby to get along so well as Ruby throw her arms up and said, "Wh- Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?"

"C'mon! I know just the place," Yang said as she grab hold of Raymond and drag him as everyone followed, Ruby was about to grab his arm only to see Gold was gone as Aron and Weiss went together leaving Ruby with Ollette, Blake, and Eclipse.

Weiss stop for a moment as her scroll went off, as showing on caller I.D the call is from her Father. Aron saw this as Weiss took note of this. "Trouble with the rents?" Aron asked as Weiss then smiled to Aron before shit hit ignore, put away her scroll before catching up with the rest.

AS they were about to walk off, a voice called out to them as they said, "Hey! Might be hard, to eat without this!"

Everyone stopped, and then turn around to see Emerald with a wallet that was red with an image of a rose on the back. As Ruby saw it was hers. Ruby panic as looked around for her to see if the one Emerald was holder was hers or not as Team KIBA arrived as well.

Emerald laughs a bit and said, "Good to see you, Ruby, and Uh… Gold." Emerald said as she knew what and who Team GARO were as no doubt it was thanks to Nexus and his team.

Emerald return Ruby's wall to her as she said, "Thank Emerald."

Gold look to the wallet itself and Ruby pocket, Raymond had the same thought and they knew it was a somewhat deep pocket as the only way Ruby could have lost it is if she didn't put it in her pocket and left it on her lap the forgot it was there but there was nothing at the colosseum for her to get as a combative as they were only spell to people who were watching the fights. Another reason Ruby may have taken it out for something then thought she put it back in her pocket but mostly drop it, but it was mostly the same as the first. Lastly to what Gold thought of was someone took it without ruby noticing it.

"That was nice of you, where was it by the way?" Gold said to Catch Emerald off guard as she her eyes widen a bit and said, "I-it was down on the ground by the seats, I just saw it and thought it was Ruby's."

"Ahh, well good thing you were sitting next near them, hu?" Aron said as Yang scratch her head and said, "I didn't notice they were nearby us." "Same here," Weiss said as well as Emerald keep her face calm, but The three Knights and Alchemist saw it, she was sweating a bit to see a drop fall down her head.

Ruby smile and said, "Well, it good she found it, Girl pockets are the worst."

Yang came up and said, "What's up anyways, Em?"

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fights. You guys were awesome!" Emerald said as Ruby blushed and flushed as she babbled a bit as she did take the compliment well.

"Thanks you guys weren't half bad yourself." Gold said as he knew something was up as they only got to see Emeralds last two teammates during the Tournament and needless to say both of them looked very familiar.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round, too." Blake said as Weiss looked.

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss said as Raymond looked.

"I'll have to agree with you on that Weiss if we didn't know any better I would say you guys were up to something." Raymond said as Emerald sweated a little now knowing for sure team GARO was on to them.

"Yeah sorry they tend to be very anti-social." Nexus said as he knew Cinder was in fact still recovering from her punishment and a part of her still was.

"Oh Nex well guess that makes sense huh." Gold said as he smiled at Nexus who smirked a bit.

"So how'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked changing the subject.

Emerald remember that fight as her team had completely dominated the opposing team and it helped that Neo was there as well. "Really well." Emerald said as Ruby smiled.

"That's great! Uh why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby suggested as Emerald had other plans.

"Oh! Gosh, that's so nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of... introverted." Emerald said looking to Mercury who as looking at a boot before sniffing it. "Really socially awkward." Emerald whispered as everyone saw this.

"Oooh, yeah. I can see that." Yang said as she saw this.

"Yes plus my Team is up next followed by Team JNPR you guys should watch it when you're done." Nexus said as Ruby smiled to the odd boy.

"You got it!" Ruby said as Eclipse still didn't trust Nexus or his teammates in the slightest.

"So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the Doubles round. What about you guy?" Emerald asked as Ruby smiled.

"Well as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby began before Weiss intervened.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss said as she appeared next to Ruby.

"Uhh yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby said trying to recover from that.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake said as she motioned to them.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss said with a bow.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang said punching her fists together which caused Emerald to laugh.

"What about you guys?" Emerald asked as Gold looked.

"Me, and Raymond will be heading up the bracket for that and it's going to be fun!" Gold called out as Raymond smirked.

"Gold has the muscle and I got the brains it was the only logical choice." Raymond said as brains and brawns always work well together.

"Well if Mercury and I see you guys down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Emerald said with a smile on her face.

Yang chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said with a smile.

"Alright. Well, we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said before they went their separate ways with Emerald going with KIBA as they left.

"Have fun!" Ruby called as her team and team GARO walked away.

"See ya later." Emerald said walking away with Mercury.

"So how are the new 'friends'?" Mercury asked putting emphasis of friends as Emerald had a scowl as Nexus smirked.

"I hate them." Emerald said as she looked away with her scowl.

"Well to bad suck it up and follow orders." Nexus said as he may promote taking initiative he also expected orders to be followed as well.

"I just- How can they be so happy all the time?!" She ranted clearly not liking them.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked as Emerald looked to Mercury.

"Of course we did it's the bimbo and the heiress and for GARO its Gold and spear wielder." Nexus said as he walked with them.

"So I am to assume you and I shall be heading to the doubles after our fight Lord Nexus?" Ico asked as he could sense his liege nearby.

"Of course." Nexus said as he wanted to face Gold in the singles.

"Well at least know we know who we're working with." Mercury said as they walked away.

(Meanwhile at the noddle place)

"I'll have the bowl of the regular, please." Yang asked before a bowl of noodles slid to her.

"I'll take some chicken katsu ramen." Raymond requested before his order slid torts him.

"Oooh, I'll have what she's having." Ruby said motioning to Yang before the noodles slid to her.

"Hmm... Do you have anything a low salt-?" Weiss began before the noodle bowl slid to her. "Ah! Umm... ok?" She said clearly caught off guard.

"Hit me with your best." Gold challenged as the old man nodded and his order then slid to him.

"I'll take some beef noodles and don't go light on the beef." Aron said before his meal slid to him as he had stars in his eyes with some drool.

"Hmm I'll take your large special." Ollette said as the bowl slid to her bigger than the others.

Blake simply nodded as the old man nodded in return before he went to the back which was followed by cooking sounds before he appeared with a bowl of noodles before Blake with large tuna in it. Tuna had a similar look to Sliver as you could hear their heart beats.

Weiss then pulled out her credit card as it was shiny as she smiled. "Aww Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asked as Weiss handed the credit card to the stall owner.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said before her Credit Card came flying in as it stabbed into the counter.

 _ **"That can't be good."**_ Zaruba said as he saw this.

The Old man cleared his throat as the cash register was flashing declined as this shocked Weiss. "What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." Weiss said before Aron saw this.

"Mine if I cover us babe?" Aron asked offering his own card as Weiss smiled.

"Oh what a gentleman." Weiss said as Aron paid for their food.

"Yeah plus considering what just happened with the phone call..." Aron began as Weiss saw what this meant.

"He cut me off." Weiss finished as they both realized this.

"Looks like you guys are having a good time." Pyrrha said as she walked to the stall.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby called happy to see her classmate as Pyrrha looked.

"Come join the party." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Don't mind if we do." Jaune said with a smile on his face.

 _ **"Go ahead new inheritor of Gaia."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn.

(After the meal)

The three teams had full stomachs as Jaune looked sick with Ollette patting him on the back to help him out, Aron was cleaning her teeth as Raymond looked elegant and calm if not a bit sick, and finally Gold was on his fifth bow already. Gold then looked to him as he and Aron both agreed on one thing. "Lightweights." Gold said as he kept eating as it was clear he had one huge appetite which would also explain his debts that are in need of being paid off.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before the fight?" Ren asked as he looked to his teammates.

"Of course! It will give us energy." Pyrrha said as she smiled which was followed by a very loud belch from Nora.

"Ughhh if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune said as he had his head on the table.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora said with a sinister smile.

"Nora! That's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge..." Ren said to Jaune.

"Got it!" Jaune said giving a thumbs up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said as she stood up.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked before Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Don't be ridicules of course they are ready they have been training none stop after all especially the new Gaia. They have a world renowned fighter, Ren who is basically a ninja, Nora can bench five of her, and a Makai Knight so victory shouldn't be too tiresome for them."**_ Eclipse said as Jaune looked. _**"But what matters is that they try there hardest and if they give it their all they should be able to walk away happy."**_ Eclipse said as Pyrrha nodded.

"Very wise of you Eclipse." Pyrrha said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"I have been around the block for a while and you learn a thing or two."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned no doubt getting sleepy again. _**"I'm going to sleep wake me up later."**_ Eclipse said before falling asleep.

"Minus the lazy nature of Eclipse she does have a point." Jaune said as he still had his head on the table.

"As well, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not... Well, murderers," Pyrrha said as they were in crazy fights.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before," Yang said as Blake started to list off as she said, "Let's see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, and a destructive sociopath."

"Dark knights, A Fallen Alchemist/Maiden combo, Mechs, creature that literally eats you, and one color ice cream theme girl with changing eyes." Aron said as he listed off the people in question.

"And that's all while we were still in training! Oh imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby said as then Gold began to laugh as he then fixed himself as Ruby glared at him as gave a small laugh as she then asked, "What's so funny?"

Gold turns to her and said with his mouth full, "Even if you graduate, you'll still be in training." Everyone gave it thought as Aron said, "Even the oldest of people are still training, maybe not in sword fighting or hand to hand, but maybe with ideas and food, look to the old man for example."

Weiss pouts and said, "Would that help me pay for a meal?"

Looking to the plain old man who is working behind the noodle bar as he works on noodles with Aron said, "He makes good noodles, and I bet he is still trying to figure out the best recipe to have the best out of all of them." Soon enough he gotten a free bowl from that with a little more beef in it as it was on the house.

Aron turn to the old man and before he began wolfing it down he said, "Thank you."

"Well let's finish up here so we can see what Team KIBA has in store." Gold said as he wanted to see what KIBA will pull off in the first round.

(Scene Break the Stadium)

People were cheering as Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team GARO walked into the stadium followed by Mercury and Emerald as people were cheering.

(In the VIP Stands)

Mercury and Emerald were sitting on the stands as Mercury was eating popcorn. "I wonder who's going to win." Mercury asked with his mouth full.

"Tch. As if we didn't already know." Emerald said with a bored look on her face but in truth she was scared of what Nexus and his team will do to the opposing team.

That was when Cinder in a combat uniform walked in behind them as she looked. "Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." Cinder said as she took a popcorn cornel and heated it up with her power causing it to pop to which she ate it. Cinder then sat down as she was ready to watch the fight already knowing who would win this fight. "Plus my brother is with them so if anything we have nothing to worry about." Cinder said as Mercury then looked to Cinder.

"What about Nexus?" Mercury asked as Cinder then went wide eyed as her hand stopped as it began to shake violently as Emerald saw this and quickly acted using her semblance to help calm down Cinder from having a panic attack.

"D-don't worry..." Cinder began as she began to calm down. "Just leave him be and don't anger or sabotage him." Cinder said as she knew not to cross Nexus without something to help bring him down.

(Stage)

"Team KIBA of Haven versus Team EBNY (Ebony) of Atlas!" Peter Port called out as Nexus and his teammates saw them and knew they were clearly Atlas Students.

"Feh To easy." Nexus said as he glared at them as then the holo screens appeared around them as they began to spin to decide what stage they will fight in. It was when the first stage was selected a ruins area before the second choice was picked as it was a dessert area. Soon the area showed up as Akane smirked as Ico felt it as these places were right up their alleys.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Peter said as the fight started as EBNY Charged at KIBA but when they attacked KIBA vanished as their strategy didn't anticipate the entire team vanishing like that. Everyone was shocked to see this as they didn't see KIBA anywhere as they systems still showed they were in but just not there.

EBNY went back to back as they looked for KIBA only for the entire stadium to go silence. Nexus from his hidden spot smirked as he liked that to begin a show the sweet music of silence. Soon the sound of metal tapping on metal was heard as team EBNY heard this as it was ominous even dark as they all looked as one member Yule Grey then gasped as she pointed to the ruins where they saw Nexus standing atop the tallest spire tapping the back of his hand on Void Gear.

Soon when Nexus stopped he smirked and pointed down at his foes as they saw him and were ready for anything. "Let me say this before we actually begin... this battle is just a formality really but I'd like to challenge myself so my team and I will face you and beat you in under four minutes without losing a single bit of aura." Nexus said as he pointed down at his foes as they all saw the way he moved with such trained elegance and preciseness.

"Don't get cocky!" Elliot Green called out as he glared at Nexus.

"Team KIBA Strategy 5651, Maneuver 23421, Operation Tusk of Darkness." Nexus said as that was always his favorite tune to rock to.

Soon the rest of Team KIBA shot up from different points as Akane with her speed up Ico from the ground with his spear out, Blaze with daggers and weapons armed, and finally Nexus jumping down to take down his foe with Void Gear in Gun form. All in all EBNY should have forfeit when they had the chance.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is done now leave a review before leaving and now ja-ne.


	41. Chapter 27 New Challenges Team KIBA

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here we are so please enjoy this and wow this is fast well enjoy like I said before.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start KIBA vs EBNY)

"Team KIBA of Haven versus Team EBNY (Ebony) of Atlas!" Peter Port called out as Nexus and his teammates saw them and knew they were clearly Atlas Students.

"Feh To easy." Nexus said as he glared at them as then the holo screens appeared around them as they began to spin to decide what stage they will fight in. It was when the first stage was selected a ruins area before the second choice was picked as it was a dessert area. Soon the area showed up as Akane smirked as Ico felt it as these places were right up their alleys.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Peter said as the fight started as EBNY Charged at KIBA but when they attacked KIBA vanished as their strategy didn't anticipate the entire team vanishing like that. Everyone was shocked to see this as they didn't see KIBA anywhere as they systems still showed they were in but just not there.

EBNY went back to back as they looked for KIBA only for the entire stadium to go silence. Nexus from his hidden spot smirked as he liked that to begin a show the sweet music of silence. Soon the sound of metal tapping on metal was heard as team EBNY heard this as it was ominous even dark as they all looked as one member Yule Grey then gasped as she pointed to the ruins where they saw Nexus standing atop the tallest spire tapping the back of his hand on Void Gear.

Soon when Nexus stopped he smirked and pointed down at his foes as they saw him and were ready for anything. "Let me say this before we actually begin... this battle is just a formality really but I'd like to challenge myself so me, and my team will face you and beat you in under four minutes without losing a single bit of aura." Nexus said as he pointed down at his foes as they all saw the way he moved with such trained elegance and preciseness.

"Don't get cocky!" Elliot Green called out as he glared at Nexus.

"Team KIBA Strategy 5651, Maneuver 23421, Operation Tusk of Darkness." Nexus said as that was always his favorite tune to rock to.

*Insert Tusk of Darkness by Jam Project

Soon the rest of Team KIBA shot up from different points as Akane with her speed up Ico from the ground with his spear out, Blaze with daggers and weapons armed, and finally Nexus jumping down to take down his foe with Void Gear in Gun form. All in all EBNY should have forfeit when they had the chance. Akane began her assault as she began running past the four members of Team EBNY as she then appeared in between them all as she then charged her Aura into her blade and smirked. "Ja-ne." She bid farewell as she slashed them all away as two flew to the desert while two flew the ruins.

(With Blaze and Ico)

Ico was sitting upon a mountain spot as he had his spear stabbed to the ground listening to the vibrations in the sand as he saw Blade Black and Neos Igneel were in the desert. Ico then stood up and glared down at his foes as Blaze then came in and three his daggers at them.

"You Missed!" Blade called only for him to avoid gun fire from Blaze shield as he barely avoided it as soon Ico threw his spear at them as when he did the circuit was complete as they saw the daggers heat up and to their shock explode taking out a large portion of their Aura. Blaze then came in and threw his chain from his belt at them as it wrapped around Neos leg and in turn Blaze pulled him out of the smoke and slammed him to the wall as the crowd saw this.

Blade went to help his partner only to be met with Ico as he saw the blind Faunus and smirked at the lesser species here. "Piece of cake." Blade said as Ico then spun around and slammed the staff part of his weapon at him before cutting into his Aura with his blade as he spun the spear around and slammed it down on him.

"Sorry... but you're so noisy I can hear you half way across the field." Ico said as Blade pulled out his gun sword and tried to attack Ico but Ico easily blocked out as the two got into a battle for this as Ico then casually avoided an attack to his head as he then grabbed the arm and spun Blade about with ease as he then slammed him to the ground before having him in a restraining hold. Once he was done he threw Blade aside where he hit a wall.

Blaze nearby was in a sword fight of his own as his topaz eyes glared at his foe while he blocked and parried his foes attack with trained ease. Blaze then punched his foe in the stomach and in turn fired his gun off as it was point blank and knocked Neos back as his Aura was drained a bit at that.

(Stands)

"Wow their good." Ruby said as Weiss was wide eyed as she looked to the jumbo-tron and gasped.

"What?" Blake asked as they all saw it Team KIBA's Aura wasn't depleted in the slightest as they went against their foes.

(With Nexus and Akane)

The two had Ebony Keel and Yu Shiro as Nexus and Akane smirked as the two saw them. Nexus charged at his foe as he fired at him but Nexus vanished into shadows and reformed as it was clear Nexus wasn't being touched anytime soon as soon Akane came in and began slashing at her foe as Yu began firing at Akane as she easily deflected them before using her weapon to fire off her energy arrows as they two saw this and panicked. Then Nexus appeared behind them as they saw his Halberd form of Void Gear to which he threw them both into another building with superior strength.

Nexus then saw them as he sheathed his weapon as they got up glaring at Nexus. Nexus then made a, bring it on, gesture as they both roared and charged at Nexus. Nexus easily weaved and avoided their attack using hand to hand combat as he then caught both of their weapons a huge cannon and blade as he then pulled them and slammed their heads together. Nexus smirked as Akane then wrapped one in energy chains from her weapon before she dragged him away to the other side of the shield where Ico was waiting as he then slammed him into his staff and to the ground as it was clear Team KIBA was winning without breaking a sweat.

Blaze and Ico came running at the trio with Akane as Blaze then aimed his shield as it opened up revealing the Shield of the Just weapon. The trio saw this and quickly activated a semblance Geomancy and made a barrier between them and the cannon as when it blasted the barrier was down but they were still in the match.

Soon Akane and Akane charged in and slashed through all three of them getting their aura past the red zone and in turn knocking them out of the match.

"My words a triple knock out Blade, Neos, and Yu-Shu are all out!" Oobleck called out as Ebony no doubt heard this. "What an incredible show of teamwork and strategy." Oobleck said as he never seen anything like it before.

Nexus heard this as he smirked at Ebony as he was soon surrounded by Team KIBA as he was outnumbered. Akane smirked as the pummel of Ico's spear began to spin and in turn when slammed to the ground created ice to which Blaze exploded and in turn created a fog obscuring vision. Nexus in the fog blinked his eyes switching his visions and saw the heat signature of Ebony and smirked.

Ebony was shaking while holding his cannon as he heard the movement as he was scared. He knew this was just a match but he was honestly scared and he didn't know why. Nexus and his team were moving as he soon saw a shadow and fired but only hit nothing as he looked around as soon he saw a shadow come torts him. As he walked torts Ebony his form changed to some form of monster as Ebo0ny fired and only hit shadows which proceeded to come closer to him as soon he saw the rest of Team KIBA but they looked to be more than four as he began to panic at how his team was defeated so easily.

*End OST

(Outside)

RWBY, GARO, JNPR, and CEMN all waited with batted breaths before in the end a loud scream was heard as Ebony fired wildly before it was silenced with more gunfire and such. The buzzer then went off as everyone looked and saw EMNY was defeated while KIBA didn't even lost a single bit of Aura as soon Nexus began dragging out a defeated Ebony as he then tossed him out of the ring without so much as breaking any limbs or such as Ebony was hyperventilating as if he just came out of Hell itself.

"The... the winner in a shocking turn of events in what may very well be the first flawless victory in the Vytal Festival's history is Team KIBA!" Peter called out as everyone was still in shock at what they saw as KIBA truly gained a flawless victory and all in under 4 minutes as promised.

(Stands)

"Holy crap." Weiss said as Ruby even gulped at how KIBA won this fight as even Pyrrha was nervous.

"Well... touch competition this year huh?" Yang said nervously as she hoped she didn't take them on in the doubles round.

"That was awesome!" Gold called out as he didn't even seem the least bit worried.

"How can you say that?! They won without so much as effort on their part against a Team from Atlas no less!" Weiss argued as Gold smirked.

"That just means it will be even more fun to face them in the doubles or singles rounds!" Gold called out as he was excited to see what they will be bringing in.

"Better get Gold a body bag he's going to need it." Ollette joked as Ruby saw this as it seemed Gold was really looking forward to facing them in battle.

"Anyway JNPR you guys are up!" Aron called out as Jaune was happy he wasn't facing Nexus and Team KIBA in the first rounds.

"Break their legs!" Ollette called out as JNPR heard this as Nora cheered back.

(Later at the Stage)

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade." Peter Port said as both combatants were ready to fight. It was then the holo screens appeared around them as they began to spin to decide what stage they will fight in. It was when the first stage was selected a green symbol with a pine tree appeared as the first choice. The Second one was a mountain range much like Team SSBR's fight but luckily it was repaired for team JNPR's fight showing the greatness of the Amity Stadium.

"3... 2... 1... BEGIN!" Peter said as the fight started and both teams charged at each other.

Come on guys!" Jaune called as the two teams charged. Though a member of Team BRNZ went the opposite way and jumped into the tree line as he got his rifle ready. Two of the Team members ha fist based weapons while the last had some sort of baton as they fought. That was when a gun shot was heard as Jaune looked at it and went wide eyed.

"Retreat!" He called as his team saw there was a sniper and quickly ran to get cover. Once they did Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"What do we do?" She asked as Jaune looked over the cover to see if they can get an advantage only to see the opposing Team coming after them.

"Spread out! Try to keep moving!" Jaune ordered as he then blocked a punch from his opponent.

Ren was facing the Baton wielder as said wielder looked back and nodded to the Sniper. The Sniper then began to fire throwing Ren off his balance. But when Ren dodged he was hit by the Baton wielder only to have the Baton wielder jab at his gut shocking him as he fell before Nora.

"Ren!" Nora called as she got angry and charged at the Baton wielder. But when Nora got jabbed in the stomach she smiled as she was getting shock showing she wasn't affected.

"Oho, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!" Peter said as the baton wielder was shocked.

"What?" He asked surprised to see this.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie's Semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying." Oobleck said as Nolan was shocked especially sense he didn't let up the electricity this whole time.

"WHAT?!" He called as next was probably going to hurt. Nora then smiled before jabbing at Nolan with her hammer but it was more of a tap as that was all that was needed to send him flying into a large rock on the forest side and breaking it.

Jaune realized what they could do to help turn the tides a bit as he then looked to the storm clouds and in turn had an idea. "Nora! Get to the mountain!" Jaune called as he pointed with the Gaia sword to said Mountain.

"You got it!" Nora called before heading to the mountain.

"Ren, try and distract the sniper!" Jaune called as Ren looked and nearly got shot said sniper.

"Sure, why not?" Ren said already not liking this plan.

Jaune and Pyrrha charge in as Nora jump to the top of the mountain, a guy with circler saw blade weapons throw his weapon at Jaune as he block it with his Gaia shield as he stab it in the ground, and the attack bounce off with the shield didn't move a bit.

The guy was annoyed at that, as his weapon came back to his hand, and then started to attack Pyrrha. Jaune pull out his shield and charge forward.

From the fighter seats, Ruby cheer on her friend as she said, "Yeah, go get'em Jaune!"

"Well, he's certainly improved," Weiss commented as Gold grinned.

"Of course he did he's got like four or five people showing him how to fight and how to train and one girl on equal ground to him." Gold said as Yang smirked.

"He may have gotten good, but he ain't got nothing on Pyrrha!" Yang said as she raise her fist in the air as Aron saw this.

"Seems she's relying less on her Aura and Semblance and more on her own combat skills." Ollette said as it seems Pyrrha was no longer relying solely on her Semblance to win this. "Seems both she and Jaune made improvements." Ollette smirked as that was what she liked about Jaune.

Back on the field as Pyrrha was taking on two people and dodge the flying saw blades as she keep blocking, countering, and hitting hard against the two, then kick one away.

The sniper keep her aim on Ren as he was coming in fast to her, to keep her aim on him, with Ren dodging each shot, as he came near Pyrrha and Jaune area, he jump a bit just to bend his legs back to slide under to avoid anyone, then gotten back up and keep charging, the guy from before stood in his way as he fire at him.

Dodge the shot, as Ren got up and person with his bladed part of his weapons, and he slash and stab at the guy, but he keep moving, until Ren gotten his the guy baton under his blades, turn him around facing the sniper.

With no clear shot, she look for a different target as she see Nora reaching for the top of the mountain, and took aim on her.

With Ren struggling with the guy he had as he yells out to warn his friend, "Nora!"

Jaune counter an attack from a guy with brass bladed knuckle weapons, and look up to see Nora slowed down a bit when she climbing up by hand.

Jaune calls it as he said "Pyrrha, up!"

Pyrrha came running up, passing the saw blade guy as she block one and slide by, as Jaune throw off the bladed knuckles guy as he raise his shield up with Pyrrha jumping up on it then leap up with Jaune giving the extra boost to it.

As the sniper had a clear shot, she took it then Pyrrha gotten in the way to block it.

Nora reach the top of the mountain as she raise her hammer up and says, "I have the power!" (Sorry, could not resist).

Lighting ran through Nora as her outfit glowed, nothing like Silver's but still impressive none the less.

Nora lower and change her hammer into grenade launcher mode, as each grenade had hearts on them before she fire at the sniper.

With the color smoke and position of the grenades themselves looks like hearts, talk about tough love hu?

The sniper worry, as she jump across to the tree next to her, getting out of the way of the grenades before they blow up, and turn the tree the sniper was in, into charcoal.

The Sniper got out of the smoke as it came to her as she landed on the ground near her team. Nora then came flying in with her mighty hammer raised as she then smashed the ground creating a shockwave that knocked the male members of team BRNZ away as Nora smiled. "This is it, guys! Let's finish them with team attacks! Ren, Nora Flower Power!" Jaune called as Nora and Ren were lost.

Everyone heard this and face palmed themselves for that one. "Wait what?" Nora asked as the name sounded cool but she was lost.

"You know Flower Power that's your attack name." Jaune said as Ren was confused.

"Sense when?" He asked as Jaune looked.

"Guys, we went over this! Flower Power is Ren and Nora. Ren brings the Flower and Nora brings the Power." Jaune said as Ren looked.

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren asked as he looked confused as with the rest of JNPR.

"No, silly! Not 'a Flower,'! Flour! Like in baking." Nora called out to Ren was just even more confused now.

"Why would I bring that?" Ren asked as Jaune was trying to explain this.

"I, uh, no its, your symbol!" Jaune called out as Pyrrha was now also lost.

"Wait then what are we supposed to be?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune was shocked. "Just to be sure we don't get confused." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked.

"We're Gaia's Arkos." Jaune said as Pyrrha was confused. "You know it's our names put together with Gaia." Jaune said as the opposing team leader Brawnz was getting angry.

"HEY!" He called as JNPR looked to them. "What do you think you're doing?!" Brawnz called as Jaune looked.

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little." Jaune said as this wasn't the time for that.

"Yeah! Team ears only!" Nora said pointing to her ears.

"We're in the middle of a fight!" Brawnz called out clearly getting annoyed.

"And we're in the middle of a conversation! What don't you get about that?!" Jaune called as he was also getting annoyed with the opposing team butting in.

"Um Jaune?" Pyrrha began as Jaune controlled his cool.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked.

"I think he means we're ALL in the middle of a fight?" Pyrrha said as Jaune now felt stupid.

"Nora... just hit them with the hammer." Jaune said as Nora smiled.

"Got it." Nora said as Brawnz was shocked.

"Got it." Nora said as Brawnz was shocked.

"Wait what?!" He called as Nora then leaped torts them before slamming them with her hammer and knocking them all into the barrier to the stands a once. The hit the barrier wall and fell as they were now out of the match.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knock out. Literally. Can someone go make sure they're ok?" Port asked as people cheered at JNPR's victory.

(Meanwhile at a Bar Qrow Bar)

A middle aged man in a green duster that was torn on the edges and had black fur around the collar was sitting on a stool next to his friend. The man had black wild and shaggy hair and topaz yellow eyes as he was wearing old styled clothing that seemed mixed with Japanese culture and modern combat uniform. He had a cigarette in his mouth as his drunk friend next to him drank his drink. Around his neck was a skull necklace as under his duster was a Soul Metal Sword as a got out a little showing the blade was black. Said friend looked like the very definition of a dusty old Qrow. On his back was a sword like weapon as on his waist was a soul metal Katana. Around his chest area was a brooch of sorts that had a female head on it that had a single eye and tendril like hair.

On the TV was Team JNPR as they had defeated Team BRNZ as the Duster wearing man chuckled. "They have a long way to go but they should work on their team attacks a bit." The duster wearing man said with a smirk as he saw this as in his mouth was a cigarette which he breathed out the nicotine on it finishing it off. He then took another one before it lit by itself as he clearly had a fire based Semblance at his disposal.

"Meh." The Dusty old man said as he saw this.

 _ **"Qrow I think you had enough."**_ The Brooch said as Qrow glared.

"Who asked you?" He said as he was getting drunk a bit.

(Scene Break Amity Stadium)

"Ah, well Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats." Oobleck said with a smile as the picture showed Team BRNZ defeat.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these Lovely Ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone filled, teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about Team SSSN." Peter Port said as girls in the stands were cheering for the boys holding giant pictures of them in the air there was even one guy holding a picture of red head of the team. "Sun Wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the Mistral Academy of Haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in Vacuo will be cheering him along." Peter said as team SSSN took the stage.

(Stage)

"Yo Neptune, Sun my bros go and kick some ass!" Aron called out as he saw team SSSN taking the stage now.

Team SSSN were now standing before Team NDGO as Neptune saw this. "Ladies." Neptune flirted as he grinned at them. Going back to the battle field as Neptune started to chat up with the girls as he said, "Alright girls, try and remember. Hands above the waist."

Sun stops him as he put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ignore him, for he... Yeah, he's dumb."

Neptune gave a wink with the girls seem annoyed by the blue hair playboy already.

As the field screen show up for the girls side as it went through the random selection and stopped on a desert screen, as the field rises, team NDGO field was a desert area with a rock site and sand, then an artificial sun appeared above it, with everyone in the crowed brought out sunglasses.

Over at the fighting teams seating, with a few team members had a few pairs of sunglasses themselves, other than Silver as his wolf ear do not hold them well, so he got some dark goggles.

One of the girls from NDGO said, "Aright, home field advantage!"

"Don't get too cocky, that's my turf too," Sun said as he seem familiar with the field they had, and soon their field screen show up and did a random pick as one of the member of team SSSU said, "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes."

Neptune lean over to his teammate and said, "Be cool, man."

The screen of the field stop to a palm tree with a blue background as one of the girls said, "Hey, the ocean!"

Neptune turn around to his team field screen and his eyes widen to the site he saw as if he was scared of something.

AS everyone saw Neptune reaction as Ruby asked, "Uh... what's wrong with Neptune?"

Blake face palm as she remember was Sun may have said to her about his friend and said, "Oh-no."

As the field for team SSSN rise up showing it was a beach area with a destroy pirate ship in it. Neptune freak out to it.

With Blake as she said, "Neptune's... afraid of the water."

"Named after a Roman sea-god and he's afraid of water?" Ollette asked as that was surprising for everyone especially how Ollette knew that.

Back at the stage the two teams minus Neptune took a ready position. "3, 2, 1 BEGIN!" Oobleck called before Neptune vanished and was dashing to the desert side. "Neptune! What are you doing?!" Sun asked as Neptune was now atop the mountain.

"Oh, you know, just, uh, getting to higher ground." Neptune called as Sun was shocked.

"On the enemies side?!" Sun called clearly not approving of his idea just as Scarlet ditched his pirate like coat.

"They would never expect it!" Neptune called as he had his weapon in rifle mode.

"He's not wrong." The spear wielding girl said as she looked to her team.

"Open fire!" The crossbow wielder called as the fight began.

Team NDGO went to the desert part as team SSS went after them. The claymore wielding member of the team went after the spear wielder and he slashed at her she dodged only for her to summon sand twisters which caused him to be surrounded by them as he was soon carried out and then Sage was sent flying out of the ring as Oobleck saw this.

"And NDGO gains the advantage." Oobleck called as he saw this.

The Kris wielder of the opposing team sent flame slashes at Sun and Scarlet as Sun quickly dodged it and began running with Scarlet looking for better odds. "Neptune!" Sun called as he ran.

Neptune smiled as he jumped down and put on his goggles and aimed just as a flame slash was coming at him. The laser was blocked but it gave Sun just the chance he needed to attack the girl with a kick to the face and then use his bow staff to hit her at multiple points. Finally with one hard hit the girl was knocked down as her Aura was depleted.

"Oh! And we're down to 3-on-3." Port called as Sun looked to the battle going on.

As the member of team SSN with a cutlass face against the girl that create tornadoes, as he got suck up in one and send over to the beach side. Recover in midair, glided to the pirate ship and landed on the Fore mast.

Two of the girls saw this and headed over to that side to cut down the numbers of team SSSN again.

The Cutlass member balance himself on the mast as he got a stable footing, the girl with the crossbow fire a shot on the mast itself and use it as leverage to jump up on it to the upper part, then change her crossbow into a sword.

Soon the fight became a battle of sword on the Mast, as the guy got hit in the face, backing away fast to recover from it, and kick the girl away, as she was about to fall off until she grab the fore of the mast and swung around before the cutlass came on the other side of her to attempted to get her off, but she parry away the strike.

AS the guy try to regain his Balance again, the girl was good as she came down with an Axe strike, the guy barely block it, and now they were in a hold, but the girl was stronger than she look and she grind her sword against his and about to strike him, until he grab the blunt part of the weapon and lift up to trip the girl, but she backed off, but the guy keep coming at her as he gave her the elbow and made her fall of and into the sand below.

The guy nods to his work and look over to see Sun going against the tornado girl and he was having problems with her as well.

Looking down further to see the 3rd member of NDGO with the knives in her dress about to strike from behind. The guy quickly pull out a pistol weapon with a hook of sort on the bottom of the grip as it shine for a moment then shot out the hood part and grab on to the girl's leg.

The girl being tangle in the hood on her leg as she try to get it off, but the guy jump off before she could and she was pull up upside down as the guy came down with ease.

The girl saw her skirt was about to flip open as she held it up the best she could, and accidently let her knifes fell out of it as she yell out a bit getting the guy attention.

AS he saw the knifes coming down he panic as he held still as each blade fell around him and hit the sand, and each one kind of exploded, with dust spill out of them, but they were harmless as they didn't hurt Scarlet at all.

"Whiff!" The guy let out as that was a close one for him.

The tornado girl jump to the beach side as well to get at Sun, as he panic a bit as he didn't have his weapon in his hand, and look around to see what he can use, as he look up in a palm tree and saw two coconut.

Gave a smirk as he tap the tree as the two coconuts fell into his hand and smile as now he has a weapon to use, then he throw them one after the other.

The tornado girl saw them coming fast at her, but she wasn't' worry, as she use her spear weapon and hit them away, and gave it a bit more power to them sending them back as the coconuts burst into flames.

Sun dodges them barely, but his team mate with the cutlass took the hits as one hit his face and the other-

Cup check!

'WHAM!"

The male members of team GARO and any other guy said, "OHH!" as the last coconut hit into his family jewels.

His aura nearly drop to Zero, as it was pass the red zone, he was out of the game.

Sun saw this as it was a, lose-lose situation either way for them. "Nuts." He said as saw this. The spear wielder smiled as she created a water tornado as she then sent it at Sun who quickly ran. "Uh, Neptune?! Could use some help buddy!" Sun called as he jumped away to avoid getting caught in the water twister.

"Uh, ya know, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah I can guard this... sector! We're in lockdown mode." Neptune called as he was probably going to cost them the match.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing to lockdown!" Sun called as the knife wielder was cut down from the rope.

"Lockdown! Right! You got it!" Neptune called as Sun looked and saw he was about to be attacked to which he quickly dodged.

"I know you're afraid of water but you gotta-!" Sun began as the spear wielder came behind him only to be blasted into the water.

"There, I helped! Are you happy now?!" Neptune called as he had his rifle pointed where he had shot. "Also, I am not afraid of water and have no idea what YOU are talking about!" He called pointing at Sun.

The Spear wielder was getting out of the water as her teammates landed in the water as well ready to end this. "NEPTUNE!" Sun called as he did not want to lose in the first round.

"Okay, find! Just get out of the water!" Neptune called as he landed jumped and landed on a beach with Sun. Neptune then transformed his weapon into a Naginata and then tiptoed torts the water real fast and then stabbed is electrocuting Naginata into the water which zapped the three members of team NDGO and depleting there Aura to the red zone.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the Doubles round!" Peter said as Neptune and Sun bashed each other's chest and began to dance a bit.

(In the Announcer Box)

"You know what I call that victory?" Peter asked as Oobleck looked.

"Shocking?" He asked getting the joke.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid." Peter said as he looked to Oobleck.

(Back at the Bar)

"Well that was shocking." The duster wearing man said in an aloof tone as Qrow scoffed while the duster wearing man smoked his cigarette.

"That was a mess." Qrow said as the Brooch spoke again.

 _ **"Qrow you're only interested in the fight your little niece was in and the Makai Team's match."**_ The brooch said as Qrow looked.

"Who asked you Oruva?" Qrow asked as Cole looked.

"Well Qrow I think we should leave soon." The man said as Qrow looked.

"And why's that Wolfe?" He asked as he saw what Wolfe was looking at and saw an Atlas ship with ribbons on the thrusters as it flew to Beacon.

"Oh the fight you and I came here for." Qrow said as he stood up and was wobbly on his feet. Qrow then put the Lien on the table and walked off as Wolfe also followed.

(Back at the stands)

"Aw, that was so close." Ruby said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"It was impressive that he went against his fear even though his name is Neptune."**_ Eclipse said as Yang looked over.

"Well looks like the Dorks made it to the next round." Yang said before Blake looked at Sun dancing and blushed as Sun did a double point at her.

"Emphasis on dork." Blake said as Sirius got up just as Oobleck spoke.

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck called as he looked as team GARO and RWBY had to shield their ears.

"Come on lets go congratulate them." Yang said as the ship flew by as Weiss looked up and stopped only for Ruby to bump into her.

"Uh! Oh... What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she wondered what caused Weiss to stop.

Weiss looked at it and recognized it in a heartbeat as she saw this. "She's here..." Weiss said as she was surprised by this.

"Oh who?" Aron asked as Weiss then made a small gesture to her Schnee insignia as Aron saw this. "Oh..." Aron said as he got it as it was possibly time for him to meet the family. "Wow didn't think we'd go that far already." Aron said as he was surprised by this turn of events.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are two chapters in one day thank god this only needed minor editing from me. Well until next time ja-ne.


	42. World of Remnant 4

GARO World of Remnant

Fate of the Unknown

(Start burned down Farm)

In an unknown location deep within Remnant a farm house burned to ashes laid as around it Grimm roamed as with it a Seer floated around as a man stood nearby with his Glaive drawn but not speaking as he stood with a woman who was shedding tears. This woman's skin was turning shades paler as she wept as the Grimm surrounded her but did not act as she wept at what looked to be a shrine of sorts. The shrine was in fact that of a dragon and what looked to be a crib as it was evident this home once belonged to a family.

This family was met with tragedy as she wept her tears as even her tears began to change to a blood red color. The man's grip on his glaive tightened as he remembered how this happened and what lead to their choice. In their minds flashes of the past occurred the war with Mantel coming to an end leading up to the Witch Hunts. This in turn caused the woman to become fueled with rage not at the humans and Faunus she was oath sworn to protect but those who had failed to protect the child she cherished most.

The man Solomon walked over to his wife putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as for him it was also hard as they both lost a child that night. They both lost an heir this night his wife lost an heir to her dragon armor and Solomon lost an heir to his silver armor. Soon the tears ended as now her tears were blood red as she in turn began to laugh. This was a bad day for her but she just laughed as she had some sort of epiphany as she held her mouth before her hair as she realized what he had said was true.

'Traitorous daughter you can never escape the curse of our blood you who carried the blood of the Dark Deity and the Dark Knight Kiba… you can never escape your fate.'

Those words had echoed in her mind this day as she knew who to blame, mankind was just a symptom of the true scourge. The Order she had dedicated her whole life to, were, they that scared of her that they'd allow an innocent child to die using her so called 'friends,' to do the deed for her. She then stood up and laughed as Solomon saw her as she then smiled to him with her eyes weeping tears of blood as Solomon saw the one he once knew was no longer in there for when a man or woman cease to weep tears only a demon or a monster is left in its wake.

"Solomon." The woman said as she smiled to Solomon as Solomon listened. "They will all burn if they don't want another Dark Knight Kiba to appear to this extent then they will all burn as penance for the innocent life of our child they robbed from us." She said as Solomon was oddly enough in agreement with her on this.

"Very well… Dearest Salem." Solomon said as he wanted revenge as well because as far as he was concerned they let his child die this day without giving him a chance to prove himself.

(Scene Break Months later)

In these lands that was tainted by Grimm and Horror this haven of lost souls remained untouched. Surrounding them were many weapons from the wars both soldiers, Knights, and Alchemists as this had become their final resting place. In this area the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba with a pure white cape and red inner lining stood there shouldering her scythe as she looked around to her right and saw the Makai Knight Lord walking in with his own armor's cape. As Yaiba saw this she then looked to her left and saw none other than Garo in his master form walking in as Yaiba then returned her gaze to the center as she made her way to the center where three weapons laid. To those who are unaware these were the weapons best suited for them as in the center was Crescent Rose, to the right was the weapon that would forever be wielded by Ozpin, and to the left was the Garoken of the Vanishing Lines.

Yaiba was the first to grab one as she took Crescent Rose in hand followed by Garo who took the Garoken's future most self in hand and ending it was Lord taking the Wizards Staff in hand. No words where shared as they all looked around to know this was a graveyard where darkness would flourish if not careful but also where the weary may rest upon arrival as long as they showed the respect this place deserves.

They saw the winds blow a dark storm near them as they knew what was to come as they also knew that soon this sacred and holy place would be tainted by fresh blood all because of a vengeance of two mother's broken hearts, and the loss of their children. In the shadows they saw what looked to be a man at first as he walked torts them with a duster of ebony black blowing in the wind as if a phantom of the future as they watched him come closer.

Soon the winds began to part as no words were shared as from the storm Salem walked out accompanied by Solomon who was in the armor of Bolg as both glared at their three foes. Their former allies and friends who allowed their pain to begin. Garo looked ready to charge in first but Yaiba pushed him back a bit while charging herself as her silver eyes glared at her foes with as much hatred and rage as she could muster to the two murderers.

Salem and Bolg stopped as she then with a flick of her hand caused the ground to make way for a mountain platform as Yaiba was stopped in her leap by this as she rolled on said platform of earth. Yaiba looked up and saw Salem and Bolg looking down upon them as Salem drew her Dragon Dagger and stabbed her shoulder with it and in turn becoming Edel as soon Bolg jumped down summoning forth a thunder strike hitting Yaiba who was protected by her aura.

Soon Garo and Lord joined in as they went after their shared foes as Edel saw it all. Edel then with a flick of her hands used her power to release all the weapons from their spots and send them straight at Garo and Lord who were fighting Bolg. Bolg saw this as Garo and Lord began to run to safety and in turn jumped onto one of the larger weapons and rode it like a board before firing off his ice attacks at them.

Garo saw this and avoided it as Bolg jumped off his weapon and was running next to Garo while the two battled against each other. Lord responded by sending a burst of magic at Bolg who avoided it with ease by jumping onto another current of weapons as he began to ride it upward where Yaiba was running across the area and the storm messed up her footing causing her to fall before she used her Scythe to catch onto the pillar of earth Edel had created and tore some of it off as it got stuck between two pillars.

Lord saw this before looking downward only to be hit by a torrent of the old abandoned weapons as his aura was being torn apart by the onslaught before he fell while Yaiba was being hit with the full force of the attack as well. Garo ran over to Lord to check on him only for Lord to send out a burst of his own magic which got to Yaiba forming a barrier around her. This in turn caused Yaiba's new barrier to be hit by more of the onslaught which once it was high enough to see Edel it exploded for all to see.

Yaiba landed on the top pillar as she then got up and grabbed her scythe and began to battle against Edel as the two clashed blades in an attempt to over power or defeat the other. Edel then fired forth a flame from her arm which threw Yaiba back as she saw her arm was combining up being frozen and burned as she saw this in shock as she then glared while it spread up her armor which had taken major damage from this ordeal.

Soon Garo appeared behind Edel only for Edel to vanish and appear behind Garo grabbing him by the back of his helmet as he began to try and get free but Edel would not budge as she hoisted Garo upward as he swung around to hopefully get a blow in.

Yaiba went wide eyed as she saw what Edel was doing as she tried to rescue Garo with Edel making a smirking motion as she glared at Yaiba. Edel began to apply pressure upon Garo as she was enjoying how the armor seemed to be cracking under her grip no doubt enjoying standing victorious over the Golden Knight.

As Yaiba tried to join back in to fight the weapons from the graveyard returned and began attacking Yaiba as she was sent downward with Bolg landing next to his beloved wife.

At the ground Lord, saw how Garo was being defeated as his helmet revealed none other than Ozpin as he saw in shock how Garo's helmet cracked enough to reveal his shocked eyes as they knew this was the end. Edel then smirked and stabbed her blade into Garo causing blood to leave the grill of fangs as she took it up a notch and froze his form before releasing her blade from the now frozen Makai Knight before dropping him to the ground.

As Garo was soon falling Ozpin had acted to save his ally and in turn charged in catching Garo before he could hit the ground seeing as his armor was cracked up but the ice broke enough to allow the armor to disengage revealing a spikey haired young man as he was injured and right at deaths doorstep as he looked shock to Ozpin grabbing his hand passing something on to him.

Edel then was surrounded by four female figures all wearing Madou Tool based Controllers created by those of Mantel as they each held a large sphere like object in hand as they held it around Edel and Bolg. Edel then began to draw the spheres torts her as they began to glow brightly as she began to focus the power they possess to enact what she desired most. Soon what appeared to be a temple began to rise from the ground as the red stained moon of Remnant began to become more prominent as in the center of it all Salem's emblem formed mixed with the Emblem of Edel as she looked to the sky as she was so close now for soon her vengeance would be complete as everyone saw this.

Nearby Yaiba began to get back up as she wasn't done yet while she then removed her helmet revealing a silver eyed maiden who was none other than Sakuya as she glared at the moon of Remnant. Her eyes soon went from silver to red as she glared at it as in her hands was an opened locket revealing Sakuya and her husband holding an infant of their own while with them was none other than Sakuya's sister the ancestor of Ruby Rose who would come to claim the armor of Yaiba one day.

The story that had started so long is awaiting its ending as well as its awakening. Its collision of destiny as it were that cannot be stopped. But most of all it awaits its Blood Evolution of all of the fairy tales that helped form Remnant its Birth by Sleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here is another World of Remnant I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time be sure to review it and… ja-ne.


	43. Chapter 28 Family, Lessons, & Apprentice

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Ok new chapter let's start this shit.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Courtyard)

Weiss and Aron were both running to where the ship landed passing Gold as he had taken a stroll and saw Weiss running with Ruby behind her. "Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby asked as Gold followed the duo as they stopped just to sedate his curiosity.

"What's going on here?" Gold asked as Aron and Ruby saw him.

"Oh hey Gold yeah apparently I'm going to be meeting Weiss older sister... joy huh?" Aron asked as he may not show it he was nervous about a good first impression.

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked as at the ship was an older woman that looked like an older Weiss with her hair in a bunch and an Atlesian military officer uniform as Sirius looked.

 _ **"So there's two of them."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as this would be tiresome for her she just knew it.

"Winter!" Weiss called catching her sisters attention. As the androids walked down the ramp.

Ruby and Weiss came running up while Aron lagged behind them all as Gold was even faster now as Weiss and Ruby came close enough to Winter, Weiss started to say, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us." Weiss bow to her sister acting like a noble person would do bit it seems she had loosened up a bit.

Winter looked around for a moment before she said, "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels... different."

Gold and Aron stayed silent as they waited for their introduction, with Ruby started to say about to air as she says, "I mean it is fall so it's probably colder..."

Weiss looked to Ruby for a moment as she roll her eyes and look away as she punch Ruby in her arm giving a dead arm as it very much hurt, it's just hard to yell it out.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss said soon after she punch Ruby as Winter just looked around still and says, "Classified." Gold figured as much as Aron was glad he got Weiss to loosen up a bit. Guess it dealing with the military ship that are flying around and with the androids beside her, it a guess he took to think she is with Ironwood, but he didn't say anything not to be rude or piss someone off.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked with Ruby recovering from her dead arm and Winter look to her sister and says, "Classified."

"Hey guess she doesn't know herself then." Gold joked as in turn Gold got bonked on the head hard but it was Weiss who cried out in pain from that as it was clear Gold was made of thicker stuff. "Well if we're lucky enough we'll see you often to watch Weiss here beat the Tournament." Gold said as Weiss glared at Gold for his improper tone as Aron agreed.

"Yeah but whose to doubt she'll lose." Aron said as he put an arm around Weiss as she blushed in response as she swore sometimes Aron was in over his head dating a Schnee with him being a Faunus which got a raised eyebrow from Winter at this gesture but chose not to act upon it... yet.

Ruby and Gold then saw the awkward setting in as Gold coughed into his hand a bit to clear it up but it was Ruby who spoke as she says, "Well. This is nice... I think."

AS Weiss put on a smile still happy to see her sister here as she said, "You're going to love it here!"

Weiss went on tell her sister things as she says, "I know you travel a lot but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas (Vale too)! The government and school are completely separated! Can you believe it! I'm-"

Winter cut off her sister as she says, "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry" Weiss said apologizing to her sister as she gave small bow to her with Winter came to say, "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

"But we won." Weiss defended as Aron glared a bit.

"Yeah I mean come on she beat the opposing team without losing much of her Aura or any teammates." Aron said as Winter glared as she sighed a bit.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least 3 strikes missed. In fact Team KIBA would have done better within Atlas with how they handled their battle." Winter said as it was clear Atlas lost such a promising team to Haven Academy before turning to the androids. "Leave us." She ordered as they stepped back. Winter then sighed as she looked to Weiss. "How have you been?" Winter asked as she looked to Weiss.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-" Weiss was cut short by the fact Winter slapped Weiss on the side of the head, not hard though, "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" Winter corrected.

"Oh she's been making friends, she's even got a boy-" Ruby said just before Weiss and Aron both slapped their hands on Ruby's mouth.

Too late though, Winter raised an eyebrow at Weiss, "Weiss...?" Winter asked.

"I'm... dating someone." Weiss admitted as she was now blushing a bit.

Winter's eyebrow went up in surprise, "It's not some smooth talking philanderer is it?" Winter asked.

"Philander?" Ruby asked confused.

 _ **"Someone who flirts with dozens of women..."**_ Eclipse silently explained as Winter began to put the pieces together with how Aron and Weiss were acting around each other.

"Oooh..." Ruby said, then Gold laughed a bit as Winter heard this and glared at him.

Winter's eye's narrowed at the hooligan here as he laughed. "And what is so funny sir?" Winter asked as Gold began to calm down.

"Sorry, I just can't see my teammate and best bro here Aron as a philanderer. A Smart ass with a cocky attitude yes but a flirt not unless he was free to date." Gold said as Aron saw this.

"Your teammate?" Winter asked as Gold then smirked and pointed at Aron.

"This guy right here." Gold said as Aron saw this.

"Sup." Aron greeted as he kept his cool and tried not to do his next line prediction thing to Winter while holding out his hand as Winter was shocked Weiss was dating a Faunus.

"He's..." Winter began as she wasn't discriminatory in any way she just didn't want this to turn out bad for Weiss and if this was true love then prevent it from turning out bad for both of them. Everyone seemed to tense up as they awaited Winter to start talking again. "He's actually dating you, of each of your own volition?" Winter asked as she didn't want anything bad to happen to her sister.

"That's right that's right no bribes, no blackmail... maybe a love letter or two though. Plus it was hell to win her over mind you I even put a consort for her." Aron said as Weiss then smiled.

"That was both sweet and surprising how you pulled it off." Weiss said as Aron shrugged a bit.

"I know a guy." Aron said as Gold grinned.

"I was able to nail some recordings of the whole thing." Gold said as he should thank Ollette for those camera's she set up.

"You don't care that he's a Faunus?" Weiss asked as she wanted Winter's approval of him at the very least.

"Not a bit." Winter admitted with a small laugh as she didn't see this coming. "I'm more surprised that he actually went this far for you regardless of how others would view him and that you accepted his feelings and in turn returned them." Winter said as it sounded like she approved of Aron while they walked away.

"Well greetings Aron I'm pleased that you had taken such a romantic interest in Weiss despite the bad history the Schnee and Faunus have." Winter said as Aron then grinned a bit.

"Hey what the other Faunus does is there problem just don't get me involves with the Fang to much they're right now just adding to the fire." Aron said as he held his fist for a fist bump as Winter looked at it.

"Well he's uncultured... but I Think you both would be good for each other in the long run." Winter said as she knew Aron could help Weiss loosen up and Aron could show that a Faunus and Schnee can get along.

"Oh, yes, of course! The Honor is in my... court." Ruby said as she had no idea what Weiss's family was like.

"I have business with the General and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" Winter said smiling a little as Weiss got happy.

"Really?" Weiss asked happy to hear that.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter said as Weiss looked.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said as Winter looked.

"Bunk beds?" Winter said as if that word was completely foreign to her.

 _ **"Gold just stop."**_ Zaruba said as he saw Gold was about to try his hand at prim and proper. _**"You'll only make a fool of yourself."**_ Zaruba said as he knew Gold was the farthest thing from cultured as a human can be.

 _ **"Trust me Flower Girl it's not worth it."**_ Eclipse said with a yawn as she wanted some more sleep. _**"Plus right now we have other stuff to worry about I smell Soul Metal."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned.

 _ **"So do I, and one of them I'm very familiar with also picking up the scent of Alcohol and cigarettes."**_ Zaruba said as Gold and Ruby looked at their Madou Rings.

"So we have other Knights here then." Gold said as he then realized something and gulped.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold who was as pale as a ghost.

"If it's who I think it is... my luck just ran out." Gold said as now even Ruby was worried as she knew Gold had to learn his skills from somewhere and if Gold was afraid of this particular Knight... she wondered how Gold ended up the happy-go-lucky person he was since they met.

"This could get hairy." Ruby said as it was clear things were about to go south for them all.

"We have no idea," Gold said as he and Ruby went out to maybe find the two knights.

(Behind Winter, Weiss, and Aron)

AS someone was coming to the noble sister, the Faunus, and military Androids, as the two in the very back got ambushed and gotten taken apart that didn't went unnoticed by everyone, including the Schnee sisters and Aron.

The person who disables the android, Spoken up in a drunk tone and said, "Hey!"

Winter gave a dead eye look to the person who call out to her as the guy said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen." The person who was talking was no other than Qrow, the phantom knight Crow.

Tossing the headless android body to the side getting the attention he wanted. As the other military Android were about to advance on the drunk man as Winter calls, "Halt!" and the android halted their advance on Qrow.

Weiss came walking up to him and said, "Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Weiss don't," Aron said as he sees who the man is, but before he could do or say anything else Qrow was faster than him.

Qrow put a hand on Weiss head as he said, "SsssHhhh, not you." Qrow push her away as well being rude about it as Weiss said, "Hey."

Qrow came stumbling up to Winter but stop at least 30 feet away and just says, "You." A crow that was nearby felt the tension and it took off flying.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too," Qrow said to Winter as she did not seem happy about his speak as she said, "I'm standing right before you."

Qrow lean forward and squinted to Winter and said, "So it would seem."

Aron thought something is weird until his nose picked up what smell like alcohol on the man's breath from where he is standing.

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property?" Winter pointed out to the androids that Qrow destroyed.

AS Qrow acted defensibly and said, "Ohhhh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow," Winter said to him as Weiss walk up to her sister and said, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Weiss please don't butt in this," Aron said in a low tone as he seems a bit afraid for some reason and didn't want to get involved in this matter right now.

"Jeez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?" Qrow said as if the specialists were not so special.

"It's in the title," Winter pointed to the wording of it but I don't think she get what Qrow was getting at but he went on saying, "Well you know what you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your boss. "

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying but I've heard enough," Winter just got mad at the man and wanted to walk away but Qrow keep on going saying, "Oh, I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Now Weiss started to question as she said, "Ozpin?" she wonder how he was related to this with Aron said, "Oh great."

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter said as Aron pulled her away as Weiss said, "What?"

"Listen to big sister Weiss. She'll protect you," Qrow said being insulting about it as he went on saying, "Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?"

Winter had reach her limit with Qrow as she said, "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." Pulled out her Rapier weapon and pointed at Qrow in a threatening manner.

AS Qrow smile to that as that what he was going for it seems, "Alright then." Pushing his hair up, getting the few strands of hair out of his eyes, as well getting his game on as he says. "Come take it."

No one said a word, as everyone gotten worry of what's about to happen, "As Winter took off at great speed that even tripping Weiss on nothing but air, but on the other hand saw the swift movement and could tell Winter is probably very strong. How strong? He has no idea compare to a phantom knight.

As Winter was upon Qrow as she stabbed at his head only for Qrow to move it and dodging the blade with ease. She then slashed at him as Qrow then Qrow then bowed as he dodged clearly showing he was stronger than Winter to know how to avoid her attacks. Qrow then grabbed the weapon from his back as he pulled it out showing it to be a large sword with a gear system in the hilt showing. Winter then took a fencing pose as she saw Qrow had done something similar before he tapped her blade and the two began to sword fight.

They then were slashing at each other just as Ruby arrived to Weiss. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked as she ran over to Weiss followed by Gold as soon he saw crow he was a bit scared, as it not him he afraid of, but who would be following and catching up behind him.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss called as she showed it to Ruby.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-aaaaat is my uncle!" Ruby called shocked to see this.

"That's your whaaat?!" Gold and Aron said at the same time with Weiss was also shocked by this.

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby called as she was cheering on her uncle.

"Uhh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss called as Eclipse saw this with Gold on the lookout for Wolfe.

From the crowd Mercury was walking by as he looked to the fight and went wide eyed seeing Qrow there before running off to inform Cinder, Blaze, and Nexus.

In the fight blades clashed as the two were battling each other. Qrow had more experience under his belt but in Atlas Winter was hailed as a prodigy so they fight could go either way. It was then that Winter was able to hit Qrow in the face causing him to smirk before he charged his aura and raised his sword. Winter saw what he was about to do quickly summoned a Glyph under her feet and jumped away as Qrow brought the sword down braking the ground into a crater/hole combo. Winter was in the air as she smirked at Qrow before she landed in the grass to which Qrow gave chase to her and cut down a light post but Winter jumped over Qrow and slashed at him before Qrow blocked the attack.

But when he slashed at Winter she jumped up again and landed on Qrow's sword before kicking him away. Winter landed on a lamp post where Qrow then transformed his gun into a shot gun and fired at Winter who dodged he attack. Winter soon stabbed into the wall of the architecture of Beacon and glared at Qrow who had then given chase just as Winter began to climb. Winter arrived at the top as Qrow began firing at Winter but his shots missed as Orva spoke.

 _ **"Crow your being reckless again."**_ Orva tried to warn but Qrow would have none of it.

"Shut up." Qrow said as he fired at Winter. Qrow then jumped up the another part of Beacon where he can get a better shot as he then began firing at Winter again but soon the shot hit creating smoke or perhaps it was steam. Winter then came from the smoke and charged at Qrow with a roar as he smirked and took a battle stance.

Winter then turned her weapon into two as now she was duel wielding with the second sword she held within her weapon. She soon slashed at Qrow as Qrow blocked the attack before the architecture they were on broke and the two hit the ground making a crater. The two then continued their fight once out of the crater as Qrow was tempted to bust out his second sword as he was having fun. Winter was then able to knock Qrow back who used his sword to stop himself after a bit as his sword destroyed the walk way trying to stop him from flying.

Winter then created another Glyph as soon many small white Nevermores appeared as they flew around and surrounded Qrow as they attacked causing Winter to smirk. It was then that a slash wave was coming at Winter causing her to undue the Glyph and make the Nevermore's vanish as she then glared at Qrow summoning another Glyph ready to end this.

Qrow then smirked and pulled a switch as his weapon began to extend and curve into a scythe as the blade was forming first. It was then that Winter roared and charged at Qrow. It was then out of nowhere Wolfe jumped in and pulled out his soul metal sword and sheath blocking Winter's sword which was ready to stab Qrow in the neck as he used his sheath to block Winter's attack and his sword to block Qrow's attack.

"That's enough both of you." Wolfe said with a stick of tobacco in his mouth as he glared at them both.

"Crap." Gold cursed as he saw him.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Wolfe the one who taught Gold everything he knows... plus Gold has a great fear of him due to his... method of training."**_ Zaruba said as they saw this. _**"He holds the title of Wicked Bone Knight Giru and much like Qrow is among the shadow folks of the order."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to the group as Wolfe then pushed the two away as Winter glared before trying again.

"After all I wanted first crack at it." Wolfe said as he spun his blade ready for some action but then James Ironwood was heard just as Winter was about to try again.

"Schnee!" James voice called as Winter looked and quickly stood straight up. "General Ironwood sir." Winter said as she stood before James as with him were Penny and a few Atlas soldiers.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" James asked a he looked at Winter and walked torts her.

"He started the Altercation, sir." Winter said trying to cover her ass.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." Qrow said as he put his hands behind his head.

"But you instigated it." Wolfe said as he blew out some smoke from his mouth from his cancer stick known as the Cigarette.

"Traitor." Qrow countered as he knew Wolfe would have done so as well.

"Is that right?" James asked as he noticed people were watching. "And you two." James began as Wolfe stood straight while Qrow pointed at himself confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked torts Qrow.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow said as James looked.

"Considering we had to run damage control for your little pet project." Wolfe said as he knew about Project Nexus much like James did.

"I-." He began only for Ozpin to speak up.

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin began as he and Glynda walked in. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the coliseum. That I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn." Ozpin said being calm about this.

"Break it up everyone!" Glynda called breaking up the group who came to watch the fight. "We will take care of this mess." Glynda said as she glared at James.

"Let's go." James said after straightening up his tie and then walk off following Ozpin and Glynda. Penny turned around and waved at Ruby as Ruby and Weiss came to the front of the crowd.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called as she ran over to Qrow and jumped on his arm catching him off guard. "Hi." Ruby greeted as Qrow lifted up his arm where Ruby was hanging and looking at her. "Ahh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope." Qrow said with a smile on his face as he ruffled her hair.

Gold was trying to sneak away only to have the sheath thrown at his head with enough force to knock him down as Gold cried out. "Don't even think about running off brat once I'm done here you and I are going to have a nice long chat." Wolfe said as he drove the sheath deeper onto Gold's head as he was crying out for mercy.

"Qrow and Wolfe." Ozpin called as Qrow dropped Ruby to look to him. "A word please." Ozpin said as Glynda was fixing the damaged caused by the fight as Wolfe finished one cigarette and proceeded to put it out saving the others in case he may need it.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered as Wolfe looked to him.

"What was your first clue Orva did try to warn you." Wolfe said as he seemed like the last person who could teach Gold anything.

"You did kind of tear up our courtyard." Ruby said as Qrow looked as Eclipse agreed.

 _ **"Yes you did."**_ Eclipse agreed as Qrow saw Eclipse was with Ruby faithfully now.

"Yeah." He said as Gold was nursing his new bruise. "Catch ya later, kid." Qrow said fist bumping Ruby before leaving to follow Ozpin.

"And suddenly your recklessness make sense while yours, Gold, remains a mystery." Weiss said seeing how Ruby's teacher acted especially sense he taught her everything she knew while Gold was having a will set up just in case.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby said smiling as she elbowed Weiss.

"That was a draw at best sense Sirius teacher stopped the fight." Weiss said as Aron looked to Weiss in agreement.

"She's not wrong." He said as he looked to Ruby.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ruby asked as she looked to Aron as he then pulled the Schnee crest out. "Never mind." Ruby said as she had to remember Aron and Weiss were dating after all.

(Scene Break later at Ozpins office)

Ironwood was leaning on the desk as Winter walk back and forth in the room waiting for the others to arrive as the elevator doors open showing Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Wolfe.

Winter was the first one to talk as she said, "What were you thinking?" Looking to Qrow as Ironwood said, "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot."

"Heh if I was one of your men I'd shoot myself and Qrow better a mercy then your biggest screw up." Wolfe said as James looked to him as he pulled out another Cigarette just in case he needed it.

While Qrow pulled out a flask Glynda walk around to the desk as she said, "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

"He was drunk!" Winter said as Glynda said, "He's always drunk!"

Everyone look to him as he drank out of the flask as Wolfe looked ready to light his cigarette either by lighter, match, or some other method. "Agh, why are you both here you two?" Ozpin said as he looked at the two Makai knights.

"You two have been out of contact for weeks, you can't just go dark like that in the field." James said as he had his arms crossed.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy." Qrow said as Wolfe then sighed and slammed down a file to the desk.

"General." Winter growled as she walked torts Qrow a bit.

"I believe the term Project Nexus rings a bell to you?" Wolfe asked as he looked to James who was surprised they found out more. "While we were out gathering information we did more digging on Project Nexus and let me just say you may hold to Council positions but with these notes if released would put you in a slammer if you don't have a god damn good reason for it." Wolfe growled as James saw Wolfe found out a few more unsavory bits of information on Project Nexus.

"You sent us to get Intel on our enemy and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Qrow said as James looked.

"We know." Ironwood said as he leaned on Ozpins desk.

"Oh you know good then let me ask you." Wolfe began as soon his cigarette produced a spark lighting it for him. "Did you know that your Project Nexus is here also as our enemy?" Wolfe asked as James glared.

"I've seen the reports." James said as Wolfe glared at him.

"Maybe if you didn't make him as he was we wouldn't be in this huge of a mess." Wolfe said as he clearly didn't approve of the methods used with Project Nexus.

"And what pray tell is this Project Nexus anyway?" Winter asked as she was out of the loop as Qrow looked.

"Seriously who invited her?" Qrow asked as James was confused about this something under the school.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship." James said as Winter was shocked.

"But sir-" She began only for James to cut her off.

"Winter, leave." James said as Winter stood straight before him.

"Yes, sir." She said as she saluted him and left. Once Winter was gone as Ozpin knew they had to spill sooner or later.

"Now then let me list of the things you had tried and failed to use for Nexus. You needed him to bond with a handler, have a killing scent ready for him to hunt down his pray, and a shit tone of stuff that violates both human and Faunus rights. In fact you didn't just create a weapon you created a monster James and I saw some gruesome things but what Nexus does clearly tops it all off." Wolfe said as he showed the incidents aftermath to them.

"Not only did he manage to kill Snow and had his servant girl steal her power but he nearly killed Amber if Qrow didn't move in time." Wolfe said as it was clear Qrow was still remembering that wound Nexus gave him trying to kill Amber.

"I had the best intentions in mind Wolfe." James tried to defend as Wolfe then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him to the wall nearby.

"Yeah best intentions that weapon of yours was just a confused kid and so far as it galls me to admit it only Raven came closest to setting him on the right path until she royally fucked it up. Salem Nexus wants to kill her and Salem is grooming him to do so and take her place" Wolfe said as they all heard this in shock. "I didn't know at first but the signs were clear James you in your greatest of wisdom basically gave Salem the perfect heir and let me just say you only saw a fraction of what he can do now." Wolfe said as he let James go while getting distance between them as he smoked his cigarette.

"In other words our little infiltrator isn't just another pawn they are responsible for Autumns condition and the loss of Snow. It take a very powerful and manipulative being to control a Maiden and since said being has a maiden serving under him no thanks to James mine you Nexus is on the loose and he won't stop until someone can manage to actually stop him for a time... or he wants to stop." Qrow said as all eyes were on James as he basically created an unstoppable killing machine that Salem wants to have as her heir.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers or generals or headmasters. Four people in this room keeps the world safe from the evils that hide in the darkness and lurk in the shadows to devour the world, demon beast Horrors are an even bigger threat to humanity then the Grimm which is where Knights and priests come in to fight the fight no one else can win." Qrow said as James looked. "Your army out there is why we meet behind closed doors, why we meet in the shadows because if no one else battles the Horrors, then who will?" Qrow said as James looked.

"Now tell us General were you planning on being discreet when you brought your army to Vale or did you just not give a damn?" Wolfe asked as he looked at James with a powerful glare to him.

"Discreet wasn't working." James said as he put his scroll on the desk as it downloaded the image of Vale currently and showed it in the center of the room. "I'm here because this was necessary." James as Qrow growled Wolfe had a retort.

"Yeah just like how Nexus was necessary and look where that got us." Wolfe said gesturing to the gruesome images of Nexus' creation and most of all his left over's from his path of destruction.

"You are here because Ozpin suggest it, to be a part of this gathering and revel a truth that lead to your memories wiped, but Ozpin stuck out for you, so you could be here to help keep this war in the dark but you shine a light on it so everyone can see it and panic making things worse," Qrow said as he wasn't in the mood for such things when a friend of Ozpin turn his back on him with Qrow following up with.

"He made you apart of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us," Wolfe said as Ironwood said, "And I am grateful."

"Oh well, you've got a real funny way of showing it," Qrow said as Ironwood took it another way as he said, "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act."

"Yeah you're the last person to be saying that since you and Atlas helped with the creation of our little Project Nexus problem." Wolfe said as James was holding his ground.

"When the people look to the sky and see, my fleet, they will feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength!" James countered as it was clear he didn't truly realize the extent of Nexus' power as Wolfe and Qrow began to laugh.

"You think that fleet will scare Nexus?" Wolfe laughed a bit as he looked. "The monster you created just needs to cut loose a bit and wave his hands and that fleet won't last five minutes." Wolfe said as he hated to admit it but it was true. Armies and entire military bases fell to Nexus alone and that was him holding back. "What's worse with her aid Nexus powers are constantly evolving that Semblance you gave him has evolved now he can create the Grimm from his own Aura much like how she can." Wolfe said as he saw Nexus do it or as he called himself Kiba. "Now tell me General how did you solve the problem of Project Nexus going rogue or AWOL and needing to be taken down?" Wolfe asked as it was clear Nexus was not one to anger.

"In fact I'm willing to wager that if Nexus got the relics he can just end it all with a snap of his fingers." Wolfe said as he glared at James who saw what Wolfe meant. Ironwood didn't say anything as Wolfe took the silent with no answer then he said, "Tell me General, with your forces in the skies, what are the people are going to feel when it's a time of peace, as well as the enemy? Would people feel safe with your forces here not knowing there is a threat out there or worse if your Project Nexus shows up and blows them all out of the sky? Let me tell you, it's not. It slowing creeping from within, they see it, feel it, it's in the air and you don't even know it. You know what I am feeling form you right now?"

Ironwood didn't answer as he felt like almost stepping back from Wolfe tension present before him, as Wolfe said, "Fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm and the Horrors," Ozpin said getting Wolfe attention off of Ironwood to calm the air.

"A Guardian is a symbol of comfort," Ozpin went on saying making a point as he feel like he should make one more to put forth Wolfe's intentions as he said, "As an Army is a symbol of conflict."

"What Wolfe said is true, as there's an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone's minds. If this the size of our defenses, what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin said as everyone look to Ironwood for his answer, soon he could not take it and sighed as he walks over to his scroll, picking it up from the desk without noticing there was a symbol on it to the sign of a virus.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" James asked as he turned to the Makai group.

"I suggest we find our guardian."

(Meanwhile with Team KIBA, Cinder, and Mercury)

The two teams were in the same room as Mercury came in sitting on a chair reporting who he saw as Cinder is sitting on the bed with a calm and strong look on her face.

Nexus was sitting near Mercury, with Akane was rubbing Nexus shoulder a bit as the dark knight asked "And you're sure it was the same guy?"

"Bad hair, used a scythe and a long sword, and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him." Mercury said as Ico said calmly, "The situation is now problematic."

"What do we do?" Emerald asked as she was worried.

"Nothing. This doesn't change anything, only now you four must lay low with this knight here, no doubt he isn't alone as well. We stay the course as they will have no idea who our team is as I know from reports this one, he might have seen your faces when he came to rescue the fall maiden," Nexus said to them as he held up his scroll as the symbol of the virus is shown.

"Also thank you Cinder and Blaze help with their little virus of a friend, from before, the heavy lifting, and complex stuff is already taken care of as we now have a new access point," Nexus said as Blaze ball his hand into a fist as Cinder keep quiet for the moment to make sure no to get on Nexus bad side again, as in truth, she was downright terrified of him, her dream are pledge with nightmare to what happen to her in Nexus inner world.

Nexus put his scroll away as he look to Emerald and Mercury and said, "And speaking of heavy lifting, you two should get going back to your dorms, your match as I believe it would be starting tomorrow so I'll make the needed preparations."

"Yes sir/Got it." Emerald and Mercury said as the two stood up and about to leave until Akane spoken up.

"Let's give the people a good fight as well, so we can enjoy it ourselves," Akane said as she use the virus to changed Mercury and Emeralds opponents to the representatives of team CVFY, as she just want to put that bitch Coco in place as she remember what that girl said to her when the two came face to face once.

(Flashback)

As Akane was using the little girls room, as she came up, the leader of team CVFY was at one of the sinks as Akane saw her and put on a warming smile as she walks up to her and said, "Hello, leader of team CVFY fight? I heard you're the strongest team here in vale."

Coco stop washing her hands as she turn off the water, as she turn around look to Akane and said, "I not one to boast but, we do make a good first impression, as much I can say about you and your team… mostly."

Akane look to Coco with a raise eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"We'll… it maybe you and your team, but the way you dress up in that fight, it seem more… tacky, you and your team are skilled but the way you four dress, Ahh, I don't know what to say, boots are made for walking, but not making you look," Coco walk over to the paper towel dispenser and said, "Don't take it the wrong way if you could, you may fight well, but you have poor state of how you dress."

Coco soon left as Akane eye twitch to that as she said, "I dress… poorly?"

A small big of Akane maiden power came forth as some frost appears on some mirrors before cracking as it seem Akane is piss off by that commit.

(End flashback)

"Play around with them a bit, and as well… make. There. Leader. Suffer," Akane said as no one calls her dressing poorly and gets away from it as Emerald and Mercury nodded as they understood as they saw the look on Akane face, she means it.

"All over your fashion clearly a jealous one." Nexus smirked as Akane smiled at her beloved monster love. "That will be all Cinder." Nexus said waving her off as Blaze saw Cinder wasn't even arguing as she had become completely submissive to Nexus.

'Damn him.' Blaze thought as he knew Nexus had to be beaten somehow.

(Scene Break the next day)

"The randomization process is complete! Ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament line-up!" Peter called as everyone was cheering. Meanwhile Cinder smirked as she clapped a bit already knowing who was going to win this match.

(In the Stage)

The two teams faced each other as the field randomization began as Mercury and Emerald looked at their opponents calm and ready to wing. "Mercury and Emerald of Haven! Versus! Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!" Peter called out as the randomization continued.

"Good luck you two!" Velvet called as the stages were soon set with four different biomes. The first looked like a grass land found in Vacuo as it had a single tree, next was building ruins as it looked like something from Mt. Glenn, next was geyser, finally was a forest area as unlike the first round teams will used for different combat areas.

"Hey. Love the outfit, kid." Coco said to Emerald smiled.

"I'll try not to get blood on it." Emerald said as Yatsuhashi finished meditating.

"I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch." Yatsuhashi said as Emerald stretched her joints a bit.

"I won't be the one bleeding." Emerald said as she was ready.

"Oh, I like her!" Coco said as the battle was about to commence.

"3…2…1, Began!" Peter said as Mercury and Emerald started to walk backward to the tall grass field before they were gone out of site.

The crowd cheers for Coco and Yatsuhashi, as they seem more of a fan to Coco as they were wearing her style hat and sunglasses.

Both teammate's nods to each other, before Coco pull out her mini gun as she took aim in the fields and fire.

Going back and forth to the field, she was literally cutting grass with her weapon, as a few shot went wild as they hit the force field protecting the people that was in that area.

Coco stops as she level the tall grass field to just grass field, and it show to be empty, as both teammate seem confuse about that, as Yatsuhashi raise his sword for anything.

With team RWBY and GARO to witness what they just saw, as they had a hard time figuring it out as Goruba said, _**"They must have use the tall grass to cover themselves from us seeing if they use a semblances or not. "**_

 _ **"I agree,"**_ Silva said as Blake looked around but saw the area empty of the two opposing team of Emerald and Mercury, to Blake thought if they are not down on the ground… she looks up as she said, "Look out!"

Down came Mercury as he was about to kick Coco, until Yatsuhashi cover her as he put his sword in front of him stopping Mercury from hurting his teammate, then push him off and back as the kicking teen skid on the ground with sparks flying from his shoes.

Coco fire at him as he ran fast and out run the mini-gun shots.

In the stands Sun was impressed. "He's good." Sun said as Scarlet looked around.

"Yeah, but where's the girl?" Scarlet asked as he looked around.

Mercury was fighting both Coco and Yatsuhashi at the same time as he kicked them and dodged any attacks they sent his way. Mercury then kicked Yatsuhashi as that gave Coco a clear shot to which she began firing at Mercury only for him to dodge and the force Coco to point her mini gun at Yatsuhashi. Coco then transformed her weapon into its melee mode and attempted to hit Mercury. But Mercury cartwheeled away and sent twin shots at them. Coco deflected one as Yatsuhashi sliced it, but the one that got deflected blew up not too far away.

That was when Coco and Yatsuhashi saw what Mercury was doing as he was spinning on his hands creating a tornado of shots before sending them at the two creating smoke blinding the two. Then Mercury appeared behind them as the battle was starting to turn south as Mercury was giving a smack down upon Coco and Yatsuhashi as Mercury then smirked to the woods.

Then a chain came out and wrapped round Coco's waist before it pulled her into the woods as Yatsuhashi was shocked. "COCO!" He called as she was dragged into the woods.

Mercury then took advantage of Yatsuhashi's distraction and attacked as he kicked him in the head only for Yatsuhashi to hit him with his arm after words. Yatsuhashi then threw Mercury to the geysers before jumping torts him to slash at him, but Mercury used his boots to block the attack creating an earthquake as causing steam to shoot out from the cracks. The two then continued their fight after Mercury pushed him off but it soon got to the point that Mercury kicked the ground shooting up rocks before h kicked them at Yatsuhashi. He blocked it but Mercury was relentless as he kept forcing the samurai on the defensive before knocking him torts a geyser.

When Yatsuhashi noticed it was too late as it shot out steam at Yatsuhashi screamed in pain as he was blinded for a bit. Once he regained his sight it was too late as Mercury kicked him knocking him down.

(With Coco)

Coco was dragged into the forest until she hit a tree as she then noticed something. She felt her eyes and saw her sun glasses were missing before looking to where they are and saw they were broken. "I take it back... I don't like her." The fashion queen said sense her sun glasses were sashed and looked around for Emerald. It was then gun fire was heard as Coco quickly cartwheeled away avoiding gunfire from Emerald. Coco then transformed her weapon into its mini-gun mode and began firing at Emerald. But Emerald dodged and fired for a bit before swinging from tree to tree as Coco followed.

But when Emerald didn't show up passed a tree Coco saw she had lost her as she cursed. "Damn." Coco cursed before she heard a familiar voice.

"Coco." Yatsuhashi called as he walked torts Coco.

"Watch out- she's in the trees!" Coco said before a buzzer was heard.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!" Peter called as the jumbo-Tron played a replay of the moment.

"What?!" Coco asked shocked to see this.

In the stands Gold saw this as he looked to Zaruba. "Anything?" He asked as he looked to his Madou Ring.

 _ **"Yes that girls semblance is illusions, messes with the senses to make the target think and feel what isn't really happening you might need to bring someone with her to fight her so you can avoid the hallucinations and keep her on her toes."**_ Zaruba said as Gold nodded to that.

Coco turned around and saw Yatsuhashi wasn't there as now she was shocked to see this. Coco began to tremble as she looked around for Emerald. "Damn." Coco cursed as she looked around for Emerald unaware that she was right behind her with weapon raised. But when Coco noticed it was too late as she was sent flying as when she landed she landed next to Yatsuhashi as the crowd cheered.

(Announcer booth)

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Oobleck said as people were cheering and booing at the same time.

(Stands)

"Coco?" Velvet asked as she was shocked to see this. Fox put his hand on Velvet's shoulder while Ruby looked to her before looking back to the stage. Behind them Cinder stood up and walked away seeing everything going according to plan. Nearby Nexus was applauding this as he smirked himself while Akane was patting herself on the back for having such obedient fighters.

(Meanwhile with Weiss, Aron, and Winter)

Weiss was in a beautiful setting as she sat with her sister Winter as the three were enjoying a drink and a snack together as Aron was just being himself and wolfing it down. "You're... leaving?" She asked shocked to hear this.

"Yes. I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run in with its cargo, actually. Its fortunate those Paladins were still in the prototype stage. Otherwise, your team would not have fared so well." Winter said causing Weiss to look down sadly. "Weiss." Winter began as she put her hand on Weiss's.

"Meh we had it covered." Aron said as he then kept eating as Winter found this quiet amusing.

"You've done... well. Out here on your own. You should be proud." Winter praised as that caused Weiss to smile. "I'll be honest, it was quite amusing seeing father's face the day you left for Beacon." Winter said with a smile as Weiss smiled as well. "Plus your romantic partner despite his vulgarity and brutish nature at time is an honorable man you gave him a deadline and he met it." Winter said as it was clear Aron thought outside the norm of such things and had also noticed how Weiss had begun to ease up.

"I can't wait to show him what I've learned." Weiss said happily as she crossed her arms with pride.

"Oh? And what do you think you've learned?" Winter asked her Sister, Weiss seem to take it wrong and said, "What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation."

"And what of your summoning?" Winter asked as she gotten Weiss there as she started to hesitate for a moment as she said, "I… have made improvements... but only during situations of extreme duress."

Now Winter was surprised by this as she didn't think Weiss made improvements but during duress was not a wise way to learn. "Winter... recently in Vale... I think I may have learned one of mothers... secrets." Weiss said as Winter had to listen now. "Winter... besides myself and Whitely what are the chances of us having another sibling out there?" Weiss asked as Winter looked confused and perplexed at such a question. "A sibling... with Faunus traits." Weiss said as now Winter needed details.

"And what Faunus claimed to be a Schnee?" Winter asked as it was almost unheard of for their father to be unfaithful.

"I met her by chance she was wearing a mask but... she had our family's Glyph's." Weiss confessed as Winter was soon wide eyed as she met a similar person during a transport back in Atlas and needless to say she was lucky to get out alive.

"Weiss... I had tried asking our mother a similar question after an incident in Atlas she did not talk and chose to keep it a secret but I saw the way she acted either it was her greatest of regrets or shame so there may be credence that... our mother may have been unfaithful." Winter said as Weiss looked down as if she did have a half-sister out there... Weiss saw she was suffering alone in a world that despised her simply because of her mixed heritage one she could not help.

Winter took a breath as she said, "We Schnee are unique. Unlike many, our semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean that it will come easily." Winter and Weiss knew this and if this unknown had their semblance then she was a Schnee herself which meant if anything she had more of a claim to the Schnee fortune being older then Weiss if she wasn't considered a bastard child. "The fact she has our Glyphs though dyed red is more than enough proof she is of the Schnee family." Winter said as they all knew they had to either save her from herself... or take her down.

"Well she sure has a funny way of showing family bonds." Aron said as he remembered how she tried to kill them before.

"Winter... I need help so far I can only summon half way what do I need to do." Weiss said as she needed all the advantages she can get seeing as she was facing a self-taught Glyph user.

As Winter started to explain how it works as she held up a hand with a glyph as it started out low with a small hum as winter said, "Your semblance is like a muscle. The more you practice with it, the stronger it will become."

The glyph started to grow bigger a bit and hum became a little louder as winter started to say, "But if you only focus on one aspect of it... If you fail to test the limits of what you think is possible..." The glyph grow faster at the last moment as it flash before Weiss eyes as she force to cover them, and after a moment, to see beside her sister was a Beowolf that was white as snow.

Weiss look down to her sister and said, "Then you'll never truly grow." Winter put a hand on her summon as it purr to her. With Weiss smile to her sister who was concerned that their mother's choice on their possible half-sister may have ruined the girl before she had a chance.

"Totally true. Training and stuff will help you grow both physically and mentally." Aron confirmed as he smiled to his girlfriend.

(Scene break)

Ruby was shouting out with an 8 bit song playing in the back ground as she said, "You'll never beat me old man!"

Qrow look to his side to see Ruby getting into whatever it is they are doing as he said, "Heh, you're nothing' but talk, kid."

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheer on her sister to beat their uncle.

"She's going to lose!" Orva called out as she saw what was coming.

 _ **"How tiresome she's going to lose regardless."**_ Eclipse said as she knew how Qrow worked most of the time.

Soon the scene change to the 5 of them in the room playing a fighting game with Ruby character get its head chop off and fall down dead.

* "Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!"

Ruby looked down as she held her scroll showing she had lost. "Ruby you should know by now never to call Crow Old." Orva said as she chuckled a bit. "Finally I don't have to say quiet around you girls anymore so I will try and soak up every minute of it." Orva said as Yang pushed Ruby out of the way and took the scroll.

"My turn." Yang said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"This is becoming tiresome."**_ Eclipse said as she yawned.

"New challenger approaches." The game announced as Qrow chuckled.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked as Ruby got back up with a smile.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby called smiling.

"Right, right." Qrow said as he smiled.

(Story)

"I come across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat I knew something wasn't right."

The story showed Qrow in the village as he walked for a bit.

"We sensed a mass of Inga there so assumed a Horror was there." Orva said as the story showed Orva sensing around.

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked as she listened.

"I needed information and with the Horror roaming about I had to cut it down as quickly as possible. Tired from battling Grimm and Horrors on the way, I decided to start my search at the town's Inn."

The story showed Qrow entering an Inn where he went to find a table.

"The place was crawling with low-life and thugs, even a few Huntsman I could only assume had been hired by less the reputable people for less than respectful jobs"

The story showed Qrow walking in.

"And that's when it happened." Qrow said as was curios.

"What happened?" Yang asked as the story showed Qrow was wide eyed.

"I was nearly defeated by the inn keepers skirt length, nearly." Qrow said as Yang threw a pillow at him ending the story.

(Story end)

"You are the worst." Yang said as she lost the fight because of Qrow perverted antic in his story.

"That wasn't all Yang we soon found out the Inn Keeper was the Horror that was drawing in men to devour them in their rooms and had to cut her down and luckily she had a worker so luckily the Inn didn't lose profit." Orva said before Qrow and Ruby began to laugh.

"Best two out of three?" Qrow asked as he looked to the duo.

"Hey where is Gold by the way?" Ruby asked noting how Gold was missing.

(Meanwhile with Gold and Wolfe)

Gold was running for his life as Wolfe was chasing him down with what looked to be a large Madou Tool as Gold was running for it. "Come on brat this refresher should be nothing!" Wolfe called out as he no doubt heard of all of Gold's recent escapades and was no doubt displeased as Glynda saw the whole thing.

"My word." Glynda said as she could see why Gold acted out the way he did.

"Come on give me 50 more Gold then we can get to the rest of training!" Wolfe called as Gold was heard crying his eyes out as he was no doubt trying to get the hell away from his psycho instructor.

(Back with the group)

"Meh I bet he's fine." Yang said unaware Gold was suffering right now.

"So what are you doing here, dad said you would be on a mission for like... ever." Ruby said as Qrow chuckled.

"Sense I am also a professional Huntsman I am expected to get results as soon as possible." Qrow said as Ruby smiled to her uncle.

"Yeah I get that. We're pretty much pros too." Ruby said as Qrow looked as Ruby was being a bit cocky.

"Oh really from what people have been telling me you've only cut down a few Horrors without someone guiding you along wouldn't call that a pro." Qrow said as Yang looked as Ruby was still a novice among them.

"Pssh read the news sometimes we totally saved Vale." Yang said as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Barely we, couldn't stop the train and a lot of people got hurt, plus our last three confrontations with Kiba and the third involving his allies left us with more people hurt then saving Vale."**_ Eclipse said as Yang then gulped a bit at that as Ruby scratched her head a bit as she still had the scar to prove it just as Yang lost the game.

"But they don't give out medals for almost." Qrow said as he looked to the two members of team RWBY with a smirk.

"They do, and they're called silver!" Ruby called out as Eclipse cleared her throat there.

 _ **"In school events maybe in real life or death events not a chance."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby glared at her Madou Ring wondering why she even keeps her around these days.

"Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick. He's locked up in Ironwoods ship and crime's been down ever since." Yang said unaware that Nexus or Kiba was banking on Roman getting captured. "That's basically a bounty mission."

"Sure you may be acting like Huntresses and Makai Knights, but you aren't thinking like ones." Qrow said with a small scolding tone as it was clear he saw the bigger picture here. "You really think all it takes to stop all crime in Vale is 3 girls, four Makai Knights, a Priestess, and their friends." Qrow said as Ruby looked down as she saw she messed up.

"Well I did, until you mentioned it." Ruby said as Qrow looked.

"Crime hasn't went down after what you did, it's stopped altogether but meanwhile Horror counts have been on the rise at an alarming rate." Qrow said as Orva looked to them before speaking.

"There has been no White Fang Activity anywhere in the city as well." Orva said as it was becoming clear for them all.

"You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second Head is calling the shots." Orva said as Qrow agreed with his partner and her assumption.

"That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick, metal head of his." Qrow said as he began to put the game down.

"You know the general?" Yang asked as Orva laughed a bit.

"Qrow knows everyone to an extent." Orva said with a chuckle as she looked to Yang. "Remember he was a member of the coolest team ever to graduate from Beacon." Orva said as soon Qrow pulled out the picture of Team STRQ as on it was Summer who had Eclipse on her left Middle Finger much like Ruby did but with a white hood, Tai-Yang, Raven, and of course Qrow himself with Orva.

Qrow then sighed as he remembered his old team. _**"Team STRQ."**_ Eclipse said as she remembered them well. _**"Summer and I made quiet the team back then... even if she was unable to claim Yaiba or in this case chose not to claim it."**_ Eclipse said as she had honestly thought Summer was the one who would inherit the armor but it was Ruby who ended up inheriting it.

"Wait mom was supposed to be Yaiba?" Ruby asked as Eclipse nodded as best she could.

 _ **"Yes... she said she chose her path and followed it through and I respected her for it... I still remember her last words to me involving the armor and that she knew it her heart... the armor was for you Ruby not her."**_ Eclipse said as the tone she used it seemed she and Summer had a close nit bond.

 _ **"Ruby you should learn this as I have many times over while informing those who had held me. A day out in the field is worth a week in Beacon Alone Horror Hunts are no exception to that rule."**_ Eclipse said as Qrow nodded to this.

"Yeah she's right." Qrow said as he began to stop playing the game. "In fact you two are probably going to go far as long as you keep doing what you do and learn." Qrow said as he then began to get up.

"Anyway I'd tell you how STRQ and I were involving with many inappropriate stories but I'll wait for you all to get older for that one." Qrow said as he began to get up with Ruby gagging at the thought of said stories with Qrow at the door before he turn to address them. "Anyways, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style." He pauses in the doorway and sighs before addressing his family, Ruby and Yang looking up to him and Zwei sleeping on Blake's bed and then looks at Eclipse.

"Look, just remember that you've still got a long way to go… And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far like I said. But only if you keep learning, and only if you never stop moving forward." Qrow said as with these immortal words of wisdom, Qrow exits down the hall.

(With Winter, Weiss, and Aron)

Back in the pavilion, a caterpillar is slowly inching around on the edge of a fountain at Weiss points her Myrtenaster at the ground, creating a rotating glyph made of blade symbols with Winter and Shadow behind her, appraising the effort.

Winter smiled. "Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones who forced you to push past where you were, and become who you are now." As the glyph flickers in and out of existence and Weiss grimaces in concentration. "Think of them, and watch as they come to your side." Winter ordered as Weiss kept trying.

"Come on Weiss just remember what you felt when we faced Frost the other night!" Aron called out as he looked to Weiss.

Weiss then focused on that and then roared out drawing as much of her Aura as she could which in turn formed to their shock the upper half of the suit of armor as it stood there leaving an impressed Winter. "Well clearly you've made improvements." Winter said as Weiss was exhausted from it.

"Good job babe." Aron praised helping her up as Winter inspected both the couple and the, summon.

"Well this may be an improvement but sadly not up to par." Winter said as Aron heard this.

"Hey at least I got something brought out!" Weiss countered as Winter sighed.

"Yes involving this Frost woman... but let me tell you this I faced her, myself a while back when she stole a prototype combat mech and... I didn't stand a chance." Winter confessed as Weiss gasped at this. "If Frost truly is a Schnee then the only one who would know who she is would be mother." Winter said as Aron heard this.

"If you faced Frost you are sure to loose and at your current state you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress!" Winter scolded and then suddenly smiling as if an idea has occurred to her. "Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure Father would give you a nice job as a receptionist!" Winter said as Weiss didn't like that but Aron saw through them both.

Weiss looked away. "I don't need his charity!" Weiss argued as she knew how her father will respond to her dating a Faunus like Aron.

Winter leaned in. "But you do need his money, don't you?" Winter asked as Weiss then glared at her.

Weiss was flabbergasted but more angry then shocked... "No especially if he is going to try and use it against me to get rid of Aron!?" Weiss argued as she may have been cut off but she wasn't going to let her father try to control her. Like Aron always said it was her life... but if she was to learn more about Frost or any illegitimate Schnee Children she would need to contact her mother as she knew her Father will expect a call from her. "How did you know about that anyway?" Weiss asked as she looked to Winter who smiled amusingly at Weiss previous response.

Winter straightened back up. "Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?" Winter asked as Weiss looked to her.

"Nothing... yet." Weiss said as she showed to Winter from her scroll pictures she and Aron took together on their prior dates as Winter smirked a bit.

"You evil genius." Winter said as this was a sure fire way to stick it sideways to their father.

"Yeah and best part it was Weiss idea." Aron said as he smiled to them. "I just smiled and nodded." Aron said as clearly he couldn't be involved but he never said he wouldn't help. "Besides I'm guessing he cut you off to force you to call home no doubt to get you to either come back or have you plea your case for more money." Aron said as he then snapped his fingers.

"Does, sound like him." Weiss agreed as she rather stick a sword up her father's ass after all he's done.

"Emotions can grant you strength. But you must never let them overpower you." The attempted glyph flickers and fades once more, though neither of them pay it any attention. "It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back and explain once more why you would want to study at, Beacon over Atlas or you could continue to explore Remnant, discovering more about the world and honestly, more about yourself." She allows Weiss a moment to absorb this information until revealing. "It's time for me to go." Winter gives her sister a hug, which is returned.

Weiss broke the embrace. "It was really good to see you, Winter." Weiss said as she smiled to her sister.

Winter smiled sadly. "Until next time, sister. Aron, please look after and continue helping her grow and treat her well." Winter urged as she knew Aron was clearly the one for Weiss if he was able to help her loosen up.

"I will I'm on the case for that." Aron stated looking at her with a smile on his face.

The two Schnees walk out of the pavilion and go in opposite directions, neither of them noticing the caterpillar coming across a miniature, brightened version of a familiar-looking broadsword before disappearing into icy sparkles. Later at night, Weiss and Shadow is in the school courtyard, Weiss waving goodbye at the airship carrying her sister. She stops just as her Scroll starts vibrating with an incoming call from "FATHER", and her finger hovers over the screen in uncertainty until she glances at the Silver Knight whose eyes said: "It's your choice" and closes her eyes and forces herself to press it. Suddenly smiling at the sight of her closed Scroll and the setting of a new path in life, she puts it away and walks with Aron back inside.

"Oh which reminds me." Aron said as he almost forgot. "I figured since we've been dating for a while I might as well get you a gift." Aron said as Weiss smiled to him.

"You don't have to." Weiss said as Aron smiled back.

"I don't have to but I want to." Aron said as he then gave Weiss a credit card much like the one she had for the SDC. "I added you to my bank account thing not much but with this you can get anything you want or need on me." Aron said as he offered Weiss the card.

"Aron..." Weiss said as Aron stopped her.

"No take it I don't use it much save for rent, food, and bills beyond that just minor stuff." Aron said as Weiss smiled as she took it happy Aron trusted her with this.

"I won't spend too much." Weiss smiled as Aron waved it off telling her to go nuts if she wants.

(With Ruby)

Ruby soon got a message on her scroll as she looked at it as she saw it.

"Meet me at the following coordinates bring your gear as well, let's talk- Kiba."

This of course made Ruby go wide eyed at this as she didn't think Kiba would message her like this as she looked to Eclipse. _**"It's your call."**_ Eclipse said as this may be a trap.

"Ok... let's go." Ruby said as she grabbed her gear to go meet with Kiba as she knew Kiba was up to something.

(Scene Break Vale under Bridge)

Crescent Thorn II arrived at the destination as Ruby saw this and got off as she looked around for Kiba as she was ready for anything. She then looked to her scroll expecting him to either be early or on time as soon she saw shadows move about with crimson eyes which all began to form Kiba. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Kiba said as he looked to Ruby who glared at him.

"What do you want!?" Ruby demanded as she glared at Kiba ready to draw her weapon as Kiba clearly had his as well.

"Like I said I just wanted to talk." Kiba said as using the CCT was how he got Ruby's phone number.

"Fine then talk." Ruby said as she glared at Kiba who smirked.

"Tell me Ruby what was your favorite fairy tale growing up?" Kiba began as Ruby was surprised.

"What?" Ruby asked as Kiba chuckled to this.

"Just humor me." Kiba said as Ruby was on edge.

"Well the four seasonal maidens, um... the tale of the Golden Knight and the Dark Knight, The twin Deity brothers, and um well one about the five heroes." Ruby said as Kiba chuckled.

"The five heroes now that one I know well." Kiba said as he couldn't help it. "Well that and the tale of the two knights." Kiba said as he began to walk to the side. "If memory serves, the five heroes were a group of Knights who held mystical abilities who had traveled Remnant saving it from the demons who hide in the shadows." Kiba said as Ruby heard this. "The five heroes wanted to make Remnant a better place but their duty and unity was poisoned and destroyed by a tragedy among them." Kiba said as he walked to Ruby who was on edge.

"The Dragoness and her husband the silver wolf had begun their steps into a family but the tragedy of losing their young drove them to insanity forcing the other three to step in to stop them at the lands of destiny the Graveyard of Makai blades." Kiba said as he walked over to Ruby. "The story though didn't end with a happy ending as you may think, the vengeful pair who lost their child acted violently taking the child of the scythe wielder warrior and in turn caused a blood feud to form as the remaining three went to stop their old allies... but alas they failed the Golden Knight lost his life that day as did the Silver Eyed one, leaving the wizard warrior as the sole survivor with the foes escaping to parts unknown." Kiba said as Ruby heard this as she then saw Kiba was behind her.

"As you can probably tell... the tales are true." Kiba said as he began to slither his arms around Ruby as she blushed at the gentle touch Kiba was using but she knew he was the enemy and got him off. "Now no need to be cautious you are among friends here." Kiba said as Ruby glared at him.

"We are NOT friends!" Ruby growled as she glared at Kiba.

"Make no mistake Ruby our goals are alike I wish to create a better world but at a larger scale and I need your help." Kiba said as he decided to play upon Ruby's own weakness... her human heart. "I've seen the darkness and as a Huntress you cannot do enough even with the aid of every hunter in Remnant you cannot save them all... but what if you could." Kiba said as Ruby heard this.

"What?" Ruby asked as she was confused by this.

"What if you could save them all, my goal is to make a better world so no child would ever lose a parent again thought not a perfect utopia humanity will in fact truly be united as one." Kiba said as he looked to Ruby as she heard this.

"United against what?" Ruby asked as Kiba then spread his arms about.

"Me." Kiba said as Ruby heard this. "If Remnant had foe beyond the Grimm that they can only defeat as one... then the world would truly become better for it." Kiba said as Ruby was shocked by what Kiba was saying. "If I must damn myself as the villain of the world to save the world, so be it I shall endure such an exile." Kiba said as he was clearly one to inspire loyalty. "So you see Ruby Rose I do the evil acts I do for the greater good of all because if Remnant is united against a true monster the Grimm wouldn't be able to stand against the greatest feet of power with a united Remnant." Kiba said as he looked to Ruby.

 _ **'Ruby be careful.'**_ Eclipse urged as Ruby heard this.

'Why is he lying?' Ruby responded with the mental link.

 _ **'I can't tell if he is then he is very skilled to even hide it from me.'**_ Eclipse responded as Ruby was worried.

"Now Ruby you see my side of the story for in a way I am the unsung hero of this tale." Kiba said as Ruby glared at him. "I see you require more proof very well." Kiba said as he then got on one knee to Ruby bowing to her as Ruby saw this. "Then to prove myself I humbly asked you Scorching Heat Knight to accompany me on a small excursion against a powerful Hybrid that requires two and two alone to locate and defeat." Kiba said as Ruby heard this as she looked to Kiba who was asking for her help.

"Why me though? If anything you'd do the deed yourself." Ruby asked as she glared at Kiba.

"The task required two no more no less because the path itself demands that two be there even my abilities has weaknesses after all." Kiba said as that was a total lie with truth mixed in Nexus knew that his powers were completely unbeatable he has yet to find a weakness for them but he knew he had a weakness just needed to find it.

"Eclipse?" Ruby asked as Eclipse heard this.

 _ **"Like I said It's your call Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as she knew if what Kiba says is true then as a protector then it was Ruby's duty to stop this creature.

"What do you get out of this?" Ruby asked as Kiba then stood up and smiled to Ruby from under his mask.

"I simply get a chance to test myself is all?" Kiba said as for him this was but training.

Ruby looked down for a moment as she thought it through. If what Kiba was saying is true in anyway then Ruby had a duty to take down this Hybrid before it can get out and cause havoc. But if Kiba was lying then Ruby was going to be in the fight of her life again knowing that Kiba is a formidable foe even with her strength as it was.

"What... what do I need to do?" Ruby asked as Kiba smiled to her as he looked.

"Follow." Kiba said as he saw she took the bait now he needs to antis her and give her a taste of what he has to offer her the power she could wield if she joins him. After all humans and Faunus were the same give them a taste of power and when they have it and have enjoyed it they will lust for more. For Nexus the pieces were falling into place as for Ruby this will end in three ways for her, she joins him, he consumes her, or... she becomes a source of genetic material for him.

(Back with Gold and Wolfe)

"Hey brat focus!" Wolfe called out as Gold was in a fist fight with Wolfe as he avoided his attacks with ease while smoking a cigarette. "Your attacking wildly it's a miracle in itself the two you were helping train haven't gotten themselves killed yet!" Wolfe called as Gold swung his fists as Wolfe wasn't one to exactly approve of Gold's method of fighting but to each their own in many aspects.

Gold roared out as he sent a punch at Wolfe who then pulled out his sheathed Makai Ken and blocked to attack before using his free hand to release the smoke from his mouth. "Idiot." Wolfe said as Wolfe then pushed Gold off and in turn kicked him away as Gold cried out and then hit a tree hard as he fell from it.

"Idiot... Kaze would have countered that attack without breaking a sweat." Wolfe said as he still remembered his old friend Kaze and to think Gold was his successor was a joke to many who saw him and his antics in and off battle.

"Your right he would." Gold said as he began to get back up cracking his neck a bit. "But not me!" Gold called out as he sent an attack at Wolfe as Wolfe saw it coming only for Gold to do a fake out as he pulled his punch which hit air before dropping down and giving his mentor an uppercut and in turn a roundhouse kick sending him hurdling away.

Wolfe got his feet back under him only for Gold to come at him with another set of punches as Wolfe being caught off guard was avoiding them as best he could as he didn't think Gold could capitalize on this moment of weakness. Gold then sent a fist to his mentor's face sending him down as he began to get back up as he grabbed his face to see if his jaw was still there. "I ain't Kaze but I'm me." Gold said as he looked to Wolfe as he began to get up and smirked at him.

"You sure are brat." Wolfe said before igniting his semblance causing Gold to jump back from the flames as he saw this only to be knocked down by Wolfe hard. "But you still got a long way to go." Wolfe said as he looked to Gold as he hadn't been blindsided like that in a long while. No doubt Gold had improved a great deal since he's been enrolled into Beacon for this assignment.

"Well that was impressive." Qrow was heard as Gold looked and saw him.

"Qrow now I know who to blame for the loss." Wolfe said as Qrow rolled his eyes to him.

"Yeah don't blame me this time if anything Good Luck Charm here would have probably counter it without even knowing it." Qrow said as he pointed his thumb to Gold.

"Yeah sure." Wolfe said pulling out another cigarette as he began to smoke it.

"You know..." Gold began before stopping himself and sighing. "Nevermind." Gold said as he knew it wouldn't work on Wolfe because it would only cause him to up the tor-err-training. "Anyway what brings you here?" Gold asked as Qrow threw a letter torts Gold who caught it.

"Something came up, we got a seal breaking nearby so we need to take out the prisoner inside said seal before it can cause damage." Qrow said as Gold saw this.

"So hybrid then?" Gold asked as Qrow smirked.

"You got it... plus Ruby seems to have gone missing don't know why but got a call from Eclipse something is wrong." Qrow said as Orva agreed.

 _ **"If we don't find her Ruby may find herself in more trouble then she thought."**_ Orva said as Gold nodded.

 _ **"That girl can't sit still for long can, she?"**_ Zaruba agreed as it was a given when Ruby was involved.

"Well let's go find her before she bites off more than she can chew." Gold said as Qrow agreed.

"I'll catch up just give me a bit." Wolfe said as that was agreeable for now.

"Good this will give me plenty of time to talk to you about her new 'wolf transformation,' she has going on." Qrow said as he knew he may be able to help her use it better than just changing at will and to use it in combat when needed.

(With Ruby and Kiba Sealing Grounds)

"Is this the place?" Ruby asked as she and Kiba disembarked into the place after they had called there Bikes over from whatever location they awaited at as Ruby saw it.

"Yes." Kiba said as he and Ruby walked to the sealed door but saw it was shut tight as she tapped it with her hand.

"Well its sealed shut I doubt we could get through." Ruby said as Kiba smirked under his mask and looked to Ruby.

"It takes two to open it no more no less it was designed that way that not even my power can do so." Kiba said as a second Kiba appeared from his shadows before returning. "This is a method only a true Dark Knight would know how to do a master... and his or her apprentice." Kiba said as Ruby looked at the door.

"Well too bad we don't have that now do we." Ruby almost taunted as Kiba chuckled to her.

"No, no we do not but we have the next best thing, our Aura." Kiba said as he focused his Aura to a hand seal on one side which began to glow. "Aura if properly mastered can become a gateway to a wide assortment of abilities beyond that of our semblance." Kiba said as he removed his hand and in turn the glow ended. "Now you do the same and lift the first stone." Kiba explained as he looked to Ruby expecting her to perform this task.

Ruby saw this and did the same and focused her Aura as well but all she got was a glow and a drain of it as Ruby was already struggling before she was forced to cut it off. "I can't it's too much." Ruby said as Kiba then sighed to her being calm and patient with her.

"Ruby your emotions are a wellspring of power use it, use the emotion that draws out the most strength and try again." Kiba said as Ruby looked down as she can think of one emotion as of late she had gained a lot of strength from... but the last time she had used it, she had gone to a very scary place she didn't want to go back to.

"But what if." Ruby began as this emotion easily could attract the Grimm but Kiba was calm.

"Ruby your emotions your passions give you strength and with that strength you gain power and through that power you will attain victory so in turn you must break your chains now try again." Kiba said using a tone showing he couldn't do this without her.

Ruby then nodded as she figured she might as well and tried again as Eclipse saw this and saw the emotions Ruby was drawing out. She knew the dangers they brought if not careful especially to a budding Knight like Ruby and kept a close eye in case Ruby goes to deep in. The hand symbol glowed with Ruby's aura as she growled and gritted her teeth as soon the door began to open as Kiba saw this.

"Yes... good you that power Ruby." Kiba said as inside the door was a red glow as once it was opened high enough Kiba placed his hand on the next panel and charged his Aura in opening the path as the sealing grounds took his Aura and allowed the second path to open while also setting up clamps to the first part that were set on a timer to close automatically once cut off from the Aura. "Ruby here now!" Kiba called out as Ruby then vanished in a flurry of rose pedals and appeared next to Kiba before the door could close behind her as she then placed her hand on the next symbol and creating another link.

The duo began a small matter with one opening the path while the other held the previous one open as it wasn't long till they were through as Ruby then gasped as she fell down to her knees from it. "Holy cow that was tough." Ruby said as Kiba then kneeled down to her.

"Ruby if you do not take risks there will always be limits to your abilities. Do what must be done to seize the knowledge and power you seek and to seize the goal you strive for." Kiba said as Ruby looked down as for a moment as the duo began to walk in.

"Hey Kiba." Ruby said as Kiba walked ahead.

"Do you have any other name that doesn't associate with your armor?" Ruby asked as she was getting bored of calling Kiba the same name over and over again armor or no armor.

"Hmm... I do have a true name but I only reveal it to my closest friends, allies, and loved ones." Kiba began as that was the truth on his part during missions like the one Salem sent his team on.

"But... you may call me Barago if you so wish." The now identified Barago said as she looked to Ruby as Ruby nodded and smiled a bit.

"Barago… I like it." Ruby said as she began to follow Barago deeper into the sealed grounds.

(With Gold and Qrow)

The duo arrived on Gold's bike as Gold got off and was shocked at what he saw as was Qrow as they saw two familiar bikes were here as Qrow saw this. "This cannot be good." Gold said as Zaruba saw this.

"What's the kid doing here?" Qrow asked as he saw it seemed Ruby and Kiba had arrived at the same time but now battle had occurred. In fact judging by the movement of it all it seemed like they were working together here.

"Zaruba?" Gold asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 _ **"I can't catch a trace of them the Inga here is great that they blend in, further more it seems Kiba may have went out of his way to hide his scent here as well."**_ Zaruba said as Gold cursed as Qrow saw this.

"This place doesn't match any sealing ground I know about." Qrow said as Gold saw it before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Because this sealing ground is special it contains two beings here one of course being the hybrid and the other no doubt being Kiba's main prize."**_ Zaruba said as Gold saw this.

"His main prize?" Gold asked as Zaruba nodded to him.

 _ **"Yes the item that is a match made in Hell for Kiba, the only Dark Madou Ring in existence Zarathos named after the former Mantel King Zarathos Uroboros Del Mantel."**_ Zaruba explained as the duo were wide eyed at this.

"So you tell us this now!?" Gold asked in shock as Zaruba sighed a bit.

 _ **"I honestly did not think this new Kiba would come looking for it, but if he is allowed to claim this Madou Ring and reinstate the contract between them he will become even more difficult to defeat in combat."**_ Zaruba explained as Orva then spoke.

 _ **"Then we better get to Zarathos before Kiba does."**_ Orva said as Qrow nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." Qrow said as he knew they had to hurry before Ruby does something she will regret.

(With Ruby and Barago)

"Hey Barago I don't think a Hybrid is sealed here." Ruby said as Barago looked to her.

"No it's sealed in another part of the grounds this part holds a being that can lead us to it and in turn aid us in slaying it as well as tracking down others like it." Barago said as he looked to Ruby while they continued their path.

"Ok what is it?" Ruby asked as Eclipse knew what Barago was talking about.

 _ **"A Madou Ring sealed here to act as aid in keeping this Hybrid at bay."**_ Eclipse said as she knew that was only part of the story but what was the rest of the, tale.

"You're joking." Ruby said as she didn't think Barago would have need for it.

"Why not ask it yourself." Barago said as he stopped and pointed his hand to their prize as Ruby saw it and was wide eyed when she saw the Madou Tool Barago spoke of. It was in fact a Madou Ring as it was surrounded by a demonic crimson energy as the only thing noticeable from it was the shadow of a ring with demonic horns and nothing else

"How do we get to it?" Ruby asked as she looked down the abyss as Barago saw it.

"Few ways, having the courage to risk oblivion or a secret only few know." Barago said walking to a nearby wall and removing the dust which revealed Makai Script.

"Only the true heir to Kiba and his Apprentice may proceed to claim his birth right without trial the rest must stand trial or perish." Barago said as Ruby saw this as she glared at Barago.

"I'm not you're." Ruby said as Barago stopped her.

"I know but for now just say that you are so we may proceed." Barago said as Ruby looked down in fear.

"But how do we know you're the one true heir?" Ruby asked as Barago chuckled and to Ruby's shock he began to take a step forward. "No stop!" Ruby called but then to her shock platforms floating in the air came up and went to where Barago's foot would have landed. Barago continued as Ruby saw Barago make his way to the altar and it wasn't long till he was there. "Wow." Ruby said as she then felt a chill go up her spine like something inside her told her Barago shouldn't be allowed anywhere near that Madou Ring.

Barago meanwhile made his way forward as he looked upon the Madou Ring before crimson red eyes inside it shined upon Barago who smirked back. _**"So... at last you appear before me again my master."**_ The Ring said as its voice echoed across the area as Barago looked to the Madou Ring.

"Zarathos the Dark Madou Ring that the Kiba of old forged in the darkest of images." Barago said as he walked to the sphere.

 _ **"It seems you have done your homework... tell me what may be your name?"**_ Zarathos asked as Barago smiled to him as he then went to the sphere.

"My name call me Nexus." Nexus said removing his mask enough so Zarathos may see his face as Nexus smirked to the Dark Madou Ring.

 _ **"Very well."**_ Zarathos said as Nexus then reached into the sphere as it all but burned his hand to ashes only for it to regenerate instantly as it continued the process as Zarathos saw this. Soon Nexus pulled the ring out with a roar and in turn saw the ring in his hand as it was similar to Zaruba but more of a demonic parody of Zaruba. _**"I see your worth holds truth as does your lineage my master, shall we form the contract once more?"**_ Zarathos said as his deep yet demonic voice looked to his one true master at long last.

"Yes we shall any specific terms?" Nexus asked as Zarathos nodded to him.

 _ **"You shall feed to me the life and blood of the innocent for every month of mine upon the night of new moon as has always been."**_ Zarathos said as Nexus retook his Barago persona while putting the Dark Madou Ring on.

"Those terms are acceptable." Barago said as Zarathos nodded.

 _ **"Very well but be warned my master you asked for this."**_ Zarathos said as Barago then felt the pulse go through his body.

(With Ruby and Eclipse)

 _ **"Flower Girl I truly believe this may be a grave error in judgement."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

"What how come?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked.

 _ **"Yes I can sense the seal is in fact on the verge of breaking but this particular Madou Ring was sealed away here for good reason it's not like any other in the world. I must urge you when this is over take that Madou Ring to be sealed away again we cannot allow it to roam freely in Kiba's hands."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby saw this and nodded.

"Ok I'll try." Ruby said but she won't deny Barago was one great teacher since he's already showing her ways to exceed her own strength without hurting others as soon Barago returned to them.

"Come." Barago said as he and Ruby went back to the door as Ruby sighed.

"Do we have to do this again?" Ruby asked as Barago smirked to her.

"Not at all you, will find that this particular Madou Ring has a few advantages in places like this." Barago said as his new Dark Madou Ring was on his left Middle Finger as he inserted it into the wall next to the door before turning it like a key. Soon the doors began to open as on the other side was the outside but with them was Gold and Qrow as Ruby was wide eyed at this as was Gold as this looked very bad for Ruby as it looked like she was conspiring with the enemy.

 _ **"We're too late."**_ Zaruba said as he saw it Zarathos was released.

 _ **"Zaruba… is that you? It's been quite some time."**_ Zarathos said as he hadn't seen Zaruba in centuries.

"Huh what, fun." Barago said as he walked over to them as Ruby kept ahead of Barago. "What delightful fun enemies, all gathered here all after the same prize." Barago said as he smirked at them.

"Ruby get away from him now!" Qrow ordered as it was clear this was a bad situation.

"Wait Uncle Qrow, Barago he's after the hybrid like we are!" Ruby defended as Gold was surprised by this as Barago or Kiba as they had known him until now.

"Well considering he helped trashed Vale 4 times already I highly doubt that." Gold said as Barago laughed a bit as he saw the mistrust was well placed from Gold.

"Now gentleman let's not jump the gun here right now you and I all share the same target." Barago said as Gold glared at him instead.

"Considering what you did twice already I don't think so." Qrow said as Gold was cracking his knuckles as soon the Madou's all sensed it.

"I suppose actions will speak louder than words." Barago said before charging forward with Void Gear Dark Drawn and in turn cut down three Horrors before they could attack as they all saw it as Barago just saved them from a sneak attack.

"What are Horrors doing here?" Ruby asked as Barago sighed as he sheathed his weapon.

"The Seal is on the verge of breaking re-energizing it is no longer a viable option we must make our way to the seal and cut down the Horror there." Barago explained as Gold glared at him as Qrow looked ready to attack.

 _ **"He's right."**_ Eclipse said as everyone heard her. _**"A temporary truce would be used at least until the Hybrid is slayed and with Barago's power we may be able to stand a fighting chance."**_ Eclipse explained as she looked to the gathered group.

"She is right those Horrors are only the first of many to come if we do not hurry more will come Grimm included and of a stronger variety." Barago said as he was basically giving them an ultimatum. "As it stands the Hybrid is a danger to my plans thus it must be dealt with posthaste." Barago said as it was clear they had the same target and for Barago Dark Madou Ring Zarathos was just a bonus for him.

"Fine... you know the way then?" Qrow asked as Barago smiled to him.

"Happy to see a veteran is able to understand reason." Barago praised and taunted at the same time as Qrow glared at him as he was really holding himself back from attacking after what this guy did to Amber and Snow. "I know the way and at the highest point of the sealing grounds is the actual seal itself connect Zarathos to it with the Silver Eyed Girls aura normally would reenergize the seal instantly but as it stands that will not be an option but at that point the where the seal will break we have a short amount of time to cut it down if we do not slay it within that time table it will go about wreaking havoc upon Vale." Barago explained as he looked to the trio.

"Then lead the way." Qrow growled as Orva had one thought.

"This is a bad idea you know." Orva said as Qrow already knew this.

"Yeah... I know but it's the best we got." Qrow said as he followed after Barago who began to walk down the path there bikes could not go.

(With Blaze)

Blaze was observing the whole thing as he had binoculars which recorded everything he saw. He had gone off alone leaving Cinder in Emerald's care until his return. But as he saw this he saw what Nexus had claimed and growled knowing Nexus had gained another power. The Dark Madou Ring was a forbidden one to the order as it wasn't like Zaruba or Eclipse as for Kiba it was a match made in hell.

"Salem won't like this." Blaze said as he knew if Nexus was truly turning on them Salem needed to know with all the evidence with it especially with how Nexus was basically training the Silver Eyed girl. If this goes wrong Salem will no doubt hold both Cinder and Nexus accountable for this as he knew Nexus was taking a great risk trying to turn the Silver Eyed Girl to their cause. "Let's see what you're planning." Blaze said as he continued his scouting no doubt to try and find a weakness in Nexus impenetrable armor of power.

(Back with the group)

The group arrived at the obelisk as Barago lead them to what appeared to be a dead end as Qrow saw this.

"Well now what?" Qrow asked as Barago then smirked and placed his hand on the obelisk causing a platform to lower to them and in turn revealing a path for them upward.

"Wow." Ruby said as she and Barago then began to get on the ancient elevator as Qrow tried to follow after them but Barago stopped him.

"Only two no more no less." Barago warned as Qrow glared at the masked monster before him.

"Well these two come as a set." Qrow said as he then bushed Barago off the platform and took his place no doubt to keep whatever corruption Barago may try to put on Ruby as far away as possible. "You ok riding with him Gold?" Qrow asked as Gold shrugged a bit.

"I'll manage." Gold said as Barago smirked a bit.

"We shall see." Barago said as he knew he had to play along for now.

(On the Elevator with Ruby and Qrow)

"Kid listen to me that guy he's using you." Qrow started quickly as Ruby looked to him.

"Are you sure I mean he's been showing me all this awesome things I could do." Ruby said as Qrow looked to his niece.

"Ruby he's not normal by any standards." Qrow argued as Ruby growled a bit.

"Can't you trust me to think on my own?!" Ruby argued back as Qrow glared at his niece for that one.

"I do trust you to follow your instincts." Qrow said as he did honestly trust Ruby but this was over the line here.

"Well by the looks of it even if Barago is the enemy he clearly sees what can become." Ruby defended as it was clear she was given a taste and she had no idea that with that smallest of tastes she wanted more.

"He'll say anything to get what he wants." Qrow argued as they arrived at the top.

 _ **"Look out!"**_ Eclipse cried out as they soon saw another Horror come at them and this time with a hybrid as both roared and screeched at them as the two dodged the attack and drew their weapons.

"This isn't good," Qrow said as he feel like his buzz is going away and facing Hybrid isn't the easiest thing to do, even when do you to have someone back you up or the other way around, even one that took on the body of a Beringel.

Beringel hybrid roar out as he bang on its chest as it charge at the two scythe wielders as they scattered, as Qrow pull out his huntsmen weapon and have it in shotgun mode as eh quickly loaded it up with some Makai shells, and fire off a few.

The shot hits but hardly did any damage, as the hybrid leap into the air as with his fist raised as Qrow leap forward in a roll ad he dodge the incoming body slam as he quickly got to his feet pull out his Makai knight sword and slash across the hybrids back as it cry out before back handing Qrow back as Ruby came in with her speed and slash her scythe down at it only for it to back away enough and have tis bone armor hit.

Ruby was suddenly grab by her leg and throw across the dark halls as she skip a bit on the ground as Qrow saw this and got piss a bit as he had both gun and sword out as he fire out to catch the hybrids attention, as it turn to him and try to smack him until he leaps over and slash across its being as he cut into the hybrids flesh before sticking his shotgun at the wound and fire, as a burst of flame came forth at it as the beast cry out before swing its arm back as Qrow jump back to avoid it.

As Ruby recover and join back in as she stab her scythe into the ground and loaded up a mag of some high power madou bullets and fired, pierce the skin and bone of the beast as it cry out as it ran around and avoid ruby shots, before leaping up to the ceiling, and broke off a spiked rock before throwing it at her as she dodge it before it could hit her as she vanish into rose petals.

The Hybrid roared out as its mouth split open in its roar as it then slammed Ruby away knocking her to the edge before she could make a proper attack where she ended up hanging on the edge. "Ruby!" Qrow called out as he transformed into his Crow form and flew at the Hybrid's face distracting it as Ruby with her Semblance burst upward and attacked as she turned into her wolf form making sure to be careful in her attack as it seems her claws and fangs were like soul metal in this form.

Qrow returned to his human form as he saw Ruby turned into the crimson red wolf as he didn't realize Ruby could do that and meant it. the Hybrid then went for the attack as Ruby reverted to her human form in turn to attack but the creature then vanished much like Blake's Semblance and was about to attack Ruby from behind only for two new voices to be heard.

"Ruby!" Barago called out as Gold followed

"Hold on!" Gold called as soon Gold and Barago cut away the Hybrid with ease in a cross slash ending its life with ease. Barago walked over to Ruby and helped her to her feet as Gold smiled at their victory. "Talk about lucky! We made it just in time." Gold said as Barago heard what Gold said as he had an idea in turn while Gold helped Qrow to his feet.

"Well that was unexpected." Qrow said as they saw the remains of the Hybrid vanished.

"Yes it was a miscalculation on my part it seems by removing Zarathos from his seal we reduced the time we had by a great margin." Barago said as Zarathos agreed.

 _ **"Yes the peons of your order used me as conduit to syphon the dark energies of the sealed one here to hold the seal strong."**_ Zarathos said as Zaruba scoffed a bit.

 _ **"If you didn't openly aid the Dark Knight in his machination instead of keeping the power contained we would not have had to do so."**_ Zaruba argued as Zarathos purpose was keep the darkness of Kiba at bay by being his Madou Ring which became a very poor error in judgement for many involved.

"Despite these arguments we will need to divide and conquer to avoid being boxed in if we are attacked on both sides. It is the most logical choice of strategy." Barago said as Qrow glared at Barago.

"And let me guess Ruby goes with you. I don't think so." Qrow said as Barago knew this would happen.

"As I said it is the logical choice plus with the conflicting forces of your Bad Luck Charm and Gold's Good Luck Charm in theory it should allow you both to counter act each other when Semblances are involved." Barago said as Orva heard this as she saw Barago was right and so did Qrow.

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves with that know it all stuff you have there." Qrow glared as Barago looked as Ruby then stepped in.

"We should split up at least I mean he hasn't lead us astray this far." Ruby said as even though she had her doubts about Barago and her mistrust of him he doesn't seem so bad once you get to know him better. "Trust me I'll be careful." Ruby said as Gold then heard this.

"That's what scares me." Gold said as he wondered if Barago had planned around that when it comes to Ruby.

Qrow hen sighed as he agreed no doubt with much mental debate as Qrow gave a small nod. "Excellent, excellent you will find another lift on the far side of the structure we will meet on the next terrace." Barago said as he and Ruby went to the next lift. Once it was activated Qrow looked up until Gold walked by looking as happy as ever not even bothered Ruby was hanging around his greatest enemy thus far.

"She'll be fine." Gold said as Qrow looked to him.

"How can you be so sure your right?" Qrow asked as he looked to Gold who then smiled.

"Honestly I don't but I am sure we all had a hand in teaching her how to be a Knight and a protector." Gold said as he believed in the lessons his teammates and teachers taught Ruby and believed that Qrow taught Ruby well enough to know what was right and what was wrong.

Qrow of course smiled as he then followed Gold to where the other lift was as he had a thought. "So know where I can get one of those bikes?" Qrow asked as he won't lie he always wanted a motorcycle like that but Raven and Tai always found a reason for him not to get one.

(With Ruby and Barago)

"Ruby, our enemies particularly my cohorts, instructors, and masters fight without mercy without remorse of any kind to serve a greater goal even if our goals don't fully align. If you wish to stand victorious you must find the same strength inside yourself." Barago said as he looked to Ruby as he was very charismatic to manipulate others to do his dirty work or to see his way of thinking.

"But Gold, Aron, Raymond, Ollette, and Uncle Qrow all told me fighting other people like that should be a last resort if it risks killing not a first choice." Ruby said as she remembered what they all taught her when she trained under them.

 _ **"Which is why many who followed that line of thinking had met a gruesome end. Seeing the best in people will show you many times that there is no light inside their souls."**_ Zarathos said as Eclipse scoffed at the ancient Dark Madou Ring.

 _ **"Yes but that line of thinking has saved many more then killing the threat could."**_ Eclipse argued as Barago then cleared his throat on this.

"Ruby you were given your gifts for one reason, to use them for whatever you deem them to be used for." Barago said as he then put his hand on her shoulder. "Can I count on you to do what needs to be done to help create that better world?" Barago asked as he looked to Ruby as he could see that his words were affecting Ruby and his manipulation was beginning to show some results as Ruby looked to him and nodded in response as they arrived at the top.

As they walked thought they soon saw what looked like White Fang Controlled Drones as Barago and Ruby began shooting at them with their guns as they saw they were not alone here as they moved up the steps to where the seal alter was located. Ruby then felt something off and side stepped and shot at a white Fang Hunter behind them as said Fang avoided it with a shield weapon and smirked at her with a laugh.

"Man Adam and the others will love to see this." The White Fang member said as it was clear he was spying on Barago.

 _ **"Flower Girl be careful he isn't a Horror."**_ Eclipse warned as Ruby nodded. The two then charged at the Hunter ready to do battle with him.

(With Gold and Qrow)

The duo were on the lift when they had heard the commotion going on as they looked to each other. "That doesn't sound good." Qrow said as Zaruba and Orva saw something.

 _ **"Look out!"**_ They both called as they soon looked and saw Zex and Neo appear as they tried to attack them and in turn the two avoided their attacks in response.

"You take one I got the other!" Gold called out as he went for Zex and Qrow went for Neo.

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remain. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess." Zex recited as he did battle with Gold. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber." He kept up as Gold went for a punch which Zex blocked with his shield. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end." Zex kept up as Gold then pushed back as Zex sighed a bit before continuing. "The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely." He finished as Gold heard this.

"Dude you really are to obsess with that series." Gold said as this is the second time they meet and the second time he recited an act from that Loveless Poem.

(Back with Ruby and Barago)

Ruby and Barago were facing the White Fang Member as Ruby vanished in quick bursts of burning rose pedals as she made her attacks fast and hard as the White Fang Hunter was being pushed to his limit. "That's it Ruby use that anger and rage, use your pain and suffering, and let it fuel and empower you." Barago guided as Eclipse was starting to see what Barago was doing to Ruby the longer they fought alongside each other.

Ruby then roared out as she then pinned the White Fang Member to the wall with the blade inches from his neck as she saw the member of the murderous group who had caused a whole lot of people to get hurt ever since Sienna Kahn took control of the White Fang. "No! Please no!" The White Fang Murderer begged as he saw it in Ruby's silver eyes the darkness and that killer instinct being brought out by Barago as he saw what may happen.

"Strike him down, Ruby! You must end this finish him!" Barago ordered as he looked to Ruby as she looked ready to end this once and for all.

 _ **"Ruby don't do this you know this isn't you."**_ Eclipse said as she had to make sure Ruby stayed true to herself and her path otherwise she would have failed Summer and Sakuya. And it seems Eclipse words struck true as Ruby hesitated as the darkness inside vanished back to its recesses as she pulled back letting the White Fang Member fall to his knees.

"I can't." Ruby said as she wasn't a murderer and she knew this and if she had killed that Faunus she would have made an enemy of the entire Makai Order.

The White Fang Member smirked at what he saw as he then reached for his weapon to end Ruby with her back turned. Barago then roared out and stabbed the White Fang Member through the chest and sliced him open causing his blood to fly out and land on Ruby's face a bit. He then reached his hand out as the eye designed runic symbol began to glow in response and in turn Ruby saw what Barago did to him.

"Now let's find out who sent you." Barago said as he then began to consume the Faunus as he screamed in pain and horror as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Soon Ruby saw his hands and body began to shrivel up before it went completely limp as Barago let go and sighed as if he just had some meal. "I see so that's what's going on." Barago said as Ruby to her shock saw the Faunus was basically now just skin and bones as when she touched him his body broke apart without his soul vanishing to dust like that of a Grimm.

"Ruby head my warning the next time you hesitated like that... it may cost you your life or the lives of your loved ones." Barago warned her as the White Fang tried to kill her while her back was turned.

"You killed him." Ruby said as she was shocked at what she saw as she saw Barago then wipe the blood of her face.

"I did if I had not you would be dead instead." Barago said as in that moment it was either Ruby or the White Fang Member. "And thanks to this I now know certain parties among my allies have started plans for a... coup against me." Barago said as soon they heard what was going on nearby as they heard Gold and Qrow facing Zex and Neo. "We must hurry I fear our companions may be in grave danger." Barago said as he and Ruby began to climb the steps.

 _ **"You made the right choice Ruby you are no killer remember that."**_ Eclipse said as she had to make sure Ruby doesn't fall to the darkness and its whispers of false promises.

The two soon arrived at the top to see Qrow and Gold facing off against Zex and Neo as it was two on two down there. "It seems my cohorts aren't keen on obeying orders." Barago said as he looked to those down below. "Listen you will face the Hybrid we must not allow it to be freed I shall take care of this situation and meet back with you at the seal." Barago said as Ruby saw this and nodded to him.

"I'll meet you at the top." Ruby said as she then made her way to the seal to hopefully stall the powerful Horror Grimm Hybrid or at the very least take it down.

But once Ruby was out of hearing Range Zarathos spoke out. _**"She is powerful I can see why you would think her powers are wasted among Ozpin's forces at best and at worse wasted in her possession."**_ Zarathos said as Barago smirked.

"Don't worry if you think I'm being reckless I always cover my investments." Barago said as he had plans for every possible scenario where his plans went horribly wrong. Barago then drew his weapon and turned it to its Halberd form and went to aid Gold and Qrow.

He then swung the Halberd like a fishing rod and in turn the four had to avoid the axe blade and saw Barago reeling himself in as he then smashed down upon the ground with his fist knocking all four of them back. "And why or why must you spy on my Zex." Barago glared as Zex heard this as Neo looked shocked as she looked to Barago.

"Leave both of you, the creature sealed here is a threat to the long term plans so be gone or suffer for it." Barago threatened them as Neo silently nodded and in turn before Zex could argue was grabbed by Neo as soon Barago shot at them seeing them both shatter like glass. Barago scoffed as he began to look to where the Alter is as he knew the pieces were starting to fall into place as there was one thing he didn't mention to everyone about the Hybrid sealed here.

"Ok where's Ruby?" Qrow asked as he glared at Barago as he then smirked a bit with a small chuckle.

"Ruby? Oh you mean my new apprentice Yaiba?" Barago said as they were all shocked at this and were even more shocked when Barago went for Qrow only to be blocked by Gold's gauntlet. "I see you didn't trust me from the beginning did you Gold?" Barago taunted as he smirked at Gold.

"Yeah Barago Kiba whatever your still that asshole who I want to kick the ass of." Gold said as he pushed Barago back as the Two Knights glared at Barago.

"Well you should have acted sooner than Gold my apprentice will soon be facing her true self her inner darkness, a test if you will to see if she will be among those to become a True Dark Knight. The Hybrid was sealed here because it merged with a Geist and in turn takes the form of whatever the foe that its facing that is the strongest." Barago boasted as he glared at his foes. "And when she returns the darkness will be all she is the fires of the Scorching Heat and the light of the silver eyes will be replaced by flames of ebony dark and the grey of tainted silver." Barago said as Gold glared at him.

"Not happening." Gold said as he glared at Barago who played with Ruby's emotions so casually like that.

(With Ruby)

Ruby arrived at the seal and saw the crimson energy flow around it showing it was about to break at any moment as Eclipse sensed it. _**"Ruby be carful the darkness here is powerful."**_ Eclipse warned as Ruby nodded and walked forward carefully. But when she did a shadow began to form up as it rose and looked to Ruby with demonic red eyes.

"Who comes forth?" The Hybrid asked surprising Ruby that it spoke like that.

"The Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!" Ruby countered as the Hybrid chuckled at this.

"And tell me what do you seek Makai Knight?" The Hybrid asked possible stalling for a chance at freedom.

"I came here to cut away your Inga!" Ruby roared out as the Hybrid then chuckled from its seal as shadows began to seep out.

"I see so you seek victory but with victory there is always POWER!" The Hybrid roared out as soon the seal burst out as the barrier formed around the alter area no doubt as a final layer of defense to keep the Horror sealed inside.

Ruby had shielded herself from the burst as she looked and saw the Hybrid began to take shape before to her shop she saw herself in the Hybrid's place as the Horror laughed a bit. "I see so much darkness hidden away, so much power locked away as well." The Hybrid laughed using a parody of Ruby's voice as she laughed a bit. "Jealousy for those who still have what you lost due to your weakness, rage against those who underestimated you and had lied to you for so long when you believed them to be friends, Greed for more power and knowledge, a hidden pride for your prodigy like ability to enter Beacon Early, a hunger to accompany that pride for more power for more knowledge, and most of all a lust for certain individuals who are well beyond your reach." The Hybrid laughed as it had looked into the darkness Ruby had hidden away unknowingly.

"I can taste it all and see it all and thus I become what you truly are." The Horror said as it was like Ruby but the colors scheme on her was reversed as the skin was a pale white with black veins on it, her eyes once silver were red as the white of her eyes had become pitch black. But most of all her scythe was a demonic parody of her own as Eclipse saw this.

 _ **"Ruby this was a trap."**_ Eclipse said as she saw this. _**"This Hybrid it takes the form of the darkness of the strongest foe its facing and right now it's you! This means this Hybrid was formed from a Horror possessing a Geist which would explain why it was sealed away here to begin with."**_ Eclipse detailed as she knew Horrors from Grimm like Geist's were difficult to face in battle.

"Great." Ruby cursed as she drew her scythe while her double did the same.

"Come on lets slaughter!" The Hybrid laughed as she wanted to face Ruby. "You will die Silver eyed warrior!" The Horror roared before the two charged at each other to do battle.

(With Gold, Barago, and Qrow)

They all saw the seal break activating the last line of defense as Barago smirked at this. "How does it feel Brawnen?" Barago asked as Gold roared with Garoken drawn as Barago blocked the attack. Then Qrow came for the attack until shadows formed and from it to Qrow's shock Snow the former Winter Maiden jumped out attacking Qrow instead as he had to jump back while Barago jumped away while he summoned another familiar who made itself look like Ruby. "That these lovely young maidens are beyond the reach of both of you." Barago said as Gold glared at them.

"Snow is mine to toy and play with as I see fit. And soon Ruby will be mine to mold into my image and you both lack the power needed to stop me." Barago taunted as Snow and the Fake Ruby rubbed up to their master as Gold glared at him before roaring out. Gold then charged forward and went at Barago and began attacking him as he took out the Familiars as the fake Ruby was gone now but Snow escaped back into Barago's shadows.

"Qrow go get Rubes now!" Gold called out as he pushed Barago back. "He's mine!" Gold roared out as Qrow nodded and ran off to go help Ruby.

The two foes glared at each other as Barago smirked as he saw his foe. "You know I can easily go after him... but where would the fun be in that?" Barago asked as he looked to Gold.

"Oh how so?" Gold asked as the two glared at each other.

"You both alone and with those allies of yours have a tendency to push me back hard yet every confrontation you always play a major role in it against me." Barago said as he then smirked under his mask. "Never have I met a foe who can push me so hard that makes me hold back on killing him enough that I would call him my rival." Barago said as he looked to Gold before pointing his blade at Gold.

"Well happy that I don't disappoint." Gold said as Barago laughed a bit in response.

"Yes you should be it makes me almost regret that I have to end your life one day soon... almost." Barago said before he and Gold charged at each other and clashed blades against each other.

"Yeah don't bet on it." Gold said before he kicked Barago as they then glared at each other.

"Well let's dispense with the foreplay." Barago said as the two then got ready as they were ready to summon their armors. Golf swung the Garoken out as Barago blew upon his amulet before they both cut open portal which in turn released their armors becoming Garo and Kiba as the two glared at each other with their veins glowing with the violet and gold energy as they then charged forth once more to begin another battle against each other.

(With Ruby and the Hybrid)

The two Ruby's went at each other clashing their Scythe's left and right as it was clear they had every bit of skill as each other. They even went Wolf form and attacked like two animals but it seems they were equals in almost every way. Ruby went for an attack but the faker blocked it with her arms and own scythe as she smirked at Ruby. "I haven't eaten a silver eyed warrior in a very long time. I wonder how you taste." The Hybrid said as she licked the shaft of her scythe as Ruby then moved and kicked the Hybrid in the head as she was knocked back by the attack.

"Not gonna happen!" Ruby yelled as she glared at the Hybrid as she was cracking her neck.

"Impressive... this just makes things far more interesting!" The Hybrid roared out as she charged at Ruby as the two continued their battle for a moment before knocking the other back. Soon the two were knocked to the far walls as Ruby then charged forward summoning her armor becoming Yaiba as the Hybrid's form then changed to an ebony black version of Yaiba as they glared at each other with Yaiba's silver veins shining while the Hybrid's veins released a crimson red aura before there battle once more continued.

(With Garo vs Kiba)

Garo and Kiba were running down the Pyramid like structure as they clashed there blades on the way swinging it left and right at each other creating sparks and small bursts with each clash. Once they reached the bottom the charged outward as they slashed at each other while all but flying before they got their feet under them and glared at each other. Kiba smirked as he pulled down his helm allowing the crimson veins to glow with a demonic red aura as Garo glared while his own veins began glowing as well but with the violet aura instead.

The two roared out as they began hacking and slashing at each other as Kiba then spun around but with his halberd only for Garo to block the attack with his arm before twisting the halberd under his arm where he held it by its shaft before using it to fling Kiba away. Garo then threw the Halberd at Kiba where it spun torts him as Kiba saw this and charged in before using his sword to block it and as it spun in the air he grabbed it before taking a battle stance with both weapons. Kiba then began to duel wield as he spun both halberd and sword at Garo who tried to block and deflect the strikes to the best of his abilities but Kiba was proving to be a powerful foe.

Garo then ended up with both weapons pushing down on him with enough force to create a crater as Garo blocked both to the best of his abilities. "Come on Golden Knight show me the power of your blade show me the upper limits of your resolve!" Kiba called out as then Garo roared out as he began to push back against Kiba as Kiba saw this and in turn had his weapons flung out of his hands.

Garo then went for an attack with his Garoken but Kiba was ready as in turn Kiba blocked the sword with his hands crossing over each other before kicking Garo and proceeding to disarm him as the three weapons landed nearby stabbed into the ground as the two Knights glared at each other in response. The two then began a fist fight as they punched and kicked at each other as Garo was more of a brawler but Kiba was more precise with martial arts and hand to hand combat as the two were proving to be powerful adversaries to each other.

The two then began sending punch after punch at each other as it began to look similar to a video game when the player button mashes it as they both roared out as with every few punches they are able to get a blow in against each other mainly to the face as it was clear Kiba was being pushed so he pushed back hard and Garo responded with the same. It was as if these two brought out the best in each other in battle alone as soon they stopped and send a powerful punch to each other where there arms then grinded against each other during the punch creating sparks from the armor before nailing each other in the face hard. The two were then pushed back from the attack hard as they weren't done as Garo went for a powerful kick but Kiba blocked it and sent out his own punch but Garo saw this and dragged Kiba torts him for a head-butt which knocked Kiba back.

Garo taking his chance began to advance and send punch after punch at Kiba till Kiba saw a familiar trio of weapons as he smirked in response. When Kiba was pushed torts the three weapons he leaned back and grabbed the Garoken and his own Honooken and began swinging the blades at Garo duel wielding them with ease. Garo tried his best to block and avoid it but he was soon pinned on both sides by the two swords as Garo was now trapped. As Kiba pushed down on Garo there aura's flared out creating a crater as Garo in turn roared out in his struggle before the Garoken flashed and became heavy in Kiba's hand before Garo took back the Garoken and slashed against Kiba as he cried out in pain from it and jumped back a bit from the attack and saw the blood on his hand while his injury was already healing.

"How was that?!" Garo taunted as Kiba then laughed at this as he clenched his hand into a fist as he looked to Garo.

"Having the time of my life!" Kiba roared as he charged back at Garo as the two began there sword fight once more as this battle can clearly go either way for them as they continued this duel.

(Back with Yaiba)

Yaiba sent her scarves rings at the Hybrid taking her form as the Hybrid found itself trapped in them before Yaiba began running down the scarves before she slashed at it but she only nicked it when it turned into an armored wolf and escaped from its entrapment by Ruby. The Hybrid then returned to her copy form as she laughed at Ruby as they continued to battle. "You should see how your 'friends and teammates,' truly thing of you!" The Hybrid roared as she then wrapped her legs around Yaiba and flung her to the ground as Yaiba was caught off guard only to vanish in a flurry of flaming Rose Petals before attacking only for the Hybrid to spin her scythe around blocking the attack with the shaft of her weapon.

"Weiss Schnee all she sees in you is a child unfit to even be a Huntress let alone a Beacon student or a Makai Knight!" The faker laughed as Ruby heard this insider her armor only for the Hybrid to kick Yaiba in the face. "Blake Belladonna now that's a laugh not once did she even bother to tell you the truth of herself she doesn't trust you Ruby in fact what other secrets is she hiding I wonder." The Hybrid continued its taunt clearly showing she was trying to mess with Ruby's Head. "And Yang dear big sister Yang she doesn't even think you can fight on your own without her protecting you in the end in her eyes your still just a weak child who needs bigger people to protect her!" The hybrid taunted as Yaiba heard this and was then flung to a nearby obelisk that shattered when Yaiba hit it.

"And don't even get me started on Team's GARO and JNPR." The Hybrid taunted as it was clear her words were affecting Ruby as she began to note in certain aspects they were true. Was that truly the limit of her friendship did they truly believe she was unworthy and weak like that? No it had to be wrong but Weiss always lectures her about her reckless behavior, Yang is always going straight for the punch when it comes to those who are mean to her, and Blake she was a Faunus of the White Fang what else is she hiding about her past she omitted on purpose? "I see my words are sinking in then Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba." The hybrid taunted as Yaiba began to get back up to her feet to continue the battle.

As they did this the dark Yaiba grabbed the genuine article and threw her to the side as she then threw her across the floor as her armor skidded across the ground creating sparks till she hit the barrier which zapped her in response as it weakened more. "It hurts doesn't it? The weakness the pain and the what if's that plagues your mind." The Hybrid said with a dark chuckle. "What if I was there when she died, what if I went back to tell the others what I found, and what if I booked it when the ground began to cave in below me. All those what ifs that constantly remind you of how weak, you are." The faker said as she smirked at Ruby. "Maybe if you were stronger you could have saved dear mommy from her gruesome fate." the hybrid taunted as Ruby inside her armor then heard this and growled at this.

"Shut up!" Yaiba roared out as she then charged at the hybrid who in turn blocked her attack with ease as Yaiba was then nailed in the face by a well-placed punch as Yaiba then roared out at the fake.

"Yes that's right get angry let all that rage and grief come to surface!" Hybrid roared as it began an onslaught of attacks against Yaiba as she tried her best to block the attacks but it only proved to be her downfall as soon the Hybrid grabbed Yaiba's face and slammed her down hard. Yaiba was now helpless as the Hybrid scoffed at her foe as she looked to her. "I'm going to enjoy what comes next." The Hybrid said as it was going to either kill Ruby, eat her alive, or kill her then eat her.

The Hybrid then raised her scythe and swung down as to Yaiba it seems time was slowing down. _**"RUBY!"**_ Eclipse called out as her voice echoed but as Yaiba saw this she felt a pull inside her as she as if someone or something was calling for her.

(Mindscape)

Ruby found herself in the mindscape as she was confused before she looked around finding herself in this place again. "A blade wields no strength if it's not held with courage." Came a familiar voice as Ruby looked and saw Yaiba there as she was wide eyed. "A wise old rose told me that recently... Ruby." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby who was shocked.

"Yaiba or Sakuya..." Ruby said as Yaiba then chuckled as she looked to Ruby.

"I may appear to be Sakuya… but I am not my little rose bud." Yaiba said as soon her armor vanished revealing to Ruby's shock Summer Rose herself.

"It's been too long... Ruby." Summer said as Ruby saw her mother was here and well.

"Mom..." Ruby said as she then ran to Summer trying to hug her only for Summer to step back in response.

"No... Not yet Ruby." Summer said as she looked around. "I'm figuring that your here because the armor sees the darkness inside you the one that lives in all of us is growing and the only way to stop it is to face the one who originally planted it though unintentionally." Summer said as Ruby knew what she was talking about and that was when Summer had died long ago.

"But..." Ruby said as Summer chuckled to her daughter.

"You did splendidly Ruby making it this far and you have your friends those closest to you to thank for that. So why are you second guessing yourself now?" Summer asked a she looked to her daughter. "Yaiba has a mystical power much like Garo's I cannot tell it what it is exactly but I do know it's a power that is born from the bonds with those closest to you making them your power." Summer said as she looked to her daughter who looked down.

"But she's too strong." Ruby said as she looked down feeling she can never measure up to her own mother.

"Facing the unexpected is when your true power can be drawn out." Summer said as Ruby heard this. "After all you did so before as well." Summer said as Ruby remembered as she did so against Drasil, Kiba, and Edal as Ruby saw where this was going when she saw Qrow's scythe in her hand.

"So... for my life lesson to you from mother to daughter." Summer said as she and Ruby began taking a battle stance as they got ready as the shafts of the scythes were held before their faces. Soon there silver eyes snapped open ready for what was next as they got ready. "Expect the unexpected!" Summer called out as they both too there battle stances ready for what was next.

The two then charged at each other as when they did there blades met against each other.

(Yaiba vs Hybrid)

Yaiba was able to get her feet under her and clash her blade against the Hybrid much in the same way Ruby and Summer did as it was clear Yaiba may be fighting out here but inside Ruby was training with Summer.

As the two did battle one could also see Ruby battling against Summer it seemed to switch between the two constantly as it was as if Ruby was accepting something in an odd way while it seems her foe was getting weaker. Ruby rolled out of the way from an attack by Summer as Yaiba did the exact same from an attack by the Hybrid before the two counter attacked with an upward slash as it was clear Yaiba was fighting a completely different battle here. The Hybrid jumped up bringing an attack down on Yaiba who then blocked it the same way Ruby blocked it against Summer as this was like combat art. It even paid credence of how dancing and fighting were a lot alike but only to the eyes of the beholder. Soon the Hybrid was able to knock down Yaiba separating her from her weapon as Yaiba saw it and was about to reach for it only to find the Hybrid pointing her blade at Ruby.

(Ruby and Summer)

Ruby saw the blade pointed at her as Summer smiled at Ruby as she saw her mother won this one. "You've fought well." Summer said as outside the armor and mindscape Yaiba was in the exact same position against the dark parody of herself. "But even though you lost this fight here you're not alone in the fight outside." Summer said as Ruby then realized what her mother meant as she knew help was on the way and it was now here.

(Yaiba)

The Hybrid was soon stabbed with a blade revealing it to be the Phantom Knight Crow as he then pulled out as Yaiba saw him and knew who it was instantly. "Uncle Qrow!" Yaiba called out as Crow stood next to Yaiba as she grabbed her Scythe.

"Less talking more fighting kid!" Crow said as he was already aware of what Barago had tried to do.

"Got it!" Yaiba called out as she then drew her Madou Lighter and lit her scythe to flames as she then began spinning the scythe about creating a stronger flame before getting ready as she then slashed the Hybrid away and charged at it.

(Ruby and Summer)

But as her attack was about to meet the scene once more changed to that of Ruby and Summer as Ruby stopped her attack short as Summer smiled to her daughter. "You did good Ruby." Summer said as she smiled to her daughter. "My only regret was that I couldn't see you grow up into the Huntress I knew you'd be... but looks like you didn't you exceeded what I had expected." Summer said with a smile to Ruby who saw this as the world around them began to vanish.

"Goodbye... mom." Ruby said as she began to tear up at this as Summer smiled as she faded as well.

"Goodbye Ruby don't ever doubt yourself and be strong my little rose bud." Summer said as soon the world vanished around them.

(Yaiba)

Yaiba sliced through the Hybrid as it roared in pain before Yaiba swung around and finished it off by cutting it in half as it soon burst into flames from its defeat while turning to dust. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" It roared as soon its body become nothing but ashes and dust where it was sealed into Yaiba's weapon as its body vanish and with it the seal.

 _ **"You did it... flower girl."**_ Eclipse praised as she was surprised by this but didn't show it.

"Yeah we did." Ruby said after reverting from her armor as she didn't do it alone and she knew it. "But Gold needs our help." Ruby said as that was agreeable for now.

(Garo vs Kiba)

The two were still going at it when they felt a burst go off and looked to see the Seal was no longer glowing as Zarathos sensed it as did Zaruba. _**"The Hybrid has been cut down."**_ Zarathos had confirmed as he sensed it.

"And soon my apprentice will come the conquering warrior." Kiba said as Zaruba chuckled a bit.

 _ **"Not in your life... it seems she still holds true to her path."**_ Zaruba said as he sensed it Ruby's light shined stronger than ever.

Soon Kiba heard a Wolfs snarl and a Crow cawing as he looked and saw a red wolf attack him with a crow helping before they changed and became Yaiba and Crow. Kiba saw this as he had blocked there attacks as he saw this as Yaiba glared at Kiba.

"You lied to me!" Yaiba roared out as Kiba saw this.

"I did and I did not I simply showed you another path and yes my goals are what I say but not in the way you perceive them." Kiba said as he then saw what to do next. "But in the end... you've now had a taste soon you will want more of it the power and with that it will only be a matter of time before you seek me out." Kiba said as he began to vanish into smoke as Garo then roared and charged at Kiba only to hit air as Kiba was now gone from a burst of dark winds.

"Dammit!" Garo roared out as they were so close to getting him this time.

"We'll get him nest time don't worry." Yaiba said as she reverted to Ruby.

"Yeah but the longer he's out there the more people get hurt." Garo said as he reverted to Gold.

'Kid... you have no idea.' Qrow thought as he knew that thing was a killing machine and knew Atlas really screwed up approving its creation.

(Scene Break KIBA Dorm Room)

Nexus was glaring down on Blaze as he glared at Nexus. "Mind telling me why you were helping them!?" Blaze demanded as Nexus smirked at him.

"I already told you a common foe that would have ruined our plans. Plus I'm not angry you were spying on me or interfered... in fact you aided me." Nexus praised as he looked to Blaze. "The plan is simple to make the girl my apprentice that way even the Golden Knight would be powerless to stop us." Nexus said as the form room of team KIBA with Team CEMN saw this as Blaze glared at him.

"So now what?" Mercury asked as Nexus smirked to his allies.

"Simple really we get ready for the final act." Nexus said as he smiled a bit in response.

"I can't wait." Akane said as she sat with Nexus all but high on the climax to come.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well that's all folks be sure to review as you leave and as I always say here ja-ne.


	44. Chapter 29 Never Miss a Beat

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin folks.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Amity Colosseum)

Members of team CRDL, where running for the rocky area to get away from sword, and the explosions that is coming at them fast, and took to the rock for cover.

In the center of the field, Penny and her partner with dark tan skin and a mark on her for head and judging by the robes, someone from the Order that held a brush in her hand as she fire minor Makai energy bolt that would only stun or blow up upon impacted.

Penny came up to the area with her sword coming out from her pack on her back as they unfold and spin around in the air before she launch them at the green hair Mohawk guy as he took behind cover behind a boulder, with the swords themselves stabbing into the bolder itself, as the guy look up from behind it and said, "Huh?"

Penny summon more of her swords and send them at the other member of team CRDL as he jump over another boulder with the swords stabbing into them as well.

Both teammate look to each other having no idea what to do or what is happening.

Penny looks to her partner as she tap her watch and said to the android, "Lets finish up, time is wasting."

Penny understood as she raises her hand to the string on the swords which made the boulders the two members of team CRDL were holding on to, screaming out as they were lifted in the air, and then soon slam down with Penny making the movement of it, shattering the boulders and knock out both guy at once.

The sword came back to Penny with the buzzer went off as Oobleck announce, "And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas."

Penny gave a bow and said, "Thank you, for a wonderful time." Soon they both left with the Mohawk member started to get up only to get hit in the head by a fragment of the boulder that was destroyed and knock him out.

In the team sitting area with team RWBY and GARO as they watch the whole fight as Raymond said, "She did well, but I still say she should not be here."

"Well we can't complain to the person who orders it, only to follow along with it," Ollette said as Raymond sighed a bit and said, "No rules or law, or even loopholes to keep her out."

"I don't even thing the end of days can keep her out." Aron joked as Gold smirked.

"Well we should count ourselves lucky she's here." Gold said with a grin as even after everything thus far he still found a reason to smile.

"So Ruby have any boys in mind?" Ollette teased as Gold was oblivious as always.

"Yeah like tall strong and basher here!" Aron joked as Gold looked around for the guy.

"What someone else here?" Gold asked as Ruby sweat dropped as Ollette smiled at this as she also saw Ruby blush.

"I'm going to go see Penny." Ruby said as she got up to meet up with Penny.

"So who's the next teams up?" Gold asked as he looked to his friends.

"Well after Team KIBA basically one shot there foes and we took out ours I say it will have to be... Yang and Weiss." Ollette said as that made sense for them.

"But still you should see the wagers going about everyone is not even betting anymore after what Team KIBA did rounds 1 and 2 by the looks of it everyone is betting on them winning it all." Aron said as that was troubling to think Mistral had such powerful Huntsman and Huntresses in training.

"But still I'm hoping to take on Nexus in the singles round." Gold said as he was itching to take on the leader of Team KIBA since he and Raymond had beaten their opponents in the Doubles round.

"Yeah you two are like the strongest here." Ollette said as Aron agreed then.

"Then talk about lucky this fight will be really fun!" Gold cheered as he was itching for it now.

(With Ruby)

Ruby arrived at the tunnel where Penny was as Ruby smiled. "PENNY!" Ruby called as Penny looked and smiled back.

"Ruby!" Penny said before running torts Ruby ready to give her hug but add the fact that she was soul metal and a Madou tool she knocked Ruby down causing her to yelp in pain.

"Why?" Ruby asked as Eclipse looked as she then chuckled.

 _ **"A pleasure to see you again Penny."**_ Eclipse commented as Penny saw her as Ciel looked and saw the Madou Ring as she nodded seeing Ruby was ok.

"It's nice to see you too Eclipse." Penny greeted as Eclipse was always funny when she was lazy before standing next to Ruby. "Ruby, this is my team mate." Penny said gesturing to Ciel.

"Ciel Soleil." She introduced with a bow.

"Hi I'm Ru-" Ruby got cut off as Ciel started to say, "Ruby Rose, 15, hails from Patch, leader of team RWBY, wielder of Yaiba the scorching heat knight, Status... questionable."

 _ **"How rude. Yaiba chose flower girl for a reason and you question about it?"**_ Eclipse said to the Priestess as try to fix herself as she said, "I mean as a team leader of team RWBY, forgive me for being rude, I should have been clearer."

After a moment of awkward silent as Ruby said, "So… Penny! You two were incredible out there! How do you keep control of all of those swords?! It's so cool-"

Getting cut off again as Ciel said, "Penny. I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

 _ **"I'm started to think the order gotten lazy to teach young people manners over my years with the Rose Family,"**_ Eclipse said as Ciel panic again and said, "I'm just following orders, it's been overwhelming for me these last few days and I just want to follow my order to the letter."

 _ **"Then next time don't be rude, when people are talking, to another,"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby said, "Eclipse you don't have to say stuff like that."

 _ **"I would but I still hate rudeness of people,"**_ Eclipse said as Ciel gave a bow and said, "Forgive me… I'll give you two a moment to talk."

Stepping back away from them as Penny and Ruby turn away as penny said, "She is new to all this, so don't be too hard on her."

"It's alright, and I guess she know about the… Beep-boop-bop does not compute?" Ruby said trying make it a bit funny as Penny didn't seem to mind and said, "She fully aware, even those General Ironwood doesn't want anyone to know, but she have full knowledge of what I am, but there was an incident with a magnet but I was able to play it off in public. "

-Short flash back-

Penny was wearing a hat around outside with a few military people were walking about, as the wind blow, as the hat lifted up to show the magnet, Penny quickly pull it down and cover it back up before anyone else notice.

-Flash back end-

Ruby and Penny laugh at that, surprisingly that Penny does have a sense of humor.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Penny said as she looked to Ciel and saw she was on her watch still. Penny then turned back to Ruby as she smiled. "I want to stay at Beacon." Penny said as Ruby was shocked.

"Penny they'll never let you do that." Ruby said as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"I wouldn't be so sure if we can prove to the Senate that Penny is ready for field combat then the chances of her being allowed to stay in Vale are increased."**_ Eclipse said as she Penny nodded in return as she also had this one last fail safe in case her body was ever destroyed and she was lucky to find a Knight here without a Madou Tool partner as well.

"Yes see I have a plan." Penny said before Ciel spoke up.

"It's been precisely one minute ma'am which is the exact time from of a moment." Ciel said as Penny looked.

"I'll talk to you more soon Ruby." Penny said as before she walked away. As they walked Penny waved at Ruby as the young Knight waved back as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Best return to your seat soon flower girl the final match of the Doubles round is going to begin soon."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled as she knew Sirius team had passed there doubles round.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Peter called over the microphone as Ruby got happy.

"Oh my, gosh, that's right it's time for..."

(15 minutes later)

"Whelp, now it's our turn." Yang said as she stretched a bit with Weiss next to her as both were on the stage.

"Just remember to keep proper form..." Weiss said as that caused Yang to sigh.

"Alright." Yang said after she sighed. "You're from Atlas... What should we expect?" Yang asked as she stretched.

"Well seeing as there kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one I think we can expect strict, militant fighters with advance technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss said pointed out each information about Atlas she knows about. That was when a rainbow passed behind them catching them off guard as the wind blew.

(Stands)

"What was that?" Raymond asked as Goruba looked and saw it clearly.

 _ **"A speed based Semblance similar to Ruby's they might be in for a fight."**_ Goruba said as Ruby looked.

"Kick their butts you two!" Ruby called as Eclipse yawned.

 _ **"Can't you be a bit quieter flower girl? I'm trying to sleep."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to her Madou Ring.

"Oh don't be a party pooper Eclipse." Ruby said as the Madou Ring looked to her.

 _ **"Oh hardy har, har."**_ Eclipse said tiredly before going back to sleep.

"But still Yang can take as much as she can throw back but even though her Semblance involves her anger she needs to control, channel, and direct it." Raymond said as Aron looked but Goruba spoke up instead.

 _ **"Hopefully she comes out on top."**_ Goruba said as Raymond nodded to that knowing how Yang can be quick to anger. Luckily he worked with her to keep her anger in check and help her channel it better. After all he had to use it constantly when dealing with the crazy's he called friends and comrades.

"But best to keep a close eye on their opponents something in case they end up our opponents." Aron said as the two teams began to converse as what he said held merit.

(In the Stage)

"Or... whatever they are." Weiss said as the dark skinned boy to the left was dressed in black and white with a blue untied tie as he looked like a jazz player. Next to him was a cat Faunus but unlike Blake she had a cat tail as her hair was pulled into two large buns with her light complexion going well with her go-go like outfit. The Dark haired opponents had a trumpet like gun weapon as the girl had light stick like nunchaku.

"Hey." The boy called catching Weiss's attention. "You're Weiss Schnee, right? The Heiress." The boy said as he seemed to be setting up for something as his sun glasses never left his face.

"I am." Weiss said as she smiled and nodded.

"I take it your pretty good with Dust then." The boy said as Gold knew what he was doing as he and Aron did something similar a lot.

(Stands)

 _ **"That boy is giving minor Inga."**_ Zaruba said as Eclipse agreed.

 _ **"Yes but don't worry he is not a Horror."**_ She said with a yawn.

"Well this should be fun." Nexus said as he and his teammates joined in as they sat down to observe the match as well.

(Stage)

"I do my best!" Weiss said being modest.

"Yeah! My dad was good too! Owned a little dust shop of his own... Til yo' fathers company ran him outta business." The boy said as this was personal for him considering how infamous Schnee Dust Co. was.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss apologized knowing her father has made very bad decision all to put the Schnee name as the top of the list of Dust producers.

"Sure you are." The boy said as Yang had enough and was going to defend Weiss.

"Hey that's my girlfriend your insulting jerk!" Aron called out as Weiss blushed at Aron said that but Weiss saw him.

"Aron shush!" Weiss countered as she looked to Aron who sat back down in the stands.

"Hey! Why don't you-" Yang got cut off from the pink cat Faunus as she said, "Hey! Why don't you… That's what you sound like!" pointing at Yang at that as Yang went, "Huh?" she didn't know how to counter that.

"Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?" The cat Faunus asked Yang as she rub her hair and said, "This is just my normal hair..." "Ooh! Really? The Faunus said to her.

"Yeah! Is that a prob-" Yang got cut off again from the cat Faunus as she said, "You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun! It'd probably take you a while though since you're so... you know... top heavy!"

AS the random field selection was going as Yang look down at her, package as he look back up with an angry look in her eyes as she said, "Excuse me!?"

(Stands)

Ruby sigh and said, "Ah… here we go."

"You think, she doing that on purpose to get under Yang skin?" Raymond asked as Ollette said, "Maybe, she could be good or just annoying naturally." Ollette already starting to hate the cat girl as she and Yang has pretty much the same 'Bust' size and no one dare to say about them, not even another girl.

"She's dead if she crosses me." Akane jumped in as Team KIBA sat with them as Nexus stayed close as no doubt their bust size was a major thing for them all.

Gold shakes his head and said, "If she keeps going on, she in for a world of bad luck and pain from Yang's semblance."

"Very true." Raymond agreed as he knew how Yang can be when angry.

(Field)

AS the area have been selected with the stage around them open up showing 4 different field as they are a desert, a volcanic area, a ruin city, and a rock area.

AS Port started the count down as he said, "3… 2… 1…"

Yang and Weiss ready themselves as the cat Faunus seem to have copy Yang as she and Weiss was confuse about that as they look to each other for a moment until Port said, "Begin!"

The minute the fight began Flynt Coal, the one with the trumpet based weapon, attacked as he blew into it sending sound waves at the two as Neon Katt, the Faunus used the sound waves wind to push herself torts the two. Weiss created a Glyph to stick herself to the ground but Yang wasn't as lucky as she got knocked back by Neon.

Flynt and Weiss faced each other as Flynt then used his weapon again as Weiss greeted her Glyph again and slowly made her way to him due to the force of her attack. But when he stopped Weiss went tumbling forward as Flynt side stepped knocking Weiss to the Fire area. Flynt chuckled as he made his way torts the downed heiress.

Meanwhile Yang was firing at Neon but Neon avoided the attacks by roller blading away before Neon stuck her tongue out at Yang got angry.

"Never miss a beat." Neon repeated over and over again as she grinned and rolled through the attacks as she repeated her mantra. Neon then stopped as she began rolling around Yang as she used her nunchaku to hit her while leaving a trail of rainbows. Neon looked to Yang with a smirk before bending her chucks causing them to turn and glow blue with Dust as she then charged at Yang hitting her leg.

When Yang moved she noticed her right foot was in cased in ice as Neon laughed. "Look! Now your bottom heavy too." Neon said as she slapped her rear when she said 'bottom.' Yang got angry before she stomping her foot onto the ground shattering the ice but Neon attacked again hitting Yang's arm freezing it in ice as well. Neon after avoiding and grinding on obstacles came at Yang fast before kicking her to the wall as Yang made a crater. "You should cool off. Get it? Because you're angry." Neon said as that served so anger Yang as said girl slammed her arm against the wall shattering the ice.

(With Weiss vs Flynt)

Weiss spun around creating Glyphs before sending ice at Flynt in an attempt to hit him. But Flynt noticed something as he smiled with a plan. Flynt did a fight/dance jig before sliding on his legs just as fire shot up to which Flynt sent it at Weiss with his trumpet which said flames melted the ice. "Too bad all that money can't buy you skill." Flynt said as that got Weiss angry to which she skinned her rapiers revolver to use a different dust type.

Flynt prepare to blow his trumpet to send the sound wave out her, Weiss counter with a wind dust effect as both sides seem to be even, as Flynt blow harder to increase the power a bit, Weiss had a free hand as she aim glyphs all around Flynt.

Weiss let off and zoom around striking Flynt while sending ice spears at the guy, as he tries to dodge them, but fail too as Weiss keep going all around him.

Flynt had enough as he played a tune on his Trumpet as people from Atlas that seem to know him cheer him on, as he use his Semblances and made 3 copies of him each with a different color tie.

(Stands)

"Ok that may be a problem." Gold said as Eclipse agreed as did Zaruba.

"Interesting." Nexus said as he watched this as he made sure to keep Zarathos hidden.

"Why's that Nex?" Ruby asked to the boy she knew had a crush on her.

"Nothing just thinking aloud." Nexus said as Team KIBA had already won there doubles round and had sat for this one to observe the competition.

 _ **"Hmmm."**_ Eclipse mused silently to herself as she knew something was up as the Madous saw them join a bit after the fighters were set up.

"He seem to have made copy of himself like Blake can but they seem to be more solid and mobile, and by the different color, I say each has a different dust effect of power." Raymond said as he saw this play out.

"So speed girl like Ruby with jazz guy who can duplicate like Blake can but to a more extant," Ollette said as Aron said, "If those copies can do the same sound wave as the original then they may be able to amplify it, even adding dust effect in it to make it deadlier."

(Field)

Proven the pointed as the four Flynt were playing, there sound wave did combine and amplified the sound wave greatly as it blow Weiss away.

(Port and Oobleck)

As the two teachers were taken by surprise by that as Peter said, "What's this?"

Oobleck glass lower a bit as he saw the same thing and said, "It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that."

(Field)

"Ladies and gentleman! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's... Killer Quartet!" Oobleck said as Flynt and the other copies flip their hat to the crowd, each of them with a delay of movement like a wave. (You know where people stand up with their arms raise and sit back down with other people following)

Flynt look to the screen to check aura level to see Weiss is at the same level as him with his partner high up above Yang's but she was still little above 70%.

Flynt then merged back into one as he walked torts Weiss.

(With Yang vs Neon)

Yang was chasing Neon as her eyes were red as she was clearly angry to which Neon noticed. "Ooooh flashy eyes! You know your actually kinda pretty when you're angry." Neon said as she rollerbladed around a bit.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" Yang yelled in anger as she then launched herself at Neon with Ember Celica as her eyes reverted.

(Stands)

"Weiss is down and Yang is getting angrier." Raymond said as he saw this.

"Wait that might be a good thing, if Yang can control her Semblance with her anger then she can get close to Flynt and knock Neon off her Beat." Aron said as Ruby looked.

"You can tell just by watching?" Ruby asked as Gold looked.

"Yeah now let's see if we're lucky and Yang can realize it." Gold said as Ruby held his hand as both were on the edge of their seats.

(With Weiss)

(With Weiss)

Weiss tried to get to her weapon but Flynt was already on it as he put his foot on it.

"Get back here!" Yang called as Flynt and Weiss looked and saw Neon skating around Yang.

"I'm not trying to say you should go on a diet, I'm saying you really need to go on a diet." Neon said as Yang had just about enough.

"That's it!" Yang yelled as she was pissed.

"Your fat." Neon said as Flynt smirked and turned around before once again activating his Semblance so he could catch Yang by surprise. Weiss seeing this saw a fire spot preparing to burst as she didn't have time to grab her weapon so she went for the next best thing.

Weiss the got up and charged Flynt before knocking him into the fire as it burst followed by the buzzer sounding. To which Yang noticed. "What?" She asked seeing this.

(Stands)

"Weiss!" Ruby and Blake called as they looked.

"Did she get him?" Blake asked as Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"No he's still in but his Aura is severely drained border lining the red zone."**_ Eclipse said as she sensed it.

 _ **"She's right no doubt if Yang uses the mentioned strategy then she can win."**_ Zaruba said as Goruba then spoke.

 _ **"Here's hoping."**_ Goruba said as Beret was silent.

(Announcer box)

"It appears we have a double knock out on our hands!" Peter called as Oobleck looked.

"Yes in fact it almost looks like Ms. Schnee's Aura is completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck called as he saw this and looked to Peter. "Wait a minute... WHAT'S THIS!?" Oobleck called as he saw on the stage something surprising.

(Stage)

Flynt came out as he stumbled a bit as true to Eclipses word Flynt was still in. "Ladies and gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!" Peter called as it was a surprising turn of events. On the screen Flynt Aura was borderline red as he still had enough to go on but Weiss was out of the match.

Neon rolled over to Flynt as she smiled. "You did it Flynt! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Neon said as she rolled around Flynt and whispered the last part as Yang was now royally pissed off.

"Ooh, and it looks like Yang is angry!" Peter began as Yang turned her hands into fists with the bones cracking into place. "And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." Peter said as Yang's Aura skyrocketed as she roared while behind her fire plumes shot up with her hair being blown up by wind.

Fired two shots from her Ember Celica, Neon and Flynt dodge them barely, as Neon bladed around Flynt as he said, "Yo Neon! GO!" Neon rolled in front of Flynt as she gotten a speed boost from Flynt as he played his Trumpet and send a sound wave at Neon.

Yang came charging in as she got caught in the sound wave as well and about to be thrown back, but she use Ember Celica and blast her way forward.

Going toe to toe with Neon as Yang fire at the pink hair cat girl, but she dodge them with ease.

Jumping out of the sound wave as Yang turn around and look down and fire off more shot that was destroying the field area the two teammates were on.

Soon Yang got her target and fire a shot at Flynt foot making him loose his placement of the sound wave with neon not getting the speed boost like she wanted. To every spot she roll too, Yang shot at it and destroy the ground in front of her trying to make her lose her balances.

As a Ramp like concrete rise up making Neon up and on top a rocky area where her roller blades would have no flat surface to roll around much.

Yang finally landed as she was now coming after Flynt as Neon was out of the way for now, and then blast her way into the air at the Jazz player.

Flynt saw her coming fast as he use his semblances again using his copies, and using his powerful combine sound wave attack on Yang.

Yang is strong enough to withstand it with her semblances as she keep blasting in the sound wave until she reach the Trumpet player, and then she smash the opening close of the original Flynt's Trumpet as it back fired his power on him and his copies, and send his back with his aura depleted as the buzzer went off with Oobleck announcing, "Ouch! Sour note for Flynt!"

Yang skid back as she turn to see Neon trying to avoid the geysers holes as they steam up with Neon keep saying, "Never miss a beat. Never miss a beat."

AS Steam came up in front of Neon she dodge it but close to lose control of her roller blading as she said, "Never… miss a-

Neon tripped as she panic as she said, "…Beat?"

She tumble and try to recover by rolling herself but unable to see in front of her as she rolled into a Geysers hole as it shot up hot water and she went flying up with the rushing water.

Yang saw her target, now she was in the air, Yang took aim and fire a blast at the cat girl and she scream out as the shot hit her, then the buzzer rang out, to show Neon was out of aura.

The crowd cheer as well the two member of team RWBY and team GARO with Nexus smirking behind them as if he saw something worth taking.

(Stands)

"Let's hurry! Weiss might be hurt badly," Ruby said as her and Blake as with Gold and his team got up and follow the two to the field but it was Aron who took charge first.

"I'm coming babe!" Aron called out worried for his girlfriend who got a bit crispy there.

(Field)

Yang was taking a breather letting her anger sooth a bit before her eyes went back to normal, then she remember her team mate as she said, "Weiss!" Turn to her on the fire field and ran to her.

Yang came and knee to her as her dress, and face was cover in soot, as Yang help her up and asked, "Weiss! Are you okay?"

Weiss cough a bit and said in a wheezing tone as she said, "I may not be singing for a while..."

Yang look a bit worry until she smile and said, "You know... I'm not sure that was proper form."

Weiss had an upset look as she said, "Oh ha, ha! *Cough!"

In a high pitch tone as Neon said, "WHAT?!"

"We lost?! We lost?! Team FNKI lost?!" Neon said surprise that her team had lost and now kicked out of the Tournament.

Neon was out of color as she put her hand at her head and said, "That was... That was... AMAZING!" Neon gotten her color back with rainbow stars in her eyes. "Oh my, gosh you guys were super crazy awesome! We should DEFINITELY party together sometime." Neon said as she was happy after all she made it to the second round and had an awesome fight. "Right Flynt?" She asked turning to Flynt.

"That was a gutsy move, Schnee." He began with a scowl before smiling. "I dig it." He praised as the Inga went down.

"Weiss!" Aron called out as he went to Weiss and slid on his knees to help her up as the rest of GARO and RWBY came with him. "You ok?" Aron asked as Weiss smiled as she looked to him.

"Maybe... just let me, lay here for a bit." Weiss said as she started snuggling up to Aron who smiled to her at this.

"Good job you two!" Blake praised as she saw Weiss was somewhat alright.

"Yeah!" Ruby praised as Eclipse smiled.

 _ **"That was a tough fight but you made it through Weiss, Yang."**_ Eclipse said to which Raymond and Ollette only nodded in agreement with Eclipse as there, response to all of this.

(Scene Break Nexus group)

Nexus was looking over data as Emerald was on the floor doing something on her Scroll, while nearby Mercury was doing pushups with Ico meditating, with Blaze sitting with Cinder as Akane was looking over some final things as with them Zarathos observed them all. It was then that Nexus smirked as she found something interesting they could take advantage of when the time came. "Oh now this is amusing!" He said with a smirk at what he found.

"What?" Emerald asked as she and Mercury looked to their boss Nexus.

"Oh nothing! We're just going to make a slight... hmmm... 'Alteration,' to the plan." Nexus said as he went over data that Atlas currently had on Penny. That confused Emerald and Mercury as they were out of the loop at the moment as Cinder stayed away from Nexus.

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked going back to his pushups.

"It means that this will be easier than we thought." The Dark Knight said as he smirked sinisterly as Cinder saw this as even with her fear of him she still desired to take back her old position from him among Salem's inner circle.

(Meanwhile at Ozpins office)

Ozpin was looking out his window as the sun was setting. As he looked out to Beacon and the school grounds the elevator door opened and from it Qrow walked in as Ozpin looked. "You know he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said as Eruba then spoke.

 _ **"I'm going to have to agree with him on this but I know how you think Ozpin."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin looked.

"His heart is in the right place." Ozpin began as he looked outside. "He's just... misguided." Ozpin said as Qrow held a coffee as he was clearly sober.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow said before taking a sip of the coffee. "So... Have you chosen your Guardian yet?" Qrow asked as Ozpin then turned to Qrow.

"Maidens choose themselves similar to our armors, I simply believe I've found two worthy candidates. Ever since the day I met them I had a feeling one of them would be the one." Ozpin said as Qrow looked.

(Meanwhile with Pyrrha and Ollette)

Pyrrha and Ollette were both walking to Ozpins office after being called there by him via scroll. As Pyrrha walked to the elevator she wondered what Ozpin needed of her as she was just helping Jaune with reading Makai.

(With Ozpin)

"They are strong, intelligent, caring, resourceful, and cunning but most importantly... they're both ready." Ozpin said as he knew Ollette had a history with the Maidens that may in fact be her fate now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes this chapter is short trust me on this and yes I know it basically matches the SSBR of Makai Chapter word to word but believe me even if its short and not to part I did it on purpose for the sole reason of making the fanfic longer and better set up for what is to come. Anyway when leaving be sure to review and smash the like and follow buttons. Now then until we all meet next as I always say ja-ne.


	45. Chapter 30 Fall and the Sparrow

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Wow two chapters in one day I must be on a roll. Now then remember to review on the way out folks now let's begin.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Ozpin offices)

Pyrrha and Ozpin were sitting at the desk in the office talking about the final round of the Tournament, as Pyrrha found out she made it in the semi-finals as Ozpin said to her, "Well, it comes as no surprise that they've chosen you to move onto the final round of the tournament. Your performance has been exemplary."

"Thank you professor Ozpin, but I would never have made it this far without my teammates," Pyrrha said a she knew she could not have taken all the credit with Jaune's strategy plans, and her other teammates support, as she may be strong and skill in her own rights, she can't take on every team solo.

"Yeah personally I'd have gone in myself... but Gold was just so excited to take on that Nexus fellow so he went in with Raymond instead of me.

"Personally I think it's the other way around." Qrow said as he was leaning on the wall.

Pyrrha was surprised to see this person as she didn't even sense his Aura. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha said as she was trying to be nice.

"Name's Qrow." Qrow said looking to Pyrrha and Ollette who saw him.

"Yeah I know about and of you no worried." Ollette said as she then smirked. "So wake up in a funny situation after some hard drinking yet old timer." Ollette joked as Qrow glared as Orva chuckled at Qrow's burn there.

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine." Ozpin said as Pyrrha felt something wasn't right as Ollette felt similar but more like her past was coming back to haunt her now.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why have you called us up here?" Pyrrha asked as she looked to Ozpin as Ollette also wanted answers like Pyrrha did.

"Please, both of you take a seat." Ozpin said as he was being calm about this to which Pyrrha obliged until Ollette followed after some mental debate. "What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked as he looked to Pyrrha and Ollette as they was surprised by this.

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha said being caught off guard.

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin said as Pyrrha looked as Ollette had a few.

"Well for me there was the story of the third Deity the Sister, um the tale of the five heroes, Loveless; The Golden and Black knights who fought Grimm in the tower to save one girl-" Ollette said listing off all the stories from her childhood and from her own time in training only for Ozpin to cut her off.

"What about the story of the seasons?" Ozpin asked as he leaned forward as this time it was Pyrrha who spoke up instead.

"Oh of course. A Callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four travelling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time of solitude to reflect and meditate. The Second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all he has and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days." Pyrrha said remembering the story like the back of her hand as Ollette knew that story was very much true.

"Winter, spring, summer, and fall. The Four Maidens." Pyrrha said remembering when she was told the story. "My mother loves that story." Pyrrha said as Ozpin looked as Ollette scowled a bit at that one.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin began as Pyrrha was confused as Ollette saw this.

Pyrrha laughing. "You're not that old, Professor." Pyrrha said as Ollette chuckled a bit.

"Really the grey hair there could have filled me." Ollette joked as even Eruba had to hold back a laugh there.

Ozpin turned from playful to deadly serious in a millisecond. "Well, would you believe me if I told you it was true?" He asked as Pyrrha looked as Ollette glared a bit.

"I'd ask where this is going." Ollette glared as she did believe Ozpin as she saw them the Maidens in action.

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, then gives an uneasy chuckle. "I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha asked as she was shocked by this.

"What if I told you that there were four maidens existing in this world that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust?" Ozpin asked seriously as Pyrrha heard this.

Pyrrha tried to make sense of this development. "You mean... like a Semblance?" She asked but it was Ollette who spoke next.

Ozpin gave her a small smile as he delivers his secret or at least he tried to. "Like magic." Ollette growled as she didn't want to be involved with the Maidens more then she had to not after Watts's betrayal of her.

Pyrrha looks down. "I…" All of this was starting to confuse her even more.

"Yeah. First time hearing this, it's pretty crazy." Qrow added suddenly as Ollette glared a bit.

Pyrrha turns her gaze from Qrow back to Ozpin again, amazed. "You're serious?" She asked as Ollette then spoke up.

"I honestly wish he wasn't." Ollette confessed as she wished the Maidens were just that a fairy tale but they were real she only narrowly avoided breaking the Orders laws when Watts tried to make her a Maiden by force.

"But... Why... why are you telling me this?" Pyrrha asked struggling to find the right words as she knew Ollette knew more of this then she'd admit to anyone.

Ozpin glanced at Qrow, who nods his approval, before looking into Pyrrha's eyes. "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos and Ollette Francoise, because we believe that one of you may be next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin said as Ollette heard this and didn't like this.

Pyrrha eyes grow wider and wider until she realizes "We"?"

At that moment, the elevator doors open, and she sees Wolfe, Glynda Goodwitch, and General James Ironwood step out.

Ironwood walks in as he straightens his tie and Glynda fixes her glasses. "Sorry we're late." Glynda said as Wolfe was smoking a cigarette again.

Pyrrha was overwhelmed as she narrowed her eyes at Ozpin. "Wait, what is this? Who are you?" Pyrrha asked as Ollette saw this.

Goodwitch coming forward with Ironwood and Qrow, spreading her hands and trying to sound reassuring. "You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Glynda said as she looked to Pyrrha.

Qrow had a dark grin. "But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow said as Wolfe nodded finishing his smoke.

Ironwood had his steely gaze on Pyrrha. "We are the protectors of the world." James said as Wolfe saw this.

"You know kind of like how the bearer of Gaia and my idiot student are." Wolfe said as he stood there.

"And we need your help." Ozpin stated as he looked to the two until Ollette shot up.

"Nope!" Ollette shot up and began to leave. "Nope not going down that rabbit hole again." Ollette said as she tried to leave key word being tried since Wolfe got in her way now. "Move it smoky McGeezer I'm not being involved with this Maiden stuff again." Ollette said as Wolfe looked to her.

"Wait Ollette I understand you and the maidens have a... unsavory history but at the very least hear us out." Ozpin said as Ollette glared as she wanted answers as to what was happening.

"Start talking or start walking." Ollette said as she wanted answers as to why these people were trying to make her Maiden again.

(Later Elevator)

Pyrrha was silent as Ollette was scowling as she was tapping her foot on the floor as it was clear this was something she wanted to avoid. It was then that Pyrrha spoke as Ollette saw this. "Where are we going?" She asked apprehensively as the elevator beeped with each floor they passed.

"The vault. Under the school." Ozpin answered as he looked to Pyrrha as Ollette rolled her eyes at this.

"Probably where our Fall Maiden is being kept to recover." Ollette growled as she couldn't blame Amber as they were here to capture the ones responsible to begin with. But the truth was this went beyond a normal protection mission.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through. Glynda waits up for her behind the others not noticing a certain crimson-eyed filled shadow like snake that silently slithered in behind them.

"I'm sure you must have questions." The Telekinetic Makai Alchemist said knowing feelings that Pyrrha is experiencing and wondering over the rage Ollette had at being given another chance at being a Maiden.

Pyrrha was still taking it all in. "Maybe one, or two... I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked as she tried to figure all of this out.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Ollette answered instead as she sounded spiteful that she was being offered that bottle again.

"So, how does the power choose?" The Red Gladiator asked her as Ollette knew who they worked.

Qrow looked over his shoulder. "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow said as Glynda heard the drunken Knight.

Goodwitch scowled at the drunk man. "Qrow." Glynda scolded as Wolfe was on his side on this.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." He retorted as Wolfe nodded to this.

"I'm with him on this." Wolfe said as he walked with them.

Goodwitch gazed back to Pyrrha, explaining it all carefully. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." Glynda explained carefully as Ollette heard this.

Pyrrha had a concerned. "... Intimate?" Pyrrha asked as Ollette rolled her eyes to this.

"Basically last person who was on the Maiden's mind is the first candidate as a Maiden unless said person is an old hag or some guy by then the Maiden's power is up in the air making the job of finding them a lot harder." Ollette growled as it seems the Maidens were very much a touchy subject for her.

"What she said." Wolfe said as Ollette was pretty much spot on with that.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha asked not getting the sense of this.

Qrow shrugged. "Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. Horrors are becoming frequent on everyone. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Qrow said as he looked to them.

Pyrrha felt her stomach drop. "You're not... talking about a war?" Pyrrha asked as she was worried about that.

Ironwood shook his head. "Not a war between nations." James said as he knew Salem would become a threat now that Project Nexus is siding with her.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow said seriously as if his casual demeanor instantly vanished.

A humming of electricity is heard as the group comes to their destination at the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

Pyrrha stepped forward hesitantly. "Is that…" Pyrrha asked as Ollette knew who it was.

Ozpin sighs heavily. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber." Ozpin said as he looked to the girl.

Pyrrha was trying to hold herself. "She's... still alive." Pyrrha said as she saw the state she was in as it seems it was only prolonging the inevitable.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood sternly stated looking at Amber as Wolfe scoffed no doubt still not letting James off the hook over Project Nexus.

"What do you mean?" Ollette asked as she saw something wasn't right about this as Ironwood just sighs with his eyes closed.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" Pyrrha asked Ironwood as that made sense the most.

Qrow had an exasperated look. "Look who's been listening! She is smart." He whispered to Ozpin at that last part.

Ironwood nodded. "Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker. And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." James said as Ollette saw what this was.

Pyrrha connected the pieces together. "... Her assailant." Ollette said as she saw where this was going.

Ozpin turned to Pyrrha. "And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin said as Ollette saw this.

"And it theoretically seek out the other half it WILL seek out the other half." Ollette said as she looked to them. "And what about the Winter Maiden, huh?" Ollette asked as that was silence as Ollette saw her. "Let me guess first time the Maiden was hunted down and killed by some assailant?" Ollette asked as she wasn't letting up with this.

"That's enough kid just be quick." Wolfe said as Ollette looked to Pyrrha.

"And just so you know Nikos this was common knowledge but its stuff like what's happening to Amber that it was censored from history." Ollette said as Pyrrha saw the state Amber was in.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked as she looked to them all on this.

Qrow pulls out the familiar flask. "How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere." He takes a swig as Garo was living proof of that truth.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the Maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength." Glynda said as Ollette rolled her eyes at this.

"And look how well that went." Ollette said as it seems she truly wanted nothing to do with the maidens more then she had to.

Qrow finished his drink. "And as you can imagine, the ones that succeeded weren't exactly the ones you'd want to have unimaginable power." Qrow said as he knew what this meant for a lot of people.

"And so our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Ironwood stated as he looked to them.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion." Glynda added as this was fact.

"No one would want to believe us. It would cause an uproar." The General of Atlas said looking at Pyrrha.

"It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls." Ozpin turns his gaze away from the others. "Which is why we would like to…" Ozpin began only for Pyrrha to cut her off.

"I'll do it. If you believe that this will help humanity… then I will become your Fall Maiden. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked with resolve.

Ozpin stepped towards her. "It is, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution." Ozpin said as he did not like where this was going nor did Ollette.

"For the past few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it." Ironwood said as Ollette saw what was happening.

Qrow rolled his eyes as he gestures to the two girls here. "Capture it and cram it into something else. Or in your case…" HE began as he looked to Pyrrha and Ollette.

Pyrrha glanced at Ironwood. "That's…" Pyrrha began as James saw this.

"Classified." He said as Ollette kept her cool for as long as she can.

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she's hearing. "... Wrong!" She yelled as Ollette glared at this.

"And breaking our laws it's not worth such a sacrifice!" Ollette added as she wasn't going to let it be but Ozpin looked down. "Wait is she by chance?" Ollette asked as she saw the markings appear on Amber again before it receded with the machine doing its job. "Horror's blood." Ollette said as she knew how deadly that stuff is on humans.

Goodwitch glared at Ironwood. "The feeling is mutual. But desperate times call for desperate measures." Glynda said as she didn't agree with this but Amber was suffering enough already.

Ironwood glared at her back. "And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to." James said as Nexus own Semblance followed a similar principle after all.

"... Her Aura." Poor Pyrrha couldn't wrap her mind around of what's going or what she's getting herself into.

"Her soul and her Aura would be either mines or Pyrrha's." Ollette said as this was a very risky move for everyone involved.

Ozpin closed his eyes as he bore the expression of grief. "Her life would become intertwined with yours. The question is...:" Ozpin began but Wolfe finished it.

"What's that going to do to you?" Wolfe asked coldly as he saw Qrow was beaten to the question.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer…" Ozpin said with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"My answer still stands, no not in a million years." Ollette said as she refused to be forced into this power. Watts tricked her into nearly killing someone for it she wasn't going to let it happen again.

Pyrrha of course didn't respond, but instead placed her hand on the glass separating the maiden from her potential replacement, seeing her scared expression reflected on the scarred face of the dying girl, before turning away from this expected destiny as Ozpin gives one final warning.

Ozpin sighed again. "The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." Ozpin said as the black snake like shadow vanished into the darkness of the vault as no doubt someone was spying on them.

(Nexus)

Nexus smirked as his eyes glowed again as he saw what he wanted while sitting in the dorm. "Well?" Akane said as Nexus smirked.

"We got two possible Maidens confirmed one of them is unsure but the other is against it." Nexus said as Akane smirked.

"So we get Cinder her power before they transfer it and in turn Salem has two Maidens instead of 1 1/2." Akane said as that was the basic gist of it.

"Precisely." Nexus said as he looked to Akane. "Now then best get ready for the tournament after all the singles rounds are about to begin." Nexus said as Akane then smiled.

 _ **"This should be fun."**_ Zarathos said as Akane had finished her work on the new Zarathos Mk. II which the Dark Madou Ring had been used to complete it.

(Scene Break the Amity Colosseum)

With the sound of a rapid heartbeat, the scene cuts to a smirking Cinder Fall with Emerald and the rest of KIBA as they sat in one of the Amity Colosseum's seats along with the rest of the cheering crowd, their screams being drowned out by the announcements.

"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Port said excitedly over the cheering crowd.

In the center of the battlefield's stage, Yang Xiao Long smirks confidently as the camera pans down the line of final fighters, a few new faces mixed in with Raymond Shiro, Ico Ebony, Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Mercury Black, and the troubled Pyrrha at the other end of the line.

(Announcer Box)

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!" The Caffeinated Teacher announced with a smile.

Port smiled. "Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!" He boasted as he remembered his youth on such hunts.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!" Oobleck said as the roulette starts.

The energetic doctor points out to the screens above the stadium as the roulette starts spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. The "random selection" is watched by the owner of the Crow Bar, a group of Human and Faunus kids, the visitors and workers at the Cross Continental Transmit System, before it gets back from the worldwide audience glimpses to reveal the first showdown.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port exclaimed happily.

(Ruby)

Ruby cupping her hands. "Break a leg, sis!" Ruby cheered as Eclipse saw something wasn't right here.

Cinder, still smiling, gets up from her place and begins walking out, eyes on the battlefield but when she saw Nexus leave she quickly let him pass with Akane as Blaze stood close to Cinder knowing Nexus had very much traumatized her. Nexus of course was smirking as he knew with his shape shifting abilities he can easily blend in for the next part of their plan.

(Stage)

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!?" Port called out to everyone as the rest of the lineup does so, and Yang starts walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opens once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

Yang smiled. "You better not go easy on me." Yang taunted as she smirked at Mercury.

Mercury laughed darkly. "You wish." Mercury countered as he looked to Yang. Both brawlers face the crowds one last time, then slowly start advancing on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commences.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!" Port declared as the battle soon began.

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his boot, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling. Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing.

She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he, roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches the ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms.

She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her. Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang.

She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right onto Yang. When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames.

His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port said feeling the excitement.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck chimed happily.

(Stands)

Ruby splayed her arms in excitement. "Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby called out as Eclipse then felt it.

 _ **"Ruby wait something isn't right here."**_ Eclipse said as they all heard it.

 _ **"She's right that battle was too easily won almost like it was staged."**_ Silva said as Zaruba saw this as did Gold.

"Yeah it's like he WANTED to lose." Gold said as they had to wait for what was next.

"Weiss how healed up are you?" Aron asked as Weiss saw this wondering why Aron would ask that of her.

(Stage)

Yang wiped her brow with an arm as she addresses the hunched-over Mercury. "Better luck next time." Yang said as Mercury put up a good fight which she can respect. She starts walking to the exit, getting pretty far away before Mercury seems to get up outside her peripheral vision.

"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" Mercury murderously angrily stated as he stood up.

A sharp sound is heard in the sudden silence as Yang turns around just in time to see Mercury leap forward with a kick to his unsuspecting victim. Yang scowls as she was about to attack to defend herself but then stopped for a moment unintentionally as she then had a flashback form the first time they met Kiba and how she had blasted his head off over her hair. Sure he horrifically survived it by growing a new head but the fear of her own strength made her take a different approach. Instead of punching Yang went for a block but the attack never came.

Yang then blinked and saw that he had indeed, never moved from his spot. He was looking at her as if he was expecting something but the something never came as Yang heard adrenaline and past incidents can make people see things Yang made a mental note to schedule a talk with the shrink for the basic Hunter mental evaluation crap. But as she walked away, Mercury starred at her. No, this was not how it was supposed to go! She was supposed to attack him after Emerald messed with her head that was the plan!

But of course the plan didn't work as intended as he knew Nexus would not like all this going like this as Mercury feared Nexus as much as everyone else does. He knew the plan's major point was here but in his rage and fear combination he wasn't thinking straight. Mercury clenched his fists in rage. No! He didn't get his ass kicked just so that the plan could fail.

"DON'T YOU DARE, TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" He roared in pure rage as he leapt forward turned her head again only this time she could not react fast enough as Mercury kicked her right in the head. A loud SNAP was heard, the smallest amount of blood came out of Laura's mouth as she fell to the floor.

At that moment, the audience erupted in to a lot of anger at the dirty move. At Mountain Glenn, two Goliaths near a ruined hamburger joint and a pack of Beowolves up in the construction beams of an unfinished building all look towards the Colosseum floating near Beacon, feeling the negative emotions.

"YANG!" Ruby and Raymond called out as they ran over to her to check on her just some medics quickly arrived with a stretcher.

One of the doctors checked at her. "She is still alive, but she needs medical attention, fast!" He called out as it wasn't long till soldiers got into the stage and aimed guns at Mercury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ruby roared at Mercury in rage as she glared at him ready to attack if Gold and the others didn't hold her back.

Said boy held up his hands, pretending to feel guilty about what he did. "I didn't mean to! It was an adrenaline rush. I couldn't stop myself!" Mercury tried to lie but the Madou's saw through it easily enough. Ruby just continued to lash out at him and the rest of her team and Team GARO mainly Gold had to hold her back.

(With Yang)

Meanwhile, two paramedics were running with Yang on the stretcher as they come across an open door with a woman in the same outfit inside. The Woman gestured them to stop "Here! We've got an ambulance ready to go!" The woman gestured as she was with another as no doubt someone had to improvise big time.

They loaded Laura in on the emergency airship.

A Paramedic sighed "Hope she will be okay. That duel haired and the man with the duster girl looked really upset" He said as the two paramedics nodded.

"We'll take good care of her" The woman said as the young man with her agreed.

(Later in the transport)

The transport flies away from the Colosseum, and Yang is lying on a cargo box in the back but restrained and sedated. "That idiot how can he screw us over like this!" Blaze roared as Cinder agreed.

"We have the desired effect but not the way we wish for it." Cinder agreed as she and Blaze ranted.

"Silence both of you!" Nexus roared out at them no doubt now in the mood to deal with bickering amongst them. "The blame falls to me." Nexus said as he looked to Yang as he used another Semblance he has to peer into certain parts of her mind. "No doubt when she saw what her strength can do when she faced me the first time she became wary of her own strength when Emerald Semblance of Mercury attacking her occurred she was about to punch him but she went for the defensive instead pointing to one main fact that if I had not faced her Mercury would be here and not her." Nexus said as he saw this situation play out.

"So you're to blame!" Blaze yelled as Nexus glared at Blaze.

"Don't take that tone with me Blaze otherwise you'll find yourself in a very unsavory situation." Nexus said as he glared at Blaze before Ico stepped in.

"Let's calm down here Lord Nexus right now we must figure out our next move so how will this affect all of us?" Ico asked as he looked to his lord and master.

But then the woman walked up to her with a smirk on her face as she lifts her hat, revealing herself to be Cinder as Blaze did the same but Nexus simply changed form with from the real paramedic he consumed long ago for this very moment. "This complicates things for us but I believe we can work around it." Nexus said as he glared at Yang while Neo drove the vehicle with Akane.

"No kidding." Akane said agreeing with Nexus as Nexus was lucky he had stuff in case Emerald failed somehow. "So what do we do now?" Akane asked as Nexus saw this and sighed.

"Cinder try and make sure you, Emerald, and Neo stay out of sight even though this was unintended we can work with this to our advantage. "I'll keep an eye on her till the main plan begins. When that happens be ready." Nexus said as Cinder nodded to him.

"Of course." She said as Akane smiled as did Neo.

"Sure knows how to take a bad route and turn it to his advantage." Akane smiled as Neo smiled and nodded in agreement with him as she may just ditch Roman in favor for Nexus if the chance presents itself.

"Oh and Neo be sure to retrieve Mercury if you cannot then end him." Nexus said as Neo nodded as Nexus meant if Mercury cannot be retrieved then he is a loose end that will be tied up to silence him.

(TBC)


	46. Message to Guest Spammer

Message to the Guest Spammer

ESKK: Ok buddy I had just about enough of you. If you're reading this then you know who you are. I ignored your whole Cardin is love and live bullshit long enough. I don't know who you are or why you keep doing this but this spamming has to end. I'm going to politely ask you to stop this crap or else I will be forced to get imaginative with what I do. But let me make this perfectly clear, Cardin is a bully and from a guy who has spent Kindergarten to Senior Year of High School with bullies for being autistic I'm going to respond to this as elegantly as possible.

Cardin is shit Cardin is crap you fuck

Cardin is an ass, Cardin is a dick you shit

And finally

Cardin is racist, Cardin is a head on a pike in my yard.

ESKK: Now then good day to you sir and for those few readers still loyal let this be warning don't spam me random crap like that because even my patience has a limit. I don't care if he was joking I hate Cardin as I'm sure many of you do as well so please do not let this deter you all from reviewing I can handle heat but spams are a pain in the ass that I burn in a pit. Now then until next chapter I will say to you my readers ja-ne.


	47. Chapter 31 Begin the Fangs of Darkness

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well almost done so let's continue Volume 3 people.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Yang unknown location)

Yang came to as she looked around and found herself bound to a chair as she saw not only aura restricting cuffs but also steel alloy bindings no doubt whoever put her here didn't want any risk of her escaping. "Comfortable?" Came a familiar voice as Yang looked and glared reeling back from her concussion caused by Mercury.

"Kiba." Yang said as Kiba then chuckled as he began to leave the shadows and placed his helmet on the table as he then revealed himself as Nexus as Yang was shocked that this guy they had went to school with and tried to ask out Ruby was there enemy.

"Close Ms. Xiao Long." Nexus greeted as he took a chair and sat in front of her crossing one leg over the other as Yang glared at him no doubt knowing her hunch was spot on which meant him revealing Pyrrha's Semblance and the result of it was no accident.

"So it was you this whole time." Yang growled as Nexus then applauded her on this as Yang didn't trust him and now knew why.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line." Nexus taunted as he smirked at Yang who glared at him as she was so going to make him hurt when she got out. "Though the original plan was for you to harm Mercury by breaking his prosthetic legs... seems I made a grave miscalculation when you well blasted my head off." Nexus said making a hand gesture to his head to show the blasting part as Yang glared at him as she tried to move but Nexus did his homework.

"Don't bother as of now your my guest and thanks to you Team CMEN are being demanded to leave but I can work with this." Nexus said as he got off his chair walking over to a small kitchenette serving himself some fine wine. "Thirsty?" He offered clearly taunting Yang as she was bound to a chair so she couldn't drink without help. "No? Suits yourself." Nexus said as he took his drink and smirked a bit.

"Why are you doing this?" Yang asked as Nexus smirked to Yang as she asked a question he enjoyed.

"Why? Why, why; why." Nexus said as he clearly found her question amusing. "That my dear is a question with multiple answers by variations. I've consumed so many people with reasons both pure and impure that at times I tend to forget my reasoning." Nexus said as Yang glared at him. "It's like asking a wolf why it howls, or a cat why it sleeps because they can." Nexus said as Yang saw Nexus was messing with her.

"You know what I'm talking about, the breach and everything with the White Fang?!" Yang yelled out her demand as Nexus then saw that as he laughed a bit.

"Oh you figured that out also but then again at this point it's not very hard, well the reason being... I have big plans for the future and I'm afraid you and your friends pose a problem to that ambition." Nexus said as he walked around as he looked. "Hopefully once I take Ms. Rose as my apprentice or protégé that will eliminate the problem for me and if not those well I am in the market for Genetic material." Nexus said as he looked to Yang as she heard what he said.

"What do you want with my sister!?" Yang demanded as Nexus then appeared before Yang with a smirk.

"Its actually quiet simple my dear... a weapon." Nexus said as he smirked. "Or another monster once I've had the opportunity to mold her into my image no one not even Raven or Garo can stand against me." Nexus said as Yang heard this and tried to move.

"Don't, you touch her!" Yang roared as she tried to get at Nexus who then smiled at her and grabbed her cheeks.

"You can't stop me Yang Xiao Long many have tried all have failed." Nexus said as Yang knew Nexus grew his head back so if anything this may hold truth. "But I was hoping I can use this little time we have to get to know each other." Nexus said as he let go of her while smiling a bit before taking a seat on a chair. "If one were to think clearly Ruby once I've molded her will either be carrying the next Dark Knight Kiba within her womb that possesses the Silver Eyes, or she will be consumed if she rejects me and I make her power my own." Nexus said as it was clear Ruby didn't have choice in Nexus' mind.

"Ruby won't fall that easily!" Yang yelled as Nexus smirked to her.

"Your right... but why make her fall when I can break her very being." Nexus said as he then turned a TV on showing to Yang a slide show of some of Nexus plans for Ruby. As Yang saw these she wanted to vomit at some of them especially at the cruelty of what Nexus was planning.

"You monster." Yang said as she looked away only for Nexus to smile at her and force her to see the images in question keeping her from looking away.

"Yes..." He began as he gained a sadistic cruel grin. "I am a monster simply because Remnant rejected me and tried to use me like there dog." Nexus said as he showed the slide shows as some of them had tubes of fetus's or embryos like something out of a cloning based horror movie. "Those Embryos were once the same way I was born it's not cloning Ms. Xiao Long its procreating a designer baby." Nexus said as he showed Yang the images when he let her go. "Look one of these may just end up being your first niece or nephew." Nexus taunted as it was clear that Nexus only wanted Ruby for her DNA no doubt hoping to use her to create a true Silver Eyed Warrior.

"This was how you were born?" Yang asked as Nexus chuckled as he turned off the slide show.

"Yes... I was created by Atlas and well they lost control of their weapon their little monster." Nexus said as he then sighed a bit. "Perhaps it's only fair I show my 'sister-in-law,' her adoptive brother's origins or at the very least certain events leading up to now." Nexus said as he used the Kiba amulet to focus. "Allow me to set the mood and the tale." Nexus said as he then showed the images of Nexus's that he can recall. Needless to say Yang was shocked at what she was seeing as Nexus truly was a monster. And what was horrifying enough was he knew her mother information on Raven was right under her nose the whole time and she didn't even see it.

She saw the images of Nexus being trained by Raven before she inevitably betrayed him where he later met to her shock Akane Weiss's half-sister and even further how he gained his armor and later evolved it to match that of Gold's armor. "Trust me Yang this is only the beginning." Nexus said as he smirked as he looked to Yang. "Let me show you my tale." Nexus said as he began to true tale of how he and his cohorts attacked the maidens and gained there power.

(Story Time Flashback Atlas)

In the outskirts of Atlas on a path cleared of snow a young woman was riding a horse across the frozen wastes as she walked down the path. As she walked she soon came across a lump which she saw was a blanket with to her shock a shivering child inside it. She stopped her horse as she began to dismount it and check the child over hoping the child can be saved. She got off hoping to save the child from freezing to death seeing as he looked like a runaway but as she looked to the child she noted his skin was deathly pale that he or she could practically blend in with the snow. But as she removed the hood from him she didn't notice his hand beginning to gain markings on them nor the three figures hiding waiting for her to drop her guard.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked as she looked him over seeing the child was in fact a male as she tried to get him moving. "Please answer me." She said hoping to get him moving.

"Y-yes I am..." The child said weakly as he looked down while his tears did not come. "But... what about you, you look hurt." The boy said as his voice then changed to that of Nexus as the girl was shocked when out of nowhere an attack came at her as she was hit by fast strikes used on her which then knocked her back hard.

Soon Ico appeared as the girl was shocked even more as her cloak flew off revealing Snow the Winter Maiden as he bashed her with his spear and knocked her to Blaze who punched her with his shield arm before firing it off sending her back hard. The Child was soon accompanied by Akane, Blaze, and Ico as he began to warp into shadows and in turn form into Nexus as he put his mask on.

"KIBA combat formation 666 operation Angels Spilt Blood." Nexus said as in turn they began their assault on Snow as the plan was simple give Akane the Winter Maiden Power no matter the cost.

As Akane use her glyphs and summon many Beowolves she has slain, as the Grimm's charge and attack as the Winter maiden as snow pull out her weapon as it seem to be a double end dagger, until it extended into a double ended spear and started slashing down at them.

With skill and speed and the power over ice itself as snow summon spike below some of the grim destroying them, With Akane wasn't going to give up as she summon forth Ursa knowing they are more durable than the wolves.

As the winter maiden ready herself as she quickly twist her weapon In the middle and pull it apart to show her double end spear turn into duel blade weapons, as when the Ursa came close, she slash at the, some across their chest, others at their side, hitting the weakest part of the summon Grimm as she can as, as some gotten close and slash at her as she block them with her weapon, as they did so much as her sleeve gotten some tear in it before she stab both weapon into it chest destroying its eh quickly pull back.

Nexus saw how this maiden is in combat as he looks to Blaze and yell out, "Your up next."

Blaze smile as he was getting some action, as he came up and touch some of the summon Grimm leaving some surprises in them.

As Snow saw the 2nd round of Grimm coming her way, she spin her spear and slash one across tis head quickly, as suddenly a glow is snow on its back before its exploded greatly which throwback snow, barreling gotten her magic to block the blast, but more and more Grimm's came around as they had spots on them started to glow as well as they got up and close to the winter maiden as she used her power and kill them before they get any closer.

Explosion happen left and right to her, barely getting out of the way as one leap up in the air, taking snow by surprise as she look up at it and quickly raise her hand before the Grimm reached her, as he summon an ice spear and shot it through the Grimm but it was close to her as when it exploded, she was thrown back again as she cry out.

"That right, keep the pressure on her," Nexus said as he saw the maiden standing up recover from that blast with a bit of blood at her head, as he held up his Void Gear in gun mode and he fire many rounds at Snow as she deflect some of them with her weapons and magic, as it seem she wasn't going down that easy still.

"Fire at her left side, she seem more weaker there, and add more power," Ico said as nexus narrow his eyes a bit as he focus on his power as his gear glows, he fires upon the maiden, as they came forth at her as she try to block it, to suddenly the bullets by pass her magic as it like the barrier as it shatter like glass before one shot the weapon out her hand and other went into her arm as it made her let go of her other weapon, while the rest skim pass her as she fell down holding her arm, as she kneel down trying to slow the bleeding in her arm with her magic.

Nexus smile at this as the team has successfully brought a maiden to her knees as she kneel there hurt and bleeding now as Nexus saw the opening as he said, "Get her."

Before they could advance on her, Snow pulling off a desperate move as her eyes glows with frost mist coming forth from the, as a snow storm suddenly came forth stopping team Kiba in their track as they saw what is happen as the winter maiden soon floated up in the air as she held her arm with as the power of winter was now in her hands and she was going to unleash it upon the team.

She then sent her attacks at them as it seemed she had begun a snow storm as from it thunder strike at them as they all began moving around as Nexus easily avoided it by becoming smoke and reforming easily. Nexus then vanished from the area as he knew they may need some extra muscle as Blaze and Ico saw what this meant. Blaze and Nexus fired at Snow only for her barrier to block it as Nexus then smirked and did the same as before with Akane seeing it coming but as Snow blocked it all the same she was once more shocked when the bullets not only pierced the shield but curved back torts her and nearly hit her as it was like it was following after her.

Snow then roared out and sent forth another burst of her magic canceling it out as Nexus then got ready with Ico and Blaze and in turn one by one they summoned their armors as Kiba, Zem, and Zex all appeared to battle this force of nature. Akane smirked as she began to laugh at Snow as she saw this. "You are so fucking screwed!" Akane laughed as she knew Nexus bringing out the big guns was to ensure she was protected to gain the Maiden's power.

Snow saw this and acted as she began to bring down the hail... literally as a hail storm of ice spikes began to come down on them as Zem got to Akane and was protected by her Glyph while Zex used his shield to protected himself. But not Kiba as he began to walk torts Frost allowing the ice to stab into him as the armor was powerful but Nexus was even more so as Kiba began to walk torts Snow as his armor had the skull face out. He then lowered the hood and allowed the red veins to glow as he glared at Snow who was trying her hardest to bring down Kiba.

Kiba began to pick up speed before he was outright sprinting at her as Snow used her Semblance to send a powerful bolt of fire at him but Kiba easily sliced through it and began to attack her as clones of himself appeared using different semblances as they began to attack and overpower Snow. As Snow created a powerful burst of her Aura she destroyed the clones only for Kiba to appear before her grabbing her by the neck as she began to struggle as she swore Kiba was also flying like she was.

Kiba's eyes then gained organic glares to them with demonic slits as she was wide eyed at this before Kiba flung Snow to the ground and then slammed down on her with his feet creating a large crater around them. Snow then saw Kiba vanished as she then to her shock saw Kiba, Zex, Zem, and Akane charge at him as she was forced to go duel wielding of her spear as she outnumbered and outmatched as she saw the armor provided these three an advantage to meet her toe to toe. But something inside her something very primal told her Kiba was still holding back against her not out of arrogance or pride but because he felt no need to unleash his full might upon her. She then kicked Akane away only for Kiba, Zem, and Zex to appear at for corners of her as she stopped all three of them as she had even used her foot to block Kiba.

Kiba saw this and grabbed her foot and then threw her aside disarming her as he wasn't done just yet. He then jumped up and flung down large bone spikes around her as soon more summoned Grimm appeared from Akane as Zex proceeded to run around the spikes tagging them before Zem appeared and used his spear to fling Zex at the Grimm that began to dog pile on Snow. When he tagged them Zex then snapped his fingers as soon they all went up in an explosion as Snow cried out in pain as she was soon lost in the smoke.

"Zem!" Kiba called out as Zem placed is hand on the ground feeling for her by means of vibrations in the ground.

"We got company." Zem said as soon they had to dodge a large blade attack as from the smoke a huge suit of armor came out with Snow inside it controlling it.

"Oh nice Semblance." Akane said as she knew a Semblance when she saw them.

"Elemental Guardian Armor nifty." Kiba said as he was going to take great pleasure in that Semblance as part of his ever growing collection.

"Look out!" Zex said as they all moved save for Kiba who was then skewered by spikes from the ground as the armor had punched the ground itself to summon it forth forcing Kiba to revert to Nexus as his blood began to pool out from the holes in him staining the snow blood red.

Snow looked hoping she got him as she knew he was the strongest and the leader but to her shock Nexus began to grin and chuckle. "How amusing." Nexus said as his body began to move as she was shocked to see his blood returning to his form as the spikes were being absorbed into him as well as she saw his demonic red glowing eyes even through his mask. "How delightfully amusing that one such as you was holding out on me!" Nexus roared as soon a large spike shot out but this time Nexus was ready as he jumped up and gently glided down to it as he stood on the tip.

"You my dear Winter Maiden you are about to be privileged to see what I am like when I start to unleash myself." Nexus said as his hands began to glow with runic symbols of a demonic origin as they spread up his arms torts his chest area.

"Release Power Restrictions 3... 2... 1." Nexus began as the voice he used was the language Salem herself had taught him. "Verification of Situation A Recognized Commence the Enochian Invocation." Nexus continued as Akane was looking very horny from this as Ico felt it as Blaze glared once the two called off there armor. "I am the Darkness, I am the Curse, I am the Blight; I am the Void. Release my chains and set me forth on moon lit walk upon a blood stained Earth. I am the Pain, I am the End, I am the Devil; I am Death; Abandon all hope oh ye who dare face me." Nexus invoked as his crimson eyes were now the same as Salem's as for the briefest of moments Nexus's skin was seen as it had become pale white with black veins as soon Nexus spread his arm out summoning forth an ebony black wing as the area around them began to rain down Black Sparrow Feathers as any animal nearby began to run or come torts this as Nexus smirked at the now scared Snow as she began to see the poor souls inside Nexus come out upon his orders.

"Now then prepare yourself Winter Maiden for the end." Nexus said as he was still holding back a bit as he unleashed himself a bit as Akane saw this.

"She is so dead." Akane smiled as she knew where this was going as Snow then tried to slice through Nexus.

She did so but to her shock Nexus body released a waterfall of shadows with crimson eyes as they all attacked Snow's armor while Nexus began to reform from the shadows as he grinned even more. "Now let's begin cracking open that suit like an egg." Nexus said as his voice had become sadistic and demonic all at once.

As Nexus Void Gear soon went into an Axe/Fishing rod mode as nexus dark energy cover it giving it an demonic look as he swing it at Snow, as she try her best to block it with her armor's weapon, but do the power behind the weapon, the crack on the armor seem spread even further along its being.

AS Snow knew she had to attack now or else, as she commanded the armor to throw a punch at him as Nexus block it with his weapon with ease as the shut of armor did so again and again as Nexus just smile as snow had no idea what he has plan.

As the armor attack once more, as it strike Nexus's weapon as he skid back a bit but soon halt and throw out his Axe as the armor has the cracks down its arm now, as Snow eyes widen to this as nexus swing his arm down onto it, it shatter it like glass as Snow give a pain look like she felt it in a way, but the armor was still standing.

As snow acted fast using her armor other arm to attack, Nexus leap back, as he pull back on his weapon before throwing the hook from it, as it wrap around the armor, around and around as the armor suddenly look like it was being compacted, until the hook stab into the armor itself with the chain wrap tightly around it with Nexus pull on and reeling it from his end as well.

Snow try to break free from it but it seem the chain was too strong to break and the dark energy around it didn't help as Nexus give dark laugh as he walk towards the armor while keep reeling in the chain as he said, "Now it's time to bring down the Axe."

As Nexus raise his weapon high up as Snow eyes widen to this as she try to focus as the cracks around the armor started to spread even more so, as Nexus swing his axe down onto the Armor, it shatter quickly as snow leaps back as she grab her two weapon quickly and held in a defensive way, but the look in her eyes, the way her right legs was shaking, fear was taking over her body, she didn't know to run and hide or fight.

Nexus reel the hook back in place as Nexus swing the axe down on top of Snow as she cartwheel out of the way, before leaping out of the axe swing as it came at her again and destroy the tree that stood there, with the bark broke apart and the axe bury deep in it.

As Snow using her maiden powers again as ice form around the blades of her weapon as they extended outwards as she slash them across Nexus chest.

As shadows poured out from the wound, as it came at snow again, using her powers again and summon a wall of ice as it block the shadows coming at her soon overcame it in second as snow lean back again.

The wound at Nexus's chest healed up quickly as could not help but laugh at this as his Void gear change again as it went into its Muramasa mode with the dark powers cover it as Snow felt the dark powers growing even more so as she step back from this, as her arms shakes and her breathing started to become heavy, she was afraid, a maiden is afraid.

"Give in to darkness," Nexus said as suddenly his shadow started to spread out and widely in an unnatural way as soon enough dark clones of Nexus came forth before they change as their skin turn from dark shadow to pale white with the clothing matching nexus.

AS the clones charge at the winter maiden he blocks and slash against the clones, using her power with all of her might, to block, throw back, even destroy some of them, but they still keep coming.

As Nexus himself join in as well as he slash his sword at the winter maiden as she block and counter with her weapons the best she could, as Nexus tore throw some of her clothing, start forming cracks in her weapon still cover in ice.

AS this went on, the winter maiden was panicking, she could not keep up with the clones anymore as she raise her powers to the max as her eyes glows with misty frost coming from them as she scream loudly as she throw her head up, as a burst of magic came forth from her, as she turn the snow around her into spikes of death destroying the clones and stab Nexus throw his chest.

As the other 3 keep watch of the battle, as they see how Nexus was serious about fighting, and he as impaled by the ice, Akane had a bit of a worry look, as she knew Nexus had been through worst but never dealt with magic before.

As Snow still in her maiden mode, conjure forth ice all around surround and encase Nexus in ice, as Snow put her arms across her chest as the ground shakes around her, as the ice around Nexus started to crack, Snow pull her arms out across like it was ripping something up, as she did when the ice around nexus were torn to pieces and nexus was now in pieces.

Akane eyes widen to this as she never thought to see Nexus was down with his body destroy. Snow drop to her hands and knees as it seem that last attack took so much out of her as she try to catch her breath as the frost mist is shown on her breath.

From the pieces of ice Nexus was in, a ghostly chuckle was heard as snows eyes widen to this as she raise her head up and said, "I-impossible."

"Impressive... it's not every day I get torn apart like that. In fact it's not every day I see that much of my own blood." Nexus said as the ices his body part were trapped in were beginning to crack as from each of them shadows began to form with crimson red eyes as they went to the ground forming some kind of monster as Snow was wide eyed at this as they formed a 6 eyed dog like monster that roared at Snow as she began to panic.

"S-stay back." She said as soon the demonic dog went after Snow as she avoided it as best she could as she swore the shadows on the ground were either snakes or centipede's that were slithering and crawling torts her. Snow did the last thing she ever thought she'd do outside of certain events she screamed in horror as she began to run away or tried to.

"It's over." Akane said as her worry was dashed away and replaced with pleasure as well as mentally kicking herself as she knew Nexus was basically invincible no matter how much he claims otherwise Akane knew that her beloved Nexus was unstoppable and nothing on Remnant can stop him not even a Maiden.

As Snow ran away as best she could Akane and the others chased as well as from the Hellhounds mouth Nexus arm shot out with Void Gear which then show at Snow and in turn hit her leg as she cried out in pain as she saw the bullet really did a huge number on it. But she kept running anyway or in this case hopping away as she didn't want to die. She refused to face against something like this.

But soon another gun fire was heard as Snow's other head was hit as well as she swore those bullets were laced with a powerful paralysis agent of sorts as she fell to the ground before demonic chains shot out and grabbed her. Snow began to laugh and cry at the same time as she realized she was about to die a gruesome death as she looked behind her and was silenced as she saw Nexus unleashed power in his shadows form about as even with the mask on she knew he deserved that Grimm based Mask as he was a monster greater than even the Grimm themselves.

"W-what are you? What in Remnant's Hell are you!?" She cried out in fear as Nexus began to laugh a bit at this.

"Come on Winter Maiden Attack me your legs are only injured not torn or blasted off like most. Summon forth whatever powers you have in your arsenal, heal your injured legs, and stand up fight me!" Nexus yelled as it was like his voice echoed across the area. "Come on hurry, hurry; hurry! The fun has just begun come on and hurry!" Nexus called out as she saw his form and saw the demonic crimson eyes on him as well as what appeared to be people inside him crying out like they were in constant pain of torture.

"You Monster!" Snow yelled in fear as Nexus then went wide eyed as he saw what she was now and needless to say he was not amused anymore. His shadows began to recede as the others arrived in time to see this Nexus Hellhound still remained with him feeling its master's rage building up.

"I see now. I made a mistake... I overestimated your abilities you weak worthless cunt!" Nexus roared out as he faced another Maiden before and she was worthy of his time in battle but Snow she wasn't even worth licking his boots clean of her blood. "The only worth you have is a few moments of amusement you sniveling lump of flesh." Nexus said as Snow was scared as the chains began to tighten its grip on her. "But don't worry... you won't have to face me again." Nexus said as soon the chains moved surprising Snow as soon summoned Grimm appeared and bit into her with Nexus Hellhound doing the same causing Snow to scream in pain the beasts biting into her as soon Blaze and Ico came in restraining her as they saw it was time.

Nexus was soon in front of her as Akane came in as well as she kissed her beloved Nexus as she knew what was next. "Thank you darling... for our anniversary present." Akane smiled as she had just the present to give him later as Nexus smiled.

Nexus then reached his arm out torts the terrified Snow as soon to her shock his palm opened up form a slit that appeared and from it a Grimm like bug came out as soon Nexus sent his free hand torts Akane who took it and sucked on the fingers before licking it clean and finally kissing it before placing it on her chest ready for what was next.

"Please don't, I don't wanna die." Snow begged as she was truly pathetic like this weak, powerless, defenseless, and most of all outmatched by this monster... no this demon.

The bug soon shot a slime like webbing at Snow's face as she was wide eyed at this her Maiden Power came back to show but she felt it was being drained from her and into Nexus before it went to Akane as she smiled at this as she felt and saw one of her eyes begin to glow from her new power as a Maiden coming into her as Nexus smiled happy for the power Akane was gaining. But as he did this Nexus then went wide eyed as Ico felt it as well.

"We have guests." Ico said as soon from out of nowhere Wolfe appeared as he already began summoning his armor as he jumped up and from it Giru the Wicked Bone Knight appeared as he slashed down on Nexus arm cutting it clean off as Nexus jumped back with Akane as did Ico and Blaze as Giru caught Snow in the cloth of his coat.

Nexus glared at Giru as his severed arm turned to shadows while his arm began to regrow with his clothing covering the new limb as well. "Heh maybe you'll prove to be a worthy foe." Nexus said as he then looked to the masked faces of Blaze and Ico. "You two keep Frost safe the job isn't done yet." Nexus said as he began to walk torts Giru who had his sword ready to fight Nexus off till help arrived.

"Come and try." Giru said as soon the two charged at each other as Nexus was fast that much Giru could tell but he was also powerful and by the looks of it cunning. Giru went for a slash and when he thought he hit Nexus he vanished and reappeared behind Giru as it was clear Nexus was planning something as Giru was focused on protecting Snow from Nexus at all costs.

Soon Giru began getting hits in on Nexus as Nexus was being sliced up left and right by him but soon Nexus jumped back with blood pooling from his injuries like a waterfall as Nexus was even missing an arm now. Nexus then laughed a bit as he grinned as if he found something amusing. "Impressive... I never expected you to be this focused." Nexus said as Giru saw this and nodded.

"Yes well it's my duty." Giru said as Nexus then laughed even more.

"Yes focused to your duty to the point you're blinded to your surroundings." Nexus said as Giru went wide eyed and then heard a gunshot from behind and saw Nexus Hellhound with his hand sticking out of its mouth as the bullet flew fast and true before Snow was wide eyed as she felt a hole being made in her head with her brain matter shooting out as Giru ended up dropping Snow as her remaining power shot out of the dead corpse and rejoined its other half as Akane grinned as now both her eyes were glowing with the mist like energy of the Winter Maiden as she began to summon up her power.

Soon Giru saw an explosive spot appear below him to which he jumped away avoiding it as to his shock he left Snow there as Nexus was already upon Snow consuming her through his hand. "You'll make an excellent addition to my... collection." Nexus said as soon Snow's body turned to dust once Nexus consumed whatever was left inside her as Giru saw this.

Nexus seeing this quickly went to his teammates and clapped his hands together before slamming them to the ground allowing the four to escape before Giru could cut them down. Giru saw this and then roared in fury as he failed Snow and now their enemy had the Winter Maiden full power and all.

(End Flashback)

"Your... your entire team is in on it." Yang roared out as she realized Team KIBA played everyone for fools and then when she thought about it so did Cinder and her team. Yang began to struggle once more to get free but the restraints held her back quiet easily. "You killed her she begged you for mercy and you killed her without a second thought! And now you want to use my sister as some breeding horse you fucking monster!" Yang roared out as she tried to go after Nexus but her Semblance and Aura were restrained.

"Yes... I am a monster Yang Xiao Long so thank you for stating the obvious." Nexus said as he wasn't done with the tale. "We have a great deal of time to kill after all I do plan to let you go once the Battle of Beacon begins and when that happens... be ready for the worse." Nexus said with a grin as he looked upon Yang. "But where are, my manners my story isn't over yet." Nexus said as he used the amulet once more to continue the tale.

"She wanted power, she wanted to be feared, and she wanted to be in control. That was Cinder mind you she and her brother from what I hear were just a couple of, runts in the gutter at it seems Hazel took pity on them and recruited them to the cause." Nexus said as he began to show Yang the story. "While my boss as it were was training Akane to use her new found powers she had Team KIBA disbanded for a bit so I was sent with Cinder to help her acquire another power. Through my success rate was higher than hers I was asked to help her plans along but if she was unable to handle it I would take command now watch." Nexus said as Yang glared at Nexus as she then watched the tale no doubt having nothing better to do.

(Continue Storytime)

Emerald was heard gasping as Nexus back to his regular civilian form was with Cinder as he saw Emerald as they had her cornered in an alley. "How did you do that?" Cinder asked as Nexus looked as well while leaning on the wall watching.

Emerald then reached for her weapons only for Nexus to appear with his own drawn showing if Emerald tried to draw she'd end up with a bullet in her head. "Don't even think about it." Nexus warned as he glared at Emerald. "Unless of course you want to be heard and then end up with your corpse being the thing they find." Nexus said as he glared knowing Cinder wanted her as part of her 'team,' and as her apprentice but Nexus knew her enough that she wanted a means to outdo Nexus. Emerald began to lower her hands away from her weapons as Nexus pulled off her putting his Void Gear away as he then went back to a wall and leaned on it.

"What do you want?" Emerald asked as she glared at the two.

"I already told you and I don't like repeating myself." Cinder said as Nexus scoffed a bit.

"Didn't stop me from doing it." Nexus said as Cinder glared at Nexus as like always he shows her zero respect.

"I didn't do anything, just leave me alone!" Emerald yelled as Nexus scoffed a bit.

"Really that diamond in your pocket says otherwise." Nexus said as he glared at Emerald. "See in my line of work I meet many liars and thieves just looking out for number 1. The gentle art of thieving is an art that takes time, patience, opportunity, coordination, and in some situations a slight of hand." Nexus said as he looked to Emerald. "I have been 'hired,' in some situations to do similar tasks and never do I ever fail them." Nexus said as he looked to Emerald.

"Exactly what he says for the most part but the thing is you didn't steal that ring in your pocket. You took it right before the jeweler's eyes and he smiled." Cinder said as Nexus then was behind Emerald as she was shocked by the breathing down her neck. "But I must confess you do have a good eye for such items." Nexus said as Emerald looked and saw Nexus was gone only to see him, walk out from behind Cinder holding the stolen Ring in question.

"W-who are you?" Emerald stuttered as Nexus smirked at her as he then offered the ring to her.

"Let's just say either your worst enemies or your very best friends." Nexus said as he offered the ring as he had to remember to get another one of these Rings for Akane but in a more sentimental form. Perhaps an engagement ring whenever he had the time to do so.

(Pause Story)

Yang was in shock when she saw the image flash to Nexus and Cinder with Nexus showing Emerald his control over the Grimm as if his was great and his 'mother,' was better Yang dared not think how strong this mother is or was. "It's crazy right?" Nexus asked as he looked to Yang who then regained herself and glared at him. "See unlike you or others the Grimm are subservient to me and my control of them had greatly improved since then not enough to boast but just enough to note significant improvement." Nexus said as he smirked to Yang as she glared back.

"Anyway the story has yet to end my dear. It in fact continues as the foolish Cinder still wished for one more apprentice so when we had heard of an assassin who can be of use we went to seek him out." Nexus said as he then smirked. "Of course Cinder played with Emeralds feelings of loneliness and promised her she'd never go hungry again by following her, in my opinion Cinder just wanted a servant to boast of her power but well actions speak louder than words." Nexus said as with Cinder being all but submissive to him Nexus had in turn total control of Emerald and Mercury before he allowed the story to continue.

(Continue the Story)

The darkness opens up once more on the panting, bruised and bloodied face of another familiar youth, Mercury Black. He is missing his armor and sash, and his knees are bandaged and stained with blood. There is light from a burning house dancing to his back as he stands before a skeptical but observant Nexus, confident Cinder and wary Emerald.

Mercury was barely standing as at his pants were stain with blood and old ragged bandages. As Mercury look to them and said, "What are you looking at?!"

Cinder with a clam tone look to the wounded boy as she said, "I'm looking for Marcus Black."

Mercury spat down and pointed behind him to a male with white hair and a bloody torn shirt as mercury said, "There you go."

Emerald question to the person laying there as she said, "That's the assassin?"

Cinder didn't bother looking at the person on the ground as best he was already dead and look to Mercury and said, "And you're his son."

Mercury just wipe his nose of any blood that was there as Cinder said, "We saw your fight from the tree line and he's taught you well."

Mercury look to Cinder and said, "Guess so."

"To bad..." Nexus said as Cinder saw Nexus was gone and right behind Mercury. "He didn't teach you well enough it seems." Nexus said before grabbing Mercury and throwing him down. "Lesson 1 never leave yourself open like that, and lesson 2 if you're tired but in another fight be smart." Nexus said before he helped Mercury back up as he then went for an attack only for Nexus to avoid it with ease. "Plenty of room for improvement I see..." Nexus said as he looked to Mercury before rejoining the others as Mercury saw it was a test on Nexus part as he didn't need to be at his father's level to know that Nexus wasn't one to underestimate at all.

Cinder tilted her head slightly to the side and said, "What's your name?"

The gray hair teen just took a breath and said, "Mercury."

Cinder just smile to that and said, "Mercury. Tell me. Are you anything like your father?"

(Pause Story)

"By now Mercury is probably being rescued by Neo the in your words Ice Cream Bitch and should be joining up with us soon for the final Act." Nexus said as he then smiled to the Grimm Mask as Yang saw this. "You know I modeled this mask after Raven Branwen." Nexus said as he gently took a break and caressed the mask a bit. "She was my teacher, my mentor, and if what she did was avoided may have been a mother figure." Nexus said as Yang heard this as this was basically adding insult to injury from Nexus. "If you want her to be a mother to you and Ruby be ready to be disappointed she was responsible for my well upbringing so clearly she wasn't the motherly type." Nexus said as he looked to Yang as she glared at him.

"Shut up." Yang cursed as she had no retort to give him.

"Oh did I struck a nerve to bad poor baby." Nexus said with a taunt as he looked to Yang who glared back at him. "Now let's continue the tale... after all we have time to kill till your next guard arrives." Nexus said as now with Yang removed he can focus on Ruby till the final act begins as he began the story by fast forwarding.

"Anyway we needed connections and with my infamous record I knew exactly who to ask as did Mercury so we contacted Roman Torchwick for acquisition and such and believe me he was easy to convince." Nexus said as he was a mercenary for a time so he knew the seedier groups in Remnant. "But as much as I knew Akane would despise it we went to Adam Taurus for aid on the next part." Nexus said as he knew Akane was against using Adam until Nexus suggested using him to get what was ripped away from her by him and Blake.

(Continue Story)

Adam's voice came up as he said, "Let me get this straight."

The screen came back as Cinder standing up, with Emerald, Mercury were sitting down in front of the leader of the white Fang Adam, with Nexus standing by outside if anything would get hairy which he knew it will somehow.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could have made a deal with a Gang Leader, paid off some Huntsman that had strayed from their... righteous path. But instead you choose to seek an audience with me." Adam said as he didn't look too pleased.

"You're the one we need. Your skill. Your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we put a lot of thought." Cinder began only for Adam to interrupt her.

Adam interrupts her, stepping forward with his finger raised. "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of revolution!" Adam roared as Nexus then laughed a bit as Adam heard him as Cinder saw this. "Is something humorous to you?" Adam asked as Nexus laughed a bit as he was currently wearing a hood.

Cinder was about to stop him but Nexus continued. "Yes you thinking your wanton acts of violence outside of Khans watch or orders will get you anywhere." Nexus said as he smirked at Adam. "Especially after what you did to her protégé the half-breed I believe." Nexus said as Adam heard this as he glared at Nexus.

"How... did you hear about?" Adam asked as Nexus then vanished and appeared before him with his hood off as it wasn't long till the members of the Fang saw Nexus and knew exactly who he was. They had hired him a couple times intended to backstab him only to be slaughtered by him gutted like pigs.

"From the half-breed herself." Nexus said as Adam then felt a trickle of something as he felt and saw it was hid blood and with it Nexus's Void Gear clearly showing how Nexus can kill Adam without a second thought. "She has beef with you Adam I won't deny that but she's willing to let it go till our goals are completed so if you want me to protect you from her then you better in the best of your interests be willing to cooperate." Nexus said as Adam glared at Nexus and knew that Nexus wasn't someone you cross without extreme backlash for it.

"Right now I'm not asking your men to die for a human cause... I'm ordering them to die the cause of a monster." Nexus said as he looked to Adam as Nexus wasn't done just yet. "We'll give you time to think it over we will be back after you steal that train cargo but just remember this... sometimes what the world needs isn't a hero, a revolution, or a savior sometimes what it needs... is another monster." Nexus said as he then took his leave as Cinder saw what Nexus did as he gave Adam the ultimatum join them by their next meeting or die by his blade.

"You'll thank me for this later." Nexus said as he left passing Cinder who then followed with Emerald and Mercury to the nearby woods.

(Pause Story)

Nexus paused the memory as he was enjoying some wine as he was a bit parched as he smiled to the restrained Yang. "Still don't want a drink? Won't even have to card you for it." Nexus said as Yang glared at him.

"I'm fine." Yang growled as she knew Nexus was keeping her prisoner.

"You know I'm surprised you can be such good friends with Blake after what she did to Akane when she warmed Adam's bed I'm surprised she even left him to begin with." Nexus said as Yang heard this.

"Yeah Weiss's half-sister you took advantage of when she had nothing!" Yang yelled as even though she knew Nexus and Akane were together by choice she felt Nexus was a major role for Frost or Akane's hatred.

"Hardly I, confess that I will take advantage of others yes but those who are most loyal I only use their loyalty and reward them accordingly. Akane is different." Nexus said as he began to reminisce of her. "She and I simply clicked you know both rejected and made outcastes by Remnant simply because of what we are or what we could do. She showed me what the emotion of Love truly felt and I showed her someone who truly understood her I want her ambitions to be made whole alongside my own and when that time comes we shall use the soil made from Remnant's ashes to start the world a new." Nexus said as Akane was more than a servant or follower... she was his lover and no one will take her from him. "She is mine and I am hers anyone who gets between disturbs the Dragons nests." Nexus said as it wasn't hard for Yang to see that the two did care for each other but she can also chalk it off as Stockholm syndrome or some other shit.

"What did Blake do to Akane?" Yang asked as Nexus smirked to her.

"Simply put she partook with Adam's torment upon Akane she may not have realized what she was doing was wrong but then again she may not have cared. Akane was half-breed and the Faunus in Menagerie and in the humans in the Kingdoms made it so she wasn't wanted. Blake saw that Akane was miserable and she did nothing but ignore her and return to her books." Nexus said as Yang glared at Nexus.

"You're lying!" Yang roared but Nexus laughed at her for that.

"Am I? When you get the chance you should ask her yourself after all for all her boasts of equality... Blake truly was a hypocrite when the proof of that equality was Akane and in turn did nothing to help her when she needed it the most." Nexus said as Yang glared as he then sighed to her. "But you know... Snow wasn't the only Maiden I had bested in battle." Nexus said as Yang went wide eyed to this as he then continued the story once more.

(Continue Dirt Road)

From the lone road was a lady on a white horse with a hood over her head, no doubt, it's the Fall Maiden, Amber. As she calmly rode down the road on her horse, something soon appeared in front of her out of nowhere, a little girl crying with a fallen over bike on the side. The Maiden stop to the site, without noticing it was all a trick, with Emerald stood there and in front of he was just the maiden falling for the illusion. Amber gotten off her horse and pulled out something from the pack on the side of the horse and walk over to the little girl she saw before her.

Emerald holding still the best she could. Waiting to spring the trap.

Amber kneeled down to the little girl, as the girl stop crying for a moment to look up at the maiden, she just smile to the little girl seeing how cute she was. Amber reach for the item she pulled out as the little girl flinch for a moment as Amber pulled out a red apple. The girl look at apple as Amber offer it to her, as the maiden lean forward and presented the apple to her.

Emerald reach for her weapon, to her mistake step on the dirt road kicking up the dust.

As Amber was about to give the little the apple, she stop and saw the kicked up dust, knowing that wasn't wind but a foot step. For a moment after the little girl vanish, Amber fell back. Taking off her hood and pull out a crystal dust staff, with the horse running off sensing the danger that is coming.

Emerald came running in as she fired at Amber but Amber quickly blocked the attacks before using her staff to create a gust of wind. But the Mercury came and kicked at her only for Amber to block a push him back. Mercury then landed on the fence post and then shot himself forward. Amber of course sent a gust of wind torts Emerald before sending torrent of fire torts Mercury who curled up to avoid getting burned but his hands were burnt revealing his legs were prosthetic as he then kicked Amber knocking her down.

When she looked up she soon saw an unnatural shadow form around her as she then looked and saw hands reach out to grab her as she then quickly moved in time from an attack as she then saw Nexus with his mask once more rise up from those shadows and glare at her. Nexus then turned Void Gear into its fishing Rod/Halberd form and launched it at Amber who rolled out of the way from it or tried to as she was then caught by the hook/claw function of it and was yanked back torts Nexus who began to swing her around showing her no mercy what so ever as she hit trees, the fence, and boulders as she screamed out in pain from it before she got herself free as she rolled to the ground.

She then saw her staff and grabbed it before firing a powerful flame at Nexus and to her shock she saw he was now burning. But he kept walking torts her as even more shocking she saw his body regenerating faster than it burns as he then focused his Aura and in turn used a fire Semblance to put it out. Nexus then grabbed her by the neck as she began to struggle and choke as she saw Nexus wasn't human he wasn't normal at all.

Nexus then threw her to the ground creating a small dent in it before kicking her away as she then hit a stone spike Nexus conjured up with another Semblance at his disposal. When she hit it Nexus called it off Amber was soon slammed on by Emerald as she then jumped off the crater as Emerald was on the ground.

"Oh is that all the Fall Maiden was capable off." Nexus taunted as he began to walk torts Amber. "Just like the Winter Maiden all bark but no bite just like a dog." Nexus said as he looked to Amber as he was careful not to overestimate her like he did with Snow.

Amber began to get up while glaring at Nexus, Emerald, and Mercury as it was then that Amber's eyes began to glow as the wind picked up to hurricane levels as Emerald glared at Nexus.

"You had to ask." Emerald said as Nexus scoffed at her as he looked to her.

"We could have done this silently this is Cinder's fault to blame for wanting to boast about her lack of power." Nexus said as Emerald glared but saw how Nexus wasn't affected by the winds.

Mercury and Emerald then began firing at Amber only for a force field to block the bullets. But Nexus decided to get up close and personal as he jumped at her and attempted to slash his sword at her only to be blocked and hurled away. Amber then summoned forth the leaves and froze them before sending them torts the trio. The leaf's hit Mercury and Emerald causing them pain but both were protected by their Aura. Nexus meanwhile allowed them to cut through him as his blood began to spew out from each stab and powerful cut as it was clear he wasn't at all afraid.

Amber was of course shocked by this but was soon shot at by Nexus as she tried to block it after seeing what should be a corpse still move but to her further shock the bullet broke right through her magic as if it was just a paper screen against a bullet. "Come on show me what makes you a worthy Maiden!" Nexus roared out as he kept firing as so long as he had those souls inside him he'll keep regenerating without end. Amber then saw Cinder running torts her as she then sent a fire ball at her. But the Fire Ball missed as Cinder then kicked up dirt only to turn it into glass spikes and send it at Amber who was unable to avoid it and was knocked down.

Nexus then came in slashing at Amber with Void Gear in a sort of Short Sword Form as Amber then got up and began dodging his attacks. Nexus then smirked and had his sword in Muramasa form as Amber saw the blade extend as it did and quickly avoided it as she was shocked how Nexus wielded it with such ease. But Amber soon created a gust of wind trying knock Nexus back only for him to jump back dodging it with ease as she then looked for Emerald but soon saw her appear as she was using her semblance as Mercury and Cinder were vanishing and reappearing. Cinder then began slashing at Amber before Mercury appeared and began kicking at her only to be knocked back by Amber as Amber was beginning to win.

But Cinder then combined her two swords into a bow before pulling out three arrows to which she fired at Amber when she noticed it was too late as when the arrows hit the ground they began to build up energy before in the end they blew up. Amber luckily used her Aura to block most of the attack as she was soon on the ground.

The four assailants then began walking torts Amber as they looked ready to carry out their plans. Amber then created a burst of wind which knocked back the four as Mercury quickly charged at her only to be sent back by a bolt of lightning. Nexus of course scoffed as he avoided each attack leaving only an after image of himself to take the blow as he began to walk torts Amber intend to end her life with his own two hands.

Nexus was soon knocked back as Amber then blasted fire at Emerald only to hit an illusion as Emerald was shocked as she was then hit by another fire ball. Amber then began to limp torts Emerald as she needed to end this now. But then out of nowhere she cried out in pain as she looked down and to her shock saw Nexus blade sticking out from a shadow on the ground where Emerald's shadow should be as he once more began to rise up lifting Amber up by his blade as she cried out with more of her blood seeping out. Nexus then began to quickly stab at Amber keeping her in the air as her blood began to shoot out even more from each stab wound as a few drops of it even landed on Nexus mask as he saw how this was going.

Nexus then flung Amber back as he then summoned another Semblance to restrain Amber with dark chains as she was held down by Mercury and Emerald. "Now get on with it." Nexus said as he didn't want to waste any more time then was needed. As Nexus with Mercury and Emerald lifted up Amber to Face Cinder, as the maiden was now worry, as she look to Cinder as she show the white glove with a Makai symbol on the back of it, and held it close to Amber's face.

As what it look to appeared to be a gate opening as the glove glow and open up a dark hold and out came a Horror Grimm bug hybrid creature came forth.

Amber was wide eye to the creature as she beg as she said, "Please don't."

It was too late, the bug shot forth a web of horror blood upon her face and started to absorbed the power within her as the glow in her visible eyes started to dim, the magic transferred to Cinder as it show on the webbing, and Cinder eye started to glow with the fall maiden power.

Amber black out from the drain of her power as it was about to be all gone, but then running up from behind, the phantom knight rush up the maiden and drew his weapon, and throw a Shuriken. All taken by surprise as Cinder move the away breaking the connection from the fall maiden before she could take all of the power.

Qrow appeared as Nexus had already blocked his shuriken's as Nexus responded by send a burst of Aura as the connected had been cut from Amber. Nexus swung his weapon a bit as he glared at Qrow and then smirked. "Nice Semblance you have there." Nexus said as Qrow was wide eyed.

"What?" He asked as Nexus smirked as adding such a useful semblance to his arsenal was too much of a chance to pass up.

"We need to leave." Cinder tried to urge but Nexus scoffed.

"Then go that girl needs to die and when I'm done we'll discuss your incompetence later." Nexus said as he intend to kill Amber Autumn knowing two Fall Maidens shouldn't exist.

"Fine." Cinder said before she, Mercury, and Emerald left Nexus with Qrow who held Amber.

"Kid you are crazy if you think you can take me on by yourself." Qrow said as Nexus smirked.

"I think it's the other way around." Nexus said as he adjusted his mask a bit as the red glow under the blank look showed two slits one in both eyes as Nexus glared at him. Nexus then vanished and appeared behind Qrow as Qrow as caught off guard as Nexus did a move Qrow recognized from Raven's skill set and did the exact response he knew of only to see Nexus vanished through a portal much like Raven's but in turn appeared through another one as Qrow had to hold Amber safely and fight of Nexus at the same time.

Nexus then walked to the side exiting a portal as he smirked a bit. "You faced that Semblance before haven't you?" Nexus asked as he feigned being impressed there.

 _ **"Qrow be careful he's not normal."**_ Orva warned as she saw the boy was something inhuman.

"Horror?" Qrow asked as Orva looked.

 _ **"No... But I think he's something worse."**_ Orva said as Qrow glared at Nexus.

Qrow then saw Nexus charging at him as Qrow then jumped back and fired his weapon at Nexus as first Nexus held his weapon in a reverse grip and raised his arms and used them to defend himself as to Qrow's shock the bullets hit his armor or bounced off as he saw his hair began to flare up like Yang's Semblance but different. Soon Nexus was open Qrow as Qrow did a wide ark slashed cutting Nexus at his waist only for Nexus to punch him hard as Qrow was sent flying as Amber rolled to the ground hurt.

"I think I got him." Qrow said fixing his jaw a bit. "Damn I think I got hit by both Tai and Yang together." Qrow said as he was lucky his Aura held.

 _ **"Qrow..."**_ Orva warned as Qrow saw the shadows form as he saw the boy he cut in two reforming his body like nothing as the shadows Qrow swore there were people in it with crimson eyes as he was wide eyed as the boy healed from what should be a fatal wound.

"Is that the best you got?" Nexus asked as Qrow was shocked.

"What the Hell?" He asked in shock never seeing anything so inhuman before.

"Pathetic." Nexus said before he charged at Qrow who didn't give him a chance as he fired at Nexus as the two raced torts Amber. But then to Qrow's shock he saw Nexus turn into a Sparrow which flew straight torts Amber as Nexus responded by turning into a Crow and flying after Amber as well. The two met half way and reverted to their human form and began to strike at each other as Qrow ended up getting to Amber first as Nexus landed on the wooden fence spot.

"Ok whatever you are, you got a name?" Qrow asked as Nexus then adjusted his mask a bit with his right middle and index fingers.

"You may call me the Dark Knight Kiba... for whatever remains of your life." Nexus said as he turned his title into his alias as he was smart to wear a mask unlike his three cohorts Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"Kiba... sounds like the same Makai Knight who went bat shit insane and betrayed the order." Qrow said as Nexus chuckled.

"You were also trained by the tribe were you not?" Nexus asked as he looked to Qrow.

"What gave it away?" He asked as they both already knew what gave it away. "So what Salem finally got Raven to join up with her?" Qrow asked as Nexus laughed in amusement.

"Hardly she was my teacher when I was with them, I outgrew the tribe and wiped them out save for my old teacher and a few of her choosing out of repayment for training me and of a whim." Nexus said as he looked to Qrow.

"That was you then?" Qrow asked as he saw the results when he crossed paths with Raven who was injured a while back.

"It no longer matters such weaklings should have taken death." Nexus said as he looked to Qrow. "Though I wonder if I could use Bad Luck Charm better then you." Nexus said as Qrow then remembered how he used two semblances that weren't even his.

"How did you get two Semblances like that?" Qrow asked as the way those Semblances formed did not match to Nexus in anyway judging by how he acted. Nexus laughed at him amused that Qrow was trying to learn his secret.

"The secret is I didn't I took them from their original holders." Nexus said as he pointed to his chest. "And now their souls and Semblance are a part of me now thanks to my Semblance the Thief." Nexus said as he looked to Qrow only to see shadows move at him causing him to dodge and avoid the attack. "Nice catch." Nexus commented as Qrow glared at this guy.

'Damn whatever he is, I can't fight him like this, if his Semblance does do what he claims it does it probably has more tricks up his sleeve.' Qrow said as he looked to Amber and knew they had to escape.

"Is that fear I smell from you Qrow?" Nexus asked as he looked to Qrow. "You're afraid rightfully so... you are clearly outmatched I am in a sporting mood for now so I'll give you a 10 minute head start if you drop Amber and run." Nexus said as he sounded like he was going to hunt down Qrow either way.

"How about... THIS!" Qrow asked throwing an entire case of Dust Rounds that he then three a dagger lit on fire as when both got to Nexus they exploded at point blank ranger as Qrow then ran off with Amber as Nexus was already healing as it only took a good minute for him to move again. But when Nexus was going to move a new voice was heard as Nexus knew this.

"My Lord sorry about this by my goddess needs you to return now." Tyrion said as Nexus glared at him scaring Tyrion.

"Tell her I'm busy!" Nexus argued as Tyrion looked.

"She said it's important and that if you don't come she'll bring you back herself if she must." Tyrion said as Nexus then swung his blade at Tyrion causing him to yelp as the weapon in its axe form stopped short of his neck.

"Very well." Nexus said before he opened a portal back to Salem's lair and the two then entered said lair.

(Pause Story)

"Your uncle was lucky that time if I wasn't called back things would have been far different and Ms. Rose would have been revenge driven." Nexus began as he sat down to enjoy his red Sake. "You know if I had been made aware of her existence sooner." Nexus said as a vengeful Makai Knight would have been easier to turn to his way of thinking in order to find the target of said vengeance.

"Ruby isn't like that!" Yang yelled as Nexus chuckled to her at that.

"Is she?" Nexus asked as he looked to Yang as he then sat down in front of her. "Humans when pushed hard enough with pressure will either become one of these few things, a savior, a monster, a devil, or will simply break from it all." Nexus said as he knew how human psychology works especially when one breaks someone.

"Don't underestimate her monster she's worth more than 10 of you!" Yang growled as Nexus laughed a bit.

"Don't worry I don't intend to!" Nexus responded as soon 9 more of him selves appeared shocking Yang. "In fact none of me intends to underestimate her." Nexus said as his clones then vanished from the room. "Now then let's finish the story shall we." Nexus said as he then began to tale once more as it was reaching its end.

(Continue Story White Fang Camp)

"We'll find her and the boot licker, sir, I swear on my life." The White Fang Lieutenant said as Adam didn't seem too pleased.

"Forget it! It's time I returned to Mistral and-" Adam began before the sound of gunfire was heard outside as the two looked and decided to investigate.

(Outside)

"What is this?" Adam called only to see Nexus there alongside Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald.

"We could've gone to anyone for help, but we chose you, Adam Taurus." Cinder said before dropping her weapons knowing she didn't need them. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." Cinder began before setting her weapons aflame catching Adam off guard. "Or one of us." Cinder said as Nexus then tossed a bag filled with the severed heads of White Fang Sect Leaders and tossed it to the shocked Adam as it also had White Fang Masks with them as Nexus smirked.

"That took me one afternoon to do so I suggest you think carefully on your next words less you wish to see what I can do in a whole day." Nexus said as Adam saw what Nexus did and if he truly was backing the Half-breed then he was in trouble especially when he saw Mercury and Emerald open up the briefcases as Emerald's case had Dust in it while Mercury's had money.

"So which will it be?" Cinder asked as Adam saw he was stuck in checkmate slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles with Nexus who smirked at him.

"Wise choice." Nexus said as he now had Adam and his sect of the White Fang under his thumb. 'Enjoy life Adam you won't live long to usurp Kahn of her position.' Nexus thought as he was intended on giving Akane both the Throne of the White Fang and the Seat of the Schnee Dust Company after all she deserved the power that was denied her due to her mix birth.

(End Story)

"Well then I suppose that is enough for the time being." Nexus said as he looked to the chained girl before he heard a knock on the door. "And it seems your new guard is here. Don't worry I'll be sure she's made aware not to harass you like she planned." Nexus said as he opened the door and revealed Neo as Yang glared at her and went for the attack only for the restrains to stop her.

"Dammit all." Yang said as she had to find a way to get out of this but the question was how. And even then what will she do knowing that she had only saw a glimpse of what Nexus can truly do.

(Scene Break RWB the next day)

"I'm sorry for what had happened to Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin said as he was meeting with the remaining three members of Team RWBY.

"At least she's getting medical attention though no doubt she may be concussed." Weiss said as Ozpin then sighed as he might as well get on with it.

"It's not that... I fear something may have happened to her." Ozpin said as they all then looked to her. "I had called the hospital to get an update on Yang but according to them Ms. Xiao Long never arrived." Ozpin said as this was a shock to all of them even Ruby.

"Are you saying Yang was abducted... or worse." Ruby said as she was shocked to hear this.

"It's on the table... but with the Vytal Festival and Ms. Xiao Long's injuries it would fall to Ms. Schnee to take over in the Singles matches." Ozpin said as Weiss nodded to this. "I already sent out some of the best to locate her but it may be difficult." Ozpin said as he was unaware he was playing right into Nexus' hands when it came to Ruby. "We will find her no matter the cost just have some faith." Ozpin said as he knew they had to hurry.

"I... I need to clear my head." Ruby said as she then ran out of the room as she was no doubt still in shock over this as she even forgot Eclipse.

"Wait Ruby!" Blake called out but Ruby was already gone as Weiss saw this.

"Seem I will need to think of my strategy for the Singles." Weiss said as she realized what she had to do.

"Yes good luck to all of you." Ozpin said as he knew something big was coming and the only thing left on the mind was this coming storm shall entail.

(With Team GARO)

Gold was punching up his punching bag as Aron and Ollette were doing their own thing in the hidden garage which included Aron working on his new motorcycle which looked like a Harley and Ollette fixing up the Punisher Cross as well as the car.

"So now what?" Aron asked as Gold kept training.

"Isn't it obvious we go and kick the mastermind's ass because I'm telling you Mercury threw the match and let Yang win all so he can play the victim with some hallucination Semblance?" Gold said as Ollette sighed.

"Yes but without proof we cannot have Mercury and his teammates put into a court and even then we are limited on how we may act." Ollette said as in the words of random religions when dealing with the world Let God Sort them out.

"But I can't just stand around and let this go!" Gold yelled as Raymond then spoke.

"Gold calm down we just need to wait and see what happens otherwise we may play into our foes hands." Raymond countered as he was meditating in response.

 _ **"He's right they all are Gold just wait and think instead of charging in head first you may learn something."**_ Zaruba said as Gold then sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Alright we'll play it smart this time." Gold said as that was for the best at the moment.

(With Ruby)

As Ruby arrived at the courtyard she had sat down and was reeling over everything that had happened. As she sat there she began trying and failing to connect any dots as she never could think Yang of all people possibly being kidnapped at all. "Ruby are you well?" Nexus was heard as he walked over to Ruby with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh Nexus... um yeah I'm fine." Ruby said as Nexus walked up to her.

"Can I... sit here?" He asked as Ruby saw this.

"Oh um sure." Ruby said as Nexus then sat down next to her.

"So can I ask what's wrong to make you look depressed?" Nexus asked as Ruby saw him and saw he was trying to be helpful to her.

"Oh sure... well you see it's about Yang... she's missing after the incident with Mercury." Ruby said as Nexus knew this already but played along.

"Yeah Mercury and his team are already being sent back to Mistral after this stunt of theirs I just don't see how Mercury could do something like this." Nexus said as he looked to Ruby. "And I don't see how Yang can be kidnapped I don't know about you but I smell foul play somewhere." Nexus said as he played his part and spun his tale of lies. "I hate to say it but Mercury and his teammates may be working with another team to split the prize of the Vytal Festival by helping another group win by getting rid of any strong or troublesome opponents." Nexus said as Ruby saw this as she looked down.

"Yeah I wish it were that simple." Ruby said as Nexus then put his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled to her causing Ruby to blush in response.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure this out I'll even help if you need it." Nexus said as he was using the Allure Semblance to get Ruby attracted to him like subtle mind control.

"Yeah... thank you... Nexus..." Ruby began to trail off as their faces had been growing closer during the entire conversation as Ruby was letting her emotions drive her unaware Nexus was controlling her like his own personal puppet with words and looks alone. Soon the two sets of lips met as Ruby closed her eyes unaware what Nexus was truly plotting as Nexus was savoring her victory as Ruby then went wide eyed as she realized what she was doing as she broke the kiss as both blushed but Nexus faked his.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby called out as she ran off as she knew Nexus was already dating someone as she ran off in a flurry of Rose Petals as when she was gone Nexus smirked.

"All according to plan." Nexus said as he now had Ruby in the grasps of his thrall.

It was clear on one thing though Nexus was getting ready for his final acts in all of this and when it began... none will stand in Nexus' path.

(With Team JNPR)

Pyrrha was still moping around as she was shocked at what was happening to her as now with Yang out of the running due to injury she had to wait and see what came next. But then out of nowhere Nora came at her as she looked to Pyrrha. "Hey what's with that face?! No more moping around! We gotta get your butt in shape for the big fight! It could be today, it could be tomorrow, it could be the most important fight of your entire life!" Nora yelled as it was like she was getting them ready for a workout.

Pyrrha smiled a little in bewilderment. "Um..." Pyrrha said as she was completely lost here.

Ren who was from another part of the room. "Nora's right. You can't let your concern for Yang hold you back. You need to focus. You'll be defending the honor of Beacon Academy." Ren said as he was wearing an apron that said 'Please do NOT Kiss the chef.'

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course. I-" Pyrrha said but Ren cut her off.

"This blend of herbs and vegetables is filled with nutrients vital to your body's well-being." Ren said bringing a cup of green liquid that bubbled in front of Pyrrha.

"Oh, that's-" Pyrrha said as she tried to be nice about it.

Ren stepped away, smiling. "Please, there's no need to thank me." Ren said as he was just happy to help her.

Nora looking at her partner with a disgusted face. "Thank you? Ugh, that looks like slime from a lakebed!" Nora gagged as she saw the drink in question.

Ren turns away from her, cradling his creation. "Algae contains numerous spectacular properties. See for yourself." He lifts it towards her mouth as Nora saw this.

Nora sips it down and immediately regrets it, face turning the same sickly green as the healthy sludge. "BLEGH!" She goes straight over to the waste basket and dunks her head in, getting all of the liquid out while continuing to make disgusted noises until she turns back around to Ren. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Ugh…" She demanded as she knew never to let Ren make sports drinks ever.

"Me? You're the one that wasted perfectly good juice." Ren retorted as he worked hard on that drink.

"We're supposed to help Pyrrha, not poison her!" Nora huffed as the drink was disgusting.

Ren shook his head. "There was absolutely nothing wrong with that." Ren countered as he looked to Nora as it was agreed never to let Ren experiment with cooking.

Nora places hands on her hips as she resolutely states. "If it looks the same coming up as it does going down, then there's something wrong!" Nora argued as she looked to Ren.

Of course during all of this neither of them notice Pyrrha's smile at their antics fade once more, though their leader does from the doorway.

Jaune came over and placing a hand on their shoulders. "Hey, how about we all get some fresh air?" The inheritor of Gaia suggested as he looked to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looks up at Jaune, who grins at his troubled friend. "Yes." Pyrrha said as she looked to Jaune with a smile.

(Later)

Weiss and Blake as well as a returned Ruby and Eclipse all saw the members of Team JNPR outside going for a walk in the courtyard as Nora marching alongside Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha in the back, all of them looking happy to be with each other. "So what now?" Weiss asked as Eclipse then sighed.

 _ **"We best prepare I feel that something big is about to happen."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was sulking in her bed.

"Ruby you ok?" Blake asked as she looked to the distraught Ruby.

"I... just kissed a boy who is already seeing someone." Ruby said as she just wanted to curl up and die in a hole.

"Oh..." Weiss said as she realized what this meant and she was lost here.

"Ok..." Blake said as they then both nodded to each other and grabbed Ruby.

"Come on." They said as they were going to take Ruby somewhere to help clear her mind of the new kiss incident and even grabbed Eclipse as well.

"Wait where are we going?" Ruby asked as she looked to Weiss.

"To train you had a crush who was seeing someone and when you kissed him your all confused this is going to unconfused you." Weiss said as they took Ruby out for a bit of girl time between them. But with all that's going on they knew it was a bad time but they needed it and there was no denying it.

 _ **"Oh dear."**_ Eclipse said as she saw the girls were intent on this.

(With Pyrrha)

In the twilight, Pyrrha sits alone outside the dining hall, head bowed as the wind rises. She sees the air blow a single orange leaf onto the cobblestones at her feet, and she looks at the fall colors with a face of total fright, remembering the sight of Amber in her comatose state and the choice weighing her down.

"Hey. I-It's no green goop, but I think it still might do some good." Jaune's voice snapped Pyrrha out of her trance.

Pyrrha stares at the offered treat while she comes back to the real world before hesitantly taking it. "Um, right. Thank you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she took the treat from Jaune.

Jaune's beam fades as he sees her still-tormented face, and looks to the far end of the building as Nora and Ren come around, the latter carrying a cotton candy, a tub of popcorn, and a drink to sip on.

Nora already knows what's happening right as she sees it and gesturing to her distracted friend. "Uh... come on, Ren. Let's go back to the fairgrounds. I'll win you another stuffed animal." Nora said as she dragged Ren away.

Jaune looks back to Pyrrha and takes a seat next to her. "You were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that? Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home. How depressing is that?" Jaune said as his parents were great. "Then my dad comes all the way here to give me his armor and well the rest is history." Jaune said as it was both sad and joyful of his parents to see what they were really like and truly thought of him.

"I'm sure they didn't mean-" Her sorrow becomes surprise, eyes widening and dropping the pink fluffy snack as she realizes Jaune's hand is placed upon hers.

Jaune smiled slightly. "I guess... I'm just trying to say that... you've always been there for me... even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind, so... I don't know. How can I help?" He asked as he wanted to help her as best he can.

Pyrrha as her astonishment melts away into contentment, she leans over and places her head in a startled Jaune's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're already doing it." Pyrrha said happy to have Jaune help her as Ollette walked in and then quickly hid as she saw this sadly.

Jaune quickly matches Pyrrha's smile with his own, and the two stay there for a long moment, but as an additional autumn leaf joins the first, Pyrrha's expression darkens once more.

"Jaune…" She called as Pyrrha gets up from her nestling.

Jaune looks at her. "Hmm?" Jaune answered as he looked to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha suddenly takes her hand out from his, looking away. "I don't know what to do." Pyrrha said as she looked down as she needed help to solve this problem.

Jaune rose an eyebrow. "W-What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he looked to Pyrrha wanting to help.

Pyrrha glances up as she wonders what to say. "Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked as she knew that destiny made Jaune into the Stronghold Knight Gaia.

Jaune was taken aback by this question. "Um... I-I don't know. I guess that depends on how you view it." Jaune said as he looked to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha explains her opinion as the wind blows the two leaves away. "When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather... some sort of final goal, something you work towards your entire life." Pyrrha asked as she wanted help in solving her inner turmoil.

Jaune nods. "Okay. Uh, yeah. I can see that, sure." Jaune said as he was honestly unsure but if it helped Pyrrha he'll try.

Pyrrha struggling to find the right words as she glances at him. "Well... what would you do if something came along that you... never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?" Pyrrha asked as she knew Jaune's destiny came calling and he was answer by becoming Gaia.

"Like what?" He asked Pyrrha as he wanted to help as best he could.

Pyrrha barreled on in stress. "Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant, but at the cost of who you were?" Pyrrha asked as she hoped Jaune can help her in his own way as he came closest to this whole Maiden Business.

Jaune leaned over and attempting to place his hand on her shoulder. "Pyrrha, you're not making any sense." Jaune said as he was confused by what she was saying and he fought Horrors at night.

Pyrrha stood up away from his touch, holding herself as if on the verge of tears. "None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!" Pyrrha said as she looked to Jaune.

Jaune gets up as well, spreading his arms in confusion. "I'm sorry! Please, I-I'm just trying to understand what's wrong." Jaune said as he was honestly lost on all of this.

Pyrrha sighed. "I've always felt as though I was destined to become a Huntress - to protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But... I don't know if I can do it." Pyrrha said as she looked to Jaune.

Jaune smiled. "Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world... you can't let anything stand in your way." Jaune said but unfortunately that wasn't the help Pyrrha was hoping for. Despite Jaune's intentions, this doesn't bring relief. Instead, Pyrrha looks absolutely shattered, covering her mouth as she begins to sob.

Jaune realized his mistake. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he was concerned for her.

Pyrrha turned away, face still in her hands. "Stop…" Pyrrha said as she knew she had to do this alone.

Jaune continuing to approach her. "Did I say something wrong?" Jaune asked as he looked to Pyrrha while approaching her.

"STOP!" She cried out pushing the Makai Knight with her Semblance as she holds her hand out, a black energy surrounding it as she unintentionally uses her Semblance to push Jaune's armor and its wearer into the dining hall column. He weakly watches her from his spot above until she opens her eyes and realizes what she's done.

"Jaune!" She lowers her hand and lets him fall to the ground, finally letting the tears come as he looks up. "I'm... I'm sorry…" Pyrrha said as she then rand off in shock as she lost control.

"Pyrrha, wait!" His outstretched arm does nothing to stop her from running away, and he faces the ground, cotton candy still discarded beside him. "What did I say?" He asked as he was shocked by all of this.

(Later at the Beacon Docks)

At the Cliffside docking bays down the main alleyway and under the floating Amity Colosseum, Ruby and Gold were seen walking up to the end of the line waiting to get in the transport up to the arena. She turns her head to see Brawnz Ni and Nolan Porfirio talking outside the line, and beyond that, Sun Wukong walking away, Team JAMM, with a familiar rabbit Faunus snapping photos of him. Ruby steps out of line and approaches her from behind as she continues taking pictures with her camera until she notices who's behind her.

Velvet turned around. "Ruby! Gold! How you doing?" Velvet asked as Ruby saw this as did Gold.

Ruby raised a hand in greeting. "Hi, Velvet! What're you up to?" Ruby asked as Gold waved his hand to greet her as well.

Velvet rolled her eyes happily. "Oh, you know. Just working on my photography. Do you wanna see?" She offers her camera to Ruby, looking extremely delighted. Ruby immediately notices that Velvet didn't even get all of Sun in her picture, cutting out his head and feet

"That's... better." She steps away as she grins in forced approval.

"I'll say you got the entire bow staff in." Gold said as he looked to Velvet's photography. "I'm... sorry about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asked in concern as she wanted to know.

Ruby looked away. "Yeah, she's fine, heh. Thanks." Ruby said as she knew Yang was missing and she hoped she can get out soon.

"So why do you think Mercury flipped out like he did?" Gold asked as Velvet looked to them both.

Velvet shook her head, arms crossed. "Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experienced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone." Velvet said as Gold saw something amiss almost instantly.

Gold rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Coco?" Gold asked as he looked to Velvet.

Velvet nods "Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest during the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently." Velvet said as she looked to the duo. "Plus that Atlas Team who took on Team KIBA their leader swore in that fog they made he saw some kind of monster in there before he lost.

"Yeah…" Ruby turns her head away in thought, only to look back at Velvet after a quick flash startles her.

Velvet lowered the camera from her face, smiling apologetically. "Oh! Sorry." Velvet apologized as she looked to the two.

 _ **'Flower Girl... be careful something will be happening soon.'**_ Eclipse warned as Ruby saw this.

 _ **'Gold it seems the final act in our foes plans is going to commence soon.'**_ Zaruba said as he felt it in the air as Gold agreed.

(Scene Break Amity Colosseum)

Back in the Colosseum, people are back in the stands cheering and ready for entertainment as Ruby descends down the steps to an open seat. Despite everything that's happened, she's smiling widely, looking around at the assembled crowds... until her stupefied eyes see a familiar, glaring face on the other side of the arena.

Ruby was surprised. "Emerald's... here?" Ruby asked as she saw Emerald was there.

"I see her but..." Gold began before he realized what was going on.

"Ruby go look for her teammates... I'm going to deal with her." Gold said as he began to move to get Emerald.

(With Penny and Ollette)

"Hold still Penny." Ollette said as she was installing something into Penny.

"What are you doing that's not allowed!?" Penny said as she was being restrained.

"I'm installing a backup plan into you in case that shell of your breaks you won't die with it." Ollette said as she had made a Madou Tool Transmitter type of item as she was installing it into Penny as she knew where to have it sent to.

"But where will it send me?" Penny asked as Ollette smirked to her.

"Let's just say a certain Knight will finally get his own Madogu." Ollette said as she then smiled. "Ok all done." Ollette said letting Penny go as she got up and stretched a bit.

(Back with Gold and Ruby)

As if sensing she's being watched, Emerald leans forward to glare at Ruby and Gold. Gold then made a small gesture to Ruby who suddenly gets up with a worried expression and runs towards the exit tunnel. Checking to see if no one's around, the two enters a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and finds herself inside of the Colosseum. Ruby walks forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls.

"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck said excitedly.

The sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what makes Ruby stop in her tracks is the sight of another unexpected "friend" stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

Ruby squints as if making sure. "Mercury?" Ruby asked as she saw Mercury was here when he shouldn't be.

Port smiled under his mustache. "It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas…"

Ruby's attention goes from the broadcast to the fraud. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she was ready for anything.

"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port exclaimed happily.

Ruby's head dips in thought until she realizes the awful truth. "No…" Ruby said as she realized what this meant.

Mercury put a hand to his chin. "Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Mercury said as he knew what was coming next.

Ruby glares at her new opponent, reaching back to grab Crescent Rose, only to remember she doesn't have it on her. Mercury simply grins maliciously and sets himself up in a fighting pose. Of course Ruby had another ace up her sleeve after all how many people can transform into a wolf and fight in said form.

(At the Arena)

Outside, the arena's center is lifting back into the air, and an oblivious Penny is grinning wildly, with her fellow redhead Nora cheering excitedly from the stands, even getting Ren to let out a reluctant "Yaaay!" The screen fades to black as Pyrrha, face and body still filled with depression, looks to the ground while the stage finishes being set up.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is all set now then please be sure to read it folks and leave a review as well so until next time I say to you ja-ne.


	48. Chapter 32 Battle For Beacon

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well Volume 3 is almost over folks let's get this done.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Ozpin's office)

The scene opens with the clanks of turning gears found over the headmaster's office, with Professor Ozpin himself walking back to his desk and pouring himself a drink from his teapot as he watches the Vytal Festival Tournament roulette system deciding the next match.

Oobleck who was ecstatically excited for the match. "Alright, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!" Oobleck called out as after the reveal of Pyrrha's Semblance her cheering fans weren't as great as they used to be.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos, from Beacon!" Port announced seeing their faces on the holo-screen. Ozpin seats himself behind his desk and takes a sip from his cup as he stares at the "randomized" fight to be.

(Meanwhile at the Amity Colosseum)

Down in the arena of Amity Colosseum, Pyrrha is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

Penny placed hands on her hips in excitement. "Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos! It's an honor to finally meet you!" The troubled Pyrrha doesn't respond, looking at her hands as she clenches them in attempted determination. Back at the arena where a joyful Penny was there but she didn't read Pyrrha's expression as she gets ready for battle. "This is going to be so much fun!" Penny said as she looked to Pyrrha.

(With Yang)

Yang woke up again to the sound of her cuffs being undone as she looked to them and realized what this meant as she saw a note from Neo. 'Your free to go now I suggest getting out of dodge while you can -Neo." the Note read as Yang saw it and glared.

"Fat chance!" Yang yelled as she grabbed her gear and ran out as she wasn't going to let Beacon or Vale fall without a fight.

(With Ruby and Mercury)

"Mercury... what are you doing you were supposed to be sent back to Mistral!" Ruby accused as she realized what this meant. "What's going on?" Ruby asked as she was ready for anything as she was only meant with silence. "Fine... if you're not going to tell me." Ruby began as she tried to get around Mercury but he blocked her path.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck's voice said from the speakers which made her lose her focus. Mercury merely smirks which made Ruby even more worried for Penny.

(Stage)

Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Pyrrha is still looking around as if in a daze, though she manages a small scowl at her opponent, her weapons Miló and Akoúo̱ already in hand. Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Emerald watching with a glare. "3, 2, 1…" Oobleck leaned forward as he counted down. "BEGIN!" He called out as suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Pyrrha, who runs towards them and leaps through or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

(With Ruby and Mercury)

"Showtime." Mercury said as Ruby was then gone catching Mercury by surprised as in her place was a wolf as it began to bite and claw at her as he cried out in shock. "Wow get it off get it off!" Mercury cried out as soon the wolf jumped away from him as it then showed it had some blood from biting at Mercury leaving holes where it bit as well as throwing to the side the cloth of his clothing that got torn off as it snarled at Mercury.

"Nice Wolf... good wolf." Mercury said as this was a wild animal but then went wide eyed as he saw it smirk at him as he then noted what looked like a hood, Eclipse, and silver eyes. "No way." Mercury said as the Wolf then turned around and began running away.

Mercury chased after Ruby as he realized Ruby had another trick up her sleeve as when the wolf passed by a pillar Ruby was seen in its place as she was running to get Mercury in the open. Ruby took out her scroll and then ricocheted herself off the nearby wall and used the camera function to take a picture of Mercury as Mercury was wide eyed as he then increased his efforts.

"Come and get me!" Ruby called out as she ran for it.

 _ **"Ok what's the next part?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked.

"I'm winging it as I go." Ruby said as she ran as Eclipse saw this coming.

 _ **"Tiresome every time?"**_ Eclipse said as she saw Ruby run for it.

(Back at the Stands with Gold)

Gold was almost upon Emerald as the fight continued between Pyrrha and Penny. Emerald didn't seem to notice as Gold had to be fast about this but the crowed wasn't exactly helping. Gold looked to the stage as Pyrrha fought Penny as laser fire as seen with blades clashing against Pyrrha's weapon and shield. "I need to hurry." He said as he climbed down the stairs to the VIP section so he can stop Emerald before it was too late.

(Stage)

Pyrrha was able to knock back Penny as Penny then charged at Pyrrha using her lasers as boosters as she then knocked Pyrrha back. But when Pyrrha got back on her feet, her weapons were knocked out of her hand she tried to use her semblance to call back her spear only for it to be knocked away again. Penny then raised her arms causing her swords to rise up as Pyrrha was shocked. In Pyrrha's eyes the blades began to multiply as she knew even with her aura she couldn't block it and come out in one piece.

But to the audience eyes it was only Penny's normal amount of swords as it looked like Penny was going to win. The swords then came at Pyrrha only for the fighter to use a magnetic pulse knocking the blades away.

(Stands)

Emerald was too focused on her illusion that's why she didn't notice Gold was coming upon her to end her focus to hopefully stop a tragedy. Soon she was knocked off her seat surprising a few people as Gold glared down on her. Emerald glared at him and looked as she was about to use her Semblance again before Gold acted and covered her eyes as Gold saw the hallucination was ended.

"Ok I get it now she can only use it on one person as long as she can focus on them." Gold said as Emerald was not someone you fight one on one without a plan of attack. "Talk about lucky guess." Gold said as he smirked as he had Emerald now but then he saw Emerald smirking. "Or not." Gold said as he saw what happened in the stage.

There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Pyrrha, and the entire stadium watching the now unmoving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

Pyrrha stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape while Gold looked and gasp in horror as he glared at Emerald with anger in his eyes.

(In the Announcer box)

"No!" Port called out as he saw this as everyone was watching this in pure horror.

(Stage)

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

(Atlas)

In an Atlas laboratory, a balding white-bearded man watches the live footage on the news, his hand gripping the armrest of his chair tightly. The crowds are still terrified by the sight, and miles away in Mountain Glenn, Grimm of all kinds turn toward the Colosseum, and begin to charge.

(Vale)

Finally, Ruby turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with her own eyes that she is far too late.

Ruby fell to her knees. "Penny…" She begins to cry, the tears fall as she sobs miserably as Eclipse felt it as well. The levitating arena is lowered back into place under the spotlights, and Mercury appears behind the weeping Ruby, grinning widely at his success in delaying her before stepping back into the Colosseum's maintenance area. Ruby tenses slightly as she hears his footsteps, but slumps forward once again as the door noisily swings shut.

(Announcer Box)

Oobleck placed a hand up to his ear. "Broadcast, what are you doing? Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered but something was wrong.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control of the cameras! We can't even stop the broadcast!" The Broadcast Op said in shock.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Oobleck asked in surprise as in answer, the background behind the two teacher's changes to the video feed of the sight before them, tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene. They turn back to the arena as a familiar voice rings out throughout the Colosseum and the rest of the world watching these events.

(The Whole stadium)

The people around hardly notice them as they're focus on the red screen with Nexus voice coming in loud and clear.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over you trust. You're Safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians," Nexus's voice echoed as everyone was shocked to hear this as it wasn't synthesized at all.

(With Nexus and his team)

Nexus and his group with Cinder were still in Beacon they were carrying out there final act as Nexus spoke into his Scroll as he pulled a data pad as he uploading it to the screens as he went on saying.

"But are, in reality... nothing more than war moguls." Nexus said as his voice echo as soon enough he was spilling all of the dirty little secret as image of the Project Nexus came into view as he went on saying, "Trying to create a living weapon, that walks and talk, and blend in among you, but failed to control it."

(Stadium)

The imagery of Project Nexus was a very gruesome one as many who were viewing it with children quickly moved to shield there eyes of this as it was clear to all who saw this. It was clear and evident that Atlas went to horrific extents to create such a weapon that would violate the most basic of human rights.

"And to our Academies Headmasters as they wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both and yet they didn't do a thing," Nexus's voice echoed as James panic a bit as he saw his and Atlas secret were being shown to the world now, no doubt no one will trust them anymore.

"They cling to their power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nations attempt at a synthetic army, nearly torn apart by another's star pupil," Nexus said as Pyrrha had her hand to her mouth looking down to Penny's remains, unaware the device that was implanted in Penny, as it glows slightly before it fade showing it did its job.

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference, unless it was made for human instead, another weapon they made," Nexus said as people were looking in fear as they are thinking Atlas was trying to start a war with Vale. "And let me ask you again what use would, Atlas have to go to such extents to grow a living weapon from a Petri dish using the DNA of some random people to artificially create a semblance and denying the result even the most basic of rights?" Nexus asked as he was painting Atlas in the darkest shade of ebony black anyone has ever seen.

"And what, I ask you. What is Ozpin in Beacon teaching his students and what are the teachers in Mistral teaching their own?" Nexus said as he soon brought up the scene of Yang's and Mercury's fight as Yang was kicked in the head by Mercury as it show a smile on his face.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor, mercy; as well protect themselves from harm. Yet I have witnessed none of this," Nexus said as all the teams were running into action.

"Perhaps Ozpin thought as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when Grimm invaded its Streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that had occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong nor do I have even the smallest of concerns on the, who. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile at the worse and a lie at best. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron fists behind closed shadowy doors." Nexus said as everyone was beginning to produce negative emotions.

(With Gold)

Gold was dragging a struggling Emerald as he was stronger than her, as well caught her mostly by surprise afterward, as he keep a strong hold on her to make sure she didn't try and escape.

"As someone who seen both the ugly truth, the darkest part of the world that Remnant has to offer and through it all had the gall to reject me and many others, trying to control us, trying to make us their lap dogs, it's just…." Nexus trailed off he knew they were on its way.

(City Walls)

"Madding," Nexus spoken as the two guards watched unaware of what was coming behind them. "Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet you, the citizens, are left in the dark unaware what is being plan behind closes doors and in the shadows." Nexus said as the Grimm appeared as they growled. The guards began firing but even they were no match for this many Grimm. "So I ask you... when the first shots are fired..." Nexus trailed as the guards were quickly overpowered.

(Nexus)

"Who can you trust? Them, your neighbors, or yourselves?" Nexus said before nodding to the others as Akane release her summon making it looks like Winters summons as they join in the battle causing more panic and chaos.

Blaze step up as well as he throws the sack of Inga objects into the air before they all exploded and from them Horrors came out as they screeched and roared ready to devour people.

(Stadium)

Sirens were heard, as the people in the stadium were started to panic as the automatic voice announcer spoken up saying, "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

The people ran out screaming with no idea where to go with Ironwood going up to the booth area as he look around and saw the teacher were gone, but didn't stop him from going to the microphone and started to speak into it trying to get to the public as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please! There is no need for panic."

Outside the Stadium, a Nevermore was on top screeching out as it started to tap on the force field that was over the stadium itself and what worse to Weiss disbelief a summon nevermore as well was attack too with it, to show it a Schnee summon, as everyone saw this and no doubt they knew it was that girl.

As the two peck and jump a bit to break through but it was a no go for them at the moment. As the few team in the stadium saw it, with Sun said, "Nevermores?!"

"How did it get pass the Kingdom's Defenses?" Coco asked as she saw this in shock.

"It wasn't alone." Ren said as he realized what this meant.

(Ozpin office)

As Ozpin looked out his window and saw the danger that was coming, Cole, Qrow, and Glynda came running up to him as Qrow said, "Oz!"

Ozpin turn around and said, "Get to the city."

"But- Qrow was about to say but Ozpin cut him off saying, "Now!"

Wolfe nodded and said, "Understood." Soon he left with Qrow and Glynda took a moment and soon follow him out.

(Everyone else)

"Ok we got an army of Grimm coming this way because of Green hair here." Gold said as he dragged Emerald as they saw this.

 _ **"Well what do we do about this?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold saw Emerald and then removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Ok tell me was that guy The Dark Knight Kiba?" Gold asked as Emerald saw this.

"Um... yea." Emerald said as Gold glared at her.

"And his real name... was Nexus right?" Gold asked as Emerald then nodded before Gold pushed her away. "Then give him a message for me... tell him I'm coming for him." Gold said as Nexus has really crossed the line this time as Emerald headed is warning and ran off to find Nexus and the others.

 _ **"Now what?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold looked to him and smirked.

"We hunt." Gold said as he cracked his knuckles as the party was about to begin.

(With Ironwood)

Ironwood watching the Nevermore attack the shields until he answers his Scroll, stammering. "Ozpin, the girl and Nexus... I-I can explain!" James said as he knew Nexus has truly become a threat now in his attempt to beat Salem.

"You brought your army to my Kingdom, James." Ozpin gravely stated and then a beat, then angrily. "Use it." Ozpin urged as they had to move now.

Ironwood's worry turns to determination. His fleet of ships are being attacked by even more giant Nevermores though to minimal effect, Soldiers scrambling to enter commands inside the bridge around their commanding officer.

(Atlas Airship)

"Dammit!" He spoke into his Scroll as he turns to the screen of data. "This is Blue Four! Blues Two and Three, fall into defensive position!"

"Roger! Blue three, in position!" Blue Three said.

"Blue Two, what's your status?" The Captain had gained no response. "Blue two, come in! Someone answer me, dammit!" He demanded as he was still met with silence.

(James Flag Ship)

Neo was walking through the brig as she had Romans cane and hat as she walked over to his cell and opened it after she had taken care of the crew with ease.

"Well it's about time." Roman said as Neo was told only devour Roman once his use has reached its end and that would be very soon.

(Later outside)

The Ship Roman and Neo were in turned to the other Atlasian ships and fired at one which caused it to take major damage and then hit another before both began making a crash to the ground.

(Control room)

Roman laughed as he now knew why Flare loved rampaging so much. "Oh it's good to be back." Roman said as he had so many toys to play with on this ship.

(Scene Break Beacon's airship docks)

Three Airships landed on Beacon's docks as from them White Fang came out as Adam as leading this. "Bring them to their knees." Adam said as he was ready to kill. From the other Airships Grimm came out as they roared ready to kill humans and Faunus as an Ursa roared in challenge.

(With KIBA)

"Alright Team KIBA begin Operation Heaven Burns." Nexus gave his order as Akane and Ico nodded as Akane then did a small dance on her part.

"I was waiting for him to say that!" Akane said as she had her first target in mind after she got through framing Winter for Akane's crime.

"Cinder when its time you're with me, Ico you and Blaze stick with Mercury and Emerald until the signal is given if you find them and if it comes down to it join the fray." Nexus said as he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass them by.

"Where are we going?" Cinder asked as Nexus then pointed torts Beacon Tower.

 _ **"My master."**_ Zarathos was heard as Nexus looked to him. _**"The Golden Knight is hunting you down I hope you know that."**_ Zarathos said as Nexus nodded to the Dark Ring.

"Of course I know." Nexus said as he then grinned. "I'm banking on it." Nexus said as he was all but drawn to Gold as if every fiber of his being just screams at him to face the Golden Knight in battle as he and Cinder took off.

(Back at the Fair Grounds)

The scene shows the fairgrounds in chaos as civilians run away from the hordes of Grimm. Atlesian Knight-200s are seen firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursai run past. Blake Belladonna, Aron, Raymond Shiro, and Weiss Schnee are then shown watching in horror of everything going on around them. Civilians continue to flee as Grimm continue to run amok, and a dead Creep on the ground starts to dissipate.

Weiss' eyes widened in fear. "I don't believe this…" Weiss said as she then gasped in shock as Aron shot at a Horror which was riding a summoning Grimm as Weiss saw it was as white as Winter's.

"Well looks like crazy half-sister is literally driving your family name in the mud." Aron said as soon Blake's scroll went off as she saw it was Yang and answered.

"Yang?!" Blake asked as they all heard this.

"Good I got through guys I'm entering Beacon now I was in Vale and I know who Kiba is!" Yang called out as she was heard running before gunfire was heard.

"Yeah we kind of know we heard his voice and saw his origin." Aron said as Raymond nodded.

"We'll regroup at the Beacon Courtyard hurry." Raymond said as he was taking command.

(With Yang)

"Try and call Ruby and Gold and keep Ruby as far away from Nexus as possible what he wants with her is sickening!" Yang roared as she ran torts Beacon and punched another Grimm that came at her.

"Don't worry we intend to." Weiss said as she may not know what Nexus wants with Ruby but they weren't letting him touch her more than he has.

(Back at the fairgrounds)

"Blake, what are we going to do?" Weiss asked her.

"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." Aron said unsheathing his weapons and spinning the guns in his hands while Blake used her scroll to call her rocket locker as Weiss agreed as did Raymond.

(Later at the Stadium)

Back at Amity Colosseum, the Nevermore screeches as it continues to weaken the force field that's keeping it from getting in. As civilians run past her in a panic, Ruby Rose stays kneeling on the ground with her eyes as she began to realize why Yang and Eclipse were so warry of Nexus. She saw those images and knew he had been trying to get into her heart and head since they met in both personas. It was then she realized what she did prior to this and the fact she had kissed Nexus she kissed a manipulative heartless monster as she curled up some more as she held her hand to her mouth in shock.

 _ **"Ruby! Ruby get a grip!"**_ Eclipse called out as Ruby was in shock. _**"You didn't know and I don't blame you for it but blaming yourself is good use it and direct it torts the Grimm and the Horrors and most of all Nexus."**_ Eclipse urged as she knew Ruby needed to focus. _**"You are a protector a Makai Knight pick up your blade and go forth Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba!"**_ Eclipse urged as Ruby began to get up and glare forth as she wasn't about to give up not by a long shot.

(At the Stage)

As the Nevermore circles around the Colosseum, Pyrrha Nikos struggles to stand as she looks in shock at the torn apart Penny Polendina and then freezes in fear at the sight of the dark figure. Jaune who was in the stands with the remaining members of Team JNPR. "PYRRHA! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune called out but he didn't notice her terrified expression.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora look up and see the force field flash as the Nevermore rises back up before diving back in. Wasting no time, the leader of Team JNPR jumps from the stands into the arena.

"Jaune!" Nora cried to her leader.

Jaune ran towards Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, please snap out of it!" Jaune urged but soon a new voice was heard and one they were all familiar with.

"Look out!" Penny's voice was heard from Jaune's pocket where his Scroll was kept as they saw but saw it too late.

Suddenly, the Nevermore completely breaks through the holographic barrier, and the force of it landing on the arena floor knocks back Jaune, Pyrrha, and the pieces of Penny. The Nevermore screeches and lunges towards Pyrrha. Soon a flurry of burning Rose Pedals was seen as soon Ruby came at the Grimm with Penny's sword of Soul Metal and stabbed into it as soon Gold was heard as well as he roared out and punched the Nevermore at its chin before slashing through it and in turn the two Knights stood side by side now.

Pyrrha was surprise by that, to see Ruby just save her life as well, as she said, "R-Ruby?"

Ruby had a look in her eyes as she look down at the nevermore and said, "Leave them alone!"

The nevermore recover from the attack with ease as it look down at ruby, cawing out again as it took to the air, and flow around at the young Makai knight before it drive bomb at her, but before it could get any close, the rocket lockers started to come down upon it, and stopping it in its tracks.

Ruby was taken surprise by that one as well, as she sees the other students, Ollette, and the people she and the other she and her team face in the tournament were there in front of her, getting their weapons out of the lockers, ready to help fight against the invading Grimms.

The nevermore was still alive, and now more piss off as it rise back up cawing out with everyone else getting off of it.

Taking action right away as Ren came up to the Nevermore eyes and stab into it blinding it for the time being. Arslan using her strings use to swing around on the Nevermore and picked up Yatsuhashi and swung with him in her arms. Ollette then aimed with the Punisher Cross and fired the rocket at it where it flew straight at the Nevermore blowing up giving Nora her opening.

Nora came over the top with her hammer weapon, as she swing her hammer down on the Nevermore head, forcing it down once again, as Yatsuhashi, and another huntsmen with a large sword himself both came down upon the nevermore and chop off its head.

The head fell in front of ruby, as it vanish in the black mist. "Jaune!" Gold called as he looked to Jaune as he heard this. "Check your scroll I think we may all be in for as surprise." Gold said as Ollette smiled at this.

Jaune looked and to his shock he saw his Scroll's format had changed and soon a face appeared as it was to everyone shock... Penny?!

"Penny?!" Jaune and Ruby called out as they saw her.

"Surprise my present to you... just don't let Atlas know I did this." Ollette said as she looked to everyone.

"So this was your contingency Ollette?" Penny asked as she saw this as Ollette smiled.

"Yeap Jaune meet the new eternal ally of Gaia still have a few bugs to work out since this was a last minute patch work but I think I did pretty well considering she can see now also... remind me to update your gear for a Scroll Holster at the chest area." Ollette said as she made a mental note of it anyway to get around to it.

Pyrrha was crying, to see the damage that happen around, even Penny that was still trying to repair herself but it was going slower than the time she repair her arm back, as she said, "Ruby, Penny… everyone, I… I'm so sorry."

Ruby turn to Pyrrha and said, "Me too, but it wasn't your fault… I didn't want to give away a one of my friend's secrets. So if there anyone to blame… blame me."

"But that isn't right," Jaune voice came up, as he came walking up with Pyrrha sword and shield in his hand as he said, "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't do anyone than they do already."

"It was Nexus." Gold said as he walked up as everyone looked to him.

"How do you?" Velvet asked as Gold looked to him.

"His voice without a voice changer I knew it was him and if anything he's one guy you all best avoid." Gold said as the more he talked about Nexus the more he felt his skin crawl as if his body was demanding to seek him out and battle him.

Jaune nodded as he presented Pyrrha's weapons to her. Pyrrha was surprise by Jaune boldness, as his time being the Makai knight he is now, change him greatly, maybe even going to say he becoming more like his grandfather, but that wasn't the thing that got Pyrrha impress by, it was Jaune sticking up for her to say it wasn't anyone else fault but the people that did do it.

That was when Grimm roars were heard as the Hunters in training looked up and saw Griffons as these Grimm roared. "Griffons." Ren said as they saw it.

"Anybody got a plan of attack" Neptune asked as he looked to the group. That was when Horrors appeared as they screeched and challenges they were more the ready to devour people.

"Yeah we fight and kick there asses!" Gold called out as the Horror screeched at them.

"One second." Ruby said as she then hit her Scroll as soon two rockets were launched as two were the rocket containers and the last was a locker. Ruby opened up both revealing her gear as Gold saw his container open revealing his motorcycle as Gold smiled to it.

"Baby I missed you." Gold said as he then got on the bike as Ruby got on hers as well. Soon the two then inserted there Madou Rings into the ignition as soon the bikes came to like as now Zaruba and Eclipse were possessing both of them.

As the three Knights were ready to go into battle with Gold and Ruby revving the engines a Makai Blast was heard as the group looked and saw Port holding his weapon as the gun hole was smoking as he looked.

"Students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Peter said as he looked to the group.

"But we can fi-" Ruby began only for Barty to interrupt him.

"Miss Rose. This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." Oobleck said as Sirius nodded.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST M.T.W.

"Let's go." Gold said as the fun was about to begin as they had their weapons out as soon Velvet took a picture catching Ruby off guard as she looked and smiled.

"Velvet!" Coco called as she quickly ran to catch up as Gold and Ruby then zoomed off on their bikes.

As the teams left Peter laughed as he had his weapon ready to summon his armor. "One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" Peter called as he was ready to cut down these Grimm and Horrors.

(At the stadium docks)

Gold and Ruby were soon seeing riding in avoiding every and all civilian that got in there way as they focused on the Grimm and Horrors as they soon drifted a bit to jump over a Ursa as Ruby saw this as the two were face to face. "Stay close Ruby!" Gold called out as Ruby smirked back at him.

"Try to keep up slow poke!" Ruby countered as the two then sliced down both Ursa and the Horror on its back as they drove off to continue their hunt. People were being evacuated as they were all freaking out Grimm had appeared and with them broke through the Amity Coliseums defenses as now it's only a matter of time before the symbol of peace becomes a memory. But the airships flew in as they opened there sides to reveal Grimm as the Grimm roared in fury ready to kill as they began got rampage killing all those before them.

The androids open fire on them, with Ironwood standing by watching as the battle goes on, and bit by bit his robot soldiers are being torn apart one by one.

As a Beowolf destroy one in front of the General himself, he eyes it as it did him. Soon the two came at each other, crying out their battle cry, Ironwood pull out his own personal handgun weapon and fire upon it.

It seem to did little damage, as the Beowolf took a swipe with his claws, Ironwood duck under it shooting up its arm disabling it, and turn it upside down with its head facing down, as the General pointed his gun point blank range, as he pull the trigger and killed it. Soon Gold and Ruby skidded to a halt near them on their bikes as James was surprised and even more so at how much damage these two motor monstrosities had done to the Grimm and the Horrors.

The hunters in training came running out of the halls where the transports were at as Ruby said, "What's going on?"

Ironwood stop and look to them as he gave a sad look and said, "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The white Fang has invaded Beacon and make matters worse, some-

Stopping for a moment, as he knew Roman was free and causing chaos in the huge ships, as he went on saying, "-Vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm-

Stopping mid-way as he pointed his weapon up over the student and fire at a Grimm that was about to sneak up on them, and stop it dead.

"Going to take it back," Ironwood said with confident. Turning to his own transport as Jaune walk up and said, "What about everyone else?"

Ironwood stop again and turn to them to say, "You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school... Or save yourselves."

No one wanted to say anything, looking at each other seeing what the other might do, but Ironwood saw this and spoken up saying, "No one will fault you if you leave… Let's move out!"

*End OST

Ironwood went on his ship and left to take back command of things. "Well if your gonna run to go fight then do it with style." Gold said as he was about to make the party go even better.

"How so?" Ruby asked as she looked to Gold who then smirked to her but as he was about to go he stopped.

"Whatever we were before whatever we did before right now it doesn't matter. These assholes want to come in and wreck our town, fuck up our school, and most of all divide Remnant. Well I say we send these guys packing or die trying because if they want to divide us then they better be ready to try so if you're going to fight give it your all." Gold said as Zaruba agreed with him.

"He's right very much so in fact." Penny said in agreement as she was adjusting to her new 'body,' as it were.

Everyone seem to have been inspired by that as the few teams nodded and Sun said, "I'm not going down without a fight."

Jaune nodded and said, "We can take a transport ship back to beacon." Everyone agree and headed to the nearest transport, and go fight for beacon, Ruby stood there in front of Gold for a moment as it was just the two of them.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST: Garo

It was silent between the two as Gold and Ruby began to grow a bit closer as it appeared it was about to become a romantic kiss. The lighting was perfect the scenario was spot on but then as if to be dick Gold smirked and pulled back. "See you on the other side." Gold said as he then revved his engine and drove off the ledge as he began falling into the air.

As Gold fell he then activated his Bikes vents and all but flew torts the Beacon Docks before he pulled out his Garoken and in turn summoned his armor becoming Garo as when he landed the vents were still active and in turn he sliced up all the Grimm and Horror in his way beating them all.

Garo then glared down at his foes as he saw them as they all glared back and roared. "Let's ride!" Garo roared out as he then revved the engine as he and Zaruba rode to face off the Horrors and Grimm. Garo hacked and slashed against the Grimm and Horrors as well as any hybrids that he came across as he rode circles around them. Garo was basically cutting the enemy forces down a bit to give his friends a bit of an edge in this battle.

As Garo then saw a large Ursa Garo then popped a wheelie and grinded his front tire on its ace with spikes shooting out grinding the head to death. Once Garo got through his foes he slashed through some more and even used the vents to create a tornado against a group of them which he used it to slash multiple of them. Once Garo was through he smirked as he wasn't done just yet as he saw more coming at him intend on beating him.

 _ **"Seems we attracted a full house."**_ Zaruba said as Garo smirked as he was going to enjoy this.

"Then bring it on!" Garo roared out as he charged forward intend on beating these foes as he revved the Engine once more and charged straight at his foes intent on taking them down as he even popped a wheelie just for style points. As Garo was surrounded by them he showed them who was boss as the Golden Knight was taking them down with trained ease.

Garo then stabbed another foe as it was almost slow motion between them as the Garoken was stabbed into the head of a Beowolf as Garo glared at it before the veins and eyes of his armor began to glow the violet color as Garo wasn't holding back in the slightest. Zaruba decided to pitch in himself as he went with his arms out and grabbed a few Grimm and used them as shields from other attacks as Garo then cut down the foes as this was almost like combat beauty in a way.

(With KIBA)

Team KIBA had regrouped with CMN as Nexus saw this as Mercury and Emerald played camera duo as Nexus looked at it all mainly at Garo. Needless to say Garo was enticing Nexus as he saw how the Golden Knight took down so many foes with nothing but his Madou Ring, his armor, his will, and his blade.

"Wow that guy is strong." Mercury said as he was glad he didn't face Gold in the tournament as mote as it may be.

"I see..." Nexus said as he began to grin as he saw Garo taking on so many foes despite the odds being against him. "So you are the one... Gold... the one who can face me in battle where others have tried and failed." Nexus said as he saw it Gold was the perfect foe for him. Needless to say Nexus with how perfect Gold was as a foe and rival he was all but ready to empty his accounts for such a package.

"Nexus?" Akane asked as she never seen Nexus this happy before as she then glared at Gold for causing the face from her beloved Nexus.

"New orders anyone other than a Grimm, Horror, hybrid, or our new machine forces to come will answer to me." Nexus ordered as he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way to his foe not even his allies or Salem.

"Understood." Ico said as they may have to join the fray soon.

"Time to start my Dead End Game." Akane said as she was ready to rumble.

(Garo)

Garo roared out as he then with Zaruba charged at a large Goliath as he jumped off Zaruba and stabbed the Goliath in the face before with the Garoken still stabbed into it he ran on its back and cut it in half before jumping off and back onto Zaruba. Soon a Serpent like Horror was seen as Garo then used his blade to cut off its jaw as it was a large one before he jumped back up and threw the Garoken at the serpent's tail and in turn pinning it.

Zaruba then went to the Garoken as Garo then appeared at the Horrors face before he proceeded to punch its face as his armor was glowing a brighter gold with each movement with him roaring out even further. "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Garo roared out with each punch as he kept punching sending one strike after the other as the Horror could do nothing as it was trapped. "ORA!" Garo roared out his final punch as he hit the Horror square in the face causing said face despite its size to cave in on itself as the force of it caused the Horror to be sent back to the Garoken which as it was pinned was then used to cut it in half.

A Hybrid then roared out as Garo saw it too late as it grabbed him and began grinding him on the ground as Garo roared out from it. Garo was then hit to the Garoken as he was pinned now but not for long as Zaruba was soon seen as his arms were once more out and grabbed the Horror moving it off of Garo who then grabbed his weapon and jumped back onto Zaruba and in turn cut the Hybrids' head off with ease as he then did a doughnut with Zaruba before stopping as Garo stared at his remaining foes.

*End OST

"Now... who's next?" Garo asked as it was all but a challenge to them to come at him.

(On the Atlasian Ship)

Roman was laughing as he was enjoying the big guns. "What does this button do?" Roman asked as he pressed it which was followed by a cannon firing. "I like that." He said before smiling. "I wonder what this one does." Roman said before pressing the button but nothing happened that he could see.

(Meanwhile troop drop hold)

Alarms went off as two Atlasian Knights looked at each other wondering if they were being deployed but all they were met with was the door opening and them falling to their doom.

(Back with Roman)

"Hmm I guess nothing." Roman said before Neo walked up holding a black Scroll that had the virus on it. "Oh I'm going to love what this does." Roman said as he took the scroll and jacked it in causing the entire ship to be infected and with it as when they were infected the robot troops were infected as well.

(In Vale)

Crow and Glynda battled the Horrors and Grimm with the help of the Atlasian Knights as Giru cut a Horror in half as he roared. Glynda then used her Semblance to knock a Grimm away as they seemed to be winning at the moment. But that was when the Atlesian Knights faces glowed red before they stopped firing and turned to the Knights and Priests.

 _ **"That can't be good"**_ Orva said a Crow looked.

"No duh." Crow said as he took a battle stance just as the Knights began firing at them as the trio quickly began to block the attacks.

(With Garo)

As Garo rode about on the back of Zaruba the Madou Ring inside the Madou Bike felt the shift as he saw it. _**"Look out!"**_ Zaruba called out as he did a doughnut avoiding the Atlesian Knights who were now shooting at him as Garo would have been pinned down if he wasn't close enough. Garo then cut five Knights down with one swing as Garo saw this as he looked.

"Well talk about lucky Zaruba you caught it in time." Garo said as Zaruba chuckled at how, Gold seems to stay so optimistic even with the world falling apart around them.

(With Aron, Weiss, Blake, and Raymond)

On the courtyards of Beacon, Blake, Raymond, Weiss, and Aron are nearly caught off-guard by the local Knights also succumbing to the virus and turning towards them, forcing the group to duck from the volley of fire.

"Look out Weiss!" Raymond called out creating his barrier as Aron then roared out and jumped upward sending his Aura Chains at them taking many of them out. The four were ok but the Knights surround them, forcing the Schnee and the Faunus to draw their weapons. Soon Garo was heard as he rode in and did a doughnut around the group taking down many of them at once as they all smiled at Garo.

"Well this is getting out of hand." Aron said as Garo nodded as he looked to them while retracting his armor reverting to Gold.

"Yeah I can't do long term battles in the armor basic right there." Gold said as Raymond nodded to this.

"Then we divide and conquer Aron and Weiss you two stay close to each other no one is left alone, Blake can you cover my back?" Raymond asked as Blake nodded to this as Weiss and Aron agreed.

"Ok then let's take the fight to them and take back our school." Raymond said as he wasn't giving up without a fight.

(With James)

James Ironwood was piloting a gunship as he felt something was wrong here. He soon figured out why as he heard his troops activate as he turned and saw the Atlesian Knights were red as they pointed their guns at him. "No!" James called but it was too late as they fired.

(With Ruby)

The students watch in horror as they see dropship fall from the sky. Ruby decides to run to the bay doors of their Air Bus. Ruby looked as Eclipse spoke. _**"I know what you're thinking Ruby but if you go after Roman you might get in trouble."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked.

"Then you also know you can't stop me." Ruby said as Eclipse understood.

 _ **"Very well then I shall see you soon."**_ Eclipse said as she was currently in the bike strapped into the storage spot all before Ruby ran to the back which Sun saw her do.

Sun reaches his hand out to her. "Ruby! What are you doing!?" Sun called out thinking Ruby was about to do something crazy.

(Outside)

Ruby jumped torts the Amity Coliseum as she had to get to that ship fast and take back the skies. She knew even with all of Atlas' tech they were no match for a Horror so she had to help even the playing fields a bit.

Quickly running to the rocket lockers, she gotten to the intact one, as she hit a few button and a code, as the locker was about to take off, Ruby pulled out Yaiba Rose activating the blade and held around the locket as it took off with Ruby on it.

Going fast in the air up to the command ship that was flying around, the one with Roman is on.

Ruby reach the ship as she jump off the locker, it crash into the side of it while ruby landed on top as she then pulled Yaiba Rose out, ready for combat.

(Inside the ship)

Roman and Neo felt the shake when the locket hit them, it wasn't much but Roman could tell someone was on board and he hated as he turn to Neo and said, "Can't you please check that me my dear?"

Neo didn't say anything as she just took off to where the uninvited guess is at, with Roman just crack his neck to get rid of the stress on it.

(Beacon)

Back at Beacon, the hacked Knights continue to fire, but they are cut up by flurry of slashes. Weiss is seen taking down a few knights using a combination of Myrtenaster's strikes as well as her using her Glyph Semblance, with Aron backing her up with his Aura Chains and his Zero Guns as he then went for melee taking out many of them at once. The way Aron and Weiss moved close and in perfect harmony it was almost like they were dancing instead of fighting as they took on the Knights.

Meanwhile Black and Raymond were doing some of their own fighting as they worked together as Raymond swung his staff around taking down as many White Fang foes as he could while avoiding drawing blood as he even had his personal fire arm set with none lethal rounds to boot. As he did this they were soon joined in by Aron and Weiss as together the four knocked back every attacking White Fang.

They soon heard more commotion as Atlas Soldiers were firing at a Paladin but then Gold and Zaruba rode in roaring out as they went straight for the Paladin and Gold in turn punched it so hard a dent was made enough to knock it back. Gold then smirked before flicking his hand a bit showing it did sting a bit.

"Come on!" Gold called out as GAR and WB regrouped only for yelling to be heard. They notice a Bullhead about to crash land. An armored Beowolf is seen jumping out of it before it could crash with the aircraft. The Beowolf lands on the ground and starts to chase after fleeing civilians.

"Well this is a problem." Gold said as Silva then felt it.

"Look out!" Silva called out as soon they were all blindsided as a phantom ran past them slashing at all of them eating at their Aura's with attacks as soon it stopped revealing Frost but this time without her mask as she smirked showing herself as Akane.

"You." Weiss said to her half-sister as now without the mask Weiss can see the Schnee features though minor on the half-breed.

"Hey miss me?" Akane taunted as soon Ico and Blaze walked in as Ico had a visor over his eyes as Blaze glared at them.

"Oh great." Aron cursed as they were now stuck a bit.

"Wait Akane we can talk about this." Weiss tried to convince but Aron acted and moved Weiss in time to avoid an ice spike.

"Yeah we can baby sister and that end result is me taking your head back to Atlas and showing it off to dear step-daddy, Shitly, and mother as I take back what you stole from me." Akane growled as she glared at Weiss as she took her battle stance but then saw Blake as Blake saw Akane. "And how can I forget the little bitch who warmed Adam's bed." Akane continued as she pointed her weapon at Blake as Blake began to notice the wings for real this time as she remembered a bit on Akane.

"That shocked look on your face means I stirred up a memory." Akane said as she then grinned at her. "Man so many targets of my revenge and I can only choose one." Akane said as Ico then smirked a bit.

"You sure about that?" Ico asked as Akane then snapped her fingers remembering that.

"Oh your right." Akane said as she then summoned forth her fusion Grimm as it rose up beneath her and roared out as Weiss saw this.

"I got bat horns!" Aron called out as he sent his Chains out only for the fusion to grab them and pull at Aron. "Oh crap!" Aron yelled as he was then threw upward and then slammed down.

"Aron!" Weiss called with worry before two large gun shots were heard hitting the armor as Akane saw this. They all looked to where it came from and saw what looked like a more advanced Paladin rolling in on wheels at its feet before firing Makai Magic infused rounds from two large hand guns in its hand as it then kicked the Armor away as it glared at them.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Ollette was heard as everyone heard her on the mechs speakers. "Making his long awaited debut a combination of borrowed (Stolen/scavenged) Atleasian Tech combined with the best Makai Alchemy and Madou Tools has to offer I present to you all for your enjoyment and mine." Ollette continued as they saw the Punisher Cross attached to the mechs back. "The Madou Tool Battle Armor Codenamed Django!" Ollette called out as Django stood back up ready for battle.

"Ollette?! When did you find the time to make this?" Raymond asked as he saw what Ollette was packing as the back part opened revealing her.

"Better question... when didn't I find the time?" She countered as it was clear she had been working on this for a while now.

"Heh." Akane said as she saw this and knew she should have brought her own. "Nice mech... won't help you!" Akane roared out as the Summoned Chimera Grimm roared out and charged at Django with a large blade weapon in hand as in turn Django met the large Grimm half way and began fighting it.

Raymond and Aron roared out as they went after Blaze and Ico as spears met swords as the two sets of Knights were duking it out. "I'll handle things here you go help those people." Weiss said as Akane saw this as she glared.

"You won't get away from me!" Akane roared out as she charged at Blake only for Weiss to stand in her way with Ollette.

"You have to get through me first." Weiss glared as Akane scoffed to her.

"Gladly." Akane countered as she held her weapon in a reverse grip.

"Gold go find Ruby and Nexus now we have things covered here!" Raymond called out as Gold nodded to them.

"Don't die on me!" Gold called out as he then rode off on Zaruba as Blake also ran to help more people.

(With Blake)

(Later with Blake)

Blake was at Beacon's cafeteria as she saw the Grimm on the roof but soon heard someone scream in pain. She looked and saw someone familiar to her as she was wide eyed. "No." Blake said as inside the cafeteria was Adam Taurus the leader of the White Fang who of course noticed her and smirked. "Adam?" She asked as Adam smirked torts her.

"Hello, my darling." Adam said as he looked to Blake.

All across Beacon Academy, various students battle the many Creatures of Grimm: Jaune is seen slashing at an Ursa just as he became Gaia once more, while Neon rollerblades away from a Boarbatusk. Coco opens fire on a Griffon, while Arslan is seen fighting an Ursa Major before it runs off to attack Nora, who fires at it with her grenade launcher. Ren is seen firing his guns at a retreating Beowolf before it drops dead. The camera then dynamically zooms under an archway before panning up a building, slowing down until it reveals Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black standing on the rooftop, the latter filming the chaos with his Scroll.

Cinder smiled in approval. "Beautiful." Nexus said as he saw this chaos going on. "With this humanity will devolve to state of mistrust and hatred making our movements all the more easier." Nexus said as he looked to it all.

Emerald had a sorrowful expression on her face. "It's almost sad." Emerald said as Nexus then glared at her but let her be for now.

"It's horrendous. Focus on the Atlesian Knights." Cinder mused as she saw Nexus approved of that for now.

Mercury grinned. "Oh, I'm getting all of it." Mercury said as Nexus saw this.

"Good. Continue the broadcast until the end." Cinder said as they felt a dark presence was beginning to awaken. Then as if to respond to it the ground shook as all but Nexus lost their footing for a bit as Nexus smirked.

"About time." Nexus said as he smirked at what was beginning to awaken. "Mercury keep recording and do not miss what happens next." Nexus said as he had a date with destiny soon.

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin saw the video feed as he was shocked knowing this was a distraction on of sorts that served in part to further Salem's goals. He had to stop her and those who followed her as Eruba spoke.

 _ **"Seems it's time for the Flash Knight Lord to enter the battle."**_ Eruba said as Ozpin grabbed his soul metal sword.

"I couldn't agree with you more old friend." Ozpin said as he then walked away only for the ground to shake. He looked out the window knowing exactly what was happening at this moment. "No." Ozpin said as the final piece was now in play.

(In Vale)

Back in the city, Glynda, Giru, and Crow continue fighting, before they too are shaken by another tremor. Qrow stabs his sword into the ground to keep himself standing.

Goodwitch's eyes widened in horror. "No…" She gasped as Giru also felt it as he and Crow reverted to Civilian form.

(At Mountain Glenn)

The Mountain began to shake and crack as something inside it began to awaken due to the negative emotions. As the mountain broke apart a scaled reptilian body began to show before it all burst and from it a Grimm Dragon came out as it roared sensing the negative emotions. The Dragon roared as it then began flying torts Beacon as it roared in fury ready to kill.

(Beacon Courtyard)

As the Grimm charge forward, the camera pans across the members of Team SSSN and Team JNPR in a lineup as they prepare to battle the incoming enemies, with Gaia and Pyrrha exchanging a smile with each other. Before they could go forward, Pyrrha notices Ozpin standing the entrance of the tower, while Team SSSN runs off to fight off their enemies. Pyrrha then walks towards her headmaster without saying a word to her teammates, much to their confusion.

Nora rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Where's she going?" Nora asked as Gaia reverted to Jaune as Penny saw this and made a jingle to show she wanted to talk.

"I think I may know where." Penny said as Jaune nodded as he looked to his 'Pocket Penny,' as she knew what was coming next to a sense.

"I'll go find out more. You three stay here and keep fighting." Jaune said following Pyrrha to help Pyrrha in any way he can while possibly stemming the battle to their favor.

(Nearby)

Nexus and Cinder cut off from the others as Nexus saw what Ozpin was about to do with Pyrrha as he then scoffed at this. "She should have taken it when she had the chance... now she will suffer for it." Nexus said as Cinder agreed as their eyes glowed with their powers as this was one of the rare occasions they were cooperating.

Nexus wanted the perfect space set up here for him and Gold to have their battle so with his control of the Grimm Nexus ordered them to focus a bit more on Gold with the Knights and Paladins helping to keep him busy for a bit longer. "Come... time to make a Maiden out of you." Nexus said as Cinder smirked at this.

"Finally." She said as she was waiting for this chance the entire time she had half of the Maiden's power.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is hope you all enjoy it and until next time as I always say here on these things ja-ne.


	49. Chapter 33 Prelude to Destiny

Garo Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Two for one in chapters again. Anyway let's continue this ok.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start Ruby)

We see the Grimm Dragon flies past the hijacked Atlesian Airship, as Ruby Rose looks on, with the surrounding Griffons roaming the skies. A Griffon lands on the airship, but Ruby easily cuts it down with Crescent Rose, causing to disintegrate into black particles. But suddenly, she hears a snap, turning to see Neopolitan, now changing into her standard attire with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top, as she winks after taking a picture of Ruby, sending it to a certain crime lord with a text Message.

(With Roman)

"You can't be serious." Roman said as he got the text that said "Guess Who," as he then grabbed his phone and walked off to deal with Ruby.

(With Blake)

Blake slowly walked backed away from her former mentor as he said, "Running away again? Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"

Blake never wanted to face him again, as her fear build within her, to the conflicted within her, barely can stand to be near him but asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

"You and I were going to change the world, remember?" Adam bring up the past as he look down to Blake as he went on saying, "We were destined to light the fire of revolution!"

Adam raise his foot and slam it down on a person who was helpless against him as Adam said, "Consider this the spark."

Blake eyes widen to the to what Adam was about to do as he drew his sword and raise it over the helpless person about to stab him to death, as he brought the sword down, Blake rush at Adam drawing her weapon and counter against his as their blades spark against each other.

As Blake had trouble standing against Adam as it look he was barely trying at all, but Blake did manage to say, "I'm not running!"

Adam lean in and said, "You will." Soon kick her down as a Grimm came in the building, and saw Blake on the ground, stunned by Adam, the Grimm charged at Blake about to kill her, as Blake did try to get up she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. "But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love." He smiles and begins walking towards Blake as the Ex-White Fang Member in turn stood her ground against Adam.

(With the teams)

Velvet was down as her camera box was not too far away. But she was soon hit again and rolled as the teams of the four schools battled the Grimm and Horrors as even Team JAMM had joined the part. Gold of course was cutting his way through the Horrors as Reese and Neon froze a paladins feet giving Weiss an opening only to be hit by the mech.

Nearby Akane and Weiss were going at it as the two half-sisters were clearly not holding back. Weiss so she can hopefully save her sister from herself and Akane so she can start ending the nightmares that haunt her dreams. Nearby Akane's Summoning was battling Ollette's Django Madou Mech as the machine hoisted the twin pistols in holsters in the back area before taking out a combat knife ready to get up close and personal.

Aron and Ico were battling as Aron fired at Ico who had some strong Aura as he then kicked at Ico who blocked it only to be fired at point blank range by Aron as the two ended up pushing each other back. Blaze and Raymond were battling as well as now they had a face to put with the masks they can begin hunting them down for all those they had killed as Raymond wasn't about to let these violators of the highest order get away with this chaos.

"Die!" Akane roared as she fired a magic blast at Weiss as she was knocked back by it as Aron saw it.

"Weiss!" Aron called out only to be hit by Ico as he was knocked back by his attack.

Yatsuhashi tries to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he gets knocked back. The Paladin then turns to and starts approaching a distracted Lie Ren. Gold then saw Ren was about to be hit as he quickly acted and jumped torts Ren. "Heads up!" Gold called as he blocked an attack with his gauntlet arm and growled trying to push the foe back with his strength.

Gold then roared out as he pushed the Paladin back and proceeded to punch it away as he looked around. "Where's Yang when you need her?" Gold asked as he hoped Yang will get here soon.

Coco and Neptune fire their weapons at the Paladin, but it is unfazed.

Neptune sweat drops. "Uh, this is bad." Neptune said as nothing they did worked.

Coco looked at the Rabbit Faunus. "Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco called out as she knew it was now or never.

"Really?" Velvet asked excitedly seeing her moment to shine.

"Just make them count." Said the leader of Team CVFY.

*Insert I May Fall

"Dammit." Akane cursed as she knew she had to work fast as Aron sent a chain to Weiss and she saw it before she took it and in turn Weiss was flung to the group as Aron was flung with Raymond as the two had gotten to Django to regroup. "NO!" Akane roared as she wasn't going to let Weiss escape.

Velvet came up as she reach her arm out as a hologram image came forth from her original camera weapon, as the first holograms not only seem to take photos of weapon, but make them for Velvet to use as first came Ruby's Yaiba Rose.

"Photo light copies," Raymond said with an impressed tone as Coco nodded and said, "Yea, velvet weapon wasn't just a camera, it captures and copies weapon with their use of functions but even those are limit as they are just holograms copies. It's funny how she got a photo of Ruby old scythe before it was destroy, never knew how she took it."

Velvet then began her fight as she imitates Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodges its cannon fire. She then replicates Myrtenaster to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the Ember Celica imitation. Once after she lands a few shots, she slides under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she uses the Gambol Shroud copy and uses its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver. Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun.

As it moves forward, Velvet switches to using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang as a reference, as she lands another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of Magnhild, severing a limb. As the first Paladin attempts to recover, Velvet immediately copies Penny's swords, as she leaps off the second Paladin and slices apart its legs before blasting it at full power.

Velvet wasn't done as she then began using the members of Team GARO's weapons as first she began with Gold by swinging the large copycat Garoken around as the Paladin was knocked down before it the axe part of Aron's weapon stabbed into it before it was fired upon from different angles by the copied weapons before she proceeded to stab the bayonets of it into the Paladin. It was then followed up by Raymond weapon as she began to everyone's surprised duel wielding the two weapons as it was clear Velvet had almost everyone weapons in her little arsenal.

However, the first Paladin sucker punches Velvet.

"Aah!" Velvet gets sent hurling to a tree knocked out.

Coco's eyes widen. "Velvet!" Coco cried out in shock as she saw this. She along with Neptune, Reese and one more teammate began firing at the Paladin to give Velvet cover as Weiss was wide eyed. Weiss saw Akane laughing as she then saw Ico was standing atop the Paladin defending it as it was clear he was not screwing around.

Aron then put his hand on Weiss' shoulder and smiled to her as Weiss saw this. "Together." Aron said as Weiss agreed as the two then charged in to turn the tides again. They ran as fast as they could torts the Paladin that had Ico and Akane on top of it. As they ran Weiss instinctively uses a summoning glyph, confusing her as Aron was unintentionally using his Aura chains as they began to melt together as they both saw this and then between them they saw a phantom image of Zero riding a Madou Horse before vanishing as they had an idea.

Weiss then roared out summoning another Glyph as they got between the Paladin and Velvet. Aron then roared out sending his weapons at the second Glyph as when it did they almost magically created the summoning circle for them as soon Weiss closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she discovers she summoned the upper half of the Giant Armor she fought before but it now had chains wrapping around its body, who blocks the Paladin's fist. Aron then used the first to jump upward as when he was over the circle he spun forward so his feet was facing downward. Aron then did a drop kick to the portal Glyph combo and in turn burst through it shattering both portal and Glyph as light began to form around him as he kicked the Paladin away and appeared behind it.

When Aron did this he reached out his hands as the two blades spun torts his hands awakened as soon his head was covered in the light with the sound of armor moving. Then Aron and the Giant Armor went forth and cut the Paladin in a cross formation with Aron sending two slashes across as the Armor cut the Paladin in half. Weiss then looked to Aron and was shocked as the armor of Zero had changed now.

The major things to notice was it began to look a tad bit like Gold and Ruby's armor as at the belt area was a cloth like scarf that had charms of sorts hanging off it as around the neck was a huge scarf that seemed to have the Schnee symbol on it. On the back was a combo of Weiss's own Emblem and Zero's Emblem as it was clear Zero had become stronger thanks to Weiss as the armor had blue energy flowing through the veins.

 _ **"Zero that was reckless but worth it."**_ Silva said as she saw Zero had changed to a new form.

"Yeah I think I'll call my own personal Zero form..." Zero began but Weiss cut him off.

"Your next line is going to be... Zero Schnee Vanishing Line!" Weiss cut him off as Zero didn't hear her.

"Zero Schnee Vanishing Line!" Zero said as he went wide eyed as Weiss smiled as the new Zero form.

"Damn I love you." Zero said as Weiss smiled with a smirk.

"I know." Weiss said as soon they forgot two people.

*End OST

Soon they heard the roar of Akane as they look in time to see Akane attacking as Zero quickly blocked the attack as Ico then summoned his armor becoming Zem as he clashed with the empowered Zero as the two glared at each other. "Focus on the things around you!" Ico scolded as his armor once more shifted into its wolf form with the violet veins glowing once more.

Weiss quickly acted and blocked another attack from Akane but Akane began overpowering the weakened Schnee only for a new voice to be heard. "Hey Blood Whore!" Yang roared out as soon Akane was blindsided by a powerful punch from a very angry Yang as she glared at Akane. "Don't, you touch my, friends!" Yang growled as her eyes were glowing red as she glared at Akane who began to get up and saw she had a sliced lip.

"You fucking bitch." Akane growled as soon Ollette was heard roaring out.

(Ollette)

Ollette was control her Madou Mech as she wasn't out of the fight just yet as she was finishing off Akane's summoned Grimm. "Just fucking die!" Ollette roared out as he wasn't going to have any more of this shit.

(Battle)

Django then stabbed the knife into the Summoned Grimm's neck before twisting and slicing through it as it proceeded to throw it at an oncoming Paladin as the Paladin knocked it away. Akane smirked as she saw it coming as Zem and Zero saw it as well. "You have got to be kidding me!" Sun complained as he had it with the Paladins already even though they had their own fighting by their side now.

(Meanwhile with Ruby)

Ruby was battling Neo as she used the Yaiba scythe knowing she had to be careful seeing as Neo wasn't a Horror of any kind. Ruby slashed while the Yaiba Scythe while Neo bashed and stabbed with her parasol as both sides attempted to end the other. As she fought Neo jumped away before out of the blue Roman appeared and fired at Ruby. Ruby quickly used the Yaiba scythe blocked the attack and then deflect it as Roman was impressed. "Little Red, Little Red... You are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" Roman said as he slammed his staff to the ground.

"Do you know what you're doing? Without these ships, the Grimm will keep attacking vale, and the horror will just keep coming!" Ruby said to the bowl hat guy as he wave his cane around and said, "That the plan!"

Roman was about to do a quick shot at Ruby, trying to get her by surprise but fail, as Ruby deflected that shot as well back at him.

Neo came up from behind Ruby jumping over her as ruby try to slash at her, and hit her back, and soon the two engage in combat for a little bit as Ruby manage to push off the criminal psychopath.

Neo and Roman stood by each other as Ruby question to Roman, "But why. What do you get out of it? You most likely are going to get eaten by the horrors!"

"You're asking the wrong questions Red. It's not what I have to gain. It's that I can't afford to lose!" Roman yelled as he knew Nexus wasn't going to take failure very lightly.

Ruby then charged forth, but Neo vaults over Roman for a powerful kick. She then leaps up, grabs Yaiba Rose, and slides under, flipping Ruby once more with the hook of her parasol. As Ruby spins midair, the pint-sized powerhouse finishes with a roundhouse to the abdomen, as Roman slams the barrel of Melodic Cudgel to the ground and fires, causing the cane to ricochet and hit Ruby, before catching it and firing the weapon once more over his shoulder. The blast is enough to send Ruby holding on for dear life, with the embedded blade of Yaiba Rose the only thing preventing her from falling.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know that there are some bets you just don't take." Roman said as he knew betting against Nexus was a losing bet regardless of the odds. Neo then extends her blade and drags it on the surface, as she holds Ruby at sword point.

"Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!" Roman went on smugly.

As Roman continues, Ruby kicks away a Nevermore, and notices the button on Neo's parasol.

"You know the old saying, "If you can't beat 'em-"" Roman began as then suddenly, Ruby reaches for the parasol, causing it to open and send Neo flying off the airship, leaving her with a frightened gasp as she is silently left at the mercy of the Grimm roaming the skies and the raging winds.

Roman's eyes widen in shock. "NEO!" Roman called out as Ruby had only acted as needed.

Ruby then went wolf on Roman and began biting and clawing at him before jumping away and reverting to her human form. "I don't care what you say! We will stop them and I will stop you! BET ON THAT!" Ruby roared as she then charged at top speed with the use of her Semblance and skills as Yaiba, before Roman grips Melodic Cudgel with both hands, the left hand holding the shaft, as he quickly catches the projectile with the hook end and hurls it at Ruby, knocking her away, before smacking her with the business end of the cane, ramming the weapon in her stomach, and firing another shot, sending her on her back once more.

Roman laughed again. "You got spirit, Red. But this is the real world!" Roman said as he glared down at Ruby as he then whacks Ruby with the butt of his cane, sending her back a few feet. "The real world is cold!" Roman roared out as he wasn't taking any more of her shit as he lands another blow on his downed foe, this time on Ruby's legs.

"The real world doesn't care about spirit!" He roared out but then Ruby then kicks him in the knee, causing him to lose balance as he prepares a downward strike. "You wanna be a hero!? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history!" Roman roared as he then proceeds to smack Ruby with the butt end of the cane. "As for me, I'll do what I do best: lie, steal, cheat, and SURVIVE!" Roman roared out as he was in the end a survivor and a crook.

Just as Roman prepares a final, overhead swing, an Alpha Griffon suddenly appears from the sky and swallows him whole, attracted by the negativity of his rant. The roar sends Ruby back a few feet, before the two charge at each other. Ruby prevails when she kicks the beast in the head, sending it through the hull and causing it to crash. Ruby then grabs Yaiba Rose and leaps off the sinking airship, and propels herself in the air, shooting at the ground as if her weapon was a pogo-stick.

As she did this Ruby had one more friend to call as she came closer to the ground. "Eclipse!" Ruby roared out as she wasn't going to forget her lifelong friend.

(Eclipse)

Eclipse was taking a nap in the Airbus when she heard her name called as the lights on the motorcycle began to come to life. _**"About time even I get tired of sleeping."**_ Eclipse said as she broke free and revved her engines before riding off to her partners summons

(With Ruby)

As Ruby fell faster to the docks she soon heard a familiar engine and smirked as soon before she hit the ground Eclipse caught her in a Doughnut form as Ruby landed perfectly on the bike. "Come on lets go after Nexus and Cinder!" Ruby said as Eclipse agreed with Ruby as the Knight revved up her engine.

 _ **"I'm by your side... partner."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby smiled and in turn the two rode off to hunt there foes down.

(Vale)

Meanwhile Glynda Goodwitch uses her riding crop as her Madou Brush to knock back a few Creeps, while Qrow Branwen slices and blasts at a few infected Knights with his sword. Cardin Winchester giddily knocks back an Ursa with his mace, but then gets held at gunpoint by a few infected Knights. Soon Wolfe roared out as he jumped in and slashed many Horrors away as he then stabbed a Knight when he saw Cardin's situation. Suddenly, their heads are shot off, surprising Cardin at being saved out of the blue like that.

As the smoke clears, it is revealed that General James Ironwood miraculously survived his crash, albeit having his clothes damaged, revealing the right half of his body to be cybernetic. Without hesitation, he shoots down all of the infected Knights with his revolver. "This area's secure! We need to-" James began but then suddenly, Qrow's expression changes into what appears to be anger as did Wolfe as they charged at him with Qrow transforming his sword into a scythe and charges toward Ironwood. Ironwood's eyes widen in horror. "Qrow Wolfe! This isn't my doing!" James called out but the duo didn't listen.

The two continued charging, despite Ironwood's words. The general flips his gun in his hand and gets into a battle stance, preparing for the perceived attack. However, Qrow and Wolfe both leapt past Ironwood, who turns around just in time to see a large Griffon lunging at him. With one swing of Qrow's scythe, the Griffon is sliced in two and Wolfe finishing it off by setting it on fir with his Semblance Ash Tray. Upon landing, Qrow turns around to address Ironwood with Wolfe as the ladder was already lighting a cigarette with said Semblance.

Qrow scoffs to James as he was surprised James would think so little of them both. "You idiot. I know you didn't do this." Qrow said as Wolfe agreed.

"Yeah even I know you're not this crazy about security." Wolfe said as Nexus was basically tearing this city apart.

Ironwood relaxes and sighs, lowering his head and putting his hand to his forehead, while Glynda places her hand on his shoulder.

"So what now, General?" The Drunkard Huntsman/Makai Knight asked the cybernetic armed general.

"Someone's done the impossible and gained control of my machines. And that enormous Grimm seems to be fixated on the school. Glynda!" James began looking to Glynda. "Form up with the local Huntsman and establish a safe zone here in Vale. We need to evacuate Beacon." He said before turning to Qrow and Cole. "Qrow, Wolfe I'm leaving that up to you and my men. I still need to get to my ship." James said as they soon noticed the ship coming in for a crash as when it crashed it exploded as the four were shocked.

"Well it won't be much of a walk." Qrow said trying to lighten the mood. The Atlesian Knights were coming upon them as they were crippled but still operational as they attempted to finish the fight before they shut down.

(At Beacon)

The Auto Pilot White Fang Paladin charged at the group as the Large Knight couldn't stay much longer sense they were running low on Aura as they then vanished. As Akane was about to take unleash her Maiden Powers on these fools with Ico backing her up the Paladin soon short circuit and then fell on its face before sliding in front of the large group deactivated.

"No!" Blaze roared out as he saw this while using his shield to keep Raymond off him.

"That went better than I expected." Sun said as he was surprised to see this.

"Ok you three give up now or else!" Gold roared out as Akane glared at Gold knowing Nexus wanted him to fine him.

"How about..." Akane began as Zem began to group with her as did Blaze before Akane raised her head showing her eyes were glowing with the Maiden Powers. "NO!" She roared out releasing it before Ruby was heard with Eclipse as she then roared out and sliced through Akane by a blind spot as she roared in pain as she fell a bit only to unleash more power.

"Come on fight me!" Akane roared out only for Ico once he retracted his armor to jump in and pull her down. Ico looked to Akane with a disapproving look before speaking.

"Fall back divide RWBY and GARO and make sure the leaders make their way to Lord Nexus." Ico said as Akane saw this and smirked knowing Nexus will sort them out.

"Then unleash it Ico your Berserker." Akane said as Blaze heard this as he began to step back knowing how unstable Ico can be when he uses his Semblance.

"Of course." Ico said as he then summoned forth his armor once more as did Blaze, Raymond, and Zero as soon Zero charged at Zem.

When the attack stabbed into him Zem was heard breathing ominously and hard as blood began to spill from the wound of the Fallen Knight. "Yes..." Zem began as the veins of his armor began to turn to a corrupted red color. "Yes that is pain." Zem said as he had absorbed his Aura to unleash his Semblance as he then began to laugh as Akane smiled at them.

"You all might want to run now." Akane said as then Zem roared out and launched everyone back as Ruby shielded herself.

"Of crap." Ollette said as he then fired at Zem with Django only for Zem to take it all as his injuries would have been fatal without his armor but he took it all and laughed it off as if the pain didn't even phase him.

"Berserker." Dan said as he saw this as Goruba did as well.

 _ **"Damn everyone scatter now!"**_ Gold ordered as soon Zem charged again as he laughed even more as it was clear whatever being was there was not answering as he was relying on pure instincts now.

Weiss tries to run but Akane blocked her path as Ollette saw this just before Django lost his head. "Going somewhere little sister?" Akane taunted as Weiss glared.

"Not at all." Weiss said as she glared at Akane.

"Yang go find Blake she went after an Alpha Grimm and some members of the white fang!" Dan called out as he looked to Yang who nodded.

"Got it!" Yang said as Ruby and Gold saw this happen.

"Ruby you and me will find any survivors we have the wheels for it." Gold said as Ruby nodded.

"Right." Ruby said as they then drove off as Yang went to find Blake.

"I guess that just leaves us then." Zex said as he pointed his sword at Dan as Dan spun his spear in response.

"Yes it does." Dan said as the other teams went to find any stragglers or survivors.

"Why do I get the crazy one?!" Zero roared as no matter what he threw at Zem he just kept coming despite the injuries he was sustaining.

"Focus!" Ollette roared out as she fired the Cross Punisher at Akane who was blocking it with her Maiden Power.

(In the Vault)

In the Beacon vault, an elevator opens up to reveal Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three immediately sprint out of the elevator and down the corridor.

Jaune looks around in surprise and curiosity. "What is this place?" Jaune asked as Penny knew what this place was but Pyrrha answered instead.

"It's... a type of vault." Pyrrha said as she looked away from Jaune.

Jaune looked at her. "You've... been here before?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha was in turn silent on this. "What would this school need to... hide?" The Blond Knight was about to get his answer. Finally seeing the Aura transfer machine, Jaune stops in his tracks, gazing wide-eyed at the strange contraption and the comatose girl inside. Jaune couldn't grasp on what's going on. "What? Who?" Jaune asked as he saw the girl inside the pod.

Pyrrha sighed as she looked away. "Jaune…" Pyrrha said as she didn't have time for explanations.

Ozpin glanced at the Red Haired Amazon Girl. "Pyrrha! Get to the pods!" Ozpin ordered as Pyrrha then looked to Jaune, before she then runs to the second pod. "Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here." The Headmaster of Beacon asked him as Jaune looks at the two with uncertainty, then turns around and gets into a guarding stance as he had the Gaia Sword ready for combat.

"What do we do now?" She asked being nervous about this.

Ozpin who was typing on the machine's hologram keyboard. "We, do nothing." Ozpin said as then the second pod opens, and in turn Ozpin turns his head to look at Pyrrha. "You, Miss Nikos... have a choice to make." The Middle Aged man said with a bit of sorrow in his voice as the Makai Knight knew it was now or never.

Pyrrha looks at the pod, then at Jaune, hesitating. Her expression changes from uncertainty to sadness, and she wipes a tear from her eye, still looking at Jaune. She then climbs into the pod, which closes.

(With Blake)

"This could've been our day! Can't you see that!?" Adam demanded in a furious tone torts Blake.

Blake grits her teeth. "I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake countered as she raises her sword, its blade folding into sickle mode, and shoots at Adam, who blocks both bullets with his sword.

"What you want is impossible!" The Bull Faunus said. He sheathes his sword and backhands Blake across her face, knocking her over. "But I understand because all I want is you, Blake." Adam said as he was going to make sure when Akane was no longer needed he'll end the freak of nature with his own hands. She begins to raise her sickle again, only for him to kick it out of her hand, knocking her over once again.

"And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." Adam said with a sinister grin on his face.

"Blake!" Yang was heard as she was looking for Blake. Her voice draws their attention to one of the broken windows. The Brawler was seen coming into view and shoots a White Fang member, before looking around for her teammate.

"Blake! Where are you!?" Yang called as she looked around.

Adam looks at Blake to see her terrified expression, then returns his gaze to Yang. "Starting with her." Adam said as he had no idea that Akane had thoughts of this long before Blake's betrayal.

(Vault)

Ozpin looked at Pyrrha as he closed his eyes. "Are you ready?" Ozpin asked as Pyrrha then looks at him and gives a slow nod.

"I... I need to hear you say it." He said as he needed to definite answer from her.

"Yes." Pyrrha said as that's all she said as she lays her head back, staring ahead.

Ozpin smiled a bit. "Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said as he hoped they still had time.

Ozpin presses a few more buttons on the screen, and Amber's pod raises up. Amber begins glowing orange, and her eyelids begin fluttering. The orange glow travels along the pipes connecting the two pods - first up to the ceiling, then down to Pyrrha's pod. An orange glow surrounds Pyrrha, who begins screaming out in agony.

Jaune turns around, surprised. "Pyrrha!" Jaune called out in worry as Penny can sense her new partner was in distress.

Jaune runs over to Pyrrha's pod, moving his gaze back and forth between Pyrrha and Amber's pod. While Jaune panics, trying to understand what's going on, Ozpin looks away.

"I'm... so sorry." Ozpin said as he just prayed this was the right choice this time.

Soon the doors near them burst open as from it Nexus came out as they saw it all to late as Nexus charged at Amber and then before anyone could do anything stabbed his arm into her chest causing her to go wide eyed in shock and pain as then Nexus arm moved like he was grabbing something. He then roared out tearing out Amber's beating heart as blood spewed out as he then crushed it and in turn instantly ending Amber's life causing Cinder to smirk in response as her life began to fade.

"Nothing personal." Nexus said to Amber as he looked to the shocked former Maiden as she saw her life slipping away now.

(Blake)

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention. "Huh?" Yang asked as she looked and saw this as she saw Blake was in pain. Adam stands upright, pulling his sword from Blake's flesh and turning to face Yang.

"Get away from her!" The Buxom Blond roared out in anger as she was willing to let it out for her friend's sake.

"No... Please..." Blake said reaching out for them.

Yang got angry as her hair was now burning yellow before with her semblance charged at Adam but Adam was prepared as he slashed at Yang coming up behind her as Yang was shocked. Blake was wide eyed as Yang's right arm came off as Sliver came too and saw this as he was shocked to see this as well. As Yang hit the floor she lost consciousness as Blake was in pure shock.

(Vault)

Nexus then proceeded to start consuming Amber as the torches in the vault all went out in response. Amber struggles to breathe, her eyes wide, the machine's alarm still playing. Finally, all breath leaves her. Her eyes drift closed, and her head leans to the side, her whole body going limp. The green flames that light the torches throughout the vault suddenly snuff out. Pyrrha frantically beats her fists against the glass of her pod. The orange glow leaves Pyrrha and travels back through the pipes into Amber. Once the pipes went dark Amber turned into a shriveled husk and then turned to dust much like the Grimm as soon a light shot out and avoided Nexus before entering Cinder.

The murderer glows, begins floating, and gains long trails of flame around her eyes, with orange energy swirling around her. Pyrrha beats even harder on the glass, her stress increasing. Jaune raises his sword and charges toward Cinder.

Ozpin gave Jaune a desperate glance. "Stay back!" Ozpin warned as he knew Cinder was stronger now but Nexus even more so.

Cinder casts a large fireball toward Jaune, who blocks it with his shield and is blasted backwards, landing on his back.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha cried out in shock as she was worried for him.

Finally, Pyrrha uses her Semblance to rip the pod's door off its hinges, throwing it at Cinder, who knocks it away like it's nothing. As Cinder begins to descend to the floor, Pyrrha leaps out of the pod and charges, calling her weapon and shield to her with her Semblance. However, Ozpin puts his arm out, stopping her.

"Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Wolfe! Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" The Middle Aged Wizard commanded as he knew they had to keep the tower up as long as they can.

Pyrrha shook her head. "But I can help." Pyrrha said as Nexus scoffed as he appeared next to Cinder who saw she now had power and no longer had to fear Nexus.

Ozpin slowly turns his head to stare Pyrrha in the eyes. "You'll only get in the way." Ozpin ordered as he knew what he had to do.

"Heed your elders warning your next on my list." Nexus said as he looked to Pyrrha as saw what Nexus had done to Amber. Pyrrha hesitates for a moment but obeys Ozpin none the less, scooping up Jaune and running away. While she does so, Cinder descends to the floor and watches them leave, with the glow, the swirling energy, and the flames around her eyes all disappearing. Cinder turns her attention back to Ozpin, her eyes still glowing for a moment.

"Cinder." Nexus began as he glared at Cinder who saw this. "Fall back and ensure the Dragon makes it to the Tower leave Ozpin to me." Nexus said as he glared at Ozpin as Cinder glared at him.

"No I'm a maiden now Nexus you cannot!" Cinder began before Nexus sent a large shadowed arm at Cinder pinning her to the farthest wall without warning.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Nexus roared at Cinder who was wide eyed at Nexus as she tried for the Maiden power but Nexus' shadow arm took whatever attack she sent forth like a black hole. Cinder then agreed and headed to the Elevator to get to the top of the tower. "Now that the pest is out of the way." Nexus said as he glared at Ozpin. "I must confess to think that this whole time... right beneath our feet smart but foolish." Nexus said as Ozpin glared at Nexus.

Nexus got ready for battle as did Ozpin as Nexus and Ozpin began to walk around each other as if sizing each other up. "You do realize despite your origins you don't have to be what they made you to be." Ozpin said hoping that he can try and connect to Nexus' humanity considering the number of times Nexus had aided Gold and the others as well as avoided killing the young.

"Your right I don't have to be... but I want to be." Nexus said as he put his hand to his weapon. "I chose this path as you've chosen yours... and in the end you've chosen wrong." Nexus said as he took a battle stance ready to end Ozpin as both were ready to summon forth there armors.

"I suppose it's to be expected then from the Dark Deities last living descendant and partially naïve of me to hope you can choose a better path." Ozpins said as Nexus heard this as did Zarathos.

'Descendant?' He mentally wandered but chalked it up for later. "I have chosen my path and nothing will move me from it or stand in my way on it." Nexus said as he glared at Ozpin.

"I see then the time for talk has ended." Ozpin said as Nexus smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Nexus said as he then blew on his amulet as Ozpin got his blade ready. Soon the two cut open the energy circles as in turn Kiba and Lord had arrived on stage glaring at their foes before taking a battle stance.

The two then charged at each other as they both released a beast like roar as they went at each other as the final act of this part of the end game was coming to a close. And in the end only fate will tell who stands victorious in the collision of fangs and blades.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok now for my gripe. Lately these last few chapters have been losing reviews and as it stands only one guy has been reviewing this fanfic thus far. I told you reviews help me continue the story so keep reviewing ok. And for the Guest Reviewer who tired with the Cardin is Love shit if I seem to be delayed for some unexplained reason blame the guest reviewer who keep spamming the same shit to this story. Now then until next time be sure to review and as I always say on these things here ja-ne.


	50. ATTENTION READ THIS!

Request and Announcements

ESKK: Ok I feel I need to bring this up again because I understand some of you really enjoy some of my fanfics and want to see me continue them but I feel obligated to remind them that me and work at our own paste. Thus I feel this announcement is needed for all who read this and especially one Bobby Jenkins who feels the needs to repeatedly praise how good my fanfics are and then pester me on when I'll update my fanfics. I had stated this before but I will now change it a bit.

Everyone who tries to rush me in my fanfics do so with due caution for every rush I will make it so the fanfic takes longer to update. Now this does not mean I won't accept reviews but if the repeated spamming of my review page demanding updates will not be tolerated anymore. I do this for fun and even though I am flattered you all enjoy it the fact you keep rushing me sucks the joy out of it. Now I shall be placing some new rules for my reviewers.

Review Rules:

When Reviewing please don't keep demanding or asking for updates I try to respond to all my reviewers in some way but getting to them all can get taxing especially when they are Guest Reviewer's. So don't rush me demanding updates every review. I want to be calm here but even my patience has a limit.

For Guest Reviewers

Now I noticed this has been a reoccurring issue with all my guest reviews like for RWBY Fics the spammer who keeps posting Cardin is Love or Live of whatever I don't care. My point is I enjoy Guest reviewers even constructive criticism and some flames here and there but what I don't enjoy are spammers who feel the need to constantly ask or demand that I update stuff or spam random nonsense onto my guest review page. Thus I will be as blunt as possible for all of you.

If you are a guest reviewer then I ask that you please when reviewing don't pester me for updates and if you enjoy the fanfic chapter I please try and leave a detailed reasoning why you enjoyed the fic as a whole or the chapter. If not as long as the review doesn't include something like 'When will you update this fic?' or 'Please update Kamen Rider RWBY,' or heaven forbid, 'Cardin is love Cardin is Life you Heretic,' them I will take them no problem. Beyond that I will either put the story on hiatus or refuse to update till the spammers or reviewers agree not to pester or spam me about things.

Not trying to be rude just putting my foot down.

Now for one last announcement:

For those of you interested in this fic enough I am giving one lucky reader who can write well with a good understanding of the English language to make a RWBY reacts to GARO Saviors of Remnant type story. If any of you are interested please let me know in the PM's or on my Tumblr Akira-Dragon. I will be happy to work with anyone who is interested enough for such a thing just be sure you ask me permission first and I will try to help when I can.

ESKK: Now for the request.

I'm looking for someone to help me do cover art for some of my fanfics. Whoever has an understanding of the series I use I ask that you try to contact me and help me with the fics in question. I'm no artists but anyone who can draw or use computer programing well enough I welcome you aid in any way you can offer. You can PM me here or on my Tumblr on Akira-Dragon and we can discuss what I hope for. Though I don't expect anyone to really answer but like I said if anyone wants to help I welcome it.

ESKK: Well then that's all for now folks. See you next time and like I always say on this ja-ne.


	51. Chapter 34 End of the Beginning

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here it is new chapter and final chapter of volume 3 folks. Let's start this story shall we.

*Insert When it Falls RWBY OP 3

The song began with a slow piano score as from it a red rose petal began to fall from the sky where Remnant's moon could be seen. As it slowly but surely fell it landed on a blooming rose as it was peaceful but the night was not for the night the Horrors ruled.

-Maybe red's like roses?-

When the guitar hit an Ursa was seen as it ran across destroying the flower as it ran across the land with a Horror riding its back. With the Grimm and Horror was an army of them from creeps to even Beowolfs as they were all accompanied by Horrors.

-Maybe it's the pool of blood! The innocents will lay in When in the end you've failed to save them?-

The screen began to change between Team RWBY, GARO, SSSN, JNPR, CMEN, and KIBA as behind the teams with Makai Knights were the armors of said Knights before the screen focused on Nexus, Akane, and Cinder as their eyes were starting to glow to show their own power.

-Their dying eyes! Are wide and white like snow! And now they know the cost of trusting you is obliteration!-

The screen went back to the army of Grimm and Horrors as they entered Beacon as the Horrors stopped to either possess any stray humans or for a quick snack on said humans as soon the Grimm, Hybrids, Horrors were upon Beacon Tower itself.

-Mirrors will shatter! Crushed by the weight of the world!-

The screen showed the Grimm and Horrors were at the window itself where Ozpin and Glynda were looking at it. But as Ozpin looked to the mirror he saw the past, four Makai Knights clearly identified as Garo, Yaiba, Bolg in its silver form, and Lord as the Makai Priestess with them looked like Salem but in a human form as behind her with a hand on her shoulder like a father to his daughter was a fifth Knight known as Kiba. Then the Window like mirror shattered showing James with his Atlesian forces on his airship.

-The pillars collapse in shame-

The screen then showed Aron, Blake, and Weiss walking as the trio were in what looked like Forever Falls but as they walked they soon looked and saw Adam with the White Fang there before his form shattered to revealed Jacque Schnee there but his eyes were showing Horror Markings as behind him was the shadow of a large Horror glaring at them. The scene then shattered revealing Akane as she was sitting on a combo of the CEO desk for the SDC and the throne for the White Fang as on either side of her was the White Fang's symbol and the SDC symbol showing Akane controlled it all.

-There'll be no rest! There'll be no love! There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above-

The screen then showed the Beacon people as Team's GARO, RWBY, JNPR, and the Atlas Soldiers lead the charge against an army of Grimm and Horrors who were being led by Nexus and Team KIBA as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before sliding to a stop and trading a crimson red and shining gold punch at each other causing he scene to change.

The screen then began showing Team's RWBY and GARO going against Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Adam and Team KIBA as they were in a major battle. Raymond and Yang were fighting against Mercury and Blaze. Blake and Aron were talking on Adam and Ico as it was clear this was an intense battle. Then it came to Weiss and Ollette as they took on Akane and Emerald as Weiss was trying to desperately save her half-sister from the darkness she was in. Trying to show the human Faunus hybrid that there are those who care about her but Akane wasn't listening as it may be Akane was too far gone. Finally it was Gold, Ruby, and Jaune vs Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder

-And when it ends! The good will crawl! The shining light will sink in darkness victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all!-

The scene then began showing Qrow and Winter as with them was Ruby and Weiss as they left as from Gold was Lockwood another Makai Knight who had a cigarette in his mouth as the one who taught Gold got between the two to split them up before a photo flew in. On the Photo was an image of Team STRQ as the image zoomed in on Qrow's weapon's gears as soon the scene changed.

-When it falls!-

The song began to come to an end as it showed Team GARO, RWBY, and JNPR holding hands while falling downward before they were forced to split apart as the teams were being divided. But Gold look downward as Ruby was worried as she then glared seeing Nexus, Cinder, and Solomon there as Jaune saw this as well as did the rest of Team GARO as with the evil trio was the rest of KIBA.

Gold then flew downward faster as he then summoned his armor becoming Garo as the same could be said for Ruby and Jaune becoming Yaiba and Gaia. Nexus, Solomon, and Cinder all saw this and returned the favor as they jumped upward as Nexus and Solomon summoned their own armors becoming Kiba and Bolg as the two went at Garo and Yaiba while Cinder went for Jaune as when their blades clashed there was a huge flash of light.

Soon the screen showed the Madou Rings, Amulets, Brooches, Bracelets, and a scroll with what may be Penny's head inside it. The screen then showed GARO and RWBY sitting in a circle as the image circled around them as it looked almost sad for some reason. Soon the song came to an end as the image of Garo and Kiba appeared glaring at each other as with it was Yaiba and Bolg doing the same as it was clear this was only the beginning of things.

"GARO SAVIORS OF REMNANT"

(Start the Vault)

The scene shows the darkened corridor of the Vault under Beacon. Only flashes of crimson red and Emerald Green are illuminated in the darkness. More flashes are shown as Kiba and Lord Clash weapons against each other. After a clash, Kiba slides back as he grasped his hands on the ground destroying it as he slid across it as while doing this a path of explosive runes appeared before they all went off. Lord blinded by it for a moment was soon attacked by Kiba as he saw his armors crimson glow as he saw bone like spikes fired at him empowered by Nexus.

Lord was able to easily deflect them with ease as he then charged at Kiba and sent many powerful slashes and such at him before knocking him back once more. Kiba wasn't holding back against Ozpin as when Kiba was airborne he used his own Aura and power to fix himself before releasing powerful large demonic feather like wings of shadows that inside all held crimson red eyes of an unholy origin as he glared at Lord.

Lord knew what was coming and quickly began to charge his own Aura to a barrier as Kiba then roared out releasing the power in the form of infernal red flames as it was clearly stronger then whatever Cinder can produce as Kiba roared out as Nexus wasn't going to risk underestimating Ozpin as he would heed Salem's warnings the same way she had heeded his own when it involves Ruby and Gold.

Lord began charging at Kiba as the barrier was being chipped away as Lord grew closer and closer with each move. "This... Ends NOW!" Kiba roared out as he wasn't going to waste any more time as he was going to face the Golden Knight in a battle worthy of the heavens themselves.

"No it is only the beginning!" Lord countered as he got closer torts Kiba.

(Beacon Air Docks)

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port stated looking at the fleeing people knowing they had to be taken to safety.

Oobleck nodded in response to this as they had to hurry. "A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" He said as he saw a lot of people being warry of Atlas considering what they learned of Project Nexus.

Weiss Schnee stares at what is in front of her, in disbelief. Soon twin engines were heard as she looked while Zwei barks to alert Weiss to her leader's presence, and Weiss turns around to see Gold and Ruby riding in on their bikes.

"Ruby Gold!" Weiss called as ARO saw them and smiled as well.

"Any survivors that didn't make it?" Aron asked as he looked to them.

"None we got everyone." Gold said as he looked to his friends hoping they got everyone.

"And is everyone ok?" Ruby asked as this in turn caused everyone to go silent. Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowers her gaze sadly.

Ruby's eyes widened slightly by her teammate's expression. "Weiss? What is it?" Ruby asked with concern for her teammates.

Weiss steps aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna lying on the ground with Ollette being pushed to her limit healing everyone. Behind them sit Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake places her hand on Yang's remaining harm as Ruby saw Yang was missing her arm now.

"I'm sorry." The Cat Faunus apologized as the poor girl gets tears in her eyes.

Ruby reaches out and opens her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she doesn't know what to say. Gold of course clenched his fists as he saw this. "Dammit." Gold cursed as his fists were shaking as he glared at the tower where he knew had to be where Nexus was.

Blake… Yang..." Ruby had tears fall from her eyes. She grits her teeth as she gripped Crescent Rose tighter making her hands bleed slightly.

Sun walked to the angry young girl in the red hood. "Hey. Their, gonna be okay. The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale." Sun said as he saw the two were getting angry now.

Nora attempts to stand, but she quickly sits back down, groaning and holding her side. "Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora cried out as she may be in pain but she wasn't leaving there teammates behind.

"What?!" Gold called out as Sun saw this.

"Look guys, that Giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out." Sun said as he saw this as did the others. "We all have to go now!" Sun urged as Gold and Ruby saw this.

"No..." Gold began as he looked to them. "You have to go." Gold said as he got back on Zaruba as Ruby saw this. "Somehow I don't think Nexus will let us go so easily." Gold said as he was ready to face Nexus knowing that deep down this was his fight.

"I'll find them..." Ruby began as he wasn't about to give up so easily. "I'll go find them and we'll bring them back." Ruby said as Eclipse chuckled a bit.

 _ **"Seems your short by one Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Weiss then got on the back of Ruby's motorcycle.

"What?" Ruby asked as she saw Weiss there.

"She's right I'll go with you." Weiss said as she knew her half-sister was possible mentally unwell and maybe if she can convince her to go with her to Atlas they can finally set the record straight.

"Ok guys." Gold began as he looked to his teammates. "I'm counting on you all to watch over things." Gold said as Raymond smiled to his leader.

"Of course." Gold said as he then looked to Raymond. "Raymond you're in charge until I get back." Gold said as he knew destiny has come knocking.

"Ugh you better be!" Sun called as soon the two engines were revved as Gold and Ruby rode with Weiss on Eclipse as well to find there missing friends. "Idiots." Sun sighed as Aron smirked.

"Go Gold GO!" Aron called out as he wasn't giving up on his best friend or his girlfriend.

(Beacon Tower)

Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the tower as Pyrrha looked back as Penny was then heard again. "I'm calling Glynda right now Jaune." Penny said as Jaune was caught off guard again as he nearly dropped his scroll or was it dropped Penny. But as Pyrrha looked something was happening as she looked to the tower behind them. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he looked to Pyrrha with worry. "What was all of that?" Jaune asked as Penny made the call for him.

"I..." Pyrrha began as soon they felt the ground rumble from an explosion inside the tower.

"Ozpin... he lost." Penny said realizing that Nexus had beaten what was thought to be the unbeatable. Soon the trio felt a burst of Aura go out as they shielded themselves from it as soon to their shock a barrier began to form around the Tower comprised of a dark power as it covered everything save for the top where the Dragon was.

"Wow." Jaune said as Pyrrha was also shocked by this.

Soon the duo felt the ground rumble once more as they looked up and saw something happening around and in Beacon.

(During all of this Nexus)

Nexus arrived at the top of the tower as he saw Cinder talking to the dragon as Nexus ignored her and the Grimm. With them were Emerald, Mercury, Akane, Ico who was much winded, and Blaze. "Well here is the conquering hero." Blaze said as Nexus then glared at Cinder who saw this clearly very angry.

"He got away." Nexus said as he meant Ozpin as Akane saw this.

"What how?!" She asked as Nexus glared on.

"The body I consumed was useless just an empty husk nothing more!" Nexus roared as he was not in the best of moods as the Dragon stepped away from Nexus a bit to give him space. "But now it's time for the final act." Nexus said as he walked to the edge of the room as Dragon moved a bit. Nexus then released a burst of Aura again shattering the glass to shards as he looked outside. He then focused his power outward as he closed his eyes for a moment.

When they opened once more Nexus saw it the image of the battle ground he will erect now. "Cinder you stay here with me, the rest of you head out and ensure no one tried to intervene the Grimm will assist you as needed." Nexus said as he gave his order.

"Of course." Emerald said taking her leave with the others as Blaze looked worried to Cinder to be alone with Nexus now.

Nexus then focused his Aura to its max as it began to visibly be seen while forming between his hands. He then roared out as he drew as much as he could out before sending it down the tower as a pulse into the Earth as he summoned forth all the Geomancers in his collection's power and then some.

(Outside)

*Insert Devil on a Black Horse

Gold and Ruby were forced to stop as they saw the entire area was shaking as Weiss saw this as well wondering what was causing it. "What now?" Gold asked as soon the saw the ground itself shifting changing as seems Nexus was really pushing it here as he was forming something.

"Wait look!" Ruby yelled as they saw it as the ground, stone, and earth began to circle around the place as if making a path... or a track as it even surrounded the Amity Colosseum trapping it there as it was clear Nexus was pushing it for a goal even making a barrier around the tower which seems to be the starting point of the tracks at the very top.

(Nexus and Cinder)

Nexus then took the scroll once more and saw he was still connected to the CCT as he then scoffed a bit and got to work. "Gold Strider and Ruby Rose!" Nexus roared into the scroll as his voice echoed all over Vale.

(Jaune and Pyrrha)

"As you can see! I have made Beacon Fall as it stands the entire School is without anything save for my loyal followers and the Grimm!" Nexus roared out as he was serious.

(Sky Docks)

"Thus I issue this challenge to you both on this stage I had created for us!" Nexus roared as Blake heard him as well as saw what Nexus had done. "A challenge of combat a true Vytal Tournament battle one to the death myself and Cinder Fall vs you two!" Nexus roared out as he wasn't one to die so easily.

(Gold, Ruby, and Weiss)

"I will only accept you two through the barrier any other will be destroyed!" Nexus roared as Gold and Ruby glared at the tower top that had their opponents. "If you have any honor or pride as warriors then you will answer my challenge or those left here will suffer for it!" Nexus roared out as he wasn't going to let this chance slip him by.

(Nexus)

"Now." Nexus began as he ended his issued challenge. "Time to prepare." Nexus said as soon a dark portal appeared it and from it the Madou Cycle Zarathos II came out as Nexus saw it and mounted it and began to wait for them.

(Gold, Ruby, and Weiss)

The trio arrived to find Jaune and Pyrrha as they were moving to cover as they stopped close to them. "Glad we found you guys." Gold said as he saw the two as Jaune saw them.

"Yeah me too." Jaune said as he looked to his friends.

"What's going on exactly?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha then pointed to the tower.

"Nexus he made that barrier and all of this happen." Pyrrha said gesturing to the area around them as Gold looked to her.

"Yeah we know and we're pretty sure we're driving into a trap." Gold said as Pyrrha then went to them.

"Then let me come with you." Pyrrha said as she looked to them as she knew she may be able to beat Cinder if possible.

"No." Gold said as he looked to Pyrrha. "With Polarity Nexus could use that if he consumes you plus I won't let anyone else get hurt after what happened today." Gold said as he then glared to the tower. "In a way this is exactly what Nexus wants me vs him Garo vs Kiba." Gold said as he looked to the tower.

"Yeah and he probably has Cinder or Akane up there backing him up." Ruby said as Penny then spoke.

"Let them handle this you two." Penny said as she was on the scroll screen floating around inside it as Jaune saw this as well. "Somehow I know deep down this is there fight." Penny continued as she looked to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Ok." Jaune said in agreement even with much debate against it.

"Ok then." Gold said as he looked around. "Not to hook you guys up with some escape wheels." Gold said as Weiss then got off Eclipse.

"I can handle that Aron told me where he keeps his truck in case of emergencies." Weiss said as Gold nodded to her.

"Ok then... good luck." Gold said as he was about to start driving when all of a sudden the barrier expanded before a hole appeared and with it Glyphs that made a path way upward.

"You can do this both of you." Weiss said as the two nodded and revved the engines and drove to the opening in the barrier. Once they did the barrier closed up once more as the two began driving up the tower side to take on Nexus and hopefully put an end to him. As they drove off Weiss then looked to the two with her. "Ok let's find Aron's truck." Weiss said as she went to look for Aron's wheels.

(With Gold and Ruby)

The two drove upward as they didn't even let the wind stop them as when they got to the top they drove upward and then on the fall landed on the Tower platform and saw Nexus waiting there for them with Cinder as Nexus was sitting upon Ozpin's chair and desk as Cinder was next to him in a similar manner as Ozpin and Glynda in a dark sort of way.

"Nexus!" Gold roared out as he saw Nexus all but defiling Ozpin's seat by sitting on it.

"Did you enjoy the show I must say it's some of my best work yet." Nexus said as Gold glared at him as Ruby glared at him as well.

"Nexus how could you I trusted you, and we..." Ruby trailed off as her rage was showing but so was her heartbreak.

"Please understand Ruby..." Nexus said as he then got up as he looked to Ruby. "What I had said to you before about making the world a better place it wasn't a lie." Nexus said as Cinder heard him as Nexus looked to her. "Buried somewhere in Beacon and the other Three Academies are powerful items hidden away Relics as it were if I can gather them all I can do incredible near divine things with them. I can even undue the concept of Death and wipe out the Grimm forever more." Nexus said as he looked to Ruby and Gold as Gold heard this.

"But I cannot do it alone, I have reason to believe something inside you acts as a sort of Skeleton Key to these Relics a master control if you will I can help you learn to use it and become the most powerful Huntress that you were always meant to be." Nexus said as he looked to Ruby before reaching his hand out torts her.

"Join me Ruby." Nexus offered as Ruby was surprised by this. "Together you and I can create a new Remnant free of the Grimm as we cut the chains of our past and walk torts our oncoming future hand in hand." Nexus said as Ruby heard this as Nexus was offering her what she desired but his methods wasn't one she followed even as he made it sound like some sort of corrupt marriage proposal.

"Bullshit!" Gold yelled as Nexus heard him. "If that were the case you wouldn't have done all you've have here Nexus! In fact if what you said was true you would have taken the fight to the Grimm yourself with all that power you could have done so without the Relics!" Gold yelled as he glared at Nexus. "The truth of the matter is Nexus you're lying and we all know it so how about you tell us what you're really after!" Gold roared out as Nexus then chuckled a bit as he then looked to Ruby.

"And do you share his sentiment Ruby Rose?" Nexus asked as he wanted to make Ruby his apprentice after all.

"Of course and even if it was true the ends don't justify the means you used Nexus!" Ruby yelled as Nexus then sighed as he looked to them.

"I see I suppose I have become transparent." Nexus said as he looked to them. "The truth is... I wish to become a Demon of the highest caliber." Nexus said as they all heard this as Cinder even heard this. "Many evils sought to either Rule Remnant or become Gods but mankind does not fear such beings what they truly fear is a monster one who gave away his humanity for this goal." Nexus said as he looked to them all. "And in this fear like state humanity would eventually begot one to challenge me but it may appear that later one won't be needed." Nexus said as he looked to Gold and Ruby as they got ready for a fight as did Cinder.

"I just thought of the perfect game we can play." Nexus said as soon the barrier fell and focused an energy road to the one Nexus created. "Go ahead and mount your Madou Vehicles and face me and Cinder as I show you both how outclassed you truly are." Nexus said as he was soon on Zarathos II before he inserted the Madou Ring onto it and in turn activating it allowing Zarathos to possess his new chaste.

"I'm on a class all my own! So time to put-up or shut up, Nexus!" Gold yelled as he glared at Nexus.

"Heh I will miss your impudence in the end Gold it was always a joy to see your clever quips." Nexus said as the trio then rode on the road as Cinder focused the Fall Maiden Power and joined as she floated behind Nexus.

The four were soon on the road as they rode down after Nexus as Nexus made a, bring it on gesture to them as they gave chase. AS they rode Gold drew forth the Garoken with Ruby bringing out the Yaiba Rose as well with Nexus drawing forth Void Gear with Cinder near them all but floating with her new Maiden Power.

"Ruby you take Cinder I got Nexus!" Gold called out as Ruby nodded to her.

"Got it!" Ruby called as soon they arrived at a split in the road which Nexus took one and Cinder took the other followed by Gold and Ruby taking the same paths as Nexus and Cinder.

(With Gold vs Nexus)

*Insert Sonic Forces OST: Showdown with Infinite

Gold and Nexus then acted as they then summoned forth there armors as in that moment Garo and Kiba appeared as the Zarathos Mk. II was now changed as well. It looked like a demonic version of Zaruba's form mixed with Rouki and a dragon as on the front were horns no doubt meant to ram his foes as it even had guns built in as well near the front wheel.

"Tell me Golden Knight what would you like your Epitaph to read?" Kiba asked as he and Garo road near each other and began a battle of blades. "Oh I know how about here lies the Golden Buffoon"?" Kiba offered as Garo then drove in and slashed at Kiba as the two began a small struggle before parting.

"How about here doses the Edge Clown, you know make it for the asshole who needs one. Right?" Garo countered as Kiba then went for another attack at Kiba as he grinned in response.

"Defiant till the end." Kiba said as he was going to enjoy this before he pulled down his armors visor and in turn causing the red veins on the armor to glow as Garo's violet veins did the same.

"It's how I roll!" Garo roared out as the two began a sword fight on their motorcycles as it was just them and no other. As the two battled each other Garo and Kiba rode forth before pulling a Doughnut for a U-turn and charged at each other. They then strike at each other as Garo and Kiba did a second U-Turn Doughnut and then in turn Zaruba and Zarathos reached out with their grabbling arms and began to struggle against each other as they kept the battle on.

Garo and Kiba then began wildly slashing at each other as with each clash there Makai Blades created sparks as Kiba then paused his for a moment to make a bring it taunt with his hand before using said band to deflect Garo's attack as Garo then went for a stab motion. Zaruba and Zarathos glared at each other as when Garo saw Zarathos was about to make a gun shot at Zaruba Garo acted to help his partner and send a stab at Kiba's head as Kiba dodged. This in turn gave Garo enough time to stab at Zarathos and proceeding to kick the head causing the motorcycle to flip over Zaruba who released him.

Kiba slashed at Garo who parried during the flip before the two separated. Zarathos then released the vents on his chaste and made a tornado spin and in turn Garo had to avoid it as it seems Kiba brought out the Halberd for that as Garo rode on ahead as Kiba then chased after him. Kiba then roared out as he used the vents to increase his speed before he and Garo were once more attacking each other as they were soon driving past each other with U-Turns slashing and clashed as it was like these two were driven to kill each other.

Soon they began riding side by side as they were both ignoring the Dragon which was now flying around there area of battle. The two were soon standing on top of their bikes as Kiba began to note similarities of a past event before coming to Vale. In fact Kiba would dare say it was happing near exactly play by play as he was soon on the ground hanging onto Zarathos as he slashed at Garo who jumped off a bit to avoid the attack before both were back on the bikes.

The Dragon then shot up behind them as it tried to chomp down on them but missed as they flew off with the road reforming thanks to Nexus power. The two were soon on another set of road as Garo and Kiba kept at it. They soon glared at each other as Kiba was expected to transform his sword again. But to his surprise and enjoyment Garo jumped off Zaruba and slashed down on Kiba as Kiba was forced to block it as soon Zaruba drove in and grappled onto Zarathos again as Kiba began to laugh a bit.

"Yes now this is a true battle!" Kiba roared as he very rarely ever got to enjoy himself this much.

"Glad I can help!" Garo countered before jumping off of Kiba and the two returned to their battle as Kiba was glad he didn't have to suffer from another short fight.

(Ruby vs Cinder)

As Ruby drive down the path that Cinder took and follow the fire witch as it seem that the best way to describe her now as Cinder flew throw the air with her completed maiden powers as she the flame to fly around.

AS Cinder saw Ruby catching up, she turn herself in the air and flew back keeping minimal distant as she said to the team leader of RWBY, "What make a little girls like you so special?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby said as he keep her eye on Cinder while Eclipse focus on the road, no doubt this is one battle she must keep her eyes open for as Cinder summon forth fire balls as she throw them at Ruby, as she and Eclipse avoided them with ease but it seem it wasn't the end of Cinder assault upon the small rose.

"A little girl with little skill, who can't even use the power of the silver eyes," Cinder said as she use the dust and the ash of the road and brought forth glass shard spears and send them at Ruby as Miss Rose dodge them while Eclipse took the wheel as Ruby pulled out her weapon in sniper mode and fire upon them without missing a shot

"I don't have little skills, I have plenty," Ruby said as she fire upon Cinder, as the glass shards came in front of cinder protecting her as she can't afford to use her hands at the moment as some bullets came close as they pierce through the glass shards as one bullet graze Cinder face a bit as she turn her head to avoid any more damage.

The cut healed up as Cinder aura was full power as she said, "I see then, my mistake!"

Cinder brought forth the glass and made a mini platform for her to stand on, as she reach behind her before pulling out many strange looking pinwheel devices, as she infuse her maiden powers into them and throw them out, as they exploded creating pin wheels of flames, as Cinder said, "Avoid theses."

"Oh muffins!" Ruby said as she weave pass them to her best ability on her Bike as Cinder brought forth both glass shards and sent them at Ruby as she can use her bullets right now and had weapon go to scythe mode and spin her weapon to deflect all the shards.

As some made it through, cutting into Ruby Outfit and maybe cut her as she let a small cry and held her free hand to her other arm as Eclipse, _**"Be careful little rose she is much more powerful than we ever face before."**_

"I will, just keep us steady," ruby said as she let off as some blood is shown on her arm, it wasn't a lot as she put her focus back in the fight as Cinder mock her, "I can see how you could have gotten far and into Beacon, your family must be proud."

"I didn't come this far on my own! I have friends, and a sister that support me," Ruby said as she turn her weapon to a sniper again and fire upon the fire witch as Cinder had the glass shard protecting her still as cinder said, "Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself!"

Cinder sent glass shrunken at Ruby as she dodge and deflect them the best she could as Cinder went on saying, "Which me wonder why Yaiba choose you all of people. All you have are those silver eyes and nothing more, you strength is weak, all you can do is run around making the area look nice with those flower pedals until they vanish, you have no true power, you don't have ambitions, just a little brat playing games, pretending to be a hero thinking they can save the day. It should be me that Yaiba should belong too, not a little brat like you!"

 _ **'I see how it is now.'**_ Eclipse thought as she realized what Cinder was talking about. Yaiba was the armor designed for females to wield as it was the exception of the whole rule of only men can bare the armors of Knighthood. _**"If you feel the armor should belong to you then you are a fool."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby drove by picking up speed.

"Yeah this armor and its power doesn't belong to me either!" Ruby roared out as it was something Qrow, Gold, Aron, and Raymond all told her as she passed by Cinder and slashed at her causing her to cry out forgetting the armor's power. Ruby then pulled a doughnut U-turn and charged at Cinder again as Cinder dodged it but just barely. "This armor is for those who can't fight for themselves with no weapons to call their own!" Ruby roared out as she then accelerated torts Cinder who then made the barrier again and pushed Ruby back enough for Cinder to avoid her attack.

"Then its power is wasted on you!" Cinder roared out as she then released more of her Maiden Power and send fire balls around Ruby and Eclipse melting the ground as they both saw this. Ruby quickly acted as she saw Cinder was going to release a powerful attack as Ruby began to summon it.

Ruby cut open an energy circle just in time as Cinder released it all in one attack as when the fires hit Ruby seemingly destroying her Cinder scoffed and even laughed at her as she saw Ruby Rose was done for and all that was left was to take the armor that should have been hers to begin with. But soon to Cinder's shock she heard a beasts growl and from the smoke she saw Eclipse eyes flash as for Cinder it meant one thing.

Her worry was answered with truth as Yaiba and Eclipse drove out of the smoke coming straight for Cinder as she quickly acted and fired her arrows at them but Yaiba easily avoided them as during the dodge her veins and eyes began to give off the silver glow as Cinder saw this and quickly avoided an attack from Yaiba. But Yaiba wasn't done as soon the vents opened to which Yaiba began to spin around Cinder leaving behind burning red rose petals as Cinder was in shock by all of this.

Cinder then roared out and charged the maiden power around her and in turn released it in a burst of power tearing apart all in her path. But of course Cinder was soon met with Yaiba who had powered on threw as she saw one of the rings on Yaiba's scarf wrapping around her before the other one joined in as Cinder was then dealt a double kick by Yaiba who in turn sent Cinder flying to the track as Yaiba grinded Cinder on the ground. Yaiba then released Cinder just as she sent forth a burst of fire at Yaiba as Yaiba was caught by Eclipse as they went after Cinder.

Cinder roared out as she wasn't going to be defeated by a novice of all things. She'd sooner die then admit defeat to a novice of all things. "Don't underestimate me!" Yaiba roared out as Cinder then had a flashback to the times Nexus lectured her about underestimating ones foe.

'Never underestimate an opponent if you do, it's all over.'

When Cinder heard this she then roared out as she wasn't having any of it she wasn't going to give Nexus the satisfaction of being right as she then focused the Maiden's power to form a sort of phantom with her Madou Magic and charged at Yaiba and Eclipse. Eclipse went with the grappling arms as Yaiba glared as soon the two collided as Cinder glared at Yaiba.

"That armor should have been mine! I had worked my whole life for that armor from the gutters to now!" Cinder roared out as she felt cheated out of the armor of Yaiba. "I won't let you use that armor to mock me but most of all I won't let you taint that armor with your unworthy!" Cinder roared out as Yaiba glared back at Cinder.

"Yeah in your dream!" Yaiba roared out as soon Eclipse opened up her vents once more as soon Cinder saw herself being pushed back by both Yaiba and Eclipse as Yaiba roared out swinging her scythe at Cinder who then pulled out her twin blades and blocked it but it wasn't enough as Yaiba and Eclipse glared at Cinder who saw this.

"If you wanted Yaiba so much here she is just don't complain how I give it!" Yaiba roared out as soon the vents released flames before Cinder was forced to move as she narrowly avoided by cut in two but her arm was sliced making a deep gash up the arm as Cinder roared out in pain as Yaiba and Eclipse drove past her as they drove off.

Cinder was left lying there as she held her arm in pain as she saw the pain spread around her body as from the pain she began to laugh. She laughed at the fact she was humiliated in such a way by a child no less. AS she rolled a bit she looked at her arm and continued her insane laugh. "Soon... soon that armor will be mine." Cinder cried out as soon she saw footsteps and looked to see Akane and Emerald there as Akane walked over to Cinder and smiled at her in a very taunting manner.

"Well full Maiden for barely an evening and already I find you where you belong." Akane taunted before slamming her foot down on Cinder's head as Cinder glared at Akane. "Bellow my feet." Akane taunted as she dug the foot deeper as Cinder gritted her teeth and glared at her. "And like a dog you couldn't even do one simple task how pathetic." Akane said as Cinder then roared out and forced Akane off her only to have Ico and the Winter Maiden's summons restrain her.

"Don't worry Nexus is forgiving in fact I think he and Gold are finishing up now." Akane said as Cinder glared at her hoping this day will at least be topped off with a smile on her face.

(Garo vs Kiba)

Garo and Kiba roared out as they kept going at each other. Kiba acted by popping a front wheelie and tried to use the back wheels of his bike to hit Garo who easily deflected it and weaved away with ease. Garo roared out as did Kiba as they kept clashing and bashing into each other as their swords met each other each time. Soon the two were clashed with blades once more as they glared at each other.

"It's a damn waste what you chose to become. With the type of strength you have we could have taken out the Grimm and Horror scourge at the source." Garo said as he looked to Kiba.

"Don't talk to me about shame with that type of power, you could have carved your name and legend into the very heavens themselves that even the Gods of Old themselves would sing words of praise amongst the greatest of warriors!" Kiba countered as Garo glared at him as they soon parted.

"Not my thing!" Garo roared out as he glared at Kiba as they continued. "Besides all that power and that armor you have can't hide how lonely you truly are!" Garo roared out as he chased after Kiba who heard this as he then held his head a bit as he had a flashback to a memory he did not even recognized among the countless souls inside him.

By the looks of it Garo also had a similar flashback s for a moment he saw two beings battle it out as opposites as day was to night. Soon out of nowhere a third engine was heard as from another bridge ahead of them Yaiba and Eclipse game charging in with vents active as they went at Kiba as he was caught off guard. Soon he saw Garo as well as soon from both sides the two attacked him and sliced into him as Kiba in turn lost control of Zarathos cycle form and in turn it fell to its side as soon Kiba was on the ground. It was then that Garo and Yaiba joined in as they jumped down as they began to push back Kiba.

Kiba began duel wielding his sword and Halberd but both opposing Knights were pushing him to his limit here as he didn't think these two would push him this much. But this realization in turn made way for clarity as he soon saw flashes of two different people in the place of Garo and Yaiba and it wasn't Gold and Ruby either. As he this happened Nexus inside the armor of Kiba was wide eyed as he quickly acted and threw his Halberd at them before using his shadows to pull himself torts it before he turned around and disengaged his armor with Garo and Yaiba going after him.

When Kiba disengaged his armor Garo and Yaiba saw it shoot out at them like a weapon forcing them to block it and in turn with two well placed gun shots from Nexus he fired at Garo and Yaiba's insignia forcing them to disengaged their armors.

*end OST

"Impressive I think I was actually breaking a sweat there." Nexus said as he arrived at a high spire as he looked to them.

"Yeah... so what happens now!?" Ruby demanded as she glared at Nexus.

"Depends on what we want to do." Nexus said as he had this odd sense of dejavu here but not once had he ever been in such a situation.

"Easy cut away the Inga of your darkness!" Gold yelled as he pointed at Nexus.

"I see and since Salem wants you both gone I suppose I can manage for a little longer after all I don't meet many people who can make me break a sweat." Nexus said as he looked down on them.

"So a puppet serving a master typical villain MO." Gold said as Nexus then head this and glared before chuckling at them.

*Insert Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST: JENOVA

"Me... a puppet?" Nexus asked as he chuckled in response. "Hardly." Nexus said as he looked to them as they saw his Aura beginning to charge up once more. "I am the King of my land of an infernal hell and once upon a time in that land." Nexus said as he began to charge his power once more as the two Knights got ready as the Madou Cycles saw this. "The puppets... WERE YOU!" Nexus roared out releasing his power as the two Knights had to shield themselves from it as soon they felt the area changing around them as they looked around and took note to the new area.

They found themselves standing on what seemed to be steel beams as they looked and to their shock saw a wrecked Amity Stadium as they looked and saw Nexus standing atop of a steal beam as Gold and Ruby quickly got their footing to them. "Now done your armors you two show me what the upper limits of your power is capable of." Nexus said as he took a battle stance as Gold and Ruby did the same while glaring at him.

Nexus then sent forth sharpened beams as Gold and Ruby then charged forward once more summoning there armor as soon Garo and Yaiba took the stage as they easily deflected the attacks. As they came closer to Nexus he soon swung his amulet around and when Garo and Yaiba swung there weapons down they were met with Kiba's sword as soon they saw Kiba standing there glaring at them.

Garo and Yaiba glared at Kiba before he released an Aura burst forcing the two back as they landed on another steel beam. Kiba then swung his blade about a bit before taking a combat stance as he glared at his foes ready to end them. "Don't underestimate him Ruby there's no telling how many Semblances he has at his disposal." Garo said as Yaiba nodded.

"Got it." Yaiba said as she nodded to Garo ready to take on the Dark Knight Kiba as in an odd sense they were all receiving an odd case of dejavu.

The three then charged as Garo and Yaiba went up against Kiba as they then jumped and slashed against each other as Garo and Kiba started off but Yaiba joined in as it became a battle of swords, Halberds, and Scythes as it seems Kiba can switch out his weapon at will even in the middle of combat. Garo was soon knocked back by another attack from Kiba as Yaiba tried to fight back but was quickly bashed away by Kiba as Yaiba then hit the side wall of sorts and began to be carried by the current.

Yaiba of course decided to use it to her advantage as she waited for the right moment. Garo and Kiba meanwhile were slashed and hacking at each other as it seems they were equally matched in every possible scenario as any strategy they may have had was made useless against the other as they fought over what may be the center of the area.

Yaiba watched and waited as she knew Kiba may be expecting her to jump in at any moment but she also knew Kiba was becoming obsesses with Garo as she waited for the right moment.

(With Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune)

The trio arrived back at the docks as they got out of Aron's truck with Penny unplugging from it. "Good we made it." Weiss said as Penny then spoke up.

"Everyone look!" Penny called out as they looked and to their shock to see the battleground Nexus had erected was destroyed and replaced by a new one. Judging by the flashes of red, the golden glow, and the crimson, violet, and silver glows it was clear Garo, Kiba, and Yaiba were still duking it out.

Ollette saw this as he saw what was going on as she had a hunch. "You're not thinking of doing what I think you're going to do are you?" Ollette asked as Jaune looked to her.

"Are you going to stop me?" Jaune asked as Ollette smirked.

"Only if Pyrrha doesn't help." Ollette said as Pyrrha saw where this was going as polarity plus Madou Magic may get Jaune there fast.

(Battle)

Garo was soon knocked to the ground as he was pinned to the ground as Kiba began slashing down on Garo completing the pin. "As much as I enjoyed this Golden Knight this will be your grave!"

"Not today!" Yaiba roared out as she soon came at Kiba like a crimson bullet leaving blazing Rose Petals behind as Kiba had little time to act and was soon forced to block Yaiba. This in turn gave Garo enough time to push Kiba off her before the two then slashed Kiba away. Kiba of course was easily able to fix his fall and get his feet back under him.

Kiba then focused his Aura on his own Madou Magic and sent more metal beams at Garo and Kiba as the two charged in head first slashing them away with ease as they then managed to send a double punch at Kiba sending him flying back. Kiba wasn't done as he began sending metal spikes at them from the metal beams as the two were both hit by the attack severely before they were forced to land on another metal beam.

"This is the end for the both of you!" Kiba roared as he gathered more Metal Beams using magic alone as they began to sharpen as the two saw where this was going.

"We're done for if those things hit us." Yaiba said as she saw it as Garo looked to them.

"Dammit all." Garo said as he just needed an opening or anything to turn the tides as he wasn't going to let Kiba beat them not this day. But unaware to Gold Good Luck Charm was activating once more as the probability alteration Semblance was doing the work needed.

(Back with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ollette, and Weiss)

"Ok I hope you know this is a bad idea Ollette." Weiss said as Pyrrha was ready with her semblance as Ollette loaded up her own Semblance with a special bullet.

"I know now let's hurry." Ollette said as Jaune was ready to call forth his armor to battle.

"Ok then." Jaune said as he looked to Penny who was in his pocket once more.

"Careful Jaune." Penny said as she was Jaune's partner now and hoped this plan can be pulled off.

Ollette with her sniper rifle took aim carefully as she waited for the right moment seeing Garo and Yaiba taking on Kiba. Soon the moment came when she saw a glimmer and an opening to which she fired it off. The Bullet flew through a portal transforming into a dragon shaped bullet as it flew straight for the battle as they saw this.

As the bullet flew through the opening in the metal beams it soon hit the one at the top as it then stuck there with a small glyph like portal similar to one of Weiss that Ollette had Weiss help her make. Once this was done Ollette nodded and got ready for Jaune as the Glyph at his feet began to spin connecting to its brother.

"Ok Jaune when you get in there give them hell." Ollette ordered as she looked to Jaune who nodded nervously.

"Yeah I'm starting to have second thoughts now." Jaune said as he looked to them as Weiss scoffed while rolling her eyes at him.

"You had a first thought?" Weiss scolded as Jaune then saw Pyrrha walk up to him.

"Jaune… be careful." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded to her.

"Of course I will Pyrrha-" Jaune began only for Pyrrha to catch him by surprised and kiss him full on the lips as he was wide eyed by this as was Weiss and Ollette.

"Damn." Ollette said as she saw this happen. Once the two separated as Jaune was stunned he was soon awoken from his stunned loo by Ollette

"Ok Jaune give them hell." Ollette said as she then launched him as he then vanished into the portal.

(Battle)

Garo and Yaiba were still facing before the two were knocked back by one of Kiba's attacks. "Now Die!" Kiba yelled as he sent the spikes at the two as they saw the attack coming only for a metal beam to shine down on them and from it to the trio's shock Gaia charged in roaring out pointing his sword at Kiba catching them by surprised as Kiba was in turn lost focus of his attack giving Garo and Yaiba ample time to deflect and avoid them as Kiba saw this.

*End OST

*Insert Sonic Forces OST Fist Bump (Double Boost version)

"What!?" Kiba roared in rage as he saw this happen as he saw now Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia here.

"Scatter!" Garo ordered as Kiba roared out and attack avoiding the trio as Garo then roared out. "Nexus!" Garo roared as he charged in with the Garoken as Kiba scoffed at him.

"Predictable!" Kiba roared out as Garo was in turn blocked by Kiba's attack as they struggled for it as there auras were flaring out against each other.

"Hey Nexus!" Yaiba was heard as she glared at Kiba who saw her. "Stay focused!" Yaiba roared out as she swung her scythe at Kiba who was in turn forced to bring out his Halberd to block the attack as now Kiba had both hands blocking an attack.

"Hey Nexus!" Gaia roared out as Kiba then lopped up and saw Gaia coming at him as he was in turn forced to summon his familiar to look like himself to block the attack with the Void Gear as now Kiba was being attack from three different angels in turn.

"This can't be." Nexus said as he took note to things about himself. "I'm shaking?" Nexus asked as he felt it his body was shaking, his heart was pounding was he exited or was he afraid? Kiba then began to laugh to himself as he saw what was happening.

"I'm not weak... I'm not weak. I'm NOT WEAK!" Kiba roared in laughter as he tried to push back but found that he was struggling against these three as there aura's maxed out against each other as Kiba was being forced into a corner and he laughed at this. Never in all his days has he ever been forced into a corner like this and it both exited him and frightened him to no end.

The four then roared out as soon Kiba's aura became unstable as he was exerting more energy than his restrictors normally allowed as he was being overpowered. Soon the aura burst out as soon the four were forced out of there armor as the fell from the sky to the ground below.

They soon found themselves at Beacon Tower again as Nexus landed there with the others. AS this happened Nexus was soon caught off guard as Gold roared out and blocked an attack from Nexus Void gear and even disarmed him of it sending it flying off the edge of the battle field. Nexus was wide eyed at this as he saw this happened before his eyes as Gold, Ruby, and Jaune all glared at him. "Give up Nexus... it's all over." Gold said as Nexus saw that he was backed into a corner now as for the first time in his dominant reign he was cornered.

"Heh-heh." Nexus began with a chuckle as it began to move into laughter as it was clear Nexus was either insane or in shock.

"Ok who tried tickling him?" Jaune asked as he looked over to Gold and Ruby who shrugged here.

"Never... never in all my life have I been pushed into a corner like this." Nexus laughed as they all heard him. "I had trained, fought, slaughtered, hunted, and murdered for as long as I could remember and only now do I ever come this close to tasting the bitterness of defeat." Nexus laughed as it was clear he was enjoying this. "To think... I underestimated you I who always preached about never underestimating one's foe have now found himself to be doing the same like a hypocrite!" Nexus yelled out as he then laughed at the top of his longs as if this was all amusing to him. "To think I had to bring this out." Nexus said as he began to stumble backwards closer to the edge as they saw what he was doing.

"Wait! Stop!" Gold called out as he, Ruby, and Jaune tried to stop him.

"You should feel honored you three very few have ever pushed me this far before as you're about to see what I am and how I'm like when I cut loose." Nexus said as his feet reached the edge as they saw him.

"Don't do it!" Gold yelled as he figured Nexus was about to jump off. Nexus then leaned back before he began to fall down to what may be his death.

(Nexus)

"Release Power Restrictions 3... 2... 1." Nexus began while falling as his voice echoed as he fell to the ground below. "Verification of Situation A Recognized Commence the Enochian Invocation." Nexus continued as he fell to the ground to what may very well be his death. "I am the Darkness, I am the Curse, I am the Blight; I am the Void. Release my chains and set me forth on moon lit walk upon a blood stained Earth. I am the Pain, I am the End, I am the Devil; I am Death; Abandon all hope oh ye who dare face me." Nexus invoked as his crimson eyes were now the same as Salem's as the pigment of his skin began to change with the dark aura surrounding him changing as well.

(Gold, Ruby, and Jaune)

The three were wide eyed as they quickly jumped down after Nexus to stop him from completing his transformation as he fell. As they came closer and closer to Nexus his eyes locked onto Gold's as they all saw this as they came closer to him. "Now... prepare to see the image of your destruction." Nexus said as he smirked as it was clear he always had an ace for just the right moment as now the kid gloves were off.

Nexus then gracefully flipped to his feet and lifted up his hands as if he was holding a weapon to block the attack coming torts him as they saw this. Soon where there attacks hit a crater formed around Nexus as they saw he had summoned back Void Gear in its Muramasa form as they saw this as they were shocked at what they saw.

"It feels so nice to no longer hide." Nexus said as he began to lift his head torts the trio. "Now then you can see the real me as we finally end this." Nexus said as he looked to them as he looked like a male version of Salem herself as his black veins etched on his pale white skin with black markings in a tribal formation showed as well as he saw them.

*Insert One Winged Angel Advent Children Complete version

Nexus then pushed all three of them off as he then slashed them away with ease as they went flying away from the attack where they landed on a tall building in Beacon with Nexus joining. Once Nexus was there the trio were back on their feet as Nexus stood there higher than them as he smirked at the weaklings he will enjoy slaughtering. "Yes this is what I had become the weapon Atlas and Raven wanted me to be had become a Devil instead." Nexus said as he looked down upon his foes.

"Which means at your current skill levels you hold no chance of defeating me." Nexus said as he wasn't holding back anymore as he would have to consume Ruby and take her Silver Powers before she could fully awaken it. "It's too bad you rejected me you would have made a powerful apprentice Ruby." Nexus said but the tone he used showed he was still willing to take her on as an apprentice.

"Nexus what do you want why do you do this!?" Gold demanded as he glared at Nexus.

"I want to ascend to become a Devil." Nexus said as he looked to them. "With that power as a Devil my power will join with Remnant like a decease gurgling it, choking it, eroding it to the point even Dust won't hold great power as it does today." Nexus said as he looked to them. "What I want Golden Knight is to rule over this world of man and Faunus as a devil so it may in turn begot a warrior strong enough to face and end me in combat." Nexus said as he looked to the trio.

"And on the ashes that was once Remnant I will plant my seed for a new era of humans and Faunus where the strong flourish and the weak either perish or serve the strong." Nexus said as he raised his hand and in turn the sound of the Grimm's roars to Nexus was heard as they all roared for him even bowing to him from the ground. "Then one day when the world is at the pinnacle of strength I will challenge all who dare to defy or face me be they humans, Horrors, Grimm, Faunus, or even the Gods themselves and will defeat each and every one of them." Nexus said as he looked to them. "And when the time comes that Remnant is at the ultimate state of power we will go forth to the future and set forth an era of strength and rule that would never know any true end save for the end of time itself." Nexus said as he looked to them as Gold then glared at him as did Ruby.

"And what's going to happen to those here and now?" Ruby asked as she glared at this monster as it seems even storms clouds were coming to them.

"Well." Nexus began as he got ready to summon his armor once more. "I'll leave the decision up to you and the other survivors if there are any." Nexus taunted as they all began to summon there armor one by one.

Soon Garo, Gaia, and Yaiba once there armored were summoned charged at Nexus as his armor soon appeared and from it Kiba came in but his armor was mutated in some way almost like he was incomplete somehow. The main thing was the fact it was chipped almost broken but still useful as it was missing the symbol on its belt, black eye than the pale white, lacked the beast like growling sound.

With the sound of Grimm roaring the storm clouds formed into shadow like dust which began to come forth upon the ruins of Beacon as Garo swung his blade at Kiba only for Gaia to jump in and do the same while they were all airborne. Meanwhile Yaiba came at Kiba and spun her scythe about attacking him with the spin as Kiba saw this and scoffed used his Halberd to block her as he then knocked her aside with ease as thunder strikes were heard from the sky.

Garo looked around himself for Kiba as Yaiba and Gaia quickly noted that Kiba was missing as when Garo turned again he was wide eyed to see Kiba coming at him with his blade once more drawn as he moved for a two handed hold topping it off with a powerful strike against Garo. Garo roared out in pain as he was sent flying into Beacon's classroom buildings.

Gaia and Yaiba landed on a another building as they saw this and saw Kiba charging at Garo as the two began to send powerful strikes at each other. Every time there blades clashed it was as if there aura's shot out with the sparks between the blades clashing. Kiba then sensed Gaia and Yaiba coming in behind him as he easily used his Halberd and Sword to block them while using his aura to boost it as they were soon jumping through the building fighting as Aura's of red, crimson/black, yellow, and Gold went out with each strike as they fought their way through.

As they battled more Kiba sliced through a pillar and kicked it torts them as Gaia saw this and sliced through it allowing Garo to jump over him as soon Kiba was holding his sword in a reverse grip and blocked a trinity attack from Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia. "Ohh, where did you three find this strength?" Kiba taunted as he was exited as he saw how these three showed no fear to him only courage despite the clear fact they were afraid.

"Figure it out!" Garo roared out as soon he, Yaiba, and Gaia pushed back Kiba through the building and went after him from the shadowed building to the darkened school as it seems the Grimm around were keeping any possible interlopers out. "Where did he go?" Yaiba asked as they saw Kiba vanished as Gaia then gasped.

"Look out!" Gaia called out as they all saw it and ran away as Penny saw it as well just as they landed on another building avoiding being hit by the roof of Beacon Tower.

"That was close." Penny was heard as she saw this as she didn't think she can deal with a second death today.

"Here he comes!" Garo called out as Kiba came flying at them and in turn he began to sword fight all three of them at once as Garo then roared out before slashing down on the ground creating a strike wave against Kiba who avoided it. But then Yaiba was seen coming at Kiba like a bullet of burning red rose petals as Kiba acted and blocked her before jumping to another spot. Then with a V like strike he sliced more debris at them as the two were forced to jump away as right now it was hard to tell if they were trying to win or survive. It was evident Kiba was still holding back only slightly this time but at the same time he was also unleashing his power as the Grimm were soon seen to which Gaia acted and slashed them all away only for Kiba to appear from one of their corpses and strike at Gaia knocking him back some more.

Garo came in and slash at Kiba as he block it with ease, then counter with a very fast slashes Garo was barely able to dodge, before Yaiba came in with her semblance as she slash at Kiba with swiftness as Kiba jump away to avoid the attack for the moment as he said, "I have thought of a gift for both of you."

Kiba slash apart of the tower that was standing still as it came down upon Garo and Yaiba as Gaia came in and slash it in half down the middle with Yaiba and Garo made the two piece four as they slash at them at the sides.

Suddenly Kiba was upon them with quick like movement as all three knight were able to block and counter as they all swing their swords and scythe as Kiba, as he block them with his sword as he said, "Shall I make you fall in despair?"

All three knight roar out as they put their attacks more with all three of them combine send Kiba up in the air.

As Kiba flew as he clutch his arms inwards before he throw them out as out form his back, as black armored wings looking similar that to a condor with a sharp joint as the wings slightly folded in.

As the knights are surprise by this as Gaia asked, "How is he doing that?"

"A guy that stolen hundreds of semblance, he may have a few tricks up his sleeve," Garo said as Kiba laugh down to them as he said, "You don't know the half of it, but now on your knees, I want to see you beg for forgiveness."

"Like heck we are!" Yaiba said as Kiba huff a bit in a laughing manner as he flew up, way up for some reason as the trio knight witness something they didn't understand.

Kiba reach the point he needs as the summon forth a familiar surrounded in shadows as they both split apart in opposite directions before they stop and soon began to fly in a different direction as the shadow went back while Kiba went forward as Raise his sword and carving an line of some sort with his familiar doing the same.

As the two flew going in a complete circle, they keep doing so again and again as the circle became thicker to the look before Kiba and his familiar came back together as Kiba flew in the center above it as Kiba give a cry as he show dark lightning into the circle, as dark cloud quickly form in it, as something strange to say was going on, as the sound of metal moving as the trio look off to the side and saw one of the wreck Atlas Warship being suck up in a portal below it as Gaia said, "This isn't good."

Suddenly the dark clouds within the circle clear up and show a vortex in it as what came out was the same warship from before as it began to fall down towards the knights as Yaiba said, "This isn't good at all."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gaia yelled out in shock as Garo glared at it as he took the lead.

"Come on!" Garo roared out as he began charging torts the falling warship as Yaiba followed suit as Gaia though shocked followed suit.

"Wait up!" Gaia called out as he gave chase to the two.

The trio of Knights charged at the warship and saw a hole in the hull or weak spot and used it as they burst through it and began charging through the ship as they cut away any wreckage that came at them. As they did this they kept going until they were forced to stop as the ship was cut in two revealing it to be Kiba as he charged at them as they once more began to battle Kiba as the four Knights knew Kiba out matched them but they weren't giving up so easily even now.

As the ship fell the four jumped out of the hole they had made in a way and began fighting as they exited the ship as they used the wreckage to their advantage to create platforms for the to stand and fight on while fighting their hated foes. AS they did this Yaiba charged in with Gaia as Gaia began striking at Kiba with Yaiba and Garo joining in as it was three on one right not but Kiba was hardly breaking a sweat here now as they kept fighting as if the damage here wasn't even a bother.

"Come on we need breathing room!" Yaiba called as she sent her scarves rings at Garo and Gaia and soon flung them upward as Yaiba used her scythe fast to propel herself up Beacon Tower once more. Kiba saw this and smirked as he knew the climax was almost upon them as this was about to get flashy.

(Garo, Gaia, and Yaiba)

The trio arrived at the top before they fell to their knees exhausted and tired as Kiba was truly forcing them to limits they didn't even know were physically possible as it felt like there body would give out at any moment now. The trio began to get there feet back under them as Kiba once more appeared as the battle devolved into a combat of warriors as Kiba was easily dispatching Garo, Yaiba, and Gaia one by one yet they kept getting back up and facing him once more.

Kiba then did a spin kick sending Gaia into Yaiba and in turn Yaiba into Garo and then all three into a wall of Beacon Tower wrecking it as Kiba scoffed at them. Kiba began to take a trained battle stance ready for more as soon he charged at them on his feet as soon the smoke cleared showing Garo and Yaiba veins were glowing violet and silver as their bodies with Gaia were covered in green, crimson, and sapphire fires as this was there Madou Fires.

They in turn charged at Kiba as this was there last ditch attempt to bring him down. Garo, Yaiba, and Kiba attacked him from different angels but Kiba was ready for them as they then roared out charging at him once more as Kiba smirked as from his shadows and familiars bone like blades shot out and stabbed into the trio as Kiba smirked to them.

"Do you know what this is? This is pain and I'm going to show you its absolute upper limits." Kiba said as he was about to slaughter then before the Elevator Shaft of the tower burst open nearly hitting Nexus but freeing the Knights as there armor came off as they fell hurt and covered in bruises and blood.

"Over my dead body." Pyrrha said as she glared at Kiba.

"That... can be arranged." Kiba said as he pointed his blade at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!?" Jaune cried out as Pyrrha glared at Kiba who scoffed at her.

"Run Pyrrha you can't beat him!" Ruby cried out as Pyrrha knew this but she had to try.

The two then began to fight it out as Kiba was showing as he was now Pyrrha wasn't even a threat to him as she kept taking out his Familiars the more they came at her. Kiba even summoned his Hellhound as the beast roared out and charged at Pyrrha who then used Polarity to skewer it with metal, pikes she had located. Pyrrha got close to Kiba but he was showing his power surpassed Pyrrha as she couldn't effect the Soul Metal of Kiba's armor as he smirked at her.

Pyrrha then got close to Kiba as she stabbed at him with her javelin only for him to dodge it with ease. Kiba then found the weapon around his neck as he saw this as Pyrrha had him restrained. "Nice try." Kiba said as with but a flick of his hand he grabbed the weapon and crushed it with ease before grabbing Pyrrha as she screamed from the pain of the soul metal burning her skin before she was slammed down by Nexus.

Kiba then brought forth his Madou Fire and tried to burn Pyrrha in them only to have her shield fly at him as he easily deflected it before he was attacked by the debris from the tower and even Pyrrha's shield to knock him off his feet. Kiba saw this and smirked under his helm as he then released his Aura blasting the large gears away and with it Pyrrha to a wall where her Aura was now depleted. Kiba then found Pyrrha's shield flung at him from the Gladiator as Kiba easily caught it and deflected it before he grabbed a steel spear and stabbed it into Pyrrha's leg as she cried out in pain.

Pyrrha tried to crawl away as Gold, Jaune, and Ruby all saw this as she tried to get the spear out only for Kiba to kick her away a bit before all around beating her as it was clear Pyrrha was no match for Kiba. "Pathetic to think you and the Alchemist were offered power that was never yours." Kiba said as he walked around the downed and bruised Pyrrha as she tried to crawl away as the three Knights all saw this. "You should have taken it when you had the chance now... you lose." Kiba said as his helm came off revealing Nexus's head as soon the rest of Team KIBA arrived as did Cinder and her cohorts.

Nexus then grabbed Pyrrha by her neck and lifted her up as she grabbed his armored arm despite the pain the soul metal was causing her with its searing burn. "Come on Nexus kill her consume her already!" Akane cheered as she was waiting for this moment.

"Finish her." Blaze said as he wanted to end this and get Nexus later for what he did.

"You may want to shield your eyes." Ico said as he was winded from his berserker and a bit injured as well.

"Tell me... do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked as she glared at the monster before her.

"No... We make and search for our own destiny." Nexus said as his hands began to gain the demonic runic glow as the members of Team KIBA knew what this meant. Nexus hand then grabbed her face as she began to scream in pain as she felt her own soul, her aura was being torn to shreds and invaded. It was as if her very being was being raped and assimilated into whatever Nexus was as Gold, Ruby, and Jaune were all wide eyed as they were even horrified as they saw Pyrrha's body shrivel up despite its struggle.

Soon she went limp as Nexus then called off the rest of his armor as he dropped Pyrrha to the ground where her face was frozen in a shocked and fear state as Nexus then kicked her head seeing her body turn to dust like a Grimm upon death. As this happened Nexus smirked at his victory and was about to give his new Polarity Semblance a test drive before he went wide eyed.

"Fall back..." Nexus began as he felt it as Ruby, Gold, and Jaune were all in shock at what happened to Pyrrha as they saw she had experienced a fate worse than death itself. His cohorts and teammates heard his order as they saw what was only described as a fearful look on his face. "FALL BACK!" Nexus roared out his order as Gold and Ruby got to their feet clenching their fists and gritting their teeth.

The two roared out as they all saw this and began to fall back as ordered with Nexus staying behind no doubt to cover their tracks. "PYRRHA!" Gold and Ruby roared out as the armor of Garo and Yaiba returned on their own as they sensed their master's distress and released their strongest ability.

Cinder and Akane were side by side as the group made their escape to the edge of the platform. "We can't outrun it!" Cinder called out as Akane glared at her.

"No we can't but we don't have to out run that burst we just need to outrun you!" Akane yelled out as she then used a Glyph to trip up Cinder as she was then on the ground at the silver gold light as she blamed Cinder for whatever injury Nexus may end up receiving.

"WHAT!?" Cinder yelled as she fell down and saw the energy coming at her in full force as Emerald saw this as did Blaze.

"Cinder!" Blaze acted as he ran to Cinder and used his shield to try and shield Cinder from the light as everything went dark for everyone in the area.

"Impossible?! Have I been bested?!" Nexus cried out in shock as he saw his body turn to ash before his eyes as he roared out in pain as the full blast hit him.

(Scene Break)

Ruby saw was white and a persistent ringing as soon the ringing vanished as she looked around before the white transformed into the realm inside Yaiba. Ruby looked around as she was laying down with a blank look on her face. "Am... I dead?" Ruby asked as she looked to her side and saw Yaiba there. Ruby then blinked her eyes and saw Yaiba walking torts her. When Yaiba was upon Ruby she noticed someone in a white cape with her as both placed a hand on Ruby's head as they looked.

"Live Ruby Rose." Yaiba said as she looked to her heir.

"Come on stand back up!" The girl said as Ruby saw this was Yaiba's daughter from way back when.

"Live Ruby my daughter." Summer said as Ruby closed her eyes for a bit as she felt there aura and allowed it to sooth her. Soon they vanished as Ruby saw her wolf form padded its way over to her sniffing around her head as it saw her before it got what it wanted and padded off to the unknown. It was soon that Yaiba's inner world began to vanish as Ruby opened her eyed before forcing her body out of some lake of water without coming out wet.

"Not, yet... I still have things to do." Ruby said as she felt heavy before the world around her vanished.

(Scene Break a few weeks later Patch)

Ruby began to come too as she noticed something. She was in her bed room at her house. She looked around and saw on a chair was her father Taiyang sleeping as the man shared striking resemblance to Yang in style. Ruby looked to her left hand and saw Eclipse was missing before looking to her bed side table and saw Eclipse on a perch with a female body on it covered in rose vines as Ruby was trying to make sense of what was going on.

Ruby sat up as she was tired, sore, and hungry as she noticed the bandages on her body which meant she was treated for injuries as well. Though her moving Eclipse spoke. _**"Looks like you came through in the end Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Tai woke up and saw this.

"Ruby!" Tai called out as he saw Ruby had woken up and was very happy for the fact his daughter was ok. "You're awake." Tai said as he was happy to see Ruby was ok and alive.

 _ **"Well then sense your loyal bodyguard here is awake my work here is done for now, I'm taking a quick nap."**_ Eclipse said before closing her eyes to take her nap.

"Still the same as always, lazy." Tai said as he saw Eclipse hasn't changed a bit as Eclipse open her eyes for a moment and said, "Hey."

Ruby giggle at them, and then she started to try to remember what has happen and asked, "What happen?"

Taiyang smiles. "Your uncle Qrow found you, that Gold boy, and a blond haired girl, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Taiyang said as he looked to Ruby as she tried to recall what had happened.

As Ruby slowly gotten up to her memories as she said, "Wait Yang! Is she okay!? What about Gold?" Remembering that Yang had one arm and was bleeding from the stump and Gold being just as beat up a she was she wanted answers.

"Uh... She's uh... she's gonna be alright. I think she's just... I think it's just gonna take some time for her to get used to things. She's too strong to let this stop her." Taiyang said but before he could tell her on Gold Eclipse spoke.

 _ **"Gold went off already saying he was heading to Mistral chasing a lead about everything leading up to now."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby was about to get up but had to stop herself as she was still recovering. _**"He told me to tell you if you're able when you're all healed up to meet him there."**_ Eclipse stated as she looked to Ruby delivering the message to her.

Taiyang then covers his eyes for a moment, sniffling, then looks up, smiling. "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

That Ruby feel a little better but more she needed to know. "What happened to the school?! And Vale?! Were they able to clear out the Grimm?"

Taiyang sighed ruefully. "Things at Vale are under control, but the school... It's... it's not that simple. That thing, whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it. But it's not disappearing. It's... kind of... frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

It was then Ruby remembered one fatal information as she realized what she was missing. "Wait Nexus what about him was he?" Ruby began as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"No body was found and despite the damage you may have done to him something tells me this isn't the last we'll hear from him."**_ Eclipse said as she had a hunch as to how Gold, Ruby, and Nexus were all connected to each other but she didn't want to get them riled up in a panic.

Ruby tilts her head in confusion at what Tai and Eclipse had said. "I did... what?" Ruby asked as she was confused at this information.

"Hmm?" Tai asked as he saw Eclipse give him the Summer look which meant he said something he shouldn't have and Eclipse was made to help it.

"You said I did a number on the Grimm and Nexus. What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she wanted answers.

He looks down for a brief moment but Taiyang places his hand on her shoulder. "I... Look that's not important right now. We can talk about it later. Things are just... kind of a mess." Tai said as he tried to change the subject here.

"It's always a mess." Qrow suddenly speaks as he walks in looking at them all. Ruby and Taiyang look to see Qrow suddenly standing in the room, near the door. He finishes off the contents of his flask before continuing. "Mind if we have a minute?" Qrow asked as he looked to Taiyang.

Taiyang harbored a shocked look. "What, I can't stay here?!" He asked as he looked to Qrow.

Qrow sighs. "Tai. Please." Qrow urged as he knew Ruby needed to know a few things.

Taiyang stands up, sighs, and then leans in to kiss Ruby on the forehead as he walks away. "I'm glad you're alright… I'll go make us some tea." Tai said as he conceived defeat in this argument and took his leave.

Taiyang glares at Qrow on the way out, but the latter doesn't appear to care. As Qrow approaches Ruby's bed, he grabs the chair and drags it with him. He then spins it around to face the bed and sits in it with a significant slouch, crossing one leg over the other. "So how do you feel?" Qrow asked as he looked to Ruby.

"Uh… kind of sore… all over," Ruby said as Qrow laugh a bit and said, "That makes sense, after what you and the others did, even fighting Cinder and Nexus back to back."

"You keep saying that I did something I remember fighting Nexus when he wasn't holding back, seeing Pyrrha..." Ruby trailed off not wanting to say the word as the memory came back to her. "Pyrrha did Nexus really?" Ruby asked as she didn't want to believe such a horrific semblance actually existed in Remnant.

"Yeah... she's gone." Qrow said with a solemn tone and look on his face as he looked down in shame as Ruby began to tear up from this.

"I...I-I threw everything I had at Nexus why couldn't that thing I did show up sooner?!" Ruby cried out as she was berating herself at her weakness.

 _ **"Because you weren't ready Ruby."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby who looked back in shock. _**"Both Yaiba and I agreed you were not ready but the power manifested to protect you in a state of duress."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby.

"The night you met Ozpin. What was the first thing he said to you?" Qrow asked as Ruby looked.

"I-I don't know. I think it was something about-" Ruby began as Qrow cut her off.

"Silver eyes." Qrow finished as Ruby looked to him. "That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow said as Ruby looked confused at this.

"So?" Ruby asked not getting it.

"The silver Eyes were always within the family line of Yaiba hence why your mother passed Eclipse down to you when she did." Qrow said as he looked to Ruby.

"You're special, Ruby. And not in the "Daddy loves his special angel" kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was. Remnant's full of legends and stories, some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors and the men of the armor the Makai Knights. But what they feared most was a Knight bearing the silver eyes. They were the best of the best and Yaiba with the Makai Order was there crowning achievement. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." Qrow explained as he then chuckled to himself at this.

"It's a ridiculous story." The Alcoholic Huntsman explains with a smile on his face.

 _ **"It may be ridicules but every word is true after all I was there when it happened."**_ Eclipse said as her memory may be fuzzy at times but she'd never forget her closest friends. _**"Yaiba's armor has waited a very long time for you Ruby a smaller more honest soul to carry on her mission and lineage as the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby as she knew in the end her first partner was spot on about her prediction.

This revelation was sinking into her mind. "But... you think that I might be…" Ruby began but Eclipse chuckled in response.

 _ **"I don't think you are I know you are."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby knowing Yaiba was waiting for her and Ruby has yet to prove Yaiba's prediction wrong.

Qrow chuckles again as he agreed with Eclipse on this. "Well, a giant monster is currently frozen on top of Beacon Tower. And you're here, safe in bed." He gets to his feet and walks over to a window, leaning on the sill and staring outside.

"Wait, wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me... the night we met?" The Reaper asked having mixed emotions.

"All those missions I go on... all the times I'm away in some far-off place... it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion. With Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off." He explains as he looked outside. "And somehow Gold may know where to look after all he took Eruba with him." Qrow said as Qrow had Ozpins weapon as Lord while Gold took off with Eruba no doubt to find Ozpin.

"Then what can I do?" Ruby asked as Qrow looked. "If I'm so special, then I can help! Right?" Ruby asked as Qrow sighed to his niece.

Qrow then smirked a bit as he had an idea before looking at her as he turns to the door approaching it. "You really wanna help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." Qrow said as Orva knew Qrow had set up the bait for Ruby now.

Ruby now sat alone in her room with Eclipse for a while. She looks at the window that Qrow looked out of, then stares at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall across from her bed.

(Later in Yang's room)

Yang sits alone in a spare bedroom, staring out a window. Her remaining piece of Ember Celica rests on the nightstand next to the bed. Ruby stands in the doorway.

"Yang?" She waits for a moment, but when she receives no response from Yang, she turns to leave.

"Ruby." She finally spoke to her sister.

Ruby turns back around, and Yang turns her head to look at her younger sister, tears now in her eyes. Ruby runs over and hugs her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby said as she hugged her sister glad to see her here.

"But I'm not." Yang said as she looked to Ruby and at how naïve she can be sometimes. Ruby frowns and releases the hug as she was silent seeing Yang like this. "It's all gone - the school and Pyrrha." Yang said as she knew Penny was with Jaune now.

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake? Or even Aron, Raymond, and Ollette." Ruby asked her older sister as Yang glared a bit.

Yang looks out to the window. "Weiss' father... came for her." Yang said as she clearly had no good opinions on Weiss father.

Ruby arched a brow. "What? What do you mean?" Yang said as she still remembered Weiss putting up one hell of a fight before she had to surrender for Aron's sake.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell, the last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone." Yang explains as she looked down as she also remembered Aron. "And Aron like some love sick puppy chased after her when she took off." Yang said as she knew Aron was going to the Kingdom that hated Faunus more than any other as that alone was suicide for him.

"Ollette meanwhile took Raymond's car and drove off to some random location like she had to do something." Yang said as she didn't know what Ollette was doing but whatever it was she was on her own for that.

"Well, what about-" Ruby began as she hoped to have an answer somehow.

Yang balled her left hand into a fist. "And Blake ran! Sun saw her go. After we got to the city, she just... ran!" Yang yelled as she couldn't take this abandonment of her teammates.

Ruby's silver eyes widened in surprise. "But... why!?" Ruby asked as she wanted answers as unaware to her Raymond was overhearing them at the moment outside the door.

Yang frowned as her bangs covered her eyes. "I don't know... and I don't care." Yang said as she didn't want to deal with any more of this chaos.

"There has to be a reason she-" Ruby said as she knew Blade must have had her reasons.

"No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby physically flinched back at Yang's tone.

Ruby reels back a bit from her older sister. "So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked as she didn't know what to do now.

Yang lays down on the bed. "You can do whatever you want. I'm gonna lie here." Yang said as she laid down on her bed as Ruby saw this.

The Reaper bore a sad look. "Yang…" Ruby began but Yang wasn't listening to her.

"Just leave me alone…" Yang said as she wanted to be alone.

Ruby slowly leaves the room, but she pauses in the doorway, looking over her shoulder to say one last thing. "I love you." Ruby said as she looked to Yang before continuing. "I'll make sure Iris is ok." Ruby said as she knew Iris was being fostered here until she was old enough to attend Beacon.

(Outside the room)

Ruby walked out as soon she yelped when she saw Raymond there. "Raymond?" Ruby asked as Raymond looked to her.

"Don't be surprised." Raymond said as he leaned on the wall a bit.

"I... I don't know what to do." Ruby said as she needed advice.

"Don't tell that to me tell that to Yaiba and she'll tell you what you need to do." Raymond said as he began to walk away as he looked down a bit. "I'm going to be in Patch for a while and keep an eye on Iris those were my orders at the moment with Iris still recovering from her ordeal she needs a lot of support." Raymond said as he then began to walk away but stopped. "Iris... is worried about you two right now you're the only family she really has in Remnant so please try to be strong for her." Raymond said as he took his leave of them as Ruby saw this.

(Meanwhile in Beacon)

"NEXUS!" Akane yelled out her call as she desperately tried to find him among the wreckage of Beacon with the Grimm aiding her as well as Mercury, Emerald, and the rest of IBA.

"We've been looking for weeks if Nexus was alive he would have let us know!" Mercury yelled as he then yelped in shock as Akane fired ice spikes at him as if daring him to say that again.

"She's delusional." Emerald said as Zarathos was in his Bike form riding near them.

 _ **"No I still sense my master through our contract Nexus is alive."**_ Zarathos confirmed as Emerald rolled her eyes at the Dark Madou Ring.

"Emerald as much as I'd love to see Nexus dead even I am realistic enough to know that if it was really that easy to kill Nexus I would have done it years ago." Blaze said as he helped with the search if for a simple reason of seeing Nexus corpse for himself.

"Ico… report." Solomon ordered as he walked in aiding with the search as Ico was using his senses to help them locate Nexus.

"He's around here somewhere." Ico said as he had his hand on the ground and his spear dug into the ground and next to his ear. "But his life force is weak he's hurt bad." Ico confirmed as he never believed he'd see the day Nexus was hurt that bad.

Akane was wide eyed as she heard that and began to look even more frantically. "Nexus if you can hear me say something please!" Akane yelled as she wasn't going to let her beloved die so easily. She looked destroyed debris and even summoned Grimm to find him.

"Well that put a fire under her feet." Blaze said as he saw this as he had a few scars from the combined attack from Garo and Yaiba but luckily since he wasn't like Cinder or Nexus when it happened he got off with a basic slap on the wrist.

Soon growling was heard as they all looked and to their shock saw a Beowulf convulsing attacking everything and anything in its path. It even slammed its head into a wall for no reason as it was clearly not well. It then vomited a substance of shadows as it glared at the group and then charged at them attacking Blaze as Blaze acted and used his shield to push it off as it then glared at Blaze before convulsing again.

"What is this things problem?!" Emerald asked as she saw this happen.

 _ **"My master has returned."**_ Zarathos said as the Grimm began to go limp as it hacked and coughed and began to vomit blood as soon it was silent.

"Nexus?" Akane asked with hope in her tone as soon the Grimm's back split open and from it a dark substance shot out like rain as Akane used her glyphs to shield everyone while Blazed used his own shield.

"No way." Emerald said as she saw Nexus hand stick out of the Beowolfs back as soon the rest of his body followed suit as he was shirtless while rising up. Soon Nexus stepped out before nearly falling over as Akane caught him and was shocked at the state he was in.

"He's hurt." Akane said as she was shocked to actually see Nexus was hurt badly.

"A... Akane." Nexus struggled as Akane hugged him close as they had to move now. Nexus then reached out and with Polarity located Void Gear and summoned it to him as it flew to his waiting hand and returned to its master's grasp.

"Come on." Solomon said as he went to them as a portal began to appear around the group before they all vanished in turn.

(Later Salem's lair)

The group arrived as Salem saw them and was shocked to see the state her son was in as she went to him as Watts and Hazel saw Nexus current physical state. "How could this have happened?" Hazel asked as Salem looked to Nexus and saw the state his body was in and knew this type of injury as she had faced it only once or twice in her near infinite life span.

"Watts get a healing chamber ready I'll be seeing to Nexus recovery personally." Salem said as she took her son in her arms bridal style as it was clear he was hurt as even the slightest of movement caused him pain.

"It must have taken a great deal of struggle for him to take this long to recover this much." Watts theorized as Nexus powers were still unknown to him as soon Salem felt Nexus grab her dress.

"Where are they?" Nexus struggled as he meant the Golden Knight and Scorching Heat Knight.

"Be still Nexus you'll get them right now you're the main focus and in turn your recovery." Salem said as they began to bring Nexus to a healing chamber to help him recover his strength. "Akane." Salem began as she looked to Akane. "I'll leave Cinder's healing to your hands." Salem said as a Maiden has the best chance of healing another Maiden. "Handle her recovery to your discretion." Salem said as she was going to make sure Cinder knew that the fate of her son was on her head. Salem wasn't going to lose another child to Ozpin and the rats who scurry around Remnant.

(Healing Chamber)

"I... hate... this." Nexus struggled as he was being hooked up to wire and such in a pod by the hands of her Seer and Watts as Salem observed.

"I know Nexus but this is the best way to help you heal." Salem said as she looked to her son as she then nodded to Watts once Nexus was hoisted. "For now Nexus just rest and focus on healing." Salem said as soon the pod began to be filled with a combination of the liquids Nexus was grown in and the Grimm Pool Nexus had gained his form from as Nexus began to grow heavy before allowing sleep to take him.

"Dammit Ozpin..." Salem cursed as she clenched her fist. "I'll make sure you burn." Salem said as she never thought she'd grow so close to Nexus as her child after the loss of her first child before this all began.

(Cinder and Akane)

"Hi Cinder." Akane teased as she saw Cinder was now strapped to Akane's work bench I mean strapped to her bed as Akane saw the state Cinder was in. "I'll be your personal physician during your recovery by orders of Salem herself." Akane said as she would be calling Salem her mother-in-law soon. "And I decided to help your missing arm there with a new one." Akane said as Cinder was wide eyed as she saw Akane grazing her hand at a prosthetic Madou Took arm.

"You always wanted to wield your own armor well with this now you can." Akane said as she looked over her tools. "Oh dear." Akane said as she 'realized,' a problem. "It seems I ran out of anesthetics and morphine." Akane said as Cinder saw the jars were actually there and knew what Akane was going to do. "Oh well guess we'll have to 'operate,' without them." Akane said as she took out the first took to attach Cinder's new arm. "Hey Cinder if you don't want to do this or your heart stops scream ok." Akane said as Cinder tried to but her voice hasn't returned yet.

"No? Ok let's start." Akane said if Cinder could scream she would be screaming in agonizing pain as Akane played surgeon on her as Akane cackled like a mad scientist.

(Scene Break Ollette months later)

Ollette arrived at a shack near Vacuo in a place known as Eternal Summer Forest as she walked to it and sighed to herself. "I can't believe it's come to this." Ollette said as she knew it was time to tip the balance of power back to the Order's favor as she walked in and was greeted by a solemn Priestess working on some herbs.

Ollette then got on her knees respectfully and looked to the woman as they knew each other. "I... finally know what you meant about facing my fate." Ollette said as she looked to the woman as she worked on her herbs. "I know what I need to become and right now your my best chance at helping my friends as one who protects so please grant me your power Fira the Summer Maiden." Ollette begged as the woman stopped what she was doing and smiled before walking over to Ollette and placing a hand on her shoulder surprising her with a smile.

"Ollette… what took you so long?" Fira asked as she smiled to Ollette as it was clear Fira wanted Ollette to become a Maiden even before Watts got to her. Now though it was time to begin training for Ollette to become the Summer Maiden as she was always fated to.

(With Aron)

Aron was riding a Harley based Motorcycle through the roads of Atlas as it seems the bike's tires were more snow worthy as he rode to Atlas. "Don't worry Weiss I'm coming." Aron said as he rode to Atlas.

 _ **"Zero you should be careful getting in is the easy part even with the trouble of you being a Faunus it's getting to Weiss and out that will be the hard part."**_ Silva said as she looked to Aron.

"Don't worry I got this." Aron said as he wasn't giving up on Weiss so easily.

 _ **"Very well but be sure to be ready for tabloids."**_ Silva warned as Aron smirked and increased his speed to catch up to the transport carrying Weiss and her dick of a father inside.

(Back at Patch Ruby)

Ruby walked Eclipse out of the garage with a back pack as Ruby was being quiet about it. Ruby steps outside, wearing a backpack, and quietly shuts the front door.

"Hey." The voice of Jaune calls to her as she looked and saw JNPR inside Aron's now Jaune's pick up as Penny ended up taking the old spot of Pyrrha.

Ruby smiles a little. "Hey, Jaune. Haven's a long way to go." Ruby said as she looked to Jaune.

Jaune grins. "I know. It's the only way we have." Jaune said as Penny then spoke up from the console she was plugged into.

"Plus we have wheels to make the trip shorter as well Ruby." Penny said as Ruby agreed with her on that one.

 _ **"Are you sure you want to come along?"**_ Eclipse asked as she found this to be tiresome but logical for this journey.

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren said from the passenger seat his words held truth.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora confirmed as she looked to her friends from the back seat area.

"Then let's get started." Ruby said as she then got on Eclipse and put some goggles on as she then revved up her engines ready to go before they all drove off to Haven.

 **"A smaller, more honest soul... It's true that a simple spark can ignite hope, breathe fire into the hearts of the weary. The ability to derive strength from hope is undoubtedly mankind's greatest attribute. Which is why I will focus all of my power... to snuff it out."** Said a feminine voice.

As the above is spoken, Taiyang is seen bringing breakfast to Ruby's bedroom, but suddenly drops it when he sees she's not there. The concerned father then runs out of the room, unaware of the note Ruby left behind on her bed. As Taiyang runs past Yang's bedroom, she notices a crow perched on a branch, before watching it fly off

 **"How does it feel, knowing that all of your time and effort has been for nothing? That your guardians have failed you? That everything you've built will be torn down before your very eyes? Your faith in mankind was not misplaced. When banded together, unified by a common enemy, they are a noticeable threat. But divide them, place doubt into their minds, and any semblance of power they once had will wash away."** The voice says again.

As the above is spoken, Grimm are seen marching toward the ruins of Beacon. In Vale, Glynda is seen trying to repair a shop with her telekinesis, but fails to hold it together. Elsewhere, Blake is seen running across rooftops. She stops to notice Beacon in the distance before continuing onward. Weiss is then shown sitting in a passenger plane with her father.

 **"Of course, they won't realize it at first. Like you, they'll cling to their fleeting hope, their aspirations. But this is merely the first move."**

As the above is spoken, Ruby is seen visiting her mother's gravestone again, before turning to join Jaune, Nora, Penny, and Ren as they were all loaded up ready to drive off to find answers in Haven.

 **"So you send your guardians, your Huntsmen and Huntresses, and when they fail and you turn to your smaller soul, know that you send her to the same pitiful demise."**

As the above is spoken, the scene then shifts revealing an ominous-looking stone stairway lined with dark, purple crystals. The camera pans up revealing a figure in black overlooking a barren wasteland. The woman known as Salem mother of Nexus.

"This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin..." She said as she then turns her head towards the audience. "And I can't wait to watch you burn..." Salem said as she had the means to do so through Nexus her one true heir. Her eyes glow ominously as she makes an evil grin, before the screen cuts to black.

(Nexus)

Nexus was in the pod sleeping as his injuries were clearly healing but then his eyes opened to show the same red glow but this time his entire eyes were red before he returned to his rest to recover as his injuries were giving the demonic glow for his healing.

(Qrow)

The scene opens to Qrow who is seen watching Ruby and her friends continuing on their journey on the road as he saw this was going to be a long trip for them. He then holds up Ozpin's cane that was also his weapon as the Makai Knight Lord, before jumping from the cliff and from the cliff a Crow appeared as he flew off to chase after them to keep a close eye on them.

(With Gold)

Gold was somewhere close to Haven as he was in the Kingdoms borders but was now beginning his search. "So Eruba?" Gold asked as he looked to his right middle finger where Eruba was currently taking up residents. "Do you sense Ozpin anywhere?" Gold asked as he looked to Eruba as Gold was able to snag Eruba when Wolfe and Qrow weren't looking or paying attention.

 _ **"Yes he's in Haven somewhere but locating him is difficult if he's not broadcasting it to me."**_ Eruba said as Gold nodded to this.

"Well guess we have to play a Kingdom sized game of hot or cold." Gold said as he then put on his goggles as he was also wearing a poncho now before driving off to locate Ozpin wherever it is he may be.

" _ **This will be troublesome."**_ Zaruba said as he knew Gold was a troublesome partner to have but one he was honored to be partnered to.

"I know." Gold agreed as he got ready to search for Ozpin.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well Volume 3 has ended people hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway until next time in Volume 4 leave a review before leaving and like always ja-ne.


	52. Chapter 35 The Next Step

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well new chapter and with this we begin Volume 4. BTW I have to say this but when Volume 4 is all finished the story will be taking a hiatus until RWBY Volume 6 is done as I intend to keep the story one Season behind the rest. Now then let's begin people.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had their goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta Te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Salem's Lair)

Salem's group were all gathered in a new meeting room to accommodate there well lack of better terms, 'conquering heroes, Team KIBA.' Akane was looking smug at Cinder as they were both near Ruby when she unleashed the silver Eye power and Cinder was still remembering how Akane had all but used her as a human meat shield for the power while Akane escaped and only Blaze came to fetch his sister. Emerald and Mercury were gathered near them as Ico and Blaze were in there own seats with Blaze right next to Cinder who had Tyrion on the other side as Blaze still kept reading Loveless to himself. Cinder of course was adjusting to a new arm that was Madou Tool in origin as it seemed to be mixed with forbidden methods of its creation as it was almost like a Horror's arm.

Ico though blind was sitting between Hazel and Watts as Akane was across from Cinder herself. Nexus the leader of Team KIBA was a no show at the moment with Salem. Watts was going over certain data on his scroll while Cinder was injured big time from Ruby or Yaiba's out of nowhere attack with Garo's as Akane grinned at Cinder no doubt enjoying her pain. Once Mercury and Emerald had returned to Cinder's side Watts finally spoke.

"Yes, yes please keep your... posy in check." Watts said as no doubt feeling Cinder had failed in the mission with how Ruby bested her with Gold's aid.

Mercury was about to attack but Emerald stopped him as Ico then sighed. "Temper I can hear you breathing over here." Ico said as being a Faunus already ensured him better senses then a normal human but a blind Faunus makes him a very tricky foe to defeat especially how he uses his Aura as a form of Echo Location.

"Oh what's wrong Cinder you mad?" Akane taunted as Cinder glared at Akane as did Blaze as he looked.

"Considering you used her as a human shield yeah she would be mad Akane." Blaze said as he glared at Akane closing Loveless with a resonating snap as Cinder's clawed arm grinded on the table creating sparks.

"Please Akane, Blaze don't ruin the silence at least it would give me half the mind to thank the girl who bested Cinder and Nexus with the Golden Knights aid." Watts said as Ico then sighed as he showed respect to Watts but he respected his Lord Nexus more so.

"Watts don't underestimate the Golden Knight his Semblance had activated at that one moment to give him victory Nexus did state in his reports that Gold Strider's Semblance 'good luck charm,' tends to activate at random making it impossible for him to control it.

"If I were you I'd hunt her down, find her, and... well she took your eye didn't she?" Tyrion said as the Scorpion Faunus had to dodge an ice spike from Akane who glared at him.

"Anything to add Solomon?" Watts said to the seat closest to the tables head as Solomon sat on his crystal like throne.

"Nothing that hasn't already been said." Solomon said plainly as he sat there ever so calmly.

"Shut up Tyrion." Akane said as she always found his voice annoying to listen to. Tyrion then began to laugh at this as not only was he laughing at Cinder but he was also laughing at what he would do in her place and over the fact Akane tried to kill him... again. Cinder tried to speak but her injuries from Ruby and Garo's attack was still affecting her as the Fallen Priestess was very much still crippled forcing her to look to Emerald and whisper what she needed to say.

"Pathetic why did you even." Watts began only for the door to open and low and behold Salem walked in tailed by Nexus of course but something was wrong with Nexus and to those who noticed it they found Nexus was hiding it very well. Everyone stood up even Blaze as he may dislike Nexus but he was still Salem's chosen champion and thus he was by all purposes second in command under Salem compared to most of them who had literally been with Salem since childhood.

Ico could feel and smell the two as he saw Nexus wasn't well as he hid it well from some of them but not Ico. Akane all but fawned over Nexus as Tyrion showed both mother and son the respect they deserved as he Salem may be Tyrion's goddess but Nexus was Salem's Demigod to the mad scorpion Faunus.

Nexus followed in and took his spot on the table next to Hazel as he was the closes to the head of the table as Salem then spoke. "Watts... do you find such a tone necessary?" Salem asked as she was coming to Cinder's defense considering the price she paid to complete her task and the price her son paid but was hiding it well. Salem then raised her hand as everyone sat down as Nexus crossed his leg over the other as Blaze put Loveless on the table with Ico sitting down using his ears and nose as well as his fingers and aura location to listen to Salem.

"My apologies madam I'm not particularly fond of failure." Watts said as Nexus then spoke.

"And how did she fail well besides underestimating an opponent whose armor she obsessed over." Nexus said as he held his right arm knowing that mistake as Salem sat on a crystal throne which matched the one Nexus sat on.

"Then I don't see a need for your cruelty for young Cinder." Salem said as Nexus then scoffed at this. "She's become our fall Maiden Destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly." Salem began but Nexus cut her off.

"Failed to get the Relic and Kill Ozpin." Nexus cut in as everyone looked to Nexus. "I was there when we fought against him I absorbed his body but his soul wasn't there the thing I ate was just an empty husk." Nexus said as he basically ate a bad meal.

"Yes though besides that major failure we did learn thanks to Nexus Ozpin can transfer his soul to another body." Salem said as that particular bit of information had in fact peeved her.

"So as far as I see those are the biggest failures I can point out, underestimate an opponent, failed to kill Ozpin, and failed to get the relic. That's 2 out of 5 on success and 3 out of 5 on failure." Nexus said as he was no doubt angry as he took out the Zen balls he kept with him and began to spin them around no doubt to aid in keeping himself tamed.

"As Nexus has stated save for his own in underestimating the Golden Knight." Watts said as he knew Yaiba and Garo were there biggest threats here.

"Yes we've dealt with their kind before Garo is impossible to get rid of for good and when we assumed we had taken care of Yaiba she pops back up again after over a century of silence" Hazel said as he knew the two were novices at best and there two finest was bested by both of them. "How is it that a novice was able to best one of us especially your Champion Nexus?" Hazel said as he went out of his way to aid in Nexus' training only for him to be bested if by pure luck and chance.

"The Silver Eyes is the Maidens greatest weakness." Akane said as she spoke up. "Nexus kept reminding you these two were a threat that should not be left to their own devices and you all ignored his warning well I think this is all on you." Akane said as she was unscathed save for a small nick which was easy for her to heal up as she saw Cinder glare at her. "Oh don't give me that look Fall you know it was a necessary sacrifice in the end." Akane argued as Nexus cleared his throat.

"I would argue that Akane's tactic to using Cinder as a human shield was uncalled for and dangerous to Cinder." Nexus began as Cinder sent a smirk at Akane. "But Cinder compared to Akane is a novice with her full powers while Akane had held the full power since we tracked down the Winter Maiden." Nexus said as Salem agreed with his logic. "Plus I have no doubt Emerald would have ended up the new Fall Maiden if not Neo wherever the blasted girl ended up." Nexus said as he sat on his throne as this caused Akane to go back to smugness against Cinder.

"I'm already getting ready to hunt both of them down and bring them here dead or alive." Nexus said as he wasn't going to underestimate them again but he wasn't going to take an easy victory either.

"No Nexus." Salem began as she looked to Nexus and Cinder. "You two will remain here by my side as we continue Cinder's treatment." Salem said as Nexus glared.

"Excuse me?" Nexus began as he glared at Salem.

"Pardon me madam but Nexus is our strongest next to you holding him back here would be a bad tactic." Watts argued to Nexus defense despite Nexus failure it was in fact his first failure since being among them.

"And you'd be right Watts... if Nexus wasn't injured himself." Solomon said as Nexus was wide eyed at him being caught.

"Yes Nexus Solomon, Hazel, and I know that injury you sustained it would have healed by know but it seems the Golden Knight with the aid of Yaiba is causing it to slow down with the power of Gold Strider's Semblance." Salem said as she knew her son was hurt and he was hiding it well. "So until you are back to your full strength you will remain here and focus on healing and training for now." Salem said as her voice held the slightest hint of concern for Nexus as he was their strongest her heir after all.

"Hazel you will meet with our informant in Mistral in Cinder's place." Salem began but Nexus spoke up.

"Also Blaze will meet up with you there as well I want Tyrion to focus on finding the last two maidens." Nexus cut in as Watts looked.

"And what will Blaze be doing then?" Tyrion cut in as Nexus glared.

"Hunting down the Rose bud and the Golden Knight." Nexus said as Salem smiled at her son after all Blaze had the advantage of a Soul Metal armor that Tyrion didn't have.

"Then I'll be joining him." Solomon said as it was clear he was on the move again. "If I'm right Gaia should be with him as well." Solomon said as he was looking forward to that battle.

"And Hazel I want you to take Akane and Ico to the leader of the White Fang Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting the boy continues to prove loyal. Akane make sure that Seanna Kahn feels your loyalty more than Adam's." Salem said hinting that it was Akane's time to rise in power. "Once you are done there Akane start getting ready for stage 2." Salem said as Akane smirked at this in anticipation.

"Don't worry arrangements have already been made and let's just say my dear stepfather and my lovely mother won't even realize what I did with a Horror before it's too late." Akane said planning ahead as usual as her part in this was too well no spoilers.

"Why should we concern ourselves with Cinder's problem with her obsession with the armor of Yaiba it has already chosen the girl and we saw how she did trying to end the contract with the armors master and the ring Eclipse." Watts said as Cinder slammed her hand on the table in rage.

"Hence why I'm sending Blaze to deal with her, as she is now Blaze doesn't have that weakness and if we sent Tyrion he's just screw it up in a psychotic frenzy." Nexus said as Tyrion saw the tone Nexus used for him.

"My apologies milord I'll work on fixing it." He stuttered like a sniveling worm which only served to anger Nexus more as Salem saw the Zen balls were spinning faster in Nexus' hand.

"Nexus enough." Salem scolded as she knew how Nexus was when he lost control. "Calm yourself and be well." Salem said as she knew Nexus was hard to control, oh the joys of child rearing sometimes a migraine other times a blessing.

"Fine." Nexus said as the balls began to spin at a normal pace once more.

"Now thanks to your shared efforts between Cinder and Team KIBA Beacon has fallen and Haven will be next." Salem said as everyone stood up as Blaze then looked to Cinder.

"I'll make her hurt for you sister before bringing her and her armor here." Blaze said as he was also planning on Cinder's 'birthday present,' being Yaiba itself instead of her new fake armor Akane forced upon her.

"But still should we truly allow the Golden Knight to roam freely?" Watts asked as Salem then looked to Tyrion.

"Tyrion." Salem began as he heard his mistress. "You will go and find the Golden Knight." Salem began as soon Tyrion began to laugh a bit. "And bring him here alive." Salem said as she knew Tyrion would fail she wanted to get a proper estimate on how his power has grown since she faced him with Nexus and Solomon in Vale. This of cause caused Tyrion to sigh in disappointment.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Salem said as in turn everyone rose in response.

Tyrian snickers at Cinder and points to his left eye while Tyrian laughs wickedly. "Eye for an eye." Tyrian goes into an uncontrollable fit of manic laughter, while Cinder grits her teeth.

It only got worse when Akane passed her by. "Have fun Cinder." Akane taunted as she liked to make sure Cinder knew who was, her, better here.

Nexus was left to his own devises for now as he was soon in the hall as he glared at his injured arm. He began to breath hard clenching is fist in rage as he may have enjoyed the battle but it wasn't done. He now knew the bitterness of defeat and knew he wasn't as invincible as he thought he was. He then roared out and punched the wall creating a large hole in it as he was clearly not happy as Cinder saw this and with Emerald and Mercury took a different route as they needed to avoid Nexus for now.

(Meanwhile)

Oscar Pine, a boy with freckles and hazel eyes, wakes up in a panic and sighs in relief after looking around. He emerges from the loft of a barn and climbs down a ladder. The boy is wearing patched khaki pants, a white shirt, and orange suspenders and gloves. Tucked into his pocket is an orange-based multi-colored cloth. He opens the barn door to a peaceful country scene with a rising sun and birds tweeting. White Mountains are background to a dirt road, grass, a few trees and a green water pump. He smiles and pumps water into a blue bucket.

As his gaze wanders the landscape, he becomes distracted from the pump and utters a quiet sound of surprise upon realizing he has overfilled the bucket. His shoulders fall with a sigh. The scene cuts to the boy shutting and turning a green compost tumbler that is marked with a yellow crown bearing the initials CK. While hoeing rows in a garden, he suddenly straightens up and looks out in the distance.

(With Gold)

Gold stopped at a village for a break as he was eating a huge plate of Ribs as he enjoyed it with people looking at him wondering how he can eat that much and still stay with those muscles of his. "Gold." Eruba said as she was on his Right Middle Finger as Zaruba was in his normal spot. _**"I know the break is needed but don't waste too much time here."**_ Eruba said as Gold heard her.

"Yeah maybe." Gold said as he had his own table so he was given much privacy here. "Anyway sniffed out Ozpin yet?" Gold asked as he had traded out his normal black shirt and white jacket for a reverse of it as his jacket was nor black and his shirt was now white.

 _ **"We're getting close I think he's starting to try and broadcast to me."**_ Eruba said as Gold nodded to this.

 _ **"Best finish your meal and head out soon Gold."**_ Zaruba said as he looked to his partner.

"Got it." Gold said as he knew when it was time to go. "Beside Grimm in this area have been handled so best to move on." Gold said as he also knew Horrors have been dealt with as well. After all outside the Kingdoms by day Grimm rule by night Horrors rule.

(Meanwhile with Nora and Ren)

To the sound of blowing wind the scene cuts to a shot of blue sky above a green forest. There are a few shots inside the forest before Nora Valkyrie is heard speaking. "I'm just saying'..." A chirpy voice said nonchalantly. "...there's more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY or whatever team Penny was on. It just makes sense to go with that one." Nora said as she and Ren were walking through the forest after emerging from a set of trees as they were in some new gear after the Fall of Beacon.

"Well I do agree with it seeing as it spells JNPRR but the Extra R isn't needed." Ren said as Nora saw this and rolled her eyes.

Nora groaned. "How can I be more, clear GARO and KIBA weren't colors and they got away with it." Nora argued as Ren saw Nora had a point.

"That is a good point but we're helping Ruby with her objective." Ren countered as he looked to Nora. "Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren asked as he looked to Nora.

"Well in all honesty Jaune and I have the same objective as Ruby and Eclipse so in a way you can be both right as long as the name makes sense." Penny quipped in from her spot on Jaune's person as he was holding the blue sheathed Gaia Blade as his regular sheath was currently... indisposed right now.

"Guys." Jaune added in to the three of them. "We need to focus." Jaune said as he looked to them before back at the scene. "Penny any updates?" Jaune took his modified scroll as it now looked more like a Madou tool with Penny's emblem on the back.

"They're getting close get ready." Penny said as she looked to Jaune on the screen.

Suddenly, the ground shook getting Team JNPR attention. Jaune then narrowed his eyes waiting for it before the rumbling was followed by the motorcycle engine of Eclipse. "It's here." Jaune said as he knew what was coming.

(With Ruby and Eclipse)

Ruby and Eclipse drove out of a tree as Ruby pointed her Yaiba Rose at their foe in gun form firing at it as soon from the Woodline a large Grimm charged out with a body of stone and red veins. What was worse it was showing Makai Markings showing to all it was a hybrid that would hunt even other Grimm.

As Ruby and Eclipse began to fall Eclipse activated her vents and flew off with Ruby before they hit a few trees and once on the ground spun a doughnut to stop. _**"Unanimously agreed Flower Girl... bad landing strategy."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby heard her as she was a bit sore now.

"I know!" Ruby said as she was also wearing new gear as her Madou Robes had arrived and looked very much like her old set but with added armor around it. She had armor on her hip area with her skirt as near on her shoulder was her Emblem as Yaiba as her outer shoulder had a shoulder pad on it. She was wearing some armor knee braces and her belt had a scarf added with her hood a bit torn similar to Qrows.

 _ **"And all this for a Howling Stone and to aid the nearby village we are staying at why did my previous partner make things so tiresome for me?"**_ Eclipse asked as she sighed in defeat.

"I know!" Ruby added again as the Hybrid began to come in and glared at them.

Meanwhile Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Penny looked up and saw the event playing out and knew they had to act. "Let's get that thing off of her!" Jaune called out as they had to move in now.

Ren jumps up into the trees and got ready for battle as Nora saw this and smiled "Don't forget me!" Nora cried out before she pulls out Magnhild and shoots it at the ground, propelling herself into the air with excited whooping. She lands right beside Ren in his branch.

"We need to draw its attention away from Ruby and Eclipse." Ren said as soon he saw Ruby go by in a flurry of rose petals.

"Could use some help!" Ruby said.

Nora shoots the Grimm in the back. Ren hops around on branches. The Grimm tries to hit Ren. Ren runs up its rock arm, flies into the air, and comes down upon the Grimm, striking at it with Storm Flower but his attack proved to be ineffective.

Nearby Eclipse was weaving and curving around the trees as she was quickly starting to regret having the chaste before she skidded to a halt next to Jaune. "We gotta get in closer." Jaune said as he saw this as Penny saw how.

"My blades don't hurt him." Ren said as this was a hybrid so it was to be expected.

"Jaune I think you should armor up first." Penny said as Eclipse agreed.

 _ **"That would be wise."**_ Eclipse said as Jaune nodded as he knew that was there best bet right now.

The Grimm turns, standing upright as the hybrid glared at its dinner playing hard to get. Nora's eyes widen at this. "Crap!" Nora cursed as they may have also pissed it off.

"How about this!" Ruby called out as she loaded up a magazine of thunder Makai Bullets as she then vanished in a flurry of burning rose petals and fired it at the Hybrid hitting its arm. Electric bolts encase one of the Grimm's arms. The red lines on the arm glow brighter, and the Grimm slams it into the ground. All are sent flying backward, as Eclipse went to help them as Ren and Nora were able to land on their feet while Eclipse caught both Jaune and Ruby.

"Penny any ideas?" Jaune asked to the scroll as Penny was actually getting annoyed a bit.

"Please don't tell me how to do my job I'm working as fast as I can." Penny said as she wasn't used to being on the sidelines like this.

"That's it!" Nora gasped having an idea as she then runs forward, tossing Magnhild into the air and transforming it into hammer mode. She jumps into the air and hits it, breaking its arm apart. A large piece flies straight toward Nora, but Ruby gets between them and knocks it away. Then the Grimm uses its other arm to strike at the two girls. Jaune knocks the arm away with The Gaia Blade as the Hybrid continually tries and fails to hit an evasive Nora.

When it got Nora far enough it glared at its missing appendage and then to their shock and horror its mouth area split open and roared out a powerful roar showing it was done playing around. Jaune stands up and looks up at the Grimm. "Ah… is that…?"

The Grimm's armless shoulder gains a glowing red circle with a symbol of an eye in the middle. The circle spins, and then a black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The arm rears back and got ready to take a replacement limb.

"Uh-oh." Jaune said as he realized what this meant.

"Run." Penny said as Jaune then moved out of the way from the tree he was near as the Hybrid then jammed into arm into the tree making the old tree its new limb.

"Guys his arm is a tree his arm is a TREE!" Jaune yelled as he ran off to avoid the slashes as Eclipse and Ruby rejoined each other.

 _ **"At this rate it will be to tiresome to take it out luckily I figured out its weakness poor choice if it's using a Geist as a basis for its power."**_ Eclipse said as Penny agreed.

"Yeah it's mainly protecting the center mass we go at it and we take it out." Penny said as Ruby nodded as it was time.

"Ok then ready to roll Eclipse?" Ruby asked as she revved the engine for some good measure.

 _ **"Do I have a choice?"**_ Eclipse joked as Ruby smiled and got ready.

*Insert Yaiba Divine Blade by Jam Project

"Ok let's do this!" Ruby called as the engine was soon revved up as, she charge straight to the Hybrid. "Jaune with me now!" Ruby called out as Jaune knew it was time for some armor as he went with Ruby and slashed at the Grimm Horror Hybrid as Ruby was larger and faster with Eclipse so Jaune was able to get a blow at the head before it forced him off.

"Ok we need to hit it harder so it has to ditch the shell!" Jaune called out as Ruby smirked.

"Already on it!" Ruby said as luckily since she studied up on how to make Madou Tools she in turn was able to give some of their gear some upgrades.

"Nora get ready!" Jaune called out as Ruby got to work.

"Got it!" Nora said as she began to charge up.

Ruby then began to drive around the Geist Hybrid as she hacked and slashed at its limbs as it. The combination of Horror and Grimm roared out as it tried desperately to hit Ruby and Eclipse but every time it got a clear shot Jaune was there to cover as things were getting hectic for them. Ruby then hooked the Yaiba Rose onto the Hybrid's legs and tripped it up before she began to drag across the forest as it tried to get free but Ruby and Eclipse pile drive through trees. Ruby and Eclipse then did a Doughnut and released there quarry as Ruby knew what to do next.

"This one is from Gold!" Ruby called out as she then grinned her scythes blade on the ground tearing up the ground as soon the summoning circle was formed as Ruby smirked through it.

Soon each of Ruby's limbs began to be endowed in the armor she had become very familiar with as first it was the legs, then her arms, then her torso where the belt holding the symbol glowed, and finally the head piece was placed as Yaiba had finally arrived.

The Hybrid regained its footing meanwhile as its body began to open up and firing aura based blasts at Yaiba who took it all with stride. But from the smoke Eclipse was seen as her eyes flashed in the smoke before from the smoke Yaiba drove out engine roaring and tires screeching as the Hybrid tried to block it with the tree arm. But Yaiba popped a wheelies on the bike as soon spikes shot out grinding up the tree into splintered as the Hybrid was forced to pull back from the attack as Yaiba's veins began to glow silver once more.

Yaiba began once more to drive around the Hybrid as she hacked and slashed at its body as it seems she was doing major damage to it. Meanwhile Nora charges Magnhild even more and braces her feet for what was next. "Ready!" She called out soon Yaiba heard her and drove straight for her.

"I'm all, ready!" Jaune called out as he was ready to summon his armor.

Soon Yaiba was able to grab Nora before Jaune charged at the Hybrid and summoned his armor becoming Gaia once more as he charged forth. Soon Yaiba, Gaia, and Nora were all together as Yaiba then with her semblance, Yaiba's power, and Eclipse speed vents active charged at the Hybrid as they became one large bullet of power as they charged at the unsuspecting Hybrid.

Once they were through the only remaining part of the body was the main torso but as Nora and Gaia jumped off Gaia was airborne as he charged down weapon pointed downward as the Hybrid was forced to abandon its host body and make its escape. Yaiba wasn't done as since the vents were still active she spun around the Geist keeping it boxed in as she was ready to end this.

"Your reign ends here!" Yaiba roared out before she send her Scythe out like a boomerang which then sliced into the Hybrid and cut it in two before returning to Ruby as everyone began to regroup. The Knight soon disengaged there armor as everyone sighed in relief.

*End OST

 _ **"So about that Howling Stone?"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded.

"Guys I'll be back in a second." Ruby said jumping off of Eclipse before she transformed into a wolf form and began to run off to where she heard the howling stone.

(With Ruby)

Ruby found the location as she saw the stone as it was covered in moss but still had that energy in the hole where the sound came from. Ruby then nodded and got ready as she looked to it. First Ruby paid attention to the rhythm and sound as she saw how she needed to match up her howling to it. Soon once it was done Ruby began to harmonize with it. She knew this was a duet to access the next lesson as she howled to the stone whose winds call to her. Once she was done she felt the pull again and knew what was next as she blacked out.

(Scene Break)

Ruby still in wolf form came to in the cliff area as she looked around and saw Yaiba in wolf form panting overlooking what she assumed was Atlas as she seemed to be waiting. Ruby then got ready as she knew what was next as she knew what to expect. Ruby then started off as she howled to the broken moon of this odd world as she began to harmonize with the tone. Soon the other wolf heard this and knew it was Ruby as it was time.

*Insert Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST: Howl Song 3 Prelude of Light (Duo)

The two began to harmonize as Ruby started them off and Sakuya joined in as they howled to the moon together. The tone that was used it was like the shining prelude to an adventure of a life time. One that told of beginnings and homes as well as the light that always followed you as a humble guide through life. As they did so the song soon reached its end as the two looked to each other from the distance.

*End OST

"Let teachings of old be pass. Take your birthright blade in hand and seek me out, Ruby Rose for I shall impart to you the next lesson for you to learn." Ein said using the past Yaiba's voice as Ruby then saw Yaiba jump off the edge as she in turn vanished into the fog below again.

(Scene Break Real World)

Ruby came to again as she then yawned a bit as she then returned to human form getting her joints stretched out. "Is it weird I'm getting used to this?" Ruby asked herself as she then went to catch up with the others.

(Later at the Village)

The group were reunited as Eclipse was with Jaune's new pick-up truck as it seemed a bit like a flatbed since Eclipse can easily be loaded up on the back so Ruby can do some needed body work on her. Ruby was currently shaking hands with the town Mayor as she smiled to him.

"We truly can't thank you enough." The Mayor said with gratitude at these four who saved their town.

"Just doing our job, sir." The Makai Knight/Huntress said with a smile on her face at their victory as they stopped shaking hands and Ruby saluted him a bit.

"That Irregular Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." The Mayor said as Ruby saw something they could try to do.

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby said as she looked to the old man hoping to transport him and his village to a safer location.

The man then sighed a bit as he saw even though Ruby meant well he may as well tell her why they won't leave. "I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more." The Mayor said being amused by Ruby's suggestion as he knew she meant well.

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren said as she knew this was ok for now as they then bowed respectfully to the old mayor.

(Later Makai Blacksmith Shop)

A shop door closes. At a counter, a burly man with horns sets down a set of armor.

"There you go, son. It's going to be heavier than what you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws." The Blacksmith said with a hearty laugh as he looked to Jaune as Jaune and Penny both saw the Soul Metal used for this item as he saw his normal Madou Robes were due for a replacement hence why he was wearing his old gear again.

"Wow. That-eh. I don't know what to say." Jaune said as he saw it and wondered how it will fit and help him.

The Makai Alchemist Blacksmith smiled. "Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." He said as the Faunus blacksmith then turned and went out back to get the rest of the gear.

Nora gives Jaune a hard push making him stumble. "So, what are you waiting for?" Nora said giving Jaune a small verbal nudge forward.

Jaune manages to get his balance back. "Oh, uh, right!" Jaune said as he walked over to the armor while he takes off his old chest plate as he saw the robes were with them as well.

"Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." He added softly as he looked to the gear knowing what was used to make up its power.

Ren smiled a bit. "A sign of progress." Ren said as he looked to Jaune with a smile.

"Progress." Jaune agreed as he then turned to the others as Ruby in turn gasped in shock before she then covers her mouth and tries not to giggle.

Jaune arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" Jaune asked confused as he looked to Ruby.

Ruby points to his chest. "What is that?!" Ruby cried out pointing at a bunny emblem is on Jaune's chest.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune said not getting what Ruby sees as funny as Penny would beg to differ but rather let Jaune learn the hard way.

Ruby snorts even more trying her hardest to keep her laughter locked up but she was losing badly. "It's got a cute little bunny rabbit!" Ruby yelled out as she then began to laugh at Jaune's hoodie as Jaune saw this.

Jaune's blush gotten redder. "It's Pumpkin Pete! You know, from the cereal?!" Jaune defended as that didn't help his situation.

Ruby was near in hysterics. "What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?" Ruby laughed as she was almost ready to drop on the floor in laughter.

Jaune turns away. "Yeah! Fifty!" Jaune yelled back as in turn Ruby was now in hysterics as she dropped down laughing as it was clear she was finding amusement in this.

Ren chuckles at the display. "Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said as he shrugged at this display as this was responded with a couple of chortles from the floor, feet in the air as the blacksmith returns from out back.

"Can't have a Huntsman or a Makai Knight without his weapons or gear." The Blacksmith holding something in his hand as it was a wide sword sheath is stuck into the countertop with a slam. "Made all the modifications you asked for." He said as soon the sheath extended into a shield once more. "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the blue and white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" The Faunus Blacksmith asked feeling curious as to where he got it from.

Jaune gazes at the gold accents on the shield, the design on the bottom reminiscent of Pyrrha's circlet as everyone was silent in respect for Pyrrha despite the fate she suffered. "From a friend." Jaune said as he looked to his new gear.

(Later Outside)

Jaune walked out of the shop as his Madou Robes were now updated as it was clear it was a combination of Pyrrha's old gear with the metals used as it even had her sash as a belt around his waist. Furthermore he now had armor on both arms as well as his grieves all having the gold accents of Pyrrha's gear. His red duster was both fashionable and battle ready as it now had a blue scarf around the neck area. The most noticeable change was the small slide in groove at the chest area that looked to be able to fit a scroll.

Jaune then drew the Gaia Blade and then his shield as he smiled at how it all turned out as the Blacksmith then walked out. "He cleans up alright, don't you think?" He said impressed with his work and how it fit Jaune perfectly.

"He certainly does." Ren said as he agreed with the Black Smith.

Nora taps her chin. "I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Nora said as Jaune then sheathed his weapons before pulling out Penny.

"Just one last thing." Jaune said before he slid Penny into the groove and in turn the armor glowed green a bit showing Penny was now a part of it when it comes to Aura as she can also now see everything going on in front and around them. "Now it's done." Jaune said as Penny smiled as Ruby smiled at her friend.

"Nice house Penny." Ruby smiled as Penny nodded to her.

"Thank you." Penny said as she no didn't have to be in Jaune's pocket 24/7.

"Now then nothing can stop us." Ruby said as she smiled to everyone as they all agreed.

"But only if we stick together." Jaune said as he looked to his teammates.

"You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." The Faunus Blacksmith said as he knew Makai Knights always have a mission even when they stay for a while to help out.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby said as she looked to the blacksmith in question.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora added as she knew where they needed to go.

"We've heard the next village over has a working Airship." Ren stated as that was there best lead right now.

The Blacksmith nods as he thought about it. "No way to know for sure. Scroll signals were weak enough out here back when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion Village in a while." The Blacksmith said as he wasn't a front line fighter just a supplier and he was ok with that.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Ruby said as she began to head to their wheels with JNPR as they had a job to do after all.

(Later at the Vehicles)

The group were loading up as Jaune was doing a check list with the others. "Food?" Jaune inquired as they were ready to ship out.

"Check!" Nora responded to him.

"Water?" Jaune asked again as they heard this.

"Check!" Nora said again as they were pretty much well on their way.

"How about ammo?" Jaune asked as Nora smiled to this.

Nora nods. "Locked and loaded! Thank you, Schnee Dust Company!" Nora called out with a grin on her face.

"Got the map?" The Blond Knight asked as he looked to everyone.

Ruby looks down sadly when Nora mentioned the "Schnee Dust Company,' as her mind began to wonder over to Aron and Weiss.

Nora points to Ren. "Ren's got it." Nora said as Ren heard this.

Ren shook his head. "No, I don't. You have it." Ren said as they may be without a map now.

Nora looked confused. "Wait, what?" Nora said as Penny then spoke up.

"Don't worry I have a map function here Ollette really thought of everything." Penny said as she was impressed how Ollette thought of everything.

"Ok then lets ship out." Jaune said as they loaded up on the truck or in Ruby's case onto Eclipse.

 _ **"Don't worry Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby. _**"We'll be reunited with them just be patient."**_ Eclipse said as she had a hunch this wasn't goodbye forever after all.

(Meanwhile in Atlas)

An airship is in the sky, with Weiss Schnee's reflection becomes visible watching airships fly by through a window. She is sitting in a cushioned chair with her hands folded in her lap. There is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She answered.

A wide shot of the room reveals a large, open space on two levels. On the upper level are two arched bookcases built into the walls, and a picture of a knight resembling the Giant Armor hangs between them. A gilded mirror hangs above the mantle of a fireplace on the lower level. The door opens and Klein, a butler, enters.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you." Klein said as he looked to Weiss.

Weiss sighed. "Thank you, Klein." Weiss said as she missed Aron as she hadn't seen him since Beacon. Weiss then looks out the window once more before getting up and walking out. Her heels clank across the floor, and the door slams shut as she had left the room.

(Aron)

Aron was in some winter gear for Atlas as he observed from a building near the Schnee Family Estate through Binoculars to the SDC Estate. "There you are." Aron said as he had drove all the way to Atlas to reunite with Weiss.

 _ **"Zero."**_ Silva began as he was on Aron's gloved hand now instead of an amulet. _**"Be careful being a Faunus in Atlas is basically asking for trouble to come to you."**_ Silva said as Aron rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't do much harm besides leaving them bruised and knocked out." Aron said as Silva saw Aron was hard to reason with sometimes. "Besides Weiss is in danger there's a Horror in her house and I need to take it out." Aron said as he was going to rescue Weiss from the tower of a caged bird like the Knight in shining armor he was.

 _ **"Well let's get to work then."**_ Silva said as Aron agreed as he began to leave the building and to his motorcycle that was waiting for him before activating the ignition and driving off.

'Don't worry, Weiss, just wait a bit longer.' Aron mentally said as he was going to save Weiss after all it was why he came all the way here.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is the first chapter of Volume 4. Anyway hope to see you all back here real soon so until then leave a review and as I always say on these things to you guys who read ja-ne.


	53. Chapter 36 Rememberance

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well I am on a roll with these chapters hopefully I can keep it up at a steady pace folks. Anyway let's begin this story.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had their goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Atlas Weiss)

Weiss Schnee was walking down a long, carpeted hallway of blue, white and gray. Protruding columns from the walls are decorated with black sconces and lit candles. Nature paintings are hung in an alternating pattern between the columns. There is also the occasional cushioned chair or round coffee table placed along the walls. Next she is seen walking along an upper level balcony above a large dining hall. A white and green floral centerpiece decorates the white-clothed table. Every column both above and below bears a sconce, but these candles are not lit. Beside Weiss on the balcony are large arch-shaped openings with white gauze curtains. Through one of the curtains, a crystal chandelier can be seen in another room. There is a shut, brown wooden door in the direction Weiss is heading.

Weiss walks down a wide stairway with curving balconies on either side above it. Large armor statues fill the space on either side of the bottom stairs. Behind Weiss, a paned triptych of arched windows lets in the sun, casting her shadow onto the blue carpeted steps in front of her. The floor at the bottom of the stairs has a blue and white oval design in its center. Both levels have open archways leading to other rooms. Walking in another room with blue and white floor patterns, Weiss strides pass a life-size statue of a King Taijitu without looking up. Once again, both the lower level and the balcony level have open archways and unlit sconces.

A chandelier hangs from the ceiling. An upward view shows that the chandelier is in the middle of a blue and white circular pattern that matches the floor pattern from the previous the point of view of a music room, Weiss was then seen walking down another hallway. In the music room is a large grand piano with open sheet music. But as Weiss looked to the music sheet she couldn't help but somehow picture Aron there playing his guitar or some other item or the two of them doing a duet. She won't lie she was smitten by the wolf but she made the choice she felt was right for the both of them even if she was regretting it.

A portrait on the wall shows Whitley Schnee. The duo walks alone in the hallway, never having looked up the entire time, until she has a startled reaction to hearing her brother's voice coming from right in front of her. "Good afternoon, sister." Whitely greeted as he was a teenage boy, somewhat younger than Weiss, stands before her. He's got his hand on his chest and he affects a bow and his entire demeanor Weiss knew was easy picking for a Horror. Whitley smiled that smile that Weiss instinctively knew held an alternative motive. "A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change." He greeted as Weiss may love her brother but she hated how her father was turning them against each other.

Weiss sidesteps him and turns to speak, and since he moves to face her the effect is that of the two of them briefly circling each other. "Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today." Weiss said as ever since her time with Aron she had picked up a sort of 6th sense on things like how people truly felt and the darkness that they either hide away or broadcast like a beacon.

"Klein made crepes for breakfast." The adolescent boy stated as he clasps his hands behind his back and smirks at her.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked rolling her eyes as she knew Whitely had his reasons and knew if he found out about Aron her father will find out and Aron will be in even more danger as she had to be careful here.

"I heard Father shouting with someone in his study earlier." Whitely said as Weiss was hoping it was mother sober at last so she can try to get information on Akane.

"Mother?" Weiss inquired as if her mother was sober enough for the information she needed to see if Akane truly was Willow's daughter.

Whitley shook his head. "No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." Whitely said as he looked to Weiss as Weiss saw something was up like Whitely was trying to set her up.

Whitley feigned a concerned look. "I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you." Whitely said as Weiss saw the concerned look was a fake look.

"I'll be fine." Weiss said coldly as she glared at Whitely almost tempted to punch him in the face.

Whitley chuckles not taking her words into account. "I know you will. You are strong, like Winter." Whitely said as now Weiss knew something was going on.

Weiss' eyes narrowed a bit. "You never liked Winter." Weiss said as she glared at Whitely.

Behind Weiss the Schnee Dust Company emblem can be seen above the archway she was walking toward. "True, but you can't deny her resolve." He stated but for Weiss something was different very off about him in fact.

"You… seem different." Weiss frowned as she knew something was up.

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." Whitely states as he looked to Weiss as she began to see what he was after.

Whitley turns and walks away. As he does so, the lower half of a family portrait can just be seen on the wall between where the two were standing.

"Anyway, good luck with Father!" Whitely said as Weiss knew something was wrong here.

After he is gone, Weiss responds to him at last while she rolled her eyes. "Thank you." Weiss thanked but she knew Whitely wasn't to be trusted.

(With Aron)

Aron had taken up refuge in another part of Atlas as he knew staying in the Slums was his best bet at the moment. At least until he met the local Watchdog sight and he told them why he was here and for now they approved seeing as the Horror that hides here is in a position of power making it hard to find them. So Aron was currently bunking with the Makai Knight of this District who holds the Title of Sky Moon Knight Gai an archer.

Speaking of him the man was reading up on a few books as he had glasses and the traditional Madou Robes for those who would wield Gai. For Aron thought it was like dealing with Raymond on Boy Scout steroids. "You do realize the real reason your here isn't really look highly upon." The Knight said as Aron rolled his eyes.

"Oh be quite Azure if saving Weiss from a Horror isn't doing my duty as a Makai Knight then I don't know what is." Aron said as he saw on a couch. "Plus I know her mother has to know something about our Winter Maiden Problem." Aron said as Azure heard this and sighed.

"No denying that." Azure said as his red eyes scanned the book he was reading without wavering in the slightest.

"Good now to figure out how I can get in and get to Weiss and the Horror." Aron said as he looked to the SDC Building hoping for some miracle that he could use to sneak in.

"Just be patient and wait when its time we'll know." Azure said as he kept reading as he knew patience makes way for clarity.

"Fine." Aron said as he sat back down and waited for his time to roll as no doubt he was worried for Weiss.

(Meanwhile with Ruby and JNPR)

Ruby was asleep as her dreams were riddled with horrific things. She didn't know why but the common factor among these dreams or nightmares was Nexus. "The weak cannot do anything for Remnant only the strong can chance Remnant in the image they see fit and I am the strongest there is." Nexus was heard as Ruby tried to ignore his voice as he began to appear in her nightmare with fires straight from hell. "You should understand that you can never exceed the limit of your potential nor reach your full potential without my guidance. Without me you are weak." Nexus said as Ruby tried to ignore him.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha was heard as Nexus was followed.

"No I don't we seek and make our own destiny." Nexus voice followed as Gold and Ruby were then heard.

"PYRRHA!" Gold and Ruby cried out as soon the dream ended.

(Real World)

Ruby shot up in shock as she looked around and saw camp was the same. Eclipse was with the car sleeping as everyone was in there sleeping bag with Penny in 'sleep mode,' at the moment. _**"Are you ok Flower Girl?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby looked to the Madou Ring on her person and smiled a bit.

"Yeah it... it was just a dream." Ruby said as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"The way your acting says otherwise."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby heard this and wondered how Eclipse can always tell.

"I... It was about Nexus again and what he did to Pyrrha." Ruby said as Eclipse sighed to her partner.

 _ **"You're hoping I'm wrong and Nexus is dead right?"**_ Eclipse asked as Ruby nodded to her.

 _ **"I'm sorry I Can't be comforting to you but... those like Nexus I'm realistic and know Nexus is still alive somehow unless proven otherwise."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to him.

"What do I do then?" Ruby asked as she looked to Eclipse.

 _ **"I suggest you find the remaining Howling Stones and get stronger."**_ Eclipse said as she then yawned a bit. _**"Well I'm going back to sleep wake me up when we're about to depart again."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby nodded as Eclipse was a lazy ring that much is for certain.

(Scene Break that afternoon)

The group had decided to give Eclipse a break and drive on the truck as Ruby was in the back seat with Nora as Ren and Jaune rocked toe front seats. "We should be arriving in Shion soon." Penny confirmed as she had plotted the course and had taken up the spot as both Jaune's Madou Tool Partner and the group's navigator.

"Yeah my family use to visit there all the time." Jaune said as Ruby heard this.

"Yeah don't you have like four sisters?" Ruby asked as she looked to Jaune.

"Uh... seven." Jaune corrected as he knew that was fact in his family. Plus with his father gone Jaune was now alone in a house filled with girls.

Nora placed her pointer finger on her chin. "You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora said as that made sense considering that sometimes Jaune's masculinity has come into question.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked his hyperactive teammate.

"I think she means you're connected with your feminine side Jaune." Penny added as Jaune glared at Penny on the dashboard as her hologram appeared on it.

"Hey!" Jaune said just as the hologram vanished.

"So, what did you guys do there?" Ren asked as he was honestly curious.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff! Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." Jaune sighed at the phrase about his sisters braiding his hair while listing off the things he used to do here and the areas they did them at.

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby inquired as she wondered if that was the case.

Jaune nods. "Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally, I think I'm more of a "warrior's wolf tail" kind of guy." Jaune said as Eclipse then chuckled a bit at Jaune's thing.

 _ **"That's just a pony tail."**_ Eclipse stated with a bit of a yawn.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune defended as they drove.

Soon all of a sudden the car stopped with a skidding halt as everyone was lucky to be wearing seatbelts as they all yelped in shock.

"Penny what was that for?!" Jaune asked as Nora and Ren saw it instead.

"Uh, guys." Nora said as Ruby looked to what they were looking at.

"What?" Ruby and Jaune asked as they soon saw it as Shion was in ruins as by the looks of it the town was attacked most recently.

The group got off the truck and ran over to it as Jaune took Penny with him as they went to investigate or search for any possible survivors. "Eclipse anything?" Ruby asked as Eclipse was using her sensory skills to locate someone.

 _ **"I sense a life force... but its fading fast."**_ Eclipse said as Ren was then heard.

"Over here!" Ren called as he found someone to which the group went to investigate.

"A Huntsman." Ruby said as she saw the man bleeding and hurt leaning on a stone object.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked as the Huntsman saw them.

"Bandits." The man said with coughing as it was clear he wasn't long for this world. "The Whole Tribe." He struggled to say as they listened to him. "Then, with all the panic..." He began only to start coughing before Ren finished it for him.

"Grimm." Ren said as the Huntsman nodded in response as Ruby looked as she had a plan.

"Ok we can load him up onto the truck, travel to the next village, and try to find a doctor there." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"We can load him onto the back and Ren and Nora can take turns watching him." Jaune said as Nora looked to them.

"Even with the truck can he make it?" Nora asked as Eclipse looked to them.

 _ **"We're fast at worst he will be crippled but alive, at best he'll make a full recovery."**_ Eclipse said as they had to hurry or else he was dead. _**"But then again we need to factor in how long he was here like I said his life force is fading."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby looked to them.

"Then let's stop talking and hurry the faster we move the better his chances are." Ruby said but Eclipse then felt it.

 _ **"Too late."**_ Eclipse said as she was afraid her math was wrong.

"Guys." Ren said as they all heard both Ren and Eclipse as they looked to the Huntsman and to their horror they saw he was dead.

"Should we bury him?" Nora asked as Penny and Eclipse looked.

 _ **"It would be the honorable thing to do."**_ Eclipse said as Ren began to walk past them.

"We should go. It's not safe here." Ren said as they heard this as Nora followed.

"Ren." Nora said as Eclipse then sighed to this.

 _ **"It's best to give him a funeral fire even if he is not one of us it will be better than leaving him for food to the Horrors."**_ Eclipse said as Penny agreed with her.

"Ok." Jaune said as then both Ruby and Jaune pulled out there Madou Lighters and lit them. Once they covered there blades to it they mixed the fires giving it a green glow as soon they placed it upon the man as it wasn't long till his body was covered in the Madou Flames as this was a good way to send him off.

Ruby then looked to Jaune before putting her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok." Ruby said as she tried to comfort Jaune as she knew this was a major part of his childhood.

Jaune of course sighed as he knew Ruby was trying to help and hoped she was right. "I'm just tired of losing everything." Jaune said as first Beacon, then Pyrrha, and now Shion.

Meanwhile Ren stops and looks at something on the ground, his eyes widening. A cloven hoof print is impressed into the ground. Nora comes up to his side. She sees the same mark and her eyes also widen in recognition. The two of them silently make eye contact, this didn't go unnoticed by Penny and Eclipse which they both knew that they know something about the foot imprint on the ground.

(Back at Atlas with Weiss)

Weiss was standing outside her father's door and listening to the discussion inside. She hesitates to put her hand on the doorknob as she then put her hand on it as the argument inside continued. "I'm not talking about the good of my company; I'm talking about the good of Atlas, our entire Kingdom!" A man barked at Ironwood. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. His name is Jacques Schnee.

Ironwood frowned at his words. "That is a load of garbage and you know it." James answered as he glared at Jacques.

Weiss opens the door and peers in while listening in as ever since she returned her father has been making this new developing 6th sense go wild. Jacques' eyes widen in outrage. "I beg your pardon?!" Jacques yelled as he glared at James.

James Ironwood is sitting in a chair in front of a bookcase sighing rubbing his temples. "Jacques, will you please, just hear me out?" James tried to get Jacques to hear him out as it was clear James was just trying to do his job.

Jacques places his glass down on the table roughly. "You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James, but what you're suggesting is absurd!" Jacques argued as James glared at Jacques.

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Ironwood stated as he glared at the Schnee jackass.

"The council will never agree to it!" Jacques said as James really wanted to punch him to make him see reason.

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council." James argued as normally Willow would have the position but seeing as she was currently as drunk as Qrow a lot of times James had to fill in for her.

Jacques scoffs. "Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions! I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Jacques yelled showing he was more concerned for his money then his Kingdom.

Ironwood rolls his eyes. "So this is about you." James said as he had a counter argument. "Even though I played a role in it let's not forget you also played a major part in Project Nexus." James yelled as he knew it was Nexus who did what he did to Beacon.

Weiss saw the whole thing but forgot about the door as the door shut behind them making her presence noted as she straighten herself up before them. Ironwood bows as he saw Weiss was here now. "Miss Schnee! My apologies. I should have been gone by now." James said with a bow as he looked to Weiss.

Weiss shakes her head. "It-it's okay." Weiss said as something about her father was off very off like he wasn't who she thought he was anymore. She can feel it a dark presence and an evil taint upon him.

Ironwood turns to Weiss' father. "We'll continue this at another time." James said as he looked to Jacques as he gave his response to James.

"Indeed. Klein can show you out." Jacques said as he nodded to James in agreement.

"Don't worry, I know the way." The General says walking towards the door as he made his way out. Weiss of course stepped aside so that Ironwood can reach the door before he turned and looks to her father. "Until next time, Jacques." James said as Jacques solemnly nods back at Ironwood, who turns to Weiss. "Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it." James said as he then leaves as a pan shot of Weiss and Jacques reveals a portrait of a younger black-haired Jacques hanging on the wall behind his desk.

Weiss saw the picture and suppressed a chuckle as she can already see Aron making comments on how someone loved himself a bit too much. "Did you forget your manners while you were away?" He asked his daughter as he turns and walks to his desk, which is a few steps up from the chairs and tables where he and Ironwood were just sitting.

Weiss looks annoyed at the comment but calms down with a sigh. "No, Father. I'm sorry…" Weiss said as she looked to her father.

"Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" Jacques asked as Weiss couldn't blame them... after all she saw her half-sister there and the fact Atlas supposed 'greatest weapon,' was turned against Beacon.

"Well, they weren't there." Weiss said as she played the part but she knew her father was involved with Project Nexus no doubt funding it until Nexus went AWOL.

"It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank. I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse." Jacques finally sits down, swinging the seat so that his back is to Weiss as he knew he needed to keep his hands clean from Project Nexus or else he will be losing his position.

"I trust him." The Heiress perked up as she looked to her father.

Jacques sighed and turning toward his daughter. "Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other Kingdoms, A precautionary measure,' as he puts it, 'until we're certain no one is going to declare war'. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me." Jacques said as it was clear he didn't approve of Weiss's opinion on James Ironwood.

Weiss blinks at her father, clearly uncomfortable. There is one framed picture on the desk, and it's of Whitley. Jacques laced his fingers together. "Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks." Jacques said as now that Weiss was back he can get things back to the norm as she looked to him in surprised.

"We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the fall of Beacon." He said with a small smile on his face.

Weiss plastered a fake smile on her face. "That's… wonderful news." Weiss said as her smile was fake as she knew what her father wanted.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event." Jacques said but then he knew Weiss was seeing somebody when Beacon fell. "And perhaps you can invite that boy you seemed to talk greatly of." Jacques said as Weiss was wide eyed as she heard this.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked as she wasn't going to let her father learn about Aron since he was a Faunus and she wasn't going to let him get hurt for whatever reason.

Jacques grins. "Many forget that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds, defending another Kingdom! We need to remind them! And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever!" Jacques said as Weiss's senses were going crazy as she felt that somehow there was a Horror in here and she had a feeling she knew who it was. She just wished it was wrong in this regard.

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing, or telling me." Weiss said as she had to play along but she was clearly seeing her father's manipulations without even sensing it.

Jacques leans forward and makes a tent with the fingers of his hand as he meaningfully gazes at Weiss. "I think it would make a lot of people happy." Jacques said as Weiss now understood what Aron meant when he said how 'rich a-holes will be rich a-holes,' when they had talked about her father.

Weiss sighs. "I'll start practicing." Weiss said as she took her leave of him as Jacques saw this.

Jacques nods to Weiss as he looks at his daughter. "That's… my girl." He said as Weiss left the room where her father was.

(Outside the room)

Weiss shuts the door and thus turns to find the butler waiting for them with a tray.

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold." Klein said offered as he looked to Weiss.

Weiss takes the mug off of the tray with a smile. "Thank you, Klein." Weiss said as she held the mug in her hand.

Klein smiles. "You know what I think?" Klein asked as he looked to Weiss who was curious to hear his thoughts. Klein lifts the tray to cover his face before dropping it dramatically as he leans forward toward Weiss making a less-than-formal face, his brown eyes having turned red. "I think it's to balance out all his hot air." He said in a gruff voice with an accent.

Weiss' eyes widen in delight and she turns and looks over her shoulder at the closed office door. She turns back to Klein with a giggle. "Klein!"

The two giggle together before he fakes a sneeze, and his eyes turn blue.

Klein fake sneezes. "Uh, apologies, madam." He said in a high-pitch accent.

Klein pretends to sneeze again. Weiss giggles merrily, hiding her smile behind her hand. Klein wiggles his mustache and looks up. His eyes turn yellow. "Ah, there's my happy little snowflake." He said as he was happy to see Weiss back to her normal cheery self.

Weiss breathes a sigh that releases some weight off her shoulders, and she gives the butler a genuine grin. "Thank you, Klein." Weiss said as she smiled to him.

"Oh before I forget this had arrived for you Ms. Schnee." Klein said as he presented her a letter as when Weiss saw it she was wide eyed as she saw it held the emblem of Zero on it.

Weiss then opened it quickly and began to read it as she saw it was his handwriting as Weiss began to smile. "That idiot he can be sweet one moment and frustrating the next." Weiss said as on the letter was straight to the point.

Zero is in Atlas.

(With Willow)

Willow was in the garden by herself as she looked very much like portrait as she sat in the table area enjoying the wine. But even then she didn't seem to stop as she was acting like Qrow when it comes to drinking as she glared at it. As she was about to go for another swing of it she was caught off guard with the glass and bottle shattering by means of two arrows. Willow saw this and looked to the arrows and saw they were made of a metal she never seen before. She was drunk but still sober enough to note the letters on them. She took them both and saw what was written on them.

(Letter 1)

"Mrs. Schnee do not be alarmed I am sending this to you to inform you that the SDC will be yours again but for this to occur you must be sober during and after the charity event so please be patient. -Signs Gai and Zero"

(End Letter)

Willow was shocked by this as she then opened the other letter and went wide eyed at what she saw inside it.

(Letter 2)

"Mrs. Schnee my name is Aron and I'm dating your daughter. Right now her father will probably try to kill me when given the chance but I only want what Weiss wants and right now she wants to get out of her gilded cage. But she also wants to know about one Akane Ketsueiki her half-sister so if you can try to be sobered up enough for us to ask that will be great -Signed Aron Metal the Silver Fanged Knight Zero.:

(Letter end)

"The company will be mine again?" Willow asked as she saw this was almost too good to be true... but how did they know about Akane. Did something happen to her. For now Willow will follow the letter and try to get sobered up but she knew when she does... she's going to be in for one dreadful hangover she will remember for days to come.

(Meanwhile that same night JNPR and Ruby Camp)

Ruby and Jaune were practicing as Ruby swung her scythe about with Jaune wielding Sword and shield in hand. As they went at it as Penny saw this while playing back Pyrrha's instructions. "Good shield up just like we practiced." Pyrrha was heard from the scroll housing Penny as Jaune and Ruby went at it.

"Wow you are getting better." Ruby said as she looked to Jaune.

"Yeah I know." Jaune said as he hacked and slashed against Ruby before they separated and was soon met with a panting sound of a wolf.

"Oh she was here the whole time." Ruby said as they looked deep into the woods walking forward and in turn saw a glowing wolf that was Ein. "Jaune can you let me handle this I have my own training to do." Ruby said as Jaune nodded to her.

"Got it." Jaune said as Ruby then approached the wolf.

The Wolf waited for Ruby before it in turn snarled at Ruby and pounced on her as she once more blacked out from it.

(Yaiba's realm)

Ruby saw the Wolf there as it panted once she was up. Once she had her feet under her the beast howled as soon Yaiba was standing in her place. "Welcome I see you are looking more like a Makai Knight then before." Yaiba said as Ruby nodded.

"So let me guess small review of what I learned and then the actual skill?" Ruby asked as Yaiba nodded to her.

"Very true." Yaiba said as the two got ready for their own training exercise.

"Ok then let's get started." Ruby said as she got ready.

"Yes lets." Ruby said as the training began as Ruby acted simply enough by charging at Yaiba with a scythe slash as she went past her to her mind spot and then acted by sending an upward slash at her as Yaiba was caught off guard of course as she was pushed away and smirked in response.

"Good very good it seems you've mastered that skill splendidly." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby.

"Well I had some great teachers." Ruby said as Yaiba nodded to her.

"Well then I have seen that you have mastered the skill now we shall begin acclimating you to the more advanced skills." Yaiba said as she began her lesson for Ruby.

*Insert Twilight Princes OST Hidden Skill Training

"This skill requires a combination of speed, timing, and power but the key factor of it is the wolf form." Yaiba said as Ruby heard this and listened carefully. "With the wolf form your senses are heightened to match to that of the beast you can change into. With this in mind your natural attributes are traded for the beast allowing you more agility and granting you different abilities then most." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby. "You skills are great but the wolf form can also done an armor of its own and with your human thoughts instead of the beasts pure instincts you have more you can do than others." Yaiba said as she began to show the example of it.

Yaiba was soon replaced with Ein again before a dummy Horror, a Dummy Grimm, and a Dummy Hybrid appeared and soon to Ruby's shock Ein roared out with her aura and soon certain parts of her form was covered in armor. When this happened a sickly based weapon appeared in her mouth to which she then charged forth and began her attack. She began running as fast as she can leaving behind a bed of flowers in her path (Like in Okami) as she began to slash at the foes in one burst before they all burst out in defeat. Once Yaiba Ein returned she reverted to her Knight form as Ruby saw this.

"This skill will also allow you to take on multiple foes at once but the primary key is speed you must move and keep them from attacking you during this run if you are hit then the entire skill will be ruined if you cannot reclaim your step and momentum." Yaiba said as she looked to Ruby who nodded in response. Ruby then saw Yaiba split into three as they got ready for an attack as Ruby saw this. "Now you try." Yaiba said as she was ready for the teaching to be passed down to Ruby for her aid in future battles.

"Got it." Ruby said as she then turned into her Wolf form and got ready for her run.

"Now... begin!" Yaiba ordered as Ruby then glared and charged her Aura and Silver Eye power as both glowed out before she roared out. Yaiba of course was impressed with how fast Ruby was learning now that she has gotten into the momentum of things as she saw Ruby roar out and become donned in similar armor before a sickle weapon appeared in her mouth. Ruby then charged at the three Yaiba's as she saw her speed has greatly increased as did her power.

She left a trial of roses in her path growing from the ground as she hacked and slashed against her foe as it was clear the three Yaiba's never saw it coming. When Yaiba tried to counter Ruby jumped over it and it as soon the two Yaiba's vanished with Ruby finishing her run as Ruby reverted to her human form. "Good... Good!" Yaiba called out as she got back up to look to Ruby.

"Thanks." Ruby said with a smile as Yaiba then glared.

"But I must warn you now." Yaiba said as Ruby saw this. "Be weary of the darkness inside you I fear that others will try to nurture that Darkness to sprout and turn you into a Dark Knight." Yaiba warned Ruby knowing she was in danger of becoming such a being if not careful.

"O-ok." Ruby said as she has been getting such warning a lot lately.

"Good now I grant you this skill go forth and fight as one who protect until we meet again." Yaiba said as soon Ruby felt the world grow heavy once more as she knew training was over.

(Real World)

Ruby woke up once more as she looked around and noted where she was and knew what time it was she yawned a bit. "Best head to bed now." Ruby said as she then sighed a bit. "Jeez I'm starting to sound like Eclipse." Ruby said as she took her leave to get some long needed rest.

Unaware to her a dark creature was observing her with crimson red eyes as it looked like a Condor of sorts before it flew off and vanished into shadows as it was clearly observing Ruby.

(With Gold)

Gold was once more riding down the road as he noted how he was coming close to farming lands as he rode on through. "Well Eruba updates?" Gold asked as Eruba saw this.

 _ **"None best to stay on this road we know Ozpin has to be in this area somewhere we just don't know where exactly."**_ Eruba said as they rode to locate him.

"Noted." Gold said before he sighed a bit. "Jeez a Kingdom size game of hot or cold." Gold said as he rode as he then looked around sadly a bit. "But still whoever these bandits are." Gold said as he had passed by a few villages where they had hit. "They better hope I don't find them." Gold said as he rode down the road to locate them. He wasn't going to kill them but he was going to kick there asses till they wise up.

" _ **Don't worry Gold just leave them be and eventually they will get what's coming to them."**_ Zaruba said as Gold had to agree with him for the time being even if he didn't like leaving things like this. But Gold also knew he was a protector he had no place in playing judge jury and executioner to those he protects.

Unaware to Gold though a Raven had been tailing him for some time now as it observed him and blended in with other Ravens. But the way it moved showed it was smarter than even the average Raven as it knew Gold was valuable. For now though it focused on following him secretly and keeping close tabs if need be to make sure he can do what no other could do.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter hope you all can enjoy it so until next time folks be sure to leave a review as like I always say ja-ne.


	54. Chapter 37 Runaways, Stowaways, & Zanga!

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here we go new chapter so let's start this story now shall we.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had there goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Out in Sea)

We see seagulls caw as a ship moves over peaceful blue waters. A pan of the boat from bow to stern reveals… Passengers stroll across both the upper and mid decks. Blake Belladonna was resting her hands on the rail and stares out at the ocean. Blake blinks and looks over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids laugh over a joke. The duo almost smiles and turns to look back at the ocean. Blake knew her checkered past was coming for her and she somehow knew that Akane had a bone to pick with her and Adam. She was worried scared even as she only remembered one hybrid of human and Faunus among the White Fang and in her home town. There she had seen a little girl hated and taunted by her peers for her mix breed and she remembered Adam at the time helping those kids in ruining and humiliating her.

It was after the Battle of Beacon that Blake was able to even remember the girl as she only knew her do to one simple fact. She didn't do anything to help her as Blake saw for all her boasts of equality she was a hypocrite due to refusing to help a half breed who was proof humans and Faunus could get along and live as equals. She ran away to protect her friends but she also ran to find information of her own to see if Akane truly was who she thought she was.

Then footsteps approached Blake catching her off guard as she saw this. "Travelling alone?" The man asked as he looked to Blake who quickly got ready for battle as she was startled by him as she saw he was clearly the captain of this vessel.

"Oh…" Blake said as she saw she may have made a mistake.

The Captain held up his hands in a reassuring manner. "Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat." He said as Blake began to lower her guard before him.

"And why is that?" Blake asked as she looked to the captain as she wasn't very trusting right now.

The Captain lowers his arms and then twists to lean idly onto the rail. "Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more… interesting stories." He said as he knew Blake must have some stories to share.

Blake turns away from the Captain. "Maybe it's just… better for some people to just be alone." Blake said before some kids ran by startling Blake even more.

The Captain laughed. "Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." He said once he was done laughing as he looked to Blake.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake huffed with tick marks on her head not liking to be called out on something even if it was true.

The Captain laughs again. "No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be. But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring." The Captain called out as he began to walk away again.

Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing her bow. As she looked at her bow she then knew what was needed to be done for her destination in mind. "Won't be needing this." Blake said as she then let's go and watches the ribbon swirl in the air once before landing on the water.

As Blake walked away though unknown to her a hooded figure is shown to be watching them from a distance. Beside the ribbon on the ocean, the large scales of a sea creature are seen moving just above the surface. After they pass, the ribbon is gone.

(In Menagerie)

Akane was walking about as she glared at any Faunus who gave her the stink eye as she had a look of warning torts them. They screw with her they die simple as that and she had the power to make it so. Akane of course kept walking not caring who got in her way as she walked to a destination in mind. As much as she hated to go back or to even be back in Menagerie she knew she needed to pay her respects to a certain someone.

It wasn't long till Akane arrived at a boarded up home as she looked at the plate on it and saw the name. "Ketsueiki," was what it said as Akane knew this place better than anyone.

"My old home." Akane said as she entered it and saw the place had clearly seen better days. As Akane walked in she saw the door was locked before she saw the loose floorboard and opened it up pulling out a key. Once she had the key she inserted it and opened the door happy the locking mechanism still worked after all this time. She walked inside as she was grateful that Hazel have her some time to herself to visit her childhood home or in this case her childhood nightmare.

As Akane walked around she saw the house was covered in dust and dust sheets as it looked like a child use to live here as she knew her father and herself lived here alone. As she walked around she saw the old sofa and tore the sheet off and sat down on it and saw the TV was there. She then found the old remote and turned the TV on as she looked to it and saw black. No doubt with her father gone cable bill was never paid for among other bills, and most of all she noted that the lights weren't working at all meaning the bills were never paid. Not like he ever cared enough for that.

Akane walked around a bit more as she noted the old house as she saw flashes of herself as a child running around here playing with her dolls or her ball as she was an active child back then. But those memories were quickly connected to seeing her father come home late while she had to fend for herself as he came home either hurt or drunk. Akane swore sometimes she was going to starve before her father got home and she named many times she got sick that was the only time her father got a doctor for her.

She walked around a bit more and saw the old kitchen and saw phantom images of herself as a child learning to cook and burning herself a couple times before getting it right no doubt to try feeding herself. Of course her father did cook from time to time but Akane knew as well that her father wasn't a model father. He was uncaring and more focused on other things then his own daughter. Akane let her hand grace upon the counter as her outfit through updated to cover more as well as match with Nexus and her coming position on the White Fang she could still remember the pain and loneliness she felt.

Akane walked around a bit more noting the phantom images from outside of herself as a child playing alone in the backyard or herself coming home from school after her father never came to pick her up and the fact she had to wait out in the rain a couple times for his return or for him to wake up to let her in.

Akane in the end was a survivor and she knew this world hated her even if her father wasn't father of the year. She hated her father and loved him at the same time, she hated him for not being the father she needed in her life but loved him that his act of fatherly loved saved her life in the end. As Akane arrived at her old bedroom she saw it was just like she remembered when she was a child. She walked over to the bed and sat on it allowing it to bounce a bit before laying down and saw her old angel storybook. She took it and held it close to her chest for a moment before she began weep as she knew what the truth was.

Her father was gone, her birth mother didn't want her, and most of all she was going to be losing her surrogate mother soon. She didn't want to lose any more things but she knew it had to be done and she knew that at least Nexus will be there for her after all was said and done.

(Meanwhile in Patch)

Yang Xiao Long and Iris Merlot were seen sitting on a green couch in her home on Patch. She looks at the stack of three books on her right and instead picks up the remote control to her left. "Yang you ok?" Iris asked as she was concerned for Yang after all.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." Yang said as she tried not to worry the Silver Eyed Girl here. "Wanna watch some TV?" Yang asked as Iris nodded in response as she wanted to see some cartoons. With a click, the projected scene comes on, revealing a news segment from the VBC channel.

Glynda Goodwitch is shown unsuccessfully piecing together a building. Across the bottom of the screen it reads: "BEACON INACCESSIBLE."

"...with no end in sight. Try as they might, the local Huntsmen and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy."

Yang clicks the remote. As the next reporter speaks, the large lettering across the screen are slowly revealed backward, from the perspective of someone facing Yang. It reads: CCT Repairs "Underway". The subheading reads: Atlas officials working on solution, but not optimistic.

"...though the fail safes have supported wireless communication within the kingdom, the loss of the CCT Tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far—"

Yang clicks again, cutting off the reporter and bringing up yet another news segment. A horned anchorman speaks above the caption: Sending Citizens Home. The corner caption has the logo for VOX News.

"...Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel—"

Yang clicks again. Her eyes widen and she sits up.

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attacks at the Vytal Festival Tournament." Lisa states.

The screen shows anchor Lisa Lavender and the VNN logo. The caption below her reads: WHITE FANG MEMBER, ADAM TAURUS, PRESENT DURING BEACON GRIMM ATTACK.

"While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that high-ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus…" Adam's image appears on the screen at his name being spoken. "...was present for the attack. Any and all attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force—"

Iris then took the remote and turned off the TV as Yang saw this. "Let's... do something different." Iris said as she noticed how all the happy atmosphere when she was being fostered here was all gone as if it was sucked right out of the house after Beacon fell.

"Like What?" Yang asked as Iris looked to her trying to think of something.

"I don't know something." Iris said as she looked to Yang wondering where Raymond was when you needed him.

Yang then sighed as she sat down just as the door opened as someone arrived. "We're home!" A voice chimed as Yang then leaned back and saw her dad and Raymond carrying things inside. Raymond was now wearing a hoodie under a shoulder pad on his right arm and a gauntlet on his left arm with Goruba on it. He replaced his normal pants with jeans that had armored boots, knee guards, and pouches on the belt area as his hoodie and armor had the symbol of Zero on it. Raymond also allowed his hair to grow some that it reached to his upper back allowing him to pill it into a sort of warrior tail or braided tail though right now it was a more samurai like tail.

"Hey, dad hey, Raymond." Yang greeted them as the two were carrying the items in as Raymond closed the door behind them.

"Guess what came in today!" Tai called out as he began to put the items down as Tai heard this.

"What?" Yang asked as she saw Tai looked exited.

"I can't wait for you to try this." Tai said as Raymond help him put the things away.

"What is it Mr. Xiao Long?" Iris asked as she was curios as she wasn't fully rehabilitated but she was good enough to walk on her own for a bit.

"Be patient Iris and you will see." Raymond said as the present was for Yang after all.

Taiyang soon returned after putting the things away, carrying one long white box. He sets it on the coffee table in front of Yang, revealing the Kingdom of Atlas symbol on it she looks at it and doesn't move.

"Well?" Taiyang asked eager to hear what his daughter has to say.

"It's… for me?" She asked looking at her father and Raymond.

Taiyang nods. "For you and you alone." Raymond commented as he was a major part of this thing.

Yang lifts the lid off the box to reveal a robotic right arm. Yang looks it over, somewhat wide-eyed while her father gushes. She blinks and her eyes droop a bit, revealing she's more distressed than pleased. "Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know, I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call in a few favors, but you earned this one all on your own, kiddo." He said with his hands on his hips but Raymond saw she wasn't pleased about it.

"Huh?" Yang asked as she looked up confused at what her father said.

"Before I could even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this, for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. You should be proud of yourself." Taiyang said as he looked to Yang but Raymond spoke up.

"But before it could arrive I got my hands on it first and had a few Alchemist I knew do some work on it modifications and such basically with you that thing will take on anything Grimm or Horror." Raymond said as he looked to Yang. "But it was a request from me and as far as the Order is concerned this Madou Tool arm isn't one of theirs." Raymond said revealing he broke a rule for Yang at the very least.

Yang of course was met with silence as Iris saw it as she had stars in her eyes at it. "So are you going to try it on?" Iris asked as she wanted to see Yang try it on.

Yang then sighed as she knew these three meant well after all. "I uh… I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?" Yang offered as this caused Taiyang to deflate a bit and puts his hand to the back of his neck as he sighs and considers how best to respond.

"Well, alright." He said as Raymond nodded to her as well.

Yang gets up and walks up the stairs, Taiyang giving her an encouraging smile as she passes in front of him. She pauses partway up the steps, turning in his direction. "Thanks, Dad." Yang said as Raymond saw her walk away as he knew she was suffering.

 _ **"The Inga she is producing is becoming very notable."**_ Goruba said once Yang was out of ear shot.

"Yeah that's Horror pheromone right?" Tai asked as he was worried for Yang as he was informed on all the Horror stuff prior to this.

"Yeah I've been finding myself locating Gates a lot around here that I had the Watchdog and Alchemist put powerful wards on the property to keep it from happening." Raymond said as Iris shuddered remembering meeting the Horrors in question. "Anyway I'll be outside chopping some wood and training." Raymond said as he left to help around the house as he wasn't going to freeload around the house.

"And I'll go clean up my room." Iris said as she left as for a moment Tai swore he saw Ruby when she was Iris' age.

(Later outside)

Later, Yang sweeps the porch, adept at it with one arm. She pauses to wipe her brow and sigh as she then looked and saw Raymond practicing his Kata's as nearby was a pile of chopped up firewood as Raymond kept practicing with Iris watching as he was doing it against a training dummy. Raymond then jumped back from a kick before pulling out his spear and used it as a bow staff as he spun it around and hit the dummy even more. Yang then sighed in depression as she saw Raymond still had that resolve and in comparison she was weaker then him.

(Later some)

Yang and Iris were now getting mail from the mailbox down the driveway as Yang looked at one but tucked them under her arm as Iris looked to Yang concerned for her as Yang tried to be happy even if her happiness was a mask to keep her turmoil hidden. The two began to make their way back into the house as Yang wondered if this was how Iris felt when she was still heavy in recovery.

(Later inside)

Raymond, Iris, and Yang were helping clean the dishes as Yang handled the first part while Raymond dried the dishes with a rag being patient about it. But Raymond seemed a bit tired due to the fact with the Grimm and Horrors in Vale being at an all-time high it made sense that he was being called to do double duty lately.

As she lifts it out of the sink, it slips out of her fingers and she gasps. When it hits the floor and breaks, it triggers a flashback. Against blackness there's a gray slash moving from upper left to bottom right and the red markings from Adam's mask glow while the sound of a sword loudly resonates. In the kitchen, Yang rears back with a cry. She clings to the countertop and pants, out of breath due to fright.

"Yang!" Raymond and Iris called out as they went over to her to check on her.

"Are you ok?" Iris asked as Raymond was worried for her.

"Y-yeah." Yang said as she was on her feet again as she then hit her fist on the countertop. "Yeah I just need a minute." Yang said as she didn't know what was scarier Nexus and his monstrous power or what Adam did to her.

'She's not ok.' Raymond mentally thought as he knew there had to be a way to break Yang from this ruck she was in.

(Back with Blake on the boat)

It is dusk, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake was once again on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walk behind her and Blake watches them, slightly less twitchy than before. It's when she's about to leave that she senses she is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and she immediately takes out Gambol Shroud.

"Whose there!?" Blake demanded as she glared at the foe in question as the hooded figure turns and runs for it, blonde hair somewhat visible beneath the hood. Blake stares up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean. She does not notice the dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface. However, she feels the boat rocking on the wake it created and let out a grunt as she tries to keep her balance. The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror.

"RED ALERT!" A random crew member cried.

The alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above Blake. The Captain murmurs as the shadow falls over him.

The Captain's eyes widen. "By the gods…" The Captain said as he saw the large creature in question as he knew trouble had just arrived.

The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large sea dragon Grimm. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward. The Captain turns and calling out to the ship. "All hands to battle stations!" He ordered as he was jumping into action.

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" The First Mate cried in horror.

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" The Captain said with a grin holding his hat.

Meanwhile Blake jumped into action as she running off the boat and into the air passing by a cloaked figure who was eating a meal not even bothering with the situation going on. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. Attached to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the Grimm's neck, then Tails sent electricity shocking the Grimm. Blake swings above the Grimm and shoots it in the back of its neck as it roars. Blake lands on the crow's nest while the Captain steers from the bridge. He keeps the ship stabilized in the Grimm's wake and steps outside to get another look at it.

Blake still shoots it while it arcs back into the water. The side of the ship opens up and the cannons come out. Blake continues her assault on the sea creature, once again swinging and shooting. The ship's cannons fire but are mostly ineffective. Blake falls back onto the ship's deck, lands on her back, bounces, and quickly gets herself back onto her feet. She discovers that her left shoulder is hurt when she moves to stand.

All the while the chaos was going on cloaked figure just kept eating his foot not even caring that lives were in danger. "Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! GET THE HEAVY CANNON LOADED!" The Captain said as the First Mate changes from being nervous to battle-ready upon hearing this order.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

(With the Captain)

"Heavy cannon, OPEN FIRE!" The captain ordered as his crew followed the orders.

(Battle)

The heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it. It opens its mouth and an electric ball forms. Blake was about to go at it but then felt a foot on her head as she yelped in shock. "Hey!" She cried out as soon the first cloaked figure was shown to be Sun as he jumped torts the Grimm and while in midair, he activates his energy clones. Blake's eyes widen in shock at who she saw. "Sun?!" Blake called out in shock as she saw Sun had been the one following her.

Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head. The two clones pull on the topmost tendrils of the head while Sun grabs its upper lip. "Not today, pal!" Sun yelled as he held on tight as when the dragon releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship.

"What are you doing?!" The Cat Faunus asked currently surprised to see Sun here.

From atop the enraged Grimm's snout, Sun answers her while holding onto the two tendrils his now-disappeared clones had grabbed.

Sun sweat drops. "Oh, uh, you know, just… hanging out!" Sun called out as he tried to hold on but the Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he falls. Blake gasps and immediately springs into action again. She jumps onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around and catch Sun midair. They land on nearby rocks, with her holding him bridal style. Sun placed his hand to his heart. "My hero!" Sun praised but Blake wasn't having any of it.

Blake narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not supposed to be here!" She scolded as she glared at Sun.

Sun had a deadpan expression. "Yeah!? Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get!" Sun argued back as he gestured to the large Grimm attacking.

Blake glares at him and then rolls her eyes. "Ugh. Just shut up and fight!" She drops him before she began jumping back to the boat leaving Sun there.

"Yes ma'am!" Sun called out as he had one thought on his mind. 'The things I do for love.' He mentally said as he saw her go off.

(Command Deck)

On the ship, the Captain is steering while two of his crew are looking at displays. "Starboard defenses are down, sir!" The First Mate stated as that as bad news for them.

"We still got the heavy cannon?" The Captain asked as that was there heavy hitter for this thing.

"Aye, but it's moving too fast! We can't land a hit!" A crew member said as that was the drawback of the heavy cannon.

Captain grits his teeth. "Argh. How about the engines?" The Captain asked as he looked to his First Mate.

First Mate nods with a smile. "Fully functional, Captain!" she replied as that was some good news to hear as well.

"Well alright, then!" The Captain grins as he may have an idea on what to do.

(Battle)

On the deck, Blake is preparing to counter a hit from the Grimm's electric blast, but Sun jumps in between with a laugh of triumph. He uses Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to deflect it and lands on the heavy cannon, resting his staff on his shoulder with a crooked grin. But then a roar was heard after a hit from the beast as they looked and saw how it was a human roar as they saw the cloaked figure or his lack of lunch as he began to get up as by his movement he was ticked off.

"Hey!" The new guy called out as he glared at the Grimm. "I was just trying to enjoy my lunch during the voyage and then you! Had to come around and ruin it by knocking it overboard!" He roared out as Sun and Blake saw him move.

"Who the Hell is this guy?" Sun asked as the man walked past him.

"So now not only do I have to deal with you! But now I have to go the rest of this damn voyage without a proper meal!" The man called out as he then grabbed his cloak and tore it off as it revealed a Faunus as he had a tattoo under his left eye as well as Madou Robes that looked to be more torn as there were arm bands on the arm sleeves, armored boots and shoulders, fingerless gloves, and most of all his coat seemed to have a lot of zippers on it. This guy was a dog type of Faunus as he grinded his claws on the ship bars as on his head were a set of dog ears with white hair.

"So get ready ugly because I'm about to send you on a one way trip to pain town population YOU!" The man yelled as he flipped out over one ruined meal. "Doruba strategy now!" The man ordered revealing his Madou Bracelet as it looked a lot like Goruba.

 _ **"Kehehehe! Losing your cool over a ruined meal how amusing of you, Inuken but if you want to take that creature down take out its wings."**_ Doruba said to the no identified Inuken.

"Got it." Inuken said as he got ready for battle.

"Another Makai Knight?" Blake asked as she saw him as she knew a Madou Tool when she saw one thanks to Team GARO.

"Huntsmen!" The Captain was heard as the trio of Inuken, Sun, and Blake looked over to him as he had come out onto the upper deck calling them. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!" The Captain said looking at the three as Inuken got that much.

Blake turns away from the Captain to look up at Sun and Inuken as she didn't know if she could trust him. "Get that thing into position and I'll get the wings." Inuken said as he glared at the Grimm with his topaz colored eyes.

"Well you two are the ones who has swords right now." Sun said as Inuken rolled his eyes as Blake sighed in frustration.

"He's with you?" He asked as Blake rolled her eyes to him.

"Not now." Blake said as she got ready to move.

Sun spins his weapon back into a holstered position and runs toward the Grimm. "Now or never!" Sun called out as he then activated three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Blake upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up. Sun waits, laughing and opening up his arms, but then loses his smile in confusion.

Blake then directed herself above him and lands on his shoulders. They sink a few feet while he grunts and Blake leaps upward off of him. Blake then saw the Grimm before glaring at it as she then charged downward torts it as she avoided the Grimm's Blast attacks at her. Meanwhile Inuken roared out as he was flying straight for the Grimm as he held his Makai Ken at the ready as it was almost like he was hiking on the air as he went for a wing. Soon Inuken and Blake passed by each other as they took out a wing each clipping the Grimm to keep it from flying anymore.

The two began to fall back to the ground as Inuken then flipped to land on his feet as Blade did the same as soon the two landed as Sun was able to catch Blade Bridal style with a smirk. Inuken meanwhile landed on the ground creating a crater as it seemed he was stun for a moment but got back to his feet. "This is the part where you say it." Sun said as he held Blake as she then rolled her eyes to him.

"Heads up." Inuken said as soon the trio lost their footing as the Grimm wasn't done with them just yet as the two began to jump away.

"Okay maybe later!" Sun called out before he began to jump to safety.

"I got the rest from here!" Inuken called out as he began to maneuver himself to take the Serpent on himself.

"What are you going to do?!" Sun asked the stranger as Inuken smirked as he then got closer to the Grimm as he then had his Makai Ken at the ready.

"Something that should have been done to start!" Inuken called out as he then got to a rock where he saw the Dragon was coming straight at him. "Let's end this in 99.9 seconds." Inuken said as he then cut open two energy circles in the form of a helix as when he did they opened up shining down a silver light upon him.

The dragon was upon him as soon armor shot out of the portal as soon the Dragon was knocked back by a Kris like blade as it roared at the figure. When Blake and Sun saw it for a moment they thought they were seeing someone else as Blake was the first to note it.

"Dan?" Blake asked as she was in shock to it.

"Can't be that guy is silver!" Sun called out as he was with Blake at the moment.

"Actually." The new Knight began as he looked to the Grimm. "I'm the Silver Lotus Knight..." The Knight began as he then charged at the Grimm and slashed at it causing it to roar in pain from the soul metal as when he did his Makai Seal appeared behind him as he glared at his foe.

"ZANGA!" Zanga roared out as he landed on another Earth Pillar that was still standing as he glared at his foe.

The Dragon roared at Zanga and began firing at him but he easily avoided the attacks by air hiking to avoid them. As Zanga saw he was in a bad spot for a moment he was about to hit the Grimm only for the Ship to come out of nowhere and bash into it as the Captain was no doubt helping. Zanga then roared out and charged at the Grimm's head and stabbed into its neck before he spun around it and began running down its back cutting it in half. As he did this Zanga was then seen jumping off its tail as he was once more airborne as he saw what was next.

"Finish it!" Zanga roared out as he glared at this Grimm as it was roaring in pain from the injury it sustained.

(Command Deck)

Captain points at the monster. "Fire!" The Captain ordered as it was time to end this.

(Battle)

The heavy cannon fires and hits the Grimm dead on. Its upper half is blasted to pieces, and it dies immediately. The Captain, the First Mate and Crew Member 02 all cheer. The cheer is upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause.

(With Blake and Sun)

On their rock, Sun celebrates while Blake smiles and lowers her head in relief as Zanga returned and called off his armor as he reverted to Inuken as he sat down already missing his lunch.

Sun of course cheered as he then lifted his hand for a high five. "Up top!" Sun called out not wanting to be left hanging.

 _ **"You best run monkey boy you're in the dog house."**_ Doruba said as Inuken agreed as Blake then turned to Sun and glared at him. With a cry, Blake swings her arm around to slap him in the face. He rears back in slow-motion and the screen goes black, with to the sound of her hand making contact with his flesh.

(Scene Break that Night)

It is nighttime on the middle deck of the ship. Blake is at the railing again, only this time facing sideways. "Seriously, it was no big deal!" Sun huffs as it was revealed he was talking to the two Faunus Passengers on the ship. "Just enjoy the rest of your trip and everything will be cool! We got this!" Sun said as he walked over to Blake and Inuken as the two Faunus, a male with horns and a female with rabbit ears who we saw earlier, wave goodbye and turn away.

"So I'm guessing your Blake Belladonna right?" Inuken asked as he was leaning on the wall as she glared at him a bit.

"Who wants to know?" Blake asked as Inuken then took out a red letter and light it to ashes revealing a message.

"By orders of the Vale Watchdog the listed Members of Team RWBY Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna are to both be located and monitored by a bodyguard due to the fact that a group of Fallen Priests and Knights have targeted them." Inuken said as the message with his orders then vanished. "I am to assume you're one of those members since at most one Fallen Priestess has made both you and Ms. Schnee her target. So in other words I'm your bodyguard." Inuken said as Blake looked as she glared at him. "The name is Inuken Tsuki at your service." Inuken introduced as Blake noted how the name translated to Moon Dog Blade.

"Someone from Gold's team made the request didn't he?" Blake asked as Inuken then shrugged.

"No clue just following orders kid." Inuken said as Blake then rolled her eyes as she saw Sun walk up to them no doubt hearing everything.

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before." Sun said with a sigh as he walked to the group.

"What are you doing here, Sun?" Blake asked as she looked to Sun.

"Diggin' the new outfit, by the way!" He states pointing to her ears with a flirtatious grin. "Never did like the bow." Sun said as he was being a bit of a flirt with Blake as she then slapped his hand away.

"Sun! Have you been following me?" Blake asked as she glared at Sun as he looked a bit ashamed of it but he had a good reason.

"I saw you run off. The Night Beacon Tower Fell." Sun said as Blake looked shocked by this as her angered look went away. "Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was ok and then you just took off without saying anything." Sun said as he looked to Blake as no doubt he had his reasons.

"I had to... you wouldn't understand." Blake said as Inuken then growled a bit as he looked to them.

"Let me guess White Fang and some of its members as well as the Fallen Priestess have brought up some bad memories for you that you need to sort things out at Home." Inuken said as Sun and Blake looked to him in shock.

"How did you?" They asked as Inuken then looked to them.

"Reason 1... I've been tailing you since Vale... and Reason 2 this boat is heading to Menagerie." Inuken explained as he looked to Blake and Sun as they looked surprised by this.

"Wait since Vale!?" Blake asked as she was shocked at how she didn't pick up on him.

"Yes if you have a problem then try to throw me overboard just know I'll still sniff you out." Inuken said as he sat down while looking to Blake as if almost daring her to try.

"Well, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm… kind of already on the boat." Sun said with a smirk as Inuken saw this as Blake looked to Sun and the new friend here.

"There's really no stopping you?" Blake asked Sun as Inuken agreed with him on this.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that." Sun said with his smirk getting wider as Inuken then sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Inuken as he was heard face palming himself.

(With Nexus at Salem's lair)

Nexus was training as he was slashing and hacking at every Grimm that came his way as he dealt with each of them with trained ease. But as he did this he then saw a Grim grabbed and bite down on his injured arm as he roared out and shot it in the head and then cut another in half. They kept coming as Nexus roared out hitting every single one of them with ease. Soon a new voice was heard as it was one Nexus knew very well.

"Nexus enough!" Salem ordered as the Grimm then all stopped there attack as Nexus glared at her.

"Don't get in my way." Nexus growled as he grabbed his arm forcing his Semblance and Aura to heal it but the injuries he sustained weren't healing fast enough for him before he roared out falling to his knees.

"Nexus." Salem began as she hovered over to Nexus and pulled his sleeve up revealing the scar and injuries opened once more as she began to focus her power on healing the immediate damage. "Nexus pushing yourself like this won't accelerate your recovery." Salem scolded as Nexus looked away as she then looked to him knowing he was being a bit rebellious right now.

"Nexus despite what I say about Cinder you are the key to our victory but the fact the Silver Eyes and Golden Armor affected you this way the only way you can stand a chance is at full strength and with an equalized to even out the playing fields." Salem said as Nexus glared at her.

"And I suppose you have a suggestion in mine?" Nexus scoffed as he glared at Salem as she glared back.

"Watch your tone and I do have several suggestions but I need to look deeper into them before putting them into effect." Salem said as she looked to her son... her child. "Come." Salem began as she knew Nexus needed another treatment. "You're going to need another infusion." Salem said as she looked to Nexus as she was truly concerned for him.

"Double the dosage." Nexus said as Salem heard this. "If I can't heal through strength then I need another way." Nexus said as he wasn't going to lose he wasn't weak he was the ultimate life form and those who stand in his way will suffer for it... save for the Golden Knight no one is allowed to kill Garo save for time or Nexus himself. Nexus then stood up as Salem tried to help him but he refused her aid. "How is Cinder doing?" Nexus asked as he was forced to stay here with Cinder and her cohorts till she recovered with Nexus.

"She has some... difficulties but... so far she is making progress much like how you are." Salem said as Nexus then gritted his teeth as he wasn't going to let Cinder be stronger then him as this was her fault to begin with.

"Triple my dosage then I must get my strength back." Nexus said as the Seer saw this while floating in as Nexus glared at it. "Order the Grimm in the nearby villages to destroy and capture as many of their denizens as they can." Nexus said as Salem saw what Nexus was planning as did Zarathos.

The Seer nodded surprising Salem even more as she saw her son was already commanding the Grimm like it was second nature for him. "Now then my dosage." Nexus said as Salem nodded to her son as they walked side by side as her arm moved to him holding him close as they walked much like how a mother would her beloved child.

"Of course and when it's done we'll learn what hole Ozpin is hiding and flush him out like the rat he is." Salem said as Nexus then grinned at this as he smirked.

"I can't wait." Nexus said as he wasn't really concerned with Ozpin now the Golden Knight was hit target wherever he was hiding right now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well the chapter is done people hope you all enjoyed it and I'm surprised I was able to pop out two chapters in one day. Hopefully this will also help set things up for future chapters so until next time please be sure to review and as I always saw on these things here ja-ne.


	55. Chapter 38 Family

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter for you all so please enjoy it my most loyal and beloved readers. By the way small warning this chapter may be on the short side of things.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had their goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake trying to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start with Gold)

"Well Eruba?" Gold asked as he was currently at the Gate of a Farming Village as he looked to it.

 _ **"Good news Gold... we found him."**_ Eruba said as Zaruba agreed.

 _ **"Yes we did even I can sense him."**_ Zaruba said as that was good that was really good for all of them.

"So how we going to do this?" Gold asked as Zaruba chuckled a bit.

 _ **"By the looks of it these folks are outsiders to the Makai Order we'll need to be delicate about this."**_ Zaruba said as Gold looked to them.

"I have an idea." Gold said as he looked to the two Madou Rings as he began to drive into the village.

(With Oscar)

Oscar Pine was currently carrying a pitchfork into the barn, which has loose bits of hay strung about the floor. He passes a sink with a mirror behind it, and something makes him pause and take a closer look. He sees his own reflection and lifts a lock of his hair, as if expecting something different.

He leans forward and examines the mirror more closely. "Hello?" He asked as if expecting someone to answer back somehow.

Just as Oscar is about to back away, a familiar voice booms out, sending him crashing backward from the pure shock. "Hello! I'm Professor Ozpin!" Ozpin's voice was heard as Oscar was clearly caught off guard by it. Oscar looks up at the sink and mirror from the floor of the barn, breathing heavily. From outside the barn, a woman's voice calls out.

"Oscar? You be careful with those tools!" The Woman said as it was clear what happened to him there.

"What was that about?" The Farm Boy pondered shaking his head a bit before he heard a motorcycle engine.

(Later at the House)

Oscar arrived to find there was a motorcycle parking at his house as by the looks of it there was a traveler on it as he was cracking his neck a bit no doubt a tad bit tired. "Um hi there can I help you?" Oscar asked as he looked to the man as it was none other than Gold as he then smiled to Oscar.

"Yeah I was hoping I can trouble ya'll for some rest here see I'm a bit of a traveler and seeing as I'm short on cash I was also hoping I can work off the stay and a bit of some payment till I Can get level with my income again." Gold offered as he looked to Oscar as he said it in a cowboy like accent.

"Well you're going to have to ask my aunt about it but I'm sure she'll be happy to help you out." Oscar said as the guy was kind of weird to him.

"Must be my lucky day then." Gold said as he then clapped his hands together in a prayer like fashion. "Thank you for the hospitality." Gold thanked as Oscar was surprised with how a simple clap had echoed for him.

"Um don't thank me yet she hasn't said yes or no yet." Oscar said as Gold smiled a bit as he smiled.

"Sure but even if she does say no at least I can be thankful for being lucky enough to be alive." Gold said as he looked to Oscar who nodded seeing this guy had a strange but welcoming aura to him.

"Well I'll go introduce you then." Oscar said as Gold nodded to him.

"That will be mighty fine of you." Gold said as he parked Zaruba and pulled his Madou Ring out to follow after Oscar.

(Meanwhile with Yang at Patch)

Yang Xiao Long is inside a nightmare. All around her are broken pieces of buildings and darkness. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she looks down. She raises both of her arms and turns them, examining their presence, particularly her right arm. Yang looks up from her arms to see Adam Taurus walking toward her. The red accents in his hair, mask and outfit have a surreal glow. Yang steps back defensively and discovers that she is suddenly wearing Ember Celica. She blasts Adam five times, but they do nothing to him while he steadily continues walking closer.

Adam puts his right hand on the handle of his sheathed sword. Yang tries to attack him again, but her weapon is gone, as is her right arm. She stares for a moment in confusion and disbelief and then startles when Adam is abruptly directly before her. He grins at her and starts to unsheathe Wilt from Blush.

But then Adam cried out in pain as Yang saw it and from the darkness Nexus appeared as he was consuming Adam as he saw this. "Sorry about him sometimes the weak don't know when to obey properly." Nexus said as Yang glared at him as she then charged at him only for him to easily avoid her attack and push her away. "And unfortunately I don't deal with weak willed insects such as you." Nexus said as he then began to walk away.

Yang roared out as she charged at Nexus only for a familiar shield and scythe to stand in her way as Yang saw this. "Ruby? Pyrrha?" Yang asked as soon she jumped back as she saw Pyrrha was connected to Nexus' shadows making her one of his many victims.

"What stunning beauties Ms. Xiao Long and they are all mine." Nexus taunted as he looked to Yang. "Pyrrha Nikos mine to toy and defile as I see fit and Ruby Rose my apprentice mine to mold and corrupt into my image they are all mine." Nexus said as his shark like grin send shivers down Yang's spine as she saw this.

"Leave her alone!" Yang roared as she charged at Nexus only to her shock for Ruby to literally protect Nexus by lopping off her arm again as Yang saw this as Ruby looked at her with a cold emotionless look.

"Threat neutralized master." Ruby greeted as Yang saw this as she was in shock. But soon the nightmare began to shift once more as she soon saw herself as a phantom from one of Nexus's familiars as she to her horror saw Ruby older but holding what she saw was Nexus offspring being made into nothing more than a part time killing machine and part time brood mare as Akane laughed at the 'joy,' Ruby felt from it no doubt from the fact Ruby at least in this nightmare was mentally broken.

(End Nightmare)

Yang awakens with a gasp as she looked around to see that she was in her room, lying on top of her bed. The robotic arm given to her by General Ironwood and Raymond rests on her bedside table, out of the box. Yang looks at it for a moment before turning her face away. She hears laughter coming from downstairs.

As Yang left her room though she saw another room and opened it for a second and saw Iris sleeping there with a stuffed Garo in her arms and Zwei on her bed as she saw the corgi really took a shine to her. Yang couldn't help but smile as it was like she had two sisters now instead of one. She then quietly left the room to let Iris rest as she headed downstairs.

(Later Downstairs)

Yang heads downstairs to discover Professors Oobleck and Port sitting at her kitchen table and laughing with her father, Taiyang Xiao Long as the only one who wasn't laughing was Raymond but he did smiled in amusement to the story being told. There's a bowl of fruit at the center of the table.

"And, and, and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt! I was just a TA, I-I didn't know what to do, so I just… I just left the room to laugh!" Port laughed as Yang then came to the kitchen door while the three laugh.

Taiyang snickers. "We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before, so he didn't know!" Taiyang said as Raymond was now snickering himself.

Oobleck shook his head in disapproval. "That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck scolded as he was still laughing.

"Believe it or nor me and Ollette tried to see if we could do something similar to Gold or Aron on the first day." Raymond said as Taiyang looked to the Boy Scout in shock.

"Why didn't it work!?" Taiyang asked as he looked to him.

"Let's just say we had three snitches with us at the time that we didn't get a chance to try it." Raymond joked as it was clear that Raymond was being serious here as he now was part of the conversation.

"Well the girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" Tai said as everyone laughed a bit more as he wasn't done. "Besides, that's not even the best part! See, then we-" He began only to be interrupted by Port who slammed his leg on the table.

"Like what you see?" He asked as this got a laugh from everyone as Port then loses his balance as he tried to save himself from falling, but ended up on the floor in the end as he cried out in shock from it. There's even more laughter. Taiyang claps from mirth and Port joins in the hilarity from the floor. Yang giggles too, covering her mouth, but the three teachers become alerted to her presence. Oobleck stands while Port gets up off the floor.

Port dusts himself off. "Oh, uh, Miss Xiao Long! Uh, please, join us. May I ask, where is Iris?" Port asked as he was hoping Iris was doing ok here after the whole ordeal she had suffered do to her father's act of fatherly love.

"She's sleeping upstairs Zwei's watching her." Yang said as she walked over to her father.

Oobleck nods eagerly after that happy to hear she was doing ok. "Oh, yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair." He offered as Yang looked to them.

Yang rose her hand. "I'm good. So, what are you doing here?" She hoists herself backward up onto the kitchen counter, beside where her father stands as Port and Oobleck sit back down.

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." The Caffeinated Man answered with a smile on his face.

"Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time." Port added as he looked to the girl.

"Though I can't blame her for wanting to fix the mess there but Mantel wasn't built in a day as you said involving Mistral." Raymond said as he sat on his chair now.

"Now look, let's not worry about that right now. So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone, 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!'" Taiyang said grinning like a fool as the story continued as this got a laugh from everyone here.

Oobleck rubs his chin. "The Branwen twins have always been… interesting, to say the least." Oobleck said as one became the Phantom Knight Qrow while the other a powerful Makai Alchemist who was rumored to have gone dark.

Port chuckled. "That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai." Peter said as Raymond chuckled a bit at this.

Taiyang frowned at the two. "Hey, come on, man, she's right here." Tai said as he knew how Yang was about Raven.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman! If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jabs at her old man!" Port said with a scoff at Taiyang for that little overprotective statement.

"That's not the issue, Pete! And besides, she's still a teenager!" Taiyang said as then Raymond cleared his throat to them.

"So am, I and I hunt flesh eating demons from another world at night that can do things normally more risqué to get there pray." Raymond said as he looked to them all.

"That's different!" Taiyang said as Yang decided to jump in on this subject.

"'She,' is also in the room, and can be directly spoken to. And I think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point." Yang piped in pointing her thumb to herself as she was referring to everything from being given a concussion then abducted fighting for Beacon and then getting her arm lopped off. And that's not including all the times she had to help with the Horrors in some way or form.

Taiyang sighed. "Adult or not, you've still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world." Taiyang said as she looked

Yang feign a gasp as she bore a scowl. "Oh my, gosh! Does every father figure have the same three condescending phrases?" Yang shot back as she saw what her dad said.

"Yeah! But we only use them when we mean it!" Taiyang scolded narrowing his eyes as his elder daughter.

Raymond, Port, and Oobleck look at each other as father and daughter argue, a touch uncomfortable. Oobleck takes a sip from his mug while Port pulls at his collar with Raymond coughing into his mouth a bit as he then took the drink from before and took a swing of it.

"Is that so?" She asked as she was almost daring him to try to come up with a better argument then that.

Taiyang crossed his arms as he nods. "As a matter of fact, it is so! If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own, ha, well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." Taiyang said as this caused quiet the reaction. Yang gasps and pulls back from her father's face while a stunned Port leans forward and Oobleck's mouth drops open and his glasses slip down with Raymond wide eyed as he gave Taiyang from behind Yang an 'abort,' gesture with how he was on unstable ground. There's a comedic beat before the mug slips out of Oobleck's hand to safely land on the table. All four stare at Taiyang for a few seconds as even Goruba was stunned into silence from that comment.

"You… jerk!" Yang huffed but she smiled as then she playfully punches Taiyang, and the father and daughter laugh together as Raymond sighed in relief at how this didn't become an incident here.

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck whispered to Port as Taiyang and Yang look at each other and then laugh but then relieved laughter comes from both Port and Oobleck.

"Oh, Miss Xiao L— Yang, if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port inquired looking at her amputated arm.

Oobleck glanced at her with curious eyes. "Oh, yes, yes! A piece of Atlas technology given out like that is rare indeed even more so that it was modified using spells and materials from the order! Not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you returned to normal." Oobleck said as he looked to Yang as Raymond was one of those people who wanted to see her return to normal.

Yang of course looked down as she didn't know how to answer it. "I'm… scared." Yang said as she looked to everyone as Raymond and Taiyang looked to her with concern as the two listened to it. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but… this is normal now." Yang continued as she turned to her missing limb as she knew she was only half as strong with just one arm. Oobleck and Port exchange sad, knowing glances. "It's just taking me awhile to get used to it." Yang said as Raymond looked to her as he then scowled a bit at how she was giving up so easily.

"Well, normal is what you make of it." Taiyang stated as he looked to his daughter.

Yang turned to her father. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone. And it's never coming back." Yang growled as then Raymond spoke up.

"Your right it's not coming back but you aren't the first person to lose a limb." Raymond said as he got up and looked to Yang as she was shocked at what he heard. "In fact you aren't the first person to lose a limb protecting another." Raymond said as he looked to Yang as he glared at her before sighing to calm himself down as he then raised his hand that had the fingerless glove on it.

"There once was a trio of Makai Knights long ago as they were hunting a special type of Horror that were made not summoned." Raymond said as it seemed to be story time. "The Knights on this mission to slay Madou Horrors were known as Gai, Zen, and Garo." He said as he looked to them as this was a famous one. "At the time Garo had lost his shine lost in the darkness and its current holder wished to bring back its light." The Makai Knight said as he looked to them. "They learned the Madou Horrors had the light of Garo inside them so if Garo slayed them the light and his power will return with each one slayed." He said as Yang listened to him. "Zen never took the job seriously and slept around a lot while Garo was the same minus sleeping around but they're hearts were in the right place." Raymond said as he looked to them.

"One day they found the one who causes it all and in turn had battled his three highest Madou Horrors but it was a trap as the mad human wanted Garo as a Madou Horror." Raymond said as he looked to them. "Zen in a moment of nobility and duty charged at them and stopped the plant from entering Garo by letting it enter his hand. In turn with his blade he sliced off his arm and allowed Garo to destroy it to help him regain his light." Raymond said as that was a shocking twist to hear that Zen the playboy sacrificed his own hand for his ally and friend.

"How does it end?" Yang asked as Raymond smiled to her.

"He gained a new hand that was better than his old one and in turn they defeated the Madou Horror's creator and aided Garo in regaining his light." Raymond said as Yang was impressed with what she heard.

"Why tell me this?" Yang asked as Raymond saw he was getting somewhere with this.

"Because losing your arm doesn't mean you have to stop from becoming what and who you want to be." Raymond said as he looked to Yang. "Your Yang Xiao Long the strongest girl I know and just as crazy as Ollette on a normal day is." Raymond said as he looked to Yang and put his arm on her shoulder. "So when your done wallowing in self-pity you can bet your ass that Tai and I will support you 100% on whatever path you choose." Raymond said as he looked to Yang as Taiyang smiled to the two of them.

"I..." Yang began but Goruba spoke up.

 _ **"Fear is like any other emotion but Courage is acting in spite of fear. Even Raymond and many other Knights or Alchemist face this emotion but the fear of failing those they must protect brings out there courage to act in spite of their fear."**_ Goruba said as she looked to Yang from Raymond's wrist. _**"Plus you should know, Raymond is afraid of small spaces."**_ Goruba yelled as Raymond glared at him.

"I told you this in confidence Goruba!" Raymond argued as Goruba looked to him.

 _ **"Well it's true and claustrophobia isn't as bad as you think in fact you act very much in courage when in such a situation."**_ Goruba argued as Yang began to laugh a bit as she saw this as Tai smiled as well as he saw Raymond was treating Yang right here.

(Later Upstairs)

Yang was heading upstairs as she was calmed down from her laughter enough to climb the steps. "Goodnight." Yang said as she headed up the stairs.

But as Yang passed down the halls she decided to check on Iris again and opened the door and saw she was still sleeping. As Yang went to Iris she smiled at her for a bit and patted her head seeing she was doing ok. As she left Iris stirred a bit and looked to Yang. "Yang?" Iris asked as she saw Yang who saw Iris as well.

"Oh Iris I'm sorry did I wake you?" Yang asked as Iris turned her head.

"Are you ok now?" Iris asked as she was still very sleepy.

"Oh yeah it's all good." Yang said as Iris smiled to her a bit.

"I like it when you're genuinely smiling." Iris said as she looked to Yang who was surprised to hear this. "It makes me feel like I have an actual home here." Iris said as Yang saw how it was. Yang and Ruby were her surrogate sisters and since Iris never had any sisters she was welcoming to it while Taiyang became her new father after losing her birth father to Drasil's machinations for freedom.

"Don't worry Iris you always have a home here." Yang said as she then tucked her in and let her sleep again and left the room. "Goodnight Iris." Yang bid farewell as she left the room.

"Goodnight Yang." Iris said as she fell back asleep with Zwei repositioning himself to be comfortable with Iris better.

(Later in Yang's room)

Yang looked to her Madou Tool arm and saw what it meant for her. Iris was like Ruby was at that age but she went through a lot in her time. But those smiles Iris gives off and the home she loved here Yang... wanted to protect it she wanted to protect Iris' future smiles and the home she will hopefully grow up in. That Light the light was the thing Yang was going to protect so Iris can enjoy that light as with the rest of Remnant. Maybe Raymond was actually on to something with what he told her downstairs.

"I need to start training." Yang said as she wasn't going to let this world fall and with it the smiles Iris had yet to share with Remnant.

(Back with Ruby and JNPR)

On a path through the woods, Team JNPR with Ruby were driving forward with Ruby looking at a map in the truck as the Madou Cycle was currently on the flatbed. "Come on, guys! If we pick up the pace, we can hit the next town before sunset!" Ruby said with enthusiasm as they made their way through by Truck with Jaune driving this time.

"Assuming it's still there." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby while they drove.

"Of course it'll be there. This one's supposed to be pretty big! Hee-gan…bayn-a." Ruby struggled to say the location right as Eclipse chuckled at Ruby's struggle.

"Higanbana. It's a well-protected village with a popular inn." Ren said helping Ruby out as he explained the village information.

Nora smiled widely. "Which means, no camping in the rain!" Nora cheered as she didn't have to get wet in the rain tonight.

Ruby grins widely. "See? Everything's going to be fine!" Ruby assured them as they drove on through.

 _ **"Perhaps we can stop by the Makai Outpost there for a refuel."**_ Eclipse said as she was running a bit low after all.

"Same we need to keep a close eye on our fuel supply." Penny said as Jaune agreed with her as her holographic body appeared on the dashboard once again.

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs. But things could be a lot worse. I really thought we'd see more Grimm." Jaune said as he looked to the group in the pickup truck.

"As did I." Ren said as Eclipse actually noted that.

"That must mean our luck is finally turning around! To Higanbana!" Nora cheered as they were on the way there now.

"To Higanbana!" Jaune and Ren repeated in unison as Penny and Eclipse joined in.

 _ **"To Higanbana!"**_ Eclipse and Penny cheered as Eclipse was a bit lack luster in energy while Penny's was filled to the brim with energy as they drove there.

"To Higanban… ban-a!" Ruby fixed her sentence.

(Meanwhile nearby)

A Beowolf stomps into view and growls at the four kids. Just as it is about to leap, it is stabbed through by Qrow. Three disintegrating bodies of other Beowolves are just behind him as Orva then sensed it. _**"Qrow… we have company."**_ Orva said as Qrow the heard a black raven cawing from a tree branch on eye level with Qrow.

He looks at it before it flies off, following JNPR and Ruby. "Luck." Qrow said with a scoff as he knew who it was instantly.

(Later that Night)

It was raining in the village of Higanbana as through a window Qrow saw the four kids at a Makai Outpost as Eclipse and Penny were being refueled as he saw them silently discussing with the proprietor noting how she looked exactly like the one in Vale as she acted like she never met them before now. Qrow sits at a table in a tavern watching them as he was expecting someone to show up soon as he had a few choice words to give her.

A waitress sets a glass with liquor and ice in front of him as Qrow turns to the waitress seeing the drink given to him. "Oh, I didn't o—"

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes. Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf." The Waitress said as Qrow knew it was time for Raven to face the music for her part in Nexus creation.

Qrow turns and looks up. An overhead shot shows the spacious lower level of the tavern and its several round tables, while the edge of a balcony is just visible. Qrow turns back. "Thanks." Qrow said as he took the drink as he knew who gave it to him.

The Waitress winks at him. "But I went ahead and gave you top. Lucky you." The Waitress said as Qrow liked that.

With a pleased smirk, Qrow watches the waitress as she walks away. But then Orva spoke up to him.

 _ **"Qrow focus."**_ Orva scolded as she looked to her partner who already got it.

After she is gone, he looks through the two windows to see no one visible in the lobby of the inn. "Yeah." He said as he began to make his way to the top floor knowing she was there.

(Later Upstairs)

Qrow arrived upstairs and in turn found Raven Branwen waiting for him at one of the tables, her mask atop it as Qrow noted how much it resembled Nexus old mask. "Hello, brother and Orva." Raven greeted as Qrow and his Madou tool partner both glared at her in response.

"Raven." Qrow greeted as he began to make his way to her spot.

He pulls the chair that's beside her and drags it to a position across from her instead. With his hand on the back of the chair, he simply looks at her expectantly. Raven rolls her eyes and moves her mask to the side as Qrow sits down.

"So, what do you want?" The Drunk Scythe User inquired taking a sip of his alcohol as he was going to see why Raven was here before stabbing into her about Nexus.

Raven had a small smile on her face. "A girl can't just catch up with her family?" Raven asked as she needed to know if Salem had the relic.

Qrow narrowed his eyes a bit. "She can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it? Unless you plan on keeping these comin'." He sets the glass down as he glared at her a bit.

"Does she have it?" She asked again as she was hoping he didn't know about Nexus but that was a fool's hope and she knew it.

Qrow doesn't answer right away, instead running his fingertip along the edge of his glass. "Did you know Yang lost her arm?" Qrow asked as he looked to Raven.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "That's not—" Raven began but Qrow cut her off in return.

"Rhetorical question, I know you know. It's just obnoxious that you'd bring up family and then carry on like your own daughter doesn't exist." Qrow snuffed as he looked to her with a glare.

"I saved her." Raven argued a bit as Qrow scoffed in response.

"Once. Because that was your rule, right? Real "Mom of the Year" material, sis." Qrow said as he then put his drink down. "Then again I never pegged you the type to play mother for someone else's leas of all now Salem's." Qrow said as Raven was wide eyed at this.

"How did you?" Raven began as Qrow scoffed at her.

"Faced the kid once and he nearly kicked my ass if Salem didn't call him back when she did." Qrow said as he glared at Raven. "And the way he moved the way he fought with that sword of his I had to be blind and drunk out of my mind not to see it added his little portal thing to boot." Qrow said as Raven saw Qrow figured it out already.

"Tell me does she have the relic yes or no." Raven said as Qrow glared at her.

"How about a trade I tell you if she has it or not and you tell me what the hell went through your head thinking you can control that thing." Qrow said as he was referring to Nexus.

"Information for information a fair trade." Raven said as Orva glared at Raven.

 _ **"Tell us now, Raven."**_ Orva said as Raven saw she had no choice now.

"Very well... I found Nexus in the ruins of a village that was set up to test his abilities and I took him in made him part of the tribe." Raven said as she sat there detailing her involvement with Nexus. "I knew instantly who and what he was and I figured if I could train him he can do what he was made to do and end Salem forever." Raven said as Qrow heard this and glared.

"So you found a kid that was clearly Salem's who was lost, scared, and confused at what he did and tried to make a weapon out of him." Qrow said as he was starting to feel real glad Yang didn't go with Raven.

"That was the plan... at first." Raven said as Qrow saw where this was going. "You know how I used to say how a master forming a parental bond with her student who was an orphan was cliché and unrealistic?" Raven asked as she looked to Qrow.

"Yeah and let me guess it happened to you." Qrow said as he didn't know if he should be ashamed that she saw Nexus as more her child then she did her actual child.

"Yes problem was I realized it too late, when I trained him Nexus clung to me only wanting my approval of his skills and his power. Needless to say he met all my expectations... but the tribe before I took control feared him they was scared of what he could do even more so if Salem ever got her hands on him." Raven said as Qrow saw where this was going. "They decided to snuff him out before he can turn against us I was with the minority who disagreed so I was able to help him escape but in the chaos he must have mistaken me for betraying him." Raven said as Qrow saw that stuff like that could really do damage. "Ever since he left everywhere he went he left a trail of slaughter and corpses in his path all for the highest bidder. No doubt to support himself but I tried to chase after him to explain things but by the time I could find him... Salem already got to him." Raven said as Qrow looked to him and knew where Raven went wrong.

"Well I rescind the mother of the year reward the kid needed a parent more than a teacher and by the time you realize the mistake Nexus was already at the tipping point of becoming the very thing you wished to defeat." Qrow said as he knew that Raven was the reason that Nexus was as he was today.

"Fine then I won't explain myself to you... but I will give you this warning." Raven said as she glared at Qrow. "Nexus is my responsibility and if I need to use the Golden Knight and Summer's daughter to take him down so be it as it stands it's my fault Nexus is out there so it's my job to put him down permanently and by any means necessary." Ravens aid as Qrow looked to him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Qrow asked as Raven looked to him.

"Nexus has a lot of Familiars he can use to regenerate himself even when he should be dead... keep killing him until he has no more to fall back to." Raven said as even though those Familiars were all basically Nexus there was only one Nexus that was the real Nexus inside him.

"Let me guess you were the one who taught Nexus the old creed of 'the weak die and the strong live,' it's no wonder he's so screwed up." Qrow said as Raven then shot up glaring at him.

"Then Yang is probably better off without me." Raven said as Qrow saw what Raven meant.

"If you're going to take out your adoptive son you better not hesitate because I can wager a bit that he won't hesitate to kill you." Qrow said as he knew Raven had the highest chance of hesitating when it counted most.

"I told you Beacon would fall and it has, I told you Ozpin would fail and he has and I now told you everything involving my part in Nexus' upbringing so tell me does. Salem. Have it?" Raven asked as she wanted answers now.

"No." Qrow said at last as he glared at Raven owning up to his part of the agreement. "She doesn't." Qrow said as Raven heard this and calmed down a bit.

"If you don't know where the relic is, then we have nothing left to talk about." Raven said coldly while she reached for her mask but as she reaches for her mask, Qrow grabs onto the top of it.

"I don't know where the Spring Maiden is, either, but if you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow was determined to get answers out of his sister.

"And why would I do that?" Raven asked as she pulls her mask out of Qrow's grasp.

Qrow narrows his eyes again. "Because without her, we're all going to die." Qrow said as he glared at Raven. A moment of tense silence passes between them as a nearby lantern dies out.

"And which "we" are you referring to?" Raven asked with a scoff as she knew Nexus was out there and she knew that Gold was his best bet at getting him to show up.

Qrow grimaces as Raven walks away but he still had one last thing to bring up. "Nexus seems to have an almost obsessive interest in the Golden Knight and Ruby." Qrow said as Raven heard this as she then chuckled.

"Then if I can turn the Golden Knight to the Tribe I can train Gold on how to combat Nexus or... use him as bait." Raven said as soon the sound of her sword getting unsheathed is heard and he looks up, unhappy. Raven walks into her red portal and disappears. There's the sound of breaking glass and a gasp. Qrow turns to see the waitress, trembling at the sight of Raven disappearing. She takes a cautious step backward as she looks sideways at Qrow.

"Make this one a double." Qrow said gesturing to his glass as he was going to need it as he knew the leader of the Branwen Tribe was no on the move for the Golden Knight and possibly Ruby.

 _ **"Dropped the ball there Qrow dropped the ball."**_ Orva said as she knew this was going to get bad real fast.

"I know." Qrow said as he hoped he could salvage this in some way soon.

(Meanwhile with Gold)

"Dig in!" Oscar's aunt cheerfully said as Gold smiled at the food before he then clapped his hands together in his classic prayer like gesture.

"Thank you for this plentiful bounty!" Gold cheered as his aunt was happy to have Gold around.

"Wow I never seen you make this much before auntie." Oscar said as he saw all the food here.

"Well of course thanks to Gold farm work has been done in half the time than normal giving a lot of us time to ourselves." She said as Gold smiled to them.

"Happy to help ma'am." Gold greeted with a grin as she smiled at Gold.

"You know I could hire you as a farm hand full time instead of you just roaming around Remnant." She said with a smile as Gold smiled to her.

"The offer is much appreciated but I still have wandering winds to follow till I can really settle down somewhere." Gold said as he smiled to Oscar's aunt and her hospitality.

"Well dig in and don't be shy now." She said as Oscar and Gold then began to eat as Gold was the type of person to eat for four people at once so left overs was not a problem here.

 _ **'Gold.'**_ Zaruba was heard as Gold heard him. _**'Remember we need to get him to acknowledge Ozpin inside him and get him out of here before Salem and her group can find him.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Gold mentally nodded to him.

'Don't worry I got this covered.' Gold mentally responded as all they had to do was wait for the time being.

 _ **'Alright but if you found him already I shudder to think of what could happen if Salem or Nexus finds him.'**_ Zaruba said as she knew neither of them were ones to underestimate.

'Got it.' Gold replied as he continued to eat his meal.

(Scene Break Morning at Patch)

Iris and Tai were working on the plants watering a bed of sunflowers outside as they were watering them all with Iris learning new things everyday with Taiyang as she smiled to him as Tai swore it was like Ruby had her age regressed to be a child again. Nearby Raymond was chopping wood while training at the same time as it was clear he was a master of his craft.

Soon the door was heard opening as they all stopped and looked to see Yang coming out, wearing the robotic arm. She uses it automatically to shade her eyes from the sun, and then looks down at the metal hand interestedly, moving the fingers around as Taiyang stands as Raymond walked over to her and smiled.

"Ok then." Raymond said as he smiled to her. "Let's get started." Raymond said as he was going to get Yang back into shape.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is please leave a review for me and like I always say here ja-ne.


	56. Chapter 39 Menagerie

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: Well here we are so please enjoy it folks as this chapter will be a filler more than anything.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had their goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Menagerie)

The ship was docked into port as the bridge lowered to allow the passengers to disembark. Sun, Blake, and Inuken were walking out as Blake found it odd to have a bodyguard from the Makai Order following her around and since this was hers and Aron's old stomping grounds needless to say it was almost nostalgic to her. There was Faunus as far as the eye can see as they made their way through the crowds of people. Doing their trades buying products and just living there day to day lives as Jaune was awestruck to it all.

"I never seen so many Faunus in one place." Sun said as they walked through the crowds.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake said as she then stopped for a moment as she then remembered the little girl and how she wasn't even remotely safe here for being part human.

"Wow." Sun said as he saw the look Blake made and changed the subject. "Sure is uh crowded here." Sun said as Blake then sighed a bit.

"Yes... yes it is." Blake said as it was in fact crowded here in the Faunus home island.

"Come on." Inuken said as he was already walking ahead with Blake and Sun following closely behind them to catch up to them as fast as possible.

(Later)

The group were in the streets as Sun saw this and noted the major thing of how it was cramped here. "Is it always so cramped here?" Sun asked as Inuken saw this.

"Well with a good chunk of Faunus living here and three fourths of this place being desert... yes." Inuken said as he walked easily blending in with everyone.

"What! You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!"

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." The Cat Faunus stated as that was an important fact here.

Sun sighed with an irksome look. "So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up." Sun said as he didn't seem to like it and was starting to see the White Fang's point of view.

"That's a pretty good summary, yeah." Blake said as she began to walk away.

"Huh. Jerks." He huffed as sometimes humans can be jerks.

"Not my place to judge." Inuken as he was just here doing his job.

"We try to make the best of things." She added with a positive note as they soon arrived at a scenic location as Sun saw this and was once more awestruck by it. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

"This, is Kuo Kuana." Blake states looking around as she saw it all with Inuken and Sun.

"It's… beautiful. I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?" Sun said as he looked back to Blake as Inuken rolled his eyes to this but even he has to confess this place was a sight to behold.

"That's not the point, Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal." Blake said lowering her face. "That we're still second-class citizens." Blake said as even with its beauty it was a sorry reminder of what the Faunus are outside of this island.

"And with this sorry reminder... Horrors are bound to be roaming." Inuken said as Sun shuddered at that.

"Horrors hate those things." Sun said as he never wanted to deal with those monsters as long as he lived. "But hey, this guy is feeling pretty at home." Sun said with a smile on his face as he looked to Blake to cheer her up.

She then sighed as she appreciated what he was doing. "Alright. Time to go home." Blake said as Sun wanted to check this out.

"Oh yea?" Sun said as he pull in Blake at the shoulder and asked, "Which ones yours, can you see it from here?"

"Kind of," Blake said as she look straight forward down the middle of the road as Sun wasn't paying attention as he was looking at Random houses while Inuken saw what Blake is looking at as he follow her eye site as he is surprise.

Sun started too pointed out at random houses as he said, "IS it that one?! What about that tiny one down there? I really like the paint job."

"I think your sense of judgment is as great as your fashion statement," Inuken said as Sun looks at him as Sun look to the Makai knight guy and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Should I be the one to point it out?" Inuken said as Blake look to him and wonder what he meant as Blake and sun watch as the guy pointed out the mansion like building that stood at the bottom of the road.

As Blake is surprise by that and Sun look to Blake with a shock face as he pointed down to it than her to confirm what Inuken said, as she nod a bit which left Sun even more shocked as he let off of Blake and step back as he was looking like one of 'Edvard Munch' greatest art work, 'The Scream'.

(Later down at the mansion)

AS the trio walk up to the huge doors of the house with a big knocker on it as Blake reach out to it as she stop part way, as it seem she was afraid of something.

"What is it?" Sun asked as Inuken said, "I'm smelling a hint of fear, my guess is, she hasn't been here for a while, maybe not have call or write back to here ether?"

"How do you keep doing that?" Blake asked as Inuken smile a bit as he said, "I have a great sense of smell and if you been around the block as I've have your start to notice things."

"He is telling the truth then?" Sun asked as he wonder what was up with this guy as he get the whole Makai knight thing that he has going on but still as Blake said, "It's true and it has been... a long time sense I seen my parents."

"Well we came all this way," Sun said as he mean to say, better do it anyways sense they are there as Inuken also said, "It's her choice to do so, your here to support her, I suggest you do so."

"Aren't you here to support her as well?" Sun asked as Inuken said, "I was order to watch over her, not hold her hand as it's her path she must follow and decide what to do, but if she is in any form of danger, I will step in, simple as that."

"Can we not argue like this…? I don't want them to hear it," Blake said as sun said to her, "Sorry."

Inuken keep quite as Blake reach out for the knocker again and this time grabbing hold of it before raising it and knock on the door loudly before letting off and step back for whatever could come at her with sun step back in fear hearing that knock while Inuken wasn't much effected by it.

"Okay if we're being honest, that kind of intimidating," Sun said as Inuken piff a bit and said, "I call it a wakeup call at best."

Suddenly the doors open and a middle age (and surprisingly good looking) Cat Faunus woman answering the door as the woman look to see who knocked and her ears perks up as she saw Blake, as she open the door wider and walk towards the black cat Faunus as she said, "Blake?"

"H-hi mom," Blake said as her cat ear drop a bit, as no one said a thing as Blake's mother walk out to her and huge her, surprising Blake as the two stood at the same height, as Blake's mother said, "My baby girl."

Blake smile as it seem her mother missed her very much as she hug back as the two boy let them have their mother and daughter moment, before an older man voice called out as the person said, "Kali, who is it?"

They all looked and saw who they assumed was Blake's dad walk in as he was a cat Faunus but had hair on his exposed chest under a violet coat and armor as the pants he was wearing were stuffed into some metal grieves. But he was soon wide eyed as he saw Blake there still in her mother's arms as Blake smiled to her dad while Inuken scoffed a bit with Sun just smiling.

"Feh." Inuken said as he just waited for them to go about their day.

(Meanwhile with Gold)

Gold was helping out with some farm work again as he used his strength to easily handle the heavy lifting of it as Oscar looked to Gold wondering how he could be so strong. "So Gold where you from?" Oscar asked as he looked to Gold in wonder.

"Oh here, there, and little of everywhere just can't seem to find myself staying in one place for too long." Gold said as he knew he had to be fast around this place as his plan was simple pass along Eruba to Oscar and hopefully she and Ozpin can help point Oscar to the right direction as far as Gold can see Oscar could use a bit longer for his peaceful days.

"Well you've been around then huh." Oscar said as Gold smiled.

"Yeah I have and I just know with luck on my side my next destination will be my place to stay." Gold said as he smiled to Oscar.

"Well that's great and all but me well kind of stuck here for the time you know." Oscar said as Gold saw this as he smiled to this.

"Yeah well that's life for you one day your here the next you're on the road exploring the world with a small partner to come along with you to help point you to the right direction." Gold said as Oscar looked to him wondering what he meant by that.

"Well I hope once you head out your journeys will be filled with light." Oscar said as she looked to Gold as Gold smiled back to Oscar.

"Same here kid." Gold responded as he wondered what he will find in Mistral once he leaves Eruba with him.

(Later inside)

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali said as she looked to Blake, Sun, and Inuken as Inuken saw drinking he offered tea and eating the offered snacks. "The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect but it certainly didn't deserve what happened." Kali said before she sighed and continued. "We were both so worried." Kali confessed as she looked to Blake happy to see she was ok.

Soon Blake's dad began to laugh as he crossed his arms together. "Please I knew she's be fine." He boasted as he knew his daughter was tougher then she looked making Kali scoff at him.

"That isn't the slightest bit true." Kali said to her husband knowing he was worried as any parent would be. "You should have seen him pacing." Kali said as Sun then spoke up.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before. And trust me, she's got some moves." Sun said as Blake stopped her drink as Inuken then sighed to Sun.

"Nice going Monkey boy." Inuken said as he kept up his meal staying out of this for now.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong." Ghira asked as he looked to Sun going into overprotective father mode.

"Sun don't start your only going to make it worse for yourself." Inuken said as he can tell he was walking on eggshells now.

"But I." Sun began as he then moved his tail to take the Tea taking Inuken's advice. "This is some really good tea!" Sun said as he saw things got awkward.

"I like them." Kali said to Blake as Blake glared at her.

"Mom!" She scolded as she then remembered something. "Um mom dad I needed to ask you some information I'm not sure if you remember it but it involves this one girl who used to live around here." Blake said as before she could ask her question a bang was heard at the door.

Ghira groans in annoyance as he remembered something. "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" He said as he hits his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira…" Kali sighed shaking her head as she calmed him down a bit.

Ghira stands up as he was going to handle it. "Give me a moment." He said as he walks out to handle the problem.

Blake arched an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?" Blake asked as she was concerned now for what was happening.

"Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately." Kali explained as she looked to Blake while sipping her tea.

"Dealing with who?" Inuken asked as he got concerned about what was happening.

Kali sipped her tea. "Hmm? The White Fang." Kali said as she finished her tea.

The trio stood up immediately like lightning. "WHAT?!" They all yelped in shock as Inuken was also surprised as he forgot the White Fang started out in Menagerie after all.

(Later at the door)

As Blake, Sun, and Inuken rush to the door as Black called out, "Dad!"

"Blake what wrong?" Ghira said as he turn to his daughter while he standing next to a couple of members of the white Fang but not the kind that were wearing Grimm mask or wearing the uniform like those in vale.

As they came up, the two members saw Blake and knew her right away as they give a bow as they say to her, "Miss Belladonna." "We had no idea you've return," The member with the ear popping out his hood said.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake said to her father as he has a confused look on his face as he introduce the two members as he said, "This is Corasc and Fennec Albain. They represent the white Fang here in Menagerie now."

"Those Psychos are here too?!" Sun said as he grab his head as Inuken said, "Do you insult any people that related to the ones that attack?"

"Young man, I'm not sure of what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe."

"What we've heard?" Blake said in question as she put her hand at her chest and went on saying, "We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

"What is she talking about?" Ghira asked as he turn back to Corasc and Fennec as Corasc started to say, "Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace."

Blake eye twitch a bit in anger as she squinted a bit, as Kali came walking up wondering what's going on as she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Wait, you guys seriously don't know?!" Sun said as Inuken said, "The news may have been keep in the dark from others from knowing."

"Know what?" Ghira said as he look to his daughter as Blake said, "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm's and other horrible creatures into the school."

The members were silent as they looked at each other for a moment knowing the truth is now out as Ghira turn to the members and asked, "IS this true?

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is," Fennec said as Blake snap a bit as she said, "Don't act like you're s-

"That's enough!" Ghira said as he stop Blake from doing anything rash as he keep a level head and strong tone as he said to the two members, "Explain yourselves."

They looked at each other as it seem they are switching off as Corasc said, "Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up vale!" Sun said as he made a good point there and it seem Blake mother and father wasn't informed of this.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident," Fennec said as Inuken said, "Its sound like the darkest moment of the order is repeating itself, only now it's with the White Fang."

Inuken remember hearing stories, reading about the fallen knights and priest from long ago broke off from the Makai Order as they soon believe in order to defeat the horrors, humanity must be cut down as well, causing a civil war within the Order itself, as with the white fang Vale branch it seem the only way they could have equal rights they want is by killing human and ruling them in fear. If memory served the Order splinter group wanted to rule over humans to properly protect them and leading them was if memory serves was some Dark Knight named Kiba.

"Incident?!" Blake yelled as she wasn't taking kindly to this. "People are dead!" Blake yelled as Inuken also noted to how they were acting as even Doruba noted it as well.

"And it is a tragedy." Corasc said as he looked to the Chieftain Ghira Belladonna.

"Your grace, we come to assure you that brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec said as he looked to Ghira who wasn't entirely convinced.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira asked as Inuken and Doruba saw Ghira had every right to be skeptical of them.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as high leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this... this is no way to make our message heard." Corsac said as he looked to the group.

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you'd care to review them." Fennec said as he looked to Ghira who nodded in response.

"I will." Ghira said as he wanted to make sure nothing else was being kept from him from the White Fang. "But another day." Ghira added as he looked to them before turning to Blake. "I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter." Ghira said as Corsac nodded to him.

"But of course, you're Grace." Corsac began as he understood reconnecting with family and its importance.

"We completely understand." Fennec added as he looked to Ghira as Inuken kept his ears and nose trained on them in case something was astray here. "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake." Fennec said as he looked to Blake.

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang when meeting with your old friend Aron but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Corsac said as Inuken then saw the clincher in there tale and knew this was more than just a splinter group as they said it was as Inuken also noted the slightest hint of a threat there as he knew it was hidden that only those trained to locate such things can pinpoint it accurately.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennec said as Blake then glared at them.

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake countered as she glared at them.

"Hmmm..." Corsac began as Blake glared at him. "If you ever do wish to return you merely need to come find us." Corsac said as Fennec continued.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec said as Blake wasn't done.

"Alright but while you're getting those reports and such I want to see everything you have involving another former member, one Akane Ketsueiki." Blake said as the two were then wide eyed as it was either they hadn't heard of her in a long while or they know of her and knew how she went AWOL and then MIA.

"Of course... we'll retrieve everything we have on the Blood Red Angel of the Fang." Corsac said as it wasn't a lie to say Akane had earned that moniker when she was in the White Fang.

"Goodbye, gentleman." Ghira said as he closed the door on them.

"I don't trust them." Inuken said as Ghira looked to the Dog Faunus. "And before you ask I don't plan on dating your daughter I'm just her bodyguard until such a time I am needed elsewhere strictly professional." Inuken said as Ghira then saw this and nodded.

"It better." Ghira said as Blake glared at her dad on this. "I like him." Ghira said to Kali who saw this.

"Well those guys are creepy like what Dog boy here said." Sun said as Ghira then glared at Sun as Inuken face palmed himself in response to this.

"I really don't like you." He said as Kali then spoke up.

"Akane Blake?" Kali asked as she hadn't heard anything from or about Akane in years.

"She's one of the reasons I came to visit." Blake said as she knew anything they can learn on Akane may help them piece together what made her this way and most of all if it can be undone.

"Let's talk more then." Kali said as she remembered how sad and lonely Akane looked as a child every day. Her father should have taken better care of such a sweet girl but she could understand his own difficulties being a member of the White Fang who lost his Faunus traits in battle.

(Later outside)

The two White Fang members were climbing down the steps as they had their own conversation. "An Interesting development, wouldn't you say?" Fennec asked as they walked down the steps of the Belladonna home.

"Interesting indeed." Corsac said as he looked to his foe.

"So shall, we inform Brother Adam?" Fennec asked as he looked to Corsac.

"We shall." Corsac replied before they both found a blade to their necks from behind as they recognized it instantly as to who owned it.

"Or... you can inform me and I can... pass it along to Adam." Akane said as she wanted to be the first to know as the two saw Akane glaring at them with her eyes flaring up to show she wasn't going to take any lies from them. "Unless of course... you want to find yourselves on a pike dismembered." Akane gushed as she glared at the two showing she wasn't going to let them get away with lying to her.

(With Gold)

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Oscar's aunt asked as Gold smiled to them.

"I'm grateful to ya'll about your hospitality but right now I'm on a trip to Mistral and can't dally any longer." Gold said as he had his hands to a prayer clap form as he smiled to them his usual famous toothy grin.

"Well it was great to have you over and if you ever need a place to stay and you're in the area look us up." Oscar's aunt said as Gold nodded to her.

"Will do." Gold said as he then looked to Oscar. "Oh and Oscar I have something for you as thank you for such great hospitality." Gold said as he smiled to Oscar and took his hand before placing Eruba on it.

"This is proof we're friends now don't sell it or pawn it otherwise I won't be able to know if your, you or not." Gold joked but the sentiment was serious here as it also held a hidden meaning behind it as well.

"Oh... um thanks." Oscar said as he looked to the silent Madou Ring as he couldn't help but feel like he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Anyway I'll be off now see you all soon." Gold said as he mounted his bike and drove off as the two waved him goodbye.

(With Gold down the road)

"So... the seal is set?" Gold asked as Zaruba sensed it.

 _ **"Yes Eruba is helping with the power right now the farm should be hidden from the Grimm and Horrors for a time. We located Ozpin so our next stop has to be Mistral to meet up with him there."**_ Zaruba said as Gold then looked at his rearview mirror.

"Yeah... but why do I get the feeling we're being tailed?" Gold asked as Zaruba sensed the Inga but couldn't pinpoint it.

 _ **"If this stalker makes his move we best be ready."**_ Zaruba said as he knew this wasn't time to let ones guard down.

(Meanwhile at the last Inn Gold stopped at)

Back at a Tavern Gold had had a hefty meal at the waitress was currently scrubbing the floor wondering if that biker guy will ever return here. The sound of approaching footsteps cease when a voice addresses her, making the waitress look up. "Excuse me." Tyrian was heard as he tried to be polite but his insane grin said otherwise as he licked his lips after he laughed a little. "I was hoping you can... help me find someone." Tyrian said grinning before laughing maniacally as he was coming close to pinpointing Gold's current location.

(Meanwhile at the tavern in Higanbana)

Another waitress was doing a similar act as she was scrubbing up the tables and floors before she heard two sets of footsteps. She then looked up and saw Blaze and Solomon there as Solomon glared at her for a moment before Blaze spoke as calmly as possible as he was being the voice of reason with negotiation unlike Solomon who would slaughter if he didn't get the information he needed.

"We're sorry to trouble you this night madam but me and my cohort here were hoping you can direct us to a friend of ours who came by this way." Blaze said as he smiled to her. "After all our meeting here may in fact, be a gift of the Goddess from herself to you, and I." Blaze said with a swerve sort of flirting tone in his voice as it was clear that while Tyrion was clocking in on Gold, Blaze and Solomon meanwhile were zoning in on Ruby and her group.

(TBC)

ESKK: Like IS aid the chapter was short on purpose as purely filler more than anything hence why it's so short. Anyway leave a review and as I always say ja-ne.


	57. Update and Advertisement

Garo RWBY Updates

ESKK: Attention I have an announcement to make. DragonKnight SR has published the first chapter of a RWBY Reading story for GARO Saviors of Remnant. So when you have the time go see him and his fic now keep reading my fics and reviewing them and like I always say here Ja-Ne.


	58. Chapter 40 Lost Soul Beast Hunted

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter enjoy it folks.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had their goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Gold)

It was day time as Gold was riding down the road once more as since he left Eruba with Ozpin or Oscar now Gold's next focus was to head to Mistral and meet up with some guy named Lionheart. As he rode Gold still felt like he was being followed as Gold looked to Zaruba.

"Anything?" Gold asked as Zaruba sensed around.

 _ **"Nothing as of yet but be warry I feel our Tracker is narrowing in on us."**_ Zaruba said as they rode as Gold looked to him.

"Alright then any villages for us to stop at for supplies and such?" Gold asked as he looked to Zaruba.

"Yes one but it is in ruins are you sure you wish to stop there?" Zaruba asked as Gold looked to his Madou Ring and shrugged a bit.

"Well if anything it should give us fire wood and possible a shelter for the night if need be." Gold said as he rode down the road.

"What about other supplies that may have survived?" Zaruba asked as Gold shrugged again.

"We'll see it when we get there." Gold said as they made a small detour to stop at the village to rest up and get some supplies for their trip.

(Later at the mentioned village)

Gold arrived at the village as he parked his Madou Cycle and looked around as he saw the place was in ruins alright but it also looked to be abandoned for some reason. "Huh guess Horrors and Grimm must have had a field day here." Gold said while pointing his thumb to the empty village ass this was just one of view villages that were left like this.

"Be respectful Gold this place is must be treated with respect for those who failed to make this a home." Zaruba scolded as Gold sighed.

"Alright I got it." Gold said as he wondered how Kaze had put up with Zaruba for so long.

 _ **"Now move along and retrieve what you'll need and let's go."**_ Zaruba said as Gold sighed and scratched his head a bit.

"Geez ok Mom." Gold taunted and joked as Zaruba huffed a bit at how Gold can be in there partnership sometimes.

 _ **"That boy."**_ Zaruba said as he wondered at times why Garo chose him after Kaze passed.

(With Ruby and JNPR)

As the gang drove down the long roads as Nora started saying loudly, "Another day another adventure!

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked as she wonder if another village would be coming up in the next few miles or something as Jaune said and try to make it sound like in Ruby positive tone, "Driving!"

"With a side of?" Nora asked as she waited for something as it seem she was getting a little board of just walking as Ren said simply, "Driving."

"The next village wouldn't be for another day and a half to the rate we're walking," Penny said as after that Ruby lower her head and sighed and said, "Haven is a lot farther away than I thought."

 _ **"Of course, every journey is long and hard, but it would get easy you reach the end of it,"**_ Eclipse says as Ruby added in, "Yea but I thought I wouldn't be this long."

"Ruby? How long did you think this journey was going to take?" Ren asked as he came walking up to the side to Ruby as she looks at her hand before waving them around as she said, "I don't know. I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home."

"Right but... how long?" Jaune asked as Ruby held up a finger as she thingk for a bit and said, "Maybe like, uh... two weeks?"

"What?!" Jaune said as he look to Ruby as Ruby step back and said, "Okay fine, three or something!"

"Look, whatever," Ruby said as she looks ahead as something came into site as Ruby asked, "Hey what's that?"

Nora came up to a broken wooden fence and look to see walls and some building with some what looks like damages as Penny said, "That's strange I'm sure there wasn't going to be another village this near, maybe I need to recalculate?"

Jaune pull out a map to double check as he follow the road they are on and said, "No Penny, you were right before. This place isn't on the map."

 _ **"I'm sensing resident Inga here,"**_ Eclipse said as soon enough as Nora said, "Are those building damage?"

Soon enough as everyone went into serious mode as Jaune said, "We should search for survivors!"

Jaune throw the map down as all of them ran into the village and check it out and look for anyone, or anything.

(Inside the village)

Ren ran in while Nora jump to the top of the wall, with Jaune and Ruby following up, as Nora was right as there are some damage buildings, but there were also incomplete buildings as well as for some reason the village wasn't completed but the gang check around for anybody as Ruby lifted up a board and look under to see nothing but a bush as Ruby drop it she yell out, "Anything?"

"Nothing over here!" Nora said as she leap onto an incomplete building before jumping down as Jaune looked around and said, "No one over here either!"

Ren was just kneeling checking the ground as there was no wear from being use, only the aging of time as Ren said, "It almost seems like the town was abandoned."

AS team JNPR walk ahead as Ruby stood in place wondering what happen as Eclipse said, _**"No sign of horror, but the Inga here has been for a while, not even enough to summon a horror to cause this."**_

"Hey, I think I found something!" Nora yell out as the team came up to her, as Ruby came up last as everyone stood in front of a sigh with some vines growing on it as Nora moved it and saw the name of the town as she said, "Onuyuri? Never heard of it."

"Me neither," Jaune said as Penny add saying, "There no reference of Onuyuri anywhere in my data storage.

"I have," Ren said as everyone look to him as they expected more as he began to say, "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed."

"That explain why there no reference to it as if town wasn't complete it won't be listed on any map, data or printed," Penny said as Ruby asked, "What happen?"

"Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city... With their own laws."

As Ruby looked around and wonder what this place would have been like if it was completed as Ren went on saying, "They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future."

Ren began to walk away from the group as Eclipse saw what this was from her spot on Ruby's Finger. "I know my parents did." Ren said as Eclipse figured as much.

 _ **"This was your home wasn't it?"**_ Eclipse said as Ruby saw it as well as did Nora and Jaune as they saw Ren nod to Eclipse's comment.

"What happened?" Ruby asked trying to be comforting for him.

Ren brushes some dirt off of the stone border of a low wall to reveal claw marks. "What, always happens." Ren said as he glared at the claw marks and knew it well.

"The Grimm and the Horrors." Jaune said as he knew how cruel the Horror were and how they will feast without end if given the chance to do so.

Ren tightens his hands into fists. "Not just any, one Grimm." Ren growled as he still remembered it like it was recent.

Ruby briefly faces Nora in confusion, but Nora doesn't move her concerned gaze away from Ren. "One?" Ruby asked as she heard him say this. Several small black birds take off from a tree outside Oniyuri's wall. They fly over the village and the six travelers (Counting Penny and Eclipse of course).

"Come on. Let's just get through here." Jaune said as he began to walk ahead back to their small convoy as he knew this place was a wound for Ren and one that they don't need to reopen more than it has to. Nora and Ren soon followed after Jaune as Eclipse then spoke up in turn.

 _ **"This place is stained with Inga and judging by his reaction it seems Ren and I have something in common."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby heard her partner say that. Once they were loaded back up they began to drive on through as Ruby knew Eclipse must have meant the other Silver Eyed Warriors since Eclipse once said at one point there were many and now almost none are left in Remnant.

(In Atlas with Weiss the Schnee Charity Event)

*Insert RWBY OST: This Life is Mine

A dramatic, feminine vocalizing is heard. The broken moon shines brightly to the sound of Weiss Schnee singing as she was singing a true perfect song. Weiss stood alone on the empty stage with a spotlight on her with Weiss singing a wordless aria, her arms outstretched. She is perfectly positioned below the center of the painted emblem of Atlas that dominates the stage.

-"I'm not your pawn, not another thing you own.

I was not born guilty of your crimes.

The riches and your influence can't hold me anymore.

I won't be possessed,

Burdened by your royal test.

I will not surrender.

This life is mine.-

*End OST

As Weiss sang this though Jacques seemed to enjoy it a tad bit to much as he waved his hand to the symphony of it as under his sleeve an injury was seen from clearly a soul metal based weapon as it healed like nothing. But as Weiss sung her soulless aria her mind drifted to Aron as she missed him and even though she knew he was in Atlas she wondered what he's even planning if he want to get her out of this gilded cage her father put her in.

As Weiss song concluded she did a bow as the audience applauded before she looked up to the balcony and saw her father and brother watching her. Jacques Schnee remains seated, not applauding, while Whitley Schnee is standing giving a slower paced, sarcastic clap. Weiss looks back at the audience, all clapping still in their seats. She turns and walks backstage, her feigned smile replaced with a frown.

(Later with Aron)

Aron was making his way to the Schnee charity event as he walked up the invite guy as he was stopped by him. "Hey stop you Faunus rat." He began showing the list. "You ain't on the list." He said as Aron looked at said List.

"Hmm you don't say." Aron responded before sending an uppercut at the guard knocking him out cold as the list and pen flew into Aron's hand as he then smiled. "Am now." Aron said putting his name in it and adding the words 'fuck you,' onto said list before walking in leaving behind a few stunned people behind. "And that's how you get in without an invite." Aron said to them as he made his way inside to the event.

(Schnee Charity Gala)

The rich and wealthy were mingling as Weiss in said party looked down right miserable as Weiss ignored her father as he made a bitch lie about how he gave the same wages as the rest of their mining staff as she ignored him. Weiss hated it here as she looked to the side knowing her father was lying considering the number of Horrors that had sprouted in said mines when people tend to 'vanish,' from said mines. Weiss looked down for a moment before she saw a familiar set of Aura Chains slithering on the ground as they held a message on them.

"Get ready for the real party." It said before it slithered away as Weiss knew those were Aron's chains and knew he actually kept his word.

'Idiot you chased me all the way to Atlas I don't know if I should be flattered or angry that you did something so stupid.' Weiss thought knowing how Faunus are treated in Atlas.

Weiss tried to leave but Jacques stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked as Weiss noticed how cold his hand felt more so then usual.

"I'm just a little thirsty." Weiss responded as she had to sneak away to see Aron at the very least.

"Sweet heart we have people for that." Jacques said as he was about to call someone for that but Weiss stopped him.

"No I can get it." Weiss responded while stopping her father. "I'll be right back I promise." Weiss said as once her father returned to the conversation she began to walk away following where the chains were slithering away.

(With Aron)

"Ok simple hack job no problem. Thank you Winter for giving me access." Aron said as he was typing away as he knew Winter had given Aron access codes due to him dating Weiss and to really stick one to old man Schnee faker. "And... bingo." Aron said beginning the download as he was downloading the dirty information of Jacques Schnee on the inter info net of Remnant even what he did to Weiss when he thought no one saw. Everything save for one as that was better as a secret. "Uh ok looks like someone is getting into a whole mess of trouble with the law." Aron said that is if they even get to him first as Aron knew a Horror when he saw one as he then felt a baton tap his shoulder.

"Yeah you Faunus." The guard said as Aron looked.

"Ok... I give up." Aron said putting his hands up as the guard walked to him and was ready to call back up only for Aron to do a quick nerve pinch and the man was out cold. Aron took his radio and then spoke in his voice. "Everything is clear on my end carry on." He said as he then turned it off. "Man I am good." Aron said as he smiled at his handy work.

Soon Aron walked out as he had sent his chains to find his Girlfriend and knew they found her as he walked over to the far end and leaned on the wall outside the party as soon he saw Weiss walk by and then snagged her and dragged her in surprising her.

"Hey babe miss me?" Aron teased as Weiss then glared.

"Aron what the Hell were you thinking coming here!?" She whispered with a scolding tone as Aron smiled his arrogant playful smile that showed he had a plan in the works.

"Meh getting you out, exposing your dickhead of a dad for what he is, hunting a Horror, oh and making sure he got the video of us on our date then one where we kissed." Aron said as Weiss looked shocked at this as she knew Aron was sneaky at times but not to this level for her.

"You didn't." Weiss said as she was hoping he did as this can be her ticket out.

"You mean expose his dirty laundry to Atlas and pretty much everyone on Remnant with a Scroll using a short activation of Vale's CCT Tower before shutting it off once it went out then yes I did." Aron said as Weiss then grabbed him and kissed him as Aron happily returned it. "Baby I missed that." Aron said as Weiss glared at her boyfriend.

"Well where is the Horror then?" Weiss asked as Aron smirked knowing Weiss was either going to like this or hate this when she hears what Silva says. 

_**"If I had to guess he's your father right now, no doubt it had occurred recently as of late."**_ Silva stated as she looked to Weiss as she was shocked as Weiss looked down.

"Weiss you ok?" Aron asked as he looked to Weiss.

"I thought I felt something off about him." Weiss said as she realized what this meant as Silva and Weiss agreed to discuss this with her later.

"Ok Weiss I have a plan and I'm going to need your help." Aron said as Weiss smiled to Aron as she saw he had a plan in the works.

"Ok do tell." Weiss said as Aron began to relay his plan to Weiss as she was enjoying this or was going to enjoy this.

(Later back at the party)

Weiss returned to the party to look upon the painting as she seemed bored but also had her scroll ready to start recording a new incident of her father as she just needed to wait for the signal. A young man no doubt high society looked to Weiss. "It's beautiful... you two match." He said as Weiss sighed at this guy flirting with her. She knew Aron can get jealous and territorial but he did so within reason but didn't hurt to scare a guy who couldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes it's a lovely painting but you should know I'm already taken." Weiss said as she knew he was flirting. "And I doubt my significant other would be happy to see other men flirting with his significant other after she politely informed them she was not interested." Weiss said as the young man eased back to avoid Aron's possible wrath.

"Whatever." He responded as he walked away as Weiss then sighed as she waited for the signal if it ever came.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?" The Trophy Wife asked looking at the picture with the Heiress.

Weiss opens her eyes and turns slightly, peering over her shoulder at the woman.

"It was a long time coming, if you ask me." The Trophy Wife states.

"Honey…" The Husband said shaking his head.

The Trophy Wife's Husband places his hand on her shoulder, trying to shush her, but she shakes it off, leaving him to glance around the room with a forced, nervous grin.

"What?" She laughed. "You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance." She defended as Weiss didn't realize the signal was her.

While she talks, her Husband drops the act and heaves a silent sigh. The Trophy Wife's rant is cut off by a voice shouting angrily across the room at her.

"Shut up!" Weiss hissed at her.

The room falls silent, and all of the party goers turn to look at her.

Jacques narrowed his eyes. "Weiss?" He began but he had no idea he was walking straight into a trap.

Her voice still raised, Weiss angrily gestures to the guests while she speaks.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!" She snapped at the Trophy Woman.

The Trophy Wife had a disgusted look on her face. "Excuse me?!" She demanded as she glared at Weiss.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, and your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" The Heiress barks at everyone.

Her father quickly approaches her while Whitley looks on with a faint smile on his face. "Weiss, that's enough." Jacques scolded his daughter grabbing her wrist, and she immediately begins struggling to pull away.

"Let go of me!" Weiss cries grabbing her father's arm.

Jacques narrows his eyes. "You're embarrassing the family!" He answered as soon a new voice spoke up.

"Oh please you're doing a damn good job of it on your own Jacques Schnee!" Aron was heard as soon the doors were kicked down showing Aron was there as everyone was surprised by this. "Sorry I'm late folk's looks like my invite got lost in the mail." Aron said as he strode right on in as he already handled security as he grabbed a glass for a drink. "Don't mind if I do." Aron said downing it all in one and throwing it back at the saucer plate where I landed the same way it started but empty and without shattering.

Aron then pointed straight at Jacques Schnee as he smirked. "Your next line Jacques will be, 'What is a Faunus doing here and how it get in here,' am I right?" Aron taunted as Jacques fell for the trick like many others have.

"What is a Faunus doing here and how it get in here?" He repeated before going wide eyed at this.

"Now let me say this to start Jacque check your scroll all of you for breaking news or in Jacque's case his messages." Aron said as he then took out his gun and fired it to the ceiling. "Now." He urged as James decided to comply as he was wide eyed at what he saw in breaking news.

Jacque was checking his messages already calling for security silently as he was stalling but when he did he saw what looked like a photo album of his daughter Weiss and Aron on what seemed to be one of many romantic dates. "Now Jacque your next line is, 'These have to fake no daughter of mine will be allowed to see or be involved with a Faunus mongrel,' and go!" Aron predicted as like always he was spot on.

"These have to be fake no daughter of mine will be allowed to see or be involved with a Faunus mongrel!" He countered while repeating before going wide eyed at Weiss was nearby recording the event silently. Just then Security or whatever was left of it arrived as Aron saw this.

"Fine then, come and get some." Aron taunted as he smirked. Soon Security arrived but then Weiss spoke up in Aron's defense.

"Stand down all of you!" She ordered as the guards looked surprised by this.

"Weiss what are you doing? He's a Faunus spreading slander on you." Jacques tried to urge as Weiss smirked at her 'father.'

"Well 'father,' how can those, pictures be slander when I took some of them myself!" Weiss argued as Jacque was shocked as the guests were as well as Weiss went to Aron's waiting arms and to add insult to injury had a quick kissing session as Jacque was shocked by this. Jacques looked ready to attack but Aron then held up his right index finger to him telling him to wait as he and Weiss made out. Once the two separated for much needed air James Ironwood was heard.

"Security have Jacques Schnee arrested for his numerous crimes against Atlas and the civil rights crimes on the Faunus as well as domestic abuse as well as child abuse." James Ironwood spoke as Jacque then heard the people whispering call him things like a wife beater, child abuser, sick greedy snake, tax evader, and many more as Jacque looked a this scroll and saw the breaking news and was wide eyed as he saw himself and the crimes he committed and had brushed under the rug as it was viral all over Remnant.

"Now you can't do this to me!" Jacque called out as he was being cuffed and restrained.

"To bad Jacques we just did." Aron teased as he smiled. "Not exactly how I pictured meeting my girlfriends whole family but close enough." Aron said as Whitely tried to stop them but being weaker and more pathetic he was easily knocked down a peg.

"And guess what 'daddy,' if Aron and I get that far our kids your grandkids will never even know you existed." Weiss said as that was the sealing nail to draw out the Horror hiding in her father's skin.

 **"No..."** Jacques said in a demonic voice as Aron saw what was happening as did Weiss.

"Would everyone please leave the area now we have crime scene here!" Weiss called as everyone did so as James being informed of this by Ozpin knew what was coming. Soon Jacques roared in fury as soon his body exploded showing something was underneath and it was big, white, and feather like as Silva knew this Horror instantly.

 _ **"Hey Look Zero the Horror Ring!"**_ Silva called as Aron smirked.

 **"Zero..."** The Horror asked as he remembered the Silver Fanged Knight of the past who ended his plans. **"ZERO!"** The Horror roared out in rage as Zero ruined his plans a second time.

"Well at least the outside matches the inside now." Weiss said as she stood next to her boyfriend.

"Mind if I take care of this babe." Aron said caressing Weiss's cheek a bit as she smiled in response to him.

"Go ahead just make it hurt." Weiss said with a smile as Aron smiled.

"Will do." Aron said as he was ready to fight the Horror as he charged in. "And if you want feel free to jump in." Aron called out before turning to the Horror and firing at it with his guns.

 **"DIE MAKAI KNIGHT!"** Ring roared out going against as a panic began to start. Aron fired at the horror with his guns as the Horror Ring then bashed him away from the firing range. Aron cried out in shock only to land on a Glyph as Aron saw this and smiled.

"Thanks Weiss!" Aron called out before firing forth his Aura chains and swinging into the battle again. Aron flipped his guns so he was gripping the costume made barrels as he began to use them like they were meant to before he modified them as he used the magazine as axe blades like a tomahawk sort of weapon.

The Horror Ring tried to crawl torts the door to fit through as Weiss saw this while Aron kept it at bay. "Weiss doors now!" Aron called out as he used his Aura Chains to restrain Ring but he began to break through them easily.

"Got it!" Weiss called out creating a gravity Glyph with an element one to barricade the door with ice to keep Ring contained here. AS the two began to battle again Aron began to move with a certain grace to him as Weiss saw that it was almost like a male equivalent to her own battle style mixed with Aron's as for Weiss she saw it was almost like he wanted to dance with Weiss.

Aron back flipped away as the Horror broke free and slammed, its, fist down where Aron was. **"Makai Knight you're a putrid Faunus and these Humans feel the same about you so why protect them!"** The Horror roared as it tried to bring Aron's true nature out with words.

"Hey I may say rich a-holes will be rich a-holes!" Aron called out as he then avoided another attack. "But I don't discriminate with life." Aron said as he then avoided a hand attack and stabbed into it as the Horror roared in pain from it. "It's my duty as one who protects as a Makai Knight after all." Aron said as he then sent his Aura chains out as they stabbed into the Horror as it roared out with the Aura Chains mixed with his Madou Flames turning the Horror Blood to dust.

"Plus!" Aron called out as he fired at the Horror's eyes as it shielded them as Aron saw this. "I don't waste time counting, I just hunt every Horror that shows up in my face and protect people be the human, Faunus, or something in between them!" Aron roared out as he then avoided another attack as soon Weiss then jumped in.

"No we'll protect everyone!" Weiss called out as Aron then smiled to Weiss and bowed to her as if to taunt Ring even more.

"Then may I have this dance my fair lady?" Aron asked while offering his hand to his girlfriend as Weiss smiled to him in response.

"I'd love to good sir." Weiss responded before taking the offered hand as the two then linked hands as this was going to be one for the history books Silva knew it.

The two then began to dance as Ring only got angry at this even more as it tried to attack. Weiss of course created a Glyph under her and Aron that followed there every step as they slashed, shot, and stabbed at Ring while they did what was basically a ballroom combat dance. IT was like a symbolic sort of beauty human and Faunus Schnee and Rogue Vagabond locked in a powerful set of movements in a field that was perfect for them. For Weiss she was cutting the chains of her past and Aron he was reaching his chains torts the future but together they created the path torts there future hand in hand together.

Ring was being pushed back hard as the white Horror stood up tall with its hooves bashing into the ground as he roared out and kept the attack up as Aron and Weiss then split and spun around avoiding the attack with ease as they then got back and held his guns together and fired at Ring knocking him back with ease.

 **"Die both of you will DIE!"** Ring roared out as thus there dance ended as Aron was knocked back hard as he cried out in pain as Weiss saw this.

"Aron!" Weiss roared out as she then glared at Ring. "RING!" Weiss roared out in rage as she realized where her path was taking her and she realized what this means as she saw the Summoning Glyph form once more. Weiss roared out unleashing her Aura as soon Weiss saw the armored Gigas charge at Ring and punch it in the face with a full body before swinging its blade out and attacking it further. "That was for using me as your doll!" Weiss roared out as she wasn't done as the Armored Gigas kept its attack up as it then grabbed Ring and bend its spine up as it roared in pain. "That was for what you did to my mother and stealing what was rightfully hers!" Weiss roared even further as she was letting out so many years of anguish upon the Horror that was once her father.

The Gigas then grabbed Ring by the head and slammed him to the far wall creating a large hole to the night outside as Weiss wasn't done. "And this!" She roared out as Gigas raised its large blade up. "Is for hurting my Silver Wolf boy!" Weiss yelled as Gigas swung the blade down and caused Ring even more pain as its injury rand deep in its shoulder.

 **"How... How can you utilize Makai Magic... it's not possible."** Ring cursed as he glared at Weiss as Aron began to get back up.

"Weiss I'll handle things from here." Aron said as he walked forward looking to Weiss. "But first... sing." Aron said as Weiss looked confused. "Just sing Weiss I'm going to show you why he didn't eat you or the other Schnee family members." Aron said as Weiss saw this and nodded.

*Insert Fly Me to the Moon

As Weiss sang the famous song as she assumed the song didn't matter she was shocked to learn she was right as she saw Ring's injuries begin to heal from her singing as Aron saw this as did Weiss. Soon once the, injures were healed Weiss realized what she and her family was to Ring. "We were your doctors you needed to outlive the Order so you used my family to keep yourself healed!" Weiss roared in fury as Aron the stretched his arms out to stop her from charging in head first.

*End OST

 **"Yes... I did."** Ring said as he got up. **"But this human was already ambitious, greedy, and selfish he wanted power and he used you all to get it but it wasn't enough. He put himself as Nicolaus Schnee's closes ally so him marrying Willow would be a simple matter and in turn he gained the power of the SDC!"** Ring roared out as he began to laugh at them all. **"But now thanks to you I have to start all over again!"** The Horror roared as it then spread its wings out to try and escape.

"I'll go after him!" Aron roared out as Weiss saw this.

"Wait but you can't fly!" Weiss argued as Aron then smiled to her.

"Yeah but we can your my wings." Aron said taking Weiss' hands and kissing it. "So please give me wings." Aron said before he got ready as he then fired at Ring as he just took off distracting him enough to see him.

*Insert ZERO Dragon Blood OST: Ginga Kishi ZERO

Aron then charged at Ring before throwing his ZERO Bullet Ken at Ring who tried to block it but was hit as they in turn formed the energy circle once more. Aron then jumped forward and did a back flip before doing a drop kick torts the portal. Once Aron was through his armor began to attack to him as the helmet was saved for last. It went for the jaw just as Aron's kick landed and then the face plate was added as Aron then caught his awoken ZERO Blades.

Soon Zero and Ring were over the edge as Weiss saw Zero and Ring fall as she was wide eyed. "Aron!" Weiss called out as she then noted his armor's new form had the Schnee symbols on it. "Wait are those?" Weiss asked as she saw them across his body as she began to wonder.

'Weiss Please give me wings.' Aron's voice repeated in her head as she then realized what those symbols were for. Zero took the form to symbolize Aron's commitment to her and now ZERO answers to both Aron's family and the Schnee Family depending on who is proven to be more worthy.

"Alright." Weiss said as she knew what was next as she activated her glyph Semblance particularly the summoning part of it. "FLY ZERO!" Weiss ordered as she looked to Zero as he fell.

(Zero vs Ring)

 **"Fall Makai Knight to your death!"** Ring roared out as he glared down at Zero as he fell to what may be his doom.

Soon the Schnee Symbol on his back glowed before forming into a summoning Glyph as and from it Nevermore Wings of a combination of a pure white, silver, and azure blue color shot out and flapped before Zero flew away from Ring's attempt attack. Ring flapped his wings as he looked to the moon and saw Zero fly torts its face before he floated before it spreading his new wings out as Ring was horrified as the image it gave him and the memories it brought forth.

Soon the veins on Zero's armor glowed the azure blue color as Zero glared at Ring as Ring glared back. "Ring I will cut away your Inga and free Weiss and her family from your grasp!" Zero roared out as Ring then in his rage roared in defiance against Zero before the two then charged at each other.

They passed each other and began an aerial battle as Zero slashed at Ring while Ring clawed and tried to chomp down on Zero. The battle was shown to go either way as Ring wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated by Zero a second time. Zero of course knew his armor's lineage and Ring had a sort of history but he didn't care as his main focus was Weiss. As the battle progress Zero avoided another attack from Ring before combining his blades and in turn lit it with a Madou Fire. Ring charged at Zero once more in the skies of Atlas as Zero avoided it and then three the Zero Blades at Ring like a boomerang. Ring avoided it easily enough but was caught off guard when he saw Zero was covered in his Madou Fire before he charged at Ring.

Ring didn't have enough time to act as Zero then kicked Ring in the stomach hard enough to bash him into the building side. It wasn't enough for Zero to be satisfied as soon his blades were coming back as Zero then did a spin kick and a upper cut punch before he caught the blades and sliced Ring down the middle as his body in turn became aflame with the Madou Fire.

 **"Damn you! Damn you Makai Knight! Damn you Silver Fanged Knight ZERO!"** Ring roared as soon his body turned to ashes as the blades took the essence of the Horror and sealed it inside the blades.

*End OST

Zero then flew up to the place he left Weiss at and disengaged his armor as the two then shared a hug as when they did they took note to camera's snapping pictures of them as Aron saw this as well. "Well... there goes keeping the relationship on a down low." Aron said as he saw this happen.

"No kidding." Weiss said as Silva chuckled.

 _ **"Don't worry memories can be manipulated as far as the public will know after tonight Jacques will have tried to take Weiss hostage to escape with her and Aron did what he had to do to save the woman he loved and killed her insane father."**_ Silva said as Aron looked to his Madou Amulet on his glove as he smiled a bit.

"I guess that can work for now." Aron said as Weiss then looked and saw James Ironwood.

"Though I must ask... how did you get access to the CCT Anyway?" James asked after seeing the whole thing.

"When Winter and I met before the fall it was one time use for emergencies and I used it wisely." Aron said as James then sighed as there goes that idea.

"We best start cleaning up this mess then... and contacting your mother Ms. Schnee." James said as he can name about three Schnee's possibly throwing a party over the patriarch of the families 'death insanity.'

(Back with Gold)

Gold and Zaruba were riding through the destroyed village as they began to take their leave of the area. _**"Wait Gold!"**_ Zaruba called out as Gold saw Zaruba got in ready for battle as he saw him producing the Handle of the Garoken. Gold saw this and got ready as Zaruba began to rev his own engine in case they need to make a quick exit.

"What am I dealing with Horror not Horror?" Gold asked as Zaruba could sense it.

 _ **"No and not Grimm either it may be one of Salem's."**_ Zaruba said as it seems there stalker had come to play now.

(Nearby)

Tyrion was running torts where he knew Gold would be as he was sent to hunt him down and well kind of easy to hunt when your quarry is traveling around the area of Mistral with a large motorcycle that leaves tracks wherever it goes. He was also laughing to himself as even though he wanted to go after the Silver Eyes girl he knew his mistress and her heir who is his master had sent Blaze to them knowing Soul Metal armor will give him an edge Tyrion lacked.

(Gold)

Gold began to draw the Garoken as it extended into its full sword form as he looked around for his foe with but his eyes as he knew he was coming closer if Zaruba was getting itchy like this. _**"He's here."**_ Zaruba confirmed as soon from behind the nearby building Tyrion jumped over the building and landed in front of Gold. He extended his axe blades and then charged at Gold who then blocked his attack with ease before punching him away all the while Tyrion was laughing like a mad man.

Gold then threw his sword at Tyrion who blocked it but due to his unworthiness of the blade and its soul metal properties he was knocked back only for Gold to charge in and punch Tyrion hard as Tyrion just laughed at the pain. Tyrion then sliced his axe against Gold hitting against his aura as Gold hissed in pain before he grabbed his blade once more and sliced at him only for Tyrion to jump onto it and look to Gold with a mad look in his eyes.

Gold then roared out and knocked Tyrion into a nearby building where he busted a hole in it as Gold saw him and was catching his breath on this while hiding Eruba in his pouches. "Ok Mr. Crazy I'm not looking for a fight here but looks like to me the insane asylum lost a strait jacket and you dug yourself out." Gold said as Tyrion grinned at Gold before jumping down to see him.

"Oooh what Nexus said is true you really do have a mouth that won't quite with taunts." Tyrion said as he got up and looked to Gold. "But that doesn't matter right now I matter to you." Tyrion said as Gold then looked to the mad man with a glare.

"Ok then as long as it's not for some sick fetish of yours what do you want?" Gold snapped up with a clever quip and taunt as he looked to Tyrion with a glare.

"Oh! The Wolf has fangs and claws." Tyrion said as Gold glared at him. "My little pup I'm here to whisk you away with me." He said as Gold heard this.

"So let me see if I get this straight you were sent by someone to come 'collect me,' and if I don't want to go with you, you'll take me by force... am I right?" Gold asked as he looked to Tyrion after pasting a bit.

"Yeah you are little pup and that's good because I'm hoping you resist." Tyrion said before he vanished and appeared behind Gold who saw this coming.

"ZARUBA!" Gold called out as soon Zaruba came and nailed Tyrion by doing a Doughnut who then jumped over the Motorcycle and got away from him. "Well to bad for you buddy... I'm kind of busy with something else so go tell your Bitch Grimm's Slut whore Queen I'm not interested in coming over at the moment." Gold said as Tyrion then glared at Gold for his insult. "So tell her to enjoy her Grimm gangbang as I see her at better scheduled time." Gold said as Tyrion glared at Gold for his vulgar insults to his queen.

"Well that's good you said that not only am I going to enjoy this." Tyrion said as Gold was ready as he saw the insane angry look on his face. "I'm also pissed off for your insults to me goddess!" Tyrion yelled as he then charged at Gold again as he deflected the attack with the Garoken as he took a battle stance by sheathing his sword getting ready for hand to fist combat.

"Fine then." Gold said giving some test punches. "Let's rumble." Gold said as he was ready to do some damage to this psychopath.

The two began their battle as Gold sent punch after punch at Tyrion as Tyrion avoided and deflected some. But when Tyrion did a similar thing with his blades Gold avoided, blocked, or deflected the attacks as well. The two were then in a strength lock as Tyrion grinned his psychotic grin at Gold as Gold countered with his ever present cocky grin. Gold then used a head-butt attack on Tyrion knocking him back in shock as Gold while Tyrion was in his stupor was sending punch after punch at Tyrion as he kept getting hit. Gold then roared out and did a kick attack at Tyrion and a strong one as Tyrion went flying across the ground hitting it before he hit a building wall.

"How'd you like that!?" Gold called out as Tyrion was then heard laughing at Gold as he was getting back up.

"Oh you do have some fight in you." Tyrion said as he was fixing his jaw a bit before he continued. "But we aren't done here that easily!" Tyrion called out as Gold then smirked.

"Ok then bring it on!" Gold roared out as he charged in as he then clenched his fists down on the crouched Tyrion before the attack hit creating a cloud of smoke. AS the smoke began to clear Gold was wide eyed as he in turn saw Tyrion had a scorpion tail blocking his fist.

"Surprised!" Tyrion called out before kicking Gold away as Gold held his footing as he glared at Tyrion as he saw him ditch his cloak and flip away to a high point.

"He's a Faunus heh I didn't think they made them in Scorpions." Gold said as the only Faunus he had met were rabbit, wolf, cat, bull, or monkey based as for Gold this was a good thing to know for later.

 _ **"Gold focus!"**_ Zaruba called out as Tyrion smiled to him.

"Best listen to your Madou Ring Golden Knight!" Tyrion called out as Gold looked to him.

"So I'm guessing this isn't White Fang or Roman related because if it was Roman Torchwick related I'd be seeing his little sidekick Neo right now." Gold said as Tyrion laughed at how right Gold was.

"Yes you're correct, those plastic soldiers and pawns mean nothing to me! My heart only belongs to my goddess, her spouse, and there demigod!" Tyrion called out as Gold saw this as well.

"Ok so Salem, Solomon, and... Nexus." Gold listed off as he faced all three of them once back in Vale.

"Yes you, the rose girl, and that blond haired squire had the honor of meeting all three of them at once oh I'm so jealous!" Tyrion gushed as Gold saw him.

"I can trade you if you don't mind getting your ass kicked and inventing a time machine!" Gold called as Tyrion then laughed at Gold.

"Quips to the end My Lord Nexus is really on the ball about you!" Tyrion laughed as he grinned a sadistic grin at Nexus.

 _ **"Gold avoid his stinger that thing has powerful poison inside it!"**_ Zaruba warned as Tyrion then charged at Gold as the two began to battle again but Gold, focusing on avoiding the mentioned stinger.

(Nearby)

A wolf was seen charging into the area as with it nearby was a black Raven as it charged to the village almost running or dashing there.

(Gold vs Tyrion)

Gold was being forced to go defensive as he used his gauntlets to act as shield as Tyrion was chipping away at his aura as Gold then roared out and grabbed an arm and threw Tyrion aside. Gold then jumped to where he left the Garoken and grabbed it as soon it began a battle of Tyrion's axe blades vs Gold's Garoken.

"Madou Tool based weapons?!" Gold asked in shock as he saw it.

"Surprised? My goddess gifted these to me for my loyalty!" Tyrion laughed as Gold then avoided another attack from them. The two then clashed blades once more as Gold glared at the insane Faunus.

"Well I'll just break them!" Gold said as he then continued the battle but was soon hit as Zaruba saw this.

 _ **"Gold mind your Aura!"**_ Zaruba called as Gold was focusing here as he took on Nexus when he went all out this shouldn't be a problem for him.

Gold roared out before he was hit by a blade attack and in turn kicked in the stomach area hard as Gold cried out in pain as he was sent flying from it as he was in trouble. "Dammit." Gold cursed as Tyrion laughed at him.

"Looks like your good luck ends here." He said while walking torts the downed Golden Knight.

Nearby the Raven and Wolf were flying and running to the battle before they changed form as they came charging in revealing themselves as Raven Branwen and Wolfe. The two glared at each other for a minute before they decided there to talk about this later as they went to where Gold was. Zaruba was then heard as Tyrion was ready as he avoided Zaruba's second attempt at a sneak attack but Tyrion was actually then caught off guard when Raven Branwen and Wofle attacked as Wolfe slashed at Tyrion who then used his stinger only for Raven to block it with her large sheath weapon.

The trio landed as Gold saw this as he was shocked to see all of this. "Heh my luck still holds." Gold said as he began to get back up. "Great timing teach." Gold said as he never thought he'd be happy to see Wolfe here till now.

"We'll talk about this later." Wolfe said as he looked down on Gold with Raven covering his back.

(With Ruby, Eclipse, and JNPR)

AS the group made their way through the village of Oniyuri using Penny to handle the driving with the Madou Cycle on the flatbed with Eclipse on Ruby's finger all seemed calm and quiet... almost two quiet. Soon Ren sensed something as did Eclipse and Penny as Penny stopped with Eclipse quietly vibrating on Ruby's finger to let her know with Ren stopping there movement.

As they all waited for whatever was here to attack to show itself a familiar voice was heard as they all heard it well. "Infinite in Mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the skies." The Voice of Blaze called out as it echoed about as they tried to locate him. "Ripples form upon the Water's Surface." He continued as they then looked up to a building top to see Blaze standing on the roof as his Madou Robes had changed sum as he was reading Loveless as if waiting for them. "The Wandering Soul knows no rest!" Blaze called out as from the shadows of the building Solomon walked out his heeled armor boots clinking on the ground with his gear.

"Blaze... Solomon!" Ruby growled as she knew these two were allies and she still hadn't forgotten Blaze's roll in the fall of Beacon and the fact Solomon was Nexus ally. Solomon and Blaze both noted the rage in Ruby's eyes as Blaze then jumped down and threw his daggers around them as they all saw it.

"Look out!" Jaune called as the four moved out of the way as Blaze landed on the ground with the daggers going off in an explosion.

The four were ready for battle as soon from the smoke Solomon charged out with his Glaive out stabbing at Ruby only for Jaune to appear and block the attack pushing the man away. "Guys be careful Solomon isn't some poser he's really tough so don't hold back!" Jaune called out as Nora and Ren both saw this.

"Got it!" Nora called out grinning at their foes.

"What do you want Blaze!?" Ruby demanded as she glared at the Fallen Knight.

"As much as I'd love to make you suffer for what you did to my sister before I was ordered with my cohort here to bring you to our mistress so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." Blaze said as he was hoping Ruby would say no.

"Otherwise we cannot be held responsible if your friends here get hurt in some way do to your rejection." Solomon said as he was hoping Ruby would deny them. After all it will give him another chance to face Jaune to see how far he had progressed as a Makai Knight.

"We won't let you do that then!" Jaune yelled as he had a battle stance pointing the Gaia Blade at Solomon and Blaze.

"Why do you even bother pup?" Solomon asked as he was referring to Blaze.

"Not everything needs to be solved with needless bloodshed." Blaze said as he and Solomon got ready to battle RNJR.

"And look where that got Cinder." Solomon taunted as Blaze gritted his teeth but calmed his rage for now as he knew company business before private business on this little excursion.

"Let's just do this, the better we finish this, the quicker we can get miss silver eyes to Mistress Salem," Blaze said as Solomon did a small mock laugh as he stair down at huntsmen, and the Makai knight, as Blaze stair down at Ruby.

Ruby spin her scythed as she soon flame flash step towards blaze as it seem in slow motion, the black knight dodge the attack make at him using his shield as a buffer, as he step to the side as fast as he could as Ruby came flying at him with her scythe coming near him as Ruby slash across it with a burning trail of rose petals before long, time speed up again as Ruby cocks her weapon and fire.

Blazed dodge it as he pull out his sword from his shield and charged at Ruby as their weapon meets, as blade meet pole handle of the scythe before they broke apart.

Solomon didn't wait as he charge and attack the trio before him as he swing his Bisento weapon down at them as they dodge it as a shock wave was made.

Nora and Ren took out their weapon and fire bullet/grenades at the dark knight as Solomon grin a bit as when he quickly raise his weapon, spinning it blocking every bullet and grenade that came at him as explosion of pink smoke and green lights of the bullets happens around him making a small show of things as he said, "Your good, but you two are in the way!"

Solomon came at Ren quickly as the boy, raise his weapon and strike with the blades of his guns, only for the dark knight to duck under, and nail Ren hitting him with the bottom of his weapon sending him flying out into trees and bushes with Nora called out, "Ren! No one hurts Ren without a boop!"

Nora change her grenade launcher into its hammer form as she swing it down at Solomon, he smile at this as time slow down a bit as he turn his body as Nora missed him, with her getting hit away with the blunt end of Solomon's weapon.

Jaune came in as he yell out as the two clash, the ground beneath them broke apart and raise up a bit with a shockwave made between them.

"Interesting you've gotten stronger after our last encounter." Solomon said as he looked to Jaune with a smirk.

"Yeah so enjoy!" Jaune yelled out he pushed Solomon back as Solomon began to laugh a bit.

"I wonder... if you truly are the one who will best me and make my anger and rage disappear." Solomon said as he looked to Jaune. "To grant me a warrior's end as I so desire." Solomon said as he smirked as he had expected this kind of resolve and strength from the Garo lineage instead he finds it in a no name Knight Lineage instead.

Jaune then roared out as he and Solomon began to battle again as during this Nora and Ren joined in as they hacked, slashed, shot, or smashed at him as they tried to take down Solomon but he was quickly proving to be a powerful foe if he could take all three of them on with just his Glaive. As the battle progressed Solomon jumped back and then deflected shots from Ren by spinning his glaive around either blocking it or deflecting it. Truth with Solomon used his Glaive to catch them surprising Ren as he saw Solomon line them up to the side as it showed he saw it coming.

Solomon then proceeded to launch them back at Ren and the others as Jaune then used his shield to cover them. But this was only met with Solomon charging at them and stabbing his glaive forth at Jaune's shield. Jaune held his ground as this in turn caused a small crater but nothing major as Solomon flipped over and the two began another battle of blades. Jaune glared as Solomon simply smirked and in turn the two pushed each other back as Solomon was facing JN(P)R alone.

Meanwhile Blaze was running to the side as he fired the gun from his shield at Ruby who used her Semblance to avoid it leaving behind a trail of rose petals. Ruby and Blaze then charged at each other as they began attacking each other as Ruby swung her scythe while spinning it around striking at Blaze who blocked and returned the attacks with force. As this battle continued the two clashed in a struggle as Blaze glared at Ruby with his topaz colored eyes while Ruby herself did the same against Blaze before he smirked. Ruby then saw the ground around them light up as Blaze then jumped back just as it went up in smoke.

As Blaze saw this he then was shocked to see Ruby in wolf form charge out of the smoke before attacking him by biting and clawing at him. Blaze then roared out and used his shield to bash her off before firing at her. The Wolf Ruby ran away from the shots showing she was faster as a beast before changing to her human form and returned fire at Blaze who blocked it with his shield. Ruby quickly got to cover as she then switched out magazines as Blaze went on the attack. Blaze slashed down on Ruby's cover only to see her become a shroud of red rose petals as she aimed her sniper rifle at Blaze revealing the Magazine in question had an electricity symbol on it that she fired out.

Blaze quickly used his shield to deflect it as it then went at Nora as Nora saw this and cried out in shock as Solomon saw this. Blaze also saw this and cursed as he knew what was next as Blaze saw Ruby had helped Nora with Solomon while fighting Blaze. "Solomon look out!" Blaze called out as Solomon saw this.

Solomon looked to Nora only to see her vanish before appearing new him. When this happened she swung down her Hammer at him as this in turn caused a burst to go off like an explosion. But as the dust cleared and settled they were all shocked to see Solomon wasn't even scathed by Nora's attack as he quite easily caught her hammer with his Glaive's pole weapon so the blade was pointing at her ready to run her through.

"Nice try..." Solomon said as it was clear he saw it coming. "But your years not centuries too early to ever hope of standing against me." Solomon said as the ancient Dark Knight then forced Nora off before grabbing her by her face and began squeezing as Nora cried out in pain trying to get free as her arms and legs flailed wildly.

Solomon then charged forth to a building and slammed Nora into the side of it where the building fell with Nora inside it as Ren saw this. "Nora!" Ren called out as Solomon then rejoined the others.

"Now then... shall we dispense with the foreplay while Ren digs out his friend?" Solomon said as he looked to Jaune pointing his Glaive at him.

"Be careful Jaune I think he's baiting you." Penny said as she saw this.

"I know... and it's working." Jaune growled as he was going to make Solomon hurt bad.

"He has a point." Blaze said as he glared at Ruby. "Let's bump it up a bit a Knight for a Knight." Blaze said as he looked to Ruby as she growled.

 _ **"Careful Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse warned as Ruby noted her partners warning to her.

Soon Solomon spun his Glaive about creating the dark portal and in turn began summoning his armor. Jaune did so next as he cut open a portal around the area above him as it glowed forth about to summon his armor. Blaze grinded his sword against his shield as when he did it resonated forth creating a portal for his own armor as Blaze pointed his sword forward to the portal and in turn to Ruby. Ruby then had her scythe blade pointed upward before cutting open her own portal as it opened up for her shining its light on her. Soon one by one Bolg, Gaia, Zex, and Yaiba appeared on by one as it was now Gaia vs Bolg and Zex vs Yaiba. The Knights then charged at their respected foes ready to continue the battle as they weren't going to give up so easily against their foes.

Yaiba flash step towards Zex as he held up his shield, only for her to bash it to the side while using the bottom of the scythe and jab it into Zex pushing him back as he gasp to that as he felt the bottom of the scythe weapon ramming into his gut causing pain.

Zex bash off Yaiba as she leap back as Zex cut into a side of a building, as the cut slightly glow soon exploded, destroying the side of it as Yaiba leap up as she took aim with her weapon and fire rapidly as Zex put up his shield to that to block all the incoming fire that rain down upon him.

Yaiba landed before she ran at the dark shield knight, as their weapon flash, Yaiba swing her weapon around slashing around as Zex does his best to dodge and parry against before he step forward with a thrust of his sword as Yaiba deflect it to the side before she quickly move her head to avoid being bash by Zex shield at her head and got it slam into her shoulder as she step back with Zex leap back close to a building as he said, "Not bad for a rookie still."

"I'm far from a rookie," Yaiba said as Zex spoken, "Tell me that in 5 years, if you're still alive that is!"

Zex bash the side of a building as bricks and some wood flew out towards Yaiba as spin her scythe to block most of the debris as Yaiba said, "That isn't going to hurt me."

"No, but this will," Zex said as he snap his fingers and suddenly the bricks and other things around Yaiba glows as it seem Zex turn everything he just touch into a live grenade as Yaiba said, "Oh boy."

The area around Yaiba exploded, a two explosion happen around as a small one exploded upwards, while the 2nd was bigger than the first one as it exploded outwards overcoming the first around the area as a mushroom smoke cloud form.

Yaiba appeared on a roof as flaming rose petals fell as Yaiba took a breath as it seem she barely gotten out of there as a bit of smoke was coming off of her as Eclipse said, _**"Careful, little rose. He powerful in his own rights and with his semblance, this won't be an easy battle to fight."**_

"Got it," Yaiba said before she vanish and went out to fight Zex again.

Meanwhile Gaia and Bolg were slashing against each other , as weapons clash, Gaia blocked Bolg's Bisento with his shield before shove it back and slash across at Bolg as heeled up to his weapon not block it before getting in close and tackle Gaia a bit as he shove him into a building, a Gaia shape dent/hole was made.

Bolg charge in thrusting his weapon forward as Gaia got out of the way just in time, as he pull himself out and roll to the side just moment before the staff weapon impaled through the building before Gaia came up with a twist to his whole body and strike at Bolg with a great amount of his mighty along with the force of the swing, as it sent Bolt out and hit into another building before it collapse down on top of him.

Gaia took a small breather as Bolg spoken in a grunting voice, "Not bad."

Bolg stood up as he pushing parts of the broken building off of him as it show his side was slightly bleeding as it seem Gaia gotten a strike pass Bolg armor a bit he said, "Not bad at all, you improve a bit, almost say I under estimated you."

"I have improved, and I'm training everyday just so I can face everyone one of you people and nexus again," Gaia said as Bolg laugh a bit as he said, "You facing Nexus again… please your barely coming up to my level, your hundred year early to be saying that."

Gaia growl a bit as collapse his shield before sheathing his sword as it soon turn into as new and improve form as the claymore sword turn into a Zanbatō size blade, as Gaia ran at him as he give a battle cry before he swing it down, as Bolg huff and raise his weapon and block it.

As the sword strike down, a crater was form below Bolg and the remains of the build that fell on top of the dark knight were blown back as Bolg almost fell to his knees as a bit of blood came forth with that as he give a laugh as he said in a painful tone, "You have improved, but making your sword bigger… doesn't quite cut it."

Blog throw off Gaia weapon and give a round house kick to him, sending him back breaking a part of the house Gaia made a dent in as the side of it fell down, with Bolg said, "you still weapon, even if you manage to hurt me, you can't kill me with that level of power, come one show me what you got!"

Gaia then roared out and charged forth and went for the attack against Bolg. "You want it you got it just don't complain how I give it!" Gaia roared out as he glared at Bolg.

"Why of course in fact I look forward to it." Bolg said as he was a warrior first and foremost with loyalty to no one but himself or Salem. If their leadership got in the way of his warrior pride then he was servant to no one. Gaia then roared out as he and Bolg then ended up pushing each other back as they began to hack and slash at each other before jumping away to get to a new combat zone.

Yaiba and Zex were still at it as Zex glared at Yaiba who glared back as Zex tried to get a grasp of Yaiba only for her to jump away. Zex then pulled forth his daggers and threw them at Yaiba and around her forcing Yaiba to run away from it as they each went off around her. As Yaiba did this she soon felt Zex coming at her so she stopped her sprint and spun around while swinging her Scythe at Zex who saw this and bended to avoid behind hit but Yaiba saw this coming.

Yaiba then spun her body about with the momentum and kicked Zex in the mid-section knocking him to the ground creating a crater from it. Zex then acted and used his Shield to bash Yaiba away before jumping away to avoid her as he then charged his Aura and with his Semblance began tagging every beam in the house they were fighting it. Soon the two face each other as Zex then snapped his fingers as Yaiba saw the explosions going off one by one forcing Yaiba to escape as Zex chased after her as the two ran side by side slashing and hacking at each other before they arrived outside with the house going up in flames in return.

The two arrived outside as they were in the area of Bolg vs Gaia as the battle continued as Yaiba then saw Zex had his blade pointed at another large unfinished building. When Yaiba saw this she was shocked to see the building vanished in a burst and in turn she saw Zex all but throw it at her with his blade as some kind of wand as it flew at her. Yaiba charged forward slashed her way through it avoiding it as soon Zex was once more airborne as they began to slash and hack at each other before they were once more on a building top.

"To think you managed to hurt her. Nexus' little whore minion I can handle being hurt but why did it have to be HER that got hurt." Zex growled as he and Yaiba were currently grinding there weapons against each other to overpower the other.

"Who?" Yaiba asked as Zex was infuriated when Yaiba had the gall to even ask who she had hurt. Zex then roared out in fury pushing Yaiba way as Yaiba held her ground and used the Ring of her scarf to fling herself back to the building behind Zex who saw her attack and kicked her away from him.

"The one I had sworn to protect my last living blood relative my sister Cinder!" Zex roared out as he charged at Yaiba as he began to slash down upon her as Yaiba blocked his attack as she realized for Zex this was personal as she didn't realize Cinder may have had family who were worried for her. In fact if Yang had gotten hurt Ruby may have done the same in a fit of rage.

Yaiba then roared out and proceeded to hit her knee to Zex face after jumping over his shield and knocking him down before she in turn had him pinned down. Yaiba raised her scythe skyward as she was going for his crest to forcibly disengage his armor and bring him to justice. Yaiba then roared out but before she could attack she felt a pulse go through her body followed by pain as she went wide eyed at this. Zex saw her body began to freeze up as if she was in pain before he proceeded to kick her off him as Yaiba was now on the ground as her body was in pain.

Gaia meanwhile saw this as he looked to Yaiba with worry as he noted this just as Nora and Ren Rejoined them. "Ruby!" Gaia called out as he was worried for Yaiba only for the same thing to happen to him as he felt it.

"Jaune hurry disengage your armor!" Penny called out as Jaune heard this.

"W-what?!" Gaia asked as Bolg chuckled as he saw this.

"It seems you've reached the limit of your armors combat time." Bolg scoffed as he looked to the downed Gaia.

"What is this?" Yaiba asked as she saw how her body was feeling extreme pain now.

 _ **"Ruby hurry disengage the armor or else you'll lose control!"**_ Eclipse called out as Yaiba began to force her body back to its feet.

"I-I Can't!" Yaiba roared out as Zex then knocked Yaiba down again as Zex scoffed to her.

"You best do it otherwise I'll have to explain to my benefactors and Cinder why I couldn't bring you to them." Zex said as he looked down upon Ruby as inside the armor Ruby had black veins growing upon her face.

(With Qrow)

Qrow in his crow form was flying torts the location of the battle as he was praying he wasn't too late. When he passed by some debris Orva was heard as he turned to his human form. _**"Crow hurry the Lost Soul is about to roar!"**_ Orva called out to her partner sensing the danger approaching as Qrow ran as fast as he could.

(Battle)

Gaia tried to get his feet under him but Bolg was coming upon him as Gaia then roared out swinging his sword at Bolg's face knocking him back as he felt the blood on his face from it just as Gaia reverted to Jaune who was catching his breath now.

Yaiba on the other hand was on her back as she was spazzing around in pain as the Limit was almost reached. Zex then roared out and slammed his shield to Yaiba's chest as the glowing Silver Veins of her armor began to flash on and off showing Yaiba was reaching her limit. The attack from Zex shield broke a hole in the rood knocking Yaiba inside as Zex came after her as he was enjoying the pain Yaiba was feeling.

(Qrow)

Qrow was almost there as this was going to be a photo finish as he had to hurry before Ruby loses control.

(Yaiba and Zex)

Zex was about to finish off Yaiba as if one were to see a timer neither can see was hitting its last few second before the time... reached 0. When this happened Yaiba went limp as inside Ruby was wide eyed as she felt a bell of sorts go off as the armor of Yaiba's mainly her crest then burst out spinning around before stopping and starting to go dull.

 _ **"We're too late."**_ Eclipse finally said as she felt what was going to happen next.

(Nearby)

"No Ruby..." Penny said as she felt it as Jaune saw the look of horror on Penny's face.

When Bold was about to attack Qrow then jumped in and stabbed the guy at his crest hard enough to force his armor off in turn. "Where's Ruby!?" Qrow asked in an urgent tone as Jaune pointed to the building she was in as Nora and Ren followed the gaze.

 _ **"Qrow… we're too late."**_ Orva said as Qrow went wide eyed.

"A Dark Knight is about to be born." Solomon said as he smirked at what was about to happen.

(Yaiba)

Yaiba began to be lifted to the air as Zex saw this as her grip upon her Scythe loosened but still remained as dark energy began to form from it and from the armor itself. As this happened Yaiba began to curl up her body as she cried out in pain from it as it was clear a monster was being unleashed as the veins in turn began to glow a darker shade of silver mixed with a crimson red color.

Soon Yaiba's form began to change as her body began to grow larger as the armor began to become more like that of a beast. As it happened the bulky body's arms began larger as her legs became more of that of an animal while the arms retained its humanoid form but the helmet was becoming more beast like. As it continued spikes and claw like parts began to produce from her armor as the arms began to gain scythe blades at them as soon a tail shot out sporting a scythe blade of its own.

When Yaiba landed Zex was in shock at what he saw as he didn't think Yaiba possessed that much of a Knights power to become a Lost Soul Beast. Soon with a burst of her own Aura Yaiba roared out sending Zex flying out of the building while destroying it as Zex hit the wall forcing his armor off reverting to Blaze.

As the building fell apart around the Lost Soul all saw it and were wide eyed as Yaiba began to leave the wreckage and roared once more as this was none other than the beast that rests within all Soul Metal Armors. The beast that has now been unleashed upon the fools who would anger it.

 _ **LOST SOUL BEAST YAIBA!**_

"Ruby." Qrow said as he realized Ruby had exceeded the armors limit and has now entered a berserker like state of being.

"Holy cow is that why you guys end a fight quick?" Jaune asked as he realized this was fact.

"Yeah." Qrow said as he saw this.

Solomon then charged at Yaiba only for Yaiba to block it out of instinct and grab him by his arm. Solomon swung his blade about but Yaiba roared out him before her tail with the blade swung forth and proceeded to sever his arm as Solomon saw this and roared out as he felt this pain. Solomon looked to his lost limb and saw how Yaiba discarded it so easily as, Solomon glared at her.

"It seems." Blaze said as he got up holding his own injuries. "We are allies for the moment." Blaze said as he walked over as Jaune glared at him.

"Why say that?" Jaune asked as Blaze glared at him.

"As it stands our shared quarry is in there you to save her, and I to bring her to my benefactors. For now a truce is in order until the current danger has passed." Blaze said as he looked to Qrow and Jaune.

"Dammit." Qrow curse das he knew the holder of Zex was right. "Anyone have a plan then?" Qrow asked as Yaiba once more roared out in fury.

"I may have one." Penny said as she was also designed to help hunt down Lost Soul Beasts if she ever crossed paths with one at least when she still had a body to work with.

(With Oscar)

Oscar Pine was currently sitting on his bed in his room, reading a book by the light of a lantern. As he read Eruba was on his left Middle Finger as Oscar was showing signs of problems occurring around him as Eruba was currently silent after being given to him by Gold before he left. "Oscar, supper's almost ready!" Oscar's Aunt called from another room as he heard this.

Oscar perked his head as he looks at the door. "What're we having?" Oscar asked as he was curious as to what they were having.

"Doesn't matter! You're eating it!" She answered back as that was the basic thing all parents tell their kids even though Oscar wasn't her son his aunt sure treated him like her son.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Oscar jokingly replied with a chuckle as he knew this was part of their normal playful banter.

"It's part of the "living under my roof" contract! Read the fine print, then come wash up!" Oscar's Aunt retorted back as Oscar then closed his book and stands up to get ready for supper.

But as Oscar went to get ready the voice of Ozpin was heard once more. "We have to leave." Ozpin said as Oscar stopped in his tracks and sighed a bit before he continued on. "Oscar. Oscar!" Ozpin tried again as Eruba then spoke.

"Oscar please don't ignore him." Eruba said as Oscar looked at the ring on his finger.

Oscar is about to grasp the door handle, but holds back. "I've decided you're both not real, so you might as well give up." Oscar said as Eruba huffed a bit.

"Now that is rude of you and after all the time I helped you with your farm work after Gold left." Eruba said as Oscar saw Eruba did have a point on that one. "Unless you want me to start speaking in front of your mother to get our point across I suggest you listen." Eruba said as Oscar glared at her.

"She's my aunt." Oscar said as Eruba chuckled a bit at this.

"Could have fooled me." Eruba joked as Oscar was about to retort but she did have a point despite being his aunt she treated him like he was her own child.

"Eruba please let's not resort to that." Ozpin said as he knew Eruba had a good idea and made a small mental nod to keep that idea under wraps for later use. "I understand how you're feeling. I went through the same panic and confusion." Ozpin said understand the reluctance of the young boy.

"It's true in fact your reactions almost mimic each other spot on." Eruba joked as Ozpin glared at Eruba well he would have if he could.

Oscar turns around and looks at an open book on the floor. He bends down and shuts it, talking aloud as he puts it and the one next to it away on a shelf. "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real…" Oscar said as he stood up and saw his reflection is visible in the window.

"Well if you are losing your mind at least your sane enough to know your losing your mind." Eruba joked as Ozpin sighed to Eruba.

"Eruba…" Ozpin scolded as Eruba sighed as Oscar noted that despite her... oddity Eruba was acting like a doting grandmother.

"I can assure you, you are perfectly sane." Ozpin reassured Oscar as Eruba saw this.

Oscar shook his head. "I'm talking to a voice in my head." Oscar countered as Eruba sighed a bit at that one.

"I didn't say you were normal. I said you were sane." Ozpin said as Eruba heard this.

"If you had the armor you would have forged a contract and we would have shared thoughts without speaking." Eruba said as Oscar heard this but Oscar starts to leave his room again.

"Yes you see there's quite a significant difference between-" Ozpin began but Oscar wasn't having any of it as he balled up his fists in response.

"Shut up!" Oscar yelled out as he was tired of putting up with this already. "You think this is funny? It's not!" Oscar countered as he looked behind him before looking back to the door.

"We are in complete agreement on that matter, I promise you. Believe me, I wish this weren't the case. But as I've told you, our Aura, our souls are combined." Ozpin states as he explained there current situation for what seems like the hundredth time.

Oscar looks up at the ceiling without really focusing on anything but clearly showing his disgust. "I'm done listening to you." Oscar said as Eruba saw this was getting them nowhere fast.

"Have you ever been to Haven?" Ozpin inquired as Eruba looked to him.

"Oh yes I remember Haven quiet a delightful place." Eruba said as Oscar rolled his eyes to this.

"I told you I'm not going, and I told you I'm done listening." Oscar said as he wasn't putting up with this.

"Do you think you could describe the headmaster's office?" Ozpin asked from within Oscar as he heard this.

"No. Why would I know that? I've never seen-" Oscar said but Eruba then cut him off.

"Please just try ok." Eruba said as it was clear Eruba was being patient as she could be with Oscar.

"It's probably… It's…" His eyes widen and his face slackens as the visuals panned out around inside his head in a circle as he continues to speak. "It's autumn-colored… with a large mahogany desk. There's a small table with chairs in a corner for guests, with a tea set that… I… I gave him." Oscar explained as the pan stops when Oscar refers to himself in the first person. He puts his hand to his head, disconcerted.

"Why did I say that? Why did I know that? Why did I say that?" He asked blinking a few times as Oscar became increasingly bothered and he starts backing up, dropping his hand.

"Because I helped build that school, and the tea set was a gift to the, man running it now." Ozpin answered as he was now getting some headway as Oscar sat down on his bed and holds his head, groaning.

"If you don't believe me, you can look it up. If I recall, your aunt has several books on Mistral downstairs. I'm certain you could find a picture in one of them." Ozpin said as he knew the books were there.

Oscar straightens up and lowers his hands. "That… that's right, I must've seen it in a picture." He sighed as he began to rationalize all of this again.

"Oscar…" Ozpin began as he knew denial wasn't going to help either of them.

Oscar stands upright, tightening his fists at his sides and shouts. "Stop talking to me!" Oscar yelled as he wasn't putting up with this from some disembodied voice.

"I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We both do." Ozpin states as he knew how it started. "Gold has a similar one hence why he gave you Eruba as part of the ancient order we both had sworn ourselves to as protectors." Ozpin said as Oscar wasn't keen on being drafted to some illuminati type of group.

"I never agreed to anything…" Oscar said as he fell to his knees as Eruba and Ozpin both knew that feeling very well.

"No, you didn't. And neither did, I at first. But you do have an opportunity."

"For what?" Oscar asked still sulking about this entire situation.

"Greatness, hopefully. Greatness in knowing that, when the world needed help, you were the one to reach out your hand that you were the one that when monsters preyed upon the innocent of our world you drew your blade to cut them down. It won't come without hardship, without sacrifice, but I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral." Ozpin said as he looked to Oscar hoping he can appease to him somehow.

Oscar had his hands on his head again with eyes widened. "So you just decided to read my thoughts?" Oscar asked in shock as he heard this.

"I…well. They're our thoughts, now." Ozpin explained but he knew that wasn't the best move right now.

Oscar in annoyance groans. "Get out of my head!" Oscar yelled out as he didn't want to deal with this.

"Oscar! Supper time! I better see clean hands!" Oscar's Aunt called again as Oscar heard her.

Oscar looks toward the door, but remains silently on the floor. "...what should I do…?" He asked as he tried to think of something to do.

"Do you want my honest advice?" Eruba asked as Oscar saw her but didn't reply. "Do what you feel is right we cannot force you for it is not our nature I am but a humble guide for you it's your choice weather you let me guide you." Eruba said as this boy was rough around the edges but then again so were many of her previous partners.

(Meanwhile at Atlas)

The incident with Weiss' father was easy enough to handle as they were lucky the people were so easy to fool when their personal gains were involved. But with her fathers 'death,' by means of self-defense on his victims part the SDC was without its head meaning Weiss would have to take over but the committee would no doubt block her path left and right till she was of age and by then it would be too late.

But right now it didn't matter to her as right now she and Aron were once more together as Aron was welcomed to the Schnee Estate as an honored guest. Weiss also noted Aron and Kleinn getting along swimmingly but Whitely and Aron clearly not so much. In fact it didn't take long for Aron and Silva to figure out that Whitley's original intentions was to have Weiss cut off from the family fortune. This was responded by a swift punch to face by Aron himself and Weiss got a good show when she saw her younger brother running off balling his eyes out from the black eye he was now sporting.

Of course Silva had scolded him about the deed but when Aron asked if she would snitch she simply replied that it was a bad idea but she didn't object enough to rat him out. Right now the two were in Weiss's room making out as they were now alone and no one can say otherwise about their relationship.

"Damn I missed you." Aron said once he broke the kiss as Weiss smiled to him.

"Yes I did as well." Weiss agreed as she did miss Aron to think she was in a relationship with a Faunus who her father had all but made lives a living hell for.

Soon a knock was heard from the door as the two who were about to kiss again head it as the door was soon opened revealing none other than to their shock Willow Schnee as she saw them and was wide eyed at this.

"Mother! You're Sober?!" Weiss asked in shock as she never thought she'd see the day where her mother was actually 100% Sober.

"Weiss... and." Willow trailed off as she saw Aron there as he quickly moved off of Weiss as the two were blushing and coughing a bit showing this was awkward. But the scene was soon bringing forth a flashback of her mistake from long ago as she looked to Aron and Weiss.

"Um mother this is my boyfriend Aron Metal." Weiss introduced only to be shocked when her mother began hugging her close as she was to her further shock weeping tears. "Mother?" Weiss asked as she looked in confusion.

"Please..." Willow began as Weiss heard this. "Please don't make the same mistake I did." Willow begged her as she looked too saddened but Weiss had thought it was something else.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled pushing Willow off her. "Aron is nothing like... like that vile piece of trash he may be a Faunus but." Willow began but it was Silva who cut her off.

 _ **"Weiss wait I don't believe that was what she meant."**_ Silva said as this in turn caused Weiss to stop her questioning as she then realized what this meant.

"Wait do you mean?" Weiss asked as Willow began to look to the distance as if remembering another from long ago. "Mother I know this may be painful for you but... do I... did you?" Weiss asked having a hard time finding the right words to ask her mother on this subject.

"If you're asking if you have a half-sibling... they yes you do born from me and a liaison with a Faunus." Willow said as she needed her wine to dull this pain but she knew Weiss and Winter both crossed paths with her and Weiss deserved to know the truth.

"Please tell me... what you can." Weiss asked as she knew this was a painful subject for Willow as she wondered what had caused her own mother to all but abandon her second child.

"It was so long ago my marriage with Jacques was as loveless as one can get." Willow said as she sat there with Weiss as Aron made sure she was comfortable. "It was arranged mind you because he tricked my father to thinking he was an honorable man and more so even deceived me as well." Willow said as she sat there. "When Winter was born needless to say I was not in the best of states. I needed some sort of release and with your... with that man I knew he all but stole everything from me, my position on the council, the SDC CEO Seat so in turn I went into Atlas in disguise and went to a pub." Willow explained as Weiss listened to her.

"There I ended up meeting another man there and needless to say I became impaired and so did he I'm afraid and the night after was a blur for me." Willow said as Weiss knew what this meant. "We had talked of course prior to our intoxication and the fact he was recovering from an amputation sort of surgery we were both at in layman's terms rock bottom." Willow said as she explained to how Akane was born. "Of course after we stayed in contact and I suppose I was being unfaithful but how can one stay faithful to a monster of greed without children involved?" Willow said as Weiss understood all of this.

"Of course eventually you two weren't careful enough and..." Weiss trailed off as Willow nodded to her. "Yes I found myself with child his child and knew I had to be careful and pray the Human Genetics were dominant here. I had devices a plan to hide it till the birth so when the signs were become noticeable and trust me I was well versed in deception I took a few months of vacation for myself to an old home I had given to an old friend long ago." Willow said as she was getting to the painful part. "The child was born there and my plan was that if the Schnee genetics were dominant in this aspect I would have lied to your father saying it was his and if the wings from her Faunus Father had been the type to more than likely be on a Schnee it would be simple to forge documents and explain that one of us must have had Faunus ancestors at some point whose genetics popped up with the child." Willow explained as Weiss saw what this meant for them.

"But... not only were her Faunus Genetics dominant but... she had few Schnee traits that your first plan was for naught." Weiss explained as Willow nodded to her.

"Yes... I had also located her father during the pregnancy and had in turn named the child Akane Ketsueiki after her father and in turn dropped her off with her father and left." Willow said as she had played the greatest roll in Akane's suffering abandoning her hoping she would be better off. "I had set up a care package and income for her care but after I saw what she did to Winter, and later what she did during the Fall of Beacon I did some digging and not only was her father now dead but it seems I only had caused her more pain then what I wanted to avoid." Willow said as Akane had no one not even her father. "With some digging I learned her father had used the packages and money for her but most of it was used in favor of the White Fang and after having an investigator look in on her she had multiple visits to the hospital and furthermore she had later joined with them and attained a high rank among them only to be turned on by them when her Semblance the Schnee Glyphs had awoken." Willow said as she tried not to break down as she had to be strong.

"After that she hadn't been heard from again save for stories and such about a mercenary duo and later from Winter." Willow said as Aron heard it all.

"And the Fall of Beacon was her most recent sighting." Aron said as he realized why Akane was so messed up.

 _ **"Judging by her demeanor and near obsessive loyalty to Nexus... it's clear she has abandonment issues possibly schizophrenic no doubt latching on to anyone who can make her feel like she's more than worthless."**_ Silva said as after the life she clearly had its no wonder she'd develop such a mental issue.

"Its... it's all my fault." Willow said as she began to break down as Weiss saw Willow was falling to her knees as Weiss quickly hugged her mother in hopes of calming her down.

"Its ok mother its ok." Weiss urged as she held her mother close. "I promise you... I'll save her I'll bring her home and even if it kills me I will show her there are people with better intentions who care for her simply because she's her." Weiss said as now that she knew the truth even though Akane was her enemy she was going to save her and bring her home and keep Nexus as far away from her as possible.

"Weiss." Willow said as Weiss nodded.

"Mother go rest ok you're going to need it soon." Weiss said as Willow nodded. With Winter on a mission and her ex-husband dead the SDC and Atlas needed to be fixed up and most of all change needed to be made as soon as possible as Willow will have to take back her position on the Atlas Council as after a long time a true Schnee was going to take back what was hers.

Willow left as she headed to her room as she knew what was needed. Willow passed by a hallway table and saw the wine bottle she left there. She then glared at it for a moment before smashing it to the ground spilling its contents on the ground as right her family needed her and most of all she had to take down her ex-husbands little regime and undo the damage he had caused to the SDC and the Schnee Family name.

(With Aron and Weiss)

"So Weiss anything you want to say?" Aron asked as Weiss nodded as she looked to her Huntress Weapon in a case she opened.

"Yeah. How does one go about becoming a Makai Alchemist?" Weiss asked as she knew if Akane has that type of power she needed to tip the balance somehow.

"Normally training under an actual Alchemist of the Makai Order but I know few things to point you in the right direction." Aron said as Weiss nodded as love can wait training had to begin.

(With Gold, Raven, and Wolfe vs Tyrian)

As Wolfe and raven stood ready with their swords held at the side as Tyrian look to them as he raise his arms up with a smile as he said, "As I live and breathe Wolfe the Wicked Bone Knight, a true Makai knight as enter the fray, and raven something, I am honor to meet the mentor to my demigod."

Raven frown as she raise her sword a bit as she said, "Former mentor, and to make sure to correct that, where is Nexus?"

"Stand down Raven this isn't your fight, and you, I don't know who you are but you made a mistake coming after my student," Wolfe said as Tyrian laugh ha bit as he held out his hand in a somewhat in a greeting way as he said, "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian, and I don't see a mistake. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve that young man. So, that is what I must do."

"One does not upset the queen," Tyrian said as he put his hand at his chest as Wolfe narrow his eyes on the mad Faunus as Raven growl out a bit saying, "Salem."

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talking now Don't you?" Tyrian said before he started laugh like the madman as he is.

Tyrian kneel down and trust the tips of his weapon into the ground as a purple violet light shine through as he grind and cut an energy circle like a Makai knight would do, as the portal opens, instead of a bright light that came forth from it, a flood of a purple liquid that slash up onto Tyrian, as the portal quickly vanish and the liquid vanish, and in place of Tyrian was a kneeling down a purple armor warrior that has Axe weapons on his arms still and a 3rd point coming from the for arm with armor plated legging and shoulders.

As when the warrior raise his head showing its green lens eyes, and a row of teeth showing in a form of a smile as it soon laugh like Tyrian as a metal scorpion tail raise up from behind as the warrior said, "Get ready for Sascorpio."

(To the readers: the armor is a mix of a kamen rider and a worm both from kabuto, sasword and Scorpio fuse together with their names as well)

"You read my mind," Wolfe said as he raise his sword up to his chest as he tap it as an energy circle came forth around him before shooting up above him as he pointed upwards to open the portal as Wolfe stood there as his armor engulf him as now standing in his place was bronze color knight, as kanji appeared behind him as it reads.

 _ **GIRU**_

"I'm not going to stay out of this battle," Gold declare as he smile a bit as he raise his sword up and cut an energy circle as she swing down the portal opens and came forth Garo as Gold was engulf in the golden light as Now Garo stood in place.

"I don't care what you say wicked bone knight I'm here for a reason as well," Raven saw as she slash her sword across and held in both hands showing she ready to fight herself.

"Whatever reason that is, it's, not-?"

Before Giru could finish what he was saying Sascorpio came in and strike at the Makai knight as he quickly slash two strike away as he counter with a fast strike of his own as Sascorpio dodge it as he hop back before flip forward slashing downwards as Giru dodge it before Garo came in and slash down at the scorpion armored faunus as he dodge it but back flipping away.

Sascorpio stop as he saw Garo coming at him as he give a laugh before charging in as well, as the two meet, Garo clearly show to be strong, as when they clash making a shock-wave, Garo sent him flying.

As Sascorpio landed using his axe claws to slow him down on the ground, the sound of something before lunch out as a set of wires came forth, latching onto the building around, and propel Raven forward with the wires coming out of her rotating sheath, as she came in with her red blade sword and slash at the mad faunus.

Sascorpio dodge it with ease, but raven wasn't done as she slash at the demon armor wearing faunas with his sword and a set of wires that came at him from Raven gauntlets, as he slash them away and dodge the rest.

As the two were in a tango fight as Raven slash and sent her wires at the faunas block and counter, before they clash again with raven putting more effort into her strikes as she slash down with Sascorpio block it as well bend his head back to dodge a set of wires that came at him point blank range, as they swipe across a building, tore apart a part the roof of a building.

As Sascorpio raise his head back up as he saw that attack that was meant for the kill, just give a dangerous smile, as he pull a trigger on his weapon as bullets were firing as Sascorpio push her back and fire upon her, as Garo and Giru step in blocking the bullets with their sword and their armor taking the blows as Giru said, "If you won't stay out, then back us up instead!"

"Zaruba!" Garo yell out as his motorcycle came in and spin around as Sascorpio saw this as he dodge the motorcycle with ease as he was no longer doing cover fire, Giru came up and slash his sword upwards as the demon armor faunus block with his claw axe weapons it as Giru said, "Your mine!"

As the battle continued Garo roared out as his violet veins began to glow as he came in breaking the tie as Tyrion saw this. "Take this!" Garo roared out as he began slashing at Sascorpio as he laughed and avoided each strike with ease as he saw Garo was becoming more ferocious with his attack that he couldn't help but enjoy himself. But when the clashed Garo quickly used the momentum and grabbed Sascorpio by his arm and threw him to the building near them. Sascorpio saw this and was able to stop himself with ease as he laughed at this.

Then he saw the Garoken come flying at him blade tip first which he dodged it with ease as the blade smashed through the ruined building. But when this happened Garo was then upon him as he began punching Sascorpio as he was sending punch after punch torts hi, Garo then grabbed his face and slammed him to the other side of the building before throwing him like yesterday's trash. Giru then came in and slashed at Sascorpio as he saw this and dodged as best he could but Giru was proving to be a powerful foe to face.

AS they fought along the building wall Giru was then showed to grab Sascorpio by his torso in a firm grip that if he moved well enough could break his arms. But Giru proceeded to head-butt him instead as they then jumped up slashing and fighting each other as they soon landed on the building top. Giru then spun his blade about and stabbed it into the ground before the building was lit aflame instead as Sascorpio saw this. Soon from below Garo came in with an uppercut strike as Sascorpio didn't see it coming as he was getting hammered as then he found himself held up in the air and looked to see Raven standing upon the wire originating from her gauntlets that now crisscross across the area as she glared at the psychopath who knew where her son... no her mistake was currently located.

Sascorpio smirked as the blades across his body shot out and cut the wires as he was soon freed from it. As he fell he began to fire at the trio who quickly blocked or moved out of the way. Raven used her portals to port the bullets at Sascorpio as he saw this and avoided them with ease only for Garo to come in but Sascorpio blocked his attack with his claw gun. Giru came in as well for an attack but was met with the other claw gun. Raven came in last coming for her attack but the Scorpion Tail blocked her way as well as the two Knights and the Rogue Alchemist glared at Sascorpio as they needed and edge against him.

"Oh Golden Knight it's like you want to be taken!" Sascorpio called out as Garo smirked a bit.

"Now you just made my lucky day." Garo said as soon a motorcycle was heard. They all looked to see Zaruba's eyes shining on them as he came at them with his grappling arms out. As he came upon them the three jumped away and saw Zaruba ram into Sascorpio and held him to keep him from moving as Sascorpio was trying to get free. Soon Zaruba rammed him into the far wall as when this happened he drove in and out a couple of times to make sure he stayed down for a bit before driving off to rejoin his partner.

 _ **"That was a risky move partner."**_ Zaruba commented as Garo smiled at his partner.

"He's not down yet." Raven said as she took a battle stance that Garo quickly recognized belonged to Nexus during his battles with him.

Soon Sascorpio was heard laughing as he came at them as the trio quickly dodged his attack while Garo was on Zaruba for this. This in turn lead Giru to have his leg caught by Sascoprio's tail which he then dragged Giru into a nearby building. "Old Man!" Garo called out as he saw his teacher get dragged away.

Soon the two were seen leaving the building still fighting as Garo had an idea as he saw this. Giru then threw his sword which stabbed into the ground as got to it and used it to stop his tumble. When he did he moved to block an attack from Sascorpio as Raven was looking for an opening.

"Hey how many of those portal things can you create?" Garo asked as he looked to Raven as she heard him and saw where he was going with this.

Meanwhile Giru and Sascorpio were still duking it out as they then separated as they're auras began to spark showing them to be reaching their limit. As Sascorpio was about to attack a portal soon opened and from it instead of Raven or heaven forbid Nexus he saw Garo jump through and attack Sascorpio. "Portal to the face!" Garo called out slashing at Sascorpio and kicking his face before going past him and into another portal. Soon another one came out as Garo shot out of it again. "Portal with a sword!" Garo called out again as he then jumped into another portal which then lead to another one opening. "Portal with a kick!" Garo called out as he then came out of the last one with a kick to Sascorpio's face which then lead to another opening behind him but this time he was ready.

"Portal with a punch!" Garo called out but Sascorpio then blocked it with his tail which then wrapped around his arm and threw him aside as Garo cried out in shock from it. But Garo then smirked as he then once more threw the Garoken straight at Sascorpio as it then vanished into a portal surprising him. But as he turned it was too late as another portal appeared and out came the Garoken which stabbed into his crest causing him to cry out in shock as it then led to him bending back as his armor was forcibly disengaged in a burst of dark liquid as Garo caught his weapon in his hand and held his battle stance.

Giru roared out but Tyrion saw it coming and used his tail to hit his stinger at Giru's crest catching him off guard as Garo came in as well only for him to be his by both claws and forced out of his armor next. In turn it had become Gold, Raven, and Wolfe vs Tyrion. But Gold flew to the building after being forced out of his armor due to the force of the attack he hit the building and in turn caused it to become unstable as a metal spike like part came at him.

Gold saw this and then out of nowhere Wolfe appeared in a burst of flames and slashed the spike away as Gold saw this. "Thanks old man." Gold said as Wolfe smiled at him which was rare but then he went wide eyed at this as Wofle felt pain at his torso as he looked down and saw the Stinger had slashed at his torso as Tyrion smiled.

Normally this would be nothing for a Knight but Tyrion wasn't normal just like how Nexus or his group weren't normal. Tyrion smiled a sadistic grin as he saw this only for him to go wide eyed as he felt his tail be restrained by his strings. Soon from nearby Raven came in and slashed down on his tail with a black blade in turn causing it to be chopped clean off as Tyrion roared in pain from it.

"You bitch!" Tyrion cried out in pain but soon Zaruba drove in with Raven taking Gold's side as she glared at Tyrion.

Tyrion saw this was not in his favor as he looked to them and began to panic a bit as he realized he failed. "She'll forgive you... hopefully but will he forgive you?" He asked himself as he began to panic. "But what if neither forgive you?" Tyrion asked as he knew Solomon was on his own mission but the fact his prince and queen not showing forgiveness to him was a horrifying thought. But in the end he was forced to run as Gold smirked at him.

"Yeah you better run!" Gold called out as he looked to the fleeing Tyrion. "Talk about lucky!" Gold cheered as they made it out of that fight. Soon Wolfe fell down with his sword dropping as well as he held his wound in pain from the unnatural poison going through him as Gold got worried for his mentor/father figure. "Old man you ok?" Gold asked as he looked to the injured Wolfe who was breathing heavily.

"I'll be fine brat he just grazed me." Wolfe said as he saw the wound was bleeding.

"No he poisoned you." Raven said as she saw this play out.

"Can you heal him?" Gold asked as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"If she chooses to."**_ Zaruba said as Gold saw this.

"I believe answers are in order for all of us." Raven said as she glared at the Golden Knight and Wicked Bone Knight.

"Yeah why was that guy after me?" Gold asked as Raven looked to him as if he should already know. "Wait... Nexus?" Gold asked as he didn't think the guy could still be alive somehow... but then again Cinder was still alive.

"Exactly it seems you caught his interest and you haven't failed to disappoint it yet." Raven said as she knew how Nexus worked and she knew when he finds a foe he actually enjoys which is apparently one who can survive multiple encounters with him that the tide of power shifts between them he never gives up on bringing this foe beyond his peak of strength.

"Ok what exactly is going on here?" Gold asked as he wanted to know why Nexus was so obsessed with him.

"Heh." Wolfe said as he looked to Gold and sighed. "Counter question what's your favorite legend?" Wolfe asked as for the order Fairytales were legends in most cases.

(Back at Oniyuri)

The Lost Soul Yaiba roared in fury as the group needed a plan of action now. Right now Solomon and Blaze had to get Ruby out of that armor to bring her to Salem as Solomon despite missing his arm didn't seem impressed. "Just a mindless berserker." Solomon said as he went to where his arm was discarded.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nora asked as he then picked up the severed arm and to the shock of many he slammed it back into the socket it was cut off from as they saw that Solomon had a healing factor not as strong as Nexus but strong enough to shrug off injuries like that. Any Injury beyond a stab through his heart or severing his brain from the body was merely going to slow him down. "Ok cool but gross." Nora said as she actually felt a bit sick from this.

"Focus." Qrow ordered as Yaiba roared as it was clearly on a rampage. "If she keeps this up she'll be attracting a lot of Grimm here." Qrow said as they all agreed on this. "We need to hit the crest there or the armor will basically eat her up for breakfast." Qrow said as he pointed to the crest which was a dull blue almost black now.

"Very well." Blaze said as he got ready to armor up as Jaune joined in on this as did Solomon.

Soon Blaze summoned his armor by grinding his shield with his sword which was followed by Qrow cutting open a portal at his feet and spreading his arms out before taking his Makai Blade in both hands, Solomon did his normal method of summoning his armor but then Jaune cut open his portal above him as soon the Knights Zex, Crow, Bolg, and Gaia had taken the stage as they quickly released the Kanji behind them and roared out and taking a battle stance against Lost Soul Yaiba.

The Lost Soul Beast saw four opponents and was unable to tell them from friend or foe before roaring out at them ready to battle.

(Inside Yaiba)

"Guys run!" Ruby struggled to cry out as she was unable to control herself like this as she was surrounded by shadows with burning roses around her becoming ash black.

(Battle)

Yaiba roared out and charged at the four Knights who quickly moved out of the way from her attack as she then turned to them and glared snarling a beast like snarl. "Ruby get a grip already this isn't you!" Gaia called out but Yaiba glared at him foaming at the mouth if she could before charging at him as Gaia was forced to block the attack and in turn was pushed back by it hard enough to be sent flying.

Crow charged at Ruby and began attacking her as Yaiba met the attacks head on before grabbing his sword and knocking him away. Yaiba's silver eyes flashed with energy as she glared at her foes with a berserker like fury unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Bolg was the next to charge in spinning his Pike about before slashing down upon Yaiba who blocked it with her tail scythe and in turn bashed Bolg away as he spun in the air to fix his landing which he did. Zex came in as he charged at Yaiba slashed at her and tagging her with his Semblance as well as the area around her.

When Zex was away enough Zex let it rip as the seals all glowed as Yaiba saw this and in turn the explosion went off going sky high as many shielded themselves from its force. Zex wasn't going to leave it to chance as he got ready and was rewarded by the Lost Soul Yaiba roaring and attacking him again as she was outnumbered but she had them outgunned. Soon Yaiba crossed its arms as energy began to come off her back with her Aura before roaring out releasing it and revealing it to be from her civilian weapon Crescent Yaiba which fired off her back and to whatever it can hit as the Knights were forced to block or avoid it as they even curved to boot.

Once it was gone Crow looked around for more only to be hit by Yaiba as she bashed into him and with her clawed hand slammed him into the villages' borders. Soon Gaia, Zex, and Bolg came in from behind roaring out as Yaiba then glared at them almost sensing them before her tail reacted and slashed them all away with the scythe blade at the tip.

Crow jumped away and tried to use talismans to hold her in place as when he did this Gaia and Bolg charged for her crest. But the talismans did nothing as they all went up in flames and Yaiba bashed them away. Yaiba then roared out and grabbed both Crow and Gaia in her hands as Zex them came at her only for her tail to move and slashed him back but before he could charge again he found himself wrapped up around her tail. Bolg came in as he roared out but Yaiba was ready for him as soon she roared out as her armor cracked and released a small burst before it mutated as from her chest two new arms came forth and once positioned to her back she used them to grab Bolg restraining all four Knight.

"This is be this is really bad!" Nora called out as Ren saw this.

"We have to do something but what?" Ren asked as he saw this.

"Aim for the crest but as much as I hate to say it our gear won't stand a chance." Nora said as she saw this event play out and clearly not in their favor.

Soon they heard the sound of a car engine roaring as they heard this looking around for its source. Soon from the village gate a familiar set of wheels drove in as it then went airborne from a ramp spot and nearly hit Nora and Ren as the two dodged in time before it skidded to a halt as the door opened revealing a face they had not seen in months.

"Hey everyone... did you miss me?" Ollette asked as she was in a new set of gear as it had heels and a blazer as it seemed a bit cowboy like if not cowgirl as she removed her shades and smiled.

"Ollette!" Nora cheered as Ren was shocked to see her.

"When did you? How did you?" Ren asked as he was for once at a loss for words.

"Oh I tagged you all when we first met." Ollette said as she smiled as Nora and Ren heard this as well. "Anyway what's the situation?" Ollette asked as she then saw this and pulled out her Makai Punisher Cross.

"That." Ren said as Yaiba heard the sound and roared out as Ollette smirked.

"Huh well she's a big girl now." Ollette said as she began walking torts the Lost Soul Yaiba with her heels clicking on the ground.

"Wait be careful!" Ren called out as Ollette smiled to them with her eyes closed.

"Yeah sure." She smiled before opening her eyes as they were now glowing with the same color as her normal eyes as it was the power of a Maiden. "Be sure to tell her that ok." Ollette smiled as she then looked to Lost Soul Yaiba. Ollette then proceeded to take aim and channel her new Maiden Power into her Cross weapon firing off the turret on it as the bullets flew hitting Yaiba as she saw this and was even aiming for her joints forcing her to release Crow, Gaia, Zex, and Bolg and forcing them to revert to their base form as Blaze and Solomon saw this.

"Now then let's finish this." Ollette said as she then switched her weapon over to its RPG more and fired the Rocket Propelled Grenade at Yaiba who saw this and tried to attack only to be hit by it. Ollette wasn't down as she dropped her weapon and focused her new Summer Maiden powers as it gathered around her and formed into a large gun as she smirked. Yaiba charged at her but quickly found the gun at her crest as she was growling as Ollette smirked. "You lose." Ollette said in a sing song voice as she then pulled the trigger. Soon the gun fired off as Yaiba was sent flying roaring out as her crest was hit hard before she began to revert to her humanoid form. Once that was done Yaiba soon reverted to Ruby as she fell only for Qrow to move and catch her.

"Ruby!" Qrow called out as Ruby began to come to looking to Qrow and saw he was hurt bad.

"Uncle Qrow are you ok?" Ruby asked weakened but awake as she looked to Ruby.

Qrow of course smirked as he saw this and smiled a bit. "I should be asking you that." Qrow said as he looked to Ruby.

 _ **"You gave us a scare Flower Girl."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby saw her Madou Ring.

"Eclipse I don't ever want to cross that line again... if I do... I don't think I'll make it out." Ruby said as Eclipse understood completely the Lost Soul Beast was a scary thing even the veteran Knights of the order.

"Well now that the crisis is averted I suggest you hand the girl over." Solomon said as he began to walk over to them only for him and Blaze to be nailed by Ollette as she was summoning up storms as her eyes glowed.

"Or you two can walk away and forget about this." Ollette countered as Solomon was about to attack but Blaze stopped him.

"No... Let's go." Blaze said as Solomon glared at him. "This day was a failure... but not a total loss." Blaze said as they just found the Summer Maiden or in this case she found them.

The two saw this as Solomon agreed before letting out a shrill whistle. Soon from the sidelines his Chopper drove in and in turn he and Blaze got on and drove off to escape these foes for now. When they were gone Qrow finally collapsed as Ruby saw this and saw the injuries Qrow sustained as Ollette rejoined them.

It was then Jaune, Ren, and Nora rejoined them as they saw this. "Who was that guy?" Nora asked as she was worried.

"How did you two get here?" Ren asked as he looked to the group wanting answers.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked as he was hurt but not as bad as Qrow currently was at the moment.

"Uncle Qrow what's going on?" Ruby asked as Eclipse knew she had to spill the beans now as well as Qrow as she had hoped to protect Ruby from the truth how she, Gold, and Nexus were connected in a much deeper sense than anyone knew.

Qrow was breathing heavily and clutching his abdomen again. "What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked as he looked to Ruby before groaning in pain again as he knew it was time to tell her and the others the truth since Ollette was clearly the Summer Maiden now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I sure did especially with how I handled the Schnee males of the Schnee family. Anyway until next time folks please leave a review and as say here ja-ne.


	59. Chapter 41 A Long Needed Talk and Origin

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter at long last let's begin folks.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had there goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Gold, Wolfe, and Raven)

Gold had set up camp as Raven was focused on healing Wolfe as she was at least obliged to help him heal up after the fight they were in. "So anyone going to start talking or am I going to have to wait?" Gold asked as he got the fire started and sat down on a log as Wolfe was resting on the ground.

"What do you want to know first brat?" Wolfe asked as he looked to Gold.

"Why was that guy after me and who was his boss?" Gold asked as he looked to them as Raven then sighed.

"Salem." Raven said as Gold heard that as did Zaruba as he remembered meeting Salem at Vale and how she, Solomon, and Nexus whipped the floor with himself, Ruby, and Jaune.

"Yeah but who is she?" Gold asked as Wolfe sighed to him.

"A Makai Alchemist older than anyone we know who had fallen so far into the darkness she could be considered more Grimm then human considering what she does to preserve her own life." Wolfe said as Gold heard this while sitting on his log with the bike nearby.

"And Nexus... he's her son?" Gold asked as Raven then sighed to this.

"Only because she took advantage of him." Raven said as Gold saw Nexus was a sore subject for her.

"Or you were just a shitty teacher for him." Gold countered as he may dislike Nexus but he knew Nexus wasn't naïve to be taken advantage of in fact it probably be the other way around.

"Anyway the reason she was after you was because of what your power as the Golden Knight did to Nexus as Kiba combined with the silver eyes of Ruby Rose." Wolfe said as he began to sit up after Raven tended to his wounds enough so he could move. "Alone you can cause an annoyance but together you two have the power to beat her for good with Nexus." Wolfe said as Zaruba was silent during this.

"But why come after us?" Gold asked as he was still lost here.

"Because you two can really do damage to all her plans, to herself, to Nexus, and to her Maidens." Raven said as she was going to take Gold herself but right now was not the time. "In a way you and Nexus are somehow an antithesis to each other and with Ruby's aid you can actually end him for good with enough mastery of that power." Raven said as she sat there with him.

"So she wants the maidens why?" Gold asked as he looked to the duo.

"Ever heard of the twin deities of Remnant?" Wolfe asked as he knew it was story time.

(Meanwhile at the same time with Ruby's Group)

Team JNPR plus Ruby and Ollette were around a campfire with Qrow as accompanying them was their vehicles as the pickup and Ollette's car was close by incase they needed something. Qrow has just finished telling the story of the Maidens. There is silence and Qrow takes a swig from his flask. He has a bandage wrapped around his abdomen over his clothing. Ollette of course rolled her eyes as she had seen the truth of it firsthand but considering her new power she shouldn't be complaining. Then again she didn't like how she had to get this power and her reasons why.

"Really? No questions?" Qrow inquired looking at everyone as Ollete looked away while working on some of her gear through her scroll.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. "Of course we have questions. This is just… a lot to take in." Jaune said as he looked to this whole thing.

Qrow sighed. "Sure, of course." Qrow agreed as they had to acknowledge the Elephant with what Ollette did to stop the Lost Soul Beast Yaiba.

"What's not to get or take in four chicks with magic to surpass a lot of veteran Alchemists and hunters without Dust or the like and something as simple as that doesn't sink in?!" Ollette countered as Ruby looked.

"Well your one of them now." Ruby countered as Ollette glared.

"Says the girl and boy who hunts Horrors at night." Ollette argued as Ruby looked to her.

"Touché." Ruby said realizing that this shouldn't really surprise her anymore.

"But the Night the tower fell you were trying to turn Pyrrha into one of them." Jaune said with a scowl as Qrow saw this.

"IT was either her or our Alchemist here." Qrow said as he looked to Ollette. "And she turned it down then and left after the tower fell." Qrow said as Ollette looked to him with a glare before he looked to the fire. "The previous Fall Maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know is Cinder, somehow managed to steal some of her power, but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well." Qrow said as Ollette rolled her eyes a bit.

"And look what good that did." Ollette said as even though she's a Maiden now she didn't want the power but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Yeah and somehow you located the Summer Maiden and Alchemist of the Order who went into hiding to help construct new Madou Tools and aid the order from afar." Qrow said as Ollette glared at him for that.

"You implying something Qrow?" Ollette asked as he glared at the Phantom Knight.

"I ain't implying I'm saying how did you know where she was and how did you get her power?" Qrow asked as Ollette glared at him on this.

"How about none of your business and butt out." Ollette said as she glared at Qrow.

"Ollette we need to know this and if you know where the Spring Maiden is because the fact you basically announced you were the Summer Maiden to Salem's two Knights there you put a huge target on our backs." Qrow said argued as this girl was impossible sometimes.

"Well if you must know I found her because before she went into hiding she entrusted her location to me told me if I needed it to come find her. I went for a Madou Tool to help tip the balance instead she tricks me into taking the power instead." Ollette said as she didn't want to become a Maiden to begin with considering the touchy memories it brought back for her. "So if you think I killed her I didn't she tricked me into helping her suicide." Ollette said as Qrow heard this.

 _ **"She's telling the truth."**_ Orva said as Qrow heard her. _**"Besides she always hated the Maiden's power so why would she take it if she didn't want it."**_ Orva said as Qrow saw her logic there.

"I'll be in my car." Ollette said as she stormed off as Jaune looked.

"I'll go with her." Jaune said as he knew enough that it was because of the Maiden Power Pyrrha was dead by Nexus hands.

But after some silence Ruby decided to speak up. "That guy, Tyrian - why was he after me?" Ruby asked feeling perturbed as she wanted some answers to this.

Qrow sighed not feeling like explaining this. "Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe. All of you." Qrow explained as he looked to all of them knowing Ruby was a major target.

"Plus the fact you used them with Yaiba and was able to have it work side by side with Garo and did a huge number on Nexus proved to those powerful people you're worth the notice." Qrow said as he saw how Ruby heard this and was taking it.

"Well, then, why not just travel with us? It seems like that would've been way easier." Ruby said as Eclipse knew why Qrow didn't do it or at least one of the reasons.

Jaune answers her loudly enough to be heard, but with his back still turned to everyone. "He was using you as bait." Jaune said as he glared at Qrow while sitting outside Ollette's car as she joined the glare.

"Look, I wouldn't put it like that - it's complicated." The Drunk Huntsman and Makai Knight said to him as he walked away a bit to clear his head.

Jaune turns back to face him. "What is all of this? Ruby and possible Gold are being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what?! What is the point of all of this?! Will you just tell us what's going on?!" Jaune demanded

Qrow stares at him, then slouches over with a sigh. "Would you sit down? You're stressin' me out, 'kid." Qrow countered as he knew this but also noticed how Eclipse had her eyes open instead of closed like she normally did when she slept. Jaune sits back down on his log and crosses his arms as Qrow starts to take another swig, but changes his mind before the flask reaches his lips.

"Not many people are super religious these days." Qrow caps and sets the flask down. "This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real." Qrow said as he began to tell the story that needed to be heard.

(Story Time Start)

"They were brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spend his time creating forces of destruction," Qrow told the story as images in the shadow show the two brother of light and dark, as the brother of light had a dark body but a light inside of him, while the brother of darkness had a light body but a core of darkness.

"As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife," Qrow said as the brother of light created life to everything around so other life can live, but the brother of darkness saw his brother's creation and seem angry at it as Qrow went on saying, "And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted."

The brother of darkness send forth his power of darkness across the land destroying the life around as Qrow went on saying, "To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine. All that he could do to rid remnant of life, but life always returned.

As trees and grass, along with animal that walks upon the land showing life is always returning until the scene gotten dark with the brother of darkness holding something as Qrow went on yelling the story, "So one night the younger went and made something. Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

AS the brother of darkness is shown creating something of his own, but it was no life... but death as Ruby said, "The creatures of Grimm." "You guessed it." Qrow told ruby as suddenly the shadows change as the brother of light came forth to stop his younger brother.

as the brother of darkness lay down before his brother, as it could have seem the brother of light could have ended their feud right there and then... but didn't but instead offer up his hand as Qrow went on saying, "The older brother had finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation. Together."

The younger brother took his older brother's hand and stood up with his help and now they stood as equals as Qrow went on saying, "Something that they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed.

Soon enough the shadows show the brothers combining their powers to create something that stands without equal as the brothers soon vanish in a flash of light and something stood in the center where the brothers once were as Qrow went on saying, "This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy."

As a humanoid figure stood there as he created life and cause chaos before he raise his hands up to the sky as star shine down as Qrow said to this, "It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it, and most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow: The path of light, or the path of darkness."

AS the humanoid figure show a light on one side of it and darkness on the other side before it kneel down before a another figure came forth and soon more and more came forth as Qrow said to that, "And that how humanity came to be."

"But... what does that have to do with us?" Ren asked as he made a good point as it seems the gods created humanity as Qrow answer him, "Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice... aren't just metaphorical."

Soon enough four orbs of power are shown as it seem they were slowly trying to take a shape as Qrow's tells, "Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful."

The image of a person holding all four orbs as they held it in the center of their beings before the Grimm are shown surrounding the person as Qrow said, "If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That exactly what the enemy wants."

"The huntsman Academies were created to train generations of humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose: Guarding the relics," Qrow told as the image of beacon is shown as many huntsmen and huntress are shown with sword and shield, staff, maxes, bows and arrow, and many more.

"When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would be constantly surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding the relics would keep mankind from using them against itself.

As image show in the shadows two groups of people standing against each other with their weapon raise as a dark aura surround the people as Qrow went on saying, "And, Of course, keeping them out of her reach."

The sound of thunder in the back ground make all the figure vanish as well the image of beacon soon vanish as well.

(End story)

"So yeah, there's that." Qrow continued as he sat on the rock as he looked to the group.

Ruby looks at her Uncle. "Her. You mean Salem?" Ruby said as she looked to the fire.

"That's right not much is known about her save for the fact Nexus and Solomon are both in her inner circle but that's not what matters." Qrow said as he sat on his spot. "What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well…" Qrow explained as he looked to the fire.

"You know..." Jaune finally spoke as he sat down with Ollette and the others. "The way you described the Deities kind of reminds me of what Gold and Nexus has going on." Jaune said as Eclipse heard this.

 _ **"You have no idea."**_ Eclipse said before going wide eyed at what she said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she looked to her left hand where Eclipse was resting on her middle finger.

 **"Oh um... nothing at all."** Eclipse lied as Ruby saw it as did Orva.

 _ **"Eclipse I think it's time we acknowledge the elephant in the camp."**_ Orva spoke up as she looked to Eclipse. _**"Don't think it's escaped my notice that you, Zaruba, Eruba, and Ozpin have been hiding something and it seems to revolve around Gold, Ruby, and Nexus."**_ Orva said as she looked to Eclipse. _**"So start talking I think we all deserve to know the full story at least as much as you can tell."**_ Orva said as Eclipse saw even Penny had eyes on her now.

Eclipse then sighed as she knew there was no way out of this one now. "Please Eclipse." Ruby said as Eclipse understood this and knew if she continued to hide this... then Ruby will be put into even more danger.

 _ **"Sakuya made me promise not to tell the new Yaiba until she was ready... but desperate times call for desperate measures."**_ Eclipse said looking to Qrow and the others.

 _ **"As you know... in the beginning the two Deities came to Remnant but they weren't alone when they came... see the human race we know today is in fact the incarnation of the previous human race when Remnant long ago went by another name... Earth."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to everyone as they heard this _ **. "Back then the Makai Order existed as well as Horrors were an eternal threat so long as their progenitor the Messiah continued to exist but in those times humanity didn't have Dust or Semblances only their wit, body, and courage."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to the fire.

 _ **"One day the Messiah unleashed something that Garo and Kiba for the first time in history had to work side by side to undue it but in order to do this task they had to ascend to a new state of being and in turn they became reborn as the Twin Deities of old."**_ Eclipse said dropping the bombshell on everyone.

"Wait you saying Gold and Nexus are gods?!" Jaune asked in shock as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"No they are not see the armor gained that power as did Kiba but that is a story for another time."**_ Eclipse said getting to the nitty gritty _ **. "When they defeated the Messiah their rivalry was re-sparked in a similar manner as your story tells even after they had preserve the survivors of the Messiah's doomsday mankind was on the brink and the two kept battling each other... until one day SHE appeared."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to them. _**"The third deity a female one who bore eyes of a silver light."**_ Eclipse said as the story began.

(Story Start)

Ink blotches appeared and formed the twin deities once more as they had their war against each other. _**"The Third Deity was young and naïve and both believed if they can turn her to their side they may be able to defeat their brother. But with this naïveté due to her youth she became a curious creature looking to the world with wonder seeing both its good and bad life and death."**_ Eclipse said as the images showed the third deity with eyes of silver as a butterfly landed on her waiting finger as she looked to it with curiosity.

 _ **"The Light Brother tried to convince her to side with him as they were kin but she used as similar argument as to why family should hurt family as in a way they weren't family by blood but by power the deity saw some truth in her words."**_ Eclipse said as the image showed the Silver Eyed Deity speaking with her brother. _**"But when Night came the dark deity tried to deceive her to aid him but she saw a beauty even in death like a fire that would eventually go out and she saw that the dark deity was part of this beauty. Her brother's heart and mind was moved that for the two she became the inspiration they needed for their greatest creation."**_ Eclipse spoke as the image showed the two deities talking to the third.

" _ **So together the three created mankind to embody each of them as well as the beauty of the fire that can burn but like a candle would burn out and die joining its ashes with the earth itself."**_ Eclipse spoke as the image showed the three deities creating mankind and the relics.

 _ **"But when the Deities were to leave Remnant the sister did not wish to go. As I have said she was a curious creature and she was curious and intrigued by humanity and the Grimm that hunt it."**_ Eclipse spoke as the story showed the deities offering their younger sister to come with them but she looked to humans with wonder and curiosity. _**"The Sister declined them and in turn found a young man who carried with him the armor of Yaiba to return it to the Makai Order."**_ Eclipse spoke as the story continued to the sister meeting this man. _**"In turn she granted Remnant her own gift and a gift to herself, she wanted to be a human being as well to understand and learn from them through their eyes and in turn shed her divine form to be reborn a human being. Unknown this act would be the seed that created the lineage of Yaiba and the silver eyes that champions her power."**_ Eclipse spoke as she showed in her tale how the third deity abandoned her divine power to become a regular mortal being.

 _ **"The Deities seeing their sister happiness and joy granted her a boon they gave her the secret of their relics and in turn she gave it to Ozpins Predecessor who aided in creating the Huntsman Academy's that the Silver Eyes would always be championed as protectors of the innocent."**_ Eclipse said as she was almost done with the story.

" _ **But it didn't end there."**_ Eclipse as she came to the nitty gritty. _**"The Dark Brother in later years felt cheated when mankind began to follow the light more than the dark that he confronted his brother about it."**_ She explained as the ink blotch showed the two brothers arguing. _**"The twin deities made a wager that they'd choose a champion to decide who would carry their will and will wait lifetimes upon lifetimes to decide on such a champion."**_ Eclipse said as the two brothers made their wager.

" _ **In the end the two champions never appeared but it was said that they'd be done in a Golden Light and an Ebony Darkness and will decide the fate of Remnant."**_ Eclipse explained as she ended her story.

(End Story)

"Wow." Nora said as Ruby heard this as Ruby was hoping Gold and Nexus weren't the mentioned champions.

"So I'm part God then?" Ruby asked as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"No far from it you are a mortal being the sister sacrificed all her divine power save for her access to the Relics a sort of master control or a skeleton key which she passed to her daughter who did the same and so forth."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby heard this.

"So... what happened to the other Silver Eyes?" Ruby asked as Eclipse sighed.

 _ **"Salem happened."**_ Eclipse said with venom in her voice. _**"Salem attacked them out of nowhere and systematically began to exterminate them one by one leaving Sakuya and her sibling as the sole survivors. Sakuya with the previous Garo and Lord went after her... and only Lord returned from that battle."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby saw there was more to the story but it was clear Eclipse didn't wish to talk about it sounding like an old war veteran.

 _ **"It seems history has a funny yet cruel way of finishing what it started both with the deities and Salem."**_ Eclipse spoke finally as Ollette heard this.

"Yeah Gold is basically the Light guy, Nexus Dark Demon, and Ruby neutral silver of the modern age." Ollette said as Ruby looked to Eclipse.

"But why does Salem want to target me?" Ruby asked as Eclipse then sighed as this was her final answer to her.

 _ **"Simple... revenge."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby gulped as she wasn't done. _**"And it's not with you alone she is willing to give you mercy simply because Nexus vines for you as an apprentice her vengeance is with Ozpin, the Golden Knight's lineage, the Scorching Heat Knight's lineage, the Makai Order, and humanity as a whole."**_ Eclipse said as she knew what drove Salem and knew despite Nexus her rage had yet to vanish. _**"For now no more questions it's already painful and tiresome enough to talk about."**_ Eclipse said as she dropped the subject for now.

"Fine." Qrow said as now he knew some new information Ozpin hid from them but possibly for good reason. But the way Eclipse talked about it sounded like long ago Ozpin, Salem, Solomon, the previous Golden Knight, and the previous Scorching Heat Knight weren't enemy but were in fact comrades and friends and a betrayal tor them all apart.

(Meanwhile in Menagerie the Belladonna household)

Blake Belladonna stands on a second story deck outside her father's office. The broken moon shines over the house. Blake stares at her father's door, beside which hangs an empty birdcage, when Kali Belladonna speaks, startling her.

"You know, you can always go in and say hi." Kali said with a smile as she carries a tray with a tea set on it.

"I don't wanna bother him." Blake said feeling unwanted by seeing her father.

Kali's smile grew a bit. "A father's never too busy for his daughter." Kali said as she looked to her daughter.

Blake had a small smile on her face. "Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake confessed as so far she hadn't gotten much involving Akane.

Kali kisses her daughter on the cheek and hands her the tray. Blake accepts it, but is a bit taken aback by being handed it. "Here." Kali said handing the tea to Blake.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked her mother.

"You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth unlike the other one who just likes to stuff his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY and Team SSKT." Kali said being excited about the adventures of Team GARO and RWBY as she walks away, her footsteps audible.

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Ghira called from his office.

Blake gives a nervous start of surprise when she hears his voice. The tray shakes in her hands, and she lets out a quiet whine. Ghira straightens some paperwork on his desk. The porch door slides open and Blake steps inside.

"Uh, hey dad."

Ghira smiles widely. "Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

This was not what Blake had expected at all. "I…"

"Please, come sit." Ghira said enthusiastically as he stood up.

Father and daughter both move to the oversized coffee table and lounge furniture, and Blake sets the tea set at the end where her father sits.

"Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down." He said softly.

Blake felt that she didn't do enough for her father. "I don't wanna keep you if you're-"

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day." Ghira poured tea in both teacups. He puts a cube of sugar in the cup nearest Blake. "You still take sugar, right?"

Blake's eyes widen a bit in surprise. "Oh, actually, uh-" Blake tried to explain but that caused Ghira to get awkward.

Ghira pulls back nervously. "Oh! Sorry!" He said as he had put the sugar in without thinking.

Blake holds her hands out feverishly. "No, no, no; no, it's fine." Blake said as she wasn't trying to be rude here.

Ghira took a breath in relief. "Oh, here, take this one." He offered as he handed the other cup.

Blake takes her cup. "No, really. It's, it's no big deal." Blake said as he was ok with it.

"You sure?" Ghira asked as he hadn't seen his daughter in a long time.

"Positive." Blake confirmed as she looked to her father.

Ghira chuckles. "Old habits, I suppose." He said as Blake takes a sip of her tea and winces with a tiny exclamation of pain.

"Might wanna let it cool." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Right…" She said with a little pained voice as Blake sets the cup down on the table.

"So… is it… warm... in Vale?" Ghira inquired as he noted how Blake had dressed.

"Huh?" Blake asked in return to her father's odd question.

"It just… seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." Blake's Father pointed out by observing his daughter's outfit.

Blake looks down at herself and crosses her arms as a blush covers appeared on her cheeks. "It covers plenty." Blake said as it was her outfit part of her identity after all.

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?" Ghira asked as he was only worried for Blake.

Blake shakes her head slightly. "I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Blake said as she looked to her father.

"I…" He sighed. "I know you can. I'm sorry." He sets down his own cup.

Blake's expression saddens, and she looks away, bowing her head. "...Why?" Blake finally asked as it all came tumbling down for her.

"Hmm?" Ghira asked as he didn't know what she meant.

"Why would you say that?" Blake asked as after all the things she had done she wondered why her father even let her back into the house.

Ghira moves to be beside his daughter, going down to one knee and putting a hand on her back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?" Ghira asked as he thought he may have done something wrong.

Blake refuses to cry but the tears were coming. "How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked as she knew she should have left long ago. In fact she should have done something about Akane especially with... with how Adam had treated her in their youth.

"Blake…" He gets up and sits beside her on the couch, putting his arm around her. "Your mother and I will always love you." Ghira said as he knew despite how big Blake gets or what mistakes or choices she makes he knew that he would lover her regardless.

"You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you." She said emotionally looking up at her father with tears falling. "But you were right. I called you cowards!" She cried out remorsefully, as she lowers her head closer to her father. He holds her close comforting his daughter despite her choices.

"It's okay."

Blake pulled back. "I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She looked away with shame.

Ghira turned her by the chin to look at him and then wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb. "Blake, its fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Ghira said as he looked to Blake.

"But I've only made nothing but mistakes even when I was younger I saw it I saw Akane and how she was treated by those around her and instead of trying to help her I just kept my head down and looked the other way." Blake said as she knew deep down she was part of the reason Weiss possibly now has a monster for a sister. "In the end I went down the wrong path and I-." Blake began but Ghira cut her off there.

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon - you confronted the White Fang time after time." Ghira said firmly.

"I didn't do it alone."

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you… why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?" Her father asked.

"I…" She sniffled as she began to tell but then the screen door near them falls inward, Sun on top of it and yelping with Inuken as this made Blake turn around to see them.

"Sun and Inuken?!" Blake cried affronted as she stood there as she saw her bodyguard there.

Ghira is also standing while Sun gets himself upright and tries to recover from the situation.

Sun sweat drops. "D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom! Uh, I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!" He lets out an awkward giggle.

"I tried to stop him." Inuken said as he got up not even bothered by this.

Blake and Ghira both glare at Sun, Blake's right ear twitching. Ghira takes a breath and closes his eyes for a second.

"I really don't like you." Ghira said with a hint of anger in his tone.

 _ **"Then he's the one for Blake."**_ Doruba was heard with his joke as Inuken looked.

"I'll see you all later can't have a dog in a room of cats." Inuken said as the dog Faunus took his leave of them.

(With Gold, Raven, and Wolfe)

"So that's why Nexus is obsessed with taking me on, Garo and Kiba are instinctively drawn to each other as are their wielders the closer we are to each other added the more combat we are in the more we'll be drawn to each other." Gold said as he sat there.

"Yeah basically." Raven said as she looked to Gold.

"And you were using me as bait to find Nexus." Gold said as he looked to Raven.

"In layman's terms yes." Raven said as Wolfe flared at her for that. "Oh don't give me that look wouldn't be the first time your kind used humans as bait." Raven said as those stained with the blood of Horrors had always made excellent Horror bait.

 _ **"So history is repeating itself now we can only hope this time we can beat them."**_ Zaruba finally said as Gold heard his partner.

"Of course we can." Gold said as he stood up tall. "I'm not going to abandon my duty just because of something like destiny as far as I'm concern we make our own destiny and if Nexus is still out there and wants to fight he better bring his A game!" Gold called out as it seems he was ready to take on Nexus.

"Don't even." Raven said as the two looked to her. "Nexus is my responsibility I need to be the one who puts him down." Raven said as she stood up as she basically created him.

"Yeah I mean he needed some parental figure not a task master." Gold said as Wolfe glared but silently agreed.

"I know... I only learned that truth far too late." Raven said as she wish she could take it all back and hopefully had save Nexus from his darkness.

"So Nexus was once good but..." Gold trailed off as he then smiled. "Well then if I find him first then that will be my lucky day!" Gold called out as he was clearly still optimistic about this.

"Well we better get some rest already took the Anti-Venom and had magic healing done on me for now I'm going to sleep." Wolfe said as Raven saw what he was doing. The poison was of an Alchemists creation and Raven was doing her best to deal with it.

"Well better rest then I'll be up and early tomorrow." Gold said as he looked to them.

"Yeah." Raven said as she knew she needed to stay here for a bit until Wolfe was fully healed up.

(With Ruby's group)

Jaune slams his fist into his hand. "Alright. So, let's say we believe all this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?" Jaune asked as it was made worse that it seems Salem wanted revenge for a crime the modern people of Remnant hadn't known about or committed.

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?" Nora asked looking at everyone.

Qrow shook his head. "The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight? And to answer your question, it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. There'd be another Great War on our hands, and this time, you'd have to fight hordes upon hordes of Horrors." Qrow explained as that got Jaune to go silent.

"Look, I had the same questions, too. But ol' Ozpin would always put his foot down. 'We can't cause a panic.' Heh, can't tell you how many times I've heard that. Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants, so that when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us - humanity, and so far she's done a pretty damn good job." He said drinking from his flask as Ollette looked.

"No kidding." Ollette said as she had seen the signs and knew things were getting worse for everyone.

Leaning back, Qrow looks up at the broken moon and the visual pans to follow his gaze before returning to him, with an above shot at first, changing to a frontal shot when he looks ahead and sighs. "Plus with her ace being Nexus Atlas ultimate biological weapon Salem has a pretty good foothold once he's back to 100%. So far only you and Gold got the jump on him and forced him into a corner." Qrow said as they all knew this. "But he's smart so he won't make the same mistake a second time adapting is his strongest natural ability." Qrow said as through adapting Nexus evolves.

"Alright, so what should we do?" The inheritor of Yaiba asked him as she wanted answers as Qrow then chuckled a bit.

"Honestly... I have no clue save for the basic. Hunt down Horrors and Grimm and try to take down Salem." Qrow said as he knew Salem, Solomon, and Nexus together was a deadly combination.

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is - well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers." Qrow said as he looked to the group as he stood up but held his injury from before.

"Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep." Qrow said as it was bed time for everyone here.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked as she wanted some more answers.

"Yeah?" Qrow asked as he knew Ruby had a lot of questions both Orva and Eclipse knew this.

Ruby stands. "This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but… I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and-" Ruby began as she knew Penny was designed for this no doubt possibly to keep Nexus at bay or the other way around.

Qrow rose his hand signaling her to stop. "Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I- It's a long story, okay?" Qrow said as he knew Gold got the good part of the Semblance. Incredible Good Fortune to himself and his closest allies that it made Qrow envious of the kid.

Nora arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? Now you're tired of telling us stories?" He stares at the fire in silence before speaking. As he talks he kneels down, picks up a stick and pokes at the fire.

"Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune." He chuckles bitterly as he looked to the fire burning on the wood of their campfire. "I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends… and family." Qrow explained as Eclipse saw this a mile away.

 _ **"So that's why Nexus took a liking to you."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to Qrow. _**"Your Semblance can cancel out Gold's and the same vice versa like an anti-thesis. Good Fortune is after all opposed by misfortune."**_ Eclipse said as that made Qrow a target for Nexus ever growing collection. _**"Gold has Good Luck Charm... and you have Bad Luck Charm."**_ Eclipse said as Qrow chuckled bitterly a bit.

"Yeah makes me envious of the guy." Qrow said as he sometimes wish he had Gold's life.

"Well, you are just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune asked sarcastically as Penny heard him.

"Jaune be nice." Penny scolded as Ollete, Ruby, and Nora all glared at Jaune for that comment.

"Yeah." Qrow said with a chuckle as he began to walk away from the campfire, slowly.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked as Ollette saw this.

"Taking a walk." Qrow answers as he walked away.

"There's nothing else you want to tell us?" Ollette asked with a glare as Ruby and Eclipse agreed minus the glare that they needed to know more in case they needed it.

"Not tonight." Qrow said as he noted a raven with red eye land on a tree nearby as he glared at it.

He continues his slow walk away, leaving the six teenagers to themselves for a bit. The log he had prodded earlier rolls out of the campfire. Ruby watches Qrow, concerned but Eclipse knew deep down the more secrets Ruby discovers the bigger the risk of seeing her turn and walk right into Nexus' clutches.

(Back with Blake)

Blake was heard growling as she glared at Sun with Inuken enjoying a small meal nearby watching the whole thing. Blake then proceeded to slap Sun as they all were outside Ghira's office. "Ugh! No concept of privacy," She slaps him again. "No respect for personal space!" She yelled as Sun

His hand goes to his face where she made contact the second time. "I'm sorry, okay?! Ow, I'm sorry!" Sun said as he did not want to be slapped again.

"Ugh!" Blake angrily, she turns her back on him and marches a few steps away.

Sun rose his hands in defense. "Look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you to talk to you!" Sun said as he had some important information to share.

Blake turns back exasperated. "What, Sun? What could be so important?!" Blake demanded as she looked to Sun.

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang!" Sun said with urgency as he also had more information to share with her.

Blake holds a finger up and striding forward. "I'm stopping you right there." Blake said as that wasn't why she was here.

"But—" Sun began but Blake ended up cutting him off.

"I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest and train, to figure things out, and to see my family." She said sternly as she looked to Sun.

Sun groans gripping his head. "Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" He pulls his Scroll out of his back pocket to show to her what he found. Actually Inuken had did his own investigation recently on Akane to try and peace her past together to figure out what drove her to such extremes. He had found her house and by the looks of it her father or guardian had received a regular care package for her upbringing with a good amount of money and such in it. But the state her house was in suggested it wasn't used for any of that save for the bare essentials.

He also noted old dried blood here and there and unless he had a matching scent he didn't and couldn't figure out who it belonged to. All in all Blake may have had a point of how her lack of acting during her childhood may have molded Akane to what she currently is. But then Inuken sniffed the air a bit and noted the scent of a reptile around here. 'We have company.' Inuken said as the fact the scent was trying to hide Doruba and Inuken both knew a fight was coming.

Sun tries to bring up the image. "Look, I'm trying to help!" Sun yelled as he knew Blake needed it.

Blake pulls his Scroll out of his hands and tosses it out into the trees. "I don't want your help!" She yelled as she tossed the Scroll out of her friend's hands.

Sun stares at his Scroll and turns to Blake, growling. The sound of the Scroll landing, followed by a feminine, gasping sound is heard from the trees where Blake had just tossed the device. Both Sun and Blake's eyes go wide for a second and they slowly turn, eyes narrowing. "Way to go Sun." Inuken said as he had his Zanga Blade ready. "You lead the White Fang right to us." Inuken said as he glared at the scene outside knowing they were in for a fight now.

"Come out I can smell you a mile away reptile!" Inuken yelled as he glared at the wood line as his eyes picked up the shadow of a figure in the tree. A dark humanoid shape with a white mask can just be made out, perched atop a palm tree as Inuken saw her. "There you are." Inuken said as Doruba saw it and both knew she was no Horror.

Of course Blake also saw her as she gasped at the figure as it was a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She is wearing a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on it. On her face is a large, white Grimm Mask with elegant, curvy red markings. The woman leaps into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit are short, and she wears high-top boots. Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail that curls up at the end. The Faunus soon disappears. On the porch, Blake steps forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun throws out his arms.

Inuken knew the girl saw them and knew they had to catch her before she got away. Sun's eyes widen. "A freakin' ninja?!" Sun cried out as he saw the ninja take off.

"A spy!" Blake confirmed as Inuken saw this.

Sun could barely grasp on what is going on. "But why would—" Sun began but he was then cut off as Blake and Inuken jumped off the edge as they chased after the spy in question. "Hey wait!" He called but it was too late as they got away.

Kali comes out from around the corner and inside the house. "What's happened?" Kali asked as she heard the commotion going on.

Sun backs up toward where Tails leapt from. "The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter and her bodyguard back!" Sun called out as he went after the two as he jumped off the edge.

(Gold, Wolfe, and Raven that morning)

Raven and Wolfe were awoken to the sound of a motorcycle engine and saw just in time to see Gold on Zaruba driving off as they saw this. "Damn that kid." Wolfe said as Raven saw this.

"You should keep a better leash on him." Raven said as she saw this.

"I would if I wanted to, I swear that brat is to kind for his own good... then again better he's like this then an avenger or one of those moody edgy angry sort." Wolfe said as he hissed in pain a bit from Tyrion's poison which Raven has almost finished dealing with.

"I see well after what happened to him I don't find it surprising you raised him considering how close you were to both his father and brother." Raven said as Wolfe scoffed a bit.

"Don't look to deep into it I owed them one, his old man for training me, and his brother for being my best friend." Wolfe said as Raven rolled her eyes a bit and sighed.

"Don't make the same mistake I did Remnant needs more like Gold." Raven said as she saw this.

"Trust me... I won't." Wolfe said as he saw Gold drive off to head to Mistral.

(With Ruby's Group)

It is morning time at the campsite, and the birds are a-tweeting. All five teenagers are in their sleeping bags, the campfire burned out in the middle. Qrow sits up against the base of a tree, facing the group while Ren sits up with a sigh.

"We should probably get moving." Ren states as the Madous all agreed.

Jaune sits up. "Yeah, yeah." Jaune said as he sat up as Ollette stretched a bit.

"Yeah the faster we get to Mistral the quicker Team GARO and Team RWBY Can be back together." Ollette said as she clearly held high hopes the two teams will be reunited.

But before they could really get a move on they all turn at the sound of Qrow coughing, which grows louder and sounds worse with each cough. Nora and Ruby sit up, and Ruby quickly goes to her uncle's side. Purple staining is visible on Qrow's bandage, which he is holding his right hand over. He lifts his left hand to his mouth as he continues to cough. A cuckoo bird joins its call to the rest of the morning birds. Qrow pulls his hand away with a groan, and the whole palm, including up over the wrist and his fingers, is covered in the purple stain.

Ruby's eyes grow wide, and she gasps. Qrow looks at his hand. _**"Crow!"**_ Orva called out shocked at how she didn't pick up on it before as Ruby ran over to her uncle and gasped at the violet stain on his bandages and in his hand.

 _ **"Their weapons must have been tipped with poison and since Ruby and Jaune were in their armor and lost soul through most of it they were both spared."**_ Eclipse said as they all saw this.

"Well…" He looks up at Ruby. "That's unfortunate." Qrow said before with a groan, he lowers his hand and head before going still. The cuckoo finally stops as everyone knew they may be here a bit longer then they had originally intended.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hoped you all liked this and hope to see you all again real soon so until next time we meet I say ja-ne.


	60. Chapter 42 One Step Forth Two Steps back

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter at last enjoy people.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had there goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Patch Xiao Long/Merlot/Shiro Residence)

Yang Xiao Long lifts up her head, arms as the ready for a fight. Taiyang Xiao Long takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her robotic wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Yang uses the momentum to turn and come back at her father with a roundhouse kick. Taiyang bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his daughter a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Nearby, Zwei and Iris watched the two spar, panting and smiling happily respectively. Beside the two is a low stool with two white towels as Iris held two bottles of water. His head changes angles, oscillating to the sounds of grunts and contact. Abruptly he holds his head straight and makes a noise of surprise.

Taiyang stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Yang joins both hands atop each other to block Tai's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Taiyang regains his footing in a flip while Yang waits for his landing. Using her robotic arm, she knocks him back with a single hit. Holding onto his right bicep, Tai slides through the dirt his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop and Raymond raised his arm in response.

"Match! Yang Xiao Long wins!" Raymond declared as Yang won this one as Iris cheered for her nearby which Yang took the praise with stride and a grin.

"Whoa, that thing packs a punch!" Taiyang stood up looking a bit perplexed.

"We've been at this for weeks. I get it, you wanna make sure I can still fight." Yang bumps her own fists. "I think I'm doing just fine." Yang said as she was ready to rock and roll.

"You're close." Tai said as he stood upright, no longer nursing his arm. Walking around his daughter in a circle, while he assesses her progress.

Yang arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Yang asked as she wanted to see what her father would saw to that.

"You're still off balance." Raymond said with his arms crossed as he observed Yang's movements from a warrior's standpoint.

Yang looks at her friend (and secret crush) with a glare. "What?! No I'm not!" Yang argued as she glared at Raymond.

Taiyang chuckles. "She doesn't get it." Taiyang thought with an amused smile.

"Honestly, I'm kind of surprised." She lifts her robotic arm, looking down at it with a smile. "I thought it would be just this huge weight, but it feels… natural. They did a great job with this thing." Yang said as she was surprised at how well this arm was made. But then out of nowhere Tai came back in and delivered a left hook right into her face.

Yang's upper body rears back both from impact and surprise. She's ready to block his right hook, however, and uses the turning momentum to deliver an elbow jab. Grinning the entire time, Tai blocks it and then dodges all the kicks she follows through with. Yang switches to punches, but Tai is too on point for her. While she uses her left hand to block an elbow thrust, Tai has grasped her robotic arm and pulled it forward. The position puts Yang in the position of having her balance rely on the weight of one leg.

"I wasn't talking about your actual balance." Raymond said as Taiyang smirked as he showed what Raymond had meant. Taiyang then sweeps her forward leg, sending her onto the ground on her back. He leaves her there and walks over to Zwei and Iris, who happily gets the top towel for him.

"Although, that could use some work too," Tai said as he grab the towel from Zwei before the dog sits and gets a pat on the head with a scratch behind the hear as Raymond said, "Your too up forward while fighting."

"Meaning?" Yang asked as she didn't really get what Raymond said as Tai wipe his with the towel as he said to his daughter, "I saw your tournament fights. During the Vytal Festival."

"Let me guess, "I was sloppy"", Yang said as Tai pause for a moment as he said, "No, no you were predictable. And... Stubborn."

"As well you hesitated at times, even in the last fight you won, as it seem you were about to hit Mercury, but didn't as instead you got hurt by him," Raymond said as Yang wrenched to that thought as Tai look to him as he said, "I was about to go with a little boneheaded."

Yang stood up as Raymond look to Tai and said, "All the same she was easy to read, as Yang, you rely on your semblance way too much."

"Yea, what he's saying, as did you know you use it to win every fight after the qualifiers?" Tai asked as Yang turn around and said, "So what? How is me using my semblance and different than someone else using theirs?"

"Because not everyone else is a basically a temper tantrum," Tai with Raymond added in, "And you found out your semblance can not only hurt someone... but could kill a person too. The time at the dock, against Kiba the first time, was proof enough to know, that moment put a fear inside of you that also made you vulnerable."

Yang hand shake to that thought... the thought of her killing someone, even by accident she still did, as Kiba may have live through it afterwards, but no one else is like him, and the fight against the bull Faunus that chop off her arm didn't help much her mine set as well.

As Tai said this as he look to the Makai knight and said, "Stop scaring her, she had enough of that as it is."

"But you can't forget a moment like that, no matter how much time a person train, a memory like that would last a life time and no Makai magic could make a person forget the feeling of it ether," Raymond said as he speak the truth as Tai said, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean we should keep being reminded of it."

Raymond held up his hand as he said, "Fine, I won't say it."

"Good... now as I was saying," Tai said as he turn to his daughter and walk up to her as he said, "you relay on your semblance a lot, as you can take the damage, and dish it back twice as hard, but that doesn't make you invincible!"

Yang turns to her dad as he went on saying, "It's great when you're in a bind, but what happens if you miss? What happens if they're stronger? What then? Now you're just weak and tired!"

Yang turn back to the ground as she didn't want to say it but her father did have a point as Tai went on saying, "You've always been one to burn brighter than everyone else, whether it was with your smile, or, well, I remember your first haircut." Tai brush again Yang hair, as she smack his arm away as Tai just laugh at that, with Yang kind of smiling as well to that.

"Um what happened during that haircut?" Iris asked as Raymond responded with a silent shrug at this.

"But you gotta keep your emotions in check." Tai said as he walked away a bit as Iris sat on a stool watching the event play out. "Keep a level head, and think before you act." Tai said as Raymond decide to chime in his own wisdom.

"Yang your Semblance is a powerful fallback but if you make it the sole power you can use if and when it fails you... your foes will capitalize on it." Raymond said as he knew Yang against a Grimm or Horror she isn't afraid to hold back... but against another human being after what her Semblance did to Nexus when he lowered his Aura enough for her to do that he knew people will capitalize on it.

"He's right but you definitely have your mom's stubbornness." Tai said as Yang heard this as Raymond saw a bad move there.

"Oh, so now we can talk about her." Yang said as she glared at her father as Zwei and Iris heard this.

"Well as I have been informed you are an adult now, remember?" Tai said as Raymond saw the good save there but he saw the sadness in his movement.

"Well sorry that I remind you of her." Yang said as she looked away sounding a bit depressed about this.

"Don't be." Tai began as Raymond heard this. "Raven was great in so many ways. Her strength, her ambition, and her dedication to whatever cause she thought was worth fighting for." Tai said as he looked over to Yang who was still sitting down cross legged. "I'm proud of how much of her I see in you." Tai said as he was clearly unaware of Raven's involvement in Nexus creation. "But, I'm glad I don't see all of her in you." Tai said as he may also have some sort of idea of what Raven had been doing.

"Why?" Yang asked as she looked to her father who then sighed in response to her.

"Your mother was... a complicated woman." Tai said as he looked to Yang as Iris and Raymond heard this. "Life everyone, she had her faults but those faults are what tore our team apart." Tai said as no doubt Raven leaving had left a scar on them among some of her other actions. "And it did a real number on our family." Tai said as Raymond heard this as he listened as he waited to jump in when able.

"But how?" Iris asked as Tai and Yang heard the girl as Raymond sighed.

"Iris... go inside and grab some drinks I'm thinking we may need it." Raymond said as Iris wanted to stay as she was about to object.

 _ **"Best listen for now you're too young for this sort of conversation."**_ Goruba said as Iris then sighed in response.

"Ok." Iris said as she then went inside to grab the drinks in questions.

"Now then, you both act like the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is through it. That strength is all that matters in a fight." Tai said as Raymond heard this. "But if you just take a second look..." Tai said as he gestured to Zwei as Raymond then walked by a bit.

"That sometimes the easiest way to tackle an obstacle is to not face it at all and go around." Raymond said as Tai smiled as he saw Raymond helping him.

"Took the words right out of my mouth... and then butchered them." Tai said as Raymond chuckled a bit as he then sighed sadly.

"Its days like these that I miss that Golden Idiot of a leader." Raymond said as he then reached his hand to Yang. "Come on then Yang lets have another spar before dinner... this time I'll be your opponent." Raymond said as Yang smiled as she then took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

The two began to get ready into a combat stance as Raymond was calm in his stance opting for hand to hand combat as Yang had taken her normal stance as well. Soon the two charged at each other as Raymond was easily able to bob and weave through Yang's attacks as she began to block and defend when Raymond attempted to return fire. But then the two ended up in a lock as Raymond smirked a bit as he saw this.

"Good... Good your learning." Raymond said as he saw how Yang was getting the hang of this. "About time you started using your-" Raymond began but missed Yang's smirk before she used her feet to knock him off his own. Raymond saw this and then flipped and slid away and got his feet back under him and then charged. Yang smirked before using her feet and arms and finally got Raymond knocked down hard as Raymond saw this.

"Well... seems someone is getting better in more ways than one." Raymond commented with his rare smile as he began to get back up as this match was Yang's.

(Meanwhile Atlas Schnee estate Garage)

Not many knew this but the Schnee Family had a workshop type of garage as Nicholas Schnee had used it to create the first Dust that started the Company. Of course when Jacques Schnee took over the workshop was replaced by a pure garage for expensive cars and such. Needless to say it didn't take long for Aron to get rid of most of them and help distribute them to those who need it. Company Car's, donations, selling them, and trashing them for parts. Of course Willow Schnee being the SDC head now was making strides for reforms mainly involving the workers and such.

Many of these reforms included compensating the families of those who died in the mines as well as firing the more racist members of the board with Ironwoods help of course, and most of all giving the needed promotions to those in the Company who earned it which included of course the Faunus who worked there. It may not stop the White Fang completely but it was a start in the right direction which was already yielding good results. Aron of course suggested they used the old Android Models from the Atlas military to go to the more dangerous part of the mines as despite Willow's increasing worker safety in said mines the more important dust were in the deeper part of it. All it would take is reprogramming them and they basically have the needed workers for the deeper mines and best part no charge for payment. She knew her daughter and Aron were an item thus she had to make sure they can at least be together in a world that would basically allow those like... Akane to at least have a chance.

Nearby Weiss was practicing her Summoning Glyph as she had summoned purely by accident in her rage and considering her own father turned Horror was using both her and her family for his needs she didn't want to rely on rage alone. Of course she had also been studying up on Ollette's tomes and scrolls to get herself up to par as a Makai Alchemist. Through these she discovered that an Alchemist served in a wide variety of positions more so then a Knight. Though many Alchemists had been known to support Makai Knights some Knights abandoned Knighthood in favor of the mystic arts of the Makai Alchemy.

Many of these positions included constructing Madou Tools, sealing away powerful Horrors, safe guarding ancient knowledge, and even opening pathways to areas Knights need to perform duties in. So right now she had made minor modifications to her Mystranger to have it allow the Madou Tools material to be used. She made sure she still had the old one in case she needed it but right now the Madou Mystranger was still in the constructing and testing phase.

Weiss focused on her needed skill as she was now sporting a Madou Brush on her person as nearby on a table were Madou Tools as she then brought forth her summoning Glyph. Soon as the Glyph appeared she focused as a large sword began to rise from it showing she was making progress. "Hello, sister." Came a new voice as Aron heard this as did Weiss as it broke her concentration a bit.

"Great; Shitly what do you want?" Aron asked as he had a little tool ready to toss to Weiss's younger brother who was still sporting his black eye curtesy of Aron who is basically untouchable thanks to Weiss and Willow Schnee.

"Why you..." Whitely growled seeing Aron acting like his better but Weiss then glared as well.

"Whitely if you're here to start whining, complaining, or insulting me or my boyfriend then leave." Weiss growled as she didn't want nor need to deal with, Whitely right now.

"And here I was about to offer you a favor." Whitely said as Aron kept working on his bike.

"Then offer it or beat it your call bro." Aron said as Whitely wasn't even worth the effort of his infamous 'your next line is,' taunt.

"Well... mother is heading out to meet with the Atlas council and wanted me to see if either of you would like anything seeing as you two are preoccupied with your own... tasks." Whitely said as Aron noted how the word 'mother,' and 'tasks,' left his mouth with such disdain.

"If she can grab me a cheeseburger that will be great no offense but rich people food and I don't get along. Oh and maybe some fries and a soda." Aron said as he kept working as he was one to say a lot 'rich a-holes will be rich a-holes,' but he found rich food wasn't his favorite thing... though he did come to enjoy Klein's cooking and coffee.

"Nothing at the moment." Weiss said as she was good as she was about to go back to practicing.

"Well then I'll leave you to your... pet for now." Whitely said as Aron looked to Weiss as she gave a silent signal not to do what he was thinking of... yet.

"Are you jealous? Is that it?" Weiss asked as she looked to her younger brother.

"Whatever do you mean?" Whitely asked smugly as he was unaware Aron and Weiss were about to get even with him for his comment on Aron being a pet.

"Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winters? Of Mothers?" Weiss asked as Aron was ready to set off his little plan with Weiss against Whitely.

Whitely, who was leaning against the door frame, stood up straight as, he began to think it over. "No, not really." Whitely said as he looked to the two here. "Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like father before his insanity from you ruining him." Whitely said as she glared at Weiss and Aron both as Aron was half tempted to give Whitely a second Black Eye to go with the first one. "One can a single Huntsman do than that of an army could not?" Whitely asked as it was clear he was deep in Jacques line of thinking.

"Sure as hell more than you can do sitting high up in your throne like an arrogant jackass." Aron said as Weiss glared a bit.

"Aron language... I won't have you insulting my brother here..." Weiss began as Whitely heard this but she wasn't done. "Even if it is well deserved." Weiss said showing she was trying to be civil but was showing her recent disdain for her brother's recent actions and conspiring with there now dead father to take away her inheritance.

"Well mongrel it's why we have an army for those like you. Even if said army is run by a fool." Whitely said as Aron was about ready to sock him in the face.

"I said, leave." Weiss growled as she knew without her father here Whitely had practically nothing to back them into a corner with.

"Fine, Fine. I'll leave you to your... training." Whitely said as he began to walk away. "By the way what do you two intend to accomplish hold up in here?" Whitely asked as soon Aron had enough.

"Hey Shitely." Aron called out as soon Whitely had Aron's chain at his ankles which then yanked him down and in turn hit his head on the floor hard as Whitely cried out in pain from them. Aron then jumped over and grabbed the rich boy and threw him out of the room just before Weiss slammed the door shut with her Glyphs.

"I'll say it again your brother is real piece of work." Aron said as he went to continue his maintenance on his motorcycle.

"I know." Weiss said as she honestly agreed with him.

"Offer still stand to break his legs and humble him." Aron offered as he finished up his job.

"Keep it on the table." Weiss said as it was an option she wanted to save for later.

"Well let's get back to it then." Aron said as he looked to Weiss waiting to see her summon something on purpose this time as she had made incredible advancements with her summoning's as of late as well as herself taught Makai Alchemist training as well.

Weiss began to focus back on her Summoning as she focused everything she had on it. She knew Winter had her method and was using it but she was also picturing those who had pushed her beyond her limits as well as she focused. She then glanced to the armor painting on her wall as she was intent on mastering this so she and Aron can meet with the rest of RWBY and GARO at Mistral. They were lucky to have Willow's blessing to come and go as they please as once Weiss masters this skill she was making a bee-line for Mistral with Aron.

She then repeats the same twirl and stab she used for many of her Glyphs as the summoning glyph glows brightly and spins faster. The books shake in the bookcase on the wall. One particular tome, decorated with floral relief, falls off the shelf and opens on the floor. The window bursts outward as the room is consumed in a bright white light. The light abates to reveal Weiss covering her eyes with her arm as Aron was doing the same except he was grinning in return.

Soon the door into the garage slammed open as it was Klein in a panic who ran in. "Ms. Schnee Mr. Metal! Are you both alright?!" Klein asked in concern as he ran in but was then pushed to silence at what he was seeing now. Weiss smiles at him and turns to face the Giant Armor she successfully summoned as it seemed to have brought a friend in a horse as Aron saw it.

"Ginga." Aron said as that was Zero's Madou Horse and the fact Weiss managed to summon it as well must mean that during his armors transformation some of its power went to Weiss to balance each other out.

Weiss nods. "Yes." Weiss said as the Armor goes down to one knee and bows at Weiss as the Madou Horse walked over to Weiss and rubbed its head to her as Weiss petted the Madou Horse in response. Weiss then looks out the broken window. "Klein, I need a favor." Weiss said as she looked out said window. Klein in turn nods determinedly ready to help Aron and Weiss with whatever they may need of him.

(Back at Menagerie)

Inuken and Blake were chasing after the mysterious Faunus girl as they jumped between trees with ease. As they continued their path they soon cornered her as Inuken and Blake glared at her. "Who are you and what business do you have with us!" Inuken demanded as he glared at the Faunus girl in question.

She then clicked her tongue in annoyance before the tree leaves above her rustled and from it Sun came out. "Got you!" Sun called as he came down upon her as she quickly moved and messed up his landing.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" Inuken called as he and Blake continued the chase.

"Got it." Sun said getting his bearings before following after them to rejoin the chase for the Ninja Life White Fang Girl.

Their chase began to take them into town as they were soon jumping and running between rooftops as they chased after the Faunus Girl in question.

As Blake gave chase to the Faunus in question Inuken decided to circle around as he went a different direction to corner her off. Blake of course continued her path as she chased after the girl. The unknown Faunus then slipped under a set of pipes before she began to draw her rapier like weapon. When she did this she looked to Blake who saw her do this before proceeding to cut through the pipes and in turn releasing the steam inside them.

Blake of course was ready as she then slipped under and through the steam and glared at the Faunus girl as she glared back. "Why are you watching me?" Blake demanded as she glared at the Faunus.

The Faunus girl then lowered her weapon as then Sun jumped in catching her attention. Not long after Inuken came in as they had her cornered from three different location. "Give it up I don't hit girls but I will if I must." Inuken said as he glared at the Faunus girl in question.

"Yeah so don't do anything you kno-." Sun began only to avoid a whip attack from the girl as her rapier had a thunder like energy flowing through it when she did this.

Blake of course went in for the attack and kicked the scroll out of the Faunus person. "Got it!" Inuken called out as he took the scroll in hand as he smirked. The Faunus girl tried to get to Inuken only for Sun to charge in and hold her down as Inuken was working on the scroll.

"Yo Doggy sword! What are you doing?!" He called out as Inuken worked his magic.

"Give me a minute!" Inuken said as he was searching the scroll and downloading its contents onto his own scroll while deleting the original copy. "If this girl thinks it's so important let's see why!" Inuken called out as he worked as fast as he could.

"Get off!" The Spy called out as she, head-butt Sun knocking him off her. She then grabbed her weapon as her mask was broken up a bit from the head-butt as she then went for Inuken.

Blake seeing this acted as she ran torts Inuken as well as he saw this. "Hurry it up!" Sun called out as Blake saw this.

"I'll cover you!" Blake called to Inuken as he nodded and kept doing what he needed to do. As the girl went after Inuken Sun's light copies dog piled her and worked to keep her restrained as Sun kept his focus on this task.

"Almost done." Inuken said as he kept working on his part as the transfer was almost complete.

 _ **"Inuken the Monkey can't hold it much longer!"**_ Doruba called out as they looked and saw Sun collapse as his Semblance shut down. The girl then had her weapon ready and pointed at Inuken and Blake as they saw this. But then all of a sudden her mask fell apart completely revealing the face under it as Inuken and Blake saw it.

But it was Blake who spoke up as she knew this Faunus of the White Fang very well. "Illia." Blake said as she saw that it was Illia who was spying on her.

"Wait, you know her?!" Sun asked as Inuken kept his focus on his task at hand. "But she doesn't even look like a Faunus!" Sun called out only for the Faunus Girl's skin to turn red as she then attacked Sun who then got hit as he cried out in pain.

"Sun!" Blake called out as she saw Sun was injured.

She then went for Inuken who then saw this and used his arm to block the attack that despite the pain it caused him he maneuvered his arm enough for the scroll to be untouched or so it appears. She then released Inuken as he held his arm and shoulder area for a moment before standing up straight.

"Give it to me." Illia said as Inuken held the scroll.

"No." Blake said as Illia then glared at her.

"You shouldn't have come back." Illia said as then Inuken took out the scroll in question.

"You're going to need this!" Inuken said as he then tossed the scroll to a surprised Illia. But before Blake could act Inuken drew his sword and cut the scroll into pieces as it fell down destroyed. "You need to let your provided know you need a new scroll." Inuken said as he showed his own scroll was damaged as well.

Illia then glared at the Makai Knight as her skin turned green and hair blue before she created a dust wind and made her escape. When she was gone Inuken removed the seal on his scroll showing it was still intact as he smirked a bit. "Sucker." Inuken said as he saw her escape.

"Sun!" Blake called out as she ran over to Sun and looked over his injury as she saw he was out cold. "Sun!" She cried again as Inuken looked him over. He then took out a dagger of sorts that seemed to combo as a flute and had what appeared to be Dust Crystal spots as he hovered it over Sun's form.

"He's alive and breathing but hurt." Inuken said as he then tore off some of his own duster and took out some herbs from his person.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked in shock as Inuken did his work.

"My job." Inuken said as he then mixed the herbs together to create a sort of combination in cream. He then applied it to the torn off part of his duster and began wrapping it around Sun's injuries.

"Is he going to be ok?" Blake asked as she saw Inuken apply the healing ointment.

"He will be but we need to get him back now." Inuken said as he then hissed in pain a bit but Blake saw.

"What about you?" Blake asked as Inuken hid his injury well.

"Focus on the critical then the minor." Inuken said as he finished applying the healing tonic to Sun ready to carry him back to Blake's place.

(With Ruby and co)

Ruby was on Eclipse as Ollette was with them as Jaune, Nora, and Ren had Qrow on the back of the truck as they all rode in their vehicles to get Qrow to safety. "Hold on Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she rode as Eclipse saw the state Qrow was currently in.

Qrow was heard mumbling in his sleep as he was driving with JNPR. "Penny how far are we he's getting worse." Jaune said as Penny had performed the calculations as they were clearly deeper in Horror and Grimm turf.

"Not much farther keep at this paste and we'll be there soon." Penny said as she knew they had to hurry.

"I know but I feel like we're close to something." Ren said as he felt an odd sense of familiarity to this area.

Ruby then drove up next to Ollette who was driving her car on her own as she glared a bit. "Ollette how you holding up?" Ruby asked to the last member of Team GARO.

"Good enough." Ollette said as she was the Summer Maiden but she never desired to be the Summer Maiden.

"Ollette… I." Ruby began but Ollette sighed.

"Focus on the road and then we can talk once the danger has passed." Ollette said as Qrow was top priority right now and despite her healing magic the poison was spread far she needed to get Qrow to a safe location to properly treat his injuries.

Soon Ren saw something as he gestured for Jaune to stop as he did so. Once all three vehicles came to a halt Ren looked to it and stepped out of the truck as he walked over the sign at a fork in the road. He then ran straight for it as Ruby saw this as well. "What is it?" Ruby said as she looked to Ren as he went to investigate.

Nora then stepped out of the truck next as she saw the path and saw a sign that read Mistral on it. "Hey! Hey Mistral we're on the right path!" Nora called out as she saw they were on the right path to their destination. Nora then looked to the sign as she then saw another familiar name on it as she knew what it was. "Oh." Nora said as she realized what it said as Ruby heard this.

"Does it say how close?!" Ruby asked as Eclipse knew what this was.

"No and it seems the path takes us up through the mountain." Ren said as he saw this was clear as day.

"Even with our vehicles we wouldn't be able to make the climb." Ollette said as she knew what this meant.

Ruby then got off Eclipse and ran over to the sign as Jaune, and Ollette ran up to join them.

"What about this place Kuro-Kuroyuri!? Can we get help there?" Ruby asked as she was unaware of Kuroyuri.

"Kuroyuri was destroyed years ago." Ren said as Ollette then spoke up.

"But it takes us around the mountain and there is a Pit Stop of the Makai Order along the way." Ollette said as she knew this path better than most.

"But it would take to long." Ren said as he looked to the others as he did not want to take that path.

"Yeah but they will have herbs and medicine I can use to treat Qrow until we can get him to the pit stop." Ollette argued back as Ruby heard this as did Jaune.

"She's right it may take us longer but it's the best path we got!" Jaune called out as it increases Qrow's chances of survival.

"We're not going to find anything we just have to press on!" Ren called as he knew what was in Kuroyuri as Ollette saw this.

"This is more than just taking a different path... this is a date with the past." Ollette said as she looked to Ren as Nora saw they were both caught. "I won't pry but remember if we split up then we can't keep each other safe and there is a chance this may fail." Ollette said as she looked to Ren and Nora. "So if you two make it to Mistral first bring back help." Ollette said as Jaune and Ruby were about to object as they had vehicles that can get them there faster but with Qrow it may be hard.

Soon Qrow began to hack and cough as they all saw this as right now they did not have tie to argue over this. "Alright." Jaune said as Ruby saw it was now unanimous. "Just take care of each other." Jaune said as he and Ren then had a guy hug as Nora smiled as the two then separated.

"We always have." Nora said as now Ren and Nora had to go on foot.

A little later Ruby was back on Eclipse with Jaune jumping back into his Madou Truck and Penny as Ollette activated the ignition for her car ready to drive. The trio nodded to Nora and Ren who waved and nodded back before they separated as they then drove off.

Jaune was concerned as Penny saw this as she then spoke up from the consol. "They're going to be fine, Jaune." Penny said as Ruby would no doubt agree.

Jaune then spoke up as he didn't feel all that in agreement. "You don't know that." Jaune said as he looked to Penny as he saw Ruby was driving in the front with Eclipse as the here vehicles and their riders drove on. But as they drove they failed to notice a large set of hooves prints on the ground as unknown to them they were riding straight into a territory of a powerful Grimm.

(Meanwhile with Gold)

Gold drove down the same path as Ruby and her friends took as he focused on the road as he knew Ruby was in danger now. He had to hurry and catch up to her or else she may very well become Nexus little pet. As he drove though he grasped his shoulder a bit as he focused as despite his happy go lucky personality... he was scared and worried for his friends and loved ones. He's already lost one family in his life and despite his smiles... he didn't think he could lose another family even at this day and age.

Zaruba sensing the Turmoil inside his partner chose to remain quiet as he knew this was something Gold had to conquer on his own. The task of seeing he is a Golden Knight all his own now his elder brothers shadow but his own person. "Wait for me Ruby everyone I'll be there soon." Gold said as he kept driving refusing to stop for anything.

(TBC)

ESKK: Sorry for the delay and how short this chapter is but I did what I could so anyway enjoy and until next time I say to you all to review and now like always folks ja-ne.


	61. Chapter 43 The Return and The Reunion

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter let's get this long one started.

*Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had there goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehicles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on their path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tried to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Oscar's Aunt Farm)

The farm was calm and quiet peaceful in fact as the morning sun rose but only one person was up this morning. Inside his room Oscar looked at the bag standing before him as he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore. He wanted to help but also wanted to get Ozpin and Eruba off his back as Ozpin was no doubt resting right now.

"So you've decided?" Eruba asked as she looked to her new partner.

"Yeah... I guess." Oscar said as Eruba then sighed before looking to him.

"Well just know you're making the right choice and those of the past would be proud of you." Eruba said as Oscar then blushed a bit as he looked to the Madou Ring.

"Thanks umm Eruba." Oscar said as he knew Eruba meant well but he didn't know if he could combat these 'Horrors,' like the others could from what Eruba had described to him.

"Come on then let's go best leave now before you get cold feet." Eruba joked as this got a small chuckle from Oscar despite the life changing choice he was making.

(Later outside)

Oscar was leaving as he had his bag ready while walking away. He knew his aunt would be safe as Eruba revealed Gold had placed seals around the land to keep any Horrors or Grimm out. He was grateful for that as he knew the fastest way to get to Mistral was through the train station nearby.

But as he walked Oscar stopped for a moment to look to his home and knew this may be the last time he got to see it for a long time. He then in turn swallowed his resolve and took his leave and made his way to the train station. As Oscar was walking through the wood work area Ozpin decides to speak up as Oscar heard him.

"I'm sorry." Ozpin said as he knew how difficult this must be for Oscar.

"Y'know the weirdest part is how it feels." Oscar said as he walked as Eruba listened in on this. "Leaving home is crazy. Going to the city is crazy. Everything you and Eruba told me is completely crazy. But it doesn't feel crazy anymore." Oscar said as he walked on as he wasn't going to turn around after making this life altering choice. "It feels like I'm doing the right thing." Oscar said as he trudged forward as he knew it would be something Gold would do somehow.

"Well... I suppose that's good." Ozpin said as he heard this but knew how Oscar really felt.

"No. It's scary." Oscar said as he looked down as he was honestly scared of what was to come and what was out there before the sound of thunder was heard as Oscar saw this.

"Despite it being scary Oscar... it takes great courage to act despite how scary it is." Eruba said as Oscar smiled to her as he began to pick up the pace no doubt to avoid getting wet.

(Later at the Train Station)

Oscar arrived at the train station as he ran under the rood of it glad to finally get to a dry area as he sighed in relief. Oscar then ran over to the terminal and knew what to do as he took out his Lien and scanned it hoping for a path. But his card was rejected as Oscar sighed at this as well. "Stupid thing." He said as he saw he had insufficient funds right now. "I don't suppose whatever magic this thing has doesn't come with an infinite supply of money." Oscar joked a bit as he knew magic didn't work that way.

"I'm afraid you will have to solve this one on your own." Eruba said as Ozpin made a small nod of confirmation as she chuckled playfully a bit until Eruba stopped. "Oscar... stay calm but be on your guard we have company." Eruba said as the tone she used showed they were possibly in danger.

"What do you mean?" Oscar asked as unaware to him someone was walking up as it was Hazel who was approaching them.

"Here." Hazel said as he walked up to the machine and banged it with his fist causing it to short circuit and in turn shoot out a ticket for Oscar. As Oscar looked to the ticket in question he then glanced a look over to Hazel who was walking away before he stopped. "Don't let such a small obstacle block your path." Hazel said as he then began to make his way to the train.

"That man..." Oscar began once Hazel was gone. "I felt... who is he?" Oscar asked as he saw Hazel walk away.

"Someone from my past, someone who should not be taken lightly." Ozpin said as he knew Oscar was lucky he didn't cross paths with Solomon or Nexus this time.

(Scene Break Kuroyuri)

The group arrived as they pulled to a stop at the gate as Ruby saw it all as did Eclipse. _**"This place..."**_ Eclipse spoke up as Ruby looked to her Madou Cycle that Eclipse currently inhabited. _**"It's saturated in Inga."**_ Eclipse spoke as she felt it. "Tread carefully." Eclipse urged as she knew this may be a risky path.

"Ok." Ruby said before looking over to the others. "Come on everyone." Ruby said they all began to enter the area of Kuroyuri as they began to drive in.

"Ok first thing first we need a pharmacy so look around." Ollette said as she hoped there was some medicine that was still good here.

(Meanwhile with Nexus)

Nexus was becoming stronger and stronger by the day as he now had freedom of movement again as the scaring though remained wasn't as noticeable as before. Nexus sighed as he was in the training chambers when Grimm began to come forth. Nexus scoffed at them before pulling out Void Gear and slashing them away.

He wasn't done as he kept his training up as much as he could as he then clenched his fists and punched a Burlinger in the face and into the wall splattering its head on it. Nexus looked at his fist and saw the injuries didn't appear like last time. HE was almost back to full health and he felt different than before. Soon more Grimm came at him as Nexus scoffed at them before his eyes flashed red and in turn he felt slow and then out of nowhere the Grimm attacked its own as Nexus was almost looking through the Grimm's Eyes as well as his own as it attacked.

The Beowulf then pulled back as it then roared before it regained itself and in turn Nexus ended both the attacker and the victim. "What was that?" Nexus asked as he noticed this as soon Salem walked in.

"It appears when met with sufficient enough force your body and Semblance did the most basic thing it can to survive... it evolved." Salem said as she saw the whole thing. "Despite your weakness to the Silver Eyes from what I've seen your recovery has been accelerating as a splendid rate Nexus I dare say you are almost back to full health." Salem said as that was what she wanted her heir, her child; her son to be healthy and strong.

"I see." Nexus said as he noted he could move the Grimm's body like it was his own similar to how he used a Grimm to preserve his own life by 'infecting it,' with his essence. "But what else am I capable of?" Nexus asked as he looked to hands as he remembered another time as he felt flashes go through his head. Once they passed Nexus regained himself as Salem looked to him.

"How is Cinder's recovery?" Nexus asked as Salem looked to him.

"She may need a nudge from you Nexus." Salem said as she figured Nexus was a good way to get a rise out of her. "That arm Akane attached to her came from a Horror and unlike a Grimm it's harder to control." Salem said as she knew that forbidden skill was not for humans to use without needed safety measures.

"I'll see what I can do for such worthless swine." Nexus said as he grabbed his duster and began to walk away as the Grimm backed off from him for now.

Salem of course smiled as she saw the way Nexus inspired the Grimm to fear him and his responses. "That's my boy." Salem said silently as she saw Nexus was becoming stronger by the day.

(Later back at Kuroyuri)

Jaune and Ollette were seen walking up to Ruby and the other vehicles in Kuroyuri all three of them looking dejected. "Nothing…" Jaune said in dejection as Penny appeared from his scroll as a head.

"Anything we did fine was long since taken or out of date." Penny confirmed as Ollette sighed a bit.

"We should get back to Qrow." Ollette said as she looked to everyone. "We're going to have to improvise with wild herbs hopefully something around here can work.

Qrow Branwen leans against a dead Sakura tree, groaning. Though not conscious, he holds a hand over his wound. Ruby was currently crouched down near his legs with Ollette and Jaune standing over them both. A creature makes a loud noise from off in the distance, causing the trio to turn being alert. Jaune's hand immediately goes to his sword and looks around for the source of the noise.

"Don't worry Jaune scans show it's far off." Penny said as she tried to calm her new partner's nerves.

"I know, but Ren, and Nora are still out there." The Blonde Makai Knight said as if there was one thing he had learned from his father was to always be ready for the worse.

 _ **"Yes and whatever made that roar may very well come our way."**_ Eclipse said as she looked to everyone from her position on Ruby's left Middle Finger.

Ruby looks at Qrow before standing and approaching Jaune. "I'm sorry." Ruby apologized as she felt somehow this was all her fault.

"Huh?" He turns around to face her, though she is not looking up.

Ruby bit her lip trying not to cry. "This is all my fault. I should have never dragged you guys into this…" She said as Jaune and Penny heard this.

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Jaune said with a little of confidence in his tone as he looked to Ruby.

"Yeah I didn't want this power but I took it because I needed it to protect the people as well as those I care about." Ollette said as she looked to Ruby was no doubt feeling the great weight and burden all Knights and Huntsman feel.

"But you didn't know about Solomon and Blaze, about—" Ruby argued but Jaune cut her off knowing what was needed.

"Ruby. We lost." Jaune began but continued anyway. … We lost Pyrrha, your team, and in a way …your sister plus we nearly lost Penny." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby trying to comfort her. But you're still here, despite everything you've lost, everything you could still lose, you chose to come out here." Jaune said as he looked to Ruby as Ollette had her own two cents to add.

"Yeah besides we're capable of a lot more than we thought and you most of all Ruby." Ollette said as she smiled to her. "Besides despite Team GARO being scattered I doubt Gold is the type to let that get him down, in fact I bet you right now he's on his way to us after finishing up the job needed of him." Ollette smiled as she knew it was only a matter of time till Gold arrived here as Ruby looked to the two as she began to get emotional.

"Besides you came out here because you felt you could make a difference and honestly I know you can make a difference." Ollette said as she smiled to Ruby.

She lifts her head and looks at them.

"You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you." Jaune said as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She smiles at him, grateful, and he smiles back before Ollette put a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulder smiling at her as well.

(Meanwhile with Gold)

Gold then stopped at a ruined town as he looked around and glared a bit. He noticed that it seemed a battle took place here and a big one at that as it was recent. "Zaruba!" Gold called out as Zaruba was already on it.

 _ **"Soul Metal had clashed here."**_ Zaruba began as Gold listened closely to his Madou Ring Partner. _**"And... a Maiden was here as well and most of all... a Lost Soul had Roared as well."**_ Zaruba stated as Lost Soul Beasts tend to leave a unique residue that can be used to track other beings as Gold heard this.

"Any idea who?" Gold asked as Zaruba tried.

 _ **"No... But I do have a trail."**_ Zaruba said as he noted the Tire Tracks as did Gold.

"Ok then... let's ride!" Gold called out as he once more revved his engine and drove off as he knew he was getting closer to his destination.

Unknown to him a wolf was following him as it glared at him before it calmly followed him making sure to stick to the shadows. But as it passed a tree it was gone as it was as if the wolf wasn't there to begin with as it followed after Gold.

(Meanwhile with Ren and Nora)

Ren and Nora were climbing the mountain path they had taken and were spot on when it was shown to them their vehicles despite all their horse power couldn't make the trip do to the narrow size of the path. As they climbed Ren and Nora looked around a bit with the wind blowing against them as Ren saw something nearby with Nora climbing behind him. Ren then sighed as he looked about as Nora caught up. "We never get the easy path do we?" Ren asked as he looked to Nora on this.

"Easy is no fun anyway." Nora said as she put her hands behind her head and smiled as well. "You ok?" Nora asked as she looked to Ren with concern in her tone.

Ren nodded and made a sound of confirmation before asking his own question. "And you?" He asked as he looked to Nora with his own concern.

"I got you here, don't I?" Nora replied as she liked to Ren with a smile on her face. "Come on." Nora began as she made a hand gesture for Ren to follow as she walked ahead. "There's more than one way up a mountain." Nora said as Ren then smiled to her happy to see she can still smile despite everything that has happened. But then thunder struck catching Ren by surprised as he looked to the Thunder in question. "HEY!" Nora called getting Ren's attention back onto her as Nora was pointing to a cave next to her. "There's wind blowing out of this cave!" She called out as Ren saw this and had a bad feeling about this.

Ren then ran over to the cave in question and felt the wind blowing out from it as he saw this and wondered if it was a way through the mountain for them. "Think it might lead to the peak?" Nora asked as she looked to Ren for answers.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out-ahh!" Ren cried out as an old cloth of sorts flew into his face as he then struggled to get it off a bit as Nora laughed in turn. "Yes, yes. Very funny." Ren responded as he looked to Nora who was laughing at him for this while he held the tarp in question. Ren then looked down to the cloth noticing it was like a flag of sorts as Nora noticed something was up with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asked as Ren had become silent all of a sudden.

"This is the symbol for Shion Village." Ren confirmed as he recognized the symbol on the flag instantly.

"Shion? But that's..." Nora began as things were starting to put itself together as they were coming to a shocking realization. "That's the village where we found that Huntsman." Nora said as she began to realize what this meant. "Its weeks away from here on foot a good day away by wheels." Nora said as she then saw Ren began to get serious. Ren then ran into the cave as he needed to confirm something of great importance. "Ren?! Wait!" Nora called out as she saw Ren enter the cave.

(With Ren Inside the Cave)

Ren ran deep into the cave as he then stopped at what he had just found. As he entered the cave main chamber he was soon caught up by Nora who then saw it as well as she was wide eyed. "Oh my god." Nora said as she saw what was inside as the cave was not a cave now more like a graveyard from a massacre.

Ren began to enter the cave walking in as he needed to confirm something as he noticed all the Huntsman weapons were left here after their owners were slaughtered by either Horrors, Grimm, or Nexus. Blood was splattered everywhere as they made sure not to touch it in case it was Horrors Blood as Ren then picked up an Arrow that was on a hoof print on the ground. He then looked to where it was pointed and was wide eyed that this was basically a den and those weapons were like trophies.

Ren and Nora soon saw the trees rustle about as they realized they had just missed the Grimm as Ren realized Ruby, Ollette, and Jaune were all in grave danger now. "No." Ren said as Nora saw this and then took his hand as she knew what was about to happen as he can already picture the scenarios each one more gruesome then the last.

"The Nuckelavee." Nora said as she realized it was going to Kuroyuri their home village before they both heard it roar out as it was ready to hunt the pray who entered its territory.

(Meanwhile with Cinder)

Cinder was training as it took her time but she had finally gotten to fighting strength again as the Madou Tool Akane had forced upon her shall become her undoing once Cinder can get it to answer to her alone. But as it stands Nexus and Akane both have the arm on a kill switch for her. If she tried anything it will move to consume her which she knew she had to be careful.

So during this she had practiced with every Soul Metal Weapon she can acquire as she infused them with her new Maiden Power. Cinder was fighting against Beowolfs as they prowled torts her as Nexus stood near them smirking as he wondered if Cinder would fail again. Cinder then moved her sleeved arm as it revealed the Madou Tool clawed arm under it as with a quick swipe of it the Beowolfs were no more.

Cinder was breathing heavily as she attained victory again but this was nothing for Nexus and she knew it. Nexus trained fighting the most deadly and strongest of Grimm and here she was forced to fight the grunts instead. It was as if Nexus was using them to taunt her and him being there to further the insult to her strength. He knew she feared him but Cinder refused to let him control her with that fear. She was going to end Nexus when all was said and done him and his whore as well.

Soon a Beringal was heard as Cinder in turn had to act as she fired a powerful flame through it ending it in one fell swoop. It wasn't done as soon Horrors shot out and attacked as Cinder acted and with her Madou Magic combed with her Maiden Magic and her own skills and Madou tools she dealt with them post haste as well. Cinder then fell to her knees trying to catch her breath as Salem then stepped in seeing the results clearly.

"Enough." Salem said as Nexus smirked and walked over a bit to observe closer as he saw Cinder struggle for normal breathing. "I thought you were the girl who wanted power. Did you lie to me?" Salem asked as Nexus was enjoying Cinder's pain.

Cinder winces on the force of Salem's question before looking upward. Turning to face Salem, Cinder clearly shakes her head in the negative. "Really then are you just trying to prove me right." Nexus said as Cinder glared at him as he then put a hand to his ear. "What's that I can't hear you Cinder are you angry?" Nexus taunted as he knew how angry Cinder was as she glared at him considering Akane used her for a human shield.

"Is what my son says of you true then Cinder? Were you in fact a waste of our time from the beginning?" Salem added as Cinder growled as she wasn't going to give up so soon.

"No its not." Cinder struggled to say as Nexus saw this and smirked a bit as the minor improvements Cinder was making. Nexus was already back to full strength while Cinder here wasn't even close to it.

Salem narrows her eyes further as despite Nexus opinion of Cinder as long as they lack the Beacon Relic then Cinder was needed alive. "Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers, you must -" Salem began but as then cut off by the sound of heavy doors opening. On the opposite end of the stone hall, a sobbing Tyrian Callows enters. Behind Tyrion was an injured Blaze and with him Solomon though it seems Solomon was already fully healed up. He falls to his knees once in the room, both hands flat on the floor and his head bowed while Blaze fell to the wall using it to hold himself up.

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly raising his hand to his chin. "They'll forgive me. Pleeeease." Tyrion begged as the insane little crybaby saw Nexus was here as well.

"Forgive me…" He begged falling to his head as Solomon stood up strong.

"Tyrion, Blaze, and Solomon." Salem said to her most loyal and her ex-husband and her son's teammate. "Your tasks were you all successful." Salem said as Blaze then spoke up first.

"I have good news... and bad news." Blaze said as he looked to this as it was Nexus who spoke next.

"Report Blaze." Nexus ordered as he glared at Blaze who glared back.

"We located the girl but we were intercepted by the Phantom Knight Crow." Blaze began as he looked to them while he stood up straight. "A battle resulted and in the chaos the girl entered the Lost Soul Beast form our ordered were to retrieve her thus we had to force her out of the armor but situations resulted in us having to retreat." Blaze said as Solomon glared at Blaze as well as retreating was not in his vocabulary.

"And why did you fall back?" Nexus asked as Blaze showed only the slightest bit of weakness and Nexus capitalized on it.

"The good news our reason for falling back... we located the Summer Maiden who forced us to retreat." Blaze said as Salem heard this as Nexus walked away a bit as Tyrion was shocked to hear this.

"I see... despite your failure in this task... I applaud you Blaze." Nexus said as he walked past the downed Cinder as Blaze glared at Nexus as he saw Cinder flinch ever so slightly as this meant Nexus was back in full strength. "You returned to us with valuable information one we can take advantage of." Nexus said as Salem saw this as despite Solomon and Blaze's failure they returned with information. "Now who is the Summer Maiden?" Nexus asked as Blaze looked to him.

"The one called Ollette." Blaze said as Nexus smirked at this as Cinder was shocked to hear this.

"Amusing so she decides to finally take the power interesting." Nexus said as Salem then looked to Tyrion. "And what of Crow?" Nexus asked as he glared at Solomon.

"We poisoned him with our weapons... but he has the Maiden with him so in all likely hood he still lives." Blaze said as Nexus smirked a bit before scoffing in turn.

"Pity taking his Semblance will be less fun if he can't fight back." Nexus said as he returned to his normal spot.

"And you were you successful?" Salem asked as she wanted results now.

Tyrian bowed his head in shame. "N-no." Tyrion stuttered as Nexus gave a bored look as Cinder's eye widens. Salem also looks surprised for a moment before narrowing her eyes and walking away. Cinder watches their leader for her further reaction without looking at Tyrian.

"But-but hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger … I-I poisoned him, the Makai Knight Wolfe! He would not be a nuisance to you any longer, no … no longer! Have I done well? Have I pleased you?" Tyrian pleaded with hope that he can still do, good by his mistress and her child his lord her demigod.

Salem closed her eyes. "One of the last few eyes is blinded … you disappoint me." Salem said as she began to take her leave. Tyrian falls forward, wailing. A Beowolf approaches, all focused on Tyrian's negative emotions. But then it was Nexus who spoke up as he saw this.

"No you did well in my opinion." Nexus said as Tyrion looked up as Nexus looked. "If you had killed or captured Gold that would have been the end of it but... you've given me incredible information he's not easy to defeat and I like my foes at the peak of their power." Nexus said as Tyrion began to smile to this.

"So did I please you my lord?" Tyrion asked as Nexus glared at him as he looked to Tyrion.

"Depends did you bring back valuable information like them?" Nexus asked gesturing to Blaze and Solomon as Salem saw what Nexus was doing as did Blaze. Bringing his hopes up only to smash them down in his face.

"N-No." Tyrion asked as he didn't have anything for his lord.

"Then you annoy me the same way as you displease me." Nexus said as he turned and left Tyrion to crumble to the ground as Blaze saw this as did Salem. The Beowulf and Horrors were being attracted to Tyrion as they felt the Inga and negative emotions on him as for the Horrors it was dinner time and for the Grimm it was time to slaughter the Scorpion Faunus.

It ignores Cinder and leaps upon him as Tyrian then sends it away with a single blow and it lands on its back. Still wailing, Tyrian opens his weapons and leaps atop the Beowolf. He slashes at it repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. His wails gradually turn into laughter as he vents his grief into the butchering of the Grimm. Cinder watches, horrified while Nexus watched with a sense of amusement to it all while Blaze simply glared at the insane Faunus.

(Meanwhile in Patch)

Outside of her home on Patch, Yang Xiao Long spray paints her robotic arm and half of Ember Celica bright yellow. She goes into a tool shed and takes the tarp that had been covering her motorcycle, Bumblebee, off. "I don't remember saying you were ready." Taiyang Xiao Long is leaning against the frame of the open shed door, arms crossed as with him was Iris and Raymond.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna try and stop me?" Yang inquired without turning to her father.

Taiyang chuckles. "No. I think I'm still too sore after our last fight." Tai said grabbing his shoulder at how sore it was from Yang kicking his butt. "I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter." Taiyang said as he also knew he had to stay here with Iris as the girl had basically made Patch her home now.

"Besides I have a question myself." Raymond said as he walked up as he was in full gear himself holding a package of sorts. "Where are we going?" Raymond asked as Yang looked back to him.

"We?" Yang asked as she then noticed he had a pack with him no doubt with only the essentials inside it.

"Yes we I won't let you go off on your own that arm of your is still new and a lot of abilities exist in it that if you're not careful will force me to take it away." Raymond said as he looked to Yang who nodded as she clenched her new fist. "Don't worry... I'm not scared anymore." Yang said as she knew what Nexus and Adam had did to her and she wasn't going to let either of them control her for Ruby and Iris's sake.

"Good then." Raymond said as he looked to Yang as he looked to her.

"I'm happy for you Yang." Iris said as she then put her hand on the bike as when she did the lights came on as did the engine with it surprising her before it shut off when she pulled off as that surprised everyone here.

"I'll just go now." Iris said as she then left the shed as Goruba then spoke up.

 _ **"It seems the little tyke has discovered her Semblance a Technopath."**_ Goruba said as Raymond chuckled as he looked to her.

"They sure grow up fast." He confirmed as Tai chuckled as he may need to call in more favors soon.

Taiyang moves into the shed. "Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know that Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you wanna see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we both read the note. We know your sister's headed to Mistral. So, where are you going?" He asked as Yang looks down at the tarp as Taiyang makes his point. She remains gazing down for another couple of beats before looking up to Raymond who nodded to her. She then looked at her father with eyes narrow in determination, her decision made at long last.

(With Aron and Weiss)

The duo opened the door as Aron was carrying Weiss's luggage as he had his own luggage himself. As they walked Weiss looked around making sure neither Whitely; nor her, mother can corner her off. She trusted her mother but she couldn't tell her where she was going since she knew that she didn't need this stress on her. "Come on." Aron said as he held both bags in hand as they then turned and yelped as they were met with Klein there who just smiled at them before making a shushing sound to them.

"Let's go." Klein said as the two nodded to him.

Later down then hall the duo were walking forth as they knew they could come and go as they please but they took notice that something had Willow worried to no end. It was like she was expecting something to happen or someone to arrive soon as she seemed almost resigned to it. The trio were making their way to the garage where Aron's bike waited as they traveled through the estate until they got to the flight of stairs nearby.

As they were soon in another hall Klein's scroll went off with a vibration as Aron looked to Weiss knowing who it was exactly. They both look at it with squinty eyes. "Master Whitley! I...um... yes, of course. I'll be just a moment." Klein answers as he clicks his Scroll off and tucks it away. "Head to the first floor library. I'll meet you both there." He said as the two nodded and took their leave.

They separate, going in opposite directions. Weiss and Aron were soon creeping outside the Heiresses father's former study door when they heard Willow and James Ironwood having a discussion and a loud one with a crash. "You need to control yourself!" Ironwood shouts as he was clearly trying to be calm.

"Oh sure use my company to build your automated defenses I can stand with but the fact you let Jacque use my father's company MY company to create a bioweapon you lost control of! That is a line I have to draw!" Willow yelled as she loved Atlas but the fact Atlas decided to play God and lost control of their creation she wasn't keen on it. "And now you're asking me to put more Lien into Project Nexus to create a counter measure for him!" Willow yelled as she glared at James. "This is an insane attempt to fix what you started James! I will not take a risk like that again!" Willow yelled as soon James had enough.

"WILLOW!" He yelled as it was clear James was keeping in control of himself.

(Study)

The Study no longer had Jacque portrait on it but one of a wolf upon a mountain as Willow was nursing a glass of water in her hand. "Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral and that Nexus is there I am not going to take that news lightly." James said as he looked to Willow before sighing. "She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. Someone is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them. And what's worse... reports of Nexus have been popping up there left and right." James said as he knew it was only a matter of time till Nexus came for his creators.

"James I am not my ex-husband, damn his soul, but after reading the results and seeing the results of Project Nexus we cannot make a play like that and risk creating another Nexus or worse." Willow said as Bio Weapons were something that tampered with the very nature and laws of creation. "Ozpin didn't trust you and you didn't trust him and from these reports of Project Nexus I can see why." Willow said as she glared at James on this one.

"And for good reason!" James yelled slamming his fist on the desk. "If Oz had just listened to me from the start…" James began but Willow would not budge.

"We'd be worse off than when we started." Willow said as she was not going to restart Project Nexus just to give Atlas another Bio Weapon to lose control of. "You need to get a grip if I do give you the Lien for it what to keep this one in control and once his purpose is done what then?" Willow asked as she glared at him. "You created a life a soul that can think, breath, and feel but you treated it as a lab rat and he reacted violently what's to stop this one from doing the same?" Willow asked as she looked to him. "Or worse what's to stop Nexus from controlling it if you use his DNA for it?" Willow asked as James saw what Willow was saying. "Now calm down and get a grip of yourself." Willow repeated as she was not going to let another Nexus be created with such a high risk.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Our people need protection. By this time next week, the Kingdom of Atlas will be officially closing its borders. No one in; no one out. Without the council's permission." Ironwood explains his motives as he looked to Willow who glared back.

"You forget James I hold the second Seat you once held in Atlas in my proxy I will not allow it nor allow you to control Atlas like that." Willow said as James looked to the woman as once sober Willow was like a beast when she is intent on a path.

"If that becomes the case, I would think you'd want to be on my good side." James said as he began to walk away. "As much as you disagree Willow we need the same power Nexus holds to destroy him right now we can't worry about the morality of this." James said as Willow glared at him.

Ironwood walks away from the desk, leaving but Willow stopped him. "Wasn't that line of thinking what helped create Nexus he had no loyalty to you because he held no love both paternal or romantic for his creators it's why he's so loyal to Salem and considering how you treated him and the length you went during his creation all you'll end up doing is creating a second Nexus." Willow said as James stopped as he clenched his fists at this.

"Hopefully with the correct Donner Egg we can create a more controllable Nexus." James said as he began to take his leave.

(Outside)

"Come on." Aron said as he put a tag on the door which caused the door to jam as gears inside it were moved to no doubt get it stuck.

(Later in the Library)

The duo arrived in the Library as they heard it all James wanted to create another Nexus. This was bad for everyone involved because one Nexus was bad enough if they create and lose control of this one all Hell will break loose. And by the way he talked at the end Aron thinks James has DNA from Nexus to utilize in the creation of a new one.

Hopefully Willow can keep James from going through with it in the end. "Klein! Klein, where are you?" Weiss called looking around for him.

 _ **"He's here."**_ Silva said as soon a hidden door in the corner opens, revealing Klein.

Klein who looked red-eyed. "Keep your voice down, I told you I'd be here." Grump Klein said as he looked to Weiss and Aron.

Weiss rushes over, dropping her sword while Aron kept holding both suitcases in order to let Weiss hug Klein with both arms. He returns the hug and his eyes turn black. "Are you sure Mistral is safe?" Klein asked as he worried for Weiss.

Weiss steps back and clasping her hands formally in front of her. "No, but it's where I'll find Winter and hopefully me and her together can get Akane to see reason." Weiss said as Aron smiled as well.

"And I'll be there through it all to protect her." Aron said as he smiled to Klein as well. "Plus I get the feeling Team GARO and RWBY will be back together again real soon." Aron said with a grin as he missed Gold and Ollette…. oh and Raymond also.

Klein's eyes turned brown. "I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight… and hopefully you may allow Akane to heal with you and her." Klein said as he heard the poor girl's story and could not help but feel pity for her.

Weiss places her hand on his shoulder. "I'll always have you." Weiss said as she smiled to her father figure.

Klein nods. "You most certainly will." Klein said as soon a loud bang from further in the house makes them both look. It is clear that Ironwood has gotten finally out of Willow's office.

Klein's shoulders slump. "Go, now." Klein urged to two as in a way they were eloping minus the marriage part.

Weiss grabs her things and goes through the secret passage in the corner of the library. She pauses to turn and look at the butler one more time. Weiss smiles. "Thank you, Klein." Weiss said as he nods and shuts the door.

"See you soon." Aron said as he knew they'd meet again as the door closed.

(Meanwhile at Menagerie)

It is daytime in Menagerie birds tweet in the trees around the balcony outside Ghira Belladonna's study. Inside, a shirtless Sun Wukong lies on the couch, his head propped on the arm and his hands folded over his abdomen. A slow pan of his body reveals a bandage on his left shoulder where Ilia's Weapon had struck him as Sun blinks awake. He raises his head with a groan as he saw Blake was here but now Inuken.

"Blake?" He asked as he saw Blake was on the couch nearby depressed.

"This … is why, Sun. This is why I left them all behind." Blake muttered feeling miserable as she knew this was her fault.

Sun sits up. "What are you … wait, where am I?" Sun asked as he saw his injury was actually better than it was before.

Blake gets up and walks over to the couch as Sun looks around in confusion. "I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me." Blake said as she looked to Sun with anger.

"Blake…" He said as he looked to Blake with worry for her but was cut off by Blake.

Blake turned with an angered look. "Shut up!" Blake snapped before she continued. "Do you think I like being alone? Every day … every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Gold, Aron, Raymond, and Ollette … they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving." Blake said in her self-loathing as she sat there.

"You don't mean that." Sun said as he looked to Blake.

"YES I DO!" Blake yelled as she looked to Sun. Blake holds her hand to her head. "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't. You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No. No more. They're better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me." Blake said as she knew who, was the worse of her mistakes. Akane was her worse mistake because she was proof that she was a hypocrite on her beliefs.

Akane was a half-breed half human and half Faunus and this reason alone she should have been celebrated but instead she was hated and feared like no other. She needed a friend or someone to let her know she wasn't worthless and last night the memories came back and she saw them all. Blake saw the truth of the fact everyday she saw Akane depressed, alone, bruised, and even sick at times and like everyone here she just looked the other way playing ignorant to her suffering.

She may not have been able to do much but she would have at least kept her from falling in with Nexus with her abandonment issues. "Then you're an idiot." Inuken was heard as he walked in glaring at Blake who was shocked to see him here. "You can't run away from your mistakes Blake, you made them yes but you can't hover around them. Those mistakes are in the past." Inuken said as he glared at Blake. "What you're doing now is cowardly and selfish." Inuken said as he held his arm where Illia had hit him and growled a bit.

"He's right." Sun said as he looked to Blake with a frown. "You think you're being selfless, but you're not. Yeah, that chameleon friend of yours got me pretty good. But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you." Blake turns to face him, surprised. "I could promise Yang would say the same." Sun said before he began sitting back up.

"You can make your own choices but that gives you no power to make ours." Inuken said as Sun agreed.

"Yeah what he said." Sun said as he looked to Sun as Inuken took Blake's old seat. "When your friends fight for you, it's because we want to. So STOP pushing us out! It hurts more than anything that our bad guys can do to us." Sun scolded as he looked to Blake.

Sun looks at the floor and Blake, who had turned to face him, turns away again. "But, if it makes you feel any better, the next time I go up against Lizard Girl, it won't be for you - it'll be to get even." He attempts to point to his would with his left thumb, but he cannot complete the motion and it aggravates his injury. Sun winces in pain and Blake laughs.

Blake smiles as she looks at both Inuken and Sun as she saw them. "My heroes." She said to Sun and Inuken but then the door behind Blake, the same one that Sun crashed through the night before, crashes down again. This time it is Kali Belladonna embarrassing herself through eavesdropping too closely. Behind her, Ghira looks down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip.

Kali pops upward again. "Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thank goodness!" Kali said as she tried to save her dignity.

Ghira covered his face with his hand. "Kali, please." Ghira scolded as Inuken chuckled a bit at this as Blake was embarrassed.

"Mom!"

Sun waves. "Hey, Mrs. B!" Sun greeted as he saw her there.

"What are you doing?!" Blake asked looking embarrassed as she walks to her parents.

Kali had lost her playful expression. "Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the three of you." Kali said as she looked to her daughter with a serious look on her face.

"Huh?" Blake asked as she knew something was up big time.

A scroll is set down on the coffee table. It shows a master folder labeled W. F. with six subfolders inside. The subfolders are labeled under Assignment, E.L., P.R., E.W., S. F., and Untitled.

Ghira narrows his eyes. "I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious." Ghira said as the information Inuken had gathered as very helpful to them.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she looked to Ghira.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again." Ghira explained with grave concern causing Inuken's eyes to widen in shock.

"But it gets worse from there." Inuken said as he then took out a letter with the mark of Kiba mixed with Salem and Nexus' emblem accompanied by Akane's Emblem mixed with the Winter Maiden Mark and the Schnee symbol as it was addressed to Blake specifically. "This came in for you and you may want to see what's inside." Inuken said as she then took the already opened letter and took out the contents as to her shock it was a wedding invitation of all things.

"You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Nexus Ebony the Dark Knight Kiba, Dark King of the Silver Eyes, and the father seed to a new world and Akane Ketsueki Schnee the soon to be CEO of the SDC and Leader of the White Fang, The Winter Maiden, and the Mother Soil to a new world to be held in Atlas Academy with all SDC resources and White Fang Cells from all over Remnant present for the event. We hope you attend this momentous event as well as the inevitable conception of our heir -Signed Akane and Nexus." Blake read aloud as Sun heard this and honestly wanted to vomit not at the mushiness but the insanity and horror hidden with it.

"Wait Akane wants to lead both the SDC and the White Fang and she's going to make Adam do the dirty work for her." Blake said realizing Adam was a pawn to Akane and the fact she sent him this letter meant she knew where she was and furthermore she has Nexus to keep Adam from trying anything.

"It will be much worse than Beacon this time around." Blake said as she realized what Akane was planning to do with Nexus.

"Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all." Sun said seriously.

"No." She stands up, full of decision. "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back." Blake said as she knew if Akane has control of both the SDC and the White Fang she will basically have control of Remnant and by Proxy Nexus will control it all.

(Back with Nora and Ren)

Lei Ren and Nora Valkyrie run through the abandoned Kuroyuri hoping that they're not too late.

"Not again, not again…" Ren repeated with rising fear as he and Nora ran to the town square. They soon arrived as they saw Jaune, Ollette, and Ruby were there safe and sound. Ren is panting, but Nora is hardly winded. Ren lifts his head and his worried eyes change to ones smiling in relief as his friends face the other way, but abruptly turn, Jaune putting his hand on his weapon and Ollette grabbed her guns with Qrow Branwen is propped up against the tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that?!" Jaune asked with a panicked expression.

Ren's eyes grow wide and he falls to his knees, clearly alarmed. "No…" Ren said as the Madou all sensed it coming torts them.

"Ren! What is it?!" Ruby asked her friend wanting to know what's going on.

The sound of plodding footsteps can be heard coming closer.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" Jaune inquired hearing the footsteps coming closer and getting worried by the moment.

"No…" Ren said in dolor protest as he realized what was coming.

"Ren?" Nora called as she was worried for Ren.

 _ **"We have company."**_ Eclipse said as she knew what this meant for them all.

The footsteps come to a stop. A bone horse head breathes loudly, exhaling black smoke. Within the bones are glowing red lights and around it is the black flesh of a Grimm. Ren lifts his head. Weapons can be seen, stuck into an out of scene body that has bones sticking out perpendicular to its spine. Slowly, a torso raises, revealing a horned, humanoid Grimm. The horns and front part of the face are bone while the mouth is merely thin strips of Grimm flesh stretching across an opening. The mouth, the bones, and the eyes all glow red. The Nuckelavee twitches its head and roars as it looked to them and all weapons were soon drawn.

Everyone acted fast as Ruby pulled out her Yaiba Rose and made her way to Eclipse Madou Cycle as she knew they needed the big toys. "Ollette have another mech suit hidden up your sleeve?" Jaune asked as Ollette looked to him.

"It's in mistral it will never get here in time!" Ollette said as Penny knew this.

"Don't worry we got this!" Ruby called out as she clenched her left fist and jammed Eclipse into the ignition allowing her to take control of the bike.

 _ **"This will be an extremely tiresome battle for us."**_ Eclipse said as she felt that was what was coming.

Qrow Branwen is still unconscious and propped against it. The Nuckelavee comes into view, twitching its various body parts. It sends out a shock wave roar that causes all six teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at the teenagers and turns its head to look at Qrow and begins running toward him. Jaune sheaths his sword and makes a run for Qrow. The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune avoids it and gets Qrow upright, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for them. Ren uses his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Grimm, which stops short and looks about in confusion. Jaune stands still, staring at the Grimm.

"Just get him to safety!" Ren said to him as Jaune knew they had to get Qrow to safety now.

Jaune walks away with Qrow while the battle resumes. He sets Qrow down behind a building and narrows his eyes at the wounded man before turning to leave. Qrow grabs him by the hand, but falls unconscious before he can say anything. Jaune gives Qrow another look before rejoining the fight.

Ruby ran around the Grimm firing at it as she had Eclipse stay close just in case she was needed. With her was Ren, Ollette, and Nora as they fired at the monster in question. The Grimm is using its arms to grab hold of each of Jaune's teammates, but is continually distracted by the fire of the next one.

"Guys, keep moving, go in a circle!" Jaune ordered as the team followed his plan on this.

Jaune then charged in and slashed at the Grimm but was only met with a kick from it as it sent him flying a bit.

"Jaune!" Penny called out from his scroll as she saw this.

"Don't worry Penny I'm good." Jaune said as he got back up as they had to beat this thing somehow. Gun fired continued as Ollette dropped her two guns back to her holsters and used her Punisher Cross in mini gun form. "Get some!" Ollette roared out as she fired at the monster intent on killing it.

The Nuckeluvee would have none of it as it then launched its arms at Ollette who quickly used her magic with a bit of maiden power to block it before moving out of the way. "Get some Knights on this thing fast!" Ollette called as she joined the battle trying to beat it down.

Jaune then sheathed his sword as he stood next to Ruby as Ruby saw what he did. "What are you doing?" Ruby inquired before realizing what Jaune was going to do as she then saw him pull out both sword and sheath. She smiles when she realizes that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors Gaia to land strikes on the beast as the weapon transformed for him ready for battle. The Nuckelavee then had an idea as it began to extend its arms and in turn began to spin its torso about and in turn hit Jaune and Ruby with it.

"Eclipse!" Ruby called out as soon Eclipse drove straight for the Nuckelavee and rammed it knocking it back. The fight continues as Ren then ran to the side while Ruby and Eclipse kept the Grimm distracted. Ren then ran up a tree and began to fire it but the Grimm flexed its claws and attacked as Ren ended up pinned to a building by a Nuckelavee extended arm.

"Ruby!" Nora called out as Ruby nodded as it was time to save Ren and armor up. Nora then ran to Ruby before jumping onto her scythe before Ruby reacted. Ruby then with Eclipse spin around and launched Nora to Ren as she flew.

Ruby was shined in the light of Yaiba before the armor launched out and in turn Ruby and Eclipse were ready for battle. Nora meanwhile was able to knock the Nuckelavee away from Ren as Nora pinned the arm to the building. Ren looks up at Nora as Nora pulls her skirt to hide herself. "Stop looking!" She scolded as Ren covered his eyes while Nora grins to herself.

The Nuckelavee flings Nora around until she is knocked to the ground with her Aura depleted. Ren uses StormFlower to give himself leverage to pull the Nuckelavee hand off of him. He repeatedly goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild. But then an engine was heard as soon Yaiba drove in blocking off another attack. She then looked to Ren as her Silver Eyes looked to his violet ones.

"Go Nora needs you!" Yaiba ordered as Ren saw this before she and Eclipse drove straight to the Grimm in question.

Eclipse released her grappling arms and grabbed the Grimm as both Knight and Madou Cycle managed to push the Grimm hard to another building. Ren ran over to Nora who was down as Yaiba and Eclipse attacked the Grimm in question.

Nearby Ollette supported the Makai Knight in Ruby as Yaiba had speed on her side as she and Eclipse slashed and hacked at the Grimm every time they passed by it. "Ren Nora!" Jaune called as he regrouped with his friends and teammates. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked to them.

"We have to take it down now!" Ren called out as once he was sure Nora was ok Jaune stopped him.

"No stop Ren!" Jaune called as he held him back from the battle Yaiba and Ollette were fighting against the Grimm. Nora then grabbed Ren's arm as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Nora, let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't—" Ren yelled only for something shocking to happen. Without even looking up, Nora slaps Ren. He stops and turns to face her, and she finally let's go, putting her hands in her lap.

"No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end." She said somberly. "Not like this…" She said as Ren then remembered how he and Nora were together for this long as he remembered despite everything he promise to stay by her side so long ago.

Ren opened his eyes with a Harlequin green color aura appearing on his outline as his eyes turn to Nora seeing his memory of Nora as a scared little girl before blinking and seeing her normally. Like back then, she has tears in her eyes. He pulls the knife his father gave him out of his boot. He holds it in both hands. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it. She looks at him with a fierce, determined expression.

"We can do this." Nora said with fire in her eyes as they looked and saw Eclipse was starting to take a beating here as she kept her fire burning.

Ren looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement. Together they're crash site as Nora picks up Magnhild and the two are promptly joined by Ruby and Jaune. Jaune then summoned his armor as he became Gaia as Gaia took his stance ready for battle as Ruby revved the engine of Eclipse ready for battle.

"Ren!" Yaiba called out as Eclipse was a bit banged up but in the end ok. "Jaune and I can take care of the arms and Ollette you can restrain it." Yaiba said as she looked to Ollette.

"Got it!" Ollette called out as she was ready for some action.

"Then I'll take care of the horse." Nora said as the Grimm glared at them as it seemed to be slowing down a bit as if something was wrong. Unaware to all of them a small slither of shadows began to rise up on the Grimm's leg being careful not to be noticed as in the shadow was the power of someone they all hoped was actually dead.

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren said as he looked to the Grimm and Nora ready to end the Grimm.

Soon everyone got into positon as Nora went to get a high vantage point while Ruby drove Eclipse around the Grimm going for the arms as Gaia ran across the nearby building tops. Ollette was seen sliding under the Grimm as her breasts bounces a bit from it as she then placed a tag at the ground and activated it. In turn energy tendrils fueled by her Maiden power shot out of the ground in a circle and grabbed the body of the Grimm.

Yaiba then got an arm as she then popped a wheelie and grinded the arm under a spike wheel as the Grimm roared in pain from it. Gaia then grabbed the other arm and roared out as he slammed it down and stomped on it before stabbing his blade into the arm as well causing the Grimm even more pain from the Soul Metal burns.

"Nora!" Ren called out as soon Nora at the building top smirked while falling back. She then used the weight of her hammer while spinning to build up momentum and in turn slammed her hammer down upon the Grimm's horse head causing it to screech in agony. Ren then began walking to the Grimm grabbing his dagger and pointed it at the Grimm.

Ren glared at it as it screeched it agony and raged fueled roar at him as he was ready to end this. But before Ren could get the first slash in one of the weapons left on the Grimm's back sot out with a shadow arm attached to it and in turn Ren's dagger was parried as the Grimm roared out in pain and agony as if something was taking it over.

"What the hell?!" Ollette yelled before crying out in shock as her seal was overpowered and the Knights and Nora were knocked off of it.

The Grimm roared out in pain as it grabbed its head in pain and suffering as it tried to claw at itself as soon crimson eyes began to open around its body shocking many at what it reminded them off. Soon the Grimm began to calm itself as it then to their horror began to chuckle before laughing a laugh they all knew and feared.

"It can't be." Yaiba gasped as the Grimm laughed the laugh of only one being they knew before it uncovering its face to show part of it was a shadow version of Nexus's face.

"That's right..." Nexus said with a grin as he saw them. "I. Am. Back." Nexus said as they were all shocked to see Nexus here of all places.

"No way we saw you burn to ashes how can you be here!?" Jaune asked as he honestly wanted Nexus to stay down for once.

"I had the Grimm to thank for that one." Nexus said as he possessed the Grimm and controlled it like it was his own. "So this is what it's like to be a Grimm. Quant." Nexus said as he smiled at his temporary form.

"How are you alive? How are you doing this?!" Yaiba yelled as she saw what Nexus was doing.

"I should really thank you and the Golden Knight for this turn of events. If not for you I'd probably never discover this new ability of mine." Nexus said as he flexed his claws a bit.

"Wait new ability?" Yaiba asked as Eclipse saw this.

 _ **"He must have only recently been able to do this."**_ Eclipse said as this meant Nexus was testing the waters with it.

"Doesn't matter we'll beat you again!" Gaia called out as soon the shadows began to from around Nexus Grimm body.

"I see." Nexus said as he smiled as the shadows moved. "Then let's have it for old times' sake." Nexus said as soon the Grimm's body was covered in the shadows as the shadows began to morph about. "Just give me a moment to dress up." Nexus said as soon the shadows vanished revealing the Grimm looked like the Dark Knight Kiba if he was a creature of Grimm as it had no legs but the basic shape remained from the Grimm but now the horse looked like Rouki and the torso looked like the original form of Kiba's armor as this was only carrying one name as the dark kanji appeared with it.

"FANG OF THE GRIMM: KIBA!"

"Now then let's play." Kiba said as he now had the size advantage over his foes.

Yaiba, Ollette, and Gaia all nodded and went for the attack as Kiba summoned both his axe and his sword ready to enjoy his first outing since he recovered from his injuries.

(Meanwhile at the Crossroads)

Gold on Madou Cycle Zaruba drove torts Kuroyuri as he knew he was close as Zaruba could sense it. _**"Gold."**_ Zaruba began but Gold nodded.

"I know was wondering when he would decide to pop back up." Gold said as he and Zaruba drove to corner off Kiba.

(Back with Yaiba, Gaia, and Ollette vs Kiba)

Yaiba rode straight at Kiba Grimm as she began slashing at him while Gaia went for the heavy strikes with Ollette firing off her guns at him. Kiba used his new arms to block them by stretching them out to do so. But as this occurred Yaiba jumped off a ramp with Eclipse and activated her Spikes and grapple arms as Eclipse grabbed Kiba and grinded her spike covered wheel at him as Kiba blocked her as best he could.

Kiba then scoffed before using his lower horse based body and bucked back and then used the third arm to attack while using the many tails of the Rouki based form to continue his assault. "Is that all you got?" Kiba taunted as Gaia then roared out and stabbed at his chest area.

"Go down already!" Gaia roared out as he glared at Kiba.

"Try harder then." Kiba said as he then grabbed Gaia and grabbed both his arms before proceeding to pull as Gaia roared in pain as he felt that Kiba was trying to rip his arms off or rip him in half.

"Hey Fang of Hell!" Ollette called out as Kiba looked and saw what Ollette was holding. "Eat rocket!" She roared out before firing the rockets off. Kiba of course used the third arm he had to catch one but it was pushing against it before he had to let Jaune go on one side and catch the other weapon. "Now!" Ollette called out as soon Yaiba came charging at Kiba with Eclipse using her vents to charge forth against him. Gaia of course sliced his other arm free as Kiba roared out just as Eclipse and Yaiba bashed into him pushing his back into a building in spite of his larger body. Eclipse and Yaiba then drove out of there as Kiba roared out and send spikes out from his body before charging in.

"Come is that all!" Kiba roared out as soon he drew forth a new weapon which was a combo of his Halberd and broad sword as he held it like a spear and glared at them. "I've only just started!" Kiba roared out as Yaiba revved Eclipse engine while her silver lights came on across her armor.

"Good lets enjoy ourselves." Yaiba said as she glared at Kiba with an intense hatred inside her as she knew because of Kiba so many innocent people died and most of all it was his fault GARO and RWBY were broken apart and Pyrrha had been killed. All the pain and suffering he caused and for what to fuel his sick ambition of becoming a demon Kiba… no Nexus needed to fall and she knew she had the power to do it.

Yaiba then roared out as Eclipse sensed the rage inside her as Kiba roared back and charged back at her as the two then met and rode around each other slashing and hacking at each other trying to get the upper hand on the other somehow. During this Eclipse was getting banged and dinged up pretty bad but she was a sturdy old Madou Ring turned Cycle she just hoped she can keep Ruby from turning into the Lost Soul Beast again.

The battle continued as Yaiba then sent her scarves rings at Kiba before charging at him and slashing at his side as Kiba roared out before he used the lower body to kick her forcing her to let the ring go. But Kiba saw and grabbed her Scarf Ring and yanked her back before proceeding to punch her in the stomach close to her chest as Yaiba of course mad a coughing sound as she felt the air knocked out of her lungs.

 _ **"Flower Girl!"**_ Eclipse called out as she then charged in as she then drove around Kiba with a doughnut and caught Yaiba as she looked to this.

Kiba growled a bit before he felt bullets hitting his armored head as they knocked it a bit to the side but not pierced it as he looked to where it was coming from. His eyes on Kiba changed and zoomed in to where the shots came from and in turn saw Ollette in a sniping position firing her bullets at him to keep his focus off of Ruby and on to him.

Kiba raise his weapon around behind him before he throw it out towards Ollette as the weapon spin around cutting and destroying the buildings around with Ollette saw it coming fast, she acted so as well as she leap down were she was at and use her a string shooter and swing away from the incoming weapon to the tree in the center of the village with the build she was on was destroyed.

As she zip away, Kiba weapon came back to him fast, as he look towards Ollette as she pull out her bayonets and throw them at Kiba as they stab into him as he growl feeling them pierce him as Ollette pull out her guns away and started firing away as.

"Come here!" Kiba yell out as he use his extra hands and arms as they stretch out and try to grab at her as she leap away and throw more bayonets at him as he roar out and about to attack again, until Gaia came around and slash from behind at the back legs of his lower horse's half causing some damage as Kiba turns towards him and said, "Annoyance!"

AS he was about to strike at Jaune until he gotten more bullets fired upon him and in two different area as he look and saw Ruby and Ollette were running around him firing with Gaia slashing at him while running around him as well join with Eclipse as she doing her fair share as well.

As they attack keep coming as it seem they were chipping away at Kiba, with Nora and Ren look and saw as it seem Kiba was about to be taken down until he roar out, "ENOUGH!"

Bringing down his weapon upon the ground with great force, cause a great shockwave to happen which threw back Gaia, Yaiba, and Ollette, as the armor were hit by debris, they disengage and back into their storage area as with Ren and Nora taken cover.

Ruby gasp in pain when she landed hard on the ground, Jaune grunt when he hit a building, Ollette cry out a bit as she took some pretty good damage as well, with her maiden powers taken most of the blow for her, and lastly Eclipse roll out and crash into the tree getting stuck in it as well.

Ren and Nora peep from their cover and were shock to see their friends were knock down so fast and easily as it seem Kiba power has grown from last time as the dark knight turn towards Ollette and said, "From someone who supposed to have the powers of the summer Maiden, you shown none of it, pathetic."

Kiba turn towards Jaune and said, "You may be smart in battle strategy, and powerful in your own right, but your nowhere close Gold level of strength to fight me."

Turning to the last person of the group, the last one he thought he had a chance to gain to his side as he said, "And you Ruby… you had so much potential, so much power… but you keep holding yourself back."

Kiba walk towards her as Ruby try to recover fast as Kiba when on saying, "You may give it your best in any battle, but you never let lose, let yourself go in anger, in hate, as the power I saw that time that you and Gold did, that almost obliterate me as I barely held on to the few bits of life I had in me, I was impressed by that level of power… but right now you nowhere close to that power, and it's such disappointing… I expect more from you than anyone else."

Kiba was upon Ruby as he held his weapon high as Ruby look up towards the dark knight as he said to her, "This is the end for you."

Ollette: "Ruby!"

Ren: Get out of there!

Jaune: Wait!

Nora: NO!

Eclipse: _**Flower girl**_

Ruby close her eyes as Kiba came down with his weapon, but it seem everyone didn't notice the sound of a roaring engine as from behind the building Ruby lay in front of, the wall of it burst out as the sight of a sword came forth striking away Kiba weapon and crashing into him as he cry out while being thrown back.

Ruby opened her eyes a bit and saw to her shock a familiar retractable sword as it was in the hand of a familiar figure as she knew him bike and all. "Gold?" Ruby asked as it was none other than Gold as he smirked at Kiba who saw Gold's attack while getting back up as Kiba glared at him before laughing a bit.

*Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST: MTW

"Hey everyone... did you miss me?" Gold asked with a grin on his face as Kiba looked to him.

"Gold..." Kiba said as he wasn't expecting this of all things.

"Nexus! It's been a while though you've gotten... bigger." Gold said as Nexus scoffed as he began to walk to the side a bit with his sets of hooves.

"Yes well minor change mind you just possessing a Grimm's body for the time being problem is my aura won't protect it ironically enough." Kiba said as Gold laughed a bit at that.

"Didn't think this one through then did you?" Gold asked as he smirked at Kiba.

"On the contrary I did but not to this extent." Kiba said as the two glared at each other as Gold then got ready.

"Well then I'm here ready for our rematch?" Gold offered as Kiba smirked.

"Always!" Kiba roared out as soon Gold charged at Kiba as Kiba did the same.

But before they clashed Gold made a doughnut around Kiba as he used the chance to summon his armor as just as Kiba was about to attack Garo blocked his attack as Garo glared at him before making a smirking sound. The two once more began their long overdue battle as they began to ride and slash at each other as it was clear that Kiba was enjoying himself immensely.

"Haven't felt like this in months!" Kiba roared out as Garo and Kiba then clashed blades as they began to try to overpower the other.

"Don't worry just soak it in and enjoy the moment." Garo said as Zaruba got the message and activated his vents before spinning around Kiba trying to slash at him. Kiba saw this and acted fast as he tried his best to block the attack but it seems Garo was aiming for the right spot as Kiba protected the part connecting him to his lower half.

Garo kept his assault up as Kiba then burst out of the tornado Garo had created as Garo then jumped forth and landed on Kiba's horse body legs as he began to get up close and personal with him as they hacked and slashed at each other. Garo roared out as he stabbed at Kiba who used his arms to block the attack but Garo was ready as he used the momentum to kick the Dark Knight's head as the loss of balance force Kiba to pull back as Garo slashed at him before returning to Zaruba's saddle.

Kiba glared at Garo as despite the glare both knew they were really enjoying themselves right now as Garo smirked at Kiba who after glaring at him smirked back. Garo was revving his engine as Kiba's Grimm Horse was clomping its hooves ready for what may be a game of chicken. "How about we end this in one strike." Garo offered as Kiba smirked as he looked to his well the Grimm's hand and knew it was starting to go numb.

"Very well a game of chicken then." Kiba said as he got ready for it as once this body expires he'll just hop right back to his true body.

"Oh boy." Nora said as she realized what this meant.

 _ **"Careful Gold."**_ Zaruba urged but knew once Gold got his mind on something almost nothing can stop him.

Garo then charged forth driving torts Kiba as Kiba was running torts Garo as well. Soon the two had their weapons ready before they passed by each other in a quick movement and a roar of battle as the blades made a glistening light when they passed by each other. Kiba and Garo waited there for a moment as they glared out forth before Garo's armor got chipped as it was around the shoulder area close to the head. Kiba on the other hand wasn't as lucky as he was then wide eyed as he felt the severed connection with this body and its legs as the horse body fell down lifeless as Kiba fell as well.

*End OST

"If this was my real body you wouldn't have won this easily." Kiba said as he laid there with a smirk.

"Yeah Nexus well what you gonna do?" Gold said as he had reverted when the battle was over.

"Oh don't worry... I'll be seeing you real soon." Nexus was heard before the Grimm Body burst into flames as the light of Kiba's darkened aura began to vanish from the Grimm. "Better get ready because I'll be there soon... real soon." Nexus said as soon his voice vanished as did his presence as it seems they had sent Nexus running for now.

"Great can't wait." Gold said as he smirked at this as he stretched a bit.

"GOLD!" Nora yelled as Gold smirked and in turn the two greeted each other with a head-butt as they smirked to each other.

"Wait!" Gold called out as he then pulled back and headed to Ruby who was a bit bruised but ok.

"Gold..." Ruby smiled as she saw Gold made it.

"Hey Rubes sorry for being late I had some stuff to take care of before coming here." Gold said as he smirked a bit.

"Mind telling us?" Ruby asked as Jaune got up and smiled a bit as well.

"Sure... once we're out of danger." Gold said as he looked around. "There should be an outpost around here if we can get there we can get some anti-venom into Qrow." Gold said as he then snapped his fingers as everyone looked to him. "Speaking of Anti-Venom here catch." Gold said as Ollette caught an item Gold threw and saw it was Anti-Venom.

"Huh Anti-Venom good job." Ollette said as she saw it was legit stuff.

"Um shouldn't a ship be on the way here?" Jaune asked as Ren looked to them.

"Doubt it if it was it would have been here already heard some stuff happened in Mistral apparently someone or something froze the ships engines their stuck until they can thaw it all out. Five guesses on who." Gold said as no one spoke as it had to be either Akane or Nexus.

"Well come on we should go." Ruby said as Eclipse then coughed a bit.

 _ **"Seems I' out of commission for a bit."**_ Eclipse said as Ruby spared a glance to Eclipse and was wide eyed as her two wheeled tank was busted up big time.

"NO!" Ruby cried out as she had tears of anime in her eyes.

"Come on you can ride with Ollette and we can be out of here in no time." Gold said as he got back on Zaruba as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Gold you do realize that right now Two out of Three Members of Team GARO is reunited correct?"**_ Zaruba asked as Gold looked to Ollette and nodded.

"Oh." Gold said as he saw this as well.

"Hey play catch up later we need to go now!" Ollette called out as despite the event that had occurred with Nexus they still had a job to do.

"God it!" Jaune called as Ren took the wheel for Jaune as they soon began to leave. Engines roared as Qrow was loaded up in the back seat with Ruby as her Madou Cycle was loaded up onto Jaune's truck with Nora riding with it as there small caravan drove off to the outpost nearby.

(Scene Break with Nexus)

Nexus burst out of his room as he was stretching his neck a bit while getting his gear ready as Zarathos saw this. "My master what are you doing?" Zarathos asked as Nexus scoffed as a bit as he smirked as despite minor scaring from the silver eyes he was fully healed now.

"Hunting for annoying quarry." Nexus said as he left the room and soon arrived at another room. Nexus had sent word to Watts to meet with him as his earliest convenience. Right now Nexus was heading to the garage as he walked to the lab part of it and put in a code for it. Once the code was imputed tubes and such began to open as Nexus smirked at this as despite the darkness here these machines will serve as his army for the time being. "And here is my hunting party." Nexus said as he released them to serve him as he knew where to take them.

He then made his way to his Dark Madou Cycle as he inserted Zarathos into it as he was going to hunt maim and kill. But most of all he is about to prove his power for as he said before. "I. Am. Back." Nexus said as he was waiting so long for his return to the front lines even if he didn't inform Salem of it.

(With Watts)

Watts was sitting on a chair in Mistral as he was offered a drink to which he took with whole hearted joy. "Why thank you professor." Watts said as he took the drink in question as his Scroll currently showed the message from Nexus to meet with him. "Salem has said you can be most hospitable." Watts said as he looked to Lionheart as he looked back. "But a word of advice when dealing with Nexus or I. Between us I would coach you to do something... Nexus will outright force you for future references of course." Watts said as Lionheart understood as they had much to discuss at the moment.

(Scene Break GRO and JNPR)

The group had made it to the outpost in record time as the Madou Cycles were getting tuned up or repaired while with them the car and truck got the needed tune ups as Qrow was inside the diner with them after getting the Anti-Venom but it was slow going. It would be faster though if Ollette decide to use her Maiden Power to do it but the girl was stubborn as she was crazy.

Outside Nora was laying on the truck as she had her sun glasses on possibly trying to relax after the trip they've had thus far as Gold was inside giving everyone a rundown of what was going on and making sure Qrow was made aware that Gold had found Ozpin. But as they were relaxing though it became noted the sun was being blocked out as everyone looked outside and saw this.

(Diner)

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she looked outside as Eclipse saw this as well from her place on Ruby's middle finger.

 _ **"Trouble big trouble."**_ Eclipse said as soon the diner began to shake not from an earthquake but something akin to a stampede of something. With the sun blocked out and the sky darkened it only meant one thing as Gold saw this he looked out to the distance seeing a dust cloud form. Inside the cloud was silhouette of large vehicles as Gold saw this and in turn smirked to this.

"Well he sure knows to keep his promises." Gold said as he knew Nexus was coming for them as this meant they had to split fast. "Bring it on Nexus." Gold said as he knew Nexus was leading the charge and he was more than willing to face him head on again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is ready hope you all enjoyed it so until next time folks ja-ne.


	62. Chapter 44 Rage of Dust

GARO Saviors of Remnant

ESKK: New chapter still no computer sorry again.

Insert HOWLING SWORD Garo Vanishing Line Opening theme 2

The song began with the show of a silver sphere with a gold aura round it surrounded by darkness with Grimm and Horrors reaching to grab it. Then a Hybrid shot forth and chomped down on it before either spheres shot out ranging from the colors of red, white, black, yellow, gold, silver, ivory, and crimson whole they flew around each other.

The screen then showed Beacon with the Dragon frozen at the top before the eight colors shot out destroying the roof of the tower. It then showed the map of Vale as the white and silver lights flew to Atlas, the Ivory and yellow flew torts Vale, Black flew torts Menagerie, Crimson flew torts an unknown location, and red and gold flew torts Mistral.

The screen then showed Gold with his poncho and goggles as with him was a new kid named Oscar as he was wearing Eruba as they walked to his bike. The two then boarded it as they had there goggles on before starting up Madou Cycle Zaruba.

-Seijaku wo mushibamu machi tsukiyo ni umeku NOIZU no koe-

The screen showed a tri-split screen of Gold on Zaruba with Oscar, Ruby alone on Eclipse with JNPR, and Ollette riding her car as they rode from different locations to the same destination.

-Izanau itsuwari no EDEN-

The screen showed they were riding day and night on roads leading to Haven intent on locating something there.

-Hito shirezu nagareru hoshi-tachi nageki no namida ka inoribito ka-

The screen then showed a different angel on all three riders as they then followed it up by a close up on Gold and Ruby's faces as it then showed Oscar alone as he looked to Madou Ring Eruba before backing up for the next part.

-Kanashimi to zetsubou ni yogore nagara mo mada shinjiru yume negai-

The screen began to show the memories Team GARO and built with Team RWBY from there friendships to their battles before showing the Garoken and Yaiba Scythe in its civilian state.

-Kasaneta te no nukumori "kizuna" nakusanu you ni-

The screen then closed in on the Garoken symbol as it showed Raymond with Yang as he over looked Patch as Iris was with them as he saw how Yang was struggling with her depression. He also saw how Yang may be seeing things that aren't there as she tried to regain the strength and resolve she lost in Beacon.

-Hikari matoite sora wo aoi da...-

The screen then showed Aron arriving at Atlas before he revved up the engine on his bike as he drove to the Schnee Symbol where he knew Weiss was waiting for him so they can fight their way out.

-Kakenukeru sekai no hate de tsurugi furikazase-

The screen then showed Yaiba, Crow, and Gaia taking on Zex and Bolg as soon Ollette's car drove in as she fired what appeared to be a Maiden fueled bullet at Bolg knocking him back hard with its power. It then showed her stepping out and holding her gun at the ready with plenty more of them ready to be used.

-Mamorubeki mono sadame daita yurugi naki tamashii yo-

The screen then showed Gold and Ollette in their vehicles with JNPR and Ruby in theirs as they drove closer to Mistral as now Qrow had joined the ride.

-Nando taorekuchite mo ima mezasu asu wo egaku sono tame ni-

As the three vehciles rode to their destination it showed Salem and her group on there path as phantoms of sorts as it showed a burly man with his arms crossed known as hazel, The screen then showed Blaze with his twin sister Cinder scared and injured as she now had a clawed Madou Tool arm as she was followed up Akane as she held a Glyph in her hand as Ico stood next to her, then the Scorpion Faunus Tyrion was showed as he had a sadistic smile on his face, next up of Salem's group was Watts as following up on him was Solomon as he held his pike weapon and glared out, And to top it all off was a less injured Nexus with Salem as she glared out to the screen before the Knights of Salem's group summoned forth there armors and in turn Kiba, Zex, Zem, Bold, and Edel all took the stage.

It then followed up Gold taking on Tyrion as following it up as a three way battle between Akane, Blake, and Adam as Akane was attacking them both with Blake tryied to avoid it. It then followed up with Ollette as she was training with her new power as it appeared Ollette may have actually became a Maiden. The scene then followed up with Weiss training with her summoning Glyph as in a split screen to Aron clearly crashing a party as he faced a large Horror that when the battle started had burst forth from one of the guests or hosts as it was the Horror Ring.

It then showed Garo and Kiba once more going at it only this time it was one on one as there blades clashed once more.

-Kagayaki mashi tsuyoku nare yami wo harai hoero GARO!-

The scene then showed the three vehicles driving off a ledge of sorts torts Mistral and with it Haven Academy as they're destination and answers waited for them there as the title screen then showed with Garo and Kiba glaring way from each other with Yaiba stuck between them surrounded by four lights.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

(Start Diner)

The group arrived outside and saw down the road was what seemed like a dust cloud coming straight for them as that wasn't right considering they were in the forest area. The group arrived outside as Ollette took out some binoculars as she began to see what was coming their way.

"What?" Ruby asked as she saw this as Jaune and Madou's all saw it.

"Something is coming and its not friend." Penny said as they all looked to see what or who it was.

" ** _It stinks to high hell!"_** Zaruba called out as Orva saw this.

 ** _"Yes there's far too many of them."_** Orva said as Eclipse was sounding a bit frantic.

 ** _"Its a whole battalion of Horrors and Grimm!"_** Eclipse called out as Ollette saw this.

"Guys load up fast! They got trucks and shit!" Ollette called out as she then saw someone with them and gritted her teeth. "And we got some old and new faces with them!" Ollette called as Ruby saw this.

"Nexus?" Gold asked as Ollette looked.

"Yeah and seems he's brought a Alchemist with him!" Ollette called out as she saw hanging from the side of a truck and gave him a glare as she realized this. 'My search is over you bastard.' Ollette thought as she saw Watts her old teacher was here as well.

(With Nexus and Watts)

Nexus was leading the charge on Zarathos as behind him was Watts hanging off the side of the Horror infused truck as Nexus glared at his foes from behind his goggles.

(Back with the Group)

Gold was on Zaruba while while JNR got on the pick-up truck possessed by Penny with Ollette and Qrow in her car with Ruby. "Ok Ruby you stick with Qrow and the others." Gold said as he got ready to roll as the motorcycle came to life. "I'll go after Nexus." Gold said as he revved the engine as Ruby looked.

"Wait but!" Ruby called but Qrow stopped her.

"He's right if Nexus eats you we're all doomed." Qrow said as Eclipse nodded.

 ** _"For now we need to keep moving."_** Eclipse said as Gold nodded.

"Get to Mistral and don't stop!" Gold called as he then revved the engine and then went after the Army before him while his friends went the opposing way.

(Back with Nexus and Watts)

"Nexus old boy." Watts began as he looked to Nexus. "Are you healed up enough for this?" Watts asked as Nexus scoffed.

"I have enough strength recovered for this." Nexus said as the fact Salem was not told of this but he given the ok by Solomon Nexus knew he had the chance to strike as they rode forth. "And they are acting as predicted." Nexus said as he then looked to his forces.

(Gold)

"Heh Salem and company are really going all out huh, Nexus and an army." Gold said as Zaruba heard this.

 ** _"It makes sense considering he couldn't beat you all as is he decided to even the odds."_** Zaruba said as Gold understood this.

"Well then." Gold said as he then drew the Garoken out. "Lets have fun!" Gold called out as he was ready to rumble.

(Nexus)

"Destroy and kill EVERYTHING in your path! But anyone who touches the Golden Knight answers to me!" Nexus ordered as he drew his own weapon Void Gear out ready to battle with Gold once more. "But the others are free game but bring the Silver Eyed Girl alive!" Nexus ordered as he glared at Gold who glared back as they drove straight at each other.

(Gold)

"NEXUS!" Gold roared out as he ditched the luggage on his bike as he glared at Nexus who was almost upon him.

"GOLD!" Nexus roared out as he as soon the clashed their blades against each other as Gold and Nexus glared at each other before driving into the Battalion of Horrors, Grimm, Hybrids, and Horror infused machines.

(With Ruby and Ollette)

Ruby saw the clash happen as a burst of smoke knowing full well how Nexus and Golds clashes tend to turn out grateful their wasn't any possible civilian causalities. "Ollette we need to turn around Gold is going to get himself killed!" Ruby said as she looked to Ollette who was focused on the road while gritting her teeth. "Ollette please!" Ruby called out oy for Ollette to have enough.

"Shut up!" Ollette ordered while she kept driving.

 ** _"Listen to her flower girl despite these odds Gold will be right at home here. It will take more then this legion to slay the Golden Knight."_** Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby from her partners middle finger.

(Battle)

Gold and Nexus drove around each other through the legion while on Zaruba qnd Zarathos as they hacked and slashed against each other as during the initial stage of this tunnel they were doing a huge number on the Grimm, Horror, and Hybrids.

They glared at each other before both ended up airborne before summoning their armor mud air. Soon Garo and Kiba took the stage as they landed once more and continued their battle. Their rides had their grappling arms out while their riders kept clashing blades against each other before the Horror infused machines attacked. They send tendrils out torts Gold as he and Zaruba easily wieved and avoided the attacks with ease taking out a few Goliaths in the crossfire.

Garo then moved to rejoin the tussle taking out a few more machines infused with the essence of Horrors as soon two of them went to pin him and Zaruba between them.

Garo saw this and quickly jumped upward and stabbed into one of them before running across it's back cutting into it. But when Garo jumped out Kiba roared out as while airborne the two once more continued their clash as they glared at each other with a deep seated hatred for the other.

Nearby Zaruba was riding on taking out as many Grimm and Horrors as he could to aid Garo as soon Zarathos bashed into him saving another Horror ad the two also resumed their own clash.

Meanwhile Gato and Kiba were jumping between Horror infused machines hacking and slashing against each other while destroying more of Kiba's legion in the crossfire. Soon Garo jumped back onto Zaruba as soon it was just Kiba on Zarathos, Garo on Zaruba, and Watts on his own machine.

Garo thrn glared at the two before he once more attacked a he went for Watts and his machine only for Watts to easily port away as he jumped off. "Do tell Ollette I look forward to seeing her again Golden Knight." Watts said before he vanished.

Gato then came to a halt while glaring at where Watts had vanished very angry that he got away. He then gasped as he looked and saw Kiba revving his engine while more of his legion remained as Kiba glared at his nemesis and Rival.

"We arent done here." Kiba growled as he glared at Garo.

"Yeah didnt think so." Garo said ready to continue their rematch.

(Back with the group)

Ollette kept driving as in her car and Jaune's truck it was hard not to realize who was with their foes. "He's here." Ollette growled as she knew a reunion was upon her.

Ruby looked to Ollette before looking up and seeing more Horrors flying in as Ruby knew Qrow was still to hurt to help them which meant they were on their own now.

"Why not make this easy on yourselves?" Watts was heard asking as Ruby looked to the window hearing the voice. "We only need you two so come along quietly and be done with it." Watts said appearing at Ruby's window causing her to yelp in shock. "Garo in comparison to Nexus is only mortal after all and faced with this onslaught it's only a matter time till he breaks." Watts said as he smiled to Ruby a bit seeing victory within their grasp. "So accept this is the end of the road and come along quietly." Watts said only to see the window open and from it Ollette pointed her revolver at Watts firing at him in turn.

Ollette emptied her gun at Watts who quickly ported away from the shots as Ollette glared at him. "Now Ollette that anyway to treat your old teacher after all I taught you everything you know." Watts said as Ollette glared with rage in her.

"Rat bastard you used me and I'm not putting up with that again." Ollette glared as she knew he had to be close by somewhere.

(Watts)

Watts was soon seen on the back of the flying Horrors as he kneeled on it as he glared at his former student and her car. "Should have expected much and seems Ollette wasnt the only unruly girl in the order. No matter if I must I'll just have to bond the Summer Maiden Power to a more obediant wielder." Watts said as he knew Ollette and their history may put their plans in some deep danger.

(JNPR)

"Guys we got a problem!" Jaune called as he looked and saw a familiar face riding up behind them as it was Kiba.

"Great just what we needed." Nora cursed as Ren then looked to Penny.

"Jaune go stop him I'll keep driving." Penny said as she looked to Jaune.

"Wait kid dont." Qrow gritted as he looked to Penny and nodded.

Jaune then got out as he rolled to the ground while summoning his armor. Kiba saw this and was soon met with Gaia who then slashed at Kiba who was forced to dodge the attack. Kiba was airborne only for Garo to drop kick him as Kiba was caught off guard as Garo landed back on Zaruba with Gaia hitching a ride on it.

Kiba cracked his neck a bit to this as he glared at Garo and Gaia. "Relying on weaklings to help you Gold, pathetic." Kiba said as he glared at Gaia and Garo.

"Dont underestimate my friends Nexus they can pack one hell of a punch!" Garo yelled back as Kiba returned to Zarathos ready to bat tv le it out some more.

"Then show me that power Golden Knight!" Kiba roared out and attacked as Garo and Gaia glared at him.

"HERE WE COME!" Garo roared out as Gaia added his own roar while charging straight at Kiba as Kiba was now duel wielding his sword and Halberd ready to face his rival and his pet squire.

(Bavk with Ollette and Ruby)

Ollette soon saw it as the Horrors began to curl up into spear like weapons and began to dive bomb torts the car as Ollette bobbed and weaved pass them as best she could. While doing this Ollette growled as Eclipse saw the danger as well. "They arent holding back against us this is extremely tiresome." Eclipse commented as they drove to safety ss best they could.

"Ruby hold on to your panties." Ollette said as she began to flip switches on her console knowing what to do while turning a nozzle connected to a tank of sorts.

"Ok." Ruby said holding on to a handle as she wondered what was next. Soon Ruby saw the hood open up at a small segment and from it an large engine shot out releasing Madou Flames as she even saw the cars tail pipe release the same flames.

Soon the car was speeding up from an exellarator as she was easily able to avoid the Horrors while Ruby cried out in shock as she was also enjoying the speed. The Horrors were unable to land any decent blows now as they tried their best to hit them but only ended up missing each time. Once the duo were out of firing range they regrouoed with NPR and Qrow as Ollette and Ruby saw this.

"Where's Jaune?" Ollette asked as she looked to them.

"He went to help Gold fight Nexus!" Ren called out as he looked to them.

"Great." Ollette cursed as they kept driving trying to make their escape. But soon Ollette saw more of those flying Horrors as shengritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh crap." Ollette cursed as these guys should know never to tickle a sleeping dragon. "Ruby lay back your seat and pull the lever behind you" Ollette ordered as she knew Ruby was about to play with one of her favorite toys.

Ruby did as told and yelped when the car repositioned itself as Eclipse chuckled knowing how Ruby was going to enjoy this. Soon a Mini-Gun came out of the back. Ruby was on a turret seat as the gun rose and opened up to reveal a large Gatling gun."Ok start firing and don't worry about aiming!" Olette ordered as Ruby heard this.

"What?!" Ruby cried in shock to this as she was ready to smile.

"Start shooting!" Ollette ordered as Ruby then gave a mad grin before she nodded and in turn let loose hell on the Horror. As Ruby kept shooting the recoil made Eclipse hum in discomfort as Ruby was able to take a large number of them at once.

"Got them!" Ruby called out as Ollette repositioned the car again to drive straight.

"Nice shooting!" Ollette cheered as they my just kab it through this. But alas their happy moment was short lived.

 ** _"Look out!"_** Eclipse called out with urgency as soon Horrors attacked them as Ruby was being grabbed by them as she was wide eyed.

"Let go you bastards!" Ruby yelled but soon sword slashes hit them causing them to burn as they fell off as Ruby saw this. She then looked and saw Wolfe there smoking a cigarette as he flared at them and his foes.

"Wolfe!" Ruby cheered as he looked to Ruby.

"About time backup arrived!" Ollette called out hqooy for the help here.

"You shoot I slash." Wolfe said as Ruby nodded and grabbed Crescent Yaiba.

Ruby then too aim as the scope of her sniper rifle now had an eye in it much like Ollette's sniper rifle as to Ruby's sight the Horrors began to have targeting icons put on them. Ruby began shooting as she hit each Horror dead on as they were offed in one shot from her rifle. Ruby wasnt done nor was Wolfe as the Horrors once more began to attack before Ruby acted. She and Wolfe jumped upward as Ruby left behind a trail of Rose Petals before the two summoned their armors for this fight. Soon Yaiba and Giru took stage as as they began to cut down the Horrors left and right as Yaiba hsed her scarves rings to restrain two of them and a cut them both down. Giru jumped between Horrors either stabbing them or decapitating them as when he did those he jumped to the next Horror. It wasnt long until they were all defeated as the two Makai Knights returned to the car as they disengaged their armor reverting to Ruby and Wolfe.

"In the words of Gold talk about lucky!" Ruby cheered as she smiled finally getting some action.

"We're gonna live!" Nora cheered as Ren had taken the drivers seat.

(Ollette)

As Ollette drove the sun began to return as the barrier that was erected began to fall as Ollette smirked at this victory. "Talk about lucky we reached the barriers limits." Ollette smirked as she drove to their escape.

(Garo and Gaia vs Kiba)

As the barrier fell Kiba looked and cursed as he saw the sun shine. He then disengaged his armor reverting to Nexus as he saw this. "Running out of time." Nexus cursed as he then revved his engine and drove off.

"Hey-Hey get back here!" Garo roared out a he gave chase oy for Nexus to vanish into the shadows.

"He's going after Ruby!" Gaia called out as they had to hurry.

"I know!" Garo yelled as he drove after the others with Gaia as his passenger.

(With Ruby and Wolfe)

 ** _"Hey heads up."_** Eclipse warned as they all looked and saw an explosion of dust signaling the Horror rising from the ground.

"Oh boy." Ruby said as she realized either a Grimm or a hybrid was dead ahead and it was a big one.

"That's not a good sign." Wolfe said lighting another cigarette and blowing a puff of smoke from his nose after letting it fill his lungs.

(Ollette)

"Heh." Ollette smirked as she saw the on coming foes. "Looks like we reached the boss for this level." Ollette smirked as she was ready to rumble.

(Watts)

"This is becoming troublesome. Of they had surrendered then such drastic measures would not need to be taken." Watts said as he knew if all else fails Nexus wont. After all almost nothing stops Nexus once he sets his sights of mind on something nothing short of total destruction can stop him.

(Ruby, Wolfe, and Eclipse)

 ** _"It seems they bonded the power of Horrors into machines allowing the power to hunt even in daylight. This is extremely tiresome."_** Eclipse commented as this job just gonna harder.

"Look!" Wolfe called out as he pointed and in turn they saw a mound of dirt pushing up next to the car similar to a shark in the water. But then it vanished as Rubybsaw this and gulped a bit.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Ruby said as she saw this happen.

Soon the ground in front of the two vehicles were wide eyed as from it large parts a mechanical Horror rose up forcing Ollette to make a sharp turn with Ren and Penny as the two vehicles to flip off the parts and crash. Wolfe and Ruby fell off the car as Nora and Eclipse damaged Madou Cycle form fell off the truck as well.

As they fell Ruby looked and was wide eyed as an portal similar to a Gate appeared and from it Nexus shadow hands shot out with his familiars as they got a grip of Ruby who becmgan to panic and struggle. "Ruby!" Wolfe crowd out in shock as soon Zaruba drove in and grabbed the arms and in turn caught Ruby before driving off.

Soon everyone gathered as Nora and Ren held Qrow up as they saw Gold and Jaune walk up to them. "Hey guys sorry we're late got held up a bit." Jaune apologized as he walked up with Gold.

"Oh hey teach glad you doing better Lung cancer hasn't gotten you either." Gold said as he looked to Wolfe as he grinned a bit as Wolfe smiled back at his old student. Soon the ground broke apart and from it the mechanical Horror rose up as Gold saw it and smirked. "Hey talk about lucky no rest for the weary." Gold said as he saw the mechanical Horror as did the others yet only Gold smirked to this adversary.

(With Ruby, Zaruba, and Eclipse)

Ruby was riding on Zaruba as the Madou Ring was handling driving for now. "Come on Zaruba talk to me. Are the others going to be ok?" Ruby asked worried for JNPR, Qrow, and GOW at the moment.

 ** _"There's more to Gold then meets the eye as you've already figured out Ruby. So we're going to keep ablow profile until this blows over."_** Zaruba said as he kept driving to their destination.

 ** _"Trust him right now dividing will keep our foes from getting their desired prize."_** Eclipse chimed in as she really wish her chaste was repaired otherwise she'd be driving Ruby straight to Mistral herself.

"Ok..." Ruby said as she was upset about all of this still.

(Later that day)

The sun was setting as the trio were in a chasm area as Rubybwqs sitting with her hood up and her knees to her chest as she looked to Zaruba who looked to be banged up quiet a bit. "Are... are you ok... does it hurt?" Ruby asked as she looked to Zaruba with concern.

 ** _"What do you take me for?"_** Zaruba asked as he looked to Ruby.

"Oh um sorry." Ruby said as Eclipse heard this as well.

 ** _"Dont be despite my state of being I had given that brute Zarathos quiet a beating myself."_** Zaruba chuckled as he looked to Ruby despite being parked. **_"I'll just have then Alchemists in Mistral and Ollette fix me up considering they even have the parts I need."_** Zaruba joked trying to lighten the mood with a chcukle.

"No really." Ruby began as she looked down. "Ever since I got this armor I've learned so much and gained so many skills." Ruby said as she sat there with depression on her. "But I also learned the horrifying truth that despite everything I cant do anything to help when it truly matters. Gold and me are targets of Salem and Nexus." Ruby began as she knew how Nexus obsessed over her like a zealous stalker in certain aspects. "Ollette made herself a target trying to help, my team is scattered, and most of all Gold's team is scattered." Ruby said as she sat there trying not to cry.

"If I was stronger... I could have saved Pyrrha. If I was faster Incould have helped Penny. If only." Ruby began s Zaruba sighed a bit. "Everyone has to carry my weight and despite everything why did Yaiba choose me why not my mom why me?" Ruby asked as she teared up at this truth and began to weep as Zaruba then spoke.

 ** _"Ruby do you know why Gold despite everything still manages to find a reason to smile."_** Zaruba began as he looks to Ruby who turned her head that she didnt know. **_"One reason is that their are fewer things more futile then tears. Another reason is that even after all the horrors all the darkness he's faced he knows he has to shine his brightest."_** Zaruba said as he looked to Ruby. ** _"Despite everything Gold knows the pain but he knows the joy of living in according to ones beliefs and Nexus knows this as well those two are like two sides of the same coin."_** Zaruba continued as he looked to Ruby.

 ** _"He's right both Garo and Yaiba exists to protect those beliefs and your soul though small and honest is the brightest and strongest I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."_** Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby who saw this. ** _"This why you must live because there are those who need you as one who protects as a Huntress and as a Makai Knight."_** Eclipse said as she looked to Ruby who began to smile and wipe away her tears at this. **_"Now chin up we are partners so that means we shoulder each others burdens and I will always be one you can confine to."_** Eclipse said as Ruby nodded to her.

"Right." Ruby said cheered up now as Eclipse and Zaruba both sensed it.

Up upon a cliff they saw it a black wolf a Grimm of sorts looked down upon them as it had the maddening look upon its features as held on its fangs was a cross as it glared down upon the group. **_"Enough. Get on."_** Zaruba urged ss he knew trouble was on the way and that was never a good thing.

(Later)

Ruby was once more on Zaruba's saddle as she and Eclipse rode on with Zsruba to escape. **_"I was thinking it curious how we broke through there defenses so easily. It seems Nexus was banking on this."_** Eclipse said as she rode with Ruby and Zaruba.

 ** _"No doubt Nexus is lying is wait for us."_** Zaruba confirmed as it was to be expected.

"So what do you two think we should do?" Ruby asked taking charge as she rode.

 ** _"Gold and the others will no doubt catch up we must buy ourselves as much time till they can get here."_** Zaruba said as he drove to a spot closest to Mistral. But as he rode Zaruba saw a cliff which forced him to skid to a halt and turned as well as they just stopped shy away from the edge as Zaruba saw this.

"Crap." Ruby cursed as she saw the edge as she then felt the chill. She then looked and in turn saw Nexus walking of then dust as he glared at her. "Shit." Ruby cursed further as she saw Nexus standing there as he glared at her.

"Ruby Rose... the Scorching Heat Knight Yaiba... you will be coming with me." Nexus said glaring at her waiting for this moment.

Zaruba saw the situation was dire as he knew he could protect Ruby forever and he knew he was at his limit. Eclipse and Ruby saw they may have to fight there way through but Nexus has an army living inside him trapped by his Semblance. **_"Ruby get off."_** Zaruba urged knowing what needs to be done as he hoped Gold is willing to forgive him for this. Ruby did as told as she and Eclipse had a feeling of what was next as Zaruba rolled to face Nexus as he knew this w and s the end of the road for him. ** _"Ruby no matter what happens remember what I said about moving forward in your duty you are a protector you may be hated or seen as evil but remember you are a Makai Knight one who protects."_** Zaruba said as Eclipse knew what was next.

 ** _"Gods speed my brother."_** Eclipse said as she knew what was next as Ruby didnt wsnt Zaruba to do it.

"Zaruba please dont." Ruby begged but Zaruba ignored her as his eyes then flashed before he drove forth going at max speed torts Nexus channeling everybjit of strength, aura, and horsepower he has in him. "ZARUBA!" Runy yelled in sorrow as she saw what Zaruba was doing.

Nexus saw this as he was wide eyed as he didnt think a Madou Ring would do this as soon Zsruba reached his peak and when he collided with Nexus an explosion erupted from it as a small hope was that it managed to end Nexus. Embers rained down as soon Ruby heard footsteps and saw the rest of her friends and Gold who was wide eyed at this. Ollette and Qrow put a comforting hand on Ruby as Wolfe did the same for Gold as he held back his emotions as best he could. But despite it tears began to shed as he saw his best friend then last piece of his family's past gone in a blaze of glory. Gold then clenched his fist as he began to walk to the wreckage as with each stepped he felt their connection growing weaker and weaker as the result.

Gold found Zaruba's remains and picked him up as he held him in his left hand as he saw his remaining eye began to dull. "Its the end of the road for me... it was rather fun... partner." Zaruba said as soon the light in his eye vanished to black as Gold began to break down as he lost his best friend.

But despite the sorrow and sorbonne moment a familiar voice was heard as Gold heard it. "A brilliant death if only only for a madou Ring." Kiba was heard as his armor was donned no doubt at the right moment. "Botj my respects fornhis honor and condolences for your loss." Kiba said as he began to exit the smoke with blood slowly dripping from a new set of wounds down arm. "To think a mere trinket can harm one of my caliber." Kiba said as he glared at Gold.

"The Dark Knight." Wolfe said as he glared at Kiba.

But then Zaruba began to glow as Gold clenched his madou ring in his fist as be soon shattered. "Zaruba..."Gold began as he felt it he knew Zaruba's final gift to him before raising his Garoken to his right.

"Lend me your invincible will." Gold continued as he then cut open a portal as he knew why was needed to bid his long time friend farewell.

Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST: Sword

"And stand by my side in eternity!" Gold roared out punching the portal shattering it as his armor shot out from it. As the armor covered him it began to open up certain segments as it seemed to be awakening a new form for Gold. Soon the segments all burst forth as it created a back wind as everyone had to shield themselves from the burst of hot winds as they saw this.

"Wow!?" Jaune cried out in shock as Garo looked more robust.

"Is this?" Ollette asked as Wolfe nodded.

"Yes his own ideal for of the Golden armor." Wolfe said as he saw how Gold pulled this off as even the helmet had changed to show the fanges had parted as Kiba saw this.

'What is this... it's like I'm facing my own power in a mirror form.' Nexus thought as this wasnt possible. 'Unless he didnt.' Nexus realized in Horror as the Madou Ring carries within him the collective knowledge and wisdom of all Golden Knights who had come before him.

"So you've absorbed his essence to bolster own strength incredible amusing you basically have an off shoot of my semblance now but one utilized by willful giving." Kiba said as everyone heard this. "It seems I'm not fighting you alone Gold." Kiba said as Garo agreed.

"Yeah your facing the combined might of every Golden Knight who came before!" Gold yelled as Kiba laughed at this.

"The Bonds of Light a Semblance that can match up against the Thief of Darkness blow to blow." Kiba said as he looked to Garo seeing a truly worthy rival to his power. "This is excellent let us put it to the test!" Kiba roared out as Garo smirked.

"Yeah lets!" Garo roared out taking a battle stance as his armors veins soon gained a golden glow instead of a violet one as Kiba soon charged at Garo head on. Kiba roared out as he jumped up while the veins of his armor gained the crimson glow. Soon their blades met which in turn caused a burst of power to occur creating an area of dust around them as their confrontation began once again.

The two began hacking and slashing at each other as Garo pulled back and swung his blade at Kiba who then blocked it only to smoke dash behind him. Garo wasnt done as he then ported behind Kiba before attacking and in turn vanished in gusts of wind as he hacked and slashed against Kiba.

As everyone watch as Gold fights Nexus now on even grounds, With Ruby as her tears shown for Zaruba, as he gave his life to save hers, and give Gold a final gift… which he will put to good used. From the dust as Garo and kiba are in, the two knights clash, as Garo dodge a strike from its dark brother as the golden knight counter with a heavy slash which knock kiba out of the dust area. Once the smoke cleared Kiba was shocked when two light clones of Garo charged at him and attacked before shattering. Garo using this chance attacked Kiba and made a stabbing motion torts him as Kiba was forced to block as he was being pushed back with each attack.

Kiba skid on the ground before stopping and ran around to flank Garo from behind, but it seem he was already onto him as Garo appeared at Kiba side and slash his sword towards him once more.

The two knight traded strikes after strike, as when kiba try to slash sideways at Garo, he leap up to dodge it and came back down with his sword over head as he slash down onto kiba, which the dark knight block the attack, as another burst of energy came forth from them both.

'Impossible. This is impossible.' Kiba thought as he was wide eyed as he felt it. His arm was shaking as he felt his heartbeat increase not out of excitement but out of fear. 'Am I afraid?' Kiba thought as he focused on the battle.

Garo began to slam his blade down on Kiba as Kiba used a mirror clone who shattered upon impact asKiba saw this. 'No it's not just fear... its excitement I'm excited and scared how... exquisite!' Kiba mentally cheered as he was having the time of his life.

Kiba then began his counter attack as Garo and Kiba met each other blow to blow but it was Kiba who was being pushed to the edge. Kiba then summoned his Halberd and swung it at Garo who then jumped up and slashed down upon Kiba pinning him down creating a crater between them as well.

Garo then tripped up Kiba with a leg sweep as Kiba was wide eyed at this only for Garo the grab his face and disarm him as Kiba saw this. "Yes... that is the Hold I know and love. Truly a worthy nemesis and rival to my power." Kiba said realizing what Garo was to him.

Kiba then summoned his aura and shadows forcing Garo to release him as Kiba summoned hot pitch black wings and floated in the sky. "I look forward to our next battle Gold so prepare yourself till then." Kiba said as soon three of his familiars appeared as the were to everyone's shock Pyrrha, Amber, and Snow. They reached rubbed up to Kiba in a sensual manner as Jaune glared at Kiba who was basically taunting him with Pyrrha as she looked like a bride of Dracula like this.

"Let us battle to our hearts content when we meet again till we draw our last breath." Kiba said as he looked to Garo who glared at Kiba.

"BASTARD!" Garo roared out throwing the Garoken straight at Kiba likeva Javelin who then vanished into shadows making his escape as Garo glared forth.

When all was said and done Garo reverted to Gold as he knew his body wasnt used to using those other semblances of his predecessors and was really pushing it in that fight. But he didnt care as he looked at his clenched left fist and opened it with a solemn look.

Where Zaruba once resided was now empty as Gold no longer felt his Madou Ring their contract with his destruction was null and voided. "Goodbye... my friend." Gold said as Ruby walked up to him and saw his right arm was limp. "I'll get the bastard next time zaruba... that my promise." Gold seore as he cluch his hand with this oath as he will do it and he will fullfil the promise.

Tuby looked to Gold snd even saw the solemn and saddened look on Gold's face before she took his hand in hers. Good saw this and Ruby looked to him. "He's gone but not forgotten, he's gone but not gone." Ruby explained as despite everything Garo and Zaruba were together forever more.

Back with the gang as they walk up to the remain of gold's Motorcycle, as well Zaruba remains as well as he died with it, with Ruby looking upon it with Gold, looking at the broken part of face that was model after Zaruba as the echo of his voice ran out to the few who he wish to say it too, "So don't stop moving."

"Guess you got to see Kaze again after all." Gold said bidding his Madou Ring goodbye. As the two stood there Ruby saw Gold shedding tears as Ruby had to be strong for him now as the sun set near them. But as the sun set their shadows were the form of Garo and Yaiba as this was a moment of silence despite the Mistral transports arriving at long last.

Tears fell from Ruby's eyes to this... but she wasn't the only one sadden to Zaruba scarfices, as if Ecplise had lost a dear friend and brother. Eclipse had called Zaruba her brother as the two had a strong bond together. Ruby knew it hurt knowing if Eclipse had done this she would have felt the same pain as Gold was feeling.

It wasn't long until the Mistral troops began to load up Qrow on a stretcher as he was enjoying the special treatment a bit. If also took convincing but the cars were also being loaded up as Gold wiped away his tears and smiled a huge grin as he walked to the airship.

(Later in the sky)

"How did you find us out here?" Jaune asked as he looked to the Huntsman as Gold sat cross legged with Ruby looking over Qrow as they must have gotten there ships thawed out somehow.

"We were on patrol and saw both the smoke snd this black dome thing." The man said looking to Jaune snd Ruby. "Nobody's been out here for years so we thought something might be wrong." The man said as Ruby began to worry about Qrow a bit hoping Gold's medicine holds.

"What if we dont make it?" Ruby asked as they already lost Zaruba today they didnt need to lose anyone else.

"Have faith Ruby, The anti-vemon will do its part, and besides, thing are closer than you would expect," Eclipse as soon enough as the air ship came over the mountain Gold Pointed out, "Mistral, dead ahead!"

Ruby look out and saw the city, as it stood on two mountains with many homes and building are around it, as it look peaceful, a safe place, as Ruby could not help but smile as she knew, thing will be alright now.

As the gang look towards the city, Ollette was looking at the remain of Gold's motor and zaruba as she check everything as she saw most parts were still intact even after being blow up, but that not the only thing she found, as she picked up… a life signal from the remains.

(elsewhere)

Within a deep underground cavern, as dark crystals that all around dimly glows, as Cinder with her brother blaze lit the area with the flames in her hands as she said in her barely speaking voice as she spoken, "Why did we come here brother? If Salem finds us gone, she will find out with Nexus sniffing us out."

"Calm yourself sister, these crystal will seal our present, these crystals are meant to absorb any jaki and inga present within this place, they will hid us well, even from Nexus himself," Blaze said as Cinder look to the crystals, as she could tell they were not meant to use as guides for people that may travel within this place as dark aura are present within a shadow are moving across them.

"Why are we even here Brother, this place is forbidden to come to," Cinder said as she has doubt about this journey as Blaze said to her, "Forbidden by the Makai Order… not us, a small chance Salem may know this place, but unlikely keep remembering it, unless she knew the purpose of this place."

"The purpose? How would you know of this place and what is it purpose?" Cinder ask as Blaze stop for a moment as he turn around to face his sister as shadow dance across his face by Cinder's flame as he said, "This place is a prison for the fallen, corrupted by the evil they seek out, but weren't cut down, due to an idea to the makai order of any fallen could be put to used in future times if needed, but time pass and this place is all but forgotten, I found out about this place looking deep within a book that was the old library of the Order that was long forgotten itself, the dark history of the Makai order."

Cinder listen carefully as Blaze turn back around and went on as he continue saying, "There was a knight along with a priestess that fell and became horrors. They were Powerful as they seek out powerful foes one of them being Garo. The Knight later found a means to come back from the dead only to be bested by the Messiah when he was used for her ritual."

"Who were they?" Cinder asked as she never heard such a tale but then again Blaze knew more than she did if he knows of this place as Blaze went on saying, "They were, the Demon knight Jinga and the Dark Maiden Amily, the dark siblings of the order, they were seal away as their ability were to great to be wasted despite their prior actions, so they were sealed in place in as the order had hope of controlling them one day, which they failed to do."

"How can you tell?" Cinder said as Blaze smile and said, "Because they reinforce their seals, the one thing I cannot get by pass, which it why I have brought you along, to help undo the seals."

Blaze stop for a moment as a dark howl is heard from down the cave as Cinder pointed her flame downwards as Blaze raise his shield with his other hand reaching for his sword as he said, "I see they have respond once again."

"Again?" Cinder said as she wonder what her brother meant as she soon realize as she said, "You've been here before?"

"Many times, I seek this place out before to look for power and could never get as far as I could before, but each time I come here, I fight and get stronger, and I get further in as well and I surpass my ability over and over again, just to catch up to Nexus… before I found them," Blaze said as from the shadow two orb of violet lights came forth before the siblings before they form into dark beings.

Cinder was careful as she never saw anything like this before, as they had a minor grimm like look but not cover in bone armor, but more like dark cloth, as Blaze smile and said, "Demon beasts, the jaki and igna that gather here form these things as they act like guards protecting this area for ages against all those who comes here without permission, my training pals."

The demon beast roar out as they pull out demonic looking weapon as Blaze smile and pull out his sword and charge at them fast, as the two did the same.

Blaze parry against one and block the other with his sword and shield in that order before he shove forth his shield to push back the one on it to smack the other, then slash the first one before cutting down the other one quick.

It feel down and turn back to shadows returning back to once it came as Blaze keep at the other other as eh slash and bash it with his shield before he pull out his gun and shot it in the leg as it cry out before Blaze cut it head off as well as it fell as well and return to the shadows.

"Only problem is, they can only be so strong, I surpass their strength and now they are just annoyance," Blaze said as he sheath his sword back into his shield as he went on walk while saying, "Let move, now they are aware of our present more will come. We must haste."

Cinder follow the best she can, as more did come forth and blaze mostly took care of them with Cinder… well she was strong enough to kill a few with the power of the maiden at her disposal and the power over fire.

(moments later)

Soon enough the siblings made it to a tomb like area as stone coffins stood all around, with symbols and marking on them as Blaze walk pass these and headed towards a pathway to the side, as there were many others but it seem Blaze knew where to go quite well as Cinder follow and soon came up to two stone coffins and both of them has rusted chains and talismans that were fading but the power behind them were still strong it seem as Cinder asked, "These are them I assume?"

"Yes its them or at least their flesh." Blaze said as he was not unaware of Horrors leaving behind their own carcasses as the Horror in question was basically in dormancy.

"And you intend to revive them?" Cinder asked as she saw Blaze pull out two items from his person.

"Yes." Blaze said before he passed one of the items to Cinder who caught it with her Horror arm. "Give that one to Amily this one goes to Jinga." Blaze said holding his package as Cinder looked upon it and was wide eyed.

"Kami no Kiba?!" Cinder gasped as she saw the fragment in question.

"Yes a fragment of the very ark used to summon the Messiah." Blaze said as he walked to Cinder as she noted Blaze had a great deal of time when he set this up. "Your Maiden Power will be just the thing I need to finish this." Blaze said as he looked to Cinder who was worried.

"But..." Cinder began as the nightmares she suffers from due to Nexus she feared Nexus wont be so forgiving this time.

"Don't worry... this time I'll protect you... even if I must take the full blame." Blaze said as Cinder was his family he'd do anything he must to protect her even become a Horror. "Now come let's hurry." Blaze said as Cinder nodded.

Blaze got into position as he then grinded his blade against his shield in turn becoming Zex. When Zex formed Cinder reached out her Horror arm and absorbed the energy from Zex's armor and soon her form became that if Zex.

This was Jaaku the forbidden mimic armor as Jakku Zex then looked to Zex and nodded. Zex then acted ad he placed his part on Jinga's coffin while Cinder did the same with Amily. The two then grinded their Makai Ken against each other creating sparks followed by their Madou Flame. Upon completion they both roared out and stabbed the swords into Jinga and Amily's coffins as the coffins began to burn with the Kami no Kiba fragments forced inside. Cinder then focused her Maiden Power to her arms before sending them to the blades in turn re energizing the fragments with the power of the Fall Maiden.

Soon the Coffins burst out changing into ashes as the two were forced out of their armors as the ashes began to gather and take form. From them figures began to form from fetal positions as they began to take form. Soon the two fell in a kneeling position as both looked down as fair obscured their faces from view.

The Blake haired one the Priestess had her long hair obscuring her face as the silver wild haired one with black nails and pale skin then began to move. Soon the two stood up as Cinder hoped Blaze had a plan set up as she was getting major vibes of Nexus from him.

The male Jinga looked upon his hand flexing it a bit before fixing his hair a bit. Amily rose up next looking around with a cold glare but also surprised to be back after so long. "Cinder the translation spell." Blaze said as Cinder soon drew her Madou Brush and talismans and sent them at the two who then caught them with ease before the talismans turned to sparkles.

"Again?" Jinga asked as he seemed bored as he loomed around. "Where is Ryuga?" Jinga asked looking around for Ryuga Dogai.

"Gone by a good chunk of millenia." Blaze saidvas Jinga saw them as did Amily.

"Makai Kishi da, makai Hoshi da?" Amily asked as Cinder was keeping her fear at bay.

Soon Cinder nearly jumped back as Jinga grabbed her Horror arm and put his head to hers before focusing. Jinga recieved images of recent events up to now as Blaze saw this.

"Last time I was revived a little Horror tried to use me to revive her master the Messiah." Jinga said as he looked to Cinder and Blaze.

"If it comes to that I'd rather save it as a last resort." Blaze said as he looked to Jinga.

"Ah.. so you seek my aid to defeat a Dark Knight like yourself the one who took the mythical Barago's title as Kiba." Jinga said amused as from Cinder's memories he figured Nexus must be a powerful foe... as with this new Garo named Gold and this female Makai Knight named Ruby. "What a strange world to see woman don the Makai Armor." Jinga said as he was amused and rightfully so.

"We have a deal to strike you two." Blaze said as Jinga looked to the wielder of Zex.

"What kind of deal?" Jinga asked as he looked to Blaze who then drew forth the images of Gold, Ruby, and Nexus.

"Help us deal with these three on their cohorts and I promise you I'll provide you an opponent who will give you a battle you'll never forget the ultimate amusement." Blaze said as Jinga head this as Amily smiled as well.

"Facing a female Makai Kishi, a new Ougon Kishi, and a powerful Ankoku no Kishi far to tempting." Amily agreed with what Jinga was thinking as her husband had his response.

"Sounds like fun." Jinga said walking away a bit seemingly thinking it over. "But you due know... if your lying I'll know." Jinga said as Blaze glared.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything to beat Nexus, my honor, my life, my duty, my dignity, and even my hunanity." Blaze said as Jinga liked that answer as these two human children were basically making a deal with the devil.

"Saa, Then we have a deal." Jinga said as he looked to the two.

"We should leave before we are noticed we will fill you in on the new world you two are in." Cinder saidvas they agreed on this.

"Very well." Jinga said as he hoped to meet the heir to Ryuga soon.

(With Willow Schnee Estate Atlas)

As Willow is working behind the desk her former husband work behind, catching up on paper work, looking at Faunus pay which were lower than normal human workers as it seem they would had to work twice as much to be payed the same as human, 'disgraceful' willow thought as she not as surprise but the only thing is she surprise is the amount given that was order by Jacques.

'I would have to change the amount between the payment, riase faunus pay to the proper amount with an added 10% and lower regular people pays down to 25%. A lot of workers may hate it but I will just blame the military for it. That should make up most of the problems within a year or so," Willow thought before she lower the paper and sighed a bit as she rewritten something, sigh her name and added the Schnee stamp for approval before putting it in the out box and work on the next problem which was… faunus doing dangerous job for higher pay, but the risk were too high for anyone to do as she knew.

Willow soon thought to get some Atlas older Atlesian Knight models to do then and just have a group decanted to repairing and maintaining them, which would be another form to fill to have it approve, as Willow sighed again as she just put down the paper and lean back a bit for a breather.

A lot of thing ran through Willow mind, as her family company was in a bad shape, as she could fix it up to proper order, but it would take years to undo what Jacques did, she can barely hold her family together, with Whitey acting like a spoil brat, her oldest is with the Atlas Military as it was clear she may have did it to get away from the family, and Weiss was gone, no doubt she ran away with her Faunus Boyfriend, which she wasn't all that upset, but Weiss could at least left a note or tell her in person saying, 'goodbye' to her.

She felt like most of the problems around wasn't just Jacques fault… but hers as well, as she married a man that was just after her name, and soon took her Family company.

Her fault of letting Jacques take hold of the company, even letting him tribute to Project Nexus creating the monster that is unleash upon the world, and now they are wanted to do it again hoping it would be different, but all and all, it seem would just end badly, a life that force to be a weapon of mass destruction or to counter against the one that went rogue, she wouldn't be surprise if this new nexus creation rebel against his or hers creators as well.

Soon enough a knock came at the door as willow look towards it as she spoken in a clear tone voice, "Yes?"

Soon enough the door open as Klein came in with a tray in his hands as he said, "Ms. Schnee, I have Coffee ready for you."

Klein set the tray down showing the cup of coffee with a creamer and cubes of sugar on the side with a turning spoon in the cup as well as Willow said, "I see you looking out for me again Klein."

"Of course, as you ask me to watch over you and make sure you don't relapse when you finally throw away the bottle, I'm here to serve," Klein said as he show his loyalty greatly to the family, even after how it became, as Willow smile to that, as it was hard for her to get use to not having a glass of wine in her hands after a while, it was even painful with the sleepless night she had after quitting.

"Thank you Klein," Willow said as she prepare the coffee the way she wants it, as she pour some cream in it and hadded a two cube of sugar before sterling it and took a sip from it as she she felt the coffee hit her tongue the rush of caffeine kick in quickly to help her wake up.

Willow let off and smile as she smile a bit and nodded in approving, which Klein smile proudly for that as he soon ask, "So how is everything going with the Company Ms. Schnee?"

"Terrible we haven't change out old equipment, and half the workers don't even have getting dental let alone medical insured, as I found out our greatly increase of money was from budget cuts that wasn't needed, people are using dirt holes as restrooms, and the only wash room is human use only and its co-ed too... what has happen to this company?" Willow said as Klein keep a smile on as he said, "Well I'm sure you can pull through this well, as you haven't given up just yet."

"Your right… I've haven't given up yet… but this will take time to fix, sales aren't going well as it used to, after the fall of beacon much of Schnee product were founded in the warehouses, product distribution were put on hold in other kingdoms other than Atlas… we may to tighten some belts as well," Willow said as she is willing to make some sacrifices here as well and besides, she knew with her husband gone, his collection of priceless object aren't needed.

"If I must, I will start putting a hold on food orders and pick thing up at local markets, maybe not as fresh but I can make sure it will taste all the same," Klein said as Willow nodded and said, "That would be a good idea."

As Willow took another sip of her coffee, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, as a single… red… feather slowly drops down on the floor with no reason why it's here, as she already know who it belongs too.

AS she set her cup down and pull out a draw as she reach for something, as she said to Klein, "Well then, better get back to work, and Klein, when you're done with the daily chores, you can have of the rest of the day off, and I believe your monthly pay is due already, so here."

Willow handed Klein a letter as the bushy mustache butler was confuse about this as he knew he already had his monthly pay, as he check the evalope and saw something inside as the first few words he notice was, 'Get help.'

Klein keep calm as he knew something was wrong as he knew something like this might happen, but this soon… he felt a bit worry bit he will follow the order to the letter as he said, "Of course Ms. Schnee, thank you, and enjoy your coffee."

Soon enough Klein left as normal, keeping calm and quite as he knew what is about to happen and just hope willow will be alright.

The door close, and soon enough more red feather fell down from above as it seem the Winter maiden has make her present known now as she came down silently, with the question of how she could have gotten in the office without being notice before is a mystery, unless Nexus had a hand in it, no doubt.

Willow then sighed as deep down she knew this day was coming somehow. The question was when and how and it seemed it was now on when but how would he seen soon. "You know... after I saw what you did to Beacon... I was wondering when you would come here... Akane." Willow said as as oon Akane's blade was pressed against Willow's neck as she also saw Glyphs at her hands, legs, and neck restraining her.

"Hello mama... I'm home." Akane greeted with a whisper to her birth mothers ear.

Willow hated seeing what her second daughter had become... all because of her negligence. Akane needed her and Willow tried to act like she didnt exist using wine to drown the memory. "Welcome home then." Willow greeted as she tried to play along for now to get Akane to possibly drop her guard. "You've gotten so big... the last time I saw you, I still had to carry you in my arms." Willow said as Akane pressed the blade closer.

"No thanks to you and dont try acting like you care. You abandoned me you bitch." Akane cursed as she glared with hatred to her mother unaware that she was wrong.

Willow loved Akane her precious little girl. Willow thought she was doing right by Akane sparing her from the stigma of basically being a bastard child. Willow hated herself for this because she also wanted to preserve Winter's future and later Weiss's future disregarding the pain Akane was suffering with self deluded lies that Akane was safe and taken care of.

"Akane please I never intended to hurt you." Willow said as Akane glared at her for this.

"Dont you lie to me!" She yelled but then calmed herself. "No matter right now I'm going to take back what your third child Weiss stole from me." Akane said as she grabbed Willow by her hair forcing her down. "It wont be long now soon both the Fang and the company will be mine like they should be." Akane said as Willow was shocked at this. "If humans and Faunus want to make a monster of me they got their wish." Akane said as she then acted.

Before Willow could retort she saw a portal at ger feet followed by a quick blow to the head and finally darkness and shadows.

(Scene Break Mistral Ruby, Gold, and Ollette)

insert RWBY OST Home

Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings: two beds, a large desk and a nightstand. Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds. Ruby sets the collapsed Crescent Rose on the empty bed and walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head.

Gold and Ollette walked in next as Gold saw Zaruba's old perch as he looked to it sadly as he then forced a grin as he knew Zaruba wpuldnt want him moping around like an emo kid. Ruby walked in as well as she found a perch and placed Eclipse on it as Ollette was looking over Qrow as she then smiled and nodded showing he was going to be just fine.

Ruby smiled and moved to the desk as Gold took out his scroll for a moment as Eclipse then spoke up. ** _"He's gone but not forgotten."_** Eclipse said as she smiled to Ruby who agreed as shevsaw down. **_"Best to get writing flower girl home must be expecting yo hear from you."_** Eclipse said as Ruby nodded in response as she began to write.

"Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here." Ruby recounted as she paused for a moment to keep writing knowing Gold lost a close friend... they all did.

(In Atlas hanger)

An Atlesian pilot counts Lien as Aron was loading g his motorcycle into the cargo hold.

"Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand?" The Atlesian Pilot inquired as he looked Weiss who nodded and Aron who gave a thumbs up.

"Dont worry if we get caught we'll handle this." Aron said knowing his sky bow friend can handle things here. Ruby's narration continued as the airship began to take off.

"Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible."

(In Managerie)

Blake in Ghira Belladonna's office. She places a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside are various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book.Inuken was in a tree outside playing a flute as it was the same dagger from the other night all the while nearby Sun was out talking to his fellow Faunus kin.

(Yang and Raymond)

"It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now—just how bad it can get—it almost makes it all worse."

Yang Xiao Long and Raymond Shiro were on the same ship Blake took to Menagerie. She is looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ, with Bumblebee anda Madou Cycle modeled after Goruba and the Madou Horse Hayate he called Gale Winds.

"You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen."

(In Patch)

Taiyang Xiao Long stares at a framed photo of Team STRQ. As Iris saw this while walking in.

"But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good as ones who protect."

Zwei barks at Tai before he sawcIris dit down next to him smiling before with her hand torn on the radio to play music, and this made Tai smiles. He then started looking across the room at a framed photo of Team RWBY and Team GARO as on the photo, "New Friends!" is written with a heart shape drawn near the writing.

"We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people."

Jaune is in his room with a frustrated look on his face as he stares at Crocea Gaia propped up against the wall.

"But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward."

Nora, and Ren open the door. Jaune smiles as Ren sets his tachi next to Crocea Gaia. Nora sits beside Jaune and leans on him, while Ren sits on the bed behind them and rests his hand on Nora's shoulder. Penny then formed a small holographic body and sat on Jaune's shoulder as he saw the mini Penny there.

"We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us."

(With Aron and Weiss)

Aron was catching some sleep as his bike was strapped down nearby as Weiss was sitting on top of her suitcase in the airship's cargo hold, gazes out into the sunset and smiles as the airship flies over the Atlesian mountains.

(Blake)

In Menagerie, Blake puts down the current White Fang flag and picks up the old white and blue flag. She lowers it and smiles at Sun, who is sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Then she gazes at Inuken who was being thesolemn bodyguard he was.

(Yang and Raymond)

The Captain and First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives Bumblebee and Raymond drives Gale Winds away from the port, headed toward Mistral.

(Oscar)

Elsewhere, Oscar sits in the dining car of the train as it crosses a bridge surrounded by mountains and water. He is staring at a poster advertising Haven Academy. The poster shows two figures: a female with an axe and a male with a rifle. The poster reads: "HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO".

"Approaching, City of Mistral." The Train Operator states as Oscar then looked to Eruba who was probably resting right now.

"Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow."

(Menagarie)

Ilia Amitola lands on a rooftop in Menagerie fully healed in the night, as Corsac and Fennec Albain wait for her. Ilia gets on one knee and lowers her head after they turn to face her.

She is then given the letter as she saw it was the same wedding invitation for her but it had 'for her eyes only,' printed on its surface.

"Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat."

(Nexus group)

In Salem's Domain, Cinder Fall snaps her fingers, having defeated at least the two Beowolves disintegrating on the ground in her continued training. Mercury Black is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Emerald Sustrai puts two fingers on her head, concentrating as she generates a hallucination of Ruby, Gold, and Nexus begging for mercy. Cinder focuses a large stream of fire on the hallucination from her right hand, glaring at it with her eye glowing. Nearby, Salem is watching, looking pleased until Nexus walked in fully healed as he began to laugh as Salem was informed of Nexus little walk as now Solomon was gathering what they needed to refill their numbers of lost Horrors with Tyrion as Ico leaned on the wall in fealty to Nexus silently observing.

(Ruby)

"But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already—" Ruby stops and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement. "Then for the people we haven't lost yet." As Ruby finishes writing, the note is shown and two tears fall on the page.

"I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way." Ruby said wiping her tears away. "But we lost someone on the way but his spirit still burns strong." Ruby said refusing to forget Zaruba's sacrifice for them... for her.

Qrow pushes himself over with one arm and grunts while propping up his head with the other hand. Ruby stops writing to check on him. "Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you?" He asked as Wolfe soon walked in smirking.

"Well we cant all ve the hero 24/7." Wolfe said as Gold then stood up.

"Yeah but luck was on our side!" Gold cheered with a grin on his fight. "We made it to Mistral mission accomplish!" Gold cheered as Ruby one Gold's secret his smiles his way of standing tall Gold truly was a golden light.

Ruby smiles down at Qrow as the narration of Ruby's letter resumes as the corner where Qrow's Weapon and Ozpin's Cane/Makai Ken combo are resting in the corner.

"He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY and Team GARO back together again!"

(Yang and Raymond)

Yang and Raymond were seen riding down a path on Bumblebee and Gale Winds, before coming to a stop at a crossroads and looking at a sign post. The signpost points right for Mistral and left for Kuroyuri, and the sign for Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters.

"You are in so much trouble when I find you." Yang states with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to kill him." Raymomd said as he also saw signs of Gold's mess since land fall.

"Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose!"

"Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way."

(Scene Break that Night Ruby)

Ruby was walking around town that evening as she was asked to hunt a Horror this evening with Ollette working on some huge project of hers. But as Ruby walked she looked around town a bit before she ended up bumping into a new figure as she wasn't paying attention when she did.

"Sorry about that." Ruby said as she got back up only to see a blank nailed hand offer to her.

"Daijobu onna-san?" Jinga was heard as Ecliose recognized this language.

"Um... yeah." Ruby said as Jinga and Amily nodded.

"Best to watch where your going the unsavory sort may not he so merciful." Jinga said as Ruby nodded to him as he and Amily walked away.

"Got it." Ruby said as she saw them. "By the way are you two Huntsman...?" Ruby asked only to Jinga and Amily were gone now. "Wierd." Ruby said before continuing her trek for her hunt.

(Later at a bar)

Qrow sitting at a bar sometime later, fully healed from his wound. Oscar approaches him from behind.

"Excuse me?"

Qrow turns around to face Oscar. "You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak."

Oscar looks at his left arm as it moves. "Shut up, I'm getting there."

Qrow gives him a questioning look.

"Um, I'm supposed to tell you, I'd like my cane and my sword back?" Oscar inquired as Eruba then spoke.

"And it better be in good condition." Eruba said as Orva heard her.

"Eruba!" Orva called in shock and joy

Qrow's eyes widen for a moment in surprise. "It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow greeted with a smile as he withdraws Ozpin's Cane in its compact mode and tosses it to Oscar, who presses a button on the hilt, extending the baton. Oscar grasps the baton with the other hand, surprised, before looking at Qrow with a determined face as the scene cuts to black.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey here is the end of the chapter and with it the end of Volume 4. Now my lovely readers I have but a small request for you all what should I use for GARO Saviors of Remnant Volume 5 opening.

Waga na Wa Garo

Emerge Shikkoku no Tsubasa

Triumph

Please give meva response to thisvand if you have the opening sequence qnd its good I may just use it while crediting you so until next time ja-ne.


End file.
